


Bloodlust

by brimstonegold, Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Hunter Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Unrelated Winchesters, Vampire Sam, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 406,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: Hunter Dean Winchester gets captured by some vampires while on a hunt, fortunately another hunter rescues him.  Unfortunately that hunter also happens to be a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story uploaded by Ithiel Dragon. This was a roleplay story I was involved in several years ago on a forum called Devil's Gate. Ithiel Dragon played Dean Winchester, and some other characters. Brimstone Gold played Sam Winchester, and some other characters. I am posting this story in its entirety and unedited. The page breaks are where the author changed. Maybe one day I will go back and edit it into a more proper story format, but don't hold your breath. I'm mostly posting this story here so I don't lose it. I still think its a pretty good read the way it is, but it is still obviously a roleplay. You've been warned.

Sam Cristo was one-hundred and sixty-six years old today. _Another five-hundred years and I'll be the number of the beast,_ he chuckled to himself as he watched the comings and goings of the nest from his vantage point in the big oak tree. It was a small nest of vampires, seven at best guess and few enough he should be able to handle them in one fell swoop. Come mid-morning they would be deep in sleep and he would go in then. With any luck he would decapitate four or five before any woke up and that would leave two or three to actually fight. A larger nest would force him to pick them off a few at a time and then the remaining ones would run, meaning he would have to track them down. The little town was nice. He wouldn't mind staying a few weeks, see the local sites, and drink in the pleasant ambience. The town was, admittedly, a little tension filled but who could blame them what with three bodies found drained of blood and three people still missing? The wreck of the old abandoned house the vampires were hiding in ought to burn nicely, some remains would be found, and the police would chalk the deaths up to some wayfarers that got too drunk and set themselves on fire and were maybe the elusive murderers they were hunting for. Job done, Sam could kick back and relax for awhile.  
  
The hours just before sunrise and the bright morning that followed passed quietly. It was almost eleven when Sam decided he had waited long enough. He descended the tree and exited it protective greenery. He skulked toward the decrepit blue house, a machete in either hand, wincing as the sunlight caressed his sensitive skin. This was why he tried to stay north. It was too fucking hot in Texas in the middle of summer to wear long sleeves.  
  
He picked open the lock on the back door with ease, so many years of long practice preventing it from being anything approaching a challenge. He missed some of the challenges of the early days even if he had almost died more times than he bothered to keep track of anymore. He pushed the back door open carefully, trying to minimize any creak that could rouse someone.  
  
Once inside, he just as carefully shut the door, moved up to the wooden door and its peeling yellow paint, and paused to listen. One human heartbeat thumped in his ears, blood rushing through veins sounding like a river, but the slow and ragged breathing told Sam the human was hurt. He frowned. He had been watching the house for the past three days and hadn't seen anyone brought in. The human was probably one of the three who went missing. Witnesses were freaking inconvenient. It was also possible the human had been fed blood but not yet turned. Some people would change in less than an hour while some took as long as a week. Best to kill the human and eliminate any problems with witnesses or a potential future vampire.  
  
He listened for the slow staccato breathing of the vampires, but the damned human's heartbeat derailed his attempts. He could hear their breathing but not differentiate how many there were. Shit or get off the pot, Sam chastised himself. At worst the three missing had been turned and he would have ten to face. Ten…okay, he may need to make an expeditious retreat if that was the case but he wouldn't know unless he went in.  
  
Slowly, Sam pushed open the swinging door from the kitchen that led into the dining room. Two vampires were sleeping on the collapsed table, wrapped in each other's arms. Sam's machetes were sharp and easily cut through their necks. The human's heart and rushing blood made it impossible to hear if the other vampires' shallow breaths had changed and if any were stirring in the next room.  
  
He ran his tongue over the flat blade of one of his machetes, savoring the blood. As soon as the vamps were dead he could feast. Their blood would easily hold him for a good few days, maybe a week, if he supplemented it with occasional livestock blood. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. A milkshake in the sun for three days was about what livestock blood tasted like. Maybe he would get lucky and could find someone in town willing to give up a bit of blood for money or sex. It was so much easier when he and Jessica were married. She could feed him a bit every few days and in the years of free love, people were stoned enough many were willing blood-givers. They would awaken and just think it was a really weird acid trip. Since Jessica had been killed ten years ago in retribution against Sam for hunting his brethren, he hadn't been willing to take on a long term lover, not until he found the nest that killed her. It also meant that he had to work harder to get human blood without killing someone.  
  
One perk of hunting was typically a good meal at least. Since he was going to kill the human, after he did it would be a shame to let the blood go to waste. His sire had taught him how to survive without the necessity of taking human lives and he had taken only a few because he lost control. The others he had killed died for the very same reason this one was going to. Definite witness, potential newborn. He gave a small smile. Of course, with Jessica he was smitten from the time he laid eyes on her and couldn't bring himself to kill her. So he married her instead.  
  
Sam reached the doorway and peered into the dim room. The rest were here. Fuck. Eight vampires. So they probably did turn the three missing people and the human must be one not yet reported as missing.  
  
The naked human hung by chains around his wrists from a bolt in the ceiling. His muscular back—there was no doubt the broad shoulder belonged to a man--was a bloody mess of bites and cuts. The man appeared to be unconscious. At least the idiot wouldn't give Sam away by talking.  
  
Sam crept across the room to the strongest looking male vampire and the woman at his side, raising his blades, ready to strike what was potentially the nest's leader. Their eyes snapped open and they grinned at him as they dodged the down sweep of his deadly blades. Movement came from all around the room. Four others rose to their feet and nudged awake their sleeping comrades. It was a frigging trap and he fell blithely into it. How the hell did they know he was coming? He had been a hunter for a hundred and forty three years. He was not sloppy.  
  
"Knew that hunter wasn't working alone," the man sneered at Sam, tossing aside the gun he held, now knowing it was useless. "But another vampire? You kill your own?" the man demanded.  
  
The woman's face lit with recognition. "Fuck, it's Cristo," she hissed.  
  
Sam slowly retreated, keeping his back toward the man in chains. The man was a hunter. Fuck. More inconvenient than ever. He gave the vampires a smile.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Sam said, bowing fractionally. "If you know who I am, then you know I can take the eight of you down. You leave and get out of town and I won't follow. Not for a while at least."  
  
The dark-haired leader laughed. "You think you can kill the ten of us."  
  
"Eight. I already killed the lovebirds in the dining room."  
  
A shadow crossed the face of the man and anger colored his eyes. "You're not leaving here Cristo."  
  
Sam laughed softly. "Sure I am. I've been doing this longer than you and your bitch combined have been around. Take my offer while it's still on the table."  
  
Instead the man rushed Sam. _Always have to do it the hard way,_ Sam thought with disgust. Sam sidestepped the bulrush and as the woman came within range, he lunged forward and decapitated her in a single arc of one blade. He spun to face the fury of the leader but had to dodge an attack from another vampire, slicing his blade across the man's neck when the man ran past him. The vampire's body collapsed to the floor, his head rolling away and under an end table.  
  
"Two down, six to go," Sam said to the leader. When a woman flew at him with a sword, he blocked the blow with a machete. She stepped back and Sam realized she knew how to wield that sword. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
"I'll handle him Michael. Get the others out of here," the woman ordered.  
  
Fuck. It was a matriarchal nest and he had mistaken 'Michael' as the leader. He wasn't the dangerous one. The woman in front of him now was. He focused his attention on her shapely body, long flowing hair and blue eyes as he heard the man angrily order the others out.  
  
"You can go too," Sam offered, holding his blades ready to counter any attack. "I won't follow."  
  
A smile curled her lips. "And let one of Anastasia's dogs live another day? I don't think so."  
  
Sam froze. She knew who his sire was? She was older than he was, he could tell that by her smell now that they were alone, hunter not withstanding. His jaw clenched. He should know better than to make stupid wishes about 'challenges.' The fates had a twisted sense of humor. This woman was going to be more of a challenge than he bargained for. Maybe a deadly one.  
  
"Not a big fan of Stasi's I see," Sam said as they began to circle one another.  
  
The woman spat on the floor, her gaze leveled on him. "Fucking vegetarians have no right to exist. That's not what we were meant to be! We are better, superior to, the cattle."  
  
"Uh-huh. That's why our numbers dwindle every year. The cattle are a little too good at trampling us in the mud."  
  
"And you and dogs like you help them!" she yelled, rushing forward with her sword.  
  
It felt like hours passed as they fought, blades clacking like a bowl of coins poured onto pavement. It was obvious to Sam that if he hadn't had two machetes she would have finished him within the first handful of blows. She got past his guard a handful of times, the sword driven into him, through him, or long slashes cut into his skin. He got in about half as many as she did. Purely by luck he suddenly bound her blade with his own and disarmed her. He was startled but not so much so that he failed to swing at her neck. He slashed deep, but not deep enough. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. Her eyes darted to her lost sword and back to Sam, hand going to her damaged neck.  
  
"Next time, Dog," she hissed before she bolted.  
  
Sam sighed in relief. That was just way too fucking close and the battle probably hadn't been more than a minute long, if that. He looked up at the hunter and both his eyebrows lifted in surprise. The man was positively…beautiful. His chiseled face, his muscular body, his rippled abs, his well-endowed member. Sam practically got hard just looking at him. His eyes went to the tattoo on his chest that protected him from possession. Hunter. Right. He didn't have to kill him. That was good because he would have had to fuck that beautiful boy at least once before he did.  
  
Reluctantly he dragged his eyes away from the Michaelangelo-esque example of man before him and turned to the vampires he killed. He pulled the woman's body behind the hunter and quickly fed, sucking what blood was in her dry. He did the same of the second dead body. He licked his lips free of the blood. That would hold him for awhile. He realized he was staring at the man's tight ass, at the tiny seeping line of blood slipping over that curved muscle. This time he licked his lips for an entirely different reason.  
  
He grumbled to himself. Best he get the man down before he wakes up. Sam's superhuman strength would be a dead giveaway to the hunter if he was cognizant enough to put two and two together. He couldn't risk it. Pulling over a chair, Sam was able to reach up the bolt and yank it from the ceiling and he gently lowered the man to the floor. The soft groan he heard told him he had made a wise choice. The man's eyes slowly flickered open.

* * *

Dean Winchester had done a lot of stupid things in his life.  
  
There had been the time he’d met the triplets while working a job during Mardi Gras in New Orleans when he’d been fifteen. The beautiful busty twenty year olds had eagerly helped him lose his pesky virginity, keeping him ‘occupied’ for four whole nights. Dean had turned his cell phone off and when he’d finally returned to the motel room where he and his father had been staying the way John Winchester had exploded Dean had almost feared for his life. Dean had never turned his cell off again, always making sure his father could get a hold of him no matter where he was, or what he was doing.  
  
Then there had been the Wendigo incident up in Washington when he was seventeen. Only he hadn’t known it was a Wendigo at the time. He hadn’t done his research like he should have. If he’d just taken the time to interview a few of the locals maybe he would have been better prepared. Instead he’d just charged off into the woods and earned himself a nasty set of new scars across his ribcage for his trouble. Dean had never charged into a hunt half cocked again.  
  
When he was nineteen he’d drunk himself near to unconsciousness the night his father had died. Killed on a hunt because Dean had been too slow. The black dog had been coming for him. There had been a whole pack of them and Dean had just emptied his entire clip of silver bullets into what he’d thought had been the last one. He’d had absolutely no time to reload, when the dog had come out of nowhere. His father had put himself between the dog and him, and it had torn out his throat before Dean could get off a shot from his reloaded gun. That same night Dean had driven the Impala off the road into a tree, and sometime during the weeks he’d spent recovering in the hospital he swore never do anything stupid like that again. Swore he wasn’t going to let his father’s sacrifice go to waste by getting himself killed.  
  
It seemed some mistakes he’d never learned from and some promises were impossible to keep.  
  
Dean hadn’t been out of contact with Bobby, the one who’d clued him in on the vampires nest to begin with. In fact, he’d been on the phone with the older hunter when he’d been grabbed in the first place. He hadn’t been careless, had no idea how the vampires had figured out he was a hunter, and had targeted him. Didn’t know how they’d taken him by surprise and maybe that made it even worse because he didn’t know what his stupid mistake was that would now cost him his life.  
  
They’d kept him like this for three days, chained up like a piece of meat. Feeding from him slowly. Keeping him weak, too weak to fight or try to escape. Playing with him. Torturing him. He wondered how long they were going to keep him like this. A week? A month? They hadn’t fed him or given him any water, so maybe they would just keep him hanging here like this until he starved or they drained him dry. Shouldn’t take too much longer then. He wondered if they would bother to even cut him down after he died or if they would just leave him here like this to rot.  
  
More than ever Dean wished his father hadn’t saved him that night. Given his life to protect his worthless son, just so he could die here like this… a fucking vampire juice box…  
  
Dean was too far gone to understand at first what had woken him, he only knew something was ‘wrong’. Because it was midday, he realized that much, and the vampires should have been asleep. Only the sounds he was hearing were definitely not from sleeping vampires. Crashing, and shouting. Maybe he was only dreaming. He’d dreamed a couple of times of Bobby finding him, saving him, but even if the older hunter had headed out this way the second Dean had been taken he didn’t think even Bobby could find the nest in time to help him. So, yeah, had to be just a dream. A damn foolish dream.  
  
Then why was he being lowered to the floor? The change of position after hanging like that for so long making the young hunter moan in pain and almost making him black out again, but he clung to consciousness desperately, needing to know what the hell was going on. Somehow he managed to open his eyes, wincing at the harsh light, and looking up into the face of his savior. A man he did not recognise as one of the vampires, or anyone else for that matter. Definitely not a dream then, because why would he dream about someone he didn’t even know coming to his rescue?  
  
Dean licked his dry lips. _Who are you?_ He tried to ask, but the only sound that escaped them was another low groan. Darkness edging around his vision once more despite how he fought against it.

* * *

The boy had beautiful, soulful green eyes. Those eyes were clouded with confusion but focused on Sam’s face through what had to be a fair amount of pain. He was probably afraid he had been pulled down just to die.  
  
“It’s okay, Hunter. I’m a friend. I’m a hunter, too. My name is Sam, Sam Cristo.” Sam cupped Dean’s face gently. The boy was badly dehydrated and pretty damned weak. Hunter’s rules were you didn’t take someone to the hospital unless there was no other choice. None of the hunter’s injuries were life threatening at first glance. Best he take the hunter back to his motel room where he could tend him. “You’re safe, Hunter. I promise you, you’re safe,” Sam soothed. “Sleep. Rest.”  
  
When the boy went back to sleep, or more likely simply fell unconscious, Sam picked the locks to the shackles and eased them off his wrists and ankles. His wrists were rubbed raw, the bases of his hands bitten into by the cruel metal, but he barely bled. Sighing, Sam knew the hunter was dehydrated badly enough that he needed to water into him as soon as possible. An IV would be best, but just getting some water down his throat until Sam could do that would help tremendously.  
  
The house was a good ways out from town. The water was surely from a well, not municipal. Most such wells had a manual or backup pump somewhere so they didn’t have to rely on an electrical pump. It could take days or even weeks to get electricity fixed if something took it out.  
  
Sam went to the kitchen and grasped the knob of the sink’s faucet and twisted it hopefully. A low pressure stream tumbled out of the spigot. Sam grabbed an empty beer bottle and washed it out, finally filling it with water. He sampled it, running it around in his mouth. Although bad water wouldn’t hurt him, he could tell if it were bad for human consumption or not. It tasted fine. It held the bitter mineral taste typical of well water, but it was potable and that’s all that mattered. Sam carried the bottle back to the hunter.  
  
After pouring some of the water onto his fingers, he ran the wet digits over the young man’s dry lips. “Hunter, c’mon, wake back up,” he urged. “You need water.”  
  
Sam smiled a little when the hunter struggled back to consciousness. He was definitely a fighter. Cradling the man gently, he held the beer bottle up to his lips. “It’s just water, I promise. You’re safe. You’re safe,” Sam murmured as he tilted the bottle up, slowly dribbling water into the hunter’s mouth. The man sputtered a little and then seemed to realize he was being given water, accepting it greedily. Sam didn’t dare let him have too much too fast. He sat with him patiently, slowly feeding water to him until the hunter drifted back off into sleep. He pulled a light blanket he found over the young man. That would have to do for now.  
  
He left the hunter there on his side, keeping him off his back, but able to throw up if the water didn’t set well, then left the house and broke into a run. His car he had parked a mile away so the vampires wouldn’t hear or see it. He reached his car in thirteen minutes and change and drove it back to the house. Unloading the gasoline, he carried it into the house along with a kerosene lantern. After ensuring the hunter was still asleep and doing well, Sam fed off the two lovebirds he killed, knowing that tending the hunter would likely limit his access to decent food for awhile and he needed to make use of what he could. As he situated the four dead bodies, placing their heads back in a reasonable place near their bodies, he realized that one of them was one of the missing girls. Since the nest was obviously trying to expand and Sam killed four of the ten, they would try to expand again. They would foolishly leave their mark in the news and Sam would pick up their trail then. The hunter was more important right now. There were always too few hunters. Besides, it would be a crime to let such an exquisitely handsome man die.  
  
After Sam carefully poured gasoline in small quantities about the house, he carried the hunter out to the car. He searched the house and found a wallet, car keys, and a hotel key. It was the cheap crappy hotel at the other end of town from his own. The wallet had a driver’s license with the hunter’s picture. Dean A. Young. Probably a false ID, though Dean was likely his first name. He sorted through Dean’s wallet. Dean Rudd had an insurance card, and Brian Johnson was apparently permitted to carry a concealed weapon. Cliff Williams and Malcolm Young both had visa cards. Sam chuckled. So Dean was an AC/DC fan. Searching deeper he found a driver’s license with Dean Winchester on it and an associated insurance card for a 1967 Chevy Impala. Both were buried deeply enough that Sam suspected Winchester was probably Dean’s real name. He also found some clothes and boots that were likely Dean’s and took them as well. After a final sweep through the house, Sam broke the kerosene lantern between the couch and end table and made sure the fire got a good start before he returned to the car with Dean’s stuff. After covering Dean’s nakedness with a blanket, he drove them back his motel, trying to soothe the young man’s mutterings and bad dreams with soft words of reassurance.

Making sure no one was around, he carried the young man into his hotel room and laid him on his stomach in the king-sized bed. After tending and bandaging his injuries he took Dean’s hotel key and car keys and jogged to the other end of town. He was certain the hunter would have medical supplies that Sam himself didn’t carry such as IVs and strong pain medication.  
  
Sam found Dean’s room and waited, watching and smelling, making certain the vampires hadn’t returned, regardless that it was daylight. He had learned the hard way to never take anything for granted. Soon satisfied, he started for the door when the whiff of old blood made him pause. The trunk of a black car—Dean’s Impala, Sam realized—was the source. Sam opened the trunk and it took some minor detective work to find the compartment in the trunk but he softly whistled when he opened it. The kid was loaded for bear. When the smell hit him, Sam almost staggered back from the odor. A wrapped up bottle of blood, probably dead man’s blood, had broken open and its dried remnants soaked one area of the mass of weapons. Dean had likely unwittingly given himself away if any of the vampires passed downwind of the trunk. He was pleased to know Dean had not simply been sloppy. He had probably gotten the blood, maybe ran a few errands or went to watch the nest at the Gold Monkey Bar they had been frequenting and inadvertently broke the bottle open at some point. Someone had smelled it and made him as a hunter. Plain as that. The bottle was well wrapped so he hadn’t been careless. Maybe he had to hit his brakes hard for some reason and the axe Sam found lying on the bottle had shifted, shattering it and spilling its contents, all but giving Dean a neon sign announcing him as a hunter.  
  
He would clean it up later. He didn’t want to leave Dean long. Dean needed an IV and soon. As he approached the door, though it was shut, it looked as if it had been busted open recently. The vampires flat out took him from his room. Bold on their part, embarrassing on his, not that he would have suspected he had been made.  
  
Entering Dean’s room, the musty odor, the smell of urine, puke, and sex, all practically raped his olfactory senses and he had to force his gag reflex under control. Long ago he had stopped trying to figure out the incongruity of how he could decapitate a vampire, drain the headless body dry without qualms, and yet smells like this could almost put him on his knees. His gaze roamed over the contents of the messy room.  
  
Dean’s cell phone lay on the grungy carpet, open, its battery long since drained. Clothes were strewn carelessly about. Salt lined the windows and threshold of the door, not that it did anything to keep vampires out. A long cold, half-eaten pizza sat in an open box, cockroach crap splattering its brown cardboard. Sam made a face. He was so glad he stayed in nicer places. In Texas, cockroaches were everywhere, and even some of the nicer motels rooms were musty, but nothing like this pit.  
  
Meticulously Sam gathered Dean’s things, loaded them into the Impala, and drove it back to his motel. He carried in the first aid kit and sure enough, found IV supplies. He promptly got Dean started on an IV and checked the cell phone he had plugged in. It had enough of a charge he could get to the last seven numbers dialed. Five were listed as “Bobby” and a quick run through its phone book gave Sam the number. He yawned. He wanted to wait until the first IV bag was empty and he switched it over to a fresh one before he collapsed into bed himself.  
  
He debated about calling this “Bobby,” then decided against it. He didn’t know yet if the young man was going to turn and it was probably best to leave this Bobby in the dark until he could talk to the hunter to find out what the hunter might want to do. Besides, he had no idea if “Bobby” was male or female, hunter or civilian. He changed out Dean’s IV before disrobing and sliding into bed beside the man. He had learned to be a light enough sleeper when he considered himself at risk that he would wake if the hunter roused.  
  
Sam awoke about seven that evening. He was a little embarrassed to have found himself nestled up to the man, immensely glad the hunter hadn’t woken. It had been far too long since he had gotten laid, he supposed. Well, he would just have to be a bit more careful. Unfortunately he had gotten a king-sized bed rather than a double, but he had not expected company.  
  
After changing out Dean’s IV for a fresh bag—at least there were two more left—he showered, then ran out to get the man some food. While he didn’t need to eat food, he enjoyed eating, so he decided to bring some back for himself as well.  
  
When he reached the hotel room, he was surprised but pleased to see Dean was awake. He chuckled when Dean said “Cristo”, suspecting that was more a reflex than remembering who he was.

* * *

When Dean woke again he was thankfully a little more coherent than the last time. Not by much, but enough to be surprised that he was waking up at all. Surprised that he wasn’t dead when by all rights he should have been.  
  
What the hell had happened? Where the hell was he?  
  
Those two questions enough to help him force his eyes open and look around at his new surroundings. He found himself in a room he didn’t recognize. A motel room. He could tell that easily enough, he’d spent most of his life moving from one room such as this to another. But the fact that he was certain it wasn’t his motel room put him on edge despite the fact that it was a great improvement over where he’d been. Hanging like a haunch of meat in the middle of a vampire’s nest…  
  
Dean closed his eyes with a soft groan. Trying to concentrate. Ok, obviously he wasn’t a prisoner of the vampires anymore, but he had to have gotten here somehow and not under his own power. He tried to remember but the effort was only giving him a headache and he gave up with a sigh. Opening his eyes again and turning his head to look around. Maybe that would give him some clues.  
  
Well, wherever he was he could tell it was a lot nicer than the flea infested rooms he usually crashed. The wallpaper was a soft neutral color, not some horrible garish scheme left over from the 70’s. The sheets were soft and clean underneath him. He was clean too, he realized, looking down at himself. Clean bandages wrapped around his wrists and his other wounds obviously tended. There was an IV drip taped to his arm too, hanging from a hook over the bed that had probably once held a picture instead. The room was dark except for a small lamp that was on over the nightstand next to him. The simple digital alarm clock on the same nightstand read 8:25. The shades and curtains over the windows were closed tightly but he could still tell there was no light beyond them, so that meant it was at night. There was a closed first aid kit also sitting on the nightstand.  
  
So, whoever had gotten him out of that vampires nest wanted him alive, that was reassuring. Had taken care of him… how long had he been here? It bothered Dean that he didn’t know. As messed up as he’d been he could have been out for hours or even days. Fuck.  
  
The room was empty right now. He was alone. That bothered him too. He wanted to know who’d taken care of him. He wanted someone to answer his questions. Who had saved him? Bobby? Another hunter maybe? Somehow that rang true in his head. A name, a face, he didn’t recognize. There a split second and then gone the next and Dean cursed. Fuck he hated this. Hated being an invalid. He’d always hated whenever he was hurt or sick, but after the weeks he’d been forced to spend in a hospital after his father’s death he hated it even more. At least he wasn’t in a hospital now, just a motel room. Small favors.  
  
Dean was trying to push himself up, trying to get a better look around the room when the motel door suddenly opened and Dean turned his attention to the man walking inside. That same face he’d remembered briefly showing momentary surprise when he looked at him and the name that had eluded his memory before flickered back to the surface.  
  
“Cristo…” Dean muttered automatically.  
  
Sam. Sam Cristo. Hunter. As the young man weakly dropped back to the bed, his momentary strength having given out, the irony didn’t escape him. That the other man’s name was the very same thing he would have said anyway to make sure some kind of demon spawn hadn’t been walking in.

* * *

“Evening Dean. I’m Sam, in case you don’t remember.” He smiled at the hunter, reassured to hear a strong steady heart beat in his chest. Holding up a bag he said, “I brought you some soup and juice from the diner. Your cell phone is charged if you want to call anyone.” He waved at the end table by Dean, indicating the phone. “‘Bobby’ has called you numerous times.” Sam set the bags of food on the table and pulled out the soup. “I am hunter, six of the vampires got away, and we’re still in Crockettsville at the other end of town at the Best Western. Your car is outside and your stuff is inside it.” He carefully pulled the lid off the soup, dug out a spoon and carried it over to Dean. “I found your wallet at the house before I torched it, but they took your money I’m afraid.” He paused, trying to think of anything else the man would want to know, then shrugged. If he left anything out, the boy would surely ask him. He set the soup on the table and then gently grasped Dean’s arm and carefully extracted the IV. Dean looked surprised and Sam figured Dean hadn’t even realized he had one in. “Don’t think you need this anymore since you’re awake. Hungry?”

* * *

Dean’s eyes widened comically when the other man greeted him by name, reintroduced himself, and went on to fill him in a little on what the hell was going on.  
  
He glanced over at the end table when the other man motioned to his phone and raised an eyebrow when the other man mentioned Bobby. Did he know Bobby? No, probably more like the guy had simply just gone through his phone and saw the older hunter had been calling. Dean didn’t particularly like that idea. He liked it even less that the other man had apparently also gone through his wallet and driven his _car_ as well. No one fucking drove his baby but him.  
  
But given the fact that the guy had saved his life from a pack of vampires he couldn’t exactly be all that pissed. The man had brought him here and taken care of his wounds, when it would have been much easier to just leave him to die in that dump, and brought him food to boot. Besides, any good hunter would have done the same thing, would have done checked him out.  
  
Still, Dean had never been the trusting type, certainly not one to divulge a great deal about himself, and the other man now knew a hell of a lot about him while Dean in turn knew nothing about the other hunter other than his name. Sam Cristo, he’d never heard the name, which sounded like a bad joke to boot. Come on, Cristo? Hell, maybe Bobby would have heard about him though. He’d have to ask the older man when he called him back.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Dean cleared his throat and nodded at the offer of food. He was starving, hadn’t eaten in three days or more, and while he would have much rather had a cheeseburger he wasn’t going to be picky right now. Dean rolled over onto his side, tugging the covers around his waist tightly when he realized he was completely naked beneath them. After food next came clothes, definitely, then a phone call to Bobby.  
  
He picked up the spoon and began to eat. The soup was pretty good, more like a hearty stew so at least it would be filling, but to be honest Dean would have probably been satisfied with cardboard at that point. After taking a few bites he glanced over at the other man.  
  
“So, you just happen to hunting vamps in the area, or what?” Dean asked, and ok maybe it made him sound over suspicious, but that was a quality shared among hunters too. He didn’t much believe in chance or fate, and it seemed a hell of a coincidence another hunter just happening to pull him out of a vampire’s nest in the nick of time.

* * *

Sam watched the annoyance cross the boy’s face and chuckled to himself. Not only did Sam know way too much about him, but Sam had <gasp> touched his stuff. Hunters, he thought with amusement. Admittedly, if the situation were reversed he would be equally concerned, of course he would be much more concerned if he were in Dean’s place that the helping hand had discovered he was a vampire. If one suspected, the proper pressure in the right place would reveal his fangs. Stasi had taught him how to make his heart beat even while sleeping, and to beat at a fairly regularly pace, not the slow occasional heart beats a vampire typically had. In turn, the beating heart and ‘normal’ breathing rate he maintained helped keep his body temperature in the fairly normal range. When he had been young, it had been an effort to maintain those more human like functions, but after all these years, it was second nature to him. If he was badly hurt—that was another matter altogether. While he healed quite quickly, it took energy, energy that he typically used to appear “human.”  
  
Seeing the the look the young man gave the bowl of soup almost made Sam laugh. He had gotten two burgers, just in case Dean thought he could manage more than just the beef stew. He returned to the bags of food and pulled out one of the burgers and a couple napkins. He carried it over and sat it by the soup.  
  
“In case the stew isn’t enough,” Sam said and returned to the table, settling down in the chair to face Dean as he pulled out his own meal. Western burgers. Bar-b-que, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes. He loved the modern times.  
  
“Kind of hard not to notice the reports in the papers,” Sam said, responding to Dean’s suspicious question. “I’d been watching the nest for three days and finally decided I had gathered enough intel to make a move. Even so, I thought there was only seven. You’re lucky. I might have reconsidered going in if I had known there was ten of them. If I had known you were in there,” Sam paused guiltily, even though he had no way of knowing that fact. Still there was an apology in his voice as he said, “I would have tried to get you out as soon as I knew. I’m sorry. I had no idea you were in there.”  
  
Sam took a bite of his burger as he debated about his next words. No real sense pussy-footing about. “I would have called your friend but I didn’t know if he? she? was a hunter or not, or if they knew you were.” Sam hesitated, then pushed on. Best just to ask. “More importantly, if they fed you blood, I didn’t want to tell this Bobby anything. Did they give you blood? Are you going to turn?”  
  
He watched Dean expectantly as he waited for his answer.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but grin, definitely pleased, when the other man came back over and set a fucking delicious smelling burger down next to his soup that made his mouth water. A part of him wanted to just push the soup aside and tear into that burger right away but the more sensible part of him knew he’d regret it later if he wolfed down the burger only to barf it up soon after. So Dean decided to take a few more bites of the stew first to see how well it set before he tried something more solid.  
  
He nodded when Sam mentioned the reports in the paper, and yeah he was right, they were a little hard to ignore. Those were what had clued Bobby into the vampires in the first place as well, and he’d called Dean to check it out since he was in the area.  
  
Dean was a little surprised when the other man said he’d been staking out the house for three days, must have just been right after the vampires took him then. He was even more surprised by the apology the other man gave.  
  
“Not like you could have known, man. Guess I am pretty lucky then.” Dean said, giving a slight shrug of nonchalance. Not that he felt all that ‘lucky’ but it was better than thinking about just how close he’d come to death. “I owe you one.”  
  
Then Dean almost snorted his soup through his nose when Sam mentioned the possibility of Bobby being a chick. He wished the older man could have heard that. Shaking his head Dean chuckled a little. “Most definitely a he, and yeah, hunter. He’s the one who clued me in on the vamps…” Dean began to explain, then his voice trailed off as the other man continued, asking him if he’d been fed any of their blood, and Dean looked up from his food.  
  
“No.” He said with certainty, shaking his head. His stomach clenching at even the possibility of those freaks turning him, but then it downright twisted as doubt flickered across his features. “I… don’t know. I was pretty out of it after the second day…”

* * *

Sam sighed. He didn’t know the bitch matriarch, but turning a hunter was a typical delight to many vampires. Turn him and then torture him. Vampires healed fast, letting the torture go on for endless days until they finally got bored and killed the unfortunate hunter.  
  
“Then we’ve got about five days before we’ll know one way or the other. If you don’t want your friend here to witness it, just in case you do turn, I will follow whatever you wish. Kill you and salt and burn, or deliver your body to whomever. If you do want him here and me gone,” Sam shrugged. “That’s fine, too. You’re not going to be up to driving for at least another day or so and I wouldn’t recommend just taking off as a good option, but I won’t stop you. If you do turn, I will hunt you down, though.”  
  
He heard the man’s heart rate increasing as he listed off the possibilities. He remembered well the fear of turning. He had been a young man, twenty-three, when Anastasia found him, dying from a knife to his gut. Now he knew he was dying from peritonitis, but back then he just knew he was in agony and that he wasn’t going to survive. The same bandits that had basically killed him had raped and killed his wife and daughter, and slit his young boy’s throat. Stasi offered him a chance at revenge, even if it meant damnation. He was willing. He hadn’t been the most respectable of men and figured he was probably going to Hell anyhow. So what difference did it make between a probably and definite? And his family would be avenged. And they were. But he still remembered his fear those first hours, even through the agony of his wound, he was still scared. Scared he wouldn’t live long enough to change, scared of what it was he would become.  
  
Hesitantly, he added, “Some vampires don’t survive on human blood. I’ve run into a few nests of them now and again. Even if you do turn, you could learn to survive without killing humans for food. I might be able to find one of those nests and see if they would be willing to take you in and teach you how to survive without become a killer.”

* * *

Dean pushed away his food, suddenly not feeling the least bit hungry anymore though he forced his expression to remain impassive. As impassive as the other hunter’s voice as he listed off his ‘options’, though his heart was pounding hard and fast against his ribs. Dean clenched his hand into a fist and angrily told himself to calm the fuck down. He didn’t know that he was going to turn. In fact there was a good chance he wasn’t. He knew they hadn’t given him any food or water, and he certainly didn’t remember them feeding him any blood. But then again, like he said, he was barely conscious most of the time after the second day, and maybe they hadn’t fed or watered him because they knew he wouldn’t need it soon…  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
The young man took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Five days. Five days and he’d know for sure. No reason to start panicking now. And if he started showing signs he was going to turn… Dean looked up at the other man, the hunter, who’d saved him. Or, at least who’d gotten him out of the nest. If he’d been given blood nothing was going to fucking save him now.  
  
But the other man was offering to help him still, letting him decide his fate. If he turned, he was offering to stick around so he could kill him. Deliver his body… fuck it was so weird thinking about this, like planning his own funeral. Did he want Bobby here? No. That decision was easy enough at least. He’d seen the older man once all broken up when he’d had to tell Bobby about his father’s death. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn’t want to see it again, and he certainly didn’t want to put the older hunter in the position of maybe having to kill him if he turned. Maybe he shouldn’t even call Bobby, then. If he did turn, it might be easier if the older hunter just thought he’d been killed by the vampires and not…  
  
Dean almost had to smile at the other man’s threat that if he took off, and turned, he’d hunt him down. Yeah, he was exactly the kind of guy he’d trust with this. To put him down if necessary. Maybe he was lucky after all.  
  
Though he raised an eyebrow a bit when the other man went on to talk about vampires that didn’t kill. Didn’t live off human blood. Offering to help him find some, to teach him… yeah right. That was a nice fantasy and all, but it was better to just stick to reality. It would be easier in the end…  
  
“If I show signs that I’m gonna turn, you can take me out.” Dean finally said, surprised just how steady his voice was giving the other hunter permission to kill him. “Salt and burn is fine…”  
  
That part was a little more difficult and he cleared his throat glancing over at his phone again sitting harmlessly on the table. It might as well have been a snake about to bite him.  
  
“I’d rather he didn’t know.”

* * *

Sam was impressed. The young man was handling this reasonably well. A lot better than he had. He had cried like a baby, but then, he had known he was going to die so it was either death or turn. Dead either way. This young man had a chance.  
  
“In a few very, very, rare instances, the virus has been fought off. So even if you were fed blood, the chances are extremely small, but sometimes people make it through it without turning.” He couldn’t very well admit he had seen four people do it, not if it was so rare, but he could probably get away with one. Jacob was still alive, after all. Old, but still alive. At least he was alive two years ago. “I’ve seen one man do it.”  
  
Noticing that Dean had pushed his food away with distaste, Sam couldn’t resist a little jab. Okay, so he was evil that way. Sam cocked his eyebrow at Dean. “You know, loss of appetite is one of the signs of turning.”  
  
He laughed when the man glanced at the food and blanched. “You should stop worrying. Most people turn within a day, maybe two. You’re probably at about two days,” he told the young man reassuringly. “The longer the time passes, the less the chance is that you’ll turn. Why don’t you try to get a little more food down you? And water…crap, I forgot.”  
  
Sam pushed himself up from the table and pulled a water from the small fridge in the room, then extracted the apple juice from one of the bags.  
“You’re dehydrated and I forget to offer you something to drink. I don’t know where my head is.” He moved the first aid kit from the end table and set it on the floor, replacing it with the water and juice.  
  
Returning to his meal, he scooted the chair in closer to the table. He could sense the turmoil chewing Dean up from the inside out. He was scared, he was in pain, and he was worried. Maybe for his friend, maybe for himself.  
  
“If you don’t want your friend to know, that’s fine. I would guess he is on his way here. I turned your phone off as soon as I got Bobby’s number out of your phone book. He can’t use the GPS in your phone to find you but since he told you about the nest, he knows where you are. You’re car sitting out in the parking lot isn’t exactly discreet. Do you want to move a few towns over? Or do you want to call him and tell him you’re okay? You could tell him I got you out before anything other than an ass-whipping happened.”  
  
Sam smiled just a little and continued. “A hunter is prone to vengeance. It’s what drives a lot of people into this life in the first place. If you disappear, he’ll try to find the nest that took you. They’ll resurface. Maybe in a few weeks, maybe in a few months. If he’s your friend, he’ll come hunting for you. The matriarch of the nest is old. She’s a very good fighter.” He grimaced then. “As much as I hate to admit it, it was more luck than skill that got us out of there.”  
  
Sam had said his peace. The cards were out on the table for Dean to make his choice. He admired that handsome face and chest discreetly as he ate and Dean debated. He wondered if there was any chance that gorgeous young man was gay. Even bi would do just fine. He sighed a little. Probably not. Of course if the young man did turn, oh the possibilities if he could convince Dean to try to go vegetarian. He embraced a mini-daydream then of having his dick buried so far up Dean’s ass … ah well. Just a daydream, he mused. He refocused on Dean to see if he was going to pick up the phone and call his friend or not. Honestly he didn’t particularly like the idea of Dean not telling Bobby. Bobby comes to town, busts down the door to get to Dean, finds Sam there, and then, for whatever reason, Sam gives himself away as a vampire.  
  
Hunters were a dangerous lot for an undead like himself to rub elbows with. Hunters tended to be a cynical lot. They went after the supernatural, whether it was evil or not, and destroyed it. Never mind Sam was a hunter. Never mind he had killed a mind-boggling number of evil creatures in his many years. He was a vampire, thus he was evil and needed a machete across his neck. He shuddered just a little. He much preferred his daydream of fucking the boy until they were both writhing in pleasure.

* * *

Dean looked over at Sam when he started talking about the slim possibility he might not turn even if he had been given blood and had to wonder why the other man seemed to be going out of his way to try to reassure him. It was a little unnerving, it wasn’t like they actually knew each other, he had no reason to really care. This should be nothing more than another ‘job’, watching him to see if he turned and killing him if he did. Dean didn’t think he’d given anything away, like how friggen scared he was, more so of the prospect of turning into a fucking vampire than the prospect of death.  
  
Maybe the guy just felt sorry for him or something. Well if there was one thing Dean didn’t need it was pity. Especially from another hunter. All hunters knew the risks of this kind of job. Dean had known the risks. He’d watched his father die to the supernatural. Knew that would probably be his fate as well. Just because he hadn’t thought it would happen like this, didn’t mean he wasn’t prepared for it.  
  
If he wasn’t infected, great, if he was… he was prepared to die. Prepared to let this hunter kill him rather than risk him turning into a monster and killing others. Becoming like them…  
  
However Dean didn’t much appreciate the other man’s ‘joke’ regarding his appetite, and Dean threw him a nasty glare. That didn’t stop him from pulling the soup back towards him and began eating again, as though to prove a point.  
  
“Thanks.” Dean muttered at the offered water and juice the other man sat down beside his food. Neither really his drink of choice but Sam was right, he needed fluids, probably vitamins too considering how low his blood levels must be right now from the repeated feedings the vampires had done on him.  
  
Dean opened up the bottle of water and drained a good bit of it as he listened and considered the other man’s next words. Regarding Bobby and the steps they should probably take if he didn’t want the older hunter to come looking for him, which he probably was already. Might already be in town even.  
  
The young man sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a point. Bobby wouldn’t stop looking for him until he found him and if the older man didn’t find him he’d eventually find the vampires who took him. Dean had spent enough time amongst the bloodsuckers he knew Sam was right about their bitch leader. Bobby was one of the best hunters he knew but he still might not be able to handle them, at least not alone.  
  
The last thing he wanted was Bobby’s blood on his hands, figuratively speaking. If he called the older man just to tell him he was fine Bobby would want to know where he was. No way around it and he didn’t want the older man to see him like this, especially if he _was_ going to turn into one of those bloodsuckers in the next few days. If Bobby suspected he’d been turned he’d go after the vampires anyway.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dean sighed as he picked up his phone, flipped it open and turned it on. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to say to Bobby yet but he’d figure something out.

* * *

Bobby flat out panicked. One moment he was talking to Dean about the vampire nest and the next he heard a loud crash, Dean cussing, the phone dropped, the sounds of a scuffle, and then nothing. He shouted Dean’s name half a dozen times, kept the phone up to his ear, straining to hear anything, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
He was in Maine hunting a werewolf when he read the news bites about the missing people in Crocketsville and the dead bodies drained of blood. He knew Dean wasn’t all that far from it. New Orleans to the little town not far from Austin was about eight hours. Dean said he would check it out. When the boy hit Crocketsville, he rang Bobby, then called him with an update that next afternoon. It was definitely looking like it was a nest. Dean was going to work on taking out as many as he could on a one-by-one basis. Odds were that Bobby wouldn’t be able to get to Crocketsville for nearly a week to help, so Dean was going to keep an eye on them, take out any he could safely, and hang tight and wait for Bobby while trying to gather information about the vampires. One man taking on a whole nest wasn’t the wisest move, and Dean hadn’t gone up against a nest by himself yet. Bobby insisted that he wait, no matter the risk to the community. That boy wouldn’t be a damn bit of good to anyone if he was dead. Dean wasn’t a god-damned Elkins. Reluctantly, Dean caved and agreed to wait. He’d counted seven so far and that was pushing what one man could do, Elkins not withstanding, but then Elkins was a crazy ass fool and Bobby reminded Dean of that.  
  
That evening Dean called back. Ever since John had ripped the boy a new asshole for shutting off his phone those couple days when he was a teen, Dean had become diligent, almost obsessive about keeping in touch. With John when John was alive. With Bobby since John had died. When either of them was on a hunt, it damned near approached annoying. Dean also checked in with Bobby once a week, keeping him informed of where he was. Sometimes Bobby thought it was overkill, but John would be pleased and Bobby just couldn’t bring himself to tell Dean to just take it easy. Besides, it honestly made him feel better to always know where John’s boy was. If they hadn’t salted and burned John, John would surely haunt Bobby’s ass if he didn’t look after Dean. Sure, John and Bobby hadn’t seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things, but Dean was like a nephew to him. Since John was gone, almost like a son. John’s death and Dean’s guilt over it had almost killed the boy. Bobby couldn’t do anything but be there for him and try to convince him it wasn’t his fault. No matter what he said, Dean had inherited John’s stubborn as an ass streak, and he knew he never convinced Dean otherwise.  
  
Bobby hit the road within an hour of losing contact with Dean, werewolf be damned. It could wait. Dean was in trouble and was a god-damned 2200 miles away. Bobby hauled ass that first night, trying to find some hunters to get to Austin, but no one could. He did manage to get one to go after his werewolf at least. Bobby got himself a few hours of sleep at a rest stop, filled up on coffee, and got back on the road.  
  
He blew his water pump in New York. On a fucking Sunday. He was all set to rent a car, but the one rental car agency was one town over from BFE New York, and it had already closed for the evening. Bobby cussed and fumed and worried, but there wasn’t a god-damned thing he could do. So he did the only thing he could. He got a hotel room and got as much fucking sleep as he could so he would be able to drive longer the next day.  
  
Car fixed, he drove for twenty hours when he just couldn’t drive anymore without risking falling asleep at the wheel, no matter how much coffee he had in him. His adrenaline kept him tense but plain as day just wore him down. Again he got a hotel and he slept as long as he could. He still had hours to go. At least with the sleep he had forced himself to get, he would be able to function once he got there. Dean hadn’t told him the nest’s location beyond it was in an abandoned farmhouse outside of town. He was going to have to do some fast investigative work when he reached the town and it was already working toward evening. Government buildings would already be shut down for the day. Fuck! Couldn’t one god damned thing go right?  
  
He was about an hour out of Crocketsville when his cell phone rang. He picked it up from the seat beside him and flipped it open, figuring it was a hunter with news for him. He glanced at the number and his heart lurched. It was Dean’s number. He prayed John’s boy was on the other end and not some police officer ready to tell Bobby Dean was dead or missing.  
  
“Dean? Tell me it’s you, Boy.”

* * *

Hearing the mixture of hope and fear in the older hunter’s voice when Bobby answered his phone Dean felt like an ass for even considering not calling him. ‘Uncle’ Bobby had been one of his dad’s best friends when he’d been alive, despite the fact that the other hunter had nearly filled him with buckshot once, and threatened him with it several times after too. The older hunter had always been there for him when Dean needed him. A fucking phone call to let him know he wasn’t dead was the least Dean could do.  
  
“Yeah, Bobby. It’s me. I’m all right.” He reassured the older man, and it wasn’t even untrue. Sure he was a bit banged up, in need of a good meal, and possibly going to turn into a vampire in the next couple of days, but he wasn’t dead and that pretty much equaled ‘all right’ in the hunter’s manual. But knowing the older man wouldn’t be satisfied with that, he continued.  
  
“The nest made me as a hunter, not sure how yet. I’m a little banged up and gnawed on but nothing serious. Another hunter got me out of there, goes by the name of Sam Cristo. Know him?” Dean glanced over at the other man as he said his name, wondering if Bobby had ever heard of him. Also hoping to distract the older man while Dean thought how he could convince him that he didn’t need to come ‘check up’ on him in person.

* * *

Overwhelmed with relief barely covered how Bobby felt as the massive knot in his stomach finally began to relax after almost four days of panic. Dean sounded a little tired and his voice held a slight underlying tremor that no one but family would have noticed. But then Bobby was family. Dean was badly shaken or hurt. Of course having a nest grab you would do that to anyone. Any nest that grabbed a hunter either killed the hunter or turned the hunter. If Dean had been fed blood, he doubted he would tell Bobby, especially since there was another hunter, an unbiased hunter to take care of things. But if the nest had Dean that long…either Dean was pretty bad off, or pretty bad off and at risk of turning.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve heard of Cristo. His specialty is vampires, but he’ll go after anything. Hear tell he’s pretty fearless, but he tends to shy away from other hunters. Real solitary type, more so than a lot and that’s saying something. Apparently he comes from a long line of hunters…also heard he can be damned ruthless. Doesn’t like civilian witnesses. I’d say you’re lucky he marked you as a hunter. That tattoo of yours probably saved your ass. But watch your back since I’ve also heard rumors he’s killed a hunter or two, but the situations around those reports are pretty vague. Both cases I heard were jobs where a hunter might have gotten himself in trouble, like bit by a werewolf or something. Never met the man to ask him.  
  
“I’m almost to Crocketsville. I’ll be there in under an hour.” Bobby hesitated, but he had to know. “Son, did they feed you blood? And don’t you even be thinking about lying to me, Boy.”

* * *

Dean made sure not to stare at the other hunter in the room as he listened to Bobby tell him what he knew about the other man. Not that the other man seemed to care at all that they were talking about him. Still he relaxed a little as the slight unease he hadn’t even realized was there until it began to dissipate hearing Bobby vouch for Sam’s identity, yeah, he wasn’t the untrusting type at all.  
  
Though Dean wasn’t sure he liked it at all when Bobby mentioned that Cristo had a ‘dislike’ for witnesses. What the hell did that mean? He killed anyone who saw anything supernatural? What the hell did that solve? They were supposed to help people, and helping them did not include wiping civilians out along with the bad guys just because they were unfortunate victims or in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Lucky. Sam had said it, Bobby had said it, and even he’d thought it himself. Dean frowned a little, wondering if he was all that ‘lucky’ after all. At least if the bastard was really that heartless he should have no problems killing him if Dean did turn.  
  
Dean was still trying to think of how to convince the older man not to try to track him down once he reached town when Bobby asked him the one question Dean didn’t want to answer. Even worse, he realized he couldn’t lie, though he very much wanted to. But Bobby was the only person he’d never been able to lie to, other than his father. Both men able to smell his bullshit miles away.  
  
“I don’t know, Bobby. I don’t remember.” Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, deciding after he was done with this call he might try to take a shower because he absolutely reeked and he felt like he’d need some time alone too. “Until I know for sure, I’d rather you didn’t… Just don’t come looking for me, ok? I’ll keep in touch, but I don’t want you here if it happens.”

* * *

Bobby’s heart sank. If John’s boy didn’t remember, then he was probably a little more than banged up. And Dean expected him to stay away? Leaving him alone? Or maybe Cristo was still there? If Dean was hurt, Cristo wouldn’t have left him alone…no, he wouldn’t have. Cristo’s reputation said he would hang around to see if Dean turned. If Dean did, Cristo would take care of him.  
  
The thought that John’s son would die alone, at the hands of a stranger, on a job Bobby sent him on almost brought tears to his eyes. None of that sat at all well with Bobby. He couldn’t change that he sent Dean on the job. He couldn’t fix whatever Dean did that gave him away, but he damned well wouldn’t let Dean be alone in this. His body damn well wouldn’t be burned with only a cold-hearted hunter that didn’t even know him to see him off.  
  
“Bullshit, Boy. I’m not staying away and I should smack you upside the head for even thinking it. I might just do that when I see you. I’m gonna make sure Cristo is treating you right, cause I’m guessing that hunter is hanging ‘round to make sure you don’t turn. I’ll stay next door or as close to your room as I can get, but I’m going to be there to see you fine and walking or…be there for you if you’re not. Either way, you ain’t going through this alone, and I won’t brook no argument from you. So where are you staying?”

* * *

Dean had to smile, though it was a sad smile to say the least, at Bobby’s reply. He’d really expected nothing less from the older hunter, though he had hoped otherwise for both their sakes. Still it warmed his heart to know, like he really needed any reminding, just how much Bobby cared about him. Probably the only person left in this world who still did care about him. The older man was the closest thing he had to a father now since his dad had died protecting him all those years ago.  
  
The young man almost caved. Almost told Bobby where he was. Almost.  
  
Dean had been forced to watch his own father die because of a stupid mistake he’d made, and there was no way he was going to let the same thing happen to Bobby. It had been Dean’s fault he’d been captured by the vampire nest. No one else’s. If he was going to turn… then he wanted someone here who didn’t give a damn about him to finish him off, not someone who cared about him. Sure Bobby was one of the best god damned hunters Dean knew but he was still human and might hesitate… long enough that Dean might hurt Bobby or worse.  
  
“I’m sorry, Bobby. I’ll call you in a few days if everything turns out all right, and you’re welcome to beat my ass then if you want. Whatever you do, just don’t go looking for the nest, at least not alone. Six of the vamps got away while Cristo was saving my ass and their leader is strong and one mean bitch. I’ll see you, Bobby.” Dean said and promptly hung up the phone before the older hunter could argue. Then he did something he hadn’t done in years, turned the cell off. Yeah, Bobby was definitely going to beat his ass the next time he saw him… if he saw him…  
  
“We should go,” Dean said to Cristo then, looking up at the other hunter as he placed his cell back on the nightstand and started pushing himself up, without much success, from the bed again. “Bobby said he’d be here in under an hour.”

* * *

Sam easily heard both sides of the conversation. It was interesting to hear how other hunters viewed him. Fearless. He rather liked that. He was a bit taken aback by Bobby’s comment that he took out “civilian witnesses.” He only killed those that were potentially a threat, such as a person who was likely going to turn. Innocents he saved when he could. And when he couldn’t, well, dinner was dinner. He preferred to think of himself as practical. Ruthless…well, he supposed he couldn’t deny that either. But only when necessary. He was pleased to see Dean relax rather than tense with Bobby’s description of him except for the flicker of upset that crossed Dean’s face when Bobby made the comment regarding the killing of civilians. Sam couldn’t very well protest the comment, not without letting Dean know just how good his hearing was.  
  
He saw just how hard it was for Dean to tell the older hunter to stay away. It wasn’t his business, though. If Dean didn’t want his friend present, then he would honor that wish. Besides, if Dean began to turn, he might be able to convince Dean to learn to eat vegetarian. Dean could keep hunting…and maybe even consider partnering with Sam. In more ways than one, Sam thought with a private grin. Two hunters, both vampires? They would make one wicked team. The one drawback was they couldn’t feed off of each other so Sam would be forced to eat more livestock blood than he preferred, but that would be a small sacrifice to have that sweet beautiful boy beside him for years to come.  
  
When Dean tried, and failed, to push himself out of bed, Sam stood, wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. The burger had been quite good. “Very well. Let me pay for the room for another two weeks so I can leave my car here without question. I’ll gather my things and we can leave. You eat. If you were fed blood, you need your strength if you want to have even that very slim chance of fighting it off.” Sam headed for the door, carrying the onion rings with him. No sense in letting such delicious food get cold.

* * *

If Dean wasn’t feeling hungry before, after the talk with Bobby, he definitely didn’t feel like eating now. But Sam was right, he supposed. Not like he’d ever heard of anyone who’d been infected by vampire blood and not turned into a vampire, but he did need to rebuild his strength, and what else could he do? Considering he obviously couldn’t do anything right now without Sam’s help, not even get out of bed.  
  
So while he waited for the other man to return Dean quickly finished off his soup. He even unwrapped his burger and managed to eat half of it thankfully with no sign that it might come back up again.  
  
He supposed that shower he wanted was going to have to wait too. Every minute was going to count, since Dean had no doubt that Bobby had probably floored the accelerator of his car the second Dean had hung up the phone and damn the risk of cops pulling him over for going over a hundred. Even though he’d asked Bobby not to look for him, he had no doubt that the older man would try anyway.  
  
Well, better Bobby search for him obsessively than the vampire nest, he supposed. Staying one step ahead of the older hunter was going to be a trick though, especially with less than an hour’s head start. The next time he saw Bobby, he was going to be pissed. Perhaps for the first time in his life he hoped the older man had the chance to rip him a new asshole.

* * *

Sam wanted to minimize the man at the desk remembering him and hoped the brunette he had chatted up the first day he arrived and two days later wouldn’t be working when Bobby came hunting them down. He kept his eyes down and slid his credit card across the counter as he asked to extend his stay another two weeks. Like most hunters he used an alias, not that ‘Cristo’ was his real name anyhow. He used Cristo as a defense mechanism against the demons that occasionally got pissed enough at him to come hunting for him. Nothing like introducing himself to have a person jerk back. It had saved his ass more times than he cared to count. He was, he knew with a grimace, climbing higher and higher on the demonic hit list. At this point he didn’t dare take off his hex bag. He would have half a dozen demons on him so fast it would not be amusing in the least. They wouldn’t bother to kill him. He was already immortal, healed quickly, and with enough need for blood might well rip a human apart to get it. It would be an unpleasant eternity.  
  
Signing his name and pocketing the receipt, he wished for probably the millionth time that Hollywood had it right and vampires really did have the ability to instantly mesmerize people to make them forget or whatever. Older vampires did have some very minor demonic powers, but all those talents were pretty much something you had to be taught how to use. Fortunately Stasi had taught him before she was killed. He could bend someone to his will if he spoke with a person for an extended period of time and worked very hard at it. If they really didn’t want to do what he asked though, they wouldn’t. Likewise, if Sam really tried, he could move something about the size and weight of a couple quarters. Seventy years ago, he could move about half that. He wasn’t impressed with the slow progress of either talent.  
  
He stopped at his car and pulled out his supplies. If something did happen and his car got towed, he didn’t want to lose his gear. They certainly couldn’t leave Dean’s car. Well, actually if they did, they would be far less conspicuously in Sam’s Jeep.  
  
He had the distinct impression Dean would not take well to that suggestion. It was an old and beautiful car with an engine that practically growled. Again, not discreet. Well, he could ask, but he suspected he knew the answer and decided to go ahead and load his gear into Dean’s car. He only had his hunting case and two duffels, plus his few things in the room. Dean’s car was as messy as his motel room had been and he expected it to take far longer to switch Dean’s gear to his Jeep rather than vice-versa. Of course, the smell of that dead man’s blood coming from the trunk was going to make Sam nauseous until he got those weapons cleaned. And he hoped he didn’t puke while trying to clean them. Maybe Dean would feel strong enough to clean them and Sam could make himself scarce for a few hours. He also didn’t want to put his things into the trunk where it could absorb that awful stench. As he was putting his gear into the back seat he groaned a little. The Impala did not have tinted windows. And no air conditioning. Dean had said he owed Sam. Yeah, he was going to owe him big time for this. At least he had sunblock in his room. That would help.  
  
Sam returned to his room, carrying Dean’s duffel of clothes with him and saw that Dean had wolfed down most of the food Sam had brought him. That was good. Setting the bag on the Bed beside Dean, he pulled out the first clothes he came to and handed them to Dean.  
  
“Let me know if you need help getting dressed. It will only take me a minute to gather my things. I assume the argument that we would be more discreet in my car than yours is pointless?” Sam asked as he walked into the bathroom, picked up his small satchel of grooming supplies, and then went to the closet to collect his meticulously hung clothes. He slid the clothes into the custom made garment bag, and nestled his grooming supplies into the bottom of the bag beside his dress boots. He zipped up the bag, folded it over on itself and snapped the straps. He set it beside his small bag of hunting gear and laid his book on top. All that was left was to gather the water from the small refrigerator, collect the first aid kit, toss the used IV supplies in the dumpster outside and get those items and Dean out to the vehicle of choice.

* * *

Dean was glad to see his duffle in the other man’s hand when he returned. Nothing against the other guy, but he hadn’t really wanted to wear the other hunter’s clothes.  
  
Though he’d failed the first two times he tried, Dean was even more determined now and finally managed to struggle up into a sitting position. Though the effort seemed to sap him of what little strength he had and he couldn’t contain the soft groan or hide the wince of pain that crossed his features either as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Swaying there a little unsteadily for a moment, praying he didn’t fall back, or forwards for that matter, as he waited for the room to stop spinning.  
  
He took the set of clothes Sam offered gratefully with a nod of thanks, glad he wouldn’t have to root around himself for something clean to wear. But when the other hunter asked him if they should take his car rather than Dean’s, the young man gave Sam a look like the other man might have hit his head or something.  
  
“You’d assume right.” Was all Dean said, considering the matter pretty much closed as he started to struggle into his clothes. There was no fucking way he was leaving his baby here sitting in a motel parking lot for a week. Bad enough it had been sitting alone at the other shithole of a motel for three days while he’d been gone. Though he knew Bobby would probably find her and take care of her if he left his car here, Dean wasn’t willing to chance it.  
  
Dean said nothing in regards to the other man’s offer to help him get dressed. He wasn’t going to be treated like an invalid, after all. He’d been dressing himself for years, thanks very much, he didn’t need Sam to pamper him. Though Dean began to wonder about the wisdom of his decision as struggled into his button up shirt. His movements pulling painfully at the wounds across his back and chest. He hadn’t even considered how he was supposed to put his jeans on without falling on his ass. If they had more time his pride might have kept him struggling stubbornly until he was finally able to do it himself, but he reminded himself every second counted.  
  
“I need help.” Dean finally sighed in frustration.

* * *

Sam would have been more than surprised if Dean had managed to dress himself without his aid. And if the look on Dean’s face earlier had been any indication, Dean was going to crap himself when he realized he was going to have to let Sam drive.  
  
“Let’s only get you up once. Let me get everything set up and ready,” Sam told him. Sam quickly carried everything out to the car along with the pillows from the bed that he put in the front seat for Dean to lean against, and discarded the IV and other trash.  
  
He returned to the room to find Dean still sitting up but with his eyes shut and looking like he was ready to fall asleep again any minute.  
  
“Dean,” he said softly so as not to startle the young man.  
  
The exhaustion in the man’s greens eyes when he opened them was monumental. Sam took Dean’s shorts and jeans from him and got them up to his thighs. Sam found it a little amusing that Dean still had the sheets wrapped around his waist. Did Dean think he hadn’t seen him in his full glory? Well actually, ‘full’ glory would be something delicious to see, Sam thought with a chuckle. The man was extremely well endowed to begin with.  
  
He could tell Dean would be doing good to stand, let alone get his jeans pulled up and himself adjusted comfortably. If the man wasn’t bi, this was probably going to embarrass the hell out of him. Sam made himself promise to be professional about it. The guy had it rough enough. He didn’t need a complete stranger feeling him up.  
  
“I’m going to pull you to your feet and you’re going to hang on to me. I’m going to get your jeans pulled up and get you adjusted inside them. I’m not trying to get fresh with you, okay? I know it’s freaking embarrassing, but it’s got to be done.” Not really giving Dean a chance to argue, he pulled Dean up and bent over, feeling Dean resting heavily on his back. Sam’s mouth was right near Dean’s cock as he exhaled, but he firmly made himself focus on the task. As he pulled Dean’s jeans up, he adjusted the man’s member off to the side for comfort, feeling the man jump just a little. He zipped Dean’s jeans, buttoned them, then instead of straightening up to help Dean out to the car, he turned enough to get his shoulder into the man’s abdomen and gently hefted him onto his shoulder amid Dean’s protests. He strode out to the car, closing the motel door behind him, and completely ignored the man’s outright indignation.  
  
As carefully as he had hefted Dean, he set him on his feet, catching him before his knees gave out, and helped him into the passenger’s side of the car.  
  
“Sorry, but you are not in any condition to drive,” Sam told him firmly as he got Dean into the car and shut the door. He walked around to driver’s side, started the car, and pointed the car east.

* * *

Dean managed a slight nod when the other man suggested they only get him up once. He wasn’t looking forward to getting up at all, tell you the truth, but they had to move quickly if they were going to avoid Bobby.  
  
Dean was already starting to regret a little and question his decision to keep Bobby away from him until he knew for certain whether or not he was going to turn. First of all it was going to be a pain in the ass to stay ahead of the skillful hunter, and when Bobby did find him he was going to be _pissed_. But it really was for the best, for both of them, especially if he did turn… and he was sure Bobby would forgive him… eventually.  
  
Still it was it would be a hell of a lot easier if they could at least get out of town before Bobby arrived. Town was so damn small you could practically spit from one end to the other. If they could just move a few towns over it would be a hell of a lot easier to lay low for a couple of days.  
  
Fuck, what was taking Sam so long? Dean closed his eyes and swallowed back a groan, beginning to regret having eaten so much. He didn’t feel like puking, at least not yet, but he definitely didn’t feel good. He had a feeling he’d feel a hell of a lot better if he just laid back and went back to sleep for the next few years, he was so damn tired.  
  
But when he heard his name, practically whispered, he forced his eyes back open despite how difficult it was. Letting the other man take his clothes from his limp grasp, and nodding slightly to his words, even though he only understood about half of it.  
  
Dean groaned again as the other hunter pulled him to his feet, Dean’s knees immediately buckling and he would have fallen on his ass hard if Sam wasn’t there letting him use him for support. Dean’s fingers instinctively twisting in the other man’s shirt to help keep his balance as he leaned on his back heavily while Sam pulled up his jeans. Fuck, this was embarrassing. He’d been dressing himself since he was four and he couldn’t even get his pants up himself…  
  
Even as out of it as he was he felt the brush of the other man’s breath over his sensitive skin and a shiver worked its way down his spine. His muscles instinctively jumping at the touch of Sam’s warm hand on his cock despite how brief and clinical the touch was, he couldn’t really help it. It had been years since he’d felt a man’s hand, other than his own of course, touch him like that. Back when he was still an adventurous teenager willing to try just about anything, or anyone, at least once.  
  
At least the embarrassingly awkward moment was over quickly, so he thought anyway, because as soon as he was zipped up the other man was hefting him like a sack of potatoes, cave man style, despite Dean’s squawk of protest. The other hunter completely ignoring his increasingly graphic curses as he carried him out to the car, and sure maybe Dean wouldn’t have been able to walk there by himself, but let him maintain _some_ measure of dignity for Christ sake!  
  
Dean was fuming, his face red with embarrassment as much from the blood rushing to his head from the upside down position he’d been in, by the time Sam finally sat him down once more. To his further embarrassment he had to hold onto the other man tightly to keep himself from simply sliding to the ground on legs that refused to bear his weight. Would serve Sam right if he puked on the other man, but since there was no way Dean would let him in his car like that he refrained from doing so.  
  
He didn’t even have the strength to make a comment about the other man driving his baby again, leaning heavily against the door Dean fell asleep before they even got out of the motel parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam quickly drove the car out of town and turned off the main road at first opportunity. He had no idea which direction the other hunter might be coming from, what the other hunter drove, nothing. All Sam could really do was haul ass and pray. He wondered as he often did if God found it amusing to have a half-breed, demonic mongrel or whatever the hell he was, pray.  
  
He glanced over at his ward. Dean was asleep curled up in the seat so damned pretty.  
  
"Give it a rest, Cristo," Sam muttered to himself. He could daydream all he wanted but he wasn't going to take advantage of the hunter unless the hunter seemed interested. The man had a good week or so of recovery, assuming he did recover, and they had to stay ahead of that hunter in the process. Bobby's voice had been older, gruffer. Old hunters meant one thing. They were fucking skilled at what they did. If you weren't good, you were dead. If this Bobby had any experience with vampires, that also put Sam at risk and gave him a higher than normal motivation to keep one step ahead. So why was he, literally, putting his neck on the line for this boy? Because he was just too damned delicious to look at? Was he really that fucking horny?  
  
Sam grinned. Yep. Maybe he was. Wouldn't be the first time. Still, there was something that drew him to the young hunter aside from his looks. Maybe it was his almost innocence. Sam had no doubt Dean was not "innocent" but there was still an air of it about him. And it was as attractive as hell. After all of this, he did rather hope the young man would be willing to give Sam a roll in the hay for his efforts. If he didn't, well, he had one more hunter he could turn to that owed him and that was never a bad thing.  
  
Turning onto the next crossroad, Sam flicked off the lights. He could see perfectly fine in the dark and that would help them slip away that much easier. So where should they run to? He didn't want to take Dean terribly far. Dean was still in pretty rough shape and sleeping curled up in the car wasn't the best thing for him. Dean would do much better recovering in a bed. Houston was a few hours out, but Houston surely had traffic cams and that was the last thing he needed; Bobby catching a break by hacking traffic cams, or putting in a bogus BOLO on the Impala. Dallas was northeast, but he would run into the same thing there. Probably best if he simply stayed on the back roads. There were little towns all through the area.  
  
After a few hours of speeding down random country roads, Sam pulled the car off the side of the road and made sure Dean was still sound asleep. Dean would be getting more alert as he healed so Sam knew he had to take advantage of what time he could to feed.  
  
He paced back the short distance to the cows standing near the fence that had caught his attention. Ah. A calf. That would be an easy kill and easily blamed on a predator. After stripping off his shirt, he jumped over the fence, slowly stalked the small herd, then he struck fast and deadly, the cows making minimal racket at his intrusion. He only drained the calf about half dry. He didn't dare leave a trail, and frankly, he really didn't need that much blood anyhow. He just knew he couldn't afford to waste an opportunity, what with him tending a hunter.  
  
Finished with his meal, he got them back on the road and an hour later pulled into a sleepy little town. The dust coated Impala he pulled around back, out of view of the motel office and the road. He walked into the office and rang the bell.  
  
A sleepy eyed old man stuck his head out a minute later. "Yeah?"  
  
"Need a room," Sam said.  
  
"Single?" the man asked.  
  
Sam hesitated only a moment. If Bobby started calling around, he would check for two men in a double. Sam gave a smile and a nod to the old man. "Yeah."  
  
Dean didn't stir when Sam carefully opened the car door and lifted the injured man into his arms. He carried Dean through the door he had already opened and laid Dean into the turned down bed. He pulled off Dean's shirt and his jeans and placed Dean so he was resting on his stomach. He carefully loosened the bandages and examined the wounds. Some were inflamed but Sam wasn't really surprised. What did bother him was that Dean didn't even rouse as Sam cleaned his wounds, but Dean didn't seem to have a fever. No food or water for three days, half-drained of blood, no, Sam supposed it wasn't terribly atypical. Given another day or two and Dean would probably be back to normal as far as sleeping went. Sam didn't want to dwell on the possibility Dean was drifting into vampiric sleep. All the signs said it wasn't. No fever, strong heart beat, steady breathing. Dean was probably just simply exhausted.  
  
Sam brought in their things and after looking over some maps, decided some more sleep sounded pretty good to him, too. Dean would probably awaken about lunch time and while Sam had learned to stay awake during the day, it was much easier to do so if he were well rested.  
  
Stripping down to a t-shirt and shorts, Sam crawled in beside Dean. He ran light fingers over Dean's body appreciatively but didn't investigate areas he certainly longed to. His fingers ghosted over old scars and traced the nicely defined muscles of his arms and parts of his back not swathed in bandages. Finally, with a final heavy sigh, he scooted away from Dean and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Fuck… how much had he had to drink last night? Enough that he didn’t even remember going to a bar in the first place, much less picking anyone up and bringing them back to his motel room. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up with a stranger in his bed, but he usually avoided it at all costs. One night stands were one thing, but morning after was just too damned complicated.  
  
That’s when the questions like, “So, when can I see you again?” or “Can I call you?” started and quite frankly he’d rather hunt down a pack of werewolves than deal with the puppy teary eyes or the bitchy “bastard” comments chicks were so fond of ditching out when he said, “hell no.” Assuming just because they’d fucked and Dean had forgot to throw them out of his room afterwards it meant he was interested, or they were “dating” now.  
  
Dean didn’t date. Ever.  
  
Maybe if he just went back to sleep for another few hours he’d wake up and they’d already be gone. Sometimes that had worked, but not often. Unfortunately a single shaft of sunlight was slipping through the partly open curtains, falling across his face in just the right way to make it impossible for him to just go back to sleep, instead pushing him more awake, much to Dean’s annoyance.  
  
That’s when he began to notice the weight against his back was a little heavier than he was used to, the body pressed against him more hard muscle than soft curves, and it wasn’t all that comfortable to begin with considering… Dean’s eyes snapped open then, remembering why he felt like shit, the vampires, and… Cristo. Dean managed to push himself up a little and turn his head, confirming that the definitely _male_ body practically snuggled up against him was definitely the other hunter that had rescued him from the vampire nest, but Dean wasn’t sure if that made things _better_ or if it only freaked him out even more.  
  
Why the hell was the other man in bed with him? Was the motel all out of double beds or something? At least he was wearing underwear, but other than that Dean could feel he was naked underneath the sheets and Sam was only wearing a shirt and… that was definitely not a machete in the other man’s pocket pressing against his thigh.  
  
Dean blushed.

* * *

Sam was having the nicest dream. Jessica and he were in Paris, in that trashy little dive they lived in for that one year. Jessica occasionally found nice boy-toys in some of the bars and she brought one home now and again for a ménage-a-trois. Her latest was the most handsome green-eyed man Sam had seen in a long time. They wasted little time and got down to business of the finest kind. Jessica was in the throes of the young man's skills and Sam had spooned up to the man, nuzzling his neck and planning to give some thrills to the young man. He pressed his cock up against young man and was about to start rubbing it against him when he felt the man's body stiffen in his arms. Had he done something wrong?  
  
He felt the man's rapid heart beat and heard the extra strong rush of blood through veins. Slowly he opened his eyes to try to discover what had upset the man just as the night was getting interesting.  
  
The smells were all wrong. He smelled antibiotic ointment and blood and sweat. And no Jessica. Of course no Jessica. She was long dead. His eyes came into focus and he saw a blushing Dean staring at him, and that damned cute blush sent blood straight to his cock. There was no doubt that Dean felt the sudden increase in Sam's arousal press harder against him.  
  
Sam was frozen for a moment, torn between wanting to lean forward and taste those blushing lips or retreat and apologize. That Dean was blushing rather than shoving Sam away from him in disgust was something to consider, but if Sam did kiss Dean and Dean freaked out, it would be a long awkward few days.  
  
"Ah, I, uh, guess I should have taken the couch," Sam offered sheepishly, feeling a bit of a blush touch his own cheeks.

* * *

Sam’s cock was hot and heavy against his hip, and it seemed to only grow hotter and heavier as every second stretched into an almost painfully awkward eternity. If that wasn’t bad enough, the young man suddenly became aware of his own morning “problem” throbbing insistently against the warm sheets beneath him. Which wasn’t all that odd considering it was morning, well afternoon, and waking up with an erection certainly wasn’t out of the ordinary for any man. Except for the fact that they shouldn’t be in bed together to begin with, it was completely innocent. Awkward as hell, but still innocent… then why didn’t it feel that way?  
  
Dean hadn’t been interested in another man for years. Yes, he’d experimented, and it had been ok to a point, but it hadn’t been great and he’d decided he liked women better and that was it. He hadn’t accepted any other offers from men, and he’d had plenty, for years. He just wasn’t interested, and to be honest, he wasn’t interested in Cristo now either. Nothing against the guy, he certainly wasn’t a dog, he just… hadn’t thought about it.  
  
Now, though, Dean couldn’t _not_ think about it. The way the other hunter was staring at him, not to mention the really impressive boner that was digging into his hip. Why the hell hadn’t he at least moved away? He should at least say something. Sam seemed to be waiting for him to say something.  
  
Dean blinked and he swallowed hard, his mouth opening but no sound wanted to come out. He wasn’t sure he could have spoken even if he knew what he wanted to say. It wasn’t often he was rendered speechless. Course it wasn’t often he woke up with another man, both of them practically naked and hard… Ok, so maybe it had been a while since his last roll in the hay. A few weeks, he’d barely finished his last job when Bobby had called him about the vampire nest, and he was tired, and hurting, and not thinking all that clearly… yeah… he was just stressed. That’s all.  
  
“I should…” Dean coughed and looked away, hating how his cheeks only inflamed more when his voice broke a little. “… um… bathroom….”

* * *

Speechless. The man was speechless. Blushing and speechless and so damned much like an innocent young girl passed an extraordinary compliment by a handsome young man that Sam wanted to groan. And dammit Sam really wished Dean would stop blushing instead of growing more and more flushed. The more the blood rushed to Dean's face, the more the blood rushed to Sam's cock. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell Dean was a least a little aroused himself. Whether that was just a natural response to feeling Sam's erection pressed against him, or he was actually interested, Sam didn't know.  
  
The kid was barely a day out of the hands of the vampires, out of being half drained, half starved…Sam was being a horny jerk. Even if Dean did have any sort of interest in having sex with Sam, he was in no shape for it.  
  
Reluctantly Sam moved away from Dean, biting his lip at the loss of pressure on his needy member. Crap was he hard. If he didn't get laid soon, apparently he was going to be dry humping Dean in his sleep. Since he really didn't want to sleep on the couch, and a king sized bed was still the better choice because of Bobby, things were going to get awkward indeed if he didn't get his libido under control. Hopefully he could find a willing partner this evening at the local bar for a quick one and that would help.  
  
Sam climbed out of bed, slipped into a pair of sweats, and then walked around to Dean's side of the bed. He was still so hard it damned near hurt, but Dean's needs came first. It was highly unlikely Dean would be able to walk without aid to the bathroom but at least he didn't think he would have to carry Dean at this point.  
  
"I'm sorry about…it's been awhile is all," Sam said, a little embarrassed. "I figured your friend would be hunting for two guys in a double. I thought a single would be safer. I didn't mean to be … crowding you. Let's get you into the bathroom." Tugging the covers back he offered Dean a hand to help sit up.

* * *

Dean let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding when Sam finally shifted his hips away from him. He had to get a hold of himself and stop acting like a friggen virgin girl or something. Because he definitely wasn't either and he'd certainly been in more awkward or compromising situations. It wasn't a big deal.  
  
At least, that's what Dean told himself to keep himself from practically swallowing his own tongue because he'd stupidly watched the other man get out of bed and put on some sweats. The dude could fucking pitch a tent with that thing… ok it was really time to stop thinking about the other guy's dick. No matter how hard that might be with it right _there_ practically in his face.  
  
Dean forced himself to look up at Sam's face, rather than anywhere else, as the other man explained, and Dean nodded in understanding. It made sense, and any advantage they could use to keep Bobby off their trail was a good idea. Sharing a bed wasn't a big deal. He wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean he couldn't deal. As long as they didn't have another morning like this, anyway.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. It was just… a surprise." Dean was pleased how nonchalant he managed to say that. Especially when the other man pulled back the covers of the bed from him without much warning, getting a good look at Dean's own problem barely contained by his underwear. You'd think embarrassment would be a pretty good anti-aphrodisiac. Too bad it wasn't.  
  
Pain was though, as he took the other man's hand and used it to pull himself up. Wincing at the pull of his wounds across his back. He wished he didn't have to get up at all, but he needed to take a fucking piss and he wasn't wearing a fucking diaper or pissing into a bottle for a week.

* * *

Sam couldn't help being a bit pleased to see Dean have trouble pulling his eyes away from Sam's erection. With a private grin he rather wished he hadn't put his sweats on. He followed that thought with a chastising one reminding himself that Dean was hurt. He was even more pleased that Dean seemed very relaxed about the incident. Waking up in a strange bed with a practical stranger jabbing you with a hard on, that could be enough to rattle a person. What could have ended up really awkward Dean was more or less shrugging off. Sam smiled a little to himself. He liked than Dean seemed pretty damned grounded and sensible but then, most hunters were.  
  
"Yeah, for me too," Sam admitted. He usually didn't move that much in his sleep. Right now he was sleeping light and that must have contributed to him seeking out warmth. Nestled up against someone he didn't have to work as hard to keep his own body temperature up to the "human" range. "I'm not really use to having anyone in bed with me unless we're together recreationally."  
  
With Dean now uncovered, Sam wasn't surprised to see Dean's with his own bit of morning wood since he could smell the arousal plain as day. Damn, why did he leave Dean's undershorts on? Though it was probably a good thing he had, for more reasons than he wanted to count. His was already harder than was comfortable. It just plain didn't help that Dean's fading embarrassment flared back to life. At least Dean didn't try to grab the covers or refuse Sam's aid. Instead he just pushed through it, ignoring it. Sam decided Dean either really really had to piss, or he was as hard as Sam was and really, really needed to jack off. Probably the former, Sam mused.  
  
Once Dean pulled himself to the sitting position, Sam helped Dean to his feet. Dean's knees still seemed weak and he was pretty unsteady, but with Sam's help, they reached the bathroom without too much trouble.  
  
"You need me to stay?" Sam offered. "You're still pretty shaky. Honestly, since you're in here, a shower might be good for you, too, and good for your back. If you feel up to it."

* * *

Dean was glad that once he was on his feet, though he was unsteady as hell, he managed to bear most of his weight by himself. With the other man’s help he made it to the bathroom without much trouble. It wasn’t that long of a walk anyway, though there was little doubt he’d probably have ended up on his ass without Cristo’s help. Another day or two he probably wouldn’t need the help anymore, thank god. He hated feeling like a fucking invalid.  
  
“I think I can take it from here, thanks.” Dean replied to the other man’s offer to help him further. Shaky or not, he wasn’t going to ask the other man to stand behind him to watch him piss. Bad enough that the other guy had to pull his pants up and help him get himself situated in them last night. There was only so much humiliation Dean was willing to take with a straight face.  
  
A shower did sound pretty damn good right now though. Maybe he’d attempt it if he could get through his other business without too much incident.  
  
Pulling away from Sam, Dean used the door jam, and then the sink for support. Closing the door behind him though he didn’t lock it, so just in case he did fall on his ass Sam wouldn’t have to bust it open to help him up again. Fuck, but people just didn’t appreciate the simple act of being able to put one foot in front of the other until they couldn’t anymore. At least he managed to get to the toilet without his knees crumbling on him, bracing one hand on the back of the cool porcelain while he did his business, and flushing.  
  
He looked at the plain motel shower and tub longingly, debating whether or not his rubbery legs would hold him up long enough for him to enjoy it. Hell, even a quick shower would probably make him feel a thousand percent better. So Dean turned on the water and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature. Pressing his hand against the wall for balance as he carefully stepped inside, only to have his foot slip and Dean cursed loudly as he grabbed the shower curtain to keep from falling and quite possibly busting his skull open on the edge of the tub.

* * *

Honestly, Sam was glad Dean felt strong enough to manage by himself. Besides, there wasn't a whole helluva lot more embarrassing thing than not being able to stand by yourself to piss. Sam's hard on had finally eased, but he knew he was going to have to jack off soon or ice himself down, or he was going to be in some blue ball pain. Served him right for being so horny in the first place.  
  
When he heard the shower start, he scowled. Dean's back was bandaged from neck to ass. It was doubtful the man could easily get the bandages free without hurting himself. He headed back to the bathroom to offer to get the bandages off of Dean when he heard Dean's curse and the jangle of the shower curtain.  
  
He threw open the door and was at Dean's side instantly. Although Dean ripped the curtain, it had held enough to keep him from smashing his head on the porcelain. Sam knew Dean surely suddenly discovered just how sore his shoulders were too. Hanging by your wrists for three days did ugly things to your shoulder joints if you tried to raise your arms over your head.  
  
"Dammit Winchester, ask for help," Sam told him. He helped Dean sit up, ignoring the soft spray of water drenching his shirt and hair. Dean's face was pinched with pain and he was gasping in pain. "Well, you're already wet, so am I, and we might as well get you your shower. Just sit there while I get these bandages off your back."  
  
Sam carefully pried the gauze and tape free and tossed them into the sink. Some of the nastier cuts had broken open with Dean's fall and were seeping blood. At the moment he was too worried to think about anything other than looking after the young man. Staying out of the tub, Sam poured some of the liquid soap the hotel had available into his palm and lathered it up. Rather than using a washcloth, he used his hands to ever so gently give the man's back a thorough washing. He felt Dean wince under his touch occasionally and he murmured soft apologies. A few of the wounds, especially one of the bite wounds, was still red and inflamed. The antibiotic ointment just wasn't enough. Dammit. He was going to have to get Dean some antibiotics.  
  
Once he finished Dean's back, he just went ahead and washed Dean's chest the same way. Dean apparently hurt too much to complain. He couldn't deny he enjoyed the feel of the firm slick muscles, but Dean's hitched breathing robbed him of any potential thrill. He just wanted to get the young man back to bed and get some painkillers in him. There was no doubt after this that they were staying here at least until tomorrow morning.  
  
He washed Dean's arms next and heard the man's sharp inhale of breath when he lifted Dean's left arm to wash it. Sam went more carefully and gently, then washed Dean's feet and legs. He grabbed the shampoo and washed Dean's hair then lathered up a cloth and put it in Dean's right hand. There was no doubt the hunter really hurt himself since he was putting up with this without complaint.  
  
"Okay Winchester, I'm getting in the shower now. I'm going to get you on your feet. You can wash your own privates, but it's probably going to be hard for you to get your ass. Hand me the cloth when you're done and I'll get it. We'll get you rinsed off and then sit you down on the toilet to get you dry. After that, I'm putting you back in bed. I think it might be good to let your wounds breathe a little before I bandage them again. You good with this plan?" Sam asked.  
  
He flicked the toilet lid down and grabbed some of the towels off the shelf in anticipation of Dean's agreement.

* * *

Dean was too busy gasping like a fish out of water on the floor of the tub to hear the bathroom door open barely a second after he fell. The blinding pain in his shoulders, arms, back, legs… fuck everywhere… robbing him of any other thought than how much he fucking hurt right now. Yet oddly enough he didn’t startle when he felt the other man’s hands on him, gently easing him to sit up though at the moment he would have rather not moved at all.  
  
_Suck it up, Dean._ He could practically hear his father’s words he’d heard often enough when the man had been alive echo in his head, and Dean forced himself to focus and push down the pain. Nodding when the other man offered to help him with his shower, not that Dean could have refused anyway considering he could barely move right now at all.  
  
Dean winced sharply, though he managed to bite back the small noises of pain that tried to escape at the sting of the soap in his wounds despite how carefully Sam washed around them. He was very much regretting his decision to shower by the time the other man moved to his chest, though at least that hurt a bit less. Dean just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. Only opening them again to look up at the other man when Sam pressed the washcloth into his hand and asked him a question.  
  
“Yeah.” Dean managed with a slight nod, though his voice was more than a little strained. His earlier embarrassment regarding the other man seeing him naked completely forgotten by this point. Maybe later, looking back, he’d be embarrassed as hell over this, but right now he was only interested in following Sam’s plan.  
  
Especially the part about getting him back into bed where he could pass out again.

* * *

Dean's heart was racing and there was no doubt he was hurting like a bitch. Dammit, Sam shouldn't have left him. When Sam picked him up, he knew Dean wasn't going to be able to stand, just because he hurt too much. Trying Sam's plan was just going to be too hard on him.  
  
"New plan Dean," Sam said. "Just stay there." Grabbing the ice bucket sitting on the sink, he let the shower spray fill it and used it to finish rinsing Dean's skin and hair free of the soap. It wouldn't be perfect, but toweling Dean dry he would get the rest. After he got Dean rinsed clean he shut off the shower. He pulled his own soaked shirt off and ran a towel over himself before turning to Dean. He gently dried Dean, being careful to barely pat  
Dean's back dry. He slid a towel under Dean's legs and finished drying Dean off as best he could.  
  
"I'm going to carry you out to the bed. You just let me do the work."  
  
Sam slid his fingers under the cheeks of Dean's ass, letting Dean's chest rest against his shoulder. He slowly, carefully, got Dean picked up, grabbing a towel to finish drying off Dean's buttocks, and carried the injured hunter out to the bed.  
  
"It's going to hurt to get you down and on your stomach. I'm sorry," Sam whispered softly, having a moment of déjà vu, remembering a not so different scenario with Jessica.  
  
In one fluid movement Sam lowered Dean into the bed and got him onto his stomach. He ran his hand over Dean's short wet hair. "It's done. Just try to breathe while I get you straightened out a bit so you'll sleep easier."  
  
Sam adjusted Dean's limbs gently. After a minute of listening to Dean's labored breathing he sighed. "Your muscles are all knotted up. I'm going to give you some pain medication, then I'm going to massage your legs and arms and see if that doesn't help. I'll have to go out and get you some antibiotics later, but let me get these muscles worked while they're still warm. It's probably going to hurt at first, but it'll feel better after you wake up."  
  
Pulling a Vicadin from the first aid kit, Sam got Dean to take it, then got the lotion out of the bathroom. By the time he got done working the knots out of Dean's muscles, he knew he was going to have a major hard on, but Dean would be asleep by then and wouldn't know. He covered Dean with a blanket, just leaving on leg exposed for the moment and put the lotion on his hands. He began to slowly run his hands over Dean's leg, carefully massaging every muscle and tenderly working out every knot he found.

* * *

Dean wasn’t about to argue when Sam decided to scratch his previous plan, especially since Dean knew it would have been near impossible for him to follow through with it anyway. Though he did raise an eyebrow and frown a little when the other man told him to “stay there”, where exactly was he supposed to go when he could barely move?  
  
A second after he thought it Dean sighed softly and pushed his annoyance away, knowing it was just the pain that was making him “crankier” than usual. He knew Sam was only trying to help him, and he appreciated it. He just hated being so fucking helpless. He wasn’t used to leaning on anybody, quite literally, for support.  
  
He muffled a groan of discomfort against Sam’s shoulder when the other hunter picked him up carefully and carried him out of the bathroom like he was a child. Hating every second of it, but what else could he do? He couldn’t even stand, much less walk. It felt like he’d twisted every single muscle in his body in that stupid fall. But he guessed it could have been worse. He could have busted his skull open on the way down and had to go to the hospital. Yeah, that would have made his week just perfect.  
  
Dean grunted a slight acknowledgement when Sam warned him before putting him down and braced himself as best he could for the discomfort. At least the other man was quick about it and Dean hissed sharply but managed not to make another sound while Sam got him situated in the bed. Though Dean was breathing so hard he felt like he’d run a marathon or something by the time it was over.  
  
He wasn’t sure if he imagined the soft brush of fingers through his hair or not, not to mention Sam’s offer to massage his muscles for him, hopefully easing his discomfort quicker than painkillers alone would, which he appreciated, but he also didn’t quite understand why Sam cared so much in the first place. Especially considering what Bobby had told him, about the guy not liking the company of others, hunters or otherwise.  
  
Dean merely nodded, however, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth and too tired to think about why a virtual stranger would do something like that or examine too closely his own feelings regarding the gesture. Accepting the painkiller and doing his best to try and relax while the other man went to work, his stiff muscles protesting at first but gradually loosening under Sam’s surprisingly skilled fingers. Dean gave a sigh as some of the tension in his body eased, along with the pain, and whether it was due to the drugs or Sam’s hands running over his flesh he didn’t much care.  
  
Maybe it should have felt a bit awkward, considering not even an hour ago he’d woken up in bed with the strange man with his dick practically humping the leg Sam was now massaging, but oddly enough it didn’t. As good as it felt, Sam was all business. Though Dean couldn’t stop the small sounds of pleasure from escaping his throat when the other man’s hands worked out a particularly painful knot in his muscles. His eyes slipping closed as he slowly turned to butter underneath Sam’s hands.

* * *

Sam focused on working each knot out that he came to in Dean's leg and smiled at Dean's small moans of pleasure. He would love to give the young man a full body massage but Dean's wounded back would preclude that possibility. He could do some careful work along Dean's deliciously muscled sides and parts of his chest and abdomen. Sam bit his own lip to silence any sounds of his own, enjoying running his hands over Dean's muscles, enjoying kneading his fingers deeply into the hunter's tanned flesh. He let his hands investigate ever ripple of muscle, every tendon, every joint. Dean's moans had softened and become intermittent, but when Sam moved to work on Dean's other leg, he heard Dean's soft groans of complaint until he got some of the worst knots eased.  
  
By the time he had reached Dean's foot, Dean was once again giving little more than occasional soft moans. At this point he had run out of the limited quantity of lotion the hotel provided. Reaching into his own duffel he pulled out the only lotion he had, his sunblock. He proceeded to warm the lotion in his hands, then went to work on Dean's buttocks. Dean jumped just a little, but getting no verbal protests he worked the tight muscles that led down the legs and as far up Dean's back as the wounds would allow. He licked his lips wishing he could run his fingers down that enticing warm crack to that surely delicious, fine tight hole that was hidden from his view. That wouldn't exactly keep the man relaxed, and just the thought did anything but relax Sam own already too solid arousal. Oh how he wanted to rain kisses down that ass and work his way toward that secret place, licking his way in.  
  
Professional. Keep it professional, Sam told himself firmly. When he was done and Dean was asleep, he was going to jack off and he knew he was going to come so fucking hard it wouldn't be funny. He wanted Dean in the worst possible way and he promised himself that as soon as Dean was well enough, he was going to let the young man know it. But until then…Sam growled to himself and went to work on Dean's arms and shoulders.  
  
Muscle. The man was fucking solid muscle and it was driving Sam freaking crazy. Doggedly he kept on, finishing Dean's other arm, working on the tight neck muscles, and then doing a little light work on Dean's sides. At that point the water than had soaked into his sweats from helping Dean with his shower was nothing compared to the precome he was leaking. He had to cut short the massage at that point. He just couldn't stand touching the man anymore. Dean was either asleep or nearly so and Sam just couldn't wait any longer.  
  
After hastily pulling a warm blanket over the man, he climbed to his feet and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in as fast as he could strip down. No more lotion was available, but there was conditioner and that was close enough. Sam was so freaking close to coming as it was he knew it wouldn't take long. He took hold of his rock hard cock and began slowly sliding his hand up and down its shaft, groaning with each stroke. He wanted to draw it out, but he was already too far into the pleasure/pain threshold and began to speed up each stroke. All he could see was the handsome young hunter with those blushing lips on his cock, working him harder and harder. Sam finally came, shouting "Fuck!" as his seed all but exploded from his dick in think long ropes again and again. The pulsing waves shook his body violently. Shit. Yes, it apparently had been far too long since he last laid with a woman or a man. He sank to his knees, letting the smaller and smaller waves of pleasure fade as his cock grew flaccid. He sat on his knees in the shower, fully spent. It took him a long while to drag his ass out of the nice warming mist. He wiped down the last of his spunk from the tile wall and climbed out of the shower, pushing the half town shower curtain aside.  
  
He figured Dean would probably sleep for three or four hours, but he also knew when Dean woke up, that two hour massage he had given the man was going to make Dean feel one hundred percent better. Most of the muscular pain Dean had been in had come from hanging like a piece of meat for three days, and then stuck in bed not moving. That was all coupled with the stress of being tortured, fed on, taken care of by a stranger, and worried about turning into a vampire…  
  
After drying off, Sam walked out naked into the room to pull out some fresh clothes. Distractedly he mentally ticked off the things he needed: food and water for Dean, some antibiotics, more sunblock for himself, some lubricant—just in case Dean proved to be interested Sam wanted to be prepared—and more bandages and ointment. Dean's wrists and ankles were healing well, but they would still need covered for a few days. Some of his back wounds were actually looking pretty good all things considered, but they too would need bandages yet. And then there were those three stubborn wounds that were still red and inflamed. He hoped the antibiotics would do the job, otherwise he was going to have to take Dean to a hospital, even if only as an outpatient. And then there would be all sorts of awkward questions.  
  
And he still needed to clean that damned nauseating dead man's blood from the trunk. In the heat of the Texas day, it was going to be more than a little heinous smelling.

* * *

Dean had never had a massage before. It would have been like him going in for a manicure or something he just didn’t do that girly pampering shit. But he was definitely starting to have a change of heart about the whole massage thing once the other man really started to work on him, and fuck, it felt good. Sam’s strong fingers digging into his sore muscles was a little uncomfortable at first, but after the other man began working out the worst of the knots, and his stiff muscles started to relax, it felt better than Dean would have ever imagined.  
  
He wasn’t all that surprised when heat began to pool in his groin, especially considering where the other man’s hands were working along his inner thigh muscles. Maybe he should have told Sam to stop, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He simply closed his eyes and tried to ignore his stiffening arousal underneath him while he shamefully enjoyed the feeling of the other hunter’s hands roaming over him more intimately than he had been touched for a good while.  
  
Dean couldn’t stop himself from stiffening however when Sam’s hands moved up from his legs to his ass. His heart actually skipping a beat, and for a split second he wondered if the other man had realized he was getting aroused and he’d taken it for some kind of permission. Dean wondered if the painkiller wasn’t going to his head since he wasn’t completely turned off by the idea, despite the fact that he was obviously in no fucking shape for something like that right now.  
  
But, oddly enough considering where Sam’s hands were, his touch remained more professional than intimate. Not that it didn’t feel good, it did, but the other man didn’t touch him in places he obviously could have if he’d really wanted to and Dean wouldn’t have been able to do much to object. Not that he’d thought the other man would try to molest him, ok maybe the thought had crossed his mind briefly, but the fact was that Sam didn’t and Dean finally allowed himself to relax fully.  
  
He was already half asleep by the time Sam moved up to his shoulders where the pain was the worst and that woke him up a little but soft groans of discomfort quickly eased to low moans of pleasure. When he fell asleep Sam was still working on the muscles in his neck and he privately wished that the other man would never stop.

* * *

It had taken him four freaking hours to get everything, the antibiotics being the hardest and taking the longest. After all his years he was more than a little adept at picking pockets and slipping into and out of places, but this was a small town. He had to drive twenty miles to reach a hospital where he then had to sneak his way in and pretend to be an orderly until he managed to get hold of a prescription pad. He did score two syringes of antibiotics in the process, but that was just by chance and he didn't dare risk taking more. There were too many people around and stealing more than that might be readily noticed.  
  
In case Dean was allergic to one type of antibiotic he stopped at different drug stores in order to get a few different types. It also gave him an opportunity to pick up most of the things he had on his shopping list.  
  
After than ordeal was over, he decided pizza might be good as a meal because that didn't really matter if it was hot or not. Pizza was pizza, and he had no idea when Dean might finally wake up.  
  
Driving around in the old Impala, he felt like he stuck like a sore thumb. Yes, much better to travel at night and try to stay off the road during the day. He wondered briefly if Bobby kept his cell phone on. He probably did. Maybe they could get the GPS turned on and find out if Bobby had picked up their trail. He would mention that to Dean. He hoped all his travels hadn't alerted someone and word got back to the hunter. Well, if it had, he would just make himself scarce as fast as possible.  
  
Sam got a fully loaded pizza and then one with just pepperoni at a little mom and pop joint and headed back to the motel. The smell of the dead man's blood was really beginning to get to him. He didn't think he could take one more hour with that hideous stench. Grateful barely covered how he felt when he got out of the car and carried his purchases into the room.

* * *

When Dean woke up he was alone. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that. Though maybe surprised wasn’t the right word. Relieved maybe? That he didn’t wake up to a hard cock practically humping his leg like before. That was closer to the truth. Or maybe relief wasn’t even the right word. Whatever it was he wasn’t disappointed though. Hell no.  
  
Yawning, Dean pushed himself up a little and turned his head to look around the room. Yup, empty. But Cristo’s things were still sitting over by one of the walls so he was pretty sure the other hunter hadn’t just split on him. Maybe the other man had gone out for food? Or hadn’t he said something about antibiotics before?  
  
Well, wherever he’d gone he’d better be taking care of his car, damn it.  
  
Dean pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, only after he did realizing he’d done so rather easily considering he had barely been able to move before but now he felt very little discomfort. Hell, guess that massage worked pretty damn good. His back still hurt like a bitch and he still felt a little weak, but at least he didn’t feel like a two hundred year old man anymore. He was able to get to his feet by himself and walk to the bathroom without support and do his business by himself. Definitely an improvement.  
  
While in the bathroom Dean took a moment to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked like hell. His skin kin of a pale sickly color, probably still recovering from blood loss, except for a slight flush to his cheeks which worried him a little. He hoped he wasn’t developing a fever from infected wounds. Even if he was, a good round of antibiotics should clear it up in a couple of days. Wouldn’t be pleasant until then, but he could deal with it.  
  
Dean turned on the cold water in the sink and filled a plastic cup, downing it quickly. Fuck he was thirsty. He finished off five or six more cups of water that way and was still thirsty as hell. He probably could have drank even more but he didn’t want to overdo it and risk vomiting. He splashed some water on his face instead, running his wet fingers through his hair, the cold water feeling good against his skin. Dean grabbed a towel and dried off before returning to the bedroom.  
  
He went over to his duffel, pulled out some clothes, then sat back down on the bed to get dressed. He was beginning to feel the strain from moving around so much, he definitely wasn’t a hundred percent yet, but he managed to get dressed by himself this time without much fumbling. The t-shirt he pulled over his head the hardest of course but being able to put some jeans on himself was definitely a plus.  
  
Dean got up again and walked over to the window, pulling open the dark shades and wincing a little at the bright afternoon sunlight that spilled through them but he left them open. He returned to the bed and laid down on his side, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels as he waited for Cristo to get back. It was almost an hour later before he finally heard a noise at the door and turned his head to see the other hunter walk in, the smell of pizza making Dean’s stomach growl loudly before Sam was even all the way through the door.  
  
“Hey.” Dean said, pushing himself up to sit.

* * *

Walking in the door, he was pleased to see Dean was feeling well enough to dress himself. He also noted that Dean was still pale and a little flushed. It was possible he was displaying signs of turning, or he could just have an infection in his back. Sam hoped it was the latter. He suspected Dean wouldn't choose to try to go vegetarian and would choose death and damnation instead. He wondered though, if a person died before the demon got its teeth into a soul, if a person was still damned to Hell.  
  
"Hey," Sam said, returning the greeting. "You look like you're feeling better."  
  
Even though he was glad his massage had obviously helped the man, he did wish Dean hadn't managed to put on a shirt. Still, the way the t-shirt clung to his chest and abs, it almost made him more tempting. Sam tried not to let his interest show, tried not to let his gaze linger, but Dean was just so fucking delicious. After giving Dean a smile, reluctantly he pulled his eyes from the handsome young man. "I got one with everything, and one with just pepperoni. Wasn't sure what you might like or be up to eating for that matter."  
  
After setting the pizza on the table he swung the bags from the stores up to set them beside the pizza boxes. "I managed to lay hands on two syringes of antibiotics, but they're penicillin, and I got two prescriptions. One is that ten-day pack of strong antibiotics, and then the other is a ten day, twice a day one." Sam withdrew the prescriptions from one of the bags and set the two syringes next to them. "I wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything. I've got the prescription pad, so can put in for something different if none of these work for you. I picked up some more bandages and a few other things. Got some more bottled water out in the car, too."  
  
Sam opened the box with the fully-load pizza and snagged a piece, then dug into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of beer. The look on Dean's face when he saw the beer almost made Sam laugh. "You can't have pizza without beer."

* * *

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean nodded to the other man’s comment that he was feeling better. Yeah, he was feeling a hell of a lot better, thanks to Sam. Between the massage, the medical supplies the other man picked up for him, the pizza, and the _beer_ , the other hunter was about his favorite person in the world right now.  
  
Grinning, Dean got up from the bed and made his way carefully over to the table. Ignoring the prescriptions for now, he should probably take them on a full stomach anyway, and grabbed a slice of pizza. Taking a huge bite before twisting the top of a beer and downing about a quarter of it in one go.  
  
“Fuck, that’s good.” He said as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs at the table. Happily devouring his slice of pizza and finishing off his beer. Grabbing another of both when he was finished. Maybe he shouldn’t be drinking so much because of the Vicadin he’d taken earlier but he didn’t think he’d need another dose of painkillers any time soon. He was feeling pretty good, all things considered.  
  
Aside from the fact that he was starving and he felt like he could finish off all the beers by himself if he wasn’t careful. It felt like no matter how much he drank he was still thirsty. But three days with no food or water, he supposed that was expected.

* * *

Sam watched Dean with a more critical eye. As fast as he had downed that beer and devoured that piece of pizza…well, maybe not unusual. He certainly hadn't had much to eat over the past days, but he really ought to be re-hydrated by now. Of course, Dean could just really like beer. Maybe he should have picked up a twelve pack instead of just six.  
  
Tilting his head a little, he focused on listening to Dean's heartbeat. He was so use to blocking out the sounds of heartbeats that it took him a moment. It still sounded normal. Maybe an occasional beat was off, but that wasn't necessarily unusual either. Humans often had an occasional stutter to their heartbeats. But he hadn't heard one in Dean's before and that worried him. The way Dean was relaxing in the chair, he was putting some pressure on his back. Not a lot, but still more than Sam expected him to be able to.  
  
His face darkening a little, he pushed himself to his feet. He had lied to Dean. Loss of appetite was not a sign of turning. It was just the opposite. He had only told Dean that to make Dean eat when he had been upset and had lost interest in the meal. When someone started to turn, thirst and hunger was one of the early signs. The body was beginning to crave blood. If a person didn't turn immediately, a fever was expected as the body tried to fight off the infection. The fever could range any where from low grade to high, and it varied person to person. Jacob, the man who had beaten the vampire virus, had started off with a low grade fever, five or six days into it. He had the thirst, the hunger, and began to avoid sunlight. On the eighth day Jacob's fever shot sky high for about half a day. Sam kept him just cool enough so Jacob's brain wouldn't melt, but he let the fever burn. Once the fever broke, Jacob was pretty much back to normal. He slept for about twelve hours, but then was fine, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Walking around the table, he put a hand on Dean's forehead. He was warm. Not a full blown fever, but definitely a low-grade one.  
  
"Lean forward. I want to check your back," Sam said brusquely, nudging Dean's shoulder. If Dean was showing early signs, the infected wounds would heal first. The infection was something the virus would gobble up since it was an invading force as well and the human cells were already weakened there. The other wounds would be healing up faster, courtesy of the virus, but not as fast as the infected ones.  
  
He pulled up Dean's t-shirt part way and loosened the bandage on one of the bites. It was still inflamed but the inflammation was definitely going down. It didn't look to be nearly the nasty wound it had been. Maybe Dean's body was simply fighting it off. He was a healthy young man and getting some food and liquids in him was surely helping him. Sam checked the other two infected wounds. One was no longer infected, one was.  
  
Sam huffed softly. Indeterminate at this point. He put the bandages back in place, pulled down Dean's t-shirt and returned to his seat, pizza, and beer. Seeing Dean's worried look, Sam shrugged. "I was just making sure I shouldn't be shoving pills down you before I let you eat or drink too much. Your back is healing up pretty well, and it looks like you're fighting off the infection. Even so, the antibiotics are a good idea as a follow up."  
  
Hoping Dean bought was he was selling, Sam finished off his own beer and pulled out a second.

* * *

Dean glanced up from his meal when Sam suddenly stood up from the table, the look in the other hunter's eyes making a small shiver run down his spine and his heart rate kick up a notch in spite of himself, because he'd seen that look before. On the face of every hunter he'd ever met, including himself. He just never thought he'd have it directed _at_ him.  
  
_What is it?_ He wanted to ask, but Sam didn't give him a chance. Quickly rounding their small dinner table and Dean suddenly lost all interest in his meal.  
  
The young man remained still however when the other man approached him, despite a primal urge to back away, fighting against both his primal survival instincts as well as his training as a hunter. The hand Sam laid on his forehead was anything but comforting, but he didn't shrug it off or try to push the other man away from him.  
  
He nodded slightly and did as he was told when Sam told him to lean forward. His muscles, that had taken so much effort to relax in the first place, already tensing and beginning to ache once more while the other man carefully checked him over. Dean resisted the urge to flinch every time Sam touched him though and to banish the feeling that any second now the other hunter was going to take a machete to his neck.  
  
Dean sat back when Sam was finished, waiting, maybe literally, for the ax to fall. The other man's all too casual reply however did nothing to relax him. Who the hell did Sam think he was talking to? He was a hunter too, after all. He could smell bullshit a mile away. Something he had done had obviously sent warning bells off to the other hunter. Not enough to kill him for, yet, but enough for the other man to take notice of.  
  
"Sure." He answered anyway, willing to play along for now. But despite how hungry he still felt, Dean didn't feel much like eating anymore. Drinking on the other hand was still an option. Too bad it wasn't anything harder than beer though. Ignoring the rest of his pizza Dean grabbed up one of the packages of antibiotics, tore it open, and downed a couple of the pills with a pull from his beer. Then he got up from the table.  
  
"I'm gonna watch some TV." Dean told the other hunter, making his way back over to the bed without waiting for Sam to reply, taking his beer with him. With a sigh he laid down on the bed on his side and started flipping through the meager selection of channels distractedly once more.

* * *

Smooth, Cristo. Way to scare him. Sam blew out a sigh.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry I freaked you out. I don't…most of my social interactions are one night stands or supernatural evil. I haven't had constant companionship for a couple years so I'm not always as subtle as I could be. Mostly out of practice.  
  
"Stop worrying. You're acting like anyone who's been starved for three days. Getting food and water into you has probably given your body the kick it's needed to start healing, and in turn, making you burn energy pretty fast. You need to eat more. Yeah, you have a little bit of a flush but you've got an infection in those wounds. I'm not seeing anything going on that has me reaching for my machete." Sam got up and brought the loaded pizza over to Dean, then retrieved the three remaining beers and he stretched out on the bed, the pizza box between them. Condensation rolled down the sides of the beer bottles where Sam had set them on the floor.  
  
Sam dug out another piece of pizza for himself and quickly finished it off, along with the rest of his beer. He liked pizza. It was among one of his favorite foods. And beer, well, he always liked beer, but harder alcohol was just as good. He glanced over at Dean. If he were to offer Dean some of the tequila he had, maybe it would loosen him up a little. Sam's little show earlier had probably tensed the hell out of him. Besides, he liked looking at Dean's body, but would like it even more if they didn't have the pizza box separating them and if Dean were more relaxed. No harm in looking, so long as Dean didn't perceive it as Sam watching him for signs of turning. Of course the other interpretation was more correct, that Sam was lusting after him and that probably wouldn't be much better in Dean's eyes. Certainly Dean's main focus was concern about if he was going to turn.  
  
Yeah. Time for tequila. If Sam wasn't going to get laid, and with Dean having a fever he didn't feel comfortable leaving him, he might as well enjoy a bit of alcohol. Sam got off the bed and retrieved the bottle from one of his bags. He picked up two glasses, dropped some ice in them, and returned to the bed. He poured himself a drink then set the bottle and glass with ice within Dean's reach. Dean could have some if he wanted, or he could polish off the beers remaining. After a moment, he decided to take off his shirt. The sun shining in the room had warmed it up. Besides, he was rather hoping Dean might like what he saw.  
  
"I did a lot of running around today, and that car of yours has the potential to draw attention. As soon as the sun goes down, I say we get back on the road and head toward Oklahoma. I've got an old friend there. I don’t mean for us to push through tonight, but we could probably make Texarcana or some place not real far from there without too much trouble. We can pull off earlier if you get tired."  
  
Sam paused. He didn't want to think about being in the car for six or seven hours with that damned stench in the trunk. "Before we get on the road, though, we really need to clean up your weapons. Your bottle of deadman's blood got shattered. Probably what gave you away. As easily as they can catch your scent on the wind, I don't doubt they can smell dead man's blood."

* * *

Dean glanced over at the other man when Sam suddenly spoke up, making a face, and immediately wanting to protest that he was _not_ freaking out. He didn’t freak out. He wasn’t worrying either. Ok, so maybe he was worrying a little bit, but who wouldn’t be with the chance that he might sprout fangs and turn into a fucking bloodsucker any day now hanging over his head? But he wasn’t freaking out. Just because he relaxed a little better after the other hunter reassured him he was acting normally did not mean he’d been freaking out.  
  
Though he did raise an eyebrow slightly when the other man brought the pizza and beers over to the bed and sprawled out on the end opposite him. Fuck, he suddenly felt like a schoolgirl at a slumber party or something, but that didn’t stop him from sitting up and snagging another piece of pizza for himself. Ok, so he was hungry, damn it. Sue him.  
  
Dean reached for another beer, and turned the volume up a little on the Godzilla movie he’d managed to find. A more relaxed silence falling between them as they ate dinner and watched TV together. Yeah, it had been a while for Dean too sharing company with someone like this. He’d shared a room with Bobby a couple of times when they worked jobs together, but the last time had been months ago. It had been hard getting used to being alone most of the time after his Dad had died. Maybe he was a bit out of practice too.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question when Sam got up again suddenly. A little bit surprised when the other man returned to the bed with two glasses and a bottle of tequila like he’d read his mind. A bit spooky that, but Dean certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Pouring a glass for himself with a nod of thanks and taking a drink. Damn that was good.  
  
The young man was a little less prepared for when the other hunter took off his shirt, and Dean did his best to concentrate on his liquor, pizza, and movie rather than stare at the other man, but holy fuck. No wonder Sam had so easily tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Man was built like a brick shithouse.  
  
“What? Oh, sure, no problem.” Dean replied, clearing his throat and taking another drink when Sam suggested that they move after dark. He felt good enough that he could probably drive for a bit too. Not that he didn’t trust Sam to handle his baby, but well, he didn’t really trust anyone handling his baby. When the other hunter went on to tell him about the broken bottle of dead man’s blood in his trunk Dean wasn’t sure which surprised him more, that Sam had searched his car well enough to find his weapons stash or the fact that the bottle of broken blood is what had probably given him away to the vampires before. Well, he supposed he felt a little better knowing that he hadn’t done something completely stupid to give himself away.  
  
“I’ll take care of it.” He said as he started to push himself up. Might as well start now, no telling how long it was going to take. There had been a good deal of blood in that bottle and depending on how many weapons. Fuck, he wouldn’t have been too surprised if his father came back to haunt him just to kick his ass right now for that. The older man had always been almost obsessively meticulous about the care of their weapons. Taking care of their weapons and taking care of that car. Those had been Dean’s main responsibilities for as long as he could remember. Shaking his head Dean got up and grabbed his keys.

* * *

So Dean liked the harder alcohol as well. When Dean was feeling a little better, he would definitely keep that in mind. He wasn't above getting someone drunk to convince them to have sex. When Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Sam took of his shirt, Sam gave himself a private smile. Sure, Dean could simply be admiring the way he was built, but maybe, just maybe he might have some evil thoughts sneak in there as well. Sam could hope so at any rate. If nothing else, Sam was more than pleased with Dean's reaction. Damn he wished Dean would heal up soon. But not so soon as to go the vampiric route.  
  
As much as Sam admittedly would enjoy having a fellow vampire at his side for years to come, especially one as fine looking as Dean, he really wouldn't wish vampirism on anyone. Sure, he had adjusted. He had accepted. Fortunately vampires didn't mimic their Hollywood counterparts. He could walk in the sun, eat garlic on his pizza or spaghetti, so long as it wasn't overwhelming, and holy water didn't hurt him, unless that's all he had to drink for a couple days. At that point, yeah, he would begin to feel a little sick. Enough deadman's blood would kill him, after a long and painful handful of days, and loss of blood combined with enough physical damage, that could eventually kill him, too. Though a vampire could comeback from some pretty serious damage even years later if he got enough human blood. He didn't imagine it was a pleasant existence. He wondered too, where that point of no return was. When the body degraded enough the head simply fell away from the body? He hoped when he went it was from a nice clean decapitation. Hellbound after that, certainly, and an eternity of torture and ultimate servitude as the last of humanity was scorched and torn from him and his demonic side was all that was left. He shuddered. Enough gruesome thoughts.  
  
Instead he let his eyes watch Dean in his tight t-shirt and equally tight jeans rise from the bed, grab the keys from the table, and head out the door. Dean did seem to be doing better and most assuredly the food helped. Maybe Sam could slide down to the bar and try for a quick pick up; girl or guy, it didn't really matter, though Dean's scent made him think a guy would be much more to his liking if he could manage it. He really was going to jump Dean's bones if he didn't get some sort of relief. He couldn't believe just how much the young man positively turned him on. He could get a freaking hard on just watching him. He had seen plenty of gorgeous young men through the years. What was it about this young man that made all sensibilities flit away. No, that wasn't true. While his thoughts had been lascivious, he had been exceedingly, painfully, well-behaved. He had only once spent a bit of time running light fingers over the unconscious man's body. He may have had lustful thoughts while massaging the hunter, but he didn't act on any of them. And vampires really weren't known for self-control. One reason they often gave themselves away. Self-control was something Stasi had taught him. It had been long and painful tutelage, but, and he laughed to himself, if he hadn't endured it, Dean likely would be handcuffed to the bed and Sam would be doing the most evil, delicious, sexual things to him that his long years had taught him how to do.  
  
When Sam heard the trunk close, he snapped out of his meanderings concerning Dean. Dean was a hunter in need and Sam would treat him as such.  
  
Crap, if Dean was going to bring in those stench coated weapons, he better get the pizza moved away from his proximity. The smell of pizza and the deadman's blood combined might well cause his meal to revisit him.  
  
Sam moved the pizza and beers over to the desk, away from the table. There had been a complimentary newspaper outside their door that morning. He grabbed it and hastily spread its sheets across the table, making ready whatever little he could for Dean. Maybe Dean would start by rinsing the worst of the blood off in the shower. That would help tremendously. That thought at the forefront of his mind, he pulled back the shower curtain and when the outside door opened, made that suggestion.

* * *

As Dean walked out to his car he had to admit he felt a hell of a lot better now with food in his stomach, and with a few more glasses of that tequila would probably take the edge of any lingering ache in his muscles and soreness in his back. That would certainly be good for sitting in a car for several hours tonight, as long as he didn’t have too many. But he hadn’t gotten drunk in years, and he didn’t plan to now. Not after the last time.  
  
Dean frowned to himself and pushed those thoughts away. Not wanting to think about that right now. Though as he let his hand slide over the warm black paint as he walked around the side to the trunk he couldn’t help remembering how his father’s car had looked the first time he’d seen it after the accident.  
  
Bobby had the wreck towed to his salvage yard after the accident and kept it there for him while he’d been in the hospital, even though it had hardly looked more like a twisted pile of metal. Utterly destroyed, much like the rest of his life. The fact that Dean had survived that crash was probably nothing short of a miracle. It had taken Dean almost two months to restore the car, putting it back together piece by piece, Bobby trying to do the same to him.  
  
He was grateful to the older hunter for that. Dean knew he wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for Bobby. It was kind of poetic or something when he’d finally drove the impala down that dirt road leading out of the salvage yard. Both of them more or less “repaired” but to this day there were little things about the car, how it handled, how the door sounded when he closed it, that reminded him it wasn’t quite the same and never would be.  
  
Dean shook his head with a sigh as he opened up the trunk and flipped open the secret compartment. Wrinkling his nose a little at the smell, and no wonder the damn vampires had picked up on it. It was said once a vampire got your scent they never forgot it. Could track you down virtually anywhere. Yeah, it was probably best they moved tonight, keeping ahead of not just Bobby.  
  
He started gathering up the pieces of the broken bottle, glad it had been wrapped well at least so that was fairly easy, and tossed them in a nearby trashcan. Then he started tossing the weapons that had dried blood on them into a bag. At least most of the blood had gotten onto things he could wash off easily enough, he’d come back out later to wipe up the bottom of the trunk.  
  
Hefting the bag Dean was reminded he was less than a hundred percent right now and grunted a little in discomfort as he shut the trunk. Carrying the bag of weapons inside he was pleased to see the table already covered with newspaper and heard Sam’s suggestion from the bathroom and agreed. Carrying the bag into the bathroom and letting it drop to the floor next to the shower.

* * *

Sam removed himself from the bathroom as quickly as he could, but tried to keep it casual, as if he was merely getting out of Dean's way. He swallowed back his gag reflex as he passed through the unpleasant odor left in the wake of the bloodied weapons. It really wasn't that bad, but in the car he had managed to keep moving and keep the smell away from him for the most part. Sitting in here with weapons coated with a poison to his kind just really wasn't appealing to him. Given enough time, the smell was going to catch up with him. The pizza was good, but he would prefer not to taste it a second time.  
  
Okay, so Dean had a fever. It wasn't bad though and Dean was obviously feeling better. Surely Sam could escape for an hour or so without fearing for Dean's safety. The bar was just down the way on the main road, maybe six or seven blocks, not like there were really "blocks" in most Texas towns. People would be getting off work soon and stopping in the bar, and maybe he could find someone willing to make a quick buck. More than anything else, he just wanted to get away from the smell. He hadn't expected Dean to jump right up when Sam mentioned the weapons. It had been kind of nice just sitting, eating pizza, and drinking tequila. Godzilla wasn't really his type of movie, but otherwise, he was enjoying himself. He didn't realize how much he had missed companionable silence. It reminded him of the times he and Jessica had been together. The pizza and beer, the movie and the silence would eventually lead to her nestling up next to him. He would run his hand through her soft hair and she would run her hand over his chest and pretty soon they would fall asleep. It had been so very comfortable. Like now, just without the snuggling. But he had to ruin it by telling Dean about the weapons. Well he certainly hadn't wanted to clean them, and it would be nice for at least most of the smell to be gone when they got on the road that night.  
  
Screw it. He hadn't had sex in weeks, Dean was driving him freaking nuts with desire, and now wasn't a perfect time, but it was an okay time. If Dean did start to turn, it would potentially only get worse from here on out and then he really would be reluctant to leave Dean's side. He could make the walk to the bar, make a quick sweep of it, and when he got back, he would shower and they could get on the road. It probably wouldn't be nightfall by then, but that was okay. It would be late enough the sun wouldn't be too bad.  
  
With that decision made, he put his shirt back on and out of habit did a quick recon of the room. Salt lines in place, his personal things gathered and mostly packed. Yes, he could bolt at a moment's notice. Push came to shove, he could be out the door in less than a minute and that's the way he liked it.  
  
"I'm going to leave you to your weapon cleaning. I'll be back in an hour or two," he called to Dean as he wrote down his cell number. "My number is by the phone. Call me if you need me."  
  
Not waiting for Dean to answer, he headed out the door.

* * *

Dean turned on the water in the shower when Sam moved out of the way, giving him room to work. He bent down, grunting a little uncomfortably at the pull on his back as he opened up the bag and started taking out weapons. He started to rinse them off in the shower, making a face as he had to scrub at the thickly dried blood to get most of it to come off. The water running heavily red as it went down the drain. It wasn’t the most unpleasant task he’d ever had to do, but it was pretty damn close. Fuck, he didn’t know old blood could smell this bad. He’d smelled some pretty rank shit in his time, but this…  
  
The young hunter only realized Sam hadn’t returned to help him when the other man called from the other room telling him he was leaving. What the hell? Where was he going? He’d already been out for hours, and he’d only just gotten back a little while ago. Dean set down the mostly clean blade he’d been working on in the sink as he went out to ask him just that, only to hear the outside door shut before Dean could get a word out.  
  
Well, mother fuck. Dean cursed under his breath as he turned back to the bag of weapons lying on the floor that he now apparently had to clean by himself. Though to be honest, why he had assumed the other hunter would have been helping him with the task confused him for a moment. Maybe because the other man had been helping him with everything else so far too? From helping him to the bathroom to rubbing his fucking ass when he’d given him a massage to ease the tension in his muscles, helping him clean weapons didn’t seem like so much of a stretch.  
  
But it wasn’t Sam’s job, it was Dean’s. It had always been Dean’s job, so the young man returned to his task with a heavy sigh. He got all the weapons washed off in the bathroom before carrying them all back into the main room. Laying them out on the table for him to work with along with the rags and other cleaning supplies he’d brought in from the Impala. Sitting down in the chair he started with the blades since those would be the quickest and he could get them out of his way. Then he started working on the guns. Taking them apart and cleaning and oiling each part thoroughly then putting them back together again, just the way his father had showed him.  
  
He ignored the way his arms and back began to protest, moving more in the last hour than he had in the past few days. Not stopping until he was finished, and then he went back out to the car. Of course he hadn’t failed to notice wherever Sam had gone it had to be nearby since he didn’t take the car this time. Where the hell had he gone then that would take this long?  
  
Unlocking the trunk Dean began cleaning out the remainder of the blood from the back, gagging a few times in spite of himself before he was done. Convinced he’d gotten it all out and returned his weapons to their proper place. He threw the dirty towels into the trash he’d thrown the glass in earlier and it was probably a good thing they were leaving tonight since someone was probably going to find all that blood and pitch a fit.  
  
Exhausted Dean returned to the room, cleaned the blood off his hands in the bathroom, before returning to lay down on the bed again. Despite the way his body was protesting at him for doing all that work, he was asleep within seconds after closing his eyes.

* * *

It was a hot walk, even though it wasn't a particularly long walk and there were enough trees he could stay out of the sun a good part of the time. Still he was grateful to find the bar cool and dim and sure enough, the after work crowd had begun to gather. A man probably around Dean's age and a younger woman were tending bar. Sam sat down at the wooden bar, ordered a tequila, and let his eyes rove across the crowd. There were decent lookers of either gender, but only a few who were decidedly alone at the moment. He gave a couple of the solo men a definite once over and waited to see if there were any takers. He was on his second drink when one of the men he'd eyed slid onto the barstool beside him.  
  
"You're new in town," the young man said quietly.  
  
"Stopped in late last night. Leaving in a few hours. Was hoping for a bit of …recreation… before I left," Sam answered back, giving the man a smirk, keeping his voice as quiet as the newcomer's. "Know of any one who might be interested?"  
  
The man blushed a little. "Uh, maybe."  
  
Damn, Sam was such a sucker for guys who blushed. "Not your first time, I hope?" Sam asked. He really didn't want a virgin. He wanted a down and dirty quicky and he wouldn't do that to a virgin.  
  
The man shook his head. "Just, uh, broke up."  
  
"Your partner leave you?"  
  
The young man nodded. "For a girl," he said miserably. "He never told me he was bi."  
  
"Ouch." Sam took another drink of his tequila. "I'm just looking for something fast," he said softly. "You cool with that?"  
  
The young man chewed on his lip a minute. "You sleep around a lot?"  
  
Sam smiled kindly at his concern. "I'm clean. I lost my partner a few years back to an accident. It's just been a while," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Sorry," the young man murmured. The young man took another draw off of his beer. "My boyfriend and I were always kind of discreet. The town's small, everyone knows everyone else's business. It's always been a kind of don't ask, don't tell sort of thing."  
  
"I fine with discreet. There a place nearby? I don't have long before I have to leave."  
  
"Out back there's a place that people use for making out. Unless you want to go somewhere else."  
  
"No, that's fine. You want to leave first, or should I?"  
  
The young man gave him a shy relieved smile. "You first. Just go around back to the corner of the building away from the door. I'll meet you there in a few minutes?"  
  
Sam gave a slight nod. He tossed back his drink then slapped the young man on the back. "Thanks for the directions," he said in a normal voice. "It's always tough to be sure which restaurant in a small town is the place to go."  
  
Sam headed out the door without a second glance. He walked casually, waiting to make sure no one saw him slip around back. The young man didn't keep him waiting long and led Sam to a small shack just off the back parking lot. A mattress and a couple blankets lay on the shacks floor. Sam was a little startled when he had hardly gotten inside and the man had his lips plastered to Sam's.  
  
Enthusiasm. He liked enthusiasm. He let his hands roam over the young man, getting to know his body a little as he rubbed his crotch against the man's own. The man was getting hard as fast as Sam. The man kissed deep and thoroughly and just didn't waste anytime getting Sam's jean's undone and his hand on Sam's cock. The man groaned into Sam's mouth as he began to slowly work Sam.  
  
Sam broke the kiss and moved to the man's neck, sucking hard over the carotid, sensing that tempting blood rushing through the man's veins. The man worked Sam a little harder and groaned a little louder as Sam licked and nipped and sucked the man's neck, but was careful not to draw blood. Sam cupped the man's ass, squeezing, then undid the man's jeans and worked them down, reaching inside to what he wanted; the cock that he wished was Dean's. Just that thought made him groan.  
  
"Want inside of you," Sam breathed into the man's ear. "Let me fuck you."  
  
"God yes," the man whispered and started to turn.  
  
Sam stopped him. "Not that fast, sweetheart," Sam murmured, fingering the man's balls. He slowly pulled the man's t-shirt up and over his head. He took his time as he licked his way down the young man's chest, giving a few minutes focus to each needy nipple, then continued down until he reached the man's cock. The man wasn't as big as Dean, but that was okay. He teased and tormented the man with his tongue until he finally took the man's stiff member in his mouth.  
  
While he began to hum and pull and suck and lick, he pulled the lube from his pocket. After lubing up his fingers he worked them into the man slowly, one at a time, stretching the man's hole, making it ready for him. He grinned at the sounds the man made, at the way he tried to fuck Sam's mouth, at the precome Sam licked away. Sam pulled his lips off the man's cock with a pop.  
  
"Now you're ready," Sam said, shoving his three fingers in as deeply as he could, and working them, watching the man shudder and groan. He turned the man around and pulled him down to his hands and knees. After lubing himself he lined himself up with the man's hole and slowly slid in, pausing to let the man adjust to his size before pushing in further. It didn't take long until he was buried deeply in the man. It felt so good, that tight heat around him, the sweating body beneath him. He liked the control, the ability to make the man squirm under him as he gave small erratic pumps, hitting that prostate just right, reaching around and working the mans cock with his lubed hand. Sam began to fuck him, first slowly then harder and harder, drawing out their pleasure as long as he could. This was going to have to sate him, this was going to have to satisfy him so he didn't all but molest the man he wanted to so desperately.  
  
They finally both came, the young man a bit before Sam, the man's orgasm forcing Sam's own as the man's sphincter tightened then released Sam's cock. Sam kept his cry of relief as soft as he could, wishing he were shouting Dean's name, wishing it was Dean's back he was licking the sweat from. For as good as this had been, even for a quicky, Sam knew it really hadn't worked. He practically wanted Dean even more if that were possible.  
  
Well, shit.  
  
Sam finally pulled out of the young man and the young man all but collapsed and rolled onto his back, looking into Sam's face with wonder.  
  
"That was…unbelievable. Some of the best sex I've ever had. God what could you do if we had an evening," the man said, still panting from the exertion as he ran his hands over Sam's chest.  
  
Sam grinned and lowered himself onto the man, rubbing against the man as he kissed him deeply. Pulling away, he said, "You weren't so bad yourself, and you are one good kisser."  
  
The young man smiled dreamily. "You sure you can't stay a few days? I'd make it worth your while. He arched against Sam, dragging his cock along Sam body.  
  
"I can't," Sam said regretfully. If he didn't have Dean to deal with, he might have taken the young man up on his offer. Of course, if he didn't have Dean to deal with, he probably wouldn't have been out in the bar picking up a quicky in the first place. He lay comfortably with the man for a few minutes before finally pushing himself up and redressing. He helped the young man up and into his own clothes, his hands teasing the man a little as he did.  
  
"I don't know your name," the young man said.  
  
Sam ran his fingers along the man's cheek. "Let's keep it that way. If I end up back in the area, I'll find you. Don't worry. And I'll tell you my name then." Sam grinned and looked at the hellacious hickey he left on the man, running one finger over it. "And you can show that baby off to your ex," Sam said with a laugh.  
  
The man grinned. "He always was jealous. Since he's in the bar right now, he'll know it was you I was with, and," the man looked down at the ground, blushing once again, "you are one good looking guy."  
  
Sam kissed him. "Don't sell yourself short. I have to get back." He paused for a minute. "But I really ought to pick up a bottle or two of tequila. They sell bottles in the bar?"  
  
"Yeah, but it would be cheaper at the store up the road."  
  
"I gotta walk back to the hotel as it stands. This is just as easy. It's not worth the few bucks I'd save."  
  
"I'll drive you," the man offered. "To the store and the hotel."  
  
Sam considered a moment then gave a nod. "I'll just get the bottles here, but I wouldn't mind a ride back to the motel and … you're not hoping for a second go round are you?"  
  
The young man laughed softly. "I wouldn't say no, but I get that you have to go."  
  
Sam beamed. "I'll definitely look you up if I get back this way."  
  
After making sure he was presentable, he returned to the bar and stepped up to the counter. The woman behind the bar met his look with expectant eyes. "I'd like to buy two bottle of tequila. The best you've got," Sam said.  
  
"I'll have to go in back for the second. We've only got one full one up front," she said and after getting a nod from him, headed back to the stock room.  
  
Sam leaned on the bar while waiting for her return, randomly listening in to conversations.  
  
"….and she thought he was single! Hello! Wedding ring!...."  
  
"…good colt, good markings, you ought to come look at her…"  
  
"…choices you made for stock. I would sell this and buy…"  
  
"…sixty-seven Impala, two men, one with brown-blond hair cut real short."  
  
Sam swung his gaze toward the grizzled older man talking with the male bartender. He recognized the voice from the cell when the man was talking with Dean. So this was Bobby. Holy fucking crap! How the hell had the man tracked them to here? Dean wasn't kidding when he said the old man was good. And that good of a hunter had a real high potential of marking him as a vampire. That was not something Sam decidedly did no want to test. Sam listened to the exchange between hunter and bartender. No one had seen the car. Good. He hadn't driven it around this town, trying to keep as low a profile as he could. Bobby had just stopped here for dinner apparently, but the man looked tired. If he asked about a hotel to crash at, Sam and Dean's place was the closest.  
  
When the woman returned with the tequila, Sam handed over the cash and walked out the door. He hurried to the back lot where his short term lover sat in an old green pickup truck.  
  
"Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I just got a call. My friend and I have to hit the road, like ten minutes ago."  
  
"As in boyfriend?" the man asked as he pulled out of the lot.  
  
Sam sighed. "Only in my dreams, I'm afraid. Which is why I needed a quick fix."  
  
The young man laughed, but Sam heard the sympathy in it. "I hope I helped."  
  
Sam nodded. "You did. Thanks."  
  
They rode in silence the short drive.  
  
Sam pointed to the office. "Right there would be good."  
  
After the young man parked the truck he reached out and grabbed Sam's arm.  
  
"Wait," the young man said and motioned Sam to lean closer. Instead of the kiss Sam expected, the man's lips went to his throat and bit and sucked hard. Sam groaned as the young man worked on his neck. Dammit, he didn't need another hard on, but he couldn't bring himself to make the young man stop. He didn't have time for this, but it felt so freaking good.  
  
The young man gave Sam's neck a final lick, then wiped away his saliva with a bandana. He chuckled. "Maybe that'll make your guy jealous."  
  
Sam laughed and gave the young man a final kiss. "Thanks."  
  
Sam waved at the young man as the truck pulled away and then headed into the office. He gave a smile to the old woman behind the counter. "I'm checking out. He stepped in a little closer. "Look, my boyfriend's old man isn't really happy him and I are together." Sam laid down three hundred dollars. "Do you think you and your husband, and any staff you have, could forget we were here? His old man just hit town and might be around asking after us."  
  
The woman cocked an eyebrow at Sam and at the money on the counter. "I'm certain for an extra hundred, not only could we forget, but you could be certain no amount of green might bring our memories back."  
  
Sam sighed and put another hundred on the counter. "Thanks," he said insincerely and headed back to his and Dean's room.  
  
Opening the door fully expecting Dean to be watching the TV, he discovered Dean sound asleep on the bed. Sam paused just a moment, studying Dean's face. He was truly a beautiful looking man. Those lips. Those enticing lips…  
  
Sam gently shook Dean's shoulder. "C'mon, Dean. We have to go. Bobby hit town."

* * *

Dean came awake instantly, despite his exhaustion, to the light shaking. Instantly alert his fingers were already wrapped tightly around the wrist of the hand that had shaken him, his other hand already reaching underneath his pillow for the silver knife he always kept there, ready in case of an intruder… except there wasn’t one there this time. Because he hadn’t put one there, he hadn’t been conscious the first time he’d been brought into the room, and simply hadn’t thought to when he’d finished cleaning the weapons, because he hadn’t planned on falling asleep.  
  
Thankfully the events of the past couple of days came rolling back to the front of his mind just as quickly. He realized where he was, who had woken him, and almost as quickly as he’d grabbed the other man he released him with a soft grunted apology. Then Sam’s words finally registered.  
  
Bobby? He was here? Sam had seen him? Where?  
  
Dean sat up quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, his mouth opening to ask when he became aware of something else, something entirely unexpected, the smell of booze and… sex. Sam’s slightly rumpled appearance as well as the bright fucking hickey on his neck pretty much proved it and Dean felt anger flash through him so quickly it left him almost dizzy, though it might have had something to do with the smell too. Christ, Sam smelled like a fucking whorehouse. So _that’s_ where Sam had fucking ran off to? To get drunk and fuck while he spent the last couple of hours cleaning up all that blood?  
  
“Let’s go.” Dean bit out before his lips flattened into a thin line and he pushed himself up from the bed. Again maybe quicker than he should have been moving right now, but he ignored the discomfort as he began grabbing up what little of his things were left out and shoving them into his duffel.  
  
Oh yeah, he was pissed off. He wasn’t even sure why he was so pissed off. True, he’d decided earlier he wasn’t going to be irritated at the other man for leaving him to clean the weapons and the car all by himself, but that was when he thought Sam had something else _important_ to do. Not run off to the bar for a quick fuck and leave him behind like he was some kind of fucking housewife.  
  
Dean was _not_ a fucking housewife, and if the bastard thought he was so much of an invalid he couldn’t even bring him along for a fucking drink then why had he mentioned the weapons at all? Hell, even his father had never done anything that shitty to him. At least, not since Dean had been old enough to pass for twenty one, and not unless he was punishing Dean for something, but what the hell did he care? Why should he give a damn what the other hunter thought of him? The other man was only sticking around for one reason, after all, to kill Dean if he started to turn into a fucking vampire. That was it. Just because the man had taken care of him, given him a shower, and a fucking massage, didn’t mean they were engaged or anything.  
  
He cursed under his breath as he hefted his duffel without help, something he probably definitely shouldn’t have done right now, but fuck it. Dean walked over to the table and grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Tossing his stuff in the trunk and then going over to the driver’s side, sure he felt pretty shitty right now and tired, but there was no way he was going to let Sam drive his car when he was cocked.

* * *

Sam wasn’t terribly surprised by the sudden grip around his wrist, but he was surprised by the strength of it. When Dean’s hand dove under the pillow Sam knew Dean must typically keep a weapon secreted there that he apparently had not yet thought to replace. The fog cleared quickly from Dean’s eyes as Dean released his wrist as quickly as he grabbed it giving Sam an apology. Sam saw the minor wince that crossed Dean's face when he sat up.  
  
Expecting the questions he saw Dean about to ask, he was startled by the look Dean gave him. Dean wasn’t just mad. He was pissed. Pissed as hell. At Sam.  
  
Dean snapped his order and didn’t say anything more, just shoved his things into his duffel, muttered curses as he lifted the duffel he surely shouldn't be caring, grabbed the keys and stomped off in fury. Sam quickly grabbed his own things, almost fearing Dean was going to leave him there. He wouldn’t…would he? When Sam gathered his grooming kit from the bathroom he caught his reflection in the mirror. His looked rumpled and the young man had done a good job on his throat. It was still gaining color. It was impressive.  
  
Okay so it was pretty obvious what Sam had done during the time he had been gone. Maybe…maybe Dean was jealous? Sam clutched that hope to his heart as he finished putting his things together and shoved the two bottles of tequila down inside his pack. The Impala was already started and Dean was behind the wheel when Sam stepped out in the lengthening shadows of the day. Dean wouldn’t look at him and any start of a hard on the young man had given Sam faded in that instant. Sam felt about ten inches tall. He shouldn't. Dammit he went out to get laid so he wouldn't jump Dean at first opportunity. Well, and to get away from that god awful smell of the dead man's blood. After tossing his bags into the back seat, he was barely in the car before Dean pealed out of the parking lot.  
  
“You’ll want to go left. The bar…Bobby’s to the right. I bribed the hotel owners to keep quiet about us if Bobby asks,” Sam offered quietly.  
  
Dean didn’t answer as he spun the wheel sharply, fishtailing as he left the parking lot. Nothing like being discreet.  
  
“We’ll need to stop soon at an ATM. I’m about out of cash,” Sam said. He had maybe twenty-five dollars left on him and he didn’t like to be that lean on cash.  
  
Instead of answering him, Dean shoved a tape into the tape player. Sam thought it was Motorhead, but wasn’t certain. Dean cranked it, rolled down the window and put his elbow out the window and pressed harder on the gas as he careened the car down the country roads.  
  
Three hours of silence and failed attempts at conversation finally got to Sam. He was almost afraid to ask, almost afraid of the answer. A part of him knew the answer already. He just didn't want it confirmed. He didn't want to know Dean had absolutely no interest in him. He would rather day dream than swallow the bitter pill of truth.  
  
“Look, I get that you’re pissed at me. I’m sorry," Sam said, putting every last bit of apology into his voice as he could. He really was sorry for whatever he had done. "Are you pissed at me because I went out and got laid, or because you're interested in me and I didn't ask you?"

* * *

Dean barely waited until Sam got both of his feet into the car before he pulled out of the parking space quickly. While Sam had still been in the room gathering his things Dean had considered for the briefest moment just to drive away. He had enough things to worry about right now.  
  
Healing from the three days he'd spent as a vampire chew toy, the uncertainty of whether or not he had been fed blood and might turn into a vampire himself, staying away from Bobby (the closest thing he had left to family) until he _was_ certain, and his inevitable death if he _did_ start to turn. Yeah, he had more than enough on his plate right now. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was anything else complicated and whatever was going on between them was quickly heading towards the complicated zone.  
  
The only thing stopping him was the fact that he didn't need two pissed off hunters on his ass trying to track him down, and the fact that if he _did_ start to turn it would be kind of hard to cut off his own head. For the time being he needed Cristo and damn if that thought didn't make him even more pissed off.  
  
Dean turned the car left at Sam's "suggestion" but when the other man tried to talk to him he grabbed one of his tapes, not really caring which one it was, and cranking up the volume to just shy of ear splitting. Rolling down the window so he wouldn't have to smell the scent of booze, sweat, or sex while he drove and did his best to ignore his passenger as he put as many miles between that town, and Bobby, and themselves as possible.  
  
He was grateful when the sun finally set below the horizon, the glare had been really starting to get to him and he couldn't remember where he'd put his sunglasses. One thing was for sure, he wasn't leaning over towards the passenger seat to search the glove compartment and he wasn't asking Sam to look for him.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, trying to ignore how exhausted he felt for driving even this short amount of time, as well as Sam's attempts at conversation. His anger had faded somewhat, probably because he was too tired to really concentrate on it, much less figure out the reason he'd been so pissed off to begin with. However when Sam finally made his "apology" and asked that question… if he was… what the fuck!  
  
Dean's head snapped around to look at the other man so fast it was a wonder he didn't receive whiplash, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head, his mouth opening though for a moment nothing but inarticulate sounds emerged. But when the car swerved a little due to his inattention Dean quickly focused back on the road, fingers tightening on the steering wheel till his knuckles were near bone white.  
  
"I'm not… some fucking jilted prom date! I don't give a rat's ass who or what you do!" Dean finally snapped, fuming, though of course a nasty little voice inside of him whispered, _then why is that exactly what you're acting like_? He told that voice to go to hell. They'd only known each other for about a day. They weren't friends. They weren't even hunting partners. They weren't anything to each other. What the hell did he care what Sam did and who he did it with? He didn't…  
  
"I care that you got yourself wasted when you said yourself we had to leave in a few hours. I care that you went out for a quick fuck while I had to clean up that rancid smelling blood… You know what? Forget it, I don't give a damn." Dean forced indifference into his tone, barely resisting the urge to crank up the volume on his tape player just a little more to signal the conversation was fucking over.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe more silence. The outburst from Dean wasn't entirely…unexpected. He didn't expect the accusation of being drunk. He hadn't been drunk in a good couple years. He drank now and again, but rarely to excess. Alcohol just made him thirstier and water did not quench that thirst. A drunk vampire generally meant a dangerously hungry one. The fact that Dean would accuse of him of going out and tying one on when he figured he would be driving in just an hour or so? Did Dean really think he was that irresponsible? Sam felt his own temper snap at that point. It surely had nothing to do with the fucking ear-splitting music screaming out of the Impala's speakers for the past hours that had given him a wicked headache. Nothing to do with the cold silence. Nothing to do with …Dean having no interest in him.  
  
"I had two fucking drinks! Watered down, pissy ass drinks at the bar. Yeah. Yeah, I went there to get laid. For one, the smell of that blood had me ready to heave. For another, anytime I touch your stuff I see the look in your eyes like I'm going to ruin something or break something. I didn't figure you would want me touching your weapons. God, I might scratch something. Or not re-assemble that gun in just the right way, or fuck up the sight on a rifle. Never mind I've been a hunter for years. Never mind I left my fucking car sitting in a motel parking lot while I'm on the run with you, while you run from your friend so you don't have to see the look of disgust in his eyes if you turn, or see the pain it would cause him to kill you. No, I'm just some cold hearted bastard who doesn't give a damned about you. I sharpen my machete every night just waiting for you to show the first sign of turning. Then I'll hack off your head and dance on your burning grave. I won't remember helping you to the bathroom, helping you to clean yourself up in the shower, getting you dinner, giving you a massage that made me so fucking hard I …"  
  
Sam ended his rant abruptly. Fuck! He hadn't meant to say anything. Dean didn't need to know Sam wanted him so badly he was ready to feed Dean his own blood just to keep Dean at his side. Or at least in his bed.  
  
Dean was probably a rotten fuck anyhow. It didn't matter. It just didn't matter. Sam tried really hard to believe both those lies. Sam turned his back to Dean and stared out into the night. Hell, any minute Dean was probably going to slam on the brakes and shove Sam out the door in the middle of BFE Texas. Sam was just a cold hearted killer anyhow. He didn't have any feelings to speak of. Why should it matter?  
  
Sam found his eyes beginning to water. Not tears, but he knew he was close to them. It just simply hurt so deeply that he had left for those couple hours so he wouldn't make a move on Dean. So he and Dean could continue their simple relationship. He could awaken next to the handsome man and give him an innocent good morning while he dreamed of butt-fucking Dean senseless.  
  
And then to have Dean basically accuse him of being a selfish lust-driven bastard. Never mind that if he hadn't gone out they wouldn't have gotten the jump on Bobby. Maybe it was best if they hadn't. If Bobby came, Sam could slip quietly away and not have to think of the handsome young man ever again. That was sounding more and more attractive. Dean hadn't turned yet. It was growing less and less likely he was going to. He didn't need Sam anymore….he didn't want Sam. He never had.

* * *

When Sam snapped back at him, denying he’d been drunk, having had only two watered down drinks, yeah right, not from what Dean smelled, he grit his teeth so hard he began to get a headache. As the other man continued to rant, his fingers wound themselves so tightly around the steering wheel they began to hurt, and he honestly thought the metal under his grip might twist and bend the amount of pressure he was putting on it if he wasn’t careful. He was half a second away from slamming on his breaks and kicking the asshole out of his car when Sam admitted, unwittingly perhaps, how the massage he’d given Dean earlier had affected him and Dean felt his heart rate shoot through the roof.  
  
That was all Dean could hear, the harsh beating of his heart against his ribcage, the silence of the car was suddenly so deafening. Not so “innocent” after all… when the other man had touched him… felt him up was more like it… and Dean had laid there and allowed it. Had enjoyed it… and in the shower, and bed that morning…  
  
Fuck.  
  
Sam didn’t say anything else, and Dean was quite content by that point to ignore the other man’s existence entirely. Refusing to replay over and over in his mind every single moment that had passed between them and look for the sexual overtones in it, god damn it, he usually wasn’t so damn oblivious to when someone wanted him. Or maybe he’d been willfully oblivious, content to believe the other hunter was merely waiting around, waiting for him to turn, sharpening his machete, as Sam put it.  
  
Why did it bother him so much that Sam wanted him? Or maybe the problem was it didn’t bother him enough… no, he hadn’t done anything like that in years, and he certainly wasn’t planning to start. Yeah, he owed the guy for saving his skin, but he certainly didn’t owe him _that_. Especially since he knew now every time the other man had gotten an eyeful or more he’d probably been sprouting a woody and thinking about him like… God damn it! He said he wasn’t going to think about it!  
  
He’d drive until they hit a town big enough that there was bound to be both a motel and some kind of car rental place. Stay the night, in separate rooms this time. The next morning pay for a rental so the guy could go back and pick up his own car, he owed Sam that much, and that would be the end of it. He’d never have to see Sam again.  
  
It would be better that way. This was already too complicated, and Dean didn’t do complicated.  
  
So he drove. Occasionally changing tapes in the player when one would run out, but otherwise allowing the silence to reign between them. Ignoring how sitting so long in one position, putting pressure on his wounded back, made the various muscle aches in his barely recovered body begin to turn to screaming pains rather than mere aches. The pain enough to keep him awake and alert for the most part but sheer exhaustion soon began to win over even his stubbornness.  
  
The next exit he saw that advertized cheep rooms, Dean turned off on. Parking the car in the Motel 8 lot in front of the office Dean got out of the car without waiting for Sam and walked in. He felt, and probably looked, like hell considering the look the middle aged woman behind the counter gave him when she looked up from filing her nails and watching an “I Love Lucy” rerun. Dean didn’t really give a damn.  
  
“Hi, I need two rooms.” He said, reaching for his wallet, he might not have any cash but he still had his fake credit cards. At least one of them was an alias that Bobby didn’t know about so the older hunter wouldn’t be able to track him with that.  
  
“Singles or doubles?” The woman asked him, as he handed over his fake card and she started scribbling down his information. Not even batting an eye at the probably fairly uncommon request of someone wanting _two_ rooms.  
  
“Singles.” He said, taking back his card, his receipt, and two room keys he went back out the door. Got in the car without a word, and drove them around back to where their rooms were. They just had to be right next to each other. Fucking perfect.  
  
When Dean shut off the engine he tossed Sam’s key into the other man’s lap with a short, “That’s yours,” and didn’t wait for the other man’s response as he got out of the car and went around to the trunk for his bag. Fumbling with his keys for a moment, god damn it when had his hands started shaking, before finally getting it open. Hefting his duffle with a grunt of discomfort, half considering just leaving it in the car, not like he really needed anything from it tonight. Oh well, too late now, he thought as he slammed the trunk closed and started towards his room. Looking forward to collapsing on his bed and sleeping for a week.

* * *

The silence was deafening. It was painful. It was unbreakable. There was nothing he could say to undo what he had said. Dean wasn't bi. Sam had expected that. Really, deep down, he had. That also meant Dean was probably remembering every time he was exposed to Samuel and imagining the lust-driven bastard that was Sam leering at him and ready to take him when Dean's guard was down.  
  
Sam hadn't leered. He had admired…but maybe Dean's thoughts weren't so far off. He had wanted to jump the man since he had first laid eyes on him. Not since Jessica…he glanced over at Dean. The beautiful lines of Dean's face, the defined muscles underneath his t-shirt, the bulge in his jeans that Sam had seen and never gotten to touch. Not in the way he wanted to anyhow. He saw the man's exhaustion and the pain he was suffering and knew that it wouldn't matter if he offered to drive. Dean would never permit 'the lush' behind the wheel. Dean was a hunter. Pain was their way of life.  
  
He hadn't been affected by someone like this since Jessica. As with Jessica, it had been an immediate gut-deep attraction. He laughed sadly to himself. With his luck, it was a surprise Jessica hadn't been a lesbian.  
  
He certainly hadn't always been bi. When he was human, the thought of sleeping with another man would have put him into a reaction…not unlike Dean's. Disgusted at the thought, disgusted by the man who even hinted at it. Until Michael. It was about thirty years (thirty years, four months and five days) when Stasi turned Michael. Michael was beautiful like Dean was. And Sam couldn't take his eyes off that man either. He was horrified by his thoughts and got laid every chance he had in some vain effort to stop the sinful dreams of he and Michael together. Michael was bi, but more interested in men than women. Anytime Michael was with someone other than Stasi—okay, maybe even with Stasi, Sam would get pissy as hell. Michael apparently wasn't as oblivious as Dean was as to what he did to Sam. After three torturous months, Michael slipped into his bed and planted featherlight kisses on Sam's neck as he spooned himself against Sam. Sam froze, wanting to shove the man out of his bed while another part deep in him begged for the man's touch. He felt Michael's erection against him and felt his own cock respond. Michael's hands gently caressed his back, his chest, his buttocks and finally Michael turned Sam to him and told him it was okay. It was natural if there was that sort of attraction between two people. And then Michael kissed him. That was all the further encouragement Sam needed. He all but devoured Michael as Michael devoured him and taught him how to make love to a man.  
  
Michael had died twenty two years later, a hunter's machete across his throat. Sam had killed the hunter, ripping him apart and drinking his blood. Stasi had to stop him or Sam would have shown the world how vicious a vampire could be. He had never felt such agony of loss, not even when his wife and children had been killed.  
  
He mourned for Michael for the next …he still mourned Michael's loss. He couldn't deny that. Just as he still mourned Elizabeth. Just as he still mourned Jessica. He had never been able to really let go of those he truly, deeply loved. That, he supposed, was one of the curses of staying more human that vampire.  
  
Maybe Dean simply reminded him of Michael. And then rescuing him from the vampire nest harkened back to how he and Jessica had become lovers. Just memories blended together into Dean.  
  
It was time to turn off the dreams and the hormones. Dean hadn't thrown him out of the car, therefore some part of Dean recognized he still needed Sam around. At least another two days. Just to make certain. Sam didn't imagine he would get to see Dean naked again though. And that was probably just as well. He doubted he would even ever get to touch that precious body…dammit, hormones off, Cristo, he told himself.  
  
Dean only made it six hours before he pulled the car off at an exit. The car probably needed gas and Dean probably had to piss. Sam was a little surprised when instead of a gas station Dean pulled into a hotel. At least it wasn't a crappy, flea-infested, raunchy smelling place. Sam wouldn't have been able to sleep in one of those without the odor getting to him. Especially not tonight.  
  
Waiting in the car, Sam sighed softly. He had screwed it up from here to hell and back. Two days, and Dean would never have to see him again. Funny how Sam already felt the hole in his chest and he had never even made love to the man. Never had a chance to show him how sex (love) between two men could be. He would mourn Dean's loss and Dean wouldn't even be dead.  
  
The key landing in his lap shouldn't have surprised him, certainly shouldn't have hurt him, but it did. He stayed in the car, not moving, watching Dean head back to the trunk and grab his things, saw the pain and exhaustion, and damn did Dean look like death warmed over. He was pale, practically white, as he walked unsteadily toward his room.  
  
And that's when Sam saw Dean's knees give.  
  
He was at Dean's side instantly, the key in his lap tumbling to the asphalt. Sam prayed it was just exhaustion and nothing more. Maybe Dean was hungry. It had been a good eight hours since Dean had eaten. Maybe that was it. His heart fell into his stomach when he his hand touched Dean's bare flesh as he cradled Dean in his arms. It was no longer a low-grade fever. Dean was turning.  
  
He lifted Dean as if he were the most precious thing in the world and carried the man into the hotel room, laying him gently on the bed. He ran his hand along Dean's pale face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dean," Sam whispered.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure exactly what had happened. One second he'd been walking to his motel room. The next second he was on the ground. It was the second time he'd fallen on his ass in two days… or was it the same day? He wasn't even sure anymore… Pushing himself too hard, only this time there wasn't anything to break his fall on the hard asphalt.  
  
Fuck. If he thought he hurt before, that was a picnic compared to the way he felt now. His head was spinning, throbbing painfully, he couldn't concentrate, but he recognized the feel of Sam's arms around him almost immediately. Practically cradling him in fact in his arms, not unlike the first time the other man had helped him when he'd fallen.  
  
Like the first time, Dean couldn't seem to bring himself to refuse the other man's help, even though he wanted to. Considering how… complicated… things had gotten since the first time. He wanted to tell the other man he was fine. That he could make it on his own. That he didn't need help. Only he wasn't, he couldn't, and he did. And at that moment he felt too out of it to even lie.  
  
Maybe he blacked out for a few minutes, he wasn't sure. He thought he felt Sam pick him up, carry him into his room, lay him down on the bed. But when he opened his eyes he still felt confused as to how he'd gotten there. With Sam hovering over him, looking at him so worriedly, and touching his face so… tenderly.  
  
Dean blinked up at the other man in confusion. Trying to ignore the way his stomach clenched in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant, even though the way Sam was looking at him was beginning to unnerve him a little.  
  
"I'm ok, just tired… I don't need you to babysit me…" Dean offered lamely, clearing his throat a little uncomfortably, but he didn't tell the other man to stop touching him. It was easier just to ignore it than to acknowledge it or the way it made him feel.

* * *

Dean looked confused and lost, and Sam ran his hand gently over Dean's hair. A part of Sam still hoped it was Dean's back, that maybe the infection had gotten worse and that was causing the fever. He wouldn't be sure until he rolled Dean over to take a look. If Dean was turning, which Sam knew in his heart was far more likely, then it would be a waiting game. He would refuse to kill Dean until Dean fully turned. Dean might still beat it, for one. For another, Sam would reveal himself as a vampire and show Dean that even if Dean was now a vampire, he could still do good. He could still hunt. He didn't have to die. If Dean chose death…Sam would honor that wish, no matter how much he didn't want to.  
  
"No, Dean, you're not okay," Sam said softly. "You do need me here for you. And I will be. For as long as you need me, I'll be by your side. I promise." Sam smiled fondly at the young man, "And don't worry, I won't try to take advantage of you. I haven't yet, and I won't. Just because I'm strongly attracted to you, doesn't mean I can't keep it in my pants."  
  
Sam glanced out the still open door. "Let me get our stuff inside and get your car locked up. Then we'll get you to bed so you can sleep. You pushed yourself too hard, and that's my fault. I'm sorry I left you alone at the hotel and went to the bar. It won't happen again."  
  
Sam strode quickly out to pick up Dean's things and his key to the room next door, then grabbed his own things out of the back. After rolling up the windows he locked the car and then carried everything inside. Dean was watching him, but looked half asleep already.  
  
After pulling back the covers on the side Dean wasn't laying on, Sam cam back around to Dean's side. "Dean, I'm going to get you out of your clothes so you'll sleep better. I want to see how your back is doing and you need to take some more antibiotics, too."  
  
Seam unlaced Dean's boots and pulled them and his socks off. He got out a bottle of water and the antibiotics and helped Dean sit up to take them. Dean insisted on finishing the water so Sam let him. Since Dean was already partially sitting up, he helped Dean out of his t-shirt and took the opportunity to look at Dean's back.  
  
The infections were gone. His wounds were healing, faster than they would be if Dean were merely…human. Sam closed his eyes briefly. He would stay quiet about it now. Dean didn't need to know. Sam undid Dean's jeans next, expecting Dean to protest, but he didn't. After pulling off his jeans, being very careful to keep Dean's shorts in place as he did so, he helped Dean under the covers.  
  
Dean's muscles were all rocks again. Maybe from his body fighting against the virus, maybe from the tension of the drive. Dean's temperature had certainly increased, but it was still surely not more than maybe a hundred.  
  
"If you want, I'll give you another massage," Sam offered, "but I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

* * *

When Sam’s hand moved from his face to stroking through his hair gently it took all of his willpower not to lean into the touch. Dean tried to deny how good it felt, but he wasn’t very successful, and he usually prided himself on being a good liar. Especially when lying to himself.  
  
One thing was for certain, he didn’t like feeling like this. Vulnerable and confused, about Sam, and about his own feelings. Dean blamed both on how crappy he felt in general. Stress. The muscle aches. Fever. The fact that he couldn’t stand on his own two feet…  
  
He hated being so weak. He’d taken care of himself since he was nineteen years old, after his father had been killed. Bobby had tried to convince him, back then, to stay with him for a little while, to let him look after him, hunt together, but Dean had refused. He didn’t need, or want, anyone looking after him. The last person who’d looked after him, he’d gotten killed. He’d kept in touch with Bobby because he knew that’s what his father would have wanted. They’d partnered together on a few hunts but always went their separate ways afterwards. It was better that way.  
  
The mess he’d gotten himself in with the vampires, Cristo saving him, taking care of him, it had felt almost… natural… to let the other man do so. He didn’t know why. He didn’t _want_ to know why. He didn’t want to consider that Sam’s accusations in the car had hit a little too close to home. He didn’t like the way Sam was looking at him. He didn’t like the way Sam was touching him. He didn’t like the promises Sam was making about being there for him. He didn’t _need_ Sam. He didn’t…  
  
If he could think clearly enough, maybe he’d even be able to tell Sam that. As it was, Dean could only stare at the other man with a slightly dumbfounded look. A bit of color touching his cheeks that had little to do with fever when Sam promised him he wouldn’t take advantage of him no matter how… attracted… he was…  
  
Not that he didn’t believe Sam, Dean had to admit despite that he couldn’t know exactly what thoughts had been going through the other man’s head when he touched him, Sam’s touch had never been inappropriate. Well, despite the boner incident, but that could have happened even if Sam didn’t want to bang him and the other man had seemed just as embarrassed as he was over it.  
  
Dean swallowed hard, unsure how to feel about Sam’s apology, as though he was sure of anything else. Though he managed a slight nod when Sam offered to get his things and lock up his car. He was a little more skeptical about Sam’s offer to get him ready for bed. He was perfectly fine sleeping like this. He could probably fall asleep right now actually if he just let his eyes close for a few minutes.  
  
Even when Sam was gone, Dean’s thoughts wandered towards the other man. If Sam was so heartless and ruthless as Bobby had said, he wondered why Sam seemed to be going out of his way to be nice to him now. The other hunter had certainly seemed pissed off enough in the car. Maybe he was more expecting the other man to laugh at him when he’d fallen and leave him there on the ground while he went to his own room? No, he hadn’t expected anything like that. Sam hadn’t given him any reason to expect that even though his “reputation” said otherwise.  
  
Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, wishing his fucking headache would go away. He didn’t need this, he really didn’t.  
  
He glanced over towards the door when he heard Cristo return. Managing a slight nod when Sam offered to get him undressed so he could sleep, too tired by then to argue even a little. Besides, he’d need to take his shirt off anyway for the other man to check his wounds. Not like he could stop the other man from getting an eyeful even if he wanted to.  
  
So he allowed the other man to help him up, and took the pills Sam gave him. Drinking all the water down because he was so damned thirsty, and let Sam pull off his shirt. The other man not seeming to mind when Dean offered him little help during the process. He remained still while Sam checked his back and laid down with a small sigh when Sam eased him back against the pillows. A slight tremor of not quite unease traveling through him when the other man’s hands went to his jeans. But like always, Sam’s touch was professional, didn’t linger as he slid the rough material off, and helped him under the covers.  
  
Sam’s offer to give him another massage though, after everything, did take Dean by surprise however, and for a moment he just looked at the other man, unsure how to answer. He knew he should refuse, if only because things were too damn complicated now. They both knew what the other would be thinking about and it was just a bad idea all around. But Dean hadn’t known what Sam had been thinking about before, and Sam hadn’t taken advantage of him. There was even less of a reason for him to try to do anything inappropriate, now that Dean knew, and would be watching for it. The massage had made him feel a lot better before. Enough to function without Sam’s help until he’d stupidly pushed himself much too hard afterwards. If he wanted to get by without Sam’s help, he was going to have to accept Sam’s help. God knew how long it would take his muscles to unknot by themselves.  
  
After a moment longer of indecision, Dean finally nodded, “All right.”

* * *

Sam waited, watching the range of emotions wash over Dean's face. He was almost a little surprised when Dean agreed. It was going to suck for himself and he knew it. His concern for the young man might help him keep himself in check but he still knew it would be an effort to keep his promise to keep it in his pants. And when Dean gave his little blush…well, just crap. Even sick, Dean looked cute as hell. So vulnerable. So needy. And Sam wished Dean would let him comfort him as well as take care of him. But it was moot. Dean had made that perfectly clear.  
  
Sam dug out the hand cream and as before, started on Dean's leg, at his upper thigh, but was very careful not brush against Dean's manhood. This time Dean was on his back, pillows under him, blankets covering all but the leg Sam was working on. With Dean on his back, Sam would have a chance to work out some knots he didn't have access to before. The mere thought that he would get to run his finger's over that wonderful chest and abs almost made him groan, but he didn't. He wouldn't. After he got done with Dean's front, he'd roll Dean over and finish up. Odds were good Dean would fall asleep long before he finished, anyhow. He wasn't quite sure where he was going to sleep yet, but he would worry about that after he was done giving Dean the massage he had promised.  
  
He felt Dean tense up a little with Sam's hands so close to Dean's cock. Sam scolded him softly. "Would you relax? I promised you I wasn't going to touch and I won't. You've got just as many knots here in your upper thigh as everywhere else. If it'll make you feel better, I can charge you for the massage," Sam joked. "Keep it that much more professional and all."  
  
Sam didn't look up to meet Dean's gaze but stayed determinedly focused on his task. The knots weren't quite as bad as before and they melted more readily under Sam's strong hand. Finished with one leg, he moved to the next. He was startled to see Dean was getting a little more enjoyment out of this massage than before, if the hint of the erection was anything to judge by. It was a natural reaction, Sam insisted. He'd gotten a hard on more than a few times when he had been given a massage. Even keeping it professional there was still some level of intimacy and Sam couldn't entirely keep that desire of intimacy out of his touch. He knew the extra little spots that could really melt someone, but he forced himself not to linger on them. Well, maybe he lingered just a little. He tried to keep his eyes from that slightly growing bulge beneath the blanket, but felt himself react all the same. Oh, yeah. He was really going to need a cold shower after this. After he jacked off, imagining Dean in the shower with him. So sue him. He could have his fantasies.

* * *

Before Sam even began, Dean began to doubt he’d made the right choice. Maybe he was a hell of a lot more feverish than he thought and it was impairing his judgment. He must have been out of his fucking mind for agreeing, since it took all of his willpower not to flinch when Sam’s hands rested on his upper thigh. Began caressing his knotted muscles there… couldn’t Sam have started somewhere else? Like his foot or something? He’d also expected… the other man to ask him to roll over onto his stomach. Not do it this way, on his back, where he would be able to see Sam’s face and Sam would be able to see his.  
  
Yes, this was definitely a bad idea. He was even more tense now, and Sam’s insistence that he relax and reassurance that he wasn’t going to touch him _there_ , where his hand was so close to, did nothing to really reassure him. Though the other man’s “joke”, almost dare, did kick in that legendary Winchester stubborn streak.  
  
Dean became determined not to let the massage affect him. He wasn’t going to give Sam the pleasure of seeing him freak out. He wasn’t some kind of homophobe after all. He just… wasn’t interested. It was just business. It didn’t mean a thing.  
  
So Dean forced himself to relax, looking at the ceiling since Sam wasn’t looking at him anyway, and sighing. All too soon Sam was done with one of his legs and moved onto the next, quick, business-like, professional, and Dean did have to admit he was beginning to feel better. Letting his eyes slip closed when they grew heavy with another sigh.  
  
He purposefully ignored the parts of him that definitely weren’t relaxing thanks to the other man’s efforts, telling himself it would happen to anyone with another person’s hand rubbing that close to their crotch for an extended period. To be honest, he was almost too tired to care at that moment if Sam was enjoying the view a little too much or not. It was easy to be willfully oblivious with his eyes closed. Not so easy to ignore the small groans of enjoyment that kept escaping his throat, but denial was a wonderful thing.

* * *

He really wished Dean would stop moaning his pleasure. It made it that much freaking harder to concentrate and keep it professional. Dean was turning anyhow. What difference did it really make anyhow? This would all be over in a few days, with the most likely outcome being that of Sam burning Dean's decapitated body. He wouldn't drink from Dean either. He wouldn't make the beautiful man into food. That was just…wrong. Dean was a hunter after all and it was bad enough that he had been turned. To be turned, decapitated and then drained by another vampire was just disrespectful. Maybe if Dean had made a really lame mistake that had given himself away, but he hadn't. He deserved to die with as much honor as possible.  
  
Sam worked on Dean's arms. His biceps and shoulders were like rocks. Probably from driving. Probably from gripping the wheel so tightly Sam had seen his knuckles go white. He would have thought Dean was already asleep if not for the continued occasional moans.  
  
"Dean, I'm going to work on your abdomen and chest before I roll you over and work on your shoulders. If it bothers you, just tell me and we'll roll you over right then, okay?"  
  
He thought he saw a nod, but it was hard to tell. He hoped Dean was still awake. He didn't want to get punched nor did he want to inadvertently give Dean a wet dream and be blamed for doing it intentionally. If he didn't think the massage of Dean's chest would help, he wouldn't be doing it. It wasn't his fault if he just happened to enjoy doing it.  
  
Sam debated and decided starting low and working up would be better for both of them. It was all too sexual to work from the chest down, and Dean certainly didn't trust him that much.  
  
He touched Dean lightly on his hip bones, watching Dean's face to make sure he wasn't upsetting the man. Dean flinched a little, but then Sam work slowly up Dean's abdomen. There was tension rather than knots but he still couldn't deny he loved the way Dean's six-pack abs felt under his massaging fingers. As soon as he felt the tension begin to drain, he moved up higher, massaged, and moved up higher. Okay, he was at Dean's gorgeous chest. He eyed the long healed scars as he massaged, briefly wondering what creature gave him those. He worked on Dean's chest, knowing it was going to be hard on him. As he deeply massaged Dean pectorals, Dean's groaning became almost obscene and Sam shuddered as his own body wanted to respond, wanted Dean to touch him back. He bit his own lip hard to keep his emotions under tight rein. Why the hell had he offered to give Dean a massage?  
  
Because Dean needed it. Because it would help Dean. Hell, maybe it would give him that edge he needed to fight off the virus. If Dean couldn't…he had often wondered if Jacob maybe had antibodies against the demonic virus. If he did, would some of his blood help keep a person from turning? Jacob was the friend he had mentioned to Dean who lived in Oklahoma. If he was still alive. He'd be…ninety seven? Something like that.  
  
He avoided rubbing his hands across Dean's nipples. He knew if he did, that it would be over. He just wouldn't be able to avoid playing with them, sucking on them, having Dean arch against his hot mouth as he worked them. Thankfully the only erection Dean was still sporting was in his cock.  
  
"Let's roll you over Dean," Sam said between gritted teeth. He quickly worked Dean's shoulders and neck, Dean's sides, and then moved to Dean's buttocks and thighs. He forced himself to do it right. To go slowly and take care of the knots. He knew too that his massaging hands were rocking the bed and probably only making Dean harder as his cock rubbed against the mattress. He was sorry for that. Mostly.  
  
He finally finished. He wasn't sure if Dean was awake or asleep, but if he didn't jack himself off, he was going to have the blue balls from hell. He had his shirt off before he ever made it into the shower and stepped in before the water had barely gotten warm. He grabbed the liquid soap and wasted no time, finishing his arousal until it was so hard it might as well have been steel. Fuck. When he got like this it took a lot to get him to come. He worked himself, not caring how loud his groans were, not caring if he woke Dean or the neighbors three rooms away. Jesus the things Dean's body did to him. He took his own fingers and lubed them with the soap and worked them up his own ass, hitting that spot with his long fingers that he hoped would help him come. He'd crossed over into pain at this point because he had waited too long and it was sheer agony as he worked himself harder and harder, begging himself to fucking come already.  
  
His shout of final release was between agony and ecstasy as the thick ropes of spunk poured out of him. He collapsed in the shower, letting the hot water warm his skin as his dick pulsed and he moaned with each tremor.  
  
He finally curled up in the shower, letting the water rinse away his sweat. He missed his lovers. He missed having a lover, a lover than could do the sorts of things to him that merely being near Dean did to him. He was lonely. He was so fucking lonely, and no number of one-night stands eased that pain inside. As sure as shit, he knew he'd fallen for Dean. Whatever Dean asked, whatever Dean wanted, he would do. It was ridiculous. Positively ridiculous. Hell, he didn't even know the man. They probably weren't even compatible. The only thing they definitely had in common was that they were hunters. Jessica had become a hunter after her near death experience and marriage to Sam. Elizabeth had been a hunter that had saved Sam, even knowing full well what he was. Had nursed him back to health even. Kept him in chains initially, until he convinced her he was trustworthy. It took a couple years of them working together as partners—she'd lost her hunter husband and in those days, being a female had its drawbacks. Eventually the relationship has turned into something more than just partners. In fact, she was the one who had proposed to him.  
  
Dean he would have to give up, no matter what the outcome. Best he never knew they weren't compatible. If they were, it would…be that much harder to go on for a long time to come. He wasn't even sure if he would. He's lost all he had ever loved. He wasn’t even going to be given a chance with Dean. What was really left? Stasi had said life became wearying after a couple hundred years. It became a been there done that sort of thing where everything had been done. But to do it with a human, to see their thrill at all the new things, allowed a vampire to live a bit vicariously through them. But humans died all too quickly and then Sam was left alone again.  
  
He felt the tears this time and heard the soft sobs escape him as he let the water try to wash his pain away.

* * *

Dean kept his eyes closed. Kept his breathing shallow. Kept his thoughts from focusing too much on Sam’s hands and what they were doing, how they were touching him, how good it felt… at least he tried to. He was failing miserably, but he wasn’t about to admit that.  
  
Fuck, but Sam had good hands. Where the hell had he learned to do this anyway? This was certainly a lesson he had never learned as a hunter. Had Sam trained at some girly salon, giving pedicures, massages, trimming hair before he started cutting off vampires heads for a living? All right, he must really be out of his mind, first for agreeing to the damned… damned good… massage in the first place and then almost losing it thanks to his giddy random thoughts.  
  
He did feel light headed, maybe due to hunger. Maybe that’s why he’d fallen in the first place, beyond the fact that he was exhausted. He was so damned hungry. Thirsty. Sam’s hands were turning out to be a good distraction from it though. Sam could easily put him to sleep like this. But he didn’t want to sleep.  
  
Fuck. The way Sam was working on his shoulders and upper arms was quickly turning him into a puddle of mush. Most parts of him anyway. His dick was certainly anything but relaxed, and it was becoming harder and harder, no pun intended, to ignore it.  
  
His muscles jumped a little, despite the other man’s warning, when Sam’s hands moved to his stomach. Rubbing… oh fuck… but that felt good. He didn’t think anyone had ever touched him like this. Women’s hands just didn’t feel the same as a man’s. They were all soft and gentle, not strong and firm. Not that Sam’s hands weren’t gentle too. God, he wished Sam would just slow down. Just a little. Just when he was beginning to really enjoy… but he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Dean forced his eyes open when Sam suggested he roll over, and he managed a shaky nod, before the other man helped him onto his front. Having to bite back a groan at the pressure of the mattress against his hard dick and it was all he could do not to rub it against the warm sheets beneath him. Burying his face against the pillow to muffle the sounds of pleasure he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. Fighting not to arch or push back against those hands working over his neck and shoulders, down to his ass, and Dean began to become afraid that Sam was going to bring him off without even trying.  
  
Suddenly it was over, Sam’s hands left him like his skin had burned him and Dean barely registered the almost slamming of the bathroom door over his own heartbeat. Dean let out a shaky breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. Fuck, he was so hard he hurt, and it was all Sam’s fault. Well, at least he was relaxed everywhere else. Damn it. But Dean had asked for it. Maybe Dean was just one of those sick bastards that liked to torture themselves. That was the only explanation he could come up with right now as he rolled onto his back with a low groan, squeezing his eyes shut, the lack of pressure against his cock almost worse, but he was _not_ going to get off by rutting against the mattress like some horny teenager!  
  
The groans Dean could hear coming from the bathroom sounded straight out of the sleaziest porno film and he would have had to have been something more than human not to reach for his own cock then. Slipping his hand underneath the waistband of his shorts and wrapping his fingers around his dick, already slick with precome leaking from his tip, Dean bit his lower lip hard to keep from moaning as he caressed himself. He could have thought of anything, the last waitress he banged, Angelina Jolie, anything, and all he could think about was Sam. In the bathroom shower right now doing exactly what he was doing, those strong hands that had been on him only moments ago now stroking himself. Was Sam thinking about him? Touching him, sucking him, fucking him…?  
  
The other man’s shout of pleasure from behind the door triggering his own release, making Dean come so hard he saw stars. Spilling his seed all over his hand and stomach, and he tasted blood in his mouth and realized he’d bitten his lip to keep from crying out as Sam had.  
  
Shit… fuck… shitfuck… This wasn’t happening…  
  
Sweating and shaking Dean laid there frozen, his come cooling on his skin, his fingers still wrapped around his softening dick, wondering just what the fuck was he doing? How could this get any more fucked up? This was getting out of hand. Way too complicated, and he didn’t fucking _do_ complicated. He avoided complicated like the plague…. and how the hell was he supposed to hide what he had done from the other man, when he didn’t even have a fucking towel to clean up with?  
  
Groaning in frustration as he pushed himself up, only feeling even more frustrated when he realized he was definitely relaxed now, Dean reached over the side of the bed for his t-shirt that had been thrown there earlier. Using it to wipe himself down, but knowing there was no help for his underwear and he honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to make it to his duffle for a fresh pair. With burning cheeks, hoping against hope Sam wouldn’t notice, Dean stripped them off, wrapped them up in his dirty shirt, and threw both towards the direction of his duffel. Sliding back under the sheets, covering himself up, Dean flicked off the bedside lamp. Trying to force himself to sleep. It shouldn’t be difficult, coming as hard as he had hadn’t made him any less tired, but he couldn’t seem to stop his heart or his thoughts from racing.  
  
Aside from the fact that Dean didn’t fuck men anymore, he definitely didn’t fuck other hunters, or anyone for that matter he might ever see again. One night stands. That was his thing. No bullshit. No complication. No hearts broken, or at least, not many hearts broken when it was over. No attachments. No one waiting at home. No one worrying if he was going to die, or they were going to die, on the next job. Or worse, being there and not being able to do a thing to keep them from dying… watching those he loved die for him…  
  
Alone. That was the best for everyone concerned.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long he laid there in the shower, wallowing in his own self pity. That wasn't his way. He hadn't done this since…since he had lost Jessica. But then he had a mission. To find the bastards who had killed her. This time? This time all he could do was stand by and watch Dean get sicker. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to pick up and leave. Just leave and never think about the beautiful young man he fell in love with overnight ever again. But he promised he would stay by his side. He promised he would be there for him. So he would. No matter how much it killed his own soul…if he even had a soul.  
  
He slowly climbed out of the shower and toweled himself off. He could see Dean had turned off the light. That was a good thing he supposed since he hadn't even thought to bring in extra clothes. He hung up the towel to dry and walked out into the room naked, planning on heading over to his duffel.  
  
The smell of Dean's come smacked him square in the face and he froze. He easily spotted Dean's wadded up t-shirt and … shorts. Dean must have…while Sam was…Fuck, it made him start to get hard all over again, between his own thoughts and the smell of Dean's spilled seed. Sure bet Dean wasn't thinking about him.  
  
Screw it. He was tired. He was physically and mentally tired. He wasn't about to get dressed and head to the room next door and he wasn't going to sleep on the fucking floor. He'd considered it briefly while he was giving Dean his massage, but no. Dean could just suck it up.  
  
He pulled back the covers on the side Dean wasn't sleeping on, tossed a couple pillows down the middle of the bed—he knew that should keep him on his side of the bed, and crawled under the covers buck naked. There was no sense sleeping light tonight. He honestly didn't care if the hunter decided to hurt him for whatever fucked up reason. If Dean blew another gasket when he got up in the morning, furious with him, so be it. He'd smack Dean in the face with the hard cold truth that Dean was turning and that Dean was stuck with him for a few more days. Then it would be over. Or Dean could kill him. At this point...he would welcome it. He was tired of the hunt and tired of the hurt. It would be a wonderful belated birthday present.  
  
Sam slid under the covers, cursing as he felt another tear slip out of his eye. Tears were as easy to smell as sex and he really hoped Dean's sense of smell hadn't gotten that good yet. He didn't need the hunter's fucking sympathy. Once Dean was handled, whatever way it ended, Sam would leave. Then he would leave an obvious vampiric trail. He'd let the hunters take him. He was done. No more worries except the torments of Hell. He almost figured they would be a blessing in comparison to the pain he felt deep in his chest and to the aloneness that consumed him.

* * *

Dean did his best to pretend he was asleep when Sam emerged from the bathroom, he kept his breathing even, his body relaxed, though it wasn’t easy. Considering he couldn’t help but watch the other man through hooded eyelashes when he came out of the bathroom, without a towel wrapped around himself, without anything… holy…  
  
He seemed to have no trouble seeing… everything… even in the dark. Dean didn’t think he’d had fantasy’s with people with bodies as perfect as Sam’s was. He didn’t seem to have an inch of fat anywhere on him, and his cock, even flaccid…  
  
Shit, he hoped Sam didn’t catch the hitch in his breathing that might give him away he was faking, but Sam didn’t appear to be paying any attention to him at all… and no, that didn’t bother him at all. Sam was just standing there, like he was frozen in indecision, and finally the other man came over to the bed.  
  
If Dean tensed a little when Sam pulled back the covers and got inside behind him he couldn’t really be blamed for that. Not knowing that Sam was climbing into bed with him again and they were both fucking naked. Though the pillow that hit his back came as something of a shock and it was all he could do not to jump.  
  
He could only guess it was for “protection” (He had to fight down an insane snort of laughter at that thought.) So they wouldn’t wake up again like they had before. With Sam pressed up against his back, his arms around him, and his dick resting comfortably against the curve of his ass… and no he wasn’t upset about that either.  
  
Fuck…  
  
He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, he could tell, even as exhausted as he was he was going to lie here awake all night thinking about everything he didn’t want to think about, probably get up in the morning stiff, sore, and even more pissed off, though he honestly didn’t know if it would be at Sam or himself.  
  
Dean rolled over onto his back with a sigh, turning his head just enough to catch Sam’s profile from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t tell if the other hunter was sleeping or not. He seemed dead to the world, but if there was one thing Dean had been taught his whole life was that almost nothing was as it seemed. One of the many things he fucking hated about life.  
  
His fingers plucked at a loose thread on the pillow separating them. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, an hour or more, before he finally picked it up and shoved it underneath his head along with his two other pillows, closing his eyes. Maybe that was all he needed.

* * *

He hadn't much more than laid back into bed and sleep overtook him. He hadn't permitted himself a truly deep sleep in over a week. It would be like a human getting about two or three hours a sleep for a week running. Yes, they could function but sooner or later, it would catch up with them. Sam let it catch up with him tonight. Honestly he had probably let himself get all worked up over Dean simply because he was tired. There was no denying he wanted Dean's body, that he wanted to do things to it that would have Dean screaming for mercy, screaming Sam's name and crying out with more pleasure than anyone had ever given Dean before. Dean, the man? Sam didn't know anything about him. Other than he had a friend named Bobby. Other than that he liked to play his music annoyingly loud. That he liked to drive a little too fast and that he loved his car. And he was a hunter about to turn and therefore, die.  
  
_…he was alone in the dark pit, his arms spread, chained to the wall, his legs spread and likewise chained. Anastasia was there, drinking deeply from his neck. Michael was there, working his cock hard with his mouth. Elizabeth was there, working and sucking at his nipples, and Jessica, sweet Jessica had her mouth over his, her tongue deep in his own.  
  
Blood suddenly spilled into his mouth from Jessica's and he felt the point of the stake that shattered her breastbone dig partway into his own. He would have screamed her name but his mouth was too full of her blood. So very much blood he couldn't swallow it all and the crimson liquid spilled from his mouth and down his chin in a rushing waterfall. Jessica fell away from him, her hand outstretched toward him, begging him to help her, begging him to save her, and then the machete cut across her neck, so that even had he been able to reach her in time, had he been able to break the too strong chains, he couldn't even turn her. Her blue eyes stared cold accusations at him while he groaned under the ministrations of his other lovers.  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head back and hungrily drank the blood that still cascaded from Sam's mouth. Jessica's blood. Her eyes turned black, demonic black, and her fingernails dug into Sam's chest, shredding it. The exorcism came to his lips before the last of Jessica's blood was even gone. The black smoke poured from the dark haired woman and she collapsed, dead on the stone floor. Michael's hard work on his cock had him in pain, Michael kept drawing him to the edge then stopping, drawing him back to the edge, then stopping. Sam groaned in agony.  
  
"Please, oh, god, please," Sam begged him.  
  
When Michael looked up to meet his eyes, the coldness he saw there wasn't the eyes of his lover but of the man who had killed his wife and children when Sam was still human.  
  
The lightheadness of loss of blood from Stasi's feeding began to overtake him. "Stasi, please stop, you're taking too much. Too much."  
  
When Stasi pulled away, it wasn't his sire Anastasia, but the matriarch bitch from the nest. She twirled the sword Sam had faced once already.  
  
"Fucking vegetarians don’t deserve to live," she snarled and swung the blade in a broad arc, first decapitating Michael then smiled grimly at Sam. "Doesn't deserve to live."  
  
The sword sliced through his own neck and he felt himself fall into blackness as his head tumbled from his body._  
  
Sam awoke with a start, a gasp escaping from him but nothing more. He looked over at Dean who was on his back, one of the pillows between them now under Dean's head. Sam could heard the staccato beat of Dean's heart coming more often now among the regular beats. He tried to listen o see if he had woken Dean, but Dean's breathing seemed slow and steady.  
  
Sam was covered with sweat from his nightmare and it had shaken him badly. He rarely had nightmares and certainly not when he was in his deep sleep. He stared at Dean's relaxed face. He hesitated, but fuck it. He wanted a warm body to curl up against. He didn't care if he got anything else. He just wanted someone next to him. Reaching between them he extracted the other pillow from beneath the sheets and returned it to the head of the bed an then moved closer to Dean. If Dean woke up, Dean would probably flip out and kick him out of the room altogether. He could just pretend he was asleep and apologize when Dean "woke" him up. It was Dean's own fault for pulling out the barricade Sam had put down. Sam was painfully hard from his dream, but it would take more than just a little jacking off to ease it. Only time would let him soften. Deciding, he moved next to Dean, his head resting against Dean's warm shoulder, his hand sliding across Dean's waist and he pressed his body up against Dean's. That was enough. He just needed someone beside him. Some one he could hold, just for the night. He nestled in a little closer with a soft sigh and prayed with Dean beside him no dreams would returned to haunt him. Prayed Dean wouldn't wake until morning when he could face the world again.

* * *

Despite how tired he was, Dean was barely dozing when he felt the other man in the bed beside him suddenly jerk awake gasping and shaking. It shocked him, made him open his eyes and look at the other man briefly before he caught himself and closed them again, thankfully Sam was too distracted initially to realize that Dean was awake as well.  
  
Though just that brief glimpse at Sam had caused the barest frown of worry to cross his face for a split second before he relaxed again, pretending to sleep. Sam looked… the only word he could use to describe it was shaken. While a part of him wanted to ask the other man what was wrong, a bigger part of him told him to leave it be. Besides it was pretty obvious, and none of his business to boot. Nightmares were the way of life for hunters, and _he_ certainly wasn’t the type to share any of them with virtual strangers. He didn’t expect Sam was either.  
  
He could feel Sam’s eyes on him, but he didn’t move or alter his slow breathing, giving nothing away. Letting the other man keep his “dignity”, or so Dean told himself that was the reason. Soon he would go back to sleep, and Dean could try once again to get there himself.  
  
When he felt the remaining pillow between them shift away, Dean couldn’t say he was all that surprised. Maybe a part of him was, but not for the reason he thought. Because even when he felt Sam’s weight shift closer to him, pressing against his side, the other man’s head coming to rest on his shoulder, he didn’t move. He could have shifted in his “sleep”, pretended to be waking up, anything to discourage the other man but instead he remained still as Sam made himself “comfortable”.  
  
Maybe he didn’t owe Sam this, but he did owe the other man something for saving his life. If this was all he asked for… well, not even asked… but what he needed, it was the least Dean could give. Yeah, it was all kinds of complicated, but he could think about it later, in the morning, when he wasn’t so damn tired. Besides, it felt good. Sam’s warmth and his weight partly draped over him was almost… comforting, and the sleep that had been so hard to find before was now rushing up upon him fast.  
  
Dean let out a small sigh and let it sweep him away. Shifting his arm just enough so that it wouldn’t fall asleep during the night from Sam’s weight laying on it, his palm coming to rest at the small of the other man’s back. Turning his head just a bit, Sam’s scent washing over him, his soft hair tickling his nose, Dean finally drifted off.

* * *

Sam suspected Dean was awake, at least a part of him did. Or that Dean had at least awoken when Sam curled up against the man. Hunters were not known for being heavy sleepers.  
  
Sam was almost embarrassed by his need. Just like in the shower, this wasn't him. He was being a fucking girl. Whimpering and lamenting over a too hot guy that wouldn't give her a second look let alone the time of day.  
  
That wasn't all of it, though. This was one of the reasons he killed potentially turned vampires. Witnesses. Civilians. Whatever the most politically correct term was. Maybe "blood challenged".  
  
Because it hurt too damned much. It was usually pretty easy to tell if a person was fed blood or not. Most often a human turned within the hour of the infection. Simply put, it was rare to find anyone in a vampire nest that had been there more than a day or two, that hadn't been turned. Sure, you had your odd ball nests. One he had come across had kept fifteen human slaves. If a slave got out of line, they were torn apart and another replacement found. Those slaves were never at risk of being turned because that wasn't what the nest wanted them for. Typically, humans were taken to either become part of the nest, or for food. There usually wasn't anything in between.  
  
If Sam rescued someone and they were healthy, it was pretty obvious, pretty fast, if they were vampire or not. Newly turned were hungry. Always hungry. If they were beat to hell and Sam had to nurse them back to health, and then had to kill them…it was just hard. He had done that so often that maybe he had gotten a little cold hearted about it. But it was purely self-preservation. His own mental self-preservation. He tended to quickly begin to care about people and then to have to kill them…it killed a little of himself in the process. As if he weren't already dead enough.  
  
If Dean hadn't been a hunter he would be dead by now, his bones burned in the fire with the others. Instead Sam was laying against him, Sam's nightmares gnawing at him. As he practically held his breath, waiting to see when the hunter was going to say enough was enough, the hunter sighed and Sam felt the palm of the man's hand come to rest on his back. Dean was going to let him have this small comfort. This rarely needed, but at the moment desperately needed, comfort. He pulled Dean a little tighter into his arms. Dean had turned his head toward him and Sam lightly brushed his lips across Dean's in a silent thank you. Then he let Dean's presence warm him and comfort him, and let Dean be a barrier against the ocean of bad memories that were as much a part of his life as the far too fewer good ones. Putting his head back on Dean's shoulder he let himself fall asleep, grateful that even if they never had anything else, Dean let him have this.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second time in two days Dean had woken up with someone else in his bed with their arms around him. Aside from the orgy with the twins that had lasted a couple of days, if something that unheard of had happened any other time he might have checked himself for possession. Today however he just took it in stride. It definitely wasn't the weirdest or most unpleasant thing that had happened to him this week, after all.   
  
At least this time the hard on poking into his hip was expected rather than a surprise. Surprises tended to make him irritable and gave him a headache. He wasn't in the mood for either today, so he was determined not to get all worked up over it. Guys slept, guys woke up with woodies. Plain and simple. Sure, he and Sam had spent the night in the same bed together… naked… but it wasn't like they'd fucked or anything. Even if Sam did want to fuck him… ok… maybe best not to think about that.   
  
Dean sighed softly as he forced his eyes open, wincing sharply at the light coming through the drapes and turning his face away from it with a groan. Christ, couldn't one of them have remembered to close the privacy drapes? Speaking of headaches.   
  
Shielding his eyes with his hand, Dean stretched and craned his neck to get a look at the alarm clock without trying to move too much and disturb the warm weight resting against his side. He couldn't say whether or not it was a consideration that would have crossed his mind before since he didn't normally share his bed to sleep in, but maybe he was just in an unusually charitable mood this morning.   
  
Scratch that, afternoon. Dean's eyes widened a little when he saw that it was after 3pm. Christ, no wonder he was starving, having skipped both breakfast and lunch. He must have been even more exhausted last night than he realized. Either that or the fever was beginning to take a toll on him. Fuck, the infections must be getting worse. The antibiotics weren't working. Though his back didn't really hurt all that badly even though he was laying on it, he couldn't think of another explanation.   
  
Maybe he should take some more antibiotics, a larger dose maybe, he was probably overdue, and water, he was so fucking thirsty. Dean did his best to shift his weight out from under the other man without disturbing him too much. Pushing himself up on wobbly arms he managed to sit up on the edge of the bed. He'd get up, just as soon as the room stopped spinning.

* * *

Sam was instantly awake when he felt movement beside him. His subconscious reassured him there was no danger so he didn't immediately draw back ready for a fight. It took a moment for his brain to process the warm comfortable body he held protectively, his very pronounced erection, and the smell of the person that made him even harder. Opening his hazel eyes he saw Dean had just woken and was looking at the clock. Slight tension rippled through Dean and his heat rate increased a little as he groaned trying to avoid the sunshine. Dean's light sensitivity had begun.  
  
Sam wanted to hold on to Dean, didn't want to let him get out of bed, wanted to press his cock closer to Dean and rub it against him. He gave an inner sigh and reminded himself that wasn't going to happen. He was just lucky Dean let him have what he did last night and he knew it. He decided he knew another thing about Dean the Man. Dean was kind.  
  
Once Dean climbed out of bed Sam got a look at the clock himself. He hadn't slept this long in a while, but then again, he hadn't let himself sleep this deeply in a while. He saw Dean's arms shaking and Dean sway as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Sam wanted to pull the bandages off of Dean's back but he knew what he'd see. Dean's wounds would probably be pretty much healed at this point. If he got a little bit of blood into him, they would quickly be completely healed, because that would accelerate the turning. In part he knew Dean was weak because he hadn't eaten. Blood or food, take your pick. Dean needed human food to help him continue to fight the virus, even as unlikely as it was that he would beat it. Sam seemed to recall a restaurant right next door to the motel. He'd get a quick shower, take care of his morning hard on—rapidly he prayed—and go get Dean a big breakfast. After a moment of further consideration he realized Dean hadn’t really been out of the motel room other than being on the road. It was …unlikely…that Dean's vampiric senses had all begun to activate yet so he wouldn't, at least shouldn't, be a danger to the public. If he was, Sam would have the strength and speed to keep Dean under control so it should be okay. Certainly Dean was tired of motel rooms, and it would probably reassure him that Sam didn't think he was turning, even if that was a false reassurance.  
  
"What say we get a shower and go get some breakfast?" Sam suggested, pushing himself up onto an elbow.

* * *

Dean felt Sam’s eyes on him even before the other man spoke, well aware of his state of undress, and the matching “problem” that the other man had upon waking. Well aware he was giving the man who admitted to being sexually attracted to him a nice view of his back and ass. But considering everything, the way they’d slept together and thus woken up together, it was a little stupid to be modest about it now.   
  
So he didn’t bother to reach for the sheet to cover his nakedness when he twisted around to look at the other hunter. Sam’s suggestion regarding “breakfast” making him raise an eyebrow and glance at the clock a moment for emphasis before he smirked at the other man in amusement.   
  
“Sure, I’m starving.” He agreed readily enough, then considered the first part of the Sam’s suggestion, the one about the shower. Dean couldn’t help but remember the shower that Sam had helped him with, even considering how out of it and in pain he’d been in, that had led to his first massage from the other man.   
  
His eyes drifted unconsciously down Sam’s body, most of which was exposed to him, though thankfully the other man’s crotch was covered, though the sheet hugged Sam’s hips pretty low. God, he was… Dean cleared his throat and turned away before he could do something stupid like blush and give Sam the wrong idea.   
  
Dean was pretty sure he could manage a shower by himself today though, without Sam’s help.   
  
“You want to go first?” He offered. Dean was determined to make up for being an ass yesterday, getting all pissed off at Sam for no reason. They were both hunters, and Sam had done more than enough to help him. He didn’t want the other man to think he was ungrateful, and besides, there were all too few hunters out there, it was always best to stay on good terms with other hunters. If they couldn’t trust each other, then who could they trust?

* * *

Sam tried not to notice Dean was damned near as hard as he was. His cock was so beautiful and plump, it made Sam's mouth water just to think about wrapping his lips around it and giving the man a blow job to beat all blow jobs. Crap, crap, crap, he already was so hard he hurt and such thoughts just weren't helping.  
  
Back to the thought of food. So what if it was a little late for breakfast. Breakfast was really what he wanted. It seemed weird to eat breakfast anytime other than in the evening anyhow after all the years of sleeping during the day. Actually he was getting a little hungry, but regretfully human food wouldn't decrease the slight pangs of hunger he was beginning to feel. He would be okay for a few more days before he really did need to seek out blood and by then, he wouldn't have to worry about Dean. He regretted that thought as soon as he had it.  
  
Sam wasn't surprised Dean ignored his implication that they shower together but he was surprised and pleased that Dean's eyes drifted down his body and lingered on his crotch. Pity he hadn't let the sheet fall just a little further down. He heard the distinct increase is Dean's heart rate and that surprised him, too. For not wanting to sleep with another guy, Dean certainly showed tendencies of interest. Then again, and Sam couldn't help his private grin, maybe Dean was just a little bit of a pervert. Liked to look, just didn't like to follow up. His abrupt averted gaze kind of squashed any tiny flare of hope.  
  
"Sure. I'll go. Give you a chance to get your sea legs back under you." Sam flipped the sheet back, wishing Dean were still looking at him, wishing Dean might like what he saw. He decided to be just a little evil and slid out of bed on the same side as Dean, giving Dean a clear view of his more that solid erection. His duffel was on that side of the bed, after all. He kept his back to Dean as he dug through and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. His nicer clothes were still in the suitcase out in the car. Fuck. So was his grooming bag. Well, he'd skip shaving until they got back from breakfast and he could just use hotel soap.  
  
Gripping his clothes he turned back to face Dean, giving Dean a more than clear view of his solid morning wood. He felt himself blush a little. Crap. Now he was doing it. He couldn't believe how Dean had this effect on him.  
  
"I don't want you to…uh, freak or anything…but, uh, if you wanted me to, I could…take care of your…problem." Hastily he added, "But I know you don't swing that way, so I won't be upset if you aren't interested. And I don't want to start another fight. I'm just offering since, you know, you didn't freak waking up with me up against you again and…" Holy fucking crap, Sam felt himself go red as a tomato. He didn't blush like this. He just freaking didn't. He couldn't even look at Dean he was suddenly so embarrassed by it. It was a stupid, stupid offer. He already knew Dean would say 'no.' He just hoped Dean would tell him 'no way in hell' politely. He didn't even realize he had shifted his clothes in front of his own erection.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but stiffen slightly when the other man brushed by him as he got out of the bed… on his side. Dean wanted to frown, knowing Sam had done it on purpose for no other reason to get under his skin, which was still tingling from that barely there touch. Not to mention warming as he got an all too good view of Sam’s ass, Sam’s thighs, Sam’s back, Sam’s everything… including his thick hard cock that Dean had already felt twice now.   
  
Instead of frowning he couldn’t help but smile, feel the slightest bit amused. Even though it wasn’t all that funny. He’d already made it clear to Sam he wasn’t interested, but the other man’s persistence without being _completely_ obvious about it… Dean had to admit it was kind of a turn on. Knowing just how much Sam wanted him that he kept trying… and Sam certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes. Not in the least.   
  
Sam obviously wanted him to watch, and Dean didn’t bother looking away. Getting a clear view of all of the other man’s many attributes as Sam bent over to retrieve his clothes from his bag. Dean might not be into men, but he could certainly appreciate perfection when he saw it.   
  
It definitely wouldn’t be any kind of hardship for him to break his own rule. Though his previous experiences with other men as a teen had been somewhat lacking, at the moment he certainly wasn’t turned off by the idea of giving it one more shot. Sam wanted him, all he had to do was give the other man the OK.   
  
So why was he hesitant to do so? Because Sam was a hunter and not some bar tramp? Because Sam would be hanging around for at least another day to make sure he wasn’t turning, and therefore it wasn’t exactly a one night stand? Because of the possibility that they’d have to work together again in the future, and again, the whole awkwardness factor afterwards? Yeah, all of those were pretty good reasons. All of those were reasons he should just turn his damned hormones off right now. After Sam left he could find some blond bimbo to bang easily enough. Get it out of his system.   
  
But when Sam turned around to face him, making his bold “offer” to take care of his “problem” that made Dean’s eyebrows crawl up into his hairline, all the while Sam turning as red as a tomato with every word he spoke, looking positively endearing, the absurdity of the situation slapped him right in the face and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Even as he snickered and wiped at his eyes, close to tears, Dean tried to apologize knowing that was _definitely_ not the reaction Sam was probably expecting and hoping he hadn’t just pissed him off.  
  
“I’m sorry. Shit. I didn’t mean to… It’s just… oh fuck it…” Dean finally grinned, leaning back on the mattress on his elbows and giving the other man an inviting look, crooking his index finger in a come hither motion for emphasis. What the hell, you only live once, right? And worst case scenario they only had to endure each other’s company for another day before they parted ways.

* * *

Dean's laughter made Sam close his eyes and sigh. Yeah. Stupid offer. Still, at least Dean wasn't going all ballistic on him about keeping after him when Dean had made it clear Dean wasn't interested. He was trying not to be annoying about it. Hell, he was trying not to do it at all, but with Dean, he just couldn't stop. Every fiber in him wanted the man so badly…okay, so it wasn't because he was tired. He couldn't blame that now. Maybe he could chalk it all up to temporary insanity. Yeah. Maybe that calf he'd chowed on the other night had mad-cow disease or something. At least this time Dean's denial didn't make him feel like he was going all girlie and ready to cry or something. Those earlier reactions must have been because he was all strung out. Besides, he'd fully expected…okay, he hadn't expected laughter, and that kind of hurt, but if that was as polite as it got, it was better than a couple alternate, far less pleasant refusals he'd received in the past. The laughter he could shrug off. He'd still look, still admire…before he had to kill the vampire Dean would mostly likely become.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean's apology, letting his face go stoic and trying hard to regain some composure. Trying hard to get the flush from his face. Then Dean grinned at him. Those sparkling perfect teeth, those shining green eyes, and a smile that made Sam's heart flutter like a love-struck girl. When Dean leaned back exposing himself, when invitation was written all over his face and body, and the final no denying invitation, Sam's knees almost went weak. Dean was going to let him… _oh fuck yes!_  
  
Sam knew surprise lit his face, but then he let his own smile shine. He even let his dimples show, dimples that sometimes really embarrassed him. It was tough to be a he-man when you had dimples.  
  
He approached Dean slowly, tossing his neatly folded clothes aside. If Dean was letting him do this, then Sam wasn't pulling any punches. He dropped all pretenses and let his smoldering gaze slowly rake over Dean, taking a moment to appreciate the young man's body, knowing that soon his hands would be on that body. His gaze lingered lustfully on Dean's heavy cock. So big. So thick. So fine… Sam grinned. Hard, but not hard enough. Not nearly hard enough yet. He would show Dean what hard _really_ meant.  
  
Sam sank down to his knees by the bed and slowly spread Dean's legs wider, lightly dragging his fingers down the top of Dean's thighs before drawing his palms teasingly feather-light along the outside of his thighs and up his hips. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the inside of Dean's thigh, from just behind Dean's knee to just shy of Dean's cock. He paused there with his mouth and gently nuzzled and sucked on that tender skin, a small groan escaping him, his one hand on the outside of Dean's thigh, squeezing and kneading as he sucked. His other hand he slid under Dean's ass, rubbing and squeezing and fingering the crack between his cheeks.   
  
After he worked the thigh area hard enough to leave a slight mark there, he pushed that leg a little wider open and flicked his tongue up to the inner crease, just barely brushing the side of Dean's sac. He let his tongue play in there for a handful of seconds, mostly dancing around Dean's balls, but letting his tongue momentarily touch it now and again, letting this breath whisper across it when he did.  
  
He worked his tongue along the border of Deans dark curls, flicking in close to Dean's cock, but never quite touching it as one hand rubbed and kneaded the outside of Dean's hip. His other hand slid along Dean's crack, rubbing a moment at Dean's hole before dragging his hand out and began playing along the inside of Dean's yet untouched inner thigh. A few drops of precome had slipped from Dean's slit onto his belly. Sam lapped at it, being sure not to touch Dean's definitely harder erection, groaning at its exquisite flavor. He grinned up a Dean a moment then went to the thigh his tongue had yet to caress.

* * *

The look of surprise that crossed Sam’s face, quickly followed by the quite possibly the most adorable smile that Dean had ever seen in his life made Dean glad that he was sitting down. Or he might have embarrassed himself going all weak kneed and falling on his ass again. He’d already done that twice already, much to his wounded pride, and he certainly wasn’t looking for a repeat performance. He certainly didn’t need Sam possibly describing him that way to other hunters, as the hunter who constantly fell on his ass.  
  
Looking at Sam now, it was hard to imagine this was the same man who’d rescued him from a nest of vampires, Sam Cristo, the hard ass ruthless hunter, as Bobby had described him. The hunter who didn’t like witnesses, but who’d nursed him back to health so carefully. Helped give him a bath, gave him not one but two full body massages to ease his pain, and who was now standing in front of him looking like an excited little boy who’d just been offered a piece of his favorite candy. Turning him on even more…  
  
Yeah, maybe this was all kinds of crazy, weird, wrong but at the moment he didn’t really give a damn. Blame it on stress, blame it on the fever, blame it on the aching erection he’d woken up with (he wouldn’t be the first guy who got himself into trouble thinking with his dick) but right here, right now, he wanted this. He wanted Sam’s eyes on him, his gaze sweeping over him almost like a caress in itself. Looking at him with more longing than he thought anyone else ever had, like the other man meant to devour him whole. He wanted those strong hands that had touched him practically everywhere to now touch him _everywhere_.   
  
Dean let himself openly admire the other man’s body as Sam stood in front of him, feeling his heart skip a beat when the hunter’s smile turned positively evil before he sunk down to his knees. Those warm calloused hands settling on his thighs and Dean allowed his legs to be pushed apart so Sam could move between them. The sight alone enough to make his cock start to throb a little in real interest before the teasing started. First Sam’s hands and then his mouth. The warm slide of the other man’s tongue up his inner thigh making Dean’s breath hitch. Nuzzling, kissing, sucking, so close to where he wanted it. So damn close.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dean let his arms give out behind him as he reclined back fully on the bed, unable to stop the little movements of his hips trying to get Sam’s mouth where he wanted it. Soft moans of pleasure escaping his mouth and Dean didn’t even bother trying to contain them. Though he also couldn’t stop himself from tensing slightly when Sam’s hand slid underneath him to cup his ass, the other man’s firm hand squeezing and delving between his cheeks. It didn’t feel bad, per say, now at least. But from experience he knew it would only get worse.  
  
He concentrated on what Sam’s mouth was doing instead, letting it help him relax. Even though it was a little difficult considering the other man was still teasing him. Barely touching him where he really wanted that mouth to be with more than a breath, and Dean couldn’t help a small groan of frustration to escape him. Even as he tensed again when Sam touched his hole, relaxing only when Sam moved his hand way again. He let his own hand come to rest on the back of Sam’s head, his fingers tangling in the soft warm hair and tugging a little impatiently when Sam moved to his other thigh instead of his cock after lapping at the trail of come on his stomach.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be ‘taking care’ of that, not making it worse?” Dean finally joked, lifting an eyebrow almost in challenge.

* * *

The sounds Dean made thrilled him as he tasted that sweet flesh he'd been longing for. He felt Dean's tension when his fingers caressed his hole, felt the tension fill Dean for those few split seconds until Sam distracted his attention away. He'd wait then until he was near to finishing Dean, wait to put his fingers inside Dean and give Dean that final exquisite push. Dean would be too far gone by then to care or notice until Sam hit that sweet spot that would make Dean writhe that extra lit bit, that would make Dean come harder than he ever had, and maybe, just maybe, interest Dean enough to let Sam do what he really truly wanted to do. Fuck him utterly senseless.  
  
"I promised," Sam said and began sucking on the backside of Dean's knee in that sensitive almost ticklish area, "that I would take care of it." Sam slowly worked his way up the back Dean's thigh, nipping, licking and sucking, running his hands teasingly up and down Dean's inner and outer thigh, almost touching but never quite, that hard shaft waiting for Sam's mouth. "And I will. Eventually." Getting close enough, he directed his attention to Dean's inner thigh, giving it as much thorough attention as he had the other one. "When you're really ready." He knew he was torturing Dean and he loved it. The way Dean groaned and shifted, trying to get Sam to touch him only made Sam grin more. "When you beg me to finish you." He flicked his tongue into the crease on that side, but began touching Dean's sac more often with his tongue, beginning to let his lips touch it, and kiss it and barely suck on it, dancing his tongue over the flesh trapped beneath his lips.  
  
He slowly sucked Dean's sac into his mouth. He played with the balls with his tongue, periodically sucking a little, drawing them a tad deeper before releasing them, only to suck on them again. He finally let them slip from his mouth, but teased Dean a little more, first sucking one then the other back into his moaning mouth.

* * *

“Bastard…” Dean groaned softly at Sam’s reply, frowning down at the other man before letting his head fall back against the mattress with another moan. Not that he was really complaining despite the fact that Sam was obviously teasing him, playing some kind of game, and Dean didn’t like games. Especially games that Dean wasn’t even sure what the rules were. Dean had a flicker of doubt about this whole thing, wondering if maybe he should just stop it now.   
  
But he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself. Sam’s hands on him felt good. His mouth felt damned good. Who cared if it was a game? If Sam wanted to play, he’d play along, for now. If it went somewhere he didn’t like, he could just tell the other man to stop. Right now stopping was the furthest thing from Dean’s mind, however.   
  
He tugged once more ineffectually on the other man’s hair before simply relaxing and letting Sam do what he wanted. Moaning a little louder the higher up on his thigh Sam worked. The tongue occasionally swiping over his balls making them feel tight and heavy, his cock leaking all the more generously over his stomach. Though when the other man made his comment about making him “beg” Dean couldn’t help but smirk.   
  
“What makes you think I’m going to beg? Overconfident much?” Dean countered as another deep groan of pleasure broke from his throat as Sam began to suck on his balls.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's comment. He didn't really give a shit if Dean begged or not. But Dean's comment followed by the groan told Sam he was doing a good job and that all he really cared about; giving Dean the best fucking blow job of his life.  
  
Dean's sounds of ecstasy told Sam he'd teased Dean enough. He ran his tongue up along the underside of Dean's erection. Dean's shudder and loud groan made his own cock leak harder. He was already hurting so much it hardly mattered. He just couldn't get any harder.  
  
He stroked the shaft again with his tongue pausing long enough to focus on the sensitive spot just below the crown, playing with it, sucking on it and licking it. He flicked his tongue up to Dean's slit, lapping up the dribbling precome with deep moans. He suddenly took all of Dean into his mouth for just a moment, then slid back off, returning to playing with his slit. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's hips and slid both his hands underneath Dean's ass. Sam's tongue danced between the fresh pool of precome on Dean's stomach, Dean's crown, and the sides of Dean's shaft. He had to hold Dean's body steady as he continued to work Dean's cock, sliding down it, pulling off, sucking on it and using every skill he had ever learned to make it feel as possibly good as he could make it.  
  
Dean's desperate little thrusts into Sam's mouth were heaven. Each time Dean thrust, Sam sucked and let Dean get a little further into his mouth. He knew Dean couldn't last much longer. Dean's cock was like steel at this point, and to make Dean wait much longer would be torture. While he would love to keep Dean on that sharp edge between pleasure and pain, he didn't want to push Dean too far. He wanted Dean to want it again. As tempting as it was to grip Dean at his base and keep him from coming, Sam wouldn't.  
  
He reached down to his own cock that was a seeping mess of come. After drenching his fingers in his own semen, he finally went fully down on Dean, giving the man what they both wanted. Sam had no problem swallowing Dean's engorged cock and groaned his delight as having Dean in his mouth. He let Dean begin to thrust, let Dean get a good pace going, one that was increasing and one that absolutely nothing could stop. Dean was on his way toward release. As Dean's thrusts became harder, as his groans became louder as he fucked Sam's mouth, Sam slid two come-lubed fingers into Dean's ass in a single push, certain to brush Dean's prostate immediately, erasing any sudden burn with the delight of the hitting that nerve bundle. Each time Dean hit the high point of his thrust deep in Sam's throat, Sam pressed his long fingers in that perfect spot of nerves to try to heighten Dean's pleasure.  
  
He wanted to wait to come until Dean had but he just wasn't sure he was going to be able to as Dean's pace increased and Sam greedily swallowed each precious thrust, bobbing his head to take Dean in as far as he possible could. Sam was coming and felt the overwhelming shudder as his cock finally released everything it had been holding for far too long. If his mouth wasn't full of Dean he would have screamed Dean's name with all the breath in him. He pulled his fingers free of Dean's hole, not wanting to risk hurting Dean during his own throes of orgasm. He sucked Dean hard then, begging Dean to release into him.

* * *

Dean couldn’t deny that Sam had a fucking incredible mouth and that he was really beginning to get into it. When the other man finally stopped teasing him and slid his tongue up the length of his cock, Dean couldn’t help lifting his hips, seeking more, as the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body made him groan even louder than before. Loud enough it made him briefly hope that the walls between the rooms weren’t as paper thin as the normal dumps he stayed in. But when Sam’s lips and tongue began teasing around the crown, licking and sucking his dick in just the right way, Dean mentally said a fuck you to the neighbors. Let them enjoy the show.  
  
The skill in which Sam played with his cock, paying special attention to every inch of it, made him wonder briefly if professional cock sucker could be added to the list of professions the other man held, along with masseuse and hunter. Dean couldn’t have stopped from trying to fuck up into that exquisite mouth, silently begging for more, even if he wanted to.   
  
And just as Sam promised, once he began to “beg” Sam gave him what he really wanted. Taking his cock deep into his mouth, into his throat, and Dean couldn’t help the loud cry of pleasure that was ripped from his throat.   
  
“Fuck!” Dean bit his lip hard to help keep his noise down, if only so they wouldn’t be interrupted by the motel manager or something for “disturbing” the other guests, not that Dean really gave a shit. He just didn’t want anything to stop what Sam was doing to him. His hand fisting in the other man’s hair, holding him in place when Sam finally released his hold on his hips letting him begin to fuck up into his mouth.   
  
It was so damned good, so damned perfect, Dean knew he was going to blow so fucking hard any second now. He was too far gone to recognize the touch of Sam’s fingers once more against his hole but not so far gone not to feel the sharp burning pain when they were shoved inside of him. His body jerking, his other hand clutching at Sam’s shoulder so tight his nails bit crescent marks into his skin. This isn’t what he wanted, but even as he opened his mouth to protest the simple one word syllable was lost in the explosion of pleasure from inside of him that nearly made him nearly come off the bed.  
  
The only sound escaping his mouth loud unrestrained groans, he couldn’t form words, not a single one, and he couldn’t stop pushing up into Sam’s mouth. Thrusting hard between his lips, he just couldn’t stop, and the fingers inside him didn’t stop moving. Because he couldn’t tell the other man to stop, even though Dean was close to tears as painful memories long buried threatened to overwhelm him even as he was drowning in the pleasure of what Sam was doing to him now.   
  
When he finally came it was a relief on many levels, it hurt on more than one level, though he told himself the almost sobbing noises he made in between loud grunts and groans of pleasure as his come poured into the other man’s mouth were only from pleasure. Nothing more. Though even before his cock stopped pulsing, before his body stopped trembling with the almost overwhelming ecstasy, he was pushing Sam away hard enough to send the other man sprawling back on the floor.   
  
Dean was off the bed a second later, standing on shaky legs that barely held him, his hands balled into fists at his side, and his face a mask of fury. Not caring one damned bit how the other man looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and hurt written plainly on his face.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing! Who the hell said you could shove anything up my ass!” Dean yelled, surprised he’d managed to string together even those few words coherently enough. His skin still vibrating with pleasure, covered in sweat, and a bit of his own come that had splashed on him when he’d pushed Sam away, and yet all he could feel was shame and disgust. At himself. Not waiting for Sam to say a damned thing, Dean turned away and stormed into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him so hard it rattled on its hinges. He didn’t give a fuck.

* * *

It was better than Sam could have hoped for. He thought he had come hard in the shower but now he came so hard his spunk hit the bedspread and splashed back onto his stomach in a wave. Dean's seed pulsed down his throat as Dean's fingers wrapped in his hair and he keened as he reached orgasm, as he arched and Sam took him in. Sam's hands shifted to the young man's waist as if to help lift him and steady him. He sucked and pumped and milked every last bit he could free of Dean.  
  
And then he was on his ass staring up at Dean in complete and total shock, a bit of Dean's come dripping from the corner of his mouth. Dean was on his feet, nothing but fury etched on that beautiful face. How Dean was even standing when he could plainly see Dean was still thrumming with his hard release, the release that Sam was still tasting, had Sam amazed. Hell he wasn't sure he could stand yet. Dean's words cut through him sharper than any machete might. He watched, confused and hurt as Dean stalked away and slammed the bathroom door.  
  
There had been nothing but pleasure for the man. The young hunter had been in throes of pure ecstasy. When Sam had pushed his fingers in, Dean nearly came off the bed and his yell of pleasure had been one of the rewards Sam had wanted. Dean had groaned like a porno star, fucking Sam's mouth so hard, reacting every time Sam caressed that sweet spot inside of him just as Sam intended. It was perfect. It was all so perfect. And when Dean came so hard in Sam's mouth the stream of spunk so strong it almost hurt, Dean had made the sounds of pleasure Sam craved for …But among those sounds had there been…sobs?  
  
Sam felt his heart stop. Literally. The last waves of his own orgasm rippling through him had nothing to do with why he shook as he climbed to his feet.  
  
Dean had been raped. Or abused. Sodomized without his consent. And Sam had done the unforgivable. He had repeated the abuse. He had been so intent on getting further into Dean's pants that he hadn't been a good lover. He had crossed a line that never should have been crossed without permission. He had done so plenty of times he was ashamed to admit, and the results were almost always rewarding, and almost always made the newest target of his hormones intrigued by that burst of pleasure they had never felt before. It typically gave Sam the chance to slowly and carefully introduce them to what love between two men could feel like.  
  
He remembered how carefully Michael had taken him down that road.  
  
But here, now, he had totally and completely shattered Dean's trust in him. It would only be worse when Dean discovered Sam had known he was turning and hadn't told him. If Dean had affairs to settle, he was stealing that time from him. Perhaps an old lover he wished to say goodbye to. Or make love to a last time. And Sam was being selfish. God damned thoughtless and selfish about fucking everything. Maybe he was more demonic than he ever cared to believe.  
  
Hunter or not, it would have been easier to have killed Dean at the abandoned house, he thought bitterly. Dean would have never known anything. He was unconscious when Sam first found him. And Sam never would have … fallen… for the man for whom he couldn't seem to do anything right.  
  
If only Dean were like Jacob. That's where they were headed because if Dean beat the virus, there were after effects that Jacob could tell him about far better than Sam. There was a craving for vampire blood which seemed counter-intuitive, but something in the antibodies needed that blood. Maybe to keep from attacking the human's own system until the antibodies had settled down or something.  
  
Antibodies. What if…what if they could give Dean some of Jacob's blood and give him antibodies in the process? Could that…would that give Dean's body enough of an edge to fight back? If so, then they needed to get to Jacob's and get there yesterday. Why the hell hadn't he thought about it before now?  
  
There was of course the sticky problem that he wasn't even sure Jacob was still alive. Jacob usually called every few years because he needed his "fix" of vampire blood. Sam would go and give him what he needed. But he hadn't called recently. Maybe he was dead. No. He couldn't be. Even if Dean never wanted to look at Sam again, so long as Dean was alive, that was all that mattered. He would call Jacob and pray Jacob was still among the living and hopefully in the process, keep Dean that way.  
  
Tearing free a pillow case, Sam wiped himself down and pulled on some sweats. He would shower next door. In the room Dean had gotten for him. If he ever found out who had done this to Dean he would literally rip that person apart and slowly drain them of blood. After a very long period of torture.  
  
Sam approached the bathroom door and ran his hand caressingly over it, wishing it was Dean's skin and that he could take the man into his arms and comfort him. "I'm sorry Dean," he said loudly enough for Dean to hear him. "I should have asked. I felt your discomfort with me touching you there. I assumed you had never been touched there before and was uncomfortable with the idea. I didn't think beyond wanting to give you the best experience I possibly could. It still wasn't right. I still should have asked. I swear to you, if I were to ever find out who raped you, I would tear them into scraps of flesh, guts and bones.  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't leave your side. I won't. But I will go next door. You don't have to avoid me by staying in the bathroom. I'll be back in an hour. We need to get on the road soon." Sam ran his hand over the door one last time and whispered, not thinking Dean's hearing might be improved by now, "I love you Dean. I'm sorry my thoughtlessness did this to you."  
  
Sam turned, grabbed his duffel, his motel key, the keys to the Impala, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Dean stood in front of the sink. His hands braced on the cold porcelain, his knuckles bone white he was clutching it so hard as though it were the only thing holding him up right now. Maybe it was. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed, refusing to look into the mirror in front of him. He didn’t want to see himself. Didn’t want to see if his face was still flushed and damp with sweat from the recent pleasure he’d experienced. Definitely didn’t want to see the opposite, himself pale and shaken.   
  
Or worse, he’d look into the mirror and see _his_ face, like he sometimes did in the very rare nightmare. It had happened so damn long ago, he just didn’t think about it. He’d pushed the memory so far down he barely remembered it at all, except a few times. Like when he’d see someone who looked enough like him, or a guy hit on him and smiled at him the same way he had, then he’d remember more than he wanted to. After what had just happened with Sam… he couldn’t help but remember every detail in crystal clarity, as though it had happened yesterday.  
  
He’d been seventeen. It had been just after one of his first solo hunts. Nothing fancy, just a routine salt and burn while his dad had been on a different hunt with Bobby. It had pissed Dean off more than a little when his Dad had told him he couldn’t come along with them, obviously thinking he couldn’t handle himself on that big a job. But when his father had handed him the newspaper clipping about the haunting in Georgia it had mollified him. Dean had done the job, and with a few days to spare before he had to meet up with his father again, Dean had gone to the bar to celebrate and look for some fun.   
  
He’d gotten in easily with his newest fake ID, and sat up at the bar, blatantly showing himself off and flirting shamelessly in between shots with every girl or guy who seemed interested. He’d only been there a little over an hour, but he was already a bit tipsy when he had come up to him. He’d been much older than Dean but he was absolutely gorgeous. He had thick dark hair, dark brown eyes, built like a brick shithouse, and a thick southern accent that washed over Dean warm enough it made his insides feel like they were melting.   
  
They’d talked, Dean had let the guy buy him a few drinks, and when he’d asked Dean to come back to his place, he’d thought what the hell. Dean had been looking for a good time, and this guy definitely looked like he fit the bill. He’d never been so wrong in his life.  
  
It had started out good enough when they’d gotten back to the older man’s apartment. They’d shared a joint and enjoyed some kissing and heavy petting. Damn the guy had been a great kisser. When he’d told him he wanted to fuck him, Dean had hesitated. It had only been his third time with a guy and he hadn’t done anything like that yet he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go all the way. When he’d expressed as much, that’s when the other man’s demeanor had changed. Not so much as to alarm him, though maybe it should have if he wasn’t already a bit drunk and high at the time. The guy said it was fine, they could still do other stuff. They’d gone to his bedroom… and that’s when the guy had hit him.  
  
Sucker punched him actually, dropping him to his knees and before he’d had a chance to recover Dean had heard the click and felt cold metal around his wrists. Handcuffs. Of course he’d fought back but by then he was pretty much fucked. Literally and figuratively speaking. Slut… little fucking whore… bitch… the man had called him, wagging his ass all night and then refusing to put out. He said he’d give it to him, and he had, all right. He hadn’t wasted any time, shoving his dick inside of him with only the barest amount of preparation. Practically splitting him in two, and Dean couldn’t stop the tears from coursing down his cheeks while the other man fucked him. He hadn’t cried since he was thirteen and broke his arm, but that night he’d cried… just like a little bitch…   
  
The guy hadn’t let him go until morning, dumping him on the side of the road outside of town and leaving him to walk two miles to his motel room even though he could barely move. Thankfully most of the bruises the guy had left on him were easily hidden under clothes. The few that weren’t, Dean had blamed on the hunt when his father had asked. He’d never told his father what had happened to him. He was too ashamed. He just wanted to forget it had ever happened.   
  
Dean heard Sam’s voice on the other side of the door and tensed even more if it were possible. His fingers tightening so much on the sink they hurt from the strain. He didn’t know why, but he hadn’t been expecting Sam to apologize. He wasn’t really sure how to handle it either. He knew Sam hadn’t meant to hurt him, hadn’t hurt him at all even. It wasn’t really the other man’s fault he was so… fucked up. Maybe it should be Dean apologizing, for blowing up at him for the second time. For going along with it in the first place when he knew it was a bad idea. Just like it was his fault for going home with the wrong guy in the first place. He certainly couldn’t blame Sam for that.  
  
Dean swallowed hard when the other man mentioned what he would do to the man who had… He didn’t know if he felt even more embarrassed and ashamed over what had happened because Sam had guessed what had happened to him or… he didn’t know what… that Sam apparently cared enough about him to offer that. And he knew it really was an offer. Hunters weren’t the type of men to make idle threats like that.   
  
He thought he heard Sam say something else, but he couldn’t make out the words. Dean did hear the outside door open and close however and he sighed heavily. Turning on the cold tap on the sink and splashing his face with the water. Shower. He definitely needed a shower. Pulling the bandages off his back by himself wasn’t all that pleasant but he managed. He got into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand. Letting the water wash away his sweat, the evidence of his pleasure, everything. Even memories.

* * *

Sam picked his other suitcase up from the back seat and carried it in with him. He would want to shave and at this point he wanted his own soap and shampoo. He wanted to smell like himself, not some two-bit whore from a cheap motel. Even if he felt like one.  
  
He practically threw his stuff onto the bed and rummaged through his bags recklessly, not caring that his always so meticulously folded clothes and other supplies were being rumpled, wadded up and tossed about. He didn't even bother to hang his suitcase up to keep his clothes neat. He grabbed up his stuff and stared a moment at the mess he'd made on the bed with his shit scattered everywhere. It looked like Dean had been here. He set his jaw and forced himself to repack his things so they were neat and ready to go at a moment's notice. He didn't want any reminders. All he could do now was try to keep Dean alive. He wouldn't touch him unless Dean fell again, and if he did touch Dean, he would keep it so cool and professional his touch would practically be like ice. He was certain Dean wouldn't come within reach anyhow unless he had absolutely no choice.  
  
He stared at his cell phone a moment before turning away. He needed his shower first. He would deal with the rest after that. He didn't want to know that he would once again fail Dean. With a shower he might be able to face it better. When he didn't stink of his own semen. When the sweet taste of Dean was washed free of his mouth. When he could return to being the bastard of a hunter known as Sam Cristo. He would start looking for a new job as soon as possible. Something bloody. Something evil. Something he could rip apart with his bare hands and bathe in its blood. He laughed bitterly as he knew he would never hunt the vampires that did this to Dean. They had a get out jail free card. He would want no reminders, no matter the outcome…though if Dean did die and did forgive Sam before he died…he might. Hell, he was too confused, too knotted up inside to think that far ahead. One foot in front of the other was the best he could manage at the moment.  
  
He stepped into the shower not caring the water was icy. He didn't care that he let his heartbeat slow and that his skin began to lose its warmth and its color. He was a vampire. Let him be one, just for now. As a vampire he could be as cold hearted as he wanted. He needed that right now.  
  
After thoroughly washing away his sweat, Dean's sweat, his semen, everything, he got out of the shower and quickly brushed his teeth then gave himself a shave. He looked positively white. He hadn’t seen himself like this, not this pale, in years. He averted his eyes from his reflection. This was the visage of the creature that killed for blood. The one that didn't care who it killed to get that blood. Sam supposed he should be glad he wasn't particularly hungry. If Jacob was dead, maybe they would stay in this town for the night. Maybe Sam would get stinking drunk and go out hunting for food. Maybe he'd get really lucky and find some wife-beater or other well deserving soul that needed to be drained dry. He could wait until Dean was asleep. Dean wouldn't need to know.  
  
And oh yes, that was one more reason for Dean to hate him. There were a lot of reasons. He'd lusted after Dean from the moment he had laid eyes on the boy. He'd left Dean alone and went drinking and to get laid. He knew Dean was turning and hadn't told him. He had stuffed his fingers up Dean's ass without asking, really without much preparation at all. And then, when Dean found out Sam was really a vampire himself? Oh yeah. That was going to go so very well. He had seen fury in Dean's face. He was really looking forward to the hate and revulsion. That would certainly round out his week.  
  
He slammed his fist into the wall with everything in him, punching clear through into the closet, feeling some of the bones in his hand shatter. Pain. Physical pain. Yes. That felt good. That helped clear his head. His hand would heal soon enough.  
  
He rinsed the drywall dust from his hand and toweled it dry, ignoring the blood. He paused long enough to put his knuckles back in place then got dressed, selecting his nicer set, his dockers and a button-down shirt. He didn't bother with the sunblock. A few hours in the sun wouldn't be that bad and he just didn't care.  
  
Rolling up his discarded sweatpants he slid them down into a side pouch of his suitcase. He shook his head suddenly, ripped them back out, and threw them into the trash. He never wanted to see them again.   
  
With a sigh, he knew he had stalled long enough. Picking up the cell phone, he punched in Jacob's number. On the fourth ring he sank onto the bed. He just knew Jacob was dead. Jacob was Dean's only chance. He could leave, he supposed. Let Dean turn, let him "live" on. But he had promised…  
  
"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.  
  
Sam sat dumbly for a moment. Jacob was alive?  
  
"Hello?" the old man said again.  
  
"Jake?" Sam asked, his voice suddenly thick with emotion.  
  
"Sammy?" Jacob said. "Well I was just thinking about you. How are you doing?" Jacob's gruff voice had turned warm and friendly.  
  
Sam felt his heart stutter a little and then begin to pick up its pace. He felt some warmth returning to his limbs. "I'm…I'm okay. How are you?"  
  
"I know that tone of voice," Jacob said. "I haven't heard that tremor in your voice since Jessica passed. You didn't tell me you'd found someone new. I take it things have gone badly? Why don't you come on by, Sammy. We'll get drunk. Then we'll drink. You from me, me from you, and I may be an old man, but I still have strong arms for my friend."  
  
Sam couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He and Jake had made love only a couple times. Jake was mostly curious but decided he really preferred a busty girl to a well-hung man. Sam remembered the young man that had barely been a man, the man that convinced Sam to let him live, at least live long enough to see if he'd go vampire. Even swore he would try to go vegetarian if Sam helped him. He just didn't want to die. So Sam had tended him, grown fond of the stubborn kid, and watched in amazement as Jacob beat the virus just as he swore he was going to.  
  
"I would like to bring a …hunter to you. He's turning. I thought maybe if you would be willing to give him some of your blood, maybe it would be enough to get him through it. Maybe he would live."  
  
"He your lover?" Jacob asked bluntly.  
  
Sam's breath caught and it took him a moment to answer. "…No."  
  
"You're a shitty liar. You've gone and fallen for the man, haven't you?"  
  
"Jake," Sam begged softly, "don't ask. Just let it rest. It didn't work out, okay? At this point he probably hates me."  
  
"But you need to try to save him anyway. If half those monsters out there knew the big-badass Samuel Cristo had a soft spot a mile wide, you would be in serious trouble."  
  
Laughing softly Sam agreed. "Yeah. You're probably right. So you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah. You love him, he hates you…most important though, you love him. You know I'd do anything for you Sammy. How far away are you?"  
  
"We can probably make it by tomorrow. I wasn't really paying much attention to where we were headed. We're in northern Texas. It depends how fast Dean's fever keeps climbing. Depends if he manages to stay human long enough for it to even matter."  
  
Jacob tsked. "You do have it bad for the man, don't you? You're never this pessimistic. Well, rarely this pessimistic. Okay. I'll have everything ready. Helluva birthday present you're giving me. I expect a stripper out of this though. Busts the size of pumpkins."  
  
Sam couldn't stop his smile. Jake always knew how to make him laugh. "All right. I'll find you one old man. No having a heart attack when she gives you the lap dance from hell."  
  
"Doctor says I'm fit as a fiddle. Finds it hard to believe I'm almost ninety-eight. I think if I would have paid more attention to my cravings when I was younger, drank from you more often, I'd have stayed younger longer. Must be that vampire fountain youth or something. I'll see you tomorrow Sammy."  
  
"See you soon, Jake. Don’t go dying on me or something tonight."  
  
"Pessimist," Jacob chastised and ended the call.  
  
There was hope. Slim, but better than what they had before. No sense putting this off then. He slung his things over his shoulder and carried them out to the car, his right hand throbbing. You would think he would have the brains to punch through a wall with his left hand instead of his right. He glanced at his hand. Still bleeding a little. He'd wrap it up while Dean was getting food to go, or they were on the road. Sam had lost all interest in breakfast at this point.  
  
He went up to Dean's door and rapped lightly on it. "Are you ready Dean? We need to hit the road." Sam stepped back from the door, wanting to make sure he gave Dean plenty of space when Dean came out.

* * *

By the time Dean finished his shower he was mostly done freaking out. Enough to start feeling really guilty, not to mention ashamed, over what had happened between himself and Sam.   
  
He’d managed to push back the unpleasant memories of being a stupid teenager, something he had a lot of practice at. Effectively burying them back where they belonged, mostly forgotten. He almost would have liked to do the same with what had happened between himself and Sam, forgetting it ever happened. But he knew that wouldn’t be so easy, especially considering he’d have to face the other man at least once more before they parted ways.   
  
Dean sighed heavily as he reached for one of the scratchy motel towels and began drying himself off. So much for worst case scenarios… maybe he should have anticipated this. If he had, he definitely wouldn’t have gone through with it in the first place. The absolute last thing he needed right now was to deal with this kind of shit. Even so, he certainly could have handled the whole thing better.   
  
The other man had done nothing really to deserve being treated that way, and Dean knew he should apologize. Hell, Sam had apologized and he really hadn’t even done anything wrong. It was Dean’s own damn stupid fault for letting it happen in the first place. While he’d rather not mention the incident ever again, content to forget about it, Sam deserved at least an apology, considering he’d saved his life and more. Only Dean didn’t really do apologies often, and he wasn’t all that sure how to handle it.  
  
 _Sorry for freaking out after you gave me a great fucking blowjob._ Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe he should try it out loud, maybe it would sound even more ridiculous. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist, out of habits sake, before he opened the bathroom door even knowing that Sam wasn’t in the other room. He avoided looking at the bed as he went over to his duffel for his clothes. Rubbing his forehead and wishing he had a bottle of aspirin he could down for the mother of a headache he was developing.   
  
Dean pulled on his underwear and a pair of jeans, feeling a little bit better now that he had some of his “armor” back in place. He left off his t-shirt, wanting to check his back before he put it on. He knew he should probably ask Cristo to bandage it again for him, but given the situation who could blame him for being a bit reluctant to ask Sam for anything right now? Besides, the wounds hadn’t felt so bad while he was showering, maybe he didn’t really need the bandages anymore, though considering the fever he still had from the infections that was doubtful.  
  
Dean walked back into the bathroom with the first aid kit, wiped down the fogged mirror with another towel and turned around to get a good look at his back. His eyebrows arching in shock when not only he couldn’t see any signs of an infection in the wounds, the wounds themselves were practically healed. Some of them completely healed, not even a scar remaining on his skin as a sign of the abuse he’d suffered at the vampires hands. That was imposs…  
  
The young hunter staggered and found himself once more gripping at the sink for support for an entirely different reason as understanding dawned. All the signs clicking into place now that he wasn’t ignoring or denying them. The fever, how hungry and thirsty he felt, how the sunlight was bothering him more than usual, how fast he was healing… he was turning. He’d been fed blood. He’d thought he’d been almost home free and instead…   
  
A harsh sound that wasn’t quite laughter broke from his throat. He abruptly turned away from the mirror, before he could do something like put a fist through it, walking back into the bedroom and sitting down heavily on the bed. Hanging his head in his hands he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the whole situation. He was fucked. Completely, and totally fucked.   
  
There was probably something fitting then that the guy who’d just fucked him chose that moment to knock on the door. Asking him if he was ready to leave and another insane burst of hilarity made him laugh so hard his stomach hurt. A few tears slipping down his cheeks that Dean angrily wiped away. With a resigned sigh, Dean stood up and walked over to the door. Unlocking and opening it. Barely looking at the other hunter in the eyes before he motioned for the other man to come in, and turned away to go over and sit in one of the chairs by the window. Wincing at the glare of the sun, and having to fight down another less than sane urge to laugh.   
  
“We don’t need to go anywhere…” Dean began, but found himself choking over his own words. Unable to say them out loud, as though by avoiding doing so that would make them any less true, any less damning, final… “They gave me blood. I’m turning…”

* * *

Sam's brow creased when he heard the laughter from inside. What the hell did Dean think was so funny? That Sam thought Dean would go anywhere with him? He supposed he couldn't blame him, but tough. Dean was just going to have to suck it up. Dean was going to have to deal with him for a few more days. Sam would make it as easy on Dean as he possibly could. He _wasn't_ going to sit in the back seat though.  
  
When the door opened and Dean would hardly look at him, Sam sighed. He deserved that too he guessed. He was surprised Dean would even want him to come in. Maybe Dean needed help with his duffels or something. Since Dean's shirt was off (and damn did that chest of his look so fucking fine and kissable) Dean probably needed Sam to bandage his back. That was not something that was easy to do by oneself. Even if Dean hated him, there was a time for practicality and hunters were nothing if not practical. Whatever it took to get the job done.   
  
When Dean turned from him, his breath hissed softly. Dean's back was almost healed up. Maybe Dean hadn't noticed? Yeah, sure. Dean wasn't stupid. Maybe in denial, but not stupid. He could hope Dean was still in denial. He watched as Dean went over to the window, scowling as Dean sank into the chair, his shoulders hunched, defeat clear in his body language. He tilted his head a little. Dean's heart was racing; stuttering badly, but racing.   
  
He cursed softly at Dean's admission. And now Sam was going to have to own up to knowing that. What a fucking wonderful day. One more thing for Dean to go ballistic about.  
  
Dean was stubborn. Would he be able to convince Dean that there was still hope? If Dean really had given up, that reduced his chances even more. He had to fight it dammit. Had to fight hard against the virus or it was going to win.  
  
"Yeah. I've known for awhile," Sam said coolly. "That's why we're headed to my friend's. He's going to give you some of his blood. He's got active antibodies to the virus. Don't know if it'll work, but it's your only shot of coming through this human. If it doesn't work, we'll deal with it then. You can try to go vegetarian." Sam winced at using the slang Dean probably wouldn't understand. "Living off animal blood," he explained. "It's hard but not impossible. At least so those types of vampires I've met have told me." It took all his control not to walk over to Dean and rub his shoulders, convince him that it would be okay no matter what, that Sam would take care of Dean if Dean would let him. Instead he stood and waited for the explosion of anger he knew was coming. Dean was going to be so pissed at him for not telling him. Pissing Dean off was one talent he apparently had in spades.

* * *

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he’d been expecting Sam to say to his “revelation” but hearing the other hunter say quite plainly that he’d known for a _while_ certainly wasn’t it. Dean’s head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock, maybe a little disbelief, before his expression turned positively thunderous. Dean barely heard anything else Sam said. The other hunter’s first words playing over and over in his head like a broken record.   
  
He knew. He _knew?!_  
  
Before Dean even realized he was on his feet, he was. Before he realized he’d closed the distance between them, he already had. And before he realized he’d punched the other hunter so hard he’d knocked the other man on his ass the second time in less than an hour, his knuckles were already bleeding.  
  
“You KNEW!? When the fuck were you planning on telling me?! After you were done fucking me?! Or maybe as an afterthought after I’d already killed someone before you cut off my head without warning?!” He yelled, not giving a flying fuck who heard him. Dean stood over the other man, literally shaking with anger, before something shifted inside of him, and he grew deathly still.   
  
His eyes locked on the red line of blood that dripped from Sam’s lip, down his chin. The hunger that had been gnawing inside his gut the past couple of days now turning into a ravenous beast trying to claw its way out.   
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he dropped to his knees in front of the other man. His hands reaching out, fisting in Sam’s shirt, and yanking him forward, his tongue trailing up that line of blood from the other man’s chin to his lips. With a groan deeper and more obscene than when he’d had Sam’s lips around his cock, he his tongue lapped up the blood as he sucked heavily on the other man’s lower lip for more.

* * *

He saw the words sink in. He saw the rage. Dean was on his feet and suddenly Sam's head snapped sideways as Dean hit him so hard that if he had been human, it might well have done more than just send him flying backwards, his head reeling from the blow. It had been awhile since he had had his ass kicked by another vampire and he really wasn't looking forward to all the broken bones. Even if Dean wasn't nearly at full strength yet, it was still going to hurt.  
  
Dean's words didn't really get through the ringing in his ears. All he heard was the fury. When the sudden silence draped itself over the room, Sam felt his breath catch and he looked up at Dean, almost panicking that Dean might have a machete at hand and Sam wasn't just going to get his ass kicked. Instead he saw the look on Dean's face. Before he could react, before he could back away, Dean had pulled him close, his tongue running up his chin to his lip and then began sucking on his lip, moaning like he wanted to make all sorts of love to Sam. Sam couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around the man, still confused, but with Dean sucking on his lip, groaning, his cock was not at all confused and perked right up with interest.  
  
And then he felt Dean's teeth bite into his split lip, drawing forth more blood.   
  
Oh, crap.  
  
They were in a fucking catch-22. If he let Dean feed on him, that would probably only speed up his turning, not as fast as human blood would, thankfully, because his version of the virus would war with the one already in Dean, but it would probably still accelerate it. With Dean already into bloodlust, they really didn't have much time. If he didn't let Dean feed, they would fight and even if Dean wasn't really a vampire yet, the bloodlust would make Dean strong enough Sam would have a hard time handling Dean without killing him. If he could get some blood into Dean, ease that hunger, he should be able to take Dean down and get him to Jacob's. He really couldn't risk not letting Dean feed because if Dean got away from him, Dean _would_ kill someone. Okay. So Dean would drink. That was the first step. Sam was going to be fucking starved by the time this was over, but it's not like he would let Dean drain him enough to drive Sam into his own bloodlust.  
  
He needed a blade. He eyed Dean's duffel by the bed. Surely there would be one or more in there. Fucking sloppy not to re-arm himself. But he hadn't been thinking clearly since Dean had come into his life.  
  
He lifted Dean to his feet as he regained his own and began to guide Dean over toward the bed and the nearby duffel. He tried to ignore his hard erection pressing against the man who was wrapped so tightly around him sucking on his bloodied lip. He couldn't stop his own groan as Dean shifted, rubbing against Sam's hard dick, either intentionally or unintentionally, Sam wasn't sure. Sam didn't mean to, but he gave a small thrust against Dean all the same, his cock wanting, needing that pressure.  
  
Knife. He had to focus on getting hold of a knife. He clung tenaciously to that thought trying to ignore the sounds Dean was making and what they did to him.

* * *

Dean wasn't thinking. Couldn't think. He could only feel. All he felt was need, and what he needed right now was Sam.   
  
The smell of the other man was intoxicating him, and his taste... god the taste... it filled his mouth so sweet, every time he licked at Sam's swollen lips. His tongue chased the flavor into his mouth, around his teeth, licking at the roof of Sam's mouth and stroking his tongue. Pulling back when that wasn't enough and sinking his teeth sharply into Sam's already bleeding lip. The extra burst of sweet coppery flavor over his tongue nearly making him swoon, and he sucked harder on Sam's bloodied lip, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.  
  
He groaned when Sam pulled him up to his feet, his fingers releasing the other man's shirt only to dig into his biceps instead. Holding onto Sam tightly, not letting him pull away, and surely leaving bruises on his arms, but Dean hardly cared. He was prepared to fight to keep Sam from pulling away, but Sam wasn't pulling away. Sam held onto him just as tightly. They were pressed so close there was no mistaking the hard thickening flesh pressing into his stomach and Dean moaned obscenely as he rubbed himself against it. Against Sam. He could feel it throbbing against him. Feel the pulse of blood. Hear it. Taste it. Wanted it.   
  
His arms slid around Sam, clutching at his back. He finally released Sam's swollen and tender lips, letting his tongue trail over the other man's chin and jaw, lapping up the blood as he went, down his throat. Scraping his teeth over the hard pulse at the other man's neck. Feeling it, the blood, throbbing hard against his tongue as he licked across it. Moaning, Dean bit down hard, just shy of breaking the skin and rocked his hips against Sam at the same time. A low needy growl working its way out of his throat.

* * *

Dean's hands running over his back, Dean sucking and kissing him, rubbing against him was really making it hard to stay focused. When Dean stopped kissing him, it was almost a relief. Made it easier to see where he was trying to lead Dean, made it easier to focus on his goal of the duffel and the knife that was surely down inside. He felt Dean's mouth follow the blood trail back down his chin to his jaw and it should return to his lips any moment now…  
  
When instead of coming back to the blood that should be attracting Dean, Dean's mouth continued further down, ready to strike at Sam's carotid. Sam cringed. Just because Dean didn't have vampiric teeth yet didn't mean he wouldn't be able to rip Sam's throat open to get at the blood he was in such desperate need of. Dammit, Sam needed that knife. Dean drinking from his neck would complicate matters. Sam could slow his heart down, keep the blood loss to a minimum, but it was going to be an inconvenience to have his throat opened up. He would have to keep his heart rate down until it healed, and he was going to need blood in order to get it to heal quickly. Once Dean was sated and back to 'normal,' he didn't figure it was going to take Dean long to figure out Sam was a vampire. Fast healing, slow heart beat, cool body temperature. Well, if Dean did fully turn, he had planned on telling Dean anyhow. But really, could this get any more fucked up?  
  
Dean scraped his teeth across Sam's artery then licked his neck, catching Sam a bit off guard. There shouldn't be any foreplay. Dean should be going right for the blood rushing through the artery so close and vulnerable. Then Dean bit down hard…but didn't break the skin…and thrust against Sam. Sam felt his knees go weak.   
  
For a human, the neck was sensitive, it was a turn-on of a place to have a lover lick and suck on. For a vampire it was practically like getting a blow job. The neck was their weak spot on so many levels. Sever their neck and they died. Suck on their neck, bite their neck, and they melted. Sam groaned loudly, feeling Dean's teeth and tongue on his neck and feeling their erections pressed against each other.  
  
And then Dean growled.  
  
That growl sent electricity coursing through Sam. Dean hadn't drawn blood; he had bitten and he had licked and he had pressed against Sam. The growl wasn't a shock if Dean was ready to rip open his throat and feed, but this growl was the growl of a lover. Dean wanted to claim him.  
  
There were two types of bloodlust a vampire suffered. One was the lust for blood, a need to feed like any animal or human, but a need so intense that anything the vampire considered prey would be attacked and likely killed. The second was a bloodlust of a sexual nature. The smell of a person was enough to drive a vampire to attack because the blood of that target matched the need of the vampire in ways that a human just couldn't grasp. The target's blood was an elixir, an erotic delicious elixir that could destroy any coherent thought. If the target was human, it was pretty much a given that the vampire would force the human to drink blood and turn them. The vampire needed them, body, blood and soul. Their blood was an addiction almost impossible to deny, just like the touch of their body, just like their very presence. An older vampire could generally control either form of bloodlust. A young vampire couldn't. Dean was caught up in both forms right now. Certainly he hadn't fully turned, but this second form of bloodlust cast a whole new spin on everything.  
  
Apparently Sam needed a fucking two by four upside the head.  
  
It explained everything about Sam's recent behavior, about why he couldn't get Dean out of his system. He was suffering from the bloodlust as well and hadn't even put two and two together. He had so long suppressed it so he wouldn't turn Jessica that he just hadn't recognized it now.  
  
Feeding Dean wasn't going to be enough. When Dean got a taste of Sam's blood, a real taste, not just the drops he's sucked from Sam's lips, one lust would be satisfied only to be replaced by another. Dammit, they needed to be on the road. If they were going to get to Jacob's before Dean completely turned, they needed to get going.  
  
Sam really didn't want to think how ugly this was all going to be when Dean came back to his senses, but they would deal with that then. He was just glad he'd gotten Dean over to the foot of the bed and was almost within reach of the duffel.

* * *

Sam's groans of pleasure made Dean's dick throb almost painfully in the confines of his jeans, even as he grinned almost triumphantly against the other man's throat. His fingernails raked down Sam's back as he continued to lick, suck, and bite on that tender spot on the other man's neck. An angry reddish-purple mark quickly replacing the fading one that was already there, made by another, on Sam's flesh. Replacing that mark of possession with one of his own and the thrill he felt at that knowledge was indescribable.   
  
They were so close, all he could feel and taste was Sam. His heat… god… he was so hot. He could feel the other man's pulse like it was vibrating through his whole body. It roared in his ears like the ocean, the incoming tide sweeping over him, drowning him. Dean rocked his hips hard against the other man's with a whimper of frustration at the feel of several layers of cloth separating them. Not enough. He wanted more. To drown in the other man's heat, have it surround him. His taste, he wanted to taste every inch of skin, every drop of blood. He wanted all of it. All of Sam…  
  
"I need…" He gasped heavily against the other man's throat, his own heart was racing, and he was breathing so fast he was practically hyperventilating. He couldn't put into words this need he felt. He'd never felt anything like it. He couldn't describe it. He just wanted it… needed it…  
  
With a desperate growl, Dean shoved the other man hard onto the bed behind them, following him down. Not that he would have cared at the moment if they'd both ended up on the floor instead. He was straddling his hips, pinning him in place, while he sucked even harder on his neck. His hands tearing at the other man's shirt desperate to feel the heat of his skin beneath his palms.   
  
He ground his hips down against the other man's, even as his body rose up. A feral look in his eyes as he looked over his handiwork on Sam's neck as he raked his fingernails down Sam's bare chest, then slowly slid his palms back up. Resting one hand right over the other man's heart, the other beginning to toy with Sam's nipple.   
  
He leaned in to capture Sam's lips again with a desperate groan, sucking hard on the bloody wound, rolling his hips harder, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed…  
  
"Please…" He begged, not even sure what he was begging for.

* * *

Dean's continued and determined work on Sam's neck had him groaning and the hickey Dean was leaving on his throat would almost surely obliterate the one left by his short term lover back in town. If Dean was trying to claim him as his own, Dean would make sure no other person's mark was on him. His own heart was racing and he prayed Dean didn't choose that moment to tear into his throat because it would be a bitch to get his heart to slow down enough he didn't bleed out.   
  
The hard thrust Dean gave Sam made Sam stumble. Hot breath rolled over his throat as Dean panted and tried to put into words that which was surely unfathomable to him. Taking advantage of Sam's momentary loss of balance, Dean twisted Sam around and Sam found himself on the bed, Dean growling again, straddling him, rubbing and grinding against Sam and making Sam groan as Dean's teeth sank into his neck again and sucked hard. Sam ran his hands along the man's sides, his nails scraping down the flesh. Dean tore his shirt open, buttons popping off in random directions.  
  
Dean's scent was all over him at this point and was beginning to get under his skin, get inside of him. His erection was more than firm and every squirm Dean made Sam couldn't help but push back. A final, long lick of Dean's tongue along Sam's neck drove a shudder of need through Sam like he hadn't felt in years. Dean's green eyes were filled with bloodlust, beyond thought, beyond anything but the primal need the vampiric virus demanded. Dean's hands caressed Sam's muscular chest and one hand paused over sternum, searching for that pounding heart beat and probably not having any clue Sam was anything but human. Dean's fingers twisting and toying with his nipple extracted another moan from Sam and Sam dug his nails into Dean's sides. Suddenly Dean's mouth was back on his, biting down again on Sam's lip trying to draw out more blood and Dean groaned in frustration as he rubbed his groin desperately against Sam. Sam knew Dean wanted it all: the blood, the sex, the possession, the binding of the two of them into one.  
  
Dean's soft cry of confusion, of wanting Sam to help him find what he needed, was the final jolt Sam needed to gather himself. He knew how Dean felt. The same desires echoed inside him. He wanted to totally devour the young man. He wanted to say fuck it, take Dean and keep him as his own, and just let Dean turn. But he couldn't. He couldn't place his desires above Dean's. And Dean did not want to turn.  
  
He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and rolled, forcing Dean beneath him, his own growl low and demanding. He fastened his teeth on Dean's neck, careful not to break the skin because if he tasted Dean's blood there was no telling when they would end up getting on the road. As he sucked on Dean's neck, he popped open Dean's pants and almost tore apart the zipper. His hand worked Dean's cock as his teeth, lips and tongue returned the mark of possession. Sam knew Dean needed the mark on him as much as he had needed to mark Sam. Sitting up, Sam put his hand in the middle of Dean's chest.   
  
"Don't move," Sam growled, his eyes narrowing, daring the younger almost-vampire to challenge him. He got off Dean, letting go of Dean's erection and then practically ripped Dean's pants off. "Lay there and I'll give you want you want, what you need," Sam growled, bending over and running his tongue along Dean's balls and up his thick delicious shaft, sucking just a moment on its tip. He looked up at Dean. "Move and I'll walk away and leave you like this. You'll never see me again, you'll never taste me again, you'll never get to fuck me, and," Sam ran his index finger over his bloody lip and rubbed it across Dean's, "you'll never get to drink my blood."

* * *

The strength with which the other man grabbed him, forcing him onto his back, so that Dean was now pinned beneath Sam should have alarmed him, had he had anything resembling rational thought left in him at that point. He didn’t. All he knew was he wanted. He needed. He didn’t know what he needed, but Sam did, and Sam was finally giving it to him. That was all he cared about. All that mattered.   
  
The other man’s hands on him, Sam’s mouth at his neck, had Dean growling in pleasure like he’d never felt in his whole life. Dean arched his head back with a loud moan, giving Sam greater access to his throat. His hands clutching at the other man, desperately trying to draw him closer. Sam’s hand working open his jeans, wrapping around his cock, and stroking him had him bucking into that hand and shouting like he was in pain.  
  
He was. It hurt, the need. It hurt so much, and it felt so good at the same time. Sam felt so good. He wanted him. Wanted all of him. Needed... Dean practically clawed at the other man’s back, a whimpering cry ripping itself free of his throat when Sam pushed away, holding him in place with one hand.  
  
Sam’s order, the warning growl, caused defiance to flash in Dean’s eyes. But something in the other man’s tone registered inside him on a primal level he simply couldn’t understand, an instinct he couldn’t ignore, and though it pained him, Dean remained still. Obeying.   
  
Though he laid there, panting like he’d been running a marathon, his fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him, almost ripping them, as Sam all but ripped his jeans off his legs. Leaving him completely bare beneath the other man. He was aching for Sam’s touch, wanting nothing more than to reach out to the other man and drag him back down to him, but he didn’t move except to part his legs without prompting. Giving Sam greater access to him.   
  
Hissing through his teeth as the scorching heat of Sam’s tongue traveled up the length of his cock, his muscles straining and shaking from the effort to remain still. Sam’s threat of leaving him like this if he disobeyed causing such devastation to fill him like he surely hadn’t felt since the night his father had died.  
  
“Please!” Dean whimpered without shame, his eyes begging. When Sam slid the bloody finger over his lips they parted and greedily sucked it into his mouth. Licking every trace of copper from it and moaning desperately.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop the feeling of pleasure and power that thrummed in him. Seeing Dean obey his order no matter how much it pained him reassured Sam he would be able to control Dean, so long as he didn't push it too far. Dean opening up his legs to him, inviting Sam to do what Sam had been wanting do, fuck the young man senseless, made him groan with desire. And then he remembered. Dean had been raped.  
  
He knew the vampire in Dean would welcome him, would let him do whatever he wanted, but when Dean came out of the bloodlust, he would know, whether he remembered or not, that he had been invaded, and as far as Dean would be concerned, it would be without his consent since Dean was anything but in his right mind. Sam growled in frustration. He wanted to bury himself in Dean so deeply, wanted Dean to feel him so thoroughly his cock throbbed and the breath panted from him. Fuck. He would have to bottom. It would still be good, just not what he wanted and not really what Dean wanted. It didn't help when Dean sucked his finger into his mouth and licked and sucked on it.   
  
Sam was the older vampire. Something in Dean registered that and if he submitted to the bloodlusted Dean, he was giving up power that he might need to keep Dean under control. He was getting damned tired of these freaking catch-22s….but if he ordered Dean to fuck him, made it clear to him it was his choice and not Dean's, he could retain power. That would have to do. He wouldn't rape Dean. It had to be Dean's conscious choice. Dammit why did he have to be so fucking noble?  
  
Because that's what helped keep him more human than vampire.  
  
He debated about the best place to give Dean blood. It would have been easy if all he had to do was feed Dean. He would have offered up his wrist, but Dean needed to fuck almost as badly as he needed the blood and he needed it soon before the urges pushed him fully primal. Low on the neck then, that would be the best place, practically just above the collar bone. He was also going to have to continue to be dominating. He really preferred a softer relationship with his lovers, but he didn't have any choice this time. He had to keep Dean under his control.  
  
Sam dug into the duffel and found the knife. His lube was out in Dean's car. Lotion would have to do. It wasn't as if he was virgin tight, even if Dean's member was one of the larger he had had the pleasure of touching in a long time. He grabbed the lotion from the bathroom, hearing Dean's keening pleas not to leave him. He returned to stand between Dean's legs.  
  
Sam stripped the clothes from his own body, standing naked and staring down at Dean with dark eyes filled with desire. He let Dean watch as he slowly cut a gash in the side of his neck about an inch above the collar bone. He licked the knife clean of his own blood, set the knife aside, then slowly crawled up Dean's body, rubbing Dean's firm erection against his chest and his stomach, until their cocks lay side by side. He could see it was taking every ounce of control in Dean not to pull Sam down to him, not to go for the blood, not to buck and rub against Sam.  
  
He ran his hand through Dean's hair. "You're going to drink from me. You're going to stop drinking when I tell you, no matter how much you don't want to, you will. While you're drinking I want you inside me. You hear me? Your cock up my ass and you are going to fuck me until you come." He ran his hand down the side of Dean's neck, scraping fingernails over the carotid, rubbing there just a minute before moving lower to Dean's chest, playing with his nipples. He rubbed his cock long slow and hard against Dean's, moaning at the feel of being pressed against Dean, knowing the blood running down his own chest was driving Dean nuts. Watching but not able to touch, not able to do anything but smell it.  
  
Sam leaned down and sucked on Dean's nipple, biting hard, licking, and sucking, rubbing his own warm blood across Dean's stomach in the process. The sounds Dean made had Sam rocking his hips, thrusting against the young man, moaning.  
  
He opened the lotion and squirted some into his hand. He wrapped that hand around Dean's hard shaft and jacked him until Dean was so hard he was writhing and begging, still not sure, still confused, but Sam knew what Dean was feeling. He let go of Dean's cock and putting more lotion on his fingers, lubricated himself and stretched himself, knowing Dean would not be able to think clearly enough to do that for Sam, not able to hold back long.  
  
As his hand returned to Dean's hard cock, Sam began to lean in closer. It was time.  
  
"I know you want me inside you." Sam let go of Dean's member and ran his lubricated fingers along Dean's tight hole, pushing a finger inside, "but that's not the way I want it. I want you in me."  
  
Sam wiped at the rivulet of blood running down his chest and licked it clean of his fingers. Draping himself over Dean, he kissed him hard, hard enough to probably bruise Dean's lip, letting Dean taste the blood. He broke the kiss suddenly, grabbed the hair on the back of Dean's head, and guided Dean to his neck. "Drink from me. Fuck me. I want you all over me until I decide otherwise."

* * *

“No…” Dean whined and moaned like he was in pain when Sam suddenly walked away from him. Panic filling him that he had done something to displease him and now Sam was leaving him like he’d threatened to do. Leaving him there, unsatisfied. Alone… The other man’s absence from his side, even though he could still see him in the room, wounding him deeper than the knife in Sam’s hand.   
  
He wanted to get up. Grab the other man. Cling to him. Refuse to let him go, yet Sam had ordered him to remain and no matter how much it pained him he obeyed. Begging with everything in him for Sam to return to him. “Sam… please… please….”  
  
The elation Dean felt when the other man finally returned to stand between his legs, so close that he _could_ have reached out to touch Sam was indescribable. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. He watched, never taking his eyes from the other man, as Sam stripped off his clothes. Fuck, he was so beautiful. Dean’s eyes grew darker as they followed the movement of the knife. Groaning as he watched it slice into the other man’s skin, the line of red that appeared, dripping crimson rubies down Sam’s chest.  
  
It was torture, utter torture, to remain still. He wanted it. Wanted it so much. Dean whined as he watched the other man lick the blade clean, then downright growled as Sam finally moved closer, spreading his body out over him, rubbing against him. Dean clawed at the sheets under him, his body so tense it could have been made of stone. Waiting. Begging silently for Sam to give him what he wanted. What he needed. To release him from this fucking torment.   
  
He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing into the hand that petted through his hair, he was only human. Moaning loudly when Sam finally told him what he wanted. His body arching beneath Sam, writhing uncontrollably. Growling and whining. Demanding and begging. Wanting. _Needing_. He felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get what he needed soon. He was going to die… or he was going to kill something. At the moment he honestly wasn’t sure which was more likely.  
  
Still he waited. Groaning and muttering nonsense when Sam’s slick fingers curled around his painfully hard shaft, stroking him. Watching with even more hunger if it was possible while Sam prepared himself. He ached. Oh god, he ached.   
  
“Please…” He hissed through his teeth feeling the press of the other man’s finger inside of him, so close to what he wanted, and still not giving him what he needed. Dean didn’t think he’d ever hated or wanted anyone so much at the same time. He growled, almost viciously attacking Sam’s mouth, his tongue chasing the flavor of blood and whining pitifully when the other man forced him to break the kiss.   
  
Yet when Sam finally, _finally_ , pulled him forward, giving him permission, the words were barely out of the other man’s mouth before his arms were around Sam, clutching at the other man’s back. His fingers digging hard into muscle and skin, refusing to let go, and not giving a damn as his lips fastened over the bloody wound at Sam’s neck. Closing his mouth greedily over it, his teeth latching on as he sucked, the euphoria that filled at that first taste utterly unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his life. Yet even as exquisite as it was, it wasn’t enough.   
  
His nails left small red welts down Sam’s back and buttocks as his hands shifted to the other man’s hips. Steadying him, as he thrust up hard into Sam’s body, filling him completely in one fluid movement and sucking harder on the wound at the same time. Yes… this was what he needed…

* * *

Dean wrapped himself around Sam with almost vampiric speed, the desperation, the need obvious. As Dean bit down hard on the wound at this neck Sam gasped and exposed his throat more. He knew Dean would bite hard with his human teeth and he expected it, but he had forgotten how damned good it felt. To have someone _feeding_ from him. To have the scent of Dean washing through him as Dean sucked at his neck, drinking the blood the vampire in him needed. To have a lover's fingers digging into his back, Dean clinging to him, growling as he bit harder yet, sucking and drawing out as much blood as he could. Sam's climbing heart rate helped give Dean that blood. Dean's nails worked their way down Sam's back, practically raking over him. His member throbbed painfully and he wanted inside Dean so badly it took everything in him not to simply line himself up with Dean and enter him, pumping and moaning. Dean didn't give him that chance as Dean thrust inside of him and he shouted Dean's name, arching against him, rolling them over so he was below Dean, giving Dean the better leverage to let Dean fuck him as hard as Dean wanted.  
  
Sam groaned, breathing Dean's scent in deeply, wanting that blood, that still mostly human blood that would taste beyond heaven. Dean's scent was driving him crazy and he raked his nails deeply along Dean's back. He felt the blood well up beneath the fingers on his right hand. He hadn't meant to draw blood but he had and now he could smell its copper. He growled deeply, responding to Dean's own growls as Dean fed on him, responding to Dean's shaft thrusting hard inside of him. His vampiric teeth descended from their hidden sheaths as Sam ran his fingers through the blood on Dean's back. He licked it hungrily from his fingers, groaning as the elixir caused an explosion of desire in him. He pushed back at Dean's thrusts, wanting more, his growl demanding more.  
  
The part of him that could still form coherent thought suddenly realized that he had not given up any power of domination to Dean. It was right that the younger vampire was drinking at his throat, that the younger vampire was inside him. If Sam had taken Dean the way he desired, there would be no gentleness, no letting the all but virgin Dean get used to Sam being inside of him. He would have taken Dean, devoured him, and not cared if he hurt Dean. The human in him didn't want to hurt Dean but more shockingly to him, the vampire in him demanded that Dean would suffer no such harm. Dean was the younger vampire and was now under Sam's care. Sam would protect his _cruentis soldaris_ , his blood soulmate, with his life.  
  
The feelings rolling through him, the sounds they were making, were a long forgotten echo of his time with Michael. But with Michael they had been so close in age that neither could claim dominance. At least so he thought. He realized now that Michael had done for him what he was doing for Dean. Giving Dean what he needed. Even though he had been a little older than Michael, Michael had been the dominant one in their relationship. Although he gave Sam anything, _everything_ , Sam wanted, Michael could and had backed Sam down. He found that discovery surprising and almost funny. It had taken around a century and a new _soldaris_ to understand better his relationship with his first _soldaris_.   
  
He arched against Dean, grabbing his hips, pulling his legs in tight, holding Dean deep inside of him and making him stop his desperate thrusts. He had demanded more, but Dean was not accustomed to making love to a man. Just as he hadn't been. He would need to teach him as Michael had taught him. He heard Dean's deep growl at his throat and the painful increase of pressure on his neck. He retracted his vampire teeth.  
  
"Easy," he soothed. "I know how you need me. I know how you need to fuck me, but this won't satisfy you." He ran his fingers caressingly along Dean's back. He admittedly was glad when the growls faded from Dean's throat and the pressure of Dean's bite eased. "The blood should have eased your aching hunger, now you need to ease your aching desire. Feel your dick filling me." Sam tightened himself enough to let Dean feel him everywhere. "Feel it when you pull out and that momentary brush of cold air touches your cock before you bury yourself in me again. Feel the pressure against your crown, against your balls." Sam used his legs to pull Dean tighter against him and pushed against Dean, moaning as he did. He released his leglock on Dean. "Pull out a little," Sam instructed. When he had, Sam tilted Dean's hips and then pushed himself against Dean. When Dean's cock hit his prostate, his eyes practically rolled back as he couldn't help but thrust against it with a moan. "There," he gasped, "there is the spot I want you to hit every time you enter me."  
  
He let go of Dean's hips and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. He thrust against Dean. "Fuck me, Lover, my _soldaris_ ," Sam told him and Dean didn't need any more encouragement. Dean was a fast learner and found that nerve bundle more often than not. Sam heard noises coming from his own throat that he hadn't made in years.  
  
"So good, Dean, so fucking good," Sam murmured as he met each hard thrust with his own. With his heart hammering in his chest and Dean sucking determinedly at his throat, Sam knew he had to end Dean's feeding. He felt his own thirst, his own desire rise which each deep pump Dean gave him. He couldn't very well bury his teeth in Dean's neck but he wanted to, almost as badly as he wanted to be inside Dean the way Dean was inside him. The knife, it was just in reach. Inefficient, but it would have to do. He would still have to explain to Dean why he would want to drink Dean's blood, but he would worry about that when Dean asked. He was a very good liar.  
  
"Stop feeding," Sam ordered sharply, beginning to feel a little light-headed. He had let Dean get a little bit more from him than he should have. He readied the knife to cut an identical slice in Dean's neck as he had in his own. And then he would feed from his _cruentis soldaris_ and show Dean what it was like to have someone at his own throat, feeding from him while he was making love.

* * *

Dean had never felt anything like this in his life. Had never even imagined anything like this. This feeling of… closeness… to someone. Someone who was barely better than a stranger, and yet at this moment in time he felt as though he’d known Sam all his life. Had needed him all his life. _Was_ his life, and he would never be the same without him.  
  
He’d never imagined how good it would feel making love to a man, how tight and hot the other man’s body would feel surrounding his cock. So good. So damned good. Better than anything he’d ever felt before. Hearing Sam cry out, practically screaming out his name, in pleasure when he filled him. Knowing he was giving Sam such pleasure filling him with pride and pleasure as well.   
  
Dean made a slightly startled sound when Sam suddenly rolled them both over, switching their positions, but he definitely approved of the change, and didn’t hesitate as he began thrusting into the other man. His body moving on instinct alone, finding the rhythm he needed and it was beyond exquisite.   
  
Sam’s body beneath him, the feel of his skin, the sounds Sam made, his smell, pushed all of his senses to the limit. He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe, he felt like he was drowning in Sam, and he didn’t care. The feeling of the other man’s nails raking down his back, the slight pain, the smell of his own blood, only heightened the pleasure. Sam’s pulse beating so hard under his lips, every pump of that strong heart filling his mouth with thick coppery blood, was so sweet, so hot, and Dean groaned as he swallowed it greedily.   
  
More. He wanted more. He wanted everything.  
  
When Sam suddenly wrapped his legs tightly around his hips, stilling him when he was buried deep inside of him, he couldn’t contain the demanding growl that burst from his throat. Sinking his teeth a little bit deeper in Sam’s throat. However the other man’s gentle words, the soft soothing touches along his back, eased the sudden tension in his body. The almost animalistic sounds that should have frightened him quieted, and he relaxed his bite on Sam’s neck. Licking over the wound almost in apology, the moan that was pulled from his throat when he felt Sam’s body tighten around him was pure pleasure.  
  
He let Sam guide him, the excruciatingly slow moves almost torture, but hearing the way Sam moaned as the other man guided him back in, to the place that would give him the most pleasure, was worth it. Dean practically purred, sucking a little more gently on Sam’s throat as he started to move his hips again. Slower. More controlled. Trying to hit that place deep inside of Sam with every stroke of his cock, and knowing he succeeded feeling Sam’s body tighten around him and hearing Sam moan, brought him even greater pleasure.   
  
With Sam’s praise, his encouragement, Dean let his pace quicken. Thrusting hard and deep inside Sam. Feeling his balls tighten, his cock growing impossibly hard inside his lover, his muscles trembling a little with the effort to hold back. Not to come yet. Not wanting it to end, but he knew soon he wouldn’t have any choice. It felt too damn good. Too… perfect…  
  
When Sam ordered him to stop feeding, he obeyed, not without regret but he didn’t growl or demand more. Though his hunger was sated his desire wasn’t and licked lightly around the wound with a deep moan. Pushing himself up a little more, feeling light headed, but not caring in the least as he brushed his lips lightly across Sam’s. Licking his lips. Kissing the other man with an aching tenderness that seemed completely out of place considering their desperate fucking, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Sam responded to Dean's kiss with a moan, tasting his own blood in the other man's mouth and feeling his already painfully hard cock engorge itself more. The kiss was so gentle, so loving, he found himself hoping that Dean did turn, that they could have it this way forever. Eternity would be so much more bearable with Dean at his side and in his bed.  
  
He pushed Dean back from him a little, breaking their kiss. He held up the knife for Dean to see, his eyes flicking from Dean's eyes to Dean's throat. He put the knife blade low on Dean's throat and drew it quickly across the same approximate area he had cut open on his own neck. The knife hardly away from Dean's throat, he latched on just as Dean had on him. The sweet liquid filled his mouth and he groaned deeply. Still so human it had a different tang than the vampire blood he often fed on, yet it also held that exotic flavor of vampire all mixed into the taste that mirrored his deepest desires. He dropped the knife and clutched Dean to him, biting down, growling and sucking. Conscious thought all but left him as the blood filled his tastes, electrified his senses and setting him on fire. It took nearly every last remnant of control he had not to let his fangs out, not to bite down and let Dean feel what a real vampire lover at his neck felt like.  
  
His tongue danced along the wound as he made love to Dean's neck with his mouth, knowing, feeling, hearing, Dean's reaction to the erotic sensations. His own cock hardened even more and he pushed desperately against Dean. A small corner of his brain told him he couldn't risk drinking long from Dean, but he wanted them both to come while his lips still sucked greedily, pulling Dean's delicious blood into his mouth. He felt Dean thrust harder into him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He lifted himself, thrusting sharply against Dean. His release was powerful and felt his seed coat his stomach and chest in pulsing waves. He bit down harder on Dean's neck, drawing a long last drink and felt Dean's own release inside him, Dean's cry of his name sending an exquisite shiver through every muscle in his body. He pumped Dean slowly then, drawing it out, as he licked at Dean's wound tenderly. He permitted himself to expose his fangs, running his blood coated tongue along their sharp points for a moment before returning his attention to Dean's neck, nuzzling Dean with his fangs, careful not to break the skin any further. He licked his way up to Dean's lips and barely managed to retract his fangs before Dean's lips were on his. He embraced each shudder Dean made inside him, his own cock jerking in answer to the pulses inside him.  
  
"So damned good," Sam murmured as he kissed and licked at Dean's mouth, the taste of the mix of their blood better than anything he had tasted since Michael. "So perfect, so delicious, so good," Sam moaned, running his hands along Dean's back and down to knead Dean's buttocks. He rubbed his come-slicked abdomen against Dean as he kissed Dean passionately, holding Dean as if never to let him go.

* * *

Dean barely felt the bite of the blade against his throat. He was too far caught up in these feelings and desires he had no hope of controlling to care. When any other time he would have disarmed the other man immediately, would never have let the blade come anywhere near him, much less his neck. Instead of feeling threatened, or even concerned, he only groaned as the sharp metal kissed his skin. He barely felt his blood trailing down his skin because Sam’s lips were there almost instantly and the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him blinded him to anything else.  
  
“Sam…” Dean panted out his lover’s name with practically every exhale. Moaning uncontrollably at the feeling of Sam’s tongue lapping at his skin, his teeth not quite nibbling and it should have hurt but it felt wonderful. Sam sucking, swallowing, his blood… that should have sent off red flags in every corner of the young hunter’s brain instead he only cried out louder in pleasure, as he fucked Sam harder. Practically screaming the other man’s name feeling Sam’s body convulsing around him, squeezing him so damn tight as the other man’s hot spunk splashed against his stomach. Dean coming a second later deep inside his lover, gasping and shuddering.   
  
His release left him feeling so completely drained he barely felt the graze of teeth, far sharper than they should have been, at his neck. His thoughts were already growing heavy and sluggish even as he felt Sam’s lips once more on his own. Then like switches being turned off, his senses which seemed so acute seconds ago, seemed to one by one shut down.   
  
He couldn’t hear anything except the pounding of his own heart, too fast and struggling at the same time. He couldn’t taste anything but blood in his mouth. When before all he could feel was pleasure, suddenly all he could feel was pain. Sharp and stabbing and he had no idea where it came from, it seemed to come from everywhere at once, beginning in his stomach and radiating outward. Fire… Burning through his veins… What was happening to him?  
  
“Sam…” Dean whispered, confused and afraid, before his eyes rolled back in his head an all he saw was darkness. His arms gave out beneath him as he collapsed heavily on top of the other man.

* * *

Sam felt his lover's kiss become almost sleepy, felt Dean's muscles slowly relaxing, and he licked away the blood that dribbled from Dean's mouth as Dean moaned softly in pain and whispered his name. When Dean collapsed on top of him, Sam felt Dean's feverish skin and the tightening convulsions shaking Dean's body. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean's damp back. He pressed his cheek to Dean's. It was all going to be okay. It was just the fever of turning. Dean would soon be with him and they'd be…  
  
It all came back to him in an instant. He had managed to keep some sensibilities while the bloodlust had him in its thrall, but only some. So much for older vampires being able to control it, Sam thought disgustedly. Okay, so he wasn't really all that old. And he hadn't had a vampire lover…in a long time. He hugged Dean to him for a moment, then slowly pulled away from Dean, immediately missing the feeling of Dean inside him. They had to be on the road. Every minute could mean the difference between saving Dean and losing him. Or gaining him as a … no. It wasn't what Dean wanted.   
  
Once Dean was human again it was unlikely the scent of a _soldaris_ would be enough to keep Dean at his side, no matter how good the sex was. Besides, Sam wouldn't be able to hide he was a vampire forever and he figured Dean would take the news rather poorly. First raped at some point by a man, then taking a male vampire on as a lover. He would be positively thrilled. If instead Dean turned, it was unlikely he would want to live on as a vampire. It was a terrible fate for a hunter, even if it did offer a great many benefits. After all, as a vampire nothing could really take a hunter down, well permanently, at least. Unless they severed his head of course.   
  
Regardless, the end result was that Sam lost Dean no matter what. He would at least try his best to keep Dean alive. The thought of beheading his blood soulmate ripped into him deeper than any blade could. At this particular moment, he wasn't sure if he even could do it, no matter he promised Dean he would. It would be like killing half of himself. Only Stasi had kept Sam together after Michael's death. There was no one to do that for him now. Yes, Jessica had been a _soldaris_ as well, but she was never a vampire and while her loss had been hard, and he had demanded vengeance, the burning loss wasn't quite the same as it would have been if she had been turned.  
  
Sam pushed his desire for Dean back where it belonged. Deeply buried. He savored the taste in his mouth a moment longer before letting reality force him to do what he knew he had to. He gently rolled Dean off of him then moved to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and quickly rinsed the come and blood and sweat from his body, mourning the loss of that sweet mixture of he and Dean on him. As soon as that was accomplished he dried off and got dressed. After he cleaned Dean up from their love making and bandaged Dean's neck wound, he soaked a blanket with cold water in the shower and wrapped Dean in it. Once he got the car loaded with their things and put the clean comforter from his bed in the passenger's side seat, he carried Dean out to the Impala and laid Dean down. Dean twitched now and again, moaning softly from the fever and the pain. Sam remembered how it hurt, having your body slowly die around you.  
  
He filled the gas tank at a self-serve station and got on the road. Quickly gaining his bearings, he began to push the Impala hard. Getting to Jacob's as fast as possible was all that mattered to him. He occasionally laid a hand on Dean, checking his condition. Fever. Hot burning fever mixed with sporadic convulsions. When one of the two strains of viruses came out the winner, Dean's fever ought to reduce a few degrees for maybe two or three hours, until the winning strain began its final attack and Dean either turned or didn't. He had to be at Jacob's before that fresh spike of fever began. Keeping Dean from turning was already an iffy affair. Sam suspected if they didn't get Jacob's blood into Dean before the final fever, there would be no chance whatsoever.  
  
He pressed the Impala's gas pedal down a little further.


	4. Chapter 4

_The rain hadn't let up for more than an hour. Not a little bit of rain either, but a whole fucking lot of it. The kind that drenched through every single layer of clothes, he wore and then some. Making him feel twenty pounds heavier, and so cold his fingers were numb around the gun in his grip. The cold rain seeming to seep down to his very bones._  
  
 _It was not the kind of night that Dean wanted to be anywhere except in a warm motel bed with the heater turned up all the fucking way. Too bad that most supernatural sons of bitches didn't care about things like the weather. The pack of black dogs had killed again tonight. This time a little kid, and his father had finally picked up on their trail. The mother fuckers were going down tonight, rain or no rain._  
  
 _They'd gone into the woods together, but they'd split up when the tracks they'd been following had suddenly divided. There was no way to tell really which way the majority of the pack had went. The rain was quickly washing away any signs of the trail, so they had to move quickly or they'd risk losing them again tonight, which meant they could kill again tomorrow night._  
  
 _They weren't going to let that happen._  
  
 _Dean fought his way through the thick underbrush, the thorny vines catching on his wet jeans and tearing small holes into them, and he bit down a curse. The last thing he needed was to alert the pack to his presence. When he finally broke through into the clearing, he knew immediately that he'd found the nest, lair, whatever you wanted to call it, of the pack. The human bones, and half rotted corpses of animals littering outside the dark forbidding entrance of the cave was pretty much a dead giveaway._  
  
 _There was no sign of the pack though. They must already have gone underground. That would be damned inconvenient if they had to go searching around in the caves all night to flush out the pack, but at least it would be dry. Dean was reaching into his pocket for his cell to call his Dad and tell him he found the lair when he heard the first deep growl from behind him. Dean turned, and without hesitating, aimed and fired his gun loaded with the silver bullets at the pair of glowing red eyes behind him. The ear piercing yelping scream from the black dog telling him he'd hit his mark._  
  
 _Well, at least his Dad should hear the gunshots and head this way. Unfortunately the rest of the pack had obviously heard them, as well as the death of their pack member and quickly converged on his location as well._  
  
 _Dean fired round after round, the rain and the darkness making it difficult to aim properly not to mention tell just how many of the things were actually out there. He heard his father's shout less than five minutes after Dean had started shooting, good thing the older man had let him know he was there or Dean might have accidentally shot his father too in the process. Dean heard his father's gun, and tried to keep track of how many shots both he and his father were using. They were both getting low and he knew he knew he was going to have to reload soon._  
  
 _The young man blew open the skull of a black dog that tried to leap on him, the corpse falling dead inches from him. He tried to put another bullet into its heart, just in case, when his gun clicked. Damn it. He was reaching for a fresh clip in his pocket when he heard another growl from behind him. Too close. Even as he turned, trying to reload his weapon at the same time, he knew he wasn't going to have time. He tried to prepare himself for the crushing weight of the monstrous dog landing on him._  
  
 _But when the blow came it wasn't from the front but from the side as his father knocked him out of the way. The dogs claws raking his arm even as he fell out of its path, and the beast knocked his father to the ground instead. Why wasn't his father shooting it? Why hadn't he shot it instead of pushing him out of the way? Had his dad been out of ammo too? All those thoughts flashed through his brain in the instant he landed on the ground muddied by rain and blood, the second it took to snap his fresh clip of silver bullets into his gun, pull the trigger several times, and shoot three bullets into the ribcage of the black dog._  
  
 _A few seconds… too late…_  
  
"Dad!"   
  
_Dean screamed as he pushed himself up and crawled over to his fallen father. Shoving the heavy weight of the dead demon dog off the older man. Even between the thunder and the heavy rain Dean easily heard the gurgling gasping wheezes, even in the near pitch dark he could make out the gaping wound in his father's throat, watching in horror as his dad choked on his own blood._  
  
"NO! No, no, no… God, No!"   
  
_Dean pressed his hands uselessly over the wound at his father's neck, feeling the hot blood flowing over his hands, the elder man twitching, growing weaker by the second, dying… and there was nothing Dean could do. Absolutely nothing._   
  
"Dad, no, please… god no…"  
  
 _He tried anyway. He tried to stop the blood. Tried to force air into his father's unmoving body. He didn't care that there still might be other dogs out there, ready to rip his throat out too. He couldn't let his father die. Not like this. God, not like this, please._  
  
 _But he did._

* * *

Jacob's house. Thank God, Sam thought as he practically slid the car to a stop in front of the steps. He was startled when Dean cried out, calling for his father. Putting a gentle hand on Dean's forehead, he nodded a little to himself. He wasn't certain but he thought Dean's temperature was beginning to drop. Dean suddenly began to thrash as he begged whatever was in his nightmare not to happen. The death of his father, apparently. Sam pulled Dean's head into his lap and stroked his face.  
  
"It's okay Dean. You're not alone. I'm right here. I'll always be here if that's what you want. Always."  
  
He brushed away the tears on Dean's face as Dean sobbed. He knew Dean was still asleep, but that didn't mean the emotional pain was any the less for it. After a few minutes of offering what comfort he could, he slid out from beneath Dean and walked around to the passenger's side. He lifted Dean easily, keeping him wrapped in the blanket and now wet comforter. He walked up the stairs and kicked the bottom of the wooden door a handful of times. The red door opened almost immediately.  
  
He returned a brief smile to the old man in front of him. He realized that though Jacob was nearing a hundred, he didn’t look much older than maybe his seventies. He was still solid and muscular and had a fair sprinkling of gray peppering his almost black hair. He had some wrinkles and age spots, but really, he looked very good for his age. His blue eyes still twinkled and still held that determination that had convinced Sam to let him live in the first place.  
  
"About time you got here Sam," Jacob said, ushering the vampire in. "I've got everything all set up in that guest bedroom off the hallway."  
  
"Thanks, Jake," Sam said and strode down to what was typically his bedroom when he came for a visit. He laid Dean down on the bed and peeled open the comforter and wet blanket. He saw the goosebumps wash over Dean. He wasted no time swabbing Dean's arm and inserting the IV. Jacob had already seated himself and was doing likewise. Sam watched as the crimson filled the tubing. Once it reached the end, he let the last of the air out and then slid the tube into place on the IV needle. He exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and gently brushed the hair from Dean's sweaty forehead. Yes, Dean's fever was definitely beginning to drop.  
  
"How much do you think we ought to give him?" Jacob asked Sam.  
  
"Hmm?" Sam said, not looking away from Dean's beautiful face. He traced his finger along Dean's cheek.  
  
"Sam," Jacob said. He grinned at the obviously entranced and in love man. "Sam!" Jacob repeated a little more forcefully.  
  
Jacob's voice snapped him out of the way Dean's scent teased and got inside of him, distracting him in ways that nothing else could. He looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry. What?"  
  
Laughing quietly, Jacob said, "I don't think I've ever seen you so in love. You looked at your wife with something similar to the look you're giving him, but he still beats Jessica out, hands down."  
  
Sam wasn't certain if he liked that thought. Jessica had meant the world to him. He glanced down at his charge and realized that while Jessica meant the world to him, Dean meant everything to him. Body and soul. The other half of himself. "He's like Jessica. A bloodmate. Only…with him turning, he's responding to me in ways Jessica never quite could. And his taste," Sam shut his eyes and shook his head. "Exquisite. Magical even."  
  
"I'm glad to know you've found someone again," Jacob said, leaning back in the brown overstuffed chair.  
  
Sam swallowed hard. His voice wasn't much more than a whisper and every word cut inot him. "No, Jake. He won't be staying with me, no matter how this plays out. He…he's a hunter. He won't live as a vampire and if he stays human, he won't want…he's not interested in men."  
  
Sitting up straighter, he looked at Sam, surprise clear on his face. "Hunter? Does he know?"  
  
Sam laughed softly. "No. And I don't intend to tell him."  
  
Jacob scowled at him. "But what will happen when he needs blood?"  
  
"I'm going to hook him up with the vegetarians."  
  
Seeing the look in Sam's eyes, Jacob shook his head. "Now don't you go and get foolish on me, not like some lovesick puppy."  
  
The smile on Sam's face was as weary as the look in his hazel eyes. "I'm tired Jake. Tired of it all. It's a good excuse as any. Stasi was right. Living forever sucks out loud. I'll leave a trail and let some hunter get a kill. Maybe I'll find an inexperienced one and give him or her a boost in the confidence department."  
  
"Alive and alone has to better than Hell," Jacob said with concern. He took hold and squeezed Sam's forearm. "Don't do anything stupid. Give it a few months, or even a year or two. Death will still be there and who knows, maybe you'll find another one of these soulmates."  
  
Sam shook his head. "It hurts too much when they die. And they always die. Besides, a couple hundred years in Hell and I imagine I'll go full demon. I've always wondered if we get any special dispensation being a halfbreed to begin with."  
  
"You could always ask God to forgive you. They say all someone has to do is ask."  
  
"If you're turned against your will, maybe. I asked for it. I doubt even God can overlook that."  
  
"Doesn't mean you can't ask." Silence fell between them until Jacob heaved a sigh. Sam was a stubborn man. If his mind was made up, it was made up. His jaw clenched at the thought of the loss of his longtime friend. Jacob looked down at the tubing between he and Dean. Back to safer subjects, he decided. He would work on Sam. Maybe he could persuade the vampire to give it some time. "So back to my original question. How much should we give him?"  
  
"As much as you can spare, I imagine," Sam said with a shrug. "You know you can have what you need from me."  
  
"Speaking of food, there's a calf out back waiting for you."  
  
Sam rested his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled fondly at him. "You always did know how to sweet talk me old man."  
  
Jacob snorted. "You, Sammy, are easier than a hooker being picked up by a limo."

* * *

Dean hadn’t been expecting any kind of comfort. He’d never received any before. When the nightmares came, he’d always suffered through them alone. He always woke with tears drying on his face with no one to wipe them away. No one to tell him it was going to be ok. He would have denied he even needed it.   
  
He did need it. He felt like he needed it more than the air he breathed. He needed it more than anything. He needed the warm hand, touching him, soothing. He needed the gentle voice reassuring him, offering comfort, offering a promise. Not to leave him…  
  
The tears stopped. He began to relax into the comforting warmth holding him. Making a small sound of complaint when that warmth was withdrawn, but thankfully it was brief. Then he was being held, closer now, closer was good. The other man’s scent washing over him just as comforting as the strong arms wrapped around him.   
  
Sam…  
  
Far too soon he was being set down however, the other man pulling away from him, and leaving him chilled at the same time. He shivered. He felt so damned cold. Where was Sam? No, no he’d promised. Sam had promised not to leave him. Dean struggled up from unconsciousness. Fought and clawed against it. Forcing his eyes open even though he could barely focus on anything. He reached out blindly. Groaning in discomfort when he came fully awake and all the various aches and pains in his body began making themselves known.   
  
He felt like he’d been hit by a truck, then it had backed up over him again for good measure.   
  
“Sam…” he barely managed to croak out the other man’s name.

* * *

Sam's attention snapped away from Jacob when Dean began to stir. The desperation in his bloodmate's voice was like a spike through his heart. He went to Dean's side, capturing Dean's reaching hand, brushing his lips over the back of it and sat down next to Dean. He felt the cold of Dean's hand in his own. Dean's fever was definitely fading though he knew it would not break until an outcome was decided.  
  
"Shhh, Dean, you're safe," Sam murmured softly. "I'm right here, lover. Right here with you. As long as you want and need me, I'm right here."  
  
Sam grasped the edge of the fresh comforter that had been turned aside on the bed and with one hand dragged it up and over Dean's naked form. The death-hold Dean had on his other hand would have broken those fine carpel bones were he merely human. Even so, he was going to have some impressive bruising. But it didn't matter so long as it helped Dean. Just like the wound at his throat and the dark bruising Dean had determinedly left there, it would fade.  
  
Dean was obviously fighting to regain full consciousness. Sam ran his hand through the hair at Dean's temple then caressed Dean's cheek and took that caress down to his jaw line.  
  
"It's okay. You're going to be fine," Sam told him reassuringly then leaned down and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

* * *

 

Dean gripped the hand that found his desperately tight. Knowing on some level his hold had to be painful but he didn’t care. He only cared that he wasn’t alone. That Sam was there… It was Sam’s warm hand holding his, Sam’s soft lips against his skin, Sam’s soft voice, reassuring him gently, promising him everything he wanted, everything he needed to hear.

The young man turned into the soft caressing fingers that touched his hair and face with a small moan. His body slowly relaxing once more, even as his mind struggled closer to consciousness. But it was so damned hard to focus. His brain felt like it had been melted and he wouldn’t have been surprised if it began leaking out of his ears.

Where the hell was he? What the fuck had happened… was happening… to him? He thought he should know, he _did_ know, but he just couldn’t grasp anything. It slipped through his fingers like sand. Only one thing sure and solid. Sam…

A soft moan escaped Dean when he felt the light brush of the other man’s across his dry chapped lips. He instinctively parted them. Instinctively sought out more, his tongue darting out to swipe across the other man’s lips. He felt so good, tasted so good, smelled so good… Sam…

_Sam_!

Dean’s eyes snapped open, the realization of what he was doing and who exactly he was doing it with practically slapping him in the face, and he jerked back way from the other hunter as though he’d been burned. Dean wasn’t so sure he hadn’t been. His lips still tingling even from that soft, almost chaste touch.

What the fuck… what the fuck was he doing?!

The young man’s eyes were wide awake now, and about as close to panicked as he would ever admit, as they darted around the unfamiliar room. Locking briefly on the old man he didn’t recognize, and looking as though he expected some kind of creature to jump out of a shadow at any second.

“Where the hell am I?” He managed to wheeze out, coughing, and swallowing hard. His throat feeling as dry as sand, and his head pounding like it was going to literally split in two any second. Dean suddenly realized he was still holding Sam’s hand and dropped it with a bright flush to his already fevered cheeks. 

* * *

Sam was surprised when Dean responded to his kiss, but not at all displeased. Maybe Dean wasn't going to freak over them making love after all. Of course Sam was going to have to come up with convincing answers to the questions Dean was bound to ask. Like why Dean would obey him. Why Sam let him drink from him. Why Sam drank from him and how he didn't risk becoming infected himself. He thought he had convincing answers to all those questions. He hoped so at any rate. Dean was not ready to hear that Sam was a vampire.

When Dean's tongue flicked out to his lips he was ready to deepen the kiss, but nothing more. Since Dean's fever had dropped, they had a lot of things to talk about and besides, Jacob was here and he figured it might embarrass Dean.

And then Dean jerked back from him. Sam sat up, confused. Damn was Dean good at confusing him. Talk about fucking mixed signals time and time again. Had he done something wrong again? Crossed some line he didn't know about?

Dean looked scared out of his mind. Looked like if he had the strength, he would be out of the bed, his back against the wall, and anything at hand resembling a weapon held at ready. His question wasn't a surprise since the last thing Dean would remember was being at the hotel making love to Sam. The sudden blush to Dean's cheeks made Sam's heart jump. Dammit, he wished Dean would stop blushing all the fucking time. It was hard enough as it was.

"Easy, Dean," Sam soothed. "We're at my friend's, Jacob. I told you about him? He survived turning. We're giving you some of his blood. It has antibodies against the vampiric virus. It's a slim chance, but the chance you'll beat the virus on your own is almost nil. I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's a long shot."

"I think that's about it," Jacob said and pinched off the tube funneling blood from his body into the young hunter's. "Pleased to meet you, Dean. Any friend of Sammy's and all that."

Sam gave a soft huff. "Dammit Jake, how many times do I have to tell you it's Sam, not Sammy."

Jacob laughed and gave Dean a wink as he pulled the IV out of the crook of his elbow, while Sam did the same for Dean. "You want to annoy him, just call him Sammy. Samuel is just slightly less annoying to him."

"Samuel is respectable name," Sam muttered. "Sammy is a fucking ten year old." He glanced at Dean. "Jake responds to Asshole, too. He's called it so often his mother should have just named him that instead of Jacob."  
Jacob slapped Sam on the back of the head. "Mind your manners, young 'un."

Sam turned a glare on Jacob that put Jacob into fits of laughter so hard he had tears in his eyes. He finally settled down enough to tell Dean, "I'll get you some Gatorade and a sandwich made up. I'd guess you're probably hungry, too. Fevers will do that to a man. The Gatorade will help your headache some, but I'll get you some aspirin to take."

* * *

The fact that Sam looked even more confused than Dean felt threw him for a moment. How the hell did Sam have any right to look surprised by his reaction? Sam had been the one kissing _him_ , for fucks sake.

Sam’s reassurances were really anything but. Jacob? The man… Dean thought he remembered Sam had said something about seeing someone not turn who’d been feed blood. And Sam thought this man’s blood would keep him from turning?

Dean’s eyes flickered briefly to the old man. Not likely… slim… not get his hopes up… yeah, real reassuring there.

The young hunter almost snorted at Jacob’s words. Friend? More like an acquaintance he’d rather not have at the moment. Though Dean couldn’t really help the slight smirk that quirked his lips at the banter between the two men, a small huff of laughter he barely disguised as a cough escaping his lips when the old man smacked the big bad hunter Sam Cristo upside the head.

“Thanks.” Dean managed, genuinely grateful for the older man’s offer. He was starving, and thirsty too… and he now knew what it meant. Dean’s heart plummeted all too quickly as he remembered seeing his back nearly healed, realizing he was turning, Sam telling him how he’d known…

Dean swallowed hard and looked back at Sam, remembering what else he’d let the other man do to him… as well as what Sam had done without his permission. Why the hell had he done that? Let Sam do that to him? And he’d enjoyed it, enjoyed it a lot, right up until…

“Why did you bring me here? There’s no chance I’ll survive this. Why didn’t you kill me?” Dean managed to force out despite how dry and sore his throat was.

* * *

Sam heard Dean’s barely covered snort of laughter when Jacob hit him. "Young ‘un" indeed. Jacob knew good and well Sam had him by a good fifty years. Of course he also knew Sam couldn't say a damned thing without giving everything away.

After Jacob left, Sam turned his focus on Dean. He saw the cascade of emotions wash through the young man as memories returned to him. Upset, confusion, pleasure, pissed, and anger. Sam sure would have liked to have seen a lot more pleasure on that face, or at least a lot less pissed. It wasn’t really Sam’s fault as Dean did all but accost him. There was no way to readily stop Dean, especially if he wanted to assure Dean didn’t hurt anyone. Dean’s words cut through his own turmoil of memories.

"I brought you here because there is a chance. I’m not going to kill you until there is no doubt that you aren’t going to beat the virus. I don’t care if there’s only a one percent chance, I’m going to give you that. Does it matter if you die now versus a few days from now? I’ve dealt with enough potentially vampires that I know I can handle you. There’s no real danger to me. If you become unmanageable, I’ll deal with you then. You’re in the lull before the storm. Your fever will start climbing again soon."

The look on Dean's face suggested to him that Dean didn't really want Sam sitting next to him. He clenched his jaw. Dammit, he'd been better behaved than by all rights he should have been. He did not fuck Dean, he let Dean fuck him. He let Dean drink from him and satisfy his need. And really, it was either Sam, who could control Dean, or Dean would go out hunting on his own and he would have killed someone. Quite possibly raped and killed them because of smelling Sam's scent to begin with.

Sam studied the hand he had broken punching it through the wall. He probably should have at least wrapped it. It still hurt, was still a little swollen, but it was nothing compared to the twisting of his gut inside him. He pushed himself to his feet so Dean might feel less intimidated or freaked or pissed, or whatever the hell he was feeling. Seemed like anything he thought Dean was feeling, he read him wrong and Sam ended up on his ass, confused at what he had done wrong. Dean was more volatile than a woman with PMS.

He found he couldn't face Dean and it was an effort to keep his voice steady. He knew his voice sounded cold, but if he didn't keep it emotionless, he would say things that would embarrass both of them. Nothing more pathetic than a vampire begging. Besides, he didn't beg. Wouldn't beg. He might find tears in his eyes when he was alone, but he wouldn't show them to Dean. The young hunter couldn't be told. Besides what was Sam going to say? "Hey I'm a vampire and you're my blood soulmate and you'll shatter me if you leave me." …That would go over just perfect.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the hotel," Sam said. He didn't really figure the apology would help ease the tension, but he just didn't know what else to do. He had let it happen. He should have recognized the signs and he hadn't. If he had, he could have prevented Dean's bloodlust from becoming what it had. "You didn't give me a choice. It was either me or some innocent. I gave you what you needed to keep you in the room. I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with that. Another day or so and this will all be over anyhow. You won't have to deal with me anymore. One of three possibilities is going to occur. One, you'll be human again, two, you'll turn and choose to go vegetarian and I'll take you to one of their nests, or three, you'll want to die and I'll…" Sam paused, trying not to choke on the words. Trying desperately to even get the words out. "…I'll do what I promised." His words dropped to a whisper. "I'll kill you. Salt and burn you. And let Bobby know you didn't make it."

Crap. He was not going to cry. How freaking girlie was that? Why did Dean turn him into a blubbering girl? He sighed audibly. Because Dean was a soulmate. The universe had a really fucked up sense of humor.

Sam still couldn't face Dean and kept his back to the man. "I have to get a few things out of the car, tend to a few things. I'll be back by the time you finish lunch, I'm sure. If you need me sooner just call out. I ought to be in earshot. The furthest I'll be is either out front at the car, or out back, tending to something Jacob has for me.

"I promised I'd stay by your side as long as you wanted or needed me. I can wait to do these things until your fever starts again if you would rather. Or I can stay away until it's necessary for me to be in here. You will need to be put in chains when your fever returns. You'll be pretty strong at that point and I don't want to risk Jacob's life in case I can't control you at that point. So, should I stay or should I go?"

* * *

Did it matter? Sam Cristo, big bad ass vampire hunter, was asking _him_ if it mattered whether or not he died now and not in a few days? Dean didn’t care about hurting Sam. He knew the other man could handle his own, the guy had gotten him out of the vampire’s nest in the first place for fucks sake. The difference between dying now and dying later was fucking simple. Now he’d die as a human, later he’d die as a monster…

Sam should know the fucking difference. He was a hunter after all. No, Dean didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want to live to see himself become one of _them_ either. A fucking bloodsucker…

The other hunter had promised him. Maybe Sam wasn’t exactly going back on his word, but he’d _told_ the other hunter before to kill him if he started to turn. Well, he sure as hell was turning, and he only had _maybe_ a _one percent_ chance of coming through this human. What the hell kind of chance was that? Why wouldn’t Sam just get it over with and kill him now before he changed completely? He killed fucking _civilian witnesses_ without a second thought, if what Bobby said was true. Why not him then? It’s not like they even liked each other. Especially after what had happened…

When Sam suddenly began apologizing for what had happened at the motel, Dean was already shaking his head, even though the other man wasn’t looking at him. He was about to tell Sam to just fucking save it, he didn’t want to hear it, when Sam’s words caused confusion to flash over his face instead. Didn’t give _him_ a choice? Him or some innocent? Keep him in the room… what the fuck?!

It was only then that Dean noticed the monster of a hickey on the other hunter’s neck and his stomach suddenly clenched so hard if he’d had anything in it he probably would have vomited. Oh right, he _did_ have something in it. Blood. He’d fucking drank blood, and he wasn’t even fully turned yet. Sam had let him…

Dean didn’t really listen to the other man as Sam ticked off his options matter-of-factly. He didn’t even look at Sam. He simply sat there, pale and shaking a little, and it became painfully obvious what he needed to do.

“Just leave me alone.” Dean said softly, without emotion. When the other hunter left the room, Dean closed his eyes a moment before he pushed himself up on shaking arms and threw aside the comforter he was wrapped in. Not really caring much about modesty at this point, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and after another moment of shoring up what strength he had, got to his feet. His legs feeling as shaky as a newborn colt, having to hold onto the wall as he moved around to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

He closed and locked the door, then moved over to do the same to the other door of what looked like an adjoining bedroom. Dean’s mouth twisted in a sardonic smile when he saw exactly what he needed laying right there on the sink. What kind of fucked up universe was it that this was the only thing going right for him right now? He hoped someone was getting a laugh out of all this.

With a sigh Dean picked up the straight razor and flicked it open. Gotta hand it to old guys who liked the old fashioned kind. Would have sucked if he only had an electric razor to work with. That thought almost made Dean burst out laughing.

Again holding onto the wall for support Dean managed to get in the tub without breaking his neck. That thought also made him laugh a little. Wouldn’t that have been ironic? Dean laid down in the tub, no reason to make a big mess after all, and flicked open the razor again. This was going to be his only shot, he might as well do it right.

Dean pressed the cold sharp edge against his throat, wincing as he dug it into his fragile flesh, feeling his blood pool up readily and run down his neck. With one quick jerk, Dean pulled the blade quickly across. 

* * *

Leave him alone. Yes. That was what he expected. Cold. Emotionless. Like his own words had been. But Dean's words were like a fist to the gut and he had to focus all his willpower not to let Dean know how much they hurt. Dean wanted him gone.

Maybe…maybe it would be better to offer Dean death now. Dean didn't want to become a vampire, didn't want to risk becoming what he hunted. Sam understood that. He really did. When he had been bitten by that werewolf twenty years ago, he had made Jessica promise to kill him if he somehow did become a werewolf. A vampiric werewolf. He didn't know if it was even possible but it scared the hell out of him. He almost put a silver bullet in his own heart and prepped a means to decapitate himself. He really didn't want Jessica to have to do it. But she convinced him to wait it out and see. And those last few days before the full moon he had gotten sick. Vampires didn't get sick. Not like that. And he knew the viruses were fighting inside him. He'd chained himself with his tools at hand if he did change. His sickness faded after the full moon, but he had been weak for days and no amount of non-human blood seemed to help. Jessica had found donors. He hadn't asked how. It had taken the equivalent of draining three people dry, though he had fed from a few dozen to make up for that amount, to heal him.

Sam left the room, his shoulders hunched, his head down. He didn't make it more than a few feet when he collapsed against the wall and the tears hit him. Dammit! He was going to lose Dean anyhow. What difference did it make? If Dean were dead it would all be so much easier. One more hole ripped into his already tattered soul. He'd get the stuff in the house, feed on the calf, give Jake the blood he needed, and chain Dean, whether the hell he was into the fever or not. Then he could leave the room. He would come in periodically and run cool clothes over the man, keep the fever down enough not to melt Dean's brain, and then it would be over. He had a feeling Dean wouldn't take finding out Sam was a vampire any better then than he would now. It wasn't like you really changed much on the inside, not for a long while, anyhow.

Moot. Pointless. He was alone again and always would be. Unless he took up with a nest and …he just wasn't interested in that. The only point his life had was hunting. It offered him some type of redemption. Every soul he saved might move him that much further from damnation. Not that he really thought he'd end up anywhere but Hell. But he liked to pretend he might. Jessica was surely in Heaven. Elizabeth too. Stasi and Michael…okay, they were probably down in Hell, but it was unlikely they were anything but demons now. They would probably be the ones to visit Hell's torments on Sam. He imagined Hell liked such irony.

Vaguely he heard Dean get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. Not a surprise the hunter had to piss. Sam wanted to laugh when he heard the door locked. Was Dean that afraid Sam was going to go for another peek? Like he hadn't seen Dean in all his glory, like he hadn't had that wonderful glory buried deeply inside him.

Stop it. Just stop it. It was over and done with. Dean hated him. Would always hate him. He was going to let Dean turn before he killed him. He had invaded Dean without Dean's permission. He had…he had fucked up again and again and again.

"Should have just fucked him and killed him at the nest," Sam said softly, a pretty large part of him wishing he had. That was it. No more times. Even if he some how didn't chose death and went back to hunting, there would be no more civilians left alive. He wouldn't do this again. Ever. He couldn't. It just hurt too damned much.

Why didn't he hear Dean pissing? And what was that soft scrape of metal on metal? He heard bare skin slap on porcelain. Dean was going to shower? Then why didn't he turn on the water first?

And then he smelled it. The scent of copper. The scent of his soulmate's blood.

Sam was back in the room and ripped the door off its hinges. He panicked gaze shot around the room, but the scent drew him. Dean. In the bath tub. Blood pouring from his throat. The throat he had sliced open himself.

"No!" Sam screamed, the tears flowing readily down his face. He scooped Dean up and carried him out to the bed, one hand covering the carotid. Dean's eyes had already rolled back in his head and his heartbeat was slowing. Sam exposed his teeth and slit his wrist on one of his canines. He put that bleeding wound at Dean's mouth while he put his own mouth at Dean's carotid. He used his teeth to put pressure there, to slow the bleeding. The carotid on the other side of Dean's neck would ensure Dean got enough blood to his brain.

All Sam could think was a desperate _Don't die. Please don't die. Please._ And wonder if Dean was enough vampire to survive this otherwise deadly wound. What Dean wanted didn't matter worth a damn to him right now. He wanted Dean to live. He needed Dean to live. Because surely, if Dean died, all that was Sam would die with him.

* * *

Dean wasn’t completely stupid, though recent events might suggest otherwise. He had known dying like this would be less than pleasant. Having his head cut off much quicker and cleaner, of course. But at least this way it would be better than turning into a fucking vampire, risking changing his mind about letting Cristo slice off his head after he turned, promising to try not to feed off humans… and then doing so anyway. Yeah, it was better. Though it was a little difficult to convince oneself of that when he was choking on his own blood. At least, he hoped, he wouldn’t regret his decision for very long.

He was surprised how much it actually hurt though. He’d had deeper, more painful, cuts along his chest or his shoulder. But when his struggling panicking body tried to inhale through his damaged throat and all that went into his lungs was blood, it was excruciating. He was literally drowning in his own blood, and even as he quickly grew weaker by the second from the blood rushing out of his body with every pump of his heart he wished he’d just pass out soon so the pain would stop.

Though darkness robbed him of his vision rather quickly he was distantly aware of a loud crashing sound followed by the most heart wrenching sound he’d ever heard in his life. It made his heart twist even more painfully than it already was, struggling to beat as his life drained out of him.

He felt like he was floating. He tasted blood in his mouth, not a surprise he supposed, but it was different. The flavor was different than his own blood. More potent. He felt lips at his throat, and teeth. His body, struggling to live despite his mind’s wishes, recognized what it needed, and his lips began sucking weakly at the wrist pressed to his mouth.

His body no longer tried to breathe but his heart continued struggling. Every beat seeming more painful than the last, but his heart continued beating. He was sucking with more strength now, drawing blood desperately into his body, until finally a racking, painful, cough shook him. Crimson pouring from his mouth as he vomited up the blood in his lungs, finally managing a weak wheezing breath through his healing throat.

* * *

He just had to keep the carotid sealed long enough for the virus to do its job and start to heal the wound. He felt Dean begin to drink from his wrist, first just a weak suckling, but for as fast as Sam's heart was pounding, he knew a decent amount of blood was getting into Dean's mouth. Listening, he could tell Dean wasn't breathing. Vampires didn't really need to breathe all that often. He had heard they didn't need to breathe at all, but he found that hard to believe. He suspected maybe as a vampire got older they could simply control their bodies better and maybe they could go a very long time between breaths. Regardless, it really wasn't a good sign that Dean wasn't breathing. His heart was still beating though, and it was beginning to beat stronger. There was the vampiric stutter to it, but also periods of human-type steady thump-thump-thumps.

Dean had lost quite a bit of blood. How much of that blood had held the antibody that might have saved him? Too much, Sam feared. The vampire finally drew away from the young man's neck when the blood no longer poured from his carotid. It still seeped a little, but it was healing. Vampire-type fast healing. Dean suddenly began coughing and emptied his lungs of the choking blood. As soon as his lungs were clear, he took in a breath. Sam breathed a little easier himself.

He continued to let Dean drink his blood. With his free hand he ran his fingers through Dean's blood soaked hair. How was he ever going to kill Dean? If he would have let Dean die now, it would have been easier. If he had simply headed out to the car to get their stuff, he wouldn't have known, not until Dean was dead. It would have been so much easier…

Sam wondered briefly how he had ended up on the floor. He struggled to get up but his limbs didn't want to cooperate. That was okay, he decided. He was tired anyhow. He was really hungry, really thirsty, and really tired. The smell of blood, the smell of a lot of blood tickled his interest, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready to get up yet. And then his head exploded in pain and everything went dark.

"God dammit," Jacob growled as he set the baseball bat aside. "If I don't end up as dinner for you, I'm going to end up as dinner for your lover. I've only got one set of shackles you idiot."

With an effort, he dragged the unconscious Sam from Dean's room and hauled him out back. He wasted no time getting Sam in the shackles that he fastened to the pipe that was buried deeply enough in the ground not even Sam could pull it out. It had been tested before. He tied a rope around the calf's neck and tied the end of the rope within Sam's reach. Sam was already beginning to stir. Jacob quickly got out of Sam's reach.

Sam's head hurt. Hurt a lot. And he was hungry. Very hungry. He smelled the human, smelled the fear. He snapped his head around, homing in on Jacob who sat near by. He looked down at the chains and tugged a little at them.

"C'mon Jake. Let me out. I'm fine," Sam said. His eyes had taken on a red sheen, like one might see in a flash photo.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah sure you are. I refuse to be your dinner, Sammy. Eat what I got you. That calf is plenty big to ease the hunger."

Sam looked at the calf, disgust shadowing his eyes. He wanted human blood, not animal. He wanted the thick sweet flavor coupled with the smell of terror. He inhaled sharply as his stomach cramped. He was so damned hungry.

He turned toward Jacob suddenly, rushing him, fangs exposed, and was brought up short by the chains. He howled his frustration and fought with the iron links to no avail.

"You want to eat, that's your dinner," Jacob said firmly, pointing to the calf that at this point was beyond spooked. It bleated and tried to escape the rope around its neck.

Sam paced and growled, glaring at Jacob. He really didn't know who the human was at this point, his mind clouded by his bloodlust. He fought with the chains again, but it was futile. He doubled over as the pain of hunger racked him. He turned his gaze on the calf. It would at least ease the pain until he could escape his bonds. He grabbed the rope tied near him and yanked the frightened calf close. He sank his fangs deeply into its throat, hungrily devouring the blood that poured out. He shook his head as any predator might, shaking the dying, screaming animal, and dug deeper, drinking every drop he could pull from the beast.

Jacob sighed regretfully and retrieved one of the other calves he had purchased. He wasn't sure just how hungry Sam was and didn't care to risk it. As soon as Sam shoved the dead calf away from him, his attention shifted back to Jacob, a hungry gleam still in his eyes. Jacob tossed Sam the rope.

"Eat up. I'm going to have veal for a year after this."

Growling, glaring at the human whose scent and heartbeat and symphony of rushing blood blood taunted him, he yanked the calf to him and repeated the previous attack, all the time his eyes fixed on the human. The hunger, the bloodlust finally eased, and his body simply shut down. He collapsed, sleep stealing all consciousness from him.

Jacob left one shackle on Sam and carried the other in to the bedroom. One thing about vampires, blood ended up everywhere. He eyed the blood trail from the bathroom, groaning when he saw the destroyed door, then his gaze followed to the blood soaked sheets and comforter and he shook his head with a sigh. Sam was going to really owe him for this. A new door, new mattress, new sheets...

Jacob could tell Dean was a little confused and he used that to his advantage. He connected the chain to the ring in the wall at the head of the bed and then snicked the shackle on Dean's wrist. He saw Dean trying to put the pieces together and having trouble making any sense of the situation.

"It's just to keep something from happening that neither of us would like. It's just temporary," Jacob assured him. "Sam's sleeping. When he wakes up, he'll be back in here to look after you, Dean. He'll take care of you. He loves you too much not to."

After giving Dean a kind smile, he told him, "you try to get some sleep too, okay?"

Jacob brought Dean in a fresh blanket but not being sure if Dean might feel the need to get a little more blood to feed any lingering hunger pangs, Jacob gave the bed a wide berth, and at the end of the bed shook the blanket open before casting it over him.

"I'm sorry I can't risk cleaning you up, but I didn't live this long being stupid."

He left the room, shutting off the light but leaving the door open. "Give a shout if you need anything."

* * *

Once the painful coughing had eased, Dean closed his eyes. His lips once more fastening around the bleeding wound being held at his throat. Sucking stronger and steadier now and sighing in contentment at the gentle fingers running through his hair. His heart beating stronger and his breathing becoming easier with every mouthful of sweet blood he swallowed. A small whine escaping his lips when suddenly it was gone. He licked his lips greedily for the drops that had escaped but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, he wanted... Sam...

Somehow he managed to force his eyes open though they felt weighted down by lead. His vision was blurry but he managed to focus enough to see the old man dragging Sam out of the room. A desperate whine escaping his lips and he tried to move, tried desperately to, to stop the man from taking Sam away but he couldn’t. He was simply too weak. Soft moaning whimpers filled with despair and longing breaking from his lips until he finally lost consciousness.

When he came too Dean had no idea how long he’d been out. Hell, he barely knew his own name at that point. He smelled the blood, it was overpowering. He also... smelled the other man, heard his heartbeat... before he managed to focus on him. Though unsure what was happening he could only blink blankly up at Jacob as the older man chained his wrist. He didn’t even think to fight. He barely had the strength to turn his head to watch the man moving around the room.

He didn’t really understand what Jacob was telling him. Though his muddled brain did pick out two words. Sam... love... Where was Sam? He wanted Sam... love... where was his... love?

“Sam...” Dean called weakly. The chain around his wrist rattling softly as he pulled on it uselessly. Not that he had the strength to even rise from the bed if he wanted. When the light shut off he realized just how much it had been hurting them but in the darkness they seemed to only grow heavier. Even though he didn’t want to close them, didn’t want to sleep, until he knew where Sam was he knew he had no real choice. As they slid closed Sam’s name slipped one last time from his lips before unconsciousness claimed him again.

* * *

Sam forced his brain to crawl back to consciousness even though he just wanted to sleep for a long, long time. Blinking his eyes and trying to take in where he was, he felt a little nauseous and shaky. The sun was up and shining brightly. Even though he was under a protective awning, he crawled deeper into the shadows and away from that unpleasant brightness. He frowned when he felt the weight on his wrist and heard the metal clinking as he sought out the dark. He was outside. Chained to a pipe. A shackle around his wrist. Examining the shackle he winced, seeing that he had fought violently against the metal bans, violently enough that the shackle tore the hell out his wrist. His skin was trying to heal and integrate the metal as part of it. He twisted the metal band, his breath hissing as he got the shackle loosened from his skin. Fresh blood welled along the healing injuries. He spotted some sunglasses nearby and snatched them up. Running his hand through is hair he began to piece together what had happened.

In his concern over Dean, he had let Dean drink too much from him. He recalled faiting, more or less, then the solid whack upside his head. The next thing he knew he was chained up and in bloodlust. The memories there got a little vague. He was surprised that he had passed out after the bloodlust had been sated. Then again, he had let Dean drink a lot from him and that coupled with having fed Dean just the day before, and his lack of sleep, okay so maybe it wasn't a real shocker.

“Jake!” Sam called.  
  
Jacob came out the back door. “Hello Sleeping Beauty. Feeling better?”

Sam gave a hesitant nod. “More or less.” He lifted his arm with the shackle on it. “Think I can get out of this now?”

“You still hungry?” Jacob challenged.

“Wouldn't mind a little human blood, but I’m back in control. I wouldn’t suggest you letting me drink from you just yet, but a little in a glass would be good if you think you have it to spare.”

“The sooner you’re better, the sooner I get my fix, and frankly, I don’t think I’ve had such a craving for vampire blood since the first time when we were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. It’s beginning to hurt.” Jacob tossed Sam the key from the porch. “I’ll get you a small glass.”

Sam caught the key and gratefully released the metal band. He brushed his pants and shirt free of the dirt, but there wasn’t much he could do about the blood. His clothes were pretty much coated in it. Between carrying Dean and chowing on the calves…Dean!

Sam dashed through the back door, through the kitchen and by the startled Jacob, down the hall and almost shot by Dean’s room in his rush.

The smell of blood was everywhere. Mostly Dean’s blood. His heart ached, seeing the bloody trail from the bathroom seeing bloodstains that crept out from beneath the fresh blanket Jacob had put over him. He could still see the faint scars along Dean's neck. It wasn't uncommon for neck wounds to leave scars, but Sam hoped that wouldn't be the case with Dean. He was deeply reassured to hear Dean's beating heart, his pounding blood, and the constant slow breaths whispering from him. Dean's color was good, almost flushed, and Sam suspected the fever was beginning to climb again. He approached Dean slowly, seeing the chain running from Dean’s wrist. He sank to his knees by the young hunter. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dean tried to kill himself just because he was turning, or if them making love had anything to do with it. After he got the glass of blood from Jacob he would come back in and get Dean cleaned up.

“I’ll honor your wishes, Dean,” Sam said softly. “No matter how much it hurts me. I promise I will. But don’t do that again.” Sam took Dean’s hand and brought it up to his cheek. “I’ll have to kill you or something if you do that again.”

Sam set Dean’s hand down and once he was back on his feet, leaned in and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, Dean. Promise.”

Knowing Dean was okay, his panic subsided and he walked back to the kitchen.

"Think I wouldn't take care of your boy?" Jacob scoffed standing at the table and dribbling blood into a glass from a small cut on his wrist.

Sam shook his head. "If he was doing poorly I certainly wouldn't blame you. It was my fault."

"Pish posh," Jacob said. Finished, he put a small bandage over his wound. "He made a conscious choice. You can't blame yourself for him doubting he will stay human. I understand exactly how he feels." He held out the glass to Sam.

Accepting the small glass of still warm blood Jacob gave to him, he breathed in the delicious smell…only it wasn't delicious. It smelled a little odd. Nothing he could pinpoint, but still a bit odd. It was probably just his loss of blood, followed up with the ingested cattle and the scent of his blood, Dean's blood and cattle blood splattered all over him. With a small shrug he tossed it back, downing the double shot of crimson.

It burned. Everywhere the blood touched was like acid. Sam fell to his knees and immediately threw up, heaving again and again. His stomach cramped, his mouth was on fire; it was worse than deadman's blood. Jacob was at his side instantly.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, startled and frightened. He had never seen anything hurt Sam like this, let alone his own blood!

"Water," Sam gasped holding a blind hand out.

Jacob jumped up and ran to the sink, filling a glass and taking it back to Sam. Sam rinsed his mouth out repeatedly, spitting the water out onto the floor. When Jacob gave him a second glass, he downed it and almost immediately heaved it back up. He shifted to a sitting position, panting.

"Sam?" Jacob asked worriedly.

Sam gave a slight gesture to where the blood he had thrown up was pooled. Small ripples ran across its surface.

"I don't understand," Jacob said, frowning.

Sam chewed on his lip and cast a glance up to his friend. "You said you're craving my blood so bad it hurts?"

"Like fire in my veins. Yeah."

Sam chewed onhis lip some more and thought for a handful of seconds. He pushed himself to his feet. "I think your protection from turning isn't antibodies. I think the virus mutated because of something in your system. The mutation feeds on the vampire virus instead of your cells. It feeds, goes dormant, and then reactivates every couple years, needing to eat again. I drank your blood and right now the virus is starving so it began to attack me."

"It won't hurt you, will it?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I doubt it. I think I got most of it out of my system," he said, wrinkling his nose at the rather large puddle of blood and water on the floor. "I've drank from you before without any ill effects, you know that. I imagine my own virus will wipe out any of your rogue viruses as soon as yours goes dormant. When did your craving get this bad? I got the impression you weren't really needing any blood from me, not desperately, anyhow, when I arrived."

"I'd had some minor pangs and was probably going to call you in a week or two," Jacob admitted. "After I gave blood to Dean, though, it started getting really bad then."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay. I would like you to give another pint, maybe a little more, to Dean. I'll be ready to give you my blood just as soon as you give him yours. If your virus is this voracious," he looked down at the puddle that still showed faint ripples, "maybe it will beat out what's in Dean. But I don't envy Dean just how much it's probably going to hurt. Are you willing to do this for me, Jake? You know it's okay if you don't want to. It's getting on the dangerous edge of blood loss for you."

"For as much as I want your blood right now, I'd damn well dance naked and sing Mary Poppins for you to get it."

Sam grinned. "That's tempting, just to see you do it."

"Hah. That's not happening, smart ass. Let's get to it. You get the other shackle, I'll get the medical supplies."

* * *

Dean couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had woken him. A voice, a touch, a feeling… or maybe only a dream, because when Dean’s eyes slowly blinked open he was alone. He didn’t exactly understand why that surprised him since he was always alone.

Or maybe it was something else all together that had woken him. The heavy stench of blood that filled his lungs with every breath he took. He was covered in it. It had dried stiff on his skin and stuck to the sheets beneath him. It was almost overpowering and it made his stomach cramp with disgust, but the intense feeling of hunger that went along with the disgust was even worse.

God… why was this happening? Why couldn’t the vampires have simply killed him? Drained him dry… This was worse, so much worse.

Dean remembered where he was now. Sam had brought him here instead of killing him like Dean had asked him to. So Dean had tried to do the job himself… but that certainly didn’t explain why he was still alive. He should have bled to death within minutes after slitting his own throat, no one could have survived what he’d done to himself… nothing human anyway… Was he already so much a vampire he could survive that? Well… obviously he was, since he was still alive…

The young hunter closed his eyes, forcing back his tears, and grit his teeth, swallowing hard against the cry of frustration that tried to burst free. No matter what happened he wasn’t going to break down like some kind of pussy. Like a blubbering girl…

Almost unconsciously Dean tried to raise his hand, to touch his neck where there should have been a gaping wound but felt remarkably whole, but his movement was stopped short. Dean opened his eyes to look at his wrist where a shackle was attached to a chain attached to the wall behind him. He wondered briefly if this was so he didn’t go berserk and try to rip someone’s throat out for blood since he’d obviously lost so much, or so he wouldn’t try to off himself again.

Dean’s hand fell back to the mattress with a sigh of defeat. 

* * *

Sam knew every second at this point counted—hell, when hadn't they been racing time in this whole mess? He quickly disconnected the shackle and carried it in to the kitchen where Jacob rejoined him with an oversized tackle box of medical supplies.

Jacob tossed Sam a wet towel. "Sammy, didn't your mother teach you to wash your face after eating?"

Sam wiped his face clean of the blood. He glanced at Jacob who gave him a nod of approval before motioning Sam first down the hall.

Entering Dean's room, Sam winced at the smell of blood and belatedly realized he should have taken off his own bloody shirt. Too late now. Dean didn't know what cattle blood smelled like anyhow. That would have been awkward to try to explain. Wouldn't really matter since Dean was probably still out cold….

Crap.

Dean was awake. This would be so much easier if Dean were unconscious or even semi conscious. Not only would Dean, without a doubt, be pissed, but now Sam was going to have to explain, costing them more time. Hopefully he had given Dean enough blood that Dean wouldn't be in bloodlust and the young hunter would be lucid enough to understand Sam's explanation.

"Dean, please, listen to me," Sam said. "I think we've got a better chance of saving you than I realized. Let Jacob and I do this. I swear to you, if this doesn't work, I'll…" Sam shut his eyes briefly, forcing his voice steady. "…I'll kill you. My word. You won't hurt anyone, you won't be forced to live on as a vampire. But let me try to save you first."

* * *

Dean turned his head wearily when he heard footsteps outside his room, not at all surprised when Sam and his friend… Jacob… that was the man’s name, come in. He was however more than a little surprised by Sam’s appearance, covered in blood, much like he was. Dean had little doubt that the blood covering the hunter was his own. What he didn’t really understand was why it looked old and dried as what was covering him, why hadn’t Cristo washed or changed his clothes long before now? Unless for some reason he couldn’t… Dean remembered suddenly the other man’s “apology” from before, he had obviously… fed… from the other man before. Was that why he hadn’t died? Why he was chained down? Had he attacked Sam? Drank his blood again?

The young hunter’s stomach cramped so hard it was a wonder he didn’t get sick right then and there. As though he didn’t feel enough like hell already. His head pounding like it was being beaten on by a sledge hammer, his whole body aching and hot, aside from the blood covering him he could feel himself sweating too, which just made him feel even more disgusting. The fever… Sam said it was the last step before he turned completely…

Before true panic from that realization could sink in, Sam started speaking, begging him to listen. It was all he could do not to tell the other hunter to just fuck off. The sadistic bastard who was forcing him to turn into a monster just to behead him afterwards wanted a chat? Dean’s eyebrows shot up, and again he had to resist the urge to lash out at the other man for his bullshit. First he tells him he has less than one percent chance to remain human now he was saying he had a “better” chance, what two percent?

But something in the other man’s voice, his expression, stopped him from just screaming obscenities or nonsense at the man he was beginning to think was doing all of this to him for his own sick twisted amusement. Because Dean couldn’t see any of that, in fact, Sam looked and sounded damn near crushed as he swore to kill him _after_ if it didn’t work. Sam wanted to save him… he really did… he sounded like he _needed_ to. Why? Just because Sam wanted to fuck him? That seemed like a whole hell of a lot of effort just to get into his pants, and it didn’t sound right anyway, but Dean wasn’t sure he was willing to contemplate whatever other reasons Sam might have for wanting him to live so badly.

Dean sighed and nodded faintly, what did he really have to lose? 

* * *

Sam saw the sweat on Dean's forehead and his flushed appearance. This was it. The final fever was starting. He waited for Dean's response and when Dean conceded without a fight the relief swelled in Sam so much it almost choked him.

"You're moving into the last fever," Sam told Dean and moved to the far side of Dean's bed. He connected the chain to the ring in the wall. "You'll probably get violent. I'll need to keep you cool enough that the fever doesn't kill you, but let the fever burn high enough to eradicate the virus. The only way I can do that is if you're shackled. I won't tighten the chains until I don't have a choice." Sam quickly slipped the shackle on Dean's wrist, expecting a fight, and not wanting to give Dean a chance to react.

Sam moved back around to stand by Jacob. Jacob already had an IV in his own arm and handed Sam the needle for Dean. After swabbing Dean's arm, he inserted it, then insert one in his own arm. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his hands were almost shaking. This had to work. It just had to.

"Dean, if we're right about this, when Jacob's blood enters your bloodstream this time, it's going to hurt like hell. It'll probably feel like fire or acid but that's a good sign if it does. It means you've got a damned good chance of coming out of this human. If it doesn't hurt…then there's almost no chance. If you want, I'll kill you then and there. I'll kill you before you fully turn."

As before, Sam ran the air out of the IV line coming from Jacob before attaching it to Dean's IV. He watched, praying it worked.

* * *

Dean listened as Sam explained what was happening to him, as though he didn’t already know full well what was happening, what he was becoming. But he didn’t say anything and didn’t move as Sam chained his other arm with the shackle he’d brought with him. Only giving a faint nod of understanding, it’s not like he really had much choice at this point, but at least this way he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting anyone, Sam or Jacob, trying to help him.

Though by this point “help” was a relative term to Dean right now.

He watched Jacob getting the IV ready in his own arm and wondered if this was all some kind of ploy but he really didn’t know to what end it could accomplish. The old man’s blood hadn’t done anything before… not that he’d really given it much a chance to do anything. But it certainly hadn’t done anything that Sam was explaining now. It hadn’t hurt, hadn’t felt like anything in fact. What the hell would the difference be now?

But when Sam promised to kill him if it didn’t start to work right away, so at least he’d die human… or mostly human… Dean looked at the other man and nodded again. Looking at Sam as the hunter got the IV’s ready it was hard not to feel some flicker of hope that it would work, when Sam seemed so desperate for it to. Like he wanted it to work even more than Dean himself did right now, if it were possible.

Dean watched the little plastic hose filled with blood, wondering how long it would take to start working… if it did… a second passed, two, not long but it felt like an eternity, but before Dean could count to three he felt an intense burning sensation traveling up his arm and he cried out loudly in shock and surprise, instinctively trying to yank his arm away from the fiery pain. 

* * *

When Dean gave his shout of pain and tried to pull away, Sam almost shouted with elation. Sam immediately grabbed Dean's arm to keep him from ripping out the IV. It was all too apparent when Jacob's blood reached Dean's heart and shot out across Dean's body. Dean was practically writhing in agony, cussing and begging Sam to make it stop.

"Knock him out, Sam. The baseball bat is just outside the door. Worked on you," Jacob said.

"Not until you've given him what blood you can. He'll pull out the IV," Sam said, hating it had to be that way. "Tell me when you've given your max."

Jacob gave a soft sigh, but knew Sam was right. He saw the tears in friend's eyes. If Dean did stay human and left Sam…Jacob suspected he would need to find another vampire to feed his craving because Sam wouldn't be around long after Dean left. He knew Sam was right. Sam was screwed no matter what happened with Dean.

Jacob managed donating about a pint and a half before his vision began to swim.

"Now," Jacob said, really hoping he wasn't going to pass out and fall out of the chair. That would just be embarrassing.

Sam pulled the IV tubing free of Dean's arm and had no choice but to let the man thrash as he hooked up the tube to his own IV needle. Although is heart was already racing, he concentrated on increasing his heart rate even more, trying to get as much blood flowing into Jacob as he could.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, Jacob shook his head a little and sat up straighter. "That is just what the doctor ordered," Jacob said as the increasing pain with every drop of blood he lost to Dean was finally eased.

As soon as Jacob was stabilized, Sam disconnected their IVs and turned back to Dean. Hesitating only a moment, he punched Dean hard on the temple. Dean's moans of agony ceased abruptly.

Sam sat down on the bed beside the young man. "I'm here Dean, I'm right here," Sam said soothingly. Accepting the cool wet cloth Jacob handed him, he began wiping Dean's body down with it, trying to keep the fever under control. He paused only long enough to wipe away his own tears before returning to the task.

* * *

Though Sam had warned him how much it was probably going to hurt, the warning was nothing to the actual experience of it, and Dean had always thought he could take pain pretty well. But he wasn’t prepared for this, and he couldn’t stop himself from shouting and moaning in agony, writhing and begging for it to stop, cursing Sam, the god damned vampires, Jacob, Bobby, even his father for good measure.

He just wanted the pain to stop, it didn’t matter how at this point, he just wanted it to _stop_. But it didn’t stop and Dean cried out and cursed all the more when the other hunter merely held him down forcing him to endure it. He didn’t care if this would save him. He wanted it to end! If he had to die to make it end, then that was just fine with him.

The sudden darkness that enveloped him was a blessing, despite the explosion of pain in his skull that brought it on.

Only the pain did not end there, it followed him down into his dreams. It seemed to dredge up every memory of every hurt he’d ever experienced. His time in the Vampire nest, getting clawed up by a wendigo and every other beast he could remember, the night his father had died, the night the man had… raped him… He alternated calling out his father’s name, begging the man not to leave him, cursing the vampires who’d tortured him, shouting and begging the man not to rape him.

If those dream memories weren’t painful enough, as his fever continued to climb they began to get more creative. He experienced being gutted while he was still alive by the vampires. He not only saw his father bleed to death from his torn throat but was forced to watch as the man was literally torn limb from limb over and over. The man didn’t let him go when he was through with Dean but kept him, kept doing things to him, awful things that disgusted him and made him scream over and over. He dreamed he’d succeeded in killing himself in that bathtub, experienced what he imagined hell would be like afterwards for taking his own life, fire, burning, his skin melting off his bones.

Every once in a while he thought he heard soft reassuring words, promising him it was going to be ok, a gentle hand on his face offering him comfort. He clung to those moments desperately, even though they always slipped through his fingers like sand.

* * *

Sam sat by Dean wiping down his body, rinsing the blood soaked cloth again and again in the bucket of cool water. He didn't even seem to notice the water was almost as red as the blood Sam was wiping away.  
  
"Take him into the shower," Jacob urged after watching Sam do the same thing for a good few hours. "You get him cooled down and get him cleaned up. You both need it. I'll get the sheets off and the mattress flipped." When Sam didn't respond, continuing mechanically wiping down Dean to help cool the fever, Jacob stepped up to Sam and laid a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sam jumped to his feet, vampire teeth fully exposed, hissing in fury, his fist drawn back and ready to strike.  
  
"Sammy! Easy! It's Jake!" Jacob said, falling back from the vampire, wondering if Sam had dropped back into bloodlust and he was monumentally screwed. Hell, if Sam hit him with his full vampire strength he was monumentally screwed.  
  
Blinking, Sam froze, retracting his teeth. "God, I'm sorry Jake," Sam said hastily, seeing the fear in his friend's eyes. "I didn't…I was…it doesn't matter," he finished, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "I'm sorry. What did you want?"  
  
"What's going on in that brain of yours? Talk to me. I've never seen you react like that," Jacob said, stepping closer, concern in his face.  
  
"I was resting. You startled me out of my sleep."  
  
"Bullshit. You haven't stopped wiping that boy of yours down from the get go."  
  
Sam gave a half-hearted shrug. "Okay, not sleep exactly. More like a trance. I let my thoughts shut down. It …hurts to think too much right now. When you startled me, I was just responding protectively."  
  
"Protecting him?" Jacob said, gesturing to the fevered man muttering and twitching.  
  
"Does it matter?" Sam asked, his voice cold.  
  
"C'mon Sammy," Jacob said softly. "This could play out any number of ways."  
  
His smile was tight. "No, Jake. The options are pretty damned few. So what did you want that almost got your head ripped off?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jacob let Sam change the topic. "I got the bathroom and floor cleaned up and the door moved out into the hall. Both of you are a mess. Take your boy into the shower. Get him cooled down proper for a few minutes and at the same time get the two of you cleaned up. I'll get the sheets off and the mattress flipped. I hope the old blood smell won't bother you, but I don’t imagine I can get a new mattress out here before you're ready for the bed. I'll get everything set up for you. And since I'm not craving your blood anymore, I would guess my blood is safe for you to drink again."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," Sam said. It wasn't entirely a lie. The smells in the room of the blood, the cleaners Jacob had used, Dean's sweat, Jacob's fear, his own tears…no, he really didn't want to eat anything right now. Jacob's suggestion was sound, though. He and Dean were both bloody messes. Giving the old man a nod, he went into the bathroom and got the shower going, adjusting the temperature to a tepid level. He didn't want to cool Dean off too much. He saw that Jacob had already laid towels out on the counter, the formerly bloody bathtub was sparkling white, and there was liquid soap available as well as shampoo. With a start, he realized fresh clothes were laid out for him, a razor, everything. He had certainly let himself go deeper into the trance than he meant to.  
  
After stripping off his blood stained clothes, he folded them up and set them aside. He would have Jacob throw them away. There was no sense trying to get the blood stains out. He would never be able to wear them again without memories of Dean even if the stains could be removed. He walked back into the room. Jacob had already freed Dean from his shackles. Sam picked Dean up gently, cradling the moaning, fevered man against his chest and carried him into the shower. The water tumbled off of them in rivulets of red. It was easiest to sit down and do what needed to be done, so that's what Sam did. He squeezed some shampoo into Dean's still stiff hair, getting the long dried blood rinsed free. Using the liquid soap, he washed the blood and sweat from Dean's body, whispering assurances that Dean was safe. Dean muttered soft cries of terror and pain, curses, pleading it to stop, begging his father not to leave, not to die, and at one point Sam stopped and simply held Dean to him, stroking his face, his chest, and telling him over and over that he was going to be okay, that he wasn’t going to leave Dean, that he would protect him. He kissed the man’s lips gently and rocked him, and sometimes even sang to him, choosing some old soothing rock tunes he thought Dean might like. He wasn’t a good singer and knew it, but figured it didn’t really matter. The lukewarm water seemed to help calm Dean, helping to cool the fevered man’s flushed skin.

Dean calmed down a little, the constant twitching and jerking of his muscles easing. Sam let the last of his own tears fall. At least he hoped they were the last. However it played out, he would end up alone and he had to accept that. Either watching Dean leave—he wouldn’t let Dean take him back to his car. He’d rent a car—or watch Dean’s decapitated body burn. He would call Bobby if that happened, wait to burn the body until Bobby was there. Dean ought to have a friend, not a stranger, at his funeral. And that’s really what Sam was. Just a stranger. That’s all he would ever be.

When Dean quieted for a bit, Sam took care of finishing getting himself cleaned up. He picked Dean up to rinse the last remnants free of Dean and himself before shutting off the water. Holding Dean awkwardly against his chest he shook open a towel and began to dry Dean off as best he could and did the same for himself.  
  
"Jacob you ready for us?"  
  
"Just finishing up now. I put down an extra blanket so we can change it out if needed."  
  
Sam took a moment to hold Dean against him, to breathe in his scent, to feel the heat of Dean's body so warm against his own cold flesh. Cold showers made it really difficult for him to keep his body heat up. He carried Dean out to the bed and laid him in the soft blanket. A light sheen of sweat was already beginning to form on Dean's skin and Sam sighed with frustration.  
  
"Enough of seeing your family jewels Sammy. Get dressed," Jacob said, lobbing a towel at the back of Sam's head.  
  
"You are a pain in my ass, you know that Jake?" Sam growled as he picked up the towel and finished drying himself off. He returned to the bathroom and pulled on the sweats and a t-shirt Jacob had put out for him. When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Dean was already back in his shackles and Jacob held out a small glass of blood for him.  
  
"Best I can do for you right now."  
  
"Jake, I'm not hungry," Sam insisted wearily.  
  
Jacob glared at him. "That's lifeblood and it won't stay good long. Now drink, dammit, or I'll force feed it to you."  
  
Giving a long suffering sigh, Sam acquiesced. He handed Jacob the empty glass. "Thanks."  
  
"Best you sit with him. He's quieter if you're there. I," he yawned, "am going to take a well earned nap."  
  
"Thanks for everything Jake."  
  
"Hah. Wait until you get my bill. You won't be thanking me then."  
  
Sam gave him a fond smile. "I'll be sure to add a tip, Geeves."  
  
Jacob's laughter followed after him as he headed to the living room and the recliner waiting for him.  
  
Sam refilled the bucket of water, got out a fresh cloth, and after some hesitation, decided Dean seemed to do better cradled in his arms. He situated himself against the headboard and pulled Dean into his lap, up against him. He began wiping Dean's fevered body down with the cool cloth, and whispered soft words to the man, hoping Dean heard him.


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee.

It was Dean's first thought, the first thing he became aware of, after a long period of nothing. The nothing had been good. Better than nightmares. Better than blood, and pain, and hurt, and more pain than he could remember feeling in a long time. The nothing, had been very very good. But now the nothing was replaced by something even better. The smell of coffee, and if it was the last thing Dean did he knew he had to get himself a cup… or a gallon… of it.

The smell of the dark rich brew enticed him slowly away from the dark nothing, and he slowly became aware of other things. Like the warmth against his back, around him, steadying and comforting. The steady thump, thump, thump, sound underneath his hear. A warm, clean scent, faintly of soap and faintly of something else indefinable making him sigh softly and relax further back into the comforting warmth. Almost made him want to simply drop back into blissful sleep and better dreams, but then Dean remembered. Coffee.

So instead he let his body drift more towards wakefulness, though it was relaxed and slow. He became aware of how sore and achy he felt all over, and wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste at the rather unpleasant feel of drying sweat on his skin, but the warmth at his back and wrapped around him made those discomforts seem minimal at best. Dean turned his head and lifted his chin, seeking out more of that warm comforting scent but when he tried to shift and turn his movement was brought up short by a tugging on his wrist.

It was a little unsettling but something kept him from becoming too alarmed even as the last veils of sleep fell from his eyes if not completely from his brain and his eyes slit open. His sore eyes were immensely glad for the darkness of the room. He realized the fact it was morning by the small strip of light filtering through the thick curtains and the smell of coffee that had woken him coming from beyond the room. He also realized the warmth at his back was another's body in bed with him and the warmth wrapped around him was arms holding him almost protectively. Dean tilted his head up further, no longer surprised to realize the other man's identity holding him.

"Sam…" The other man's name falling from his lips as a soft sigh.

* * *

Dean went through two violent episodes as the fever scorched his body. Sam resorted to icing Dean down to get the fever lowered to a non-lethal temperature. He spent the hours tending to the man, doing anything and everything he could to try to ease Dean's tortured mind. Jacob had tried to get Sam to rest, tried to get him to eat, but Sam refused to leave Dean's side. Jacob brought him in glasses of blood from the cattle he had out back, and Sam finally reminded Jacob that he could actually go quite a long time without eating so long as he wasn't donating half his blood supply every other day. Granted, he liked to eat a little every couple days, but he could go a couple weeks or more without a good meal. Jacob's threats coerced him to drink the blood Jacob brought, sometimes a tall glass of cattle blood, sometimes a very small glass of Jacob's own blood, though he swore Jacob was going to end up anemic if he wasn’t careful.

Sam was exhausted by the time Dean's fever finally broke. He knew Dean would sleep for awhile and then he would awaken, human or vampire. At this point his fate was sealed. The beating heart suggested human, but newly turned vampires would often mimic their once human selves initially so it was no guarantee. Knowing nothing more could be done, Sam let himself drowse off, but still held Dean in his arms. If Dean was among the brethren, Sam would know soon enough.

He wasn't sure what roused him. The subtle shifting in his arms, the change in breathing, the change in heart rate, or Jacob's delicious smelling coffee. If blood was his first drink of choice, coffee was certainly his second.

He heard Dean's whisper and opened his eyes, answering him with a weary smile.

"Welcome back," Sam said. "I do have to check, you know." Sam reached over to the table beside the bed and picked up a knife. He nicked his wrist and exposed the wound to Dean, waiting to see whether they had won or lost the battle. If Dean was a vampire, there would be no stopping him. He would be in or near bloodlust. Dean might still find the blood a little enticing, a little bit of interest, if any part of him remembered that they were bloodmates. If so, he would be blessed with improved hearing, vision, rapid healing, long life in good health, and be a bit stronger than a typical human. Or he could be totally and completely uninterested in which case he was human except for the dormant virus in him—Jacob had decided to dub himself an anti-vampire and Dean one as well, by extension if Dean came through this more human than not. Though admittedly, Jacob did have slightly heightened senses himself.

Sam waited and watched, practically holding his breath, as he held the slowly bleeding wound out in offering to Dean.

* * *

Dean blinked up at Sam slowly when the other man roused, and Dean couldn’t deny how his heart rate sped up a little at the way the hunter smiled at him. Though Dean wasn’t fully awake yet, little slivers of memory slowly began filtering to the surface of his thoughts, though to be honest, most of it was a complete blur. Maybe that was a good thing considering what he did remember.

Check? Sam’s words made Dean frown for a second in confusion, his brain obviously not fully there yet despite the fact that he was “back”. He couldn’t help but watch intently as the other man made a small cut on his wrist and then held it in front of Dean. Close to his mouth, close enough for Dean to… the realization almost made him blanch even as he couldn’t turn his eyes away from the bright red liquid dripping down the surprisingly pale and delicate looking flesh despite the fact that Sam’s hands were so freakishly big.

Dean wasn’t at all interested in the smell of the coffee anymore. The smell of the blood filling his every sense and not just his nose. It seemed to soak in through the pores of his skin. The beating of the heart in the chest of the man he was laying against suddenly deafening.

With a small groan he couldn’t tell was pleasure or disgust at himself Dean found himself leaning forward, his arms straining a little against the chains holding him as he licked slowly up the trail of blood on Sam’s wrist. Closing his eyes as his lips sealed over the wound, his tongue flicking lightly over it, a shudder of ecstasy rippling through his body before he regained enough of his senses to force himself to pull away.

The sound ripped from his throat definitely one of pain then even as the lump of despair that formed in it threatened to choke him. 

* * *

Sam saw the confusion cross Dean’s face over what Sam was doing, what Sam was checking. When Dean’s gaze all but snapped to his bleeding wrist, Sam felt his heart fall into his stomach. No! Dean had fought so hard, gone through so much! And Sam let him change, let his soul be damned instead of killing him as he should have, as he would have, if Dean hadn’t been his bloodmate.

Now he would have to kill him. Draw the machete from its sheath, arc it through the air, and watch as the man he loved fell at his hand, even if Dean begged Sam not to kill him. He promised Dean he would no matter what Dean asked if Dean changed. The human Dean had been didn’t ever want to risk hurting someone, didn’t want to be reduced to feeding off other people, to drinking blood. The mindset of a vampire was different, the taste of blood no longer vile, the thought of drinking blood no longer heinous, though that concept often took a few days to settle in. It took even longer for most to lose their humanity. Maybe if when Dean died he still had his humanity, hadn’t ever killed in need of blood, maybe God would still let him in to heaven. Maybe he wouldn’t be damned. Sam would pray for Dean, pray God showed Dean pity and forgive him for what was Sam’s sin, not his.

Dean strained forward and Sam braced himself for Dean to expose his new vampire teeth, to bite down on his wrist, and to drink as deeply and as long as Sam would permit. And Sam would permit him as much as he could possibly afford without risking his own bloodlust. He hated the idea of killing Dean in chains, but if he released Dean and Dean escaped, well, he just couldn't take that chance. Once Dean was dead, he would make the call to Bobby, then call Lenore and connect Lenore and Jacob up. Should he ask Bobby to kill him? Would that be wrong? He had failed Dean, it seemed only right Dean's friend be the one to kill him. His one true regret beyond failing Dean, was that he had also failed Jessica. He had never avenged her death. If he remembered her once he was in hell, once he became a demon, perhaps he could yet find her killer. If not…she would forgive him for his failure. He knew that. He didn't know if he could go on yet again after the loss of another bloodmate. Right now his heart told him he couldn't. He could, he supposed, go on a killing rampage. Take out any vampire he came across until he finally got careless. And he would get careless because he simply had nothing else, no one else, to go on for. A hundred and sixty six years was long enough for any man to live.

The teeth never came. Instead Dean’s tongue licked up his wrist, following the trail back to the cut. Dean’s hot mouth pressed against his skin, Dean’s tongue caressing and cleaning away the blood; Sam could feel the ripple of pleasure pass through Dean and Sam gave a soft gasp and felt the start of his own reaction, Dean’s scent spiking and sending his heart racing. And then Dean drew away, something like a sob escaping his throat, his head bowed in defeat.

Sam could have cried. Dean was human! Or anti-vampire, or whatever, but not vampire. Sam shushed the small voice that pointed out Dean reacted like a vampire bloodmate rather than a human bloodmate. That didn’t matter. Dean wasn’t interested in him. Not really. But he hadn't failed Dean! Dean was not damned! He couldn't help himself and pulled Dean into a hug, relieved.

“Jacob, Dean’s okay! Bring the key and some coffee!” Sam called out. He released Dean from the hug and grinned almost foolishly, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “Dude, you’re human! If you were vampire you would be latched onto my wrist so tightly I would need a crowbar to get you off. A crowbar to use upside your head. If you don’t believe me, check for fangs. I know you don’t have them. You would have used them by now,” Sam reassured him. “Newly turned vampires are ravenous, bloodlusting. You’re not. You’re fine.”

Crap, how was he going to explain Dean's reaction to his cut? Something convincing. This was not the time for the truth, not yet. "Don't think just because you wanted my blood, that you're a vampire, Dean. It's just…it's apparently a side effect of the cure. Jacob's got the same issue. It's only my blood, okay? Maybe because I let you have my blood those two times. I thought maybe it was just Jacob, but I guess…hell, maybe it's because his blood saved you. I don't know. But you're human Dean. You're still human."

* * *

Dean let out a surprised squawk when he suddenly found himself enveloped in a strong hug by the big badass hunter Sam Cristo. If that wasn’t fucking shocking enough to make him think he’d fallen right into the Twilight Zone, he could only stare at the other man in open mouthed shock hearing the words Sam had shouted to Jacob with all the jubilation of having just won the fucking lottery or something.

Okay? Okay! He wasn’t fucking ok! He’d just licked up blood for fucks sake! The taste was still on his tongue, and it had felt so good, tasted so good, if he’d kept licking and sucking on Sam’s wrist he might have been able to get hard and come just from that alone and even as horrified as he was by the concept he still wanted _more_ of it.

What the fuck was _human_ about that?!

Hopeless tears of anger and confusion danced in Dean’s eyes as he stared at the other hunter as though Sam had completely lost his fucking mind. As the other man “reassured” him he was still human. No, he _didn’t_ believe Sam. He didn’t know if Sam was just fucking with his head or if he really had completely snapped or something, yet Dean was almost deathly afraid of “proving” it by checking himself for fangs. He didn’t want to. Didn’t want that last, little, shred of hope torn away from him, and yet at the same time he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help running his tongue over the front of his gums where he knew the fangs would retract to until he “needed” them…

He didn’t feel anything. Not a damn thing, no matter how much he poked and prodded with his tongue, probably looking like a complete idiot since he couldn’t exactly use his hands at the moment, but he couldn’t feel a damned thing out of the ordinary. Dean looked at Sam, disbelief warring with hope as Sam continued.

Side effect? He was really… not a vampire? Just a side effect? Side effects, Dean could deal with. Side effects were a hell of a lot better than… He listened as Sam said it over and over. As though repeating it, practically hammering it through his skull, would finally make it stick, and finally it did.

“Oh, fuck… Jesus Christ…” Dean gasped, the panicked knot in his chest finally loosening, letting him breathe again, and the young man sucked grateful lungs of air into his chest like he couldn’t get enough. He felt light headed and weak, he all but collapsed back against Sam’s chest. He was shaking, and he felt tears splashing down his cheeks that he couldn’t stop and he didn’t even care. He was still human. He wasn’t a vampire. After everything… all the pain, fear, hopelessness, sheer panic, the fever, nearly dying how many times, nearly _killing_ himself, _EVERYTHING_ … he was still human.

“Thank you… oh fuck… thank you…” He whispered breathlessly over and over and he didn’t know if his words were more to god or the man behind him who refused to give up on him. 

* * *

Sam could see when it finally sank in, when Dean finally accepted it. The deep draw of breath, the scared, relieved words. Sam smiled proudly when Dean collapsed against him. He and Jacob had done it. They had saved Dean. He honestly had never heard of saving someone from vampirism. It had been a crazy long shot at best and Sam knew it. But they now knew it was possible. With the mutated virus, people who had not yet turned but were infected didn't have to be killed. There was no guarantee of course, and Sam had no idea how to make the dormant virus active. Jacob had already been craving his blood, so it had already started…Sam locked down those dizzying thoughts. That could wait for another day. Right here, right now, he held a weeping hunter in his arm, possibly the first ever to be saved in this way. He would savor the victory. He chuckled softly and hugged Dean more gently this time.

He grinned at Jacob when Jacob came in with the coffee and the key to the shackles, and Jacob's grin was as big as his own.

Jacob set the two mugs of black coffee on the bedside table then released the shackles from Dean's wrists. "You're lucky to have a man like Sam care so much for you, son."

Sam's eyes widened at Jacob's words. He didn't want Dean to feel indebted to him, and certainly didn't want Dean to know just how deeply his feelings ran for the young hunter. Before Dean left he would have to tell him that he would periodically need his blood, but that was all. Just more of the side effects, he would assure Dean and hope Dean bought it without asking too many questions. He saved Dean simply because Dean was a fellow hunter. That's all Dean needed to believe.

"Why don't you throw some steaks on the grill, Jacob," Sam gritted out. "Dean's got to be starved for real food."

Jacob laughed at the consternation in Sam's face. He so loved to annoy his old friend. But by the same token, if Sam wasn't going to tell Dean he loved him, Jacob would do his best to let Dean know. At least Dean could make an informed decision as to whether or not to leave Sam. Maybe Dean wouldn't, maybe Dean would stay. Maybe Sam was wrong. He hoped so. His friend deserved some happiness like Dean could offer. Sam hadn't really been the same since Jessica had died.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Steak and eggs and hash browns make for a good breakfast. And you two can get a shower and into some fresh clothes while it's cooking." Jacob leaned outside the door and produced Sam's suitcase and Dean's duffel and set them by the bathroom. "No coming out until you're both dressed and smell decent."

* * *

Hearing the old man enter the room, Dean opened his eyes. By then he had regained enough of his senses to feel the slightest bit embarrassed by his emotional outburst. Weeping in another man’s arms like some kind of chick… yeah, pretty fucking embarrassing.

Though the overwhelming relief he felt pretty much still overpowered that he still tried to pull himself together quickly. Straightening a little from his collapsed position against Sam as he became aware of his very nude state, and wiped at the tears on his face as discretely as possible, ducking his head once his wrists were released from the chains. But despite all of that it wasn’t until Jacob’s words that the bright flush of color stained the young man’s cheeks.

Self conscious didn’t really begin to cover it. He had absolutely no idea how to react to such a statement. There was that word again. Lucky. Only this time it wasn’t being used to describe how he’d managed to evade death at the hands of the vampires, that Sam had made him out as a hunter and not killed him right away, or that he’d managed against all odds not to turn into a fucking monster that sucked blood from innocent people.

Lucky… yeah… he guessed he was lucky that Sam had cared enough not to kill him in the nest, not to take off his head when Dean had asked him to, had done everything in his power to keep him from turning. Dean wasn’t completely dense, and knew Jacob was implying more than that, but Dean really, _really_ , couldn’t deal with that right now on top of everything else.

He was actually relieved by Sam’s rather annoyed tone when he spoke to Jacob. Of course it was bullshit. Sam didn’t really… care for him. Sure he’d went above and beyond the call of duty, maybe not many hunters would have done the same even for their own, but Dean wasn’t going to complain. And even if Sam had made it quite clear he wanted to fuck him, had sucked him off and… wanting to fuck him was one thing, and besides, Sam didn’t know anything about him. They were little better than strangers… No, it was WAY more than Dean could handle right now. He felt completely raw and flayed open already. He didn’t need his guts completely torn out and turned inside out on top of it.

“You want the first shower?” Dean asked, clearing his throat and rubbing his wrist that was a little raw, obviously from having fought against the chains at some point.

* * *

Sam could feel the tension try to creep back into Dean and he released him from the protective, comforting hold with an internal sigh. Probably the last time he would get to hold him. He saw Dean discreetly pull at the blanket to cover himself a little bit, saw him wipe at his tears, many of which had already soaked Sam’s t-shirt. Dean’s blush…he was so damned cute Sam wanted to pull Dean back into his arms and kiss him so deeply…and that wasn’t going to happen.

He could see, hell, he could smell Dean’s confusion and inner turmoil. Damn Jacob for pulling that stunt. He did not need Jacob playing match maker. Just because they were each other’s bloodmates didn’t begin to guarantee they would even like each other as people. The sex would be unbelievable, but beyond that? Dean still had a tape deck in his car for god’s sake. Sam hadn’t heard anything in that car that was later than 80’s music unless they were listening to the radio, which Dean turned to classic rock if there was a station around that played it. Sam was a neat freak, and freely admitted it. Dean was anything but. Dean was stubborn, young, probably prone to making mistakes, or least thought he made mistakes…no, it wasn’t meant to be. Saving Dean was going to have to be enough. Besides, for the really awesome sex, they would need to share blood, and Dean was going to come to the conclusion pretty darn fast that Sam was a vampire. Being that he was a hunter, that was going to go over like a lead balloon. He’d most definitely feel betrayed and used and furious that Sam hadn't told him about the whole pheromone-like effect bloodmates had on each other. All in all, Dean would probably want to put a machete to Sam’s throat and Sam wouldn’t blame him.

The whole bloodmate thing…hell, it was almost like date rape or something if the partner didn't know. All Sam really had to do was get some blood down Dean's throat and odds were good he could have Dean anyway he wanted him. And that was not what Sam wanted at all. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say when Dean brought up their sexcapades at the motel. Maybe Dean just wanted to forget it ever happened. Sam really wasn't sure how he would explain him drinking Dean's blood without risk of infection. Yeah. Probably best if Dean didn't ask because that just brought up too many awkward questions.

“Considering since I’ve known you, you haven’t been in any shape to shower on your own, what say you take the first shower? You're hardly recovered from the fever, haven't eaten a decent meal in a couple days, were half starved before that, and if you manage to walk to the bathroom and get a shower on your own, I'll give you a round of applause and the last twenty dollars in my wallet. Besides, if you aren't up to it, I won’t have to get wet twice.” He took the bite out of his words with a smirk. “Just leave me some hot water, huh? And Dean, seriously, don’t be stupid. If you need help, just say so. I don’t want another repeat of the hotel room where you fell getting in the shower. We just got you fixed. You don’t need a concussion or something that puts you back in bed for a week. Even I have my limits of playing nursemaid for wayward hunters.”

* * *

Dean’s eyebrows rose a bit in spite of himself at Sam’s reply, and he wasn’t even sure why. It was the same slightly snarky, slightly sarcastic, matter of fact, tone that Sam had used with him when they’d first met, before all of this… drama… had happened. It shouldn’t have surprised him to hear it again now that it was all over, and yet it did, and it was just… wrong… somehow, and Dean didn’t know why.

_I’m a fucking idiot, that’s why._ Dean thought angrily to himself.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Dean muttered flatly as he pushed himself up and scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He stayed there for a moment, trying to gauge his own strength, how steady he was, and if he really would need help getting to the bathroom and taking a shower or not.

At the moment he really fucking hoped not, he felt awkward enough. Though modesty was pretty much a moot point by now, he still felt uncomfortable dropping the sheet that had been wrapped around his waist as he pushed himself to his feet. Swaying unsteadily for a moment, but with the wall for support he managed to make his way slowly to the bathroom. _Hell, if he’d managed to make it there to kill himself he could make it there for a fucking shower_ , Dean thought bitterly.

When he reached the door jam, he almost turned and told the other hunter he owed him twenty bucks, but he really just didn’t have the heart for any wise cracks right now. He felt drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

“I’m fine.” He said instead. Sighing a little when he realized there wasn’t any door to shut for privacy, but again, what was the point now, and what was a little more discomfort? He was such a fucking idiot. He should have felt relieved. Sam’s words pretty much confirming that Jacob had just been messing around or something. He should have been relieved, but he didn’t feel anything close to that right now.

He was just tired. Really fucking tired. Almost dying more times in a week than he wanted to count and almost turning into a vampire would do it. Was there really any wonder he wasn’t thinking too clearly right now?

But Sam was right. He didn’t need the other man playing nursemaid to him anymore. Sam had done his part, more than his part. He wasn’t going to inconvenience him anymore. Dean could take care of himself now, damn it. He didn’t need anyone looking after him, hell, didn’t even _want_ anyone to. He did fine on his own and that was the way it was going to stay.

He was a “big boy”, he could take a shower by himself, god damn it.

Dean got the shower turned on and adjusted to the temperature he wanted, even managed to get in without breaking his neck in the process. Maybe making him feel like a fucking old man how carefully and slowly he was moving, but he managed it. Though once he pulled the curtain closed he leaned back against the shower wall, exhausted, and slowly slid to the floor. _Well, at least this way he wouldn’t fall…_ Dean thought with a sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

* * *

Sam saw the effect his words had on Dean. He hadn't meant to sound so flippant but the words just came out wrong. Always wrong when it came to Dean. He was such an idiot and a fuckup where Dean was involved.

Dean's muttered words practically cut into Sam physically and Sam flinched. He started to reach out to Dean but stopped himself. Dean had to stand on his own, he couldn't be there for him. He shouldn't be there for him. But he wanted to be. It pained him to see Dean get unsteadily to his feet and work his way slowly into the bathroom. It took all Sam's will power not to rush to Dean's side, not to offer him a steadying arm. When Dean paused at the doorframe, Sam expected Dean to say something but his quiet affirmation that he was fine was a bald-faced lie as far as Sam was concerned. He ground his teeth, forcing himself to stay where he was. He watched as Dean adjusted the water and painfully, slowly, climbed into the tub. Once Dean pulled the shower curtain closed, Jacob stalked over to Sam.

"Are you just fucking trying to chase him away, Samuel?" Jacob demanded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam snapped. "Tell him I love him? We're strangers. Yeah, I saved his life, yeah I…fell for him, but that's not Dean's problem. That's mine."

"You can at least get your ass in there and see if he needs help. I swear Sam, sometimes you are such an idiot you'd think you were ten years old ready to punch a girl in the arm because you don't know how to tell her you like her."

"God dammit, I don't need you playing match-maker!" Sam seethed. He didn't know who he was more angry at, Jacob or himself. He was pushing Dean away. He didn't want to. He didn't mean to, but maybe a part of him did want just that. If Dean left, it gave him an excuse to say he was done and just give up. A part of him really wanted to simply give up.

"The hell you don't!" Jacob threw back before stomping out of the room heading to get breakfast started.

Sam glared knives into the retreating back of his friend. But if nothing else, Jacob was right about Dean needing help. Dean was weak, he was in no condition to be in there by himself. Sam should have just gotten up and helped Dean into the bathroom instead of being a smart ass. Jessica wouldn't have put up with that shit, but Dean had just gone through a week of hell. He had to be tired and confused, and if he was reacting to Sam's blood, he would react to Sam's scent, to Sam's mere presence, and that had to be one more complicating confusing factor for the young man.

Asshole. Sam was an asshole.

Sam forced himself to get off of the bed, gratefully stretching his muscles. He had been sitting in one position far too long. After he got some feeling back in his legs and stretched out his back, he pulled off his shirt and walked into the steamy bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam said softly as he stepped up next to the curtain, "I'm sorry. I'm being a dick. Let me help you. I know you have to be beat and sore as hell. I'd…like to help you, if you'll let me. Please?" His words were just shy of begging.

* * *

Dean sat on the floor of the shower, letting the hot water cascade over his head and shoulders, running down his body. He knew he should at least try to get cleaned up. Shampoo, soap, stuff like that instead of sitting here pouting. Out of the blue he recalled Sam’s instructions to leave him some hot water and snorted softly. Wondering how exactly he was going to manage that when just the thought of moving right now exhausted him. Maybe he would just sit here for a while and stumble back to bed when he was done, _before_ he could fall asleep in the shower. Even breakfast, as good as it had sounded before, was starting to sound just too much of an effort to manage right now… maybe he would just fall asleep right here…

He hadn’t been sitting there for more than a few seconds however when he heard Jacob’s rather angry words to Sam. Dean wasn’t sure which surprised him more, the words themselves or the fact that he _had_ heard them so… clearly. Something in his brain told him that Jacob hadn’t yelled them or anything, and between the distance and the running water in the shower they should have been at the very least pretty muffled.

Sam’s reply however made him pretty much forget about the sudden improvement in his hearing, his eyes snapping open and he sat up so quickly he accidentally knocked his head back against the tile. Even in between his muffled curse and rubbing the back of his head the words kept repeating over and over in his head. _Tell him I love him? Love him?_ He loves… him? No, he was just saying it in some sarcastic kind of way. Sam didn’t love him, he was right, they were fucking _strangers_ nothing more…

_Yeah I… fell for him…_

Dean was really glad he was sitting down right now. He did his best to block out the rest of what the two men in the other room were saying. He’d already heard too damn much he wasn’t supposed to hear, and didn’t have a fucking clue how to deal with. Sam wanting to… fuck him… ok, he could deal with that. Well, maybe not exactly deal with it, but he could understand it. Sam… falling… for him… that was… complicated, and Dean had pretty well established he didn’t do complicated. How the hell was he supposed to deal with that? How?

He was so caught up with his own inner thoughts running around in circles he was startled when he heard Sam’s voice again, this time right outside the shower curtain and Dean jerked and smacked his head against the tile again in the exact same spot. A string of rather colorful curses escaping his mouth as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing. 

* * *

Sam heard the crack against the tile and the curses coming from Dean. There was no doubt in Sam's mind Dean's was on the floor. He threw open the curtain, his face a portrait of deep concern.

"Dammit Dean, stop being so fucking stubborn. I told you to ask for help if you needed it." He looked at Dean sitting with his back against the wall. Dean hadn't fallen, but he wasn't strong enough to stand. Asshole, asshole, asshole, Sam berated himself. Sam looked down at his sweats. He wanted to pull them off, but Dean would think…no best he leave them on. He would take off his socks though. After pulling off his socks he stepped into the shower, wincing as the water ran down his back and soaked into this sweats. That was just freaking uncomfortable. He soaped up the rag and began to wash Dean's arms and chest and was suddenly rather glad he had left his sweats on. When he had been worried about Dean, any interest in Dean sexually was displaced because of his worry. But now he was kneeling in front of Dean, Dean's dick clearly visible, his muscled abs and chest and … crap, just crap. Sam ground his teeth. He saw Dean was about to protest Sam washing him.

"Not a word, Dean. You're too tired to do this yourself because you were too stubborn to ask for help. Yeah, I was being an asshole, so we're both at fault here."

Sam felt the sting of the soap get into the wound on his wrist and he rinsed it free of the soap. It had begun to bleed again between the hot water and Sam's increased heartbeat at seeing Dean's water slicked skin and feeling his muscle beneath the rag. He washed Dean's legs then returned to Dean's chest and moved up to his neck and shoulders. He would need to get Dean to lean forward so he could at least get his upper back. Then it would probably be easiest on both of them to get Dean on all fours so he could wash the backside of Dean. The thought of Dean on all fours in front of him sent a burst of blood to his already stiffening cock.

* * *

Dean gave an abrupt indignant squawk when the shower curtain was abruptly tugged aside, but instead of accusing the other man of being a peeping tom and yelling at him to get out, he found himself rather mute and frozen in place. He didn’t know if it was because Sam was standing there with his shirt off only in a pair of sweats that was hanging too low on his hips to begin with, or because of the “discussion” he’d overheard between the two men but he was rendered quite speechless. Something Dean usually couldn’t be accused of.

His paralysis was broken when Sam suddenly got in the shower with him however, the other man’s words suddenly penetrating his rather numb feeling brain and Dean’s eyebrows narrowed a little bit. Him stubborn? _HIM_ stubborn? Of all the fucking balls…

Before he could say a damn thing to that, however, it began to click just how close they both were, how wet they both were, and how naked… or near naked… they both were. Talk about awkward… especially given his newfound knowledge. The color staining Dean’s cheeks had nothing to do with the heat of the water, but more to do with the waterlogged sweatpants he was staring at that was sticking to Sam’s legs and hips like a second skin, and as they grew soaked and heavy threatening to fall down his thighs completely.

What the fuck? He hadn’t felt like… this… for another guy in years. Ok, so he’d let Sam suck him off back at the hotel… and just look how that turned out afterwards! This was fucking insane! Sam’s words before just made it even more insane.

When Sam reached for him with the soapy rag, Dean’s eyes widened and he instinctively tried to pull back, not that it did much since his back was already firmly against the tiled wall. He opened his mouth to protest, this wasn’t a good idea on so many levels, but Sam’s words made him shut his mouth again with an audible click. Another frown marring his face and he didn’t know if it was because of what Sam had said, admitting he’d been an asshole, or because Dean had obeyed him.

What he couldn’t deny was how Sam’s hand, even separated by the soapy cloth, made his heart rate jump. How he couldn’t stop _staring_ at the other man. The water drizzling down his muscles and how dry his mouth had become imagining himself following their path with his tongue. How his eyes had flickered to Sam’s wrist, Sam’s bleeding wrist, when the other man moved to wash his neck and… dear god… he couldn’t even describe it. How the smell of the blood made blood rush to his cock, made his breathing grow heavier. Dean’s lips parted, his tongue flicking out as though he remembered the taste of Sam’s blood.

He tore his eyes away from Sam’s wrist, but found himself staring straight into Sam’s eyes instead. His own eyes wide and not a little frightened at the powerful feelings running through his veins. 

* * *

Sam gently ran the soapy rag over Dean's collar bones and his shoulders. Even in the shower Dean's scent was strong and seemed to be growing stronger. Dean's heart was racing, the sound of that human heartbeat pounding in his ears and Sam was certain he was once again screwing up and upsetting Dean, but he honestly didn't know what else to do. Dean was already wet and in the shower, after all.

Once he had Dean washed and rinsed and out of the shower, he would eat breakfast with Jacob and Dean and then suggest Dean call his friend Bobby. Odds were good that Bobby was probably only a few hours out, he supposed. They had been at Jacob's a couple days at this point after all, and Bobby had certainly proven himself a capable hunter.

Sam would need to get Jacob set up with Lenore and ultimately Dean. Maybe it was the coward's way out, but he would ask Jacob to tell Dean he would need vampire blood every couple years and that Lenore or someone in her nest would provide it for him. Of course that would be after Jacob dropped Sam off a few towns over so he could rent a car and drive back to his own vehicle at the hotel where this whole mess started.

He would hunt down the bitch vampire that had tried to turn Dean. If he didn't, their paths might well cross again and Dean would be in danger. Vampires tended to have long memories and hold grudges. With her dead, Dean would never have to worry about her coming back after him, and after that was done…Sam would wait at the nest, kidnap a few more people, letting any hunter know the vampires were still there and active. He wouldn't hurt the kidnapped victims though he might as well feed on them and give them a good scare. A hunter or hunters would show, he would be an evil demon spawn vampire, and they would finish him off. Simple. Dean would be safe and Sam would finally be dead. He would finally be free of that decision he made those long years ago. He would join Michael and Stasi in Hell. But Jessica's words whispered to him across the void. He might try asking for God's forgiveness. Maybe God would…nah, probably not, but he'd ask anyhow. He certainly didn't have anything to lose. Maybe, even though he was a half demon, he had done enough good in his many years that God might consider him redeemable. And then he could see Jessica and Elizabeth, and many many friends he had lost through the long years.

Dammit, his wrist was stinging and bleeding pretty good at this point. He hadn't thought he'd cut it that deeply, but since injuries healed so quickly for him, sometimes he was careless.

It was time to tell Dean he was going to help the young hunter onto all fours so he could finish washing him off. He'd get Dean's hair washed and then get Dean out of the shower so he could strip off these damned soaking wet clingy sweats and finish his own shower. There was no doubt at this point he was going to have to jack off. He saw the flush of Dean's skin--dammit the kid was blushing again and that just sent another pulse to his already too heavy cock.

Their eyes locked suddenly. He was startled by the wide-eyed, innocent, almost fearful look he saw in Dean's beautiful green eyes, saw Dean lick his lips and the slight tremble that ran through him. The smell of Dean's sudden arousal almost made him groan. Those lips, those plump, kissable lips, that blush, Dean's hardening member…it took absolutely everything in Sam not to lean forward and kiss Dean. His muscles tightened and he shook with the effort of keeping himself under control. He would not let the bloodlust take him this time. He was old enough, dammit, that he could control this, control his heart-pounding desires. He couldn't look away from that beautiful face, and words simply failed him. Clutching the rag, he found himself running the rag back over Dean's chest, cleaning what was already clean. The water trickled over Dean's face, droplets of sprays clinging to his long eyelashes, to his cheeks, to his lips. The rag dropped from his hand and he touched that face gently, feeling the soft silken skin beneath his fingers.

He began to shake his head and he felt the lust fill him. No, he wouldn't do this. It just wasn't fair to Dean or himself. He had to push himself away from Dean or he would…

Dean was going to have to get himself out of the shower because if Sam touched him, tried to help him, he wouldn't let Dean go. He couldn't help breaking eye contact with Dean, letting his gaze rake hungrily over Dean. He wanted to kiss Dean, to touch him, to wrap his hand around Dean's stiffening member, to suck him off, to suck on his balls, to lick his way into Dean's most intimate place, to stretch him, to bury his cock deeply in the young man and beg him to ride him. He wanted to wrap himself in Dean's scent, to taste his blood, to taste everything that was Dean.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Sam whispered hoarsely, pulling back his fingers from Dean's face as if it burned him. He was sorry for everything. Sorry for not killing Dean, sorry for weakening and blowing him, sorry for letting the bloodlust take them both, sorry for falling in love with him, sorry, sorry, sorry. "I—I don't think I can touch you anymore without…without crossing a line." He swallowed back the lump in his throat, the desire in his heart, and the lust pounding in his veins as his cock grew harder by the second. "Unless…unless you want that line crossed, you need to try to get out of the shower. Jacob will help you get dressed."

* * *

Dean could see the hunger in the other man’s eyes, the arousal, the need, as plain as day. What scared Dean was that he felt like he was looking into a mirror right now. Everything he was feeling himself only reflected back at him through Sam’s eyes.

He shouldn’t want… but he did. He did so bad it hurt. He wanted to feel Sam’s hands on his skin, leaving fire and pleasure in their wake. He wanted to feel Sam’s lips crushing his own, stealing the breath out of him. He wanted… to touch, to feel those strong muscles shifting under his hands as he clutched the other man to him. He wanted to taste, Sam’s lips, his body, everywhere…

Dean could never remember being so hot over _anyone_ before, especially not another guy, and he couldn’t explain it. Maybe he didn’t want to, and he couldn’t deny it. Couldn’t deny how the other man’s hands made his flesh tingle with excitement, the wet cloth separating their flesh frustrating him. He couldn’t deny how the way Sam was looking at him made him feel… wanted, complete, cherished… happy…

It was fucked up, so fucking fucked up. Probably the most fucked up thing he had ever done or even _thought_ of doing and he’d done some pretty fucked up shit in his life. At the same time, when Sam’s fingers touched his face, so fucking gently, nothing had ever felt so right.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned softly, fighting the urge to lean into that touch. Telling himself to stop acting like some kind of fucking lovesick girl. He wasn’t… he didn’t… and neither did Sam for that matter. He had to have misheard. He shouldn’t have heard it at _all_. Maybe he’d fucking hallucinated it. That had to be the only explanation. He’d only been one big pain in the ass for the other man, Sam had said so himself, he didn’t need to play nursemaid to him anymore…

That didn’t really explain why when Sam pulled his hand away Dean found himself leaning forward the slightest amount as though to keep the contact. It didn’t explain why _he_ was so fucking hard and trembling with desire, staring at the other man like Sam meant everything to him when he opened his eyes again. Didn’t explain when Sam told him he should get out if he didn’t want that last line crossed, that Dean didn’t move except to lift his hand, place it against the other man’s neck, and slide up into his wet hair. Didn’t explain when he tugged Sam to him, leaning forward, gave up fighting the need raging inside him he felt more alive than he could remember feeling in years.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Dean whispered before sealing their mouths together with a groan.

* * *

After he forced himself to pull his hand from Dean's face, Sam saw Dean lean forward just a little and assumed Dean was going to do as Sam figured he would. As he should. Struggle to rise and get out of the shower. Sam was prepared to back off, give Dean space, give him what dignity he could. Instead, Dean's hand went to Sam's neck and Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Sam froze, moving away the last thought on his mind as he groaned and rolled his head into Dean's touch. The light tug, Dean leaning forward, whispering, almost berating Sam, and then his mouth was captured by Dean's and he moaned almost obscenely into it.

It was too late to explain to Dean, he knew that, but he wanted to. Wanted to try to tell Dean what was happening, but all he could think about was Dean's lips pressed against his. The touch of their lips snapped the thin threads of willpower Sam had been clinging to. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean and almost violently pulled Dean up against him as he crushed his mouth to Dean's, as he took advantage of Dean's slightly parted lips and pushed his tongue in, demanding access. Their tongues wrapped and twined and Sam pulled Dean closer still until the only barrier between them was the water on their skin. He ran his hands over Dean's back, tracing out the muscles, moaning into Dean's mouth.

He wanted Dean so badly every fiber in his being hurt for him. But not in the shower. He wanted it done right, he wanted his lover comfortable. Putting his hand on Dean's ass, he stood up, pulling Dean with him. Blindly he reached behind him and shut off the water. Sam bent his knees just enough to get his hands under Dean's thighs and lifted.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Sam told him, breaking the kiss. He felt Dean do as he asked, feeling Dean's erection press against his stomach. He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head back, exposing Dean's throat. Sam ran his tongue along Dean's neck, moaning, licking and tasting and sucking. He paused only long enough to get his bearings, batted the shower curtain aside, and carefully stepped free of the shower. Striding quickly into the other room, he laid Dean back onto the bed gently. He tried to straighten but Dean's ankles were firmly locked around his waist and Dean's hands were all over him.

"Let me get my sweats off," Sam begged, his words practically swallowed by Dean when Dean's mouth was back on his.  


* * *

  


Dean’s entire body seemed to react to the sound of Sam’s moan, the feel of it practically vibrating through his whole body and the heat of the kiss melting his insides. Dean was usually the more aggressive one in the bedroom, but he allowed Sam to take control of the kiss. Parting his lips and sucking on Sam’s tongue when the other man proceeded to devour him, surrendering himself over to it completely.

He wanted this, god he wanted it, more than anything.

He loved how tightly Sam held him, like the other man never wanted to let him go. He didn’t even care about the slight soreness he’d felt in his weakened muscles, Sam’s hands running over his flesh turned any slight discomfort into pure pleasure. Dean’s hands clutched at the other man just as tightly. Running over hot slick skin and muscle greedily. Twining his fingers into the other man’s soft wet hair.

A pleading whine broke from Dean’s throat when Sam broke their kiss, though somehow he managed to obey the other man’s command even though he was so fucking horny he could barely think. Panting when Sam’s lips feasted on his neck, and rubbing himself wantonly against the other man, pressing his rock hard cock firmly against the slick planes of Sam’s stomach as the other man lifted him into his arms as though he weighed nothing at all.

Fuck, if he thought he couldn’t get any hotter…

The trip back into the bedroom passed in a haze of lust, he couldn’t even force himself to release the other man when he felt his back hit the bed. Keeping his legs locked around Sam’s waist, bucking against him, his fingers tightening in Sam’s hair and pulling the other man down for another deep scorching kiss. He couldn’t get enough. He could never get enough of Sam’s taste. The feel of him. His smell…

He was drowning in the other man and happy to go under.

After a small eternity Sam’s words finally penetrated through the haze of lust that had wrapped around his brain. With a groan Dean dragged his short nails down the length of the other man’s back from his shoulders to his waist, and he finally managed to unlock his legs from around Sam. Sprawled out on the bed beneath the other man, he released Sam’s lips, panting heavily as he stared up at the other man.

“Get them off, now.” Dean whispered, his words half a plea and half a demand. 

* * *

The press of Dean's hard cock against his stomach, the teasing rub, set Sam on fire. Dean's kiss was electrical and Sam was just about ready to not worry about the sweats. Then again, with Dean's legs wrapped around him, it wouldn't take much to get the head of his cock where he wanted it to be: pressed against Dean's opening, ready to plunge in. Dean raking his back had Sam arching and moaning as he pressed against those nails.

The sudden break of their kiss drew a complaint from Sam until the words sank in and Dean's legs released him. Sam took a moment to stare at the panting flushed face of his lover. He didn't think he could get any harder. He pushed down his sweats and stepped out of them, letting Dean see his hard and ready member before he crawled up Dean's body, licking his way up Dean's stomach, circling Dean's belly button and flicking his tongue in and out, bringing his hand up to wrap around Dean's member to slowly stroke it, then matching strokes with each little flick of his tongue into Dean's belly button. He finally moved on, lapping up the water yet clinging to Dean's skin, the water that was becoming mixed with Dean's sweat. He stopped at Dean's ribs and sucked and bit, soothing the bite with his tongue before sucking and nipping again. He couldn't help himself though he knew he shouldn't, and let enough of his fangs descend so that the next time he bit, he caught just enough of Dean's skin to break it open, to let that delicious blood flow. He fastened his mouth on and sucked hard. The wound was little more than a pinprick, a blood blister that popped, and only small drops of Dean's blood made it into his mouth but it was so good, so damned good. It heightened all his senses, made his entire body thrum in anticipation as he continued to slowly stroke Dean's cock, occasionally running his fingers over Dean's crown to coat them in the precome drizzling freely.

He finally let his mouth move further up, reaching Dean's nipples and working each one hard, loving the reaction and sounds spilling from Dean's lips, those sounds only driving him to work Dean harder. He had Dean pinned beneath him by the time he reached Dean's mouth, releasing Dean's cock, rubbing his own beside Dean's, both of them so needy and desperate.

Sam licked at Dean's mouth teasingly. "I want in you. I want in you so fucking bad," Sam murmured. He reached down and slid his fingers along Dean's crack, stopping at his hole, sliding his finger around and around it, but not pushing in. "I won't if you don't want it. That's okay if you aren't ready for it." He sucked on Dean's lower lip, then bit it and sucked some more. "Tell me what you want lover. Should I suck you off? Do you want in me? Do you want to suck me off? Do you want me in you? Tell me Dean. You can have whatever you want. Just tell me."

* * *

Sam’s eyes roaming down his body only made Dean feel hotter if it was possible, feverishly hot, but the heat he felt was definitely nothing like the sickness he’d just suffered from. Barely recovered from. And when Sam finally pushed away that final barrier, allowing Dean to see all of him the powerful surge of arousal that washed through him made him feel dizzy. He’d never seen anyone, anything, more beautiful in his entire life.

Sam was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. His face. The look in Sam’s eyes when he stared at Dean. His body, god his body. Those muscles. His chest, abs, thighs… god his cock… everything, perfect… and his, if he wanted it, all his.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Sam’s tongue left fiery path of wetness up his stomach. His fingers tangled in the other man’s hair, his body arching as that talented tongue practically fucked his belly button. A loud unrestrained groan escaping his lips as Sam’s hand curled around his throbbing dick, his hips lifting off the bed, thrusting into the other man’s palm.

“Sam… fuck… Sam…” He moaned his lover’s name over and over as Sam tasted him all over, his breath coming faster, harder, as the other man sucked on his skin so hard he knew it would leave marks. His teeth biting, just enough to sting before that slight pain was replaced once more by that talented soothing tongue. It was heaven, fucking heaven, after the week of hell he’d just been through. It was perfect…

Dean thought he could come just from the feeling of Sam sucking on his nipples. But then Sam released his weeping cock and the young man nearly sobbed before Sam pressed against him, letting him feel his hard length rubbing against him, so fucking hot, and Dean bucked underneath the other man, knowing he was moaning and begging like a whore but he didn’t care.

Sam’s words whispered against his mouth made his body shudder, though Dean didn’t know if it was more with desire or a sudden nervousness, that was almost completely buried a second later by the feeling of Sam’s fingers trailing along sensitive nerves. He wanted, needed, Sam’s touch and he didn’t even care where.

Dean whimpered helplessly. The erotic images that the other man’s words invoked in his mind making him so fucking hot it was a wonder he didn’t just burst into flames. He licked at Sam’s lips. Tugged on the other man’s hair, trying to pull Sam down for another of those amazing kisses, his brain already short circuiting from lust it took him a few moments to realize Sam was resisting him because he was waiting for an answer. Sam actually expected him to _talk_ when he could barely _think_?

The young man groaned at the sucking on his lip, trying to arch up against the other man’s body and push back on those teasing fingers at the same time.

“Fuck… I don’t care… anything, you want… just touch me…” He finally managed to pant out the words followed by another needy moan. 

* * *

He felt Dean push against his fingers at his hole, felt Dean try to press against him everywhere. His blood was on fire, practically burning in his veins. He groaned when Dean told him anything, anywhere, and all other possibilities except the thought his dick up Dean's ass left him. Unfortunately he didn't think he could stop touching Dean long enough to find the lube, to do what he wanted without hurting the man he loved.

Sam forced his eyes away from Dean's perfect face and locked on the lube Jacob had set there. He almost could have cried, but the groan he let out was almost a sob anyway. Bless that man. He reached over and grabbed it, opened it one handed, and doused his fingers in the lube. He fisted his hand, rubbing it, warming the lube while he dragged his body slowly up and down Dean's, recapturing and devouring Dean's mouth with his own.

He moved his thickly lubed fingers down to Dean's hole. He would like nothing better than to lap at that hole, to tease his way in, to push and press at it. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of Dean, to taste him everywhere, but Dean was already tired and they were both so hard and so ready neither of them would last. Long, slow lovemaking would have to wait until another day. He prayed there would be another day.

Sam broke their kiss, panting hard. He ran his finger over the hole, around the tight muscle, rubbing gently.

"If you don't like it, any time you don’t like it, tell me. I'll stop," Sam told him. "You understand Dean? Tell me and I'll stop. I'll do something else that will feel almost as good."

Sam sucked his own lower lip into his mouth and bit down with his fangs, drawing forth blood. He sucked some of his blood into his mouth then fastened his lips back on Dean's, releasing his blood into Dean's mouth. He slowly, gently, pushed one finger inside Dean as the flavor of the blood hit Dean's mouth. Dean had been traumatized and needed as much good reinforcement as possible if he was going to enjoy this like Sam wanted him too.

* * *

Dean whimpered almost as though he were in pain when those fingers against his most sensitive places left him. He moaned and clutched at the other man's shoulders desperately. His muscles straining as he rubbed himself harder against Sam. The friction almost painful but he didn't care. He needed the other man's touch on him, everywhere, more than he needed the air he gasped into his lungs.

He whimpered into Sam's mouth when those fingers returned, slick and warm and his legs fell apart wider on their own accord, giving the other man every access to him. Anything he wanted, just as Dean had said, and damn the consequences.

His blood was on fire. His skin felt more sensitive, more alive, than he had ever felt before. Sam's scent was overpowering, he felt like he was drowning and he didn't give a damn. He felt drunk on it. More drunk than he'd ever been on mere alcohol, his brain swimming in a haze of lust so powerful he could think of nothing else.

Did he understand? No, not really. Why the hell would he ever want to stop? He felt like he would die if Sam stopped.

Then Sam was kissing him again, and any thoughts he might have had completely flew out the window. The rich taste on Sam's lips the same he had licked from the other man's wrist and even though he understood what it meant, should have been sickened by it, he didn't care. Just the opposite in fact, Dean groaned in lust, sucking harder on the other man's bloody lip.

He moaned deeply into his lover's mouth as he pushed against the finger sliding into his body, forcing Sam's finger deeper inside him even as his body instinctively tried to resist the penetration.

* * *

When Dean's legs fell open, giving him silent permission to continue, Sam's heart leapt. Dean was accepting this and that permission made Sam kiss Dean even more desperately. Dean seemed to know the blood came from Sam's lip and began sucking on it, eliciting a moan from Sam. He knew he was taking advantage of Dean's bloodlust and he just couldn't bring himself to care. He had wanted this for so long, so very long, and who knew what would happen next. Their relationship had been one fucked up rollercoaster and there was no guarantee he would ever get to make love to Dean again. This one time he was going to be selfish and take what he wanted, so long as Dean didn't tell him 'no.'

When Dean thrust against Sam's finger, burying it it deeply inside, Sam felt his cock jump and he knew Dean felt it too. He rubbed harder against Dean.

"So good Dean, you're going to feel so good," Sam murmured not sure if he was talking about how he was going to make Dean feel or how Dean was going to feel to him. He pushed the finger in and out gently, pushing more lube in, groaning at the tightness of Dean's hole at the way Dean thrust against him. He kissed Dean fervently, deeply, and rubbed his leaking cock along side Dean's own. He slid a second finger up near the hole intending to lightly press each time the first one went in, intending to give Dean warning, but a sudden deep thrust by Dean took part of that second finger in Sam pushed in deeper with both fingers, giving Dean what he wanted. He brushed the bundle of nerves of Dean's prostate and smiled as Dean bucked against him, made sounds Sam hadn't heard in so long. He'd heard lovers moan, heard their cries of pleasure, but this was deeper, this echoed in his own soul.

Pushing a third finger in he began to scissor and stretch Dean, Dean's body seemed to resist at first, tightening against it, clenching.

"Relax and I'll be in you Dean," Sam whispered when Dean came up for air, both of them panting and drenched in sweat. He continued to brush that sensitive bundle of nerves inside between each stretch of Dean's tight circular muscle. Sam's other hand roamed Dean's body, running through his hair, over his nipples, his muscles, tracing every line. The desperate touch of Dean's hands on him made him arch and press where ever his lover touched him. He kept their dicks trapped between them rubbing them side by side. He caught Dean's moans in his mouth, swallowed them, and returned to Dean his own sounds of pleasure. He couldn't wait much longer. Getting inside Dean was going to be a torturously slow process, letting the all but virgin man get used to him there, used to his size.

Dean's tight muscle began to relax and Sam stretched him more until he decided he had stretched Dean as much as he could and removed his fingers. Dean's cry was practical agony and Sam felt Dean thrust wantonly, hunting for the feel of Sam. Squeezing some fresh lube onto his hand, he quickly heavily lubed his dick, then he slid lower but kept pressure on Dean's cock. He spread Dean's legs further apart and lined himself up, a needy groan escaping him.

He broke away from their kiss and pushed himself up on his elbow, his other hand continuing to pinch and play with Dean's nipples. "I want in you, I want inside now." He knew he sounded desperate, and he was. The thought of that hot envelope of flesh around him practically making him want to come then and there. "You push me in too fast and it'll hurt you. Let me go slow, give your body a chance to adjust to taking me in. I don't want to hurt you Dean. I'd never hurt you."

He nudged the head of his cock in just a little, but not past that protective ring of muscle, pumping his cock just a little agaisnt it, his weeping cock aching to be wrapped in Dean's velvet insides. He groaned, wanting to bury himself but forcing himself to wait. He grabbed Dean's hips, feeling Dean wanting to simply spear himself on Sam's cock. He pushed in carefully, stretching that tight ring of muscle slowly so he wouldn't tear his precious lover's hole. He pushed until his crown passed the circular tight muscle and shuddered at the feel.

"So damned good Dean, so fucking good," Sam moaned.

* * *

The burning stretch of the finger sliding up into his body was both familiar and new at the same time, though he hadn’t felt it in years. Well, aside from when Sam had been sucking his cock the other day and had shoved his fingers up there without his permission. But even as his body pushed greedily back onto that invading finger, his body instinctively clenched to keep it out. The mindless desire flowing through his veins like a firestorm warring with the remembered fear and pain that invasion had caused him.

His body moved of its own will. Knowing what it wanted, what it needed. His hips thrusting up, rubbing his leaking cock against the other man’s belly, feeling Sam throb and pulse against his own stomach, leaving trails of hot semen across his skin. Thrusting down onto the finger, then fingers, that pushed up inside, so fucking deep inside of him. Whimpering and moaning helplessly into Sam’s mouth.

_The taste of blood in his mouth... not his own this time but similar enough to spark off flashes of memories, of fevered dreams, behind his closed eyelids. His lips swollen and throbbing from brutal kisses, from where they’d been split open by repeated blows. His wrists raw and bleeding, cold metal biting into the fragile skin, unyielding to his struggles. The heavy smell of sex and cheep whiskey fanning across his face..._

Dean bucked and cried out as the fingers inside of him curled and rubbed that place inside of him that made spots of bright light flash behind his eyes. Pleasure running along every nerve ending in his body. His fingernails digging into the strong muscled shoulders, clutching at Sam, his arms free. The scent of soap and musk and clean sweat heavy in his lungs. Sex and pleasure and Sam... just Sam...

_His face was shoved into the pillow to muffle his scream as three fingers were shoved deeply inside of him with just enough lubrication to keep him from ripping and bleeding. He could taste tears and bile in the back of his throat. The agonizing burning pain pushing deeper and deeper, feeling like he was being split in two. The hard hand on the back of his neck bruising. The voice in his ear demanding him to relax before twisting inside of him, pulling another ragged scream from his throat._

Dean whimpered, his body clenching and fighting being stretched so wide, even as the thick lube made it easy. Gentle bursts of pleasure continued to make his body tremble even with the burning. The soft voice in his ear warm, asking, not demanding, the hand running over his body, touching him everywhere, practically worshiping. Lips claiming... loving...

His body began to relax and the burn began to recede, he felt full, so damn full and ached, but it was a good ache. It was good. So good. But then those fingers left him, making him feel cold and empty.

“Sam!” He begged, clutching desperately at the other man, whining and thrusting against the other man, rubbing his dick harder against Sam but it wasn’t enough. He still felt empty. He needed... he needed please... Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the other man pleading, barely understanding his words, his muscles moving as easily as water when the other man pushed his legs open further, opening him, baring him completely and he’d never felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time. So much want and need in Sam’s voice, in his face, in his eyes.

Dean felt the hot hard press of his lover’s cock nudging against his opening, teasing him, and he tried to push down on it, a small sound of frustration breaking past his lips when Sam grabbed his hips in a vice like hold preventing him from moving. He felt the burning stretch again as Sam slowly pushed, easing the tight ring of muscle slowly to accept him, and he could have cried when the head of the other man’s shaft finally penetrated him. It hurt... god, it hurt like the last time... His body clenched, trembling. Fear beginning to creep into his eyes warring with desire. 

* * *

Sam felt Dean's body tighten around him and winced. Sam locked gazes with Dean's beautiful green eyes. He saw the deep desire in them and equally saw the deep fear. He felt the tears come into is eyes. How could anyone have hurt this beautiful soul he held in his arms? Dean's body wanted this, even part of Dean wanted this. The way he had begged and pressed, pleading for Sam to do this. At the same time Sam saw all the terrible memories shadow Dean's too perfect face.

"Lover, I don't have to have this," Sam said thickly, the pain in his voice coming from the depths of his soul, pain that someone had damaged Dean in such a terrible way. He kept Dean pinned so Dean wouldn't thrust against him and hurt himself. "But you don't have to be afraid of me, afraid of this." He ran his hand along Dean's face gently, his thumb brushing over Dean's cheek. He planted feather light kisses on Dean's lips, across his cheeks. "I'd never force you. I want this, but I only want it if you're ready for this. Let me in, Lover. Let me inside you. Let me rest inside you. If you don't like it, I'll pull out and we'll simply make love without it. It's okay, Love. I'll keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe and I would never hurt you."

He ran his hands over Dean gently, continuing his soft loving kisses, resisting the strong urge to plunge further into Dean. His soft words, his soft touches were finally enough and Dean relaxed, but his eyes still reflected his deep fear. Sam eased himself in, just a little at a time, trying to let the burn fade before he pushed in a little further, all the time Sam's body trembling with the agony of waiting.

"Oh, Jesus, Dean, Oh god," Sam murmured, sweat pouring from him. He finally, finally buried himself in Dean as far as possible. His mouth went to Dean's throat, sucking and biting, wanting his lover marked for everyone to see. He simply kept pressed firmly into Dean, wanting Dean to relax around him, wanting the burn to fade, wanting Dean to get use to him.

"I'm inside Dean, all the way inside." It was heaven, having Dean's velvet insides clutching him, wrapped around his hard shaft. He wanted to start the soft gentle rhythm of sliding in and out, of hitting Dean's prostate, of hearing Dean's moans of pleasure. But Dean had to want it too. Okay so maybe the fire in him wanted to plunge hard and deep again and again and kiss him breathless, but his concern for Dean overrode his bloodlust-fueled desire. Protection of his bloodmate overrode everything else.

"I'm going to start to pull out, Dean." He kissed Dean lightly between his words, kissing his throat, his lips, his cheeks. "If you don't want me to stay inside, then you don't have to do anything. I'll pull out and it's okay. Our cocks will press side by side and it'll be good, so very good." He ran his hands along Dean's sides. He captured Dean's hands in his own and wrapped his fingers between Dean's. Bringing one of Dean's hands up to his mouth, he kissed it. "If you want this, really want this, then let me know. But you'll be sore. You'll feel me for a few days…like you probably felt him. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to tell me 'no.' It's your choice. It's always your choice, Love."

He stared into Dean's eyes, watching for the fear that told him Dean just wasn't ready for this step. Even if this was the only opportunity he was ever given to fuck Dean, he would not traumatize him any further. He knew he could sway Dean by offering Dean a bit more of his blood but he wouldn't.

Sam began to extract himself, forcing himself to continue to pull out when all he wanted to do was thrust back in. He groaned, gasping, it taking everything in him to continue his slow pull out.

* * *

Dean’s heart pounded so hard in his chest he half expected it to break free of his ribcage. His breath hitched in his throat, catching with every shaky exhale. He tried to prepare himself for that final hard push that would feel like a two by four was being shoved up his rear end, tearing him apart. He tried to prepare himself so he wouldn’t scream, even though he knew he would. He bit his lip, waiting, trying to force back his tears of helplessness and pain… but the agony he was expecting never came. He looked up into Sam’s face hovering over him, and saw… tears?

Sam didn’t move. Didn’t try to force himself into his resisting body. Sam’s soft whispers were thick with sorrow but also kindness. Understanding. Love…? Dean was afraid. Almost as much of what he saw in Sam’s eyes when the other man looked at him like that, spoke to him like that, as he was of the pain he feared to experience again. He was afraid of Sam’s feelings for him. How could anyone look at _him_ like that? Want him… like that… As much as he wanted it, needed it, he knew he didn’t deserve…

Dean swallowed hard. Sam’s tender kisses and touches, his soft promises easing his mind and relaxing his body in a way he never would have thought possible. Looking up at the other man with a trust that should have scared the hell out of him, Dean nodded faintly when Sam practically begged to push deeper inside of him. Promising to stop, to pull out, if he didn’t like it, a choice he’d never been given before.

Still even with his permission Sam didn’t begin to move again until his body finally began to relax a little around the other man, the burning pain easing slowly now that he wasn’t clenching vice like around Sam’s cock. He felt Sam move deeper, a soft whimper of pain escaping his throat as the burning stretch increased again, but then Sam stopped. Remained still but for the trembling Dean could feel in the other man’s clenched muscles. He could feel the strain, see it in Sam’s eyes, how much it was costing him to keep this achingly slow pace, letting him adjust to every small movement the other man made before continuing.

Dean was panting like he was running a marathon, sweat dripping down his chest and stinging his eyes by the time he felt Sam’s thighs sit flushed up against him. Sam’s coarse pubic hair tickling, his heavy balls resting firmly against his ass, oh god, he couldn’t believe the other man’s thick heavy cock was buried so far inside of him. He swore he could feel it throbbing inside of him in time with his own pulse. He felt stretched to the limit, so damned full, more so than when Sam’s fingers had been inside of him. He didn’t think the burning would ever end but gradually it did, and though it wasn’t exactly comfortable being stretched so wide it wasn’t anything like the agonizing pain he’d felt before.

He felt Sam’s lips against his throat and Dean groaned as his head fell back. His pulse hammered against the other man’s mouth. Sam’s hands were all over him, his lips, soothing and arousing at the same time, and Dean couldn’t not enjoy it. Though the reminder of the man who had hurt him so badly made a shiver pass through him that was definitely not pleasure, when Sam started to pull away, pull out like he’d promised, Dean wrapped his legs tightly around the other man’s hips, keeping him there.

“Don’t stop…” He whispered. Dean licked his lips nervously, looking up at the other man with both longing and pleading. “Make me forget him…”

* * *

Sam was so caught up in forcing himself to maintain control that Dean's leg's suddenly wrapped around him startled him and he froze, momentarily unsure of what it meant, until he heard Dean's words.

"You won't remember anyone's touch but mine," Sam said softly, smiling lovingly down at Dean.

Sam eased himself back in Dean, a little faster this time, but still trying to let Dean adjust to the fullness. He rested inside Dean a minute, concentrating on the other side of Dean's neck, distracting Dean from the stretch and burn as his mouth made love to Dean's neck. While still sucking and nipping, he pulled out a little and thrust back in, not too hard, not too sharply. He felt Dean tense.

"Shh, it's okay," Sam soothed, running his tongue in Dean's ear, nibbling on it as he pulled out a little and pushed back in. He ran his tongue along Dean's jaw. He began a very slow and smooth pumping, never hard, never harsh. His tight muscles were going to ache for days from this torture but he swore to himself he would try to keep his promise and Dean would never remember anything but him. He ran his hands everywhere over Dean, his lips kissed everywhere he could reach and still keep up the gentle pace.

"Okay Lover, now you'll forget him. Now it'll only be me. Only ever be me," Sam whispered lovingly. "And you can still say no. Anytime, love. Anytime."

He paused for a moment, his lust filled eyes staring into Dean's. Sam went back to Dean's throat and he let out his fangs just enough to nick Dean's skin, just enough to draw a small amount of blood. The taste hit his senses and he wanted more. He bit a little harder, just enough to get a bit more into his mouth, then he bit the inside of his lip to let the blood, their blood, mix. It was fireworks, it was fire, it was electricity. He fastened his mouth on Dean's, letting Dean share the flame of their combined taste, the fire only bloodmates could experience. The flavor, the sensations, set every nerve in him aflame. He let the bloodlust almost completely take him, holding on just enough to make certain he kept his promise to Dean and to make sure he didn't hurt his lover.

He began to pump harder as he kissed Dean desperately. He crushed his mouth to Dean's, his tongue writhing with his lover's, sucking on Dean's tongue and moaning with every pump. He hit Dean's bundle of nerves with every push in, every pull out. The tight ring of muscle wrapped around his cock making him harder than he had been in years, so hard it was agony.

He slid his hand down to Dean's shaft and began to work Dean. He kept his pace constant while he got Dean's erection as hard as he possibly could. Then he began to increase his pace, pulling all the way out and plunging back in, jacking Dean off, matching his thrusts. Dean pushed back against him, taking him in so deeply Sam thought he was going to die from the ecstasy. He murmured words of encouragement, murmured Dean's name, how beautiful he was, how perfect.

Nothing but the feel of his lover wrapped around him, nothing but the pound of their hearts in unison, their groans, nothing but each other made up Sam's universe. The heat coiled inside him and built. There was nothing that could have stopped him at this point. He plunged in deeply and felt his explosive release inside Dean, shouting Dean's name as his whole body convulsed in orgasm.

* * *

  


Dean swallowed again and nodded slightly to Sam’s words, taking a deep breath and holding it as he felt his lover easing back inside of him slowly. Dean couldn’t stop himself from wincing a little, even though it was a little easier now. His body slowly adjusting to being stretched so damned wide around Sam’s thick cock.

His eyes fluttered closed with a low groan when he felt Sam’s mouth at his neck again, sucking an nipping at his flesh and the sensations seemed to go straight to his cock. His arousal quickly beginning to return, and he would have sworn he’d never been so sensitive around his neck before but he couldn’t deny how fucking good it felt to have Sam’s attention there.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat when Sam pulled out of him again and pushed in a little quicker, partially from nervousness and partially from the pleasure he hadn’t expected that suddenly shot up his spine. Sam’s hands and mouth were everywhere. Dean’s head tilted back even more, his body arching a little and low moans began pouring from his lips with every slow shallow movement Sam made inside of him. His fingers digging a little into the other man’s shoulders, his cock now completely hard again, weeping against his sweat slick stomach.

“Oh fuck… Sam…” Dean whimpered, looking up into the other man’s eyes in almost awe. It was nothing, nothing like before. Sam’s mouth was at his throat again, sucking and biting, the sting, the ache, nothing compared to the pleasure the other man was pulling from his body. He lifted his hips in time with Sam’s thrusts, allowing his lover deeper into his body. He panted, clutching at Sam, and when Sam’s lips found his once more the taste of thick rich copper made him arch and groan in pleasure rather than disgust. Hungrily licking away the taste from Sam’s lips and sucking on his tongue.

Sam began thrusting into him faster, harder, his body accepting the other man easily now and the heat and pleasure building inside him was incredible. He never imagined taking someone into his body could ever bring him pleasure, but that was all he felt now. The most incredible pleasure he’d ever felt in his life, and more than that, he felt complete in a way he’d never dreamed possible.

Dean practically screamed into his lover’s devouring mouth when Sam’s hand wrapped around his leaking cock, pleasure inside of him as well as without making him see stars, almost overwhelming. His legs tightened around Sam’s hips, drawing the other man in deep, pushing back against his cock, increasing the pace himself. It was almost too much and at the same time he never wanted it to end.

Hearing Sam shout his name in climax, feeling the incredible rush of heat inside of him, proved to be too much and before he could believe it his own cock was pulsing in time with Sam’s, his seed spilling hotly over his stomach, slicking his lover’s hand, as he cried out breathlessly. His body arching, pinned beneath his lover's weight and he'd never felt so safe, wanted, or cherished in his life. His muscles tightening around his lover’s cock again and again, practically milking the other man's seed from him, as wave after wave of pleasure threatened to undo him, and he didn't give a damn. He felt like he would never come down from this high of passion and he never wanted to. He wanted to stay there forever, with Sam…

* * *

Sam collapsed on Dean, gasping and panting, moaning as Dean pulled everything from him he had to give. He felt the come spill out around his cock, felt Dean's own member pulse in aftershock with his own. He could stay like this forever, locked together with his lover, waves of pleasure washing through him. He finally pulled his come-covered hand free and licked it lazily, moaning at his lover's flavor. He kissed Dean gently, licking his way past his lover's lips and slowly, lovingly, kissed him, letting Dean taste himself. He investigated Dean's mouth slowly and finally broke the kiss.

"Only me," Sam whispered and slowly, carefully pulled out of Dean, feeling his own seed spill out in its wake. He rolled off Dean only to pull him back into his arms. "You're everything I've dreamed of lover, everything I've longed for."

He stared into Dean's face and ran his fingers through Dean's sweat soaked hair. "Stay with me, Dean. Be my partner, my lover, my reason for living another day." With a long passionate kiss, Sam sighed happily, slowly stroking Dean's back, running his finger's over Dean's face, planting light kisses on his lips.

Jacob's voice called out from the kitchen, "If you two are quite through making my house sound like a brothel, shower and come eat breakfast."

* * *

Dean grunted softly when the other man’s weight suddenly collapsed fully on top of him. If he had any doubt that Sam was nothing but a solid weight of muscle those doubts were erased in an instant. The other man practically pinning him to the mattress, making it just a little difficult to get all the air into his lungs that he needed. At the same time he was grateful for it, it felt oddly grounding in a way, when everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. Nothing made sense, and he couldn’t even begin to decipher what he was feeling right now.

As the euphoria of lust began to fade the confusion began. Dean couldn’t believe what he’d just done, much less who he’d done it with. He’d been accused of being a man-slut before, his father had certainly never approved of how many waitresses and barmaids he could go through in a week’s time. But he hadn’t done anything like this… at least not since… and even before that he hadn’t felt anything like this… before.

He couldn’t explain it. He simply couldn’t. Letting Sam suck him off back at the motel, and now letting Sam… fuck him. He hadn’t let a man get close to him in years, had even punched a few drunks that had gotten a bit too grabby with him. Some of the guys who’d hit on him, hadn’t been bad looking at all, and there had been plenty, he’d learned early on he had a face and ass that appealed equally to men and women both. But he’d always refused. He’d never wanted to be touched by a guy again after what had happened…

Dean shivered slightly when Sam released his now flaccid cock, looking up at the other man as he watched Sam lick his come off his fingers leisurely and Dean couldn’t deny the spike of desire that shot through him despite how spent and exhausted he was. He accepted the kiss that should have disgusted him, and instead made him moan softly, stroking the other man’s tongue with his own, the taste of his own come in Sam’s mouth an unbelievable turn on. Fuck, everything about this man was an unbelievable turn on.

Dean moaned again a little, this time in discomfort when he felt Sam finally withdraw from him. Ok, that was definitely not pleasant. If how fucking sore he felt wasn’t bad enough, the feeling of the other man’s come leaking out of his ass was disgusting to boot. Though at least he didn’t feel that terrible pain he remembered so well, or that feeling of being violated, used… he didn’t feel dirty or ashamed… When Sam pulled him into his arms he only felt… cherished.

Fuck, there was so much wrong with that he didn’t know where to begin. The way the other man was looking at him, as though he could see down into his soul making him feel uncomfortable as hell. He didn’t deserve anyone looking at him like that, like he was their whole world. This wasn’t some fucking one night stand. What the hell was happening? They didn’t even know each other. This was insane…

Dean closed his eyes, he just couldn’t take Sam looking at him like that anymore. Even as he couldn’t help leaning into the gentle fingers caressing his face and hair. Sam asking him to… The young man felt his heart rate shoot through the roof. Sam couldn’t possibly be serious! Was he insane? Maybe they both fucking were, since he couldn’t help but moan deeply and return the kiss, god, Sam was a great fucking kisser. Or was Dean really that pathetic and needy that he was even considering…

Jacob’s words made Dean start and tense up a little in the other man’s arms, the blush that rushed to his cheeks making him feel like he was coming down with a fever again and Dean groaned in embarrassment as he pressed his forehead against the other man’s chest, hiding his face. Fuck, maybe his brain _had_ melted or something during the fever, at least that would explain _something_. Why he was acting like some kind of lovesick princess that had just found prince charming. Oh, god he was such an idiot. What the hell was he doing? 

* * *

Sam saw the confusion in Dean's eyes and sighed inwardly. It really wasn't fair that he had taken advantage of Dean, and Dean was going to be pissed as hell when he found out about the bloodmate thing, but no worse than when he figured out he had sex with a vampire. To be fair, Sam had tried to get him to leave the shower, had tried not to even go into the shower with him. And now he all but blurts out he loves Dean. Asks him to stay with him. Worst of all, Sam meant it. He would put up with the rock and roll blaring from the speakers, with Dean being messy, and anything else. If Dean would just stay with him.

Sam just couldn't help himself. He was as much a slave to the bloodmate situation as Dean was. If they were even in the same room together, there would be electricity between them. That was the cold hard facts of it. And Dean was vampire without being vampire. And that was just too weird to think about. Anti-vampire. Sam liked that apt description.

Sam groaned when Jacob made his tasteless comment and felt Dean's forehead fall against his chest. He could feel the heat of embarrassment coming from Dean and he couldn't help his chuckle. He was really beginning to love the fact Dean blushed easily. Especially now that he could potentially put the moves on Dean and Dean wouldn't freak on him. Hopefully.

"The man has no tact," Sam said and kissed the top of Dean's head, then ran his hand down Dean's hair. "Since we're both a sticky mess, Jacob's right, we need a shower. Since you were tired to begin with and I know you've got to be exhausted now, I don't want any complaints about your dignity. You get a shower and we get you dressed, and you should be up to walking out to the table by yourself, but until then…" Sam planted a deep passionate kiss on Dean as a distraction while he scooped him up, carrying him like a bride over the threshold into the bathroom. He set Dean down carefully, making sure Dean had his legs under him before letting Dean stand on his own and finally letting Dean come up for air. Sam reached in and turned on the shower.

When he turned back around to see Dean leaning against the wall, Sam admired Dean's perfect body, his thoroughly kissed lips, plumped and reddened and bruised. And maybe he had gone just a bit overboard, Sam mused, taking in the rather numerous hickies he had scattered across Dean's body. Well, dammit, he was a vampire. He liked to bite. And he did only break the skin twice. He had been rather well behaved, all things considered.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," Sam murmured and stepped close to Dean, planting a simple kiss on Dean's lips. He stared a moment into Dean's confused green eyes. "Stop thinking so much Dean," Sam teased. "You've put badass Sam Cristo on his knees before you. That is no small feat, lover. No small feat at all." He grinned at Dean then turned from him, reaching in to check the water temperature. It was just right. With a smile, he offered Dean a hand into the shower.

* * *

“Dually noted.” Dean mumbled against Sam’s chest, wondering how exactly he was even going to face the old man in the other room without spontaneously combusting from blushing so much. Fuck, he really had to stop doing that too. Dean wasn’t exactly a prude, quite far from it in fact. He’d done some pretty wild things in his time, and enjoyed most of them. There were a few instances he wished he was drunk enough to forget… a little like now… and he could honestly say practically putting on a porno for some ninety-or-something year old guy definitely wasn’t on his list of fun activities. He was almost surprised the guy hadn’t popped in the doorway with popcorn to watch. That was kinda gross actually when he thought about it, and he definitely didn’t want to think about it.

Though Dean couldn’t really deny that it felt kind of nice, ok really nice, just laying here pressed up against Sam, the other man’s hand gently stroking through his hair. He felt if he just closed his eyes he could drift off and sleep for a whole god damned week quite content where he was. Even covered in drying sweat and come, and ok maybe that was beginning to feel more than a little gross too, but at the same time he really didn’t mind.

Dean lifted his head and arched an eyebrow at the other man. _Complain about his dignity? What the hell was left of his dignity at this point?_ Dean wanted to ask but before he could Sam was kissing him and he couldn’t really think beyond wet, heat, and tongue. Groaning softly into the other man’s mouth, too caught up in returning Sam’s kiss despite his confusion to even really think about complaining about being carted around like some kind of chick. Before he knew it he was being set down on his feet in the bathroom, back where this had all started.

Sam had him breathing a little heavily again by the time their lips parted and Dean couldn’t help but stare at the other man in wonder and maybe a little fear. Not really fear of Sam, for some reason it seemed almost impossible to muster that up. It was more like a fear of himself, of the way he was acting, towards Sam, towards everything. Being able to hear Sam and Jacob in the other room, the way he’d reacted towards Sam’s blood… He… didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel like himself. Something was off, he just couldn’t understand it.

Was it more side effects of almost being turned into a vampire? Dean couldn’t help once more checking his gums for any signs of retractable fangs, but he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. That didn’t mean he felt normal. Sam’s touches, Sam’s kisses, the way his heart lurched in his chest when the other man looked at him and called him… beautiful… The pleased sensation the flowed through him, not to mention the images that flashed through his brain at Sam’s words. Of the other man literally on his knees in front of him, sucking on his cock… fuck, what was wrong with him?

Dean shook his head like he was trying to clear it from a fog but unfortunately his thoughts were crystal clear.

“Stop treating me like a god damn chick.” Dean grumbled, though there was no real bite to his words. A part of him wanted to refuse the offered hand, just out of principle, but since the only thing holding him upright right now was the damn wall, he didn’t have much choice. He took the other man’s hand allowing Sam to help him into the bathtub. An involuntarily sigh of pleasure escaping his lips once he was inside, the hot water doing wonders for his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing Sam to support most of his weight for the moment. Deciding to take Sam’s advice for a moment and to just stop thinking for a while. 

* * *

Sam chuckled at Dean's annoyance. When Dean was back on his feet and able to take care of himself, that's when he would stop treating Dean like a girl. He realized suddenly that he had never actually met strong and healthy Dean. The only Dean he knew was the Dean who needed someone to look out for him, to help him. Not that it really mattered to Sam. He honestly preferred a strong partner. He would certainly happily take care of a Dean like the one he had dealt with over the past week, minus the getting knocked on his ass every other day, but he would probably be even more pleased with what he suspected Dean was typically like.

He had to admit having Dean be the aggressor that first time they had sex was as good as this time when he was the dominant partner. He still remembered Dean's teeth digging into his neck and the aggressive, possessive growl. This would be a new experience for him and he wondered how a bloodmate that didn't need blood like a vampire but could drink his blood without danger, would be like. He had always had to be so careful around Elizabeth and Jessica if he ever cut himself because they were drawn to the blood. They had more than one or two close calls. If Dean stayed with him, it wouldn't be a problem. He ignored the fact it was a big if. When Dean's brain had a chance to catch up to the situation and think, when his mind cleared, there would be a lot of questions. So long as Sam wasn't bleeding or vice versa, although there would be the sexual tension, both would be able to think much more clearly and a lot less emotionally. Sam wasn't really sure what he was going to tell Dean, though. How could he explain what a bloodmate was without telling Dean he was a vampire? And was it fair to Dean to try to make the decision to stay or not with Sam without knowing Sam was a vampire. As with Dean being an "anti-vampire", this was new territory. Elizabeth and Jessica both knew what he was before they became permanent partners.

He was pleased Dean took his offered arm to get into the tub. It was more than a little apparent Dean was stubborn as hell. Wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, he smiled as Dean leaned back into him, as the heat rolled over them. It was nice, it was comfortable and Sam was content to just hold Dean against him. After a good five minutes of letting the heat soak through them, Sam nudged Dean, kissing him lightly on the neck, resisting the urge to suck and nuzzle at the already impressive hicky he had given Dean.

"You need to eat before you fall back asleep. You're body needs food." Sam reached out with one hand and grabbed the rag and soap and handed it to Dean. "Either I can support you and you can wash yourself, or we'll end up sitting down in the tub again and I can help you wash up."

***

  
Bobby spent hours on the cell phone, tracking down anyone who had ever met Cristo, who knew anything there was to know about the man. And he came to the conclusion the man and his family were enigmas. What he had told Dean those long days ago seemed to be about all anyone knew about him, so how much was rumor and conjecture versus the truth was impossible to sort out. Everyone seemed to agree on a few 'facts'. Cristo was a vampire hunter, good at what he did, fearless, a loner, and came from a long line of hunters. From there it got a little vague.

Samuel Cristo appeared on the scene in the mid-fifties. He was apparently the son or the son's son of hunters Elizabeth and Samuel Masters. Why he took the name Cristo instead of Masters was unclear other than it probably being some sort of private joke. But hunters were known for their odd and twisted sensed of humor. Sam Cristo married a Jessica Moore in the early sixties. The story went that Cristo saved her from a vampire's nest and that after a few years, she joined him in hunting. She was a decent hunter, but she wasn't always at his side. That was probably because they had a son, Samuel Cristo Jr, though there was no indication they actually named him junior. In fact, no one seemed to know they even had a son until Junior showed up ten years prior, out for vengeance, going after the vampires who killed his mother and father.

Junior was much harsher a hunter than his father, and there were few instances of any civilians making it out of whatever situations they might be in. Then again, people didn't usually admit to being taken by vampires or facing wendigos or hunted by werewolves without fearing being tossed into the funny farm. Best as Bobby could tell, all his family was hunter shy, and even for hunters kept very much away from other hunters. The only times paths crossed were when a hunter and one of the Cristo clan happened to be working the same case. A surprising side note Bobby learned was that Cristo's family went out of their way to help and protect hunters. That comforted Bobby to know that Dean wasn't with some cold-hearted bastard. The few hunters, all of four that he was able to get a hold of, who had actually met Junior said Cristo was brutal, efficient, and thorough when it came to the job. Off of the job he liked to drink tequila, was generous with his cash, seemed to genuinely care about people, but absolutely, positively did not talk about himself other than in the vaguest terms. One hunter Bobby talked with had been pretty torn up by a black dog and Cristo took care of him and got him back on his feet.

It seemed odd that if he specialized in vampire hunting, he and Elkins paths had never crossed. He also learned Junior apparently swung either way on the booty chart. He was as likely to pick up a man for a one nighter as he was a woman. That bothered Bobby a little. Dean, well, hell, no way around it, Dean was a looker. But Dean had also been…attacked… when he was younger. Dean could get a little violent if a man came on to him to strongly. With Dean being hurt, and being a fine looking young man, and Cristo swinging either way, well, that could be a recipe for disaster once Dean got to feeling better.

Bobby was thankful that Dean refused to leave the Impala behind. If they had taken off in Cristo's Jeep, Bobby wasn't sure he would have been able to track them. The Impala would catch people's eyes more readily than a Jeep would have, and with grit and determination, Bobby had been able to track them into Oklahoma. And damned if he didn't just keep missing them by an hour here or there. It was downright frustrating. But now, the Impala had fallen off the map. He knew, just knew, the car was somewhere in the area and he prayed they had stopped because Dean was getting back on his feet…but he also had to face the fact that enough time had passed and Dean still hadn't called…it was almost a sure bet that Dean had turned. That was the only explanation. Dean turned and his body had probably already been beheaded, salted and burned. But dammit, Cristo could have called him, told him. Maybe Dean told him to wait a few days or something. Maybe Cristo was getting out of town, fearing Bobby might want to take some retribution out on Cristo, which was ridiculous. Wasn't Cristo's fault. He just wanted to know, dammit. He just wanted to know where John's boy was, what hill his ashes had blown from. Where that treasured car of his was. Bobby swore he would take care of that car, pass it on to some up and coming hunter that reminded him of Dean, someone who would appreciate the car the way Dean did.

He just wanted to know.

* * *

A small sound of complaint escaped Dean’s throat when the other man nudged him out of the light doze he’d fallen into. He’d been close to drifting off entirely, on his feet, which probably wasn’t a good thing, but he felt tired enough right now that he didn’t really care either. He felt more relaxed right now than he could remember feeling in a long time.

Sam’s arms warm and solid around him, supporting his weight easily, and it felt… good. He’d never felt so comfortable with anyone, not even really a woman. He certainly never imagined he’d feel this comfortable with a man. Standing together, naked, sharing a shower, and touching practically everywhere. Sam’s chest against his back, the back of his thighs rubbing against Sam’s legs when he shifted his weight, hell, he could even feel the other man’s dick, definitely not on the small side even soft, pressing against his lower back, and he didn’t really mind it. A small sound of contentment broke from his lips before he could stop it when he felt the light brush of Sam’s mouth against his neck.

To be honest he would have been happy to just go back to bed once he was clean but he knew that Sam was right, since he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d eaten. So he forced himself to straighten a little, to take back some of his weight, when Sam handed him the washcloth and soap.

“I’ve got it.” He replied, not exactly ready to accept more of Sam’s help just yet, especially when he was still so confused by his own reactions. He soaped up the cloth and started to run it over his skin. Not really having to do a good job since Sam _had_ washed him before. Spending most of his time wiping down his stomach and thighs of his own come that had dried a little there.

He hesitated only a moment before he leaned forward, resting one palm against the tiled wall for support. Trying his hardest not to blush when he pulled away from Sam a little more and began wiping himself gingerly around his sore hole where Sam’s come had leaked from him. Fuck, it was like he could still feel Sam buried inside of him. The other man was right, he’d probably feel him for days. 

* * *

Sam would have liked nothing better than to soap Dean up, running his hands over slickened skin, but Dean needed to eat and really, Sam could use some honest to God sleep. A little bit of food, his type of food, wouldn't be a bad idea either. Jacob had brought him fresh blood, but really, he wouldn't mind getting it himself. He could wait until Dean went back to sleep though.

Sam held Dean close, making sure Dean didn't have to worry about losing his footing, making sure Dean felt safe. Reluctantly he loosened his hold when Dean leaned forward, bracing against the shower wall. Sam still held him, but gave Dean the space he needed to clean himself. He felt Dean tense as he washed away the come around his ass. Sam felt badly, but really, any virgin was sore after their first time. The mutated vampire virus would hopefully give Dean enhanced healing. He really hoped Dean didn't regret it.

"Let me get your back," Sam said and took the cloth from Dean. He wiped down Dean's back leisurely, momentarily regretting he hadn't put any hickies on that unmarked skin. He would have to remedy that next time.

After he washed Dean's back, Sam took the opportunity to clean his own come and sweat drenched body. He couldn't get his back very well one handed, but it was good enough for now. Odds were Dean would be able to stand on his own the next time he took a shower and Sam would be able to get a proper shower soon, though he would more than willingly share the shower with Dean. Sam put the soapy rag back on the hook and picked up the bottle of shampoo, squirting some in Dean's hair and some in his own.

Sam moaned a soft complaint when they were rinsed free of the last of the soap and knew they should finish up. He turned Dean around to face him. He pulled Dean close and gave him one last kiss, moaning into his lover's mouth.

"God, you taste good," Sam said with a sigh. "Okay, I guess we really ought to get out now."

He helped Dean out, flipped down the toilet lid, and threw a towel across it before helping Dean sit down on it. He gave Dean a thick blue towel and then grabbed one for himself and quickly dried himself off and got dressed.

"Guess I couldn't convince you to eat breakfast nude, huh?" Sam grinned mischievously at him. "Seems such a shame to hide that wonderful body." Even as he said that, he leaned over and picked up Dean's clothes. Dean was able to do most of the work dressing himself, just needing help getting up to finish pulling his pants up.

Sam was pleased Dean seemed steadier on his feet as he helped Dean out toward the kitchen and the wonderful smelling breakfast awaiting them.

* * *

When Sam asked him for the rag to wash his back for him, Dean wordlessly handed it over. He couldn’t exactly do it himself and it was probably the one place that Sam hadn’t washed him earlier, besides, somehow it made him feel a little less self conscious to have Sam washing him than to just watch him, seeing everything, while he was doing it himself. How weird was that? No weirder than anything else, Dean supposed.

After Sam finished running the soapy rag up and down his back, maybe a little slower than needed to be, the other man washed himself next. Still holding on to Dean with one hand around his waist while Dean leaned a little against the wall, and every once in a while Dean couldn’t help but cast a glance behind him at Sam. Watching the soapy rag leave enticing trails of bubbles that slid down perfectly sculpted muscles.

Dean swallowed hard. Well, at least he couldn’t exactly complain that the man he’d decided to break his “rule” with was a dog. Far from it in fact. Sam’s body was just about perfect in every way that Dean could see. Then again, he’d thought the same thing about the man who had…

Dean shoved that thought away ruthlessly. He’d been a dumb stupid kid then. That didn’t mean what he’d done now wasn’t also dumb and stupid… but Sam hadn’t hurt him. Not like that. So maybe he wasn’t smarter, just luckier, this time. There was that damn word again. Lucky. Maybe he was, but from his experience most of his luck ended up bad in one way or another.

“Hey, that’s cold damn it.” Dean complained when Sam squirted some of the shampoo onto the top of his head without warning, elbowing the other man in the ribs lightly, before he started soaping up his hair. Not that he really needed it since Sam had done it before, but he supposed he had worked up quite a sweat since then, he thought with an almost blush.

Dean wasn’t really surprised when Sam turned him around once they were finished and kissed him, and he couldn’t really complain about it either. Parting his lips and teasing the other man’s tongue with his own a little, and echoing the other man’s soft sigh of regret once it was over.

Dean was surprised he felt a lot steadier on his feet by the time they were done, though he still accepted Sam’s help for the time being. Sitting down to dry himself off and dress. Though he gave the other man the evil eye when Sam suggested that he eat naked, if only for the eww factor that he’d be eating naked in front of Jacob as well. Even though at the same time he was a little pleased by the “compliment”, if you could even call it that. Dean had heard worse, anyway.

He let Sam help him out to the kitchen only because by now the smells were making his stomach threaten to eat itself if he didn’t get anything else inside of it ASAP. Dean nodded a greeting to Jacob as he sat down, though he mostly avoided the other man’s eyes. He forgot about his earlier embarrassment entirely however, his mouth beginning to water immediately when Jacob proceeded to set down a heaping pile of steak, eggs, and old fashioned hash browns in front of him.

“Thanks, man.” Dean said gratefully, picking up his fork and began all but shoveling the food into his mouth without any hesitation or modesty at all, barely remembering to chew before swallowing.

* * *

Sam chuckled at Dean's enthusiasm as he dug into the breakfast. "Don't eat too fast or too much," Sam chided him gently. "You haven't had much to eat over the past handful of days. I'll be back in a few minutes to join you."

Sam walked back to their bedroom and picked up his cell phone, then stepped out the front door. He wasn't sure how good Dean's hearing might be and he wanted to be out of earshot. He punched in Bobby's number.

The phone hadn't much more than rang once and it was answered by a gruff voice. Impatience and frustration edged the man's tone. "Singer."

"Hello, Bobby, it's Sam Cristo. If you're driving, pull off to the side of the road so we can talk a minute."

Bobby gasped into the phone, his stomach clenching and tears springing into his eyes. He all but slammed on his brakes as he did as Cristo recommended. This was it. The news he'd been dreading. "Have you burned him yet?" Bobby asked, his throat closing, the words almost choked by the lump there.

Sam felt sympathy for the man well up. "Bobby, Dean's fine. We weren't sure he was going to pull through this until a few hours ago, but he has, he's human, and he's eating his first real meal in a good couple days."

"I don't understand. What do you mean pull through? Did something else happen? So they didn't feed him blood? He didn't turn?" The words spilled out of Bobby in a rush. His hands were shaking and tears slid down his cheeks. John's boy was alive.

Sam sat down on the porch swing. "Take a deep breath, Bobby. Calm down. I'll explain everything. Dean was fed blood. He was turning but in very rare cases, sometimes someone doesn't turn when they've been fed vampire blood."

"Never heard of that," Bobby said slowly. Could Cristo have let Dean turn and Dean convinced him not to kill him? No, Dean wouldn't accept 'living' as a vampire. That just wasn't the boy he knew.

"My family has been in the business for about 120 years and we've only seen it happen four times. We've never understood it," Sam said, letting the swing move gently under him. "In the past my family tried giving blood from a survivor to someone who was turning and it never worked. One of those people who survived turning, Jacob Sanders, is still alive. I've known him for years now. I always assumed he had some sort of anti-bodies or something that beat out the virus. It was a long shot but I brought Dean here and we tried giving Dean Jacob's blood. It didn't work," Sam said with a sigh and he heard Bobby's breath catch. "But then we began to understand something. Although Jacob is human, he has some vampire like enhancements. He heals faster, he's stronger, apparently is going to live longer than most people, and he has heightened senses, too, hearing, smell, all that. A few years after Jacob survived turning, he got sick, real sick. There was no explanation. Oddly, his vampiric enhancements shot through the roof, as if he was turning, but he had no desire for human blood.

"In all the years of vampire hunting, we've run across a few nests that don't feed on humans to live. Certainly, in part it's self-preservation; you don't kill humans, hunters don't come to kill you. But it is also the preference of not taking a human life. These vampires are called 'vegetarians' by their own kind. One of the 'vegetarians' was available to try and help Jacob, see if maybe he could figure out something no one else had. Since Jacob's senses and everything had blown up to full vampire level, some connection to the vampirism was probable. In what was essentially an accident, the vampire was injured, a cut, and Jacob was drawn to the blood. The vampire let Jacob drink some of his blood. Jacob was cured. Until a few years later, when he need vampire blood again.

"What Jacob and I have now figured out is that he didn't beat the virus, Bobby, it mutated. The mutated virus feeds on the vampire virus, then falls dormant for a few years. When it 'gets hungry,' if vampire blood isn't supplied to it, it begins to attack the body of the host. Jacob's virus was becoming active when we got here. The first blood given to Dean reduced the supply of blood in Jacob and the mutated virus began to get very active. More blood, probably brimming with the newly active virus was given to Dean and after a couple days of a pretty high fever, he's pulled through and has no interest in human blood. Therefore, he's not a vampire. Odds are pretty good though that in a couple years, he will need a few pints of vampire blood. I keep in contact with some of the vegetarian vampires. One of them will provide Dean with the blood he'll need. Nothing more problematic than giving a few pints to the vampire and the vampire in return, gives a few pints back and Dean will be good for another couple years. Transferring the blood through an IV works just fine, so it's not like he'll need to drink it," Sam said.

"So," Bobby said slowly, "he's not a vampire but he is."

"Jacob has taken to calling himself an anti-vampire," Sam said with a small laugh. "It's more like Dean's immunized against vampirism. The mutant virus is predominantly dormant, but enough is apparently active to provide limited but similar benefits that vampires have. He'll have no craving for blood, no bloodlust, no vampire teeth, nothing. Just an occasional booster shot of vampire blood will be needed every couple years. At least Jacob needs it. Dean may not. Dean may not have the vampiric enhancements either. Bottom line, Bobby, we don't know, but Dean is, for all intents and purposes, as human as you."

"How's he handling this?" Bobby asked. He finally felt like he was able to breathe again and the knot in his stomach was easing. So it wasn't the perfect cure, but it sounded like it was something Dean would be able to live with. 'Live' being the most important concept.

"I haven't filled him in yet on all the possible side effects of his cure," Sam said. He'd been toying with how to explain everything to Dean and he was pleased with how it all spilled out for Bobby. Just one thing left to explain. "Like I said, his fever broke a few hours ago. I had to feed him my blood a couple times in getting him to Jacob's and getting him cured, so he has something of an affinity for the taste of my blood, it catches his attention, but that too may fade. Being that you managed to stay on our tail this past week, I would guess you're in Oklahoma, somewhere near O'Donnell?"

"About ten miles east of it," Bobby confirmed.

Sam got to his feet, re-entered the house and headed toward the kitchen. "We're on the west side about fifteen miles out. When you hit town, take the main drag west, and about five miles out is Calder's Creek. Turn right, go another seven miles, and take a left onto Ink Lake. Jacob's is four miles up the road on your right. Twenty-three, twenty-three Ink Lake Road."

He smiled at Dean when he returned to the kitchen. "You want to talk to him?"

"Do you really gotta ask?" Bobby said, a part of him still not believing Dean was okay.

Sam held the phone out to Dean as he sat down to start eating the meal Jacob had cooked. "Bobby wants to say hello."

* * *

Dean looked up at Sam’s comment and rolled his eyes so impressively it was a wonder they didn’t fall out of his head all together.

“Yes, mother.” He replied, though it was a little garbled since his mouth was currently so full of food his cheeks right now resembled a squirrel packing away nuts for the winter. Though Dean raised an eyebrow when the other man simply walked out of the room rather than sitting down and joining them for breakfast. What was that about? Not that he needed Sam to sit here and hold his hand or something while he ate, and it wasn’t as if he were uncomfortable being left alone with Jacob… ok maybe a little… but…

Dean shook his head and forced his attention back to his food, though he did eat a little bit slower than before. Not because he was taking Sam’s advice or anything. Trying to ignore how acutely he felt the other man’s absence from his side. Dean was almost shocked to realize this was probably the furthest he could remember them being apart for almost a week, well, except for that time when Sam had left him at the hotel and had gone to a bar and…

Dean shook his head again. He wasn’t jealous damn it. He hadn’t been then, and he didn’t care what Sam was off doing now. Hell, for all he knew the man probably remembered he needed to take a dump or something. Sam didn’t need him holding his hand for that any more than Dean wanted to be there. What the hell was taking him so long anyway? Was he constipated or something?

The young man glanced up from his plate when he heard Sam from the hallway, he sounded like he was giving directions to someone. Dean’s face was etched in curiosity, who the hell was Sam talking to? But a moment later he had his answer when Sam walked in with his cell phone and handed it to him. Knowing who was on the other end of the line even before Sam told him who was. He’d heard Bobby’s voice…

Dean felt a momentary flash of guilt as he took the phone from Sam, that he hadn’t thought of calling Bobby himself already before now, though he had been a bit… distracted…

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean said into the phone, ignoring the lump of emotion in his throat as though nothing were out of the ordinary. As though the last time he’d talked to the man, who was the closest thing he had to a father now, it hadn’t almost been for the last time. “Miss me?” 

* * *

Bobby exhaled, hearing Dean's voice almost enough to be the final break for him. He was really very glad he had followed Cristo's advice and pulled off to the side of the road. Dean was okay. He was really okay and not a vampire, well, mostly not a vampire, and he didn't have to be decapitated and burned and _oh Jesus fuck thank God_.

And then Bobby felt it all explode inside him. The past several days of worry and concern and certainty that he had sent Dean to this death and then to becoming a vampire and he was so very fucking tired.

"I ought to rip you a brand new asshole! Boy, what the hell were you thinking? Something this serious happens you don't just shut me out. You're my family! You're like my son! You don't go through this alone with a god-damned stranger. Family helps family! No matter what comes of it, family stands by one another. You don't go running off, making me hunt your smart-mouthed ass down! I swear you're not too old to be taken over my knee and get your butt blistered for this idiotic, asinine move you made. I have been going out of my mind. Bad enough that I nearly got you killed sending you after a vampire nest by yourself, and I haul ass to get to you, but then you call me and tell me you don't know if you're going to turn and you shut your phone off? You told me I was welcome to beat your ass when I saw you next and I just might."

* * *

Dean winced and pulled the phone away from his ear about a foot as the older man ranted on. Not that he was ignoring the older hunter, in fact, he could hear Bobby quite clearly from that distance. From the looks on Jacob’s and Sam’s faces they could hear Bobby quite clearly too.

The young hunter sighed. Yeah, well, he had promised Bobby that he could beat his ass…

“Yeah, nice to hear your voice too, Bobby.” Dean said, putting the phone back up to his ear when he thought the older man was done, or at least catching his breath.

Dean had the good grace to feel more than a little guilty about what he’d done, scaring the hell out of the older man like he had. But at the same time he knew if he had to do it all over again (oh fucking god he hoped he would never have to) he would still do the same thing.

It was because he cared about Bobby so much that he didn’t want the older man to ever have the responsibility of burying him, much less killing him, and then burying him. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that. Dean glanced back up at Cristo, a small shiver running through him knowing just how close it had come, several times, to just that.

“I’m sorry, Bobby. I really am. I’ll even get you the switch to do it with, if you want.” 

* * *

Sam clenched his jaw, barely stopping the growl from escaping his throat, warning the old man on the other end of the phone not to talk to Dean like that. Warning him not to touch his Dean.

The foot that thumped into his shin snapped his attention to the source. Jacob. Jacob gave him a dirty look and Sam huffed softly. That older hunter had better not even think of laying a hand on Dean.

Hunter. Good hunter. Damned good hunter. Sam managed to give Dean a reassuring smile before sinking down into the chair and beginning to pull some food onto his plate even though food was really the last thing on his mind. What the hell was he going to do? He knew he probably paled a few shades whiter, but _fuck_. _Fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck._ Dean was covered in hickies and Sam needed to eat, and Dean would surely be exhausted enough that soon after Bobby arrived he'd be out cold, leaving Sam and the old hunter alone together. How was the surrogate father going to feel about Sam and Dean apparently making out? Especially seeing as how Dean had just come out of a fever and the hickies were fresh. He'd told the man Dean was still gathering himself. Would the man think Sam had taken advantage of Dean? Well, he sort of had, but he hadn't meant to. How well did the man know vampires? Sam had come across one or two hunters that took one look at him and simply knew. Daniel Elkins was one of them. Sam almost shivered. He had run into that hunter when they were both obviously trailing the same nest. Elkins's gaze had roved over him once, his eyes had narrowed, and he was reaching for the machete on his belt. Sam ran like hell. Ended up with two silver knives in his back and only got away because he took out two tires on Elkins's truck and could run faster than the man. He found out later the hunter's name. What if Bobby Singer was like Daniel Elkins? One look and he knew?

Dammit he didn't want to tell Dean he was a vampire. Dean just didn't need to know. If Bobby identified his true nature and told Dean…it was going to be bad. He had to make an excuse to get out of there soon after Bobby arrived. He closed his eyes briefly. He doubted Bobby was going to turn around and leave after having finally caught up with the young man he obviously cared about. What excuse would get Sam out of Jacob's house for a day or two? And if he did disappear, would Dean leave?

Stay and risk losing his head. Leave and risk losing Dean. Though Dean staying was still pretty iffy anyhow. He studied Dean's beautiful if guilt-ridden face.

Stay. He had to. No matter the risk. If he cold keep Dean with him it was worth it all.

He turned his attention back to the conversation on the phone.

"I'll need more than one switch 'cause I'll probably go through three just trying to beat some sense into you!" Bobby ranted. "Don't you ever, _ever_ pull something like this again or I'll get one of those GPS devices buried in your skin somewhere so I can track you down no matter where you disappear to. And don't you ever shut that phone of yours off again."

Bobby caught his breath, trying to batten down his fright and fury. He adjusted his baseball cap. "I'm probably forty minutes out from where you're at. You damned well better be there when I get there or I really will beat your ass when I catch up to you. And I want to meet this mystery hunter Cristo, too."

Sam could have groaned.

* * *

A part of him wanted to laugh at Bobby’s “threat” but he knew better, the older hunter was quite capable of making good on his threat if he felt he needed to. Besides, he really did feel bad about everything he’d put Bobby through. He knew he was going to have to do some serious ass kissing, probably do all the grunt work around Bobby’s junkyard for a while before the older hunter decided to forgive him.

He knew Bobby would forgive him, eventually. The only reason why the older man was this pissed off in the first place was because he cared.

Dean couldn’t help but blanch a little when the older man ordered him not to turn off his phone again, reminding him a little too much of when his own father had all but ripped him a new asshole for that very same reason. Though, admittedly, that had been a whole different scenario.

“Yes, sir.” The answer came automatically to his lips however. Casting his eyes briefly to Sam when the older hunter mentioned him. Sam looked a little pale and worried, which surprised him a little bit, but at the same time he couldn’t really blame the man after Bobby’s little explosion over the phone he’d probably overheard.

Sam looked a little like what Dean imagined a guy meeting his prom date’s crazy father would look like. Dean wasn’t sure he liked that description no matter how accurate it was.

“See you soon, Bobby. We’ll save you some breakfast.” Dean said, hoping the older man would take it as a beginning of a peace offering, before he shut the phone and handed it back to Sam.

“Thanks.” He said, and started back in on his food though without quite as much enthusiasm as before. 

* * *

Sam dished out some hash browns, a medium well steak (he couldn't stomach rare because he didn't like his 'food' mixed with his food, which just seemed weird), scrambled eggs and toast. Jacob had already poured him a tall glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. He glanced over at Jacob. The man was always so thoughtful, it was a shame they hadn't had chemistry between them.

He really wouldn't mind some of his own food, but Dean would smell the cattle blood on his breath for a good half-hour to hour after he had fed. By the time Dean was asleep, Bobby would be here and that would go over swimmingly. _Hang on about fifteen minutes, Mr. Singer, while I go out to the barn and get my dinner from one of the cow's throats._ Oh yeah. He could go a few more days before he started eyeing other sources for his food, though he could probably make it a week before he truly needed to feed. Hopefully Bobby wouldn't stay more than this evening. Sam was sure the man was exhausted and it would be too rude to suggest he find sleeping quarters elsewhere, and he knew Jacob would offer him the couch. Which did bring up the point of where Sam was going to sleep. He glanced over at Dean. He knew where he wanted to sleep but he didn't know how Dean would feel about that with his friend here. Sam had already established Dean didn't really have an interest in men, so he might not want Bobby…then again, the hickies from hell made the point kind of moot. And if Dean did kick him out of the bedroom that might only support any suspicion Bobby might develop that Sam took advantage of Dean.

He just wanted to bang his head on the table. When did this get so fucking complicated? A part of him really missed just daydreaming about fucking Dean and curling up innocently with him. That was nice and simple. Sliding his gaze back to Dean, he knew he could never return to that chaste simplicity. He'd touched that sumptuous flesh, held that big thick cock in his hand, in his mouth, and had that beautiful boy wrapped around him.

Sam took the phone back from Dean, unable to stop himself from making sure their hands brushed one another in the exchange. He did feel a little badly that he had apparently brought Dean's mood down, but he didn't think putting off contacting Bobby would be a good thing on multiple levels. Maybe he had over stepped his bounds, but Dean wasn't up to explaining everything to Bobby because he surely didn't understand everything to begin with. With Sam playing middleman, it also gave Bobby a chance to get a hold of himself.

"I thought you would want Bobby contacted and I know you're still kind of gathering yourself from everything. I should have asked if you were ready to talk with him, though. I'm sorry if I was out of line. I figured it was only a matter of time before he found us, and I thought it would be better to call him than have him show up on the doorstep to find you healthy. I figured he would really blow a gasket if that happened.

"So fill me in a little about your friend," Sam said, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice as he cut into the steak. "You told me he pointed you toward the nest in the first place. Does he hunt vampires often?" It suddenly occurred to Sam that Dean had not really been fully with it since they had been together. If Dean hunted vampires, knew a lot about vampires…no, Dean would have probably already guessed Sam was one. Dean still hadn't brought up the hotel when they had sex, when Sam had fed him and likewise drank from him, when Dean had obeyed him and they had growled and made love to each other. He was beginning to suspect Dean didn't remember that, or hadn't remembered that yet at any rate, which suited Sam just fine. He would just as soon Dean didn't recall because that would open one ugly can of worms.

* * *

Dean could practically feel Sam’s eyes on him. It didn’t unnerve him like he thought it would, he was rather used to people staring at him, but he still kept his eyes firmly glued to his plate while he ate. Maybe afraid he’d end up staring at the other man in return.

He couldn’t explain his fascination with the other hunter, his… feelings… for the other man. Why him? A man he hardly knew at all, was little better than a stranger to him, no different from any amount of other strangers he’d met, no different from any other hunters he’d met, why was he attracted to Sam? Why did he… trust… the other man enough to let Sam touch him, let Sam _fuck_ him for Christ sake.

It was confusing enough on his part, but then throw in the feelings Sam apparently had for _him_ it was just downright mind boggling. What the hell did he do now? They’d met, they’d fucked, that was usually the extent of his previous ‘relationships’. He’d never wanted anything else before. He didn’t let people get close to him.

Did he want something different now? Was he just suffering from temporary insanity? Would this all go away? He had absolutely no idea…

His fingers still tingled from where they’d briefly brushed the other man’s…

Dean didn’t look up when Sam began to explain his reasons for calling Bobby.

“Its fine, dude. I should have thought of it myself before now.” Dean chuckled softly. “He would have been pissed as hell, that’s for sure. I wish I could say his bark was worse than his bite, but it’s really not.”

Dean finally glanced up when the other hunter asked him to tell him more about Bobby. Dean quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

“I don’t think he’s really your type.” Dean joked then shrugged. “Bobby is Bobby. I think he’s taken out a nest or two in his time. I know he and my dad took a big one out when I was a kid. He was busy hunting a werewolf, or he would have checked this one out himself. Why do you ask?”

* * *

To hear that his bite was as bad as his bark really didn't comfort Sam. At all. He was quite glad to hear Dean wasn't pissed at him. He had to start being more …considerate. He just wasn't used to having to ask someone before he just went ahead and did it. Sure he had asked when he was with Jessica. Most times. But ten years on his own, he had slipped back into old habits.

When Dean looked up at him, his green eyes sparkled and Sam's breath seemed caught in his chest. He could drown in those eyes. Ignoring the fact vampires couldn't actually drown, of course. That smile, too. That smile, beaming at him, damned if didn't didn't want to just lean across the table and kiss Dean.

Dean's joked snaped him out of his thoughts. No, Sam didn't figure the old hunter was going to be his type. He hoped he wasn't his type because he didn't want any distractions from Dean. Not like an old hunter could hold a candle the the man sitting the table with him. No one could.

Sam shrugged but felt a small knot of fear release. At least a little. Maybe Bobby wouldn't identify him for what he was. "A lot of reasons. He's a hunter who's managed to track us several hundred miles. That's impressive. I know we didn't leave much in the way of trail. I was also curious if he specialized in any thing, and vampires would be logical since he sent you after a nest." Sam pursed his lips a moment. "And then there's the fact that you and he are obviously close and one look at your neck and it's going to be obvious you and I had some extracurricular activities. He certainly isn't going to blame Jacob for those. I'd like to know a little about the man whose wrath I may end up facing." Sam gave Dean a bit of a nervous smile. "Uh, _should_ I be worried about that? He sounds pretty protective of you."

* * *

Dean was caught between wanting to laugh at Sam’s obvious nervousness at the thought of meeting his possibly over protective father figure, and embarrassment at the realization that Bobby would probably take one look at him and know about their “extracurricular activities” as Sam put it. He hadn’t even thought of that, which was just stupid, because he certainly remembered the way Sam had sucked at his neck so hard the feeling had went straight to his cock. Maybe he was more out of it than he realized.

He honestly didn’t know how Bobby was going to react. Bobby _was_ Bobby, after all, and the older man had definitely taken to keeping a close eye on him after his father had died. Treated him like a son. Bobby was the closest thing he had to family, and definitely the best friend he’d ever known.

But Dean was an adult, he could make his own decisions. Who he slept with wasn’t really any of Bobby’s business.

“Dude, I’m not some teenage virgin daughter. I don’t need my virtue protected.” Dean finally said, and he’d tell Bobby he exact same thing if he had an issue with it. 

* * *

Jacob couldn't stop the soft snort of laughter. "You'll have to forgive Sammy. He's had an encounter with an overprotective father before. Who was, as I recall, unfortunately the sheriff of the town. Beat the hell out of Sam. Course there was, what? Five of them? And you were cuffed?"

Sam glared at Jacob. "You know, I don't need you ruining Dean's image of me. And besides, I didn't want to hurt them. That would have been worse because then I'd have a warrant for assaulting police officers and anything else they decided to tack on for fun."

Jacob gave Dean a wink. "Enough tequila in him and he'll tell you anything you want to know. I've gotten to hear all sorts of stories thanks to tequila."

Sam's glare could have burned a hole through Jacob's chest. He ground out, "Keep it up old man and I won't get you that stripper for your birthday I promised you."

"Pumpkins," Jacob reminded him. "Cahoonas as big as pumpkins."

Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head. "You need a cold shower."

"After you two made all your noise, yep, probably do."

Sam flushed a little. "God-dammit, Jake, will you behave yourself?"

"Why should I start now?" Jacob said laughing. "Besides, you are way too easy to harass right now. You just walk right into it." Jacob tsked. "Love makes people stupid."

Elbow on table, Sam leaned forward and put his hand on his forehead in a weak effort to hide his increasing blush. He silently swore he was going to throttle Jake at first opportunity.

Chortling, Jacob pushed himself to his feet. "Guess I ought to get the couch made up for your friend," he told Dean. "Hard telling when he last got himself a good night's sleep. And I'll lay out fresh sheets for you two and get some fresh towels put in the bathroom."

Jacob left the room, whistling happily.

* * *

Dean’s eyebrows rose a bit as Jacob proceeded to relate the story of Sam’s encounter with an “over protective” father, and Dean certainly didn’t feel any amusement over the story, more like sympathy, or hell, maybe even a little pissed off. God damned asshole cops, if Dean had been there, possible warrants or not, he would have kicked their asses and then some. Dean had certainly never had much respect for the long arm of the law. In their line of work cops and the like were often hindrances rather than help at the best of times. At the worst… well… there was a reason why he used so many fake ID’s.

Though Dean couldn’t help but almost snort orange juice out of his nose at Jacob’s “pumpkins” comment. Hoping his coughing and sputtering was excuse enough for the bright flush on his cheeks when the old man went on to mention once again about all the noise they’d made earlier. Fuck, well, at least glancing at Sam, Dean knew he wasn’t alone in his embarrassment.

Regaining control of himself Dean kept his eyes firmly glued to his plate once more, willing away the blush on his cheeks and poking at his already cold eggs. Damn it. Why did Jacob have to keep saying stuff like that? On one level Dean had to admit he really liked the guy, he felt surprisingly relaxed around him despite the fact he was a virtual stranger, and seemed like the type of guy that Dean wouldn’t mind having a few drinks with during while watching a game, despite his age. On the other hand… well… Dean had enough shit to deal with right now without the old man heaping more confusion and uncertainty onto his shoulders.

“Thanks.” He murmured off handedly when the other man announced he was going to get things ready for Bobby, which Dean really appreciated. Though not quite enough to not wish he could crawl under a rock somewhere to avoid Jacob’s sharp wit and unasked for matchmaking skills that left much to be desired.

When Jacob was gone the silence felt heavy, almost oppressive, and Dean wished he could think of something to say to break it. To find his way back to that easy, almost relaxed, place he’d managed to find between them once he’d stopped thinking so hard about _everything_ but it seemed impossible now. Glancing up at Sam it was impossible to ignore what he’d heard before when he’d been in the shower, the other hunter asking him to… stay with him, knowing how Sam felt about him, and… what the hell was he supposed to do about that? The last thing Dean wanted was to lead the guy on but… he wasn’t ready for this. Not by a long shot. It was just too much…

“I’m gonna go lay down until Bobby gets here.” Dean finally said, pushing himself up from the table, managing back to the bedroom by himself under his own power even though it was a little slow and he was exhausted by the time he got there. Dean flopped down on his stomach on the bed and buried his face into the pillow… the pillow that smelled like Sam and Dean groaned softly, wishing something, anything, would just be simple again.

* * *

After all of Jacob's comments, Sam felt awkward. He at least knew why he felt the way he did about Dean. Dean couldn't fathom it and he was certain it had to be horribly confusing to the young man. Added to that was that if they were apart for any length of time, both would keenly feel the other's absence. If they went their separate ways, it would feel like they lost part of themselves. Sam had been prepared to mourn Dean, even if Dean lived. Even in his wildest imaginings he hadn't expected Dean to still be enough vampire to recognize a bloodmate. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

He groaned to himself. He had all but proposed to Dean in his after-sex haze. He…meant it, but for Dean, that had to be just one more confusing item on a long list of a helluva a week.

He was trying to find something to say to Dean when Dean announced he was going to go lie down. Sam wanted to offer him aid, but he figured Dean probably needed a little self-sufficiency at this point, and probably a little space from Sam. But he watched Dean intensely, ready to jump to his aid if he began to waver.

Breathing a little sigh of relief, he was glad when Dean made it safely to the bedroom. He glanced at his watch. Bobby may have said forty minutes, but Sam would be shocked if it took the old hunter more than thirty. Bobby was surely anxious to see Dean. That being the case, he decided he had better not risk feeding from a cow. If Dean woke up…well, it was daylight. Dean was probably going to find he would prefer to sleep during the day. Though Jacob didn't so who knew. As he told Bobby, they were really in unknown waters with this.

Deciding he was done eating, Sam emptied his plate into the trash and quickly cleared off the table. He made up a plate for Bobby before putting everything away, and set it so it was easily accessible inside the fridge. He poured himself and Jacob a cup of coffee and as he headed down the hall, he saw Jacob coming out of the guest bedroom.

"Fresh towels in there for you," Jacob said quietly. "Your boy is sound asleep."

"I'm not surprised," Sam said and motioned Jacob toward the front porch after handing him his cup of coffee.

They walked in silence and upon reaching the swing, sat down side by side.

"What am I going to do Jake? I-I basically proposed to him. Asked him to stay with me."

Jacob chuckled softly. "That's one thing I've always loved about you. No beating around the bush."

"It isn't fair to him," Sam said. "It isn't fair that he doesn't know about bloodmates. How can he make a conscious decision when the bloodlust has him like it does?"

"It has you all tied up in knots too," Jacob pointed out.

"But I understand it. I know what will happen if he stays or if he doesn't."

Jacob gave a long suffering sigh. "Whine, whine, whine. How the hell anyone is scared of you is beyond me." Jacob turned a glare on him. "You have two choices. Tell him the truth or let him make an 'uninformed decision' on his own. Well, three. You can tell him what you already have. He's going to like the taste of your blood. That may go away, it may not, and it might affect his judgment with regards to you. That's as close as you're going to get to the truth without flat out telling him the truth. With food and sleep, he's going to start thinking clearer, if he can keep his mind off of you. He's going to realize his senses are heightened, that he heals faster, so you better get that silver tongue ready to explain that away."

Sam returned his glare, mostly out of annoyance because he knew Jacob was right. He was acting like a lovesick puppy. He didn't want to be a hardass to Dean, but he was going to have to sit him down and explain that Dean had vampire traits that probably wouldn't go away. He hoped Dean wouldn't decide that was too close to being a monster. Bobby would be here by then and Bobby should be able to persuade him he wasn't vampire. The zinger was going to be when he told Dean he was going to need vampire blood every couple years. He didn't figure that was going to go over very well either. He had told Dean he was human. And that was not entirely true.

The two men sat in silence. Jacob finally got up to refill their coffee. He hadn't much more than returned to the door with the steaming mugs when a car pulled into the drive and grizzled older man getting out from behind the wheel. The man's steely eyes shifted between the two and came to rest on Sam.

"You Cristo?" Bobby asked.

"Guilty as charged," Sam said, standing up. He felt his heart beat increase, which was probably a good thing. It would help give his pale skin more color.

Bobby climbed the stairs and shook Sam's hand. "Good to meet you finally. Glad Dean didn't leave his car behind or I might not be here right now."

"I thought we did a pretty good job of not leaving a trail."

Bobby nodded. "You did. But where John's boy is concerned, I couldn't just quit. Where is he?"

Jacob smiled at the older man. "Come on in, Bobby. I'm Jake. You can look in on him, I'll get you some breakfast heated up, and get you some coffee."

Jacob hand Sam his refilled mug then led Bobby up the hallway. Pausing at the guest bedroom, he lifted his coffee cup toward the sleeping figure. "There's your wayward boy. Safe as can be."

A sigh of relief escaped Bobby's lips. No matter what Cristo had told him, no matter how Dean had reassured him, he wasn't fully convinced until now. He went in and sat down on the bed, not really surprised to find his hand shaking. He was exhausted, after all. The water in his eyes, that was just from the dust kicked up on the road. He laid a light hand on Dean's shoulder, relieved to find the shoulder warm and soft, not cold and stiff. John's boy was alive and still human.

* * *

  
_The first thing he became aware of when he woke was the pain. His arms were bound above his head by shackles that cut brutally into his hands, his feet barely touching the floor, putting all of his weight on his arms and shoulders. He was naked. Cold. Dean groaned as he slowly lifted his head, his vision swimming in and out of focus. The back of his skull throbbing in time with his heart beat. He felt sweat, or maybe even blood, slowly dripping down the back of his neck._

_He looked around but didn't recognize where he was. The room was run down, wallpaper peeling off of crumbling walls. Even though he didn't know where he was, didn't remember being brought here, he still somehow knew. He remembered taking him after all, busting down the door to his motel room while he'd been on the phone with Bobby. He remembered fighting them, but of course he hadn't had a chance, he was outnumbered and off guard, no weapons, still he'd fought. Right up until the hard blow to the back of his head and the lights went out._

_"He's awake." He heard a voice to the side of him, about to turn his head to look for the source but before he could his hair was grabbed and his head yanked up painfully. Dean bit his lip hard to keep the sound of pain inside that tried to break free._

_"Hello, hunter." A woman's voice now, in front of him, but he was barely able to focus on her, his vision swimming dangerously. Maybe they'd given him a concussion… . In spite of himself he couldn't stop the way his heart rate kicked up a notch, as though he didn't feel vulnerable enough. He heard the woman chuckle softly. Felt the scrape of her nails down his neck and chest._

_"Don't bother to deny it. We know what you are, and I'll give you one chance to make this easy on yourself, hunter. Much easier than you would have given any of my children… tell me where your friends are. We know you're not alone. Tell me, and I'll make this quick…"_

_Dean's heart beat even faster as he felt her nails digging into his flesh near his collar bone, and he tried but failed to keep the hiss of pain from escaping his lips. He felt his blood beginning to drip down his skin. Heard the hungry growls of the other vampires surrounding him, he watched her lift her hand to her lips and lick away his blood._

_"Tasty… and so pretty too…" She all but purred, touching his face next and he tried to pull away but he couldn't with his head held the way it was. "Well?" She asked._

_He wasn't about to tell the bitch that he was alone. She probably wouldn't believe him even if he did. He wasn't going to tell her about Bobby either who might, **might**_ , _already be on his way here to help him. He kept his lips sealed shut and his face snapped to the side with enough force he was surprised he didn't get whiplash when she backhanded him hard. He tasted blood in his mouth._

_"Suits me just fine, hunter. We haven't had something as pretty as you to play with in a long time…"  
_  
***

Dean startled awake slightly, blinking against the glare of the sun through the windows, the anxiety he felt from the dream still clouding his eyes, and he instinctively pulled away from the touch that had woken him.

"Sam?" The name fell from his lips nervously, without thought, before his brain caught up with his eyes, and he realized he was looking up into the face of his father's oldest friend. Dean sighed softly and relaxed again, offering up the older man a sheepish grin. "Hey, Bobby."

* * *

Bobby guessed he shouldn't be surprised Cristo's name slipped from Dean's lips. Cristo had been taking care of Dean since his rescue. Dean looked a little scared and confused, but once he recognized Bobby, Bobby knew, just knew, that Dean was all right. Before he realized what he was doing, he pulled Dean into a bear hug so tight he was practically trying to squeeze the breath from Dean's lungs.

"Dammit, Boy, don't you ever scare me like that again! And I still want to kick your stubborn ass up and down the driveway. You never shut me out like that again. You hear me? I know we got dangerous lives but if you're hurt, I would rather be by you and know than have some stranger call me and tell me you died. I don't care how much it might hurt this old heart of mine. It was a helluva lot harder on it not knowing and chasing your ass across two states."

Sam leaned against the doorframe, cup of coffee in hand, as he watched the reunion. It was nice to see the smile split Dean's face. Dean's eyes sparkled, his face lit up, and he was the most handsome Sam thought he'd even seen Dean. A spike of regret filled him, doubting he would ever see that look on Dean's face for him unless it was brought on by the bloodlust. With Bobby here, he supposed he really ought to try to slide out of the way, give the two friends space. A tiny nibble of jealousy rose inside him. Jealous that smile wasn't for him, jealous Dean would be spending time with Bobby, jealous of Bobby and Dean's long and deep relationship. It wasn't the sort of jealous that would enrage a man, it was regret-jealousy, the type that someone might feel looking at their ex with someone else. It was the type that, were it stronger, would drive a man to the bottle. As it was, it was just a regret that brought a sad sigh to his lips. He pushed off from the door frame and walked into the kitchen to sink into a chair at the table.

"Why the long face?" Jacob asked as he waited on the microwave to beep.

Sam gave a half laugh. "If I told you, you would accuse me of whining again. So never mind."

"Ah a little jealous are we?"

Sam's head snapped up. "How the hell do you do that? Can you read my mind or something?"

Jacob sat down at the table across from Sam and squeezed his forearm. "I've known you what, a little over half your life? You don't come as often, I know, because I'm getting older and you don't want to see that. But you used to visit a lot and I've seen you through a lot of your ups and downs. I pay attention, that's all. After all this time, I can read you like a book. When you're not hunting, you tend to let your guard down and for someone who knows you, you're not that hard a read. Of course, you don't let most people get to know you."

Sam shrugged. "It's safer that way. On way too many levels to count."

"You're lonely, Sammy. You're always so lonely. You try to hide it, but since Jessica died," Jacob gave him a wan smile, "I've been surprised you've stayed around this long."

"I still haven't found the nest that killed her," Sam said softly.

"I know," Jacob said sympathetically. He turned his head when the microwave went off. He called down the hallway as he pushed himself to his feet, "Bobby, breakfast is ready."

* * *

Dean made a small sound of surprise when Bobby suddenly wrapped his arms around him and did his best to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Not that the younger man could really say he minded at that point. Emotion welling up in his throat making it more difficult for him to breathe than the older hunter’s iron grip around him, and he found his own arms wrapping around Bobby and holding on just as tight.

“I’m sorry, Bobby…” Dean managed, though he almost choked on his words. He really was sorry, for all the pain and fear he’d obviously put the older man through. He’d honestly thought on some level it would have been easier for Bobby, not to have to watch him turn, not to have to watch him die, not to have to burn and bury him… maybe he’d only told himself that to alleviate his own guilt.

Maybe it was only easier for himself. Then again, it hadn’t been all that easy without Bobby here. The razor he’d put to his own throat proved that much. He’d almost died… almost killed himself… god… if Bobby had gotten that call… He wondered if he would have tried the same stunt if Bobby had been here. He had a feeling if Bobby found out about that, he really would kick his ass, quite literally.

Dean sniffed and swallowed hard, closing his eyes against the tears stinging his eyes. When he heard Jacob calling from the kitchen that Bobby’s food was ready, Dean forced himself to let the other man go. He grinned at the older man even though it was a little watery.

“Go on, go eat. You can finish kicking my ass later.”

* * *

Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Don't think I won't," Bobby told him sternly.

As Bobby began to let go of Dean's shoulder, his gaze swept across the young man. He had hickies the size of Texas on either side of his throat. In the midst of the dark bruising was a scar he knew Dean hadn't had before. One that traversed his neck. Bobby kept his smile on his face, struggling not to clench his jaw tight.

"You lay back down. Get yourself some sleep," Bobby encouraged, his voice rough and thick.

As Dean settled back to do just as Bobby recommended, he scooted down a little so his head wasn't jammed into the headboard and then closed his eyes.

Bobby watched the young man lay back, saw his shirt slide up as he wriggled into a comfortable position. Bruises—hickies—mottled Dean's stomach. Bobby pushed himself to his feet stiffly and walked out to the kitchen, his eyes narrowed as they rested on Cristo. He realized that the young hunter's lip had been recently bitten, hard enough to surely draw blood. And there was a cut on his wrist that looked pretty damned fresh.

Bobby saw red. "An affinity for your blood, wasn't that how you put it?" Bobby snarled and cold-cocked Sam across the jaw. Caught off guard, having been watching Jacob get coffee poured for Bobby, the blow knocked Sam out of his chair.

"So is that what you used to seduce him? Your blood?" Bobby demanded. "You god-damned bastard! Dean doesn't sleep with men. Not after that one. Never since that one. And you! You took advantage of him you son-of-a-bitch!"

Sam groaned as his hand went to his jaw, as he scrambled to get his feet under him and get some distance between himself and the hunter. He held his hands out in front of him. "He knew I was interested, yeah, but when we were in the shower, I told him—"

"You were taking a shower with him?" Bobby yelled.

"It wasn't like that!" Sam protested and felt his back hit the wall. His only option was to strike back or try to get out the back door. Into the nice bright sunlight. This was just getting better and better.

"Calm your ass down, Bobby!" Jacob yelled at him. "It isn't—"

Bobby ignored Jacob as he stalked closer to Cristo. "I should kill you, you bastard," Bobby growled, contemplating how easy it would be to pull out his gun and nail the manipulative bastard right in the heart.

* * *

Dean nodded at the older man’s suggestion, stifling a yawn behind his hand. He was tired enough that he didn’t really notice Bobby’s extra close regard as he laid back down on the bed. Didn’t recognize the sudden tension in his friend’s face or the sudden hardness in Bobby’s eyes as Dean got himself comfortable to continue his aborted nap.

He was already half asleep again before Bobby even walked out the door, but he wasn’t deeply enough asleep not to hear the sudden crash in the other room. Dean’s eyes snapped open again and sat up in confusion. That confusion, not to mention his desire to sleep, was burned away an instant later when he heard Bobby’s angry accusations, crystal clear as day and Dean was out of the bed a second later.

It was probably a good thing he had more important things to worry about than the fact that Bobby had apparently known all along that he’d been raped all those years ago, or he’d really be freaking out right now. Shit. Fuck. Ok, maybe Sam had a reason to be worried after all…

Dean moved a lot quicker than he probably should have given his condition, but he was there in time to see Sam backed against the wall. Bobby looking more pissed off than Dean could ever remember seeing him, and that said a lot, though it wasn’t until he heard the older man’s threat that a cold knot of fear twisted his stomach.

He knew that tone of voice. Bobby was a hundred percent serious.

“Bobby, stop!” Dean yelled, wasting no time then inserting himself in between Sam and Bobby. Probably not the brightest move he’d ever made, but at the moment he didn’t care.

He wasn’t exactly sure yet who he was more afraid for. Sam or Bobby. So far Cristo had done nothing to retaliate against Bobby yet, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t if Bobby actually pulled a weapon on him. Come hell or high water Dean wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t just going to sit back watch the two most important people in his life quite possibly kill each other, all over him no less.

“Jesus Christ, Bobby, calm down. He didn’t do anything… that I didn’t want.”

* * *

Bobby was so intent on Cristo that Dean's sudden appearance between him and the target of his anger surprised him but didn't calm his fury. His gaze shifted to Dean's concerned face. Dean's words were like a fist to his gut. But he knew Cristo used Dean, dammit. And that scar that traversed Dean's neck. That was a deep wound, one that should have killed Dean. Now he wasn't so certain Dean wasn't somehow still a vampire. If he was, maybe Cristo offered him blood Dean was already attracted to, maybe even needed, to gain sexual favors. Or maybe Cristo started to kill Dean when Dean was turning and Dean made a deal.

"That you didn't want?" Bobby shouted at him. "How do you know? He says you're attracted to his blood. And that new scar across your neck, did he do that too? Did he cut your neck and offer you blood to let you live?"

Jacob pulled the meat clever from its wood block and slammed it back into it with a loud thump, loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

"Now everyone just calm down!" Jacob ordered. "Bobby, your boy wasn't convinced he wasn't going to turn, and took my straight blade razor and opened his own throat. Sammy found him and fed your boy his blood until Sam passed out. Dean was enough vampire then that the blood saved him, let him heal up that lethal wound. But if I hadn't found Sam, your boy would have drained him dry and Sammy would have let him. He'd do anything for your boy. Absolutely anything. If I hadn't gotten blood back into Sam, there's no telling what would have happened. By the same token, it was part of the reason we realized how to save your boy." Jacob's eyes were fairly blazing at this point. He grabbed a knife and slit his arm, holding it out in offering to Dean.

"You got any interest in this Dean?" he asked, but the look on Dean's face made it perfectly clear he didn't. Jacob grabbed a towel and covered the wound not wanting to tease Sam with its smell.

"So he's not a vampire, plain as day," Jacob continued. "He has my virus in him now. He can't be turned. He's immune. Just like me. Sammy and I figure there's a good chance he's going to be just like me in other ways, too, but he may not. My virus is still a vampire virus. It gives me strength, health, fast healing, heightened senses, and has kept me younger longer, maybe doubled my life span, but I can tell I'm not going to live forever. I figure I got maybe another twenty or forty years.

"Sorry to drop this on you Dean, but odds are probably pretty good every couple years you're going to need vampire blood to feed the virus in you. Just a couple pints is all that's needed. There are vampires out there that don't survive by killing people. Sammy gets me the blood I need. I usually take it in with an IV. My virus will probably kill me if I don't get the blood. It damned near did the first time, before we knew I needed vampire blood. Sammy's dad found me in a nest and I begged him to let me live, told him I knew I could beat the virus and I did. A few years later, I started getting sick, real sick. We finally figured out I needed vampire blood. Regular blood won't do a damned thing to stop it.

"We never realized until you, Dean, what happened, that I have a mutated version of the vampire virus, that it feeds on the vampire virus. When the virus starts to get active, I get a little sensitive to light if the sun is really shining that day. I'm prone to sleeping in the middle of the day. It begins to hurt, to feel like fire in my veins. I'm not vampire. I don't have the teeth, I don't have the lust for blood. I'm like a diabetic that needs insulin every couple years and my insulin is vampire blood. I don't have an interest in Sam's blood like you, and yes, I'd guess it makes him more attractive to you." Jacob turned his gaze back on Bobby, "but Sam would never force himself on anyone. He's one of the kindest people I've ever had the honor to meet and call my friend. He would never seduce anyone, but he loves your boy. Deeply enough he'd die for him. And he also knows Dean will probably go his own way and he wouldn't beg Dean to stay." Jacob quirked a smile at Sam, who was wide eyed at all of Jacob's revelations. "Well, maybe he would beg him to stay, but he wouldn't stop him from going. If Dean says he wanted to make love to Sammy, then part of him did."

"Sam cut himself to confirm Dean hadn't turned. That's when we found Dean did like his blood, but that was right after the fever, so it's hard telling if that will continue to be the case. Afterward, Dean went in to shower but was too weak and Sam went in to help him. I can show you his soaking wet sweats to prove he didn't go in there naked trying to jump Dean's bones. The carpet in there by the bed is still wet from where he pulled those same sweats off. I don't know exactly what happened in that shower, but I'll tell you now, if Dean hadn't made a move on him, Sam wouldn't have done anything, no matter how much he might have wanted to. Did the cut on his wrist play into it?" Jacob shrugged. "Maybe, but not enough to make Dean say yes if he really didn't have an interest."

Jacob's gaze swept over the threesome. "Sam, why don't you go on out and tend the animals. They should probably be let out into the pasture and the water out there topped off. Won't take you more than a few minutes and it will give these two a chance to simmer down." Jacob tossed him the sunglasses on the counter. "Go on."

Sam looked briefly between Bobby and Dean, his pained gaze lingering on Dean, an apology clear in those hazel eyes. He looked away then. This wasn't at all the way he had planned to tell Dean. Dean was probably going to be pissed at him for keeping those details from him, and Jacob had glossed over the bloodmate bit, but Jacob was right. Sam had fought off his desires for Michael for a long time before finally giving in. If Dean hadn't wanted Sam, it was doubtful Dean would have kissed him, would have let Sam fuck him. He hoped that was true. He really hoped that was true.

Clenching his jaw, Sam did as Jacob asked without a word, deftly catching the sunglasses and sliding them on as he stepped outside.

* * *

Dean’s hand’s came up between himself and Bobby, placating, and also an attempt to ward off the older man in case Bobby just decided to shove him out of the way or something to get to Sam behind him. Dean winced a little when Bobby mentioned his… attraction… to Cristo’s blood. When the hell had Sam told Bobby that? Yeah, the man had mentioned something like that to him too but… Dean remembered all too well how he’d licked at the other man’s wounded wrist. How the smell of Sam’s blood had affected him in the shower.

Still he was shaking his head in denial, until Bobby mentioned the scar at his throat and Dean blanched. The absolute last thing he wanted right now was to explain that to Bobby. He didn’t want the older hunter to know how he’d almost killed himself, but he couldn’t let Bobby think that _Sam_ had done it to him. Before Dean could even really consider what he was going to tell his old friend, Jacob’s little outburst with a meat cleaver silenced all of them.

Then Dean could only stare at the older man with wide, horrified, eyes as Jacob went on to tell Bobby _exactly_ what he never wanted Bobby to know. How he’d slit open his own throat with a straight razor. How Sam had saved him… Telling them all how he’d nearly killed Sam, nearly drained him dry…

Dean’s stomach twisted, making him regret eating breakfast not long ago when Jacob went on to drop an even bigger bomb on him. As though he hadn’t done enough already. Explaining how he was not a “vampire”… he just had everything except the fangs, and oh, he needed to drink vampire blood to stay alive! No, not a vampire, just a fucking freak of nature. A… crossbreed. Not a vampire, but not a human either.

Dean turned to stare at the man who had lied to him. The man who had reassured him he was still human, when he wasn’t. The man who he had let… god… let fuck him… and he hadn’t known why. The entire time… the entire time it was happening he hadn’t understood why. He had wanted it, but he didn’t know why he wanted it. Now he knew… because of the blood… because of the _vampire_ in him had wanted it.

Jesus Christ…

Sam’s look, the fucking _apology_ written in the other man’s eyes when Sam turned to him had Dean’s hands curling into fists at his side. Dean barely managing to restrain himself from decking the other hunter just like Bobby had. The bastard… the fucking bastard… he had stood in front of him, _defended_ him, for doing exactly what Bobby had accused him of. Dean hadn’t even realized it… what else could Sam have made him do, with just a little taste of his blood? And he’d thought… he really thought it was all because he was starting to care for Sam, maybe even…

Dean turned away as Sam walked out of the house, closing his eyes in disgust, self loathing rolling off him in waves. He wanted nothing more than to heave his guts out and scream, but he swallowed the feeling down and when he opened his eyes again they were cold and emotionless.

“Let’s go, Bobby.” Dean said softly as he walked past the hunter and out the kitchen door. He didn’t want to stay in this house another fucking minute. Hell, he didn’t even want to stay in this fucking STATE another minute. He hoped Bobby was up to driving at least a few more hours, because all Dean wanted was to get as far away from this house, Jacob, and Sam fucking Cristo as he could.

Dean didn’t even care that he knew he was leaving his duffle and stuff in the bedroom as he walked out the front door to the Impala. He didn’t want to set foot in that room again, for any reason. He’d buy a new duffle, and stuff, and when he and Bobby finally stopped at some motel somewhere Dean would get in the shower and scrub himself until the first few layers of skin came off of him. Though that wouldn’t remove the taint in his blood, all thanks to Sam Cristo.

* * *

Sam walked slowly out to the barn, his head down. Dean was going to leave him. There was little doubt of that. He's seen the look, the fury in Dean's face. But he had never really expected Dean to stay. He had hoped maybe he would, that maybe he cared about Sam, and more than just from being his bloodmate. That look of betrayal practically ripped his heart out and left it bleeding on the floor. Whenever Sam told him the truth, it was going to be hard, and it wasn't going to take Dean long to figure out he had gained some unusual 'side effects' from the 'cure.' And if Dean did stay, when Sam finally told him he was a vampire, well, if Dean didn't leave him, or hell, kill him, he would be even more surprised. He tried to tell himself that Jake did him a favor, but it didn't change his own smoldering fury with the old man. Jacob wasn't an idiot. He usually knew exactly what he was saying and what sort of reaction it would result in. So why did Jake do this to him? He knew Sam was already all torn up about it.

...because Sam wouldn't tell Dean and he knew Sam needed Dean to know before he would accept building a relationship with Dean. Or attempt to pursue a relationship. And he knew it would be bad, because Sam would tell him soon, probably at an inopportune moment. He seemed to be good at that with Dean. Going back to that whole, he couldn't do anything right when it came to Dean thing.

Sam opened the creaking barn door and pulled off his sunglasses as he walked inside. He headed to the back doors and opened them. The horses were antsy and for that matter, so were the cattle. They must be used to going down to the pasture much earlier, Sam mused. Sam opened the gate to the cattle pen and the cattle seemed anxious to head out. Good. He really didn't feel like have to chase them along. He opened up the stalls for each of the four horses and they shot out equally fast. The last one, Sam grabbed the halter on and swung up on its back, kicking it into a gallop, the horse needing no encouragement. Sam knew he wouldn't need to steer the horse. It would shoot straight for the pasture. He'd get to the gate and open it for the animals much faster on horseback and they wouldn't have a chance to wander off. The pasture gate was visible from the back of the barn, but it was a couple minutes walk. On horseback he was there in nothing flat and got the animals inside quickly, refilled the water tub, and headed back toward the barn.

He didn't want to face Dean and a part of him hoped he wouldn't have to. That Dean would just simply be gone. Another part hoped Dean was still there, that they could have their fight and clear the air, and that Dean would forgive him.

Yeah. Sure.

He sighed when he reached the barn, and shut the doors to the stalls. He was going to help Jacob muck the stalls but after that fucking stunt he pulled, Jacob could clean them himself. Sam was going to either face Dean, or Dean would be gone. Sam would make Jacob take him to a U-haul place, rent the smallest thing they had, and get back to his Jeep. Hopefully, if Dean left, he would at least leave Sam's gear behind. Once back to his Jeep, he would start tracking down the nest. The ones who had started this fucking mess in the first place.

No more civilians would be left alive. No more hunters, either for that matter. Anything he found, he would kill. Soon enough Dean's absence would hurt so badly--maybe Dean was still there. Maybe he could beg Dean's forgiveness. He sighed and headed for the barn doors that would take him back to the house. Time to face the music, whatever it might be. He slid his sunglasses on just before stepping out. That damned sun was bright today.

He caught their smell a moment too late. The pain exploded in the back of his head and he dropped like a rock. His last thought was that he wouldn't need to go hunting for the nest. They had found him.

* * *

Dean paced restlessly outside next to the car. Every step he made he had to forcibly restrain himself from kicking, or hitting something. He wouldn’t mind getting his fists bloody against something, or someone, but since the only thing next to him right now was his car he restrained himself. Barely…

Where the fuck was Bobby? He wanted to be out of here like _yesterday_.

“Bobby, what the hell is taking so long?!” He shouted. Stalking towards the house but then thinking better of it. He didn’t want to risk coming face to face with Sam again, or Jacob for that matter. Dean wasn’t the type to go around beating up old guys, but he was more than considering it right now… even though it wasn’t really Jacob’s fault. He’d just been telling it like it was… though he would have really rather he didn’t tell it like it was in front of _Bobby_ , especially about him trying to kill himself!

Dean growled low in his throat as he stalked back to the car. His earlier weakness and tiredness momentarily forgotten in the rush of adrenaline, though he knew it was going to catch up with him pretty soon. Probably around the same time everything else finally settled onto his chest like a huge suffocating weight making it impossible for him to breathe. But he refused to think about it now, refused to consider the full ramifications, what he’d done… what he’d let Sam do… what he was now…

“Fuck!” Dean cursed loudly, kicking at a stone in the driveway. Where the hell was Bobby!

When Dean turned around again the man he came face to face with definitely wasn’t Bobby. Before the young hunter’s brain could even process that realization, the man’s fist hit him squarely in the chest hard enough to send him flying back a good six feet or more. Dean landed hard, his vision swimming in and out of focus as he gasped for breath that he couldn’t seem to draw into his lungs. The pain in his chest, excruciating. The bastard might have just broken a rib or two.

It wasn’t until the man was standing over him, leering down at him like the cat that had just eaten the canary, that Dean realized he recognized the man. Though Dean had been half unconscious most of the time he’d seen his face. He remembered the feel of the man’s hand fisting in his hair, yanking his head back at a brutal angle, as his fangs slid down over his teeth. The fangs ripping into the meat of his chest, sucking his blood greedily from the open wound he’d made as his hands roamed over the rest of his body.

God… how the fuck…

Dean wasn’t even able to complete the thought as the man’s booted foot slammed into his temple.


	6. Chapter 6

He was getting god-damned tired of getting hit on the back of the head. He was getting god-damned tired of getting sucker punched and not striking back. Those were his first thoughts as consciousness crept back to him. And then other thoughts and realizations began to drift into his befuddled mind and pounding head. He was shackled with his arms behind him. He tugged but the shackles didn't give, in fact, they pulled at the chain attached to the metal collar around his throat and the hobbles on his ankles. The metal collar was lined with short nails that dug painfully into his neck. What the fuck? He opened his eyes as he felt the movement under him, heard the roar of the engine and the wheels on the road. It took him only a moment to recognize that he was in a car trunk.

He tried to shift, but his large frame put him at a disadvantage. There wasn't room to try to use his strength to break free. And the chain on the shackles ran back to another chain, one attached somewhere behind him in the trunk and further kept him from moving much. He sighed and relaxed. There was no point in fighting. They knew he was a vampire. The chains would be too strong for him to break. He wondered if they had taken the others or killed them? He laughed bitterly to himself. It didn't matter. Didn't matter if they planned on killing him. With Dean leaving him, he probably would have sought out death himself soon enough. Either Dean was dead, or captured. Same for Jacob and Bobby. It was ironic that Jacob would die at the hands of vampires, having survived a nest those almost eighty years ago. Bobby? He didn't give a shit about the man. He was the reason things had gone to hell, Jake had interceded, and Dean was leaving him. If the man was dead, he was glad for it.

Dean. Whatever Dean's fate, he would have to steel himself against it. If Dean were dead, it was probably better. Dean didn't want to be an "anti-vampire" and have the chance of something like a normal life that Sam offered him. He may well have sought death out himself, mistakenly believing only a machete would kill him. He was still too human for that to be the case. At least Sam assumed that would probably be the case, but who knew? Maybe Dean was more vampire than he realized.

If Dean were alive? He would get to watch them torture Dean and he could not, absolutely could not, reveal Dean was his bloodmate. With all of Dean's very fresh hickies, they would suspect Dean was his lover. That thought made him almost laugh. He stoked that anger. Dean had no interest in him other than what the blood caused. If Dean were alive, the smell of Sam's blood would turn Dean protective. They would assume Dean loved Sam deeply and that was probably a good thing. They would torture Sam in front of Dean, probably blaming the hunters equally for the destruction of their previous nest and better Sam be tortured than Dean.

They would probably be baffled by Dean. They would surely assume Dean had turned but Dean wouldn't have vampire teeth. If they drained Dean enough, Dean would probably crave vampire blood and take what was offered him, providing it was vampire blood, supporting the idea he was a vampire. If they drove Dean to needing vampire blood and tried to feed off of him, that would be funny as hell watching the anti-virus nail someone. That poisoned blood hurt like a son of a bitch. And not having vampiric teeth wouldn't stop Dean from ripping someone's throat out. Dean hadn't tore his throat open only because he was Sam's bloodmate. Human teeth hurt far worse than vampire teeth and few vampires could prevent themselves from using their fangs in the process of feeding. Yes, Dean would confuse them. If he were alive.

Sam realized if they did blame the hunters equally, Dean would have been taken as he was. If they were after pure vengeance, they might even have left Jacob and Bobby alive, intent only on grabbing Sam and Dean. His phone was on the kitchen table. Jacob would be able to track down other sources of food. Lenore was in his phone book, after all and that comforted him to know Jacob would die writhing in pain as the mutated virus ate him up from the inside out.

Sam also knew they would leave Sam alive for a long time. Put him into bloodlust so he would kill whatever they put in front of him. If they thought it would bother him to drain a human, they were wrong. Child, man, woman. Didn't matter. He didn't kill simply because he chose not to kill, because he didn't have to to live. If he had no other choice, he was like any other vampire. He would do what he had to to survive and he had killed before. Okay, maybe it would bother him a little. Many vampires got their rocks off listen to humans weep and cry and couldn't fathom vegetarians. Most vegetarians didn't kill humans because it kept hunters off their backs. Plain and simple. Sure, they could wax on the sanctity of life and all that bullshit but at the core of it all, humans were prey like any other animal and were a source of food, an admittedly delicious source of food. Blood that wasn't human tasted pretty rank anyhow but there were no bodies to bury at least.

With another heavy sigh, Sam accepted his fate. To be their tortured and long-lived slave. Probably sex toy as well. It really didn't matter to him. He hurt too much inside, the exterior pain would be welcome distraction from his tortured thoughts. Certainly, given the opportunity he would attempt to escape, but it was unlikely that opportunity would come anytime soon. With that thought, he let himself drift back into sleep. Who knew how far they would drive until they found a new nest.

* * *

Dean only remembered a little bit of how he’d gotten here, brief flickering moments of clarity between long periods of darkness, further blurred by the intense pain in his skull. He most surely had a concussion. The blood from the head wound had dried in his hair in sticky clumps, and covered the left side of his face and down his neck. It itched.

He’d woken up briefly in the trunk of the car. He’d tried to itch his face, scratch away a little of the sticky drying blood that had been bothering him, but he couldn’t move his arms. His wrists bound securely behind him. It was too dark for him to see anything and he’d only known he was inside a trunk because of the smell of grease and the loud rumbling of the engine that only made his head throb worse. They must have hit a pot hole or something then because the jostling sent an intense pain through his chest and he blacked out again.

His chest still ached with sharp spikes of pain with every breath he took, confirming that he had broken or at least fractured a rib or two. It hurt worse now that his arms were pulled securely over his head, chained at his wrists. His feet not touching the ground and putting pressure on his arms and shoulders and chest. It hurt a lot, and he was pretty sure he’d screamed when they first chained him up like this before he’d blacked out again.

He’d woken up when they’d dragged him out of the trunk. He remembered it because he remembered hitting the ground. He remembered not being able to breath and moaning in agony and hearing them laughing around him. He’d lifted his head and saw them dragging out another body out of another car, but he hadn’t been able to make out the man’s face, his eyes unfocused and seeing double at that point.

They’d hauled him up, dragging him along because his feet had been shackled too, like his hands, not that he could have walked anyway. He remembered them dumping him on the ground again. Undoing the chains behind him just so they could chain his wrists again above him, hoisting him up, putting him in the position he was now. Yes, he had screamed, because he’d began to struggle instinctively and one of them had hit him in the stomach, too close to his cracked or broken ribs and the pain had made him lose consciousness. Though not before he felt them ripping off his shirt…

He had no idea how much time had passed since then. The dried blood was still on his face, it still itched. He was cold. Cold everywhere. So they obviously hadn’t stopped with just his shirt. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his jaw hurt. The second blow to his face made his head snap to the side, feeling like it might just fall off his shoulders from the force. Ok, so that’s what woke him up this time. Dean spit out a mouthful of blood and slit his eyes open but he didn’t lift his head. That was ok, because someone did it for him, long nails digging into his jaw, forcing his chin and eyes up.

“Hello again, pretty. Did you miss me?” The vampire matriarch practically purred but her voice was anything but kind. 

* * *

When the crunch of gravel sounded beneath the tires, Sam snapped awake instantly. They were likely "here," at the new nest and his new "home." Perhaps they would just toy with him for awhile and kill him. He could hope.

The trunk of the car sprang open and he felt the chain on the back of his shackles loosen. He stared up into the face of two of the vampires from the nest he had attacked. One was 'Michael,' if recalled correctly. How ironic.

"Hope you've been comfortable," the matriarch said sweetly, peering in at him. She motioned to the other two vampires staring down at Sam. "Get him out of there."

The two men reached in and Sam couldn't help himself. One was stupid enough to get in range. He snapped at one of the wrists and buried his fangs deeply, drinking the blood that spewed from the man's wrist hungrily. The other vampire tried to pull free, but Sam held him there, listening to him cuss a blue streak, biting down harder and feeling bones break as the collar at his throat shifted and dug into his sensitive neck. The second vampire punched Sam in the face but it took multiple blows before Sam had to struggle to stay conscious and in the process his jaw relaxed, letting the man go free.

Sam chuckled. "Real winners you've got, Bitch. A little short in the brain department, though."  
  
"Her name is Vanessa," the one who had already hit Sam multiple times snapped and punched him again.

Sam groaned as his vision swam. At this point between getting whacked in the back of the head for the second time in a few days, getting punched by Bobby, and now the vampire, he had little doubt he had a concussion and his ringing head agreed. He was pulled out of the trunk and dropped onto the gravel, his stiff limbs reluctant to unfold, the sharp edged gravel biting into his flesh. Michael kicked him in the gut. "On your feet."

Sam turned his head when he heard laughter to his right. Dean. The wind was to Dean's back and the smell of Dean's blood made his breath hitch. We watched as they dragged Dean away. He could hear Dean's moans, hear his labored breathing and a soft growl escaped him before he could bite it back. Fortunately Michael mistook it for the kick he'd given to Sam's gut and kicked him again.

"Get up," he ordered.

Sam pushed himself upright and got his knees under him. Slowly he stood, licking away what blood he could from around his lips. He smirked at the one whose wrist he'd broken. Michael grabbed the chain running down Sam's back, attached to the collar on one end and his shackles on the other. He gave a yank, driving the nails into Sam's neck. Despite himself, Sam inhaled sharply. He could feel the blood running down his neck. He looked at Vanessa.

"So what's the plan, Bitch? Am I your new play toy?" God his head hurt.

Vanessa approached him and ran her index finger through the blood on his neck, licking it from her finger. "We're going to have a lot of fun together. Well, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. I don't think fun is what you'll call it."

Sam snorted. "So fucking predictable. Just put me in my new cage or chain me up, or whatever you plan to do. Just get on with it so I don't have to look at your ugly face and hear your bitchy voice any longer than I have to."

Vanessa's eyes narrowed and she punched him hard in the gut, doubling him over, the collar tearing into his throat. She exposed her fangs and bit deeply into his shoulder and drank. Two of the other vampires held him there so she could feed. After a minute she withdrew her fangs then licked at the blood still seeping. Anger filled him and he growled, drawing a laugh from her.

"Put him next to his partner. How's your partner--or should I say lover?—like being one of us?"

"You'd have to ask him. I don't fuck my partners. That was his last meal who gave him those."

She laughed delightedly and waved them away. Sam straightened, easing the tension in the chain with a small measure of relief. Two of the nest pushed him toward the barn. He stumbled, the chain between his ankles shorter than he expected. Barely, he managed to stay on his feet and shuffle toward the building.

He heard Dean's scream and it took every ounce of his control not to react, to keep his shuffle steady, to keep his heart rate unchanged. When he reached the door, he saw that Dean was strung up from a rafter, his feet not touching the ground. Dried blood coated the side of his face, his breathing was labored and he was out cold. They were removing his pants.

He saw a chain ready for him. Yeah. And they thought he was docilely going to put his hands over his head and let them string him up? Sure. You bet.

He should have seen it coming. Really he should have. But all he saw was stars followed by darkness as pain exploded in the back of his skull. Again. 

* * *

“Fuck you…” Dean managed to groan out, though it wasn’t easy considering the way his jaw was being held. The vampire bitch didn’t answer, merely released him and backhanded him hard across the face and any harder and she would have surely dislocated his jaw. Fresh blood was dripping down his cheek from the new cut there and she grabbed his face again to keep him from pulling away as she leaned in and licked it way.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to that later…” She purred in his ear before pulling away and snapping her fingers. “Wake up the other one.”

Other one?

Dean managed somehow to turn his face despite the fact that his neck felt like it was suffering from whiplash and he blinked a few times, managing to focus on the man chained up beside him. Naked and bloody, just like he was… Sam…

He didn’t even realize his heart had sped up a little upon seeing Sam until the vampire bitch chuckled throatily.

“Ah, so it is personal. Thought so. That will make this all the more fun.” 

* * *

The blade being drawn down his chest, blood dripping from the shallow wound, tugged at his consciousness. Sam groaned and tried to pull away from the pain but he couldn't. He was hanging by his wrists, his shoulders ached his head felt like someone was practicing drums on the inside of his skull. When he opened his eyes his vision was nearly doubled and he had trouble focusing. But he could smell the raven-haired bitch, and he could smell Dean.

He immediately clamped down on his heart rate, on his breathing. His brain wasn't really making connections very clearly, but he knew she couldn't know he and Dean were bloodmates.

"Well if it isn't Ugly Bitch," Sam said, struggling not to slur his words. He was cold, he hurt, and he decided maybe just having a hole in his chest because Dean left him wasn't such a bad alternative to the current situation.

Her backhand snapped his head sideways and he groaned as his vision momentarily darkened.

"You'll address me properly, Sammy. My name is Vanessa." She dug her nail along the wound the knife had made raking already damaged nerves.

"Sure thing Bitchnessa," he gasped.

She snapped her fingers, demanding the knife that had been used on him to awaken him. She cut a fresh gash beside the first, but deeper than the first. "I'll keep carving until you get it right."

Sam's groans grew louder and edged toward screams as she worked her way around him.

Laughing weakly, Sam said, "What, am I your rotisserie boy-toy, Bitchnessa?"

She made a second pass around him, deepening the cuts she had previously made. Sam chanted "bitchessa" between every scream she pulled from him. Frustrated, she put the knife to his throat and began making light incisions.

She leaned in, unable to resist the blood any longer and lapped at the crimson coming from his throat. Softly she said, "You know how painful it is to heal wounds like these, especially if I start to cut deeper. Like the neck wound you gave me. And all that blood you're loosing, and the cold, will ensure it takes a long, painful time to heal. You know I'm not going to kill you anytime soon, but I could cut your trachea, or more. All for a simple little name."

She cut a little deeper, a little longer. Then again.

He knew she was right. His heart rate had already slowed, his body temperature had already dropped as his system tried to prevent the loss of further blood and tried to repair the damage already done. His brain was getting fuzzy and he heard someone telling him to do what she asked. Someone who was important to him.  
  
"Vanessa," Sam finally relented, grounding out the name.

"Good Boy," she cooed and ran the knife over her palm, slicing it open. "Head back, Darling, and I'll replace a little of what you've lost."

Sam saw the cut and smelled her blood and felt the hunger begin to gnaw. He had lost a good deal of his own blood. To heal quickly he needed it replenished. His head hurt enough it didn't occur to him that Dean was watching, that she was rewarding him for "proper behavior," potentially starting to condition him.

Her blood smelled rich, like Stasi's had been. Rich and thick and delicious like only an old one's blood was. The reminder of Stasi began to muddle his thoughts. Hurt. Thirsty. Those were the only two thoughts beginning to swim in his mind, the concussion ruining any attempt he made at stringing more together. Hurt. Thirsty.

"I'll feed you," she said. "Tilt your head back."

He let his head fall back and the pressure he put on the back of his skull was a hot spike of agony and he struggled to hold on to consciousness. The warm liquid dribbled onto his lips and he licked at it then opened his mouth, greedily accepting the stream of blood flowing from her hand. Her blood tasted so damned good, so damned rich, and when she stopped the flow, a small whine escaped him.

"What's my name?" she asked.

"Anastasia…" Sam whispered and began to drift off, a slight smile coming to his lips. He thought he heard somebody yelling curses at him or yelling something, but he didn't care. His Stasi was back and an old one's blood would help him heal quickly. His Stasi would save him, end his pain. Her sweet smell filled him. He had no idea she was a bloodmate. He didn't remember that. But there was no denying that scent and he embraced it as the darkness took him once again.

"Dammit," Vanessa growled. She did want Cristo around for awhile. He shouldn't have passed out that quickly. "Lower him down!" she yelled at one of her children.

Once he was on the ground she examined the back of Sam's head. It was was bloody, badly bloody. He needed to heal if she was going to have any fun with him at all.

"Put him in the cage, keep him shackled, a length of chain locked to one of the rings we put in."

* * *

Dean could do nothing but watch as they “woke” up Sam. He tried to feel nothing as the vampire bitch used the knife on the other hunter, carving it brutally into Sam’s flesh. The scent of Sam’s blood reminding him all too well of how the other man had betrayed him… but no matter how pissed off at Sam Dean might be, Dean would have never wished this on the other hunter.

The man who _had_ rescued him, even though he’d refused to keep his promise and kill Dean when he’d began to turn. The man who had saved his life, more than once, but had lied to him, telling him he was human when he was really some kind of freak. The man who’d used him, but also said that he’d… loved him. The man Dean had every reason to hate but as he listened to Sam’s groans of pain turn to screams he couldn’t hold onto that anger no matter how hard he tried.

As he watched her put the blade to Sam’s bloody throat, cutting him, fearful that she might actually kill the other man right here and now and all Dean could do was watch, something inside him snapped.

“God, Sam, please… just do what she says, please…” Dean begged, begged Sam to save his own life. A part of him hating himself for asking Sam to give in, but he just couldn’t watch Sam die. He just couldn’t. Not like this…

Dean could have sobbed in relief when Sam finally told her what she wanted to hear, the fucking bitch’s name sounding like a vile curse, but it was enough to make her stop. His relief unfortunately was short lived and his eyes widened in horror when he watched her cut open her hand, putting it to Sam’s lips.

“NO! Sam! Don’t drink! God damn you, you fucking bitch! Sam!” Dean began to yell, and curse, twisting, fighting against the chains and not giving a flying fuck how much it hurt. Dean’s blood turned to ice in his veins as he watched Sam lick at the wound, drink… “NO! I’m going to kill you, you fucking cunt!”

The sudden blow to his stomach from one of the other vampires knocked the air clean out of his lungs and the agony that radiated through his body almost made him pass out again right then in there. He gasped, wheezing for breath, tasting blood in his mouth once more and Dean wasn’t all that certain at that point it was just from being hit over the mouth several times. He had no idea what was going on at that point. Couldn’t hear anything over his own struggling breaths, couldn’t see past the dark spots swimming in front of his eyes.

His chin was suddenly forced up again, even though he couldn’t focus on anything in front of him.

“Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, pretty.” She purred, and as he felt the blade, already slick with Sam’s blood cut into his flesh, he barely realized the one he heard screaming now was himself.

* * *

His head still throbbed, still pounded with spikes of pain, but the screaming drew him back. He opened his eyes, groaning at the light. Another scream cut through his soul. The scent of his bloodmate was everywhere, his pain a bitter taint in Sam's mouth, his fear a tangible scent, his blood, his blood everywhere.

Sam staggered to his feet. His hands were cuffed in front of him and a chain ran from the chain between the shackles and through the bars of the cage. Sam tried to sort the images out. He didn't really understand why he was cuffed, why his head hurt so damned much, and why his chest and back hurt. He looked down and saw his chest coated with blood. His own blood.

Another scream cut through his foggy thoughts and his gaze snapped up to his bloodmate being tortured by the bitch.

Everything crystallized, everything rushed back to him. "Stop it!" Sam yelled at her. "Please, Vanessa, please stop," he begged. "Dean," he whispered.

He watched as she ignored him, as she continued to cut on him. When Sam saw her pull the blade back, ready to plunge it into his gut, he shouted. "No! He's human! You'll kill him! He didn't turn! Oh God, please, listen to his heart! He's human!" His mouth went suddenly dry as he watched her hesitate. "Please, Vanessa, please," Sam begged, feeling the tears and cursing himself for giving away that he loved Dean. "He's human…"

* * *

Dean coughed. Choking on his own blood. Choking on his own screams. Fuck, he thought what they’d done to him before, the first time he’d been their prisoner had been bad. The bitch wasn’t pulling any punches this time. The blade carving into his skin, almost down to the muscle, was like fire and he thrashed in the chains that held him suspended over the floor. His blood was dripping in steady streams down his chest, thighs, and legs. He knew he was going to pass out again soon, if not from the pain then the blood loss. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t passed out already. Though the pain of the knife digging long rents along his already damaged ribs might have had something to do with that.

At first Dean barely heard Sam’s shouts over the sound of his own hoarse scream. The sheer anguish he head in the other man’s voice, the pain that he had never displayed even when he had been the one being tortured, cut into Dean deeper than the knife running along his skin. Sam hadn’t begged the bitch to stop for himself, but he was begging her now, for him…

“Sam…” The other man’s name was barely a breath on his red stained lips, but she heard it loud and clear and laughed in pleasure. Yes, this was better than she could have ever dreamed. Hearing the “great” Samuel Cristo begging like a pathetic dog for her to stop carving up his little boy toy.

She saw the new vampire’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, and knew he was going to lose consciousness again soon, which would be no fun at all. She adjusted her grip on the blood soaked knife, ready to jam it into his gut to wake the pretty little hunter back up when Cristo’s words made her freeze in spite of herself.

Human… that was impossible, she had fed him her blood herself…

Turning to look at Cristo her glee at seeing the big bad vampire who hunted his own kind reduced to tears was tempered by the fact that she could see no lie in his eyes either. She stopped and listened, the man’s breaths were wheezing and ragged, wet, a sure sign one of his lungs had probably been damaged during the abuse he’d taken. His heart… it was beating weak but fast. Far too fast for a newly turned vampire that didn’t know how to control his heart rate.

“Hold him!” She barked, and stepped closer to Dean. Another vampire gripped his head, yanking it back. She grabbed his jaw tightly to keep him from possibly biting her, though it didn’t seem necessary since the man merely hung limp and unmoving in the chains at this point. She forced his mouth open, feeling around his teeth and gums for the newly formed fangs that should have been there… but weren’t. She released Dean suddenly as though he had burned her.

He was human… the little bastard was still _human_! How the fuck was that possible?

“Get him down.” She finally snapped, knowing at this point she really didn’t have much choice unless she wanted to kill the hunter. While watching Cristo’s face as she spilled the guts of the man he loved all over the floor would have been satisfying, she had never planned for this to be over quickly. Not with all of their kind that Cristo had murdered. Not after murdering _her_ children. No, she was going to make Sam suffer, and had the perfect thing to do it with… if he survived.

When they released Dean from shackles he crumbled like a puppet with his strings cut. 

* * *

Sam watched as she confirmed what he told her. He fell to his knees, from relief, from anguish, from the concussion. He didn't know. He didn't care. When they released Dean Sam's breath hitched. 'Don't let him die' was his sole thought as fear clutched his heart. It would be better if Dean did. He knew that. He knew he had given Vanessa a weapon that she would wield effectively against him and Dean was that tool. Where as escape had been almost irrelevant to him before, it now became a priority. He had to get Dean out of here. He had to find a way.

He watched them drag Dean over to the cage he was in. They didn't have to tell him to move back. He crawled to the rear of the cage, fighting against the concussion that tried to bring darkness back to him. As soon as they left Dean and shut the cage, Sam moved forward and examined her handiwork, felt for broken bones and checked Dean's head, feeling Vanessa's calculating eyes on him the entire time. The scent of Dean's blood was overwhelming, but all it did was drive fear deeply into him, coiling inside of him like venom. The feel of Dean's slick blood on his hands was the knife in the gut Vanessa had threatened Dean with.

Sam's voice was cold and unemotional. "Since he's human, I need water and bandages and food for him. Antibiotics would be good, too. Unless you want him to die."

She eyed Cristo, seeing the slight tremor in his hands, hearing the strain in his voice, and the heart rate that had practically sky-rocketed. His tears were gone, but she'd see them again. She would cause them again. She would have him grovel and beg at her feet for the life of his love. There might come a time Sam would kill his love rather than have him suffer anymore under her skillful hands, but that wouldn't be today. He was not ready to lose Dean today.

"And just how is he still human?" she asked as she approached Sam's cage.

Sam didn't look up as continued to examine Dean, checking for more injuries. "You've lived long enough to see it happen. Sometimes people don't turn. It's rare, but it happens. He didn't turn, so I didn't have to kill him."

A slow smile spread across her face. "And you loved him too much to kill him even if he had. He doesn't know you're a vampire, does he?" she asked, remembering Dean's shouts at them as Sam drank from her.

"No," Sam said softly.

"And how have you kept that from him?" she asked, running her hand along the cold bars of the cage.

"With great diligence," Sam said. She couldn't know that he and Dean had just met as she may well draw the all too correct conclusions. The fact that Sam loved him was bad enough. To learn Dean was his bloodmate…he nearly shuddered at the thought. Using their blood attraction against one another would be even worse.

"So what would you do to earn these bandages and food and water for the pretty boy?"

Sam ground his teeth. He could say the obvious. If she wanted Dean to live, she needed to provide these things for him. But she might be willing to let Dean suffer for a longer time, risking his death just to torture Sam.

"Name it," he spat.

Her gleeful laughter rang in the barn. Sam Cristo was her dog, at her beck and call, at every whim she had, all for the sake of the life of the human hunter he loved. Pathetic.

"Get the things he'll need to save pretty boy," she ordered. "While were waiting," she said to Sam, "I have a few tricks for you to perform for me…"

Sam closed his eyes briefly before pushing himself unsteadily to his feet.

* * *

Dean woke up wishing he was dead.

He hurt everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. It reminded him of when he'd been beaten and raped by that bastard when he was seventeen. He'd wanted to die then when he woke up. When every movement he made reminded him painfully of what had been done to him. He wished the bastard had simply killed him instead of letting him go.

Dean felt that way now. Every weak shaking breath he took reminded him of his broken ribs and probably punctured lung. The taste of blood in his mouth and the swollen throbbing in his face reminding him of how he'd been hit, lost count of how many times he'd been hit. His skull felt like it was splitting apart. His arms, legs, chest felt shredded beneath the tight bandages wrapped around him.

Perhaps the worst of it was he knew it wasn't over. Even though he couldn't open his eyes right away after waking he knew exactly where he was. He knew from the smell. He recognized the smell of the old barn. He recognized the smell of them, the vampires. He could smell her… It made him want to vomit…

But he could smell _him_ too. He could smell Sam's blood as heavily as he could smell his own. Dean's stomach clenched as he remember watching that blood being spilled. Remembering the sound of Sam screaming in pain. He remembered how the smell of Sam's blood had affected him before, back at Jacob's, but now… his heart twisted in his chest at the smell of Sam's blood now… It made him want to cry. Just curl up into a ball and sob his eyes out.

He didn't want Sam to be here. He didn't want Sam in pain like that. At the same time Dean was guiltily glad that he wasn't alone.

Slowly Dean forced his eyes open… well one eye anyway… the other was too swollen to even open a crack. He honestly wasn't surprised that Sam was the first thing he saw when his vision finally cleared, mostly cleared anyway. The other man's worried face hovering over him. He realized then that his head and shoulders were being supported in Sam's lap. He tried to force a slight smile to his lips, though it probably looked more like a grimace than anything.

"So, guess it wasn't all just a bad dream. Damn." Dean croaked out, coughing at his last word caught in his throat and winced sharply at the pain it sent through his chest. God damn that hurt.

* * *

Sam wanted to rest his back against the bars, but the long gashes in it precluded that possibility for now. If he'd been able to bandage his back it might be tolerable, but he wasn't permitted to. Only Dean's wounds could be tended. And he had tended them. After he had gotten back from Vanessa's games. He could still taste the young man's blood. The young man had been fed from, but was still lucid. She made Sam finish draining him. Slowly. As he begged for his life. The young man would be killed regardless of whether he did the killing or not, and he needed the blood to heal. That was, of course, part of the reason she had Sam feed. But to make him bite and drink and release, then inflict a bite in a different location was cruel. She had him do … other things that he didn't care to dwell on either. But those were easy compared to what he knew he would face with each passing day.

His head felt better, clearer since he had fed. The swelling had already gone down from where he had been punched multiple times in the trunk. The wounds the bitch had inflicted were already showing signs of healing. With the clearer head he was able to much more effectively tend to Dean's injuries. They gave him butterfly bandages to close the wounds, which Sam was glad for. Stitches had the great potential to be used as torture, yank them out without cutting them. That would probably come down the road, once Dean was healing up and was tortured again for some imagined disobedience of Sam's.

Sam was glad Dean was unconscious as he set Dean's ribs and wrapped them tightly, as he gingerly cleaned and bandaged each vicious wound she had given him. He had been left alone once he was returned to the cage. They still kept him shackled, still kept the chain running from the shackles to outside the cage. The vampires were on the far side of the barn, chatting, feeding, fucking. He permitted himself tears since he was alone. His bloodmate's injuries were sharp stabs of pain for him. It was his fault. All of this was his fault and he wept silently as he bandaged his love.

Finally done, he resituated himself such that he cradled Dean in his lap. He permitted himself a light doze. Any change in his surrounding would rouse him. It wasn't terribly restful, being more like meditation; it was calming and would help him heal even faster, though he really didn't think that was a good thing. The sooner he healed, the sooner she would torture him again. She might plan on using Dean against Sam, but he knew all too well that she would also extract her pound of flesh from him. Probably a pound of flesh for every vampire he had killed. He would run out of flesh long before that number was reached, for what that was worth.

He wasn't really sure how long he had 'slept' when Dean stirred. The vampires were asleep and it was daytime. That was about all he was certain of. He watched Dean's face anxiously, part of him afraid Dean might not wake up. Who knew how much vampire Dean really had in him and what sort of injuries he could recover from, let alone how fast.

Sam chuckled wearily at Dean's words, relief washing through him even as the cough shook Dean's body. He lightly caressed Dean's cheek, careful of the wicked bruising.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Dean," Sam said softly, every word etched with pain. His voice became more normal as he told Dean, "I've got some water, some ibuprofen and some antibiotics for you. I've got some food for you too. I went all out. You've got applesauce, a couple of those lunches with cheese and pepperoni and crap, some bread, real fancy shit, let me tell you." He managed a weak smile for the young hunter.

"Okay, so open up for the pills," Sam said, reaching over to the Styrofoam plate and picking up three of the pills he had set out. He dropped them into Dean's mouth and then poured some water in from the sport's bottle, letting him take his time in swallowing them before he offered Dean more water.

Sam's voice dropped to a whisper. "She absolutely can not know we had never met before I found you in their nest. We've been together a year, lovers almost as long, you understand me? We met in New Orleans. Try to remember that, okay? It's very important if she asks that that's what you tell her. Together a year, met in New Orleans."

* * *

Dean took a deep careful breath, well, as deep a breath as his damaged ribs would allow once the coughing past. It came out shaky and a little watery, almost setting off another coughing fit but he managed to contain it this time, not wanting to go through that pain again anytime soon.

The light touch of Sam’s fingers along his cheek made him sigh softly in spite of himself, leaning into the touch as much as he could. Eager for something that didn’t bring on more pain.

He wasn’t really sure how to handle Sam’s apology. Of course Dean remembered what had happened before, at Jacob’s house, how angry he’d been at Sam… but that all seemed very trivial now. In fact, Dean felt like the biggest idiot and asshole in the universe right about now. After everything Sam had done for him… was doing for him now… Sam could have left him to die in the nest before, could have killed him right away when he found him, could have left him to fend for himself injured and helpless, could have left him to turn…

Instead Sam had stayed with him, took care of him at every turn, had never given up on him, was taking care of him now even after everything… Yeah, so Dean had been pissed Sam had left out a few details about his “cure”, he’d been enraged about Sam taking advantage of… something Dean didn’t even really understand… Yeah, Sam had fucked him, but it wasn’t as though he’d forced him, hurt him, not like he’d been forced and hurt before. So, yeah, all of that seemed pretty damned trivial right about now.

Sam had told Jacob he loved him, Sam had asked Dean to stay with him, Sam had made love to him… It was so… strange… thinking of anyone caring for him like Sam cared for him. It was so hard to believe… but it was also hard to deny when it was staring at him right in the face right now.

“You just think I’m going to put out.” Dean managed, a small smile playing on his lips when Sam listed off the things he had for him, he wasn’t too ready for food right now but the painkillers and water would definitely be welcome. He managed to open his mouth despite the ache in his jaw and even managed not to choke on the pills and water thanks to Sam’s help.

Even that small act seemed to exhaust him and he could tell he wasn’t going to be able to stay awake for much longer. His eyelids growing heavier by the second. Sam’s urgent whispered words made him fight against the pull however and he looked up at the other man questioningly. He didn’t understand. How would them pretending to be… lovers… long time lovers, help? Wouldn’t that make things even worse? He wanted to ask why it was so important, but unconsciousness pulled him back under despite how he fought against it. 

* * *

Dammit. Sam had so much more he needed to talk with Dean about while the vampires were out cold and they could talk in privacy. But at least Dean had woken up and he wasn't a babbling idiot from brain damage or something. Sam could tell Dean's breathing had eased and that his damaged lung seemed to be mending itself. Dean would heal more rapidly than a human would, but little was known or understood about those who survived being turned, so hopefully Vanessa wouldn't make too much of it. Most who survived turning usually died within a few years, and now Sam understood why. They didn't know that they needed vampire blood. Of course, the virus probably didn't always mutate the same way. Maybe Jake's had been different from all the others? At some level all the unknowns were just fucking aggravating.

Sam smiled a little at Dean's comment. Dean putting out for him. Well, it looked like Dean had forgiven him. Or was still loopy from the concussion. Maybe he could sneak in the whole "By the way, I just happen to be a vampire" thing while Dean was in this feel good forgiving mood. Sam laughed a little sadly at that. He had side stepped truth after truth and when Dean found out this truth, he would surely be disgusted with Sam and any hope…

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh. The rollercoaster smacked him in the face again. He tried to believe they would escape Vanessa, but part of him didn't believe it. Part of him told him quite clearly that he would die at Vanessa's hand, long after Vanessa had made him watch her slowly torture Dean to death. Why did he keep trying to cling to the hope that when Dean and he finally had a moment to catch their breaths, when all truths were laid out on the table and they could talk about it, that Dean would be willing to accept him, to …love him.

Because he was a romantic fool.

His love for Dean had doomed Dean to suffer because of that love. Just as his love for Jessica had killed her, so would it kill Dean. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Dean's swollen and bloody ones. And really, wouldn't it be nice for Dean to be healthy enough for Sam to truly make love to him?

That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

He clenched his jaw and tried to find that small flicker of hope that they would escape, and cling to it.

He knew Vanessa would be coming for him soon after the sun set. Dean was stable enough now it seemed that while she couldn't abuse Dean, a promise from her to leave him alone to continue to heal would force Sam to do whatever she wanted. His concussion was healed enough he suspected that tonight he would get to revisit hanging from the chains while she carved into him. He would say what she wanted, he would do what she wanted, so long as it kept Dean safe another night. He hoped Dean would be able to sleep through his screams.

He caressed Dean's face a final time before he let himself drowse off again. It was going to be a very long night.  


* * *

It was the screams that woke him the next time. Terrible, heart wrenching, agonizing screams that tore at his very soul.

Sam…

The instant Dean opened his eyes he knew Sam wasn’t in the cage with him anymore, but he could smell the other man’s blood stronger now. He could smell the other man’s pain. Taste it. It turned his stomach, made him want to retch, but he forced the feeling back as he forced his arms underneath him. As he pushed himself up on watery arms, ignoring how much it hurt his chest to move. He rolled over onto his side, forced his knees underneath him, crawling to the edge of the bars. Using them to support him as he pulled himself up, not wanting to see, hearing was bad enough, but he had to...

Sam…

Dean’s stomach clenched violently and he couldn’t stop himself from heaving this time. Clutching at the bars to keep himself from doubling over and vomiting up nothing but blood and stomach acid.

The cramping of his stomach hurt so fucking bad, the wounds pulling at the bandages Sam had put on him earlier hurt so bad, his punctured lung, his broken ribs, his head, his face, everything hurt so fucking much right now. But none of that pain was anything compared to seeing Sam like that.

Screaming… oh god screaming so loud…

“Sam…” Dean choked on his sobs, tears streaming down his face. 

* * *

He finally lost his voice from the screaming. It wasn't long after that that the bitch brought him down from hanging like a fucking piñata. His right wrist was broken and torn to hell and back, the vampire he had bitten taking his revenge on Sam, returning the favor. Then they hoisted him, that broken wrist supporting part of his weight. She began to work on him almost immediately, carving shallow wounds to start with, then burying the knife in him and dragging it downward, or sideways, or upwards, destroying muscle or sinking it into his gut. As he would start to pass out she would stop, would feed him blood, give him a few minutes to regain his senses, and start anew. He wasn't sure if the knife or the hot brand was worse and a part of his mind off in the corner started weighing the benefits and drawbacks to their uses. It brought an absurd laugh to his lips, which only infuriated the bitch matriarch to greater viciousness.

He wasn't sure how long she had tortured him. It felt like an eternity. At one point he was wondering if indeed he hadn't died and was under some demon's talented hands in Hell and this was his fate forever, screaming forever. When they did finally bring him down, a person—man? woman?—he wasn't sure, was brought over to him and he was instructed to feed. He did as he was told. If he didn't…what would happen if he didn't? Dean. Dean would be hurt. So he fed. He couldn't walk yet, she had destroyed the muscle of his left thigh, so they dragged him back to the cage. He coughed blood as they threw him down in the cage. They didn't bother with the shackles this time. He certainly wasn't going anywhere on his own.

She had burned out one of his eyes. That would take a few days to regenerate and hurt like a bitch as it did. He was surprised the pain from the eye registered but she really hadn't done much to his face other than a few cuts along his cheeks. His torso was the source of most of the pain. And that thigh. And that wrist.

He coughed again and wondered how the hell a vampire didn't have to breathe. It was a left over human trait he supposed, and necessary for talking. He hoped he never wondered aloud, certain she would be happy to carve out his lungs just so he could find out. He really didn't want to know that badly.

He was trying to decide if it was worth the effort to sit up. What was really the point in sitting up, after all? He could just lie here and sleep and heal. Tomorrow night she would probably choose some other torment, going for mind games, because physically, he would still be hamburger for the most part. The new dish. Cristo-burgers. God, did his brain go fucked up places when he was roadkill.

He smelled the tears, smelled his bloodmate, and felt a light touch on his face. He struggled to focus and saw Dean staring down at him, horror filling his eyes.

"Hi, beautiful. Come here often?" he rasped, followed by a raking cough as his lungs tried to empty the blood out.

* * *

Dean hadn’t been able to watch most of it. Much to his shame, he simply hadn’t. It was too horrible. At some point he’d crawled away to the far edge of the cage. As far as he could get from the gruesome sight, as far away as he could get from the stench of the blood, of his own puke, he’d covered his ears in a vain attempt to cut out the screams and he’d just sobbed. He sobbed until it hurt. He was surprised that he had that many tears in him. He was surprised they hadn’t turned to blood as well…

Stop… Stop, please stop… He’d begged in his mind over and over. His shouts, his curses, his begging had not phased her in the least. She hadn’t even turned her attention away from Sam to look at him, no matter what he said. No matter how vile his curses and threats got, no matter what he begged, promised, if she would just stop…

There were some times he just couldn’t turn his eyes away, and those times were often followed by trying to violently heave his guts out. His throat still burned from all the bile he’d puked up. The stench was pretty horrible. But still it was nothing compared to the smell of all the blood, all the pain, all of it Sam’s. He’d never imagined that pain could actually be a smell. That he could taste agony. It was horrible. He supposed he could thank his new half-breed vampireness on that.

When the screaming finally stopped, Dean was afraid to look up. He hadn’t looked for a while. Hadn’t wanted to see, didn’t want to see now but he was so deathly afraid she had finally killed Sam. He was honestly surprised that the man hadn’t died long before now. Dean knew he would have, if the wounds and blood loss hadn’t killed him long ago the pain itself would have.

They’d lowered Sam to the ground but he wasn’t moving. Dean’s breath froze in his chest. Oh god… he couldn’t be dead… he couldn’t… please. But Sam did move… finally… when they brought an injured girl over to him and… Oh god… oh Jesus… Once more Dean had to turn away, once more feeling the urge to be sick, to cry, to scream and curse, but there was nothing left. Sam…

He’d watched her feed him the blood. He’d watched her torture Sam longer and more horribly than any human could possibly survive. But he still hadn’t let himself believe it. He couldn’t… but now… watching him feed from that poor girl while she screamed…

Dean slowly looked up when he heard the cage door open. His hands curling into fists fighting the urge to rip the vampires who dragged Sam in apart. Yeah, like that was really going to happen. Dean couldn’t even stand up, he could barely move at all, but he still clung to daydreams about ripping the heads off the vampires shoulders with his bare hands. But he didn’t move until they dropped Sam on the ground. Once they were gone he crawled over to the other man’s side as quickly as he could, wincing and holding his ribs.

“God…” Dean breathed, tears once more burning his eyes, and sickness welling up inside of him, but he swallowed it back down. He wasn’t going to puke on Sam. But, fuck, seeing what she’d done from a distance was bad enough. Up close and personal…

Kneeling beside Sam he was afraid to touch the other man at all, afraid his touch would only cause him more pain, but at the same time he needed to touch him. To prove to himself that Sam was still alive. Looking at the man right now, he really had a hard time believing it. When his fingers lightly brushed over Sam’s bloody cheek, the other man’s eyes… eye… opened.

“Shut up.” Dean choked out, tears spilling down his cheeks at the other man’s attempt to joke at a time like this. Though Dean knew if their places were reversed he’d probably be doing the same thing. His fingers slid through Sam’s blood soaked hair, petting tenderly, not giving a flying fuck at the moment about the gore covering his hands.

* * *

Seeing Dean's tears almost hurt Sam worse than his injuries. He managed a smile as Dean's hand ran through his hair. He leaned into that gentle loving touch and he reached up to touch Dean's cheek, leaving a light smear of his own blood on that precious face.

"Shh, it's okay lover," Sam whispered. "Don't cry, baby, I'm going to be fine. I'll heal. I can't die until she cuts off my head. You know that. At least--" Sam stopped speaking as the coughing took over. He turned his head and coughed until the last of the blood was out of his lungs. The lungs really didn't like fluid sloshing around inside. Sam lay gasping, trembling from the waves of pain the coughing fit had brought on.

Technically he was dead. How the hell could he be dead and still hurt so much? He almost laughed at that. Almost. He lay there until the worst of the pain eased. When he thought he could speak again, he turned back to focus on Dean's worried face. He could smell the bile, both on Dean's breath and nearby. His blood, the person he had fed from, Dean's blood. It all mixed together into a foul smell, terror, pain, and anguish all accenting the already horrible smell.

"Sorry," Sam murmured. He hurt so badly and wanted to sleep, but he knew he had to tell Dean before Dean heard it from her lips and not his. Dean couldn't hear another of his secrets revealed by someone else. He refused to let that happen again.

"I didn't want you to know but she'll tell you." Sam's hand fell away from Dean's cheek and back to the floor, the strength beginning to leave him. It was becoming such a struggle to fight off sleep. If Dean hated him, at least he wouldn't have to see it until he woke up, when he was able to move, when pain wasn't pounding every nerve like army ants attacking him everywhere with major artillery. "I'm a vampire," he whispered. "This is vengeance…" Oblivion called to him. No, he had to hang on, he had to finish. "I kill my kind…I'm not like them. Don't kill for food. Please," he begged softly, "don't hate me…Don't hate… love you," Sam managed before he couldn't fight it any longer. The demanding fingers of sleep dragged him down, though he fought to see his love's face, to see if Dean hated him. Please don't hate me. He wasn't sure if he managed to say that again or only thought it. A fresh tear slid from his eye as the darkness swallowed him.  


* * *

Dean closed his eyes when Sam’s hand reached up to touch his face, fighting back the choking tears as the other man tried to reassure _him_ when Sam was the one who looked like he’d been through a fucking meat grinder. The hunter’s reassurance that he couldn’t die until she cut off his head drew a ragged sob from Dean that hurt his healing ribs but he didn’t really care right now. He shook his head, as though trying to deny it even now. Sam couldn’t be… god… he couldn’t be… but if he wasn’t then Sam _would_ be dead right now. Would have been dead hours ago. Dean would have heard him die screaming…

They sat there so long in silence Dean didn’t think Sam was going to speak again, which was fine. The silence, without screams and cries of agony was good. Dean didn’t open his eyes during that time as his fingers continued petting through the long strands sticky and wet with Sam’s blood. It didn’t feel good by any means but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Just wanting… needing… to touch Sam. To offer him something, anything, that wasn’t painful…

Sam’s sudden apology quite frankly shocked the hell out of Dean. Opening his eyes and staring down at the younger man in disbelief. What the hell did Sam have to be sorry for? Surely not for what had happened at Jacob’s? Dean didn’t care about that anymore. Not now for god’s sake. He was already shaking his head, about to tell Sam… he wasn’t sure, that it was ok, that he didn’t care, to shut up again and conserve his strength, but something in Sam’s face silenced him.

Tell him? Tell him what?

Dean almost, _almost_ , laughed when Sam dropped the “bomb” that he was a vampire now. Well, no shit. He didn’t know whether to cry or laugh at the obviousness of that statement, but considering how much pain Sam was probably in, delirious, he could certainly forgive anything stupid that came out of Sam’s mouth.

He didn’t count on Sam continuing. And the more Sam talked the stiller Dean became. So still his fingers had frozen in mid motion stroking Sam’s hair and his breathing was almost non-existent. The way Sam was talking… he didn’t just mean in the last few hours from when she’d given him blood. He meant… all along? He'd always been... All along… oh god…

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam in slow motion. His lungs were no longer frozen. In fact he was breathing so fast he was practically hyperventilating. The whole time… the _whole_ time? Sam was…

He didn’t realize he’d even crawled away from the other man… the _vampire_ … until his back hit the bars on the other side of the cage. A second later he was dry heaving again, crying, screaming, and he didn’t even know what, but whatever it was it obviously amused the other vampires because he heard them laughing. Until it no longer amused them and they silenced him with a sharp blow to the side of his face with a lead pipe. 

* * *

There were no dreams in this type of sleep. The virus raged through him, working frantically to stop the escape of its sustenance from the open wounds, barricading the way. The demonic virus worked to bring the body back to functioning condition, devouring the blood in the stomach as it worked. It would need more blood to keep up such a pace, but not just yet. The wounds clotted, the blood loss staved, it went to work on mending rent blood vessel, of stretching muscle fragments back to where they belonged. A good hunter needed good vision. The eye had to be repaired but there was nothing left to reassemble. It would have to be recreated. Pieces of flesh and nerves would be snipped from across the injured body, other parts mutated to fill that which was missing. Some of the virus would have to die to help that mutation and those cells fought furiously against the others as the weakest were killed and remade…

Sam twitched and moaned softly as the deep sleep began to release him. Pain racked him and he wished the black oblivion would reclaim him, but instead it pushed him further toward consciousness. His body would need food soon and he needed to wake up and start the hunt.

He felt empty, an absence at his side that should have been there. His heart ached as if Vanessa had all but ripped it from him. He smelled the same scents as before…but there was a new faint scent. Disgust.

Sam opened his eye, startled to discover he only had one, but then remembered. Yes, she had burned it out. He hurt everywhere. He didn't think there was a scrap of skin, muscle and even bone that didn't ache. He shifted and gasped, the dried blood almost like a glue that held him to the floor. With a shudder, he forced himself to roll over, swallowing the scream, lying on his chest, the fresh blood seeping slowly from the injuries on his back. He felt the fire as the virus went back to work, resealing the re-opened wounds. He lay there just trying to get the agony back to a manageable level. When he finally felt it had subsided as much as it was going to and he was ready to endure another bout of torturous movement, he pushed himself to a sitting position. Tears of pain flowed from his eye as he sat still once again, repeating the procedure of waiting for the world to stop swimming and the sparkles to leave his eyesight. Once that happened, he looked around. Still in the cage. Of course.

He gaze froze when they reached the part of the cage furthest from him. Dean had his back to him and was practically curled up around the bars.

Sam felt the lump in his throat. Nothing went right. Nothing ever went right when it came to Dean. Slowly, painfully, he crossed the distance. He saw the bile on the ground and smelled the fresher blood, but blood that he could tell had since dried. He reached out with his left hand, setting it lightly on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Sam said softly, "but you never would have let me help you if I'd told you. Please forgive me Dean."

* * *

Dean heard the soft grunts and moans of pain from across the cage signaling that Sam was waking. The other man had been as still as death for hours now. Not so far from the truth, since Sam _was_ dead. His body little better than a zombies, a walking corpse, animated by a demon-like soul. That’s what vampires were. That’s what Sam had always been…

He hadn’t bothered to move from the position he’d woken in, wasn’t sure he could at the moment without being sick again, from the migraine like pain in his skull and he was tired of throwing up. He still hurt a whole fucking lot but he was breathing easier now. Probably “thanks” to his own fucking demon virus floating around in his veins.

Not so fucking different from Sam… Dean thought with a bitter laugh. He wasn’t sure who he hated more at the moment, Sam, or himself for not knowing. Not realizing what the other man really was. If he’d known… God…

The only thing he could really be thankful for right now was that his father was dead… John Winchester never had to see just what his pathetic son had become. A fucking half breed freak with vampire blood in his veins. Who’d let a vampire… suck him off, fuck him… and he hadn’t had a fucking clue.

He was such an idiot. Such a fucking idiot. But he supposed he fucking deserved this. After getting his father killed. Being such a fuck up of a son. He deserved everything that was happening now. He deserved the heartbreak that was worse than any of the physical pain he was feeling now. Deserved to be tortured and killed… karma was a bitch and it was finally catching up with him. Did he really think he’d ever be forgiven for letting his father die like that? Letting his throat be ripped out by a fucking demon dog… well… turn about was fair play…

Dean heard Sam moving around now. Slowly. Painfully. Dean didn’t bother to move. What was the point? He didn’t move even when he felt the light, hesitant, touch to his shoulder. Though he couldn’t stop his muscles from tensing. He couldn’t stop the bitter snort of laughter that escaped him either in response to Sam’s words.

“There’s a lot I wouldn’t have let you do.” Dean muttered under his breath. 

* * *

Dean's words bit into Sam hard and his anger finally exploded as he pulled his hand away from Dean's shoulder.

  
"I should have just let your fucking ass turn," Sam hissed, leaning in close. "I have tried everything within my power to help you, to save you. I'm sorry it wasn't a perfect cure. I'm sorry Jake gave all the blood he gave trying to save your ungrateful ass," he continued in a low growl. "I'm sorry I don't fit the bill as someone worthwhile. I've killed twelve people for food in my one-hundred and forty three years as a vampire and those were when I first turned, when I was still learning control. Until Vanessa. Until you," Sam spat.

Sam reached over to the bars and grabbed hold, slowly pulling himself up until he stood on his one "good" leg, though good was definitely a relative term. He limped along, grinding the pain into his soul, refusing to scream at the agony, refusing to let the tears fall. He collapsed next to the door of the cage. Vanessa would be back soon enough. Sundown was approaching. He refused to look Dean's way, refused to acknowledge his existence. If Vanessa took Dean tonight…no, Dean still wasn't strong enough, hadn't eaten yet as far as Sam knew. It wouldn't take much to kill him.

Sam's jaw clenched and he felt his fangs descend. It would put Dean out of his misery, out of their misery. Vanessa would lose that tool against him. He could tell her to go fuck herself. Dean wouldn't suffer at her hands...

He let his fangs retract and soft bitter laughter slipped past his lips. He was still trying to protect Dean. He hated Dean at this moment, but he would still die for the man. And it wasn't just because they were bloodmates. Sam knew that as surely as he knew a demonic virus flowed in his veins. He loved him, he treasured him, and he hated him more than he had ever hated anyone. And only love could make you hate someone that much.

"C'mon, Bitchnessa! You're dog is ready to play!" Sam yelled. He'd take a night of hanging from the fucking rafters with Vanessa working him over to sitting in this cage one more fucking minute.

* * *

Dean flinched at Sam’s words. It would have been kinder for the other man to kick him in the ribs. Sam was right, of course. He was ungrateful. This… all of this… was his fault. He wanted to hate Sam. He really did. He wanted to hate the other man for being a vampire. He wanted to hate Sam for lying to him every step of the way. He wanted to hate Sam for turning him into a freak. For not killing him, or just letting him die, which would have been a hell of a lot more merciful than what was happening now. He wanted to hate Sam for using him, for loving him… he wanted to hate Sam for making him love Sam too…

Tears slid down his face as Sam moved away, but Dean didn’t move. Didn’t turn to look at the other man. Didn’t say he was sorry. Maybe it would make it easier for Sam. Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew one of the reasons why Sam was so torn up and Dean was left untouched was because Sam had made some kind of deal. Letting her do everything she had so that it wouldn’t happen to him. If he was… gone… Sam wouldn’t have to let himself suffer anymore. He could at least try to fight back…

He heard Sam’s yell and Dean flinched again, but this time he actually moved. He pushed himself up on weak arms. Wrapping one of them around his ribs as he used the other to pull himself up by the bars much as Sam had. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet, but he managed to keep standing. He saw the vampires, they were awake. Whether from Sam’s shout or they’d already been awake Dean didn’t know. Two approached the cage followed by the vampire bitch. They looked happy to take Sam up on his offer…

No. He wasn’t going to spend another night listening to Sam’s screams. Maybe he’d be lucky. Maybe he’d only last half as long…

When they finally reached the cage, he spoke. “Take me.” 

* * *

He could smell the fresh tears, but squelched the urge to return to Dean's side to try to comfort him and soothe away the pain his words had inflicted. He still hated Dean, dammit. He was still pissed. He would be for awhile. Until Vanessa came to distract him from it.

But then, who said Dean's tears were tears Sam's words caused? They could just as easily be tears of anger, furious with Sam for doing this to him. For all the lies, for the betrayal of not killing him like he had promised, for a vampire daring to fuck a hunter.

He heard Dean shift and move, and kept his eyes fixed elsewhere. Dean was probably coming over to punch his lights out. Isn't that how it had gone every single time? Sam tried and ended up on his ass for his trouble.

He heard the vampires approaching. Okay, it really sucked to have half of his peripheral vision gone. Vanessa was going to love watching Dean kick Sam in the ribs or punch him in the face, or whatever the hell Dean was planning on doing.

Sam's head snapped up, his furious gaze locking on Dean when he heard those words leave the young hunter's mouth. Was Dean fucking crazy? He wouldn't last an hour! As much as Sam would like to delude himself, Vanessa would take Dean and torture him just as soon as Dean was well enough, no matter what Sam did. There was no reason to bring it down on himself any faster.

Sam growled at Dean, animalistic, commanding, for Dean to get the fuck back from the door as he pulled himself to his feet, to stand between Dean and the vampires. He blinked back the tears of pain, ground his teeth so hard he was surprised none of them broke as he struggled to stay on his feet, all of his weight on his left leg.

"He's hardly healed and hasn't eaten in two days," Sam snorted. "Yeah, he'll last. He'll be fun. For all of ten minutes." Sam's cool gaze rested on Vanessa, his words dripping with sarcasm as he said, "So Mistress Vanessa, how may I serve your desires tonight?"

* * *

Dean was not cowed in the slightest by Sam’s display of anger or the way the other man _growled_ at him. He didn’t back down.

Vanessa merely laughed at the display.

“Oh, don’t worry, Baby.” She practically purred at the injured vampire that looked little better at the moment than road kill having been pecked at by vultures. Not the least bit appetizing right now. The young hunter on the other hand… “We won’t break him… much…”

She laughed again, looking at Dean and the young man felt a chill crawl up his spine. He’d seen the same look directed at him often enough. Hell, he’d seen it on Sam’s face practically from the moment he’d met the vampire though he’d denied it.

Lust. Hunger. And it was matched by the two hulking male vampires that had come with her.

Dean felt himself take a step back before he realized it when they opened the cage door. One of them had a fucking _cattle prod_ in his hand and he used it on Sam to knock the other vampire back. To keep him away from the door as the other one came right for Dean.

His survival instincts kicking in despite his words earlier, Dean began to struggle, cursing and fighting to break the iron grip that he wouldn’t have been able to even if he was at his full strength. The vampire easily dragged him out of the cage, and the other vampire slammed it closed and locked it as soon as he was out.

The other vampires were already waiting. Gathered around in a loose circle, some of them whistling and catcalling as he was dragged into the center of them and shoved to the floor. His arms wrenched behind him and his wrists cuffed. An unforgiving hand dragged him up to his knees, and held his head by his hair while another vampire approached him. Palming his already hard dick through his jeans.

Dean fought, tried to twist away, but they held his body and his head still easily. Another hand grabbed his lower jaw and wrenched it open as the vampire in front of him unzipped himself and pulled out his hard dick.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to shut off his brain for what would happen next, unfortunately he wasn’t successful. 

* * *

Sam tried not to let it show how much it pissed him off that Dean hadn't even flinched at his growl. Not enough god-damned vampire in him after all.

He felt his insides twist when Vanessa turned her gaze from him and fastened it on Dean. He could smell her lust…he could smell their lust. They would do to Dean what they had done to him. He prepared himself to fight against them. They would not use Dean that way! He had been raped before and that was just one man. This was a nest of vampires, vampires with carnal desires as strong at their need for blood. All of them had taken their turn with Sam, more than once. This would break Dean, it would shatter him.

They opened the cage door and before his damaged body could react, the cattle prod had been put to his chest and he stumbled back. He fell onto his injured leg and the pain ripping through him dragged a scream from him. He watched helplessly as Dean tried to back away, to escape them, but Dean didn't have a chance.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "No! No, don't do this to him!" The fear he smelled rolling off Dean mixed with the lust that practically overwhelmed him forced him back to his feet.

They didn't go far; she wanted Sam to be able to see everything they were doing to Dean. She wanted him to hear Dean's whimpers. Sam would have rather seen Dean tortured and heard his screams than see what they were doing to him now.

He screamed at them, cussed at them, begged and pleaded. He shouted to Dean, told him he would be okay, that he would survive this. He tried to wrench the cage door open as the fury filled him and he felt the hinges give just a little, but not enough. Just not enough. He was too injured, he couldn't keep up enough leverage, not with the way he could barely stand. He finally just couldn't stay on his feet anymore, many of his wounds re-opened and bleeding from his struggles. He sank down, his back to the nest, tears coating one side of his face.

He cringed with each sound he heard Dean make, tried to shut out the sounds of his lover's pain. He felt the sobs shake him.

He jumped when Vanessa spoke to him from just outside the bars. He hadn't heard her approach.

"If you don't watch, we'll do more than just fuck him. You wouldn't want that to happen to your little boy-toy, now do you?"

Sam shook his head mutely and turned around so he could see them. After a moment he turned his gaze on her. "Just so you know, I will kill you, Bitch. I will make you pay for every scream, every whimper Dean makes."

She gave a small gasp, and then a smile curved her lips. "Of course you will, Baby. Every time you close your eyes. Every time you open them, I'll be here to torture you and watch you suffer." Her visage turned dark. "You will pay for killing my children, for killing all the vampires your blades have taken through your short years. Each death will be avenged, Sam Cristo. So long as you behave, so long as you do as you're told, I'll limit what we do to the pretty boy. I won't shred him or flay him within an inch of his life. I'll let the two of you stay together in the same cage. If I see even the slightest whisper of the idea of you taking his life to spare him, I will hunt down everyone you have ever known. I will torture them, then turn them. I will drive you to bloodlust day after day and watch you rip innocents apart, rip your friends apart." She smiled at him and pulled out a bloody and torn address book. "And kill everyone you and your wife ever knew. Just like I killed her. After we fucked her, after we turned her and watched her suffer in unfed bloodlust."

Sam's gaze locked onto Vanessa and his muscles trembled as renewed fury swept through him. She laughed. "Remember, you behave. You don't try to get heroic, you don't let him get self-sacrificing. That will only bring more agony to you than you can possibly imagine. And so very many deaths." She thumbed through the address book. "Hmm, three sisters and a brother," she mused. "Looks like the birthdays of nieces and nephews, too."

Sam looked away, paling at her words. "I'll do what you want," he said quietly. "Whatever you want."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. For being such a very good doggy," she turned to the vampires surrounding Dean. "Finish up children. Sammy needs his teddy bear back."

* * *

His throat was being fucked raw. He could barely breathe at all past the hard dick pounding down his throat. His own whimpers of pain and the choking sounds he made almost drowned out by the grunts and moans of pleasure of the vampire using him and the laughing of the others. He was forced forward even more, without his hands to support his weight the only thing supporting him was the vampire’s fist in his hair holding him while he fucked his mouth. He felt the other’s hands on his hips, his claws biting cruelly into his skin. He heard the others egging him on, and Dean screamed around the dick rammed down his throat as the other shoved inside of him without any preparation at all.

Dean had lost track of how many of the vampires had used him after the fourth one. The males used his mouth and his ass brutally. Then they’d gotten him hard and let the females use his cock, sometimes while one of the males pounded into him from behind. When there wasn’t a cock choking him he screamed. The pain blinding and worse if possible every single time he was used. Come, and most surely, blood dripping down, coating his thighs.

He heard Sam screaming, cursing them. Begging them to stop. He heard Sam talking to him, reassuring him, trying to comfort him and he clung to those moments, trying to block out everything else. All the pain and the humiliation and more pain. Dean knew he was crying, sobbing, begging when they let him, but he didn’t really care, he just wanted it to stop.

When Sam stopped talking to him, Dean sobbed harder. He wanted to beg Sam not to leave him to this alone, please, but he couldn’t have even if he wanted to. His voice long having grown hoarse from the abuse to his throat soon he couldn’t even scream, only grunt and moan in pain. Barely conscious at all by the time they were finished with him. When they dragged him back to the cage, dumping him onto the cold hard floor unceremoniously. One of them praising him for being such a good fuck and couldn’t wait till next time.

Dean didn’t move. All he wanted was to curl up into a ball and die. He couldn’t even do that…

* * *

She stood nearby and watched, hungry to see the pain she was inflicting on the once so proud hunter. She savored every tear and the dead look that had come into his eye. She almost regretted burning out that second eye. Of course if she took both next time, he would only be able to hear what they were doing to his precious Dean. She would have to consider that, but since he had turned away, watching was surely the more painful. Next time perhaps she would bring him over, put him in chains and make him watch, close up and personal. Maybe having him sucked off while he watched, getting him off with every scream from his lovers lips as his lover was being fucked. Or make him work over his own lover. That would be delightful. So very many wonderful possibilities. She had not felt such elation in such a long time, but then, she hadn’t taken an enemy and slowly broken them as she would break Cristo. And the pretty boy. She thought gleefully of seeing the two curled up together, defeat etched on their faces, nothing but torture before them. Going through the motions of another day of hell. She had planned having Cristo take the hunter’s life in a flesh rending bloodlust, but now she wasn’t so sure. Once he had nothing to live for, he wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. He would still have all his dead wife’s relatives to worry about, and she was already contemplating bringing them in, one at a time, and destroying them as well. Cristo, Cristo she would keep alive, for a few hundred years, let her children play with him when she grew bored. He would welcome death, even beg for it, but she wouldn’t give him that gift for a very, very long time.

When Sam saw them dragging Dean toward the cage, he straightened, not caring that she saw his reaction. He just wanted Dean back. He wanted to know his love was safe. The things he had said to Dean. He hadn’t meant them. Dean had to know Sam loved him.

He tried to stay stoic when Dean was close enough that Sam could see the condition of his lover, but a soft sob escaped him anyway. Dean’s lips were bloody and torn, blood and come leaking from his mouth. The same leaking from his hole. Bruises blackened his hips where they had gripped him.

He stayed where he was until they had left the young man on the floor and the cage was locked behind them. Sam scrambled to Dean’s side, ignoring his own terrible pain as he pulled Dean into his arms.

"Shh, lover, I've got you. I've got you. You're safe now Dean." Sam stretched, biting back the pain as he reached for the gauze and water at the side of the cage. He opened the bottle of water and poured some onto the gauze, then gently began wiping down Dean's face. Once Dean's face was cleaned, he planted light kisses on it as he whispered reassurances. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay. You're strong. You'll survive this. You'll get through this, love. I'll help you. I'll be with you."

Sam planted a light kiss on Dean's lips, not caring that come and blood still dripped from Dean's mouth. Dean's blood tasted of terror, of humiliation, of pain. The come tasted bitterly of lust and death.

"Love, I'm going to pour a little water into your mouth. It will be cool, it will help your throat. Try to swallow it down, okay? It'll be just a little. We'll go slow, okay?"

 

* * *

Dean couldn’t stop himself from flinching from that first touch. A pathetic whimper escaping his bruised and bloodied lips before he could silence it. Tears already beginning to crowd behind his eyes once more despite the fact that he didn’t think he could possibly have any left. _No… please no more… please…_ he wanted to beg, but the only sound that escaped his abused throat was a small moan of agony when he was lifted. Held…

And then he knew, he just knew. Maybe it was the warm comforting scent beyond the stench of blood and pain. Maybe it was the sound of the other man’s voice even though he barely understood the words. Promises that he was safe now… lies… but Dean didn’t care. For the first time he didn’t fucking care.

He felt the light brush of the wet cloth over his bruised face and his fingers curled and gripped at the other man hard. Not really caring where his hands were or that he felt blood underneath his fingernails, just needing to hold on. Needing Sam to hold onto him.

Sam cleaned the blood and come off his face but Dean knew he would never feel clean again. Not really. To be honest he’d never really felt clean ever since that man had used him years ago. This was worse, so much worse. Sam was wrong. He wasn’t strong enough to deal with this. Not knowing it was probably going to happen again… and again… and again… He wasn’t… he couldn’t…

Sam’s careful kiss to his lips tore a ragged sob from Dean’s throat. How could Sam still want to kiss him after the way he’d been used?

Water… no, he didn’t really want it… he didn’t want anything that was only going to prolong this misery, but at the same time he wanted the taste out of his mouth. As though water alone could ever do that, but he had to try.

The first sip of water didn’t go down at all, he tried to swallow and his abused throat protested, and he merely coughed and sputtered it back up. The next sip, not even a sip really, just a few drops went down. A little more. A little more. Slowly. It seemed to take forever. But it wasn’t like there was anything else.

* * *

Dean's hands gripped his arm, his nails digging into wounds that were still trying to heal, but he ignored the pain. The pain twisting inside him blocked out anything else, allowed him to ignore the seeping wounds, the pangs of hunger, the fire of his injuries. Patiently he poured small bits of water down Dean's throat, wiping it away when Dean sputtered it back out. It felt like an eternity passed before Sam felt he had managed to wash most of the come and blood from Dean's mouth.

Sam looked down at Dean's tortured face. He could smell the shame Dean felt and caressed Dean's cheek. Leaning down, he kissed Dean again, lightly licking his way into Dean's brutalized mouth. Tenderly, carefully, he ran his tongue over Dean's teeth, the roof of his mouth, and brushed Dean's tongue before ending the kiss.

"They could never do anything that would make me not cherish you, make me not want to touch you and make love to you. Nothing. My heart is yours. Always," he whispered.

Sam returned to his careful ministrations, using wetted gauze to clean Dean's chest and stomach free of the come and blood.

"Love, I'm going to clean your cock off, okay? It's just me touching you. No one else. I promise. I'm just going to wipe off the come. You're raw lover. It needs to be cleaned up."

Sam worked the gauze lower, letting Dean prepare himself. He felt Dean's fingers dig deeply into his arm. "Shh-shh-shh. It's just me, Dean. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do anything but wipe away their filth so all that is left is my cleansing touch. The touch that treasures you."

* * *

When Dean couldn’t possibly drink any more water without feeling like he was going to choke or vomit it back up Sam finally set aside the bottle he had been feeding him from. Dean closed his eyes, taking small shallow breaths so he wouldn’t have to smell their stench on him. He hadn’t been expecting the soft touch of Sam’s lips to return. Just as gentle as before, caressing and licking his swollen lips and then letting his tongue slide into his mouth.

Dean stiffened a little but he didn’t try to pull away. He just… didn’t want Sam to taste them in his mouth… But he couldn’t tell the other man to stop. Didn’t want to. Sam tasted of pain, sadness, but also of warmth and… love… Sam’s whispered words made him sob and he buried his face against the other man’s chest. A part of him wanting to deny those words, a part of him knowing he didn’t deserve them in the least, the greater part of him needing them right now more than anything. Needing Sam…

He felt Sam continuing cleaning him. Washing away the physical traces of their abuse that could be washed away. The bruises and cuts would last longer. Probably wouldn’t even be fully faded before new ones replaced them. He felt Sam’s touch move lower and he stiffened again without meaning to, a sound of protest breaking from his throat before he could stop it.

Even though he wanted to be clean, more than anything, he just couldn’t… Nor could he stop his fingers digging harder into Sam’s arm before he could stop it but Sam didn’t even complain. Like he didn’t feel the pain Dean was causing him at all. Sam’s litany of soft reassurances and love never ceased however and gradually Dean felt his muscles relaxing almost of their own will. His fingers loosening their grip on the other man.

Dean swallowed hard as he lifted his face away from Sam’s chest, looking up at the other man in the eye for the first time.

“Promise me…” Dean rasped, coughing from the strain but he forced it back, he took a breath and continued. “You’ll get out… and kill them….”

* * *

Sam felt Dean's death grip on his arm finally loosen. He smiled gently at the man whose face was buried against his chest in shame and pain. Dean was going to let Sam do what he needed to do to help him, let him clean him up some more. If the vampires kept this up, Dean was going to have to be on antibiotics for the rest of his life…however long they let him live. Dean would be killed eventually, he knew that. He knew if he killed Dean the bitch would keep her word about killing every last soul in Jessica's address book. If they had moved, she'd find them, he had no doubt. He loved Dean more than anything, but so very many lives, and so many of them related to the wife he had dearly loved. He…couldn't. Not even for Dean. Not even for the way it would ease his pain to know that Dean could never be hurt by them again. There would come a time, a time when he could no longer stand it, when the thought of Jessica's family dying at Vanessa's hands would longer have meaning. Only saving Dean from years of abuse would mean anything to him. He would be lost by that time, but have enough of him left to make that final sacrifice of his love. He just couldn't do it now. And the bitch knew that. And the bitch knew he would eventually kill Dean, effectively killing the last bit of himself when he did.

He was surprised when Dean pulled away from him, turned his face up toward Sam. Dean's voice was roughened by the abuse his throat had taken and there was hate in his eyes. Sam tried to find a reassuring smile to respond to Dean's words, but there wasn't one in him.

Reluctantly, Sam admitted what he so wanted to deny. "I'm not strong enough to get us out. They won't let me heal enough to get strong enough. I need blood to heal, Dean, and she hasn't let me feed tonight. She won't let me feed until tomorrow and tomorrow she'll torture me again. Besides, love, I wouldn't leave you. And I can't kill you or she'll kill…everyone my wife ever cared about when she was alive. All her family. All her friends." Sam dredged up a sad smile. "I'm sorry. If I do what she wants, what she says, they will…leave you alone more often than not. It was the only deal she offered. I will try to bargain a better one soon." He leaned forward and kissed Dean again, mindful of how bruised Dean's lips were. His voice turned bitter and deadly. "If I am given the opportunity, I will rip her head from her shoulders for you. I promise you that. But it's doubtful they'll ever let me get that strong again."

* * *

At Sam’s words it felt like a crushing weight was pressing down on his chest, preventing him from breathing. He wondered if it lasted long enough he’d eventually pass out, suffocate even. Right now, that would have been a blessing.

He wanted to tell Sam that he didn’t give a damn what happened to him right now, he just wanted those fuckers dead. He didn’t even care if he was… left behind. He was sure he would die soon enough either at their hand or he’d find a way to do it himself, even if he had to bite off his own tongue. As long as Sam got away… as long as he came back and butchered every last one of them…

But Sam wasn’t strong enough… wouldn’t be… not even to let himself escape.

Dean couldn’t deny that it had crossed his mind, while they were using him, that he’d ask Sam to just kill him when it was over. Hearing Sam refuse to do it, before he could even ask, it made his heart twist just a little tighter in his chest. Made it just a little bit harder to breathe. He tried to tell himself that he “understood” that he wouldn’t want innocents to suffer because of him, part of him even believed it, but it was hard to think that way right now…

Dean couldn’t even begin to decipher what he was feeling regarding Sam revealing that he had a wife… had…

Sam’s kiss, his promise, eased a bit of the pressure on his chest, not all of it, but enough to let him breathe again. Enough to let him speak again without simply screaming at the top of his lungs. Dean tightened his hold on Sam’s arm again just a little.

“You can feed on me.” Dean whispered, his voice just as deadly serious as Sam’s had been.

* * *

Dean's conflict was written clearly on his face, wanting Sam to lie to him rather than tell him the truth. Sam might be a vampire, but without blood, with injuries like Vanessa had carved into him, he was little stronger than a human. If he was even that strong. The hint of jealousy he smelled in Dean after he revealed he had been married made a little warm spot inside him.

Surprise lit Sam's face at Dean's offer. He would have laughed; he almost did. What he wouldn't have given to hear those precious words from Dean in any other place, at any other time. Dean meant it, one hundred percent. He would have wanted that offer to come with the look of desire, of love written on Dean's face. Instead the desire for vengeance was as clear on his face as the sun on a bright summer day.

Sam ran his free hand along side Dean's head. He did manage a soft laugh then. "Even if I were healed enough to try, even if I could tear the door open in the middle of the day, I don't think I could manage it without enough noise to wake at least one of them. They would rouse the others. I'm a good hunter, Dean, but I can't outrun them all. I can't fight them all…" Sam twisted his head, looking to the table that was on the way to the door. The table where spoils taken from the innocent victims were tossed. A cell phone. They really only needed to make one call. He had absolutely no doubt if Bobby were alive that Bobby would be hunting for Dean. That might be a big 'if' though. If Bobby was dead, it would be a wasted attempt. He could try one of his other friends, but Sam would not have time to explain anything. In fact, the vampires couldn't even know a call was made. What were the odds they left Bobby alive? Sam decided it was fifty-fifty. She wanted vengeance on Sam and Dean. She simply probably wouldn’t have bothered to do more than knock Bobby and Jake out of the way. So long as either or both of them went down right away, she wouldn't have pursued it.

Sam turned back to Dean. "I can't escape them, but I think we could get a message out. If she left Bobby alive, do you two have any sort of code? That he'll know, say a text message, is from you? He could track the GPS from there and get to us."

* * *

Dean turned his face slightly into the warm hand caressing it, taking what comfort was offered by the gentle touch greedily. Clinging to it as tightly as he clung to Sam himself. Needing it more than he needed the air in his lungs. More than he needed the blood in his veins.

Though Sam's initial words began to crush what little hope had begun to form in Dean's heart. He wanted to ask Sam, what if he didn't fight? What if he just left? What if Sam left him? As long as Sam got away, that was enough for Dean right now. Even though he was touched that the other man had already refused to leave him behind, they had to be realistic here. There was no reason for both of them to suffer. No reason for both of them to die...

Then he turned his head towards the direction Sam was looking. The other vampires were milling around. Not watching them. Didn't notice their regard. He saw what Sam saw. The phone on the table. Their possible salvation. If they could get to it. Dean turned his eyes back to Sam's, nodding.

"Yes." Dean said simply, he and Bobby had a code all right. It was the same one he and his father had used when John had been alive. He had no doubt that Bobby was still alive. Not a single one. Dean nodded in determination. "Bobby's harder to kill than a New York cockroach on steroids. He'll come with a fucking army."

A small tight smile pulled at Dean's bloodied lips.

"He tracked you down with a whole lot less."

* * *

Sam gave a small snort of laughter. “Yes. But he did have your oh-so-discreet car to track. Not to mention the volume of your ear-splitting rock," Sam teased. More seriously he whispered, "I suspect he’s already in the general vicinity, so once he gets the message, it won’t take him that long to get here.” Sam studied the distance and the layout of the “escape” route. His voice quieted even more until it was barely above a whisper. “Assuming I can get the cage door open, I’ll carry you like you’re unconscious. Odds are good they’ll be on us pretty fast. I’ll stumble or set you aside or something at the table. I should be able to get us that far. You have to snatch the phone without them spotting you and we both need to hope it's still on. Get the text message off and then get the phone hidden somewhere over there. Looks like there are plenty of places to stuff it. If they aren’t on us, you’ll still need to grab the phone and we’ll head for the door while you text him. If we can make it to a car, we might be able to escape.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. “It’s going to be bad when they catch us, love. You’re too weak and in pretty rough shape. I don’t imagine they’ll do much to you, especially if you play unconscious or out of it. She told me no heroics. What she did to me before will probably be a vacation to what she’ll do to me then. And in a day or two when you've recovered some, she’ll go after you to get to me. Hopefully Bobby will be here before then.

Sam lightly traced two fingers from Dean's forehead, along his unbruised temple and down to his jaw line. "I’ll probably be pretty hungry. If my eyes look kind of red, I’m in bloodlust and may not discriminate between friend and foe…and lover. Keep me chained, throw me in the trunk, and get me near a cow or something. I’ll still try to go for human blood, but given no other choice, I’ll feed on an animal. That should quickly bring me out of bloodlust. Assuming Bobby and his army don’t just cut off my head.”

He gave Dean a light kiss and then whispered in his ear. "It's probably best if I feed from your wrist. It'll be easier to hide the wound if someone comes around. But let me finish getting you cleaned up first, okay?"

* * *

Any other time and place Dean would have laughed at Sam’s comment possibly teased him back that Sam just didn’t have taste in good music. Now he was only able to offer the other man a slightly more genuine smile, though the pain didn’t completely fade from his face or eyes. Even though right now it was buried under layers of hate, desire for vengeance, and determination that their plan would work. He hoped it would stay there, for as long as possible. Till either they got out of here, or until he died trying.

Dean nodded as Sam explained to him what he wanted Dean to do. He would do his part. He would get the message off to Bobby. The idea of being able to get to a car and get out of here was definitely appealing but they had to be realistic. They probably wouldn’t make it to the door. If they even made it to the table, that was pushing it.

He almost suggested to Sam not to try to get him out of the cage. He would only slow Sam down. Sam would have an easier time getting to the phone, or even getting outside without him as a burden…

Dean swallowed hard as Sam went on to “prepare” him for what would probably happen to him, to both of them, once they were caught. Even after they got the message to Bobby it would probably take some time for the other hunter to get here. Hours, even days, depending on where Bobby was. Even if he was in the “area” like Sam suspected.

The young hunter promised himself then that he would do whatever he could to deflect her rage upon him. If she was going to use him to punish Sam anyway then he would encourage it. Sam was right. This was all his fault. At least then… Sam would suffer less, and if Dean died during whatever they did to him at least it would be for a reason other than just being used as their toy.

Dean nodded slowly in understanding as Sam explained what would have to be done if he went into… bloodlust…

“I won’t let that happen.” Dean promised. He wouldn’t let the other hunters lay a hand on Sam, no matter what it took. Assuming Dean was even still alive at that point…

Dean nodded in agreement when Sam suggested they finish getting him “clean”. For what it was worth… Surprisingly Dean didn’t feel any nervousness about the idea of Sam feeding from him. Days ago, fuck, hours ago he probably would have had a very different reaction. Hell no, came to mind. Now he didn’t care. Now he would cut open his own wrist and give it to Sam, let the vampire drain him dry if it meant escape. If it meant those bastards would die some horribly painful way, hopefully drowning in their own blood.

"Go ahead."

* * *

Sam picked the gauze back up and gently finished cleaning Dean off, first cleaning his groin and then wiped his thighs free of the blood and come. With utmost care he cleaned up along Dean's crack and around his hole, trying to wipe away their filth, even though he knew it hurt Dean and he could feel the tension in the young man. He just continued to whisper reassuring words until he was done. He held Dean close for a bit, soothing him, petting at his hair, laying the occasional light kiss on him, running his hand up and down Dean's back until he finally heard Dean's heart rate slow down.

Sam had been watching the other vampires while he soothed Dean. None seemed to take interest in the vampire and human locked in the cage. Sam was fairly certain the nest was going to leave them alone for the rest of the night, their lustful attack on Sam driving them to feed and make out with each other. More important than anything else, he believed he would be able to drink from Dean without drawing their attention, without them realizing what he was doing.

"Okay, love, let me drink," Sam whispered. "I'll drink until you're almost faint. I'll hear the change in your heart rate, in the sound of the blood in your veins and know when to stop. You'll probably go to sleep right away, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

He accepted the offered wrist and licked and sucked on it, changing the makeup of his saliva to lightly anesthesize where he intended to bite. Exposing his fangs he used only the front teeth as he carefully bit into the artery in Dean's wrist. Retracting his fangs, he began to suck at the wound, burying the groan inside him as the crimson spilled into his mouth. The turmoil of emotions inside Dean exploded in Sam's senses. The completion of self filled him and the blood, even as full of conflicting flavors as it was, still electrified him. He growled softly, like a cat quietly purring, as he drank from his lover. Pulling the young man a little tighter to him, he wrapped around him protectively. He ran his hand over Dean's hair and down his back lovingly, slowly, again and again. He felt the warmth in his stomach, the sudden energizing burst, as his virus embraced the blood that was its perfect complement, its perfect food.

The change in the sound of Dean's heartbeat, in the rushing river of his blood finally made Sam slow his suckling at Dean's wrist. He pulled off and began licking at the wound, causing the flow of blood to slow. He felt Dean begin to sag against him as he licked the last of the blood from his lips. He cradled the man he adored in his arms, holding Dean while Dean slept, and letting himself drop into a healing doze.

* * *

Dean tried his best not to tense up while Sam cleaned him, because honestly tensing his muscles only made it hurt worse, if that was possible, but he couldn’t seem to fully relax no matter how hard he tried. At least Sam was as quick, and gentle, as possible. Still by the time the other man was done Dean was trembling again, his breath coming out in quick pained pants and he had tears running down his cheeks again.

He buried his face against Sam’s chest once again, as though he were trying to hide away from the world. So he could only smell Sam. So he could only feel the other man’s touch on his flesh. So he could only hear Sam’s soothing warm voice whispering comforting nonsense into his ear.

Gradually he relaxed again in the vampire’s arms and when Sam asked him to let him drink, Dean nodded his assent. Though even as Sam reassured him, he couldn’t stop from feeling the slightest pangs of nervousness at what he was about to let the vampire do. Letting Sam drain him until he passed out… not only would he be completely defenseless, not that he wasn’t already, but he knew how much it hurt to be bitten, the other vampires had certainly done that enough…

He hadn’t expected Sam to begin by licking, sucking on the pale flesh on the underside of his wrist, nor did Dean expect the slight thrill that went through him. When he felt Sam’s fangs finally pierce his skin, he gasped softly, but it wasn’t in pain. It was… probably the closest thing to pleasure Dean was capable of feeling right now. Sam sucking… oh god…

Dean thought he should feel at least the slightest bit disgusted, but he wasn’t. In fact he didn’t think he’d ever felt this… close… to anyone. The sounds Sam was making unlike anything he’d ever heard but so damned comforting Dean was closing his eyes and leaning into the other man even before the light petting touches to his hair and back began.

He was already starting to drift off even before the suckling on his wrist slowed and stopped and he didn’t fight it. It was the first _peaceful_ rest he’d had in days. Trusting Sam to hold him, trusting Sam to keep him safe. 

* * *

Although he was asleep, he was only barely asleep and was distantly aware of the noises around him. The vampire in him also knew when the sun began to rise and he let the hours tick away. Finally around mid-day he opened his eyes. He smiled a little. His eye was fully regenerated. He felt better, so much more better than he should have. He looked down at the man still sleeping in his arms. Dean's blood, the fact that he was his bloodmate…the blood had accelerated his healing. He certainly still had injuries, could still feel the dull throbs through out his body, but the worst of the damage was repaired. His broken wrist was healed enough he would be able to use it. It would undoubtedly hurt, but it was functional. His thigh…the muscles in his thigh were all but mended. In fact it seemed as if all of the most severe of his injuries had been repaired first.

"Dean," he whispered softly. "Love, wake up. It's time to go." He roused Dean gently, light fingers brushing over his face until Dean's long-lashed eyelids slit open, the emerald green of Dean's eyes glinting in the dim light.

"I need you sharp, Dean," Sam said. "I'm going to give you a little of my blood. It will help invigorate you for a short time."

Sam saw the disconcerted look Dean gave him and chuckled. "It's not that bad, love. And it really will help."

Sam nicked his wrist and sucked on the wound, drawing forth a small amount of his lifeblood, then kissed Dean, releasing the blood into his lover's mouth. Sam took the time to extended the kiss, to caress Dean's mouth lovingly with his tongue, unsure if this would be their final kiss. So very much could go wrong in what they were about to attempt and he wanted Dean to remember his taste, to remember him, if things went as badly as they just might. If they failed, he would give Bobby a week to find them. If Bobby hadn't, he would kill Dean. He wouldn't let them rape Dean again and again. He wouldn't watch the man he loved be shattered by their brutality…even if it meant Vanessa went after Jessica's family. Odds were frighteningly good she eventually would anyways. He had denied that truth, but he was clearer headed than he had been in a long time and the hunter in him recognized what the sentimental lover in him had refused to. The bitch would use absolutely everything in her arsenal to destroy his soul. Nothing he cared about would be safe. Nothing. No matter what she said.

* * *

Dean groaned softly in protest in his sleep, the last thing he wanted to do was wake up and return to the world where his subconscious mind knew only pain was waiting for him. His body already ached terribly in so many ways. Beyond the physical abuse his body had taken, he felt almost feverish… no, not quite fever, because it was inside him. It felt like the blood in his veins was boiling.

At the persistence of the soft words and touches his eyes eventually slid open however, a small moan of discomfort escaping his lips. His eyes were unfocused and his thoughts fuzzy to say the least but he understood Sam’s words. A kick of adrenaline helping to wake him up a little bit more. Sam was right. He needed to be alert. He needed to get a message to Bobby.

Dean was down right shocked however when he got a good look at Sam. The other man… vampire… was healed. Mostly anyway, from what Dean could see. Sam had both of his eyes again which was shocking enough. Of course he knew vampires could regenerate themselves from any wound as long as their head wasn’t removed, but he had no idea it could happen so quickly. Not that he was complaining.

When Sam suggested he drink some of his blood however Dean couldn’t hide his displeasure at the thought. He already knew what affect Sam’s blood could have on him, he remembered how greedily he had licked at the wound on Sam’s wrist before, and he would really rather… avoid… doing it again. Avoid the reminder of how he wasn’t quite human anymore…

But Sam insisted and Dean grudgingly nodded. If it would help…

Dean was a little surprised at the way Sam chose to give him the blood, but he accepted the kiss, the taste of Sam’s blood in Sam’s mouth not repulsive to him at all and he licked every drop from the vampire’s mouth. Returning Sam’s kiss greedily. A slight flush coloring his cheeks when they finally pulled apart.

“Um… thanks.” Dean said softly, licking his lips and clearing his throat. He had to admit, he did feel a little better. Clearer headed.

Dean looked over to where the vampires were all sleeping and then turned back to Sam, nodding.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” 

* * *

Sam slowly extracted himself from Dean and stood, stretching out his stiffened joints, stretching out the newly repaired skin and muscle and testing them, wincing when he discovered parts of him not yet healed. He looked over at the table and confirmed at least one phone was there. Next he focused on the cage door, studying it and deciding where its weak points were. Indeed he had slightly twisted the hinges when he had tried to open it before. The hinges would be weaker than the lock side, but the hinges would be noisier. That Vanessa had kept him shackled at first did imply the cage wasn't vampire proof. It wasn't until he was badly injured that his shackles had been removed when he couldn't possibly be strong enough to bend the door open. After deciding where he would grasp the bars and how he would twist the door, he helped Dean stand.

"Just hang on to the bars. I'll be able to pick you up faster if you're standing," Sam told him, then turned back to the door.

Taking hold of the door, he wrenched it hard, twisting the hinges to their breaking point, the sound of screeching and snapping metal practically echoing in the barn. Sam cursed softly as he pushed the door open and barely kept the door from clanging to the floor. He spun and swept Dean into his arms, cradling Dean against his chest. Already he heard movement from the nest, cries waking up one another, vampires scrambling to their feet and headed for the escapees. He stretched his long legs, running for the door.

He grinned when Dean was able to swipe the phone from the table but knew the vampires were almost upon him.

"Into the hay. Play dead," Sam hissed. He veered toward the pile of hay close to the door and tried to reduce the shock to Dean's landing as he bent over a little and threw Dean into the straw. He whirled, keeping himself between the oncoming vampires and Dean, and dropped the closest vampire with a right hook and then straight-punched a second, also putting the vampire on the ground. His eyes swept over the onslaught coming at him. He knew he had been right. He might have made it through the door, but he wouldn't have made it any further. They were all well fed and healthy. He was only at about three quarters strength. He prayed Dean got off the text message because Sam was pretty sure he would be going down very shortly. Once he was down, Dean would be exposed.  


* * *

As Dean watched Sam examine the door of their cage, the young hunter felt his heart rate increase in spite of himself. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs Dean was almost afraid that somehow the other vampires would hear it, know what they were up to, and stop them before they could even attempt it. His eyes kept shifting back to the sleeping vampires. He was painfully aware of the fact that he and Sam were both naked and all but defenseless. Painfully aware how crazy dangerous this stunt was, but right now it was all they had. He wasn’t just going to give up, be their fucking playthings for the rest of his life, however short it may be. If he was going to go down he’d rather go down fighting.

Dean grabbed the bars as Sam instructed after the other man helped him to stand, and silently cursed knowing he wouldn’t be able to maintain his balance without some kind of support. He hurt too damned badly inside. Sam was going to have to practically carry him out, and just as he feared Dean wasn’t going to be any use to him at all, worse, he’d be a burden.

The young man cringed at the sound the door made as Sam twisted it open, he knew it was too much to hope for it would have broken open quietly but it could have been a _little_ fucking softer. Given them a little more time. Instead it was practically a fucking alarm bell.

Sam wasted no time then grabbing him and Dean ignored the pain in his abused body, ignored the sound of the vampires waking up, ignored his own fear, and focused on nothing else but getting that damned phone. Probably the only thing that was going to save them at this point…

Dean snatched it easily as they passed the table, already flipping it open before Sam dropped him on the ground. Thank god the fucking thing was already on, had a signal, and was still half charged. They only had a few fucking seconds…

He jammed in Bobby’s number on the phone, blocking what he was doing with his own body, hearing Sam behind him fighting off the vampires, giving him the precious time he needed to type a quick message and sent it. The soft beep the phone made confirming that the message had been sent successfully was probably the sweetest sound Dean had ever heard, before he silenced the damn thing and shoved it, open, into the pile of hay that had been his “cushion” when Sam dropped him.

However Dean wasn’t going to fucking “play dead” like Sam said. Dean pushed himself to his knees, his hands curling around anything he could use as some kind of weapon. Ironically they curled around a wooden pole that turned out to be an old rusted pitchfork when Dean pulled it out from underneath the hay. Dean stood on shaking legs that barely held him, swinging the pitchfork with all his strength at one of the vampires rushing Sam, it connected with a sickening crack telling him he’d surely shattered the fucker’s jaw. Dropping him like a stone.

“Get out of here!” Dean hissed at Sam, if the vampire turned and ran now he still might be able to make it if Dean could hold them off for just a minute or two. 

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean climb unsteadily to his feet. Couldn’t that man understand the concept of ‘play dead?’ He could tell right now if he and his bloodmate got out of this place alive, they were going to have work out this ‘will you fucking listen to me’ issue. And Dean had his blood in him! So much for age dominance in bloodmates. But if Dean was on his feet, the message was sent. Now they just had to wait for the cavalry.

Sam side stepped a punch to his chin and planted his fist in the next attacker’s face, feeling bones crunch under the blow. He heard a sharp crack to his right and his gaze shot to Dean. He’d put a vampire on the ground with a wooden handle he held. Dean’s words cut through him. Making a split second decision Sam charged for the door. The hunter in him demanded it was the sensible thing to do. If he could escape he was of more use to Dean.

His sudden retreat momentarily surprised his attackers. He shot out the door into the blinding sun and took off to the right, wincing as sharp edged gravel cut into his bare feet and the burning sun struck his bare flesh. If he could get in a car and lock the door, if the car was old enough, he could hotwire it.

A glance over the vehicles scattered about the drive told him that wasn't going to happen. They were all too new, microchips in the damned keys needed to start them. The tree line was his only option and it wasn't a good one. He put the wind to his back and pounded across the grass.

And then the arms wrapped around his waist and he fell to the ground.

He twisted, backfisting the vampire who had tackled him, but two others were on him before he could get his feet under him. Bruising grips on his arms held him tightly, booted feet kicked his ribs and he felt bones break under the blows. The machete at his throat made him freeze purely out of instinct. Lifted to his feet by the two vampires who held him, the third vampire with the machete kept it pressed against his neck, blood beginning to trickle from the split in his skin that its sharp edge caused. The vampires twisted his arms behind him and walked him back to the barn, the blade cutting a little deeper and a primal fear reared its head inside him. He knew they wouldn't kill him, Vanessa would want him alive, but he couldn't seem to convince his body that the machete was nothing but a hollow threat. Before they even reached the barn a different vampire walked up with shackles and the cold metal cuffs were fastened around his wrists. He was shoved inside the barn hard enough that he stumbled and fell. 

* * *

To be honest Dean was almost as surprised as the vampires were that Sam had actually run. A part of him had been sure that the other hunter would refuse to leave him here, and Dean breathed a momentary sigh of relief that Sam had actually gone. Of course now it was up to Dean to try to give Sam enough time to actually get away.

“Come on you mother fuckers!” Dean shouted as he swung his “weapon” in a wide arc at the next vampire that tried to rush him. The vampire ducked out of the way, or tried to, but he’d obviously underestimated Dean’s speed or strength, hell it surprised Dean as well, and the handle cracked the vampire solidly against the skull sending him sprawling flat.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to give Sam long. Only a minute or two, if that, especially considering he only had a fucking stick as a weapon. Adrenaline and willpower was almost all that kept him on his feet right now and he knew it wouldn’t last. Not against a whole vampire nest. Especially when the vampires he and Sam had downed were already getting back up.

Dean backed away, keeping himself between them and the door as best he could. The next one that came for him, he turned the broken rusted pitchfork around and jammed it into the vampire’s throat, blood spewing forth like a fountain, unfortunately the vampire grabbed the handle and yanked it from his hands as he yanked it from his neck.

Fuck.

They were on him quickly then, knocking him to the ground as easily as a child and pinning him there despite how he struggled. Two of them held him down while the others ran out the door after Sam. He only hoped he’d given Sam enough time…

A hard punch to his already bruised face had his head snapping to the side, his head reeling, and blood filling his mouth. Dean twisted and managed to kick one of the vampires in the face, breaking its nose, and knocking it away from him. Unfortunately it was up again in a second, kicking him so hard in the stomach he couldn’t breathe and he doubled over, coughing and gasping. A second later his arms were being wrenched behind him, cuffs locked around his wrists and ankles, and he was being dragged back to the center of the room where the vampires had used him before. He was kicked a few more times before the bitch’s voice rang out that was enough.

Dean looked up, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead into his eyes making it hard to see, but he could see clearly enough the other vampires returning… dragging Sam with them. Dean’s heart fell into his stomach. The devastation on his face real, that he’d failed letting Sam escape, and hopefully enough to cover up the hope that Bobby would be here soon, with help. How much of them was left to rescue would depend on how soon…

* * *

Sam's chin hit the hard floor painfully and he felt the skin split open. He really hoped it wasn't for nothing. He really hoped Dean's comparison of Bobby to a cockroach was accurate as far as being hard to kill. Fingers wrapped in his hair, his head was jerked back, his gaze brought up to meet that of Vanessa.

"I told you no heroics. I told you your boy-toy shouldn't get self-sacrificing. That's two strikes, Baby. I don't even know who I'm going to start with first. Pretty Boy is so fragile and I definitely don't want him dead. My children thoroughly enjoyed fucking him, and we intend to fuck him again very very soon, but we don't want to ruin him. He's got a bit too much 'spunk' in him right now," she chuckled at her play on words, "so I might just have to drink some of that out of him. I wonder how he'll enjoy watching my children fucking you again. I do hope it rips his heart out like it did you. Enough that you even tried to escape." She tsked. She let go of his hair and straightened looking between the two. Both had done a fair amount of damage to her children: broken noses, jaws, the pitchfork to the neck.

A smile spread across her face, causing a cold shiver to run through Sam.

"String up Pretty Boy." She turned to Sam. "I think you'll do the work on him this time."

"Fuck you," Sam growled.

She waved to the vampires who stood next to Sam. "Get him on his feet."

Once he was standing, the vampires holding him tightly in their grip, she moved in close to him. "You'll torture your pretty. If you don't I will. And there are a lot body parts he doesn't really need to live or still be a good fuck. Fingernails, fingers, toes, balls. He doesn't even really need his hands, does he? Take out his teeth and he'll give even better head. I could take both eyes, I suppose, but I would rather you be able to see his soul. So I'll just take one eye. The nose is pretty useless. I can carve that off a little shave at a time." She ran a fingernail down Sam's chest. When she reached his cock, she rubbed her fingers along its shaft. "So, shall I go to work on him, or shall you?"

Sam thought he'd hated her when she tortured him until the screams stole his voice. Hated her when she had tortured Dean. Hated her when they fucked him like they had fucked Dean. Hated her when they raped Dean. Just like she had given him a new definition of pain, she now gave him a new definition for hate. His eyes burned with it. His voice was soft, even, and filled with venom. "I will kill you Bitch, I will fucking rip your head from your shoulders, after I've given you back everything and more of what you've given me."

She laughed. "I take it that's a 'yes' then. You'll be Pretty's torturer for the night. Since I can't really trust you with a blade around your boy-toy, why don't we start with a whip?"

* * *

Though he’d known that escaping right then was about as farfetched idea as unicorns flying in and giving them a lift out of here, Dean couldn’t deny he had hoped that they could have gotten out… or at least one of them could have escaped. Though he’d known from the beginning that this was going to be their fate, the price they had to pay to get word out to Bobby where they were so they could be rescued, a chill still crawled up Dean’s spine when he heard the vampire bitch list off all the things they were going to be punished with now.

Though when she mentioned how they were going to fuck Sam _again_ Dean’s eyes widened and a growl of anger escaped his throat before he could stop it. He supposed… it shouldn’t have surprised him that Sam had suffered the same fate he had, and would suffer again, but Dean literally saw red at the revelation. As though he hadn’t already had enough of a reason to want to see the bitch torn limb from limb, now he hoped he would get the chance to do the honors himself…

Dean was feeling far too much rage at the moment to feel any kind of fear when she told the other vampires to string him up. When he felt their hands grab him and pick him up off the floor he growled and twisted in their grip, _Snapping_ at them with his teeth even, and they had a hell of a time getting his wrists unchained and then re-chained back over his head.

Then he heard what the bitch wanted Sam to do to him… and his heart felt like it was being torn in two inside his chest. Not for his own sake, but for Sam’s. He couldn’t help feeling a little bit ill as she listed off the things she would do to him if Sam didn’t torture him, and he knew Sam would do it. It would kill Sam, but he would do it.

Dean craned his head enough so that he could look at Sam. Giving the other man what he hoped was a reassuring look. He knew that she wouldn’t let Sam go “easy” on him, and that was fine. He didn’t care, he knew it wasn’t Sam doing this to him. It was her. He knew that Sam would never willingly hurt him.

“It’s ok, Sam.” 

* * *

Sam's eyes went to the man he loved, seeing him hanging there like a fucking piece of meat waiting to be tenderized. When Dean's gaze met his own, Dean gave him a reassuring smile. _Him._ And Dean's words were almost worse than Dean spitting curses at him. It sure as hell was not okay, but he didn't have a choice. She would keep her word on what she would do to Dean. Probably would do it anyhow eventually if Bobby and his army didn't show. If Bobby wasn't dead and this escape attempt hadn't been for nothing.

His legs were chained and the collar lined with nails was fastened back around his throat, tightly enough that their points dug into his throat. She was smart enough to get out of range Sam noted when they unshackled him and cuffed his hands in front, with a long enough chain between the cuffs that he would be able to be an effective torturer. They hauled him over to where Dean hung by tugging on the collar, burying the nails into one side of his neck.

"No going easy on him, Baby. And I want you to tell him how much he disgusts you with every strike of that whip. How you could never fuck something that had had so many dicks shoved up his ass. What a slut he is. Get creative, or he will lose a finger or two."

No going easy on him. Sam had no intention of going easy on Dean. The harder he struck, the sooner Dean would be cut down. He gave a mute nod when they tossed him the whip.

He closed his eyes a moment, his head down. He looked back up and flicked a withering glare at her. "You want me to do this right, then I need my ribs wrapped."

She waved one of her children to do it while she pulled a chair over to watch, eager anticipation on her face. She longed to see those tears of the bad-ass vampire hunter slide down his face, to hear the tortured sobs escape his lips. She almost hoped he did choke so she could pull out a few fingernails, then cut off a few fingers. After the whip, the brand would be good, she mused.

His ribs stabilized, he gave the whip a few cracks, getting a feel for handling it, learning what its reach was and how he would need to strike with it. He had been very good with a whip at one time, but it had been years. He hoped it came back quickly, that he could strike exactly where he wanted to strike.

"I want to hear you tell me what a whore you are," Sam spat and snapped the whip across Dean's back. He hardened himself to Dean's cry. He had to be efficient. "Tell me how you enjoyed having a dick shoved up your ass." _Crack._ "You begged them to fuck you, slut, I could see it in your face." _Crack._ "It was even better when they were fucking you three ways. You had an orgasm." _Crack._ "Shows what a fucking whore you are. You whimpered, obviously wanting more." _Crack._ "You deserved everything they did to you." _Crack._ "Because you're nothing but a tramp, a filthy piece of ass."

He fought back the tears. He wouldn't give her that pleasure even though every cry he extracted from Dean was a knife to his gut. Would Dean still think it was okay by the time he was done? The thought of Dean hating him almost made him stop, almost brought the tears out. "I'll love you no matter what," Sam whispered, hoping Dean might hear him, and then he spat another line of filth at the man he would die for.  


* * *

  


Dean swallowed nervously in spite of himself when he heard the first cracks of the whip, before they even touched his skin. He wasn’t sure what was going to be worse at this point. The pain of the lashes across his back or what she told Sam to say to him. It wouldn’t be Sam talking, he _knew_ that, he knew Sam didn’t mean it, he was just doing it because they were forcing him to…

But when Sam called him a whore, Dean couldn’t help but inhale sharply and though he had promised himself he’d try not to scream he simply wasn’t able to when the whip opened up a line of fire across his back. Thankfully at least Sam didn’t expect him to actually _answer_ in anything but screams. Dean didn’t think he would be able to no matter what she threatened to cut off him. Hearing what Sam was saying to him was bad enough…

How he enjoyed it when they raped him… how he begged for it… not true, none of it was true, he knew that but that didn’t make hearing it any easier. Mocking him how they’d forced him to come, forced him to “enjoy” it, Dean knew the tears that spilled from his eyes were not from the physical pain of being whipped. Telling him how he… deserved… it… The worst part of it was, Dean knew he had deserved it. He’d gotten Sam into this whole fucking mess. It was all his fault. If Sam had just killed him when he met him instead of trying to help him none of this would have happened.

Dean screamed louder with every strike of the whip across his back. Part of him hoping that if he screamed loud and long enough his own screams would block out what Sam was saying. His back was nothing but a mass of agony. He could feel the blood dripping from the crisscrossing wounds. Pain layered upon pain. The physical pain only made worse by the emotional lashing he was suffering at the same time, telling himself over and over Sam didn’t mean it, he couldn’t… but what if he did? All of what Sam was saying couldn’t come from nowhere, what if deep down Sam really did mean all of it? Maybe even Sam didn’t realize how much he meant it…

He didn’t know how much more he could take… of either… the whip or hearing Sam’s voice saying such awful, disgusting, hateful things to him. But he knew if he passed out then either they’d wake him up again or worse they’d put Sam in his place. So he clung to consciousness desperately, choking on the cries being ripped from his throat, telling himself over and over it couldn’t last much longer. He didn’t think he had that much unbroken flesh left on his back…

* * *

Sam’s eyes had turned frigid though his insides were a bonfire of hate. He finally stopped whipping Dean, letting the whip's blood soaked leather rest on the floor. He watched as his love's lifeblood dripped down his back, over his buttocks, down his legs, to pool below him.

“I didn't tell you that you could stop!” Vanessa snarled, furious that Cristo wasn’t sobbing, the torture shredding his soul as surely as the whip was shredding Dean's back.

“Any more and he’ll be permanently damaged. Any more and it’s no different than cutting off a body part,” Sam said flatly. “He’s nearly unconscious and his heart beat is growing in irregularity. Blood loss or shock will kill him soon. If he dies, you can do anything you want to me but you'll never get the pleasure of seeing my soul die, because it will already be dead. With him. Even Jessica's family and her friends—I just don't care about them if he is the price.”

She walked slowly up to him but stayed out of reach, staring into his blue-green eyes. As before, she saw there was no lie in them. There might not be tears, there might not be sobs, but this little game had deeply wounded Cristo. She most definitely did not want to lose Dean. The love he had for the human was phenomenal. The human seemed to care as deeply. "How long have you and the pretty been together?"

"A year."

"Really?" she asked, recalling that her children had laughed about how tight Dean's ass was. She slowly smiled. "I don't think so, Baby. His ass was too tight, too virgin. You haven't been with him long. That massive cock of yours would have stretched him out, at least a little."

With a flick of her delicate wrist, she waved to two of her children. As soon as they held Sam's arms she motioned a third forward. "Remove the collar, then pull his head back, expose his neck to me."

When that was accomplished she stepped close to him, running light fingers over his carotid. "It's been a long time since I've drunk from _cruentis soldares_ , from blood soulmates. The meal is delicious. First you drink from one, then just as deeply from the other. The mix in the stomach is beyond invigorating, beyond ecstasy."

She bared her fangs and buried them deeply into Sam's neck and greedily fed from him. When she'd had what she thought would be the same amount she could safely drink from Dean, she straightened, Sam's blood coating he lips and dripping down her chin.

"Bring the Pretty Boy down. I want to taste him and prove my little theory is correct."

Sam watched and when she was in just the right position, he yanked free of the hand that gripped his hair and buried his fangs into her neck, biting down hard enough to rip flesh as he growled with greater menace than a predator protecting his kill. The growl was guttural and promised death; it was the sound of a predator protecting his mate.

Sam's arms were violently twisted behind him and he felt the bones in one forearm snap, then his knees were kicked from behind. The iron rod that had been brought over to be used as a brand was hastily retrieved and the back of his skull struck. Sam tried to hang on, to continue feeding from her, but his vision swam and his jaw loosen enough for her to pull away.

Her eyes smoldered with anger. She grabbed the iron bar and slammed it alongside Sam's head. "Your pretty is going to live a long, long time, Cristo. I promise you that. And if you are indeed bloodmates," a cruel smile came to her lips, "this will be positively delicious. I think we both know the true torment I'll be able to put you through."

Sam's head was still ringing but that didn't stop him from growling and hissing, struggling to reach her.

"String that son of a bitch up," she said, truly looking forward to carving Cristo into nothing but a mangled bag of flesh and bone at the moment.

She strode over to Dean, who was being lowered down. His face was coated with salty tears and twisted in a mask of pain, soft sobs and groans spilling from his lips. She yanked his head back and bit deeply into his neck, already anticipating the explosion of pleasure his blood was going to bring once it mixed with Cristo's.

* * *

Dean’s body was nothing but one big mass of pain. Everything hurt. Moving hurt. Breathing hurt. Living hurt. At first he didn’t even realize the blows from the whip had stopped raining down on his back. His back was on fire, worse than fire, but the rest of him felt ice cold. He still heard Sam’s voice, but by then he no longer understood the words coming from the other man. That had been a blessing. However he did hear the sudden vicious growl from Sam. Heard the vampire bitch scream, the other vampires shouting. He didn’t know what it meant, but he smelled the blood. Vampire blood being spilled. Both Sam’s blood and the blood of the bitch.

Dean whimpered. Clinging to consciousness by his fingertips. He wanted nothing more than to let the darkness take him. Swallow him up and wrap it in its cold fingers, giving him the only peace he would probably ever know from now on. The only place there wasn’t any pain. But he couldn’t… he had to hang on… for Sam he had to…

Some part of him realized he was being taken down, some part of him panicked, knowing if he was being brought down that meant it was Sam’s “turn”. No… he wasn’t going to let her rip Sam apart again. He wasn’t going to listen to those horrible screams… But there was nothing he could do. He felt his feet touch the floor and his legs only crumbled beneath him, if it wasn’t for the vampires who caught him and lowered him slowly he would have been lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor.

He cried out softly when he felt the hand twist in his hair and yank his head back cruelly. The smell of the blood was almost overpowering now. The bitch’s blood, Sam’s blood, his own blood. Everywhere. He felt the bitch vampire’s fangs sink deeply into his throat, and he cried out again. More pain… he didn’t know how much more he could take without losing his mind completely, it felt nothing like when Sam had bitten him, this was nothing but vicious greedy hunger.

The sudden release of the pressure against his throat, and the unexpected shriek of pain from the vampire bitch in his ear would have been gratifying if not for the fact it nearly made his eardrums bleed. Pain everywhere. Fire everywhere. Fire along his back. Burning through his veins. Blood. So much blood.

It all happened in seconds.

The vicious growl of anger and hunger his own throat produced would have shocked the hell out of him if he was capable of feeling that at the moment. Right now he wasn’t capable of feeling much but when he felt the hands on him loosen, the other vampires obviously shocked as hell by the reaction the vampire bitch had to drinking his blood. Dean’s eyes snapped open and they were blood red. Then his own cuffed hands were around the vampire bitch’s throat, twisting the chains viciously around the fragile neck as she sputtered, trying to throw up the blood she had drank from him. Sam had already opened up the wound in her throat, Dean merely latched on, sinking his human teeth as viciously into her wounded neck as any vampire. Growling, ripping, tearing and swallowing the gushing blood that coated them both.

* * *

She hadn't tortured him yet and he had time to heal more, the gift of Dean's blood still in his veins, still dancing with that of its complement. She drank blood from him, but not enough to slow him down, and then her blood filled him, the blood of an old one. Not as powerful as his bloodmate's perhaps, but strong all the same. His head still rang from the blows of the iron rod, but all he saw was the threat to Dean's life. Her words said she would keep Dean alive, but they held no meaning to him now. The sound of his love's erratically beating heart inflamed him, the smell of his love's agony, agony she had forced Sam to mete out was a physical pain inside him. His mind turned primal, rational thought lost, broken when she bit Dean, when Dean cried out. He lashed out at the two who held him and intended to hang him from the rafters, those who would keep him from his Dean.

Her screech of blinding pain pleased him and startled the two that struggled to keep hold of him. His broken arm was useless, but his other was not. He didn't punch the closest vampire, he struck with his hand held claw-like, grabbed hold of the front of the vampire's neck, dug his fingers in, and ripped open the enemy's throat. The vampire collapsed to his knees, his hands trying to stave the blood pulsing from his throat. Before the second vampire could react, Sam was on him, using his teeth to rip out the side of that vampire's throat.

He heard the growl of his lover. Looking down he saw the chain that ran between the shackles around his ankles. He reached down and snapped the chain almost effortlessly, then strode toward Dean. His red eyes looked on approvingly as Dean fed from the bitch, but the other vampires were trying to help pull her away from Dean. He would see his lover fed, they would not interrupt.

He grabbed the female vampire who was moving to help pull Dean from Vanessa's throat. He punched the back of her neck with all the fury inside him. He felt the bones in the neck shatter from his blow and paused only long enough to kick her in the face when she fell. The next one he reached he took hold of the back of the vampire's shirt collar and yanked him back, the vampire stumbling from the sheer strength of Sam's attack. Sam snapped down on the front of this vampire's neck and as with the earlier one, ripped his throat out.

He heard Dean's growl and saw that a vampire dared touch Dean, dared to try to interrupt his feeding. Sam answered Dean's growl with his own, reassuring Dean that he would take care of the problem. He moved to grab her, to bite her, but warnings from the others allowed her to dodge his attack. He turned to the other two who were trying to rescue Vanessa from Dean. The chain Dean had wrapped around her throat held her there and prevented her from vomiting the poisonous blood that attacked her insides and had her writhing in torturous pain. Sam moved toward the two trying to pull Vanessa free, but they fell back in fear. He circled his love, protecting him.

* * *

Dean could taste her pain. He could taste here _fear_ and Dean savored both, moaning at the delicious taste of her agony as he drank the thick hot liquid pouring into his mouth. Even in blood lust every part of him knew exactly what it was he was drinking, and didn't care in the least. For all the pain, humiliation, and fear she had given him and Sam. It filled him, easing the burning pain inside of him, and that was all he cared about.

He felt the vampires trying to grab him, trying to pull him away from his gruesome feeding, but Dean held on. Tightening the chains around the bitch’s throat, ignoring the way she thrashed, her screams cut off by the chain around her neck as she tried unsuccessfully to break free from him. He refused to let go however. They would have to kill him to make him let go.

They didn’t get the chance. Practically as soon as they touched him their hands were ripped away. Dean knew it was Sam without even looking. He could feel the other vampire keenly. Smell him. Hear his heartbeat. His rumbling growls of approval to him, and Sam’s animalistic threatening growls at the other vampires who dared to touch him, and it filled him with warmth. He knew Sam would protect him… always…

The blood didn’t come as fast anymore. He could hear her heartbeat slowing. Her clawing at him weakening, it didn’t matter to him, he was finished. He pulled away from her neck, licking his bloodied lips, savoring the taste. However he didn’t loosen the chains tangled around the bitch’s neck. He looked up at Sam lovingly, silently offering his mate to feed as well if he wished.

Even as he knelt there Dean felt his exhaustion quickly returning, rushing up, trying to pull him down into a healing sleep. He swayed a little where he knelt, resisting it, but it was a quickly losing battle. 

* * *

Sam watched the other vampires, watched them whisper and plan. The need inside him grew to get them both out of there, to escape. The others were frightened of him now, but that wouldn't last, and they would soon grow bolder. He heard Dean lick his lips and glanced down at him. The offer was plain, as was the love seen in his eyes. He wanted to take his mate then and there, the smell and taste of their enemy's blood thick and electrifying, but his mate was far too injured for that. And threats still surrounded them. He knelt and bit into Vanessa, drinking deeply, watching the others trying to get up their nerve to attack and he growled with warning at them. He didn't drink long, just enough to ensure he would have the strength to protect his mate for a while without the need to hunt. His love needed sleep, needed rest. He could not risk taking the enemy with them for the retribution that burned in veins. He would find her again.

He unwrapped the chain around the bitch's neck, letting her fall to the hard floor, and snapped the chain with little effort. He heard the murmurs of the others, saw the shock on their faces. He snapped the chain between his own wrists then just as easily. He glanced down and saw the nearly unconscious Vanessa puking up the blood she had drunk from Dean. Except the blood was black, not red, and ripples disturbed its surface.

Dean was already almost asleep. He carefully lifted his love and put him over his shoulder so there would be no pressure on Dean's shredded back. He headed for the door but paused at the table with belongings scattered across them. The intelligence fought against the animal and after a moment, Sam scooped everything on the table into a sweat jacket lying there as well. He heard the approach of vampires behind him and whirled, teeth bared, a dark, threatening growl reverberating in his throat and chest. The three backed down and retreated. Pulling out one of the sets of keys from the makeshift bag, he grabbed the coat with everything in it and the keys and headed out the door.

The sun was setting, a canvas of pinks and blues stretched across the sky. He scanned the cars, glancing at the keys he held. Toyota filtered into his brain and he spotted the silver car. He carried his precious load over to it and laid Dean down in the back seat on his stomach. Sam got behind the wheel and started it. He didn't bother to look back as he drove away from the barn. He would find them a place to hole up, a place with water and cover, one that was easily defensible but well away from those who threatened them. He suspected the vampires would not be ready to chase after them for a good few days, maybe even weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Consciousness returned slowly, in such gradual stages it was difficult for Dean to determine when exactly he was asleep and when he'd woken up. His senses returned slowly one by one.

He became aware of sounds first. Crows making a racket outside in the morning searching for worms. Birds twittering in trees in the afternoon. The wind blowing through the trees outside cracked and broken windows. The old wooden house creaking and groaning with it like an old man. A brook or a stream burbling over stones not far away. A heartbeat, familiar and steady…

Next came smells. He knew whether it was day or night because either the air would smell warm or cool and crisp. Old dust and pollen was heavy in the air and it tickled and itched his nose with every breath. He could smell the musty mattress he was laying on. The stench of old blood a little faint. The smell of some antiseptic ointment stronger. The scent of someone important to him, very important, very near…

Unfortunately touch came next. He felt the broken spring in the mattress jamming him in the ribs where he laid. He felt the tightness of the bandages wrapped around him, practically mummifying him. He felt the pain along his back, but it was a kind of dull throbbing pain rather than the fiery agony he remembered. He felt the old scratchy blanket pulled up to his shoulders. Sometimes he felt soft fingers gently petting through his hair.

Tastes confused him a little when it returned. He tasted the bitterness of the antibiotic medicine first. Then the warmth of the chicken broth and the coolness of the water trickled into his mouth. Lastly, and best, he tasted the sweetness of his lover's lips brushing over his own.

Finally Dean opened his eyes, and he saw Sam.

* * *

He had driven for six and half hours before he started hunting for a place to hole up. The animal in him refused to completely subside; it would not be subdued until it was satisfied its mate was safe. In another hour he found an old abandoned farmhouse. Not everything had been taken when the previous owners left. There were some old dishes in the cupboards, a few canning jars filled with unknown substances as well. A broken couch with cushions nibbled on by mice was in what was once the living room, and while there was no bed, there was an old mattress in one room. He could hear the fresh source of water nearby and decided it would due for now.

He carried Dean to the upstairs bedroom and settled him onto the mattress. He pulled down a musty ripped curtain to cover him. He would need to clean the wounds anyhow. There was still time before the sun rose and a town was about a thirty minute drive away. Fuck discreet. They needed clothes, weapons, foods, bandages, and antibiotics. He paused only long enough to splint his arm, and to make sure Dean was resting peacefully, kissing him on the back of the neck and breathing in his scent, the scent of their blood, of Dean's sweat, of his pain…and his love.

He had driven into the sleepy little town and broke in to the small Walmart, glad it wasn't one of those twenty-four hour ones. He pulled on the first clothes he came to that fit him. Snatching a few duffels from the shelf, he filled them with clothes, shoes, knives, a camping stove, and even snagged a couple rifles, hand guns and ammo. The place filled prescriptions and he toppled shelves of gauze and antibiotic ointments into a duffel, along with some vitamins, and then broke into the barred pharmacy and took some antibiotics. The place had some bare essentials in the way of food: soup, ravioli, soda, beer, chips, jerky and such. He loaded up on food, wishing they carried some fresh food and juice, but he'd take what he could get. He was lucky it was a one stop shopping for him and he knew it. He was out of the store in under fifteen minutes, leaving two hundred on the counter and a scrawled note that said he would send the rest soon.

When he was leaving the town he saw a cop car heading toward the store. He filled up with gas at the first self serve station he could find and then hauled ass back to Dean.

 

It had been a long three days standing guard over Dean. He had painstakingly tended Dean's wounds, got water and broth down his throat, and was glad he had thought to grab some liquid antibiotics for Dean. He had put a blanket over the beat up mattress, but it was still lumpy and pretty much beyond being salvageable. He wished he had thought to grab an air mattress, but speed and essentials were of greater concern to him. The softest of the cheap blankets he spread across his love.

He often stood at the window, watching. Other times he sat with Dean, lovingly running his fingers through Dean's hair. He had washed Dean's hair as best he could with the hand soap. Toothpaste, razors, shampoo—those hadn't been on the essential list for him.

He heard a soft moan escape Dean and went to his side. He settled beside him and kissed him. He was honestly surprised when Dean opened his eyes and actually focused on his face.

"Hi, sweetheart," Sam said smiling at him and running his fingers through Dean's hair. "We're safe, out in BFE, but safe. Are you hungry? Do you want to try to sit up? Or just go back to sleep?"

* * *

Dean grunted and made a slight face at the “sweetheart” comment, but he certainly didn’t complain about the fingers running through his hair. He held up a hand weakly however when Sam proceeded to fire off one question after another at him, one thing at a time.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, man.” He managed to joke, his voice roughened by lack of use and the dryness in his throat, among other things. The irony of waking up like this with the other man all over again didn’t go unnoticed to the young hunter.

Dean shifted a little, rolling over a bit so that damn spring was no longer poking at him through the old mattress. Once he was on his side however the way his muscles pulled on his wounded back convinced him very quickly that he did not want to try sitting up any time soon.

“No sitting up.” Dean hissed between his teeth with a wince, focusing once more on Sam’s face once the pain had subsided back to a dull throb. As he waited he thought about the other man’s words. Safe… Dean was pretty sure his definition of “safe” had been utterly shattered in these past couple of weeks.

First the vampires had dragged him out of his “safe” motel room, next they had taken him and Sam both from Jacob’s “safe” house. No, Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever feel safe ever again. In fact, he was probably going to get arthritis in his neck from obsessively looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life… Dean shoved those thoughts away ruthlessly. He was in no way ready to recall every little detail of what had caused his new found paranoia. Not even a little.

“Maybe hungry.” He decided next, and as he took inventory of his own aches and pains Dean’s eyes traveled down Sam’s body. Taking in the bruises that hadn’t completely faded and noticing the splint on his arm. Of course most of the other man was covered up by the sweat pants and long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. His eyes eventually met Sam’s again. Dean licked his lips. “You ok? How long was I out?”

* * *

Sam was pleased to hear Dean sound like himself again and a knot he hadn't even known was in him melted away. He wasn't sure if Dean would wake up to be withdrawn, afraid of Sam, or even hate him. This was all his fault. Vanessa wanted vengeance on him. She never would have come after Dean. He was the reason Dean was tortured and raped. He felt sick just thinking about it. And all those terrible things he had been forced to say to Dean…but Dean didn't need to hear Sam's apology or insecurities. Somewhere down the road, but not now.

His hand went out instinctively when Dean started to roll over, fearing Dean was going to roll onto his back. He let his hand drop back down when Dean stopped once he was on his side.

"I'll get some chicken noodle soup heated up for you," Sam said.

He saw Dean's eyes rove over him, lingering on the splint. "I'm fine. The arm should be fully healed in a day or two. It's useable now if I had to, but I've had enough pain to last me for the next couple decades. Everything else is healing up well, all things considered. Since I'm no longer stressed, all the injuries that were kind of stitched back together to work are now beginning to fully heal. My thigh still hurts," he admitted. "A lot of me still hurts. I'm going to have to go out hunting before too long, but I've seen some deer come by in the morning, so I shouldn't have to go far. And deer tastes a helluva lot better than cow." He gave a small chuckle. "And we'll get some fresh venison out of it, too.

"It's been three days since we escaped. I got you settled, hit the closest town for supplies, and have been here since." He got up and went over to a duffel. He returned with a machete, a hunting knife and a semi-automatic pistol. "Thought you might like to have some fire power at hand. I'll admit, I'm still pretty jumpy and this damned house creaks like a son of a bitch." He returned to the duffels and extracted a can of soup. He poured it into a beat to hell saucepan he had found in a cupboard and set it on the one burner camp stove and started it heating. He grabbed a drink pouch and brought it over. "Got fruit punch or water from the spring. Got instant coffee too, but I don't think you should have that yet."

* * *

The fact that it didn’t really cross his mind to complain about having chicken soup for his meal was probably evidence of how much more Dean needed to recover before he was a hundred percent again. Then again, after only three days it was a little surprising he felt as “good” as he did. Yeah, he was feeling pretty crappy in general, but after what his body had been through… once more Dean refused to acknowledge the all too recent memories flickering at the edges of his brain… but the fact was simple after all that he probably should have been in a coma or dead. The fact that he was awake, sore as hell, but willing to eat something that wasn’t being fed through a tube was downright unnatural.

Dean nodded slightly in understanding when Sam said a lot of him still hurt, he could certainly sympathize. But he did feel a little better knowing how fast Sam was healing. He didn’t think he’d ever forget seeing Sam, missing one eye, and so torn up he looked like he’d been through a meat grinder.

He wasn’t really sure how to feel about Sam talking so casually about going “hunting” and commenting on the taste of deer versus cow, which wouldn’t have really bothered him if Dean knew Sam was taking about venison versus hamburger, but Dean wasn’t that naive anymore. He knew exactly what Sam was now… Not that it really mattered to him anymore what Sam was. Vampire or not, what Sam had gone through for him… and Sam had said he didn’t kill humans. Not before… everything… Then again, considering what Dean himself had done… oh yes… he remembered that too. Barely, but he remembered it, but what was that saying? People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones? Or some shit like that…

“Thanks.” Dean offered genuinely when Sam brought over the weapons to his “bedside”, yeah, it did make him feel better. If his brain would just listen to him and stop thinking so damned much he’d feel even better. He wasn’t ready to deal with it. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready. He’d be very happy just to forget everything.

Fruit punch or water. Yeah, that was something nice and simple to think about. Though he made a face when Sam refused to give him some coffee, bastard, shouldn’t have mentioned it then and got his hopes up.

“How about some tequila?” Dean asked even as he was reaching for the damned drink pouch. Concentrated sugar was better than nothing. 

* * *

Sam didn't miss the face Dean made at him. And alcohol? Sure, that's what his body needed right now.

"Don't I fucking wish," Sam muttered. "I got beer sitting out in the spring, keeping it cold. If you're feeling good enough, maybe tomorrow." There were essentials and then there were essentials. With Dean awake, he would certainly feel like he could relax a little and frankly, some beer sounded damned good. He had grabbed the highest grade 24 pack he could. He figured that would hold them for awhile. For long enough. And he figured Dean would need some beer more than anything as soon as he was feeling up to it.

"If you want some coffee, you can have some after you get some food in that empty stomach."

Small knelt and stirred the soup. He had already gone through two cans to feed Dean the broth from them. He only had two cans left after this one, but he had some others he grabbed. He hadn't been particularly picky about what he tossed in the duffel other than to make sure he got some chicken noodle soup, for the broth if nothing else.

"You … have any questions for me? I know a lot has to be spinning in that head of yours. I'm not sure what all you remember. If you want to ask anything, don't be afraid to. No more lies. No more half-truths. The offer is a standing offer. Whenever."  


* * *

  


Dean was rather pleased to hear that Sam had gotten them some beer on his little shopping trip. Too bad it wasn’t harder liquor though. It meant he would have to drink a lot more to even get a buzz going and Dean knew from… experience… that he was going to need more than that to get any sleep in the next coming weeks, maybe even months. But he supposed he’d have to jump off that bridge when he came to it. Until then… well… until then he was going to just do his damndest not to remember why he was probably going to go to bed drunk for the rest of his life so he didn’t wake up screaming every hour. So the memories he was trying so hard not to remember during the day wouldn’t revisit him in his dreams instead…

After a little difficulty poking the damned tiny straw into the top of the juice box Sam had given him, and figuring out a way to drink from it without having to sit up, Dean sucked on his juice, watching Sam stir his soup. Giving a slight nod when Sam said he could have some coffee after he ate. Coffee would definitely be good. Caffeine along with sugar would help keep him from falling asleep.

Though when Sam asked him if he had any questions for him, Dean felt the blood drain from his face a little. It was just a simple question, asked so casually. But for some reason the immediate thing that sprang to Dean’s mind was, _Did you mean any of it?_ Of course bringing with it the very tidal wave of memories and emotions he didn’t want to deal with right now. All things Sam had said to him while whipping him nearly to death. All the nasty, hateful, awful things, calling him a whore, worthless, going on and on of how filthy he was, how he’d been used, how he _enjoyed_ it, the entire nest of vampires raping him… how he deserved it…

Dean closed his eyes, hating to do so because that only made it easier to see, remember, but he didn’t want Sam to see. He just knew if Sam looked at his eyes now he’d see everything, and he didn’t want him to. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to remember it. It was over. He just wanted it gone. Dean buried the memories back down, something he had plenty of practice with. When he finally opened his eyes again he felt he might just be able to speak without completely freaking out.

“No questions…” He finally answered the other man, taking another sip of his juice to erase remembered phantom tastes in his mouth. Yeah, beer and then harder liquor was definitely going to be needed soon. 

* * *

The soup was plenty hot, but not so hot that it would burn Dean's mouth. Just hot enough. Sam pulled over the old pink Tupperware bowl whose edge was a little melted. He hadn't thought to get paper bowls. He hadn't thought to get a lot of things, but he could remedy that soon, when Dean was up to a "short" car ride. The next closest town was about a fifty minute drive. He'd like to get Dean to a more comfortable place, but the thought of going into a town where he could be seen, where they could be seen, frankly frightened him. He felt fairly secure that no one would be able to track him, but if they heard about the robbery of the Walmart, it wouldn't be all that hard to guess, and that worried him as well.

The nest was pretty beat up. They might be on the move, but no way, no how would they be ready to hunt Sam down yet. And that brought up a terrible question he wasn't ready to answer. Would he put Dean in more danger by staying with him? Yes, he would. But could he ever go to sleep without worrying about Dean if he did leave him? He already knew the answer to that, too, and the problem was, he was being selfish. Vanessa knew Sam would do anything for Dean. Absolutely anything, so Dean would be her primary target. But what if Dean didn't want him around? What if Sam was too much of a painful reminder of what had happened? Dean might want him gone just as soon as he was strong enough to stand on his own. He desperately wanted to ask his own question. Do you love me? But he was too afraid of that answer, too.

He heard Dean's heart rate triple in response to his question. He cleared his throat a little. "It's hard to lie to a vampire," Sam said softly. "But I won't push. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here. For as long as you want me to be. If you want me gone," Sam swallowed hard, "then as soon as you're healthy enough…just tell me. I'll…leave."

He brought the bowl over and sat down by Dean. He couldn't help himself from running his hand along Dean's hair. It took him a moment to fight down the lump in his throat. He almost expected Dean to pull away from him and he wouldn't blame Dean in the least. It would cut out his heart, but he wouldn't blame the young man.

"You'll do a lot better trying to eat if you're on your stomach, but then you'll have to bring one of your arms up to eat with, and that's going to pull at your injuries. There are some cushions," he jerked his thumb at the three cushions from the couch lying by the wall, "and I can put them under the mattress, elevate your head a little if you think that would help."  


* * *

Dean frowned and tensed a little when the other man “helpfully” reminded him how hard it was to lie to a vampire. The simple fact was that Dean didn’t want to talk about it. Any of it. And he knew if Sam pushed him right now things were going to get messy very quickly. If it would be worse for him or Sam right now, Dean wasn’t all that certain. He just knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

So he was more than a little relieved when Sam reassured him that he _wasn’t_ going to push. Though when Sam went on to offer to… leave… if Dean wanted him to, he had no idea how to feel about that. A few days ago… a week… maybe more… Dean wasn’t even sure because he wasn’t sure how long they’d been captives of the vampires, but the simple fact was that Dean had been ready to walk away from Sam forever. If things had blown up maybe a half hour earlier, he and Bobby would have already been gone from Jacob’s and Dean would have never looked back, never would have wondered what happened to Sam Cristo. Maybe Sam would have been the only one captured. Maybe Sam would still be hanging in that barn, being tortured by that bitch…

Now? Now… Dean didn’t know what he felt, he really didn’t. His feelings were just as torn up as the rest of him. Just as broken. He wasn’t ready to start sorting it all out yet, he just… needed some time to breathe. One thing was for certain, right now, Dean couldn’t bear the thought of Sam leaving him…

Dean looked up at the other man, the vampire, when Sam approached him with his food. He didn’t pull away when Sam reached for him, running his fingers through his hair as he remembered Sam doing to sooth him when he’d been out of it. He didn’t pull away from that touch. Though he honestly didn’t understand how he could stand anyone touching him right now. Back when the… first time… not long after he and his father had been staying over Bobby’s and the older man had come up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder when he’d been eating breakfast, he’d panicked and nearly broke Bobby’s wrist that morning. Maybe that’s how the older man knew…

He was nodding to Sam’s offer to help him with the cushions when it finally hit him.

“Oh fuck! Bobby…” Dean, looked up at the other man with wide eyes as he remembered the cell phone. The text message. Their desperate attempt to get word out so they could be rescued… and then ended up escaping anyway. 

* * *

Dean seemed to like the idea of the cushions so Sam stood and moved to get them. Dean's exclamation made him turn back to Dean, paling.

"Oh, shit, Dean, it never even—I've been too worried about—god, I'm sorry." His voice was pure apology.

Guiltily, he realized he should call Jacob, too. His primary concern had been to get the supplies and get back to the house. Standing guard at the window, the only things that rolled around in Sam's head were what had been done to them, what had been done to Dean, what _he_ had done to Dean, and whether or not the bitch might show up again…and whether Dean was going to wake up hating him and telling him to get the fuck out. The vampire in him, the real vampire, remembered everything, remembered how Dean had looked at him after he had finished drinking Vanessa half dry, offering Sam a chance to eat as well. Those absolute adoring, loving eyes. It choked him up to think about what the two of them could have, might have, and then the truth, the reality that Dean would probably leave Sam. Dean's vampire needs were sated. Dean wouldn't have those needs for a few years. The thought of tasting blood was probably enough to make Dean's stomach rebel and spew anything in it and Sam understood.

Dean was a hunter. Sam was a vampire. How much more fucked up could it get? A lot more fucked up and he shouldn't ask such questions. The world seemed to like to answer his questions in the most painful and unpleasant of ways. Fucked up was them being caught unaware. Fucked up was being hauled across two states. Fucked up was being tortured, of Dean being tortured because Sam loved him.

It all simply made his head hurt. Almost as much as it made his heart hurt.

Sam forced himself to turn back to the cushions and bring them over to Dean. Recriminations were useless. He had screwed up. Again.

"The closest town I didn't thieve from is a fifty minute drive. I've got about a hundred left from the wallets I took from the vampires. I had to use one of the credit cards for gas. I can use another stolen credit card, but I would probably do better to get the bank to wire me money. Or maybe my bank is in town. I can pick up a pay-as-you-go phone, but it'll have to be charged…maybe I can steal one long enough to get a call to Bobby and one to Jake.

"Do you want to try to travel? Or should I leave you here and just haul ass back as fast as I can? I don't think I can swing it in less that two hours and I don't…I don't want to leave you alone. If the nest is pissed enough to come hunting for us anyhow, no matter how bad we hurt them…they found us before. It's not a pleasant thought, but Bobby and Jake have waited this long. You might be more up to travel tomorrow…"

* * *

Three days… fuck. It had been three days since he had sent the text message to Bobby. At least a week since he and Sam had been kidnapped from Jacob’s house. There was little doubt in Dean’s mind that by now the older hunter had found the barn where the nest had been holed up with them, hoping to rescue them. What Bobby might have found when he got there was anyone’s guess. Most likely the vampires were already long gone. The only thing for certain was he wouldn’t have found Dean and the young hunter knew his friend must be going out of his fucking mind by now with worry.

Dean wasn’t all that surprised that Sam hadn’t thought of trying to contact Bobby. It wasn’t as though they were friends, or even acquaintances, especially after their last introduction had gone. Plus, like Sam said, he had other things on his mind. Dean’s mind automatically filled in the rest of the vampire’s sentence. Sam had been too worried about him…

However the level of guilt he could clearly see written on Sam’s face was a little shocking to Dean. Did Sam think he would blame him or something? Be angry at him? Had Dean ever really given Sam a reason to think otherwise? Dean’s own feelings of guilt hit him hard then, preventing him from answering Sam’s apology right away.

One thing was certain however. Dean didn’t blame Sam in the least. Not for being captured, not for what had happened to him, none of it.

He listened as Sam talked about getting them a phone. Yeah, too damned much to hope for that this old house had anything that useful. Though when Sam asked him if he was ready to travel… then offered to leave him here alone if he wasn’t, Dean knew his eyes must have reflected nothing but panic no matter how he tried to hide it.

“Maybe later on today, or tomorrow, we can go.” Dean finally replied, fighting valiantly to keep his voice steady.

* * *

Sam saw the panic course through the young hunter's body, saw it wash over his face. He could hear Dean's heart absolutely racing and smell the terror washing out from Dean. Dean tried to give a sincere but strong response, but the quaver still threaded his voice.

Sam couldn't deny he felt his own panic at the thought of leaving Dean alone. The first time he had no choice and there was no chance of the nest finding Dean. Now? Who knew and he did not want to risk it, but he would have if that was what Dean wanted. A sigh of relief escaped from him, glad Dean had made that choice to stay for a bit yet and for Sam to stay with him. With all of Vanessa's blood in Dean, the anti-virus was surely well fed and strong, and Dean would heal rapidly, maybe almost as fast as a vampire. Normally, he wouldn't heal nearly that fast but this wasn't a normal case. Sam would have to be sure to tell Dean that later.

Dean had already slept three days. The muscles should be mostly knit back together. The virus would be working to heal the the muscles completely but was probably well on the way to stitching the epidermis together on his back. Sam had gotten Dean the antibiotic so the virus would have one less thing to try to deal with. It would have focused on gobbling up the infection before returning its focus to healing.

At Dean's frightened voice, Sam knelt down by him immediately and took Dean's hand in his own.

"I won't leave you alone," he promised. His other hand pet Dean's hair. He hesitated a moment, then kissed Dean lightly on the cheek, hoping Dean wouldn't completely freak on him. He really wanted to kiss Dean on the lips, to take Dean into his arms and soothe all the worries from him. Doing that could make Dean more than uncomfortable, it might make him feel trapped. Dean already had a high freak-factor from everything else. He didn't need Sam adding to that.

"Now why don't we get that soup down you before it gets cold?"

* * *

Dean hated, just a little bit, how Sam's reassurance that he wouldn't leave him, how the other man touched his hand, and ran his fingers through his hair immediately seemed to calm him. It reminded him how weak he was. How defenseless he'd been, and still felt now. Just like he'd been in that cage, chained up to the rafters, on his hands and knees being fucked in every orifice…

But at the same time Dean couldn't deny how much ne needed Sam right now. Needed the other man's touch, these simple reassurances that he was safe… Sam's very presence, he knew now the only reason he felt as reasonably safe and calm as he did now was because of Sam. Dean hated to think about what might have happened if he'd woken up and Sam hadn't been here…

At the unexpected kiss to his cheek Dean felt his face warm a little. This time when his heart rate increased he knew it had nothing to do with fear. Knowing Sam probably heard it too made his flush deepen just a little bit more, and Dean cleared his throat self consciously.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean said, glad for the topic change. His voice much steadier than before, thank god.

As much as he hated not being able to contact Bobby right away and tell the older man he was alive, that he and Sam had escaped, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Dean had no idea how he looked right now, but he had a feeling if Bobby took one look at him right now he'd know instantly that the vampires had done more than just torture him. The fact that Bobby knew he'd been raped all those years ago was bad enough, he definitely didn't want the older man to know about this. It was bad enough that Sam had seen it happen, watched as they…

_Whore. Slut. Filthy. Disgusting. Tramp. Deserved…_   


* * *

Dean's growing blush shocked Sam. He had sort of expected Dean to recoil from him. Maybe an annoyed glare if nothing else. That Sam's attention still made him blush, after everything they had been through, made Sam almost happier than he could express. He couldn't stop the light laughter that bubbled from him.

Sam's laughter clearly surprised Dean, maybe even bothered him. He knew he needed to explain the sudden laughter and Sam broke into a grin. That Dean hadn't pulled away from him encouraged him that Dean wasn't completely upset with him for everything.

"You are too damned cute when you blush. You have no idea what it does to me." He cupped Dean's cheek with his hand. "You keep that up and I will have to kiss you." Not wanting Dean to think he was going to accost him or anything, he hastily added, "With your permission, of course."

He felt himself flush a little and groaned inwardly. Yes the things Dean did to him. He had never blushed this much around anyone.

Sam cleared his throat then, feeling a bit awkward. God, couldn't he keep his mouth shut about things like that? He blushed even more. If Dean didn't want his attention, and who could blame him if he didn't want anyone's attention for a long time to come, it would only upset Dean and Sam was just making an ass out of himself. But Dean did that to him, too.

He let his hand drop from Dean's cheek. "Uh, yeah, let's get these cushions under the mattress."

* * *

Sam’s sudden laugh surprised him more than he wanted to admit, maybe it wasn’t sarcastic or mocking, but following the path his thoughts had taken his brain translated it that way, and it felt a little bit like being stabbed in the heart. Dean looked away from the other man quickly then, shame filling him, before he could stop it and not really dissipating when the other man went on to “explain” that he was “cute” when he blushed. That he would have to kiss him…

Stupid. He was so fucking stupid. Dean was in no way ready to deal with this, and it was beyond unfair to lead Sam on like this, but he simply hadn’t been able to help his reactions to Sam’s touch or the light kiss to his cheek. Only now Dean felt uncomfortable and exposed and so damned confused… He didn’t know how he felt about Sam, but right now he couldn’t deny it felt like the other man was the only thing preventing him from falling off a sheer cliff he was clinging to by his fingertips. Sam had been the only thing holding him together during everything that had happened to them at the barn. Sam was still the only thing holding him together… and it was so damned selfish…

Its not like the other man hadn’t been through just as much as he had. In fact, Sam had been through everything, had been through worse, and he was still taking care of Dean. Feeding him, tending to his wounds, comforting him, promising him safety, promising him to stay with him for as long as Dean needed him… All because Sam said he loved him… and right now Sam’s love was the glue holding him together and another crack spreading along his surface threatening to shatter him at the same time.

Sam had kissed him tenderly even when his lips were bloody and he tasted like their filth and hadn’t recoiled afterwards. Had promised him there was nothing they could do to him that would make him not… cherish him… At the same time the things Sam had said… been forced to say… to him while he was whipping him kept echoing in his brain. How much was true? Was any of it? It was hard to believe Sam could be so… creative… if he really meant none of it. Even if it was all a lie, even if Sam meant none of it, the last thing Sam deserved was something so fucking broken and used like him. Dean knew he was hanging on by a thread that was slowly unraveling every second.

He wasn’t going to be able to force back the tide of memories for very long. It was going to hit him, really hit him, soon enough and it wasn’t going to be pretty. He was going to break and Sam might spend the rest of his life trying to put him back together and he might never be successful… he didn’t want that… he didn’t want Sam to keep waiting for him to love him like he loved Dean, because Dean honestly wasn’t sure he ever could… not the way Sam deserved anyway…

Even as Sam adjusted the cushions under the mattress so Dean could sit up and eat his soup, Dean fought with himself, trying to find some way to express what he was feeling to Sam, not knowing if he even should, even though Sam deserved it and far more. Sam deserved to know that Dean wasn’t sure he was capable of loving him… Maybe Sam would change his mind about staying then.

“Sam… I… I don’t know if I can… I don’t know… fuck…” Dean cursed softly, figures when he finally found the courage to say the words he stumbled over them. Seems he couldn’t do anything right…

 

* * *

Sam finished adjusting the cushions, digesting Dean's words. Yep, making an ass out of himself. He sighed softly, frustrated with himself for always saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing, at the wrong time. A part of him heard the pain in Dean's words. He…knew what Dean was trying to say to him and he felt a small part of his heart break. He wouldn't put that burden on Dean though. As he had told Jake those days ago, this was his problem to deal with, not Dean's. If Dean didn't love him…no, he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't deal with knowing that right now. Right now, Dean couldn't deal and shouldn't have to deal with Sam's lovesick puppieness either.

After moment of gathering himself, he came back around to Dean's side.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't say things like that," Sam said apologetically as he settled down beside the young man. "I…," Sam paused, trying to keep the lump out of his throat. "…you don't have to say anything. You know I love you." He gave a weak laugh. "Well, unless you're blind, you know that. I know…a part of you cares about me, but…I don't…I don't expect anything from you. Unless you look me in the eye and say 'I hate you, get the fuck out' and you mean it, I'm here for you. When you don't, you know, need me to help you stand anymore, if you don't want to stay with me…it's okay. You're not using me. I…I need this right now. I need someone to take care of so I don't have to think too much about… I don't want to think too much, right now. Let's just accept the moment for what it is. When we both…have our feet back under us, we'll worry about it then okay? We'll sort things out then. If I kiss you and you kiss me back, it's not an engagement ring. It's nothing but what we both need at that particular moment. I've known from the get go how…unlikely… it would be for you to fall for me like I have for you. Eyes wide open and all that crap." Sam took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "I just…I really don't want to know right now, okay? I need you not to tell me. I just need you right now. I need you to hold on to. Is that…is that okay?"

Sam wasn't really sure what he would do it Dean said it wasn't.

 

* * *

He hated that Sam felt the need to apologize to him. Especially after all Sam had done for him, went through for him. But at the same time, Sam’s words comforted him more than he could have believed.

It… helped… to know that Sam didn’t expect anything from him. Even though at the same time it made him feel guilty as hell, because he did feel like he was using Sam even though the other man insisted he wasn’t… God, this was so damned confusing… but at least he wasn’t alone in his confusion. He wouldn’t be alone. Because Sam needed him as much as Dean needed Sam…

Dean nodded in understanding and agreement. He could definitely understand not wanting to think too much right now, about a hell of a lot of things. Later… yeah… they could worry about it later. Right now simple things like food and water and patching up wounds that could be covered with a bandage was a hell of a lot easier to deal with.

He realized then that he wanted to be here, for Sam. He didn’t know what he felt for Sam, he didn’t know if he could ever love him the way Sam loved him, but Dean still wanted to be here. He wanted to help Sam the way Sam helped him. He wanted… friendship… with him if nothing else. They’d been through too damned much together for anything less than that.

“Yeah. It’s ok…” Dean said softly. At least that was something he was sure of right now. The young man offered the vampire a slight smile as he reached out to grasp Sam’s hand tightly. 

* * *

Sam wanted to wrap Dean's words around him. And he wanted to believe everything was going to be okay. That neither of them would have nightmares for years to come. He had been alive a long time, but he had never been raped before. It hadn't exactly been rape. He hadn't fought them. He couldn't. He didn't dare. That Dean had survived being raped before gave him hope that Dean had the tools to deal with his own trauma. The rape seemed inconsequential compared to the torture, and surely, he hadn't cried. He had done everything they wanted him to do. Begged them to fuck him. Begged them to let him suck them off. Told them what a whore and slut he was and how he deserved everything they did. He was ashamed to admit that all the things he spat at Dean were many of the things he was forced to say about himself to them. And maybe even a part of him believed those words were true.

He deserved it. For Dean being dragged into it. He deserved what they did to him and more. Hadn't he taken advantage of Dean at Jake's? He wasn't really sure any more, but a good lover would have told Dean 'no.' Not until Dean wasn't under the throes of the smell of his blood. For god's sake, Dean had barely been awake and Sam had fucked him. Yeah. He was so fucking honorable. He tried to tell himself it was the bloodlust, but he had wanted to screw Dean while Dean was still hanging by his wrists when he first found him in the abandoned house. Sure, he smelled Dean's blood, but he knew it had nothing to do with bloodlust then. He was a slut and whore. He left Dean in that hotel room and went off to get laid because he couldn't, as he promised Dean he would, keep it in his pants. He was weak. He was fucking pathetic.

And that was why he didn't want to think too much. Because he didn't want to rehash all that crap. He wasn’t ready to take the little pieces of his soul out and try to tape them back together. There wasn't enough tape in all the world.

When Dean squeezed his hand, Sam almost sobbed. Almost. He wouldn't show Dean just how fucked up in the head he was at the moment. Dean needed him strong right now. He needed the calm, collected hunter, not the terrified out of his mind broken soul that he was. So instead of falling into Dean's arms blubbering, he smiled gratefully.

He helped get Dean situated with the soup, then walked over to one of the duffels. He pulled out the small battery operated radio. There were three stations that the radio managed to get. One country station, one evangelical station, and one classic rock station. He had honestly grabbed the radio to listen to the local news and the weather, but he figured Dean would appreciate the music. He brought the radio over to Dean's bedside, and turned it on.

"Thought you might like some dinner music."

He wanted to go back to his station by the window, but instead settled with his back against the wall by Dean in case Dean needed help. He shut his eyes, just for a moment, just to rest for a moment. He had hardly slept since they had arrived at the house. Really, he was just shutting his eyes for a moment….

* * *

For a brief second Dean thought he saw something in Sam’s eyes. Shadows, darkness, swimming just underneath the surface, reflecting all the painful anguish Dean knew was inside of him as much as he’d like to deny it like broken shards of a mirror covered in blood… But then Sam smiled at him and the moment was over. Dean wasn’t sure who he was more relieved for, Sam or himself.

Forcing himself to forget about it, Dean concentrated on eating his soup, doing his best not to spill it all over himself in the process. Though when Sam came over with the portable radio and turned it onto the classic rock station for him Dean’s small smile he gave the other man was genuine.

“Thanks, man.” He replied, watching the vampire a moment as Sam settled sitting against the wall close to him. Sam looked tired. Exhausted really, and Dean couldn’t blame him. He wondered if Sam had gotten any sleep at all since they’d been here. Probably not if the other man had spent all that time looking after him and watching for any possible attack. Dean felt a small tug of guilt in his gut, like he needed any more right now, and almost offered Sam that he would stay awake and keep watch while the vampire rested. But when Sam closed his eyes, it seemed like he didn’t need any encouragement from him.

So Dean concentrated on finishing his meal, keeping the volume of the radio relatively low so it wouldn’t disturb the other man. He set his empty bowl aside when he was done and settled on his side to relax, watching the shift of light outside the window as afternoon gave away to evening. Listening intently for any sounds that might indicate they were not alone. Sam was right, this damn house did creek like a son of a bitch.

When his eyes began to grow heavy Dean really wished Sam had stayed awake long enough to get him that coffee he’d promised. He knew he should probably try to wake Sam up before he nodded off… unfortunately almost as soon as the thought formed in his head, Dean did just that.

Then he was no longer in the old farmhouse. He was no longer safe with Sam. He was back in the barn. Back hanging from the rafters, covered in his own blood, his voice hoarse from his own screams. Bloody and torn and used, covered in sweat, grime, tears, and their come. He felt the whip again. Heard Sam’s voice screaming those awful things at him with every fall across his back over the sound of their laughter.

At the same time he saw Sam in front of him. On his hands and knees, bloody and torn the way he’d been before Dean had let him drink from him, and Dean could only watch helplessly as they did everything to Sam that had been done to him. One side of his face covered in tears, the other covered in blood, more agony that seemed possible in his one good eye. His bloodied lips moved… when they weren’t fucking his mouth… but no sound came out. No sound but somehow Dean could still hear the words echoing inside of him.

All your fault…

* * *

The deep sleep of the vampire pulled him into its arms and he fell there…almost…gratefully. He was so very damned tired. He really didn’t remember the last time he had gotten a full night's rest. Full day's rest. Whatever. Yes, yes he did. After his nightmare, when Dean let him curl up next to him, head on Dean's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his bloodmate. He could smell him now, knew where he was, even though he was in deep sleep, he knew his bloodmate was beside him, watching over him, protecting him, and when the dark nightmares tried to creep up on him, he had the strength to push them away. Because Dean was protecting him.

Slowly, that changed. The animal inside him knew his bloodmate was no longer watching and protecting, but sleeping. It fought against the cage Sam kept it locked in, it struggled to find a weakness in that cage, howling at Sam to wake up, that Sam wasn't safe any more, that his bloodmate wasn't safe. Sam tried, but he couldn't. Too damned tired.

And then they came. The nest. But not just Vanessa's. Every nest, every vampire he had ever killed. They were at him, feeding from him, and he was begging them all to fuck him, to use him like the slut he was deserved to be used, because he had failed his bloodmate, he had let them take Dean. He had let them torture Dean. He had let them rape Dean. His Dean. The body that belonged to him and no one else. And he had failed. Stasi was there, watching on, shaking her head.

"You fed from humans, killing them. You let Vanessa take you. You let Vanessa take him. You weren't strong enough to hide your love for him. But you were always weak. You get all your mates killed. It was your fault Michael died, off on a hunt, knowing that they were hunting you. The hunters were hunting you. And they found Michael. It was your fault Elizabeth died. You were supposed to meet her but got caught up in the research. She went without you because you never were dependable. It was your fault Jessica died. You knew vampires were on your trail. You went out to face them instead of protecting her. It's all your fault that _he's_ broken now. Will always be broken because of your failure.

"You're a cunt. A whore. Useless. There is nothing redeemable in you. I should have let you die," she said. "You deserve to die. But not before you pay for your failure."

Vanessa handed Stasi the knife and she came toward him, veering away at the last moment, and he realized Dean was there and watching. Had seen him beg to be fucked, had heard Stasi recount his flaws and failure. Dean's eyes were furious. He lifted his hands above his head, shackles on his wrists and let them haul him into the air. Sam couldn't do anything but watch. No one held him. No one would have stopped him, but he couldn't seem to move as he watched them torture Dean, slowly cutting him, shredding him, stopping occasionally to fuck him where he hung. Dean's eyes stayed accusational, even as he screamed so loudly, sobbed so loudly, Sam's eardrums should surely burst. Everything stopped for just a minute and Dean stared down at him.

"How can you think I could ever love a useless slut like you?"

And then the animal in him broke free. It grabbed him by the throat, it dragged him from the barn and toward a faint light ahead. The moon. It was the moon. The fresh breeze blew and Sam fought feebly to get back to the barn, to accept his well-deserved punishment. He knew he would be up there next and Dean would get his turn at him, would scream back at him every last thing he had accused Dean of. Only this time it would be true.

The animal growled and hissed at him, demanding his attention. The new smell struck him like fist. His bloodmate was terrified. He was failing Dean again. Again! He wanted to sink into the dirt and just simply die. The animal dug its vampiric teeth into his flesh, demanded Sam react, demanded Sam try to save Dean. When Sam sat there, unable to do anything, the animal turned from Sam, a final growl on its lips and ran toward the light. The animal would save its love even if the man couldn't. Just as before. The man had no right to be free if he couldn't protect Dean.

When Sam woke, he was on his feet instantly, gun pulled from its holster, machete from its sheath. His eyes were red, his vampire fangs fully exposed. He growled warningly. What ever was threatening his bloodmate he would rip apart.

But there was nothing there. Only the creaking of the house. Only the gentle wind outside the window and the nighttime sounds typical in any countryside. The moon was half full and shining in the window, shining in on him. He looked down at Dean. Dean's heart was racing, tears were on his face, and he was moaning. The vampire put his weapons away. It was the failure of the man that caused this. That hurt his love. He sank down beside his bloodmate, bit into his own wrist and ran his finger through the crimson fluid. He rubbed the blood onto Dean's lips then carefully pulled his mate into his arms.

He growled softly, reassuringly. Yes, of course he could talk, but it was his bloodmate he was speaking to, not the human part of Dean. He told his mate that he would protect it, he would never let anything hurt his mate, he would never let anything use his mate in such a terrible way again. He kissed Dean's tears away as he told him these things. Told him how sorry he was for failing Dean and begged his mate to forgive him. To please forgive him.

"Forgive me," Sam whispered, tears falling from his red eyes.

* * *

Dean smelled the blood first before anything else. It was not the blood from his dreams, tainted by the stench of fear and pain. The blood was fresh. Warm. He licked his lips and tasted how pure it was. He tasted the echoes of fear and pain, but they were faint. Love overpowering everything else and chasing away the dreams back into the darkness where they belonged. Letting him slip deeper into a much needed peaceful slumber. He was still healing, he needed to rest to heal…

He felt himself relaxing even before Sam’s arms wrapped around him, surrounding him with warmth. His muscles melted into the embrace as he buried his face against the other man’s neck, inhaling Sam’s scent deeply. His heart rate slowing to a more natural rhythm. He sighed as he felt soft lips kissing away his tears and new tears didn’t replace them. He heard the low growl… heard the love, the comfort it offered, the protection, and he sighed gratefully. Answering it with a small contented noise, pressing even closer to the other man.

Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around Sam tightly. Letting his hands slip underneath the back of the other man’s shirt, seeking the warmth of his skin. Holding him close. Seeking comfort and offering it at the same time. He brushed his cheek against Sam’s. Forgiving… There was nothing to forgive.

He kissed Sam’s lips softly, he kissed his tears away as Sam had done for him, purring softly in the back of his throat. Dean bit his lips hard, feeling the drops of blood well up from the small wound, and brushed his lips across Sam’s again. Coating the other man’s lips with his blood. Giving. Needing. Loving…

* * *

Dean's arms wrapped around him and he wanted to do the same but knew he would hurt his mate. His mate was still healing. The vampire in Dean, it was a strange vampire that the animal didn't fully understand. Vampire. Not vampire. Human. Not human. His mate. His mate's scent increased in intensity yet part of the …human…slept. Just as the man inside him 'slept.'

His mate was with him, Dean's touch soothing him. The brush of their cheeks. Forgiven. He was forgiven for his failure, and his tears of relief replaced his tears of guilt and shame. His mate's purr warmed him as much as the touch and he arched against those caressing hands.

Dean's kisses reassured the vampire and he made noises of gratitude and love to Dean. He smelled the sharp scent of copper and immediately whined, wanting to taste it. The wetness coated his lips and he licked hungrily at it, then sucked on Dean's wounded lip. The love, the pure love made him moan. He ran his hands over his lover's sides, wishing he could touch Dean's back. He broke their kiss long enough to wound his own lip so their blood could mix.

Electrifying. Explosions of eternal love, of desire, of oneness filled him. He was complete.

He nuzzled his way down to Dean's neck. He so wanted to make love to his mate, to show Dean how much he cared, how much he loved him. His jeans bound him uncomfortably tight and he wanted to press and rub, but Dean was naked against him. They had hurt his love there too. They had touched his mate there. And he would hunt them down and rip each and every one of those mother-fuckers into nothing but scraps of flesh. He knew of all sorts of excruciating ways to kill a vampire. The human would never let him do any of them. The bastard. He wanted to hunt his own kind, but didn't even take joy in their demise. Sure, he delighted seeing the head fall from the body, of draining the body afterwards, but what really was the fun in that? The human never even bothered to make them scream. He was practically ashamed to be the demon part of the human that kept the human alive.

Yes, Stasi's vampire had trained him to be subservient to the human. He had reluctantly accepted that role. He was the lowest of the low. An animal demon. He himself had been a hellhound. A hellhound killed by its master or he died for for his master…he didn't remember anymore…and granted more than just animal intelligence. Most vampires's demon blood sucked in some sort of animal demon. Animal demons congregated around vampires, waiting to be called. As soon as they took possession, the human turned and was subjugated. No protective amulets or magic could keep them at bay because the gate was already inside the human. The virus opened the gate at the neck, where the lifeblood, where the virus, was strong and yet close to the outside world. It was demonic, created by some of the first demons, and it called and demanded a spirit take possession, and they were forced to answer. Other demons despised them for being such half-breeds, animal-human-demon.

Even taking the subservient role he had thought the human would let him out sometimes, let him have a little fun. Rarely. All too rarely. But he was free right now and right now, his mate was with him. His hands drifted down to his lover's cock, brushing it lightly, asking if it still hurt, if he could do anything to help, while he still nuzzled Dean's neck lovingly. He would be happy if all he did was sleep with his mate in his arms. He just needed his mate's presence, the comfort, the love. The events had wounded him as deeply as it had wounded the human's psyche, but his mate swept that all away with his kiss, with his reassuring purr, with his love…

* * *

Dean smiled as he felt the other man relax into him, caressing Sam’s strong muscled back when he pressing back against his hands, and he moaned softly as his lover’s lips sucked on his own. Licking the offer of his blood away and Dean moaned deeper tasting Sam’s gift in return. His tongue flicking out to taste, he savored the pleasure and love that flowed through him like a warm wave.

He sighed at the touch of Sam’s hands along his sides, tilting his head back with another content purr when the other man nuzzled his neck. His skin tingled from the warm kisses and the light scratching of the other man’s stubble across his sensitive flesh, making him even more aware of Sam. Every touch, every gentle caress a mark of ownership. He was Sam’s and Sam was his…

Dean’s eyes slit open. Even in the dim moonlight he could see perfectly. The dancing shadows from the trees outside on the far wall, he could hear the nighttime insects singing, frogs chirping along, wind rustling gently through the trees, it was so peaceful, calming, safe. They were safe. He was safe, in Sam’s arms. He would always be safe here. Sam would die to protect him, just like he would give his life to protect his love.

It was so peaceful, easy, uncomplicated… he wished they could stay like this forever…

“Sam…” Dean sighed softly when he felt the other man’s hand drift lower, over his flaccid flesh, so warm, so tender. Of course he remembered how he had been hurt there. He still felt the pain, deep inside of him, but his lover’s touch didn’t hurt him now. Dean shifted his hips forward, pressing into that warm touch with a soft needy sound. He could never be afraid of his… mate…

He let his hands shift around sliding up Sam’s stomach, pushing the other man’s shirt up as he went. Sam was wearing too much. He wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to hold him, skin to skin, to comfort him, to give him love, to make Sam feel as safe as he felt in Sam’s arms. 

* * *

Sam gently stroked his lover's cock when Dean made it clear he wanted it, needed it, as he continued to kiss and suck and lick at the young man's throat. Warm comforting hands crept up his stomach, and Dean's soft sounds were perfectly clear. Together. Entwined. One. The vampire helped in getting himself free of the shirt, tossing it aside carelessly and pulling Dean back into his arms. He kissed the hunter…hunter…how absurd that hunter and vampire would fall in love and find comfort in the form of each other. Why the other halves of themselves could not find the same comfort, choosing to let the things in the past be the destruction of the present, he did not understand. Past was past. Future was future. Now was everything. Now was Dean. And they needed each. In each other they would find freedom from the haunting, terrible past.

He let his teeth partially descend, keeping the sharp points above the human teeth so their tongues could writhe together unharmed. He coaxed Dean's tongue in, offering to let Dean explore this part of him no one but a lover ever would. He wanted Dean to touch them, to feel them, to have no fear of them. He fully intended to bite gingerly into his mate's neck with them. Not the violent bite of the hungry animal, but the light and gentle bite of a lover.

The confines of his jeans had become almost unbearable. Though still kissing Dean, he reached down undid the button, unzipping his pants and releasing himself with a sigh. Before he pushed his pants down his thighs he stuck his fingers in his front pocket and extracted the pocket knife inside. His bloodmate had no proper teeth and would need the knife. He anticipated Dean to use the knife on his throat, as he would use his teeth on Dean's, both drawing just enough blood for them to share between them, to taste and bring forth the experience no one but bloodmates could ever know. Vanessa had no idea what it really was because she knew only the taste and not the depth. Or perhaps she had forgotten. No vampire should ever use another's bloodmate against them. As she was now so thoroughly reminded. No matter how human a vampire might try to stay, bloodmate went straight to the core of the animal inside.

The knife acquired, he pushed his jeans down and kicked them off along with his shoes. He reached over Dean's hip and grabbed his ass. Pulling Dean close, he rubbed his erection against his mate. Taking Dean's hand, he wrapped Dean's fingers around the knife, growling in offering.

* * *

Dean moaned at the gentle caressing fingers stroking him, his cock hardening in his lover’s hand. Every gentle nip and suck on his neck making him harder. Making him want more, need more.

He purred in definite approval when the other man stripped off the shirt preventing him from touching all of Sam’s flesh like he wanted to. Dean wasted no time wrapping his arms around his lover again, pressing his chest to Sam’s chest with a moan of pleasure. Sliding his hands up and down the strong back muscles from his shoulders to his buttocks, loving the feel of them moving under his hands.

He let his tongue delve into the warmth of Sam’s mouth, following the other man’s coaxing tongue. Accepting the gentle offer. Letting his tongue play around, exploring every inch of his lover’s mouth. Sliding his tongue along the vampire’s teeth curiously. Letting his tongue lightly scrape over one of the sharp points, nicking his tongue the barest amount knowing how Sam loved the taste of him and wanting to give that gift to him. Giving it without hesitation.

Dean felt Sam’s hand slip between them, heard the zipper of his jeans and moaned in approval into the vampire’s mouth. He felt the knife pressed into his hand even as Sam pulled him forward, letting him feel him finally without the awful barriers of clothing. Just the two of them. Perfect. Their bodies touching everywhere. Dean knew what the knife was for. A part of him remembered, knew, what it wanted. Just as he knew what Sam wanted.

He broke their kiss reluctantly, panting softly against Sam’s lips as he flicked the knife open. The blade was sharp and he knew would cut easily and without pain. He pressed the knife to the side of his lover’s throat, close to his shoulder. The pure trust in his mate’s eyes was humbling.

That was where he cut, just a small wound, but deep enough that it would not close right away. Dean moaned in pure pleasure as he leaned in to lick over the small cut. Tasting the blood that dribbled out, tasting his mate’s love, and he tilted his head to the side offering the same.

* * *

His lover's tongue wrapped around his own then investigated all the cracks and crevices of his mouth, followed by the careful touch across his fangs. The light pressure against the partially exposed fangs sent a small ripple of pleasure through the vampire. The muscles that held the teeth halfway between exposure and hiding tremored in response to the touch and the rake of the tongue over one sharp point drew a soft moan from Sam. The taste of blood spilling into Sam's mouth, just a few drops, set his desires aflame and he moaned louder, sucking on Dean's tongue to extract as much blood as he might. The taste of his mate was pure love and he purred in answer, telling Dean how much he was treasured and cherished.

Against each other's bare skin, nothing between them, was the way it should be. He heard the knife open and, as reluctantly as Dean, allowed their kiss to end. He licked his lips as if his tongue could take in Dean's hot staccato breath. Taking a deep breath, the scent of desire, trust, love, and Dean, was all he could smell. The vampire's red eyes stayed locked on his lover, watching the momentary hesitation in his mate. He tilted his head just a fraction, growling in soft encouragement. Just a mouthful was all that was needed, though he would willingly offer more if Dean desired it. He would offer everything if that's what Dean demanded, though he knew his mate wouldn't. He didn't flinch as the knife cut into his skin.

Dean's moans sent heat coiling in Sam's groin, the touch of Dean's tongue on his neck drawing a groan that matched Dean's. It took all his will not to wrap his arms around his lover, but he would not touch that still healing flesh. When his mate exposed his neck, the lightly tanned skin glistened in the moonlight. Sam could smell the blood, hear its roar just below the surface of that thin skin. His eyes locked on the carotid and the slight pulse it conveyed. Sam's purr deepened. He licked Dean's neck, lightly and briefly numbing it to his teeth, just long enough to allow his teeth to sink in without pain. Sometimes the pain was welcome, erotic even, but his lover hurt enough. He would bring pleasure in other ways this night.

He sank his teeth into Dean's neck. Not deeply, but enough. He sucked and licked, never withdrawing his teeth, and he felt and heard Dean's response as soon as the anesthesia wore off just a handful of seconds later. He dug his teeth in just a fraction deeper, to let his lover feel his teeth, as he rubbed more firmly against him, growling possessively.

Dean was his mate. Only his. If Dean wanted sex with others, the vampire would permit it, so long as it was only sex. But Dean, body and soul, belonged to him now. Dean's answering growl declared the same. He belonged to Sam. But Sam belonged to him as well and Sam responded in agreement. The vampire swallowed a bit of his mate's blood, and almost as soon as the blood reach his stomach the ripple of pleasure exploded outward and he thrust hard against Dean's solid abs and sucked intensely at the young man's neck. He kept the blood in his mouth and released Dean's neck from his bite. His hand cupping the back of Dean's head, he guided his lover's mouth back to the bleeding wound. He purred in the back of his throat, anticipating the kiss they would so soon share.

* * *

Dean moaned low in his throat at the soft touch of his lover’s tongue along his neck. His heartbeat quickening as he continued to thrust slowly against Sam. Their cocks slid together, leaving warm trails of precome across each other’s skin. One of his hands slid up to thread through Sam’s soft hair, and as the vampire’s teeth sank into his flesh, a ripple of pleasure shook him and Dean let out another shuddering moan. He licked his lips, still able to taste Sam’s sweat and blood, and it was perfect. So perfect…

He felt the incredible pressure increase on his neck and Dean’s fingers tightened a little in Sam’s hair and on his back. His breath coming out in harder pants, he groaned at the harder thrust against him and Dean answered in kind. He was close, so very close…

Then Sam was leading his mouth back to the wound on his neck. Dean whimpered at the loss of his lover’s teeth on his neck but he greedily lapped at the blood dribbling from the cut he’d made, he fastened his lips to the warm flesh and sucked hard. Sam’s blood filling his mouth, making him groan in ecstasy.

He bit down a little, just sharply enough so that Sam could feel his own teeth before gently pulling away from his lover’s neck. His lips finding Sam’s once more and Dean growled in pleasure as he kissed the other man messily. Their tongues twining together, the sharp taste of copper heavy between them. Proof of their life, proof of their love… always…

A few more desperate thrusts and he was coming against Sam, shuddering and groaning, bathing both their stomachs with his spunk. And as he whimpered and moaned in ecstasy in Sam’s arms he had never felt so loved and cherished in his whole life.

* * *

The kiss, the mix of their blood, was a whirlwind of ecstasy. His senses soared and for the briefest of moments he could feel and hear what felt like the entire world. The world froze then and all he could feel was Dean. All he could smell was Dean. All he could taste was love. All he could see was blinding light. All he could hear was the sound of Dean's beating heart.

He thrust harder against his lover's body, crushed his lips against Dean's and felt the sudden tensing of his mate's entire body. Dean's shower of hot spunk coated them and a moment later, Sam's joined it.

Unable to crush Dean's body in his embrace, one hand went down to Dean's buttocks while the other was still cupping the back of Dean's head. He pulled Dean as close to him as he could as the rode the waves of their love.

His growls rumbled in his chest, interspersed with his purrs. He swallowed down the blood in his mouth and felt it shake him again. Breaking their kiss his whispered in his lover's ear. "You are my bloodmate. We are one. I am yours eternally, as you are mine. My heart, my soul, my blood, everything I am, you cradle in your hands. You are my love."

* * *

Dean whimpered in pleasure when he felt Sam’s cock pulse against him and the other man’s pleasure join his own slicking them both. He clutched at Sam tighter if it were possible, surely leaving bruises on his lover’s flesh, when the other man pulled him even closer. Their kiss lasting for what felt like a blissful eternity until the shudders of his body finally eased and his muscles grew heavy and sated. The press of their lips gentled and the slide of their tongues became more soothing than arousing, but Dean still didn’t want it to end. He whimpered again softly in protest when Sam finally broke their kiss even though he panted softly from lack of breath.

Sam’s words, if he hadn’t been already, would have melted him into a puddle they were so warm and full of love. Dean couldn’t remember when, or if, he’d ever been this happy. This content. Knowing he was loved unconditionally. Knowing he would never be alone again.

Dean smiled and tucked his head underneath Sam’s chin, snuggling as close as he possibly could to the vampire so that not even air separated him. He felt exhausted even though their love making hadn’t been all that strenuous, but his body was still healing. It needed rest. This time when he sank into dreams all he felt was warm and loved in Sam’s arms, the other man’s beautiful words of devotion echoing over and over and he felt his soul beginning to heal as well. 

* * *

Sam cradled Dean in his arms and held him close, pleased to hear slow and even breathing coming from the young man once he fell asleep. He gently ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Giving soft reassuring purrs occasionally, he wanted to make certain Dean's sleep would not return to the nightmare filled world it had been, that Sam had awoken him from. His mate needed to heal, to become whole again. He knew when Dean awoke, the frightened, tortured human would likely be back and the part of the hunter that was his bloodmate would again be asleep inside of him. Not asleep, he supposed. Perhaps caged and controlled, kept on a short leash as he was. Buried deep inside.

He didn't particular resent the other part of himself that did this. It was the way it had always been. Sam drew on his inner strength, him, when needed. He had never been so fully drawn out as he had since Dean came into his life. He honestly felt more whole, more integrated than he ever had. Dean was a bridge between his two disparate halves. He had not felt this way since Michael had died. He had been very happy with Jessica, but while Jessica was a bloodmate, the human part of his psyche refused to turn his wife and put a vampiric animal inside her. Elizabeth had been an almost bloodmate. There were parts of her blood that gave Sam the thrill, but only when Elizabeth was coming to orgasm. Hormones, he supposed. He didn't think too hard on it. Dean was now here, Dean was now his life. He had touched the bloodmate inside Dean, totally and completely embraced him, and he truly hoped that part of Dean had enough influence for Dean to want to stay at Sam's side.

He turned his attention inward as he continued to stroke his love's hair. He let a light doze overtake him though he stayed alert for unusual sounds. This was harder than he expected; it made sense though as it was normally the animal part of himself that stayed alert while the human part slept. The mental representation in his mind of the animal and the human were as clear as they had been during the dream. The human part of him was still where he had been, frozen in loss and guilt and shame. The animal approached the human, nudging him, whining at him, but the human seemed so lost and broken. No, the animal did not want to be caged again, but he wanted to be whole and while this part of his mind was shattered, he never would be. Perhaps if he could heal his mate, perhaps his mate could heal him. He paced briefly around the human manifestation and then returned to the role he now had to play.

With a pain filled sigh he knew he would have to try to control himself. To be fully what he was, the animal hungry for blood, uncaring of what prey he might take to feed upon but most certainly preferring the human variety, would only further undo that part of him broken. He did not have the care and wisdom of his other half. He would quickly be hunted down and killed if he acted upon his instincts as he always had. He doubted the human part of his mate would approve either. Even the bloodmate might be troubled by his true nature. He wasn't sure. He was so unsure of everything it was a deep ache in his chest. He missed the human that had always guided him and leaned on him when in need. He wasn't at all certain he could stand alone for very long and the mere thought of being alone frightened him.

He opened his eyes. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to again see that which was broken inside him. He didn't know how to fix it and without the rest of him, he knew he would die just as lost and broken. He pulled his lover closer and took little notice of the tears as they slipped down his cheeks.

* * *

Dean slept deeply and soundly until almost dawn. Until those fucking crows showed up. The bastards, couldn’t they go somewhere else to look for worms and shit? Dean grumbled softly under his breath as he tried to bury himself even closer to the other man in his arms, trying to block out the sound, and go back to sleep. Nice, warm, comfortable…

Ok, so he was a little bit slow this early in the morning especially when he hadn’t had any caffeine in a while. Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start, and immediately regretted the sudden movement and the feeling of the bandages pulling across his back, dried blood sticking to them and he cried out softly at the unexpected pain.

“Fuck!” The young hunter hissed between his teeth as he dropped back to the lumpy mattress with rusted springs. His brain trying to push past the pain and catch up with the rest of his senses that were trying to explain to him what the hell was going on. He wasn’t alone in bed. He wasn’t alone and he was _naked_. So was the other person in bed with him.

Vampires. Trapped. Torture. Escaped. His brain quickly ticked off the last events he remembered hoping to discover what had led him to this point. But strangely enough even though he couldn’t really remember why he was naked in bed with someone he wasn’t freaking out and grabbing for the weapons Sam had left by the mattress for him. Ok, so he was only freaking out a little but… Sam…

Damn it… not again…

Ok, so this definitely wasn’t the first time he had woken up next to Sam unexpectedly. It wasn’t even the first time he had woken up naked next to Sam. But that was before… and what worried him was the… other things… he was noticing. The mess on his skin for one… Fuck. What the hell had happened last night? Fine, kissing and taking comfort in each other didn’t equal an engagement ring, but fucking…

Dean finally forced his eyes open slowly, a part of him hoping this was all some weird dream or something he was having. He wasn’t ready to deal with something like this. _They_ weren’t ready for this. Why the hell did they keep ending up like this? All those questions evaporated from his brain in an instant when he looked at Sam.

“Oh fuck…” Dean whispered his eyes growing so impossibly wide his eyeballs it was a wonder his eyes didn’t fall out of his head and he gasped sharply. Sam was definitely awake and the other man was looking right at him. Sam’s eyes… “Sam?”

* * *

The vampire watched, for a moment thinking Dean was merely shifting in his sleep. Periodically through the night Dean had snuggled a bit closer to Sam, scraping his long stubble against Sam's bare chest, tightening his embrace around Sam. This time, though, Dean practically jerked awake and sat up abruptly. Sam winced. He knew that had to have hurt and that suspicion was confirmed with he heard Dean's sharp curse. Being half-flayed didn't exactly heal over night. Or four nights at this point. With Vanessa's blood in him, he should heal faster than otherwise expected, and Sam hoped that would be the case. He was looking forward to getting the large swath of bandages off Dean's back to see how he much he had healed. He hadn't changed them out yesterday.

Sam didn't move as Dean fell back to the mattress, emotions flowing across the hunter's face as Dean obviously was trying to get his brain to catch up with everything. When Dean finally opened his eyes and looked at him, the shocked look and associated curse surprised Sam. And the hesitant question. Of course it was him…oh.

Looking away from the hunter he got to his feet. He suddenly found he wasn't as ready to deal with this as he had thought. Hunt. Bite. Rend. Feed. Sleep. Sex. Love. Yes, he was much better at the simple things. Those things that only took raw emotion to deal with. This was…complicated. He didn't do complicated.

Clearing his throat, he walked over to the bucket he had found rummaging around in the house. "I'll get us some fresh water from the creek. I would guess you want to clean up." He tossed a canister of wet wipes onto the mattress. "In case you don’t want to wait. The creek isn't far. I'll be right back."

Sam paused, suddenly realizing he was naked. It didn't particular bother him, but it could be inconvenient. Besides, there was no place to carry his weapons. He went back to the mattress and collected his clothes, still avoiding meeting Dean's eyes. He knew his red eyes would only unsettle the man further.

* * *

Dean blinked a little when Sam abruptly got up from the mattress, refusing to look at him. Dean was still more than a little shell shocked by the vampire’s appearance, and didn’t react right away. But when Sam made it clear that he was _leaving_ that finally kick started his stunned brain to working and when the other man approached to gather his clothes, Dean saw up and reached out to grab Sam’s wrist. Not caring for the moment how uncomfortable the movement was.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I was just surprised. Don’t leave, ok?” Dean pleaded with the vampire, glad he was able to string that much together when his brain was still trying to play catch up with what was going on. He still didn’t even know how they had ended up naked in bed together _again_ , his stomach covered with dried come and now he could see the same on Sam’s skin, which made him blush slightly.

He could deal with that later though, right now Dean was for more concerned by Sam’s appearance. His eyes… what the fuck had happened to his eyes? There was a lot that Dean didn’t know about vampires, he was willing to admit that in front of anyone. It wasn’t really his “specialty” he knew enough to kill one but that was about it. But red eyes… that couldn’t fucking be good…

“Are… you ok? Do you… are you hungry or something?” Dean asked, remembering how the vampire had spoken before about needing to go hunt for some deer. Maybe Dean shouldn’t have stopped the other man… especially if Sam was hungry…

* * *

The fingers wrapped around his wrist surprised him. Dean's confusion was plain in his scent and his rapidly beating heart clearly indicated his fear. Sam saw Dean take in his own come covered stomach and chest, and a slight smile pulled at his lips when Dean blushed. He so loved to see Dean blush.

Dean's question brought a bark of laughter from him. "Red doesn't mean I'm hungry, but you probably won't ever see a vampire with red eyes unless they're feeding or furious. The animal is unleashed when a vampire's eyes are red." He contemplated a minute and gave a softer laugh. "Actually, I am hungry but surely you realize you are in absolutely no danger from me? I couldn't hurt my bloodmate. I would starve first." He settled down beside Dean and rested his hand over the one that still gripped his wrist so tightly. "I won't leave if that's what you want, but really, you could stand at the window and see me most of the way to the creek." He studied the confusion still plain on Dean's face and sighed. He really wished the human part of him had explained, but when had he had the chance? He certainly wasn't going to tell Dean while they were being held by the vampires and prior to that, they had the big fight and Dean was probably leaving him. Complicated. He didn't know how well he could explain but he would try. He disengaged his wrist from from Dean's grasp and picked up the wet towellettes. He pulled one out and began cleaning Dean's chest and stomach.

"You are my blood soulmate. I couldn't tell you until you knew I was a vampire, and I wasn't about to tell you that unless you were staying with me. And you weren't. Once Vanessa had us and you learned I was a vampire, I didn't dare tell you. The terrible things they could have done to us, Love, it would have made the rest seem like nothing.

"Bloodmate is part of the reason I am so attracted to you and you to me." Sam paused long enough to cup the side of Dean's face. "Even if you weren't bloodmate, I would have loved you." He pulled out another towel and continued cleaning Dean free of the come. "Bloodmate means your blood has exactly everything I…the vampire…desires in blood. Our blood is a perfect complement to each other. You are enough vampire to know me as your bloodmate and that confuses me. When you were saved, when the new virus expelled or destroyed the animal demon that tried to bind with your soul, that should have been the end of it. You are human but you are not. You are vampire but you are not. I do not understand, but I am only a vampire. The human part of me is broken and I do not know how to fix it. That part might understand better than I do. The animal is not known for being particularly intelligent. We are granted human intelligence but we are still more emotion than brain." Sam gave shrug. The truth was the truth.

"I will try to stay under control around you. Without the human to keep me in check I am only a vampire. I will not feed from you, but I am strongly drawn to you. You have only to tell me 'no' and I will obey. I will," Sam smiled, a hint of evil slipping into his eyes, "play dirty. I will call to my bloodmate in you. It may encourage you to give me what I want. I might expose you to my blood, to further encourage you. If you do not want me, now that you know this, you can fight it without great difficulty. I refused my first bloodmate for three months. And just as I would not feed from you, I would never force you. To hurt you in any fashion…I can not. Maybe that is why I am broken. She forced me to hurt you."

* * *

Dean frowned a little when Sam laughed at his question. He’d thought Sam being hungry was a perfectly reasonable assumption to why his eyes might be red, either that or he’d smoked a serious joint sometime last night and hadn’t shared. What the hell did he know? It wasn’t as though Dean knew any other vampires, how was he supposed to know it meant the… The _what_ was released!? Animal? What the hell did that mean?

When the vampire went on to admit that he was hungry but reassured Dean that he was in no danger of becoming Sam’s next meal, the young hunter nodded. He trusted Sam, probably a hell of a lot more than he should, but after everything they went through how could he not? Even if Sam was a vampire, he trusted Sam with his life. Still, to hear that Sam would rather starve first before feeding on him… that did surprise him a little. Dean might not know any other vampires on a personal level, but he did know how mindless killers they could become when they were weak and starving. Back at the barn Sam had even warned him to chain him up if they were rescued if… if his eyes became red… like now…

Blood… what? Dean’s eyebrows climbed as his confusion rose another few notches. Bloodmate? What the fuck was that? What was even more confusing was when he realized Sam was using the term to refer to _him_. Dean definitely knew what the latter part of the term meant and… he didn’t know what to think, he really didn’t.

When Sam settled down beside him and started cleaning off his stomach, Dean felt his cheeks warm even more. Damn it, he really had to stop doing that, but he couldn’t help it. It was so… intimate... and the look on the vampire’s face. He almost stopped Sam from doing what he was doing, insisting he could clean himself off… but then Sam’s words from yesterday came back to him. How Sam… needed… to take care of him, Sam had practically begged him, and Dean had promised he would allow it. He hadn’t realized things like this would be on the list of what Sam meant by taking care of him, but he decided to say nothing and just let the other man clean him off. Listening as Sam explained… and feeling as though a feather could knock him over…

He wasn’t sure what shocked him more. Sam telling him that they were… vampire soulmates or something and that was apparently the reason he had a thing for Sam’s blood and why he kept ending up in bed with Sam. Sam admitting that he would have loved him even if they _weren’t’_ so hot for each other’s blood. Or all of the other man’s talk about animal demons and that Sam himself… the human part… was _broken_ …

Dean opened and shut his mouth a few times, not really knowing where to begin. Sam was talking about himself as though he were two people. Like some kind of weird personality disorder for vampires. Sam was talking to him but it wasn’t Sam? It was… some kind of demon? The part that made a vampire a vampire… well why not? No one really knew what happened to a human once they drank a vampire’s blood. The changes were definitely more than physical. So… they were part demon and part human. Guess that explained why wards and stuff that worked on full blooded demons didn’t work on vampires.

So, if this wasn’t Sam, where was Sam? The… vampire… part of Sam said he was… broken, and didn’t know how to fix himself. Ok, that worried Dean. That worried him a lot. Because obviously the Sam he knew, the human part of him was what was in control most of the time. Sam had said he didn’t kill humans for food… but what would this part do? How was Dean supposed to control him? He wasn’t sure he liked the look in the vampire’s eyes or hearing Sam talk so bluntly about trying to trick him into having sex with him, it obviously already happened once, but that was probably the least of his worries right now.

He had to try to reach Sam… the human part… how the hell was he supposed to do that? He wasn’t a fucking shrink… Dean felt his throat close up a little when Sam speculated the reason he might be “broken” was because that vampire bitch had forced Sam to hurt him…

“That wasn’t your fault. I know she would have done a hell of a lot worse to me if you hadn’t. It wasn’t you hurting me, it was her hurting us both. I don’t blame you for that…” Dean said as sincerely as he could manage, unfortunately even if he really believed that, it didn’t stop the nightmares… Dean forced that thought away. It certainly wasn’t going to help Sam right now. “Can you… talk to the human part? Can I? Can he hear me at all?” 

* * *

Confusion. He had done a poor job of trying to explain it all. Said too much without saying enough.

"It was all my fault. Vanessa only cared about you because she thought we were working together. Thought I might care about you and could use you to hurt me. Everything that happened to you was because of me. I have killed so many of my kin. I killed four of her children. I am a vegetarian, and a child of Anastasia." Sam finished cleaning Dean free of the dried come and was suddenly at a loss what to do with his hands. "She killed my wife," Sam said softly. "Jessica was a bloodmate too. The animal wanted to turn her but the human wouldn't let that happen. But Vanessa turned her. Starved her…raped her…and killed her. Jessica died because of me. Everyone dies because of me. You almost died because of me. You were tortured and raped because I love you. You _should_ blame me. You should hate me."

Sam tentatively touched Dean's hair, running his fingers through the dark locks, petting his hair. He needed to tell Dean why he gave in, why he agreed to hurt Dean. "Vanessa was going to … remove…any 'unnecessary' parts from you if I didn't hurt you. She made me say those terrible things to you, those things that they made me feel about myself."

Sam furrowed his brow at Dean's questions. "I can communicate with the human part. I am more…animal…in there than not, but I can communicate. I have tried to talk to him but he won't listen to me. The human sits, collapsed, just outside the barn. He wants to go back inside so you can torture him. So the nests of those he has killed can torture him and rape him, because he deserves it. Because he failed you….because you don't love him and never could love someone like him. Someone who begged _them_ to fuck him. Someone who begged _them_ to let him suck them off. Someone who was forced to say again and again what a slut, a whore, and a cunt he was. He-I-we believes that now. They made us believe that. We were strong for you. We were strong for you for as long as we could be. I think that because you have woken up, the human now considers you safe and able to take care of yourself now. Can he hear you? Yes." Sam let his hand fall away from Dean's hair and he bowed his head. "I just don't know if he wants to."  


* * *

Dean knew he was staring at the vampire with shock and horror plain as day written on his face but he couldn’t make himself stop. As Sam, the part of Sam that was more demonic, animal, or whatever, told him things that Dean knew for certain the more human part of the vampire would have never have said aloud, not to him, not to anyone.

The young hunter knew there were tears in his eyes, and many times he wanted to tell Sam to just stop. To interrupt and deny the horrible things Sam was saying about himself, but he was afraid to at the same time. If Sam didn’t tell him what it was, then how could Dean even begin to try to undo the damage? So he forced himself to remain silent, forced himself to listen, even though he felt like he was drowning in the misery that dripped from every syllable Sam uttered.

God… how could Sam believe what he believed about himself? How it was his fault… it wasn’t Sam’s fault. Sam would have never been in that mess in the first place if it wasn’t for Dean. Dean was the reason they were at Jacob’s in the first place, after all. Dean was the reason they were captured, he had a feeling the vampires would have never been able to get the jump on Sam if Dean hadn’t been distracting him. Sam had let them do all those things to him because of _him_ , to keep him from being hurt worse… and he blamed himself… Sam thought of himself a slut and a whore… A part of Dean had believed everything that Sam had screamed to him while he was whipping him… he had never imagined Sam might believe the same thing.

And Sam’s wife, shit. He hadn’t known… how could he have known? Sam had only just mentioned his wife when they were captured. He hadn’t known they had tortured and killed her. No wonder Sam was completely fucked up… and Sam had been tending to him all this time, hiding all of it, taking care of him when he’d been dying inside.

When Sam began to describe how Sam was trapped inside his mind, waiting… fuck… waiting to be punished, raped, tortured, by those fucking vampires, by _him_ , it was all too much for Dean. It was like they never got out. Like they never escaped. It was like Sam had saved him, but not himself, and Dean couldn’t have stopped the tears spilling down his cheeks if he tried. He pushed himself up, not giving a damn about the pain in his back, as he embraced Sam as tightly as he could. Struggling to come up with the words that would make Sam listen to him, even if he didn’t want to.

“You bastard.” He whispered into Sam’s ear, choking a little on the words because they hurt so much but he forced himself to say them. “So I should believe everything you said about me? How I wanted it because I moaned like a whore while they were fucking me? What a slut I was while they were taking me three different ways? Because they said it? Because they forced you to say it, that makes it true?

“You never would have said those things, done those things, if it wasn’t for me. Guess that makes it all my fault then, doesn’t it? My fault we were at Jacob’s in the first place. My fault we were captured. Or did you forget where you found me in the first place, hanging in that nest? If I didn’t get myself caught in the beginning, we never would have met, and none of this would have happened. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be hanging there, I’d be a vampire now, and they’d be fucking me and tearing up my body into shreds like they did to you.

“So, that makes it my fault. My fault you let yourself be raped. My fault they tortured you. My fault _I_ was raped. Because I was such a fucking whore and that’s all I’m good for huh? I was already used like a whore once, guess that makes me a pro. No wonder they enjoyed it so much. You told me there was nothing they could do to me to make you not love me. They did all the things to me that they did to you. Were you just lying out of your ass then?

“Maybe we should just go back then? Let them pick up where they left off. Since we both deserve it so much, why the hell did we bother to escape in the first place?” 

* * *

The animal watched and hoped. Circled the human and whined. Nudged the human. Begged the human to hear their bloodmate. Hear his pain. The real bloodmate that waited for him outside of their mind, not the bloodmate in the barn being tortured. The bloodmate that held him. The bloodmate that cried for him. Could the human not smell his tears? Taste the fear, taste the love, taste the anger?

The human cried but still didn't move. The animal paced, unsure. Anger. The bloodmate used anger and guilt. Perhaps…

_Our mate is in such pain because of you. He loves us. He does not say it, but he loves us. If you will not return then I have no choice. Our mate is in too much pain. You were willing to kill him, to save him from their hands, from such torture and pain. He is still in their hands because you are still in their hands. I will not force him to suffer this pain. I will not let him suffer the agony of your loss. You rest. You find your peace. I will take care of our bloodmate. I will be quick. I will make love to him a final time and then at the end I will feed from him, steal his last drop of life. Then I will hunt. Jacob will feel such pain when he sees you are lost to us. I will snap his neck quickly so he does not suffer. Bobby, our bloodmate's almost father, he I will kill too. I will not let our dead bloodmate's friend suffer the loss of the bloodmate. Vanessa will only hunt him down anyway and it will save him from her. I will find all of Jessica's family and friends. Vanessa will hunt them down because of you. I will not let them experience the end of their lives at her hands. Once I have found them all, killed them all, I will take us back to Vanessa so she can punish you as you desire to be punished. It will be okay because there will be no one left that she can find and torture. And you will find your peace as she cuts deeply into your flesh. As she forces us to feed from innocents, to kill innocents as her children uses your body for pleasure. Our mother will wait patiently for your arrival in Hell. She then will punish you for all the lives you took or caused to be taken. All your wishes will be granted. You will suffer as you deserve to suffer. Because you are not strong enough._

_I will take him now. He may not want me to, but I can force him. He likes to be forced, just as you do. Can you not hear his words? He is ready for this. He deserves this._

_…you know I will do what I promise._

The animal turned from the broken human and began to return to the outside world. He would keep his promise. As much as it hurt him, he would. The only thing he lied about was that he would force his bloodmate. That he would not do unless he had absolutely no choice, but he was certain he would be able to convince his bloodmate to make love to him soon enough. He would tell his bloodmate it was the only way to prove to the broken human the love their bloodmate had for him. Dean would do it to save Sam. And then he would slowly drift off as his blood was drained, happy, and free of the nightmares that would plague otherwise him…

_No!_ Sam screamed at him as he tackled him. _You will not hurt Dean!_

The animal snapped at him, fought with him. _You are too cowardly! You are too weak! You will only fail him again!_ the animal snarled.

_I will protect him!_ Sam declared and forced the animal back into the cage he lived in.

_You haven't the strength to face him. You haven't the strength to face them!_ The animal insisted as it struggled to wrench itself free of the cage.

_You haven't the strength to beat me,_ Sam hissed. He turned, pausing and feeling the fear fill him. Maybe the vampire animal was right…no. He would do what he had to to protect the man he loved…

"I didn't mean any of those things I said," Sam whispered as tears spilled down his cheeks and he gingerly embraced Dean. "None if it is your fault. None of it is my fault, either, okay? She did this to us. I will hunt her down and make her pay for the things that she did to us. For what she made us do. As soon as you are fully recovered, I will go after her and she will die. I promise you that. I love you Dean Winchester. I love you like I have never loved anyone else. Forgive me."

* * *

Dean didn’t know what the hell he was doing, and the longer Sam remained silent and still in his arms the more afraid for the vampire, and himself, he became. What if he was only making things worse? He hated saying those things to Sam. He hated saying aloud everything he felt inside. He hated the crushing feeling of hopelessness it caused in his chest. Saying things he would have rather bitten off his own tongue than admit in any other situation. But he had to try to make Sam listen to him. He had to do something. Sam had saved him, time and again, he wasn’t going to leave him to suffer like this. He didn’t care what it took, he’d do anything…

When Sam’s arms finally wrapped around him carefully, Dean held his breath. Was it really too much to hope for everything would be “magically” all right with just a few words? Sam spoke… and even though his voice didn’t really sound any differently Dean knew, somehow he just knew, that Sam was back.

Feeling almost weak with relief Dean practically sagged in the other man’s arms, holding onto Sam just a little bit tighter, his fingers petting through the vampire’s long hair in slow soothing motions. When he felt the hot splash of Sam’s tears against his neck, heard Sam’s words of love and plea for forgiveness he had to choke back another sob. As much as he hated to he started to release the vampire, pulling back so he could look at Sam square in the eyes, eyes that were thankfully back to normal.

“You’re an idiot you know that? You haven’t done anything that needs my forgiving, but if you pull that shit again I’m going to kick your ass.” Dean said, giving the vampire a small grin that was only slightly forced. “And what’s this _you’ll_ hunt her down crap? Who the hell says you get to go after her alone? I’ve got as much right to gut the bitch as you do.”

* * *

Sam felt Dean's relief and his tighter embrace made Sam's tears flow a little harder even as the gently stroking fingers seemed to ease something inside him. He didn't want to break the embrace but reluctantly let Dean go. Dean's accusations and threat almost made him laugh.

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on Dean's face. "You couldn't kick my ass if you tried, Hunter," he scoffed with a half-smile, but then grew a little more serious. "I wouldn't mind the help taking her down. But I swear, I'll kick _your_ ass if you get hurt."

He really didn't want Dean coming along. He wanted the young man safe, but he had already come to the conclusion Dean was damned stubborn and headstrong. Better he agree than tell him 'no.' He suspected Dean would simply try to hunt her down himself.

After a moment his small smile was replaced by concern that flickered across his face. He really didn't know what happened while he was…away. He heard Dean's harsh words, the words that dragged him out from his own self-imposed exile. Before that…the animal was out. If the animal was out, it was probably in control and talking to Dean. Based upon what Dean said, the animal told the young man things that Sam would probably be horrified for him to know. He knew the animal had panicked when it feared its bloodmate was being threatened. The thought of the animal interacting with Dean almost scared him. His eyes went to the bite on the hunter's shoulder and he cringed. Dammit. That better be a love bite, but even if it was, that shouldn't have happened.

"You're learning all sorts of things about vampires most hunters would never know. I guess you got the rare privilege of dealing with the animal part of me. I hope it was…well-behaved. The animal tends to be very violent, very unpleasant to deal with." Sam's hand drifted down to the bite on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry it did this. It didn't attack you did it? I would be…surprised if it hurt you, but it can be unpredictable. You are…" Sam inhaled a deep breath. "We have a special blood connection," he admitted. "I haven't really had a chance to explain but that connection ought to have been enough to keep it from hurting you. I'm sorry you had to deal with the animal. I know it came out because you were scared of something, for what that's worth. I'm sorry I didn't—I was confused. But I should have been here for you and I wasn't."  


* * *

  


Dean frowned, visibly bristling a little at Sam’s dismissing comment that he _couldn’t_ kick his ass if he tried. The bastard. Sam had no fucking idea what he was capable of. Just because the events so far had put him in a condition where he’d needed Sam’s help, needed the vampire to take care of him, didn’t mean he was some kind of pansy ass. Until now he hadn’t been anywhere near in top condition around the vampire and as soon as he was Dean vowed he was going to make Sam eat his words.

After that not so subtle wound to his pride, Sam wiping at the tear tracks on his face and the vampire’s look of concern made the young hunter feel more than a little self conscious and uncomfortable. Especially when the vampire’s eyes lingered on his neck, and Dean didn’t even need to put his hand there to know what Sam was looking at, even if he’d been a little too preoccupied to notice before…

Dean cleared his throat, releasing Sam and pulling away slightly when the other man touched his neck. The bite mark there more tender than he thought it would be, but it didn’t hurt. Dean was feeling a little tired and worn out though now that the drama was over and he settled back down on the mattress, which was only marginally more comfortable, and pulled the blanket around him.

“No, you… it… didn’t attack me. It wasn’t violent at all, all things considered, it was pretty polite.” Dean reassured Sam, giving the other man a lopsided grin and a shrug, but decided it might be best not to tell the vampire that he didn’t really remember getting that bite or what else they’d obviously done.

Dean found his cheeks colored a little when Sam started talking about the whole blood mate thing. He had to admit, he didn’t understand the whole thing, but now probably wasn’t a good time to go into that. Saving Sam the trouble of having to explain it to him all over again, Dean admitted, “You, he, told me. That I’m your “blood-mate” or something.”

When Sam started again with the apologies and self deprecation, Dean frowned again.

“Oh for fuck sake, Sam, cut it out. I’m a big boy, you know? You don’t have to apologize for everything, and I don’t need you to hold my hand all the time either. We’re both pretty fucked up because of all this, ok? You don’t have to pretend everything’s ok and make everything better for me. That’s just going to drive you crazy, I… should know.” Dean swallowed hard and looked away, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. It seemed so fucking weird for him to be saying this, since he was the fucking master of denying and burying shit he didn’t want to deal with. Trying to hide the fact that he had been raped from his father and just forgetting about it hadn’t worked. Trying to drown himself in alcohol and almost kill himself after his father had died certainly hadn’t helped either. And after seeing what it could do to Sam… “You just… don’t have to apologize. We’re in this together, right?” 

* * *

Sam tried to imagine the animal in him being polite and that thought was almost beyond ridiculous. Still, for how he felt about Dean, and the animal being the source of the bloodmate desires, it treated Dean with care. It loved Dean as much as he did. If Dean had lingering vampire traits as he obviously did, and had the bloodmate responses, then…bloodmate calls to bloodmate and Sam almost groaned at that thought. Dean had no demon in him beyond the virus. At least, he didn't think Dean did. Hell, he didn't know and it made his head hurt just to think about it.

He tried to imagine how the animal might have explained the bloodmate concept to Dean and sighed at that thought too. Who knew? He kept the animal on a short leash, tightly controlled as most vegetarians did. They couldn't be vegetarians if they didn't. His soul was thoroughly entwined with that of the demon inside him and maybe he didn't give the animal as much credit as he should. It was smart enough to bait him after all and get him to return to face the real world. He was frankly surprised the animal didn't try to maintain control. He would have to think on that. It usually wasn't particularly easy to talk with the demon; he and it were usually much more merged than they were at the moment. But with it back in its cage, he was beginning to feel something approaching normal again, even if he was pretty shaken to his core.

Fucked up. Yes they both were seriously fucked in the head thanks to the bitch. Of course he had been trying to convince Dean everything was okay. Dean had been dealing with turning, then not turning, then sleeping with Sam, the ramifications of the cure, and worst of all, with what happened in the nest.

Sam settled down beside Dean. "Yeah, I did have to pretend everything was okay. You needed something to hang on to. Your life has been totally ripped up by the roots. Pretending everything was okay for you made it easier for me to believe everything was okay for me." The vampire shrugged. "So sue me. I needed that too. Probably still do, so deal."

Feeling the thin layer of dried come crackle a little when he sat, he looked down and sighed. "I see the animal was a busy boy. I sure as hell would like to have sex with you once without the animal getting most of the fun," Sam muttered. "Of course I'd like to have sex with you when you aren't turning, or recovering from turning, or apparently, recovering from injuries."

He plucked a wet towel from the canister and began scrubbing. "Bastard could as least clean up after himself," Sam growled. Once he felt semi-clean, he looked up at the young hunter, deciding he better address the last of Dean's comment so Dean didn't think he was in it alone.

"Yeah, we are in this together. We'll get through it together. And fine, I'll stop apologizing, but it's going to take me awhile not to blame myself for this." He held up his hand, stopping any protest Dean might want to respond with. "Doesn't matter how you feel or what you think about it. Doesn't matter what my brain thinks about it. It's how I feel and that's not going away just because you or I want it to."

With a wave of his hand he ordered, "You need sleep. Get some. And as you're drifting off into Never Never Land, contemplate what the hell you're going to tell your friend about me. Either we tell him I'm a vampire, or come up with a good explanation why they didn't turn me. And if you tell him I'm a vampire, I'd really like some reassurance he isn't going to decide a machete is his preferred means of dealing with me. Most hunters don't accept the idea of vegetarians."  


* * *

As much as he tried not to Dean couldn't help feeling the flash of guilt as Sam explained why he'd been pretending he was "fine" when obviously he wasn't. Of course Dean knew it had been because of him, because Sam thought he'd needed that, and the worst part of it was that Sam was right. He _had_ needed Sam to be a rock to cling to so he wouldn't drown, and instead he had pushed the other man under in order to save himself.

No more. Dean had gotten through this once before on his own, he could do it again. He hoped he could do it again… Right now he felt pretty stable, but he knew that could change at the drop of a hat. He'd deal with that when it happened, there wasn't much else to do about it.

Dean raised an eyebrow however at Sam's sudden attitude, and he wasn't sure whether to be amused by all of the vampire's mutterings or pissed off at the other man ordering him around. He settled on mildly annoyed, and caught the hand that Sam had _waved_ at him dismissively and gave the vampire a mild glare.

"Ok, first of all? I'm not your bitch to order around. Second? Lose the PMS, your "animal" was less snappy. Third, I've been sleeping, you haven't. Judging by how cranky you are its you who needs the nap, so…" Dean scooted over a little on the mattress and released Sam's hand to pat beside him. "Lay down."

While Sam was sleeping Dean could use the time as the vampire suggested to figure out what he was going to tell Bobby about Sam. The easiest thing would probably be to tell him the truth. That Sam was a vampire. Especially considering he'd rarely been able to bullshit the older hunter successfully and Bobby was smart, a hell of a lot smarter than Dean apparently, and would probably eventually figure out what Sam was on his own.

The stickier question of course was what would Bobby think about Sam being a vampire? Dean thought he could explain everything in a way that the older man wouldn't want to take off Sam's head… but then again the way Bobby had acted towards Sam when he thought he had taken advantage of Dean… and then Bobby had thought Sam was human…

Ok, so maybe this was going to be harder than he thought…

* * *

Dean taking his hand surprised him and he felt his cheeks warm a little. He didn't expect the annoyed look but found it funny as hell when coupled with Dean's mild outrage. A multitude of retorts to the bitch comment came to mind but he decided it was best not to voice any of them. The thought his animal was more civil to Dean than he was being, that was a light slap on his face. He was being bitchy, wasn't he? He knew Dean was tired, and was touched that Dean was concerned about his welfare. The thought of going to sleep honestly terrified him, but he didn't want Dean to know that, so he focused on his amusement at Dean's response.

"You're cute when you're pissed." Sam chuckled. "I'm not allowed to apologize to you or I would. You're right. I'm tired and I'm hungry. I don't really remember the last time I got a good night's sleep. And don't go blaming yourself for that. It wouldn't have mattered if you were here or not, I would have still stayed up, paranoid as hell. When a hunter gets on my trail I'll stay up for a week straight until I feel comfortable I've lost them. I don't know if you know Elkins, but guys like him who can take one look at me and just seem to know, scare the hell out of me. Your friend…I was really worried he would be able to tell with one look. Maybe all the hickies distracted him." Sam grinned at Dean and slid down on the mattress. He couldn't stop the sudden fright that filled him at the thought of closing his eyes. Last time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep…

"Would you…would you lay beside me?" He tried to hide his fear but he knew he did a sucky job of it. Trying to sound less needy, he added, "There's only one blanket and I'm cold."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes a little at the “cute” comment, though a small smile tugged at his lips anyway, a light chuckle escaping from him when Sam mentioned the possible reason why Bobby hadn’t pegged Sam as a vampire before. He was probably right. Bobby was one hell of a hunter, at least as good as his Dad if not better. The older man had probably been worried about him first, and then the whole blow up afterwards distracted Bobby from taking a closer look at Sam. Only more of a reason why Dean should think up a really good way to break it to Bobby that Sam was a “good” vampire before the older hunter figured it out for himself and did something none of them would like.

“Told you his bite was just as bad as his bark.” Dean said as he watched the other man lay down beside him, and didn’t fail to notice the sudden trepidation creep into Sam’s eyes when he did. It wasn’t any surprise really why Sam might be reluctant to go to sleep, especially now that Dean knew what was going on in Sam’s head. Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested Sam sleep now, after he just “woke up” but Sam needed to rest just as much as he did. He’d been hurt too, vampire or not, the body needed rest to heal itself… and food…

Unfortunately Dean couldn’t really do anything about the food problem… well he could… but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to offer that. Even though he had once already, but that had been an entirely different situation.

When Sam asked him if he would lay down with him, Dean offered the other man a small reassuring smile and nodded. Scooting closer and adjusting the blanket so it would cover the both of them. Then after a moment’s thought, he slid over even further so that he was laying half on top of the vampire, wrapping his arms around Sam.

“This good?” 

* * *

Sam was glad his cute comment and the hicky comment hadn't annoyed Dean, but he was a little disappointed he didn't pull a blush out of the man. When Dean laid down beside him without hesitation it pleased him, but the hunter surprised Sam when he stretched out over top of him. He felt tears try to fill his eyes but fought them back. He was slowly destroying his reputation as being a bad-ass with Dean anyhow and he sure as hell didn't need to be sobbing like a girl over Dean's kindness but it meant so much to have Dean there. He hadn't revealed these sorts of feeling to anyone in a long time, and he probably wouldn't have given a choice. Damn his animal in deciding to get all soft and gushie with Dean. Still, it felt nice to have someone looking out for him. It had been a long time since that had happened too. He slid his arm under Dean's side and his other hand he rested lightly on Dean's waist.

"Yeah. It's good," Sam agreed, gratitude in his eyes. "I'll probably sleep deeply. I'm going to try anyhow. I usually don't dream when I sleep that deep. I can at least hope I won't, and with you here…it'll help," he said with a weak smile. "Maybe I'll wake up by dusk when the deer are out. If not, I'll have to take one down at dawn if none wander by during the night." He saw a look pass over Dean's face and laughed a little. "I'm vegetarian, remember? I don’t expect you to feed me. I'm not going to turn down any offer you feel comfortable making me, but certainly right now, you need your strength as much as I do."

He snuggled up to Dean with a contented sigh and shut his eyes. "We need to think about getting in to town tomorrow. Bobby's already punched me once and he hits damned hard. I've had quite enough abuse to last me a few years, but if we don't get him called soon, he may decide I was trying to keep you to myself. Jake's going to be just as worried as Bobby. We've been friends since he was practically just a kid." After a moment he said softly, "Thank you, Dean."  


* * *

Dean returned the vampire’s faint smile and nodded when Sam told him he’d probably sleep deeply. He wasn’t really sure what that meant, but he did hope that Sam was right and that the other man wouldn’t dream. He wished he could do the same. Sleep deeply enough so that he’d never dream again… but that usually didn’t happen except with large quantities of alcohol. After his last round of nightmares, Dean was certain he wasn’t going to shut his eyes any time soon without a bottle of the hardest liquor he could get his hands on beforehand. Well, that would give him plenty of time to figure out what to do, and what to tell, Bobby…

He had to admit, he was a little relieved that Sam wasn’t going to ask him for any of his blood. Not that it had hurt or anything the last time the vampire had drank from him, but right now it would probably only bring up bad memories and he had enough of those.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle softly when Sam mentioned how hard Bobby hit. When the other man pressed even closer to him and shut his eyes, Dean lifted his hand to run gently through the vampire’s hair. Not really thinking about what he was doing as he practically pet the other man, but after everything Sam had done for him a little comfort was the least he could offer the other man. And he had to admit it felt… nice. Being able to take care of Sam like this made him feel a little less helpless and a little more in control. He definitely needed that…

“You’re welcome. Get some sleep.” Dean said softly, brushing his lips lightly over Sam’s forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

  
_They circled him and watched him hungrily, their red eyes gleaming in the twilight. The faces were all familiar, even if only seen briefly as his machete cut through their necks, every single face locked in his memory was around him now, ready to exact their revenge. Stasi stood in her long dress, her blonde hair cascading over her breasts in golden waves. She was more beautiful than Sam could ever remember. Disappointment was reflected in her blue eyes and disgust was etched in her lovely, delicate face. Beyond her other vampires waited their turn, disrobing, raking their lusty gaze over his muscular body as they shouted obscenities and their plans for him. They promised to rape and fuck him until he was half dead, and then do it all over again. A platform was behind them and on it was displayed a large array of blades and whips and chains and drills and all other sorts of torture devices. Dean stood there, his green eyes hated filled and he cracked the whip restlessly._

_The machetes Sam held fell from his fingers and Sam collapsed to his knees as he bowed his head. The teeth dug into his back, his arms, his shoulders and he screamed. They were everywhere, drinking his blood as he had devoured theirs. He heard the obscenities yelled at him and saw those approaching who had promised to fuck him. Sam felt the sob rise in his throat. How could he fight this? How could he possibly fight them and win?_

_His head snapped up when he heard the horrifying screams. Fountains of blood seemed to spray around him and on him. Those around him scattered. Pieces of some who had attacked him moments ago were now ripped to bloody shreds, barely recognizable._

_The animal approached him._

_We stand, it told him. We fight. We win._

_The animal held its hand out to Stasi, calling to her. The blonde woman stepped forward and there were suddenly two, the woman and her animal. The look of disdain had faded from her face and instead there was now approval there. The animal called to its mate. Dean dropped the whip, the hate giving way to love as he joined them. Dean and Stasi helped Sam to his feet and both gave him smiles of forgiveness._

_We stand. We fight. We win…_

_The animal purred softly to Sam as it held him and told him to rest. It would protect him from them. If Sam would stand strong and protect its mate in the real world, it would protect him in this world…._

Sam opened his eyes slowly. The faint smell of coffee lingered in the room, but Dean was still draped warmly over him, his arms still wrapped securely about him.

"Who needs an electric blanket when I've got you?" Sam murmured softly.

* * *

For a long time Dean watched Sam sleep. Maybe it was a bit on the creepy scale, but it wasn’t as though there was anything else to do besides that and marvel at just how fucked up his life had become. Not that his life hadn’t been a little fucked up before, but the shit had really hit the fan in the last couple of weeks. It felt like everything he knew had been uprooted and everything he was had been shattered and he was only being held together now with the finest of threads. It wouldn’t take much to break him beyond repair, and his only way out at that point would be with the barrel of a gun in his mouth. If Sam wasn’t here... well, he probably would have scattered his brains all over the floor long before now.

So, yeah, much easier right now to watch the vampire sleep. Trying to pick out the subtle differences that he’d somehow missed before that would have given him a clue to what Sam was long before now. There weren’t many, nothing he would have really noticed unless he had been looking for them. Sam faked human really damned well, and that made Dean feel marginally better. That he wasn’t a complete moron for not noticing what Sam was before. Even though Sam had said some other hunters had been able to take one look at him and know... he had no idea how though.

Even when Sam was so deeply asleep his breathing only slowed down a little more than what a human could survive on. The only way Dean knew that Sam’s heart was beating slower and a little more irregularly was because he felt it. And under the blanket with him the vampire’s flesh remained fairly warm, alive... Not that vampires were the walking dead they were sometimes portrayed in Hollywood, but still Sam was a far cry from Dracula and Dean would have probably never pegged Sam as a vampire just by looking at him.

He wondered briefly how long Sam would have hid it from him if the whole thing with the vampire nest hadn’t happened... Probably wouldn’t have mattered since he’d been fully ready to walk out of Sam’s life forever before they’d both been captured and tortured...

Dean sighed softly, cutting off that line of thought abruptly. Running his fingers slowly through Sam’s hair, telling himself it was because he had nothing better to do and hoping to stop any bad dreams before they started. It was the least he could do.

It was near dusk when Dean finally, carefully withdrew himself from Sam’s embrace and got up despite how stiff and sore as hell he still felt. Though considering what had been done to him the fact that he could stand up at all, even unsteadily, was a friggen miracle. He still felt bad enough though that he probably wouldn’t have gotten up if he wasn’t bored out of his mind and needed to move around to keep himself awake at that point. He walked around the room a few times, stretching out his muscles and cataloging what still hurt and what didn’t, his eyes drifting to Sam every few minutes for any indication the vampire’s sleep had grown disturbed. He looked out the windows, seeing where they were for the first time, and when he got bored with that he went over to rummage through the stuff Sam had “purchased” for them.

Dean found and pulled on a pair of sweatpants which made him feel a hell of a lot less exposed and he even found the coffee that Sam had mentioned earlier. He made himself a cup, and drank it with a few painkillers he found, that and the caffeine shot to his system just what he needed as he stared out the window and watched the sun slowly setting into the horizon.

He returned to the mattress then, feeling pretty worn out by that point but he knew the coffee would keep him awake. He laid down with Sam in the same position that he had before, draping himself half way over the vampire and wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m here.” Dean whispered as he brushed his lips lightly over the small crease that had formed in the other man’s forehead. Feeling Sam relax a little more in his arms and a small smile pulled at Dean’s lips. It was only about a half hour after that when Sam woke and Dean snorted softly at the other man’s comment.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

* * *

Sam smirked. "Are you saying you woke me with a kiss?"

He ran his hand through Dean's hair then lightly brushed his fingers over Dean's cheeks and lips.

"You are beautiful," Sam murmured. He licked his dry lips and then lifted his head, brushing his lips over Dean's. He probed lightly with his tongue, seeking entrance, but was prepared for Dean to refuse him. He wouldn't push. When Dean parted his lips, Sam's tongue slowly explored Dean's mouth, his fingers drifting to the back of Dean's head, combing through the fine silky hair at the base of his skull. He kept his kiss light and loving, not wanting for either of them to have any reminders of the brutal kissing the vampires had forced on them. After a long, slow exploration, he coaxed Dean's tongue into his own mouth and let Dean explore his mouth the way he had explored the young hunter's.

Sam smiled at him when they finally broke their kiss. "That was a nice kiss, Prince Charming. A nice way to wake up. I see," Sam said, running his hand down Dean's side, and stopping at the elastic band of the sweats, "that you found the clothes and it smells like you found the coffee too. Instant coffee sucks, but I figured it was the best we were going to get out here in the land of no electricity. And I knew I should have hid those clothes better." He grinned at Dean.

Sam cupped the young man' face with the side of his hand and grew more serious. "You know, you probably ought to get some sleep, and I probably ought to go hunting." He glanced toward the window at the growing twilight. "The deer are probably beginning to stir."

He kissed Dean lightly again. "Unless you're interested in having to deal with my approaching woodie, as much as I would like to lie here with you, like this, you probably ought to let me up. I can get you some dinner made. You have to be hungry. Then I can hunt, and then come back up and we can stretch out on this lumpy beast of a mattress, take our positions, and maybe I can help keep your nightmares away while you sleep. So which of my offers sound most attractive to you, Prince Charming? Sex, dinner, or sleep? Or any combination of the three, of course.

 

* * *

Dean snorted softly in amusement, mostly to cover up his slight embarrassment because technically he had kissed Sam and the other man had woken not long after. Not that he was going to admit that aloud because it was so damned girly. Then, speaking of girly, Sam was touching his face and looking at him in a way that made his insides practically melt, not to mention how his cheeks warmed when the other man called him “beautiful”. Damn it. There he goes blushing again like some lovesick chick…

A second later though he wasn’t really caring because Sam was kissing him slowly and tenderly and it felt so damned good when he felt the other man’s tongue slide over his lips he parted them in invitation without thought. A soft moan escaping from his mouth into Sam’s as the vampire’s fingers gently pet the back of his neck and his tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Dean eagerly accepted the invitation and followed Sam’s tongue back into the other man’s mouth tasting him just as thoroughly.

It was probably a good thing Sam broke the kiss when he did, before it led to things Dean was pretty certain neither of them were really ready for… despite the way they had woken up together earlier. When Sam’s “animal” had been in charge. Dean rolled his eyes a little at Sam’s comment about hiding the clothes, even though he didn’t really mind the hand drifting down his side to rest on his hip.

“I think you’ve got the whole sleeping beauty thing backwards.” Dean mumbled under his breath, nodding a little when Sam mentioned he should go hunting. Yeah he probably should, a hungry vampire was never a good thing. Though when Sam made his “offers” Dean arched an eyebrow a bit, more about the first one than about making him dinner or him sleeping. Then he outright laughed at the other man’s comment about any combination.

“What, does that mean you’ll have sex with me while I’m sleeping?” Dean joked lightly before sliding off the other man to let Sam get up. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was tease the other man. “Food sounds good. Though if you want to go hunting now I can make myself something.” 

* * *

Sam grinned at Dean's laughter. It was nice to hear Dean laugh and see his smile. And he did like the little flush he saw creep to Dean's cheeks when Sam had called him "beautiful." When Dean's weight lifted from him, Sam sat up. He began to run two fingers down Dean's chest and watched as Dean's eyes followed his hand. He flicked his fingers up, lightly catching Dean under the chin. He chuckled at Dean's surprised look. One of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Nah, it's not very much fun to be the only active participant." Sam laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, making sure to give Dean a nice clear view of his God-given equipment before turning and spotting his clothes that lay in pile. He leaned over and picked up the shirt, but then folded it and set it aside. If he was going to eat, no sense getting it bloody. So he picked up his jeans and slid into them. He decided he wished he had gotten one size larger. The jeans were a little tighter than he generally preferred.

"I didn't get your bandages changed out and it's been at least a day. Why don't I take them off, clean your back, and let the wounds breathe a little before I rebandage them? They can breathe while you and I eat. Then I'll redress them before you go to sleep."

He retrieved some gauze and one of the few bottles of water they had left and knelt behind Dean. "I'm going to start at your left shoulder," Sam told him and began loosening the the tape carefully. He gently pulled away the ointment and blood coated dressing. It didn't take him long before Dean's entire back was exposed. He ground his teeth, the sheer damage he had done to Dean's back astounding. If Dean didn't have vampiric healing, it may well have crippled him, the way his shoulder muscles had been cut into. Even for all the damage, Dean's wounds were healing rapidly. Another day or two and he should be mostly healed up. A few of the shallower wounds were already fully closed and the scars fading. Unfortunately more of the wounds were deeper rather than shallow, but even so they would be healed soon enough.

"I'm going to wash down your back. It'll probably hurt, but it shouldn’t be too bad, which is, I know, easy for me to say. I'll be as gentle as I can. And as much as you don't want to hear it, you need to be stretching your back and working your shoulders. If you don't, the skin will heal up tight and you'll just have to stretch it then, which will be harder and more painful in the long run. Probably best to stretch it without the bandages or the stretching will just pull the gauze tight against your wounds."

Sam soaked the gauze and slowly, carefully began cleaning away the ointment and blood. The smell of the blood almost turned Sam's stomach. Pain and fear permeated its odor. In some ways it approached being like dead man's blood. Here and there a bit of fresh blood seeped from a few of the gashes, but only because Sam was cleaning them with the water. Almost as soon as he lightly patted Dean's back dry, the blood stopped flowing.

Sam kissed Dean lightly at the crook of his neck. "All done, Prince. Now what would you like for dinner? I spared no expense. You've got succulent choices ranging from stew to canned chicken to soup. And what say as soon as I finish eating, I retrieve that beer from the creek? Though I think I grabbed some Reeses Cups if you would rather have that for dessert."

* * *

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes again at Sam’s antics, he had a feeling if he kept doing that they were going to fall out of his head before too long. But at least the other man seemed to be in a much better mood than when Sam had gone to sleep if he felt like joking and playing stupid pranks on him.

Then Sam was getting up and giving Dean a clear view of his half hard cock and perfect ass, and yeah, he was staring but how could he not when it was _right_ there in his face. He wasn’t sure which was the nicer view. Sam standing in front of him unashamed and bare assed or Sam squeezed into those too tight jeans that really didn’t leave much to the imagination, not that Dean needed his imagination after that little display.

The young man cleared his throat and nodded slightly when Sam suggested he change out his bandages and rolled onto his stomach. His own, now more than awake, cock pressing rather uncomfortably into the lumpy mattress beneath him. Though his “problem” wilted rather quickly once Sam actually got to work peeling off the old bandages from his shoulders and back. The old dried blood sticking to the partially healed wounds and feeling “unpleasant” while they were removed was an understatement.

“I’m fine.” He reassured the other man anyway when Sam warned him it was going to hurt. He knew it would, and it really fucking did, but they had both definitely been through worse. Sam especially. So he wasn’t going to complain no matter how much the wounds hurt while Sam was cleaning them. Even if he was a little pale and felt a whole lot shakier than before Sam had begun.

He blew out a long slow breath once Sam was finished and turned his head to look at the other man though he didn’t get up.

“Anything’s good, Princess.” Dean said with a slight smirk that wasn’t entirely forced. While normally he’d much prefer a greasy cheeseburger and fries over chicken soup, right now he wasn’t that picky. A few beers right now however sounded really good to him. “And I could definitely use a beer.” 

* * *

Distastefully Sam stuffed the old bandages into a plastic bag, tied it shut, and lobbed it out the open door. He'd toss it in the basement or something when he left to hunt.

"You're back is looking good. No signs of infection and by tomorrow night most of the wounds will probably be closed up. Another day, maybe two and you should be able to put weight on it," he said as he went over to the bags and began sorting through them. He paused suddenly glancing back at Dean with a grin.

"I have an excellent idea, Prince Charming. How about chili and corn chips as an appetizer with venison as the main course? It would be a shame to waste all the meat. Assuming of course, I'm able to take down a deer."

He carried the snack over to Dean and then brought over the camp stove. After stripping the label free, he opened the can and turned the stove on low, setting the can over the flame. Retrieving a couple sports drinks, a towel, paper plates, and a spoon, he brought them over to the prone man. Digging into the chips, he scooped out some cold chili with them and ate them.

"Not too bad," Sam said approvingly. "Save me some or I won't share my venison," he added with a wink.

Sam retrieved his gun and machete. "I'd rather not use the gun if I don't have to. Extra noise and all that, but we'll see. As soon as I eat, how about we sit outside, start a small campfire, and cook up some deer? Shouldn't be any bugs out to bother us and as long as we keep the fire small, it won't be noticed. We're probably a good quarter mile or more off the road and the closest house I saw was maybe five miles west of here.

"As soon as I take down the deer, I'll grab the beer and some steaks, and then come get you. I don't want to spook the deer or I'd suggest you come down now. There are some flannel shirts in one of the bags if you need one, even if just to drape over your shoulders." He knelt by Dean and tilted his head as he asked, "You okay with me leaving? I'll almost assuredly be within earshot but it's okay if you're not. I can wait until morning."

* * *

Dean raised an eyebrow slightly when Sam said his back was looking “good”, not that he was displeased to hear that, he was just a bit doubtful. Maybe it felt worse than it looked, then again, considering how he’d been shredded he supposed it probably did look a lot better than it should have. He was still a little surprised to hear Sam say the wounds would probably be closed up by tomorrow and he might even be able to put weight on it. He wondered briefly how badly it would scar, or if it would scar at all. Dean resisted the urge to run his fingers over the new scar on his neck… he’d certainly gained quite a collection over the past couple weeks…

Suddenly Sam turned to him, grinning, and looking so pleased with himself by his suggestion and Dean couldn’t help but laugh softly. Even though he had a feeling he was going to regret it sooner or later for making that “Sleeping Beauty” comment if Sam kept calling him Prince Charming.

“Sounds good to me.” Dean had to admit as he watched the other man get the chili ready and Dean’s stomach growled in definite agreement to the plan. Ok, so maybe he was feeling good enough for something more solid than chicken soup, since the idea of the fresh meat was already making his mouth water a little.

Though he was a little surprised when Sam scooped a bit of the chili and ate it cold. Not so much that he’d had it cold, which was a bit gross, but the fact that he’d eaten it at all. Dean knew vampires didn’t need food the way humans did to survive. A part of him had assumed when he’d seen Sam eat before the other man had just been putting on an act. Now that he knew Sam was a vampire, he just didn’t expect to see him eat solid food. But he supposed it was definitely better than sharing a meal together where Dean had corn chips while Sam sucked on a deer, that would just be awkward and probably make him lose his appetite.

As he watched Sam getting ready to leave, it finally hit him that the other man _was_ leaving and an uneasiness began to grow in the pit of his stomach despite how he tried to hide it. Sam was leaving him alone, with weapons of course, but somehow Dean still felt defenseless. The last time he and Sam had been apart the vampires had come and… Sam must have sensed his growing tension because suddenly the other man was kneeling beside him, asking him if he was ok with him leaving, and offering to stay if he wanted…

Dean shoved his growing feelings of unease deep down, angry at himself, even as he gave Sam a “reassuring” smile. He was not going to freak out every time Sam left his sight, god damn it.

“I’ll be fine. Go on, before you decide to make me a midnight snack.” Dean said, making a shooing motion with his hand. Of course he was joking, he didn’t think Sam would do such a thing, the vampire had made that pretty clear. But it was a lot easier to joke than to admit his fear.

* * *

It was a bald faced lie and he knew it. Dean was freaked with the thought of him walking out that door. Admittedly, he was a little bothered by the thought of being out of Dean's sight himself and he wondered how much of that was the bloodmate thing and how much was because of what the vampires did to them. They couldn't be connected at the hip forever though. Both of them needed to learn to stand on their own again.

He chuckled at Dean's joke. He leaned down and brushed Dean's lips with his own. "I could be persuaded to have a midnight snack but it most assuredly would not be the type where blood would be involved."

He stood and headed for the door, the trepidation filling him more and more as he got closer to the hall. He forced himself to continue and quickly made his way down the hall, down the creaking stairs, and out the back door. He paused outside the door and smelled the air. The deer were certainly up and about and the vampire in him sat up and took notice at the thought of food. And food that wasn't fucking domesticated.

The best non-human blood was elk, but deer wasn't bad. Whereas cow was a three day old milkshake, deer was more like a day and a half. It would probably taste more rank than normal since he had been feasting on human blood lately. He couldn't wait to get to a big city where the human vampire types were willing to share blood. That, he supposed, was several days off. Unfortunately hunts didn't often take him into big cities, but the withdrawals from eating human blood were made a lot easier if cow blood could be supplemented with human blood now and again.

Ugh. Cow blood. He was not looking forward to that again.

The scent of the deer grew stronger and his sharp vampire eyes caught movement across the way and he heard hooves crunching through tall grass. Patience, he cautioned himself and forced himself to remain still, to let the deer come to him. Since he hadn't been eating solid food he knew his scent was more vampire than human and 'vampire' tended to spook animals more than 'human' did. Between being predator and the undead thing, he couldn’t blame them. He was glad he was downwind of the deer.

The deer moved into the clearing of what had once been the house's large "back yard". Tall grass spiked up in waving clumps and the tire swing hanging from the large tree fifty yards away spun slowly in the light breeze and made the tree's limb creak ever so slightly. What had once been a vegetable garden was long since overgrown, but tomato plants still grew tenaciously along side some ripening corn. He wasn't sure what else was out there but the deer seemed interested. Six deer, one buck and five doe paused and nibbled at the food. Since it wasn't rutting season he knew the buck shouldn't be too much of a danger. He began his slow creep across the ground, silently slipping from the rusted remains of a tractor, to a clump over overgrown weeds and on to where an ancient refrigerator deteriorated. Stalking the slowly moving herd he smiled a little as he grew closer. It had been awhile since he had hunted wild animals and he did always enjoy the hunt. Even when he had been human he had enjoyed hunting.

Deer weren't prone to staying in one place very long so they continued to wander through the tall grasses. Sam waited and watched, calculating the distance and his speed versus their speed. Holding his machete ready, he finally launched himself at the herd, at one of the smaller doe. Using all his vampire speed he crossed the flat ground and with a last push of speed swung the machete. The blade cut deeply, blood pouring from the lethal injury. After fifteen feet, the doe collapsed. Sam was on it immediately, burying his teeth in the animal's neck and hungrily swallowing the still warm blood. The blood wasn't nearly as rank as he expected and he was able to readily stomach it, taking in as much as he possibly could. It would need to hold him for awhile, though he was certain he would be able to supplement it, stretching out the time before he truly had to eat. He would certainly be hungry in a week's time but if he absolutely had to he could probably go three, maybe even four weeks before the animal within him got too hard to keep under control but even so at the end of that first week the struggle would likely begin. He hoped it didn't come to that.

Finishing up his meal, he glanced back toward the house. Damn, he'd been in view of the window. He hoped Dean hadn't watched him feed. He didn't see Dean currently, but that didn't mean the young man hadn't been there for a time. Well, he supposed Dean had seen him feed on humans so what was a deer? It wasn't like he ripped it apart viciously. Nothing he could if the man had seen him anyhow.

Sam walked over to the burbling creek in the distance and rinsed himself clean of the blood. He had managed to keep blood from splattering his jean which made him more than a little happy. With Dean's potentially heightened senses, it was best to try to keep such things at bay. After washing himself and his machete, he grabbed the beer. He had drunk a few earlier while Dean was still asleep and healing, but there was plenty left for the two of them tonight. The beer retrieved he anxiously headed back to the deer and butchered the best cuts from near the deer's haunch. He wanted to get back to Dean as soon as he could. He could already keenly feel Dean's absence. After setting the spoils on the rickety back porch, he went over to the garden. Three ears of corn were ripe enough to eat, and there were plenty of tomatoes, onions and even a handful of string beans. He'd be able to offer Dean a decent meal after all.

He carried the additional food back to the porch then walked up to the room they had been in. A small knot inside him relaxed, being back in the presence of the hunter. A part of him found that hilarious. Relaxing in the presence of a hunter.

"Looks like I'll be offering you a feast fit for a prince after all," Sam said with a pleased smile as he entered the room. "You ready to get out of this room and help me get the fire going?"

* * *

Dean wasn’t sure he’d made it even five minutes after the other man walked out the door before he was pushing himself up from the mattress. Not really caring how much the recently cleaned wounds across his back hurt as he stood up and walked a little unsteadily over to the window. A part of him hated himself for it even as he looked out the window searching for Sam, but not enough to return to the mattress.

He was only realizing just how safe he’d felt with Sam here now that he was gone. The young hunter felt an insane urge to laugh build up inside of him at that thought. That he felt safe with a vampire… But with Sam gone there was no denying the bitter taste of panic that was welling up in his throat, the cold knot of fear pooling in his gut, every creek and groan and sound of the wind making his muscles tense up all the more till he was practically shaking.

The young man was seconds away from swallowing his pride and calling out to Sam, knowing that the vampire would surely hear him. Knowing Sam would turn around and come back in an instant putting off his own meal to come back to him, to make him feel safe again. Waiting till tomorrow morning just like he said he would, not that Dean was all that certain the daylight would mean a damned difference to the panic that felt like it was suffocating him.

It was so damned dark outside. Night fell fast when there weren’t any lights around but the moon and stars for miles. But even in the darkness he could see just fine, and when he finally caught sight of Sam something inside of him relaxed. The tension didn’t really leave him but the terror began to slowly drain away.

_Sam was safe. He was safe. There was nothing out there. Nothing but the deer the vampire was hunting and Sam._ Dean told himself over and over. Watching Sam even though as far as the other man had disappeared into the deepening shadows he knew he shouldn’t have been able to see him, he still could. Even as Sam moved far too fast for normal eyes to follow, especially in so little light, he still watched. He watched as Sam took down the doe quickly, practically effortlessly. He watched as the vampire fed…

And then Dean blinked, as though coming out of a trance, and he forced himself to turn away from the window and head back to the mattress. His fear hadn’t completely dissipated but the sheer terror was gone. Enough to make him feel really fucking embarrassed over it as he sat down on the mattress and started spooning out some of the now warm chili from the can with the corn chips. He knew Sam would be back soon. Maybe that’s why the fear in him had finally quieted to a bearable level. Sam was coming back to him, not leaving, and somehow that made all the difference…

He looked up when Sam entered the room.

“Sure.” Dean replied, offering the other man a casual grin he hoped the vampire bought because he really didn’t want him to know just how freaked out he’d been. 

* * *

Dean's heart maybe wasn't racing, but it was beating much faster than it had been when Sam left. Dean was sitting up now, so it was a good bet Dean had walked over to the window. He hoped Dean's racing heart was from exertion and not because Dean had watched him feed. Surely Dean wasn't afraid of him, not at this point…right?

Sam squelched his own fears, trying to bury them as deeply as he could. Vampires freaked people out. Plain and simple. And while Dean was used to thinking of Sam as a man, as a human, Sam couldn't help but worry Dean had watched him feed and that it brought up any number of complications, ranging from hunter and vampire being enemies, to memories of the nest, to … hell, just freaking. Sam was the walking dead and a halfbreed demon, after all. Even if Dean was a hunter and used to supernatural creatures, supernatural creatures weren't warm fuzzy bunnies.

So Sam accepted Dean's smile as truth. He took just a moment to admire the handsome man and felt his heart flutter just a little. God, he could be such a girl sometimes.

Shaking himself out of his admiration of Dean's bare chest and beautiful face, Sam retrieved some socks and shoes for Dean. "Lots of nasty things out there. Glass, nails, you name it." He emptied out a bag and stuffed two towels, a flannel shirt, the towellettes, a couple paper plates, silverware, and the open bag of chips down inside. He put his own shirt on at that point and pulled a flannel over top of it.

"It isn't really cold, but," Sam flushed a little, "it's easier to dress a little warmer than try to keep my body temperature up to normal. I don't particularly like being cold.

"You up to walking without help? The stairs are kind of steep. I almost fell down them at one point myself. And I don't think you ought to trust the banister to lean on. It's a bit on the wobbly side. And even if you don't need help, I'm still going down the stairs first, just in case. I'll come back up and get the chili once we get the fire started."

* * *

  
Dean took the offer of socks and the shoes that wound up being just a little too big for him but he wasn’t really complaining. He was just glad that the other man had thought to get him a pair. Seemed like Sam had thought of pretty much everything, in fact, and at least the shoes were too big rather than two small.

He took Sam’s explanation as to why he was layering up with clothes with a simple nod. Though to be honest he was a little surprised, and he knew he shouldn’t be. He _knew_ Sam was a vampire after all, he’d just watched Sam eat a fucking deer for Christ sake, and he wasn’t completely clueless about them. He knew vampires didn’t need to eat human food, he knew vampires could hear their prey’s heartbeat, he knew vampires temperatures were normally much lower than humans. So why then was he constantly surprised by the little things he should be realizing on his own about Sam?

Dean didn’t know why. Maybe because Sam had pretended to be human around him so well a part of him just assumed he’d keep doing it. Or maybe it was just a weird kind of denial. A way to separate Sam from the rest of his kind, like the ones that had captured, tortured, and raped him. He honestly didn’t know, and he honestly didn’t really care right now. He wasn’t ready to examine all the fractured twisted pieces of himself that might be left over after what he’d went through. What they’d both went through…

If denial kept him sane, then so be it.

Dean blinked a little, coming out of his inner musings realizing that Sam had asked him a question, and nodded. Hoping that the other man hadn’t been waiting for him to respond for very long.

“Yeah, I can make it.” He reassured Sam, though to be honest he wasn’t all that certain. Walking the few feet from the mattress to the window was one thing, old rickety stairs was another, but he wouldn’t know until he attempted it.

Dean pushed himself up carefully again, using the wall for support and grabbed the other flannel shirt that Sam had mentioned before and slipped it on with a slight grimace. Though to be honest the flannel was a lot softer than the bandages had been, and the thick material would protect him from mosquitoes if nothing else.

He followed Sam out the door then and down the stairs, and Dean quickly agreed with the other man’s assessment of the banister. Reaching out to put a hand on Sam’s shoulder in front of him for support instead as they made their way almost painfully slow down the stairs, but at least they both made it down in one piece. Dean found himself almost reluctant to remove his hand once they were both on more stable ground again. 

* * *

Sam watched the young man push himself to his feet and wished he could take away the man's pain. If he offered Dean blood, Dean would probably heal faster, but he suspected hunter wouldn't take well to that suggestion. The blood would likely arouse Dean, which certainly wasn't a bad thing, but Sam was tired of Dean wanting to have sex with him because they were bloodmates. He really wanted Dean to want to make love to him.

  
And, admittedly, Sam had just fed. He would really like to get through a week without having to donate blood if it wasn't necessary. Any blood he offered Dean probably wouldn't speed the healing up by more than a handful of hours at this point anyhow. He didn't want his lover to hurt, but he needed to heal too. Externally he appeared fully healed but the virus had merely stitched the necessary things together. He ached, he hurt, not that he would ever let Dean know that. Having finally gotten a good meal inside himself, his body could start mending itself properly. Within a few days he should be good as new, but until then, he wasn't particularly anxious to exert himself beyond what was necessary.

He watched Dean closely as he preceded Dean out the door. When they reached the stairs Sam descended one step at a time and almost immediately Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder to steady himself. Sam went as slowly as Dean needed to go. It wasn't as if there was any great rush to get any place. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam twisted his head and gave Dean a slight smile.

"You might as well just keep your hand on my shoulder. This house creaks and groans for a reason. And wait until you see the back porch."

Sam led Dean slowly toward the back door and at the back porch stairs turned around and helped Dean down the rubble that had once been steps. Sam broke a couple boards free of the porch and placed them a good twenty feet from the back door in something of a bare patch and put the bag of stuff beside the boards

"C'mon, sit down here," Sam said, letting Dean walk the distance himself, but standing ready to help him if the uneven ground tripped him up.

"I'll get wood gathered. If you'd get the fire built, that would help," Sam said, handing Dean a lighter and his gun. "Remember, don't make it too big."

Sam quickly gathered tinder for Dean, and then started bringing over larger wood from the tree line. Deadwood was everywhere and he easily created a woodpile that would last them hours. Seeing Dean had a good start to the fire, he retrieved the chili and chips and brought over the food and beer.

* * *

Deciding to take Sam’s word for it rather than find out for himself he returned his hand to the other man’s shoulder for support as he followed him out the back door of the run down house. Feeling the boards of the porch creek threateningly under his feet and he began to wonder if the old dry rotted wood would actually support both of their weight. But considering that Sam had carried him into the house and up the stairs when they first got here he supposed the floor had been able to support their combined weight well enough since he didn’t see any holes.

Definitely not trusting the old porch once he got a look at it Dean didn’t complain about the help Sam gave him down what remained of the stairs. The young man was quite glad to be back on solid ground again and followed Sam out to the small clearing in the long weeds. He was also glad to be sitting down again, the “adventure” of getting out of the house as exhausting as he’d feared it would be.

Dean took the offered lighter and the gun from Sam, nodding as the other man suggested he get the fire started while Sam gathered more wood. He wasn’t the outdoors camping kind of guy but that didn’t mean his Dad hadn’t taught him how to make a basic fire fairly easily, though he might be a little rusty with lack of practice. His Dad would probably kick his ass for that. The older man had always been adamant to be prepared for anything and had taught him how to survive in just about any kind of situation.

It didn’t take long for him to arrange the small sticks and a few handfuls of the long dry grass to get the fire going well before Sam had finished collecting wood. Especially considering he had a lighter to help things along, trying to light a fire without one was just a bitch. He added a few larger pieces of wood as the other man left to gather up the food and beer and brought it over.

Pleased that his camping skills weren’t that rusted after all, Dean stretched his legs out, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Grinning up Sam and gratefully taking an offered beer, opening it, and taking a long pull.

“Damn that’s good.” He sighed, watching as the other man got the meat ready to start cooking over the fire. “All we need are some smores and we’ll be living the high life.”

* * *

Sam chuckled at Dean's pleased sigh over the beer.

"Venison, corn on the cob, fresh tomatoes, onion and string beans aren't the high life huh?" Sam asked with a cocked eyebrow. Grinning he added, "Well, I can see you're a cheap date. I promise, next time I'll bring s'mores." He paused and sighed himself. "And tequila."

After dousing the corn with water, he tossed the three ears into the fire, leaving their shucks still on them. He set the onions and tomatoes by Dean and gave him a knife. "Cut those into quarters, would you? And then would you get me some chips and put some chili on them? Oh, and maybe put a little fresh onion and tomato pieces on them? Please?"

Popping open a beer, Sam poured its contents into the sauce pan and tossed cut up pieces of meat in it to marinate. He whittled some wooden sticks to spear the food on and then stacked up some rocks on either side of the fire. Next he started stuffing the string beans down into the beer can and after half of them were stuffed inside, put some water in the can and, set it in the fire.

Handing Dean the sticks and moving the meat beside him, he settled down beside Dean. He grabbed a beer for himself and, after wiping his hands clean with a couple towellettes, pulled the plate of chips close and began eating them. "Thanks for the chips. I'll cook if you'll shish-kabob."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh slightly when Sam called him a cheap date. It was certainly true. As far as meals went he was usually pretty content with a good cheeseburger, fries, and pie. Though he had to admit as Sam started preparing their food to cook he couldn’t help but be impressed.

His normal campfire fare was franks and beans and not much variety away from that. Sam however seemed very comfortable, and very inventive, as he went about cooking their food. From flavoring the meat with beer to using the empty can to cook their vegetables of all things.

While his Dad had taught him how to survive out in the wild for several days, or even weeks, if he had to, Sam certainly had his dad beat in this department. Creating a “gourmet” meal with nothing more than a crappy little fire, better than the fare he usually had at a sit down restaurant, was something else entirely.

By comparison his contribution of preparing a plate of nacho chips, canned chili, and a few cut up vegetables seemed pretty inadequate. But Sam didn’t seem to mind as he sat down beside him and started munching on the nachos. Dean nodded as he started cutting up the meat into manageable pieces and spearing it onto a couple of sticks to cook on.

“So, where’d you learn to do all this?” The young man asked conversationally while he worked, handing over a finished shish-kabob to Sam when he was done and started working on another.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean built the kabobs and when Dean handed over the first one, Sam salted it and then laid it over the fire, either end on the rocks he had set there.

He chewed over Dean's question. He really wasn't accustomed to telling the truth when it came to his past, but then again, only a few people knew the truth that he was a vampire.

"I've spent a lot of years cooking over a fire. Usually didn't have the fresh vegetables with the meat of course. That's a serious bonus. And having the luxury of marinating the meat in beer? Another serious bonus." He chuckled.

The curiosity he saw in Dean's green eyes was plain and Sam gave a small smile.

"I was born in 1833. By the time I was twenty three I was married with two kids. We were on the road, going into town to sell hides and pottery for food for the winter. Bandits attacked. I was stabbed in the gut and watched my family raped and killed and I was left for dead. Anastasia, my sire, found me. I was well into peritonitis by then and it hurt so badly I was ready to kill myself given a means to do so.

"She offered to turn me into a vampire, promised me vengeance on the bandits and promised to teach me to live without needing to kill people to survive." Sam laughed softly. "I'm not sure that last part really mattered to me at the time. I wasn't a sterling example of a man or a husband and figured I was hell bound anyhow." After taking another drink of the beer Sam gave a small shrug. "She turned me and taught me how to control the bloodlust. She taught me how to live on animal blood supplemented with human blood if possible. Animal blood really doesn't taste all that good, honestly and it does make us a little weaker than out counterparts, but we're less affected by sunlight and able to sleep more readily at night than during the day if we chose to.

"Stasi taught me all about the supernatural evils of the world and taught me how to hunt. She came from a lineage of vampires who don't kill humans and in turn hunted those that do. There are more 'vegetarian' vampires out there than any hunter might imagine, vampires leading very normal lives. More surprisingly, a few nests of 'regular' vampires have gone vegetarian. Trying to avoid extinction and all that though some are having a hard time learning how to cover their tracks and hunters find them anyhow. Worst of all they aren't hooked into the network and we're rather reluctant to trust them enough to let them in. 'Regular' vampires want us dead as much as we want them dead. Furthermore, demons sometimes put us on their hit list. I exorcised a couple nasty demons and have the dubious honor of being on one such list. Hence the last name I use now. They were getting pretty damned determined to take me out there for awhile. I haven't been bothered by any in a good fifteen years, so maybe I'm no longer of interest. Well, that, and I try to avoid demons if possible, tossing the info to other hunters to follow up."

He accepted the next kabob and put it over the fire and turned the first one. Finishing off his beer, he filled the can with the remaining string beans and put it in the fire, taking the time to rotate the corn.

"I've had three partners, excluding my sire. Michael, Elizabeth and Jessica. Stasi turned Michael, Elizabeth was a hunter who saved me from a nest of pissed off vampires, and Jessica I found in a nest I took out. She hadn't been turned yet and I taught her to hunt. I've sired four vampires, all people near death who begged me to, even though they understood it condemned them to Hell. At least, I have always assumed it does. One I was unable to keep from the bloodlust and had to kill anyhow. One was killed by a hunter, and two yet live.

"That's my abbreviated life story. So what about you? Why did you become a hunter?" Sam asked, handing Dean another beer.  


* * *

  


Dean had only been asking about Sam’s experience cooking over a campfire, making small talk as it were, so he was a bit surprised when the vampire launched into his abbreviated life story. 1833? That meant Sam was more than a hundred and fifty years old!

The young man’s astonishment over the age of his companion evaporated very quickly however when Sam went on to explain how he had become a vampire. How his wife and children had been killed and he had left for dead…

It was not easy to hear, especially considering what they’d just been through together at the hands of vampires. He didn’t want to hear about any more pain in Sam’s life, but at the same time he couldn’t simply tell the other man to stop.

Thankfully Sam moved onto the marginally “safer” topic of how he’d become a hunter. A vampire hunter. Yeah, he supposed that was a little bit funny now that Dean had the time to think about it. He supposed he wasn’t all that surprised when Sam said that there were a lot more “vegetarian” vampires out there than he could imagine. Considering his dad had once told him that vampires were on the verge of extinction and all the ones he’d run into lately, no he wasn’t surprised. He definitely didn’t like Sam talking about him being on a demon’s _hit list_ so he was glad that Sam hadn’t run into any in a while.

Then Sam went on to talk about his previous… partners… No, he was not jealous damn it. Especially considering they’d probably all died before he was even born… But as much as he tried to deny it to himself that same feeling he’d gotten when he knew Sam had gone out to that bar and got laid was there. Not as strong as before, of course, but it was definitely there.

Finally Sam was handing him a fresh beer and… asking him how he became a hunter… and Dean popped open the top and took a long drink from the can. It wasn’t something he liked to talked about. Not with anyone. He supposed he could have just said his Dad had been a hunter and he took up the “family business” and left it at that, but after everything Sam had just told him…

“My mom… she was killed when I was four. My dad figured out it was something supernatural that killed her and became a hunter to track it down. He trained me and when I was old enough we hunted together. We went after pretty much anything we got wind of but we never stopped looking for that thing.”

Dean’s eyes shifted away from Sam’s face to stare into the fire when he got to the next part. “He was killed on a hunt when I was 19. Black dogs… it was my fault, I got him killed…”

Dean shrugged slightly and shook his head.

“Not much else to tell. I work alone now, except a few times with Bobby.”

* * *

He saw the hesitation in the young man and supposed he shouldn't have asked. All hunters had their reasons for becoming hunters and generally those reasons weren't pleasant ones. That long draw of beer was certainly Dean trying to find the courage to discuss what was probably a distasteful subject. Sam knew he lacked tact sometimes but he really did want to know something more about the man beside other than that he liked old cars, loud music, and hamburgers.

Only four and losing one's mother. Sam lost his at nine. She died in childbirth, something not terribly uncommon in the day, but he at least had her until nine. At four, Dean probably didn't even remember his mother. Then to lose his father to the supernatural too and at only nineteen? Of course when he was a young man, nineteen was considered "older" than nineteen of the present day. Still, it meant Dean was alone. Had been alone for…six? seven? years. He suddenly wondered how old Dean was. Mid twenties surely. And Dean blamed himself for his father's death.

A bad hunt was a bad hunt. He had lost a few friends that way. It took only a second of inattention, a second to trip, make a noise, anything, and someone paid with their life. You carried the guilt. You always carried the guilt. He remember Dean's nightmare in the car on the way to Jacob's and the knowledge that Dean blamed himself made that nightmare all the worse.

"I still blame myself for the deaths of my family, too," Sam said softly. He gave a wry smile. "Sucks when you know it's the truth, sucks even if it wasn't your fault but you feel like it was." Sam poked at the fire, watching embers soar skyward and hearing the wood crackle. He moved the corn around and the cans with the beans then rotated the venison again.

Sam soaked in the night time noises, the birds, the crunch of brush under some animals paw or hoof, the whisper of the light wind through the leaves of the trees and the tall grasses around them. His gaze drifted up to the starlit night.

"When I was young I liked to look at the stars and wonder what it was like out there. I never dreamed a man would walk on the moon, or that we'd send robots to other worlds. I never dreamed I would live so long or that there were so many nasty things in the night that weren't man made or wild animals. But you know what makes it all worth while? Fighting the nasties and all of that? Ice cream sundaes. And affordable bottled beer and tequila. And barbque bacon cheese burgers. Not necessarily in that order. Candy bars are right up there, too."

* * *

Dean looked up at the other man with a slight frown. How could Sam blame himself for the deaths of his family? It certainly wasn't his fault that bandits attacked them. Sam couldn't have known. Couldn't have done anything to stop it. How could he possibly blame himself then?

He looked away again into the fire, his frown deepening at Sam's next comment, about it 'not being your fault even if you felt it was'… He didn't know if Sam was talking about himself or about Dean's father, but he supposed it didn't matter. Bobby had tried to convince him that it hadn't been his fault that his father had been killed, and if Bobby couldn't sway him then Sam sure as hell couldn't.

Yeah, small talk apparently wasn't a good thing between them…

Dean was glad for the silence then. He was surprised to realize how quiet it really was out here. No, not really quiet, just not filled with the noises he was used to. He was used to staying at motels along main roads, listening to the sound of the cars going by on the highway. Even in sleepy little towns where there wasn't much traffic he could still usually a car or two every few hours. There was none of that here. Just the insects and the crackling of the fire, they could have been the only two people in the world for all Dean knew right now, and that idea didn't displease him.

He didn't look up when Sam started speaking again but he listened, and suddenly he couldn't help wondering about all the things Sam had probably seen, experienced, through his long life. The world was so different than it had been before Sam became a vampire. Hell, the world had changed a fucking lot even in the time Dean had been alive, he could only imagine how amazing some of the things today must be to the vampire.

Then Dean couldn't help but chuckle as the other man listed off the things that made it all "worthwhile". Candy bars…

"Sex?" Dean suggested the addition to the list, grinning as he looked back to Sam. "You must have fucking loved the sixties."

* * *

Sam gave Dean a light shove. "We had sex back in the 1800s! We didn't have miniskirts and bikinis and speedos though. The more coverage the better was the belief in the old days. You know, come to think of it I really like zippers. Nothing sucked worse than having to piss and the damned ties on your pants knotted up and you're dancing around like a maniac trying desperately to get it undone before you piss yourself." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, the sixties," he said wistfully. "'Make love, not war!' And more pot and acid and drugs than you could believe. You could just walk by hippies sometimes and get high. And rock concerts? Rock concerts were just as awesome. You'd be sitting there, listening to the music and a doobie would just show up. You'd take a hit and just pass it on down the line. The sixties were pretty fabulous with the Apollo missions and 'free' sex and occasional orgy. Though it also had the Korean and Vietnam wars. The seventies and the depression, that kind of sucked, but women started burning their bras and declaring their freedom and it was something to see. And Star Wars." Sam beamed. "You have no grasp of how unbelievably fantastic that was. No one had ever seen anything like it." He paused a moment. "When's your birthday? How old are you anyhow?"

* * *

Dean gave a mild protest at Sam’s light shove but he was still grinning anyway. Then he was nearly snorting beer out of his nose he was laughing so hard imagining Sam’s “difficulty” getting his pants open back in the “old” days.

The way Sam described living through the sixties made it sound a lot cooler than Dean had ever really pictured it before, and thought he could have actually had a lot of fun at the time. A vampire getting high at a rock concert also had him laughing, and Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam mentioned the “occasional” _orgies_. Somehow he just couldn’t picture big bad ass Sam Christo participating in an orgy. Then again, Sam had certainly shown he had many different sides of himself since he had first met the other hunter.

Then Sam mentioned the wars and Dean wondered just how many wars Sam had witnessed? History wasn’t exactly Dean’s strong suit, but he would have at least seen World War I and II, Korean, Vietnam… even the Civil War? Wow…

Then he couldn’t help but chuckle again as Sam mentioned “bra burning” and Star Wars in practically the same sentence.

“Yeah, Star Wars is cool.” He had to agree, and laughed again when Sam asked him how old he was. “Why, afraid you’re robbing the cradle old timer?” He teased. 

* * *

Sam grinned at Dean's laughter. He hadn't particularly been trying to make Dean laugh, but not everyone quite got his sometimes obtuse sense of humor. Laughter was something they both needed right now and he probably could tell Dean some stories that would put the young man in stitches.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If I were to sleep with Jacob I would be robbing the cradle. Hell, with you, I'm practically robbing the womb! If I'm an old timer then you're a young whipper snapper who's robbing the old folk's home. Hah. See if I show you my pictures with Marilyn Monroe or the couple pictures I was lucid enough to take at Woodstock before I got too stoned to work the camera or introduce you to the band AC/DC. Or show you my collection of old cars. And if—if, mind you, I do show you my old cars, no drooling on them or I'll make you wash and wax them."

Reaching over to the wood pile he had made, the vampire extracted some medium sized branches. A lot of the thinner wood Dean had used was beginning to burn through. He carefully laid the branches on the fire, being careful of the food. He rotated the kabobs, corn, and cans of beans again. He wanted to make sure they were all cooked nice and even. Dean had cut the meat large enough that the kabobs ought to be done about the same time as the corn. The beans would probably be done a little sooner.

"So," Sam said, giving Dean a sidelong glance, "how old are you? And when is your birthday?"

* * *

“That’s just gross man.” Dean snorted with laughter and gave a mock shudder as Sam mentioned sleeping with Jacob. Ok, maybe it wouldn’t have been so gross 60 years ago or something but imagining Sam and Jacob together now was not a pleasant mental image. Though now he certainly got the inside joke when Jacob had called Sam the young’un.

Then Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam started bragging about his photos with Marilyn Monroe and Woodstock, and the young man couldn’t help but laugh again. Though by the time Sam got to the part about showing him his old _car_ collection Dean was definitely more interested.

It was hard to tell if Sam was just pulling his chain or not though. Hunters weren’t exactly known for their keepsakes, most of them moved around a lot like him and his dad. At least the hunters he knew, Bobby was the only hunter he knew with a permanent address. Not to mention Hunting didn’t exactly pay well. Him and his dad had survived on hustling and credit card scams. Hunters definitely were not known for their wealth.

But who knows considering how long Sam had been alive. His Dad had kept storage sheds here and there and if Sam had made some smart investments fifty or so years ago… it was possible he could be sitting across the fire from a millionaire.

Sam’s repeated question brought him out of his musings and he rolled his eyes a little but answered. “I’m twenty six, and I still don’t know what my birthday has anything to do with it.”

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised Dean's face lit up with the thought of seeing old cars. Considering how he acted over his Impala, Sam figured he liked classic cars in general. He had a small collection of old cars, mostly cars he simply hadn't bothered to sell and kept them instead. He had professionals restore them. Much beyond topping off fluids and changing the battery or air filter and you were getting into shaky ground for him. After changing the oil a few times he decided he would leave it to the professionals to do. He let the owners of the garage that did the refurb on them take them out to shows. They also came over and drove them every couple weeks to keep them in good running order. He used to spend a lot more time at home, but after Jessica was killed, he just hadn't been able to stay there alone for any length of time. She was everywhere around him there. He had been looking at some homes not terribly far from his old one because he honestly didn't want to have to find new mechanics that he could trust, but he just really didn't want to move. The house was well off the road and it wasn't a big place particularly. He didn't see the point since there would only ever be two there for any long term living arrangements. He had it custom built in the fifties and had since done some nice upgrades. Having that house kept him grounded, kept him from becoming an embittered hunter, and it helped keep him human. When things started to get to him or after a bad hunt, he would often retreat there for two or three weeks to regain his equilibrium.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "I want to know when your birthday is…just because," he said with a shrug. "I'll get you a bottle of tequila or something." Sam chuckled and added, "And I really ought to check to see if our signs are compatible."

"So you like classic rock, old cars, and hunting. What else do you like? What's your favorite type of drink? Food? What do you do to unwind? I hardly know anything about you. Our…relationship…hasn't exactly been the type of one where you learn these things. I like tequila, coke, or coffee. Beer and wine will do, too. I like Italian food, and some of the classic Americana stuff. I like darts, sex, swimming, sex, target practice, sex, cooking, sex, and reading. Oh, and rescuing beautiful men from vampire nests. You're turn," Sam said with a grin.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes but his expression remained amused when Sam said he wanted to know his birthday so apparently he could get him a “present”. Though Dean wouldn’t normally turn down the offer of free booze, unfortunately his birthday was already long past.

“Sorry, Dude. Too late.” He said, snorting softly when Sam mentioned checking if their _signs_ were compatible, of all things. Well, he had lived through the hippy era…

Figuring Sam was just screwing around he merely rolled his eyes again and went back to watching the burning wood snap, crackle, and pop. The smell of the cooking meat had already been making his mouth water, and now his stomach was growling rather loudly. He snagged a few nachos to tide him over until it was done.

Apparently Sam wasn’t done though. What else did he like? Sam was asking him questions like this was… their first date or something… and Dean didn’t know whether to be amused by that or a little uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable because of Sam, not exactly, just… Dean didn’t date. The quickies and one night stands didn’t usually man a lot of conversation and usually not the truth. He didn’t do long term relationships. He didn’t even have any real friends, aside from Bobby. And as Sam began to list off the things he liked, maybe trying to see if Dean’s likes were “compatible” as Sam had put it, it was as though it all hit him at once.

Of course he _knew_ how Sam felt about him. But he’d never really gone beyond that basic knowledge and thought beyond what it meant in just words. What it could mean if it went beyond what it already had been (aside from the life and death situations) just sex. Him and Sam. Together. Longer than a few weeks, or a few months. Hunting together probably. Living together…

Then again, what if they weren’t “compatible”? What if this whole vampire blood compatible thing was as far as it went? What if they stayed together for a few weeks or months or whatever and then figured out they really couldn’t stand each other? Sure they were both hunters so they had something in “common” but even that… having someone to watch his back, count on if things went south… or Dean could cost Sam his life, just like he’d cost his father’s his… he’d already almost did…

Dean realized he was staring at Sam with an unreadable expression and had probably been doing so for some time and he cleared his throat and looked anywhere _but_ Sam. Hoping Sam thought it was just because of the whole offhand “beautiful” comment he rubbed the back of his neck a little self consciously.

“Um, yeah… classic rock, old cars, and hunting… that about covers it. Oh, and cheeseburgers. I’m easy, if its fried I’ll eat it.” He said, offering Sam a weak grin. The sad part was, it wasn’t that far from the truth. There wasn’t much else. He had his car. He had his music. He had the hunt. That was pretty much it, his whole life wrapped up in a twisted nutshell. 

* * *

Sam studied Dean, watching the wheels turn. He sighed inwardly. A lot of hunters didn't have much of a life beyond the hunt. It obsessed them. The hustle, the credit cards scams, whatever it took to get that next box and ammo and next tank of gas. He was that way for awhile when he was hunting Jessica's killer but after a couple years of fruitless searching he stepped back and looked at his life. Jessica wouldn't have wanted that for him. Not that obsessed. He always considered himself as having three lives. The hunter, the vampire, the human. The hunter was all business, the vampire all about food, and the human…about having a little bit of a life.

He was tired of being alone. No one to watch your back, no one to drink with to celebrate a job well done, no one to stitch you up when you fucked up and got nailed by the big bad. He tilted his head, studying Dean anew. A little bit of fear. A little bit of discomfort. This relationship was starting off about as good as the one with Elizabeth. Nothing like being stuck in a cage for six weeks by your future wife. And that after being stuck in a nest for a week. Yeah, that was real fun. But, he supposed, it had all worked out in the end. He gave a slight smile. Who was he kidding? There wasn't a relationship other than that forged by their time with Vanessa. Before that, Dean had hated him for not killing him. Now, even after that, there was still the aftershocks of what Vanessa had done to them. They would both heal given time. Separately, apparently. He just had to make sure Jacob kept his fucking mouth shut around Dean.

"Lighten up. …I know you won't be staying with me. That's …okay. I'll deal. I wish you would, but," Sam shrugged, "I get it. I know more than my share about hunters and the lives they lead. No ties. Unless it's another hunter and then that's just for calling in for back up." Same gave him a faint smile. "I'm just trying to learn more about the guy I've be hanging out with for two or so weeks. Just feels kinda weird to not know anything about you after everything we've dealt with over those couple weeks. Hell, tell me stories about some of your favorite hunts. Whatever. Let's just deal with the now and worry about the later when it finally catches up with us. No matter what happens in the 'later' you are giving me your phone number. I need back up sometimes and would like to have another hunter to call who I know isn't going to try to cut my head off. Stab me, shoot me, whatever. But blades and necks just don't mix. Hmm, maybe I'll put that on a bumper sticker. If I see someone laughing, I'll know they're a vampire.

"Now stop thinking so much. You'd think you were a girl or something."

Sam turned back to the fire, leaving Dean to answer or not as he wanted to. He remembered telling Jacob if he lost Dean, he would just be done with 'life.' He could wait a few years, he guessed. When Dean was a little older and wouldn't connect the dots. What did a for more years matter at this point? And maybe he would meet someone else that made him want to go on…yeah. Sure.

Sam pulled out one of the cobs of corn and tugged back the shucks, practically burning his fingers in the process. Almost done. After putting the corn back in the fire he went ahead and pulled out the cans with the beans and set them aside to let the cans cool just a bit before he cut the tops off. He rotated the venison a little. Yeah, that was cooking up nice. It was going to be a good meal.

* * *

Shit.

Sam couldn’t hide how much Dean’s reaction had upset him any more than he had been able to hide the reaction that had caused it. Though the other man’s words as he told him it was “OK”, how he joked and told him to stop thinking so much, calling him a girl, were lighthearted he could see the sadness behind Sam’s eyes. The bitter disappointment…

_Its hard to lie to a vampire_ , Sam’s words echoed through his head and he knew without a doubt Sam had picked up on the slight panic and unease Dean had felt at the idea of a possible “relationship” hanging over his head. A relationship that was already majorly fucked up, maybe beyond repair, and hadn’t even really _begun_ yet.

Dean felt about ten inches tall.

He didn’t want to hurt Sam, damn it. That was the very last thing Dean wanted right now. But… he just didn’t know what to do. A part of him felt as desperate to keep Sam at arm’s length as he was to keep Sam near him right now. He remembered well the panic he’d felt at the mere thought of Sam leaving him alone for even a few minutes, not to mention what it had felt like when the other man had actually walked out the door… and here he was freaking out over a few questions, over the idea of… more…

How selfish could he really be? Sam had reassured him before that he wasn’t taking advantage of the other hunter for taking what he needed from him and giving little or nothing in return. Unfortunately Dean knew that was exactly what he was doing. Using Sam. Sam was keeping him from falling apart, from ripping at the seams, keeping him from being consumed by all the pain until there was absolutely nothing left of him. All he had given Sam in return was more heartache. More pain.

Dean would be a terrible boyfriend.

He barely stopped the bitter laugh that tried to escape him at that thought. It was certainly true. If he was fucking things up this badly now, just think how much more he could screw things up later on. Maybe he was acting like a girl. He blamed it on the general vulnerability he’d been feeling ever since they’d been captured by the damned vampires and everything that had happened.

Dean hated that feeling but he was afraid to face it. He was afraid to examine any part of it, because he wasn’t ready to deal with all of it. He’d been “dealing” so far by refusing to deal with it. He didn’t think he could handle that and all the complications that would go along with a “relationship” with Sam, and he didn’t even mean the part about Sam being a vampire. Dean had been fucked up before he ever met Sam, he was only more fucked up now. Sam didn’t need to deal with that.

Yeah, that was it… he was just so fucking noble… Dean sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair and over the back of his neck again. His fingers unconsciously brushed across the scar that had faded considerably but was still noticeably there running along his neck. The one he’d given to himself. He couldn’t help but think how much… easier… things might be right now if Sam hadn’t found him after he’d cut his throat, if he’d bled out and died in that bathtub. He wouldn’t have been captured by the nest again. Wouldn’t have been… again… Maybe even Sam wouldn’t have been caught by them, wouldn’t have been taken by surprise, wouldn’t have been hurt, because of him…

He wasn’t sure if Sam was waiting for him to answer anymore or not. Dean felt he should say something, Sam deserved for him to say something, but he just didn’t know what to say. His favorite hunts… anything… before his father had died he could say he’d had “favorite” hunts. The time his dad had taken him to hunt his first werewolf and then taken him to the bar afterwards used to be a fond memory. But now all those memories were tainted by the guilt he felt over his father’s death.

After his dad had died and the accident that had nearly cost him his own, the months spent in a hospital recovering, he didn’t have “favorite” hunts anymore. The hunt was just another job no matter what it was. Saving people, hunting things, family business… that was all that mattered. He knew his father would have wanted him to keep hunting, to keep searching for the thing that had killed his mother and kill it, and that’s what kept him going. Everything that happened between hunts was just so he could keep hunting.

The bars for hustling cash, picking up a cute blonde or brunet to blow off some steam. The diners for food and again the cute waitresses out back for taking the edge off the adrenaline edge after a hunt. His calls to Bobby and sometimes visits with the older hunter to stave off the loneliness slowly eating away at him from the inside leaving nothing but a dark hole.

He wasn’t noble. He was fucking scared. Terrified of filling that hole up with something only to have it ripped away again. Sam had said to him once he would still… love… him even if not for the whole blood mate mumbo jumbo but how could Sam love him when he’d just admitted he knew nothing about him? What if Sam started to “know” him and decided he didn’t even like him anymore much less love him?

Yeah, and there he went thinking again and what pleasant thoughts they were. He watched Sam tending to their meal, not ignoring him but obviously doing his best not to pressure him. He was grateful for that and at the same time he wished the other man wasn’t so damned accepting, because it was like he was letting Dean hurt him. Dean wondered exactly how much he could hurt Sam and the other man would just smile at him in that same understanding way with sadness in his eyes.

“January 24th. My birthday…” Dean finally said, certainly failing to find that same light and easy tone that Sam had earlier though he tried anyway. “So are we compatible?” 

* * *

Sam heard Dean's heavy sigh. The young man definitely thought too much. Sam wondered what was bouncing around it that beautiful head of his. Probably how fucked up it would be to make love again, knowing full well your lover had fangs. Or that your lover was technically dead, no matter how hard he to tried to pretend otherwise.

No, dammit.

He told Dean to lighten up, told him to stop acting like a girl, and here he could feel the hint of tears trying to reach his eyes. Dammit. No. He was going to let this roll off his back. He was going to take the advice he had just given Dean. Live in the now. He pushed the tears and the loneliness back down, burying it as deeply as he could. Dean needed him to keep it together. It wasn't as if he were in the middle of a nightmare and needed Dean's comfort. This was fucking dinner and small talk. How did it get so emotional?

Because they were both still strung so tight from everything. Confused and scared and hurting. There wasn't anything but raw emotion for both of them at the moment. Maybe a few more beers, a good meal, maybe that would help. He really didn't relish the idea of sleep. Dean probably didn't either. He could stay awake a lot longer than Dean and Dean had let him sleep so he was better rested than Dean. Yeah, maybe he would put off sleep. Besides, one of them really ought to stay alert…just in case. Hell, he wondered if he would ever be able to sleep again without fearing he would wake up and Vanessa would be gloating gleefully over him.

No, he would not live that way. The bitch had to die.

If he accomplished nothing else before he himself died, he would nail her fucking ass to a tree. She was a threat to Dean, had killed his dear Jessica, and threatened Jessica's family and friends. He was going to relish cutting her head from her body. Truthfully he would enjoy letting the animal torture her the way the animal was always begging for him to do. Maybe this time he would. For what she did to Dean and to Jessica. Okay, and for himself too. The animal would be delighted.

His brow lifted when Dean finally 'fessed up to when his birthday was. January 24th. Sagittarius. Were they compatible? He contemplated for a minute. He had only been making a joke. Let's see, he was a Leo. Yeah. If he remembered right, yeah.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at the young hunter and smiled. "Absolutely. A good match if I remember right." He turned back to the fire. "I think these are done. Don't want to overcook them. Pull out a couple plates."

While Dean dug out the plates Sam cut the tops off the still very hot cans with this knife. He poured the green beans out onto the plates, then pulled the wooden sticks out of the kabob, spilling the meat and onions and tomatoes onto each of their plates. "A feast fit for a prince," Sam said with a wink. "The corn is almost ready."

* * *

In spite of everything Dean couldn’t help but snort softly in amusement when the other man thought for a moment and then answered yes. The fact that Sam apparently _knew_ the signs well enough for him to know what Dean was, not to mention which ones were “compatible” was rather hilarious.

“You are such a hippie.” Dean teased good-naturedly, chuckling softly. Then when Sam asked for the plates Dean turned and pulled a couple out of the bag that the other man had brought down with him and handed them over.

His mouth had already been watering from the delicious smells of the cooking food. Though in the last few minutes he’d pretty much forgot about his hunger, it was definitely back now, in full force. His stomach complaining loudly demanding the food his nose had been torturing it with, and he knew Sam had to be able to hear it too, much to his embarrassment.

Though by the time Sam was handing over his filled plate and Dean began digging into his meal “fit for a prince” he hardly cared about that anymore. It was amazing. He wasn’t a big venison eater, hamburger was his first choice, but he didn’t think he’d ever had meat so juicy and tender before. Probably because it was so fresh... ok maybe best not to think about that, but it certainly wouldn’t ruin his appetite.

“This is awesome.” Dean complimented. He even enjoyed the green beans and his father used to have to twist his arm to eat any kind of veggies when he was a kid. Maybe it was because they kind of tasted like beer from the cans they’d cooked in. Beer made everything better, Dean thought and chuckled softly in amusement as he leaned over to grab a fresh can to drink with his meal. He hoped he’d be able to get more than a little buzzed tonight, he certainly felt like he needed it. 

* * *

"You should have seen me in the sixties. I _was_ a hippie," he said laughing. "Tie-dyed t-shirts, long hair, everything."

He remembered those days with fondness. Those had been good years.

Sam chuckled to himself at hearing Dean's stomach complain that it hadn't been fed. Vampires' stomachs didn't do that. The stomach simply cramped up and hurt. Hurt like a bitch if it went empty too long.

He smiled at the way Dean's gaze was locked on the plate as Sam returned the now full plate to him. Dean really hadn't eaten much since they first ended up together. Since cheeseburgers and fried food were his favorites, he would make sure to watch for a decent diner when they pulled into town. He liked cheeseburgers, but really liked the bacon bar-b-que burgers with cheese. And onion rings, preferable the beer batter ones. Ice cream too…maybe the diner would have sundaes. He was a sucker for chocolate hot fudge sundaes. And it was rather nice that he wouldn't put on weight or have to worry about cholesterol or anything. His body could process human food with the help of the virus and just as he reluctantly dealt with the taste of animal blood, the virus seemed to reluctantly deal with the human food. He didn't get hungry for it, didn't need it, and it wouldn't sustain him at all, but he still enjoyed eating solid food.

Dean's compliment made his beam, dimples and all. "Thanks. Glad you like."

Sam dug into his own meal with almost as much enthusiasm. He checked the corn soon after he started eating and decided it was ready. He rolled the ears of the fire to let them cool for a few minutes. He finished off his own beer and pulled out another for himself. He absently counted the remaining beer. Certainly plenty for them both to enjoy but he would make sure Dean got the lion's share. Maybe it would help him sleep better. If they were leaving tomorrow, they didn't need to worry about saving any.

They ate in companionable silence for a bit and Sam finally rolled two cobs over to the young man while he took one for himself. He wished he had butter, but they would still be good without. He pulled back the shucks and took a bite. Mmm, quite tasty. The green beans came out damned good too. He would have to remember that trick.

* * *

Trying to imagine Sam the Badass hunter Cristo as a hippy almost made Dean choke on his food with laughter but thankfully he had plenty of beer to wash down what almost went down the wrong pipe. He wiped the amused tears from his eyes and looked up in time to catch the other man smiling at him like Dean had just given him a puppy or something.

It made his heart skip just a little and… what do you know, Sam had dimples to boot. Could he be any more adorable? Dean blamed his sudden flush and his thoughts to the momentary lack of oxygen he’d suffered a moment ago. Completely ignoring the inner voice that told him his brain hadn’t been deprived of oxygen for _that_ long.

It wasn’t like he’d never noticed that Sam was cute before. Well, maybe not cute. He’d noticed he was hot. Noticed he was built like a brick shithouse. Noticed he had a really big… other things. But cute was kind of new.

Dean cleared his throat and turned his attention away from Sam’s dimples and back to his food. Wasn’t he just angsting a moment ago about how impossible a relationship between the two of them was likely to be and now he was getting all gooey inside over seeing Sam smile? Yeah, that wasn’t completely fucked up. But considering the way everything was so fucked up right now he really shouldn’t be surprised.

As Sam rolled him over two of the cooked ears of corn, Dean set his plate down in his lap and picked one up, ripping off the shuck and taking a bite. Damn that was good, and he wasn’t saying that just because he’d been starving before.

“If you’re trying to woo me with your cooking, it might just work.” The young man commented as he quickly devoured the best damn corn on the cob he’d ever had. Hell, maybe even the best meal he’d ever had in a really long time.

* * *

Dean's sudden blush surprised him. He loved it when Dean blushed. It was just so damned adorable. Was there a hint of interest in his smell? It was hard to tell with the smell of the fire so overpowering. Sam wasn't quite sure what made the young hunter blush and wished sometimes that telepathy was among the supernatural talents given to vampires. He would sure like to know so he could do it again. It was a blush in response to his smile he suspected, but Sam wasn't leering at him. He was just smiling. Hell, who knew. Best not to worry about it. When Dean turned his attention hurriedly back to his meal, the vampire smiled to himself a little. Yes, it probably was interest that he smelled. Not that Dean would probably act on it, but it still pleased Sam. Even if they didn't get together, it was …nice…to know Dean did have some sort of interest in him. He just wasn't going to try to read anything more into it.

The look on Dean's face after he took that first bite of corn almost had Sam laughing. It was practically a look of ecstasy. Sam nearly choked on his beer with Dean's words. If it were as simple as that, he would cook the young hunter up the best damned cheeseburger he ever had. French fries too, and even one of those deep fried apple pies like they used to have at McDonalds before the health craze. The new pies were good, but the old ones were fabulous.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind," Sam said, letting just a little desire elbow its way into his look. "And if you think this is good, just think what I can do in a well stocked kitchen. Lasagna, tacos, pizza, burgers spaghetti, not to mention steak. Sam Cristo draws the line at baking though. Too hard on my rep if it ever got out. I might do the pre-made cookie batter or frozen pies I guess. I've got this really great bakery near my house where I usually go to get my sweet tooth satisfied when I'm at home. I've only ever found a few other places that topped them and I've wandered into some posh bakeries, believe me."

There were so many things he wanted to ask Dean. How good was Dean's hearing? Did he get the vampiric enhancements? Sam suspected he did. How did his father die? The dream suggested it was an ugly death and seeing as how Dean blamed himself, Sam figured Dean's father gave his life to save his son. That's a noble death, but it sucks if you're the one who was left alive. The guilt could be pretty bad, and there was always the feeling that you didn't deserve it. No matter your self-esteem, someone giving their life for you…it was hard to deal with. Sam told his curiosity to go take a hike. Dean was laughing, was enjoying the meal, and seemed to be enjoying Sam's company. He wasn't about to ruin it with dark questions. Those would keep for another day. Or forever, if need be. The answers didn't really matter. He didn't want to think about tomorrow and returning to the real world either. He could be happy for a long, long time just sitting with Dean by an open fire and enjoying good food and light hearted conversation.

 

* * *

To be honest, Dean wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to think what Sam could do with a well stocked kitchen. Probably spoil him so much that he’d never want to eat takeout food again. He couldn’t help but laugh however when Sam said that he drew the line at baking. Yeah, the idea of Sam Cristo vampire hunter in a frilly little apron with flour smeared on his face was pretty hilarious.

“Like the fact that you were a hippy isn’t damaging enough to your rep.” Dean said, chuckling and then taking a few more bites of meat and green beans but he was quickly winding down much to his dismay. He really wanted to finish everything on his plate because it was so fucking good but he was getting full much quicker than he’d expected. The price of still not being fully healed, no doubt.

Of course with a full stomach and the three, or four, beers he already had, he was beginning to feel a tiredness settle over him as well. That and the fact that sitting up for so long was making his healing muscles throb a bit more uncomfortably the longer he remained upright made him just want to stretch out right where he was and close his eyes.

Never mind that he knew he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to sleep without bad dreams and that the hard ground certainly wasn’t going to be any more comfortable than the lumpy mattress upstairs. So, no, going to sleep right here and now was definitely not a good idea, but that didn’t stop the wide yawn from breaking free of him.

“How many beers we got left?” Dean asked, wondering how many he could suck down before he passed out. 

* * *

He could see clearly that Dean must have conjured up some image of him baking. Probably two machetes hanging off his belt, cursing that he didn't have any salt for the cake, and so he went over to the window sill and scooped some up. Well…okay, so maybe he did do that once when he was trying to bake a cake for Jessica….That was one of his last attempts at baking. He sucked at it.

"Hey! A lot of hunters were 'hippies' back then. Hippies were easy targets for evil. All those bad acid trips you heard about didn't necessarily have anything to do with the acid. Claiming they saw a werewolf or vampire or shapeshifter, do you really think anyone took any of them seriously? And since they did not like cops, you had to fit in to get them to talk to you. Some of us just enjoyed it more than others."

Dean seemed to finally be slowing down on his inhalation of the meal. Seeing Dean's forlorn look at the half full plate of food almost made him laugh. Clearly Dean was getting close to stuffing himself. The food also seemed to be having its effect as the energy was rapidly draining out of him. That Dean had managed to get downstairs and stay up for as long as he had was just shy of surprising. Another good night of sleep and he ought to be feeling a lot more like himself though. 'Good' sleep was relative for both of them at the moment, unfortunately.

"About twelve," Sam told him, handing him another beer. If Dean had stuffed himself, odds were he wouldn't be able to drink all that many more beers without puking.

"You happy down here for the night or do you want to go back upstairs? I'm not sure if the ground isn't a little better than the musty mattress. And it smells a lot better out here than in the dusty room. I can go grab you a blanket if you want," he offered. Admittedly his paranoia really wanted him upstairs, watching out the window, but reality told him they were almost assuredly safe for yet another night. It was that 'almost' that worried him just a bit. Confidence was good. Over confidence was dangerous. But if Dean wanted to stay by the fire, he was certainly willing to do that.  


* * *

  


Dean took the offered beer and popped the top, drinking a good portion of it and then belching loudly. Phew, ok he felt a little better now, though he definitely was not going to be putting away another twelve cans of beer by himself that’s for damned sure. He was stuffed, pleasantly so right at the moment, but if he ate or drank much more and it was going to be painful.

But when Sam asked him if he wanted to stay down here for the night, Dean felt tension trying to creep back into him, and he quickly shook his head. Coming out here while they were both awake and alert was one thing, but sleeping out here… no, he felt way too exposed, vulnerable, and no matter how tired he might be he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep out here. Anything could attack them out here, and not just the vampires they’d gotten away from. No, it would be much better

Though when he answered he tried to keep that nervousness and paranoia from his voice.

“Nah, let’s go back inside. Less bugs.” 

* * *

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam said at Dean's loud burp.

His question to Dean brought about an instant increase in Dean's heart rate and there was clearly fear in Dean's eyes as he quickly shook his head. His bravado about 'less bugs' almost made Sam tease him, but he thought better of it. He would let Dean 'successfully' conceal his fear. He was just as uneasy at the idea himself.

"Fine by me. I wasn't really crazy about being down here all night, but if you wanted to stay, I would have. You just let me know when you're ready to go in. We can go now or three hours from now. I'm in no rush, I just wanted to know how settled in I should get."

Finishing off his own beer, he pulled another one out and drank deeply. At least that little store had carried semi-decent beer and that he had thought to grab the twenty-four pack. He had to be sure to send them off some money first chance he got. Sam Cristo paid his debts. He was glad that he was wealthier than most hunters were and he hoped Dean didn't calculate out just how much Sam had spent on him what with the hotels and gas and food and all. He didn't want Dean to feel he owed him anything. He didn't.

He saw Dean shift a little uncomfortably. Sitting up this long was probably getting hard on him. He moved closer to Dean. "You look like you're beginning to hurt a little. If you want to stay down here a while longer, why don't you lean on me? I promise I won't get fresh with you," he teased. "Well, not unless you start it, anyhow."

* * *

Dean grinned a little when Sam said he would take his belch as a compliment. Well, in a way he should. That meal had been damned good. It was really a shame he couldn’t finish it and it was going to go to waste.

He began to relax once more when Sam agreed to spend the night inside rather than outdoors. Not that he thought the other man would insist against it since Sam had asked him what he wanted to do. Maybe he was just relieved that the vampire had let him get away with his “explanation” of not wanting to stay out doors, out in the open, even if it might be slightly more comfortable than going back inside the dusty room, with the half rotten floors they could fall through any minute, and the musty mattress with the broken springs that wasn’t much better than a medieval torture rack. Ok, so he was exaggerating, a lot, but still.

Maybe just he wasn’t all that ready to return upstairs so soon. It was nice out here, despite the fact that he didn’t want to spend the night out here in the open, but he knew they’d have to go in soon because he already felt rather sore just from sitting here this long. The muscles of his back had been aching for a while now and he knew they were going to start cramping up again soon if he didn’t lie down.

He was actually about to suggest to Sam they go inside now when the other man offered to let him lean back against him for a while. The other man’s promise not to get “fresh” with him making him chuckle softly.

“Alright. But if you start singing Kumbaya I’m gonna stake you.” 

* * *

He saw the hunter relax immediately at his agreement to going inside. Sam couldn't deny he was enjoying the fire and was pleased if a little surprised Dean agreed so readily to his offer to lean against him. Damn, maybe he should have offered to get fresh with him. Get a few more beers into him, take advantage of him... He laughed to himself. Yeah, sure. That was just his style. Riiight.

He laughed outright. "Dude, if you heard me sing, no matter what it was, you would probably want to stake me. But I'm sure I could dredge up something even more annoying than Kumbaya. Frosty the Snowman? If I had a hammer? Star Spangled Banner? Amazing Grace? With my bad warbling, believe me, they would be annoying even if you liked the song. Lestat I'm not."

Pulling over some of the wood he fed the branches into the fire, then stacked up a few more piles of wood within reach. Keeping the fire small meant he needed to feed it a little more often. The fire appropriately stoked, he shifted himself over next to Dean, pulling the wood a little closer, then offered Dean his shoulder. He sighed softly when Dean leaned into him.

"There is nothing quite as nice as a cracking fire and warm body leaning against you," Sam said. "Of course, I'm biased. It's much easier to soak up your warmth than to try to keep my heart beating fast enough to keep myself warm. I'm lazy that way if given the opportunity to be. I hope you don't mind me taking advantage of you," Sam chuckled. Honestly though, the fact that it was Dean made it that much nicer. He breathed in the young man's scent and felt his own muscles relax just a little. It was really going to suck when they went their separate ways. No, he wasn't going to dwell on that. Just the now. Focus on just the now.

He had to resist the urge to stroke the man's hair or grasp his hand in his own. He really had to resist the urge to plant a light kiss on Dean's head.

Oh to hell with it. He planted a kiss there anyhow. "Okay. I lied. I had to get just a little fresh with you. I'll behave now."

 

* * *

Sam had Dean snorting with laughter again as he described his “bad warbling” as the other man put it, and somehow he found it even funnier that Sam knew about the whole “Interview with the Vampire” plotline. He didn’t know why, but something about a vampire reading bad fiction about vampires had him cackling. He might just have to try to get Sam drunk enough one day to convince him to do some karaoke. Dean had a feeling that could be used as blackmail material for years to come.

When the other man finally finished tending to the fire and moved closer to him, Dean didn’t hesitate leaning back against him. Yeah, it did feel a lot better than trying to sit up by himself and he certainly didn’t mind Sam “taking advantage” of his body heat that way, especially when he was kinda “taking advantage” of Sam in a similar way, using him as a back rest. Yeah he had to agree with Sam, it was pretty nice.

He chuckled softly when he felt Sam press a kiss to the top of his head and then apologize for it. Dean tilted his head back against the other man’s shoulder so he could look up at Sam.

“You just think I’m easy. I need at least a movie with dinner if you think you’re going to get to second base on the first date.” Dean joked.

* * *

When Dean tilted his head back, it was all Sam could do not to kiss those lips or melt in to those beautiful eyes. He did not realize he was holding his breath until the air rushed out of him as he laughed.

"Hey, I think that sumptuous dinner ought to count twice. I mean the beer is aged at least a couple weeks. And venison? Corn on the cob?" He smirked, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye. "Well if a movie will get me to second base, then that means first base is already earned and fair game."

Sam leaned down and planted a kiss so hot it smoldered on Dean's lips. He grinned. "Okay, a movie will get me to second base, huh? Okay, then watch that spot."

Holding up his hand so it was in a peace sign, a shadow was cast on the ground. "There once was a rabbit named Fred. Fred was a poor and lonely rabbit." Sam bounced his hand up and down making the shadow 'rabbit' move and look around. "He didn't even have a burrow. He could only afford a small little hole in the ground that was barely deep enough for himself…" At that point Sam broke into laughter. "Should I go on? It's Oscar material you know. Boy meets girl, falls in love, and boy bunny is carried off by a hawk and fed to its young in a grisly dinner. Girl rabbit sells the hole, goes to Hollywood and becomes famous as a Playboy Bunny. What do you think?"

* * *

Maybe Dean was a little more buzzed than he thought, because he found Sam’s negotiations of how far his meal should have got him really funny. Of course it was less funny when the other man concluded he had already earned “first base” and Sam leaned in to kiss him. Not less funny in a bad way, but less funny in a really fucking hot way.

Dean found himself relaxing back even more into Sam, melting was more like it from the sheer heat and intensity of the kiss, and a moan worked its way out of his throat before he could stop it. He willingly parted his lips for the hot wet tongue that immediately darted inside his mouth to explore him and it was so fucking good. Unfortunately he barely had the chance to really begin to enjoy it before the other man pulled away, leaving his lips wet and tingling for more and Dean panting a little like Sam had just stolen all the breath in his lungs.

His eyebrows rose a little in confusion when Sam held up his hand and told him to watch, then when it finally hit him Dean snorted so hard it hurt. Laughing, and ok maybe he really WAS more buzzed than he’d thought because it wasn’t all that funny, except that it was.

“I think that you enjoyed being a hippy just a LITTLE too much.” Dean teased, but the expression on his face as he leaned his head back once more against Sam’s shoulder was nothing but fond. Even when he reached up to cup the back of the other man’s head and pull Sam down into another heated kiss.

* * *

When Dean finally got it, the look on his face was priceless. Sam was laughing right along with the young man. It felt good to be just a little silly. They had had quite enough of serious thoughts and events. And maybe he was mildly intoxicated. Not a lot, but definitely a little. He really hadn't drunk all that many beers, but he drank them pretty quickly.

The accusation only made him laugh harder. "I did my share of recreational drugs," Sam admitted.

Dean's fond look made Sam's breath hitch. He let the young man guide him back into a kiss. As before, the vampire slipped his tongue into that hot mouth, investigating every spot, taking breaks to tangle their tongues together and to let Dean up for air. Sam groaned softly, shifting his arms to offer Dean better support. After sucking on Dean's lower lip, lightly nipping it, then sucking on it again, he ran his tongue lightly inside Dean's mouth and then sucked again. He felt Dean's tongue lick at his own lips and he parted them, welcoming the invasion. Having one hand free, he ran it under the flannel and gently stroked the hard muscles of Dean's chest and abdomen, glad Dean had left his shirt unbuttoned. He didn't move his hand any lower than the waistband of Dean's pants and he didn't tease the young man's nipples beyond rubbing them for a few seconds before going back to the long gentle caressing. There was absolutely nothing wrong with a little light making out. If Dean wanted more, Sam would happily oblige, but he wouldn't push for more. He would take his cue from Dean and let him decide how far he wanted to take it. Though he would enjoy planting a couple nice hickies on the hunter's neck, he definitely wouldn't do that unless Dean wanted to go further than second base.  


* * *

  


The kiss was just as good as the last. Better even. Sam’s lips felt absolutely perfect, the other man’s tongue tasting and teasing within his mouth exploring him thoroughly as though they’d never kissed before. Dean couldn’t help but moan softly at the way the other man lightly nipped and sucked on his lips and when Sam’s lips parted at the sweep of his tongue Dean wasted no time returning the favor. Letting himself taste Sam’s mouth with the same slow deliberation. Caressing and twining with Sam’s, running over the roof of his mouth and his teeth. Even running lightly over the other man’s gums where he knew the vampire’s teeth were sheathed.

His fingers tightened a little in the fine soft hairs at the back of Sam’s neck when the other man’s hands slipped into his unbuttoned shirt. A low groan of pleasure becoming lost between them as Sam’s hands roamed over every inch of his chest. His breath hitching slightly and he nipped a little harder at Sam’s lips when the other man’s fingers played with his nipples.

It felt so strange, wanting to be touched this way. After he’d been… attacked… the first time he barely looked at a woman for months afterwards. In fact he’d only started “chasing tail” as his father had once put it again because he thought his Dad had suspected something was off about him. Not flirting with every pretty waitress, bartender, and so on everywhere they went. And it had been so much worse this time…

No, he wasn’t going to think about it and ruin this too. It felt good. It felt right. He didn’t care if it was wrong or fucked up, he didn’t care if it was because of the beer or the blood mate thing, he wanted it. He wanted the way Sam’s kisses, his touch, made him feel. He didn’t think he could… go all the way, or even much past this, right now, but that was ok. Right now he wasn’t in pain, right now he felt safe and… loved… and he wanted Sam to feel that too. He wanted to make Sam feel the way Sam was making him feel. Cherished…

“Do you… want to bite me?” Dean panted softly when their lips parted long enough for him to catch his breath a little. The last time he had let Sam drink from him it had been a life and death situation, but Dean still remembered how it had felt, nothing like when the other vampires had bitten him. Maybe he was a little out of his mind to be offering that, maybe he was playing with fire, or sending mixed signals (he hoped not), but if Sam said “yes” then Dean was more than willing to give him that. A part of him even felt excited… aroused… by the prospect. 

* * *

Sam moaned into the young man's mouth when Dean's tongue ran slowly over his gums, putting light pressure on his fangs hidden beneath that flesh. He knew Dean had no idea how sensitive his teeth were to pressure. It was with some fair restraint that he kept his fangs withdrawn. He didn't want to scare the man with his teeth suddenly descending. Not after what they had been through. Surprises were bad. This was good. Dean certainly did not need any reminders of his abusers. This was so very good and he was not going to ruin it. Dean was a damned good kisser and ruining the mood was the last thing he wanted to do. His slowly hardening cock agreed whole-heartedly.

Sam traced out muscles with his fingers, traced across scars, and every time his hand lingered briefly on Dean's nipples he pulled such a delicious groan from him. Dean nipping at his lips turned him on that much more.

As they kissed Sam's heart rate was definitely climbing. When Dean broke their kiss he made a distinct sound of complaint. He reminded himself that unlike himself, Dean did have to breathe. He loved the way Dean's breath hitched, the way he panted, obviously enjoying this as much as Sam. Even more rewarding was that Dean's scent was now one of a lover. Not the bloodmate bite of pheromones, not the hot sharp tang of sexual desire. No, this was soft love, safety in each other's arms, precious and treasured. There was a little underlying fear. Perhaps fear Sam would push, which he certainly wouldn't. Perhaps fear that the memories of what they had so recently endured would come back to haunt them. They surely would, but he didn't want them to rear their heads now. He just wanted this sweet and gentle moment between them to last.

Gaping at Dean's offer, he hardly knew what to say. Did he want to bite Dean, sink his teeth into that pale thin flesh, taste the crimson river that pounded in the young man's veins? Hell yes! …and no. What if Dean freaked? He had offered, but was it because he felt he owed Sam something? That wasn't how Sam wanted it to be. Sam chewed on his lip, hesitant. He knew, if he went into this firmly attached to the idea he could not lose himself to the animal and that the bloodlust of the bloodmate could not take over, he ought to be able to keep a firm handle on it. Especially as he and the animal seemed to have greater respect for one another. This wouldn't be that different from when he and Jessica made love. He just had to remember they were stopping at second base unless Dean wanted more.

Sam's eyes drifted down to Dean's neck as he gave a nod, unable to stop the desire from showing clearly in his face.

"If it gets too much you tell me, okay? You want me to stop at any point, and you just say so," Sam told him. Seeing that Dean seemed to understand, Sam began kissing Dean again, then slowly trailed kissed down to the hunter's jaw and then down the side of his neck. He licked where the neck and shoulder joined, shivering a little as he felt the thrum of the pulsing blood under his tongue. As before, he changed his saliva, numbing the site as he sucked and licked, moaning as he did. When he knew Dean was numb enough, he gently sank his teeth into that flesh and tasted the trickle of blood. He left his teeth buried, working his jaw just enough to let trickles of blood tingle in his mouth as his tongue darted out licking up the precious drops. So long as he kept his teeth buried, there was absolutely no risk of drinking too much of Dean's blood. The wounds were sealed by Sam's own teeth. He noted absently that Dean's blood tasted of alcohol. It wasn't bad, but he much preferred Dean pure, not contaminated with beer or other things. Though with the flare of the bloodmate taste taunting him he really didn't care that much right now.

He had only been half hard before but his own blood quickly rushed to his cock, filling it. He pulled Dean to him and ran his hands over Dean's chest, ghosted across his injured back, and finally let his hand drift down to squeeze Dean's buttocks through his sweats.

* * *

The look on Sam’s face after he’d made his offer made him wonder if he shouldn’t have. Sam looked more than surprised by his question, his offer, and Dean couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had just wanted to… give Sam something. To show Sam how much he _did_ mean to him. To show Sam he trusted him. But it was more than just that though. It had felt right to offer. He wanted to feel… connected to Sam. Now he felt like an idiot, and was about to tell Sam to just forget about it when the other man finally spoke.

Dean nodded slightly in understanding, relief filling him at Sam’s offer to stop if it was too much for him. Not that he had doubted that Sam would but surprisingly he’d been afraid Sam would actually refuse his offer. God, that was so fucked up. Him being afraid that a vampire would _refuse_ to bite him. He almost laughed, and was glad that Sam kissed him again before he could. Dean moaning softly into the other man’s mouth, his amusement forgotten in the rush of pleasure and anticipation that filled him instead.

His breathe hitched a little and he knew his heart was beating faster when he felt Sam’s lips trail down his jaw towards his neck but it wasn’t in fear. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Sam a little better access.

The last time Sam had bitten him on the wrist. The way the vampire licked and sucked at his neck, knowing Sam was going to bite him there made him feel vulnerable and completely safe at the same time. He could feel Sam’s heart beating hard against his back. He could… smell… Sam’s arousal. And when Sam’s teeth finally sank into the soft flesh of his throat Dean couldn’t stop the low groan of pleasure that broke from his lips. The pressure, the feel of Sam’s teeth piercing his skin, the gentle licking… Sam might as well have been sucking on his cock because all the pleasure went straight there.

“Oh fuck…” Dean gasped, his head falling back once more on Sam’s shoulder, panting softly as the other man sucked. Arching a little into Sam’s hands roaming over his chest, feeling Sam’s hard cock against the small of his back when the other man pulled him even closer, and groaning again as those hands moved down to his hips, his ass. Dean reached back, his fingers once more tangling in Sam’s soft hair, holding the vampire in place at his neck. His other hand resting on Sam’s thigh, his fingers digging a little into the strong muscle, encouraging.

Christ, he was going to come in his pants just from the feeling of Sam sucking on his neck. 

* * *

The groan he heard from Dean only inflamed his desire more and he bit a little harder and pulled his teeth out a little further, letting more blood flow into his mouth. If he could have, he would have laughed at Dean's hand "holding" him at his neck. Like he would let go before he was ready or Dean asked, which ever came first. Dean's hand on his thigh, squeezing, drew a fresh groan from him and he rubbed his encased erection against Dean's lower back, needing the pressure. He let his hand slide around from Dean's ass and stroked at the crease where Dean's leg and groin came together, not going any deeper into the groin area. Dean would have to lead him there.

Fucking second base. No touching flesh, only cloth. He longed to have Dean in his hand, to bring Dean to the peak, to drink greedily from him at the height of his orgasm, when his blood could hardly be more perfect. Sam's other arm held Dean close to him. As much as he wanted to simply pull Dean as close as possible, he feared hurting Dean. He wasn't sure how tender Dean's back was yet so he only held him as close as he dared, though it was still probably tighter than it should have been. Even so, he wanted to give Dean the choice and the control. Dean could press back against him, Dean could move his hand to Dean's groin, or Dean could do nothing. There should be no bloodlust controlling Dean this time. It should be all Dean, just as it was all Sam.

Even with their recent traumatic events, the thought of Dean riding him made him groan deeper. Yes, he would gladly bury himself inside Dean the way his teeth were buried in Dean's neck. The thought of Dean sliding up and down on his cock made him harder still, but Dean was surely a long way off from being ready for something like that, so Sam forced his growing lust down. Second base was fine. It had to be. That's what Dean wanted. So instead of growling, asking for more, he purred, a soft rumble in his throat. He wasn't really content to stop at second base, he wanted his hands all over Dean's bare flesh, wanted his lips, his tongue kissing and licking all of Dean's most sensitive parts. If Dean ever let him, he would have to show Dean the joys of being given a blow job by a purring or even growling vampire. Humming was pathetic next to the deep throated purr or more aggressive growl. Content meant no dry humping. Dammit. He still couldn't help the periodic pressing against Dean's backside, moaning into Dean's shoulder each time he did.

* * *

  
Dean couldn’t help but moan louder when he felt the pressure and suction at his neck increase. Fuck, he was going to have a mother of a hickey left on his neck when this was all over, not that he really cared one damned bit.

His breath began to come out in pants when Sam’s hand moved from his ass to his thigh, touching him so damned close to his cock it ached. His hips bucked up without him meaning to. He wanted that hand on him so damned bad, touching him, taking him out, and wrapping around him to bring him off.

He covered Sam’s hand on his thigh with his own. Unsure if he wanted to keep it there or guide it to where his body was begging for Sam’s touch. Dean was almost afraid that no matter how much he might want this if they moved forward too fast then he’d start to remember and… ruin this…

He didn’t want to ruin this. He wanted Sam to keep sucking on his neck, purring with pleasure and rubbing the hard proof of his desire against his back. He wanted Sam to keep touching him, keep holding him. He wanted to forget about all the pain and only remember this for the rest of his life.

Dean’s fingers threaded through Sam’s on his leg, and though it almost hurt him to do so, he pulled it away. He brought Sam’s hand up to his mouth, turning it over so he could press his lips to the hard pulse at the vampire’s wrist. He licked at the pale skin, sucked, feeling Sam’s rapid heartbeat against his tongue, he bit, almost hard enough to bruise… leaving his own mark on Sam as surely as Sam was leaving one on him.

Christ he was close… so damned close…

“Sam… god… I’m gonna…” Dean panted, moaned, and practically whined. Arching, he pressed his back against Sam, his hips bucking of their own accord at the same time. And that’s when Dean took Sam’s hand and pressed it to his groin. Rubbing himself against the other man’s palm and that little bit of friction was all he needed as he came with Sam’s name on his lips. 

* * *

The way Dean bucked against his hand told Sam just how much Dean wanted it, or at least, his body wanted it. Whether Dean was ready for more was another matter. If Dean needed it and wanted it, he would guide Sam's hand there. Still, Sam couldn't help but encourage it by sucking in strong and steady pulses, simulating the rate he would use if he were stroking Dean's hard cock.

Sam purred a little louder when Dean's hand came to rest on his own. He sensed the hesitation and warring desires. He made no move of his own accord. It was fully up to Dean. But he rather hoped Dean would let him give him a nice hand job. The vampires had done plenty of that too, so if the hunter wasn't ready, Sam understood. He softened his purr a little when instead of leading Sam's hand to that needy groin, Dean's fingers entwined with his own. He purred encouragingly, trying to let Dean know that was perfectly fine.

Lifting his hand to his lips he expected a light kiss and was caught off guard when instead Dean's lips pressed against his wrist. Every lick of Dean's tongue, every long draw sucking on the skin there made Sam groan and he couldn't help pressing his cock at little more firmly against Dean, rubbing a little faster and a little harder. It wasn't going to take much to get him to blow at this point and Dean was getting him there fast. When Dean bit down hard on his flesh, Sam gasped, his own hips bucking but he wasn't quite ready to come yet.

With Dean's words of warning Sam sucked that much harder on Dean's neck. He didn't expect Dean to arch and suddenly press back against him. He didn't expect Dean to lead his hand back to Dean's groin. That hard erection pressed against his hand he had to stroke as Dean rubbed himself against his palm. He felt the tension fill the young man and knew it was time. He extracted his teeth and let the blood pour into his mouth, sucking hard as Dean cried his name, as he felt Dean come and as Dean bucked, pressing back against him with each pulse. Sam felt his own seed pour from him a few moments later, pulled from him by Dean's own orgasm. He took in the blood filled with adrenaline and endorphins and he felt another way of pleasure shake him as the taste filled his mouth. He sucked sharply as each wave shook him, feeling Dean's own shudders of pleasure. As the waves faded, his licked at the wound. Just as he could numb the wound, he could also slow the bleeding, making it clot. He licked tenderly at the wound, coaxing it to close up and start to heal, keeping out any risk of infection. When it finally stopped bleeding, he ran his tongue up Dean's neck to his jaw and nipped lightly along the jaw line and he moved his other hand up to Dean's stomach, rubbing it in small soothing circles.

"Ah, so you are easy," Sam chuckled into his ear. "So was it my cooking or the movie that did you in?"

* * *

Dean couldn’t help thrusting up against the other man’s hand squeezing his cock, shuddering hard and moaning in pleasure at each deep pull Sam took against his neck. He could feel Sam’s body shuddering as well. Dean could… smell the spill of Sam’s seed more than he felt it against his ass and lower back. Knowing that he had brought the vampire off without even really touching him directly only seemed to thrill and pleased Dean more. The fact that Sam had come from practically just drinking his blood…

Fuck… that was so damned kinky.

Dean was feeling more than a bit light headed by the time Sam’s sucking on his neck gentled into something less arousing and more soothing. The other man’s tongue licking gently at the wounds on his neck and fuck his skin was so damned sensitive there now, Dean couldn’t stop the aftershocks of pleasure from rippling through him. It was like Sam was licking at every nerve ending along his skin and not just at his neck.

He relaxed back against Sam’s chest, practically boneless in the other man’s arms, though he managed a soft snort of laughter through his breathless pants when Sam had the nerve to call him “easy” after all that. Dean responded by elbowing the other man lightly in the stomach.

“Bitch.” Dean muttered but there was no small amount of affection in the “insult”. He turned his head slightly to brush his lips against Sam’s that had been so close to his ear, whispering a more genuine response against the other man’s lips. “Just you.”

* * *

Sam practically cradled the relaxed man against him. It was nice to have Dean in his arms and he felt the little waves of shock still thrum through Dean like they thrummed through him. The elbow to his stomach just made him laugh as did the name calling. Though he wasn't sure he liked the implication he was the girl in this relationship. When Dean brushed his lips with his own, his tentative annoyance was lost and Dean's words made his heart skip a beat. He did this to Dean? He hoped so. He hoped maybe it would be enough for Dean to stay….

He forced that hope back down. He did not need to get his heart ground into the dust if that wasn't what came to happen.

"Nice to know I have a positive influence on you," Sam teased back and blew lightly in Dean's ear before nibbling on it. "And Dude, you make one helluva dessert. Might be even more interesting with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. He licked slowly along Dean's neck. "You taste so damned good," Sam murmured, the taste of Dean's sweat, the scent of Dean's seed and his own just sending a fresh shiver through him. He sucked gently higher up on Dean's neck, not trying to arouse the man a second time, just giving loving nuzzles.

He really wouldn't be surprised if Dean fell asleep. He hoped he could carry Dean upstairs without waking him. Of course they were both gooey and sticky from their own come, and it was rapidly becoming uncomfortable. They had the towellettes with them, but honestly, after cleaning up, he was not going to want to slide back into his come soaked underwear and he did not want to walk upstairs naked. He had had quite enough of being naked outside of the bedroom or shower. God, a shower. Even if he wasn't looking forward to leaving their private 'retreat,' he was rather looking forward to getting back to hot water, a decent hot shower, and a comfortable mattress. He enjoyed the small amenities of life. He decided a week back at his house might be good…except the bitchnessa knew where he lived. That could be a lovely trap for one of them. She knew he would return home eventually. That thought sobered him a bit. Yes, he was going to have to hunt her down before he could return home. He pushed that thought away too. Refocusing on the man in his arms, he sighed happily.  


* * *

  


Dean decided he liked hearing Sam laugh. Did he decide that before? He couldn’t remember. Well it was still true all the same. Sam needed to laugh more…

He snorted softly at Sam’s words, however the sound quickly changed to a low moan. Practically purring at the way the other man nibbled on his ear and then his neck which was already so damned sensitive from the vampire’s biting and sucking.

Dessert. Dean chuckled again. Well, Sam was going to make him melt into a puddle of goo in a second here if he didn’t stop doing that. Licking and nuzzling his neck like that. Christ he was going to have the hickey from hell there come morning. Bobby was going to love seeing that…

God, he hoped Bobby was ok. Dean didn’t know what he would do if Bobby wasn’t all right…

“Knock it off. You gave me enough hickeys.” Dean finally “complained” though it was half hearted at best. In fact, he felt half asleep already and he could think of nothing better right now than to just slip off right now warm and content in Sam’s arms. But not out here… and not with his come drying into a sticky mess in his pants. He might be easy, but he was practical.

“We should go inside. Get cleaned up.” Dean suggested, though he still didn’t open his eyes or attempt to move away from Sam. 

* * *

"I'm a vampire. I like to suck and bite," Sam murmured, working a little harder on his neck. He hadn't planned on leaving a hickey, but now…well, now he had to.

Inside. Yes. They should. He finished off the hickey quickly, enjoying every groan he pulled from Dean. Admiring his handiwork, he grinned. That one was small, but it was going to be pretty come morning.

"Oh, all right," Sam complained good naturedly. "Lean forward. I gotta put out the fire."

He made Dean sit up and he climbed to his feet. Damn he sure was stiff and sore. He quickly put out the fire and grabbed the bag with the towellettes inside. He tossed the bag into Dean's lap then squatted down and slid one arm under Dean's knees and the other along Dean's lower come-covered back. He stood effortlessly.

"No bitching," he scolded Dean and turned toward the house. He jumped easily from the ground to the more solid boards on the porch and quickly carried Dean through the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. After setting Dean down on the mattress he retrieved clean shorts and pants for both of them. Helping the young man wriggled out of his pants, he couldn't help but admire Dean's equipment.

He licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind helping you clean that up," he said, then glanced up to meet Dean's eyes. "Crap. That's like third base, isn't it?" He gave an exaggerated sigh and handed Dean the container of towellettes. "Let's see. Kick ass dinner. Check. Oscar grade movie. Check. Hot as hell second basing. Check. A hot shower and soft bed. Maybe that'll earn me third base?" he asked hopefully as he slid out of his own come filled pants.

* * *

Of course Dean noticed how lips sucking on his neck increased instead of decreased, but he really didn’t have it in him right now to tell the other man to stop again. Especially because it felt so damned good. Maybe it was because he was still enjoying the afterglow of his previous orgasm. Maybe it was because he was feeling tired enough to fall asleep right where he sat. But he could only moan softly and almost whimper in protest when Sam finally did stop.

Move? Sam wanted him to move? Now? That was just plain evil…

But Dean managed to shift forward and sit up on his own as Sam asked, though it wasn’t at all comfortable. His back reminding him strongly of why he had been leaning back against Sam in the first place. Sam was quick in taking care of the fire and cleaning up at least, but when the vampire returned to his side and didn’t help him up like Dean thought he would, instead picking him up that woke the young man up a little.

However before he could even muster a complaint Sam already had him in his arms and they were halfway inside. Dean grudgingly had to admit this was going a lot faster than it probably would have if he tried to stumble inside under his own power, and so he did his best to ignore his wounded pride at being carried around like a chick.

He definitely felt himself relaxing more once they were back inside. Though he wasn’t eager to return to the lumpy mattress he felt safer already now that they were back inside, and was already half asleep again by the time Sam helped him take off his wet sweatpants and shorts. He felt himself flush a little without meaning to and wasn’t sure if it was because of Sam’s offer or the way that Sam was looking at him.

Dean didn’t take Sam up on that offer however. Not this time. Things had turned out so well that he didn’t want to risk moving too fast now and ruining it. However that didn’t stop him from looking at Sam in all his glory while he wiped himself down.

“Maybe…” He finally answered softly, though he didn’t meet Sam’s eyes as he grabbed a clean pair of shorts and managed to get them on himself, figuring it would be easier for them both if he did. It wasn’t a promise. More like a hope. 

* * *

He got Dean to blush again. God, he so loved it when that young man blushed. Sam noticed how Dean watched him as he cleaned himself with the wet towels and he maybe took a little more time than he needed to. He didn't expect Dean to let him help, but He wanted to offer. Dean had consistently surprised him. He watched as Dean slid into the clean undershorts and could tell the young man's energy was just about exhausted.

His soft answer touched Sam and he could clearly smell Dean's fear and desire. Kneeling beside Dean, he pulled the blanket up onto Dean's legs and helped Dean lay down on his side. He finished pulling the blanket up once Dean was settled. Stroking Dean's hair gently he said, "You never, ever have to do anything you don't want. If all you want next time is some heavy duty first base kissing, that's okay. If you don't want anything at all other than my witty conversation, I'm sure I can make you laugh. Or at least blush. I'm getting pretty good at that. If you want to jump both feet into a home run…" Sam stumbled a minute. "I can't deny thinking about it with you. A lot. I also …I don't know I'm quite ready for that. Things are too fresh. Third base…yeah, I can handle that, if you ever get ready for it. I'm not…I'm just not ready quite yet for more than that. So don't ask me for a homerun yet. The balls need to stay in their own park right now," Sam joked.

Yeah, he really did want to fuck Dean again. He really did want Dean riding his cock and loving every second of it. He wanted to pleasure Dean again and again and again. And he was scared to death too many terrible memories would paralyze him, maybe even break him. He knew he was fragile though he talked a good game. His hormones would gladly push him forward, but mentally, no. He just couldn't.

"Now get some sleep," Sam said, smiling fondly at the hunter. "Tomorrow we return to civilization if you think you're up to it."

* * *

Dean really didn’t have the heart to complain about how Sam practically tucked him in like he was a little kid. Maybe he was just too tired to complain, even halfheartedly in jest. Or maybe it was something in the other man’s expression, speaking to him at an almost subconscious level telling him that Sam needed this right now. Sam needed to take care of him. Just like Sam had said before he needed to, to help him forget, help him deal with… what had happened to both of them…

Sam’s next words pretty much confirmed it. As Sam explained to him that Dean didn’t have to do anything that he didn’t want to. As though Dean didn’t already know that, as though he thought that Sam would actually _force_ him to do something he didn’t want. The thought was so absurd Dean almost wanted to laugh.

He knew Sam wouldn’t do anything like that. Sam would never hurt him like that. Would probably rather kill himself than force him. It suddenly made Dean feel tremendously guilty over what had happened before the vampires, what he had accused Sam of. But he couldn’t change that any more than he could change what had happened to them afterwards, no matter how much he might wish to. All he could do was deal with the now.

Dean made a slight face when Sam mentioned how good he was getting at making him blush, but it was only a playful glare. When Sam admitted that he wasn’t even ready for anything past third base, Dean’s expression softened and he felt his eyes threaten to fill with tears but he forced them back. That was the last thing that Sam needed to see right now, him blubbering like a girl at the reminder of just how broken Sam really was… how broken they both were… Dean lifted a hand to lightly brush Sam’s cheek, caressing Sam’s face and rubbing his thumb gently across the other man’s lower lip.

Not really knowing what he should say, if anything, Dean merely smiled softly and nodded. Showing Sam that he understood and agreeing that now was a good time to sleep. He was exhausted. Whether he was “ready” to return to “civilization” tomorrow or not was kind of a moot point because he knew they had to. He had to contact Bobby. He cared about the older hunter too much, he needed to know what had happened to him and to let the older man know he was ok.

“Night.” Dean said softly, dropping his hand from Sam’s face, yawning widely, and closed his eyes. As he began to drift off his hand found one of Sam’s and twined their fingers together. 

* * *

Dean's glare made him chuckle, but when he could tell Dean was upset by his admission of not being able to handle a "homerun" right now, he wondered if he should have admitted to that. He didn't mean to upset him. It certainly wasn't Dean's fault he was pathetic. But he supposed if he felt that way, he should think of Dean like that too, and he didn't think that at all. Dean had suffered an earlier trauma, and the young man had only had a few years as an "adult" to learn to deal with things. He had had almost a hundred and fifty years to deal with trauma. He should be better at it. He certainly had enough practice.

The light touch on his face made him roll his hand into Dean's palm and the brush across his lips…he felt like tears were a mere heartbeat away. Maybe if he stopped his heart from beating, maybe the tears wouldn't come then. The kind smile Dean gave him made his breath hitch a little. He was not going to start crying. He was not going to beg the hunter to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay. It was never going to be okay, not for a very long time. If ever.

He was glad that Dean seemed comfortable with the idea of returning to civilization. He wouldn't let the young man see how much that thought terrified him right now. They were ought in BFE and lost to the world and still he felt the need to listen to every little sound and stand guard at the window, making absolutely certain Bitchnessa and her nest hadn't somehow found them anyhow. In a town there were so many sounds, so many smells, and they would be that much easier to find…but he had to return to the real world someday. And a nice shower and soft bed really were enticing. He supposed when Bobby caught up with them it would be time to say goodbye to Dean. That almost did make him want to cry. He wondered if he was going to be able to smile and wish Dean well and keep the tears hidden until Dean was out of sight…

When Dean shut his eyes to sleep and reached out for his hand, twining their fingers together, he stared at their hands in shock. He hadn't expected…the young man probably just need the comfort and reassurance, that was all. Just needed it for the now….He supposed he could stay by Dean for the moment. Dean's hand would loosen soon enough and he could return to the window to stand guard over his charge. He shouldn't read more into it. He couldn't read more into it. He didn't dare. It didn't mean anything. But he still couldn't stop the tear that trickled from his eye and down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Dawn cam faster than Dean had expected, probably because he slept soundly through the night. If he had any nightmares he didn't remember them. Though he did remember the feeling of soft gentle fingers running through his hair and a warm voice that whispered into his ear, promising he was all right and he was safe. The feeling of warmth, safety, and love washing over him and wrapping around him like a cocoon, easing him back to sleep, and whatever had woken him not returning. 

So when Dean woke a little after dawn he felt well rested and a lot better than he'd expected. His back didn't ache nearly as much and he felt confident he could sit in the car easily for a few hours without it bothering him too much, and told Sam as much. 

Dean let Sam check his back to confirm he was healing well, and he managed to dress by himself. To his surprise the pair of jeans he pulled on were his size but were still a little loose on him, damn he'd lost weight. He put on the button down flannel he'd worn last night since it wasn't dirty and would be easier than pulling a T-shirt over his head. 

Sam had been right about that too, unfortunately, his muscles were healing up really stiffly. Reluctantly he did a few stretches like Sam suggested and though he wasn't feeling quite as pleasant afterwards he was determined to get in touch with Bobby today. 

Breakfast was a package of Twinkies and then it was time to go. He helped Sam pack up a few of the things but the other man refused to let him carry anything down to the car. Dean only protested half heartedly, but he insisted on walking downstairs to where Sam hid the car by himself. 

Seeing the silver Toyota made him long for his own car, and he swore if any of the vampires put a dent in her or scratched her paint he was going to cut their heads off with a rusty kitchen knife, nice and slow. Hell, he might just do that anyway, for what the evil bastards had done to him and Sam. Maybe he'd start with their feet and work his way up to their neck…

In the car, heading down the overgrown dirt "road" away from the little farmhouse Dean felt an unmistakable little pang in his chest. Like he was missing Sam already and the other man was sitting right next to him. Maybe he was just missing the idea of it being just the two of them. If not for Bobby Dean would have been content to stay for a long time in that rickety old house even if the floors really did cave out from underneath them one day. Just him and Sam… 

Dean glanced over at the vampire. Noticing the way the other man's fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel like he was trying to choke it. He had no idea what the other man might be thinking and was almost afraid to ask. He wished he could think of something to say that would reassure Sam everything was going to be ok, then with a slight playful grin he leaned forward to fiddle with the radio until he found a good classic rock station and cranked up the volume.    


* * *

Indeed it hadn't taken long for Dean to fall asleep the night before and soon after Sam moved to the windowsill to watch and listen. A pack of coyotes came scavenging and found the venison, quite thrilled with their unexpected fortune. Sam was glad the meat wasn't going to go to waste. Raccoons and possums wandered through and the night time birds gave intermittent serenades that mixed into the symphony of rustling leaves and the creaks and groans made by the old house.

Throughout the night Sam periodically returned to Dean's side whenever the young man started to grow restless. He combed his fingers through Dean's hair, whispering soft reassurances that he was safe. At one point the sleeping Dean reached out and Sam clasped his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips and soothed him back to sleep. At that point he stayed by the hunter. Morning wasn't far off and he wanted to stay beside Dean. The 'now' would soon be gone. In a few smattering of hours they would reach town. In a few smattering of hours Bobby would be called, and Sam expected Bobby would likely arrive before the night's end. This was probably the last night he would be able to sit beside Dean, run his fingers through Dean's hair and comfort the man.

He came to some sort of acceptance in those few hours before the sun rose. His handsome, beautiful Dean had a life to continue. He would need to provide Dean contact numbers of other vegetarians and let the network know Dean would need vampire blood. They were going to just love the fact Sam brought a human hunter into their midst, but Dean would be no threat to them. In fact, Dean might well be able to aid vegetarians. If he came across a nest, he could confirm if they were harmless or not. He might even be able to give some a heads up when hunters were sniffing about in the area. Dean would do just fine. Sam could then turn to hunting down Vanessa without worry.

Sam could tell Dean was beginning to rouse and he rose from the man's side. The thought of leaving this solitary retreat saddened him. It would have been a good place for the two men to heal. Though a decent mattress would have become a requirement. Still, Dean would find plenty of swooning barmaids and waitresses that would help him through his trauma, of that the vampire had little doubt. Funny, he wasn't even jealous of that thought.

Returning to civilization was an unpleasant idea but it couldn't be helped. He wanted to know if Jacob were alive or dead and if alive, he owed Jacob the knowledge that he had survived the vampire's revenge. It was also quite possible the nest would eventually go after Jacob, if he had survived. It was important to reach a phone and find out. Once out and about, Sam might as well start the hunt right away. No since dilly-dallying. The sooner it was over, the sooner everyone was safe, and the sooner Sam could decide how he wanted to…contemplate his future. Contemplate if he even wanted to have one.

Sam had the coffee going and ready by the time Dean was fully awake and presented it to him then examined his back. Dean's back was, at one level, almost healed. The sheen of scar tissue criss-crossed his back and Sam poked and prodded at the flesh, finding tender spots scattered throughout. Those would probably fade by the end of the day assuming Dean got some decent food in him, and the scar tissue would be gone within a few days, once the last of the internal injuries were healed. Dean's insistence that he could handle a few hours in the car made Sam chuckle. At this point the only reason Dean would have any trouble would be from sore and tender muscles that needed stretched and worked. The more he moved, the better he would feel, so long as he didn't try to overdo it. He snickered to himself when he saw Dean stretch and grimace as he tried to stretched out healing muscles. That was part of the reason Sam was so stiff and sore himself.

"The breakfast of champions," Sam commented as he tossed Dean a pack of Twinkies and he wouldn't let Dean assist in packing up until he had eaten. Of course with the way Dean ate, the Twinkies were devoured in under a minute. After refilling their coffees, he chased Dean downstairs with a wave, refusing to let the young man carry anything. Dean didn't need anything that might interfere with him getting his sea legs back. He made Dean wait out front while he retrieved the remaining beer, then led Dean over to the concealed car.

The sight of the car drove a spike of trepidation through him. It was fear incarnate. Fear of returning to the real world. Fearful memories of their time in the vampires' hands, fear of some cop running their plates and arresting them for the stolen car and demanding information regarding the missing owner. The scent in the car had already told Sam it had belonged to one of the women Sam had been forced to kill. The car also held the stench of their dried blood, blood that stank of fear and pain and agony and … bloodmate. Sam tossed the duffel with the food and drink into the back seat and the rest he put in the trunk.

He climbed behind the driver's wheel wordlessly, trying to ignore the faint smells. He had scrubbed the car as clean as possible one of the days that Dean was still unconscious, but he could still smell it all. He hoped Dean couldn't. After a moment of hesitation, Sam screwed on his courage and started the car, pointing it down the overgrown path that had once been the driveway. He didn't even flinch as branches of trees and bushes scraped long scratches in the sides of the car.

He didn't want to leave. God, he didn't want to leave. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, forcing himself not to put his hand on the gear shift and back the care right back up the drive and to the ramshackle house. Dean needed to go home, he told himself. He couldn't keep Dean locked up in the horrid little house. Hot showers. Decent food. A soft bed. He repeated these things over and over, trying to make himself want to go into town.

He was startled when the radio came on, Dean fining the classic rock station immediately of course. Not really hard since there were only three stations to begin with. Dean cranked the volume up just shy of ear splitting. Sam shot the grinning young man a dirty glare. Pressing the CD button, the classic rock disappeared as Mozart sounded from the speakers. He smiled smugly at the hunter. "Driver picks the music."

He really wanted to turn the music down a few notches so it wasn't quite so ear rending, but he wanted to enjoy his victory.

* * *

Dean only grinned wider at the dirty look that Sam gave him, but one glance at the other man’s hands and he could tell that his “plan” had worked. Sam seemed a little more relaxed, his grip had definitely eased on the steering wheel so his knuckles were no longer bone white, and the glare itself had a bit of mirth behind it.

He wasn’t all that surprised when Sam pressed the button to get rid of his rock music, he’d been kind of expecting it. What he _hadn’t_ been expecting was the fucking _classical_ music that began playing instead and Dean knew his expression morphed quickly between nausea and horrified that wasn’t all for show.

“Rules” or no, no fucking way he was sitting in a car for hours with classical music blaring from the speakers, he’d rip out the speakers first. Dean promptly hit the button on the CD player that would eject the offending noise pollution. He grabbed the CD before Sam realized what he was doing, and tossed it out the window.

“Only when the music doesn’t suck ass.” Dean’s grin was even more smug than Sam’s had been. 

* * *

Laughter was plain in Dean's eyes as Sam changed the music, but he didn't miss the glance Dean gave the steering wheel and was momentarily baffled, then realized he had had a death grip on the wheel. The young man was trying to distract him from his fears. He smiled a little and gave a soft huff of laughter. Until Dean ejected the CD and frisbeed it out the window.

"Dean!" Sam complained, watching the CD ricochet off branches until it wedged itself in a thorny bush. The new glare he gave the hunter was pure annoyance. He should stop the car and make Dean climb through the brambles to retrieve it, but he knew Dean would be sure to scrape it over thorns so it wouldn't be playable. The shit.

With the CD gone, the rock music was back, the station playing Journey's "Wheel in the Sky." With a long suffering sigh, the vampire turned the music down to a bearable level. When he saw Dean's hand snake toward the volume he gave it a firm smack. "It's loud enough, Jerk. Vampire hearing. I would like to hit town without a splitting headache."

After a moment and one look at Dean's face, Sam relented a little and kicked it back up two notches. "Okay, deaf boy? And grab me a Coke out of the bag then put your seat belt on."

* * *

The look of disbelief that crossed the vampire’s face at the loss of the CD was absolutely priceless and the glare that followed made the young man laugh in spite of himself. It probably wasn’t often that Sam “lost” at anything, especially since he had at least a hundred years of experience over most people. But when it came to a car radio, Dean hadn’t lost a battle yet. Not even to his father, and the older man had stopped trying when Dean reached about the age of eight. It was a good thing that for the most part they agreed on the music they would listen to while driving or else his father would have probably just left him on the side of the road by the time he was twelve.

However when he tried to turn the volume up on the radio a little more, hell he liked this song, he yelped at the sharp smack that Sam gave his hand. He stared at the vampire with his mouth hanging open a little in shock. He couldn’t fucking believe Sam had just _swatted_ him like he was an annoying pest or something!

Dean gave the other man a doubtful look colored with annoyance, wondering if Sam’s ears really were that sensitive or if he was just saying that. When after a moment Sam looked at him and then turned the volume back up anyway Dean couldn’t help but snort and grin from ear to ear at the victory. Sam was such a fucking pushover.

“Yes, mother.” The hunter replied, rolling his eyes a little but he twisted around and grabbed a coke from the back seat like Sam asked. However he opened it up and took a long swig of it himself before handing it over. At the look Sam gave him Dean merely raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s not like you’re actually thirsty.” 

* * *

Sam tried hard not to laugh at the indignation that crossed Dean's face as Sam smacked his hand like a five year old reaching into a cookie jar. He laughed anyhow. Dean's doubting look made Sam roll his eyes. "Dude I can hear your fucking heart beat. Yes, loud noise hurts." After he turned the radio back up some, he gave Dean another mild glare. "Don't give me that shit eating grin. You had it cranked up to eighteen. You are not getting eighteen back. Thirteen is plenty loud especially with the windows closed. Okay, with my window closed."

When Dean called him 'mother,' Sam snorted. Sam reached out to take the Coke, pleased Dean was considerate enough to open it for him. The vampire stared at the young man flabbergasted when Dean drank a good third of it down before giving it to him.

He snatched it from Dean with a glare. "And you're probably not actually hungry when you eat a candy bar but you still want the whole damned thing, jerk."

He eyed the Coke suspiciously. "I suppose you're old enough there isn't any backwash in it, though you certainly don't _act_ old enough…"

* * *

Dean merely laughed at the glare that Sam gave him for drinking “his” Coke before handing it to him.

“Who says I’m not hungry when I finish off a whole candy bar? I was practically raised on Snickers, bitch.” The young hunter replied, and then raised an eyebrow when Sam mentioned his possible “backwash” as a reason not to accept the bottle of Coke. “As though you’ve been so worried about my cooties before now.”

Dean teased the vampire, grinning a little as a slightly more evil glint flashed into his eyes. He never would have considered it if they’d been on a main road rather than this overgrown dirt path, he wasn’t interested in dying. But since the most that could happen if he startled Sam enough to swerve them was scratch the paint a little on some thorn bushes, and since it was a friggen Toyota who gave a shit?

Since he still hadn’t bothered to buckle his seatbelt yet, Dean easily and quickly slid closer to Sam, grasping the other man’s head, turning it to face him, and pressed his lips hard against the vampire’s before he could react. Licking wetly at the other man’s lips and then pushing his tongue past them to explore Sam’s mouth thoroughly before finally letting Sam go and sitting back triumphant even though he was breathing a little heavily afterwards.

“How’s that for backwash?” Dean asked casually, as though he hadn’t just tongue fucked Sam’s mouth. Using the excuse of buckling up his seatbelt finally to hide just how much his little stunt had affected himself. 

* * *

Sam wondered if Dean was always such a pain in the ass. Even so, he welcomed Dean's playful attitude. And here he had promised he would be the one to make Dean laugh if the young man needed it and instead, he found his own spirits cheered by the antics of the hunter.

Ill-prepared did not begin to cover Sam's reaction when Dean slid next to him and forced Sam to turn his head. Eyes growing wide with shock as Dean kissed him, when he felt that hot tongue demanding entrance he opened his mouth without a thought. The steering wheel was forgotten and the car nosed into the bushes on one side of the road before Sam managed to have enough brain function left to sort of get his foot on the brake. Groaning into Dean's mouth, he wrapped his arms around the young man. His body began to react immediately and he practically melted under Dean's ministrations. The seat belt and steering wheel both conspired to keep him from pulling Dean to him and he moaned in aggravation.

When Dean let Sam go it elicited a whine of complaint and frustration from Sam and he watched as Dean slid back to the passenger's side and buckled himself in, but the young man's flush and racing heart were unmistakable.

He couldn't help staring at the smug young man who was entirely too pleased with himself. Sam shoved the car into park, released his seat belt and slid closer to Dean, putting his hand on the bulge under Dean's pants.

"You backwashed me all the way down to my dick," Sam said breathlessly, rubbing Dean's cock through his jeans. "Let me return the favor."

Plastering his mouth over Dean's, he thrust his tongue deep inside the man's mouth and squeezed and stroked Dean's hardening member through his jeans, moaning with desire.

* * *

Somehow Dean wasn’t all that surprised when Sam put the car into park rather than continued driving, however his heart rate still kicked up and he gasped softly when the other man slid over and put his hand on his dick. He was torn between moaning and laughing at Sam’s words. A part of him wanting to point out to the other man that didn’t make any kind of sense, but since Sam was probably thinking more with his downstairs brain at the moment than his upstairs he supposed it didn’t really matter. Especially since Dean was quickly approaching the same state.

Moaning into the vampire’s mouth when Sam kissed him and eagerly parting his lips for his exploring tongue. His hips bucked up into Sam’s hand, as while one of his hands snaked around Sam’s neck to try to pull the other man even closer, his fingers tangling in Sam’s soft hair. His other hand slid up Sam’s thigh slowly, moving up, bypassing his groin to slip underneath the other man’s shirt to caress the vampire’s chest and stomach in broad sweeps up and down. Occasionally playing with one nipple and then the other.

Dean couldn’t help but wonder where this was going. They were pretty much well into second base at this point. Third? More? No, neither of them were ready for that. As Dean’s hand slid down to rest at the button of Sam’s jeans, hesitating, he wasn’t sure what he was ready for. 

* * *

The moans Dean answered with made Sam thirst that much more for Dean's taste. Their tongues twined together and Sam explored Dean's mouth thoroughly. As he stroked Dean's member he felt Dean bucking up against the pressure and that just made Sam hotter. Dean's hand running through his hair was reassuring and loving. Dean's touch on his chest was electrifying and whenever Dean's fingers went to his nipples, the volume of Sam's moans increased. He felt Dean's hand drift down to his waistband and felt his hesitation. Images of the possibilities flashed in his mind. And that's when it hit him.

Laughter bubbled out of Sam and he had to break their kiss because of it. He was definitely panting hard and his laughter practically came out in gasps. He took Dean's hesitating hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry," he laughed and kissed Dean's hand, running the hand that had been caressing Dean's groin up to Dean's side, stroking there instead. "You just make me crazy. After what we've been through, the last thing on my mind ought to be sex, but you are so delicious and so damned beautiful." He kissed Dean's hand again. "I don't know about you, but the idea of driving for an hour or so with come drying in my jeans, my knees bruised from banging against the dashboard and trying to make out in a car designed for people a foot shorter than either of us…unless you want a quick romp in the grass, we probably ought to stop right now." An evil glint came into his eyes. "Of course, if you want me to help you out with that," and he rubbed Dean's erection through his jeans, "I could. I could probably give you a hand job or blow job without us killing each other in this mini-monstrosity."

Leaning in he kissed Dean again then whispered in his ear. "Or I can get back behind the wheel and drive really really fast to the closet fucking motel I can find. You said I had a chance at third base if I got you a nice hotel room with a shower, right? Name your desire, Prince Charming. It's yours for the asking." 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but be surprised when Sam started _laughing_ all of a sudden and knew he was looking at the other man as though Sam had lost his marbles when the other man took his hand and kissed it. At the same time he couldn’t help but smirk slightly, pleased with himself despite Sam’s _giggle_ fit when the other man called him beautiful and _delicious_ , of all things.

Yeah, maybe Sam had a point. Maybe neither of them should be thinking about stuff like this after what they’d been through and the fact that they were… Dean wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Certainly if anyone else laid a hand on him right now it would probably either send him into a panic attack or straight into defense mode and he’d break the person’s hand, arm, and maybe a few other bones without much thought. But with Sam… he wasn’t afraid. Either because they had gone through it together, had supported each other through it, or because of that whole blood mate thing, Dean didn’t know. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know, it was easier to just accept it and the… comfort… it brought him. Hopefully brought them both.

When Sam finally clued him into what had made the vampire laugh Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well. No, making out in this fucking cramped car was probably not a smart idea no matter what his dick was saying, and the grass wasn’t sounding too enticing either. However when Sam mentioned the motel and shower again, Dean couldn’t help but grin, turning his head to brush his lips against the other man’s one last time before he sat back.

“Drive. Fast.”

* * *

Sam grinned ear to ear at Dean's response. Hell, he even cranked the radio up two more notches for Dean. Throwing the car into reverse, he got it out of the bushes and headed back down the road. He pushed the car as hard as he dared for the roads they were on, which really was a whole lot harder than most would risk. Sam kept the speed within reasonable limits when they hit paved roads, and used his sharp eyes to watch for police. Any curves or other places a cop might sit, he slowed the car down, just in case. Even with Sam's enthusiastic driving, it took almost forty five minutes before they reached town.

The town was a little larger than Sam expected. There was a small mall of sorts centered around a Lowe's and a super Walmart. He made a quick right into a Chase bank. "I don't want to risk using any of these stolen credit cards." He handed Dean all the money left, almost forty dollars, and pointed at the gas station a block up the road. "Get the tank filled up while I get some cash. If we need to bail for some reason, I don't want to be worrying about gas."

By the time he got back out of the bank, Dean was already waiting in the parking lot. Sam slid into the passenger's seat and waved Dean toward the Motel 8 up the road. He got them the best room they had available.

Getting back into the car in the motel parking lot, he handed Dean a card key. "Honeymoon suite with Jacuzzi," Sam grinned as he pointed Dean toward the door they would want to go in. "It was the only room they had with a Jacuzzi, and I don't know about you, but soaking in a Jacuzzi sounds pretty damned attractive."

* * *

The way Sam drove it was probably a miracle that they didn’t get pulled over. Cops in these backwater middle of nowhere areas just loved pulling over anyone that wasn’t from their little hick home town. Getting their kicks searching the car, patting them down (groping was more like it in some places) and reading them the riot act.

He and his dad had certainly met their share of those kinds of asshole sheriffs that’s for sure, and while getting pulled over and the car searched with a hidden arsenal in the trunk was bad enough, if he and Sam got pulled over in this thing it could be so much worse. Considering it was stolen and its owner having been kidnapped by vampires, maybe their corpse already turned up drained of blood… yeah that would be fun to explain.

Still, considering all that, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Sam to take it easy on the gas pedal, and couldn’t help being caught between amused and really turned on by the other man’s enthusiasm. They hit town even sooner than Dean had been expecting and a flutter of butterflies started in Dean’s stomach, excitement and yeah even a bit of nervousness creeping into him in spite of himself. Though to be honest he was more worried about what he would do rather than what Sam would do to him. He was nervous about his own possible reactions. He didn’t want to fuck this up…

Taking the car to get gas while Sam went to the bank rather than heading straight for the nearest motel gave him time to settle down a bit. If they couldn’t get to third base, there was nothing wrong with second, or even sticking to first for a little bit.

Though when Sam came out of the motel’s office announcing that he’d gotten them the _honeymoon_ suite Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he drove them in the direction of their room.

“Alright, but if you try to carry me over the fucking threshold I am so going to kick your ass.” Dean said as he parked them in front of their “suite” and got out of their car. First thing was first though. “Mind if I call Bobby, first?”

Dean knew he wasn’t going to be able to relax completely until he got in touch with his friend and found out one way or another for sure if Bobby was all right and let the older hunter know he was ok as well. 

* * *

The image of him carrying Dean over the threshold made Sam break into fits of laughter. And made him really want to try it. If they didn't have all their shit to bring in, he would have. Course they would surely go out for some food in a few hours and when they came back, Dean might be tired enough Sam could get away with it. Yes, he was definitely going to have to try. Beside, a good wrestling match could turn in to an awful lot of fun. Dean was healed up enough Sam wasn't going to have to treat him with kid gloves. The young man wasn't by any means at a hundred percent, but then, neither was Sam. He would deny that if any one had the balls to accuse him of that, but the deer was the first thing he had eaten since their escape. Well, that and what Dean offered him and he had been careful not to take too much because he didn't want to slow down Dean's healing either. The deer would normally hold him for quite a while, but with his body still healing, he would do well to try to eat again soon.

"I paid the desk an extra fifty to let us make calls since I paid in cash. I knew you'd want to call Bobby, and I need to check on Jake too. You call Bobby first. He'll probably know if Jake…how Jake's doing."

He wasn't going to voice his fear that Jake was dead. If Jake was dead, well, Bobby probably was too. If that was the case, it was going to be a long unhappy night and they would need tequila. A lot of it.

After they parked, Sam handed Dean a couple of the lighter bags that had food and clothing, and he took the heavier ones with the drinks and beer and weapons. He had asked the desk to send someone up with shaving kits and toothbrushes and such and that they would have some clothes needing washed and asked if the hotel could do that for them. For a fee, Sam could have whatever he wanted so he laid out some extra cash and told them to let him know if more was needed. He went ahead and paid them for all the alcohol in the room and any food in the fridge, pretty certain Dean would be raiding all of the above. The suite even had a microwave, which he was certain Dean would be more than a little happy about.

Sam paused a moment as he got the things out of the trunk. "Mind if I call Bobby first?" Dean had said. Sam liked the implication of what might be second on Dean's list of things to do. Liked it real well.

* * *

Dean took the bags that Sam handed him with a nod and headed to their room, using the key card to let himself inside. He was a little bit surprised how nice the room actually was. When Sam had said “honeymoon suite” he’d gotten an instant mental picture of pink and red heart decorations everywhere and a gaudy mirror on the ceiling. There was none of that though, thankfully. In fact, the room actually decorated quite tastefully, better than most of the dumps he stayed in that was for sure, even if it was all pastels. The room was bigger than most he’d stayed in too, the gigantic king sized bed of course the center of the room’s focus but there was also little mini bar with a microwave and fridge, and through the other door he could see a rather large bathroom with the promised Jacuzzi.

Nice.

The young hunter dumped his bags on the table by the window and went over to the phone on the end table by the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dean took a deep calming breath before he reached for the handset and dialed Bobby’s number. He did his best to control his heart rate from going out of control, knowing that Sam would be able to hear it as he waited for the call to connect and finally it started to ring.

_Please pick up, Bobby…_ Dean prayed silently. 

* * *

Bobby only caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye before the pain exploded in the back of his skull. A few hours later the old man, Jacob, was gently shaking him awake. He helped Bobby into a chair at the kitchen table where the remains of breakfast, long since cooled, still sat.

"They took them both," Jacob said as he handed Bobby an icepack for his head. "The vampires didn't take us, so it's vengeance they're after."

"Just what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded, then winced at his own loud voice. The last thing he remembered was that Dean had headed out to the car. Bobby was trying to find out more about how soon Dean was going to need fucking vampire blood to stay alive and Jacob basically told Bobby to fuck off. Dean could call Sam once Dean had calmed down and find out all about it. Jacob had stomped off to another part of the house refusing to answer any of Bobby's questions at that point. Bobby had taken a long drink of the cooling coffee and hadn't much more than set it down, ready to join Dean out front when he was knocked unconscious. His first thought as he was passing out was that it was that son of a bitch Cristo.

As Jacob nuked some coffee for both of them Bobby saw the man had a wicked bruise along his right temple. Jacob didn't say anything until he pulled out the two mugs of coffee and settled across from Bobby.

"Sam and I didn't really have a lot of a chance to talk about what happened, how much of the nest he destroyed before he rescued Dean, nothing," Jacob began. "He was too busy taking care of your boy most of the time. My best guess is that the nest Sam rescued Dean from came after them. I imagine Sam took out a handful of them but apparently not all of them, probably to save your boy. I would also guess a few other things. One, they expect Dean to have turned. Two, they know exactly who Sam is. Honestly, they were surely after Sammy. Dean was just a bonus."

"I know Cristo's got quite the reputation as a vampire hunter. All his family seems to specialize it vampires," Bobby said. He had one more reason to be pissed at the son of a bitch. Forget the fact he saved Dean. Cristo had screwed Dean, had taken advantage of Dean, had made Dean into some half-breed vampire. And now it was his fault Dean was back in the hands of vampires. A part of Bobby knew the accusations he held for Sam weren't fair but he was still pissed and his head was pounding ferociously. "Wouldn't they be surprised as hell to find Dean still around if he had turned?" Bobby asked.

Jacob took a long draw of his coffee before he decided he should tell Bobby the truth. Bobby was surely going after Dean. He would surely assume they would turn Sam and that Sam would need to be killed. Giving a heavy sigh, he didn't see any way around spilling the truth, even though Sam would be pissed as hell at him for doing do. He hoped he had a chance to see the anger in Sam's eyes, but he was truly afraid he wouldn't. "Bobby, Sam is a vampire. He doesn't live off humans, and he hunts those who do."

Bobby's coffee mug was halfway to his mouth when Jacob dropped the bomb. He set the coffee cup back on the table, staring dumbfounded at the man before him. "What?!" Bobby finally managed to sputter.

Jacob shrugged. "There are two types of vampire cultures. Those who feed on humans and those who feed on animals. The latter ones are "vegetarians," like Sam. Sam saved me from a nest when I was just a teen. I didn't turn. But you already know that tale. He killed a few humans for food when he first turned, when he was first learning to control his bloodlust but that was over a century ago. His sire was a vampire who was also a hunter of vampires and taught him the trade, taught him to be vegetarian. Other vampires, traditional vampires, consider vegetarians abominations." Jacob waved his hand. "Well, that doesn't matter. These vampires came after Sam with the intent of making him pay, probably for what he did to their nest and for the other vampires Sam has killed through the years. They can keep him alive for centuries if they want. But what's worse, Bobby, is that Sammy loves your boy. Desperately loves your boy. It's not going to take them long to figure that out. He'll do anything to protect your Dean. He'll do whatever they want him to do, if it means they won't hurt Dean. That means they'll keep Dean alive as leverage against Sam. It means we've got time to find them. So while it's bad, it's also kind of good I guess."

"He's a vampire," Bobby said, still trying to wrap his brain around the fact a hunter was a vampire. That there were vampires who didn't kill for blood. That a male vampire was in love with Dean. That a vampire had…saved…Dean from turning. More or less.

Jacob laughed softly. "Yes. Sam's a vampire. But he's still one of the good guys. Like I told you before, Sam's one of the kindest, generous, caring men I've ever had the honor of knowing. I know you may not believe me, but he would never have taken advantage of Dean. He would cut his own right arm off first."

"He's a vampire," Bobby said again. He eyed Jacob. "You're not one."

"No. Yes. Hell, I don't know. I always thought I just had some left over attributes from almost turning. I always figured I had some sort of vampire antibodies in me but I never figured I was…I guess I'm a vampire of vampires. I don't have the demon in me like other vampires."

"Vampires aren't demons," Bobby said. "Devil's traps, holy water, none of that works on them."

Jacob shrugged. "The vampire virus protects it from being exorcised and from any of those things working. Sam would have to explain it. I'm no hunter and I really don't know much about those things."

Bobby pushed himself to his feet wearily. If not for the fear for Dean he would gladly fall right back onto the floor and sleep. For days. "They've already got a head start on me. I need to get moving if I'm going to catch up to them and kill those bastards."

"I'll pack us some food for the road."

"You're not coming," Bobby said firmly. "You said it yourself. You're no hunter."

"I'm stronger than you are, I'm faster than you are, I have vampire hearing, I know their scent. I'm good with a machete, and Sam is my friend. He saved my life. Twice. Only way you're going to stop me is to kill me."

Bobby snorted at Jacob's initial words, stronger and faster…he found that hard to believe, though the man was certainly muscular even for his seventy some years of age or so. And the latter attributes…okay, the older man could have his uses he supposed. "All right. Get your shit and I don't want to hear any whining from you. And when we catch up with them, you follow my orders without question."

"Fair enough," Jacob said. "Since odds are we're going to be on the road for a while, go get yourself a quick shower. I got a couple phone calls I have to make, get someone to take care of my animals and look after the place, pack a bag and food. Aspirin is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"I don't have time for niceties…"

"I have a vampire's sense of smell and you god-damned stink. You can take five minutes and wash yourself off. I'm not asking you to bask under the spray of water until you prune up. Take the five minutes."

Bobby glared at the old man but reluctantly gave a sharp nod of his head, which he instantly regretted.

*****************************

It had taken Bobby a day and a half to track down which direction the nest was traveling in, and he and Jacob backtracked more than a couple of times as they painstakingly confirmed the trail they were following. That, coupled with missing people along the way gave Bobby confidence they were definitely on track, even if a few days behind.

And then the trail went cold. Bobby knew that meant the nest had settled somewhere. Of course Bobby and Jacob were far enough behind, they had settled in somewhere within a day of taking Dean and Sam. Jacob's reassurances that the nest wouldn't kill Dean or Sam helped a little. For as tense and stressed out as Bobby was, he had to admit he was enjoying Jacob's quick wit and blunt ways. It wasn't long before the two were sharing stories about each of their captured comrades. Bobby learned more about vampires in those few days than he had learned in all his years of hunting.

It was the middle of the day and Bobby and Jacob were on another sweep, hunting in the next 'grid' that Bobby had decided was a possible location for the nest. He was pretty certain they was in the general vicinity, but he knew he could be off the mark by as much as fifty or sixty miles and that was a hell of a large area to search. He had four other hunters on their way and two additional were also running search patterns.

His cell phone rang with a short jazz ditty and Bobby swiped it from his pocket. He pulled over as he opened the phone since someone had sent him a text message. Text messages frankly irritated him. His fat fingers and the small keyboard made texting and driving less than easy and if he needed to respond, he sure as hell wasn't going to wreck his car because some young hunter couldn't be bothered to actually _talk_ to him.

It was a short text message. "5052". The four digit code made his heart both almost explode with relief while also almost freezing with fear. "505" was the numerical S-0-S he and the Winchesters used and "2" meant it was Dean.

"Dean's alive," Bobby breathed out. He looked over at the shotgun position where Jacob sat, eyes wide. "It's from Dean, he's alive. He can't talk, I can't call him back, but by God, he's still alive. With any luck we can track the GPS in the cell phone and he knows it."

Bobby reviewed the number, then called Pastor Jim Murphy. Jim would have been the second person Dean might have tried to contact if he had to. Dean hadn't kept in contact with Jim since his father's death, not really, but Dean would turn to him for help if he needed it. Bobby had Jim coordinating the search and being the home base so Bobby could be out searching rather than sitting on a computer and fielding calls from other hunters. He called Jim and gave him the news and number. Jim called back a half hour later with the general location, one about forty five minutes away from Bobby, about an hour for the other two hunters already searching, and three of the other hunters could meet up with Bobby in about two hours or less. The last hunter was still a day out. The location of the cell phone wasn't exact and it was going to still take the hunters some searching to find the nest, but the search had just narrowed significantly. By evening, he vowed John Winchester's boy would be safe.

Sometimes promises can't be kept.

It was Jacob that spotted it, the writhing column of black smoke. By the time they reached it, it was was nothing but frame and flame. Bobby waved off the other hunters and told the cops they had seen the fire and stopped to see if they could help. Although the smells were well masked by the fire, Jacob tentatively confirmed he recognized a couple of very faint scents.

Two of the other hunters talked with the police about any bodies the next day while Bobby and Jacob tried to pick up the nest's trail again, but with a lot less hope of finding their friends alive. The fire was meant to cover up bodies and Bobby feared Dean's was among those even with Jacob's assurances the nest would take Dean and Sam with them. The vampires probably realized Dean had gotten the call out and picked up and moved. Bobby hoped Jacob was right. Most of the bodies found in the barn were too badly burned for positive identification. Bobby wouldn't rest until he knew for certain if Dean were dead or alive.

It was the sixth day since the burning of the barn. The nest had gone deep and there were no missing people, no hints at all of where they were dug in. Bobby refused to admit he had lost their trail but he had. The other hunters he called in went their own ways, promising to watch for signs of the nest and tapping in to whatever information net each one had.

The sun was trying to poke it's way through the curtains and the only reason Bobby was even up was because he had to piss like a son of a bitch. He and Jacob had tied one on the night before. Seriously tied one on. Jacob was still snoring in his bed. They were going to stay in for the day and Bobby was going to get on the computer and see if he could pull up anything.  
  
Bobby was just getting ready to sink back into sleep when his phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Yeah, Singer," he said gruffly.  


* * *

  


The other line was picked up on the third ring and when he heard the familiar gruff, if tired, voice over the phone Dean was suddenly glad he was already sitting down. Bobby was alive. He sounded exhausted as hell, but he was alive.

Oh, thank god. Thank you god.

“Bobby, it’s me.” Dean said and he wasn’t at all surprised how his voice broke a little over his words. But at least the burning behind his eyes were not tears of grief or pain this time. He didn’t know what he would have done if Bobby didn’t answer. If Bobby was hurt, or dead… Losing his father had been terrible enough. He still felt it like he was missing a limb after all these years. The guilt still ate at him every fucking day. But if Bobby had died too, trying to help him, to save him, just like his father…

“It’s good to hear your voice, old man.” The younger man said in a lighter tone, looking up when Sam came in with some bags and he smiled at the vampire in obvious joy and relief.

“Are you all right, Bobby?” Dean asked, then knowing that Sam had to be just as eager to know if his friend was all right he added. “Is Jacob all right?”

* * *

  
_“Bobby it’s me.”_

Those words rang through the years.

_“Bobby it’s me. Daddy’s late getting back. He said he’d only be gone last night and he hasn’t come back. He said to call you if he wasn’t back by the time I got home from school today,”_ the six year old said, fear coloring the young voice.

_“Bobby it’s me. I went on my first ghost hunt with Dad! It was awesome!”_ the excited nine year old bubbled.

_“Bobby it’s me. I took out my first werewolf!”_ the sixteen year old reported, well pleased with himself.

_Bobby it’s me…Dad…he…Dad…”_ the broken voice of the nineteen year said, trying to tell Bobby that John Winchester was dead…

_"Bobby's it's me. I found that vampire nest…"_

Bobby was stunned. Was he dreaming? He had had this dream, that Dean called, or showed up on the doorstep. Happy reunion and all that crap only to have it twist into a terrible nightmare of Dean being a vampire and Bobby having to kill him, or the vampires showing up and killing Dean or…well, Dean dying in a terrible and grisly way that Bobby couldn’t stop.

Bobby worked his mouth but nothing wanted to come out. He sat back up, jaw slack, just holding the phone to his ear, hearing Dean's words.

"Am I all right?" Bobby finally got out. "Am I all right?!" he asked, his voice raising in volume, fear, hysteria, happiness, and fury all warring for their rightful place. "Where the hell are you? Are you okay? When Jacob and I got to the barn and you weren't there…how did you get away? You got away, you are immune to becoming one of _them_ aren't you? Tell me you're okay, Son."

* * *

The line was silent for so long Dean began to get a little worried.

“Bobby?” He asked softly, almost cautiously, and then the older hunter finally spoke and Dean didn’t really know what to feel. A part of him amused by the fact that the older man sounded angry at him for asking Bobby if _he_ were all right. A bigger part choked up by the other man’s obvious concern for him and the emotion he could hear in his friend’s voice.

“Yeah, Bobby. I’m ok.” Dean managed, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could and not fall to pieces over something as little as Bobby calling him “son”. Not to mention all the other emotional baggage that came with the older hunter mentioning the barn…

“I’m ok, now.” He repeated. “Sam and I got out of there not long after I got the message off to you, it was…”

Dean closed his eyes briefly at the memory of Sam practically whipping him to death all the while shouting horrible things at him. What a whore, slut, worthless piece of trash he was…

“It was pretty bad, Bobby. We’ve been holed up kinda in the middle of nowhere, there wasn’t any way for us to get to a phone to call you, and neither of us was in any kind of shape to travel till now.” Dean really hoped the older man wouldn’t ask him for any more details about what happened with the vampires, at least not now. He paused as he realized he didn’t know how to answer Bobby’s question of where the hell they were. “To be honest, Bobby, I’m not sure where the fuck we are right now.” 

* * *

Sam listened and watched Dean as he spoke with his hunter friend. He heard Dean's heart racing, heard Dean's breath catch, heard the older hunter's every word on the other end of the line. He and Jacob were at the barn….Jake was okay. He felt probably the same relief Dean felt at knowing Bobby was alive.

His face darkened momentarily when he heard the man's tone in reference to vampires. Not all vampires were evil sons of bitches. Yeah, he was looking forward to if and when Dean broke the news to Bobby that Sam was a vampire. That was going to be fun. Perhaps he ought to invest in a good thick leather collar…at that point his mind drifted away from protecting his neck and the thought of leather and Dean…

The sound of Dean's voice practically cracking snapped his attention back to the young man. Dean was close to losing it and he knew it. He could hear it, smell it, taste it. After setting his bags down, Sam went over to sit beside the man he loved. He wrapped an arm around the young man's waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He suspected he knew what was in Dean's mind about the barn. Being raped. Being tortured. Being…whipped.

That they weren't in any shape to travel was something of a lie. Physically Sam could have driven Dean into town. Mentally…no, he wasn't ready to face people. Even now, if the younger hunter were not with him, he would likely still be out in BFE, licking his wounds and trying to get a hold of himself.

He laughed softly when Dean admitted he didn’t know where they were.

"We're in Colorado. Jasper," he whispered in Dean's ear, then followed up with blowing in that same ear.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help the small smile that played across his lips when Sam came over to him and sat next to him on the bed. When the other man’s arm slipped around him he felt himself beginning to relax immediately, just now realizing how tense he’d actually become. He was grateful, so damned grateful, for Sam’s support right now. Though at the same time he felt a little bit embarrassed at needing it in the first place, for being so obvious in his distress that Sam had known.

But he pushed those feelings aside. Leaning a little into the other man’s warmth and letting Sam’s presence help push the horrible memories back down, buried where they belonged. Sam’s soft laugh in his ear made his heart flutter a little, not to mention how the other man’s whisper was practically a purr, and the way Sam blew in his ear…

Sam had better not fucking get him hard while he was talking on the phone with Bobby. That was just gross.

“Sam says we’re in Jasper, Colorado.” Dean supplied, elbowing Sam lightly in the stomach for teasing him.

* * *

Sam felt Dean lean into him and that only made him happier, more comfortable. Maybe they could have the "now" for a little longer. He was all for that. Definitely all for that. He knew Dean needed him right now but he wasn't sure the young man knew how much Sam needed him too. Every little sound he heard outside practically made him jump. Dean's presence soothed his raw nerves in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe knowing Dean was a hunter and could defend himself, that Sam didn't have to keep an eye on him helped. He would of course, but he knew he didn't have to. He knew too that Dean would as readily protect him as he would protect Dean. Maybe Dean and he ought to clarify that. He got to protect Dean against other vampires. Dean got to protect him against other hunters. They could fight over anything in between.

Ignoring the light jab to his stomach, he wrapped his other arm around Dean and pulled him closer, blowing in his ear again as he debated if he should start nuzzling Dean's neck.

"Let me see where that is," Bobby said and Sam could hear him moving around. In the background he thought he heard a snore and it sounded suspiciously like Jacob's. That pleased Sam if it was. That Jacob would come after him, willing to face down vampires, or at least be close by for Sam warmed his heart. At the same time he felt just a little guilty he hadn't been in touch with Jake these past few years, but Jake had been right. Sam didn't really want to watch him get old and die.

"You are out in the middle on nowhere," Bobby muttered. "I'm a good eight hours from you, maybe nine, but I'll be there as soon as I can." He paused then asked, "Sam's okay, isn't he? Jake will want to know when I wake him up and tell him you called."

* * *

Dean had to fight the grin that tried to break out across his face the way Sam wrapped around him. The other man ignoring the warning look Dean cast towards him completely as Sam blew in his ear again and the young man closed his eyes and bit his lip as a warm flush rippled through his body.

Sam was holding him loosely enough that Dean _could_ have easily pulled away if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Instead he let Sam pull him closer though he wasn’t insane enough to do anything that might actually _encourage_ him to do more. Because he knew Sam would and Bobby would pick up on the change in his voice or, god forbid, he actually _moaned_ over the phone.

Considering the reaction Bobby had before when he thought that Sam had been taking advantage of him, he really didn’t want to tempt fate. And he really wasn’t interested in trying to explain to the older hunter just how, or why, things had changed between him and Sam, considering the last time Bobby had seen either of them Dean had been ready to walk out of the vampire’s life forever.

Dean managed a small laugh when Bobby confirmed he was definitely out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

“Yeah, Sam is ok. We’re staying at the Motel 8. Can’t miss it really. Thanks Bobby.” Dean said, relaxing a little more now that the conversation was drawing to a close and there was little chance of Bobby grilling him on details of what happened while they were captured by the vampires. At least over the phone… There was one more important thing he needed to ask of course before he hung up with the older man.

“How’s my baby?” Of course he meant the Impala.

* * *

So it was definitely Jake in the background. Sam and Dean had been missing…eleven days? Something like that. If Jake had been with Bobby that whole time…Sam wanted to groan. Jake liked to talk and he was quite certain Bobby knew every stupid thing the vampire had ever done. Moreover the old hunter hadn't asked if Sam had turned, a very logical question and concern. Jake had told Bobby and the hunter knew Sam was a vampire, sure as shit. That did solve one dilemma and Jake had had plenty of time to convince Bobby that Sam was 'harmless.' Whether or not Bobby accepted that was another thing. Best he keep Dean between him and Bobby when the two old timers arrived. At least until he knew how Bobby felt about it and the big hickie he left on Dean's neck, the obvious vampiric bite that a hunter would surely recognize…that was going to go over smashing.

He felt Dean relax more and he tried to do the same. Maybe it was a good thing that Bobby already knew and that Jake had lots of time to talk with him, even if it meant Bobby probably knew more about him now than just about anyone outside of Jacob.

Baby? Sam straightened then realized who, or rather what, Dean meant. He had to bury a laugh in Dean's neck.

"Your baby is fine," Bobby assured Dean. "It's sitting at Jake's in his garage. You need anything? I can wire you some money before we leave town. Otherwise, I'm going to get off the phone and on the road as soon as possible. I just want to know…I need to see for myself, that you're really okay…"

Hearing that Dean's precious car was intact, he wanted to encourage Dean to get off the phone. To that end he ran his tongue lightly up Dean's neck to the base of his ear. He knew if he began sucking on the young man's neck it was likely to draw a groan out of Dean and that would embarrass the hell out of the man, still talking to his old friend and all. It was tempting, but he already had too many questions regarding where he stood with Bobby. Besides, he didn't want to piss Dean off so he merely blew in Dean's ear again.  


* * *

Dean arched an eyebrow slightly when Sam, who had been practically nuzzling against him, straightened suddenly and then began laughing against his neck. He couldn’t help but grin as well when he realized why. Had Sam actually been _jealous_ for a moment because he’d called his _car_ baby? That was fucking priceless…

Hearing Bobby confirm that the impala was just fine, Dean decided any further discussions could probably wait till the older hunter actually got here.

“Sam got us some cash when we got here, so we’ll be all set till you get here.” Dean reassured, then he felt his eyes begin to burn and his throat tighten again with emotion at the older man’s last words. The tongue running up his neck and Sam blowing into his ear again was an almost welcome distraction. Almost. He elbowed Sam again lightly in warning that he better not escalate.

“See you soon, Bobby.” The young man managed and hung up the phone. Then he turned to the incorrigible vampire with a mild glare.

“I said, let me call Bobby _first_. Impatient much?” Dean’s “scolding” was mild at best however, and he didn’t wait for Sam to respond before he leaned in to kiss him. 

* * *

Sam took the light elbowing with a grin. He knew very well that was a gentle warning but decided to behave himself anyhow. He was quite pleased when the young man ended the conversation and hung up the phone. When the hunter turned to face him, his eyes were filled with mischief in response to the glare. He was about ready to reply when Dean was suddenly kissing him. Opening his mouth he let Dean's tongue in gladly as he pulled Dean closer.

Dean's tongue twined with his and this time when Dean's tongue ran over his gums where his fangs were sheathed, putting pressure there, Sam moaned and arched. That felt so fucking good. Part of the joy in biting someone was the pressure that bite placed on a vampire's teeth. Dean probing along his gums generated some of those same feelings of force. Sam felt almost like he was melting while his dick was doing anything but. It was obvious Dean recognized he had found a sweet spot as it were and exploited that new discovery.

Sam wasn't sure if he leaned back pulling Dean with him, or if Dean pushed him back and followed him down. He was too busy feeling the arousal that on again off again pressure against his teeth was generating in him. Running his hands under Dean's shirt, his fingers began to caress the muscles he felt there. Momentarily he started to massage Dean's back but he couldn't concentrate beyond Dean's mouth on his, the tongue fucking Dean was giving him and the heat of Dean's body pressing against him. His cock was definitely getting harder with every touch of the young man's hands on his body. He knew he was at the hunter's mercy and suddenly felt so vulnerable and exposed but at the same time felt so safe in Dean's arms. He hadn't had anyone do what Dean was doing to him in such a long time. Not since Jessica. The way the vampires had used him, none of them had done this to him. This was too intimate and if any had tried they would have probably ended up facing a mouth full of fangs. As it was he couldn't stop his fangs from partially baring themselves to Dean's tongue, seeking more pressure, more pleasure. It was almost as good as if Dean were sucking on his neck…

* * *

Dean eagerly accepted the invitation when Sam opened his mouth, letting Dean’s exploring tongue inside. He enjoyed sliding his tongue together with Sam’s and running it over the roof of his mouth and gums. However it was Sam’s reaction when he ran his tongue over where he knew the vampire’s fangs were sheathed that really intrigued Dean, so he did it again. Slower. Drawing it out. And he could barely stop himself from grinning silly when Sam practically melted in his arms.

As if sharing the exact same thought at the exact same time they laid down on the bed together, Dean pushing himself over the other man, laying practically on top of Sam. He moaned softly into the vampire’s mouth as Sam’s hands slipped under his shirt, running along his back, and Dean let his own hand slide up the other man’s side to slide under Sam’s shirt as well. Running his fingers up the other man’s stomach and chest, circling one of Sam’s nipples when he found it as he caressed over the vampire’s fangs just a little bit more firmly with his tongue.

He felt it when they descended slightly but it didn’t alarm him at all. In fact it excited him. He could feel how hard Sam was, digging into his thigh, and Dean shifted his hips and began to thrust gently. Rubbing his own hardening flesh against Sam’s hip as he ran the tip of his tongue carefully over the sharp points of Sam’s fangs.

Reluctantly Dean broke their kiss, panting hard as he looked down at Sam with a mixture of longing and affection.

“It’s ok, you can bring them down.” Dean reassured, and hoped beyond hope he was telling the truth. That seeing Sam with his fangs fully exposed wouldn’t freak him the hell out.

He touched Sam’s face gently with his fingertips, letting his thumb caress over the other man’s lower lip before he gently pushed it into Sam’s mouth. Dean ran it carefully over the long exposed fangs almost in awe before he applied just a bit more pressure to one. The sharp point easily piercing his skin and drawing forth a bead of blood for Sam.

“You like that?” Dean asked, almost cautiously. It wasn’t as though he knew all the ins and outs of making out with a vampire. 

* * *

Sam's eyes practically rolled back in head when Dean began his slow thrusts and he felt Dean's own erection through their clothes while Dean's tongue brushed his tongue along Sam 's teeth. It felt like a teasing whisper, a taunting slight pressure that had Sam thrusting in response to everything Dean was doing to him. The touch against his fangs, the rub against his hardened cock, the fingers tightening his nipples. He groaned with desire and need.

When Dean broke their kiss, stopped touching his fangs, Sam opened his eyes, finding himself staring into the green eyes of his lover. The affection he saw in Dean's face made his breath catch and made him dig his fingers into the young man's back.

"Don't stop, please," Sam moaned, his eyes begging, wanting to drown in everything Dean, wanting Dean to wash away the memories of what he had done in that barn and what had been done to him.

The calm voice of the hunter telling him it was okay to bare his fangs surprised him. While his human lovers who knew him for what he was loved to be bitten and sucked on, neither Jessica nor even Elizabeth had been particularly comfortable seeing Sam with his fangs fully exposed. It had never bothered Jacob, but that wasn't like he was showing them while they were making love. He wanted to unsheathe his fangs, it felt so good to expose them but still he hesitated. Dean had seen him eat, had let him feed, but this was different. Dean was staring at him. He let them drop slowly, fearful of seeing Dean's reaction. For a moment he had never hated being a vampire more, especially if it chased away the man before him, the man he wanted to give his body and soul to.  
  
The tender touch to his face was so loving and gentle and not what he anticipated. Sam parted his lips when the young man's thumb brushed across them and the awe he saw in Dean's face confused him. How could anyone look so wondrous at seeing his fangs? Then Dean touched them and Sam's eyes half closed at the erotic feelings it stirred deep inside him. His eyes snapped open with concern when he felt the extra pressure, felt the fang pierce flesh and smelled the hint of blood. The look on Dean's face told him it had been intentional and he immediately relaxed again. Not answering Dean, instead he ran the tip of his tongue over the small drop of crimson, the salt, the copper, the heavenly taste all bringing a smile to his lips. He slowly wrapped his lips around that thumb and sucked, knowing Dean felt the sharp points of his teeth practically ringing his digit but without enough pressure to do any damage. He ran his tongue over and around the thumb he had captured, treating it as if it were Dean's cock in his mouth. He arched against Dean with each long sucking draw on the small wound and dropped his hands from Dean's back lower, squeezing the man's ass with his palms and digging through the cloth with his fingers as he purred deep in his throat.

* * *

  
Dean’s breath hitched when Sam’s lips curled around his thumb and the vampire began sucking on it, the pressure and the vibrations from Sam’s purring seeming to go straight to his cock. It was no small wonder that after everything he had been through with those damned vampires that the feeling of Sam’s teeth against his skin thrilled him, excited him, hell even turned him on, more than he ever thought possible.

Maybe it was because Dean was so fully aware of how dangerous those teeth could be, how dangerous _Sam_ could be, but instead he felt utterly safe in the vampire’s arms. Those teeth would never pierce his skin, never take from him what he didn’t offer. Just like Sam would never touch him, never push him for what he wasn’t ready for, and never take what he wasn’t willing to give.

“Oh, fuck… Sam…” Dean moaned low in his throat at the feeling of Sam’s hands on his ass, squeezing gently. He thrust back, rolling his hips a little to increase the pressure against his cock and Sam’s. Fuck, he was so hard he was aching. If this kept up much longer he was going to fucking blow his load in his jeans again like the night Sam had sucked on his neck.

With that thought in mind, Dean dropped down to lick a path up from the base of Sam’s throat up to the base of the other man’s ear. Letting his tongue play along the strong pounding pulse point. Feeling it beating so hard and fast beneath his tongue, beneath his hand that rested against Sam’s chest, another thrill. Knowing he was the cause. Licking the skin wet, Dean bit down hard over that spot. Sucking and nibbling on the vampire’s flesh. Fully intending on repaying Sam for the hickey from hell the vampire had given him last night. 

* * *

Sam's hands tightened when Dean pushed back against them and the momentary loss of pressure against his hard member almost brought a whimper to his throat. He lifted up searching for that lost pressure when Dean rolled his hips and they came together. Sam's almost-whimper turned into a moan and he sucked harder, wishing he could pull more than the occasional teasing bare drops of blood from Dean's thumb.

The moist tongue that touched his throat made his purr practically stutter into a growl as that tongue trailed along his neck. His heart rate shot up and when Dean's tongue was at that tender spot of his carotid he moaned and tilted his head slightly. The sudden hard bite made him buck, made him gasp and release Dean's thumb. Dean sucking at his throat and the steady thrusting against him turned his purr further into a growl. He exposed his neck more.

"Jesus, Dean…" Sam gasped. "Fuck yeah."

His held fell backward even as his body arched. "Harder," he begged.

* * *

Fuck, the sounds that Sam made while Dean licked and sucked on his throat were so damned hot. Sounds that no _human_ could possibly make. The rumbling purr, morphing into a growl that Dean could feel all the way down into Sam’s chest as close as they were pressed together. Not to mention he never knew what a fucking turn on someone sucking on his _finger_ could possibly be.

When Sam finally released his digit from his mouth Dean didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed, but he was thoroughly distracted by the way Sam bucked up against him. The way he arched and tilted his head back further, giving him even more access to his throat.

Begging for more, harder…

Dean wasn’t sure if Sam meant the biting or the thrusting, so he did both. Grinding his hips down hard against Sam, so hard it bordered on uncomfortable, as he sank his teeth sharply into the soft vulnerable skin beneath his lips. Hard enough that when he drew back a little to lick wetly at the spot his teeth had left noticeable indents in Sam’s skin. Dean did it again, bit down, then released to suck hard on the bruised flesh, feeling Sam’s pulse pounding even harder beneath his lips.

* * *

When Dean ground harder against him it was almost painful but the shifting pressure on his heavy cock felt so damned good. His tip was leaking and he knew if he were naked, there would be a warm pool of precome on his stomach, slicking his and Dean's stomachs. That thought brought more groans and made him thrust up against Dean desperately.

And then Dean bit down hard on his neck. His purr disappeared as the growl of pleasure reverberated in his throat and chest. He practically clutched at Dean's ass as he bucked and arched. The wet tongue barely soothed the bite but he didn't want it soothed. Dean's name came out in soft purring growls as Dean worked determinedly at the intense hickey he knew was going to be there by the time the young man was through. A loud moan escaped Sam with Dean's second hard bite. The things this man could do to him, so quickly bringing him this hard and pulling such needy growls from him. The hard cock he felt pressing against his own only inflamed him more, knowing Dean was getting as hard doing this to him as Dean was making him hard. Painfully hard. Every part of him tingled and as Dean sucked at his throat he could feel the heat beginning to coil and his answering thrusts to the hard grinding against him grew more frenetic. The tongue licking tenderly over his well bruised throat softened his moans and growls until Dean bit down hard a third time. That sharp bite was all Sam needed.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he felt his hot seed spew inside his jeans, thrusting and bucking against the young man as he came over and over, every dig of Dean's teeth into his throat pulling more out of him.

* * *

Fuck, this shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it was. He hadn’t gotten off so badly on a little bit of dry humping since he was a teenager. But here he was, already leaking a mess inside of his underwear and jeans as he and Sam bucked and rubbed against each other frantically. Sam’s fingers digging into his ass making him moan as he bit and sucked harder on the other man’s throat.

While Dean had certainly enjoyed giving a light hickey here and there to his one night stands to show off to their friends (boyfriends) the next day, it had certainly never gotten him _this_ hot before. But he couldn’t deny how hot biting almost brutally at the tender flesh of Sam’s throat made him feel. Another side effect of the vampire virus still floating around in his veins or just because Sam reacted so strongly to it, enjoyed it so much it made him enjoy it.

Dean honestly couldn’t care less the reasons right now, as Sam practically screamed his name as he bucked hard beneath him. Feeling the hot wetness of the other man’s release soaking through both their jeans making Dean come just as hard a second later. Moaning and clutching at Sam as he continued to bite and suck tenderly at the more than impressive bruise on Sam’s neck. Ever shiver of pleasure that rippled through his lover’s body making Dean moan and tremble as well.

Licking the vampire’s neck softly one last time, panting heavily, Dean finally pulled back just enough to look down into Sam’s flushed face. Sam looked… fucked out, and Dean couldn’t help but grin, pleased with himself. His eyes drifted down to Sam’s neck and he whistled softly.

“You might want to cover that up before you go out. Or everyone will really think you’re my bitch.” Dean teased, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

* * *

He felt it as readily as he smelled it, Dean's release inside his jeans just moments after he released, and they were both more than a bit soaked between them. Dean's moans and the way he continued to work at Sam's neck just made Sam that much more sensitized, wanting that much more to find something more inside him to make him shudder, to feel the pleasure filled spasms again and again. Dean's own trembles echoed his own. The hunter's hard biting degraded into loving nips and soothing strokes with his tongue, interspersed with tender sucking of Sam's flesh and both of them still groaned. If Dean kept it up Sam would end up hard again in nothing flat, it felt so fucking good.

Finally Dean stopped licking at that now wildly sensitized spot on his neck, the young man's breath coming as hard and fast as his own.

Smug. Dean looked damned smug. Flushed, sweating, deliciously handsome, but smug all the same.

"Your bitch, huh," Sam said, retracting his fangs. With a shove he rolled them over so Dean was pinned below him. He kissed Dean lightly even though he wanted to devour Dean's mouth. Most importantly he wanted to make sure he didn't freak Dean out before he went any further. Then again, they neither one had had a proper shower in almost two weeks. And that might be a nice and innocent way to get comfortable with being naked with each other again. Just washing each other off, maybe some kissing. He liked that idea a lot because frankly the thought of being so close to someone and being fully naked…kind of unnerved him.

He smiled down at Dean. "I've been gypped. That was only second base." He kissed Dean lightly again, wriggling his hips a little, mostly because his come-filled pants were beginning to get to him.

The vampire's voice was filled with trepidation as he spoke. "I want to take a shower, then maybe fill up that Jacuzzi…would you take the shower with me? Nothing has to happen. I just…I'd like you in there with me," he said, feeling the blush color his cheeks as much as the fear filled his eyes. Fuck, maybe he was the girl in this.

* * *

Dean laughed softly when Sam rolled them both over, reversing their positions and pinning him to the bed. He had a moment to marvel how his back didn’t really hurt anymore, it was a little sore, but definitely not as uncomfortable as it should have been being pinned under Sam’s heavy weight… not to mention the way the other man had been grabbing and clutching at his back and ass.

Those thoughts fell away quickly however when Sam leaned in to kiss him. The touch almost feather light and chaste compared to the passionate exchange they’d just had. But it was still good. Really good.

Dean laughed again when the other man “complained” how he’d been gypped, and any reply that Dean might have made to that was lost in the low moan that escaped his throat when Sam rolled his hips. Even though the wet stickiness in his jeans was starting to feel rather gross and uncomfortable he was still sensitive enough from his orgasm that even that little movement sent little rippling aftershocks of pleasure through him.

Somehow Dean wasn’t really surprised when Sam suggested that they take a shower _together_. He was a bit surprised however by the other man’s noticeably nervous tone, not to mention the _fear_ in Sam’s eyes. Was he afraid of Dean saying “no” or was he afraid of something else? Dean couldn’t really deny the idea of being so… vulnerable… even though it was only with Sam, unnerved him a bit as well. Hell, the last time they’d been naked together they’d been in the nest being tortured by that twisted vampire bitch after all…

Dean tried to offer the other man a reassuring smile as he slipped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulled Sam down for another soft kiss. Still light but lingering longer before he pulled back slightly and nodded.

“Yeah, we can, if you want.”

* * *

He was scared shitless, scared to death of everything rushing back to smack him in the face when he peeled his clothes off. It was so fucking stupid. He'd driven miles and miles buck naked, broken into the store buck naked. He had spent how many days in that cage with both he and Dean naked…and that was burned into his brain. He was really trying to be the macho Sam Cristo, bad ass hunter, demon exorcist, vampire killer and slayer of all things evil. At the moment, all he could think of was how fucking scared he was to get naked with Dean. And what if Dean said no?

That would be even worse. Because then it harkened back to how it had been before he met Dean. Alone. Days on the road with nothing but the radio as noise. No one to talk to except the waitress or hotel clerk, or a fast lay picked up in some bar. No one that meant a damned to him. But the way Dean was treating him now…was there hope?

Sam gladly let Dean pull him into another kiss and if not for his sopping pants, he would have pursued it further. When Dean nodded, the breath practically rushed out of him.

"I want," Sam said, kissing him again. This time when he pulled back he met Dean's gaze. "Are we still in the "now" or drifting into the "maybe?" Any answer is okay. I just don't want to be reading anything into something that I shouldn't."

* * *

Dean smiled up at the other man when Sam confirmed that he wanted to shower with him. The young hunter still had his doubts that it was a good idea, wondering if either of them were ready for this, but he’d try. For Sam, he’d try. To erase the fear and uncertainty in the other man’s eyes, if nothing else.

His smile faltered however when Sam asked him… fuck… he wished he could say he didn’t understand Sam’s overly cryptic question, unfortunately he understood all too well. He was in no way prepared or ready to answer that question. Not with all the emotional baggage he was carrying, not only from the last several weeks but from his whole god damned life.

He was so damned fucked up, about everything. He didn’t know what he wanted. He knew he cared about Sam. He knew he didn’t want to hurt Sam, ever. But that was about all he knew. Everything else was so damned complicated…

He could tell that Sam was trying not to look too hopeful, trying not to influence his answer either way, but Dean knew no answer he gave Sam would be “ok”. Even if he could tell Sam what he thought the other man wanted to hear… it wouldn’t be fair…

“Sam…” Dean began, faltered, and sighed heavily. He slipped his hands around the other man’s neck and linked his fingers together. “You can’t expect me to answer that, man. I just don’t know, ok? I can’t… think about tomorrow. I can’t even think about yesterday. I can only think about now…”

And he couldn’t even really promise that… He couldn’t promise he wouldn’t freak out at some point, couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t all hit him all of a sudden and feel like the only way to stop the pain was with the barrel of a gun in his mouth. Sam being here now certainly helped. Knowing that he wasn’t alone, knowing Sam would do anything to protect him, was probably why he hadn’t thought of it before now. But he also couldn’t promise that looking at Sam’s face wouldn’t always remind him of what they’d went through… and that scared the shit out of him right now more than anything.

* * *

Dean's fading smile answered the question for him immediately.

Sam wasn't surprised, not really. They were both pretty fucked up in the head. Right now they were clinging to each other, each the other's life raft. He was just so grateful Dean's attitude toward him had seemed to change. It wasn't blood mate. It wasn't desperation. But it felt like more than just sex and that, more than anything, was what he was trying to clarify. Had something changed? Had Dean made a decision? Dean knew Sam wanted them to stay together. He still did, even after everything, but he honestly wasn't sure that if Dean said they were in the maybe zone that Sam wouldn't pull back, wouldn't be …uncomfortable. He would do everything to try to sway Dean, surely, if Dean told him that, but a few years down the road…would everything still be so fresh, still keep its fangs buried in him, in them? He wanted to move beyond the now, but he really wasn't ready to. Right now, if he could just get up the courage to be naked in front of anyone without feeling vulnerable and paranoid as hell, he would be more than a little happy.

Sam laughed softly. "If you can't think about tomorrow, and can't think about yesterday, that kind of means we're still in the now. Which means no engagement ring." He kissed Dean again, this time going for hot, for scorching. He eventually broke their kiss with a satisfied look on his face. He gave Dean an almost sad smile then. "I'm not really ready for anything more either. Yeah, if you said we were in that gray zone…hell, I don't know what I'd do. I need…I need to get my feet under me." He swallowed hard glancing away for a minute before he brought his gaze back to the young man. "Please, Dean, don't leave me until I do that. I'm not trying to be underhanded, trying to get you to say you'll stay and then never find the ground. That's not me. I'm a hunter. A god-damned good hunter. I can't be that again until I've gotten my head back in the right place. Not until every sound I hear doesn't makes me sniff the air for Vanessa's scent."

He ran his hand over Dean's hair. He needed to tell him. He let his fingers drift down to caress Dean's face. "I'm terrified of taking a shower with you. I'm terrified of being naked in front of you. Isn't that beyond ridiculous? We've spent days naked with each other. Being bare-chested, that's not a problem. But the thought of taking off my jeans in front of you…I feel like, if I could, I'd fucking hyperventilate." He buried his face in Dean's neck breathing in his scent. "I feel so ungodly pathetic about this whole scared as shit thing. I've been scared before but this is scared at a whole new level. And I'm embarrassed as hell that I'm so fucking weak."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes a little when the other man “helpfully” pointed out that they were probably still in the “now” based on what Dean had said (god damned metaphors). And, no, no fucking engagement rings. Fuck, he didn’t know if Sam was trying to be funny or give him a heart attack. Even if he _was_ interested in... something... more after today, or tomorrow, or whenever. Staying with Sam for more than a few weeks, or hell, even months, however long it took for them to hunt down the vampire nest and make them pay in spades for what they’d done to them both... Starting something, fuck buddies, whatever they were, was a hell of a lot long away from _engagement rings_.

Sam proceeded to kiss his bitch face away pretty thoroughly then, leaving Dean breathing more than a little heavily when it was over. Damned vampire looked too damned smug for his own good. However before Dean could say anything, or give back in kind, the sudden shift in Sam’s expression silenced him.

He had to admit, he was more than a bit surprised when Sam admitted he wasn’t ready for anything _more_ either. Since Sam had asked him he had assumed... well, you know what they said about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me.

Dean couldn’t deny that Sam’s admission bothered him more than it relieved him. Considering... before... Sam had been doing anything in his power practically to convince Dean to _stay_. Hell, the other man had practically _proposed_ to him after they’d made out at Jacob’s... and now... Yeah, they were both fucked up. Beyond fucked up. Dean understood what Sam was describing, all too well. He remembered how he was after the... first time... all too well. How he felt like he was trying to claw out of his own skin every time someone got to close to him, even his own father. And if someone actually _touched_ him, even innocently... hell, he’d nearly took Bobby’s head off when the older man had just put a hand on his shoulder.

He wished he could tell Sam it would be ok. That it would get “better” or “easier” to deal with... it had for Dean, eventually. But still, before Sam, Dean had never let another man touch him like that. And now having to deal with it all over again...

Dean returned Sam’s gentle caress, running his fingers over the other man’s cheek and through his hair, cupping the back of his neck and kneading gently. Even though his eyes hardened a little when Sam began beating himself up about admitting his fears...

“You’re not pathetic, and you’re not weak.” Dean said firmly, holding Sam tightly to him as he pet the vampire’s hair gently. “You call yourself that, you might as well be calling me that too, because I feel the same things. If I hadn’t been through the same _with_ you, I’d still know what it feels like...”

Dean closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“We don’t have to, you know? Take everything off. We can keep our shorts on. Even keep our jeans on and just change when we get out.” 

* * *

The way Dean held him close, it made Sam feel safe and the massaging of his neck muscles that felt good too. Not pathetic, not weak Dean said. He sure as hell felt he was. That Dean felt the same way…then he guessed what he was feeling was normal. Especially if Dean had felt it the…first… time, too. He was still going to find that son of a bitch and disembowel the bastard. Somehow. He'd have to get Dean drunk or something, tell him it was good therapy to talk about it. Anything. He would find him. If nothing else, he knew a couple good psychics.

He suddenly decided he liked the "now." He never wanted to think about the tomorrow again unless it involved pursuing Vanessa. Or another mean nasty. Or Dean's rapist. He could almost be comfortable in the now. He didn't have to think about the past. He didn't have to think about Dean leaving him and him being alone. In the now, he had Dean. Scared as fuck to go much beyond second base, but Dean was with him. Dean was scared too. And somehow that made it all feel so much better. He wasn't alone in this. He wasn't alone.

He licked at Dean's neck, sucked gently on it, certainly not hard enough to even approach leaving a hickey, then let his fangs drop and nuzzled at Dean, being very careful not to come close to scraping the skin, much less breaking it. He licked over Dean's neck again before pushing himself up to look down at Dean.

"I don't know about you but I feel pretty messy in my jeans. Let's get that shower and just, I don't know, see what feels comfortable. If I push too much, tell me. If you push too much, I'll tell you. No macho, no secrets, nothing more than just 'now'. I want…I want to stay in the now for awhile Dean. If ever…if you ever change your mind. Staying. Leaving. Loving. Whatever. Just kind of give me a heads up, okay? I'm not going to ask again. I'll try really hard not to think of us as being anything more than the moment." He leaned down and gave Dean another light kiss before pushing himself off Dean and off the bed. He offered Dean a hand to his feet with a smile. "C'mon Prince Charming. I want to see you wet."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his throat when the other man started kissing, licking, and nuzzling against his neck. He’d never really had a neck fetish before but he was pretty sure he was developing one quickly, it felt so damned good. Even the feel of the vampire’s sharp teeth lightly scraping against his skin was a turn on, and when Sam stopped an pulled away his final moan definitely had a hint of complaint to it.

Even after the “seriousness” of their discussion leading up to this point Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little when pointed out how “messy” their jeans were. Yeah, it was starting to feel pretty gross, and it would feel even worse peeling them off if it actually started to _dry_ in there.

So Dean nodded at the other man’s suggestion that they just take it one step at a time, if either of them became uncomfortable, they’d say so. No harm no foul no hurt feelings. That was probably going to be easier said than done considering they both had a considerable amount of pride, but one step at a time. Live in the now. Both the past and the future would catch up with them sooner or later. No reason to rush it.

Dean took the other man’s hand, letting Sam haul him up even as he rolled his eyes at the “nickname” that he only put up with because as long as the other man called him Prince charming… “After you, princess.” Dean replied with a grin. 

* * *

Sam gave him a good natured scowl. With Dean's comment he decided to keep hold of Dean's hand and tugged him along into the oversized bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower then pulled Dean to him, kissing him while it warmed up.

"Now this, this I don't have any problem with," Sam panted in the break between their kiss. He slid his hands under Dean's shirt and slowly pulled it free of the young man. He stepped back just a little and let his hands trace their way across Dean's chest, watching Dean's skin under his touch. "You are truly one of the most beautiful men with one of the most perfect bodies I've ever seen," Sam said softly and smiled. "Questionable taste in music," he teased lightly, especially as he really didn't mind classic rock himself, then went on to add, "and maybe a little deaf, but pretty much perfect otherwise."

Sam guided Dean's hand under his own shirt and nodded encouragingly. He truly was comfortable being bare-chested around the hunter. Hell, he had a nice chest and knew it. He didn't mind at all if Dean wanted to look or touch. He glanced up in the mirror at that moment.

"Holy fucking shit!" Sam, pulling his collar open a little to examine the hickey Dean had given him. It was one of the most impressive one's he had ever seen, at least from a non-vampire.  


* * *

  


Dean couldn’t believe Sam actually insisted on holding his hand to the bathroom, but though the young man rolled his eyes at the girlieness of it he didn’t complain. Grinning a little at the other man’s words when Sam turned and kissed him, sliding his fingers up underneath his shirt to caress his stomach and chest, making Dean’s breath hitch a little in his throat. Dean lifted his arms to let Sam remove his shirt.

No, this Dean certainly didn’t have any problem with either. This was good. Really good. Sam looking at him that way. Touching him like that…Though Dean felt his cheeks heat a little at the compliments Sam started raining down on him… in between teasing him about his taste in music.

“You are such a girl.” Dean ‘complained’ but didn’t hesitate caressing the warm skin of the other man’s chest when Sam guided his hands underneath his shirt. Yeah, Sam’s compliments were something indeed considering how Sam looked. How… beautiful… Sam was. When Sam gave him the ok to take off his shirt, Dean nodded but before he could the other man ‘discovered’ the hickey Dean had given him and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I told you.” Dean said, grinning practically from ear to ear as he ran his fingers over Sam’s well muscled chest again and again underneath his shirt. “Maybe we should get you turtle neck? Or a collar?”

Not giving the other man a chance to respond, Dean finally grasped the bottom of Sam’s shirt and tugged it quickly up and over the vampire’s head, tossing it over his shoulder to the floor behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist then, tugging Sam closer so they stood chest to chest, running his hands up and down the other man’s back. 

* * *

Sam gladly welcomed Dean's embrace once his shirt had been cast aside. He was accustomed to being taller than most everyone and it was refreshing to have a lover who was only a few inches shorter than he was.

"I am not a girl," Sam said. "After all, I'm not the one still blushing," Sam pointed out chuckling. "And who said I have any intention of hiding this hickey? I marked you," he said, running light fingers over the hickey on Dean's neck from where he had fed, and then the smaller one he had left above that, "then you marked me." His grin turned devilish. "Guess it's my turn again. I certainly can't have anyone thinking I'm your bitch."

He pulled Dean so close to him he could feel Dean's heart rapidly beating against his chest. Sliding his hand's over Dean's back, he matched the young man's gentle caresses. He began kissing Dean, slowly and deeply, moaning into the young man's mouth. His hands drifting lower, he dipped his fingers below the waistband of Dean's jeans. He didn't feel the young man stiffen so he reached around front and popped open Dean's pants, opening the zipper up just a little. Then he returned his hand to Dean's backside, sliding his hand inside the young man's pants, cupping Dean's right cheek, kneading it, and ratcheting up the intensity of his kiss.

He was happy to just kiss Dean, to just feel that warm muscular flesh beneath his hand. "So beautiful," Sam whispered and licked, kissed, and sucked his way down to the hunter's neck, this time on the other side from the previous hickey. In between the long torturous licks and the strong sucking mixed with a bit of nibbling, he murmured, "No strings. Only the now. Stop worrying you're going to hurt me. The now is fine. In the now, I love you. I want you. You are so beautiful, inside, outside, so spirited, so strong, so thoughtful and kind. Oh, and did I mention stubborn?" Sam licked and sucked a little harder, "definitely stubborn. In this 'now,' I want to be yours. I am yours."

Tightening his hand on Dean's ass he pulled Dean as close as he could. He let his teeth descend and bit gently into Dean's neck, carefully ensuring he didn't break the skin before he retracted his teeth and began sucking and biting with his human teeth once again.

* * *

Dean made a face when Sam pointed out that _he_ was the one still blushing. Of course that was only because of all the damned girly comments Sam was making about him. Calling him beautiful and shit. Though he had a feeling pointing that out to the other man wasn’t going to help his case any. Probably just make Sam even more smug that he could make him blush so easily with just a few words.

Sam’s conclusion that it was his “turn” to “mark” him again had Dean raising an eyebrow, but before he could point out to Sam that he _was_ his bitch, the other man pulled him even closer if it were possible. His hands sliding down his back as Sam’s mouth covered his own, kissing him so slowly and thoroughly that if he went a little weak kneed surely no one could blame him.

Though when he felt Sam’s fingers drift lower along his back, dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans, a flutter of nervous anticipation began in his stomach. Not nervous because he was afraid the other man would do anything to hurt him, more nervous that the touch would remind him too much… and he’d freak out on Sam without meaning to…

But when Sam undid his jeans and slipped his hand beneath them to grab his ass Dean forced himself not to tense. Not to pull away. He could do this, damn it. He couldn’t deny it felt good. Sam’s kneading fingers on his flesh. That combined with the way the other man kissed, licked, and nipped his way down the side of his throat. It was a great distraction from all the things Sam was saying about him, bastard probably trying to make him blush again, because it certainly wasn’t all true. How could anyone really see him that way?

Fuck. Dean couldn’t help but gasp sharply, bucking against the other man when he felt the sharper bite of Sam’s vampire teeth against his neck, soothed by the other man’s lips and tongue a second later. God damn it, Sam really was going to mark him again, and Dean was enjoying it so damned much he couldn’t bring himself to make Sam stop.

Turn about was fair play though, Dean decided as his fingers tightened a little in Sam’s hair and he tilted his head. Giving Sam more access to his throat but also allowing him to latch on to the other man’s. Biting and sucking on to any bit of flesh he could reach with a low moan of pleasure. 

* * *

Sam grinned when Dean's breath hitched and the man bucked against him. Nothing like the stimulation of the almost-bite of vampiric teeth. The bathroom was getting a little steamy from the water spray in the shower and Sam was about to suggest they at least divest themselves of their jeans and get into the shower. Wet jeans flat out sucked. But then the young man tilted his head more and Sam simply couldn't deny him.

When Dean sank his own teeth into Sam's shoulder, Sam groaned, digging his fingers deeper into Dean's muscles. He wanted to feel Dean's flesh against him…at least, the flesh hidden beneath the jeans. The hand he caressed Dean's back with he shifted to his own jeans and flicking the button open, he pulled the zipper apart. Reluctantly he freed his hand from Dean's pants and pushed his jeans down but leaving his underwear on. He stepped out of his jeans, but kept his mouth firmly latched onto Dean's neck as he kicked his jeans free of his legs. That being accomplished he slid both his hands down the back of the young man's pants, but kept his hands on the cheeks of Dean's ass, telling himself that Dean wasn't ready to feel his touch beyond that. He wasn't sure he was ready for that either.

He pulled Dean close again, rubbing his erection against the man's firm stomach as he moaned and sucked. As much as he didn't want to, he kept his teeth retracted, fearing he would actually bite into Dean's flesh with them without meaning to. Dean working on his neck the way he was was definitely distracting him and he suspected he was going to have just as spectacular bruising on his shoulder and neck as that which colored his other shoulder. The harder Dean bit, the louder the vampire groaned.

* * *

Dean felt the vampire’s hand shift away from his back to slide between them. Felt Sam working at the button of his jeans and Dean forced himself to stop rutting against the other man for a few minutes while Sam worked at getting his pants off. He didn’t stop biting and sucking on the other man’s shoulder however, nor did he stop running his hands all over the vampire’s back and through his hair. Simply loving the feel of Sam’s flesh underneath his hands, as much as he loved the feeling of Sam’s mouth at his throat, and the hard press of the other man’s erection against his stomach.

When he felt Sam’s hands settle on his back again and slide down his body, back underneath his jeans and underwear to caress his ass, Dean couldn’t help repeating the motion. Tracing his own fingers down the length of the other man’s back, loving how the well defined muscles shifted underneath his touch. Only hesitating a second before he slipped his own hands underneath Sam’s shorts to rest warmly on the curves of his ass. Caressing and kneading the strong muscles beneath his hands.

“Fuck, you feel so good…” Dean whispered between nipping and sucking on Sam’s flesh. Rubbing his own growing erection against Sam without shame, though the drying come from his earlier release still in his shorts was beginning to feel more than uncomfortable. So reluctantly he released the other man to do as Sam did. Unzipping his jeans the rest of the way and shoving them down his thighs… it wasn’t nearly as easy as Sam had made it look, but he finally managed to kick them away.

Finally they stood there, nothing but the thin cotton of their shorts separating them, and Dean paused. The enormity of what they were doing seeming to settle on his shoulders and he knew they had to slow down. Neither of them could afford to rush headlong into this blindly. So Dean pulled back, licking his lips a little and forcing himself not to groan still tasting Sam on them.

“Shower?” Dean finally asked, arching an eyebrow, as he reminded them both why they were in here in the first place.

* * *

Dean's hands wandered everywhere but when those warm palms came to rest on the bare flesh of his ass, he moaned and rubbed against Dean more as Dean did the same to him. They had just come in the other room but Sam was definitely ready for more. He so wanted to taste some of Dean's blood, the scent of Dean's arousal waking the animal in him. The animal wanted more, wanted it all. It wanted to carry Dean back into the room, toss him on the bed, strip him of his clothes and make hours and hours of love to his bloodmate. Sam knew that wasn't possible. One if not both of the men would, well, freak, if that happened.

Harsh control on the vampire's part was needed to pull back enough to let Dean remove his jeans. He was about ready to help the young man with his jeans if he didn't fucking hurry up already.

The cotton undershorts. Did he dare try to remove them? As bared fleshed as he was, he felt both confident and terrified at the same time. Maybe…maybe once in the shower. You were supposed to be naked in the shower. That was "normal."

He was surprised when Dean's lips left his neck and he moaned a little at the loss of stimulation but when Dean pulled back, he was forced to stop his own hickey making as well.

Sam nodded in mute agreement. Yes. Shower. They both needed one and maybe that would help them cross this first hurdle. Or second or third hurdle. Where ever it fell in the scheme of things. Reaching in to the shower, Sam adjusted the water a little cooler.

Stepping in, he shifted to the back of the tub, making room for the young man. The water already soaked his shorts and the cotton material clung uncomfortably to him but otherwise the cascading water seemed like a small slice of heaven.  


* * *

  


Even though Dean had suggested it he found he was rather reluctant to release Sam so that the other man could actually get into the shower. But he managed to unwind his octopus like hold from around the other man as Sam pulled away, adjusting the water, and stepping into the shower making sure to give plenty of room for Dean to get in as well.

As soon as Sam slid under the spray of water however Dean felt his mouth go a little dry and he couldn’t look away. Standing there rooted in place as he watched the warm water wash over Sam’s skin. Fat droplets sliding over the strong muscled planes of his body, soaking into his underwear, and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Not that there had been much left to the imagination even before…

Holy fuck…

Yeah, Dean was staring. Who could possibly blame him?

Swallowing hard, Dean finally forced himself to move. Stepping into the tub and pulling the sliding door shut behind him, locking them away in a world where only the two of them existed. The hot steam filling up the space adding to the almost dreamlike quality to the whole thing. Dream. Fantasy. Yeah, that was a good word for it. Where else would he be sharing a shower in the honeymoon suite with a vampire he’d somehow fallen for?

Not that he was ready to admit that aloud, or even to himself. That didn’t stop him from closing the distance between them again. Grabbing a washcloth and bar of soap along the way.

“Turn around.” Dean ordered as he stepped close into Sam’s personal space.

* * *

Sam waited for Dean to follow him in and realized Dean stood there just looking at him. He glanced down self consciously. Did he look that stupid with his underwear still on? Probably. He certainly felt stupid. Maybe Dean was just suddenly uncomfortable getting into the shower with him. There was absolutely no denying his very obvious erection, but Dean had a good one going himself. Maybe that was scaring Dean off? Well, if the hunter didn't want to shower with him, that was okay. Maybe Dean just wasn't ready for this step.

All of his tumultuous musings ended abruptly when Dean finally joined him. Being the honeymoon suite the shower/tub was definitely a bit larger than most hotel rooms he had frequented and so it wasn't the tight quarters it might have been. Dean closing the shower door kicked the heat up a notch and Sam almost always liked it warmer. He suddenly felt safe in that small enclosed space with the young man. No one could see in. No one could be watching. It was just them lost in the white warm fog. He couldn't help but admire Dean's tanned body and he wanted to run his hands over that muscular chest. Dean's undershorts clung just as tightly to Dean's erection as his own did and Sam really wanted to pull down those shorts and caress Dean.

When the young man stepped up to him, wash cloth in hand, he restrained himself from pulling Dean into a kiss. Shower. Shower meant soap. Not making out. Soap. Washing. Cleaning up.

Chastising himself to try to keep himself in check, a giggle escaped him. The fact he was always struggling to keep it in his pants should be a two by four alongside his head. Some one "upstairs" was have a damned hearty laugh at his expense. When the man asked him to turn, he did as Dean asked.

The vampire purred when Dean began washing his back. He wasn't sure what was better, that he was actually getting a hot shower for the first time in a couple weeks or that Dean was thoroughly soaping up his back. Almost without thought Sam's hand drifted down to his own hard cock and stroked it through the wet material. His last shower had been with Dean, with him washing Dean and that had ended up with them having sex. He recalled how it felt, slowly pushing inside the young hunter then pumping hard until they both came. Being blood mates had certainly played into that sexual encounter and sometimes he wished it could always be that simple.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and smirk at the _very_ girly _giggle_ that Sam made. In fact, he hat to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing outright. But when the other man turned around, offering his back to Dean, the urge to laugh quickly died away.

Fuck… if he thought that Sam couldn’t possibly look any hotter. Those damned thin wet underwear clinging to his ass like a second skin…

Dean forced his eyes up, forced himself to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Washing, not ogling… though he supposed there was no reason why he couldn’t do both. In fact, he’d have to be a saint not to get off on the feeling of rubbing the wet soapy cloth over the other man’s broad shoulders, watching the little soap bubbles sliding over slick warm skin.

Yeah, he took his time. Repeatedly going over the same areas he’d already washed when the water rinsed away the lather. After a while he just decided to say fuck it and dropped the cloth he’d been using. Letting his hands run over the other man’s shoulders and down his back, nearly to his buttocks before working their way back up again.

When the vampire began purring Dean couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“I feel like I’m petting a big cat.” Dean teased, though he couldn’t deny that the sound, as foreign as it was, was definitely a turn on… like just about everything Sam did.

As his fingers slid over the other man’s ribs Dean glanced down and had to bite off a moan as he watched Sam starting to touch himself through his soaking wet underwear. Somehow that was even hotter than if Sam had been completely bare, seeing how the wet material clung and shifted over the outline of Sam’s hard cock…

“You know… if you keep that up you’ll go blind.” He teased again, though he had a feeling the low huskiness of his voice probably ruined the effect. Dean’s hands slid around to Sam’s stomach as he stepped closer to the other man. So close he could feel the heat coming off the vampire’s skin without touching him. He brushed his lips along Sam’s wet shoulder, his fingers lightly teasing over Sam’s nipples as he watched the other man touching himself. 

* * *

Sam's purr deepened as the rag Dean was using was replaced with the touch of the man's hands. It felt so good to have Dean touch him that way. He wished Dean wouldn't stop at the waistband of his undershorts. The thought of the hunter's hands sliding under the wet material and caressing his ass only seemed to make him harder.

"All vampires purr as far as I know, though I don't know why. Must have something to do with the demon virus," Sam answered distractedly.

When he realized Dean saw him stroking his own cock, he flushed, but the tone of Dean's voice was so fucking hot and encouraging. He felt it when Dean stepped closer though not enough to actually press their bodies together. The hunter's hands running over his stomach made him close his eyes in pleasure and he stroked himself a bit more firmly. When Dean's lips whispered over his shoulder, he moaned softly and when Dean's fingers teased his nipples he gasped and leaned back into Dean. Dean's erection pressed against his ass and for just a moment Sam tensed. It was Dean. No one else. Just Dean. The man he loved and treasured above all else. He relaxed back into Dean's safe arms. Soft sounds of pleasure, of growls and purrs, vibrated in his throat and chest as he pushed his underwear down and grabbed his cock more firmly and worked his hand up and down its stiff shaft.

"I want your hands on me. Touch me. Jack me off," Sam begged quietly.

* * *

Dean's grin was more than a little smug when he realized he'd made the vampire blush, though the smile slipped from his face and he stilled when the other man pushed back against him and stiffened. It was the reason why he hadn't closed the distance between them completely. As much as he would have loved to press his cock up against Sam's ass and rub it against the other man he hadn't wanted to make Sam uncomfortable, or worse, remind him.

They were going too fast. This just proved it. Neither of them were ready for this… but before Dean could step away from the other man, adjust things back down to a more platonic level, Sam was leaning back against him again. This time fully leaning his weight into Dean and the young man couldn't help the low moan that escaped his throat at the contact. Not to mention the sounds of pleasure Sam was making that went straight to his already straining cock pressed against the other man's firm ass.

Dean's heart rate sped up even more however when Sam pushed his underwear down, exposing himself completely, and taking himself in hand. At Sam's soft request Dean was certain his sudden light headedness had to do with lack of blood flow to his brain because it was all being directed south.

The hunter pressed soft wet kisses to Sam's neck where it met his shoulder as his hands began moving again. One toying gently with the other man's nipples while his other slid slowly down the long expanse of his chest and stomach. Dean groaned as his fingers brushed through the soft trail of hair at the base of the other man's cock.

"If it's too much…" Dean whispered softly. Not completing the thought, but reminding Sam and maybe even himself that this could stop at any time. At first he wrapped his fingers around Sam's own. Almost guiding the other man's strokes as Sam touched himself. Up and down. Up and down. Rubbing his thumb over the slit. Until finally he grasped Sam's wrist and pulled the other man's fingers away from his hard weeping cock, replacing them with his own.

* * *

Sam tilted his head and gave Dean as much access to his neck as possible, enjoying every tingling kiss. Dean's slow progression with his hand down Sam's stomach relaxed him even more. The vampires had been rough, brutal, and anything but slow and caressing. Dean's care only reinforced the safety the vampire felt.

Dean's touch at the base of his cock brought forth a soft gasp of pleasure. He arched a little against the fingers at his nipples and the feel of Dean's hard cock against his backside caused his own moan and he pressed back against it.

He gave a bare nod to Dean's words. "Third base is okay I think," Sam murmured in response. He was by no means ready to have Dean push himself inside, but being pressed against him? Yes, that felt good. The vampires hadn't bothered with that. They had simply shoved themselves inside and used him.

Sam rolled his hips, pushing a little harder into his hand now wrapped by Dean's. Dean's thumb rubbing over his sensitive head made him lean his head back and groan. He didn't fight it as Dean pulled Sam's hand free. He reached behind him and placed either hand on the cheeks of Dean's ass as Dean's began to work him. He thrust against Dean's hand, pushing forward then pressing back and he used his hands to pull Dean's hips against him. He wanted to feel Dean's flesh and pushed Dean's undershorts down. He growled in pleasure as he felt Dean's bared cock against his ass.

 

* * *

The sounds of pleasure that Sam was making, not to mention the way the other man was pressing his ass against his swollen cock was slowly undoing him. At the encouragement, Dean began nipping lightly with his teeth and sucking softly on the side of the vampire’s throat. He also couldn’t help rubbing his hard flesh against the other man’s ass in slow easy circles. Just that little bit of stimulation feeling better than he could have imagined.

Third base…

When had he been “ready” for third base the first time he had been… He hadn’t been. Not really. It had been months and he hadn’t so much as laid a hand on a woman. Hell, even walking into a bar with his father had started sending him into almost panic attacks and it had to fucking stop! They had been staying at Bobby’s… again… at the time he’d refused to question the reasons why they might have constantly returned to the other hunter’s home so much over that time. Refusing to acknowledge that maybe his father had realized just how wound up he was all the time. Even now he didn’t want to believe it might have been because his father knew…

Dean had gotten drunk even before he headed out to the bar. A bottle of scotch Dean had found at the back of Bobby’s liquor cabinet that the other hunter probably wouldn’t have missed right away had done the trick. He’d walked to the bar because he wasn’t stupid enough to get behind a wheel when he was plastered. Of course that had brought up so many memories he’d been trying to bury with the liquor of when he’d walked back to their motel room the next morning after the bastard had dumped him on the side of the road…

Yeah, he’d been a mess by the time he’d finally reached the bar but he’d managed to smooth out his nerves with a few more shots. It had been slim pickings that night, but one of the waitresses had taken an interest in him. Maybe even sensing that kicked puppy vibe coming off of him and offering him some fun when she finally got off the clock. Dean was more than happy to wait. It let him fortify himself with plenty of booze.

They’d only gone out back for the dirty deed. He was really glad that she hadn’t offered to take him back to her place. It was probably not one of his best performances, but she had given him her number afterwards so it couldn’t have been too bad. On the walk home from the bar he’d thrown up…

A few more similar encounters like that Dean had gotten to the point where he could finally touch a woman again without feeling sick to his stomach. Though he’d never even tried picking up, or allowing another man, to pick him up again.

Now here he was, barely a week after… and he was practically naked in the shower holding a vampire in his arms, giving him a hand job and rutting against his ass in heat. The thought of touching anyone else but Sam, being touched by anyone else, sent his heart racing in a way that was definitely not due to lust.

Dean shoved those thoughts away brutally. He didn’t want to ruin this, damn it. It was too important.

The young man’s breath hitched when he felt Sam’s hands on his ass, squeezing as he thrust into his hand. Dean couldn’t help but groan when he felt the other man slide his wet shorts down and suddenly his cock was sliding against smooth warm skin without any barriers. Sam’s growl of pleasure immediately erasing any worry that they might be going too fast as he started rubbing faster, harder. His fingers working Sam’s cock harder in time with the movements of his hips. The nips of his teeth against Sam’s neck turning into harder bites, because he knew Sam liked it so much. And right now that was the only thought in his mind. Pleasing Sam. 

* * *

The increase in the pace of Dean's stroke combined with the more vigorous pressing of Dean's cock against his flesh had Sam groaning and panting. When Dean's gentle kisses turned into nips, then bites, Sam went weak in the knees and most of his purrs were lost in his growls. To have Dean rubbing against him, caressing him, kissing and biting him, it all made him feel…loved.

He struggled to remember soft times between himself and his former lovers. Now every time he tried to call those up, the recollections turned bitter with memories of the vampire nest. But Dean's touches seemed to ease everything for him. He recalled vividly when he had been giving Dean the blow job back in the hotel room and how he had pushed his fingers inside Dean to try to heighten his pleasure. Dean should have done more than just push him away. He had 'understood' how it upset Dean, how he had violated Dean, but he knew now it had been such a deeper violation and betrayal of trust. He hadn't 'understood' a damned thing. Not really. Not like he did now.

Memories floated in and out of his awareness, snatches of holding Dean in his arms and comforting him, of the young man touching his face and shedding tears over him, of Dean kissing him with a love and understanding no one else in this world would ever have. He felt the tears slide down his face, mixing with the light spray of water. The hunter worked him more intensely as he pressed his so firm erection against Sam and as Dean bit hard at his throat.

He wanted to hold Dean in his arms and wash away the young man's terrible memories as Dean was doing for him. He wanted Dean to hold him and tell him it was al going to be okay, even if it never really would be again.

He couldn't explain his tears exactly. They weren't of joy. They weren't of pain…then again, maybe they were. Joy that he had a man who cared about his pleasure, cared about how a half-breed demon, undead vampire might feel, embracing him now. Pain from the memories Vanessa had beaten and tortured into him that made him hate himself, his weakness, his own body. But Dean didn't hate him, didn't loathe him. They stood in their private world, just them. While they had been in the house, him standing at the window watching for enemies, he wasn't certain he would ever, could ever, feel safe again. But safe was all he felt right now. And maybe that was the source of the tears. That Dean was giving him everything he so desperately needed but would never actually admit that he needed.

He gripped Dean's ass tighter and thrust harder, loosing himself in the sensual joys Dean was providing. A particularly hard bite from Dean brought an extra loud groan from his throat. He smelled the hint of copper and knew Dean had actually broken the skin that time, and that only seemed to excite him more. He was so very close to coming he would need little more than a single solid nudge from him lover and he would come.

* * *

Dean tasted the metallic tang underneath his tongue and he knew his teeth, as blunt as they were, had drawn blood. He couldn’t deny the effect even that small taste of Sam’s blood had on him, his heart beating faster, and every inch of his skin somehow feeling more sensitive, especially his already oversensitive cock. Even though, at the same time, a slight feeling of worry passed through him. He hadn’t meant to be so rough, he’d only been responding to the sounds of pleasure Sam was making. But the sound the vampire had made when Dean’s teeth pierced his skin was definitely not of pain or discomfort, as though he needed any more proof with the way Sam was fucking even harder into his hand and rubbing back against him.

A low, almost animalistic growl, escaped from Dean’s throat as his lips latched onto the spot, his tongue playing over the small wound as he sucked hard on the vampire’s neck. Tasting his blood. Tasting his pleasure. His hand jerking Sam’s cock squeezing and twisting around the head of his lover’s shaft with every upstroke. His other hand that had been playing over Sam’s chest wandering down to cup, fondle, and squeeze the other man’s heavy balls, almost as though he were trying to milk Sam’s pleasure from his body.

“Sam… I…” Dean panted huskily before he bit down again hard on the side of Sam’s neck with a groan. One final hard jerk of his hips and he was coating the other man’s lower back and ass with his semen while he moaned against Sam’s neck. A part of him afraid of the sheer intensity of the feelings coursing through him, the things that Sam made him feel, even as he reveled in them.

* * *

As if the smell of his own blood and the exquisite feeling of Dean's teeth biting him weren't enough, when Dean growled and sucked hard at the fresh wound, an answering growl came from Sam's throat. Sam was practically writhing under Dean's skillful hand. When he felt Dean's other hand drop to tease his heavy balls his head fell back against the young man's shoulder and his teeth descended. If Dean weren't behind him, he knew he would bury his fangs in his lover's neck. His inability to do so was almost as bad as if the hunter had stopped stroking and squeezing him.

"Oh, God Dean," Sam managed between his moans and growls. He didn't think he could thrust any harder but the way Dean's hands played over his cock and balls, he did.

Dean's words were practically lost to him and when Dean buried his teeth in Sam's shoulder and moaned he felt the heat in his groin. As the young man bucked against him, the vampire arched, his own spunk shooting free as he felt the sudden heat coat his lower back as Dean had his own release. Those wonderful hands continued to milk him as he arched and strained, growls reverberating deep in his chest with each orgasmic wave of pleasure. When the strongest of the waves passed, he turned in Dean's arms, returning his hands to Dean's ass almost as soon as he took them away. He retracted his teeth and covered Dean's mouth with his own, rubbing a little against the young man as he purred.  


* * *

  


Dean could feel the vampire’s growls of pleasure through his whole body, that combined with the hot splash of Sam’s seed through his fingers, only seemed to enhance his own orgasm. He swore he could taste the change in Sam’s blood dripping over his tongue when the vampire’s pleasure peaked, and Dean couldn’t help moaning even louder as he sucked and thrust his hips, rubbing his pulsing cock against Sam’s ass. His fingers continuing to squeeze and caress the other man’s cock and balls at the same time, drawing out both their pleasure.

Eventually however the intense spasms passed and his thrusts became little more than gentle rubs. His fingers stroking along Sam’s softened flesh light and loving rather than arousing. The hard bites along the vampire’s throat changing to soft licks and then even gentler kisses.

Fuck, he hadn’t come so hard that close together since he was a teenager. Certainly no one could possibly blame him if he felt a little weak kneed after that… Not that Dean was going to admit that. He had his pride, after all.

That didn’t stop him from leaning into the other man’s weight when Sam turned slowly in his arms. Dean’s hands moving to the small of his back, his lips parting eagerly for the other man’s kiss. Christ, he really did love it when Sam purred like that. He couldn’t help but imagine what that might feel like if Sam was sucking on his cock at the time…

Ok, now there was insatiable, and then there was _this_. He should _not_ be thinking about coming again under any circumstances after he’d just come _twice_. But it was like he simply couldn’t get enough of Sam.

The blood. He’d just tasted Sam’s blood. Damn it, no wonder. Sam had warned him about that. Hell even Sam’s _demon_ side had warned him about that. But even now he couldn’t really bring himself to regret that. Yeah, it was weird. Him _liking_ the taste of Sam’s blood, but he supposed he could live with that. Especially considering he was “immune” from turning into a demonic blood sucker.

Dean sighed as he pulled back from the kiss, panting a little. Despite how he might not want to stop, he did have to breath _sometimes_. The young man grinned a little up at the vampire, licking his slightly swollen lips.

“I think we’ve got this whole shower thing backwards. We’re more dirty now than when we got in.” Dean observed. 

* * *

Dean's weight leaning into his was welcome and when Dean's mouth sought his own out so eagerly and let Sam's tongue in so readily, Sam couldn't help but pull Dean closer and push his tongue in deep. He tasted his own blood in Dean's mouth and moaned. He could feel Dean's racing heart against his chest and he knew Dean had gotten taste of him when he was at his peak. Dean's flushed face told the vampire Dean had just gotten his first taste of what being a bloodmate meant, at least his first taste of it when he wasn't under the throes of it.

Reluctantly he let Dean end their kiss, but he stared down into those amused green eyes. The young man's words made him burst into laughter.

"At least the clean up is easy?" Sam said as he ran his hands up and down Dean's muscular back. He suddenly felt a small blush color his face. "May I…May I have a small taste?" Sam asked almost shyly. He didn't want to scare Dean but he really, really wanted to taste Dean's blood before its flavor returned to normal. It wouldn't be as good as if Dean were at full orgasm, but it would still be good. "You can say 'no.' It's okay to say 'no,'" Sam said sincerely as he ran his fingers through Dean's short wet hair. He could be content with just kissing and holding Dean. And he couldn't deny he was looking forward to soaping Dean up as thoroughly as Dean had soaped him. Okay, maybe Dean hadn't managed to get any further than his back, but that was easily remedied.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but grin as Sam laughed. Like the other man didn’t have a care in the world right now, and if the sound made his heart flutter like a lovesick girl he honestly didn’t care right now. Chuckling softly, he nodded, agreeing that clean up was definitely easy (and fun) and moaned softly at the feel of Sam’s hands running along his back.

Sam’s blush only made him grin more, though how nervous the vampire looked and sounded as he made his request stopped Dean from laughing. Strangely enough, Dean hadn’t even considered refusing Sam’s request. He’d let the vampire drink from him last night, after all, and completely gotten off on it.

So Sam’s reassurance that he could refuse if he didn’t want the vampire to bite him only made him smile tenderly at the other man. Slipping his fingers through the soft wet hair at the base of Sam’s neck and pulling Sam closer as he tilted his head to the side in offering.

Yeah, maybe there was something really wrong with him. Maybe the last few weeks had really fucked him up in the head beyond repair. He _was_ a hunter after all, if his father could see him willingly offering his neck to a vampire… So, Bobby was probably going to fucking kill him… he didn’t care…

“Go ahead.” Dean all but whispered, licking his lips and closing his eyes, waiting.

* * *

Sam practically held his breath. He was ready to accept being denied. He was already contemplating washing Dean's body thoroughly with his soapy hands. He was also going to take great delight in washing Dean's hair, because he _knew_ it would annoy the shit out of Dean to have his hair washed like a little kid. And he also knew Dean would probably let him do it or else put up a great fuss about it and he wasn't certain which he was going to enjoy more.

He wasn't quite prepared for the tender smile Dean gave him and he felt his heart thud in his chest. He purred a little at the feeling of the young man's fingers playing at the nape of his neck. When Dean tilted his head to the side to give Sam access, Sam inhaled sharply. So trusting of him. After everything the two of them had endured, after everything Dean had endured at the hands of the vampires, and he completely trusted Sam and willingly offered him his carotid. He looked into Dean's eyes almost in awe at the generous gift.

He licked his lips with his tongue then leaned in and sucked gently at Dean's throat, licking and nipping. He wasn't interested in feeding. He just wanted a taste, as he had told Dean. He unsheathed his teeth and bit only hard enough to break the skin in a few places. He sucked the blood into his mouth and savored it, the endorphins and adrenaline still flavoring it. Although he had of course drank from his other bloodmates, the hunter's blood was so unique, so very perfect. It was the perfect balance between the exquisite taste of human blood and the dark sweetness of vampire blood, and the sexual overtones made it almost too perfect. He moaned and growled as he wrapped his his arms tightly around Dean. He licked and sucked but didn't use his teeth anymore.

"You tasted so damned good," Sam said into his ear and he loosened his tight hold on the man. "Thank you." He teased the inside of Dean's ear with his tongue, then lightly nipped its shell. "Since you got so distracted last time trying to wash me, maybe I better get you washed up first."

Sam slowly slid down Dean's body, licking and nipping as he did. When he reached the wet underwear shoved halfway down Dean's legs, he finished pulling them down and then picked up the soap while he got on his knees. After getting a good lather going he began to work his way back up Dean's body with his hands, painstakingly washing every inch of Dean's flesh. When he reached Dean's cock, he stared at it a moment, torn. They both had to get over this dammit. Dean had just given him a hand job. The vampires had done that to him but this time it was Dean and that made all the difference. He wondered if it would also be different taking Dean into his mouth, giving Dean a blow job because he wanted to. If they hadn't both just come so close together, he might be willing to try, but…after a moment of indecision he began gently washing Dean's cock and balls, looking up at Dean and making certain Dean was okay with his actions.

 

* * *

Dean closed his eyes and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat when he felt Sam’s lips sucking at his throat, kissing, and nipping lightly along his already sensitive skin. Making him all the more aware of how close they were. Building the anticipation of when he would feel the vampire’s teeth piercing his flesh again, and he wouldn’t just have to remember how it had felt anymore, he’d be feeling it all over again…

But the bite wasn’t the deep one that Dean remembered, the vampire’s teeth barely scratching his skin, just enough to make him bleed. And as heavenly as Sam’s lips sucking on his flesh felt, the way Sam moaned and held him even closer, he couldn’t help feeling just the slightest bit… disappointed.

The feeling left him however with Sam’s soft praise and when the other man began to loosen his tight hold around him. Dean sighing softly at the loss but laughing in spite of himself when Sam mentioned how he had gotten “distracted” when he’d been washing Sam. Yeah, and one hell of a distraction it had been.

Dean hadn’t really been expecting Sam to drop to his knees in front of him however, and his amused grin was quickly replaced by a more heated look… damn it… He had to get a hold of his damned hormones. It was rather difficult however the way Sam was staring up at him as he slipped his wet undershorts off of him completely. Dean letting his hands brace on Sam’s shoulders as he stepped out of the sopping material.

He was already breathing a little more deeply when Sam’s soapy hands slowly worked up his calves, legs, and thighs. Though when Sam paused when he reached his cock, that sobered him a bit. He was about to tell Sam he didn’t have to touch him when the other man’s soap slick fingers wrapped around his cock and began to gently wash him. Considering how sensitive he was Dean couldn’t have stopped the small groan of pleasure from escaping his throat if he tried.

Dean nodded slightly when Sam looked up at him, almost like he were worried this would be hard for _him_. Maybe it should have been. Maybe he was more fucked up in the head than he realized because it was so damned easy to let Sam touch him like this so intimately. But any possible nervousness he might have felt was completely washed away by those loving eyes staring up at him. 

* * *

He could tell Dean was a little nervous, a little unsure, and a helluva lot sensitive based upon his groan when Sam touched him. He smiled reassuringly at Dean as he let his soapy hand delve behind Dean's balls and run along the crease between Dean's cheeks. He didn't linger or tease. He did take the opportunity when he got to the cheeks of Dean's ass to knead them as he washed them before slowly getting to his feet and ran his hands along Dean's hips with a soft groan of his own. He looked down into Dean's green eyes as he turned Dean away from the spray of water so he could wash Dean's back without the water immediately washing the soap away.

"You have the most beautiful body," Sam murmured, enjoying every ridge and dip of muscle under his fingers. He slid his hands around front to Dean's chest, the bar of soap still in one hand. Running it along Dean's chest, he watched the suds slowly roll down the young man's chest.

"Okay, now I see how you got so distracted," Sam chuckled.

He admired every inch of Dean's body he could readily see. "So god-damned beautiful," he whispered. Looking into the young man's eyes, he said, "And I haven't really decided what color of green your eyes are. But they're just as beautiful as the rest of you."

Sliding the soap into one of Dean's hands, he placed his own soapy hand on either side of Dean's face and kissed the man deeply, as if wanting to steal his very breath away.

 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help the sharp inhalation of breath when Sam’s fingers shifted from his cock to slide between his legs, behind his balls, and touched him between his cheeks. His fingers tightened on the other man’s shoulders and he knew his heart rate had to have tripled in the few seconds it took for Sam’s soapy fingers to wash near his hole.

A part of him wanted to close his eyes so Sam wouldn’t see the nervous fear that had probably clouded them. But he knew if he _did_ close his eyes he probably really _would_ panic. Bad memories rushing far too close to the surface for his comfort, ready to spring up and devour him. Ok… he supposed that proved he _was_ in fact suitably fucked up in the head after everything… he wasn’t sure he liked the confirmation.

Nor did he like the cold sick feeling in his stomach that lingered even after Sam’s fingers moved on quickly to the relatively safer area of his ass cheeks. Kneading him gently there and Dean had to force himself to relax again. Giving the other man a slight smile he hoped did not look as completely forced as it felt.

Christ, he had just gotten off rubbing his dick against Sam’s ass like he was in heat and he couldn’t even let Sam _touch_ him there?

Dean relaxed more genuinely when Sam finally stood up, the other man’s hands leaving his backside and moving over his hips and back instead. Dean rolled his eyes a little when Sam began to get all sappy with him again, calling him beautiful, though he couldn’t stop the small bit of color that rose to his cheeks or the moan that escaped his lips. With a soft sigh he relaxed against the other man as the vampire’s fingers slid over his chest.

Real amusement began to flicker in Dean’s eyes when Sam went on, practically like he was reciting some cheesy romantic poetry, calling him beautiful, going on about the color of his _eyes_ even. The laugh that was building in his throat died away however When Sam finally cupped his face and kissed him deeply. The only sound escaping Dean a moan lost in the other man’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean stared up into the vampire’s eyes panting a little as he whispered, “If you start going all ‘where art thou Romeo’ on me I’m going to have to hurt you…” 

* * *

He knew washing Dean, touching him near his hole, had upset Dean, but they both had to get over it and facing it was the best way. It would take time. For both of them. Calling Dean beautiful always seemed to make him blush and that pleased Sam, pleased him that such an easy truth could distract Dean from his upset. Dean's response to his kiss and the way Dean's arms wrapped around his shoulders elicited his own soft moan as he swallowed that of his lover's.

Just the simple deep kiss had Dean's heart rate climbing again, Sam couldn't deny his own bit of thrill going through him. You'd think neither one of them had had sex in years they way they were acting. It was more than fitting that they were in the honeymoon suite. They were certainly acting like newlyweds.

When they parted and Dean made his quip, Sam made a face at the young hunter as he reached for the shampoo and twisted the lid open. "Shakespeare sucks. I thought we were doing the fairy tale line anyhow. Let's see. We've done Sleeping Beauty. Since you _are_ so beautiful, I think next might be Beauty and the Beast." Sam grinned as he squeezed some of the shampoo onto Dean's hair. "That means you're Belle, since I'm obviously the Beast."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Sam stated quite plainly that Shakespeare sucked. Not that he could really blame Sam, since he whole heartedly agreed. He just thought Sam seemed like the nerdy romantic type who would enjoy that kind of thing. After all, with all that friggen mushy gushy crap and calling him beautiful…

When Sam went on however back to the whole Sleeping Beauty thing and then calling him the “beauty” and himself the “beast” Dean couldn’t help but groan as though in pain. Rolling his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn’t fall out of his head.

Belle. Sam had actually called him Belle. Sam actually _knew_ the name of the princess from that damn Disney movie. That was just… disturbing… to him for some reason. First hippies and now Disney…

“That is _so_ wrong.” Dean said, a small shiver running down his spine from the cold squirt of shampoo Sam squeezed on onto his head without warning.

“Hey!” He complained, still a little irritated by the Beauty and Beast comment. Giving Sam a warning glare and batting away his hand when the vampire acted like he was actually going to _wash_ his hair. Like they were in some kind of friggen beauty salon. “Don’t even think about it.”

With a grin Dean suddenly reached down between them to cup Sam’s cock and balls, giving the vampire a good squeeze.

“Just making sure. I was afraid you’d spontaneously grew a vagina or something.” 

* * *

Sam chuckled at Dean's groan with the fairy tale comment. He definitely enjoyed irritating Dean with 'girly' comments. And fairy tales. "You started the whole fairy tale thing. Don't go blaming me for that."

As expected, Dean complained at the shampoo being squirted into his hair. When Sam started to try to wash his hair, purely for the annoyance factor, he burst into laughter at Dean's glare and warning. "But I thought all pretty girls liked to have their hair washed," Sam teased.

When Dean reached between them and his hand wrapped around Sam's still sensitive cock, Sam groaned. When Dean squeezed however, he yelped.

"Hey god-dammit!" he growled. He stalked forward, making Dean step back until his back was against the wall. Sam glared at him and suddenly ran his hands rapidly through Dean's hair, practically tying the short locks in knots and a burst of shampoo bubbles erupting in them. He danced back under the spray of water, grinning.

"I thought about it. You look cute with a crown of bubbles, Belle."

* * *

Dean laughed as he stepped back from the “angry” vampire. Letting Sam back him up against the tile wall of the shower simply because he was curious as to what the other man would do, and he yelped when Sam proceeded to vigorously scrub his hair… And he had to admit it did feel kind of good. He liked the feeling of Sam’s strong fingers working so deeply against his scalp and he _almost_ wished he hadn’t made a fuss when the other man had tried to do it before.

Sam was “finished” with his “revenge” abruptly however making Dean groan softly, almost in complaint, when the other man stepped away from him. However the vampire’s comment regarding his new “bubble crown” quickly reminded him that he was supposed to be annoyed rather than having enjoyed the treatment and he made a face as he gave Sam the one fingered salute.

“Bitch.” He grumbled, as he shoved Sam back out from under the spray of water so that he could take the other man’s place beneath it. Moving to rinse the thick lather out of his hair.

* * *

Sam heard Dean's moan of pleasure at the pseudo scalp massage. So he did like that did he? He simply couldn't let that go. The given salute only made him laugh. After he let Dean shove him back, he just as quickly stepped right back up behind Dean, pressing against him. Moving him forward out of the water he began washing Dean's hair again, kneading deeply with his fingers. He was really looking forward to running his fingers through Dean's soft clean hair the next time they made out. Finally he stepped back and pulled Dean with him, letting the hot water rinse the young man's hair clean as he ran his fingers through it to get the last of the soap out of it. Moving Dean forward a bit he couldn't resist sucking on Dean's neck yet again. He wanted to bite. He so wanted to bite.

He groaned as he sucked, running his hands over Dean's chest, lingering over Dean's nipples. He let his fangs down and scraped them lightly over Dean's neck.

"God I want to bite," Sam murmured, licking and sucking. One hand drifted down toward Dean's groin, brushing at the edges of the curly soft hair there. He wanted to touch. He wanted to bite, he wanted to devour. And son-of-a-bitch if his cock wasn't in full agreement. He was already so sensitive his growing erection was almost painful. He almost laughed thinking about Dean's comment about them ending up dirtier in the shower rather than cleaner. His downstairs brain was more than happy to help in that department and was rapidly contemplating standing at attention.

It took everything in him not to sink his teeth into Dean's neck. But not without permission. Never without permission. He moaned in frustration as he pressed as much of his body up against the hunter as possible.

* * *

Dean honestly couldn’t say he was surprised that the moment he turned his back on the other man Sam plastered himself up against him again. Honestly Dean didn’t know whether to be pleased, annoyed, or aroused. Though his annoyance mostly came from the fact that he had to close his eyes to keep the runny soap bubbles he’d begun to rinse away out of them. Because he certainly enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s fingers in his hair once more, massaging and turning him practically into a puddle of goo, not that he was about to admit it.

He sighed softly when the other man pulled him back under the spray of water, rinsing out his hair. Dean’s prepared quip about Sam indulging in his hair dressing fantasies was forgotten however when the vampire began sucking on his neck again and running his fingers all over his wet chest. And the only sound that Dean was able to make was a soft groan when Sam began playing with his nipples.

“Sam…” Dean whispered, his breath hitching when he felt the scrape of the other man’s vampire teeth over his already sensitive neck. The young man tilted his head a little more to the side without really thinking. Fuck, he was so sensitive everywhere. Every suck, every lick, every soft caress left his skin tingling. Sending pleasure/pain straight to his cock and he really didn’t think he could get hard again, at least not without almost as much discomfort as pleasure. But with Sam’s fingers brushing through his hair so close to his groin it was making a valiant effort.

“You’re trying to kill me…” Dean ‘admonished’ with another low groan, leaning even more heavily back against Sam’s weight when the other man rubbed up against him. His next words were practically panted out, “I said… you could…” 

* * *

He loved the way Dean tilted his head, ready to give him more access and he took full advantage of it, running his tongue all the way up to the man's jawline then back down and out to his shoulder.

Sam didn't respond to Dean's scolding. He didn't imagine Dean would take well to the first response that popped into his head, something along the lines of 'if I'd wanted you dead I would have let you turn.' Sam easily held Dean's weight when Dean leaned back into him and when he heard those precious words leave Dean's mouth he groaned. He licked and sucked at Dean's neck, preparing it as his hand drifted deeper into the wet curls around Dean's cock. His fingers toyed with the hair while his other hand rubbed Dean's nipple. In a single coordinated motion he buried his teeth deeply in Dean's flesh, took hold of Dean's cock and squeezed Dean's nipple. He pulled Dean tight against him because he felt Dean's knees soften as Dean gasped at the sudden stimulation. He stroked and squeezed Dean's stiffening shaft as he sucked hard on Dean's neck, keeping his teeth buried to stave any but the smallest bit of bloodflow.

He growled deep in his throat. This is what he had wanted. At another time he would have wanted to make it more perfect by having penetrated Dean's tight ring of muscle with his hard cock at the same time as the other stimuli but…he just wasn't ready for that. He knew from Dean's earlier reaction the young man wasn't either and somehow, that made it that much more right. They were both where they needed to be. Intimate, loving, and the pleasure they were sharing was slowly helping to mend the deep wounds left by the other vampires.

Just as Dean had stroked him and bitten into his shoulder, Sam did the same, giving the man the same pleasure the hunter had given him. He rubbed his now strong erection against Dean. Fuck he was so sensitive from the two previous times he was moaning and groaning as he ran his hand up and down Dean's cock.

* * *

“Oh, Fuck!” Dean gasped, his knees practically giving out on him. They probably would have if Sam hadn’t caught him, as the other man grasped his cock, pinched his nipple, and bit him all at once. Just the feeling of Sam’s tongue and lips licking and sucking at his neck, the fingers rubbing over the sensitive nubs on his chest, and playing around his groin area had almost been overwhelming. Dean wouldn’t have been surprised if his brain had short circuited from pleasure in the last several seconds. Nor did he really care.

“Sam… oh god… fuck…” Dean whispered. This was what he had wanted to feel before. Sam’s teeth sunk deep into his flesh. No, it wasn’t completely pain free, but neither was it painful. It was like a good ache. An amazingly good ache, and every strong suck to his neck seemed to go straight to his cock.

His cock that was suddenly so hard it ached. His balls heavy and sore, each stroke along his over sensitive flesh making them throb and he wasn’t sure if he _could_ come to relieve it. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. So fucking good! Feeling the proof that Sam was just as turned on as he was, the vampire’s hard heavy cock like a brand, rubbing against the small of his back and the cleft of his ass making him moan.

“Sam… Sam… oh yes…” The litany of encouragements and sounds of pleasure/pain never stopped spilling from his lips. He reached behind him to grasp at Sam’s thighs and ass, well aware how they stood now was practically an exact mirror image of how they’d been before only with Dean behind Sam as he rocked against him and stroked the vampire’s cock. Damn if that didn’t make him hotter, if it were possible.

* * *

The words spewing from Dean's mouth, hearing Dean repeat his name over and over, the obvious pleasure in his tone, all made Sam burn hotter. His erection hardened until it hurt. When Dean's hands touched his thighs he groaned. When Dean's fingers dug into the cheeks of his ass he growled in delight. With Dean rocking against his hard cock, he thought he was going to die from the pleasure that seemed to reverberate through every nerve in his body.

The animal within him begin to emerge and he extracted his teeth enough to get a mouthful of blood before burying his fangs in deep again. The blood burned in him, heightening his senses, heightening his pleasure if that were possible.

He rocked in time with Dean, in rhythm with fucking Dean's cock with his hand, sucking hard on Dean's neck in pulses, and biting harder then easing his hold, only to tighten his jaw again. His growls grew in volume as an underlying purr began to vibrate in his chest. He moved his hand from Dean's chest and offered his wrist to Dean, brushing it against the young man's lips. His animal called to Dean's with his growls. He wanted them to come together, to taste each other together as blood mates should.

* * *

He could feel the vibrations of Sam’s purrs and growls against his back and it only added to the pleasure he was already feeling. While his brain might have been doubtful he could come again, today much less in less than an hour, his body was definitely saying yes, yes, _yes_.

Dean didn’t know what was more intense. The fangs buried in his neck, the way they extracted and then sunk even deeper into his flesh. Or the firm hand wrapped around his hard aching cock, stroking in time to Sam’s own hot heavy flesh rubbing against his ass. He would have thought the former would have been painful but instead the increase and decrease of pressure against his neck combined with the strong sucking was one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced.

If he didn’t think it could possibly get more intense, he was proved wrong when Sam’s growls noticeably changed in timber. He found himself responding to those sounds at an instinctual level. A needy, demanding, sound escaping his throat and he didn’t even know what it was he wanted until he felt the press of Sam’s wrist against his mouth.

Dean didn’t think. Didn’t consider how his own blunt teeth might hurt more than the sharp fangs of a vampire’s that were meant to pierce flesh. He bit down on the sensitive fragile flesh, sucking hard, desperate and needy. It seemed to take forever for his efforts to produce the reaction he desired, the flood of deep rich copper taste against his tongue.

However the second Sam’s blood hit his tongue he growled in pleasure and arched in the vampire’s arms. The feeling so intense it practically burned through his veins like fire as his cock pulsed and spilled his seed between his lover’s fingers. 

* * *

When Dean growled back in answer to the animal, the vampire's heavy balls seemed ready, but Sam forced himself to wait. The teeth sinking into his wrist almost undid him and he growled encouragingly. It was painful, the human teeth biting hard into his flesh, but he welcomed it. It was his lover's teeth and that's all that mattered to him. Dean sucking at his wrist as Dean bit and tried to draw forth blood was almost more erotic, more tantalizing than to have had fangs sink easily into his flesh. He felt the need grow in them both as Dean struggled to get to his blood, sucking and biting and making Sam wait in agony as he rutted against the young man.

He felt the flesh on his wrist finally give and Dean's growl of pleasure had him responding in kind. As the young hunter went rigid, arching, Sam mirrored him. As the young man's hot spunk spill across his fingers, his own spewed along Dean's back. Dean's scent changed and almost immediately, so did the taste of his his blood. The vampire's growl changed as he drank in the new flavors, knowing Dean would taste the same change in his own blood. The fires of lust and love filled him. He released the man's softening member as he almost reluctantly pulled his fangs free of Dean's flesh. Running his come-coated hand through his own spunk, he licked his hand, tasting the combination of Dean's blood and their mixed seed. He turned his lover to him, pulling his bleeding wrist free of Dean's lips, and covered the young man's bloodied lips with his own. The taste of it all was indescribable joy. Their mixed seed. Their mixed blood. Their love. The completeness of soul.

He devoured Dean's mouth and let Dean do the same of him until the last remnants of the taste of blood and come had disappeared.

He was still panting hard when he finally pulled back to stare into Dean's eyes. "That's what bloodmate means," he growled lovingly.

 

* * *

  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ The word seemed to echo in his head in time with the frantic beating of his heart. Not much else penetrated the fog of pleasure that he was drowning in. Just the feeling of hot spunk splashing against his lower back, his own cock pulsing in the same time in his lover’s hand, the hot pulse of blood filling his mouth, the strong sucks against his own throat…

_Sam. Sam. Sam._

Dean whimpered almost in pain when the fangs at his neck withdrew. Not from the pain of the bite but with the loss. The same was with Sam removing his hand from his spent cock. Even though he was so god damned sensitive the other man’s touch was more pain than pleasure he didn’t want to lose it.

He needed it…

But when Sam turned him around, he went willingly into the other man’s arms and when his lover’s lips descended on his own if not for the other man’s arms around him his knees would have surely buckled. It was… perfect. There was no other word for it. Even that was not entirely accurate. It was more than pleasure. More than joy. More than comfort. More than love. It was…

When Sam finally released his lips Dean felt like he barely knew his own name. He panted hard against the vampire’s lips. He felt weak, and vulnerable, and completely safe at the same time. He heard Sam’s soft words but it took a while for them to register considering his brain had melted and dripped out his ears some time ago. When he finally did speak he could only manage one word.

“Wow…” 

* * *

Sam couldn't hide his smile at the dreamy look that was on the young hunter's face. Dean was still recovering from the experience of bloodmate lovemaking. For all intents and purposes, this was the first time Dean had been fully 'aware' during it. He watched with amusement as Dean's thought processes finally began to kick in and his eyes, though their look said he was most certainly still caught in the afterglow, began to focus on Sam. Dean's simple response made Sam chuckle.

"Yeah. Wow." He pulled the young man closer to him, embracing him gently. "That was only a small taste of how it can be between bloodmates."

He slowly walked them back under the spray of warm water. He let the water soak his hair the tilted his head back, letting the water cascade over his face for a moment before stepping back so Dean could rinse off. "I suppose we ought to think about finishing up. I know I suggested the Jacuzzi afterward, but you have to be getting hungry. We get in that Jacuzzi and we'll both be too tired and relaxed to care about getting you fed."

As the water cascaded down Dean's back Sam saw the tint of red color the water. He released Dean from the embrace and brought his wrist around, looking at it for the first time since Dean had sunk his teeth into it. He picked up the soap and washed the wound, wincing a little. The young man had done some damage to his wrist trying to get to his blood but it was mostly just skin and blood vessels. As soon as he got out from under the hot water it would clot over. It wouldn't take more than a few days to heal completely. They were going to have to learn to keep a blade close at hand. He had to admit, though, the fact that Dean hadn't been able to just bite into his wrist and get to the blood had been kind of…thrilling.

 

* * *

Dean felt like he was high, and drunk, and completely fucked out all at the same time. Never mind that they hadn’t actually _done_ any fucking. They’d basically just kissed, and rutted, and traded hand jobs, but they hadn’t really fucked.

A small taste… Dean licked at his lips, still able to taste Samuel’s blood, his blood, and their combined come and couldn’t contain the small moan at his throat at the combination of all three. If that was just a _small_ taste, then Dean wasn’t sure he would survive anything more.

The fact that there was really no guarantee there ever _would_ be more kind of hung unspoken in the air between them. Either if Dean didn’t stay with Sam past the time it took them to find and destroy the vampire nest, or if they were too fucked up to go any further because of previously mentioned fucking vampires. Not really knowing what to say, Dean was glad that Sam seemed content to do all the talking right now.

Though when Sam mentioned skipping the Jacuzzi in favor for food Dean had to laugh. Not because he wasn’t hungry, because he was a little, Twinkies didn’t fill you up for that long. But because he felt as exhausted as though he’d run one of his father’s famous ten mile marathons and in all honesty he hadn’t exerted himself _that_ much. Food could wait. He needed a nap first.

Dean opened his mouth to say as much before Sam brought his wrist up and Dean’s eyes widened as he got a look at the damage he had done to the other man.

“Fuck!” The hunter gasped softly, as he grabbed Sam’s hand. Mirroring Sam’s wince in sympathy, because while the bite on Dean’s throat throbbed a little, this _had_ to fucking hurt… Sam’s arm looked like it had been mauled by a dog or something and Dean felt a little sick.

“I’m sorry…” Dean apologized, swallowing hard before he reached behind him to cut off the water. Opening the shower door and letting out a wave of steam as he tugged the other man out with him. “We need to take care of this.”

* * *

Dean grabbing his hand startled Sam and he felt his teeth start to descend and barely stopped the growl in his throat. It's Dean. It's just Dean he told himself and forced himself to calm down. He saw the look of horror on the young man's face at the injuries to his arm. He was grateful Dean was so focused on his arm that he didn't realized just how much he had startled Sam and the reaction Sam had to it.

The vampire shook his head at the man's apology. "You think I didn't know you don't have vampire teeth when I offered you my wrist?" Sam said as Dean turned off the water. He started to protest that both of them really should just finish washing up when Dean hauled him out of the shower.

Sighing with resignation Sam let Dean lead him out to a chair. "I'm fine. It's not deep."

The look on Dean's face seemed to be a combination of guilt and anger as he dug through the bags for the first aid kit.

"Dean!" Sam said sharply trying to get the young man's attention. "It's okay! One or two injuries I can numb like I numb your neck before I bite you. It probably doesn't hurt any more than your neck does. And just like your neck, it'll be tender for a few days while it's healing, that's all."

 

* * *

Sam basically admitting he had considered beforehand that he knew exactly how much damage Dean was going to do to his wrist didn’t reassure the young man at all. If anything it made him feel worse, because Dean himself hadn’t really considered it. He’d been too lost in the pleasure. Too lost in the need, wanting to taste Sam’s blood so bad he’d literally ripped open the other man’s arm with his _teeth_. It also pissed him off because Sam had _known_ and he had simply _let_ Dean hurt him like that.

Dean fumed silently to himself as he dragged Sam into the other room without bothering to grab a towel for either of them and all but shoved him into a chair. Muttering under his breath about stupid masochistic vampires, ignoring Sam’s words, as he went over to their bags to dig around for the first aid kit and other supplies he’d need to take care of the bite.

Sam’s shout made him stiffen and finally straighten to turn an almost angry glare on the vampire. It was probably a good thing he hadn’t managed to find the first aid kit yet because he might have seriously considered beating the stubborn man upside the head with it.

“Sam, just shut up! Do you really think that makes it _better_?! That it makes _me_ feel any better knowing I ripped open your wrist like that without thinking, and you just let me, just because you can make it ‘not hurt’?!” Dean yelled, glaring hard at the other man, before he turned back to the bags and finally found the first aid kit and a roll of gauze.

Dean all but stalked back over to the man, dropped the first aid kit down onto the table, and took a deep breath as he looked down at the vampire in the chair. Blowing that breath out through his teeth, Dean reached out his hand in a silent demand for Sam to give it to him.

“Just… let me take care of it. Let me take care of you.” Dean said softer, though his voice was laced with a little guilt despite how he tried not to let it show.

* * *

Sam stared at Dean a bit dumbfounded. Why would Dean feel so guilty, why was Dean so upset…?

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought of Dean as a vampire. He was his bloodmate, he could drink his blood. The combination of the two equated to Dean being a vampire in his mind. Vampires bit. Vampires bit a lot while making love. The young man just…didn't have the right equipment. Sam hadn't really thought about it. He wanted Dean to bite him. The damage and any pain, that was irrelevant. He couldn't think beyond the desperation of needing his lover drinking from him.

Sam offered his arm out hesitantly, feeling his own wash of guilt. Dean's words, practically begging Sam to let the young man take care of him, made Sam's heart ache.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly. "I … I wanted you to drink from me as much as you wanted me to drink from you. I needed it. I was desperate to feel your teeth biting me. Yes, I knew your teeth were blunt but I just couldn't bring myself to let go of you long enough to bite my own wrist open. I didn't really think beyond my need. It didn't," Sam winced a little as Dean cleaned the wound. It was only partially numb, after all, "matter to me." He flushed a little. "It was even…more intense because you couldn't just bite in. You had to suck and work at it and I know that sounds all kinds of wrong, and not fair to you. I won't do it again. I promise. I'll open it up myself, or we'll keep a knife at hand, something. It just didn't occur to me how it would make you feel."

* * *

Dean kept his eyes on Sam’s wounded wrist as he dabbed some peroxide and then antibiotic ointment onto the red angry bite marks. Yeah, maybe Sam wouldn’t die of an infection or anything, but getting one would still be an annoyance at best and a hindrance at worst. Human mouths were supposed to be dirtier than a dog’s mouth after all.

He didn’t look up at Sam’s soft apology, concentrating solely on taking care of the other man’s wound. At first he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Talk about culture clash. After all, it was still a little weird to Dean that he even _liked_ the taste of Sam’s blood. Drinking it… it wasn’t like sticking your finger into your mouth if you received a bad paper cut. He’d swallowed more than a few mouthfuls of Sam’s blood and it had been… amazing…

A part of him, the part that was still _human_ , the part of him that was a hunter, knew he should feel a lot more disgusted by what he’d done than he was. Biting Sam’s wrist open like that… He was bothered by it, but more because of the damage it had caused, the pain it had caused Sam, more than the act itself.

He was so damned confused…

Dean picked up the roll of gauze once he was done cleaning the wound and carefully began to wrap it around Sam’s wrist. Again, to help keep out infection… and maybe partly to ease his own guilt. If he didn’t have to look directly at it, maybe that would be easier…

When he was done, he didn’t release Sam’s hand right away, though he finally looked up at the vampire. Lifting his other hand to run gently through the other man’s damp soft hair, pushing it out of his eyes tenderly.

“It was… intense.” Dean grudgingly admitted, letting out a soft sigh. “I just… don’t like the idea of hurting you. For any reason. This… what I am… everything… I’m still trying to get used to it all.”

Deciding that was more than enough of a girly-feeling-sharing-moment for Dean, he grinned down at Sam.

“I don’t know about you, but you wore me the fuck out. How about a nap or something before Bobby and Jacob get here?”

* * *

Sam met Dean's eyes and leaned just a little into those caressing fingers, smiling a little when the younger man brushed his long bangs aside. His eyebrows lifted at Dean's explanation. Hurt him? Sure, he felt pain, but the virus quickly worked to repair any damage and it tried to block pain when possible to keep the host functioning, to permit the host to survive, in turn ensuring its own survival. He wasn't sure how he could convince Dean that the pain was, well, trivial. Especially considering what Vanessa had done to him, this was a pinprick. Reluctantly, he got it. He understood. He would never want to hurt Dean or cause any harm to come to him. It wasn't any different for Dean, whether due to them being bloodmates or Dean just being himself. He didn't consider biting Dean hurting him so Sam didn't equate Dean biting him as causing him injury. But Dean did. Sam vowed that wouldn't happen again. He'd strap a freaking blade to his arm if he had to.

The confusion he saw in Dean's eyes he wanted to wash away. Even at the cost he suspected he would pay. "Dean, you're being more vampire than human simply because we're bloodmates. If …when," Sam amended, "when you move on, you're not going to crave blood, you're not going to find it any more appealing than any human. In three or four years, you'll begin to feel the fire, feel the need. You'll get a pint or two of vampire blood put in your veins and you'll be good to go for another handful of years. You'll always be a little stronger, heal a little faster, have quicker reflexes, heightened senses—at least I'm assuming your senses are heightened--but other than that, you really are more human than not." Sam pushed himself to his feet and pulled Dean into his arms. "I'm your complicating factor, and I'm sorry for that, but I will be happy to wear you out anytime you need it." After kissing Dean lightly and releasing him, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel that he lobbed at Dean. He unfolded one for himself and finished drying off the droplets of water still clinging to his skin.

"You nap, Belle," he said with a grin. "I'll stand watch."

* * *

Dean’s smile slipped a bit when Sam started to explain how he was more human than vampire. Not that the young man wasn’t relieved to hear that, because he was. Sam had told him as much before, but Dean had begun to doubt considering… well… considering the intense fetish he’d developed for hickeys, biting, and blood in general. Well, Sam’s blood anyway. Vampire blood…

While a lot of it was a big blur of pain, Dean remembered how he had latched onto the bitch vampire’s wounded throat, how greedily and viciously he’d drank from her… Dean felt much more sickened by that than by drinking from Sam. The idea that he might still have some of _her_ blood flowing through his veins.

Sam calling himself the “complicating factor” also bothered him, mostly because he couldn’t deny it. Yeah, everything was either complicated or fucked up right now, but he didn’t want Sam blaming himself for it either. Or being sorry for it.

Dean knew he would deal. He’d deal with being some kind of weird, half breed vampire. As long as he didn’t go around craving blood from innocent people, he could deal with needing a bit of vampire blood every few years. He could even deal with… everything that had happened to him, to them, at the nest. He’d dealt with being assaulted before, he’d deal with it again, and Sam being here with him now _was_ helping.

The young man gave a small snort of laughter when Sam told him he’d be happy to wear him out anytime. Dean couldn’t deny he’d enjoy taking the other man up on that offer. He easily caught the towel that Sam threw at his head, running it over his body and hair. Though when the cheeky bastard called him “Belle” again, Dean rolled up the damp towel and gave it a good snap towards Sam’s ass.

“Call me that again, and you’ll be sorry. Besides, If anything _I’m_ the Beast, since you’re such a damned girl.” Dean laughed before he looped the towel around Sam’s neck and dragged him closer again for another soft kiss.

He found himself opening his mouth, wanting to tell Sam that standing watch when they were in the middle of town, in the middle of broad daylight, was probably an overkill. But then he couldn’t deny the small shiver that worked its way down his spine when he remembered how the vampires had taken him from his own motel room, then snatched them both from Jacob’s house.

“Wake me in a couple hours, and you can get some sleep too. You didn’t get any last night, and I know how cranky you can get.” Dean said instead, slowly releasing the other man as he headed over to the big king sized bed, pulled back the covers, and got inside.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken an hour just to get going by the time Bobby showered and shaved and he managed to drag Jacob out of bed to do the same. He was just a little irritated that the man could drink like a fish and only had a mild hangover at best, and even that seemed to fade rapidly. Considering Bobby's head was still throbbing when they started out, he let Jacob take the wheel for the first half of the drive.

Jacob made him promise, again, that he wasn't going to try to hurt Sam just because Sam was a vampire. After having spent all the days on the road with Jacob, truthfully Bobby was sort of adjusting to the idea of 'good' vampires. Jacob told some amazing tales of Sam's adventures and Bobby wasn't certain if the man was just yanking his chain half the time or not.

Bobby wondered how long it would have taken him to realize Sam was a vampire. The only close quarters he had even been in with a vampire was while he was decapitating one. Fangs and hisses and screams and curses. That was the usual environment. Hell, he hadn't much more than shook Cristo's hand before checking on Dean, seeing signs of the…relationship…that had apparently been developing, and going out to the kitchen to lay in to the man…the vampire. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two since that day. The vampire nest had surely been brutal. Dean indicated as much since it took them time to heal up before venturing out into a town. Had Dean and Sam grown closer? There was no way Dean didn't know Sam was a vampire at this point. At least he didn't imagine Dean wouldn't know. What if somehow he didn't? If that was the case, Bobby was not going to let Jacob tell him. Jacob had all the tact of a five year old.

Upon reaching Jasper, the Motel 8 was easy to spot, just as Dean promised. After pulling into the parking lot, Bobby sat there a moment. Dean hadn't told him what room or rooms they were in and he had no idea what name they might have checked in under.

"Any idea what name Sam might have used?" Bobby asked, looking over at Jacob.

Jacob pursed his lips. "Ben Mears."

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Lead character in Stephen King's book 'Salem's Lot.'" Jacob explained.

Bobby snorted and after parking the car he and Jacob went into the lobby. Ben Mears was in room 25, the honeymoon suite. Jacob cackled at that. At Bobby's look, Jacob just laughed harder.

When they reached the room Jacob was still stifling his laughter as Bobby rapped on the door.

* * *

Sam had let him sleep for about four hours. Longer than the “couple” of hours Dean had told him to wake him up from, but at least the vampire _had_ woke him up. He wouldn’t have put it past Sam to keep letting him sleep because he either thought Dean needed it more or Sam didn’t need to rest _at all_.

Dean’s dreams hadn’t been all that pleasant when he drifted off. Predictably he dreamt of blood, his and Sam’s. He dreamt of the pain the vampires had done to him. He dreamt of them taking him, one after another, making him whimper and scream. That had melded into memories of his first assault… and it was probably a good thing that Dean had trusted Sam enough to keep watch that he hadn’t stuck a machete under his pillow before going to sleep.

The young hunter was very glad when Sam woke him up.

At least he did feel a little bit more rested. Though having nightmares seemed to be draining in their own way his body felt better and more awake at least. Dean had watched Sam get settled into the warm spot he’d left in the bed, and then he had gotten dressed. He definitely felt better after that. Like he was more… protected and less vulnerable under several layers of clothing.

Sam had dug out a few guns, machetes, and knives and they were all within easy reach, sitting on the table by the window, a chair already pulled up where he could look out the closed drapes and see anyone coming to their room in either direction. The deadbolt and door chain were already in place. The only thing Dean added to their “security” was an extra chair shoved underneath the door knob. Better safe than sorry.

Dean took turns watching outside and watching Sam sleep for a couple of hours before did a brief search through their bags and found some munchies. Enough to satisfy his grumbling stomach enough that it would not wake up the vampire trying to sleep. He would definitely need something more substantial by the time Bobby and Jacob arrived.

Dean was on his way back to his station from the bathroom when he heard the soft knock on the door. His heart immediately sped up, even though he told himself that any vampires or other baddies that found them probably wouldn’t have _knocked_. Dean still drew his gun as he made his way over to the door, looking out the peak hole, and smiled broadly when he saw their friends on the other side.

The low growl from the bed drew Dean’s attention and he quickly reassured the vampire as he moved the chair to unblock the door.

“Its Bobby and Jacob, you wanna put some pants on before I open the door?” He asked Sam. 

* * *

Sam hadn't wanted to wake Dean up but Dean had tossed and turned and even Sam's reassuring words and gentle strokes of his fingers through the young man's hair seemed to do little to soothe him. The new sounds and smells were probably contributing to the nightmares that were plaguing the man. After four hours, Sam decided Dean would be better off awake. Sam could get him fed and maybe drunk, and maybe Dean could get a quiet night's sleep. If Jake and Bobby made it in, maybe both he and Dean would feel comfortable enough letting them keep watch and they could curl up together and sleep. He had a feeling if they did, both would sleep well.

Sam shucked his clothes and slid into the warm spot vacated by the hunter, breathing in the comforting scent of his lover. He was tired and it didn't take him at all long to fall asleep. As the animal had promised, it did a fair job of keeping the nightmares at bay. The nightmares came, but the animal was there to stand with Sam and beat them back. Dreams that could have ended badly generally ended with Sam coming out the victor or the animal ripping the throats out of the antagonists. It wasn't the most restful of sleeps, dream continually nipping at him, but at least he wasn't reliving everything with the same terrible outcomes.

Dean had been puttering about, eating or wandering the room, watching him, and standing guard. Sam was aware of this on a subconscious level. The knock on the door was new, was different, and was a potential threat. His eyes snapped open and he tensed, ready to fight. He suddenly regretted being naked as his hand snaked toward the machete on the nightstand and he growled, his fangs exposing themselves as he readied himself for battle. He would protect his bloodmate with his last breath. Figuratively speaking.

Friends. He relaxed immediately. Bobby and Jake. They were here. He wondered what Bobby was going to say when he saw the bites on Dean's neck and the hickies. Not to mention the hickies on his own neck. He knew what Jake would say. Something completely tasteless and crude.

"Yeah," Sam told Dean as he threw back the covers and pulled on his pants and grabbed a nearby t-shirt. After slipping on his shoes he gave Dean a nod as he reached for a flannel shirt.  


* * *

  


Dean didn’t bother to hide his admiration of the other man when Sam got up and started grabbing and putting on clothes. Though as he watched Sam pulling up his jeans, hiding that perfect ass from his view, the young man was suddenly all too aware of the faint bruises he knew were in the shape of his fingers from clutching at the vampire. As Sam pulled the t-shirt on over his head, it was all too apparent how the material didn’t hide in the least the all too visible hickeys he’d left on _both_ sides of Sam’s neck.

It made Dean all the more aware of the marks he knew he was sporting, thanks to Sam, and he couldn’t help blushing a little self consciously. Which was definitely _not_ the way he wanted to open the door. Blushing like some virgin girl trying to hide her first hickey from her overprotective father.

Fuck, he hoped Bobby wouldn’t freak out upon seeing them. Especially considering the actual _bites_ , not just bruising, would also be clearly visible. The louder, more impatient, knock on the door made Dean sigh and when Sam gave the go ahead to open the door, the young man nodded back.

Dean unlocked the bolt and chain and opened the door. The relief that filled him seeing Bobby on the other side of the door, alive and unharmed, almost enough to make him forget about any approaching embarrassment on his part.

“Hey, Bobby.” 

* * *

When the door opened and Bobby laid eyes on the young man, his knees went weak with relief. John's boy was okay. The first thought that crossed his mind was how much weight the young man had lost. The second was the fucking big ass hickies and obvious bites on Dean's neck. Fresh vampire bites.

Good guy. Jacob assured him Sam was a good guy. And in love with Dean. But for God's sake! How much had the vampire been feeding on Dean? Was that contributing to why Dean was so thin? And yeah, so he didn't have to worry about whether or not Dean knew if Sam was a vampire. Was that a blush on Dean's face? Reluctantly, Bobby decided, especially after seeing the huge ass hickies on Sam's throat, that the relationship was consensual and reciprocated and that Dean was blushing. Hell, who knew the kid could blush?

So John Winchester's boy was seeing a male vampire. If someone had told him that even six months ago, he would have laughed in their face. But who knew what the two had been through together and if this helped Dean, then Bobby would support it. Or at least try to.

He noticed the vampire was watchful of him and some mistrust shadowed his face. No one could blame the creature—Sam, he told himself. Supernatural beast. Walking undead. Vampire. Half-breed demon. The hunter in Bobby wanted to put the thing down and he was suddenly having trouble reconciling the stories of the man Jacob had told him, with the fact Sam was that same man.

He brought his attention back to Dean. "It's good to see you Boy," Bobby said as he pulled Dean into a hug. "And as soon as I'm sure you're healthy enough for it, I owe you one helluva an ass kicking."

* * *

As Dean stood there in the doorway he could see Bobby's eyes roaming over him, saw the older man's relief even as his friend was taking in his appearance, lingering for a time on his neck. It was all Dean could do not to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot under the regard. Then he saw the older hunter's eyes shift to a spot over his shoulder and he knew Bobby was looking at Sam.

He wondered exactly what Jacob had told Bobby about Sam. Considering their last encounter…

Bobby had attacked Sam then thinking the other man had taken advantage of him, and Bobby hadn't even known Sam was a vampire then. What if Bobby did know now? Would he try to attack Sam again? Try to kill Sam? Of course Dean wouldn't let him. He'd stop Bobby. But the very last thing the young man wanted right now was to be caught between the two men. To be forced to choose one over the other…

He didn't know how he could do it, or if he even could. Hell was too kind a word. But when the older man was done with his scrutiny, shifting his attention back at him, and when all Bobby did was pull him into a hug, Dean knew he could relax.

Only he didn't relax. When Bobby's arms came around him, pulled him close, Dean's first reaction was to stiffen in the embrace. In fact, it was all he could do not to shove Bobby away or recoil from his touch. As it was, his heart was beating way too fast and there didn't seem to be enough air in the room. It was just like… before…

God damn it… God. Damn. It.

Dean covered up his reaction with a laugh and a forced smile to his lips. Giving the older man a clap on his back before taking a step back. Pulling out of his embrace and putting a little bit of distance between them, and completely hating himself for his reaction. He could let Sam close to him, he could let the vampire touch him, hell, practically fuck him, and he couldn't even let his oldest friend give him a hug?

"Yeah, you owe me two now." Dean joked with false cheer, if only to keep himself from crying.

* * *

Sam watched the old hunter warily. For a moment there was no doubt he saw the disgust and distaste for what Sam was. For a moment, there was no doubt the hunter would like to take a machete to his throat. But that moment passed and the old man turned caring and concerned eyes glistening with tears back on Dean and hugged the young man.

It was immediate, the scent of fear, the way Dean's heart jumped in speed, followed by the scent of sadness and frustration. If he didn't know how much his lover cared for the old man, he would have killed the hunter for upsetting Dean. Well, maybe not killed him, but certainly gotten between them, growling and threatening the man never to touch Dean again. He knew if Dean felt he hadn't given his fear away to Bobby, he sure as hell wouldn't want Sam to. So instead of going all protective, Sam strode to Dean's side even though he really wasn’t all that keen on the idea of getting within reach of Bobby until he was absolutely certain Bobby wasn't going to try to kill him. He would have much rather kept Dean between them, but Dean's welfare came first.

"Hello Mr. Singer," Sam said, reaching a hand out to Bobby as he lightly put his other hand on Dean's back, rubbing it soothingly. "I hope our meeting this time goes a little better than last time."

Bobby had felt Dean stiffen in his arms and the way Dean stepped back as quickly as possibly. The boy couldn't lie to him. It was like before. John's boy had been raped. He felt his heart practically shatter. The hickies on Dean's neck had new meaning for him. Dean trusted Sam. Dean would let Sam touch him and comfort him. The last time, the boy wouldn't let anyone near him. Took him forever to finally start hitting on women again, and Bobby knew that was only because John had done the only thing he knew: make comments about Dean not hitting on every pretty thing with two legs that came near. Eventually Dean seemed to get better though a man hitting on him elicited a fairly strong reaction. Suddenly he didn't care that Sam was a vampire. Dean had Sam to help him through this. Hell, he'd open up his own wrist for the vampire if it meant Sam could help the young man he practically considered a son. He saw the way Sam was immediately at Dean's side, the gentle hand that went to Dean's back as Sam tried to distract Dean from Bobby's touch and distract Bobby from Dean's reaction by offering to shake hands. Jacob was right it seemed. Sam was one of the good guys. Frankly, at this point Bobby didn't care if Sam was evil as sin if he could help Dean.

Bobby accepted Sam's offered hand and shook it. "Just Bobby. Yes, I think it will. Jake has told me a lot about you."

"Probably more than I would ever want you to know," Sam said, giving Jacob a look somewhere between annoyance, gratitude, and relief.

"Sammy, good to see you," Jacob said with a grin.

Sam stepped back, half-guiding Dean with him, to let Bobby and Jacob into the room.

When Jacob stepped into the room, he gave a low whistle. "Snazzy honeymooner's place you got here. Let me guess. The only one with a Jacuzzi?"

Sam laughed. "You know me too well old man."

"I know you're a powder puff when it comes to your amenities," Jacob said, shaking Sam's hand. He wanted to give his old friend a hug not unlike the one Bobby had given his boy, but he could see Sam's posturing. Based on the way he stepped back just a little as he shook Jacob's hand, Sam didn't want to be touched. He knew the way of vampire nests. He remembered what they had done to him those many years ago. He had been a 'pretty boy' not unlike Dean. Sam had spent a long time helping Jacob get comfortable with anyone again. He had been intimate with Jacob. He had paid for strippers which was the inside joke about his birthday present. Sam had made the comment about one of the stripper having breasts as big as pumpkins, and it had been an inside joke ever since. Sam had gotten him prostitutes and paid for massages. Anything to get Jacob over the fear of being touched by someone and allow him to be intimate with someone again. He knew right where Sam was mentally, and he was pleased Sam seemed to find comfort with Dean and more importantly, that Dean was okay with offering that comfort.

"So are you two hungry or have you already eaten?" Jake asked, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam huffed. "Jake you are such a child."

"I'm just glad I don't have to buy you a stripper with kahoonas the size of pumpkins," Jake tossed back at him. "You're the rich one."

 

* * *

The light touch to his back was warm and comforting and Dean didn’t know whether to lean into that touch or cry. Considering the latter response would humiliate him beyond belief, he settled on relaxing into the warm hand. Doing his best to ignore the spark of… knowing… that was in Bobby’s eyes before the older man turned his attention to Sam and shook his hand.

Well, that was a hell of a lot better than the hunter trying to cut off Sam’s head, that was for damned sure. The way Bobby had looked at Sam…

Though Dean had to laugh a little when Sam called Bobby “Mr. Singer”. When he had first met Bobby when he was five or so his Dad had told him to call the older man Mr. Singer at first because it was polite. He remembered the man’s look as he whacked his father upside the head telling him he wasn’t THAT old yet for the young boy to be calling him _Mr. Singer_ like his grandfather. It had been just Bobby ever since…

It was a good memory, but with it always came pain when he was remembering his father. Sometimes a little, sometimes a lot. Considering how he felt right about now, the reminder of how he’d gotten his father killed wasn’t at all welcome. So when Jacob asked them if they wanted to go out for dinner, Dean was more than happy to if only for the distraction, but someplace he could liquor up would also be good right about now.

“Dinner sounds great, I’m starving.” Dean answered, ignoring the innuendo in the old man’s tone and look. Even though he supposed, Sam _had_ just eaten. He would not blush… he would not blush, damn it. 

* * *

Sam's hand, though still gentle pressed against Dean's back a little more firmly, sensing Dean's upset.

"I'm only 'rich' if you brought my wallet. And cell phone?" When Dean blushed at Jake's words, Sam gave Dean the barest of smirks.

"You think I'd pay for coming to your rescue out of my own pocket?" Jacob snorted. "You really need to change your pin number, you know." He handed over Sam's wallet and cell phone.

"Bite me, old man," Sam said, but his retort was good natured.

"That's your job, Sammy," Jacob laughed and headed for the door.

Bobby handed Dean his cell phone and an old wallet. "This was in the glove box. A couple of your old IDs and one credit card that hasn't expired. Don't rightly know if they're all still good, but thought I'd bring 'em to you anyhow. Little bit of cash down in there too. We saw a steakhouse on the way in and thought we'd eat there." After giving Dean smile he added. "Sure is good to see you, Son."

After Bobby followed Jacob out, Sam held Dean back just a moment.

"If there are too many people, you just say so, okay? We can always get it to go and bring it back here." Seeing that Jake and Bobby were already out of view, walking along the sidewalk back to their car, Sam pulled Dean into an embrace, running his hand through Dean's hair lovingly. "We'll get through this," he said softly, and gave Dean a light kiss.

Taking hold of Dean's arm, Sam guided him out the door. "C'mon, Belle. Your dinner awaits," he said with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure they can hear your stomach growling half a county away and that's not very lady-like, you know."

* * *

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean answered with a genuine smile when the older hunter handed him his things, and he didn’t just mean for thinking to bring his spare wallet along. He meant for everything. For being such a good friend through all these years. For coming after him, not once but twice. For apparently having accepted Sam for who, and what, he was. (It was pretty obvious now that Jacob had told Bobby about Sam, especially considering the ‘Bite me’ exchange) And for just… just still being alive…

“Good to see you too, Bobby.” The younger man replied, feeling emotion welling up to choke him in his throat again and having to fight back the mistiness in his eyes. God, he could really use that drink now.

Dean was about to follow the two older men but Sam’s hand stopped him. The embrace wasn’t at all unwelcome, even though it made it harder for him to not start blubbering and crying like a little girl with a skinned knee. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Sam’s scent and reassuring hand petting through his hair calming him. The young man smiled faintly at the soft kiss.

“Yeah. Same goes for you.” Dean told Sam, giving the vampire a look that said he was serious. He knew the idea of going out was probably unsettling for the other man, and if it really was too much for him to handle right now he wanted Sam to say so. He didn’t want the other man to play at being strong for him or something if he couldn’t handle it.

Though when Sam had the nerve to call him Belle again as they walked out the door, Dean gave the vampire a little glare. “I told you not to call me that. No second base for you tonight.” Whether or not Dean would be able to uphold his own “punishment” though was anyone’s guess. 

* * *

"I'll be fine," Sam reassured him, not at all certain he would be. He was nervous now with just the thought of being out in the open. That Bobby and Jacob were with them eased his fears considerably though. If something went bad, it wouldn't just be him and Dean. They had back up. The concept of backup wasn't something he was readily used to, but he liked it just fine right now. If it were just him and Dean, he would insist they get dinner to go. With the other two men, he could hopefully find some measure of ease. If there was a bar there, the thought of about six shots of tequila to start with was very attractive.

Dean's threat made him laugh. "I hope no second base. I don't intend to go to bed with my clothes on. Soft bed, hot shower, food, alcohol. Sounds like a third base night to me. If we both don't just pass out, that is."

Calling to the hunter ahead of them, Sam said, "Mind if we ride with you, Bobby? I don't imagine either Dean or I will be in any condition to drive back here."

"What makes you think I will be?" Bobby asked, walking up to his car and unlocking the front door. The back seat was filled with trash and clothes and coolers.

"Because you're still sweating out alcohol," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Hard to hide shit from a vampire, Bobby," Jacob said. "The back seat is pretty trashed, Sam. We'll have to throw shit in the trunk."

"The room next to ours is empty. Why don't you two get that room and Dean and I will carry your shit there."

"How do you know…nevermind. I'll go check in," Bobby said, shaking his head. He tossed his keys to Jacob so the appropriate items in the trunk could be unloaded as well.

By the time Bobby got to the door with the keys, Jacob, Dean and Sam had everything already there ready and waiting. That accomplished, the four piled into the car and Bobby drove the short distance to the steakhouse.

The restaurant had a fairly simple exterior with big windows and aged looking wood. Inside peanut shells were scattered across the floor. Country music played on the speakers and a TV screen at the bar was showing a car race. The walls were decorated with a country motif of antlers, wagon wheels, horse shoes and other 'country' type decorations. Buckets of peanuts sat on every table. The place was moderately busy but they were able to get a table near the door and with a good view of the parking lot. When the older waitress asked what she could get them, Sam spoke first.

"Best tequila in the house, bring the bottle, two bottles if you've got them. Make sure it's anejo and one hundred percent agave. If you don't have anejo, let me know."

She looked at the others.

"Just bring me iced tea," Bobby said. He really wanted a clear head this evening and the vampire had been right. He was still feeling the alcohol from the night prior.

"Same," Jacob agreed.

The waitress looked at Dean last.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes at the other man’s reply, he was about to point out that if Sam didn’t get any second base that didn’t mean he could skip right to third. Passing out in an alcohol induced coma was almost a more attractive a concept right now, but he knew that was just because he was feeling a little flayed open emotionally right now. He might have a different opinion once he’d had a few pints of hard liquor in him.

After getting Bobby’s car more or less cleaned out so he and Sam could ride in the back, it didn’t take them long to reach the steakhouse. A good steak actually sounded really good right about now, and his growling stomach agreed.

Dean was having second thoughts however the second they entered the bar/restaurant. Seriously? Country music? From the decour alone he doubted that the jukebox had a single decent song listed in it and his ears warred with his stomach for a moment before his stomach finally won. Because really, the food smelled pretty fucking awesome and it looked like they could get a decent drink here too.

So, promising himself he’d try to take control of the jukebox as soon as possible, they got a table and Dean barely kept from chuckling as Sam started off the order of drinks with a bottle of tequila. When the waitress finally got to him, he didn’t even bother looking at what they had.

“Just bring an extra glass.” Dean said, pointing at Sam, and finally picked up his menu to figure out what he wanted to eat. The steak with loaded mashed potatoes sounded great, and they even had those whole onions that they threw in the fryer. He was definitely getting one of those. Then he thought a moment and grinned at Sam, teasing.

“You don’t have anything against onions, do you? Or is it just garlic?” 

* * *

Jacob burst into laughter at Dean's question. Before Jacob had a chance to comment, Bobby snorted. "Apparently licorice is more effective."

Sam's eyes grew wide as he stared first at Bobby then at Jacob, a bright flush coloring his cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you Jake," Sam muttered, lifting the menu to try to hide his embarrassment. "Don't even ask," Sam threatened Dean as he tried hard to focus on the list of food available. He wanted to simply melt into the chair. If it had been Jake who had made the comment, he would have probably been okay, but the fact Jake told Bobby about the licorice incident made him dread what other embarrassing moments the man had felt compelled to share with the old hunter. He made a mental note to keep Jake and Dean from sharing any alone time together.

"Onions are fine," Sam said from behind the menu. He considered getting the bar-b-que ribs, but suddenly the thought of gnawing on bones was enough to make him sick. Steak. He would just stick with steak and potatoes. French Fries. They had French fries. That would work. If he wasn't going to be drinking he would have considered some pie, but the thought of pie and tequila just wasn't attractive. He couldn't fucking believe Jake told Bobby about the licorice incident.

* * *

Dean looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow when the older man started cracking up, and his expression only grew more perplexed when Bobby mentioned… licorice? What the hell did licorice have to do with…

Sam’s “threat” though and the impressive shade of red that the vampire turned had Dean fighting not to laugh as well and more than a little curious. He probably shouldn’t ask. Having gotten only a taste of Jacob’s humor he knew it probably wasn’t a good idea. Still he just couldn’t resist.

Besides, Bobby already knew. It wasn’t fair that Bobby got to know and he didn’t.

“What about licorice?” Dean asked as innocently as possible. 

* * *

"It's not a topic that should be discussed at dinner," Sam said. One look over at Dean though and Sam gave a long suffering sigh. It was obvious that the young hunter was not going to let this go. Sam suspected Dean would nag him about it mercilessly.

"I'd never had licorice. I had some licorice candy. I discovered I don't like licorice. My virus doesn't like it either, apparently. The licorice didn't agree with me. It came back up at a damned inconvenient time, okay?" Sam growled, wishing the damned waitress would get back with his tequila already.

Jacob was still sniggering. "Aw, Sammy, you tell it so much better when you're snockered to the gills." He looked over at Dean. "So Elizabeth, that's his second wife, had gotten some licorice candy. She loved licorice. Sammy here tried some of it. Didn't like it. But that was okay, she promised to make it up to him." Jacob started laughing again, and Bobby was trying as hard to hide his grin as Sam was trying to hide his embarrassment. "Things got pretty hot, pretty excited, and whoosh, it came back up the same time he came. Lizzie wouldn't have sex with him for a month after that."

Sam hung his head. He had learned not to get too drunk around Jacob. Unfortunately, he learned that a little too late.

* * *

  
Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's growled out response, surprised that the other man was getting so worked up about this. Apparently the vampire didn't like being embarrassed. Well, who did? But it couldn't possibly be that bad…

As Jacob started to fill in the blanks it took all Dean had not to burst out laughing like the old man had initially. Ok, it was that bad. It was wrong in so many ways. Definitely not dinner conversation… and he did his best to hide the snort that did escape as a cough instead though he knew none of them believed that.

"Ok, no licorice for you." Dean finally said, grinning playfully at Sam even as he reached under the table and rested his hand on the other man's leg. Letting his fingers curl into Sam's inner thigh and giving a light squeeze. Silently promising to make it up to him later.

Dean was very glad that the waitress chose that moment to return with their drinks and to take their food orders, because if Jacob told Bobby _that_ story, he could only imagine what Bobby had told Jacob in return. While it might have been "fair" for Sam to hear a humiliating story that had happened to him, he'd rather not give either of the older men the opportunity to tell one.    


* * *

Sam gave a soft snort at Dean's comment. He didn't let anything show on his face when he felt Dean's hand on his leg and the comforting squeeze Dean gave it. Sam put his hand on top of Dean's and squeezed back. He felt as if his face wasn't brilliant red anymore at least.

When the waitress returned with their drinks Sam stifled a laugh at seeing the bottle of tequila she brought him.

She set the iced teas down, the shot glasses and the bottle of tequila. Seeing his amusement, she asked, "Is this tequila okay? The bartender said this was one of the better ones we have, but we do also have Corzo if you would prefer. We have a second bottle of either."

Sam looked at the bottle, smirking. "No, no, it's one of my favorites. This is good."

"Are you four ready to order? We have a special on ribeyes tonight, and the vegetable of the day is green bean casserole with bacon. We're out of the vegetable soup."

"I think we're ready," Sam said and proceeded to place his order for a T-bone. The others followed suit with their own choices.

"I'll have your appetizer out soon," she promised and disappeared.

"So what's so funny about the tequila she brought you Sammy?" Jake asked curiously.

Sam laughed as he twisted off the cap and poured a shot for Dean and one for himself. "She brought me Pura Sangre. I've always liked 'Pure Blood.'"  


* * *

  


Dean was just as perplexed as everyone else at the table by Sam's amusement, and when the vampire explained he couldn't help but snort in amusement as well before tossing back the shot that he'd been poured. Damn that was good.

By the time Dean had polished off almost half of their appetizer by himself the liquor pooling his stomach had created a pleasant warmth that was slowly spreading through his entire body. Whatever nervousness he might have felt at being "out in the open" like this was slowly melting away shot by shot and pretty soon his eyes stopped darting to the door every time it opened.

By the time their meal arrived Dean was already more than a little buzzed. The food was excellent, much better than he had expected. Enough to almost forgive the country motif, if not the music, but the liquor was definitely better. In fact, his inhibitions were quickly being shot to hell and he found himself shifting closer and closer to Sam in the booth all the time. Their shoulders, arms, or legs brushing while they ate, his hand finding its way back to Sam's thigh again and again, a little higher up each time it seemed.

Finally Dean couldn't take the country music anymore, and announced he was going to take over the juke box. Sliding out of the booth, only a little tipsy, he sauntered up to the bar and asked for a roll of quarters. Not one to do anything half assed, he wanted to make sure there was decent music playing long after they'd left, just to piss off the locals for forcing him to listen to country music for the last half hour.

He leaned up against the bar while he waited, oblivious to some of the obvious leers he'd been receiving since he walked up to the bar and that followed him as he made his way over to the old juke box. As it turned out, there were a few fairly decent songs in the juke box, not many, but some. Dean popped all of his quarters into the juke box anyway, looping several songs over and over again. He was grinning to himself as the first of his picks began to play and would later blame the alcohol for not noticing the presence of the man standing over his shoulder until he felt the touch to his lower back.

At first, almost thinking it was Sam, but the voice in his ear definitely wasn't Sam's and he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"Hey boy, just passing through?" The voice wasn't unfriendly, but the thick southern drawl was too similar to one he remembered. The much too friendly hand apparently taking his stillness for approval began to shift even lower. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Somehow that seemed to break his sudden paralysis and Dean jerked around so fast he stumbled right into the jukebox and might have fallen over in a drunken display of gracelessness if not for the man's hand curling around his bicep to steady him. Unfortunately right now the guy's touch, even a helpful one, was anything but welcome and only kicked up the irrational panic he was feeling another notch.

"Get your hand off me!" Dean snapped, trying to pull away, his hands curling into fists when the hold on his arm only tightened.

"Hey kid, take it easy…"

* * *

For vampires, alcohol was much the same as it was for humans. They could get as drunk as any human, but if they hadn't eaten recently, the alcohol lowered their control and let the animal have greater access to the outside world. A drunken vampire could be a very dangerous thing, particularly if they were hungry. Fortunately, Sam was not.

Sam was drinking slower than Dean. He certainly would like to get drunk tonight, but he would finish off his buzz back in the hotel room. While he had Jacob and Bobby to watch their backs, it was obvious Dean was going to get completely blitzed and one of them ought to have some semblance of sobriety while out in the open. Just in case. But there was no doubt he was beginning to feel the warmth of the alcoholic effects.

He couldn't deny he liked the fact that Dean reached across the table the get the salt, and used that excuse to slide closer to Sam, or when he laughed at some joke Jacob or Bobby made he inched himself a little closer still. It was subtle, it was comfortable, and soon Dean was pretty much right up against him, their thighs touching, sometimes their arms brushing, or their shoulders. Innocent but inviting. He smiled at the the animation he saw in the young hunter and seeing the fear drain away. This was probably a lot closer to the 'real' Dean than he had yet met. And he liked this relaxed Dean. A lot.

The young man's hand returned again and again to Sam's thigh and if he went any higher, he was going to be touching more than just leg muscle. Sam couldn't help but return the caresses. Yeah, like they were going to be stopping at first base tonight. Yeah, sure. Sam already had it in his mind that as soon as they got back to the room, and he was most certainly going to see if he couldn't get away with trying to carry Dean over the threshold, he was going to have Dean on his back on that bed and start kissing the daylights out of him. Where it went from there if Dean's touches were any indication, was a fairly rapid removal of clothes, a good third basing and then falling asleep in each other's arms. It was going to be a very good night. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't have time to get fully blitzed back in the room but he would much rather be making love to Dean than trying to finish off any desired buzz.

He laughed when Dean walked over to the bar a little unsteadily after his announcement about the juke box. The kid liked his rock music and apparently always had to be in control of it. He stopped laughing when he saw five women and two men watching him, obviously watching him with more than idle interest. Dean was blissfully, drunkenly, oblivious. As Dean headed to the juke box he saw one of the interested men nudge the other. There was a brief hesitation and then the large muscular man slid off the stool to follow Dean. Sam slid to the edge of the seat, a soft growl in his throat.

"Sammy," Jacob soothed. "Make a scene, draw attention. Cops. Newspapers. Everyone. Just help him back to the booth."

Sam's gaze snapped to Jacob, death in his eyes.

"Sam!" Jake snapped at him then hissed. "Do not draw attention."

Sam gave a final soft growl. Jake was right. Exhibiting more control than he thought possible at the moment, he pushed himself out of the booth and headed toward the jukebox. Dean was handsome and he couldn't really blame anyone for trying to hit on him, but the hickeys on Dean's neck, the hickeys Sam had given him, should have been clear signs the young man was already seeing someone. He saw the muscular man from the bar touch Dean's lower back, saw Dean stumble, and could smell his bloodmate's panicked scent from ten steps away. He was instantly at Dean's side. The fury that filled him, that anyone would dare touch his Dean, that anyone would scare his Dean, he kept under leash only because they were in public and the restaurant was pretty full. If there had been only a couple people around he might well have launched the offender into the distant wall. Jake's warning kept him under control. Barely. So instead of doing all of the things he wanted to do to the offender, he stepped up and caught Dean around the waist and put his leg between the stranger and Dean. He pulled Dean close.

"He's taken," Sam growled, feeling his fangs descend though he didn't show them. He took hold of the man's wrist, wanting nothing more than to crush it for daring to touch his lover, but Jake's words echoed in his head. He tugged the wrist lightly, his eyes daring the man to try to keep hold of Dean. His voice on the edge of dangerous, Sam added, "But he thanks you for the compliment."

Quickly letting go of Dean and looking up at the pissed off man—shit when was the last time he had to look _up_ at anyone?--the man raised his hands in placation. "No offense meant, partner. Didn't realize he was with you," the man drawled. He eyed Sam's muscular frame appreciatively. "Either or both of you decide to hang around a bit and want some additional company, my buddy and I are usually around here in the evenings. Be glad to show you town," he offered, but eased back a step all the same.

"We won't be staying," Sam said. The muscle in his jaw flexed. "But thank you for the offer," he said as politely as he could manage.

 

* * *

Dean knew he should have been embarrassed, hell he’d go as far as to say humiliated, by Sam having to come to his rescue like he was some kind of damsel in distress. He was a hunter, god damn it. He could face down a werewolf, he could take care of one touchy feely redneck asshole. But instead he had panicked. The man’s voice, his demeanor, reminding the young man too much of… _him_ … and he’d just panicked.

His heart was still knocking so hard against his chest it was amazing it didn’t burst free from his ribs all together even as Sam effectively removed the man’s hand from his arm and basically told him to fuck off. It was almost like Dean could still feel the asshole’s touch on him though, like a brand against his back and arm. Only it wasn’t the stranger’s hands he was feeling, because frankly, the guy had been harmless. It was the memory of another, _others_ , hands he was feeling.

Rough hands gripping the back of his neck, shoving his face to the floor while equally bruising fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place as…

Suddenly there didn’t seem to be enough air in the room. It was all being sucked away from all the other _people_. Too many. Too many people looking at him. Laughing. Jeering. Encouraging the others as they… To hurt him more…

Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s arm around his waist he would have been surprised if he didn’t draw blood but he couldn’t make himself stop.

“I want to go. Now.” He barely managed in a weak choked whisper. 

* * *

Sam could smell Dean's increasing panic, even his terror. Dean's respiration came fast and shallow and bordered on hyperventilating. His heart was pounding so hard it was a wonder Sam could even identify the beats independently. He knew he could try to soothe Dean with words but knew he could offer a much more effective reassurance. Growling softly, he told his bloodmate that he was safe, that nothing would happen to him, that no one would touch him. He kept his arm firmly around Dean's waist, ignoring the way Dean's nails dug into him. He could small a hint of copper. Dean's grip was so tight he drew blood.

Sam glanced over at Jake and then meaningfully toward the door. Jake gave a nod. Whispering soft reassurances Sam guided Dean through the doors to the outside and over to Bobby's car. He pulled Dean into an embrace and just held him, growling and purring as he ran his hand over Dean's hair, stroking it slowly.  


* * *

  


Sam’s soft growling reached him on a level beyond rational thought, in a way mere words probably couldn’t right now, considering his fear was anything but rational. Though the panic inside of him began to ease a little he knew he wouldn’t be all right again until they were out the door. Until they were far away from here. Away from everyone. Where it was just him and Sam again.

Actually getting _to_ the door was awkward as hell, considering Sam didn’t release him from his hold and Dean wouldn’t let go. Not to mention he was drunk too, so that added to the stumbling. He probably looked like an idiot. A panicking idiot, at that. Dean didn’t give a damn at that point. He could be humiliated later. He just wanted to leave.

When they finally stepped outside he began to feel like he could breathe again, just a little bit. When Sam put his arms around him and pulled him close, Dean went willingly into the embrace. Not caring in the least that they were hugging in front of Bobby and Jacob and all the people inside the restaurant who were probably still staring at him through the windows. He didn’t care because the fear had finally begun to ease and he began to feel safe again in the other man’s arms.

Enough that he was already beginning to feel more embarrassed than terrified over the whole incident. Quickly following that was anger, at himself, not the redneck. If he couldn’t even stand up some over “friendly” guy hitting on him how the hell was he going to face the vampires who had actually…

“I’m pathetic…” 

* * *

Sam chuckled softly. "No stealing my lines, Prince Charming."

He pulled Dean away from him enough that he could look into those green eyes. "We're both still on edge and pretty freaked. It hasn't even been a week since we escaped. Shit, Dean, in the past month, you got taken by vampires, almost turned into one, discovered a vampire fell in love with you, got taken again by vampires and raped and tortured. Freaking out over a stranger touching you? I think you have full rights to that and no way should you be embarrassed by it or think any less of yourself for it. If not for you, I'd probably still be hiding up in the cabin. If not for you, I would surely still be in the motel room. It's going to take us both time not to jump every time someone touches us, every time some sound is unfamiliar, or maybe too familiar, and spooks us. So long as we have each other, I think we'll be okay. Together, we'll learn to move past this. It just isn't going to heal up overnight and you can't expect it to. Once we get you back to your 'baby' I'll bet you'll feel a lot more like yourself. You'll have your weapons, your car, your clothes. Right now we're both still surrounded by things that are nothing but reminders of what happened to us."

He planted a light kiss on Dean's lips. "So stop being a girl, Belle."  


* * *

  


Dean snorted softly at Sam’s comment about him stealing his lines. But he let the other man push him away. No matter how much he didn’t want to, he also knew he had to. He had to pull himself together, damn it. He didn’t want Bobby to come out of the restaurant and see him clinging to the vampire like a child terrified of the dark.

It was bad enough that he’d freaked out in the first place, in the middle of a crowded restaurant. But he had freaked out in front of _Bobby_ and that was even worse. If Bobby had any suspicions about… what had been done to him… then the older man probably had little doubt now.

Somehow that just made everything that had happened to him worse. Maybe because if nobody knew, or if only Sam knew, then that meant it was easier for Dean to pretend, at least in front of others, that it had never happened. But he couldn’t pretend if every time he looked in Bobby’s eyes he’d see a flash of pity…

God damn it, he didn’t want to be a victim! He didn’t want anyone looking at him like one, he didn’t want anyone treating him like one.

Dean was pulled out of his inner thoughts by Sam’s soft kiss. Though the other man’s teasing him to stop acting like a girl, calling him _Belle_ again, made him glare at the vampire. Though he was sure the effect was ruined by the small smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself. Realizing Sam was trying to irritate him to calm him down much like Dean himself had done in the car earlier.

“You are just asking for an ass kicking, _Sammy_.” Dean replied, remembering how much Sam disliked being called that and Jacob said it was one of the best ways to get the vampire irritated. Actually, Dean rather liked the way it rolled off his tongue, and if it irritated Sam, all the better. Turn about was fair play, especially when Sam kept referring to him as a god damned Disney _girl_ character. 

* * *

Sam could tell Dean was beginning to gather himself and recover from the incident. He laughed at the glare and even more at the smile he saw lurking on Dean's lips and the amusement in the young man's eyes. He returned Dean's glare when Dean called him Sammy. Damn Jacob for that, too.

"Not until I watch Bobby kick your ass. Twice. Besides, it would hardly be fair. Me being such a bad-ass hunter and all. You, well hell, you're practically just a newbie. A babe in the woods," Sam teased.

"Don't think that 'babe in the woods' can't kick your ass, Cristo," Bobby said gruffly, but gave Dean a wink as he walked up to the car. "After some of the bonehead moves you've made through the years, it's a wonder you survived this long."

Jacob jumped to Sam's defense, "Hey now, your boy is just as guilty! Seduced by a succubus! Or the time he went for a swim in a stream that just happened to have a nymph in it!"

"At least my boy wasn't a vampire that joined up with three other hunters to take down a vampire nest! It's a miracle he didn't get found out!"

"That's because he's a damned good hunter! And he's damned good at playing human!"

"I'd have figured him out soon enough," Bobby said confidently as he unlocked the car doors for everyone.

"My ass," Jacob retorted, handing Sam the tequila before sliding into the passenger's seat. "It's only hunters that spend a lot of time hunting vampires that can spot him."

"Then why is he such a recluse? Avoids other hunters when he can," Bobby asked.

"Duh! He doesn't get any older! That makes it kind of awkward."

Sam smirked at Dean. He had a feeling this was a continuation of an argument the two men had shared over the past days. "You'd think they were married," Sam murmured before getting into the car.

"No making out in the back seat, you two," Bobby scolded Sam and Dean. "Just so's you don't get any ideas."

* * *

Dean didn’t have time to reply to Sam’s “babe in the woods” comment before Bobby came out of the restaurant to “defend” him. The young hunter couldn’t help but snort in amusement when Jacob immediately leapt to Sam’s defense in return, even if he felt like groaning over what Bobby had obviously told the older man about him. Hey, that Succubus had one hell of a rack, and it wasn’t exactly his fault with the nymph either…

As the two went back and forth, pretty much ignoring the presence of him and Sam, Dean turned to the vampire and shrugged. Sam’s comment about Bobby and Jacob acting like an old married couple had Dean snorting so hard it almost hurt though.

He more fell into the car than anything, his body apparently remembering how drunk it was and Bobby’s comment about them not making out in the car only left Dean smirking rather than blushing as it might have any other time. Despite the older man’s warning however, as soon as Bobby turned back around Dean’s hand found its way once more to Sam’s thigh.

His fear of the incident bleeding away rapidly now that they were back in the car, heading back to the motel, he began to feel safe again. He wondered how much that had to do with the alcohol, or just Sam’s, Bobby’s, and even Jacob’s, presence with him. Most likely all of the above, but he was rather grateful that Jacob had brought along the second bottle of tequila, a little extra liquid courage never hurt, and he felt like he was definitely going to need it tonight. 

* * *

Dean was still laughing at Sam's comment while Sam was settling into the back seat. As soon as Bobby had turned on the car Dean's hand was creeping up his thigh and he couldn't help but grin at Dean's obvious 'defiance' of Bobby's warning. He scooted himself closer to Dean and cupped Dean through his jeans. He was damned glad it was only a few blocks to the hotel or they absolutely would be blatantly making out, warning or not. The panic that had struck Dean at the restaurant was apparently evaporating quickly and Sam was determined to do everything in his power to ensure Dean completely forgot about it. He ran his hand caressingly up and down the young man's thigh, cupping and fingering Dean on every upstroke. Dean's own hand was being just as frisky and if Sam's jeans hadn't been so damned tight, he knew the intoxicated hunter would be trying to get his hand inside them.

Even though the drive was short the vampire had to bite back his moan of approval more than once as Dean's fingers rubbed his dick. When Bobby pulled into a parking spot at the hotel, they all got out. He saw Dean was still a bit unsteady on his feet. Handing the two bottles of liquor and his card key to Jacob, he waved him toward their room.

"I going to help him," he told Jacob. "I don't want Bobby reaching out to steady him and have Dean freak again," he said softly.

With a curt nod, Jacob followed Sam's request, setting the bottles on a table not far inside the door and putting the key beside them before walking out of the room, making sure the door stayed open.

Sam went to Dean's side and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, nuzzling Dean's neck for a moment. He looked up to see Bobby's slight scowl. "We're not in the car any more," he pointed out innocently.

Bobby snorted and shook his head, the smirk tugging at his lips disappearing almost as fast as it had appeared. Sam guided Dean toward the door, making sure that any slight stumble Dean made, he was there to steady him. When they reached the door, Sam grinned and whispered in Dean's ear. "You're going to owe me two ass kickings."

He swept Dean up effortlessly and carried him across the threshold, crushing his lips to Dean's, silencing any complaints as he pushed the door closed with his foot.

* * *

Dean had barely managed to stifle a gasp when Sam’s hand cupped him boldly through his jeans. His cock beginning to swell a little even though Bobby, and Jacob, were _right_ there in the front seat. All they would have to do was turn around, or look in the rear view mirror, see Sam palming his dick, and Dean knew he’d spontaneously combust from embarrassment. At the same time, he didn’t give a damn because his own hand quickly grew bolder. As Sam caressed his inner thigh and cock through his jeans his own fingers automatically began to mimic the caresses despite Bobby’s order. Hell, it might have been even hotter because of that, or maybe he was just drunker than he thought.

He was beginning to think so because when they stopped at the motel and everyone got out of the car, Dean was confused for a moment as to why Sam had stopped touching him. Dean managed to get out of the car and stand without tipping over and falling on his ass at least. He had to lean up against the car for support though until Sam came around to help him to the room.

Dean grinned up at the vampire and relaxed even more as Sam put his arm around him and began nuzzling his neck. In fact, Sam’s arm around him was probably the only thing that kept his knees from giving out and sliding to the ground. Mmmm, that felt good. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a little to give Sam better access, an almost purr escaping his throat.

Then Sam was leading him away from the car and Dean really hated the fact that the other man had to stop doing that really nice thing to his neck on the way to the room. Huh? Two what? Then suddenly Dean’s world tilted a bit as the other man lifted him up into his arms, and before Dean could even squawk in protest Sam was kissing him and Dean instantly forgot he was being carried over the threshold like a chick, forgot that Bobby was there watching him get carried around and snogged, as he snogged the vampire right back. Wrapping his arms tightly around Sam’s neck and moaning into the other man’s mouth. 

* * *

When Dean responded so readily to his kiss, he couldn't help but moan back, holding Dean a little tighter, a little closer as Dean's arms wrapped around his neck. Carrying Dean the half a dozen steps necessary he laid Dean down on the bed as his tongue plunged deeply into his lover's mouth. He tasted of dinner, of tequila, and of Dean and Sam couldn't have stopped the growl if he wanted to. He ran his hand under Dean's shirt, touching that hot flesh then moved his hand down to his groin, rubbing Dean's growing erection through his jeans.

Reluctantly he broke their kiss, when he could tell Dean needed to come up for air. He pulled Dean's arms away from his neck.

"Shh, wait a moment, Lover," Sam purred and forced himself to step away from Dean. He tore through the bags for the first aid supplies and found the KY. He didn't know if they were going to end up there, but if they did, neither were going to care about it so it needed to be at hand. He grabbed that, a pocket knife and the open bottle of tequila. Opening the cap he tossed back a long draught of the alcohol. He brought everything over and paused at the end of the bed, his eyes raking lustfully over the young hunter.

God, he looked so fucking delicious. The thought of fucking Dean had made him nervous before, afraid terrible memories would erupt, but right now, Dean was the only thing in his mind and just the thought of being inside Dean made him groan. He set the items he had retrieved on the bedside table and pulled off his shirt. He took another deep swig of the tequila and then set it aside as he couldn't stand not kissing those plump luscious lips any longer.

As he leaned in Dean's arms were immediately back around his neck and pulling him down. He went willing, his hand immediately going to Dean's groin and stroking that stiffening member. Suddenly he was on his back and Dean was on top of him and he wasn't quite sure how that happened, but he didn't care. He was feeling the warmth of the tequila beginning to spread its fingers inside him. He growled telling Dean clearly in that sound he wanted to fuck Dean or wanted Dean to fuck him. He didn't care. He just needed them together. He wanted nothing but them to exist in this moment and everything else forgotten.  


* * *

Dean kissed Sam until dark spots began to flash in front of his eyes and he thought he might just pass out from lack of air but he wouldn’t care. In fact, when Sam finally broke their kiss, leaving Dean lying there in the bed, not really remembering how he’d even gotten there but not caring, gasping like a fish out of water, he could only moan in complaint as Sam loosened his hold around his neck. Dean’s eyes following the vampire hungrily and the only reason he stayed where he was, was because of Sam’s request he wait.

Sam didn’t make him wait long, thankfully. Soon Sam was back and if possible he watched Sam with even more heat burning in his eyes as the vampire drank deeply from the bottle of liquor. Dean’s eyes latched onto the movement of Sam’s throat, his own feeling dry all of a sudden as he licked his lips.

The vampire’s eyes on him were like a caress, and he knew his own gaze had to carry just as much weight as the other man stripped off his shirt. Dean’s eyes taking in every inch of that beautiful bare skin before watching Sam simply wasn’t enough anymore. He needed to touch him. Needed to feel him. Needed to forget about everything and everyone else. Remembering only Sam and Sam’s touch, no one else’s.

So when Sam finally returned Dean didn’t know if he was dragging Sam to him or if Sam was pushing himself closer. He didn’t know if he was crushing his lips against Sam’s or if Sam was devouring his mouth in a soul searing kiss. But it was definitely him who reversed their positions and suddenly he was straddling over Sam. Answering Sam’s growl with one of his own as he raked over the other man’s chest with his hands and eyes. Reluctantly pulling his hands away to practically tear off his own shirt, not caring where it landed, and then leaning over to grab the bottle of tequila Sam had placed nearby.

Dean took a long slow drink of the potent liquor, letting it pool and burn in his stomach, mingling with the burn of arousal already there. Licking his lips afterwards and smiling down at Sam as he tipped the bottle and let a little bit dribble out onto Sam’s chest. Watching as it ran along the groves of the other man’s muscles and pooled into his navel. Dean followed little rivers he’d made a second later with his tongue. Lapping up the little trails, licking the drops away from Sam’s nipples, and swirling his tongue in the other man’s belly button with a groan. 

* * *

When Dean growled back, it went right through Sam and he answered with soft needy growls. Dean's hands running over his chest was absolute fire, pulling moans from him. He watched with lust filled eyes as Dean ripped off his shirt, exposing that fine muscular chest that Sam wanted to touch and kiss. He ran his hands along Dean's sides and looked on as Dean slowly drank the tequila. Seeing Dean's tongue as he licked his lips had Sam mirroring the action, wanting to twine his tongue with Dean's, wanting their mouths back together in a passionate kiss. He was ready to pull Dean down into just such a kiss when Dean dribbled the cold alcohol on Sam's chest, the young man's hot tongue following almost immediately. When his lover's tongue teased at his nipples he groaned and arched, wanting Dean to suck and play with them. Instead Dean's mouth traveled lower, lapping at the alcohol pooling on his stomach.

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's short hair, raking through the soft locks. He picked up the bottle and dribbled more onto his chest for his lover's delight, then took another long drink himself. He wondered briefly if he should have brought the second bottle over. They had nearly gone through this one. Dean was probably drunk enough and Sam was surely getting there.

He groaned as Dean's tongue drew long wet strokes across his chest, the man occasionally stopping to suck and nip. Sam was all purrs and growls, murmuring the young man's name as he arched into that talented mouth. He rolled his hips, seeking more pressure for his hardening cock. The thought of Dean riding his cock made him groan and growl with deeper desire.

* * *

If the liquor had tasted good before, it was definitely a hundred times better when mingled with the taste of Sam’s skin, Dean decided as he greedily licked the mess he’d made away from the other man’s chest in stomach. His eyes darting up when Sam took the bottle away from him and laughing softly when the vampire dribbled a little more for him onto his own chest and Dean immediately went to work lapping at the little pools between Sam’s well defined muscles. Taking his time and making sure to catch every single drop.

All he could smell was the liquor and Sam, all he could taste was tequila and the other man’s sweat on his tongue, and he wasn’t sure which was more intoxicating. Dean’s brain wasn’t just floating in alcohol anymore, it was drowning in it, but he certainly didn’t care. He just wanted to forget everything else but this. Hell, he didn’t even care if he forgot his own name, as long as he could have this one moment without pain, fear, regret, or humiliation…

Dean licked his way down Sam’s stomach until he finally reached the waistband of the other man’s jeans. Only then did he stop to look up at Sam, just to make sure that the other man wanted this as much as he did, before he reached for Sam’s fly and unbuttoned it. He tugged down Sam’s jeans and underwear without hesitation. The smell of sex, sweat, and Sam suddenly overpowering as the other man’s cock sprang free.

Fuck, he was so hard. So hot. Dean could practically feel that heat against his face he was so close, his breath panting across the thick length, as he stared up at Sam. Eyes locked with the vampire’s. Only wanting to see him. Only him.

“More.” Dean whispered, his eyes flickering briefly to the bottle before locking with Sam’s again. 

* * *

Dean's hot breath and moist tongue across his stomach was almost torture. When Dean paused at his waistband of his jeans he saw the desire and lust filling Dean and knew his own eyes were surely as filled with want. Sam gave him a slow smile, watching under hooded lids as he took a long pull from the bottle. Seeing the young hunter at his groin, ready to expose him, ready to touch him was unbelievably hot and he felt his cock throb with need. He gave a nod, licking his lips in anticipation. As soon as Dean had his jeans undone he practically ripped them down Sam's hips and the vampire groaned as his bound cock was suddenly released, erect and ready. The whispering breath across his cock made his hips buck just a little. Dean's eyes on him, the look in them, was almost breath-taking.

More Dean begged. His eyes on the bottle made Sam smirk. Sam was definitely feeling the tequila at this point. "More tequila? Or more me?"

Sam exposed his fangs and bit into his wrist. He held the dripping wound over the mouth of the bottle. He finally stopped, licking slowly at his own wrist as he swirled the liquid inside the bottle. He handed the container down to Dean. "How about both?"

* * *

Dean snorted softly at Sam’s question, but his amusement faded when the vampire exposed his fangs and bit into his own wrist. The scent of Sam’s blood joining the others already driving him crazy with lust and if possible making him even hotter, even harder, wanting more. Yes, he wanted more of Sam, damn it. He wanted so much fucking more. He wanted to taste Sam’s skin. He wanted to taste his cock. Feel how hot he was in his mouth. Feel him throb and pulse against his tongue. His come. He wanted to know if it was just as amazing as the taste of Sam’s blood. He wanted to lick and swallow around Sam’s hot flesh until he screamed in pleasure and spilled down his throat.

His eyes remained fixed on Sam’s wrist and the small trickle of blood as it dripped into the bottle, mixing with the liquor. Dean almost didn’t take the bottle when Sam offered it to him. Wanting instead to lick away the blood directly from Sam’s wrist, but he managed to tear his eyes away. Taking the bottle and lifting it to his lips. Licking away the small trip from the rim before swallowing down a mouthful of the blood laced liquor.

The second it hit his tongue Dean couldn’t have stopped the near obscene moan that broke from his throat even if he tried. The first swallow burned its way so sweetly down his throat and filled his stomach with a fire far more potent than the tequila alone could ever offer.

“Fuck…” Dean gasped and it was all he could do to steady himself and not swoon as he licked his lips and looked up at Sam. Breathing harder if it were possible and if he’d had any doubts about what he was about to do they were completely and utterly erased now.

With a small grin, Dean tilted the bottle again over Sam but this time over the other man’s hips and groin area. Barely waiting until the liquor had splashed against the other man’s skin before Dean lowered his head to lap it away. Licking at the hollows of Sam’s hips and trailing his tongue down one of his inner thighs and then up the other, slowly inching closer and closer to the other man’s cock.

Dean nuzzled against Sam’s sack first with a soft groan. He licked and sucked on one of Sam’s balls first and then the other, his fingers digging into the other man’s thigh tightly to keep Sam from bucking. He wasn’t sure he could handle Sam fucking into his mouth yet. But that didn’t stop Dean from licking his way up the underside of the vampire’s hard flesh. Tasting the tequila first, and then the blood, and beneath that the hot heady taste of Sam’s flesh and it was an absolutely exquisite mixture. Still it was nothing compared to when he flicked his tongue over the tip of Sam’s shaft and the sharp taste of the other man’s precome exploded over his tongue.

_Fuck, he could come in his jeans just from this,_ Dean realized as he swirled his tongue around and around, playing with the head of his lover’s cock.

* * *

The desire in Dean's eyes were clear as he debated between the offered bottle and the bleeding wrist. When the young man took the bottle, Sam's gaze was fixed on Dean's tongue as he licked away a stray drop of blood on the bottle's rim. It was so fucking sensual to watch. The groan that broke from Dean with his first taste of the spiked tequila made Sam's cock pulse and the amazed look on Dean's face was priceless. The jump Sam smelled in Dean's arousal made him growl in pleasure. He briefly bared his fangs to Dean as Dean panted from the taste of liquor and blood, a promise if Dean wanted it.

When the cold liquid drizzled over his hips and groin Sam couldn't help but flinch from its chill but when Dean began licking it all away again he moaned loudly. He wanted Dean to touch him, to suck him off, anything. Sam threw his head back and gave a growled purr as the young man's mouth began teasing his sack. The hunter had to hold him still because if he didn't Sam would be trying to fuck air. Finally, finally Dean's tongue was on his cock and he practically writhed under the moist touch. When the young hunter's tongue tasted him and danced around his sensitive crown Sam groaned his lover's name.

"Oh Jesus, Dean," Sam moaned as he tried to fuck up into that hot teasing mouth. He was so hard and his precome was practically a steady thin stream. His hands went to Dean's head, twisting his fingers in the young man's hair. "Please," Sam keened softly, "suck me off, Lover. Let me feel your mouth on me. Suck me off and let me come."

If it hadn't been Dean he would have never let anyone get so close, so intimate. If it wasn't Dean, the thought of being given a blow job almost sickened him. But it was Dean. Those precious plump lips, that teasing tongue, those lust filled eyes, all coupled with the smell of everything Dean, his bloodmate, made him feel safe.

* * *

God, Sam was so fucking needy.

Dean could feel it in the tension in the muscles beneath his hands, the desperation in every sound the vampire made, the way Sam’s cock pulsed and throbbed against his tongue, so hard it had to hurt, and weeping at the slit. The sense of power that swept over him, knowing he had driven Sam to this very state, had to be wrong. But knowing that he could continue to tease and play with his lover like this, listening to Sam beg as he writhed beneath his hands and tongue made him so damned hot he could barely believe it. Barely believe that Sam could make him feel this way, after everything… God, Sam was so fucking beautiful…

The fingers that suddenly twined in his hair shocked Dean for a moment, and if he had been any less drunk, able to think about anything other than the need driving them both, then he might have freaked out at the sensation. Too much like… but in reality it wasn’t. Sam wasn’t holding him in place, he wasn’t applying any pressure to the back of his head, or holding him there. Sam’s hands weren’t demanding, they were pleading, and Dean knew he could pull away any time he wished. Despite Sam’s strength, despite Sam’s need, he knew Sam wouldn’t keep him there.

Dean smiled, looking up at the other man through his eyelashes as he ran his tongue teasingly from the base of Sam’s cock to his tip one more time before finally giving in to his lover’s desperate pleas. Parting his lips he let Sam’s cock slip past them, taking the other man’s crown into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the head like a lollipop for a few long torturous moments before he allowed Sam to slide in deeper.

He didn’t take the other man all the way down. He couldn’t, didn’t want to chance it, not knowing how it would make him react feeling Sam in his throat cutting off his air. But that didn’t mean he was going to do this half assed either. He kept his lips tight around Sam as he began to bob his head, sliding them up and down the hard shaft and caressing Sam with his tongue as he sucked him so hard that his cheeks hollowed. One of his hands leaving Sam’s hips to wrap around that beautiful hard cock to steady it and stroke what wouldn’t fit in his mouth. His own spit and Sam’s precome slicking the hot length and making it easier for him to jack and suck his lover off.

Dean kept his eyes open the whole time. Wanting to see, needing to see, Sam and savoring the other man’s every reaction. 

* * *

When Dean took him in his mouth he growled deeply but for a moment that growl stuttered. He remembered the mouth that deep-throated him, he remembered the lips that went all the way to the base of his thick cock. His hands left Dean's hair and dug into the sheets in a moment of panic. He looked down at Dean, a flash of terror surely in his eyes as Dean took in his crown, toying with it, then took Sam a little deeper. Sam couldn't stop the moan but wanted to tell Dean that was far enough, not to go any further, but just as he'd groaned like a good fuck for the vampires, he couldn't get any words out past the carnal sounds he was making. But it was as if Dean knew, sensed his sudden fear and onslaught of memories. When Dean began to suck on him, his mouth sliding up and down, He didn't take Sam deep, but just deep enough to make it perfect. The fear and memories evaporated as he watched his lover working on his hard dick.

Dean's warm hand began caressing his shaft and Sam shut his eyes briefly, relishing the pleasure. It was Dean. His lover. That hot mouth sucking him hard, that firm hand stroking him confidently. He reopened his eyes, latching his gaze onto Dean. So fucking gorgeous. His hips began to thrust of their own accord and Dean matched his pace, keeping it steady, keeping him so damned hard it hurt. It was heaven. He knew his face had to reflect just how good it felt because he saw Dean grin just before beginning to work him harder. He dig his nails into the bed sheets for an entirely different reason now.

"Yes, oh yes," Sam moaned. Dean worked him, kept him on the edge for what felt like forever ever so slowly increasing his pace. Sam was covered in a thick sheen of sweat and god-damned if it wasn't the best fucking blow job he had gotten in a long time. Periodically his head fell back as sounds of pleasure spilled from his mouth, the he would lift his head, hungrily watching as Dean kept working on him, kept sucking him, kept jacking him.

"Bring me," Sam almost yelled as he began thrusting faster under Dean's skilled guidance. His growls had grown demanding and even begging. He knew he was going to come so fucking hard…when Dean finally decided to let him come...  


* * *

He could tell how much Sam was loving this and Dean almost didn’t want to stop, even if his jaw was getting a little sore and he knew neither of them was going to last for much longer. But it felt so… good. Dean hadn’t felt this close to anyone in such a long time. Yeah, he’d had sex. He’d fucked. He’d done a hell of a lot more with random chicks all across the country, but it had never felt like this. Half the time his own right hand felt more satisfying. But this… this was so different. This was so much _more_ and now that he’d had a taste of it (so to speak) he didn’t think he would be able to give it up.

Dean gradually worked Sam harder and faster, loving every sound of pleasure the other man made, every growl and purr. Yeah, it was inhuman, but Dean didn’t give a fuck. He loved it. He loved how Sam began to thrust gently into his mouth. He loved how the other man trembled beneath his hand and how Sam’s scent seemed to grow even more potent, his taste more intense, as he got closer and closer to his release. He loved the look in Sam’s eyes every time they met his own, looking at him like he was giving the other man the greatest gift in the world.

After everything that Sam had given him, it was the least Dean could give in return.

When Sam began begging to bring him off, Dean worked him harder still with his lips, tongue, and hands. His other hand slipping between Sam’s legs to cup and caress his balls, feeling them tighten under his touch. He knew Sam was so fucking close, he could taste it on his tongue.

At the last second, Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam, feeling the first splash of the other man’s semen against his chin as he continued to work him with his hand. While a part of him, a big part, mourned not tasting his lover while he came, he knew he couldn’t… not now. Everything had been so good, he did not want to risk ruining it.

Instead he kissed up Sam’s quivering stomach as he gentled his strokes on the other man’s pulsing flesh. He rubbed Sam’s dick against his chest and stomach as he crawled back up the length of Sam’s body. Blanketing the other man, and feeling his spasms through his whole body, making him moan softly even as they began to ease to gentle tremors. Finally pressing his lips to his lover’s in a long lingering kiss.

* * *

Those fingers playing with his balls just pushed him that much closer and he knew he was damned close to coming. His muscle tightened suddenly as he arched and came with a shout. Dean had pulled off at the last second, but who the fuck cared? It would have been good…he thought…maybe…to come in Dean's mouth, to shoot his seed down Dean's throat, but he really didn't want a reminder smacking him up side the head and he wasn't entirely sure it wouldn't have bothered him. His come showered his stomach and he twitched and groaned in the after shocks. Dean let him down slowly and that was just perfect too.

The feel of Dean's lips on his stomach sent fresh little shocks through him and as Dean slunk up Sam's body, the pressure the young man put on his dick had him purring. When Dean's lips reached his own he welcomed the kiss, kissing Dean back as gently and lovingly.

"You are beyond awesome," Sam whispered in his ear contentedly and he wrapped his arms around the young man. He was happy to just lay there and kiss the man for a bit. Finally, he began nuzzling Dean's neck, licking and gently sucking, not trying to leave a hickey, just enjoying Dean's taste. He ran his hands up and down Dean's back, then slowly slid one hand beneath the waistband of Dean's pants, running his hand over the downy skin with a soft moan.

"So soft," Sam purred.

His other hand he snaked between them and undid the button on the jeans as he nipped lightly at Dean's neck in distraction. He opened the zipper only enough to allow him to slip his other hand under the waistband to caress Dean's other cheek.

He gave a long lick up Dean's neck and to the bottom of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "You taste so good," Sam sighed.  


* * *

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at Sam’s words, and smiled down at the vampire with no small amount of smugness. At least until Sam began kissing him again, nuzzling against his neck, and running his hands up and down the length of his body and Dean sighed as he melted into the caresses.

Though Sam calling him “soft” as he pet his ass made the young man chuckle again, but he was feeling too good right now to complain. Much anyway.

“Soft huh? I wouldn’t call it that.” Dean said, grinning, as he pressed his hips down against the other man for emphasis.

Sam’s lips against his throat and the gentle squeezing making him pant and moan. Making him all too aware of his erection and his own unfulfilled desire as he arched and rubbed himself against Sam. Knowing he was making an absolute mess of his jeans, rubbing them against Sam’s come slick thighs and stomach, but not really giving a damn.

“Fuck… Sam, so good…” Dean moaned as he pushed back into his lover’s hands and rubbed himself harder against the other man.

* * *

When Dean ground down against his still sensitized cock, Sam groaned into Dean's neck. He could clearly feel Dean's need through the rough material as the man rutted against him. With a sudden twist, Sam was on top, looking down at his lover. The glimmer of come that had splashed the under side of Dean's chin caught his attention. He licked it away, moaning approvingly at the sweet taste of his seed mixed with Dean's sweat. That cleaned away, he licked across Dean's delicious lips, lips made all the plumper from the blow job Dean had given him. He kissed Dean thoroughly, savoring the taste of Dean and the tequila as he investigated every inch of Dean's mouth with his tongue, reaching between them to finish unzipping Dean's come-covered pants. Nipping Dean's lower lip with his fangs, he bit just hard enough to draw a few beads of blood. Licking them away gently, he groaned as the taste filled his mouth.

"As delicious as you are beautiful," Sam purred.

Sucking on Dean's lower lip, his hands went to Dean's nipples, toying with them. Finally satisfied he had found every niche in Dean's mouth he moved his own lips back down to Dean's throat, licking and sucking as he went. He played his tongue in the hollow of Dean's throat before moving to Dean's left nipple, licking away any smeared come he came across. Dean had made quite a mess of himself, dragging his body up along Sam's, and Sam was more than happy to lap up that cooling seed. He rubbed himself against Dean's still bound erection teasingly. Purring louder, he sucked and nipped, letting his fangs scrape along Dean's skin, biting lightly but never breaking the skin. After thoroughly working Dean's left nipple, he shifted his attention to the one on the right, using his fingers to rub the one he had just abandoned. He ground his hips down against the young man's and held him there. He didn't want Dean coming before he was ready for Dean to come. He began running his hands up and down Dean's sides slowly, then began moving lower as he licked and sucked, careful to give attention to Dean's ribs, then his abdomen, and then his navel. Pausing at the young man's belly button, he sucked as he flicked his tongue down inside and groaned softly, teasing and toying with it watching Dean's face, enjoying every sound Dean made.

Watching Dean through his lashes, he slid his hands under Dean's pants along the hips and slowly pulled down his pants. Hungrily he eyed Dean's tented undershorts, but he had one more thing in mind first. He ran his mouth along the erection still hidden behind the white briefs as he slowly spread Dean's legs. He began sucking and licking high on the young hunter's inner thigh in that oh so sensitive area just before it melded into his groin. He nipped and sucked at it and finally began to numb it with his saliva. Looking up at Dean he exposed his fangs, then flicked his eyes down to the area he had just given such attention to, before bringing his gaze back to Dean's, his eyes silently asking for permission.

* * *

Dean made a sound surprisingly like a squeak that he would deny to his dying day when Sam suddenly flipped them both over, but the young man certainly wasn’t about to complain. He grinned as Sam licked at his jaw and then moaned into Sam’s mouth when the vampire kissed him. Offering him the taste of his seed along with his already addicting taste of his lips and tongue. Dean gasped softly when he felt the sharp bite of Sam’s fangs to his lip, and the warm taste of blood joined their kiss making Dean moan again.

“You get sappy as hell when you’re drunk…” Dean commented between kisses with a grin, even though that wasn’t entirely true. Sam was just as sappy when he was stone cold sober.

He arched beneath the other man when Sam began playing with his nipples and tilted his head back to give his lover better access as the vampire’s soft licks and bites moved down his neck. It felt so good, felt so damned good. Sam’s hands. Sam’s kisses. Sam’s licks. Sam’s teeth. It was all so perfect. The other man seemed to know exactly what to do to make Dean squirm and force sounds of pleasure that might have embarrassed him at any other time out of his throat.

“Yes, fuck…” The young man gasped as Sam’s mouth began to tease his already sensitive nipples. Sam’s lower body pushing down against him so hard he was pinned to the mattress and couldn’t even buck up against the other man to relieve some of the pressure on his groin.

“Please, shit, Sam please…” He began to beg, unashamed, as he squirmed beneath the other man’s weight. His whole body on fire and his cock a painful brand of heat by the time the vampire finally took pity on him and pulled down his jeans. Releasing him finally from the tight confines, and Dean lifted his head to watch. Unable to stop himself from bucking up with a groan against Sam’s mouth when the other man teased him through his underwear that was already a damp mess from his own leaking fluids.

He spread his legs eagerly at the other man’s encouragement, a gasping moan breaking from his lips as Sam began to nuzzle and kiss and suck at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh so damned close to his cock. Seeing Sam expose his fangs surprised him for a moment and his heart rate kicked up, but when he realized what Sam wanted to do, it was all Dean could do not to come at the very thought. Fuck, just the feeling of Sam sucking on his neck…

“Yes…” Dean finally managed to whisper, nodding at the same time just in case he wasn’t clear enough, as his fingers gently combed through Sam’s soft hair at the back of his head. 

* * *

Sam grinned at the look on Dean's face when he realized what Sam was offering. The thigh could be tricky business, but no more so really than the neck. Both had major veins. Sam wanted to be certain to bite so it would cause Dean little to no discomfort when walking. Sam nuzzled and licked carefully, feeling out the muscles with his tongue, feeling the throb of the blood in his femoral vein. Satisfied he had traced out what he needed to, he exposed his fangs fully and sank his teeth into Dean's flesh. He groaned at the new sensations of pressure put on his fangs. Different density of flesh, different muscles shifting and putting different stresses on his teeth. He regretted that one thing for Dean, that Dean could never know what it was like to truly bite someone, what the pressure against a vampire's fangs felt like for a vampire.

He sucked and licked, teasing out drops of blood as he ran one hand along Dean's outer thigh and the other along Dean's stomach, keeping the young man from thrashing too much. He could feel his own cock beginning to grow heavy again as he growled his pleasure, and Dean's moans only made his growls grow deeper. He could smell Dean was growing closer and closer to coming, but he didn't want Dean coming while Sam had his fangs buried in Dean's inner thigh. That would risk hurting Dean and he would never do that. The vampire finally extracted his teeth, sucking a bit at the wound as he licked it to help the wounds close over, swallowing the oozing blood down, savoring the explosion of flavor every drop left on his tongue. Satisfied the wound was tended he wasted no time in pulling Dean's briefs down and immediately slid him mouth over Dean's crown, eagerly cleaning away the generous precome soaking its tip, teasing and probing the slit with the tip of his tongue. He rubbed his hands over Dean's hip bones and hips and then, locking his gaze on Dean's face, he took Dean in deeper and began to purr.

* * *

The nuzzling and licking was driving him crazy, as was the anticipation of feeling Sam’s bite there on his inner thigh. It was a little amazing how much the thought of the vampire biting him turned him on, even after everything. He _was_ a hunter, after all. He knew enough about vampires, knew they were nothing like their Hollywood counterparts that had women swooning, and the thought of one biting him should have turned him off faster than imagining Bobby in a tutu. Again, was it the whole “blood mate” thing? Or another side effect of the “cure”?

He didn’t know why he cared. He was really too drunk right now to care. It didn’t really matter either way. Besides, it was certainly only Sam that made him feel this way. The thought of another vampire biting him certainly didn’t turn him on in the least. In fact, he would have been drawing a machete before he allowed any other vampire to get within twenty feet of him.

Yet when Sam’s fangs finally sank into his inner thigh Dean inhaled sharply and let it out in a long low moan. The pressure and sucking, feeling the vampire’s fangs in a place that seemed so much more intimate than his neck, was bringing him right to the edge. Sam’s gentle caresses to his thigh and stomach the only thing to keep him from bucking up and fucking air.

“Sam… fuck yeah… so good…” Dean found himself muttering between pants as his fingers continued to comb through Sam’s hair. When he felt Sam’s fangs pull out he whimpered in complaint, damn it, he was so close. But then the vampire was tugging down his underwear and Sam’s lips and tongue were on his leaking shaft in a second, giving him a whole different kind of pleasure. His fingers tightened in the other man’s hair uncontrollably.

“Oh fuck, Sam, yeah… HOLY FUCK!” Dean found himself practically choking on his gasped shout as the other man took him deeper with little preamble and _purred_ around his cock. The vibration seeming to travel to every sensitive nerve ending in his body and if Sam wasn’t holding his hips he would have bucked hard, probably too hard, but he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

“Sam… oh god, I’m… SAM!” He tried to warn, tugging on Sam’s hair a little, but he was already so damned close he couldn’t stop himself from coming hard, shouting his lover’s name. 

* * *

Watching his lover's face transform into shocked pleasure had Sam smiling to himself. Hearing Dean simply coming undone as he purred made his own cock pulse in anticipation. If he hadn't been holding Dean firmly, expecting the young man's reaction, he'd likely be all but choking on Dean's cock. Dean's finger's knotted in his hair, but that was okay, he expected it. That it was his lover's hands made it right. He felt Dean try to warn him but he could smell it, hear the jump in Dean's already pounding heart, feel the muscles begin to tighten and he took Dean deeper in that instant, wanting, no _needing_ Dean to come in his mouth. He _needed_ to taste his bloodmate, _needed_ to eradicate the flavor memories of all those vampires who had fucked his mouth, those who tasted of cruelty and hate and lust. He wanted only the memory taste of his bloodmate, the joy, the innocence, the love.

He swallowed the hot spunk, drinking it down eagerly, it mixing with the blood of his lover in his mouth and stomach was its own sweet ecstasy. When those feeling practically overwhelmed him, his own seed shot free again. His purr heightened into a growl as he continued to suck and pump his lover's cock as his own pulsed, shaking him, Sam feeling nothing but pleasure. He pulled spurt after spurt from Dean as the man writhed until he had nothing more to give. Sam couldn't help the soft purrs in the back of his throat as he let Dean down slowly. He finally pulled off of Dean's softened shaft with an audible pop.

He grinned at Dean and crawled up the young man's sweat drenched body. He kissed Dean hungrily through the gasping pants as Dean tried to recover. He finally pushed himself up and looked down on the hunter, gently cupping the man's cheek and lightly running his thumb over Dean's lower lip where Sam had bit him.

"So what do you think of a blow job given by a vampire? We don't purr for just anyone you know."

* * *

Dean was completely undone by the pleasure washing over him in waves. He was completely unable to think, just feel. The heat of Sam’s mouth, his tongue, the vibrating purrs and growls driving him absolutely crazy, writhing and bucking beneath the vampire. Crying out wordlessly as Sam continued to work on his pulsing cock, swallowing everything Dean gave and pulling more out of him than Dean thought was possible. Especially given all the time they’d spent in the shower earlier.

He almost didn’t think it was going to end, it seemed to go on for so long. Wave after wave of intense pleasure that was almost too much but at the same time not enough. Eventually he began to come down however, Sam easing him down slowly. He felt completely wrung out, boneless, yet at the same time his whole body seemed to continue to vibrate even after his cock had softened in the other man’s mouth and his lover finally released him.

He could only lay there, panting and occasionally shaking with an aftershock that rippled through his body. Dean didn’t even realize he’d closed his eyes at some point until he slit them open as Sam crawled back up the length of his body.

The far too pleased grin on the vampire’s face making Dean grin as well in spite of himself. He let his arms slide around the other man’s shoulders, running his palms down Sam’s back, and moaned into the heated kisses he was given. He was far too spent however to get aroused again, even if he wanted to. At Sam’s question, Dean couldn’t help the bark of breathless laughter that escaped him.

“I think you sucked out my brains.” Dean replied. 

* * *

Sam arched a little against Dean's warm touch, enjoying it as the man's hands roamed over his back.

Sam chuckled softly. "Guess I better be careful in the future. Don't know you have that much to spare," he teased. He yawned and rolled off Dean. They were both a bit of a mess, but he was too tired to care. He ran his hand gently along the side of Dean's face, then ran his fingers through Dean's hair as he stared lovingly into Dean's eyes. Kissing Dean again, this time softly, he still found purrs in the back of his throat. The purring wasn't always something he could control without a lot of concentration. Not when he was tired and not when he was happy. And he was definitely both at the moment. The young man seemed to like his purrs and growls and he wondered if it was because they were bloodmates, or if Dean just liked it. He had told Dean he would have fallen in love with him even if they weren't bloodmates. He supposed that wasn't entirely true. He had been attracted to his beauty, to his soulful eyes, to the same feelings of loneliness that seemed to roll off the man that Sam knew. At that point, the deep attraction was there. The blood mate issue was simply the final straw. He was looking truly forward to discovering the man's secrets, to see what the 'real' Dean Winchester was like. Being bloodmates he would surely forgive more incompatibilities than he might otherwise, but honestly, he had had enough lovers through the years that it would take a lot to make him decide he couldn't share his life with the man.

That was when he reminded himself that Dean refused to make such a commitment. His purring faded and he snuggled up to Dean. Live in the now, he told himself firmly. Take what ever Dean offered. With the life the man led, commitment to anything but the hunt might be very hard. And he had to be frank. He was one of the huntables. Even being one of the 'good guys', he was still a vampire. He was still supernatural, and the source from which he sprang was still evil. Maybe after Dean saw the 'real' Sam Cristo, he would turn away. Sam could be ruthless. He gave no quarter when on a hunt. How would Dean feel if they went on a hunt together against vampires and saw Sam behead the monsters and then suck down their blood from their headless bodies? Jessica had always stepped out at that point. Elizabeth had accepted it, but it still had bothered her at some level, he knew that.

Live in the now, he chastised himself yet again as he slowly closed his eyes. His purrs returned as he let himself slowly drift off to sleep in his lover's arms.

* * *

Dean snorted softly and poked the other man in the ribs with a mild glare. Unfortunately it was a very mild glare. In fact, he probably looked embarrassingly dreamy rather than annoyed. So he settled for sticking his tongue out at the vampire.

He was far less annoyed, more disappointed than anything, when the other man finally rolled off of him. He missed Sam’s warmth and the weight of the vampire over him immediately. Then Sam made him completely forget why he was annoyed, or at least pretending to be annoyed, when the other man kissed him again slowly and thoroughly.

Now that he was sated and practically boneless where he laid, Dean wasn’t sure he could move anymore even if he wanted to. His eyes were heavy and growing heavier by the minute. He didn’t even care that he was covered in sweat and mostly Sam’s come, and it was going to be sticky and uncomfortably dried on his skin by morning.

Dean smiled again sleepily when Sam snuggled back up against him, and he slid his arms around the vampire again. He thought briefly about covering up, but then decided it wasn’t worth moving off the sheets they were laying on top of. Sam was comfortable enough of a blanket anyway.

When Sam started purring against his neck again, Dean couldn’t help but turn his head slightly and brush his lips across the other man’s forehead.

“Love you…” He whispered softly without even realizing it, drifting off to sleep almost before the quiet words left his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam dreamed. Dreamed of Dean and himself hunting together. Dreamed of riding in Dean's 'baby' laughing and joking and fighting over the radio. Dreamed of making love to Dean. He slept deeply and happily, awash in the smell of his lover's scent and the sound of his beating heart.

Sometime during the night Sam had roused enough to pull the bedspread over them. When he finally began to awaken he found he had draped himself over Dean protectively. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had slept so very well. He was content to lay with Dean, studying the young man's face, the way his short hair spiked out in every direction, and the steady pulse at the man's throat. He felt a little guilty seeing the bites on both side of Dean's neck and all the hickeys he had scattered across Dean's body. With Dean being part vampire or whatever he was, the bites were quickly healing though. The rate of healing was probably helped by the fact Dean had had his share of Sam's blood. Sam was still amazed that Dean was human yet could drink his blood without risk. That he liked the taste of Sam's blood. That he wanted to drink from Sam. He knew it was because they were bloodmates, of course. Bloodmates. The mere thought warmed him to the pit of his stomach.

He really wanted to wake Dean up by nuzzling his neck, or running his hands over Dean's cock and bringing him hard before he was even quite awake, but he was worried any good dreams Dean might be having would go south. Dean looked so relaxed and at peace. No he wouldn't risk ruining it. He finally carefully slid away from Dean, pulling the bedspread up over him and padded his way into the bathroom. With all that tequila, he really had to piss and frankly, a shower sounded pretty damned good. Sticky and itchy didn't begin to cover it. He hoped he wouldn't wake Dean, but if he did, well maybe Dean would join him.

* * *

Dean always sleeps deeper than he normally would when he’s drunk than when he’s sober. If he gets really smashed, along with losing the last few hours of the night before, he can usually come back to his room to pass out and wake up about a day later without remembering anything between. He’s done that more times than he probably would want to admit, but he wasn’t so ashamed of it that he’d not do it again in the future. Usually around the anniversary of his Dad’s death, or after a really bad hunt, or if he’d been plagued by too many bad memories and dreams for a while.

Last night certainly hadn’t been one of those nights. Yeah, he’d been drunk, but he hadn’t been _that_ drunk. Not so drunk that he wouldn’t remember his name or want to die from the hangover he’d probably have when he woke up, but drunk enough that he’d slept deeply thought the whole night without any dreams. Then again, that might have had something to do with Sam’s presence, the other man wrapped around him practically like a blanket… or a shield… keeping away anything and everything that might harm him.

He was drunk enough however that he didn’t wake, or even stir at all really, when Sam untangled himself from around him. Dean instinctively rolled into the spot that the vampire had vacated but it wasn’t until a few minutes later that his brow creased and his hands clenched in the sheets beneath him.

Sam? Where was Sam? He was gone… he was alone…

Maybe Sam had been a shield in a way, because it didn’t take long for the dreams to begin. Like cold black tendrils slowly wrapping around him, slipping past his defenses when he was vulnerable. He wasn’t safe in bed anymore, he was on his hands and knees, naked on a dirty wooden floor. Splinters being driven into his palms and knees with every jerking motion he made. Hands gripping his hips so hard fingernails pierced his skin making him bleed, as though he wasn’t bleeding enough. He tried to scream but he couldn’t make any sound other than choked whimpers as a hard cock pounded down his throat, cutting off his air. All he could hear was their laughing, their taunts, the way they encouraged the ones to hurt him more…

Sam! No… Sam…

Dean tried to struggle out of the nightmare, but he felt as helpless and trapped as he’d been in that barn, unable to wake up. Unable to break the stranglehold the memories had wrapped around him no matter how hard he struggled. 

* * *

The last of the soap rinsed free of his hair and he was just about to get started on washing his body down when he heard Dean's soft whimpers. He scowled in concern and shut off the water. Dean's heart rate was through the roof and his breathing was sharp frightened gasps. Sam threw back the shower curtain and ran out to the bedroom, his eyes scanning for danger and he inhaled deeply. Sex. Pain. Terror. The smells were nearly overwhelming and all coming from his bloodmate who was obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

Sam rushed to Dean's side and sat down beside the young man, immediately stroking his hair with one hand, and taking Dean's hand in his other. The peaceful look on Dean's face has disappeared, twisting into one of fear, his brow creased as he moaned.

"It's just a nightmare Lover. I'm here, I'm right here," Sam said. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sam leaned down and brushed his lips across Dean's. "I'm right here," he whispered, squeezing Dean's hand. If Dean didn't calm down he would shake him awake, but he would prefer to try to get Dean to wake up more gently. 

* * *

It was hard to breathe. His chest hurt because his heart was beating so hard and fast against his ribs. Dean moaned and twisted, getting tangled up in the sheets, and the feeling of being restrained physically as well as in his nightmare only made his panic rise.

“No, please… Sam…” The young man whimpered, calling out in his sleep. He couldn’t find Sam. Even when the vampires had him before, at least Sam had been there. But he wasn’t there now, and somehow that made it all the worse.

When he felt the gentle hand in his hair and slipping into his clenched palm his first instinct was to resist, to fight, to twist away from the touch no matter how “gentle” it was. It wouldn’t stay gentle, he knew that from experience… It would turn hurtful, cruel, painful… he wouldn’t let them hurt him like that again. He would kill himself first… He couldn’t go through that again… he couldn’t…

But the soft voice speaking into his ear were not the cruel jeering voices in his dream. It was warm, loving, tender… so were the touches… he knew that voice, he recognized the touch now as well now that some of the panic began to fade. Sam…

Dean’s breath came out as a shuddering sob in relief. The nightmares beginning to release their choke hold on him now that he wasn’t fighting so hard. As he started to relax, feeling safe once more knowing that Sam was there, his eyes slowly fluttered open. He knew where he was, and it wasn’t the barn. It was just him, him and Sam…

The young man’s eyes focused on the other man, embarrassment warring with relief. He could feel the drying tears on his cheeks but didn’t want to call even more attention to them by wiping them away. His heart was still beating fast, but it was slowing.

“Hey… sorry… did I wake you up?” Dean finally muttered softly, then cleared his throat self consciously, not really sure what else to say right now. 

* * *

Sam shook his head a little at the young man and began to untangle Dean from the sheets. "Yes. You woke me up. That's why I'm soaking wet."

As soon as he got Dean free of the binding cloth he pulled Dean into his arms. "Next time I'll wake you up before I go shower."

He ran a caressing hand over Dean's back and briefly rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. He then began rubbing his soaking wet hair against Dean's and his caressing hand drifted down to Dean's ribs and he began tickling the man.

Whispering in Dean's ear he asked, "So are you ticklish? That's a very important thing to know about someone."

* * *

Dean gave Sam the evil eye for his sarcasm. Now that he wasn’t so freaked out anymore he was becoming aware of his pounding headache and the other general unpleasantness’ of a hangover for drinking as much as he had last night.

Still not all that coordinated yet, Dean appreciated the help untangling himself from the sheets, and he even didn’t mind all that much when Sam pulled him into a hug afterwards. In fact, he kind of liked the idea of being held by a naked dripping Sam like this. Sam was pretty hot when he was wet and naked after all, as he’d learned yesterday...

However when the other man began trying to tickle him, Dean began trying to twist away and avoid Sam’s hands. He was ticklish, in fact. It was not something he was terribly proud of. Considering his slightly queasy stomach and the strain he was putting on it trying not to laugh, it the play wasn’t exactly welcome right now either.

“Sam! I’ve got a hangover you ass, knock it off unless you want me to puke on you.” Dean threatened, and it wasn’t all an idle threat either. 

* * *

At Dean's proclamation, Sam stopped immediately. "No way. No puking. No sex then until your hangover's gone. I'm not going to be on the receiving end." Muttering under his breath, Sam added, "Bad enough being on the puking end."

"I'm going to finish my shower, then. You, take aspirin. We'll get you fed as soon as you get your shower."

He looked at Dean, giving him a mild glare. "No puking except into the porcelain god."

Before he stood up, he gave Dean a light kiss then pushed himself to his feet and trod back into the shower. "You're welcome to join me if you want," he tossed over his shoulder.

He turned the water back on, adjusted it, and stepped in, picking up a washcloth and lathering it up. A little paranoid, he listened for Dean, just to make sure he was okay.

* * *

The look of horror that passed over the vampire’s face at his words would have had Dean rolling if he was feeling better. It was still funny as hell, of course, but his humor was slightly dampened by his headache and queasy stomach. Damned hangovers.

Sam’s grumbling made him remember the story Jacob had told about Sam being on the “puking end” and he couldn’t at least grin up at the other man in amusement then. Maybe that made him a bad boyfriend, but he couldn’t help it. Well, at least he now knew of a sure fire way to get Sam to quit messing with him. Threaten to puke on him.

He almost started laughing again but reminded himself that laughing right now was a bad idea he forced himself to quit it. So he settled for rolling his eyes up at the other man as he ordered him not to puke anywhere but the toilet. As though he actually _wanted_ to.

Aspirin did sound pretty good right now, so did a shower. Breakfast... didn’t sound quite as good, but he knew some food would probably make him feel better once he got a little down. Then again, just lying right where he was sounded pretty good too. He might have too, if his bladder didn’t have other ideas.

Dean smiled a little at the kiss and Sam’s “offer” as he enjoyed the view of the very naked and wet vampire heading back into the bathroom to finish his shower. Even as he was pondering whether or not he should accept, Dean couldn’t help but marvel how easily Sam had made him almost forget about the nightmare that had woken him. If he’d been alone, if Sam hadn’t been here... well... he certainly wouldn’t be lying here imagining washing Sam’s back and a little morning making out in the shower, that was for damned sure.

Yeah, bathroom sounded really good right now.

Grunting a little and making a face at the dried mess on him when he sat up Dean made his way over to their supplies and fished out a bottle of aspirin. After downing four of them along with most of a bottle of water, Dean made his way into the bathroom. Knocking on the door, though he was sure that Sam probably already knew he was there, he didn’t want to risk startling the vampire either.

It had been a while since he’d had to share a bathroom but he didn’t really feel all that self conscious about using the toilet while Sam was in the shower. When he was finished he tugged open the shower curtain and stepped inside behind Sam. The hot steamy water feeling immediately like heaven and Dean sighed in pleasure as he pressed himself up against the other man’s wet back, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.  


* * *

  


Hearing Dean moving around eased Sam's mind. He didn't really think Dean would want to fall back asleep right now, but sometimes the body had other ideas. Sam was both mildly amused, but also a little appreciative that Dean knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Sam said.

A minute or so later, after Dean had taken care of his needs, the shower curtain slid aside. He closed his eyes, listening as Dean's heartbeat grew a little faster, a little louder as he drew close to Sam. Hearing Dean grip the fabric of the curtain and the metal on metal sound of the rings sliding over the bar as Dean pulled the curtain closed. Listened to Dean's soft sigh as he felt the young man's warmth against him. Sam leaned back into the hunter's embrace. It felt so damned nice to have someone hold him. Physical contact. He had so missed that since Jessica's death. Sometimes he sought out a roll in the hay with someone just to have someone touch him and hold him and allowing him to be able to do the same.

Sam ran the soapy rag over Dean's arms. "Stomach feeling better?" he asked as he leaned his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder.

* * *

Dean hummed a little in approval when the other man leaned back against him and he brushed his lips lightly over the side of Sam’s neck when the vampire leaned his head back against his shoulder. His tongue darting out to lick a few drops gently off Sam’s skin and holding him a little tighter when the other man’s hands began moving over his arms.

“A little.” He admitted softly. The hot water was definitely making him feel better, and the pills would probably kick in pretty soon.

Dean ran his palms lightly over the other man’s stomach and realized Sam’s skin felt warmer now. Not that he really noticed the other man feeling “cooler” any other time, but he definitely noticed a difference now.

It didn’t bother him. In fact, Sam was so good “playing human” that even though Dean knew what he was he often forgot that Sam wasn’t really human. Well, except when Sam was purring or biting him, or something. The idea of Sam not being human didn’t really bother him though. Besides, it would be pretty damned hypocritical of him if it did considering Dean wasn’t fully human now either.

He liked this though, the warmth of Sam’s skin now. Not because it made Sam feel more “human” but because he just liked the feeling of Sam’s warmth soaking into him. Like they were closer somehow... maybe Dean was just a little more hung over than he thought. That didn’t stop him from letting his hands wander lower though. Brushing teasingly along Sam’s hips and down his thighs.

“Vampires don’t get hangovers?” Dean asked softly before his lips found a nice spot on Sam’s neck and began sucking on the warm skin. 

* * *

Sam tilted his head almost without thinking when Dean's lips brushed his neck. Dean's hands roaming over him felt nice. He couldn't help but smile as Dean's hands began to work their way lower.

He was about to answer Dean's question when the man began sucking on his neck and instead of words a groan slipped from his lips. He let the soapy rag slip from his fingers and reached back with both hands and began caressing Dean's buttocks.

"We get hangovers," Sam finally managed. "Cheap alcohol will do it. Tequila, the good stuff, I don't," Sam moaned again as Dean worked a little harder at the spot on his neck. 'I don't usually get one," he panted out. "And your blood, it helps even more. My blood…probably help you…Oh, God," Sam groaned when Dean bit down and his knees would have probably given out if Dean wasn't holding him so tightly.

Reaching out blindly to the shelf, He gripped the disposable razor which had put it there in case Dean joined him. It broke open easily enough. Extracting one of the thin blades he pressed it into Dean's hand. "If you want," Sam panted.

* * *

It was hard for Dean not to grin against the other man’s neck, the obvious distraction he was causing Sam, making it hard for his lover to even form words. Yeah, he was proud of that. The young man answered Sam’s groan with one of his own when the other man’s hands shifted to his buttocks and he rocked his hips forward a little. Brushing his flaccid, but quickly stiffening flesh, against Sam’s ass.

Enjoying the reactions he was pulling from Sam and wanting more of them he started sucking a little harder against the vampire’s neck. Loving the way Sam’s voice stuttered and how he felt the other man’s pulse rate kick up underneath his mouth. Fuck, he swore he could _hear_ Sam’s heart beating, so fast and hard, and maybe he did? He’d already proven he had some of the heightened senses a vampire did. Not nearly as good as Sam’s of course, but definitely more than a human.

When Sam mentioned that his blood might help with Dean’s hangover and when he felt the other man press one of the sharp little razor blades into his hand, the younger man couldn’t help but groan again. Rocking his now very hard member against the soft wet curve of Sam’s ass, hard at just the thought of being able to taste Sam again.

Though he was a little bit nervous about using the blade against Sam’s neck, it had to be a lot better than using his teeth. So Dean chose a spot low on Sam’s neck, close to his shoulder, far away from any of the vulnerable arteries so close to the surface and pressed down with the blade.

It might have just been a cheap disposable razor but it was good enough for what he needed it for. The bright red blood welled up instantly and Dean fastened his lips to the small wound with a needy groan before the water could wash any of the precious blood away.

As he sucked he let his hard cock slide between Sam’s thighs, thrusting gently between them, the head of his cock nudging behind his lover’s balls. One of his hands leaving Sam’s hips to cup and caress the vampire’s dick in time with his thrusts and sucking pulls against his neck. 

* * *

When Dean stopped sucking on his neck it was almost painful but he felt Dean pull back a little and felt the cold press of metal just above where his shoulder joined his neck. A little lower than he might have preferred but when he felt the cut of the blade and Dean's mouth immediately fastening on, any complaint he had was erased. He groaned loudly as the hunter sucked at the wound. It felt so fucking good. The young man's hard erection slipped below the cheeks of his ass and between his thighs, its head pushing against his warming balls. His cock was already near hard from Dean's work on his neck and when Dean touched him he bucked a little into that hand.

It all felt so good. The hot water raining down on him, his lover pressed against his backside drinking from him and stroking him. He wanted more though. He was scared to death memories would rear their heads but he wanted more dammit. He wanted his lover inside him. This place was so different from where _it_ had happened. Here it smelled fresh, not of death and pain and fear. Here it was clean, not dirty and cold and dry. He here smelled love, smelled his bloodmate. Here he felt safe.

"Do you think," he groaned again as Dean stroked him a little faster, and dug his fingers harder into Dean's ass, "think you could fuck me? Do you want to try?"

* * *

Dean had pretty much forgotten about his hangover by that point. Whether it was from the taste of Sam’s blood or the pleasure rippling through his body he didn’t know and he didn’t really care. He was so enveloped by the feel and taste of Sam, the sounds Sam made as he sucked on his throat and the way the other man’s fingers tightened on his ass as he stroked his lover’s cock a little faster, that it took him a moment to process Sam’s request.

When he finally did the young man couldn’t stop the sharp inhale of breath he took. Lust pumped fast through his veins like molten lava just imagining what it would feel like being buried balls deep into Sam. Could he? His throbbing cock was certainly saying it could. But he couldn’t deny the thread of nervousness that wove its way around him as well. What if he couldn’t? What if it was too much too soon? What if it made Sam remember, or even made him remember, their… abuse…

Dean’s mind was at war with his body. Did Sam really want him to do this, or was he just offering what he thought Dean wanted? He couldn’t help but worry… and if he was thinking and worrying so much about it, maybe that said something in of itself?

Dean sighed softly against Sam’s neck, gently nipping and licking at the spot he’d sucked from, the wound already nearly closed by now.

“I… want to. But I don’t know… I don’t want to ruin this…” The young man finally admitted, stroking Sam’s hard cock almost tenderly as he ran his other hand lovingly over Sam’s chest. 

* * *

Dean's inhalation of breath told Sam volumes, but the sharp spike in Dean's smell told him the young man was strongly interested in that thought all the same. And then he smelled the fear, the trepidation. The young man's gentle touches almost made Sam shiver in delight.

Sam pulled Dean tighter against him if that were possible. He turned his head just a little toward Dean's. "I'm scared too," Sam said softly. "It's okay. They'll be a time when we're both ready. It doesn't have to be now. I feel safe in your arms and the thought of you inside me," Sam moaned and leaned his head back, "it just feels so right, right here, right now. Nothing but us. But I don't want to screw this up either. So bite me hard, lover, and jack me off." He lifted his head off Dean's shoulder and captured Dean's mouth. Kissing him deeply, he began rolling his hips, tightening his thighs, squeezing against Dean's member. Breaking off their kiss, he purred. "Bite me hard."

* * *

When Sam admitted that he was scared too… a part of him was relieved and another part of him was ashamed. Yeah, he knew it was dumb to feel ashamed. They were both dealing with this shit as best they could and he knew from experience it wasn’t easy. Like Sam said it was going to take time for them both to be ready. The problem was that a part of him felt ready, a part of him felt really damned ready, but there was that lingering fear.

He was… touched, more than he could have ever imagined when Sam said he felt safe with him. Safe enough to offer to let him inside him, even after everything that he’d been through. And when Sam practically ordered him to bite him _hard_ and jack him off, Dean couldn’t help but moan into the heated kiss that Sam gave him. He wasn’t about to refuse that command.

He bucked between Sam’s legs, moaning again, and loving the extra tightness that Sam provided for him as he gripped his lover’s cock tighter and started stroking him again. When Sam released his lips Dean didn’t hesitate biting Sam on the neck again. Hard enough he knew his teeth were going to leave marks and reopening the closing wound. Dean growled at the fresh rush of blood that spilled over his tongue. 

* * *

He loved the way Dean moaned in his mouth, the way Dean's heavy cock pulsed between his legs and bumped against his heavy sack, making him groan back. Dean's strong hand on his cock began stroking him firmly and confidently, but not without that touch of love that told Sam Dean was doing it to make Sam feel good. A soft purr thrummed in Sam's throat as he let himself drown in the feelings.

The young man's teeth bit hard into his neck and Sam groaned obscenely. When Dean growled though, any blood not already in Sam's cock rushed there immediately and he grew harder than he thought he could. He answered Dean's growl with his own, responding on a pure visceral level, his animal creeping forward, absorbing the pleasure. Sam's fangs descended and he threw his head back, growling in pleasure as he thrust into Dean's hand.

His own hands roamed over Dean's ass. One water slick hand slid down, Sam's finger sliding between Dean's cheeks, but not going far enough to touch Dean's hole. He just rubbed and caressed that crack and gave Dean something to press back against as Dean thrust again and again. His other hand covered the hand Dean had wrapped around his waist, entwining their fingers together. He thrust harder and harder until he felt his balls tightening. He tightened his thighs together, tightened his ass, putting as much pressure on Dean's pumping cock as he could. When he just couldn't hold back any longer his growl merged with Dean's name, as he came.

* * *

Dean could feel Sam’s growls of pleasure vibrating through his chest they were pressed so hard together. He squeezed the fingers that twined with his own and fucked a little faster between Sam’s thighs. It felt so damned good. He could almost imagine that he _was_ buried deep inside of Sam, feeling Sam so tight and hot around him. It only made him harder, hotter. He knew that Sam was close and he was getting there just as quickly. He bit down harder still on the vampire’s neck, not breaking the skin with his teeth but coming damned close as he jacked Sam off even faster, pushing back against the fingers gripping his ass and sliding wetly between his cheeks.

The way Sam growled his name as the other man’s seed spilled slick and hot over Dean’s fingers pushed him over the edge quicker than he would have thought possible. He moaned against Sam’s neck as he came hard. His cock pulsing, coating the other man’s thighs with his come, making the other man’s skin even more slick, and he couldn’t help but groan again at how easily he could fuck between them.

Dean felt almost weak kneed at the pleasure rippling through him and he held Sam even tighter to him if it were possible, both giving and receiving support. His fingers moving slow and tender along Sam’s cock once more as he eased every last drop of pleasure out of the other man. Relaxing his bite on the vampire’s neck at the same time, he kissed and licked at the indentations his teeth had made, smiling a little knowing what a spectacular bruise they would make.

“That’s one hell of a hangover cure.” Dean muttered, smiling against Sam’s neck between kisses. 

* * *

Dean's hot release cascaded down his thighs. Dean kept working him and he moaned practically simultaneous with the young man. When Dean finally eased up on his neck and his own cock began to soften he felt relaxed and pleased. He chuckled at Dean's comment.

"Glad you're feeling better," he said. "You know, I had washed my legs already." He turned around in Dean's arms and kissed him, liking that he could taste his own blood in Dean's mouth. "You are so fucking hot," Sam breathed and rubbed himself against Dean.

With a sigh, he said, "I guess we better get you fed. I don't know if I can handle just coming once though. You're spoiling the hell out of me."

He reached out and grabbed the liquid soap and poured a good glob into his hands. Lathering them up he ran his hands up and down Dean's back and sides. He kissed his way down Dean's chest as he caressed lower over Dean's backside, down to his buttocks and between his cheeks. He licked slowly from the base of Dean's cock to his crown as his hands whispered over the young man's hole and then further down his thighs. With an evil glint in his eyes he swallowed down Dean's cock fully as he ran his hands along Dean's calves. He wrapped his tongue around and around Dean's cock as he continued to wash Dean's legs. He pulled off so he could tease Dean's slit with his tongue then swirled around and around Dean's head. He ran his hands back up to Dean's back and spread the slick soap to Dean's hips.

* * *

Dean snorted when Sam complained about having washed his legs already. But he wasn't given a chance to reply when the other man turned around and kissed him hard. More like tried to tongue fuck his mouth and Dean could only groan in pleasure. The young man certainly wasn't going to dispute Sam's claim that he was "fucking" hot either.

"You're pretty fucking hot yourself." Dean replied, laughing a little when Sam said they should get him fed. He was feeling pretty damned hungry now with all the workouts he'd been getting lately. Though his eyebrows rose a bit when Sam went on to say how he was 'spoiling' him.

Given that he wasn't all that surprised that when Sam began washing him it was a little more intimate than if breakfast was the only thing on his mind. Even though he felt pretty spent between last night and this morning he couldn't actually bring himself to tell the other man that he'd had enough. The simple fact was he didn't think he'd ever get enough of Sam and that scared him a bit.

Dean groaned and ran his fingers through Sam's soft wet hair, watching through hooded eyes as the other man went down on his knees in front of him. Sam's hands slick with soap working on his buttocks and Sam's tongue working on his cock. His cock that was twitching in interest despite the fact that he'd just come. The look in Sam's eyes before he opened his mouth and took him all the way inside making Dean moan and the young man had to concentrate hard to keep his knees from buckling.

"Fuck, Sam… you're gonna kill me..." Dean panted as he started to full in Sam's mouth.

* * *

Sam pulled off Dean just long enough to grin and say, "That's the idea."

He took Dean's thickening member in deep and then pulled off, returning to playing with Dean's crown. He just couldn't keep his hands off Dean. Or his mouth. He positively loved giving the man head, kissing him, biting him, everything. He loved the sounds that spilled from Dean, the groans, the moans, the small needy murmurs, the growls, the way his name whispered from Dean's lips. He really probably should have let them finish their shower, probably should have let Dean eat, and he had intended to. Really. But when the young man's delicious cock was hanging in front of his face, he just couldn't resist tasting it and taking it in his mouth. He simply couldn't get enough of Dean. It was probably a good thing the hunter hadn't become a vampire. They'd never make it out of the bedroom except every couple weeks when they had to feed.

He slowly inched forward, walking Dean backward until the young man could lean against the wall so he had some stability if he needed it. Sam continued to run his soapy hands over his lover, sliding them between Dean's thighs, careful to thoroughly wash the bite he had given the young man, but even without looking, he could tell it was healing nicely and would probably be close to fully healed by the next day. If Dean continued to drink Sam's blood, his healing would be rapid.

And he continued to take Dean in deep then pull back to play with his crown, he ran his hands as far up Dean's chest as he could reach. Almost triumphantly he groaned when he tasted the first drops of precome. He looked up at his lover, knowing his face showed every bit of pleasure he was getting out of this. One of his hands went to the young man's balls while the other dropped to his own cock which was rapidly growing hard itself. He gave a brief short purr the next time he took Dean in deeply, readying himself in case Dean bucked into his mouth.

* * *

Dean laughed a little at Sam’s remark. Seriously, could he get any more porno? But when Sam pushed him back against the wall, Dean was definitely glad for the extra support, so he could focus more on the fucking sinful things that the other man was doing to his cock.

His fingers combed through Sam’s hair, tightening a little in the soft wet locks whenever his lover found a particularly sensitive place on him. Which was pretty much constantly. It seemed like Sam knew exactly how to touch him, caress him, lick him to make Dean squirm and moan.

He was so fucking hard already. Panting a little as he watched his cock sliding so smoothly between those perfect lips. He arched into the hands that ran over every inch of him, groaning when they played with his balls and shivering when they toyed with his nipples.

Sam’s fingers running over his inner thighs, washing the bite Sam had left there only seemed to make him harder still. The slight stinging reminding him of how it had felt to have the vampire’s fangs sung so deep in such a sensitive area. He wouldn’t mind at all feeling that again… well, maybe not now. He wanted to be able to walk, after all. But soon, definitely soon.

“Fuck yeah… god Sam, yes…” Dean whispered, between watching Sam stroking his own dick and the way the other man purred around his cock he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He hadn’t come so quickly twice in a row since he was a teenager, for Christ sake. But he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, thrusting slowly between Sam’s lips. Trying to control himself, but damn it, it felt so damned good…

* * *

Each thrust into his mouth made Sam groan and he stroked his own cock in time to Dean's thrusts. Dean's fingers running through his hair, slight tugs now and again with accompanying groans, told him he was doing a fine job and it pleased him deeply. He had had years of making love to women and to men and he knew all the most likely spots that would arouse and titillate a lover. He had slowly been going through the catalog with Dean and he knew a goodly number of spots now that he could caress or pinch or bite that made Dean practically go soft in the knees. As it was he was thoroughly enjoying making Dean wriggle and moan, knowing that he was the cause for this young man's pleasure.

Truly, he enjoyed the feel of Dean's hard shaft sliding in and out of his mouth. He loved its taste, its texture, and he wrapped his tongue around it again and again, teasing Dean's slit and his crown every time Dean began to pull out or push back in. He was more than content to stay on his knees and let Dean slowly fuck his mouth, but he could tell Dean was painfully hard and the tension he felt in Dean's muscles told him the young man wanted to pump faster. He began to purr constantly now and let Dean slide in as deeply as he could take him. Well, almost as deeply. But he wanted to take him all the way. He would be damned if those bastards were going to steal this from him and Dean.

Looking up at Dean he pulled his mouth almost all the way off, running the tip of his tongue around the crown then circling his entire tongue around its edge. He let go of Dean's balls and his own cock, taking hold of Dean's hands and moving them to the back of his head. _They_ had gripped his hair and yanked on it; he moved Dean's so Dean could hold him steady without that painful tug. He opened his jaw a little wider, tilted his head just a little then gave Dean a slight nod as he pulled his tongue down and out of Dean's way, teasing the sensitive spot right below the bottom of the crown. He slid one hand behind Dean, his palm on Dean's ass as he waited hungrily for Dean to begin to fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted. Taking his own hard dick back in his hand he was ready to stroke himself to match the young man's thrusts.

* * *

God, the things Sam was doing to his cock…

Dean knew he really should have been paying a little more attention to exactly what the other man was doing. Given the fact that Dean hadn’t had much practice doing this, he was a fucking amateur compared to Sam. His fumbling around last night almost embarrassed Dean now, even though Sam had seemed to enjoy it at the time. But Dean was having a hard time focusing on “technique” when all he could really think was _yes, fuck, yes._

He simply loved the way Sam played with him with his tongue. The way it curled around him, tracing the throbbing vein underneath, and tracing out every sensitive place around the head of his shaft. He loved how Sam played with his slit and seemed to savor every drop of precome that the other man coaxed out of him. He _really_ loved the vibrations around his cock every time Sam started purring and fuck he could come from just that alone.

Dean was certain he’d never seen anything so damned sensual then when Sam looked up at him, playing his tongue around his hard shaft. Teasing and making Dean groan, his whole body begging for Sam’s touch.

But when Sam pulled his hands out of his hair for a moment he thought he’d done something wrong, made the other man uncomfortable, and he froze instantly. But Sam was just moving his hands, and Dean nodded in understanding. Cupping the back of his lover’s head without tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. Though when Sam opened his mouth wider, cupping his ass and pulling him forward a bit, giving him a silent nod and realizing what the other man was offering him, Dean felt his breath catch. His knees feeling weak again while his cock pulsed so hard it was painful.

Even as he slid his cock back into Sam’s mouth, meeting no resistance, just that slick wet heat enveloping him Dean was filled with equal measures of desire and concern. What if it became too much? He didn’t want to do anything that would make Sam remember… but he wanted this too much to simply refuse the offer, especially when Sam seemed to want it as much as he did.

So Dean began to thrust gently into his lover’s mouth, slowly at first. Refusing to let himself push too deep that Sam would be forced to take him into his throat. He would not force anything on Sam. But he gradually picked up his pace. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, a moan breaking from his lips every time Sam’s mouth enveloped him. So damned good. So damned perfect.

“Sam… oh yeah… so good…”

* * *

The gentle thrusts Dean started off with touched Sam, knowing full well Dean was going slow, giving Sam a chance to back off if he needed to. The young man didn't thrust hard or nearly as deep as he could and honestly, Sam appreciated it. As much as he loved the man in front of him, he was a little nervous at the thought of Dean going all out into his mouth.

Sam breathed in the scent of the soap, the freshness or the steamy air, the arousal of his bloodmate. He stroked his hard cock and stared up at Dean's abs and chest. He saw the marks he had put there. This was _his_ lover he was doing this for. He certainly wanted to do this, there was no question, but lingering memories and fears made him just a little hesitant because _they_ had had him on his knees and had fucked his mouth. He focused on savoring everything Dean and let the hunter fill his senses, adoring even moan and word that came from the man.

As Dean thrust into his mouth, he felt his throat slowly begin to relax. His purrs began to deepen into growls and he stroked himself more firmly as the scent of his blood mate grew stronger. He tightened his lips, sucking as Dean pulled back then ran the flat of his tongue along the bottom of the young man's shaft as he thrust back in. Sam bobbed his head forward a little, slowly adjusting to Dean going deeper into his throat. A few times he had to back off a little, a few times ugly feeling-memories tried to worm their way in. He chanted his lover's name in his mind, he kept his gaze locked on the man whom he knelt before, the man whose cock was fucking his mouth and fought back those memories.

It was as if something suddenly broke free inside of him. Maybe the animal pushed, maybe he simply accepted fully that this wasn't one of _them_ , that this was _Dean_. The growl-purr coming from him changed. It was new, was deeper, vibrating in his chest as he dug his fingers into Dean's buttocks. His throat fully relaxed and he wanted this, wanted this so very badly. The next thrust he took Dean in fully, every thick delicious inch of his hard cock and his lips tightened around the base of the man's cock, feeling the slight tickle of Dean's hair. His growl encouraged, even demanded, Dean fuck harder and faster and deeper into his mouth.

* * *

The increasing vibrating caused by the vampire's growls around his shaft was making it really difficult for Dean to concentrate not simply bucking into that slick wet heat with abandon. Dean's muscles trembled with the effort not to fuck forward too hard or too deep into Sam's mouth, not that he wasn't enjoying this, it was fucking amazing just like this. It was because it felt so damned good that the young man was getting so caught up, not thinking about anything else but savoring this and taking what Sam offered. But he was still afraid of taking too much.

When the other man started to suck harder on him, and when he felt himself go even deeper into Sam's mouth, deeper than he'd intended, Dean's eyes snapped open. Staring down at the other man in concern and apology but just looking into Sam's intense lustful gaze he knew that Sam had intended to do that. Especially when the other man did it again, pulling an even deeper groan from Dean.

Dean let Sam control the pace, his breath hitching a little every time Sam bobbed his head and took him a little deeper, but when he pulled back he kept his thrusts slow and shallow like before. God, it was so amazing, he was going to come so fucking hard, in Sam's mouth… and that though alone was almost enough to make him shoot his load right then.

But then Sam's fingers tightened on his ass even further and suddenly Sam had him all the way inside, deep-throating him, and Dean couldn't stop the almost startled gasp that escaped his lips or the shuddering moan that followed. He had to shift his hands to Sam's shoulders just to steady himself, and because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop tugging on Sam's hair as the thin threads of his control seemed to snap one by one in quick succession.

Sam's growl had him pulling out and snapping his hips forward, burying himself back into Sam's throat and Dean was lost. He couldn't stop now. Didn't want to. Chanting Sam's name over and over and he was so close before it didn't take long despite how Dean wished it could last. A few more thrusts was all it took. He was coming, his back arching, shouting Sam's name as he squeezed and rubbed the other man's shoulders and neck. His fingers pressing a little at the bruise there his teeth had made.

* * *

As he gave the pace over to Dean, while he continued to make sure with every thrust to give Dean pleasure, he stroked himself harder. Dean had been so careful to let Sam find his way through this, through the bad memories until he was here, giving them both this pure experience without the vampire nest's deeds contaminating it.

If was so perfect, hearing Dean murmur his name as Dean fucked Sam's mouth hard, as Sam took in every inch of him with every thrust. Dean was lost in the moment and that too made it that much more perfect for Sam. He let himself be swallowed by the feeling and smells and motions.

Then he felt it, felt the sudden tension and heat, and smelled the sudden sharp tang as his lover reached release. He swallowed burst after burst, the taste of his lover exquisite and filled with all the flavors it should be filled with. No pain, no fear, just joy and love. When Dean shouted his name, he growled deep in his chest and stiffened as his own seed shot free, coating Dean's legs and wall of the shower. He continued to work Dean's cock, sucking and caressing with his mouth as he stroked his own pulsing shaft.

When Dean had given everything possible, Sam released him, giving the young man's cock a final long slow lick. He stood up and took Dean in his arms, kissing him with all the love in his heart as he clutched Dean tightly against him.

"Thank you," Sam whispered in his ear when he finally broke their kiss, letting Dean come up for air.

* * *

As he watched Sam take everything from him he had left to give, sucking him down like he was the most delicious thing the vampire had ever tasted, it was so damned hot the young man wouldn’t have been surprised if his brain simply melted from the pleasure. He moaned and groaned and made every needy desperate sound imaginable as Sam continued to lick and suck on his flesh. When he was finally completely spent Dean shuddered one last time and then sagged back against the shower wall, panting like he’d run a marathon.

He’d felt the hot splash of Sam’s release against his legs and it was so damned dirty and hot at the same time he might have pulsed again if he’d had anything left, but he didn’t. When he’d finally gone soft in Sam’s mouth the other man finally released him and Dean was almost relieved. Even though it was amazing he simply didn’t think he could take any more stimulation right now.

Was there a thing as too much sex?

The thought made him snort softly in amusement, though amusement was the last thing on his mind when Sam finally stood and held him, kissing him breathless with the taste of his own come hot in Sam’s mouth. Dean groaned into the kiss and held onto the other man just as tight.

“Isn’t that my line?” Dean answered with a grin when his lips were finally released.

* * *

Sam laughed softly and ran his fingers through Dean's wet hair. "I think you know what I mean. And I think you were right that we do tend to end up dirtier in the shower than when we get in."

Sam grabbed the shampoo bottle from the small shelf in the shower and tossed it to him. "You can wash your own hair this time, Belle."

Using the liquid soap he finished washing himself down, and made sure to wash over the cut Dean had made low on his throat. He watched appreciatively as Dean's muscles flexed as he soaped his hair, watching the trail of shampoo bubbles roll down his chest. Fuck what a body. If he hadn't just come twice in a row….

Forcing himself to get his mind looking forward, he stepped out of the shower so Dean had easy access to the tumbling spray of water from the showerhead. After toweling himself dry he dressed and brought fresh clothes in for Dean. While Dean was drying and getting dressed, he took the time to shave and brush his teeth, then exposed his fangs and brushed them as well, rinsing his mouth out thoroughly before running his tongue over them before retracting them.

"My teeth never really feel clean until I use mouthwash on them," Sam sighed, wishing he had thought to pick up a bottle. "After breakfast, what say we find a place to dump the car, wipe it down of prints, and then get the hell back to Jacob's and our stuff. I need to call the hotel and make sure they haven't had my Jeep towed. I'll get us packed up while you shave and stuff," Sam said. He looked longingly at the Jacuzzi. "Damn. Never even got to use it." 

* * *

Dean caught the shampoo and made a face when Sam called him “Belle” again. He was really going to have to find a way to annoy Sam enough to make him stop doing that. God, if Bobby ever heard that little “nickname”… Jacob could probably have some ideas, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go that route either. Could end up biting him in the ass… literally…

The idea of Sam biting him in the ass had him both amused and a little turned on despite the fact he didn’t think he had a drop of come left in him. He laughed a little softly to himself as he started washing his hair, enjoying the view of Sam soaping himself down and he knew that the vampire was enjoying his view as well. Maybe a little too much, but if Sam could get it up again, vampire or not, Dean would be really impressed.

Dean was a little disappointed when instead of “helping” him finish washing himself down, Sam got out of the shower instead. Dean finished washing himself more quickly and efficiently rather than teasing, since there was no one left to tease anymore.

He nodded in thanks when he was done and saw that Sam had brought him some clothes to wear so he wouldn’t have to go rummaging through his bag for a clean set. As he dried off and watched Sam brush his teeth, both sets, he couldn’t help but find that really damned funny and laughed again. Shaking his head when Sam turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the young man just concentrated on getting dressed and not snickering.

“Sure.” Dean answered, pulling up his jeans and frowning again at how loose they were around his hips. He was definitely going to have to start eating more, a nice big breakfast was a good way to start. He was definitely looking forward to dumping that damned Toyota for his baby, but he couldn’t deny how that “damned” Toyota had saved both their lives. When Sam mentioned his Jeep, Dean paused for a second in pulling his shirt over his head. He’d almost forgotten how Sam had left his car back at that motel several states away where this whole mess began.

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen once they retrieved Sam’s car. They’d talked about it a little, but nothing had really been decided on whether or not they were going to hunt the vampire nest down together. Would Sam even want to? Did Dean? That nest had to be brought down, they had to pay, but at the same time the thought of facing down the same vampires that had… Dean had already fucked up twice, gotten himself, and then Sam taken by those monsters. What if he screwed up a third time? He knew he wouldn’t survive it and watching Sam go through that again…

When Sam walked out of the bathroom to get their stuff packed, Dean couldn’t help but stare a bit longingly at the hot tub himself before signing softly and turned back to the sink. 

* * *

Sam was efficient in packing up. Although some of the stuff most certainly wasn't needed, he did not want to leave anything behind to connect them to the robbery or to the abandoned car. He hadn't survived so long by being sloppy.

He glanced around the room and saw he had left the machete on the nightstand. After walking over to it, he picked it up and stared down at the rumpled bed. He ran a light hand over the pillow. He could still smell Dean, smell their lovemaking. Just as with the abandoned house, he didn't want to leave. A return to the real world, to abandoning the now, meant he and Dean would part ways. He would hunt down Vanessa and her nest and Dean could continue on to live his life in safety. Well, at least safe from Vanessa. Dean had indicated he wouldn't let Sam hunt Vanessa alone, that he wanted a piece of her too, but Dean might well reconsider and the vampire wouldn't blame the hunter. When he got his Jeep back, he would see if Dean was truly serious about joining him. A part of him wanted Dean to. A part of him didn't.

The packing was almost finished when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you go get Bobby and Jacob, we'll throw our stuff in their car, get some breakfast, and get going."

* * *

Dean felt much more human and less “zombie” like once he was all showered and shaved and stuff. Despite the slight lingering headache, not nearly as bad now as when he’d first woke, he was actually feeling pretty good. His stomach was growling now though, reminding him that breakfast was definitely next on the “to do” list.

So after he was done brushing his teeth he gathered up his supplies and dumped them into a bag, and headed to the bedroom where Sam was almost done packing up their stuff.

“Sure.” Dean said, tossing his bag of “grooming” supplies to the other man. Stopping briefly at one of their bags to grab a gun and stick it into the waistband of his jeans before he headed outside to the room next to theirs that Bobby and Jacob were occupying. As soon as he stepped outside Dean’s eyes darted back and forth. Taking everything in, possible threats. He couldn’t deny the feeling of being… exposed… vulnerable. Even with the weapon he was carrying. Damn it, he hated feeling this jumpy.

Seeing he was pretty much alone in front of the motel Dean made his say quickly to the room next door. A light flush staining his cheeks when he realized the possibility that his long time friend and almost father figure might have gotten an earful of him and Sam last night. They hadn’t exactly been quiet after all…

He could really only hope that because they were staying in the _honeymoon_ suite that the sound proofing might just be a little bit better than the normal rooms.

Dean knocked on the door to Bobby’s room.

* * *

Bobby and Jacob had been up for a few hours and already finished off what coffee the motel supplied. Neither said anything to each about the sounds they had heard the night before or this morning. Bobby tried to remind himself that if it helped Dean through this trauma, it was a good thing. But really, how many times did the two men need to screw each other in the handful of hours since dinner? He'd counted two last night and two this morning. Though some muffled sounds had Bobby unsure if there was a fifth in there.

The old hunter was getting restless and hungry. Jacob had already suggested, twice, that they go eat without the men. Hearing the shower, Bobby had made the erroneous assumption the two would be out soon. As soon as they fucked each other dry, apparently. Both his and Jacob's things were packed and ready and Bobby was just about to go pound on Dean's door when a knock sounded at his own.

"About damned time," Bobby muttered.

"Can't rush good sex," Jacob said. "And Sammy boy has had a hundred and fifty years or so of practice."

Bobby tossed a glare at the old man. "I don't need the imagery of Dean and Sam making out right before breakfast, Jake."

Jake laughed at the face Bobby made. He was about to make another comment when Bobby opened the door and decided to stay quiet. When the air from outside blew in he could tell it was Dean. If it had been Sam, he would have been happy to embarrass the man. Dean, he'd cut a little slack. Though he might just have to try to find a good point in conversation at some point to note that Sam carried Dean across the threshold the night before just like a blushing bride. He had been in near stitches at the look on Bobby's face the night before.

"Ready for breakfast?" Bobby asked Dean.

Aw, Jacob just couldn't resist. It was to perfect. "Sounded like you worked up an appetite," Jacob said as he pushed himself to his feet and headed to the door.

* * *

The door swung open quickly to his knock, and Dean took one look at Bobby’s expression and almost groaned in embarrassment. Bobby had heard them.

The older hunter’s slightly irritated tone as he asked him if he were ready for breakfast was what gave it away. If Bobby was just pissed about having to wait on him to go eat then the older man would have just come over and started pounding on the door to wake him up. The fact that Bobby hadn’t done that, said a lot. Like he didn’t want to get an eyeful…

Damned cheap motel soundproofing…

Even though he already knew that the two older men had overheard them Dean couldn’t stop the color from rising to his cheeks a little at Jacob’s comment… and he had a sneaking suspicion this was why Sam had asked _him_ to tell Bobby and Jacob they were ready to leave. Oh, he was _so_ going to get Sam back for this later.

Dean cleared his throat a little.

“Yeah, everything’s packed up. We’re ready to go when you are.” 

* * *

"About damned time," Bobby said and hefted his things, almost feeling sorry for Dean what with Jake's comment. "Let's get to the car and get going. Saw a breakfast place on the way in. Saw a few good places too that might be good for relocating your car too."

Bobby motioned Dean to step back and when he had, he carried his stuff out to the trunk of his car and loaded his things inside then unlocked the doors. Jacob tossed his stuff in beside Bobby's. Sam came out of the honeymoon suite loaded down with their things.

"Dean, there's two more bags in there. Can you get them?" Sam called. He headed to Bobby's car. When he reached there, Bobby looked him over a minute.

"He doing okay?" Bobby asked Sam softly.

Sam gave the worried man a small smile. "More or less. We're…getting through it. It's just going to take some time."

Bobby grunted and gave a nod. "He don't turn to others usually. Still ain't forgiven himself over his daddy's death. 'T'weren't really his fault, but he takes the blame anyhow."

"I know he does," Sam murmured back. He gave Dean a smile when Dean came up and dropped the last two bags in the trunk. "C'mon, Be—Dean," Sam said, catching himself. That was his private joke with Dean. And he definitely didn't want Jake catching wind of it.

Sam headed over to the Toyota and climbed inside, unlocking the far door for Dean. He promptly turned down the radio as soon as he started the car. He gave Dean a sidelong glance. "Sure you're not deaf?" he asked as he put the car in gear, ready to follow Bobby's car to the restaurant.

* * *

Dean winced a little at Bobby’s reply. So the older man wasn’t just irritated. He was pissed. Well, he supposed he couldn’t really blame him. Dean had been selfish. He hadn’t even thought that Bobby and Jacob might be waiting on them. Hadn’t even crossed his mind and it should have. While it wasn’t exactly late, he knew Bobby was an early riser and liked to get breakfast right away.

Not to mention Bobby had been forced to listen to them all last night. Who the hell would want to listen to that? He didn’t even know how Bobby really felt about… him and Sam. Dean’s choice in bed partners didn’t really concern the older man, but Bobby’s opinion of him meant a lot to the young man and the thought that Bobby might be disgusted with him… Not only for having a man as a lover but for having a vampire?

Dean stepped back when Bobby motioned him to but he didn’t meet the older man’s eyes directly. He was more than glad when Sam asked him to go get the rest of the bags, giving him a couple minutes alone. No, he wasn’t going to go off and cry like some little girl, but he just needed a few minutes to process things. He almost winced at the idea that once they dumped their stolen Toyota they would be stuck in the car with Bobby and Jake on the way back up to Jacob’s house for _hours_.

Yeah… that was going to be loads of fun. Dean sighed as he hefted the bags, looking around the room once more almost longingly, before he went out and shut the door behind him, hearing it lock.

Dean didn’t even offer the vampire a mild glare at his almost slip up as he threw the last bags into the trunk of Bobby’s car and closed it. He might have made the effort if Sam _had_ actually said it though. He didn’t need Bobby thinking even lower of him with that damned chick nickname. But right now he simply had other things on his mind.

When he got in the car and Sam immediately turned down the radio, Dean didn’t bother to reach over to try to turn it up.

“Not yet.” He answered anyway, giving Sam a half forced smile. Doing his best to shake off his mood before the vampire asked him about it because he really didn’t feel like talking about it right now. 

* * *

Sam frowned at Dean's change in mood. He reached over and ran his hand along Dean's thigh, not suggestively but in comfort, then took hold of Dean's hand, wrapping his fingers between Dean's. He wasn't really sure what had Dean upset. Leaving maybe? Returning to the 'real' world? The thought of hunting down Vanessa? Bobby hadn't seemed upset, so he didn't think Bobby said anything to upset Dean, but who knew. Hell, they were both pretty fucked in the head. It could have been anything.

Following Bobby to the restaurant Sam just kept silent, holding Dean's hand as he drove.

He parked the car beside Bobby's and giving Dean's hand a final squeeze, let go and got out of the car. It was midmorning, in between breakfast and lunch, so the restaurant wasn't crowded. They got a booth and Sam slid in, letting Dean have the outside seat. The waitress had coffee and water in front of them almost immediately. Sam barely glanced at the menu. He knew exactly what he wanted. Setting the menu aside, he dropped one hand down onto Dean's thigh, just resting it there, enjoying that small bit of subtle contact with Dean.

"How far are we from your place, Jake?" Sam asked.

"About fourteen hours," Jacob said. "Though with the way Speed Racer here drives, it'll be more like ten."

"I've just been making up for the way you drive when I let you. You'd think you were a hundred or something."

"I am almost a hundred," Jacob retorted.

Twisting his head, Bobby stared at the old man. "You ain't older than yer mid-seventies."

Jacob shook his head and laughed. "Just turned ninety-eight."

Bobby eyed Jacob suspiciously before glancing at Sam.

Sam nodded, confirming Jacob's age. "Side effect, apparently," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You two sleep okay last night?"

"Used to crashing in dirt-cheap motels," Bobby said. This was kinda a nice change. Might have to start getting the better hotels. Nice to have a decent bed for a change. Of course with the way Jake snores…"

"No worse than you, Mr. Freight Train," Jacob tossed back. "What about you Sammy?" he asked, keeping his voice honest and innocent. He could tell Dean was upset about something and figured a wise crack wouldn't help anything.

"Slept really good," Sam said, ignoring Jacob calling him Sammy. "Probably the first time since…well, the first time in awhile."

Jake gave him a brief, understanding smile. "Good," he said, and glanced down at his menu.

* * *

Dean smiled a little more genuinely when Sam ran his hand along his thigh. He almost made a crack about the other man not starting something he couldn’t finish (yeah, like either of them would be able to get it up again so soon) but decided against it. He simply accepted the offered comfort, didn’t even call “chick flick moment” when Sam took his hand and held it all the way to the restaurant. Dean wasn’t about to admit that he felt a little better when they reached their destination because of it.

The young man followed Sam and the older men into the restaurant and slid into the booth beside Sam. Though he still didn’t really meet the eyes of Bobby sitting across from him, focusing on his menu instead while the others talked.

Fourteen hour drive… yeah, that was going to be just as “fun” as he’d imagined. Dean was really hoping it would be more like ten. Though even ten hours was probably going to be a nightmare.

Hmmm… the “brunch special” looked good. Pancakes, eggs, homemade hash browns, a slice of ham, and either bacon or sausage. He could probably get the waitress to bring him both bacon _and_ sausage without extra charge if he turned on the charm a little… but he wasn’t sure how well Sam might take that. A jealous vampire? Probably better to just pay the extra buck fifty…

When Sam asked the two older men if they’d “slept ok” Dean felt himself sink a little lower in his seat, as though he was trying to hide behind his menu, without really thinking about it. Fuck. Why did Sam have to ask that? What if Bobby said something to Sam about them keeping the older men up all night with their fucking? What if Jacob said something? Remembering Jacob’s comment about “working up an appetite” maybe Dean would skip the extra side of bacon after all…

No, he wasn’t a fucking prude, and he wasn’t ashamed of him and Sam, it was just… complicated… Bobby was the only “family” he had left and… He couldn’t stand the thought of Bobby being ashamed of him. And if Bobby was ashamed of him, did that mean his father might be ashamed of him too? If his Dad knew about him and Sam…

Thankfully the only “complaints” Bobby voiced was about Jacob’s snoring and the young man relaxed a little. He glanced briefly over at Sam when the other man admitted he’d slept good too. Dean was glad of that. Sam hadn’t been sleeping much lately mostly because he’d been taking care of him. Dean had slept really good too, at least until he’d woken up with at fucking nightmare.

Dean sighed softly as he lowered his menu and reached for his coffee. At least the coffee was good. 

* * *

When the waitress returned, Sam placed his order for waffles and bacon. He raised an eyebrow at the large breakfast Dean ordered. It was a special though, not like he ordered it all ala carte and Dean certainly needed to regain a bit of his weight. Though seeing his jeans hang low on his hips, Sam certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

As soon as the waitress had taken their orders, Sam nudged Dean.

"Gotta hit the head," Sam said softly. He headed for the bathroom after Dean let him out. He hadn't taken but half a dozen steps when Jacob caught up to him.

"How you doing, Sam?" Jacob asked. He hadn't gotten any time alone with Sam to talk to him and he really needed to know. Sam would tell him things he knew he wouldn't say in front of the others.

"Scared shitless," Sam said quietly as he pushed open the door to the bathroom. "Keep expecting to see her or smell her. The nightmares, they've eased up a bit. Dean went into bloodlust while they had us. Vanessa took too much from him and I bit her and then she got too close to Dean. My animal got Dean and me out of Vanessa's hands, then took back over when I just …couldn't deal." He gave Jacob a small smile. "I'll be okay, old man. I guess I'm out of practice dealing with new things."

"Dean going to stay with you?" Jacob asked.

Giving a small shrug, Sam felt his jaw clench. "I promised I wouldn't ask anymore. He hasn't decided. I'll take whatever time he gives me. When he's ready to leave, he'll leave. It'll be over and Dean can move on."

"I'll tell him, you know. What you intend to do when he leaves you."

Sam looked over at him, his eyes conveying how serious he was. "I'll kill you, you know. Dean has enough guilt he carries. I'll give it time. He'll never connect it. He might wonder, but he'll never know for sure. It'll just be a hunting accident, a bad hunt. Hell old man, you might be dead by then. We're going after Vanessa. It may be neither one of us will get out of that one alive. Just let me live in the moment, Jake. It's all I've got. I can't think about tomorrow. I just can't. It hurts too much."

"Okay, Sammy," Jacob said, relenting, praying Dean did decide to stay with his friend.

*

Bobby watched as Jacob followed after Sam and he had to admit, he was glad to have a few minutes to talk with Dean. He wasn't really sure what to say but he knew Dean was all tied up in knots over everything. Was he comfortable with the idea Dean was sleeping with a vampire? Hell no. But if Sam was anything at all like what Jake claimed, then Dean was safe with him. The bites on Dean's neck that were practically healed up made it perfectly clear Dean was okay with the situation. The hickeys and bruises he saw on Sam certainly reinforced that. It was a little odd to think of the ladies man that Dean was choosing a male lover. He wondered if Dean hadn't been raped those years ago if Dean would have been more active with either gender.

A vampire though. Still…hell, if Dean cared about him…Bobby tried to forget what a vampire was. A half-breed demon in a dead body. But demons, he had never met a demon like Sam. It didn't seem right to even say Sam and demon in the same sentence. He had known a right more handful of people more demonic than the vampire, and they were just normal humans. Like the man who had raped John's boy. Not all Supernatural was evil. He knew that. He just never expected to classify a vampire in that category.

"Jake thinks pretty damned highly of Sam," Bobby said. "He's told me enough to make me believe Sam's a good man. What little I've seen of him, and talked with him, it's pretty damned obvious he cares a helluva lot about you." He paused. "Gotta admit, it's a little strange, seeing you two together, but if he makes you happy, son, then I'm glad for you. He's welcome at my place. Just so's you know." After a pause, the old hunter gave Dean a hard glare. "But I still don't want you two making out in my back seat. I'd say the same if Cristo was a plain human girl. Don't want to hear no moaning or lip smacking while I'm driving.

* * *

Dean gave Sam a slightly disbelieving look when the other man nudged him and said he was heading to the bathroom. They’d just left the motel, for Christ sake. If this was a “problem” for Sam he better bring a bottle along with him, because Bobby didn’t make pit stops every hour. He got up anyway to let Sam out, realizing only after he did he would once more be left alone with the two older men… great…

But then Jacob got up too, following Sam to the head, and Dean wondered if something else was going on. Sam had seemed fine, but then again, Dean had been a little bit too lost in his own thoughts and might not have noticed anything wrong. He was wondering if he shouldn’t go after Sam, just to make sure everything was fine, when Bobby spoke.

The young man nodded, a little cautiously, at his friends comments about Sam. Dean wasn’t at all surprised that Jacob had a high opinion of Sam, they’d been friends for decades after all. He also wasn’t surprised that the older man had talked so much about Sam with Bobby, and Dean was even glad for it. He didn’t know what he would have done if Bobby had wanted to hurt, or even kill, Sam once the older hunter found them. It was bad enough thinking about how Bobby might be ashamed of him and disapprove of them being lovers.

Dean felt a bit of color rising to his cheeks even though he tried to fight it down when Bobby pointed out how much Sam obviously cared about him. Then the older man paused, and Dean could just hear the “but” that was most likely being prepared. But he’s a vampire, but he’s a _he_ , Dean wasn’t sure which one would hurt him more.

When Bobby instead said he was _glad_ for him, Dean blinked a little in surprise and wondered if he had heard right or only heard what he wanted to hear. When the older man went on to inform him that Sam was welcome at his place, the only place Dean had ever really called home, the young man felt the knot in his chest finally start to unwind. Bobby never would have offered to have Sam in his home unless he meant it. Dean smiled at the other man.

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean replied genuinely and then couldn’t help but grin when the older man warned him again about making out in his back seat. Honestly? He wasn’t sure he could promise anything. But it was probably best to just give Bobby the answer the older hunter wanted to hear. “No making out. Got it.”

 

* * *

After Sam finished and washed his hands, he gave Jacob a brief smile. "Thanks for worrying about me old man. And coming after me."

Jacob bobbed his head once. "That's what friends do, young 'un."

Wadding up the wet paper towel in his hands he lobbed it at him. Jacob dodged it and just laughed, following him out. Even from across he room he could see Dean's grin and how much more relaxed Dean suddenly seemed. That eased his mind greatly. "So does Bobby approve or disapprove of Dean and me?"

"So long as you look after his boy, I think you could be Lucifer himself and Bobby would tolerate it. I did a lot of talking, polished up your image something pretty. I don't know if he approves, but I don't think he's going to come between you. But do you think you could have been any louder last night and this morning?"

Sam flushed a little. "Guess we should have gotten a buffer room between us."

"Bobby didn't get all tied up in knots about it. He listened, making sure Dean was okay, but when he was satisfied, he ignored you two. Though he did mutter something about earplugs."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well at least your place has some decent soundproofing if we shut the door."

Jacob chuckled. "I really ought to open up a bordello when you come to visit. And you still owe me strippers."

Sam rolled his eyes as he approached the table. "I know, I know. You'll get them." He gave Bobby a nod and then flicked Dean's arm. "Out or scoot over."

* * *

When Sam returned and flicked his arm, ordering him to move over or get out Dean gave the other man a mock irritated glare, but he scooted over to let the vampire in.

“You better be on the outside I think. Considering you apparently have a bladder the size of a teacup.” The young man teased, grinning again. Definitely feeling a lot more relaxed now that he knew that Bobby wasn’t ashamed of him or going to give him an ultimatum or anything regarding Sam. Dean honestly wasn’t sure how he would have handled that.

It was painfully obvious to Dean right now how much he needed Sam, and the sex, even though it was great, wasn’t even half of it. Hell, just to get by with simple every day things. Like sleeping without nightmares. Not freaking out when he was out in the open, or if a stranger touched him…

Dean wondered if any of that would change after they’d gone after the vampire nest and took them down. Revenge… it was what had pushed his father into hunting in the first place. He wondered if his dad had ever found the thing that had killed his mom if he would have stopped hunting, gone back to a normal life. Dean had always wondered if he’d ever gone looking for his first… rapist… if he’d killed the man for what he’d done to him, if it would have made things easier after.

Or if some things just fucked you up beyond repair and all you could really do was deal with it.

Dean was really glad when the food arrived to take his mind off of where his thoughts had spiraled to. He dug into his meal without hesitation. Everything was great, better than most greasy spoon diners he frequented, or maybe he was hungry enough that he wouldn’t have cared how it tasted. Yeah, he’d probably have to suffer through a few more comments on how much of an appetite he’d worked up, but right now Dean didn’t care. 

* * *

Sam and Jacob passed amused glances at the enthusiasm with which Dean dug into his meal. When Sam saw Jacob was about to comment on something along those lines he kicked Jacob in the shin and thankfully, Jacob kept his mouth shut.

Sam enjoyed his waffles as thoroughly as Dean seemed to enjoy his meal, he just didn't inhale it like a half-starved stray.

Conversation at the table was light and easy, and more relaxed than Sam really expected it to be though Bobby watched the vampire with a little more scrutiny than he might have liked. It was certainly discreet, but all the same it was there.

He finally looked at Bobby. "Are you trying to spot me make some mistake that might give away what I am?"

Bobby flushed a little. "Well, I, well, yeah, guess maybe I am," he agreed.

Sam gave Bobby a patient smile, pleased the man was being honest. "I've spent close quarters with a lot of hunters through the years. Most never realize. Usually the ones that do, they realize it right away, though I'll be damned if I know how. I've had a few realize after a few days, and in those cases it's because of something like a wound healing too fast. They don't necessarily mark me for what I am, but they know I'm not…average. Every once in awhile I screw up. Sometimes my strength, my enhanced senses, those can betray me too. If you figure out how a hunter spots me with one look, I'd love to know."

Studying him a minute, Bobby gave a slight nod. "You seem too experienced for your age, too comfortable. The look in your eyes…" The old hunter sat back. "Yeah. That's what's not quite right, what I've been trying to put my finger on. Your eyes, they say you're old."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the hunter. He had never really considered it, but it was always when he met the other hunter's eyes that they called him out as a vampire.

"Huh," Sam responded, musing on the possibility. "May be. Though that, I'm not sure I know how to hide."

Jacob snickered. "Just think of Dean. Your eyes get all googly. Like a teenager with a crush."

Sam glared at him. "You are such a pain in my ass, Jake."

"I do my best. And you're paying for breakfast."

Sam gave Bobby a sidelong glance. "I really want to tell you how much sympathy I have for you for having to put up with him all this time."

Bobby laughed grinning just a little, meeting Sam's gaze pointedly. "Believe me, for the things I learned, it was more than worth it."

Sam huffed, glaring at Jacob. "Peas. Not pumpkins. They are going to be the size of peas," he said, referring to the stripper.

 

* * *

Dean hadn’t noticed Bobby watching Sam, maybe because he was too distracted by inhaling his breakfast to notice, but he looked up when the vampire mentioned it. Raising an eyebrow at Bobby and then grinning a little when the older hunter admitted to why he was doing it. He should have realized that Bobby wasn’t going to let that go. That he hadn’t spotted Sam for what he was right away.

Neither had Dean for that matter, and he had been in close quarters with the vampire for a lot longer than Bobby had. It did make him feel like less than an idiot though that Bobby, and apparently most hunters, didn’t recognize Sam for what he was. If Dean _had_ recognized Sam as a vampire back then... well, things would have ended a hell of a lot differently for him, for both of them, that’s for sure. So he wasn’t all that upset that he didn’t pick up on Sam being a vampire right from the beginning.

Even though he couldn’t help wondering if his father would have been really disappointed at him for it. He wondered if his Dad would have been able to see Sam for what he was right in the beginning. He wondered if his Dad would be as ashamed as he’d feared Bobby had been... or even worse... if he knew him and Sam were together.

Dean cocked his head to the side a little, studying Sam a little harder when the older hunter mentioned Sam’s eyes. The “experience” written in them. The longer he looked Dean realized that Bobby was right, and Dean never would have thought of that. When Dean looked at Sam he simply saw someone who was older, more experienced, when in truth Sam’s body looked younger than his.

“Good pair of sunglasses will take care of that.” Dean mentioned cheekily, when Sam said he didn’t know how he could hide his eyes. Grinning at Sam as he reached over and snagged a piece of bacon from the vampire’s plate since he’d finished all of his.

The young man glanced over at Jacob, snickering a little when the old man mentioned how Sam’s eyes got all “googly” when the vampire thought of him.

The man who was close to his hundreds, but looked like he was around seventy, and acted like he was a horny teen. A little disturbing, that. Still, the experience was written there plainly in the old man’s eyes. This old man who was a young man when he and Sam had met. It was kind of... weird... when he thought of it like that. Sam always looking the same. How Sam would continue to look the same even after Dean was Jacob’s age.

Dean found himself wondering if... just if... he and Sam did stay together. He wondered how long it would be for. Dean was in his twenties now. Prime of his life and all that. But would Sam still want to stay with him when he was in his thirties? Forties? Fifties? Older? As Dean continued to mentally tack on the decades he didn’t like the answer he came up with. Not that hunters on average had a particularly long life span, but why would Sam, who would always look young and beautiful, want to stick around with him once he was an old man? 

* * *

"It's a little silly looking to wear sunglasses at midnight, Genius," Sam said with a glare, but his small smile ruined the effect of anger. When Dean stole a piece of bacon from his plate Sam's eyes widened.

"Hey! I like bacon you little thief!" Sam complained. His eyes narrowed a little and he snaked his hand over to Dean's ribs and he tickled him. The way Dean jumped, for a moment he was worried the young man was going to choke on his piece of stolen bacon. Sam looked over at Bobby.

"I take it he's very ticklish."

"In the right mood, in the right spot, he screams like a girl," Bobby said, grinning ear to ear at the two boys. He hadn't seen Dean this animated since…since before John died. It did his heart good to see Dean horsing around with a friend, even if it was his…boyfriend. Okay, now that was just plain weird. Dean with a boyfriend.

Sam gave Dean an evil grin. "That's good to know. I'll have to find that spot."

"Sam's feet are ticklish," Jacob volunteered.

Sam hung his head. "I can't win with you around, Jake, I swear. Won't you give me a little of an edge?

"Right behind the knees too, if I remember right," Jacob added in an exaggerated whisper as if Sam wasn't right across the table from him.

Sam waved down the waitress. "Could we get our check? And four large coffees to go?" he said. Dean didn’t need any more insider information from his too helpful friend and they were all about done anyhow. He looked over at Dean's empty plate and switched his plate for Dean's.

"Here. Eat," he told him, snagging the last piece of bacon from the plate and eating it himself. When he finished he slowly licked the maple syrup that had gotten on it from his fingers, looking pointedly at Dean.

* * *

Dean merely grinned, completely unrepentant, when Sam protested about him stealing his bacon. He merely munched happily on the crunchy perfectly cooked bacon slice as though he had won it fair and square, at least until Sam went for one of his ticklish spots without warning. Dean responded with a yelp that made him nearly choke on the previously mentioned bacon instead. He grabbed Sam’s hand as he coughed, glaring a little at Sam as though the other man had purposefully tried to make him choke. Then he turned that same glare on Bobby, as though the older man had just betrayed a state secret.

“Bobby!” Dean started to protest, but then laughed as Jacob piped in helpfully, listing off some of Sam’s ticklish spots. Dean turned his own evil grin on Sam. He had a feeling next time they stopped for the night the tickle war was going to be on. Dean couldn’t really wait.

Dean was a little surprised when Sam pushed his plate in front of him, but he wasn’t about to complain. Those waffles had looked damned good, and Dean dug in happily. An unspoken truce for now, until the tickle war later.

The young man couldn’t help but watch as Sam licked the syrup off of his fingers, easily remembering how the other man had looked licking at his cock.

“Bobby says no making out in the back seat. I think that extends to the breakfast table.” Dean ‘scolded’ Sam, even as he licked his lower lip free of syrup. 

* * *

Sam laughed to himself when he saw Dean dig into the remnants of his own breakfast. He had only eaten about half of the meal. His virus did seem to get a little irritated if he ate too much solid food too often, so he knew he needed to ease back a little.

When Dean watched him clean his fingers free of the sticky syrup, he was thinking of eating, but certainly not more waffles. Dean licking the shiny drop of syrup free of his lip while warning him Bobby was not going to permit making out in the back seat almost made Sam groan. He wanted to taste those lips made all the sweeter by the meal he was eating and let his hands roam over that handsome body while he sucked on Dean's neck.

He tossed a slight huff to Bobby. "I sure as hell hope you drive fast then," Sam said, smirking as he reached down to Dean's thigh and ran his hand along the inside of it teasingly.

The waitress dropped the bill off and Sam had to stop his teasing as he dug out his wallet. Looking at the bill, he laid out three twenties. She was back almost immediately with the large steaming cups filled with hot coffee.

"Keep the change," he told her with a smile and a wink. She had a really nice ass and he couldn't help but watch her as she walked away.

* * *

Dean snorted a little when Sam told Bobby the older man better drive quick. He probably should have been a little embarrassed that his "boyfriend" was outright telling the man who was the closest thing he had to a father now that Sam couldn't keep his hands off him. Instead Dean only felt pleased. And when he felt the vampire's hand on his thigh he had a feeling even though they couldn't outright make out Sam was going to be doing plenty of groping and driving him crazy during the long drive.

Thankfully Bobby merely rolled his eyes at their antics and excused himself from the table to take a trip to the bathroom before they left. Dean continued finishing off Sam's waffles, grinning to himself like a lovesick fool but he didn't much care.

He missed Sam's touch immediately when the other man stopped to take out his wallet, but he certainly didn't miss the way Sam smiled and winked at the waitress. Dean blinked, wondering if he'd imagined it, but no, Sam was definitely flirting. Dean watched Sam as the vampire's eyes followed her ass all the way back to the cash register, and Dean felt the easy grin on his face slip off immediately.

Maybe if it had happened at any other time, instead of right on the tail of his thoughts about him growing old and Sam ditching him for a younger, prettier, model he wouldn't have thought anything of it. Or at least he wouldn't have thought as much about it as he did. Hell, he probably would have even been looking himself appreciatively.

Unfortunately it did and he felt the same jealous spark light inside of him as when he'd realized Sam had gone out to get laid, even though he'd never have admitted it to himself then. The same jealousy that he felt when Sam had first told him about his wives, even though they were long dead and Dean felt guilty for it every time. Fuck, who was he really kidding? If Sam was looking around _now_ and he wasn't even old and decrepit yet…

Dean pushed away the plate, not hungry in the least anymore.

Worse than the jealousy though was the hurt, and Dean schooled his features quickly to hide it. Elbowing Sam lightly in the side to get the other man to move and let him out of the booth. God damn it. He was not going to get all emo over this. He was not.

"I'm gonna go too, lemme out."

* * *

Sam heard it immediately. The way Dean's breath hitched a little, the way his heart beat changed, the shift in his smell going from sexy and interested to hurt, and the slide of the plate on the table as Dean pushed it away.

"Hey, hey, whoa," Sam said. "I'm sorry." He stood up to let Dean out and as soon as Dean was on his feet he pulled Dean into the most scorching passionate kiss he could possibly give him, not giving a damned they were in the middle of a restaurant. When he finally let Dean breathe, he ran a hand over Dean's hair lovingly. "Don't you _ever_ doubt you're my one and only. Ever. Jessica and I had something of an open relationship, or at least," and he leaned in, "we enjoyed the occasional threesome," he whispered in Dean's ear. "You don't want me looking an anyone but you, then you damned well consider it done. I am utterly and completely yours for as long as you'll have me. I don't care how old you get, and you damned well better plan on living a long long time, because I just couldn't take the heartbreak of losing you in just thirty or forty years." The sudden thought of losing Dean made his own breath catch and he pulled Dean close again and he had to fight back the tears as he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

When he was finally willing to release Dean, he stared into those green eyes, knowing full well his own eyes were glistening. "I know...I know you may not stay with me and I promised you I wouldn't ask, but I love you more than anything. I loved Jessica dearly, but Dean, she just doesn't hold a candle to you. I don't think I've ever felt like this about anyone. Not even Michael. I am completely head over heels over you." Sam's voice dropped to a soft whisper. "I feel like I'll die if you...you don't want..." He just couldn't say it. He cursed himself as he felt the tear slide down his cheek and turned away from Dean. Waving Dean toward the bathroom he said thickly, "Go on. I'll be out at the car."

Sam grabbed the carton with the coffees and started toward the door.

* * *

Dean mentally cursed when Sam suddenly apologized and he realized the vampire had picked up on his sudden change of mood. _Again_. And the young man couldn’t help but wonder not for the first time if Sam wasn’t half psychic too. He didn’t like that Sam could always read him so damned easily, no matter what he did to try to hide it. Right now the embarrassment he felt for being caught acting like such a chick over this made him want to just crawl into a hole and hide, if only to get his head back on straight. He was so damned confused about… _everything_ right now.

Before he could take more than a single step towards the bathroom though once Sam had let him out of the booth, the other man had caught him and pulled him into a kiss that literally took his breath away. He couldn’t do much more than hold onto Sam and return the kiss, forgetting about everyone else around them. Forgetting about Jacob sitting right _there_ watching and listening to everything they said, forgetting about Bobby in the restroom who could come out and see them any second, forgetting about the damned waitress with the nice ass. Everything.

Even once Sam finally released him from the scorching kiss he felt he could do little more than cling to the other man as he panted for breath. His cheeks reddening even more when Sam confirmed he knew _exactly_ what had upset him as he promised him not to look at anyone else, like Dean was one of the worst kind of freaky jealous girlfriends. Even as Dean hated himself a little for it, he couldn’t deny that possessive spark inside of him that was pleased to hear Sam call himself his. Only his. Thirty or forty years from now, Sam would still be his. Even once Dean was the sleazy old man with the hot young boyfriend…

The tears in Sam’s eyes when the other man finally pulled back to look at him struck him like a fist to his gut. Guilt hit him hard and fast, making his throat practically close up. Made him feel like he was standing on the very edge of a cliff with nothing but a sheer drop behind him.

God damn it. He didn’t deserve this kind of… devotion. He didn’t want Sam to forget about or love his past loves any less because of him. He didn’t want Sam to love him so much he… would even _talk_ about dying if he… what? Died? Left him? Dean felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t _want_ Sam to love him that much. He wasn’t _worth_ that kind of love and if something ever happened to Sam… The worst part of it was, Dean had never made any promises to Sam. Not one. And Sam still loved him like that…

When Sam finally released him he felt weak and shocked and like a feather could knock him over. He barely managed a nod he was sure that Sam didn’t see anyway before he made his way towards the bathroom. Avoiding Jacob’s eyes, avoiding everyone’s. Even once he made it to the bathroom he only made it as far as the sink. Clutching at the smooth porcelain surface tight enough his knuckles turned white. It might have been the only thing holding him up right now he was shaking so badly. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to even look at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Bobby was just finishing taking his leak when Dean walked in, pale and obviously shaken. What the hell? Had another guy made some move on him? Then where the hell was Sam? Playing guard dog at the door?

Bobby wanted to rest his hand on Dean's back, try to reassure him about whatever had the boy all tied up in knots. Again. He wished he could, but he knew only Sam had that privilege right now and if he tried, Dean might well just go sailing over whatever edge he was clinging to. And break Bobby's arm in the process. Where was that god-damned vampire?! He almost snorted. Him. Wishing for Dean's love-smitten vampire to come in and make everything okay for his boy. Well, whatever took care of helping Dean through this horrible time.

"You okay, Son?" Bobby asked softly, moving up beside him. "What happened?"

*

Jacob gave Sam a five count before following after. He caught up to Sam at Bobby's car, where the vampire leaned against the front fender, the coffee sitting on the hood. The sun was bright and Jacob could tell Sam was uncomfortable in it, not that he would ever admit it.

"Hey, Sammy," Jacob said softly, leaning against the fender beside him.

"Don't," Sam choked out, looking out across the parking lot. "Just don't. Dammit, you'd think I was some fucked up love-sick puppy. I can't do anything right. Could I have laid on a heavier guilt trip? If he doesn't love me, if he doesn't want to stay with me, he's going to feel about an inch tall, knowing how much it'll kill me if he leaves. If he stays, how will I know it's not because I've guilted him into it? He may like me, might like the sex, but once he gets back on his feet…"

Jacob crossed his arms and looked out in the same direction as Sam, absently watching the traffic go by on the two lane highway. "Bobby told me after Dean was raped, he didn't get over it for a long time. Maybe didn't ever really get over it. Guess he'd always been a bit of ladies man until then, but when his dad harassed him enough, he finally started dating women and pretended everything was okay."

"I'd like to kill the bastard who did that to him," Sam growled.

"Too late. Apparently John Winchester tracked the man down already. Nothing was left of that man once Dean's father got done with him. Well, between him and Bobby, nothing was left.

"When John died," Jacob continued, "Dean got drunk, wrecked his precious Impala, wrapping it around a tree. He blames himself for his dad's death."

"I know."

"He'd put down one black dog and didn't know its mate was around. He was trying to switch out clips when the second dog came in. John pushed Dean out of the way and it ripped John's throat out. Dean killed it, but his dad died in his arms. Bobby said ever since then, Dean's just kind of been going through the motions. He hunts. Gets laid. Listens to his rock music. Sleeps. Then finds the next hunt. And still worries about whether or not his father would be proud of him."

Sam gave a half-laugh. "I worry about Stasi being proud of me. I get that."

"And you blame yourself for Michael and Lizzie and Jess dying."

Sam's dark eyes turned to Jacob. "Leave that alone, Jake. They _were_ my fault." He clenched his jaw. "If I had a fucking half a brain, I would just leave before I get Dean killed too. I've done nothing but screw up his life and screw up his head. He's a god-damned hunter and I'm a vampire. It just doesn't get…"

"Lizzie was a hunter too!" Jake interrupted. "That's no excuse. God dammit Sam, you're both screwed up from all of this. Will you just try to take a deep breath and stop worrying so much? Dean loves you. That's as apparent as the nose on your face. You just have to give him time, maybe even time away from you, for him to figure it out. Maybe he won't be your one and only, but he'll be a damned loyal friend and probably a really good fuck buddy if nothing else. You always were so all or nothing, throw everything you are into every situation. You badgered me to no end, getting me back on my feet. Which I'm grateful for but I have to admit, Sam, I was always a little glad you never looked at me like you looked at Lizzie or Jess. You're always so damned intense about everything. You would think you would learn to kick back and relax a little after all these years of living."

Sam dug the toe of his shoe into the gravel as Jacob ranted at him. He couldn't deny any of it. It was what made him a damned good hunter. He got obsessed about things and wouldn't let them go…like Dean. Shit. It so wasn't fair to the young man. Sometimes he wished he was a chick so he could blame his foot-in-the-mouth emo moments on hormones.

"I don't think I can handle fourteen hours in a car with Dean if I've screwed this up as badly as I probably have."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, Sammy, grow up. Say you're sorry for being so intense, that being up in the day makes you a little crazy sometimes or something. Now go sit your ass down in the shade. And give me forty bucks."

Sam scowled but took out the money. "Why am I giving you forty dollars?"

"Hey, therapy ain't cheap," Jacob said with a grin. He shoved Sam. "Go get out of the sun. They have baseball caps and sunglasses at the register. I'm going to get you some, okay? And pick up some sugar and crème for our coffees. And a few other things. Actually, give me another forty."

Sam just shook his head, snatched back the money he had already given Jacob and handed him a hundred dollar bill instead. "I didn't get all that much money out, Jake. Don't spend it like it's endless."

"And I know how rich you are. So don't give me that shit."

Sam left the coffee on the hood and walked with Jake back to the restaurant where he stepped into the shade near the door. It was a relief to get out of the sunshine.

"Don't you get any ideas of running off," Jacob scolded him. "'Tween me and Bobby, we can kick your blood-sucking butt from here to Atlantic City and back again."

Sam nodded wearily and sank to the ground, planting his back against the wall.

* * *

Dean straightened and mentally cursed when he heard Bobby’s voice next to him. It wasn’t as though he’d forgotten that the older man had gone to the bathroom before him… ok, so maybe he had forgotten a little, but he’d had other things on his mind.

Damn it. He hated Bobby seeing him like this. Like he was falling apart. Cracking up. Going to pieces. Whatever you wanted to call it. All because of Sam. At the same time Sam seemed to be the only thing holding him together.

He was so fucking confused.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes but didn’t look at himself in the mirror, focusing on Bobby’s reflection instead. He forced himself to release his death grip on the sink and straightened a little.

At first Dean opened his mouth to tell Bobby he was fine, that nothing was wrong, but he found he couldn’t force the lie out of his throat. Not that Bobby would have believed him anyway. He might have let the matter go, not wanting to push him, but he wouldn’t believe him. Dean sighed again.

“I just… I don’t know what to do, Bobby.” Dean finally forced himself to say and once he admitted the truth aloud it was like a dam broke and he couldn’t stop.

“I… Sam… I’ve never felt like this for anyone, especially not a dude, and Sam cares… so damned much… When we’re… you know… everything feels right. The longer we’re together the more it feels right, but I don’t know if it’s the whole blood thing… or everything else. If it’s going to go away… or…”

Dean swallowed hard.

“He doesn’t want me to leave and I don’t want to leave, but… I don’t know if I can give him what he wants. Everyone around me gets hurt or dies, Bobby, and… “ The young man’s voice broke a little before he continued.

“He’s always going to be like this, look like this, he already looks younger than me, and in thirty or forty years I’m going to be, well, old. He’s still going to look the same and what if he doesn’t want me anymore then? Or what if he fucking does, Bobby? How can he possibly want to stay with me when I’m eighty and he’s still…”

A tremor passed through Dean’s body before he could stop it.

“He said he would die if I… and I really think he meant it. Fuck, what if he meant it, Bobby?” Dean found himself clutching white knuckled at the sink again and he cursed and bowed his head again, unable to even look Bobby in the eye anymore.

“I don’t know what to do… I just… don’t know what to fucking do…”

* * *

"Dean," Bobby said kindly, "love is a scary thing. Those same thoughts go through everyone's head. It feels right, but I'm scared, what if it doesn't work, will she love me when I'm eighty and I can't get it up even with a bottle of Viagra. Okay so there are a few more complicating factors in your relationship. What can't you give him? If you love him, that's pretty much giving him everything. As far as everyone gets hurts or dies? I'm still kickin' ain't I? And hell, with Sam, ain't nothing can take him down shy of a full blown beheading. Can't get much more bulletproof than a vampire. In this line o' work, people get hurt, people die. People die for each other too."

Bobby pulled off his baseball hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He had never told even John this story, but maybe it would help Dean. "One of my best friends, Nigel, we was on a hunt, a werewolf. I was still bit new to huntin'. It attacked, he shoved me out of the way and got himself bit, the damned fool. We had a helluva a month after that," Bobby recalled the days with fond sadness. He cleared his throat a little. Crap he still missed Nigel even after all these years. "And then I had to put him down and salt and burn his bones come just before the full moon. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I heard something, thought it was the wolf and was looking in the wrong direction. Nigel had my back. That was his job. If the situation had been reversed, I woulda done the same damned thing for him. I still feel guilty, but knowing that, that I woulda died for him jes' like he died for me, I realized it's just part of the life of a hunter.

"And when you get old? Hell, don't you know they say love's blind for a reason? His last wife was sixty something when she was killed. According to Jake, you'd never know Sam ever saw her as anything but the young woman he married. So what if he still wants you when you're eighty? Do you know the last time I got laid? I'll be jealous as hell.

"Him saying he would die…what? If you left him? If you died? That's just love talking, son. When my wife died, it near killt me. If anybody woulda asked before then, I'd a said if I lost my wife I would die. But I didn't, even though I wanted to. Practically drank myself into oblivion before I pulled myself up by the bootstraps and started researching black smoke and possession. When my high school sweety ditched me? That weren't as bad, but it still hurt like hell. You say it feels right. Then stop being an idjet. In twenty years, are you going to look back on this and wish you had stayed with him? If it don't work out, it don't work out. You ain't gonna know unless you try." Bobby laid a light hand on Dean's shoulder. "You say you've never felt this way about anyone. You get as googly eyed as he does. Don’t throw this away cause yer scared. Your daddy would kick your ass for that." Bobby hesitated a moment as he gave Dean's shoulder a light squeeze before letting go and turning to the sink to wash his hands. "Just so's you know, yer daddy knew you swung either way before…well, before. I 'member us drinking one night and him saying he didn't know if he was gonna end up with a daughter or a son-in-law and in either case he hoped like hell they could at least shoot a gun. I think he would approve of Sam. Don't know how he'd deal with Sam being a vampire and all, but I imagine so long as you was happy, he'd get over it."

* * *

Dean couldn’t believe he was talking about his love life, or possible love life, with a vampire, with _Bobby_ of all people. Sure, it wasn’t like he had any other family left. But if there was ever a Twilight Zone moment in his life, this was it. Hell, he couldn’t believe he was talking about this at all! Dean just didn’t do the whole caring and sharing thing, he never had. But then again, he didn’t think he’d ever felt quite so lost and unsure before. He’d never been in love before…

The young man didn’t know whether to laugh or grimace at Bobby’s comment about not being able to get it up once he was eighty. It would have been more amusing… or disturbing, depending how you looked at it… maybe if they were talking about two eighty year old guys who would both be suffering the same problem. But just imagining himself… like that… and Sam still as young and beautiful as he was now. Fine, love may be blind, but Sam wasn’t…

As far as what he couldn’t give Sam… well, he certainly wasn’t going to tell Bobby about how Sam had asked him to fuck him in the shower and Dean had refused. What if one day Sam wanted to fuck him again? It had been hard enough letting Sam do it the first time and now the idea, of anyone, even Sam, it fucking terrified him.

Dean almost wanted to point out to Bobby how he’d come _very_ close to death in just the last few weeks all because of him. If those vampires hadn’t been in such a rush… if they had killed Bobby instead of just knocking him out… God… Dean didn’t even want to think about it.

Yeah, maybe Dean had a point about Sam being pretty much “bullet proof”. But that certainly hadn’t stopped that vampire bitch from ripping the other man apart. Dean would never forget that no matter how hard he tried. His fault… Sam had endured that because of _him_ , because he cared about him so damned much even then…

Dean lifted his head, a little startled, when Bobby went on to tell him the story about his friend… werewolf… god and Bobby had to… Bobby had never told him about that before, and he could see the pain in his friend’s eyes clear as day. Dean wasn’t sure he could do it. If it had been his father… Dean caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. The scar around his neck was almost completely faded, but he could still see it. It would probably never fully fade and right now it was a glaring reminder of how he’d begged Sam to kill him because he was turning… and how Dean had tried to do it himself when Sam refused… Sam had cared too much about him to let him die even then.

The young man honestly wasn’t sure whether or not to cry when Bobby told him about Sam’s wife, how he still loved her even when she was sixty, or to laugh at the older man’s complaints about a lack of sex life. Yeah, a lot of people would probably be jealous of him if he were a dirty old man with a boyfriend as hot as Sam. A lot of people would probably be throwing themselves at Sam, pretty little things with nice firm asses or young guys with six pack abs who could still get it up. If, and big if, that was the case, Dean certainly wouldn’t hold Sam to the “promise” he’d made back in the diner.

If Sam wanted to look around, Dean promised himself he wouldn’t get all bitchy and jealous about it. If Sam wanted to do more than just look, Dean certainly wouldn’t blame the man and he wouldn’t say anything about it, hell, he might even encourage it. If Sam wanted to leave him… that was probably the best. He certainly wouldn’t want to shackle Sam to him once he got older. He would want Sam to find someone who could make him happy.

Hell, all of this was probably never going to be an issue anyway, because how many old and decrepit hunters did he really know? Bobby wasn’t even all that old. Hunters didn’t die of old age. They didn’t go quietly. Hunters died young and messily. And Sam saying he would… die… Bobby was probably right. Hell, Sam had three wives and at least one male lover that Dean knew about. Sam was still around…

Yeah, he was scared, but Bobby was right. In twenty years… hell even a _year_ … he didn’t want to look back and regret. Dean smiled a little when the older man laid a hand on his shoulder and did his best to not get choked up, he was being damned girly enough thanks, when the older hunter talked about his Dad. He hadn’t known that John knew he swung both ways as a teen. It did ease a bit of the burden on his heart knowing that his father probably wouldn’t have been disgusted with him for being with another guy. Dean smiled even more when Bobby theorized that his Dad would probably have approved of Sam. Knowing his Dad… yeah, he probably would have liked Sam. Or he would have wanted to strangle him first, and then he would have liked him. And if Bobby could get over the fact that Sam was a vampire… his dad probably could have too.

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean said, he seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Maybe because Bobby was right and he’d been acting like an idiot a lot lately. Well, Bobby was usually right. At least the older man hadn’t smacked him upside the head this time for being all girly and emo. Dean almost laughed at that as he turned on the sink to splash some water over his face. As he grabbed a paper towel to dry off his face he had to admit he did feel a lot better after talking to the older man. Now all he had to do was go face Sam…

The young man blew out a slow breath and straightened. Tossing the paper towel into the trash and giving Bobby another thankful smile before he headed out of the bathroom and the diner. He was really glad that he rarely came through this area. He’d probably never be able to show his face in this diner again without blushing his head off.

Dean was a little surprised to find Sam sitting practically right outside the door, but then he realized the vampire was sitting in the shade to get out of the sun. He sighed a little, feeling a flash of guilt for making Sam wait so long out in the sun, but he walked over to where the other man was sitting. Leaning up against the wall beside him and sinking his hands into his pockets, Dean wished he’d thought up before hand what he was going to say to Sam.

“Sorry for acting like such a chick. You can look at anyone’s ass you want.” Dean finally said the first thing that came to mind. He almost wanted to add that touching anyone else’s ass was off limits though, at least for the next twenty years or so. But he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. 

* * *

As soon as Dean stepped outside, Sam could smell him. His scent didn't convey anything like being pissed as the vampire half expected it would. It was a mish-mash of emotions that would have taken Sam some time to sift through to figure out what was on the man's mind. He couldn't deny he was pleased that Dean didn't just avoid him and go out to the car, but then again, maybe he was coming over to tell Sam sorry, it wasn't working out and to just shove off. Hell if the sun weren't so damned bright and Jake hadn't warned him not to bolt, he might have.

He couldn't hide his surprise at Dean's words. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I think we both got a little emo in there. Sorry about…I guess I get a little intense at times. Jake says I do. The things I said, I am all kinds of crazy over you, but I don't want you to think I'm going to go off myself or something if you don't want to stay with me. I'm not exactly," Sam ran his hand through his hair, frustrated he couldn't get out what he was trying to say. "well, I'm not," Sam shrugged helplessly. "Shit. Look, what I'm trying to say is, don't feel like you have to stay. Don't feel like you owe me anything, no commitments, okay? If you stay, I want you to stay because you want to, not because I got all freaky, clingy boyfriend laying guilt on you. I didn't mean to. Can I blame it on the sun making me crazy or something? And you can't tell me she didn't have a really nice ass. Not as hot as yours, but still worth a look."

He really wanted to pull Dean into his arms and just hold him a minute, but not until he saw how Dean took his words. Dammit, he could speak eloquently but when it came to Dean he might as well be a drooling idiot. He practically babbled and seemed to manage to say all the wrong things at all the wrong times. He really hoped he got it right this time.

* * *

Dean felt a small smile tugging at his lips when Sam pointed out that they’d both gotten a little emo in the diner. Yeah, Sam was certainly the master of understatement. The young man felt his grin growing even wider and he arched an eyebrow when the vampire admitted he could get a _little_ intense at times. Again. Understatement. Though Dean couldn’t really deny that he kind of liked Sam’s intensity most of the time. Like when Sam was sucking his cock… yeah, he really liked Sam’s intensity then. Other times, like in the diner though, it kind of freaked him out.

Dean was relieved more than he wanted to admit when Sam reassured him he wasn’t going to do anything stupid if he ever left him. Even if Dean wasn’t planning on ditching Sam any time soon, he couldn’t promise that he’d live to be a hundred or older. He wasn’t bullet proof like Sam was, and he didn’t think he could stand it always wondering if something happened to him if Sam was going to go off the deep end and…

So yeah, he was relieved. Enough to outright laugh when Sam called himself a clingy freaky boyfriend and insisted that the waitress did have a nice ass. Of course, not as nice as his. Dean finally reached out to grab Sam by the front of the shirt and tug him closer. Smirking up at the vampire playfully.

“Ok, you don’t go all clingy freaky boyfriend, I won’t go all crazy jealous boyfriend. Deal.” Dean said, leaning in a little closer to Sam like he meant to kiss him but stopping before he actually did. “And I might just have to stick around a while… as long as you quit calling me Belle.” 

* * *

The wide grin that was on Dean's face made Sam hopeful that he hadn't screwed it up this time. Dean's laugh at Sam calling himself a clingy boyfriend (he was not a clingy boyfriend dammit but he sure as hell was acting like one) made him even more hopeful. Dean didn't freak over him saying the 'b' word? That was a good sign, right?

His gaze dropped to Dean's hand when Dean's fingers wrapped in the fabric of his shirt and pulled him close. Boyfriends? Dean called him his boyfriend. Okay, Jake was right. He was like a fucking googly eyed teenager because he definitely felt his heart flutter in his chest. Sam could feel Dean's breath on his lips and he was ready to kiss him when Dean told him he would stay with Sam…

Sam began to laugh. "Okay, okay. No 'Belle.' So long as no 'Sammy' I'll stop with the fairy tale references."

Wrapping his arms around Dean he pulled him close and finished the kiss that Dean had teased him with.

"Mmmm, maple syrup and Dean," Sam said licking his lips and kissing Dean again. Sam's mind immediately went to Dean lying naked in bed, warm maple syrup drizzled over his chest with Sam licking it away…and then realized what a sticky mess that really would be. They'd stick with tequila.

"Get a room you two," Jacob said as he came out of the diner. He stretched up and put the baseball cap on Sam's head, then slid the sunglasses into Sam's pocket. "There, Snow White. That ought to help. I've got some sunblock in the car, though it's not as strong as the one you usually keep at hand. The diner has grilled pb & js, so I had them make us up a couple, without the grilling part, and bought one of their pumpkin pies. Since it might be the only pumpkins I get to see," Jacob said, grinning at Sam. "Got sugar and creamer for the coffee and silverware and some extra to-go boxes so we can cut up the pie a little later."

"Any change left?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Jacob said walking toward the car, not offering to return it. "C'mon you love birds. Let's hit the road."

Sam saw Bobby was already over at the car, leaning against its door and sipping his coffee. Releasing Dean, Sam slid on the sunglasses. "I sure as hell hope it's not really fourteen hours to get there," he said, glancing over at Dean and raking his eyes over Dean's body. "Not sure I can keep my hands off of you that long."

* * *

Dean pouted a little when Sam agreed to no “Belle” as long as no “Sammy.” Dean might have to work on that deal a bit, because he kind of liked Sammy. Sam didn’t really give him anymore time to “negotiate” though because the vampire pulled him the rest of the way into a kiss so hot it made his insides practically melt.

Yeah, when they were like this, everything felt right. So damned right it was scary, scarier than a fucking hellhound, but Dean wasn’t going to let that fear get the better of him anymore. He wanted this. He wanted Sam. And he wasn’t going to lose Sam, damn it.

Dean groaned a little in disappointment when Jacob’s comment forced them apart, and the young man almost pointed out that they’d _had_ a room, with a Jacuzzi even, that they hadn’t been able to use. Anyway, he was probably right, and they’d given the natives enough of a show.

Though he did snort a little at Jacob’s “Snow White” comment, even though Dean was quite ready to drop the fairy tale theme.

Dean gave Sam a smile and a shrug before he started walking towards the car. Catching Sam’s comment about not being able to keep his hands off him for fourteen hours and Dean turned back, giving the vampire the best leer he could manage in return to Sam’s heated look.

“I’ll make it worth your while when we get there.” Dean promised. 

* * *

Dean was going to stay. At least for a little while. He couldn't get that thought out of his brain. Round and round and round inside his head. He was Dean's _boyfriend_. He was so fucking glad that telepathy wasn't part of the vampire packet or he would be so freaking embarrassed. He felt like a teenager. A giddy, googly-eyed teenager with a first crush.

Dean's leer practically made him bite his lip. Dean's words made him want to tell his downstairs brain it was going to be fourteen hours, not now, but it wasn't listening very well. Yeah, fourteen hours without touching Dean. No, that just wasn't going to happen. When they reached the car, Sam rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Hey," he said as he gently pulled Dean around to face him. "No making out in the back seat, right? Then I need a fix."

If Sam had kissed him any hotter it would have been almost obscene. He ran one hand under Dean's shirt and up his back, groaning into Dean's mouth and pulling Dean as close to him as he could possibly manage while running his tongue deep inside the young man's mouth.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled at them for the third time.

Sam wasn't really how long they'd been kissing. A minute? Two? An eternity? He finally sighed and released Dean. He cast a glare at Bobby. Admittedly, he was panting and his cock wasn't really happy they were stopping. "I would think we ought to get a minute for every hour we're stuck in this car."

"In another minute," Bobby said, "Someone's gonna call the cops. It's a family diner you idgets."

Looking around, he saw that they had drawn a few gawkers. He grinned down at Dean. "I think Bobby might be right. Maybe we better get in the car. Besides, the sooner we do, the sooner we're there." Leaning in he whispered in Dean's ear, "And the sooner you get to keep your promise." He nipped Dean's ear and then let Dean go, whistling "Someday My Prince will Come" as he walked around to the far side of the car. After waving at the onlookers, he slid into the back seat, looking extremely pleased with himself.

* * *

Dean had _almost_ gotten to the car. He was actually a little surprised that Sam had made it that long and when he turned around to face the vampire the young man was grinning at Sam’s choice of words. Fix. Like he was some kind of addiction. Maybe it was wrong, but Dean was actually pretty damned pleased by that. Though if Sam couldn’t even keep his hands off of him for five minutes, Bobby’s back seat probably didn’t have a prayer…

Then he told his brain to shut up and just enjoy, and oh boy he did. He moaned into Sam’s mouth, their tongues twining together, and Dean arched into the other man as Sam’s hands ran over his skin. His knees were feeling more than a little weak, his jeans more than a little tight, and he was panting more than a little when Sam finally stopped kissing him.

Dean almost glared at Bobby for interrupting them, but then the older man’s words penetrated and the young man glanced around. Noting some people watching them, their eyes practically bugging out of their head, a couple people looking almost envious and really who could blame them when he had something as hot as Sam and they didn’t, and one woman who was trying to cover the eyes of her children. It was finally the small group of men who were looking at them none too friendly that Dean had to admit Bobby was probably right. They’d stirred up the locals enough.

Not that he really gave a damn. To hell with them. But even though he rolled his eyes at Sam’s logic, he couldn’t help but agree. The sooner they got there the sooner they could finish.

After rolling his eyes once more at Sam’s whistling, Dean got into the back seat with him and adjusted his jeans. Dean gave Sam a mild glare when he caught the vampire watching. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long drive. 

* * *

Sam laughed lightly when Dean glared at him watching the young man trying to make his pants a little less binding. Hell he had the same problem, he'd just made the adjustment as he slid into the seat behind Bobby. By no means had he achieved 'comfort' but it was tolerable. He was startled out of the beginnings of some nice imagery of him helping Dean with his pants when a white plastic bottle came sailing into the back seat. If he didn't have supernatural reflexes he never would have caught the bottle of sunblock.

"Only fifteen," Jacob said. "Sorry, Sammy. I should have thought to bring along something for you."

Sam pulled off the ball cap and sunglasses. "That's okay, Jake. SPF fifteen will be fine. After all, I went years without such creature comforts." The vampire began slowly slathering the white crème over his arms, making each stroke as slow and erotic as he could, casting the occasional glance to the young hunter at his side. He ran his hands over his neck and just around his shirt collar, and then ended with putting a light coat on his face.

He slid his sunglasses back on but skipped the ball cap. That would really only help if he was out standing in the sun and besides, he hated hats.

"Hope you don't mind the smell of sunblock," Sam told Dean. "It's kind of a necessity if I'm out during the day. Okay, maybe not a necessity, but it sure makes the sunshine a lot more comfortable."

Thankfully the hunter's old car had air conditioning and as soon as the engine warmed up, Bobby kicked it on high and rolled up his window, everyone else following suit. Sam rested his hand on Dean's thigh, absently rubbing it. When Bobby flicked on the radio, country music blared from the speakers.

"If you don't find a rock station for Dean, I'll have to find other ways to distract him from that noise," Sam said, giving the young man beside him a grin. "Is it wrong to hope there isn't a rock station in the area?" he whispered to him as he slid his hand higher up Dean's thigh and squeezed.

* * *

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering as he watched Sam applying the sun block that he’d almost been beaned in the head with.

He knew the other man was putting it on a lot slower than he had to, and he knew Sam was doing it for his “benefit”. He found it really fucking amusing that Sam thought that he might consider putting on sun block “sexy”. Sun tan lotion maybe. The coconut scented stuff, on the beach, if he was the one doing the “applying”. Yeah, that was pretty damned hot. Not like it was ever going to happen though. Just imagining bringing Sam to the beach almost had him laughing. Poor vampire would probably shrivel up.

Though Dean had to admit, despite how un-sexy sun block was, somehow Sam managed to pulled it off. Though it _was_ probably a good thing that he didn’t really mind the smell of sun block. Maybe he would try to find some of the coconut scented stuff, and Dean would “help” Sam with it next time.

When Sam was finished and reached across the seat to lay a hand on his thigh Dean did laugh then. Checking his watch and then grinning at the vampire.

“A whole three minutes. I’m proud of you.” The young man teased, certainly not minding in the least where Sam put his hand but he knew Bobby would. As evidenced by the older man’s grumbles under his breath but he certainly flipped through the radio stations quick enough to find something more to Dean’s liking.

“Yes it is, very wrong.” Dean replied, grinning, but even once Bobby had found a decent radio station the young man certainly didn’t ask Sam to remove his hand. Though he did put his hand over Sam’s to keep it from sliding even further up his thigh. Dean didn’t mind being slightly uncomfortable while they drove, but he was not spending the next fourteen hours in the car with a hard on. 

* * *

Sam laughed at Dean's teasing. Three minutes? It felt like an eternity. Sam was a little disappointed Bobby managed to find a rock station so quickly. He was really hoping he would have a legitimate excuse to molest Dean in the back seat. When Dean's warm hand fell across his own, Sam got the message. He should behave. He let his hand slide a little further down Dean's thigh so as not to be teasing him. He gave the young man a smile, acknowledging Dean's silent request.

A part of him wanted to ask Bobby and Jake all sorts of questions about what happened, if they had any leads on Vanessa's nest, but he really didn't want to think about that right now. He didn't want to think about going back to the hotel, or the possibility that the vampires might be waiting for him to return to pick up his Jeep, or that they might be waiting for him to return to his house. He wanted to simply savor the moment. Dean was going to stay with him for a little while at least. They would hunt down the nest and remove any future threat to Dean or himself. Or Jake and Bobby for that matter. Maybe by then, maybe he could convince Dean to stay with him longer. Maybe for a lot longer. He was pleased as hell Jake wasn't running his mouth, too. Dean did not need to know all his embarrassing secrets. The relaxed silence was nice.

He barely noticed that his eyelids were beginning to close as he drifted off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

  
It hadn't taken long for Sam to drift off to sleep in the car and Dean had grinned a little at that. Well, vampires were supposed to sleep during the day anyway, right? It was probably a good thing that Dean himself was a bit of a night owl and certainly didn't mind sleeping in most of the time.

Dean watched Sam sleep for a while and couldn't help but thing Sam looked pretty damned adorable. Sitting there slouched a little in his seat, tilted against the window, his face completely relaxed, and his lips parted a little. He looked even younger than normal and Dean couldn't help but think that Bobby was right. It was definitely Sam's eyes that betrayed his true age. Right now Sam looked like a kid, hell, almost innocent. 

At least, he would have looked innocent if his hand still hadn't been resting comfortably on Dean's thigh. Dean didn't move Sam's hand and he didn't move his own covering Sam's either. 

After a couple of hours of driving, listening to the radio and watching the scenery go by, Dean made himself more comfortable and decided to take a nap himself. Considering he really hadn't gotten all that much sleep last night, thanks to Sam.

Dean had a lot of years of experience falling asleep in a car, usually with his dad driving. Sometimes he thought he actually slept better with the rumbling of the impala's engine than in a motel room. Though Bobby's car definitely wasn't the impala, Dean had no trouble drifting off. He didn't have any nightmares, thankfully.

When he woke up, he didn't know how long he'd slept but since they were stopped at a gas station they'd probably been driving for a few hours at least. Dean yawned and stretched. He didn't see Bobby or Jacob, they were probably inside the little convenience store. Sam was still asleep in the seat next to him. 

Dean smiled at the vampire and decided to get out and stretch his legs. He really had to piss too, since he'd forgotten to actually go when they'd left the diner. The young man climbed out of the car as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Sam. He stretched again outside the car, his shirt riding up a little and his jeans hanging precariously on his hips as he did so. 

He saw a sign for restrooms around the side of the building and started to head that way.    


* * *

The shift of weight in the seat roused him, and the shutting of the car door nudged him further toward consciousness. He had been in one of his deep sleeps and it took a few minutes for the cobwebs to clear. That was one drawback to being a vampire that he had taken advantage of through the years when he was attacking a nest.

He finally sat up, shaking his head a little as he rubbed his eyes. Trying to get his brain working, Sam ran a hand down his face and took in his surroundings. He was alone in a car. Bobby's car. The insides smelled of Dean and Bobby and Jake so where were they?

Gas station. Convenience store.

A moment of fear gripped him. Dean. Where the hell was Dean? The thought that Dean was out of his sight practically terrified him. What if Vanessa had caught up with them? What if a guy tried to hit on Dean? He hastily untangled himself and got out of the car, stumbling in the process and knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care.

He practically ran to the doors of the store and stepped inside. Bobby. Jake. Yes, they were there. But where was Dean? He didn't smell Dean inside the store. He stepped back out and looked around wildly and tried to breath in and track Dean's scent. The wind was strong enough, and the smell of fuel and exhaust pungent enough, he couldn't track him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, the panic rising in him. Had someone or something taken the young hunter? He went to one end of the building and finally caught his lover's scent. Bathroom. Dean's scent trail ended at the door to the bathroom. Needing to be certain, his heart pounding in his chest, he pushed open the door. The air rushed from his lungs as he saw Dean at the sink reaching to turn on the water. He stepped forward and couldn't help but pull Dean into his arms.

 

* * *

Dean was glad that the bathroom was empty. He had to go badly enough when he left the car that he hadn’t really thought about being uncomfortable about being alone. He’d only realized once the bathroom door swung shut behind him that this was the first time he’d really been _alone_ since the whole mess with the vampires had happened.

And he wasn’t freaking out. Yet anyway.

He considered it an improvement… that he didn’t need the other man holding his hand while he took a piss… But Dean knew if there had been any other men in the bathroom, he probably would have turned right back around and gone back to the car no matter how badly he had to go. As it was, he finished as quickly as he could, just in case someone else did come in, he wanted to be on his way out.

Yeah, it embarrassed him more than a little to be looking over his shoulder while he stood at a urinal, but he had to get over this, damn it. When he had freaked out in the bar/restaurant when that guy had touched him… he was _not_ going to live like that for the rest of his life. He wasn’t a kid anymore, like the first time… it… had happened.

He was a hunter. He could take care of himself. He wanted to be Sam’s _equal_ , not the scared little damsel in distress that Sam felt he needed to protect all the time. It was a little ironic that these were the thoughts going through his head as he stood at the sink and he heard the door open. His pulse immediately shooting through the roof, though it was nothing compared to the panic he felt when he felt strong arms wrap around him before he’d even had a chance to turn around to see who it was.

Before he could even begin to fight though, it was like a switch flicked on in the back of his mind. A part of him recognized the arms that were wrapped around him, recognized Sam’s scent, even though his initial fear. Dean sagged back against the other man then, fear bleeding away as his breath rushed out of him, though his heart was reluctant to return to a normal pace just yet.

“Jesus Christ, Sam. You scared the shit out of me.” 

* * *

He felt Dean stiffen, then suddenly relax into his arms.

"I scared the shit out of you? You scared the shit out of me!" Sam said. "God dammit, don't leave me like that without telling me. I woke up and I'm all alone in the car. Bobby and Jake are in the store but not you. I couldn't smell anything of you with that wind and all the damned fumes. I didn't know where you were."

He turned Dean to face him and kissed him deeply, still feeling his heart pounding with his panic. He clasped Dean so close and tightly to him, it took him a moment to realize he might be hurting the young man and eased his hold.

When he finally stopped kissing him, he laughed softly. "I'm acting like a scared kid. Or a clingy freaky boyfriend. I'm sorry. I guess I’m a little needy. A hundred and sixty six years old and I'm needy. You've got to admit, that is definitely drifting into the pathetic zone."

He rubbed Dean's back. "I guess that gives you one free pass to be a clingy jealous boyfriend without me calling foul next time, huh?"

* * *

Dean's eyebrows rose a little when Sam told him how he'd freaked Sam out. Honestly? He hadn't thought of that and he _should_ have.

He knew Sam had been freaked out just by leaving that old abandoned farm house and returning to "civilization". He knew Sam was protective… to say the least. He felt Sam's eyes on him _all_ the time, watching him, and honestly it had comforted him a lot. Just knowing that the other man was watching, to keep him safe. Dean remembered all too well how quickly Sam had jumped to his aid when that schmuck had put his hands on him in the bar. He hadn't really thought how Sam watching him like a hawk wasn't only for his peace of mind though.

He hadn't thought about how not knowing where he was might affect Sam. Dean had only gone to the bathroom for Christ sake, but Sam didn't know that. He'd left the vampire alone, sleeping in the car. Fuck, he'd left Sam _alone_ , practically defenseless. No wonder the other man had freaked out.

Dean cursed himself even as Sam kissed him breathless, tasting the other man's fear as well as relief. He could be really damned stupid sometimes, Dean knew that much, but this was pushing it. He held onto Sam just as tightly, kissed him just as hard, and only reluctantly let the other man go when Sam relaxed his hold.

Dean shook his head a little at Sam's self deprecation, even as he smiled a bit at the other man's attempt to joke the moment into something less intense.

"You're not pathetic. I was an idiot. Can't promise I won't be again, but I won't I won't do that again, ok?" Dean said, before pulling Sam back into a kiss. Just as the bathroom door swung open again and this time burly trucker guy walked in, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, and then turned around and walked out. Dean blushed in embarrassment, pressing his face against Sam's neck and didn't know whether to laugh or groan.

They were making out in the bathroom of a rest stop... how much more cheesy porno could you get?

* * *

Sam smiled at Dean's reassurance he wasn't being pathetic. If Dean had known his from before all this, yeah, he was. He never freaked this much or needed his other lovers like he needed Dean right now. But he would get over it. He knew that. He just needed time.

"You weren't being an idiot. When you gotta go, Dude, you gotta go. I don't know if I would have stopped to think about it either. But yeah, please, just tell me next time. I'm sure I'll be an idiot along the way too."

He let Dean pull him into another kiss. He heard the door swing open but he didn't feel any particular threat though he honestly couldn't think much beyond Dean's tongue in his mouth and Dean's hot body pressed against him. Still he turned Dean enough to see who it was. The look of shock that flickered over the man's face and his sudden about face, coupled with Dean burying his head in Sam's neck in embarrassment made the last of Sam's panic drain away and he laughed.

"Bet that guy never goes to the restroom here again. As much as I would like to throw you up against the wall and suck on your neck until you came, this place," Sam wrinkled his nose, "is a little too…grungy." He released Dean and walked over to the urinal. "I'm here, might was well take care of business so I'm not accused of having a bladder, what was it, the size of a tea cup?"

 

* * *

Well, at least Sam was laughing instead of freaked out now. A little bit of embarrassment was worth that, Dean hated seeing that scared look in Sam’s eyes. He hated even more being the cause of it.

"Making out in rest stop bathrooms definitely ain’t one of my kinks, Sammy." Dean replied with a little roll of his eyes. When Sam headed for the urinal, the young man headed for the door.

"Well, since you’ve got everything in hand..." Dean grinned as he glanced briefly down at Sam’s crotch, "I’ll go back to the car. Last thing we need is Bobby freaking out because he doesn’t know where we are."

Dean gave the vampire one more good leer for good measure before he pushed the door open and headed outside because really, making out in grungy roadside bathrooms wasn’t his style. He didn’t have many standards, but he had some.

He saw but didn’t pay too much attention to the small group of men, one of whom was the burly redneck trucker who’d walked in on him and Sam, standing over by their trucks not to far away. He definitely didn’t notice all the beer bottles scattered about. If he had, maybe he would have been less surprised by one of the bottles smashing across the back of his head, sending him sprawling before he made it back around the side of the building.

He was so dazed by the blow, he barely felt the first kick aimed to his stomach. Dean definitely felt the second and third, though he lost count after that.

"Fucking faggot!" He heard one of the men snarl before aiming another vicious kick to his kidneys. Maybe if he hadn’t been half knocked unconscious by the initial blow, maybe if there’d only been two or three of them, he could have done something to stop them. As it was he could barely curl in on himself and use his arms to try to protect his head from being kicked in.

* * *

Sam was just finishing up when he heard the sounds of a scuffle and the damning words he knew too well. He’d barely zipped up before he was outside and saw his lover on the ground being kicked by a group of men. He could smell the alcohol on them and his lover’s blood scented the air with fear, confusion, and pain. Rage filled him. Hadn’t they suffered enough at other’s hands?  
  
Only his years of ‘playing’ human through vicious fights and brutal pain kept him from ripping the men into bite size morsels fit for scavengers after he had drained them of blood. Rushing forward he grabbed the first man to come within reach and tossed him backward twenty feet. The next he grab his shoulder and spun him around, giving him a right cross that put the man on the ground. He planted his palm in chest of the burly trucker who had walked in on them and knocked him back and onto his ass. The group finally realized they were being attacked and turned on Sam. Sam felt his lip split open as one of them caught him with a left hook.

The animal in Sam begged for vengeance but Sam knew he couldn’t risk it. A hunter or Vanessa would potentially notice a report of a fight where one man tore apart a group of men. Rumors would spread, descriptions might be given. He had to allow himself to take some hits. That didn’t mean he couldn’t savor every punch he landed, though.  
  
“Dean, on your feet,” Sam snapped. He needed to make sure Dean was still lucid and figured being a hunter, Dean would respond to a commanding tone with little thought no matter how out of it he was. A part of him also knew that Dean needed this fight, needed to prove to himself he was still capable of defending himself.  


* * *

His own blood tasted bitter in his mouth with fear and pain. Yes, the pain was bad. But it wasn’t even the kicks and punches that kept being aimed for his ribs, stomach, and arms (only because he was using them to protect his head) that was the worst of it. It was the fear that was the worst. The flashbacks to the vampire nest, their hateful jeers not so different from these men. At any moment Dean expected the rough hands to change, to begin ripping at his clothes, and begin to bruise and hurt him in an entirely different way.

He couldn’t go through that again… he simply couldn’t… he couldn’t… he’d rather die. He’d rather just let them kick in his skull and bleed to death on the ground right here than go through that again.

That didn’t happen though. It took him a while to realize he wasn’t being attacked anymore. Probably because he hurt enough everywhere that it still felt like he was being kicked and punched, but he wasn’t. Then he heard someone yelling at him, and he must have been hit harder on the head than he thought because he would have sworn it sounded almost like his father’s voice, but of course it wasn’t.

It was Sam.

Still, even if his mind knew that his body reacted immediately as though it had been his Dad’s command. Well used to obeying without really thinking it uncurled itself from his protective huddle, ignoring the pain as he began to push himself up, getting onto his feet and somehow remaining there. Seeing Sam being attacked by the men who’d been attacking him ignited a new emotion inside of him. Fury. Overpowering both the fear and pain that had crippled him so easily before.

Dean grabbed one of the men, spun them around, and punched him so hard he sent the man sprawling and he was sure he’d broken the fucker’s jaw in the process. Good. Between him and Sam the fight was over rather quickly after that. The stupid drunk truckers and rednecks no match for two trained hunters, one of whom was a vampire. Soon all the men were either lying on the ground moaning, or knocked out.

The young man stood, bruised, blood dripping into his eyes from a gash on his forehead, and down the back of his neck from where the bottle had connected, and still practically shaking with anger. Wishing the bastards hadn’t gone down so quickly, just so he could kick their asses all over again. 

* * *

To Sam it was one of the most beautiful things he thought he had ever seen. His lover, was on his feet and fighting. A part of him had feared Dean might never recover from what the vampires had done to him. Brutality like they had experienced branded a man's soul and sometimes, that could never heal. He had worried, even though Dean wanted to go with him to hunt Vanessa, that he would be a liability. Hell, Sam wasn't entirely certain how he was going to react when facing the bitch and he couldn't worry about his too human lover. It would assuredly get them both killed.

But Dean was fighting. He was striking back at those who had attacked him. Fighting back with a little bit more than human strength and Sam would have to caution Dean about that. So busy admiring his lover, he took another wicked punch to his face. He refocused on those he was facing and between he and Dean, put them all down. Seeing their unconscious bodies or hearing their pathetic groans was definitely rewarding. Damn. Always over too fast. His animal begged for just a small snack at least, to put just a little bit of fear into the men, but Sam assured the animal soon enough they would find Vanessa and soon enough, its thirst for vengeance would be slaked.

Giving Dean a grin he said, "Okay, remind me of this the next time I say I want to see you try to kick my ass. I may have second thoughts."

He spat blood out of his mouth. It was mixed with the foul taste of one of the jerks who had split his knuckles on Sam's teeth. Sam wiped away the blood from his lip with his thumb and leaned down, grabbing a buck knife clipped to one of the men's jeans. He tossed it to Dean and grabbed another knife from one of the other fallen then jerked his head toward the vehicles with something of a diabolical grin. Maybe not blood, but the hell he wasn't taking a bit of extra vengeance for this attack and for men like these, it would be as bad as getting their asses whipped.

He jogged over to where the men's vehicles were. With rapid efficiency he flattened tires of each vehicle that he smelled the scent of the men. Except for the burly trucker guy. Maybe the guy hadn't been the one who goaded the others into the attack, but he was Sam's chosen sacrificial lamb. He opened the trucker's door, opening it just a bit beyond how far it was supposed to open, springing the hinge. He took hold of the steering wheel and twisted, using his vampiric strength to not only twist the wheel out of round, but to bend the steering column just enough that the truck certainly wouldn't be drivable in the near future. He wiped down his prints from the door and steering wheel, then for a finishing touch he used the knife to poke several holes into the radiator. Wiping his prints from the knife he walked over to the burly trucker still groaning on the ground.

"Word of advice. When you see two men kissing who look like they can wipe the floor with you, they probably can." He drove the knife through the cuff of the man's shirtsleeve, burying the knife to the hilt in the ground below. "And the next ones might not stop with just kicking your asses."

Blood was running from his nose and a cut on his cheek from a ring one of the men had been wearing. He pulled off his t-shirt and after ripping it in half, tossed part of it to Dean while he used the other part to wipe way the blood on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. While the boyfriend in him wanted to walk over to Dean and clean away the blood and take care of the man, the hunter in him wanted to offer Dean the respect of licking his own wounds. Once in the car, then he would look after Dean the way he wanted to.

* * *

Dean looked over to Sam at the other man’s words. Seeing Sam’s grin a genuine smile pulling at his own lips, and even though the vampire looked just as bruised and bloodied as he felt, the young man was certain he’d never seen anyone so damned beautiful. The anger he felt at the fuckers who’d attacked him was still there, boiling just under the surface of his skin, but the panic he’d felt was completely gone now. Despite the pain and knowing he was going to be feeling even sorer later on… he felt better than he had in a while. Fuck, he almost wanted to thank the fuckers. Well, not really them, but Sam. For understanding what he’d needed.

Sure, the vampire could have easily taken out the group of drunken men by himself, saved the “damsel” in distress again… but he hadn’t. Sam had reminded him that he was a hunter, damn it. His Dad had taught him to fight. Had taught him to hold a gun practically before he knew his ABC’s. His father had taught him to hold his own against things a lot more dangerous than this drunken group of assholes. He’d almost forgotten that… that he wasn’t a victim… but Sam had reminded him who he was.

Dean almost couldn’t wait to have a little friendly sparring match with the Vampire.

He caught the knife that Sam threw to him, and he knew exactly what the other man had in mind. Laughing a little he followed Sam to the men’s trucks and helped slashing the tires, cutting up the upholstery of the seats, even taking a rock to some of the windows and carving up the paint jobs. One truck Dean scraped the word ‘Faggot’ into the side of the car with the knife and then pocketed it. It was a good knife, after all.

By the time they were done, Dean’s anger was mostly sated, though he still aimed a kick at one of the groaning men as he passed. He was definitely starting to feel the full extent of the beating he’d taken, and really wouldn’t mind another several hours in the car just not having to move.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam took off his shirt, wincing a little at the forming bruises he saw and knowing he probably had plenty of his own under his own shirt. He caught half of the ripped shirt that Sam threw at him though, using it to wipe off some of the blood on his face.

“Fine. You?” He asked to Sam’s question, even as he tenderly probed at the wound on the back of his head. The bleeding had slowed to pretty much a trickle, but it still hurt like a bitch. Dean sighed and wiped off his fingers, pressing the material to the back of his head with another wince. That was when he heard Bobby calling his name, the older man sounding more than a little worried.

“We should get back.” 

* * *

"I'm fine. Have to admit, kicking someone's ass felt good," Sam said.

He heard Bobby's voice clearly. He regretted the concern he heard but a glance over his shoulder and he couldn't help but grin. Bobby would get over it. He knew too that the men would never admit two 'fags' cleaned their clocks. He was certain the tale would come out that there was a whole gang of trouble makers that they tried to handle, but there was just too many of them. There would be no stories of two men taking them apart and vandalizing their vehicles.

Rounding the corner of the building, his grin broadened. "Hey Bobby. Sorry, we had to take care of some business."

The old hunter's gaze zeroed in on the bruises and bloody wounds both the young men carried. He twisted his head and yelled at Jacob. "Get a bag of ice for the cooler and some Ziploc baggies." Turning back to the young men. "Should I ask?"

Sam gave a shrug. "Some yahoos didn't like two men kissing in the bathroom. They'll think twice next time. But we probably ought to get on the road quickly, if you know what I mean."

With a sigh and a nod, he waved his hand toward the car. "Get your butts in there. I'll get the first aid kit from the trunk. As soon as Jake gets the ice we can be on our way. I swear, can't leave you two chuckleheads alone, can I?"

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that, even though it made his ribs hurt. Yeah, kicking their asses had felt damned good. Maybe next time they could head to some crappy redneck bar, start making out at the counter, and then kick the asses of the homophobic pricks that would surely get in their faces over it. Not that Dean often went out purposefully looking for trouble, but that had felt damned satisfying and he wouldn’t mind a little longer “therapy” session.

He followed after Sam, still grinning like an idiot. Though now it was in more admiration than amusement. Sam made a stunning sight. Even bruised and a little bloodied, or maybe even because of it. Plus watching his lover walking around in public with no shirt, seeing people turning their heads to look, knowing that was all they could ever do. They could look and admire. They could want what he had. But Sam was his. Yeah, that was pretty damned satisfying too.

Possessive? Maybe. Did he care? Hell no.

He gave Bobby a little grin and a shrug, but didn’t add anything to Sam’s explanation. He simply headed towards the car, and climbed into the back seat with a small groan of relief. Yeah, he was going to be sore later. Hell, he was sore now.

Dean looked over at Sam when the other man climbed in the back seat and smiled. He reached over to wipe away a little bit of blood that still seeped from Sam’s nose and from his split lip. Then leaned across the seat, ignoring his discomfort, to press his mouth to his lover’s. Tasting Sam’s blood in his mouth and moaning softly as he licked it away. 

* * *

He sure as hell hoped Bobby wasn't going to lecture them, but Bobby seemed content throwing them a thoroughly annoyed look. With the wind and all the smells at the gas station, he was picking up too many different scents to be certain, but along with relief, he thought maybe he smelled a bit of pride coming from Bobby. But then the wind gusted and the smell of gasoline wiped it away. He noticed more than a couple heads turned their way, eyes resting on him, watching him, a few watching Dean who was behind him. Normally he wouldn't have minded people admiring him, he would have even enjoyed it, but he just wanted to get in the car and get back on the road. He wanted to get back to his things, his clothes, his everything. He wanted to hide from the world for a few more days before he had to start dealing with hunting for Vanessa.

Climbing into the back seat was a relief. The station had a canopy so he hadn't had to deal with the sun at least. Glancing over at Dean, Dean's smile washed away his upset. He watched Dean's hand move to touch his face. Yeah, he was still bleeding a little, but then, so was Dean. He was a bit surprised when Dean leaned across and kissed him, what with Bobby's rule and all. Dean's tongue lapped at the split in his lip and the moan that followed had Sam wrapping his arms around the young man tightly. He hoped Dean didn't feel him shaking. The sight of those men kicking Dean had brought forth fury, but had also brought back memories of Sam behind bars while he had to watch the man he loved being tortured and raped. Sam turned their gentle, almost sensual kiss possessive and demanding. He growled in declaration of his love and the desire to protect and possess. He didn't care that he heard the trunk close and Bobby was surely looking in on them. He didn't care that Bobby's open window would let him hear Sam's growl.

"Dammit boys," he heard Bobby start, but then heard Jacob interrupt. Knowing Jacob would keep him busy, he refocused on his lover.

"It's not what you think," Jacob told Bobby softly as he laid a hand on Bobby's arm and pulled him a few steps back. "It scared Sam, he's just…reconfirming Dean's still his and that Dean is okay."

"Never knew vampires growled," Bobby said quietly.

Jacob smirked. "They purr, too. Probably when Dean growls back, you'll get to hear it. Like having a big cat in the room with you," Jacob said, pouring the ice into the big cooler. They already put some ice in it as well as the little cooler they had up front, but if they were going to need icepacks, they needed more ice than what they had bought initially, hence Bobby's order to him to get some more.

"Dean's going to growl?" Bobby said, not sure he was comfortable with the idea. It made Dean a little less than human and he didn't want to think of John's boy as that.

"Only because they're blood mates. As far as I know, the only time I ever growled was that first time when I was dying, when Sammy figured out I needed vampire blood and I was desperate for it. Haven't growled since. Huh, wonder if Dean can purr?" Jacob mused as he filled a couple baggies with ice. He stopped Bobby from following suit. "Sam won't take one. He hates being cold. He gets a little colder as it is when his body is healing itself. A blanket will help him more.

Bobby retrieved a blanket from the trunk, shaking his head. Well, he was going to have to get use to how a vampire worked, or at least, how Sam worked. A slight smile touched his lips as he shut the trunk and looked in on the two. John would have had a shit fit about Dean and a vampire being together, but once he saw how much Dean cared about Sam, Bobby was sure his earlier words to Dean would have been true. John would have accepted it…eventually.

* * *

Sam’s arms wrapping around him and holding him so tightly was a little uncomfortable against his bruised ribs. Hell, it was a lot uncomfortable, but Dean didn’t really care at the moment.

He could feel the slight tremors running through his lover’s body. He could taste the slight bitter lingering fear Sam had felt. It was obvious what had happened had shaken Sam up a little. Though he was sure the other man never would have admitted it. Mostly for Dean’s sake, probably. Hell, it had shaken Dean up to. He remembered well the initial paralyzing panic that had gripped him until Sam had broken him out of it.

His hand slid around to cup the back of Sam’s neck. Gently massaging and caressing through the other man’s soft hair as he kissed him, comforting. Opening his mouth up eagerly for the almost desperate and possessive kisses Sam gave him. His other arm wrapped around the vampire’s back, drawing Sam even closer.

Dean heard and felt Sam’s worried growl. On one level he heard Bobby’s half worried/half annoyed comment, but right now his only concern was Sam. Bobby could just suck it up. He answered Sam’s soft growl with one of his own, reassuring, and smiling into the kiss when he heard the other man’s answering purr. God, he loved it when Sam purred.

He gently caressed up and down the other man’s bare back a few more times, and then reluctantly started to draw back. As much as he liked it, the position wasn’t really a comfortable one considering how bruised up and sore he was.

“I’m ok.” Dean reassured again, his fingers continuing their gentle petting motion through Sam’s hair. 

* * *

Dean's growl shot through him, reassuring him in ways no words could and his growl softened into a purr. He loved the way Dean's fingers played in his hair, the way his hand stroked his back. As reluctantly as Dean released him, Sam did likewise, finally letting the young man settle back.

"I know you are," Sam answered softly as his purr died away. "I just…too many memories." Giving a strained smile he added, "I'm not used to dealing with these types of demons. I think I prefer my hellhound. Him I can handle. Usually."

Sam was a little startled when his door opened and twisted away, pulling his fist back.

"Just me," Bobby said and handed him in a blanket. "Jake says you'd rather have this than an icepack."

Sam relaxed immediately and took it with a slight nod. "When the AC is kicked back on, yeah. Thanks."

Bobby proceeded to hand in the first aid kit and a couple ice packs wrapped in towels. He also gave Sam a t-shirt and long-sleeved flannel. "I'm gonna get us on the road before what ruckus you two raised gets us noticed. You," he bent over a little further and glared at Dean, "let Sammy fix you up, no whining. And I s'pose…I s'pose a little kissing or something is okay. Just no moaning and groaning, and growling. When I hear growling behind me and it ain't Rumsfeld, kinda puts me on edge."

"Yes sir, Mr. Singer," Sam said. "No growling."

"I told you, it's Bobby."

Sam offered him a smile. "And regardless of what Jake's told you, it's Sam."

Bobby stared at him a moment, then began laughing. "Sam. Got it, son."

Sam's brow lifted. Son? He passed a look over at Dean and grinned. "Haven't had someone call me that in…a long time. And now I get to ask you one of my all time favorite things. Take your shirt off for me, Dean." He gave the young man the most lustful leer he could.

* * *

Dean nodded slightly at Sam’s answer. Yeah… memories.

He would rather tangle with an actual demon than deal with the memories those fucking vampires had left them with any day. But there wasn’t any spell that could exorcise them, unfortunately. None that Dean knew of anyway. They just had to live with them… at least with Sam around Dean thought that he actually could. Without Sam… yeah, he really didn’t want to think about that. If he hadn’t been killed in the vampire nest outright, he probably would have put a bullet in his head a long time ago. It was much better not to think about that.

Dean was a little startled by Sam’s reaction when Bobby opened up the car door, and he thought _he_ was jumpy. He laid a light hand on Sam’s arm, even though the vampire had relaxed almost immediately after confirming Bobby’s identity.

When the older hunter turned his attention to him, ordering him to let Sam fix him up, Dean frowned a little. How many times did he have to say he was fine? Ok, he got the shit kicked out of him a little, but he’d given it back a hell of a lot more than he ‘d been given, and he certainly wasn’t crippled with pain or anything. A few aspirin and a nap and he’d be fine.

He almost told Bobby as much, even though the older man had told him no whining, but the older hunter’s grumbled reluctance to let them kiss in the back seat had Dean grinning again in spite of himself. In fact, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing when Bobby amended that they better not start groaning or moaning in the back seat. And kind of wished he hadn’t realizing it was still sore from being punched. Ow.

Mr. Singer… Dean couldn’t help but snort at that. Then he rolled his eyes a little when Sam went on to order him out of his shirt.

“Alright, alright. Swear you two are a pair of mother hens.” Dean huffed as he started pulling up his shirt. Hiding a wince as he pulled it over his head, feeling every damned bruise from every boot that had connected to his stomach, ribs, and back.

“Should have pissed in their gas tanks…” The young man grumbled, dropping his bloody shirt on the car floor. 

* * *

Bobby had them back on the road before Dean had hardly gotten his shirt off. Sam felt anger smolder inside him when he saw all the bruises and scrapes on Dean's torso. Dean's arms and face weren't much better.

"Should have molotov cocktailed their damned vehicles," Sam growled.

Running his hands gently over Dean's body, he checked each bad bruise for deeper damage.

"Stop squirming, you're fine, remember?" Sam said almost teasingly. Satisfied the bastards hadn't actually broken anything, he opened the first aid kit and pulled out some gauze that he wet down with a bottle of water Jacob handed him. With utmost care, Sam dabbed at the gash on Dean's forehead before cleaning it with antiseptic and then bandaging it. "Hmm, I think we need to get some Disney bandages for the first aid kit," the vampire murmured with a smirk. "C'mon let me see the back of that hard head of yours."

As with the gash he tenderly cleaned the wound, using tweezers to pluck out a few slivers of brown glass. After putting antiseptic on it he handed Dean an icepack. "This will probably work best on it."

After handing Dean some aspirin and water, he took the other icepack and put it on the worst bruise on Dean's side, then went to work cleaning up the various scrapes his lover had taken in the scrabble. Once he was satisfied he had done all he could, he kissed Dean.

"We never catch a break, do we?" Sam asked softly. "Think we'll ever get a few days running when we aren't recovering from some sort of injuries?" He cupped his hand alongside Dean's cheek, lightly running his thumb over Dean's lower lip.

Shivering suddenly, Sam skipped the t-shirt and instead reached for the flannel shirt and slipped it on, then pulled the blanket over himself.

* * *

  
Dean couldn't help but laugh at the other man's growled words, even though it hurt and he kind of regretted it, he kind of didn't. It was easier to just laugh it off. The fact that either of them could laugh about it at all, well, that was something of a miracle in itself. Dean had to admit he felt a lot better once they were back on the road. 

He relaxed a little back in the seat, though he kept Sam's torn shirt behind his head to keep his blood off of the back of Bobby's seat. Not that the older man would probably care, but it meant less he would have to clean up later. He knew from experience cleaning blood out of upholstery was a bitch. One of the nice things about the impala, all the seats were leather. Made clean up easy… he missed his baby.

When Sam started poking and prodding at the bruises around his ribs, Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from hissing through his teeth. Normally he liked, hell, really liked, Sam touching him. Now though Dean only glared mildly at the other man when Sam told him to quit squirming. Sam would squirm if Dean started poking at big blackening foot shaped bruises on him too! While a part of him missed the feeling of Sam's fingers on his skin, even though it had hurt, he was glad when Sam apparently decided he had not broken bones and stopped. Giving him time to catch his breath. 

He let Sam clean off his forehead and face with more care than Dean would take. He was glad that the cut apparently didn't need stitches. 

"Ass." Dean muttered under his breath when Sam mentioned fucking _Disney_ band aids. Sam was just looking for an ass kicking. He didn't do anything more than grunt when Sam ordered him to let him see the back of his head. He really didn't want to move but since his head was what hurt the worst right now, it was probably best to get it taken care of. 

So Dean leaned forward, wincing a few times with the movement and then again when Sam started pulling little shards of glass out of the back of his head. Fucking rednecks with their beer bottles… The ice pack on the back of his head didn't feel all that great at first, but he knew it would in a couple minutes so Dean obediently held it there as he relaxed back against the seat. Giving Sam a small smile when the other man pressed a second ice pack to his side. The small sweet kiss Sam gave him when it was done made it all worthwhile.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's question.

"Hunters _and_ gay lovers? Probably not." Dean joked, maybe in bad taste, but head injuries made him even less politically correct than normal. Even though it was true. How often was he not bruised, cut, or had something broken in one way or another? But then, that was part of the job. Hunting was dangerous. Scars were a part of a hunter's life… in more ways than one. The fact that this recent round of injuries didn't involve anything supernatural… yeah that bothered him. But what could you do? Another reminder that supernatural crap wasn't the only evil out there in the world sucked, but that was life too. 

Dean sighed heavily, deciding he didn't like the places his mind went when he had a head injury either. He saw Sam shiver and pull on the shirt and blanket around him and frowned worriedly. He'd thought Sam's hands had felt a little cool, but he hadn't been paying much attention until now. 

"Come here." Dean said, putting down the ice pack he'd been holding to his side reaching out to grasp Sam's arm, tugging the vampire to him. If Sam was cold, he could curl up against him for warmth. Besides, Sam was better than any ice pack any day.    


* * *

Dean had a point. Hunters lives were fraught with hazards. They could ease the hazards of being gay in homophobic areas by keeping a lid on it. If Sam hadn't been so worried about Dean, they wouldn't have been kissing in the men's bathroom, or would have locked the door at least. Being more careful should eliminate most of those hazards.

Sam's breath hissed when Dean tugged him close. Shit that hurt. He saw Dean's concerned look and reassured him. "Gotta couple bruised ribs. One of those gorillas got a solid punch in. I'm fine, nothing broken or I'd have you wrap them. Part of the reason I'm cold though."

He supposed it would hurt less if he did wrap them butjust didn't want to mess with it. He was getting better and better at this not breathing thing and hated the fact he was getting far too much practice of late. He had to breathe to talk, and habit made him take breaths. Actually he wondered if he could talk without breathing. He never had bothered to explore some of the more supernatural sides of his vampirism. Ghosts talked and they didn't breathe. Huh. He would have to ponder that. In the meantime he gladly curled up against Dean. He knew he was colder than normal to the touch. The sun was hot, the day was hot, and then with all the adrenaline, he hadn't really been paying attention to keeping his heart beating fast enough to keep his body temperature up, especially when the virus started stealing energy to heal the injuries. Still he was growing too lax around Dean. If he didn't start paying more attention to being 'human', they were going to run into someone who nailed him for what he was.

But it was so nice. Nice not to have to pretend to be anything or anyone but who he was. Dean knew. Bobby knew. Jake knew. And they didn't care. He supposed that was one of the things he missed most about having a long term lover. Being himself. Allowing himself to relax. With Dean it was even better. Not just the bloodmate thing, but that was pretty damned special by itself. Dean wasn't put off by his teeth or his growling or his purring. Dean loved being bit, loved biting back. If Sam were bleeding, he didn't have to worry about keeping his lover protected from it. It was all so damned perfect.

The way Dean draped his arm over his shoulder, the way Dean seemed to understand Sam needed warmth was so special. Okay, he didn't _actually_ need warmth. Being cold just reminded him too much he wasn't human and sometimes he really needed to pretend he was. Sometimes, he really hated being a vampire. Other vampires probably didn't shiver if they got cold. It probably didn't bother them at all. He was different. Even Stasi had pointed out Sam was more 'human' than most vampires, and that he mimicked human extremely well. Maybe he longed to be human more than most.

No, that wasn't really true. He longed to have someone with him forever, though forever was a long time and after a couple hundred years he wondered if a relationship would get old and stale. The years he had spent with any of his lovers, the relationships never had, but those were mere decades. Centuries? He didn't know. Jessica and he had taken on occasional one night stands or doing the threesome bit to learn new things, to add spice and variety to their love life. The thought of sharing Dean? No, he didn't like that one bit and he realized suddenly how jealous he would be if he caught Dean looking at someone's ass the way he had been looking at the waitress's. They could maybe admire together, that would be good, and he smiled a little. Michael and he used to go out 'hunting' together. They would go out and ogle the pretty lads and lasses of the day and the sex those evenings was always really hot.

Maybe it was being girlie, but he took hold of Dean's warm hand. His shivering had eased and he was feeling a little less like an ice cube. His virus was dutifully working away at healing his injuries. The constant intake of blood from Dean, even in the very small quantities he was getting, seemed to make his virus strong and healthy. That was probably due to the blood being such a perfect match to his vampiric needs. He smiled more broadly. Dean was sticking around for a while. He lifted his head.

"Hey," he said softly. When Dean twisted his head to look at him, Sam captured his mouth and licked his way in to Dean's. It wasn't meant to get either of them hot and bothered. It was just a loving intimate kiss. "Love you," Sam whispered softly.

 

* * *

  
When Sam hissed in pain Dean immediately let the other man go, guilt and worry warring for control inside of him and surely showing on his face. Sam had said he was fine, but he was obviously in a lot of pain to show it like that. The vampire's reassurances that it was just bruised ribs and nothing worse eased his worry a little bit but not really his guilt. Even though it had been unintentional, he hated the idea that he had caused Sam pain. He should have known better, damn it. He was so stupid sometimes…

When the other man finally curled up against his side, Dean didn't hesitate putting his arm around Sam and holding him gently. Maybe a little more gently than he strictly needed to be, but he didn't want to risk doing anything that might hurt Sam again. 

He smiled at the other man curled up against him, glad that he could do this for Sam. Dean liked that he could give Sam this, even if it wasn't much. Just offering some of his own body's warmth so that the vampire wouldn't have to work so hard keeping his temperature up. He liked being able to take care of Sam this way. For so long Dean had only had himself to look after, he liked being able to look after someone else for a change… even if Sam might deny he needed it. 

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. The ice pack was doing its work, so were the pain killers, and he was feeling relaxed enough now to feel exhaustion pulling at him. Yeah, a nap sounded really good right now. Maybe by the time he woke up they'd be at Jacob's and he and Sam could curl up together in a nice soft bed. Dean wasn't sure if either of them would be feeling well enough for a roll in the hay but he was willing to give it a shot…

Sam's soft word roused Dean a little and he opened his eyes, turning to look down at Sam and smiled when his lips were captured. He opened his mouth willingly to the gentle invasion and made small appreciative sounds as their tongues tangled together gently. Trying to keep his groaning and moaning to a minimal if only so Bobby wouldn't feel the need to interrupt them for being too porno for him.

When Sam finally released his lips the soft whisper against his lips made Dean's heart do a girly flip. Yeah, he had it bad…

"You're such a girl." Dean teased lightly to cover it up, though he gave the other man's hand holding his a light squeeze. Not that he really minded a little girlyness right now. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud. He could blame it on the head injury later. "Love you too."    


* * *

Sam heard Dean's heart jump just a little when he told him he loved him and smiled, then chuckled a little at the accusation of being a girl. He decided not to tease Dean back about it, especially when Dean squeezed his hand and the fact his own heart did its own little jump when Dean told him he loved him too. Unintentionally a purr started in his chest and he snuggled up to Dean a little closer and squeezed Dean's hand back. He could tell Dean was getting sleepy, and he certainly didn't mind the thought of sleeping curled up next to Dean. His Dean.

He closed his eyes and his purr softened but didn't go away as he let himself drift off to sleep.

He was aware when they stopped, he was aware when Bobby and Jake talked and passed jokes and barbs, and he was aware when Dean shifted. When Dean's breathing or heart rate changed he purred deeper and a little louder, soothingly. But even while being aware of these things, he slept. It wasn't the deep sleep he would eventually need, but it was rest, which is what his virus needed. The longer he rested, the faster he would heal.

When the car stopped this time though, and the windows were rolled down, he smelled the familiarity and opened his eyes.

"Told you," Jacob said to Bobby and held out his hand. Grumbling, Bobby dug a five dollar bill from his wallet.

Sitting up, Sam looked around. Yes, they were at Jake's. He shook his head as the memories of just how much had happened in such a brief period of time rolled into his mind. How he had brought Dean here, watched him practically turn, watched him fight the battle against the virus, almost kill himself, how they made love, and then how things went so badly and Dean almost left him. It was almost ironic to know that had Vanessa not come after them, he would not have Dean beside him now. How fucked up was that?

He kissed Dean lightly. "C'mon Sleeping Beauty. Time to wake up," he said.

* * *

The near constant gentle purring from Sam had lulled Dean to sleep rather quickly. He was sure it was one of the reasons why he felt so comfortable and was able to sleep so deeply without nightmares. He wondered if he would ever stop being amazed how something so definitely _not human_ could comfort him so much. Sometimes Dean did forget that Sam wasn’t human. Sitting in a diner sharing pancakes with the man, for instance, it was hard to think of Sam as a bloodsucking creature of the night.

But even in times like this, with the other man’s slightly chilly skin (but warming up quickly) pressed against him and Sam’s soft purrs in his ear he wasn’t put off in the least. Maybe because it even though it was a reminder that Sam wasn’t human, it was also a reminder that it was _Sam_ with him. No one else.

Dean stirred more from the fact that Sam had pulled away from him than the fact that the car had stopped. Though the soft kiss pressed to his lips helped a little, Dean was sure, the young man still grumbled under his breath at the “Sleeping Beauty” remark. Damn it. Sam had agreed to quit that.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes before blinking them open. Realizing they were here rather than feeling relieved Dean felt a chill pass through him. This was where the vampires had taken them. They had snuck up on him, practically in this very spot, standing in the driveway when he’d been waiting for Bobby. Pissed off as hell and not paying attention, ready to walk out on Sam and never look back.

This was where the vampires had found them before… kidnapped them, tortured them, raped… what if they came back? What if they were waiting for them now? Now that they were here… Dean suddenly wished they could be anywhere else. 

* * *

Seeing the emotions that crossed Dean's face, Sam suspected he knew what was going through Dean's mind. With a sly grin, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. Time to put a little positive reinforcement on Jake's place. He wanted Dean to be comfortable coming here and yeah, it was possible Vanessa might hunt for them here, expecting them to return, but they would deal. They wouldn't be caught with their guard down again. Sam would definitely do a circuit around the place, trying to catch anyone's scent he didn't recognize, but even for the trepidation he felt at being back here, there was an odd sort of comfort to it as well. But for the moment, he focused on wiping anything and everything out of Dean's mind except for him. He growled possessively as he kissed Dean breathless. His tongue was everywhere inside Dean's mouth, tasting him thoroughly. His hands he kept gentle, mindful of Dean's bruises, though some of the lesser bruises had already faded a good deal.

When he finally thought he had completely succeeded in taking Dean's mind off anything that might upset him, he drew back and looked at Dean, utterly pleased with himself. Damn did Dean look hot so thoroughly kissed, those plump lips with his breath panting between them, a little flush to his face, and if Sam didn't know there was a nice big bed inside Jake's place, he'd start sucking on Dean's neck and he was certain where that would lead.

"Damn you taste good," Sam said, planting a final light kiss on his lips. "C'mon. Let's get inside, give it a once over, then we'll go visit your baby while we run the circuit around the place and make sure we're good. I'll bet Jacob will be grilling up some veal by the time we're back. You need a good relaxed meal. Got to make sure you keep up your strength because I want to keep you awake half the night. Maybe the whole night. It's with great restraint I'm not already giving you the hickey from hell on your neck."

 

* * *

Dean supposed he really should stop being surprised at Sam picking up on his change in moods so easily. For the most part he was, so the hug wasn’t really unexpected. Sam practically tongue fucking his mouth though? Yeah, that was a little unexpected. Especially when Bobby and Jacob were still right there, and they were still in the car, so technically the older hunter’s rule still applied…

Telling Sam to stop though was pretty much the last thing on his mind through. In fact, all of his previous thoughts had come to a screeching halt and the only thing he really _could_ think was _fuck yes_ as he groaned back into the kiss, returning it enthusiastically. Dean thought he heard Bobby grumbling something about them getting a room but he wasn’t really sure. He definitely heard two car doors opening and closing, leaving him and Sam pretty much alone now. When the vampire finally let him breathe, Dean knew he was flushed and his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

That wasn’t the only part of him that was hard. His jeans definitely felt tighter than before. Dean glanced down and couldn’t help but smirk, pleased more than a little that Sam was in much the same state as he was.

“What? No romance? Just expect me to put out?” Dean teased, laughing a little as he opened his door and got out of the car before Bobby could yell at them about making out. “And seriously, Dude. You are not going to turn my neck into one gigantic bruise.”

Dean was only playing of course. He loved it when Sam sucked on his neck. Didn’t mean he couldn’t make Sam beg for it a little. 

* * *

Sam climbed out of the car and shifted his jeans so he wasn't quite so uncomfortable. Damn, he had promised Dean he could eat first.

"Hey, what's more romantic than being awakened by a kiss?" Sam protested as he caught up to Dean and threw his arm around his waist. Bobby and Jacob had already gone inside. He whispered in Dean's ear, "You're my one and only. And if romance is what you want, I'll romance your pants off." He stopped the hunter and pulled him around to face him. "We can go drinking and dancing," he said, putting a hand on either side of Dean's waist, swaying a little as if they were slow dancing. "Or go to a baseball game. I'll get you beer while you work on your baby. I'll send you love notes. I'll take you to see your favorite rock band. I'll kiss you gently." He pulled the young man to him and kissed him tenderly. "I'll cook you burgers." He nuzzled Dean's neck, nipping it lightly. "I"ll wash your back," he switched sides and licked up the side of Dean's neck to the base of his ear which he took in his teeth and tugged on just a little. He blew in the man's ear then reached down to Dean's groin and lightly rubbed his member. "I'll give you a blow job so good your brain will melt."

Pulling back a little he grinned at Dean. "Just so you know. But for now, you go inside and see if Jake or Bobby need any help. I'm going to do a quick jog around the place. No argument. I want to make sure there's nothing we need to worry about. If I sense even the tiniest thing out of place, I'll high tail it back here. I won't be a hero. Promise." He gently shoved Dean toward the door.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh when Sam came up behind him and grabbed him by the waist. Of course Dean had only been kidding about the whole romance thing. He wasn’t a chick after all, he didn’t need the whole flowers and poetry bit. In fact, if Sam went all gushy like that on him he’d probably have to hit the other man. And to be honest, Sam was pretty damned romantic anyway. Not to an annoying degree, thank god, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle again at Sam’s choice of words.

“Romance my pants off, huh?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow when Sam turned him around. Well, despite his earlier words, Sam certainly didn’t need to resort to romance to get his pants off.

When Sam started listing off all the things he’d do to “romance” him though, Dean didn’t know whether to be amused or horrified. Dancing? Oh, hell no. Though the drinking part he could definitely get into. And love notes? He’d really have to kick Sam’s ass if the other man started leaving him love notes.

Though some of the things certainly didn’t sound too bad to him. Like Sam bringing him a beer and cooking burgers. Though he really wanted to ask Sam what the hell was so romantic about a baseball game?

Dean made a sound halfway between a laugh and a groan when Sam began teasing his neck and rubbing him through his jeans.

“I’m definitely holding you to that last one…” Dean practically purred and then made a sound of complaint when Sam pulled back.

He frowned however when Sam told him he should go inside. Seconds ago Sam had said _they_ would walk the perimeter and now the other man was saying he’d go alone? Well, maybe Dean was still feeling a little too bruised to keep up with Sam, but still. Sam might not want an argument, but too bad. He needed a little reminding Dean wasn’t a damsel in distress.

“I liked you’re first suggestion better. _We’ll_ take a look around, and check on my car while we’re at it.” Dean said and rounded to Bobby’s trunk that was still sitting open so they could grab their stuff. He grabbed one of the machetes out of their bags just in case. “Well, let’s go.” 

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes. He just wanted to make a fast circuit around the place, then get the stuff unloaded from the car and take Dean with him for a thorough walk, checking out everything.

He called into the house, "Jake, Bobby, we're going to check the perimeter. We’ll get the car unloaded when we're done."

After hearing Jake's confirmation, he joined Dean at the trunk.

"I was just going to give it a once over while you helped Jake and Bobby, then I thought we could do a proper reconnaissance," Sam said with a slight smile. "But I did say we would do it together, didn't I? If we're doing a full walk of the perimeter, then we better do it right."

Taking out two machetes, he told Dean, "I always carry two since I focus on vamps more than other things. But I do believe in being prepared." He handed Dean a semi-automatic and holster and took one for himself. After checking the clip and putting on the safety, he buttoned up his shirt and slipped on the shoulder holster. Last, he grabbed his hat and sunglasses out of the car.

"Be sure to stay downwind of me if you can," Sam said, "or all I'm going to be thinking about it you." He grinned. He was almost ready to break into a light jog when instead he sobered and turned to Dean. "I'm use to working alone, probably like you are. We're going to have to get used to working together and learn not to step on each others egos. Assuming you want to do jobs together. If it's okay with you, since we're dealing with vampires and they're my specialty, I'd like to take lead on this. I don't mean to be giving you orders. I have no doubt you can do the job and I have no doubt you're a good hunter. Next job that isn't a vampire job, you can order me around," he said with a genuine smile. "Are you okay with that?"

* * *

Dean didn’t miss the impressive eye roll that Sam gave him, but he also didn’t give a shit. Once over or not, he didn’t want Sam walking around out there alone. The vampires had gotten the drop on them once already, and even if they were going to be a lot more alert for them than before, that didn’t mean that the vamps couldn’t get the drop on him again. Especially if Sam was out there alone without any kind of backup. Sheer numbers could overpower him. Dean wasn’t taking any chances and Sam could just suck it up.

But despite the eye roll Sam didn’t try to argue with him or make him stay behind. He wondered how much that had to do with Sam’s confidence that they weren’t going to be followed back here again, at least this soon, or the other man’s confidence in Dean’s abilities as a hunter. Dean certainly couldn’t really blame the other man if he had doubts about that though since Dean hadn’t exactly been at his best from the first moment Sam had met him.

Hanging like a slab of meat in a vampire nest, almost taking himself out when he’d been turning, getting them caught by the same nest again, not being able to hold the vamps off long enough for Sam to escape, getting jumped by a bunch of redneck homophobic assholes… Yeah, not really his most shining moments. He would prove it to Sam though, that he was good enough to partner up with him to take down the fuckers.

Dean took the holster and gun Sam handed to him with a grin and put it on, checked the clip in the gun, and then slid it into the holster. Sure a gun wouldn’t really stop a vampire for long but well placed bullets would certainly slow one down. Besides, vamps weren’t the only baddies that could be out there. Unlikely? Sure. But might as well not take any chances and go prepared just in case.

The young man laughed a little at Sam’s order to stay down wind of him.

“I’ll do my best.” Dean replied and started to follow Sam but he was a little surprised when instead the other man turned around and made his little speech. Yeah it was true, most of the time he worked alone, but it wasn’t like he never partnered with anyone. Bobby of course was the one he most often partnered with if either of them needed it and he was used to deferring to the older man who was definitely more experienced than him. Dean knew it was going to be different with Sam though. Except for Bobby, Dean really didn’t care too much what other hunters thought of him as long as they respected his abilities. He’d gotten into a few arguments with some other hunters about how things should be done and it was never pretty. Dean did care, a lot, about what Sam thought about him though, so laying a few ground rules before they started working together was probably a good thing.

“As long as I can order you around in bed.” Dean finally replied, grinning back at the other man.

* * *

Sam broke into laughter. "Order me around in bed huh? If you can string together enough words to give me an order next time, I'm not doing my job." He grinned and took a nice slow hungry look up and down Dean's body. "And believe me. I plan on doing a very good job."

With that, Sam broke into a light jog to reach the nearby treeline, trying to ignore his ribs that still ached. Once into the trees he paused, listening and scenting the air. Satisfied, he moved slowly and silently through the trees, occasionally motioning Dean to stop as he paused, sometimes for as long as a full minute to listen and smell and look. At one point he stopped and with a smile pointed to a mother deer with a fawn. He led Dean around the perimeter, down by the horses out in the field and back up and around to the house. Instead of stopping at the house though he led Dean to a barn not far from the house. The door creaked as it opened. He stared into the dim light. Inside was a tractor with a wagon attached, various tools, and a large car under a tarp. He gave Dean a nod.

"All clear."

He helped Dean carefully remove the tarp to reveal the black beauty that was Dean's baby. The '67 Impala was covered in road dirt but otherwise unharmed. Opening the front passenger's side door, the inside was thick with the scent of his lover, and to a lesser degree, himself. A pang of almost nostalgia struck him. So much had happened since he had first sat in this car. He shut the door with care and walked around to Dean, coming up behind him and pressing himself up close to Dean's body as he wrapped his arms around the young man. Almost immediately he began sucking on Dean's neck.

"That big back seat," Sam said in between sucking and licking, "sure looks inviting…"  


* * *

  


“Oh really? We’ll see about that.” Dean snorted softly and smirked at Sam’s laughing reply, deciding to take it as a challenge. If Sam wanted to go all alpha male on him... well, he could certainly try. Not that Dean didn’t like the hungry possessive look that Sam gave him or his promise to do a very good job, but Dean did have something of a reputation to keep. He might not be all that experienced with having sex with guys, but that didn’t mean he was inexperienced. They’d see just who could and couldn’t string together sentences when he was through with Sam.

All joking and flirting aside though, they had a job to do, so when Sam finally took off in an easy jog, Dean immediately became all business. Following after the vampire silently and as he agreed, taking his cues from Sam when to stop and when to move on.

Of course he tried to keep an eye and ear out for anything strange as well, but he knew that Sam’s senses were much stronger than his. He trusted Sam’s instincts, but he made sure to watch the other man’s back as well. Continuously darting glances behind them, his hand tight on the machete held ready at his side.

By the time they were about half way around Jacob’s property though Dean was really beginning to feel the pull of the various bruises on his back and sides thanks to those fucking rednecks. He didn’t complain or ask Sam to slow down though, used to pushing through most discomforts in order to get the job done.

When Sam led them around to the barn Dean smiled when the door was opened and he saw his baby was indeed safe and sound as Bobby had promised him. He ran his hand almost reverently over the hood, not really caring about the dirt but checking for dents or dings the fucking vampires might have left. But he didn’t see anything. Lucky for them. As though he needed any other reasons for wanting the bastards beheaded slowly, if they had touched his car...

The impala was more than just a piece of metal to him. Dean had restored it practically from scrap metal from when he’d wrapped it around a tree when his father had died. It was the closest thing he’d ever had to a home. His father had loved the car as much as he did and since then Dean had made sure to take care of it just as like his dad would have wanted him to.

Dean’s laugh when Sam suddenly hugged him from behind quickly changed to a low groan of pleasure when the other man began sucking on his neck. Yeah, the back seat was looking pretty inviting and more so by the second, but he knew his body would be definitely complaining by the time they were through if he attempted it. Especially since it was already protesting from the run and the way Sam had grabbed him. A nice soft bed. That would be much better in the long run.

“Mmmm... maybe later... If you’re good.” Dean managed, though he moaned again as Sam found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. His cock twitching a little in interest with ever suck. “Food then bed, remember?”

Then a thought occurred to Dean, making him pause. Maybe Sam was hungry? Like vampire hungry.

“Unless you need a snack?” 

* * *

Dean's laugh pleased him and Dean's groan sounded more than a little promising. Even though he was sore, he was willing to put that aside for a chance to make love to Dean. Sam shifted against Dean, pressing closer, his cock taking as much interest as he was. He ignored Dean's suggestions for later, more interested in the now, but chuckled when the young man said if he was good.

"Lover, I'm always good," he murmured as he worked a little harder and that just right spot. Food. Dammit, he was going to have to watch what he said to Dean. The hunter didn't forget and wasn't easily persuaded. He was definitely going to have to work on distracting Dean harder in the future. Then it occurred to him. If he was sore, hell, Dean had to be aching even worse. He hadn't exactly gone easy on the perimeter recon and how many kicks had Dean taken from those assholes? He was being a shitty boyfriend, putting his own desires above his lover's welfare.

Sam gave a final hard suck on Dean's neck then licked gently at it. "I don't need to eat that often and you don't need anemia," Sam said, genuinely touched by Dean's offer. They both knew what Sam's feeding did to each of them. "And you might heal quickly, but you're going to get tired of always having bite marks in your neck, no matter how good it feels when I do it." He kissed up Dean's neck to his jawline then whispered in his ear, "You are so damned hot, you'll have to forgive me if I get…enthusiastic."

He turned Dean to face him, and ran his fingers through Dean's hair and down the side of his face. "Beautiful. So hot, so handsome, so beautiful, so considerate." He kissed Dean tenderly. "Food, then bed, if you're feeling up to it. You heal slower than I do, so sometimes you might need to remind me of that. Don't ever hesitate to tell me no. I can be happy with curling up with you and just laying beside you. Or on top of you. I do get cold easily," he grinned, a bit of tease to his words. He gave Dean a quick kiss. "Why don't we get anything out of Bobby's car that they haven’t gotten to, and see how Jake's coming on lunch. If you're still pretty sore, we could come out and get your baby washed and waxed and detailed. She needs a good bath and it would be a nice relaxing way to spend a day. We put a lot of miles on her. I can always run into town and get you some oil for her. But let’s be clear. I don't change oil, I don't replace belts or hoses. I'll top off fluids, but that's as far as work under the hood goes unless I don't have a choice. Besides, me working under the hood of a car is not a pretty picture. I may be damned good with a machete, but a wrench might as well be alien technology to me."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little at Sam’s proclamation that he was always good… Dean couldn’t really argue with that. Especially the way the other man’s insistent sucking on his neck was making him groan in an almost obscene way and his cock was definitely taking an interest in the way Sam was rubbing against him. Dean was about to say fuck it and push Sam into the back seat of his car and have his way with him and damn how sore he felt now. Not to mention how much sorer he’d probably feel after a romp back seat no matter how ‘roomy’ it might be.

He groaned again, this time in disappointment when Sam stopped sucking, though the gentle licks along his neck still felt good. Well, the other man had a point. He’d rather not have to start getting blood transfusions every couple of weeks just to keep Sam fed. No matter how much they both enjoyed it.

“I like it when you’re enthusiastic.” Dean reassured with a smile, though he found himself blushing a bit at Sam’s words and gentle petting. Yeah, it was all kinds of sappy and girly but he didn’t really care right now. Curling up with Sam in bed sounded really appealing right now, and he was definitely willing for more than that too as long as they took it easy, if that’s what Sam wanted.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam went on to offer to help him wash and detail his baby. Working on the Impala was something he’d always enjoyed and it would be even better with company. It had been a long time… his father had taught him everything he knew about taking care of cars, and Dean had a lot of fond memories of him and his Dad working on the Impala together. Maybe he and Sam could do that and then later on if they were both feeling better they could try out Sam’s first suggestion.

“Alright, I take it back. You definitely know how to romance a guy.” Dean chuckled. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and pulling him down again for another quick kiss. “I dunno, I think you’d make pretty damn hot picture working under the hood of my baby.”

Dean grinned.

“But maybe this time I’ll settle for seeing you in a nice wet t-shirt.” 

* * *

Dean's blush just shot right through him, and he suddenly wanted to renege on his offer to wait. He didn't know what it was about Dean's blushing but it set him on fire. Reluctantly he forced himself to stay under control. One of these times though, Dean wouldn't be injured and Sam was going to pounce him so hard Dean would be seeing stars for a week. Of course he would also want fucking Dean to be part of that and they were still both pretty gunshy about something quite so intimate so he supposed it was best.

He could tell Dean really liked the idea of them washing his car, and he knew it wasn't just about the car. When Dean confirmed that Sam knew how to romance a guy, it made him smile. Everyone had their own little obsession and the participation of their loved one with them in that obsession was typically a turn on.

Sam settled for the quick kiss though he would have liked to draw it out, but already his pants were tighter that was quite comfortable so it was probably a good thing it was a quick kiss.

"I get wet, you get wet," Sam promised, laughing. "Okay, then let's get moving so we can get you fed."

Leaving the car in the garage, they both walked out to Bobby's car but found it emptied of everything on the inside and the trunk was closed, so Sam assumed Bobby and Jake had already taken car of it. They walked in the house and through the kitchen. Potatoes were simmering on the stove, creamed peas were on a back burner being kept warm, he could smell an apple pie baking in the over, and a little automatic ice cream maker was whirring away on the countertop. Sam grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and tossed it to Dean while grabbing one for himself. Jake and Bobby were out back and steak was cooking on the charcoal grill.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he walked out and sank into a cushioned glider on the back porch. "Perimeter looks clear."

Jake gave him a hard once over. "Well I'll be damned. Same clothes. I thought for sure you and Dean would have had to change clothes, or stop for a shower," he said with a chuckle.

"Just because all you think about is sex, old man, doesn't mean that's all we think about, too."

Jake guffawed. "Uh huh. Then I guess you need to get looser pants."

Sam rolled his eyes, though he did feel a little bit of a blush touch him. "Jake, I swear, you have the tact of a five year old."

"And how often do I get to tease you? I just can't pass up opportunities when they crop up. You eating human or vampire tonight?"

"I'll have some dessert, but I better skip the human food for tonight. My system is telling me I've eaten enough. I took down a deer where Dean and I were and I'm still pretty sated, though that damned fight and healing up from it…maybe in the morning I'll visit Betsy and Veronica." He gave an offhand wave toward the barn then made a bit of a face, "though it's going to take some effort to get back on a domestic diet. Maybe I'll go hunting in the morning, ease myself back into it."

Jake smacked his lips. "Venison. You know I like venison."

"I'm not hungry enough to kill it," Sam said, though at Jacob's pleading look he sighed. "Okay, okay. Assuming there isn't a fawn with it, I'll get you your venison." He looked down when one of the farm cats jump up into his lap. "Hey Smokey Bear," Sam said, obliging the cat's demand to have its ears scratched.

Bobby cocked an eyebrow at Sam. "I always figured animals wouldn't like…folk like you."

Sam shrugged. "Some do, some don't. I never really know what reaction I'm going to get. For as much solid food as I eat, I usually smell more 'human' than vampire. Technically I'm undead, but what's a person with a pacemaker who's kicked off and then been resuscitated? My pacemaker just happens to be of the demonic variety. Like other vegetarians, I keep all my systems working. I sweat, I piss, my heart beats at a fairly normal rate, I breathe. The only real difference is that I don't have to do these things to survive, but if I didn't," Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure how long I would feel human. And I like feeling human."  


* * *

  


Dean grinned at Sam’s “threat” that if he got wet then so would he. It certainly wasn’t much of a threat though since it was warm enough out that Dean would probably enjoy getting splashed with the hose a few times while they were out here. He’d probably get rather wet anyway just from washing his baby and a water fight would definitely be worth it just to see Sam’s t-shirt wet and clinging to that gorgeous chest and perfect abs.

The thought of pealing that wet clingy material off of Sam’s body and running his hands all over the other man’s damp skin, feeling it warm beneath his fingertips, had Dean adjusting himself a little as they walked back towards the house. Now that they knew there was nothing out there waiting to pounce on them Dean found himself relaxing a little more even though his memories of the place weren’t that pleasant. It was rather secluded and peaceful out here, and Dean might not mind hanging around a few days to recuperate some more before heading out.

He didn’t know if Bobby was going to be hanging around though. He’d have to ask the older hunter later. Dean actually wouldn’t have minded heading towards Bobby’s place to relax for a while. He would probably feel more secure there than here. There was a lot less chance of the vampires showing up at Bobby’s place than here. But Sam seemed comfortable here though, despite what had happened, and Sam really needed a place where he could relax for a while. Dean didn’t know if Sam would feel comfortable enough at Bobby’s to do so.

When they walked into the house Dean’s stomach immediately began growling smelling the food cooking in the kitchen. Fuck, that pie smelled amazing. They must have been outside longer than he thought for the two older men to have set this all up. He caught the beer Sam threw to him with a grin and didn’t hesitate twisting off the cap and swallowing a few ice cold mouthfuls. Damn that was good. He could certainly get used to this. He had smelled the grilling food outside a little but once he and Sam went out back Dean felt his mouth practically watering.

He sat down beside Sam, grinning a little in spite of himself at Jacob’s comment and then swallowing down his laughter with another pull from his beer at Sam’s reply. Like Sam hadn’t been trying to get him into the back seat for a quick romp five minutes ago…

“How often do you get to tease him? How about every other sentence out of your mouth?” Dean pointed out with a laugh. The young man didn’t interject again though as the two old friends talked. Content to just to sit back and drink his beer, rocking the glider a little bit with his feet. 

* * *

Bobby studied the two young men sitting side by side, marveling at how…right…they looked together. They both looked relaxed, and that was good to see. A part of his brain was still jumping up and down yammering about the fact Sam was a vampire, but he told it to just shut up. Dean was happy. Sam wasn't evil. He suspected Dean was going to stay with Sam for awhile at least. He decided that would be a good thing and with that decision, the last of his reservations just sort of melted away.

Jake looked over his shoulder. "Okay, this veal's at medium, a little on the rare side but not enough to make our favorite vampire toss his cookies. Wash up and start getting the food brought out to the picnic table." He waved his spatula toward the red painted table under a large oak. "Sam, get the tablecloth out of the cupboard. Oh, and just so you know, the new mattress arrived while we were out hunting for you. Jason got it switched out, but the bed needs made up."

Sam gave his friend a smile. "Jake, you just earned the pumpkins back. Thanks."

"Don't thank me too much. Put it on your charge card," Jake said with a grin.

Shaking his head, Sam lifted the cat off his lap, stood, and brushed the fur from his clothes. "It is a damned good thing I am rich. Did you buy yourself a flat screen TV or anything else I should know about?"

"Nah. But I wouldn't complain if you wanted to throw that in with the pumpkins. My TV is over ten years old."

"Well, maybe Santa will come early this year," Sam tossed over his shoulder as he led the way into the kitchen.

It didn't take the men long to get the picnic table loaded with the food and start eating. Sam was content to drink his beer while the others enjoyed the meal. He disappeared inside only long enough to pull the pie out of the oven to let it start cooling. He swore he could feel his muscles unknotting the longer he sat there, breathing in the familiar scents of the place.

* * *

Dean glanced at Sam with a grin when Jacob informed them that the meat was done, though it was a little on the rare side. It amused him to no end that the vampire was… well, a vampire, liked blood and all, but didn’t like rare meat.

The young man tossed back what was left in his beer so he could get a fresh one when he made his way into the kitchen to help bring out the rest of the food. He told his stomach that had been grumbling practically non-stop from the smell of the cooking meat to quiet down, it was going to get fed shortly.

Dean was just as thrilled as Sam to hear that they had a new mattress to sleep on, considering the old one had been rather soaked with his blood. He’d almost forgotten about that. Considering that his senses were a little bit stronger now Dean certainly didn’t want to have to be smelling dried old blood all night long when they… well, broke in the new mattress.

He followed Sam inside the house and carried out the cooked veggies and potatoes while Sam handled the table cloth. Everything tasted just as fucking good as it had smelled and Dean stuffed himself unashamedly. Jacob had made enough to feed at least double the amount of men who were eating so he didn’t feel bad doing so. The older man had gone all out and seemed to enjoy doing so. Dean wondered briefly how often Jacob actually had guests over cause he seemed to like playing host. He probably didn’t get to do it often.

Besides even if they finished off all the veal, Sam was going to be bringing some fresh venison to cook up tomorrow. Dean remembered how good the venison Sam had cooked for him before had been, he was looking forward to trying it when Sam had a better “kitchen” to work with this time. When Sam returned from checking on the pie, Dean finally forced himself to slow down. He wanted to have room for pie after all.

“So… exactly how loaded are you?” Dean asked as he took a sip from his cold beer and grinned at the other man. Not that he really cared if Sam was dirt broke like Dean himself usually was, living off credit card scams and hustled pool winnings. He was just curious. 

* * *

Sam put a few more cold beers onto the table. The ice cream would be ready soon and the pie would still be quite warm. He was looking forward to it. A local farm made the pies and sold them, frozen, at the store in town. They were good, and as he was a dessert prude, that was saying something. He nearly snorted beer out his nose when Dean asked him how rich he was.

"Friends, alcohol, apple pie with fresh ice cream, and a hot boyfriend. Hell, how much richer can a guy get?" Sam asked. He grinned at Dean. "Loaded," he confirmed. "But a lot of my money is tied up in the Network.

"Living for a long time means you start to see things. Patterns. New technology. You get a pretty good idea what's going to take off and what's not. You get a pretty good idea when things are beginning to go down hill. And you learn to hide your money in various places. It's best to keep money in gold and antiques and artwork, because that keeps the government from looking too closely at your bank account. Then there are the people who like to know who the richest people in the world are so you have to stay off the radar.

"Vegetarians all have the same problem so we created the Network. We have brokers that handle things, hide money, shift money. If I were to cash out everything, sell everything, take my share out of the Network, I don't know, ten or twenty million probably. The Network owns a couple museums. We own everything and all of it is valuable. We have 'foundations'. We have stockpiles of gold and gems and jewelry. We have stocks and bonds. I usually keep about a hundred thousand in my savings and twenty thousand in my checking. It's not enough to draw attention and enough to live mostly on the interest. I don't really need a lot after all. Clothes, weapons, car, gas, motel, food, alcohol. My house is paid for. I have a separate account that handles my household bills, property taxes, things like that. If I need more money I call the Network and they transfer the money in, or wire me cash or I'm suddenly a consultant for one of our companies for a few months. If anyone starts spending too much, it's brought to their attention to cool it or be cut off. A lot of vegetarians aren't hunters, obviously, and they hold down jobs and just want to be 'normal.' I'll take time off now and again from hunting. Hunters, after all, are more attentive to things like a hunter that never dies."

Jake chuckled as he got up to retrieve the pie and ice cream. "Course Sammy here has gotten that warning about getting cut off a couple times. He sometimes gets a little too generous with the cash."

Sam smirked. "Yeah. Sometimes. But I remember the days when I was a poor, both when I was human and then the first several years as a vampire. The crash of '29 kind of woke us all up and was when we started getting serious about pooling money and created the Network as more than just a communications network and underground railroad. You could always count on the older vampires and the network to help you out in a pinch, but we realized we could do better. And we did.

"You okay with having a rich boyfriend?" Sam teased, grinning at Dean.

 

* * *

When Sam launched into quite a lengthy explanation for what he had thought was a simple question Dean couldn’t help but be... impressed wasn’t quite the right word. Shocked? Yeah, that kind of worked. After all, a few weeks ago he, like many hunters, would have sworn up and down that vampires were nearing extinction. Then he meets Sam and learns about “vegetarian” vampires, vampires that didn’t live off humans was shocking enough, but realizing they were in far greater number than any hunter probably realized was surprising enough. Now to hear just how _organized_ , networked into society, these vampires were...

Dean glanced over at Bobby and he knew the older man had to be wearing the exact same expression on Dean’s face, and he finally put a name to the emotion he was feeling. Stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. Impressed? Definitely. But still stunned. It was really hard to believe... but why the hell would Sam lie? He had nothing to gain really and everything to lose if this kind of information got out, especially if other hunters caught wind of it. It could be very _very_ bad for all the vegetarian vampires out there. Unfortunately the number of fanatical half crazy hunters out there willing to slaughter anything supernatural and ask questions later outnumbered the more reasonable sort.

At Sam’s teasing question Dean finally shook himself a little and snorted in amusement. Did he have a problem with it? Hell no. Why the hell would he? But instead he grinned and answered, “Good thing I’m only interested in you for your body.”

* * *

Sam couldn't help laughing at the looks on Dean's and Bobby's faces. "I told you there were a lot more vegetarians out there than any hunter would believe." He grinned at Dean's response. "I don't know. Wait until I start spoiling you."

Leaning closer he kissed Dean, then rested his arm over Dean's shoulders. "Just think, you get to stay in three star hotels instead of one or two stars. Believe me, with your enhanced sense of smell, you'll appreciate the upgrade. We can go to rock concerts of your favorite bands. You can get all the ammo or any weapons you could dream of.

"Since I'm guessing it would be blasphemy to suggest putting a CD deck in your baby, we can get a stereo system so you can make tapes from CDs. We can upgrade the speakers in your car if that's not out of line. I've got a garage that does paint jobs and body work. When it needs it, they can give your baby a fresh black paint job so fine it'll make a Ferrari jealous. A home to go to when you need a break. It's not the most fancy maybe, but it has its perks. Hot tub, pool, home theater, satellite TV, a stereo system wired through out the house. One of those massage chairs. A stocked pond out back for fishing." He glanced over a Bobby, "It even has a small three room guest house for friends to come visit."

Returning his focus to Dean he asked, "You ever wanted to go to Hawaii or Japan, or Australia? Or even just take a two week vacation at a beach house with a private beach? We can.

"I love hunting, I like helping people, but sometimes it wears me down. And it's really nice to know I can take a couple weeks off and go somewhere and just relax. Or a couple months off and go home. I don't normally do the five star hotels but sometimes, it's a nice change. But I like greasy spoon diners and rowdy bars and playing darts and poker, too. Especially if I have someone to do it with."

Sam looked back at Bobby, "That goes for you too, Bobby. You ever need anything, if I," he smiled at Dean," if we can ever do anything for you, just ask. I owe you big. I can tell you're not a man who likes handouts, but maybe you've got something you need done that you just keep putting off because you don't want to do it. Five years ago I repainted the outside of the house. I put it off forever because I didn’t want to do the prep work so I said screw it and had someone else do that. A new gun, a new computer," he laughed, "a vacation somewhere. Maybe we could all go white water rafting or do one of those weekends where you get to drive race cars, whatever."

 

* * *

As Sam spoke about all the places they could go, things they could do, things he could buy him Dean felt himself growing more and more uncomfortable and he wasn’t really sure why. After all, it wouldn’t be a bad thing really to stay in nicer hotels than the flee infested places he usually had to crash in. Not having to worry about his weapons and ammo supply was also a pretty good thing, after all, silver bullets were fucking expensive to make.

Dean was sure a look of almost horror came over his face when Sam mentioned replacing his tape deck in his baby with a damned _CD_ player. Even if it had ate one of his favorite tapes about a month ago, for some reason he’d always just liked the sound of a tape playing rather than an all too perfect CD. Course it might also have something to do with the box of tapes under his front seat having belonged to his father. Though he’d had to replace quite a few, a lot of the mixed tapes still bore his father’s distinct handwriting telling what was on each one and he just couldn’t part with them.

As far as getting his baby a new paint job… Dean glanced briefly at Bobby. Whenever his car inevitably got scratched or dented during a rough hunt or something he’d always taken the impala back to Bobby’s house to fix her up again. He usually did all the work on her from tune ups to paint jobs and It was at Bobby’s where he’d done all the work on restoring his father’s car after the accident. When Dean had finally recovered enough to stand for more than a half hour at a time he’d put both himself and the impala back together with little more than his own two hands. It seemed almost… sacrilegious… as Sam had put it, to let someone else touch her like that even if they could do the job a thousand times better than him.

As far as vacationing and stuff… Dean had to almost restrain a shudder from passing through him he definitely didn’t want Sam to feel. But he just didn’t do planes. Ever. There was a reason he drove everywhere beyond the fact that he just loved to drive. He hated to fly.

But all that wasn’t even the reason why Dean felt uncomfortable while Sam talked about sharing his money with him. He finally put a pin on it after Sam mentioned how Bobby probably wasn’t a man who liked hand outs, which was definitely true, and Dean was the same way. When he’d agreed to stay with Sam he’d never expected Sam to support him. Dean had taken care of himself for a long time now, his way of supporting himself and his hunting lifestyle might be far from respectable, but he still got by on his own. The idea of letting Sam support him… like some kind of sugar daddy… ok, maybe that was unfair, especially the way Sam seemed so fucking _happy_ talking about showering him with gifts and crap. He almost hated to say anything, but he knew he had to.

“Dude, seriously, I don’t need all that.” Dean finally said with a small laugh once Sam finally let him get a word in. Trying to keep his tone as light as possible, not wanting to upset or offend Sam or anything. Besides, what he'd said before was true. He wasn't staying with Sam because of his money. He didn't need to be spoiled. 

* * *

Bobby watched Dean's face as Sam started talking about 'spoiling' Dean and could see the young man's discomfort. He wasn't sure whether to burst into laughter or curse John Winchester. The boy had never had a chance to be a boy. Never had a chance to have some of the normal things that Sam was offering him. Never had a chance to have a slice of a normal life. He got it. John Winchester was a damned stubborn man and wouldn't take a handout from anyone. Taught Dean that same code. That wasn't a bad code, but when someone you love wants to give you something, sometimes you have to bite your tongue and swallow that pride. Of course, Sam might be going over board. But that was love talking. He was just trying to show Dean that Dean could have anything and that everything that was his was Dean's too if the young man wanted it. And dammit, the boy deserved to have more than just a life of hunting. Sam would have to learn that Dean, being Dean, would not want Sam supporting him. Hell, Bobby wouldn't want someone he loved supporting him. Bobby needed to make his own money, needed his own things, and could never be a freeloader, even if it wasn't free loading. He suspected Sam understood that. He had been a hunter for years. He had to know how independent hunters were. When Sam mentioned flying, though, Bobby couldn't hide his snort of laughter. Yeah, getting that boy in a plane? That wasn't going to happen unless Dean was doing it to save someone's life.

Sam watched Dean's face and could tell Dean wasn't entirely thrilled with everything he was spouting off about. Between Dean's look and Bobby's snort when Sam suggested going to Hawaii or Japan he wondered what was up, especially when he caught the barest whiff of fear from Dean. So Dean didn't like to leave the States? That was too bad, but okay.

Sam grinned mischievously at Dean. "There I go, being all intense again." More seriously he said, "Okay, okay. Less intense, Sam speaking now. I can't deal with trashy motels. I can smell the past twenty tenants and it's not pleasant. I take a couple months off now and again and I really would like you to spend them with me when I do, but if it's just not in you to have some down time," Sam shrugged, "that's okay. I know you don't want me taking care of you. You've made your way for all these years on your own. A man just can't stop making their own way. Well, I guess some could but you're not that type. I wouldn't want you to be that type. I couldn't just let someone take care of me. Earning your own paycheck, doing stuff for yourself, that's a sense of accomplishment that nothing else can replace. It gives a man self-respect. But I am going to spoil you sometimes and that's just me." He laughed. "But feel free to spoil me too."

Bobby smiled a little. He liked Sam's style. No, Bobby didn't take handouts, but maybe he could teach Dean a little something about taking the time to enjoy life.

"Always wanted to go take a fishing trip in Canada," Bobby said. "Never seem to find the time to go do it. You two boys tell me when and we'll do it." He knew Dean liked to go fishing, though he didn't imagine he had done it in a while. Dean needed to stop going through the motions of living and actually find time to live. There was more to life than hunting.

Sam beamed at Bobby. "That sounds great."

Jacob returned to the table caring a tray loaded with four bowls filled with pie and ice cream and after setting the tray down, handed out the desserts.

"Perfect topper to any meal," Jacob said and wasted no time digging in.

 

* * *

Dean wasn’t really sure what to say so he decided it was probably better to just keep his mouth shut. He was starting to wish he’d never asked Sam about how much money he had. He had a feeling it would have made it easier to refuse some of the things the other man was offering him if he could pretend that Sam couldn’t really afford it.

But if Sam needed to stay in nicer motel rooms, Dean certainly wasn’t going to argue about that. It wasn’t that Dean particularly liked staying in roach motels, he only did it so he could stretch his funds as far as possible. So he could spend more time actually hunting and less finding ways to fund it. But with Sam paying for their rooms half the time Dean didn’t necessarily have to spend more time earning cash, it should be just the same.

And Sam was going to only pay _half_ the time, damn it. Dean _would_ argue about that if it came to it.

Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam, looking at the other man as though he might have hit his head in the last few minutes when Sam said Dean could spoil him too. Him spoil Sam? What the hell could he possibly give Sam that Sam couldn’t get for himself? Dean couldn’t afford fancy electronic gadgets, or trips to wherever, or fancy five star hotel rooms...

When Bobby spoke up about wanting to go on a fishing trip, Dean gave him a mild glare that clearly said the older man wasn’t helping things. Bobby knew he didn’t like “down time”. The only time he ever stayed in one place after finishing a job was if he was hurt or if his baby needed work. He had a job to do, damn it. Those evil sons of bitches out there didn’t take vacations or time off to go fishing...

Dean was glad when Jacob returned with the pie and ice cream and the young man didn’t hesitate digging into his own bowl even though he was pretty close to being stuffed to bursting. It gave him an excuse not to talk and he hoped by the time they were done the topic would be well dropped. 

* * *

As Sam dug in to the dessert, he decided he needed to corner Bobby. He and Dean were together and still hardly knew anything about each other. It was going to be all too easy for Sam to do something or say something that would upset Dean. He could tell the car was even more off limits than he suspected. What else might there be that was sticky that Sam shouldn't make any suggestions about? Obviously Dean didn't like the thought of leaving the States so that was number two on the things to avoid bringing up. Dean didn't seem to like the idea of taking a vacation. Part of Sam understood that. A vacation meant you had time to think about things that you really didn't want to think about. Sam would just have to convince Dean that the body and mind needed that time off to heal. The big bad creatures out there would still be out there. There would always be something out there. Sam had learned that. He had also learned you couldn't save everyone. He hoped he could convince Dean to take some time off. There were so many things to do and to see that to spend your life with blinders on to the beauty of the world only meant that your world got darker. Obsession about hunting would turn you dark and bitter and more obsessed. It was one big vicious circle.

All too soon it seemed the dessert was gone. The men had been silent while they enjoyed the pie and ice cream and it was a comfortable silence. As much as Sam liked to talk, he equally enjoyed the silence. He put his empty bowl on the tray. That had been a damned fine dessert.

"Whenever you're ready for the water fight...uh, car washing, just say the word," Sam said, squeezing Dean's thigh lightly. Dean in a wet t-shirt and tight wet jeans…okay, he didn't have any tight jeans right now because of all the weight he'd lost. That was okay, easier to get the wet jeans off, Sam mused, trying really hard to resist the urge to kiss Dean. Apple Pie, ice cream and Dean. Damn that sounded tasty.

* * *

  
Despite his stomach already being so full it was almost uncomfortable Dean finished every last spoonful of ice cream and pie in his bowl. Practically licking the shine off his spoon when he was finished. Damn, that was good. 

He set the empty bowl aside with a loud unashamed belch. Phew, that felt better. 

"Compliments to the chef." Dean praised to Jacob cheekily. 

When Sam mentioned them going out to wash the car whenever he was ready, to be honest despite the fact that he'd slept most of the way here he would have loved to curl up and take a nap. Now that his stomach was full he was feeling lethargic despite all the sugar he'd consumed. Dean knew that would wear off though just as soon as he started moving though. It was past time he stopped being so lazy and started working on building his endurance back up. 

"Ready when you are." Dean replied to the other man, though he didn't make any move to stand up yet, enjoying the hand on his thigh. He was glad the earlier discussion and awkwardness was over. Hopefully it wouldn't be brought up again anytime soon. However seeing the look that crossed Sam's face Dean couldn't help but laugh. 

"You know, I can tell the exact moment your brain falls into the gutter." He teased the vampire, grinning.    


* * *

Sam didn't realize he had let his thoughts cross his face and felt a blush redden his cheeks. "It's your fault. You mentioned the wet t-shirt."

"The keys are on top of your green bag in the bedroom," Bobby said.

"Got some proper car wash soap in the basement. Wax too," Jacob said. "Use those towels down there"

Sam patted Dean's leg and gave it a final squeeze. "I'll get the bucket and soap and stuff, you get your car. The hose is on the north east side of the house, right around the corner from the swing. If you pull into the shade I'll help wash. Otherwise, I'll sit on the swing and watch and give you wolf whistles and cat calls."

Sam pushed himself to his feet, stepping over the bench, and as soon as he was standing, he immediately leaned down, wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled his neck. "Mmmm," he purred, gave Dean a tight hug.

Bobby gave a small snort of laughter. "I don't know that I'm ever going to get used to hearing you purr," he told Sam.

Sam grinned. "Being able to purr has some unique advantages. Doesn't it, Dean?" He nipped Dean's neck then straightened. "See you out front," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed inside and to the basement door off the kitchen.

 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but snicker at Sam’s bright blush when he called him out on his dirty thoughts. Serves Sam right for feeling him up at the table and all.

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean replied to the older man. Listening as Jacob and Sam explained where everything was he could use to clean his baby, where he should park her, and rolling his eyes a little in amusement at the vampire’s comment about wolf whistles. He had little doubt that Sam would do exactly that. Dean wondered briefly if it was just Sam or if all vampires were always this horny. He cut the line of thought off abruptly however before it could lead to darker places he didn’t want to go.

Before Dean could navigate his way out of the picnic table too however he found himself wrapped up in a giant bear hug and the vampire purring against his throat. Dean wasn’t sure whether to be amused, turned on, or embarrassed by unexpected embrace. He liked it and all, but it was still just a little bit weird getting all touchy feely with Bobby around to witness it. It was just weird. Especially now that he was feeling better enough to remember he didn’t usually do touchy feely or chick flick moments.

Sam’s comment about the advantages of his purring however made Dean’s cheeks flush bright red in embarrassment. Which probably only made the comment worse because if Dean hadn’t reacted the sexual aspect of the comment might have gone unnoticed. It also didn’t help much that his dick decided to remember exactly what those advantages were Sam mentioned and react a little. It probably wouldn’t have embarrassed him nearly as much except that all this happened in front of _Bobby_.

“You asshole.” Dean called after Sam’s retreating back, though in all truth he wasn’t all that angry or anything. He decided now was probably a good time to make a speedy exit. “I’m gonna… yeah…” He said, pointing towards the front of the house as he attempted to get up from the bench without calling attention to his groin and made his way into the house before the snickering could start behind his back.

He made his way to the bedroom and found the keys exactly where Bobby had said they were and then went out the front way. Despite the fact that they’d checked the area out thoroughly Dean felt an uneasiness creep over him and he found himself constantly trying to look in every direction to make sure he was alone out here as he made his way to his car. He was glad to reach the barn and even more so when he finally slid behind the wheel of his baby. If he didn’t know better he’d say she purred too when he started her up for the first time. Dean smiled and patted the wheel.

“I know, been a while. Back now, baby.” Dean said, still grinning as he drove the car out of the barn and down to the front of the house, parking in the sun. It wasn’t that he had anything against Sam helping him with his car, but his baby would dry better in the sun than in the shade. Besides, even in the shade it would probably be too damned hot for Sam and he didn’t want the vampire to get sick or anything from something Dean could handle fine on his own. 

* * *

Chuckling at Dean's insult, he turned on the light and walked down the old steep steps into the basement. The washing machine and dryer were down here so he had been in the basement a few times. A set of shelves nearby was stacked with cleaning supplies and towels. He rifled through the bottles until he found the car soap and wax.

After grabbing a stack of the towels and rags, he dropped the car soap and wax down in a bucket and carried everything out front. He watched as Dean stopped the car in the sun. Dean must need some bonding time with his girl. He probably needed something normal in his life, and if washing his car by himself fit the bill, then Sam was glad. Maybe he should feel slighted, but he didn't. If this was what Dean needed, then that was fine with him.

Setting the towels on the porch, he carried the bucket out to Dean then went around to the side of the house. He screwed a nozzle on the hose, turned the water on full, and dragged the old green hose out to the bucket.

He grabbed the wax out of the bucket and after setting it by the towels, brought Dean a thick rag. "I'll go get the lemonade or tea, or whatever Jake has in there. And if it's hot enough out here that you want to take off your t-shirt or anything," Sam grinned, "please. Feel free."

* * *

Dean spent a few moments looking through his box of tapes for one he wanted to listen to while he worked and popping it in the player while Sam went around the side of the house for the hose. Deciding on one of his father’s mixed tapes he popped it in and cranked up the volume so he could hear it once the doors were shut.

He was glad that Sam didn’t seem upset or anything about where he’d parked. If Sam had really wanted to help him of course Dean would have moved the car into the shade, but the vampire didn’t say anything about it. Dean grinned a little bit at Sam’s comment about him taking off his shirt while he worked as he took the offered rag from him.

“Alright. Now go sit in the shade or something before you melt.” Dean said with a small laugh, giving the other man’s shoulder a light shove in the direction of the porch.

After that, Dean pretty much focused all his attention on his baby and while he worked he found himself relaxing more than he thought he would. This was a “chore” he’d almost always enjoyed and now wasn’t any differently. He hummed along with the music as he took his time spraying her down thoroughly and then going over her practically inch by inch with the soapy rag.

The day was pretty damned hot and he was even more glad that Sam had sat this one out. Pretty soon his t-shirt was sticking to him both from sweat and from the water he’d sprayed himself with to help him keep cool. Knowing Sam was watching him closely while he worked, Dean didn’t mind giving the other man a bit of a show. Leaning over the hood of the car more than he needed to for instance, letting the wet shirt ride up his back and show off his hip bones when his damp jeans slipped a bit lower than was decent.

After a while, Dean did strip off his wet shirt. The sun on his skin felt damned nice, so did the water that splashed him down his chest, back, and arms as he used the hose to rinse his baby down one last time. Satisfied, Dean stood back to admire the gleaming black perfection. Once he was done giving her a good wax, she’d sparkle like she was brand new.

Dean finally dropped the hose and started over to the porch where Sam sat for a drink and the towels to dry both himself and his car off. 

* * *

"I'm a vampire, not a snowman," Sam retorted. He went in the house and found a pitcher of lemonade made up in the fridge. He poured himself a glass and filled a glass with mostly ice cubes and just a bit of water. By the time Dean needed it, it would probably be mostly water but still be cold. Bobby and Jake were just coming into the kitchen with the dishes.

"Hi guys," Sam said. "You want any help?"

"I got it," Jake said. "You go help Dean."

"Ah, he parked in the sun. I'll be sitting on the porch watching him."

Bobby snorted. "That car is mighty precious to him. Don't feel slighted."

Smiling, Sam said, "I don't. He needs something normal and I had a feeling washing and waxing his car would be something good for him. Considering the reaction I got to my suggestion of a professional paint job, its one hundred percent hands off?"

With a nod Bobby said, "He does it all himself. Paint touch ups when it needs it, whatever. He rebuilt her practically from scratch when he wrapped it around a tree when his father was killed."

"Any other mines I need to be aware of?" Sam asked.

"Anything in that car might have a connection to John. Anything in that car is hands off. And Dean, he's like me, and like John. He don't like handouts. He'll need to pay his own way."

Sam gave a nod. "All right."

"And the old leather coat you probably ain't seen yet. That was John's. Don't think of getting him a new one."

"Weapons too, I suppose?"

Bobby shrugged, "Some were, some weren't. Sam, the boy, he's pretty simple in his needs. His car, his music, food, you know. Showering him with gifts, he just won't take well to that. And he won't get in an airplane. Hate's flying worse than about anything."

"Damn, I would have like to have at least shown him Europe, where I grew up, stuff like that. Or Hawaii. How about boats?"

"He don't mind the water I reckon, but he'll get restless fast if you're thinking cruise."

Sam sighed. "Is there anything I can do to make him slow down, take a vacation?"

Pressing his lips together Bobby gave a slight shake of his head. "With time. He slows down, he has time to remember things he don't want to remember. You give him enough good memories, maybe then. He comes by to visit sometimes, stays a couple days, then he's back on the road, looking for something to hunt."

Sam frowned a little. "There's more to life than hunting."

"He ain't learnt that yet. Don't know that he ever will. He might, with you, he might."

"You're taking this pretty well, all things considered. I'm not only a guy, but I'm a vampire. I kind of expected a little more…distrust or something."

Bobby took finished off his beer and set the empty container on the counter. "'Fore he was…taken advantage of he went either way. I guess in some ways I look at him having a relationship with you as healing up an old and festering wound. He's finally lettin' go of that bad set of memories. That you're a vampire…still getting used to that. You just don't seem like a vampire. I don't like seeing the bite marks on him, gotta admit that, worries me that you might be…hurting him in ways he don't see."

"I'd never hurt him. A vampire making love, rather than feeding, it's a whole different ball games. I can numb it so the bite doesn't hurt and honestly…maybe it's like the getting the best hickey of all time about ten times over. I don't take much when we're making love. Just there at the end, when his blood chemistry changes. I won't ever take enough from him to weaken him, and anemia, that's a concern, though I don't really know if he can get anemia since he has his own virus in him."

"He's worried you'll leave him when he gets old," Bobby said quietly. "Iffen you tell him I told you that, I'll throttle you."

Sam gave a slow nod. "It's always been a concern of my human partners. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I'll take care of him until his last breath, if he'll have me that long."

Looking into the vampire's eyes, he saw Sam meant it. "I ain't gonna be around forever. It kinda eases my mind to know he'll have someone to call family when I'm gone."

"I promise you, he will, if I have anything to say about it." Sam broke into a grin. "I need to get back out front. Need to watch Dean's back and all." He gave a wink and then hurried back to the porch.

Settling into the swing, his eyes hardly left Dean. When Dean sprayed himself down with water he eyed him appreciatively, loving the way the wet material clung to Dean's delicious body. When Dean leaned over the hood and his t-shirt rode up and his pants slipped down, it took everything in Sam not to go out there and just take him. His cock was more than ready for that. Even to just feel that warm body and wet skin with Dean bent over the car, would be good, he didn't have to fuck him. It would be better, but it could still be good, rubbing his stiff dick between Dean's ass cheeks. He softly moaned in appreciation when the young man slowly stripped off that wet t-shirt. The vampire shifted uncomfortably. Dean had him hard as hell.

He watched Dean approach and stood, handing him the cold glass of water when Dean got within reach. As soon as Dean finished it, Sam took the glass back and set it on the table. He pulled Dean close, pressing his firm cock against Dean.

"Damn, the things you do to me," Sam murmured and kissed him, running his hands over Dean's wet skin. "Can't you…wait to…wax the car," Sam begged between kisses. He ran his hands down Dean's back and slipped his hands under the wet waistband of the jeans. Squeezing both Dean's cheeks he pulled pulled him up against him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Dean took the glass of water Sam offered him with a grin and nod of thanks, downing most of it in one go. Damn, that was good. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was, but considering how hot it was it wasn’t much of a surprise.

When Sam took the glass back from him before Dean could set it down himself, he raised an eyebrow with a little smirk. The heat he saw smoldering in the other man’s gaze making his body hot for a different reason, especially when Sam pulled him hard up against his body. The proof of exactly what he did to Sam, how his little displays had affected his lover, pressing hard into his stomach.

Dean couldn’t deny that knowing how hot and bothered he’d made Sam was a real turn on. He didn’t bother restraining the low groan of pleasure that escaped his lips when Sam kissed him and ran his hands down his body. His own arms wrapping around the vampire’s shoulders, holding onto Sam tightly as he pushed his lower body against the other man, rolling his hips a little letting the other man feel his own thickening need.

Fuck... the things Sam did to him too...

He grunted and bucked against Sam when he felt the other man’s hands on his ass, his reply lost in his lover’s mouth as a low needy moan. The way Sam touched him, looked at him, needed him, making him so damned hot. He was really, _really_ , tempted to give into Sam’s suggestion, let the other man take him inside and fuck his brains out. But he knew if he waited... didn’t at least dry off his baby first... water spots... damn it...

With a groan of disappointment bordering and discomfort Dean forced himself to break their kiss. His jeans definitely didn’t feel as loose as they had a few minutes ago. The young man laughed and put a hand on Sam’s chest before the vampire could pull him back into another mind melting kiss. Dean thought _he_ was insatiable. If this kept up he was going to have to keep a closer eye on Sam, make sure he wasn’t spiking his drinks with Viagra or anything.

“Just let me finish, promise I’ll make it worth your while, Sammy.” Dean promised with a little laugh, reaching around Sam to grab the towels and wax while he could. Heading back to the car before Sam could make him change his mind. 

* * *

Sam devoured Dean's groan and felt Dean's thrust against him and groaned back.

What the fuck? No, no, no.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Okay, gotta work on my seduction, apparently," Sam said, letting Dean get away with grabbing the towels and wax. "But you better only put one coat of wax on her or I swear, I'll pull you into that back seat and shout loud enough to draw Bobby and Jake out front," he threatened. He meant it, too.

"I'm going to get you more water. You get dehydrated and it'll be a whole lot less fun," Sam called out to him as he headed back in. "And don't you get sunburned!"

Sam walked into the kitchen, knowing he had a full-on boner going and not giving a shit. All he could think about was Dean's wet skin under his hands and the scorching kiss and the feel of Dean's ass.

"You need baggier jeans, Sammy," Jake teased. "That looks uncomfortable."

"Bite me," Sam told Jake, but his voice held no venom what so ever.

"That's your job, young 'un."

"I've got you by almost seventy years, young 'un," Sam retorted as he filled up a pitcher with water and dumped ice into it. "Hmm, wonder if I can find a stripper with breasts the size of poppy seeds."

"Not funny Sammy," Jake said with a mock glare.

"Oh, it's going to be hilarious. As flat chested as roadkill. Maybe I can find one with a few teeth missing or something. They need love too." Sam groaned a little as he turned, the jeans rubbing in all the wrong spots.

"Do vampires get blue-balls?" Bobby asked Jake.

"Yup. Just don't last as long for 'em."

For whatever reason, Bobby's question did bring an embarrassed blush to his face. "Jesus and I thought Jake was bad. The two of you. Hell, you were made for each other."

Bobby and Jacob broke into laughter while Sam walked back to the bedroom. He paused at the door. He could just barely smell the hint of old blood, his or Dean's he wasn't sure. His mind flashed to what had happened in this bedroom all so recently. He smiled a little. Who would have thought they would end up back here as boyfriends, as lovers. He laughed a little when he saw Jake had already set the lubricant out on the nightstand. He slid it down into the drawer. He didn't need Dean thinking he had done that. Shaking himself out of his brief reverie (he did want to get back to the show, after all) he grabbed the bottle of sunblock and head back out front. He filled up a fresh glass of water and and carried it and the sunblock out to Dean.

"Drink. Then put this on. And don't even ask me to put this on your back if you really want to get your car waxed."

 

* * *

“I think you need to work more on your threats.” Dean laughed back at Sam as he walked to his car, adjusting himself a little more comfortably in his jeans as he did. Sam certainly didn’t have any problem in the seduction department but… lines had to be drawn somewhere.

Dean immediately set to work drying off the excess water from his baby and putting the first coat of wax on her. Yeah, he’d only do one coat. Now anyway. He might still put another coat on her later, but not until he had taken care of his other baby.

The young man smiled a little at that thought.

By the time Sam had returned, Dean had already felt sweat forming on his back between his shoulder blades. Fuck, it was hot out here. He was almost regretting not parking in the shade after all. As he worked Dean couldn’t help but wonder if the sun was just really that bad, or if maybe he was more sensitive to it now after everything.

He knew he should probably talk to Jacob a bit more about what it meant to be an “anti-Vampire” as Sam had once put it. He definitely had heightened senses. He healed quicker than he should. Maybe the sunlight bothered him too more than normal? Not as bad as a full blooded vampire for certain, but enough that maybe he should be more aware of it.

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him and he was more than glad to accept the new glass of water that Sam had brought out for him. The young man quickly drained the glass and then took the sun block, not even making a face as he squeezed some out and started putting it on his face without complaint. That in itself might have been enough of an answer about his sensitivity to the light…

He began to rub it on his arms next and Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam “warned” him not to ask him to put it on his back. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“Alright… I guess I’ll just have to put my shirt back on then. You don’t want me to burn, do you?” Dean teased the vampire before reaching down to grab his wet shirt off the ground.

* * *

Sam was turning to take the glass back to the porch when he heard Dean's comment and his eyes widened a little.

"Maybe I was a little hasty," Sam said returning to Dean's side and grabbing the sun block from Dean. After setting the glass down he squeezed a glob of lotion into his hand. He ignored the smirk on Dean's face and gave his shoulder a gentle nudge. "C'mon, turn around, you jerk."

When Dean did, Sam began smearing the sun block onto Dean's sweat drenched back, taking the time to massage it in a little even though the sun beating down on him was getting uncomfortable. He tried to keep his touch professional, but was failing as he couldn't help himself as his fingers traced out lines of muscle and his fingers gave gentle, promising caresses. His cock had begun to soften but when the touch of Dean's skin under his hands, it was right back up standing at attention.

Sam put a little more sun block on his hands and carefully went over Dean's neck, up and over his ears and then back down, running his hands all the way down Dean's sides, making sure he hadn't missed anything. With a grin, had got a little more lotion and slid his hands deep under Dean's waistband of his jeans.

"Don't want you stretching out and exposing unprotected skin," Sam murmured in his ear as he ran his hands halfway down Dean's ass, then around his hips, and down the front of his jeans, careful not to go any deeper than a good tease. "There, now you can show as much as you want."

Grinning, Sam pulled his hands out, smacked Dean hard on the butt, then snatched up the glass and Dean's wet t-shirt as he hurried for the shade of the porch before Dean could retaliate.

 

* * *

  
Dean didn't bother to hide his amused smirk when Sam quickly changed his mind and took the sun block from him. Sam was so damned easy.

"Bitch." He teased back, however he turned around as ordered. The first touch of the lotion was cold against his overheated skin but it quickly warmed under Sam's fingers as the other man massaged it in. Dean remembered how good it had felt the first time Sam had given him a massage. Feeling Sam's strong fingers working into his skin and muscles, easing the pain of his back and shoulders that had been so damned cramped from hanging in chains for three days.

He could honestly say it felt better now than it did then. Because then it had been only "business". Now Dean gave himself permission to really enjoy it. Now Sam's touch lingered longer. His caresses were more meaningful and Dean's cock reacted to Sam's every touch. 

Dean didn't bother to hide his appreciation of Sam's talented hands at all. Moaning softly, especially when the other man's hands became even less professional, sliding his slick fingers underneath his jeans and rubbing them over his ass, thighs, and really close to his crotch. He'd half expected Sam's hand to curl around his cock and start jerking him off inside his jeans, and Dean certainly wouldn't have stopped him at that point. 

It actually wasn't until Sam smacked him on the ass and hurried away… with his shirt… that Dean realized that the other man was done. 

"Bitch!" Dean repeated, feigning annoyance, even though he wasn't. Well, not much anyway. But if Sam was going to be a damned cock tease, Dean would just have to be one right back. Knowing Sam was watching him, Dean picked up the sun block and squirted some more into his hands, rubbing the lotion into the one place Sam _hadn't_ gotten to. His chest. His fingers running over his pecs, brushing over his own nipples, making sure to go slowly enough that it couldn't be mistaken for anything but a tease. His hand moving down over his stomach, his fingers dipping just into the waist band of his jeans, as he grinned at Sam. Then turned and picked up his rag, picking up where he left off waxing down his baby.    


* * *

Sam gratefully sank onto the shaded porch swing, a soft chuckle coming from him at Dean's annoyed 'Bitch'. Damn that sun was hot and far too bright. He honestly couldn't wait for the gray days of winter even if it meant cold temperatures. Or at least the fall when he could wear long sleeved shirts.

Focusing on Dean he watched as Dean smeared lotion on his chest, slathering in his nipples, over muscles, making his muscles glimmer in the sun. Sam groaned, licking his lips at the thought of getting Dean back in that bedroom. He should have taken care of Dean's chest too he thought mournfully, but he really didn't think he could have behaved himself. It had been hard enough not to reach further into Dean's jeans are take hold of Dean's dick, running his lotion-slicked hand up and down giving Dean a hand job right then and there. God how that boy drove him utterly crazy. He hadn't been this horny in years. Dean was an addiction he couldn't get enough of, didn't want to get enough of. He hated that they were both still so messed up from the vampires that they couldn't truly enjoy each other the way they should be able to. Still, he reminded himself, if not for Vanessa, Dean wouldn't be part of his life. What irony. Everything he went through, it had been worth it if it meant Dean would stay with him. He would do it again for that precious gift. He wouldn't want Dean hurt again of course, but he supposed that too had contributed to the great need they had for each other.

He was glad when Dean finally decided he had teased Sam enough and turned back to his car. If he hadn't, Sam was going to end up reaching inside his own pants and taking care of the hard on he had. He watched as Dean put on a second show for him, rubbing down the car the way Sam wanted Dean to rub down his own body. Okay, so maybe he could end up jealous of a car.

* * *

Dean took his time. Made sure to do the job right. He owed his father that much. He’d promised to take care of the Impala when his dad had given the car to him on his sixteenth birthday. Dean certainly hadn’t “taken care” of it when he’d crashed it into a tree sloshed to the gills. He’d remade the promise again, one of many promises, standing next to his father’s grave.

Just like the grave next to it, his father’s grave was only a headstone. His father’s ashes scattered to the wind after he and Bobby had cremated him. His mother’s grave had no body either, neither was her spirit there, of course, but he thought his father would have still appreciated the gesture of having his name etched in stone next to his wife.

To take care of the Impala, to keep hunting and saving people, to find the thing that had killed his mom and make it pay, to keep in touch with Bobby, to make sure that his dad’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain, to make John proud… to name a few… Maybe some people would have thought some of those promises were unreasonable or foolish, but Dean had meant every one of them and he meant to keep them. Though he couldn’t help but wonder just exactly how many of those promises he’d made he’d been able to keep and how many he’d broken.

Dean shook his head sighing a little at the direction his thoughts had taken. This is what always happened when he had too much down time. He started thinking and his thoughts rarely ran to pleasant memories. At least they would be going after the vampires soon. That would give him something else to think about other than the past.

Finally finished Dean stood back and admired his baby with a fond smile. It had been definitely worth it to do the job right. She really was a thing of beauty.

Pleased with himself Dean opened the driver’s door, got in and listened to the last bit of the current song that was blaring over the speakers before popping out the tape and returning it carefully to the box. He shut off the car then, promising to finish detailing her inside as well soon before he got out of the car and locked up. Gathering up the supplies he’d used he finally walked to the porch. Laying the wet towels over the railing and dumping the remainder of the supplies back into the bucket that he’d rinsed out.

Then Dean all but fell into the porch swing next to Sam with a contented sigh, glad for the rest. 

* * *

Sam watched Dean slowly, painstakingly wax his car. It was obvious that Dean's mind quickly drifted elsewhere, lost in memories as he tended the Impala. Sam really didn't mind not getting a second show. In some ways he enjoyed it more. He almost felt like he was spying in on a private moment, and he took the time to admire the man's grace and the slow ripple of muscle as young man worked. He slipped inside at one point and got more ice for the water and refilled his lemonade. The dishes were done and Jacob and Bobby were no where to be seen. A moment of panic ran through him. He didn't hear anyone inside the house. He strode to the back door and ripped it open, ready to yell for them but her heard their voices coming from the barn. He relaxed immediately though still took a moment to scent the air and make certain they were still alone. Satisfied, he returned to the porch swing, using his feet to move it ever so gently.

Sam had let his own mind wander after a fashion, focusing on smells and sounds and loosing himself in his surroundings. The citrusy car soap and the distinct bite of the wax drifted to him on the wind. He smelled the lingering scent of Bobby and Jacob, and could make out at least four different horses and a handful of cows. The flap of bird's wings momentary drew his eyes skyward and he saw a hawk snatch a sparrow out of the air and fly off with its catch to a nearby tree. The sounds of cicadas drifted in from the trees and the scrabble of squirrel claws on bark. Movement through the brush snapped his focus in that direction, but he identified almost immediately it was only a couple deer. The smell of Dean's sweat drew his eyes back to the man working lovingly on his car.

He poured a fresh glass of ice water for Dean when Dean finally headed up to the porch and settle beside him. He handed Dean the water, smiling at the man's happy sigh. He put his arm along the back of the swing. He knew Dean was hot from working so hard and he would let Dean settle against him if he wanted. The offer was there. With his free hand he refilled the glass of water and set the pitcher back on the small table next to the swing.

"She looks pretty," Sam said, admiring the car that shone in the sunlight. It seemed like its own type of beast, relaxed but ready to spring to life at her master's bidding.

* * *

Dean smiled gratefully at the offered glass of water, though he took his time drinking it this time. Relaxed and unhurried. He let his head lean back against Sam’s arm on the swing. The condensation from his glass dripped down the sides, landing on his bare stomach, but he didn’t bother to wipe it away. It felt nice. This felt nice. Just sitting here like this with Sam.

The young man gave the vampire a slight grin when Sam commented on his car before turning his own eyes back to her.

“Yeah.” He agreed immediately then sat there quietly beside Sam for a few minutes, only moving to take small sips from his glass. When he finally spoke, he was almost surprised by the words coming out of his mouth at first.

“She was my dad’s. He gave her to me when I turned sixteen. Best damned birthday present in the world. He loved that car. Used to say that he figured I was conceived in the back seat.” Dean made a slight face and chuckled. “Not that I ever really wanted those details.”

Dean didn’t talk about his father often, not even with Bobby. But somehow it seemed… ok… to talk about his dad with Sam.

“Wish you could have met him…” Dean added almost too softly to be heard, his voice trailing off a little at the end. 

* * *

Sam reached across, lightly resting his hand on Dean's forearm. "He must have had great faith in you. Trusting a sixteen year old with such a prized treasure. I think if I had a son, he would be lucky to get a beat up jalopy from me when he was eighteen. My dad, he gave me his old wagon when I was seventeen, as a wedding present. And an old nag to pull it. That horse was a stupid shit but I thought she was great …okay, I still thought she was a stupid shit, but she was my stupid shit. I fawned over her like you over your car. I brushed her ragged coat, polished her worn hooves, combed her mane and tail. She looked pretty damned fine in my eyes. My wife scolded me for treating that horse better than I treated her. I told her that's because she could brush her own coat and polish her own hooves. I don't think I got any sex for a month," Sam said with a laugh. "I can say with some confidence that I wasn't conceived in the back of the wagon my dad gave me. Yeah, don't think I'd want details like that either.

He returned his gaze to Dean's car. "I can see why your dad loved that car. Bet there are a lot of fond memories of you and him in that car. Driving across the countryside, eating at diners, maybe seeing touristy traps upon occasion. I wish I could have met him too. You're going to have to tell me about him. Maybe show me a picture of him. Michael always told me so long as someone remembers you, you're not really dead. I always kind of liked that, sometimes makes it a little easier to think about people I've loved and lost." 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but smile when Sam said that his father must have had a lot of faith in him to give him the Impala when he was sixteen. The young man wasn’t all that certain just _why_ his father had given him the car, especially knowing how much his Dad had loved it. It had been a shock to say the least when his father had thrown him the keys at the breakfast table that morning and had simply said, “She’s yours.” Dean had only been able to stare at his father, his jaw hanging open catching flies for a long time, before he smiled so big it was a wonder he hadn’t split his face apart. He didn’t think that smile left him for months afterwards.

Sometimes Dean wondered if the gift wasn’t a kind of make up for all the birthdays he’d had that hadn’t been celebrated like normal kids. When he’d been younger he’d often spent his birthdays either alone or with Bobby or one of his dad’s other friends who was taking care of him at the time. When he was old enough to finally go along with his father on hunts instead of being left behind, often they were both too busy to even think about something so trivial as a birthday until days or even weeks after it had passed.

Then again, it wasn’t as though the Impala hadn’t always been partially his for as long as he could remember. That car had been more of a home to him than any of the shacks or motels he’d stayed with his dad over the years. Though Bobby’s place and Pastor Jim’s home came close, somehow it just wasn’t the same. Maybe because during the times he stayed at their homes his Dad often wasn’t there and if his dad wasn’t there then it wasn’t home.

He’d helped his Dad take care of the car as soon as he was tall enough to look under the hood, he’d had a fake driver’s license for years before he could legally get one, that morning though, the keys in his hand, it had been official. The Impala was his. Dean had promised without any prompting to take care of her just as good as his father had, if not better.

Dean couldn’t help but smile and chuckle as Sam described how his father had given him a _wagon_ for his wedding present. Trying to picture Sam fawning over some old horse like he babied his car had him biting the inside of his cheek in amusement. But even as he was trying to contain his snickering he couldn’t help but marvel for a moment what a different world Sam had lived in when he had been… human…

Dean’s grin slowly slid off his face, sobering as Sam talked about his wife… just one of the few Sam had loved through the years. Loved and lost… His family killed in front of him. How many wives had Sam had? How many had he lost? Sam had watched so many of those he loved die… one day Sam would watch him die too.

Yes, Dean had a lot of fond memories of his father. But every time he remembered the good times he couldn’t help remembering watching his Dad bleed out in his arms, guilt choking him till he could barely breathe. Dean could barely remember his mother, yet her loss still left a gaping hole in his heart. How had Sam endured the deaths of so many he’d loved? Sam was so much stronger than him. Dean wasn’t sure if he could go on. He almost hadn’t, when his father died.

“I don’t know how you do it…” Dean whispered softly. 

* * *

Sam sensed the turmoil of changing emotions in the man beside him and understood it all too well.

"Sometimes, I don't know how I do either," Sam admitted. "Most vampires chose another vampire. We…we mate for life. Until that other person is dead, we don't wander, we don't leave them. Losing them is like your heart's been ripped out. It might be why I still grieve for my past loves at times. Or maybe it's just the human nature of loss and memory. Something triggers a memory about them and it all comes tumbling back. All of my loves died violently, died because of me in some fashion or another. Sometimes my memories of them are still tarnished by that memory of their bloodied bodies. The loss of Michael was probably the hardest because he was my first true love. That’s probably a terrible thing to say and doesn't mean my wife and kids dying didn't hurt but being blood mates, well, that changes everything. I think the hardest thing to get past is the guilt and the memory of their deaths. But my loved ones wouldn't want me dwelling on their deaths. They would want me celebrating the memories of the things we did together, the things that made us laugh, celebrating our love, remembering some of the kick-ass adrenaline pumping hunts we had," Sam smiled, briefly recalling some of those very things. "Sometimes it's still hard. It was really hard with Jessica because I never really knew what happened." Sam sighed. "I almost wish I didn't now. At least I'll get the bitch who killed her. Still, I much prefer recalling the memories of the fun times we had than when I found her dead." He glanced over at Dean. "Scares the hell out of me that you're a hunter, but at the same time I'm glad to know you can cover your own ass."

Sam took a long drink of his lemonade. "I wish like hell you would sit out this next hunt, but I'm guessing you're probably thinking the same thing about me. I'm not anxious to start hunting Vanessa down, but I want the job done. The sooner she's dead, the sooner you're safe, I'm safe, and our friends," he jerked his head toward the house behind them, "are safe."

* * *

Dean couldn’t say that Sam’s words were very comforting. It was difficult listening to Sam talk about his past love ones, hearing the pain in his voice. Knowing that Sam blamed himself… much like Dean blamed himself for his father’s death.

It made Dean feel really fucking guilty he’d brought it up in the first place. Especially when he remembered the vampire’s words to him back at the diner that had freaked Dean out so much. When Sam said he’d felt like he would die without him… it was even more worrisome now when Sam talked about how much Michael had meant to him, how much it had hurt Sam when he’d lost him, and Sam had said in the diner before… that Dean meant more to him than even Michael…

Dean didn’t know what to say and avoided meeting Sam’s eyes. It scared him, it really did, how much Sam seemed to need him. Love him. It scared him to think what Sam might do to try to protect him. It scared him to think what the vampire might do if he lost him. How much Dean felt for Sam… that scared him too.

God, how the hell had they gotten on this topic in the first place?

When Sam finally mentioned him sitting out this next hunt, Dean finally turned his head to look at the other man. Narrowing his eyes a little. Like hell he was going to sit this one out. He wasn’t going to fucking let Sam do this alone. The vampire was right about one thing though, the sooner that they killed that bitch and her nest the sooner their friends would be safe. He probably wouldn’t stop looking over his shoulder… or remembering how they’d used him… but it was a start.

Deciding he’d had enough of the dark direction their discussion had taken them, not wanting to think about the past, or the future for that matter, Dean decided to take matters into his own hands. Pushing himself up from the swing but only so he could turn around and straddle Sam’s lap. Without waiting for Sam to react or speak, Dean looped his arms around the vampire’s neck and kissed him hard. Now was all that mattered. Now was all he wanted to think about, and right now all he wanted was Sam’s hands and mouth on him making him squirm. 

* * *

Sam was still a bit lost in thought, recalling Michael, recalling Lizzie, and of course Jessica. He missed them. Their absence was a gaping hole in his chest, but time had softened their loss. His first wife and children had sadly become a distant recollection. Stasi had told him as a vampire he would lose many of his human memories, or at least, the sharpness of them would fade. That he had gained vengeance for the death of each of his loves soothed the ache he sometimes felt. At least they rested peacefully. It wasn't particularly comforting to think that all their souls save Lizzie's was probably in Hell and he refused to dwell on that. He would eventually find out. A long time from now. He had lost friends to old age and wondered and hoped that that would be how Dean passed. After a long and full life at Sam's side. Would it be easier to watch Dean die of natural causes? A slight smile touched his lips. No, that wasn't how Dean would want to go out. He would want to die in the line of duty, giving himself over to death to save an innocent. Sam hoped that would be how he died too.

The sudden weight on his lap, the arms around his neck and the lips pressed hard against him completely derailed his train of thought. He moaned into Dean's mouth and caressed Dean's bare back. His cock was certainly beginning to realize all its earlier frustration was soon to be rewarded for its patience. He welcomed Dean's cool tongue into his mouth. The lingering chill of the ice water would soon be gone and he aggressively tangled his tongue with Dean's to ensure that very fact would happen. He felt his lust flare as he smelled the need and want coming from his blood mate. He couldn't have stopped his growl if he had to and slid one hand down to Dean's ass and pulled him closer.  


* * *

  


Dean moaned into the vampire’s mouth when he felt Sam’s hands run down his bare back. Sam’s touch cool in comparison to Dean’s overheated skin and he shivered slightly. More in delight than any actual chill. His body had been aching for this. He’d made himself wait long enough to feel more than just Sam’s appreciative gaze caressing his skin.

His fingers tangled in Sam’s hair as he sucked on his lover’s tongue. The vampire’s needy growl vibrating through him and making him even harder, rubbing his thickening arousal against the other man’s stomach. Growling in return at the feel of Sam’s hand gripping his ass and pulling them even tighter together.

This was what he wanted, what he needed. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to remember. He just wanted to feel. He wanted to feel this. He wanted to feel more.

Breaking the kiss Dean panted against Sam’s lips. “Time to break in that new mattress.” 

* * *

Dean's answering growl electrified him. The press of Dean's hardening cock against him drove his own arousal firmer. He didn't want Dean to break the kiss but reminded himself Dean needed oxygen, but surely they hadn't been kissing that long…?

The suggestion Dean made, yes he whole heartedly agreed but he didn't want to let Dean go, not even for a minute. The swing though, gave him no leverage to easily get to his feet carrying Dean. He wanted to suggest right here, right now, it was just fine, the mattress would still be there, but he didn't want to be outside and so exposed. He didn't want the man he loved to be so exposed.

"Yes," Sam panted, groaning in complaint when Dean shifted from his lap. Immediately he missed Dean's fingers in his hair, the warmth of the man's hot body pressed against him, the arms wrapped around his neck. Taking Dean's hand, he led inside and to their room. As soon as he shut the door he pulled Dean to him, recapturing the young man's mouth with his own. He slowly walked Dean backwards until they reached the bed and gently laid the man down, braking there kiss as he raked his gaze over Dean's gleaming body.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Sam murmured, running his hands over Dean's chest, over his rock hard abs, and along his hips.  


* * *

  


Sam’s agreement seemed both eager and reluctant at the same time, and Dean couldn’t help but grin a little at the vampire’s groan of complaint when Dean forced himself up from Sam’s lap. He could certainly sympathize. He was instantly missing the feeling of Sam’s arms around him, the hard body beneath him, rubbing his cock against those rock hard abs… but he wanted to do this proper damn it. Sam deserved that much, and Dean certainly didn’t want to start getting all hot and heavy with his lover out here only to have Bobby or Jacob walk out on them.

If he didn’t die of embarrassment right away, Jacob’s taunts would certainly kill the mood faster than a bucket of ice water on his crotch.

So Dean let Sam take him by the hand… even if it was kind of girly… and lead them back to their room. Glad that they didn’t run into the two older men along the way, even though Dean had a feeling that Jacob and Bobby would know what they were up to soon enough. Neither he or Sam had been all that quiet after all the previous times they’d made love.

Dean went into Sam’s arms willingly when the door was pulled shut behind them, locking them away in their own world where it was just the two of them, nothing else. No distractions. No worries. Just them. He moaned into the other man’s mouth, letting himself be walked backwards and then laid down on the bed. Feeling his skin warm a little under Sam’s regard, and then all out flushing when the other man called him beautiful.

God damn it, Sam’s sappy girly comments really shouldn’t make him so fucking hot… but it did…

Dean grinned up at the other man, arching a little under the hands that ran over his chest and stomach then letting out a soft groan of complaint when Sam seemed content to just look. He wanted Sam to do a lot more than look damn it.

The young man reached down to unbutton his jeans and quickly lifted his hips to push them down as far as he could before kicking them the rest of the way off. His eyes never leaving Sam’s as he took his hardening cock in his hand and began stroking himself slowly.

“You better get your ass naked and on this bed before I start without you.” 

* * *

Sam watched Dean unbutton his pants and he wet his lips. A small groan escaped him as Dean exposed himself, his cock thick and ready for attention. When Dean started stroking himself Sam thought he could come just watching him.

Dean's words startled him out of his transfixion and he laughed. He disrobed, grateful his cock was finally free of his jeans. Like Dean he kicked his clothes aside.

"Looks like you already have," Sam said as he crawled onto the bed beside Dean. "We can't have that, not when I'm here."

Taking Dean's hand off of his cock, he replaced it with his own, thumbing Dean's slit, then running his palm over the tip, spreading the precome around on his hand and beginning a slow stroke, matching the pace Dean had set. Leaning over Dean he licked a path up Dean's abs until he reached the young hunter's chest. He focused on the closest nipple, licking his tongue over it then swirling around it and sucking until he had worked it into a hard nib. He turned his mouth's focus to the other nipple while his hand played with the one he had just made so hard, pinching and twisting it.

* * *

Dean grinned at just how quickly Sam stripped himself down, his eyes unashamedly drinking in the sight of Sam’s naked body. Fuck, he’d never get tired of looking at Sam. If there was ever a perfect example of male beauty then it was Sam and anyone who disagreed needed a good smack upside their head. From his perfectly sculpted ass, six pack abs, muscled thighs, and of course his beautiful thick cock. Sometimes he still had difficulty believing that this was his, Sam was his, and that the other man wanted him just as much as Dean wanted Sam. That Sam thought _he_ was… beautiful… when Dean thought the other man was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen…

Dean was grateful for the other man’s fingers wrapping around his needy flesh, cutting off the supremely chick flick thoughts going through his head. He moaned unashamedly in pleasure, his hips lifting off the bed a little, pushing himself into Sam’s fingers playing with him. God, it felt so fucking good. After all the teasing, all the waiting, just the feeling of Sam’s hand on his cock jacking him off felt amazing.

But it was a hundred times better when combined with the feeling of Sam’s lips and tongue moving up his stomach to his chest. Tongue toying with his nipples, Dean couldn’t help but groan in pleasure. Dean watched Sam, his fingers tangling in the other man’s hair, though he made sure not to tug or pull on the delicate strands. He didn’t want to remind Sam... of them…

The young man arched with a soft cry when Sam began pinching his oversensitive nipple while sucking on the other, his cock already beginning to leak from the over stimulation. If Sam wasn’t careful he was going to make him come before they even really got started. Dean wasn’t about to tell the other man to stop or slow down though, not when it felt this good.

“Fuck, Sam… yeah…” 

* * *

Sam slid one leg between Dean's, rubbing his hard cock into the man's hip. He licked his way up to the notch between the young man's collar bone and flicked his tongue in and out of the depression. Sam eased Dean's legs further apart then, letting go of Dean's cock, he shifted so both legs were between Dean's. Pressing down so their cocks were caught between them, he rolled his hips occasionally, keeping up the slow paced stimulus. Leisurely he worked his way up to Dean's neck. Biting down with his human teeth and sucking as his tongued the tender flesh, a soft purr beginning deep in his chest.

He had never had the opportunity to explore the sensitivity of Dean's neck. Everyone had some spots particularly sensitive above and beyond the norm. Nipping and licking and sucking, Sam hunted for those spots as he caressed Dean's side, noting each reaction he got and mapping them out in his mind. He went to work on one particularly sensitive area, toying with it as readily as if it were Dean's cock: sucking, licking, tongue-fucking. Of course with Dean's neck he also got to bite. He kept his fangs sheathed. He wanted to focus on Dean the man rather than Dean his blood mate.

Running his hand further down Dean's side, he began to rub over the young man's hip and then slid his finger between his cheeks. He didn't delve far, only about half way down toward Dean's hole. He didn't want the man to panic, but he did want to try to start getting them both over some of the issues the vampires had given them. Sam desperately wanted good memories and good feelings associated with more intimate sex rather than the current nightmares that tormented his dreams. He wanted to replace Dean's terrible dreams with only thoughts of him, tender caresses, and loving kisses.

 

 

* * *

Dean sighed softly, and he wasn’t sure whether he felt more relief or regret when Sam’s determined “attack” on his nipples ended. Though he certainly couldn’t complain too much when Sam’s mouth continued upwards over his collar and neck, the other man’s lips and tongue determined to find out every sensitive spot. He moaned and tilted his head back, arching his neck to give Sam even better access.

He definitely moaned in complaint when Sam’s hand left his cock however he shifted his legs apart without complaint to allow his lover between them. Groaning again, this time in approval and pleasure when he felt Sam’s cock rubbing against his own, thick, hard, and so damned hot. Perfect…

He smiled when he heard and felt Sam begin to purr. The slow easy rubbing, Sam rolling his hips, and the gentle biting and sucking on his neck so damned arousing and so damned soothing at the same time.

Dean bent his knees, arching up against Sam. His fingers combing though Sam’s hair, moving down his shoulders and back, exploring the flexing muscles, pulling his lover closer. He felt Sam’s hand move lower, sliding over his ass, his fingers delving a little between his cheeks.

Though he tensed a little at first, he forced himself to relax. He didn’t ask Sam to stop. He didn’t want Sam to stop. He moved his hands down to Sam’s ass, gently squeezing. Encouraging. This was the room where Sam had made love to him for the first time. Only the second time Dean had ever been taken by a man, the first time willingly. This was where Sam had helped him forget anyone else’s touch but his.

He wanted that again…

* * *

The tension that came into Dean was obvious to the vampire, as was the slight jump in the young man's heart beat. Sam was more than prepared to stop the invasion between Dean's cheeks but then Dean relaxed again. He loved the way Dean arched against him, the way his hands roamed over his back and held him so close. He groaned into Dean's neck when the young man's fingers kneaded his ass. Was that a sign he should continue deeper? He decided to take that as such, especially since Dean had relaxed again, at least as relaxed as he could get considering the way Sam was working at the newest spot he found that Dean seemed to like.

He slowly slipped his finger deeper, rubbing tenderly, inching his way closer to Dean's hole. Finally he felt the puckered flesh under his touch and purred louder. He played his finger around the hole, rubbing at it, pressing rhythmically against it, matching his slow grind against Dean's hard cock. After toying with the hole for a few minutes he pressed his finger just barely in, but not threatening to breach the tight ring of muscle. As before, he pressed in and out to the rhythm of his sucking and grinding, moaning at the feel of the heat and the thought of Dean's velvet insides wrapped around his cock.

Moving from Dean's neck, he covered Dean's mouth with his own, invading with his tongue. As he investigated Dean's mouth, he continued his gentle touches, moving his finger up the crack some to give Dean a break from the stimulus. He didn't want to push Dean too far too fast. He decided he was going to try to get Dean to let him taste him and tongue his hole. That would be a good start. From there he could move up to Dean's balls and cock, maybe rubbing at Dean's hole while he purred around Dean's cock, giving a little positive reinforcement. He would just go slowly and take cues from Dean as to what Dean was ready for and what he wasn't.  


* * *

Dean forced himself not to tense again when he felt Sam’s fingers moving deeper between his ass cheeks. Closer to his hole. Trying not to think about how close those fingers were to where he’d been violated. Doing his best to concentrate instead on the feeling of Sam’s mouth sucking bruises into his skin along his neck and the hot hard dick rubbing alongside his, leaving hot trails of moisture across both their stomachs. More or less ignoring the finger circling around his opening, and then finally touching it… playing…

In the back of his mind he knew that this wasn’t the way to do this. He should be enjoying Sam’s touch and not trying to ignore it because it was the only way he could endure it. But he simply didn’t trust himself. He didn’t trust his own reactions. If he thought about it, and freaked out…

It was easier to ignore it, and the memories along with it. It didn’t really matter if he enjoyed that, because he was more than enjoying what else Sam was doing to him. And Sam enjoyed it, he could tell by the way the vampire’s purr deepened, vibrating through his chest, and Dean chuckled a little. It was like he was having sex with a big cat…

The young man’s laugh immediately changed to a moan when Sam covered his lips with his own. Dean parted his lips, allowing Sam’s tongue to explore his mouth, and he stroked it with his own, sucking on it with enthusiasm.

Relaxing completely once Sam’s fingers moved away from his hole again, and Dean felt a flash of guilt knowing that the other man would probably feel the difference, but he hoped the other man wouldn’t call him on it. Dean wanted this. He did. He wanted Sam, and he wanted to give Sam whatever he wanted. Of course he remembered how good Sam had made him feel the first time, he just had to remember that and not… 

* * *

It was crystal clear Dean wanted to make love to Sam. It was also crystal clear Dean wasn't ready to be touched down there yet, even though he could tell a part of Dean did. He could smell the hint of fear on his lover. He knew it had nothing to do with him. Dean had absolutely no fear of Sam. It was the memories, still too fresh, still too painful. He broke their kiss and looked down lovingly at Dean.

"I know you're scared of what you'll remember. I'm scared of what you'll remember. I'm scared of what I'll remember, too."

He kissed Dean again running his hand along Dean's side and hip, caressing, trying to soothe him.

"We could make love as blood mates if you would like. Fears melt away when the blood boils, but I'm in no rush, we've years ahead of us. If you never want to be taken in such a way, even by me, ever again, that's okay. It really is enough to have you at my side, to kiss you, to make you come and hear you shout my name. I'm not saying that because I think that’s what you need to hear or to make you feel guilty or feel better about your choices. I'm simply telling you the truth. So long as you're in my arms, I'm happy, Dean. So long as your heart is mine, what else matters?"

Running his hand up Dean's chest he teased Dean's nipple with his fingers then planted light kisses on Dean's face, his cheeks, his jaw. He licked up to Dean's ear and played his tongue inside, tickling, then licked and kissed and nibbled his way back to Dean's lips.

"Why don't you try touching me the way I was touching you?" He smiled, a little embarrassed, "But no making fun of me if I freak, okay?"

* * *

He should have figured out by now that there was no way he could hide anything from his vampire lover. When Sam broke their kiss Dean was panting more than a little and his cock was dripping precome heavily across both their stomachs, making it hard for him to think. But not so difficult that he didn’t just have to look in Sam’s eyes, even before the other man started speaking, and know that Sam knew.

God damn it.

Dean wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much that Sam could read him like an open book. Maybe “bother” was the wrong word. Because really? It relieved him that he didn’t have to _tell_ Sam he was uncomfortable. Sam just knew and stopped. But he hadn’t _wanted_ Sam to know. A part of him hadn’t even wanted Sam to stop. Dean was sure he could have pushed through his discomfort… as long as Sam didn’t know about it. Now though?

Yeah, he was scared and he hated it. He didn’t want this fear inside of him anymore than he had wanted what those vampires had done to him. He felt just as helpless by that fear as he had when they’d been holding him down, using him, and he’d been unable to fight them off. He didn’t know how to fight off this fear.

When Sam mentioned them making love as blood mates, Dean came to the sinking realization that he hadn’t even overcome the fear from all those years ago. The first time he’d let Sam make love to him… the blood… Sam was right, the fear had simply melted away. It was only because of the blood he’d let Sam inside of him. Realizing that he might never be able to let Sam make love to him without the blood was a crushing blow he hadn’t been expecting.

Even as Sam tried to reassure him that it didn’t matter, that the other man was happy just to have him in his arms, Dean couldn’t help the anger he felt. Not at Sam, but at himself. He felt like he was cheating Sam out of something even as the other man reassured him he wasn’t. If Dean’s arousal had faded a bit before it was practically nonexistent right now, and there certainly was no way to hide that from Sam.

Even as Sam continued to kiss him and touch him gently, making ripples of pleasure travel all through his body, Dean felt close to tears and of course that only made him more angry and ashamed. Even as Sam offered to let him touch Sam the way Sam had been touching him, trying to make light and joke about his own possible freaking out. Dean closed his eyes tight. Refusing to let the angry tears escape no matter how much they wanted to.

With a sickening realization he knew he just couldn’t do this now. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop thinking about how fucked up he was now. Everything had started out fine, perfect even, and he’d ruined it. Just as he’d feared he would.

“I can’t…” He barely managed, his voice catching in his throat like broken glass. Ashamed, he started trying to push at Sam’s shoulders where before he’d been clinging to the other man. Trying to get Sam to let him up. He just couldn’t stand those kind too understanding eyes looking down at him any longer. 

* * *

"No," Sam said emphatically, refusing to let Dean push him off. "Stop it, Dean. I can be happy with you being in my arms, with a relationship like I described. I can't be happy with you running from it for the reasons you're running. I'm not going to let you throw it all away, throw us away, because you're afraid you might panic. Afraid you might embarrass yourself. Afraid you'll be too afraid. You're in my arms. You're safe with me. You panic, you freak, hell, you flail and lash out at me, it's okay. We can and we will get through this. Do you really think I'm not scared and worried I'm going to have flashbacks? I am. I'm scared as hell I will just freak and not be able to deal with any of it. But I refuse to let that bitch win. I will not let her ruin me. I will not let her ruin you."

Sam took one of his hands and interlaced his fingers with Dean's. "I don't like being scared. I don't want to think about them. I don't want to dream about them. I want my dreams to be filled with you. I want remembered touches to be your touches. I want your scent, your feel, to be the only thing in my memories. I'm desperate to get them out of my head and I want to get lost in you. I want you to get lost in me."

Looking down at the man he loved, he bared his fangs, eyeing Dean's throat. His voice came out almost a growl. "Let me make love to you. Let me wash away their memories. Trust me."

* * *

Sam wasn’t letting him up. Sam wasn’t letting him go, no matter how hard Dean began to struggle. It was like shoving against an immovable brick wall, and the young man was very close to having a full blown panic attack. His breath was coming in short quick pants, and his heart was beating so hard against his ribs it hurt.

He wasn’t trying to run away! He wasn’t trying to throw them away! Really, he wasn’t, he… just needed a few minutes. Just a few fucking minutes to get his head back on straight.

Dean looked up at Sam with wide, pleading, eyes, but the other man still refused to move. Holding him pinned against the bed, and even though Sam wasn’t hurting him, Dean still felt trapped. Helpless… He knew he was safe, he knew it was only Sam with him, but…

Yes, he was ashamed by his reaction… embarrassed… scared… and he hated it. It wasn’t all right. He didn’t want Sam to see him like this. It wasn’t all right…

Ruin him… Dean felt a hot wet tear escape the corner of his eye and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Didn’t Sam understand? Dean had been ruined long before they’d ever met. What that vampire bitch had done to him… to them… was just the icing on the cake. He was always damaged goods, and he didn’t know if he… he wanted what Sam was offering. He wanted to give Sam everything he wanted. So they could both forget everything but each other…

But it was only the blood that made that happen. Not him…

Dean looked down at their twined fingers and swallowed hard, before his eyes met Sam’s once more. Did it matter? If the only way he could do this, give Sam what he wanted, was by exchanging blood? Yeah, it mattered… Dean wanted it to be him, not the blood, but if this was the only way…

Nodding shakily, Dean turned his head, baring his throat. 

* * *

Sam hated every minute of holding him there, of watching the terror creep into Dean's eyes. He hated seeing the desire Dean had to run, to escape, not to face this and Sam almost caved when he saw the tear slide down the side of Dean's face. He could read the physical signals Dean's body gave off but he didn't have a clue what was going on in that beautiful head. He could see the reluctance in Dean. He exposed his throat to Sam but Sam could see that wasn't really what Dean wanted. He also knew how Dean would taste. Fear and shame and sadness. That wasn't what he wanted to taste. He wanted to taste joy and love and trust.

Sam leaned in close. "I'll taste you soon," he purred.

Taking his time he began licking and nibbling at Dean's throat, going for all those sensitive spots he had found before. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, along the back of his neck while the other hand roamed slowly over Dean's body. He nipped his way down Dean's arm until he reached his hand. He spent some time sucking on each digit and running the tip of his tongue over the center of Dean's palm. He moved back up to Dean's chest and investigated every little dip every little scar with his tongue and lips, sometimes nipping, sometimes sucking. He continued to caress Dean's body with his hands, massaging sometimes, other times just enjoying the feel of Dean's skin under his touch.

* * *

Dean felt himself tensing when Sam leaned in close, bringing his mouth to his neck. He’d never been afraid of this before, and he wasn’t really afraid now, but at the same time he was. He wasn’t afraid of Sam, he knew Sam would never hurt him. He was afraid of himself, of all the other demons churning around inside of his head ready to strike. The memories of what the vampires had done to him almost the least of his fears right now.

The shame he felt, of knowing he might not be able to give Sam what he wanted, despite how Sam said he already had everything he wanted, was worse. He’d first been… attacked… when he was seventeen. _Seventeen_. And he still wasn’t over it, not without the blood. How would he ever be over what the vampires had done to him? Fucking him one after another and another, making him scream and beg…

How was he ever going to let Sam make love to him? Sam said it was fine, but would it still be fine in a year? Five years? Ten years?

Dean tried to prepare himself for Sam’s bite. A part of himself craved it, of having all the fears and doubts just wash away, and Dean hated himself just a little more. For needing it to be this way, of not being able to give Sam what he wanted without it. Sam might as well drug him up with Rohypnol beforehand…

But Sam didn’t bite him. He just started nuzzling against his neck, licking and sucking lightly on his skin, searching out all the sensitive places he’d already mapped out. Running his fingers through his hair, petting him… Almost picking up where he left off as though Dean had never started freaking out in the first place. Not knowing what else to do, Dean simply closed his eyes and tried not to think at all. Thinking too much was what had gotten him to this point, after all. So he tried to just feel instead.

Concentrating on how warm Sam’s callused fingers felt on his skin, how good the other man’s lips and tongue felt exploring his body. His muscles began to slowly unknot themselves under Sam’s caresses. His head falling back into Sam’s palm with a sigh. His breath hitching and his eyes fluttering open, watching as Sam licked and sucked wetly on his fingers. The sucking somehow seeming to go straight to his cock that began to stir again.

Dean honestly didn’t know whether to be aroused or just melt into a relaxed puddle beneath Sam’s hands. He moaned and arched beneath Sam’s mouth as the other man moved over his chest, his fingers finding their way into his lover’s hair once more. 

* * *

Sam sighed at feeling Dean's touch return. He let himself get lost in the taste and feel of his lover. He wanted to explore Dean's back as he had his chest and resituating himself he nudged Dean onto his stomach. Straddling Dean, he leaned over and returned to Dean's neck, sucking and biting, but only with his human teeth. He worked a hickey onto the side of the man's neck, then licked his way to the other side of Dean's neck, feeling a small shudder of pleasure from Dean's as he paused and nuzzled the nape of his neck. He bit harder on this side, then licked to soothe it before biting again, again with just his human teeth.

He really hadn't had a chance to thoroughly investigate Dean's back before and there were places on the back just perfect for hickies. As he worked on Dean's back with his mouth, he reached around and toyed with Dean's nipples. He grinned at the way Dean was moving beneath him, definitely enjoying what Sam was doing. Sam finally had to move his hands to Dean's stomach as he scooted down and off Dean. As with Dean's back, he investigated the cheeks of the young man's ass, tickling at the dimples he found there with his tongue. He steered clear of the crack between the cheeks and instead continued down Dean's body, nipping the sensitive backs of Dean's thighs, the backside of his knees, his ankles and even his toes, sucking on them as he had Dean's fingers. Finally pleased, he got Dean to roll back over and slunk up Dean's front side, rubbing his hard dick against Dean's flesh as he did.

When he felt the warmth inside him of his love and his contentment at its peak, he nicked his thumb with a fang. Dean needed to understand Sam didn't have to have anything more. Certainly he would like more, but he didn't have to have more. He squeezed a drop of his blood into Dean's mouth. It wasn't meant to arouse or excite. He simply wanted Dean to taste and understand.

 

* * *

Dean looked up at Sam curiously when the other man stopped kissing him and pulled back. Sam didn’t need words to tell him what he wanted, but Dean wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. Considering the way he’d just been close to having a full blown panic attack and he was just starting to calm down again… he didn’t know what he might do if he couldn’t see Sam. But Sam had asked him to trust him, he owed the other man that much, so he merely nodded and rolled over onto his stomach at Sam’s urging.

He felt Sam straddle him, Sam’s lips return to kissing and nuzzling his neck, and Dean sighed and relaxed under his lover’s weight. It was a lot like when Sam had given him that massage the first time, only a thousand times more intimate. He’d trusted Sam then, to take away the pain… certainly he could trust Sam now.

Dean groaned softly when he felt Sam’s teeth against his neck, felt the pressure and sucking on the side of his throat increase and he knew that the other man was marking him. Again. Rather than being irritated by the fresh ring of hickeys that the other man was leaving on his flesh, Dean felt even more comforted by the marks. Proof that he was Sam’s, only Sam’s, and that anyone who looked at him would know he was already taken.

Every time he felt Sam bite down on his neck he expected to feel sharper teeth piercing his skin, but it never came. He kept anticipating the eventual bite, and that anticipation, never knowing when Sam was going to finally pierce his skin, taste his blood, was arousing all on its own. Dean groaned and arched beneath the other man, his fingers tangling in the sheets beneath him when Sam began playing with his nipples while he continued to kiss and explore the length of his back.

“Fuck, Sam…” Dean panted as he started to rub his hardening dick against the cool sheets beneath him. Sam’s careful attentions working him back up to the state of arousal he’d been in before… he’d started to freak on the other man… But when he felt Sam shift lower, his mouth moving down over the curve of his ass, Dean tensed again in spite of himself. Afraid it was going to start all over again, but Sam didn’t move any closer to the place where Sam had touched him before. What had started the whole mess of doubts and fears inside of him, and Dean relaxed again with a sigh. Trusting Sam…

Dean’s knee jerked, ticklish, when the other man licked there and the young man lifted his head with a laugh to watch what Sam was doing. He was shocked when Sam continued down over his feet, and actually started _sucking_ on his _toes_.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Dean laughed again, but at least he managed not to kick Sam in the face or anything due to the strange sensations. He was still grinning by the time Sam finished and crawled back up over him and Dean rolled once more onto his back. Moaning at the feeling of Sam’s hard cock rubbing against his own, and he watched as Sam finally bit into his finger. The scarlet drop forming on Sam’s thumb held his attention and he opened his mouth obediently for it.

He thought knew what to expect now from the taste of Sam’s blood and he was prepared for it. He was prepared for the intense, burning, arousal and need that would wash everything else away. Every fear, every doubt, disappearing like sandcastles before the incoming tide. A part of him wanted that, so very badly. He wanted to be able to give Sam what he wanted. But… it was different this time. Rather than fire there was only warmth that washed through him. Like he was wrapped in a warm blanket made entirely out of… joy… contentment… love… There was arousal too, but it was overshadowed by those other emotions, and Dean could only stare up at Sam a little dumfounded. Awed and not entirely understanding…

* * *

"I could explain the chemistry of blood, of how the hormones and endorphins and all of that flavor the blood to one sensitive to it. Simply put, Dean, the blood will always tell you how someone feels." He licked his thumb clean of the fresh bubble of blood. "Do you understand now, believe me now? I love you. I am happy to take whatever you want and feel comfortable giving. I don't need any thing more than your love in return." He combed his hand through Dean's hair. "Jessica and I were married six months after I had rescued her. Even so, it was three years before those vows were ever consummated. It could have been thirty. It could have been never. I loved her for her. Not for her…feminine plumbing," Sam said, flushing slightly.

Sam began kissing his chest again, talking between kisses and sucking and biting. "Mind you, we had great sex before that, just like you and I have had." He worked on Dean's left nipple. "Just the final act, it took three years for her to get through what she needed to get through." He moved to the right nipple. "Of course I wanted it sooner. Of course she wanted it sooner." He licked up to Dean's collar bone. "We would test, we would try, she would have her little panic attacks, and it got to the point we practically just burst into laughter, because when she would have her panic attacks, oh the things I would do to her." Sam drug his nails slowly down Dean's sides as he sucked a deep dark mark into Dean's skin above his nipple, then moved down to the base of his sternum. "Sometimes I suspected she exaggerated the attacks just to get me to tease and taunt her. Then one time, it just happened." Sam lifted his head and met Dean's eyes. "Just like that. It might never have if we hadn't tested, hadn't tried a dozen dozen times before that." Sam slid a little lower to where their shared precome coated Dean's abdomen. He lapped at it, moaning softly at the taste of the mixed semen. "It's worse for us because we've got your panic attack and my panic attacks to deal with." He chuckled a little. "So maybe if we shoot for five years, we can call us coming out ahead, huh?"

Without any real warning to Dean but a sly evil look coming into his eyes, he slid further down and suddenly took Dean's erection all the way into his mouth, deep throating him. Slowly he pulled off, sucking hard enough his cheeks hollowed as he purred.  


* * *

  


At first Dean was still too stunned by the idea of actually being able to _taste_ Sam’s emotions to really understand what the other man was saying. But he nodded as Sam explained, smiling and blushing up at the other man. Probably looking like a lovesick teenage girl, but he didn’t really care right now.

Yeah, he understood and he believed Sam.

Dean’s fingers tangled in Sam’s hair again, moaning as Sam started working on his nipples. He wondered if it was really awful for him to feel jealous of a woman who Sam had loved before he was even born. Still, listening to Sam talk relaxed him and had him smiling a little down at the other man. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and down over his neck and shoulders, almost massaging. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Sam licking his stomach clean of their shared seed.

“Alright… but if you ever freak out and squeal like a little girl or something, I’m teasing you forever…” Dean teased, grinning down at Sam. Before he bucked underneath the other man with a curse when his cock was suddenly engulfed entirely in Sam’s hot wet mouth. The sudden purring sending ripples of pleasure through his whole body, and Dean moaned loud and unrestrained. “Oh fuck… yeah…” 

* * *

Sam would have retorted he would never scream like a girl, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He started humming "Lollipop, Lollipop" as he went back down on Dean playing with the crown, tonguing the slit, and licking up the shaft, returning to sucking on Dean's tip just as if it were a lollipop. He slid his arms under Dean's thighs, spreading him wider.

Moving down to Dean's sack he sucked gently, playing his tongue along its surface, then dove his tongue underneath it and worked his way back around to Dean's rock hard shaft. Kneading Dean's cheeks, he slowly spread the cheeks wider. After sucking on Dean's cock he returned his attention to Dean's balls, this time sucking one all the way into his mouth. He licked and toyed with him, purring again. He tongue slipped under Dean's sac again, this time a little further down, closer to Dean's hole, before returning to the man's balls and sucking in the one he had yet to pay attention to. He returned to the heavily weeping shaft and licked away the droplets with delighted groans.

When he began working his way down again he curled his fingers around the man's hard cock, running his palm over Dean's dripping member, slicking his hand before beginning to a slow steady stroke. He knew the vampires hadn't bothered to lick around his hole, they were only interested in their own pleasure. Fingering him, yes, licking, no, not unless they were licking away come and blood. He decided to take the chance. If it blew up in his face, well, he would make it up to Dean. He licked his way down to Dean's hole, running his tongue around its rim, moaning in pleasure, his purr kicking up a notch. He continue to jack Dean off as he probed a little deeper, flicking his tongue in and out but never pushing past the tight sphincter. Trying to keep Dean from freaking he quickly switched his attention to the young man's inner thigh and began licking and sucking, making it perfect clear he intended to bite Dean there. That pleasure, he knew, should help eradicate any fear or tension he had brought to Dean with his boldness.

* * *

Dean couldn’t stop himself from laughing loudly and playfully smacking the vampire on the back of the head when Sam began to hum that stupid ass song while the other man was sucking on his cock. And really, it was just wrong on so many levels how good that humming really felt when Sam took him deep in his mouth. But he certainly wasn’t about to admit it.

“God damn… Sammy…” Dean groaned, arching beneath his lover as Sam continued to play with his cock and balls. Sam’s mouth and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once. Seeking out every sensitive place that was sure to make him squirm and moan helplessly beneath him. Feeling those strong fingers kneading his ass and spreading him wider made him a little nervous but he trusted Sam. Sam knew he wasn’t ready to be penetrated there. But he’d try… for Sam, he’d try…

Dean’s fingers found themselves tangled in his lover’s hair again when Sam’s slick palm curled around his shaft, stroking him, and pulling deep groans of pleasure from his throat. And even though Sam’s tongue had been working closer and closer to his hole Dean was still a little surprised when he felt the first swipe of that slick hot muscle across his puckered opening and he gasped.

“Oh fuck! Sam…” He whispered, his eyes opening wide in surprise as he looked down at Sam. He’d never had anyone… It was strange, he wasn’t entirely sure what to feel, but fuck it felt good… Dean actually heard himself whimper in disappointment when that talented tongue left him, but when he felt the hard sucking on his inner thigh, he knew what came next. His fingers tightened in Sam’s hair in anticipation. “Oh yeah, do it…” 

* * *

Sam was unsure about the sound Dean made when his tongue left his hole. Was it that he enjoyed it or didn't? There wasn't the stiffening tension, but Dean's arousal was pretty much all he could smell or feel anyhow.

At Dean's encouragement, he buried his teeth deeply in the young man's thigh, having to hold him firmly still. Dean's blood was pure fire inside him and he growled his pleasure as he pulled Dean's leg up tight against his lips, sucking hard on the flesh, though his buried teeth kept very little blood from actually reaching his mouth. What did was pure heaven. He tightened his bite and moaned at the erotic feelings the pressure on his fangs gave him. He worked on Dean's cock with his hand as his mouth and tongue and teeth worked on Dean's thigh. His need for Dean grew stronger. He wanted to keep tasting Dean's blood. He wanted to cover Dean's mouth with his own. HE wanted to tongue fuck the man's hole, he wanted Dean's cock fucking into his mouth or into him. He wanted it all.

He extracted his teeth and drank in the blood, slowly licking the wound closed. Looking up at Dean, seeing his firm erection with the come dripping generously down its sides as his hand glistened with it, he stared past it and into those green eyes with lust. Spreading Dean's legs a little wider, he licked away a few errant trails of crimson then, releasing the young hunter's shaft, he spread apart Dean's cheeks and rolled his tongue around that sweet tight hole.

* * *

Dean hissed through his teeth at the feeling of Sam’s fangs piercing through his flesh and burying deep into the muscle of his inner thigh. Throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure as the pressure and sucking increased and Sam’s fingers worked harder on his already leaking shaft. He felt Sam’s growl and his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair, before he forced himself to loosen his hold. He’d already nearly ruined this between them once, he certainly didn’t want to again by making Sam flashback.

He was glad that Sam held him so firmly because Dean wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep from bucking up against the vampire’s mouth. Probably ripping the wound on his thigh wider than was safe in the process, but Dean wasn’t sure if he would have cared if that happened. Looking down at Sam, seeing his lips stained blood red, seeing the rapture on his lover’s face and knowing he was the reason nearly left him breathless with pleasure.

“God, Sam…” Dean panted, trembling with desire, his fingers carded through the other man’s sweat mussed hair. His breath coming faster and his heart beating harder against his ribs seeing the almost feral possessive look in Sam’s eyes as the vampire looked up at him. Watching him lick away the blood that had dripped along his thigh somehow one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

When Sam spread him open wider, he felt his skin flush even hotter if it was possible. Knowing that Sam was seeing everything he had to offer but instead of feeling embarrassed all he felt was love and the desire to be possessed. Hooking his legs over Sam’s shoulders, he let Sam position him however he wished, and practically shouted in pleasure when he felt Sam’s tongue once more lapping at his sensitive hole. Dean lifted his hips and tugged on the back of his lover’s head, begging for more, he was so damned close.

“Oh fuck, Sammy… I’m gonna…” Dean whimpered and then his whole body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, his seed spilling hotly across his stomach and Sam’s fingers. 

* * *

Dean's response to Sam's tongue was more than he could have hoped for and he probed deeper, in and out, in and out, mimicking what he wanted his dick to be doing, pacing it with the hand on Dean's shaft. He felt the tension fill the young man, but this was not the tension of fright but rather than of readying release. Sam grinned when he heard Dean's words and felt the man come. He wasted no time in shifting his attention from Dean's hole to his shaft, sucking and milking every thing he could from the man. Working him to come with a second orgasm. He purred in delight when it took next to nothing to get a second spurt of come, this time straight down his throat. He sucked Dean down gently then, running his hands through the cooling come on the tight stomach muscles of his lover.

When the cock in his mouth finally went flaccid, Sam began to lap at the smeared come, working his way up Dean's body. He still hadn't come. He wanted Dean to bring him off. He pressed his steely erection into Dean as he reached Dean's mouth and covered it with his own. Slipping his tongue inside, he claimed Dean's mouth as readily as his roaming hands claimed Dean's body. He moaned and purred, an occasional growl accompanying the purr. He rolled them over so he was beneath and thrust up against Dean's stomach. 

* * *

Sam’s efforts were making him come completely undone. The only thing he could think, could feel, was how good Sam was making him feel. Nothing else seemed to matter. When the slick wet muscle probed deeper into him, pushing in and out of his hole, it felt so good Dean instinctively tried to relax to allow it even deeper. The unexpected pleasure of it rippling through his whole body in waves, leaving him shuddering and gasping Sam’s name over and over.

He heard himself groan in disappointment when that tongue left him again, but it was short lived, because suddenly Sam’s mouth was back on his cock. Swallowing him down and working him hard even as he was coming. Dean felt a second wave of pleasure slam into him hard enough that his back arched and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from simply screaming Sam’s name. His seed shooting hard down his lover’s throat, and he moaned incoherently in pleasure.

Dean would have sworn he saw stars at that point behind his closed eyes. Though he certainly wasn’t going to be admitting anything that girly out loud.

Sam brought him down slowly, which he was grateful for. Though he was still gasping and shivering with every ripple of pleasure that ran through him thanks to the gentle sucking on his cock, the other man seeming intent to suck him dry. Dean arched up into the fingers that ran over his slick stomach. Looking down and watching as Sam licked up the come he’d spilled off of his stomach and even though he’d already come hard the sight alone was enough to make him feel another rush of warmth pass through him.

“So fucking hot…” Dean whispered as he watched Sam, running his fingers tenderly through Sam’s hair. When his lover finally worked his way up back to his mouth, Dean’s lips parted eagerly and he moaned at the taste of his come and blood mixed together in Sam’s mouth. Sam’s cock like a hot heavy brand against his stomach, and he eagerly rubbed against it, his hands sliding down his lover’s back to Sam’s buttocks. Pulling Sam even closer.

Though Dean wasn’t all that prepared for the sudden reversal of their positions, and he had to break their kiss with a startled laugh as he regained his balance, he certainly wasn’t about to complain. Steadying himself with his arms on either side of Sam’s head as he pressed down and rolled his hips against Sam’s. Fuck, Sam was so hard he could feel the other man’s pulse through his cock trapped firmly between their stomachs.

Dean leaned in to kiss Sam hard, nipping lightly at his lover’s lips and thrusting his tongue deep, twining their tongues together. His hands moving to Sam’s chest, his fingers toying with Sam’s nipples. Pinching and rolling them between his fingers giving Sam back some of the pleasure that the other man had given him.

When he finally broke their kiss, more for the need to breathe than any desire to end it, Dean began working his way down Sam’s chin and neck. One of his hands reaching between them to grasp Sam’s cock as he bit down hard on the vampire’s neck. Also returning the favor of giving his lover the mother of all hickeys as he slowly started to jack him off in time with sucking a deep bruise into Sam’s skin. 

* * *

Dean's kiss had him moaning and he growled in pleasure when the young man began to toy with his nipples. He felt the precome dripping heavily from his shaft and he arched up against Dean. The love nips at his lips made him nip back. He groaned in soft complaint when their kiss broke, but then Dean began to kiss his way down to Sam's neck. Dean's hard bite into his neck evoked a loud groan and he bucked up against Dean. When that warm hand curled around his cock, he threw back his head, exposing his neck fully.

"Oh, Jesus," Sam moaned. "Damn that feels so fucking good," he panted. The synchronized sucking of Dean's mouth at his throat and the hand that slid up and down his shaft made his heart race. He fucked into that hand, moaning his lover's name like a soft chant, lost to everything except for Dean's touch. This was so damned perfect. The feel of Dean's blunt teeth more exciting that the sharp teeth of a vampire's at his throat and somehow it deepened the pleasure, knowing that he would not feel needle sharp teeth penetrating his skin. It was as if it was an eternal tease, sensations being drawn out and keeping him on the razor sharp edge of pleasure of pain. That firm hand that slid up and down his come-slicked cock heightened his arousal. He fucked harder into that hand as Dean sucked harder at his neck. His fangs became exposed as he purred, an underlying growl reverberating in his chest as his heart pounded so hard it felt as if it might break free.

He was utterly and completely lost and reveled in being at Dean's mercy. He wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair as his other hand drew tight against the muscular back. He fucked harder and faster and couldn't have stopped now even had he wanted to.

"Yes, god, yes," Sam breathed. "Harder," he begged as he snapped his hips again and again. His hand dropped to Dean's ass and when Dean suddenly bit hard into his skin he cried out loudly and arched against that sweat and come soaked body as his balls drew up and the come spewed from him in powerful spurts.

He made no effort to hold back the cries of his lover's name as he shuddered with each thrust, waves of pleasure practically drowning him.

* * *

God, the sounds Sam was making. The growls. The purrs. The deep moans, some of which were his name and some just unrestrained sounds of pleasure were making Dean so hot that if Sam hadn’t already made him come, he probably could have come from them alone. He loved how Sam bucked beneath him, fucking into his fist faster. The vibrating purrs in Sam’s chest making Dean moan as well as he sucked harder, bit harder, on Sam’s neck. Before Sam he never would have thought what a fucking turn on it could be to bite, to mark, the one he loved so everyone would know that Sam was _his_ , damn it, and no one else’s.

When Sam begged for more, asked for harder, Dean gave it to him without question. At this point in time he didn’t think he would have denied Sam anything, no matter what his lover might ask. His teeth sunk deep into the already purpling bruise he’d made on Sam’s skin, hard enough that he knew if he wanted to he probably could have broken the skin. The pulse beating so hard and fast underneath his tongue rushing into his mouth in a coppery red flood. Only the fact that he didn’t trust the bluntness of his teeth, not wanting to hurt Sam or make him bleed too much from a wound that he couldn’t control, the only thing that held him back.

Even though he wanted, more than anything at that point, to taste Sam’s blood. To taste Sam’s emotions again, the lust and pleasure and love like Sam had shown him before. Fuck he wanted that so much… He could probably come again just from the taste of Sam’s blood.

Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s cock, stroking harder and faster, just like his lover seemed to want. Just this side between pleasure and pain. Coating his fingers with Sam’s dripping precome to give his lover a nice slick channel to thrust up into and let him jack Sam off that much harder. Fuck, Sam was so hard in his hand he was like steel.

When Sam finally cried out and came, only then did Dean pull away from biting and sucking on the vampire’s neck because he wanted to watch. Awed when Sam’s face twisted in such a mask of pleasure he looked like he was in agony instead. His eyes raking down Sam’s trembling body, and pulsing cock. Licking his lips as he watched every thick rope of come shoot from Sam’s dick and splash across his chest and stomach, milking the next one from him.

“Fuck, so hot, Sam. So hot…” He breathed, and scooted down. His tongue swiping across Sam’s sweat and come soaked stomach before the other man was even done shooting. Moaning as he continued to stoke Sam through his orgasm, licking hungrily at the trails of semen, and moaning when he felt Sam’s come splash his cheek with the next pulse of his cock for his efforts. 

* * *

Sam was almost surprised Dean didn't bite hard enough to draw blood. He knew what his blood would taste like, knew how good it would taste to his blood mate, and knew how badly Dean was probably craving it. He gasped as Dean's teeth left his neck. But the waves of pleasure were so strong he couldn't voice his complaint. He wanted Dean to share his blood though, wanted Dean to know his passion. As soon as he had enough control to think beyond the shear relief at finally coming, or feeling Dean's tongue on his stomach making him groan, drawing forth another strong spurt or come, he bit into his wrist hard enough to get the blood flowing. He dribbled the blood across his stomach to mix with the semen already there. He held his wrist out if Dean would rather drink from him.

"The taste," he panted, "won't last long but it's still strong if you want it."

* * *

Dean could smell the blood the second that Sam bit into his wrist and lifted his head from the vampire’s stomach with a groan. Watching hungrily as the bright red drops splattered against Sam’s skin, the young man didn’t waste any time trailing his tongue through the bright crimson mingled with white trails along the other man’s abdomen. Shuddering in pleasure as the taste of Sam’s blood and the taste of Sam’s come mingled on his tongue.

The taste of his lover’s passion. The taste of his Sam’s love… perfect… utterly perfect…

He pulled Sam’s wrist to his mouth, sealing his lips over the small wound, sucking hard. His whole body shuddered as a feeling like a second orgasm, or even a third, washed over him. Only stronger. More intense, if that was even possible. He probably should be used to the feeling by now, how the taste of Sam’s blood would affect him, but he didn’t think he ever would be. Dean moaned and sighed in contentment at the same time.

All too soon it seemed the feelings washing through him began to fade and Dean sighed again, almost in regret, as his sucking on Sam’s wrist lessened. Licking the wound gently until he finally let the other man pull his arm away and Dean let himself relax, blissfully spent, across his lover’s chest.

* * *

Sam wrapped one arm over Dean's back, gently caressing the sweaty skin and moving up to run his fingers through the short wet hairs at the nape of Dean's neck.

"God that was good," Sam sighed happily. He was pleased there had been no moment of panic for him, pleased that for those few minutes thoughts of Vanessa had been completely swallowed by thoughts of Dean. How Dean had tasted as he drank from him, as he tasted him with his tongue…everywhere. The flavor of Dean's blood and come still lingered as a distant memory in his mouth.

Maybe this would convince Dean that fucking each other, the actual deed itself, wasn't necessary in their relationship. Sure, he would love it, love to do it, but he had absolutely no bitches about just how good Dean had made him feel. He still wasn't entirely certain how Dean felt about drinking his blood. He knew Dean got off, seriously got off, on Sam biting him. He knew why he liked biting. Between the blood and the pressure on his sensitive teeth it was a damned erotic combination. Was it the same for Dean? Dean didn't have the sensitive teeth, but the blood mate in him allowed him to taste the blood as vampires tasted it. At least he guessed it did. Dean reacted to it like a vampire.

He would ask one day, but not today. He pulled a blanket over them. He was not motivated in the least to move from where he was or to have Dean move off of him. Purring, he felt himself drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean awoke later, feeling warm, content... and sticky. The young man wrinkled his nose a little at that last part. He and Sam were practically glued together by dried come, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. God, the friggen stuff was everywhere...

It was dark in the room, silvery moonlight filtering in through the windows, meaning it was evening or early morning. Kind of hard to tell which. Which meant they'd probably missed dinner... well, Dean had missed dinner. This was probably right around Sam's breakfast time. The young man couldn't help but chuckle a little at that thought.

Shower. A shower was definitely the first thing on the to do list. But at the same time, Dean found that he didn't really want to move. He was still lying almost completely over the other man, using Sam as more of a mattress than the actual mattress. The vampire's chest his pillow and Sam's heart beat a comforting rhythm beneath his ear. It felt good... damned good, despite the stickiness.

Dean sighed softly. Weighing the advantages and disadvantages of getting out of bed for at least a quick shower before returning or just staying right where he was. He ran his fingers lightly down Sam's side to his hip and smiled at the deep sleepy purring that began in the other man's chest beneath his ear.

He shifted a little and propped himself up on one arm so he could look down at his sleeping lover. Feeling the small twinge in his inner thigh reminding him of where Sam had bitten and sucked from him. He ran his fingers back up the length of the other man's chest, pausing and rubbing lightly over the dark bruise that Dean had marked Sam with on his throat.

Dean's stomach grumbling faintly with hunger convinced him it was probably a good idea after all to unstick himself from his lover, grab a shower and some food, and maybe return to bed afterwards. He didn't want to really get in the habit of waking up at night and sleeping through the day, after all. It would be just another reminder of how he wasn't quite human anymore.

He debated whether or not to wake Sam up or let him sleep. The other man was sleeping so damned peacefully right now... but to be honest, Sam would probably wake up anyway once Dean moved off him. He could probably at least make it worth Sam's while then, Dean thought, smiling to himself as he brushed his lips gently over Sam's neck. Nuzzling and nipping the sensitive skin lightly as he worked his way slowly up to the other man's ear. Dean chuckled warmly again when Sam's purring increased in volume.

"Are you awake?" Dean whispered close to Sam's ear.

* * *

A part of him knew Dean was waking but he preferred to ignore than fact. Until Dean chose to get up, he would remain blissfully under the warmth of his body, enjoying the feel of Dean's flesh against his and stay in his half-sleep.

And then he felt those nibbling teeth and while he was still in half sleep mode, his cock was beginning to suggest waking up was a better idea.

"Mmrrf," was Sam's response to Dean's question. Slowly he moved his arm and rested his hand in the small of Dean's back, making slow little circles with his fingers on Dean's warm skin. His teeth descended without him really meaning for them to. He turned his head toward that mouth at his ear and kissed those precious lips, groaning softly at the pressure against his teeth. His other hand joined the first and both went to Dean's ass, digging in and squeezing as he lifted his hips, putting greater pressure on their cocks.

Almost reluctantly he let go of Dean's ass with one hand as he reached up to the night table and opened the drawer. Feeling around he pulled out the lube but set it aside on the table. His hand dove back in and he found what he was searching for. He pulled out the knife and pressed it into Dean's hand.

"If you want," Sam murmured into between kisses.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle warmly at the sleepy, very un-awake sound that the vampire made. Though being more asleep than awake certainly didn’t seem to stop Sam’s groping hands any. The young man sighed softly at the feeling of Sam’s fingers rubbing his back and he didn’t hesitate returning the sleepy gentle kiss that the vampire gave him. Feeling Sam’s vampire teeth had descended, he was careful of the points, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his tongue and licking along his lover’s fangs. The pleasured groan that spilled into his mouth from his efforts his reward.

He started to rub his awakening dick alongside Sam’s. The sticky dry mess already on their stomachs was still uncomfortable, to say the least, but Dean ignored it now in favor of making a new mess. Might as well, since he was going to shower anyway, the young man decided with a small chuckle lost into his lover’s warm lips. Turning into a pleasured groan as Sam’s hands moved down to his ass and squeezed.

Dean reluctantly broke his kiss with the other man to breathe and to see what Sam was doing when the vampire’s hand left him. His eyes widened a little when he saw Sam extract the lube, but he relaxed again when he saw the other man only take out the knife… wasn’t that just completely fucked up?

Still, he took the offered blade, smiling into the soft kisses Sam gave him before he reluctantly pulled away again so he could see what he was doing. Scooting back a little, Dean looked down at Sam with nothing but love and devotion as he pressed the point of the blade to his chest, just over his heart, and made a small shallow cut almost to the other man’s nipple. Immediately dropping down to catch the first warm drops of blood on his tongue as he licked up along the cut with a moan. Then sucked on the other man’s nipple and played with it with his tongue until it was a hard peak.

Satisfied, Dean pulled back with a smug grin, looking down at Sam.

“Your turn.”

* * *

He had felt Dean's tension when he pulled out the lube, but ignored it. He really wasn't all that awake yet anyhow. He 'mmrph' a complaint when Dean stopped kissing him, but then felt the cool tip of the blade scrape his flesh, the sting immediately soothed as Dean's tongue slid along that cut. It wasn't lost on him where Dean chose to cut. Though he guessed his blood would probably taste of happy contentment, Dean was beginning to wash that away with his very determined work on Sam's nipple. Sam moaned and arched into that sucking mouth.

"God, so good," Sam murmured. He opened his eyes fully and met Dean's overly pleased gaze when Dean stopped.

Running his hands along Dean's exposed chest, he rubbed Dean's nipples in opposing circles. Curling upward he began to suck on Dean's pectoral muscle, letting Dean feel his sharp teeth. He nipped without numbing it this time, just enough to draw blood, and immediately licked and sucked at the small beads of crimson, moaning at the heavenly flavor. His cock was definitely getting more and more interested. He shifted his mouth from the bit and over to a nipple, sucking at it, then letting Dean feel the points of his teeth encircling it as he toyed with it with his tongue. He retracted his teeth as he bit down with his human teeth and sucked even harder.

He laid back and grinned at Dean. "I think you're up, Lover."

* * *

Dean moaned softly under his breath and arched a little into the fingers playing with his nipples. His hand went to the back of Sam’s neck when his lover sat up, half supporting and half encouraging. He felt the sharp scraped of Sam’s vampire teeth against his flesh, and his whole body seemed to tingle with anticipation before the bite. A soft hiss escaped him when the vampire’s teeth pierced his skin followed quickly by another low moan. His dick swelling even more and throbbing a little in time to the gentle licks and sucking against his chest.

Christ, he seriously wondered if Sam could make him come just from biting him. Dean wondered if that made him a really sick bastard, but it wasn’t really the pain he got off on. It was the closeness. The intimacy of it he’d never experienced in any other way before.

Dean rubbed his stiffening cock against Sam’s chest when the other man’s mouth moved to his nipple. The sharp points of the vampire’s teeth making his breath catch a little but Sam didn’t bite. That was good because Dean really didn’t want to get his nipple pierced. The young man groaned however when he felt his lover’s vampire teeth recede and Sam’s human teeth nipped the sensitive bud lightly. When he groaned again he wasn’t sure if it was in complaint or relief when the other man finally let up on his sensitive nub.

He smiled down and chuckled softly at his lover when Sam said it was his turn now. Oh yeah, he was definitely ready to raise the stakes a little. Dean leaned down to capture his lover’s lips, moaning into Sam’s mouth and sweeping his hands down the length of the other man’s chest. When he finally came up for air he gave his lover a mischievous look and scooted down the bed. Shifting so that he knelt between Sam’s knees, forcing the other man to spread his legs to accommodate him.

Picking up the knife again, Dean smiled as he pressed the point of the blade to Sam’s inner thigh, about the same place as his lover had bitten him earlier. He made another cut, only a little deeper than his first one, and just as with the first one, he didn’t hesitate leaning down, licking and sucking softly on the wound he’d made. Dean could taste the change in the vampire’s blood right away. He could still taste the warmth and contentment but he could also taste the increasing arousal, which of course fed into his own arousal making him even hotter and eager for more.

He was panting softly when his lips released the cut and his tongue dragged up Sam’s inner thigh towards his cock. He licked and nuzzled his lover’s balls and swiped his tongue up the entire length of Sam’s hot member. Swirling his tongue around the head, flicking into the slit, and closing his lips around the crown to suck. Moaning as though Sam’s cock was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Hell, maybe it was.

Finally releasing the head of his lover’s shaft with a wet pop, Dean looked up the length of Sam’s body through hooded eyelashes and smiled.

“Tag.” 

* * *

Sam watched with anticipation to see what Dean had in mind next. He welcomed the kiss and met it fully, their tongues tangling and dancing back and forth between each other. Dean's touch left fire in it's wake and he moaned right back into Dean's mouth. When the kiss broke and he saw the look in Dean's eyes he knew whatever Dean had in mind, it was going to be good.

He splayed his legs open as Dean's slid down between them, lifting his head to see what Dean was up to. He felt the blade pressed to his inner thigh and his breath caught. When Dean began sucking there, Sam groaned in delight.

"Fuck yeah," Sam said thoroughly enjoying Dean sucking on that oh-so sensitive area. He wasn't prepared when Dean then focused his attention a little higher. His cock had been about half hard but when Dean moved up to his sac, then his cock, then took his cock in his mouth, his shaft was pretty much ready. He moaned loudly and couldn't help bucking a little as Dean worked his head. The sound of the 'pop' and Dean's mouth leaving his cock brought a small whine of complaint from his throat.

But now it was his turn.

He sat up and kissed Dean, sliding his arms under his lovers and dragging Dean up and over his body. Rolling Dean over so he was on top, he shifted from kissing the young hunter to sucking on Dean's lip. He nipped it and sucked the blood into his mouth, then wounded his own, so their blood might mixed freshly on their tongues. He spent a minute longer sharing their taste then slid down and licked just above the tip of where Dean's cock was, were precome had begun to dribble.

"So good," he murmured as he licked up the drops. He turned his attention to Dean's hipbone, moving just to the exterior. He numbed it just a little because this time he sunk his teeth in just a little deeper, sucking there for a minute, running his tongue around the flesh, before extracting his teeth and hungrily licking up the small bubbles of blood. He turned back to Dean's cock and blew warm breath across Dean's hard member, first the top, then the sides, loving the reaction he got. His tongue darted out just enough to lick off the next bead of precome, but nothing more. He took hold of Dean's cock and lowered his mouth onto it, but never touched it with his mouth or lips, just breathing on it teasingly, occasionally touching the flat of his tongue to its tip. He let go of it as he deep throated it, then sucked hard as he slowly pulled almost all the way off, then went back down on it. He worked the tip of Dean's cock with his throat muscles, contracting and relaxing, and letting his purr vibrate in the back of his throat. He pulled off again, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed.

"Your turn," Sam said, giving the hip wound a final lick.

* * *

Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth when the other man sat up and kissed him, going willingly into his lover’s arms as the he was pulled up over Sam’s hard body. Only to find himself underneath the other man a second later which felt just as good, hell, maybe even better. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, hissing softly at the sharp bite to his lip but he immediately tasted the vampire’s blood on Sam’s lips as well and groaned. It the taste of their blood mingling on his tongue seemed to shoot off fireworks inside of his body and he couldn’t help but arch beneath Sam, rubbing his erection against his lover’s stomach and moaning in pleasure.

Any complaint he might have had when Sam stopped kissing him was lost when he saw the look in Sam’s eyes as the other man crawled down the length of his body. Watching Sam lick the come off of his stomach was so damned hot it made him groan again, his stomach muscles clenching a little in anticipation feeling his lover’s tongue so close to his cock.

Sam didn’t touch his cock though, kissing his way to his hip instead and Dean prepared himself to feel the vampire’s teeth sink into his flesh.

“Oh yeah…” He panted, tangling his fingers into Sam’s hair at the suction and feel of Sam’s fangs in his skin. As he watched Sam licking away the blood that dribbled from the small wound with almost reverence, somehow Dean was still amazed how… loved… it made him feel. Special… If it was completely fucked up, he didn’t care one damned bit.

The feel of Sam’s hot breath along his cock was a delicious tease, and try as he might he couldn’t stop squirming and moaning, needing to feel more than that insubstantial touch.

“Fuck, Sam…” Dean groaned in frustration. If Sam didn’t fucking touch him soon he was going to take care of it himself… But finally Sam took him into his mouth, all the fucking way, and Dean’s hips came off the bed, a cry of pleasure ripped from his throat. Oh fuck the things Sam was doing to him with his mouth…

Dean cursed fluently when Sam stopped. Telling him it was his ‘turn’ again.

“Get up here you bastard.” Dean all but growled, tugging Sam up, and crushing his lips to his lover’s with a groan. As always, the taste of himself in Sam’s mouth making him hotter. Dean rolled them back over so that Sam was beneath him once more, never breaking their kiss. His hand slipped between their bodies to take both their cocks together, stroking them at the same time as he thrust against Sam.

* * *

Sam couldn’t help but laugh when Dean pulled him up for a kiss. That laugh was lost as Dean's lips covered his own and Dean's groan was almost lost in Sam's purr. There was nothing like a good tease to make a man's blood run hot. That purr turned into a growl as he found himself on his back and Dean had hold of their cocks. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean and moaned as Dean stroked him, as he felt Dean's hardened shaft beside his own. His kiss grew in intensity as he rocked against his lover, growling with each thrust, demanding more.

He reached out and hunted for the knife with his right hand. He touched the cold metal and broke the kiss. His fangs were fully exposed.

"I want you to know what it's like," he growled. "I want you at my throat, tasting me as I come."

He tilted his head and drew the blade across his flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, guiding Dean's mouth there as he continued to thrust into his lover's hand, hard cock against hard cock.

* * *

Dean felt Sam’s purr vibrate through his chest, and as always, it only made him hotter if it was possible. He answered the vampire’s growl with one of his own as Sam wrapped his legs around him and he rolled his hips and stroked them both faster. Getting closer and closer.

He felt the sharp points of Sam’s teeth as they kissed, felt the tension in his lover’s body, and knew that Sam was as close as he was. But when the other man broke their kiss, Dean moaned in complaint. Panting as he stared down at Sam, watching as he took the knife to his own throat. Welling up like liquid rubies, the scent hit him and had him groaning in pleasure even as Sam guided him to his throat.

Dean’s tongue snaked out, licking along the line of red, tasting Sam’s building pleasure, and he greedily sealed his lips over the bleeding wound. Sucking hard as he thrust faster, harder, against Sam. His fingers slick with their combined come stroking them even harder. Dean growled and bit down on Sam’s neck hard, the fresh burst of blood hitting his tongue even as his cock began to pulse and his whole body shook with pleasure.

He braced himself to feel Sam’s teeth at his neck as well, Sam tasting his pleasure as he tasted Sam’s. 

* * *

Sam groaned as he felt Dean's tongue at his throat and growled in pleasure when Dean's mouth covered the wound. As Dean sucked Sam could feel himself hardening even more and matching his lover's pace. Dean's growl coupled with the hard bite made Sam cry out in pleasure.

"Fucking good," Sam gasped, arching against Dean, feeling the waves of pleasure, feeling Dean's come spill between them and he thrust up hard, his own seed mixing with the young man's. And still Dean sucked at his neck as Sam moaned and writhed, thrusting, shuddering and crying his lover's name as he came again. He dug his fingers into Dean's ass, feeling Dean's teeth at his throat.

"Keep sucking, Baby, keep sucking," Sam growled in encouragement, each hard pull at his throat sending pleasure rippling through him as he moaned in delight. "Feels so fucking good, Baby, so good."

His thrusting hips finally slowed and he lay there panting. When Dean finally released his throat Sam moaned a little in complaint, but he could hear Dean's pounding heart and hear the rushing blood. He growled and sunk his teeth into Dean's neck, rolling them over so he was top. He let his saliva change to help ease the pain of the sudden bite as he drank deep. The taste of arousal lingered, the endorphins, the adrenalin, that special taste of a bloodmate who had drank from a bloodmate who had come, all flavorful bursts in his mouth. He released Dean's neck long before there was any danger of making Dean light-headed, at least from blood loss. He didn't lick at the wound but instead immediately slid down and lapped up some of their combined come, growling and purring. He moved back up to his lover's mouth immediately and kissed him, the flavor of both their mixed blood and mixed come almost enough to make him hard all over again. He devoured Dean's mouth with his own as he moaned. He finally broke the kiss to let Dean breathe.

He stared down at Dean with utter and complete adoration. "I love you," he whispered and kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

* * *

Dean groaned in pure ecstasy feeling Sam coming undone beneath him, listening to his lover’s growls and moans of pleasure, feeling his hot seed splash against his stomach, and of course, tasting the vampire’s blood laced with such pleasure on his tongue. Fuck. He felt almost high off of it. Dean would have sworn he’d never felt so good in all his life. Never felt so perfect as when Sam grabbed his ass, grinding against him, and the other man’s whispered endearments and encouragements washed over him.

When he finally released Sam’s throat he collapsed heavily on top of his lover, panting against the slick skin of the other man’s throat. His body still trembling a little with aftershocks he never wanted to end. Fuck, he never wanted to move again. His heart was beating so hard and fast against his ribs he was sure that Sam could feel it. That was when he felt Sam’s teeth finally pierce the flesh of his throat.

He hissed at the unexpected pain at first, but then he was moaning as Sam sucked and rolled them both over. As his lover drank from him as he’d drank from Sam, Dean simply laid there, blissfully sated, only moving to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders. His fingers finding their way into Sam’s hair, petting the soft slick strands gently as he held the vampire to his neck.

“God Sam…” Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. When Sam’s mouth left his throat, Dean could still feel the wound bleeding sluggishly but he didn’t really care when Sam moved down and dragged his tongue up the length of his body. When Sam’s mouth found his, the combined taste of their blood and come in his mouth practically set off an explosion inside of him, and he clutched at the vampire hard as he moaned into his lover’s mouth.

It seemed to last forever and he never wanted it to end, even through when Sam finally let him up for air he was panting breathlessly. Though if that was from lack of air or the overwhelming sensations coursing through him he could only guess.

Sam’s soft whispered words against his lips had Dean smiling and his eyes fluttered open, and he didn’t even give a damn that they were dangerously far into chick flick territory right now.

“Love you, Sammy.” Dean whispered as he smiled up at Sam adoringly, though a little mischief danced in his eyes as well. Well, he had to get Sam back a little for calling him ‘baby’ after all. 

* * *

Sam lay on top of Dean, nuzzling lovingly, kissing lightly, running his fingers through the young man's hair. "Mmmm you can wake me up that way anytime, Lover," Sam teased.

After a good ten minutes of resting in his lover's arms he gave a sigh, hearing Dean's stomach grumble in complaint. Dean couldn't live on blood. He needed real food. Sam decided he wouldn't mind a hamburger himself. Having fed a little off of Dean any edge to his true hunger was gone, and he thought his system could tolerate a little solid food as long as he kept the 'meal' small. He reminded himself he needed to get up early to hunt down a deer for Jacob, too. At this point he could probably stay up the rest of the night and he might. He felt pretty well rested. He wasn't sure about Dean but would probably encourage him to go back to bed. Sam might sit out on the front porch for awhile. In part to enjoy the night and in part to listen for company. Might not hurt to start sifting through the internet for signs of Vanessa. Vanessa and the others were going to need human blood after the damage they took and missing people reports should start showing up by now. If Sam was a betting man, he'd lay money that they would be headed toward his home. He could see Vanessa burning it down out of pure spite.

He finally rolled off of Dean took hold of his and and pulled him to his feet and right into his arm. He captured Dean's mouth for a nice long kiss as he walked Dean slowly toward the bathroom. Once there, he grinned down at the young man in his arms. "You need a shave. And a shower. And dinner."

Sam finally released him. "You get the water going and I'll dig us out some clothes."

Smacking Dean lightly on the ass he walked back out to their things and dug through them. He found a rock t-shirt and jeans for Dean, and he pulled out a polo shirt and jeans for himself. It was so nice to have his own clothes back. He picked up a machete and took it in with the clothes and set it on the back of the toilet, lowered the lid, and set their clothes there.

"A habit I need to get back into," he said with a slight shrug at Dean's look upon seeing the machete. He held up the t-shirt for Dean's approval. With it, he folded it and laid it with the rest of the clothes.

* * *

Dean found himself quite content to simply lie right where he was. Blanketed by his lover, Sam’s weight far more comfortable than a man his size probably should have been resting on top of him like this. They exchanged soft caresses, fingers combing through damp hair, down over sweat and come slicked muscles. Their kisses were sometimes so brief they were almost chaste and sometimes deep and meaningful, but always treasured.

Yeah, completely and utterly girly. And he was loving every minute of it.

He laughed softly at Sam’s words as his lover nuzzled against him, purring like a contented cat.

“Anytime.” Dean promised, and he definitely meant it.

When Sam finally rolled off of him and stood, Dean made a noise of complaint even though his stomach had begun grumbling again, reminding him why he’d woken up in the first place. He didn’t really want to move, but he also didn’t really want to wake up glued to his lover again, so maybe food and a shower was a good idea after all.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam’s orders however when they finally reached the bathroom.

“So what, you’re telling me I’m unkempt and I stink, is that it?” Dean ‘complained’, however he only grinned when Sam smacked him on the ass on his way out. He got the shower going and adjusted the water nice and hot like he liked it. He got in under the spray but left the shower curtain open for Sam, letting the hot water wash over him.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam came into the bathroom with a machete, but only nodded. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back underneath the water. Fuck that felt good. 

* * *

Sam couldn't help but stand and drink in the look of the young hunter, his firm muscular frame under the spray of glittering water. Delicious. Positively delicious. If they hadn't just had some really great sex, he would be ready to pounce the young man. Hell, if he hadn't heard Dean's grumbling stomach, he probably would have. Instead, he got in the shower with the young man and pulled the shower curtain shut. Grabbing the soap, he lathered his hands and pressed up against Dean's backside, running his soapy hands over Dean's chest as he sucked on his neck. He toyed with Dean's nipples just a little then ran his hands over the bites he had given his lover, making sure they were clean though it was rare a vampire bite actually became infected. He massaged Dean's muscles deeply as he washed him, loving the feel of those firm muscles under his touch. He ran one hand down and gently grasped Dean's cock, stroking it as he ran soapy hands over it and then fondled Dean's balls and caressed his inner thighs. He kissed his way down Dean's back as he slowly dragged his hands down the young man's legs, digging his fingers in deeply enough to ease any tension in those muscles. Staring at Dean's ass, he brought his hands back up and washed Dean's cheeks then slid a soapy hand along the crack. He watched as the water washed over Dean's buttocks, the soap suds sliding over the curves. He spread Dean's cheeks and licked over his hole, running his tongue around it a few times, pressing the tip of his tongue against that intimate area, then licked up Dean's back, his soapy hands following in his tongue's wake, caressing and washing away the sweat and come.

He set the soap aside and picked up the shampoo, squirting some into his hand. He pulled Dean just far enough out of the spray so as not to wash the shampoo away immediately then began massaging Dean's scalp as he washed his hair. He turned Dean to face him and rinsed the suds from his hair then once again soaped up his hands.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. He ran his fingers slowly over the young man's face, washing away the sweat as he memorized the curves and texture of Dean's skin. He finally washed Dean's neck before guiding him slowly back under the spray.

* * *

Dean could practically feel the heat of Sam’s stare on him and smiled. He loved that he had that effect on Sam. That he could make his lover all hot and bothered, even after they’d just had some pretty intense sex. He supposed… he should enjoy it while he could. While he was still a young and pretty thing that Sam enjoyed looking at. Yeah, he knew Sam had said he’d never get tired of looking at him, even when he got older. But… Dean decided not to think about that anymore.

When Sam pressed up behind him, he let himself lean back into the other man’s weight. Not opening his eyes, just letting his head fall back even further to rest comfortably against Sam’s shoulder. A low purr began in his throat when he felt his lover’s soapy hands sliding over his chest and he sighed pleasantly at the feeling of Sam’s lips sucking on his neck.

Damn, but he really was going to have a ring of bruises and love bites around his entire neck pretty soon.

The soap stung a little at the bite on his chest but it was certainly only a mild annoyance compared to the feeling of Sam’s fingers digging strongly into his muscles. Damn, but Sam just knew how to touch him to make him fucking melt. He groaned when Sam’s fingers drifted down his stomach to wrap around his cock and play with his balls. Not enough to get him aroused again, just enough for a nice tease.

Dean didn’t really want to move, but when Sam started to kiss his way down his back, he leaned forward to brace himself with his hands against the wall. Sam’s hands running over his thighs and ass making him moan and when he felt those fingers pulling him apart and his lover’s hot tongue swipe over his hole, he groaned loudly.

“Fuck, Sam… you make me so hot...” He moaned appreciatively, doing his best not to squirm but he couldn’t help pushing back against that hot wet tongue playing inside of him. But again Sam stopped before it could develop into anything more than a tease and Dean didn’t know whether to groan in relief or complaint. Fuck, but if anyone could convince him to go another round after just coming his brains out it was Sam.

Dean smiled when he felt the other man’s fingers in his hair next. Yeah, it was kind of girly, but he decided he could definitely get used to the soothing feeling of his lover’s fingers digging into his scalp. He obeyed the other man when Sam had him turn around and closed his eyes. Smiling at the feel of Sam’s soapy fingers gently washing his face and neck, and he tilted his head back obediently when the other man guided him under the spray one final time.

When the other man was finally done, Dean looped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled his lover down into a wet kiss. The hot water cascading over them both as he licked his way into the other man’s mouth. Still kissing Sam, he grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands. Washing down the other man’s strong muscular chest and stomach, rinsing away the evidence of their combined pleasure. Reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Sam’s cock, teasing and cleaning the other man off just the way Sam had done for him.

“Turnabout is fair play.” Dean murmured against the other man’s mouth, giving Sam’s cock a few meaningful tugs. His thumb circling around the sensitive head of his lover’s dick as his other hand reached around to slide over the muscular curve of Sam’s ass. Delving between the cheeks to tease over his lover’s hole. 

* * *

Sam smiled at his lover as Dean pulled him close and into a kiss. He welcomed Dean's tongue into his mouth and tangled his tongue with the young man's, then chased Dean's tongue back into his own mouth. The caress of Dean's hands over his chest and stomach made him groan appreciatively. He loved the way Dean touched him, so tenderly, almost reverently. His groan shifted into something of a purr as Dean began washing his cock, teasing him just a little, just as Sam had down for him.

He chuckled into Dean's mouth at the turnabout comment, but that chuckle was lost in a moan as Dean stroked him a bit harder and toyed with his crown. When he felt Dean's fingers at his hole he couldn't help but press back into those probing digits. His flaccid cock was beginning to perk up at the attention and stimulation. Fuck. Dean had already made him come back to back less than half an hour ago. At this rate Dean was going to have him hard again in no time.

Sam moaned and slid his hand down, stroking it across his stomach to get some suds on it, then reached behind Dean. He ran his own fingers between Dean's cheeks and returned the favor, toying with Dean's hole.

* * *

Dean felt Sam’s cock beginning to stir in his hand, and he couldn’t help but look up at the vampire in mild surprise when he pulled back from their kiss.

“Jesus Christ, Sam. Already?” Dean laughed, but honestly he wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or worried. Especially when the other man’s slick fingers found their way back to his hole and began teasing him like he was teasing Sam. Sam was going to friggen kill him, though he definitely couldn’t think of a better way to go.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s neck, scraping his teeth along the dark bruise he’d already left there, and then licking his way along his lover’s collar bone. All the while he kept stroking the other man with long, almost lazy, strokes. Feeling Sam hardening in his hand and pushing back on his fingers that circled around his opening, rubbing tenderly over his hole, pushing just a little inside with one.

“You like that?” Dean whispered softly. It was pretty obvious that Sam did like it, but a part of him just needed to hear Sam say it, needed to be sure.

“Turn around.” He finally ordered/asked and reluctantly Dean let go of his lover’s swelling cock. His hand sliding to Sam’s hip instead as he urged the other man to turn around. Brushing his lips along Sam’s shoulders and any bit of skin he could reach as he slid down to his knees behind his lover. His hands finally coming to settle on the swell of Sam’s ass, gently massaging and parting his cheeks as Dean ran his tongue from the small of his lover’s back down. 

* * *

"It's your fault," Sam said. "I just can't get enough of you."

Dean's mouth on his neck just sent more blood to his cock. Good God, the young man could get him hard without hardly trying. The long strokes along his cock was bringing him up, teasing him erect. When he felt Dean's finger press just inside his hole he groaned. Shit that felt good.

"Fuck yeah," Sam said.

He did as his lover asked, but made a definite sound of complaint when Dean's hand slid free of his hardening member. The touch of Dean's lips along his back sent shivers through him. When Dean's hands came to rest on his ass as his mouth moved lower, Sam's eyes half closed in anticipation. That hot moist tongue running down his back made him draw in a breath. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the back wall of the shower and spreading his legs as far as the tub would permit.

As Dean's tongue drifted down to his hole he purred. "God, Dean, yes," he said, moaning as that muscle began touching and sampling his hole. He couldn't help but push back a little, seeking more pressure, more depth.

* * *

Fuck. Sam was so fucking beautiful. He always thought the term ‘taking my breath away’ was a little on the cheesy side. But like this, Sam was absolutely fucking breath taking.

Warm water cascading down the other man’s shoulders and back making his trembling muscles glisten in the dim light. The way Sam spread his legs open, leaning forward against the wet shower wall, completely inviting. The sounds Sam made, god, as Dean licked over his tight puckered hole. Feeling it clench and flutter beneath his tongue, sent blood rushing straight to his cock. But feeling Sam’s body relaxing underneath his tongue, how his lover pushed back, begging for more is what really undid him. So fucking beautiful. So fucking trusting. All his…

Dean groaned. His fingers tightening on his lover’s hips as his tongue swiped out over and over, giving Sam what he wanted, what he craved. All of his reservations flowing away like water down the drain as he traced around the tight ring of muscles guarding his lover’s body. Teasing. Flickering. Pushing deeper when the muscles relaxed, allowing him deeper. Swirling. Fucking in and out.

God, the sounds that Sam made. Whiney, needy sounds. Choking, hitched breaths. Shuddering low moans, changing into soft purrs, and then deeper growls as Dean worked his tongue deeper into his lover.

Holding Sam open with one hand, Dean let his other slide between the other man’s legs. Cupping and fondling his lover’s heavy balls. God, heavy like Sam hadn’t just shot his load not even a half hour ago. Dean moaned, trailing his fingers up along Sam’s thick shaft standing at full attention, teasing Sam from both in front and behind and inside. 

* * *

To feel Dean's tongue dance around his hole washed him in pleasure as surely as the water had washed him clean. The spray still dampened his skin and he could feel droplets run down his back, along his sides and down his ribs to pool in the bottom of the tub and snake toward the drain. Sam was hardly conscious of the sounds he made as Dean's tongue worked him, licked at him, pushed into him. He hadn't lied to Dean, he simply couldn't get enough of him. It wasn't pure bloodmate desire; he knew what that felt like, how that affected him. This was his heart, yearning for love, yearning for Dean. Anything he had, Dean could take. He wanted Dean to have all of him, every last muscle, every last hair, every last eyelash. His. He was his. He had loved and loved deeply, and perhaps this was merely the giddy beginnings that often came with the love at first sight type of relationship but he didn't think so. He knew too that in sixty or seventy years, assuming they both lived that long, Dean's death would probably be the hardest he had ever suffered. Dean made him complete.

When Dean's hand reached between his legs and played with his balls and then his shaft, Sam practically went weak in the knees.

"Jesus Dean," Sam breathed. "Give me more than your tongue," he begged.

* * *

Feeling the intense shudder that passed through his lover’s body, how he had to tighten his hold a little more on Sam’s hip to help support the weak kneed vampire, pleased Dean probably a lot more than it should. But just knowing he could have such an effect on his lover was a major turn on in of itself.

Then Sam made his request and Dean knew if he wasn’t already on his knees he probably would have ended up there anyway. Oh god, did Sam really mean it? Well, of course he did. The other man had asked him for it before, in fact, the last time they’d shared a shower. But Dean had refused, because he’d been afraid of what reaction Sam… they both… might have had. If it was too soon…

Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. But, like Sam had pointed out earlier, they’d never know if they didn’t try. If this was what Sam wanted, and by his reactions to Dean’s tongue in his hole it certainly seemed this was exactly what his lover wanted. Dean would give him what he wanted, anything he wanted, he just had to trust that Sam would stop him if it became too much…

So, for the second time Dean’s hands left his lover’s cock and he drew away from Sam’s ass, hardening himself to any protests his lover might make with a small smug grin. His hands settled on Sam’s hips once more as he ordered for the second time tonight, “Turn around.”

He wanted Sam to be able to see him when he did this.

Once Sam had done so, Dean pushed his lover back so that the other man was leaning back against the wet shower wall. He ran his hands possessively up Sam’s chest, lightly grazing over his nipples, then down again over his stomach and flanks. Leaning in he pressed his lips to Sam’s stomach, just underneath the other man’s navel, and slowly licked and kissed his way down. His fingers trailing through the coarse hairs at the base of his lover’s shaft, once more cupping Sam’s heavy sack and massaging Sam’s balls as his lips parted and sucked in the head of his lover’s cock. He sucked and toyed with the sensitive slit with his tongue as his other hand reached between his lover’s legs, his fingers slick again with soap caressing up and down between Sam’s cheeks. Circling closer and closer to the hot moist hole he had licked open.

Looking up at Sam through his eyelashes, Dean paused only once, giving his lover every opportunity to tell him ‘no’ if he changed his mind, before he started pushing one of his slick fingers past the tight ring of muscle into Sam’s body. Taking Sam’s cock further into his mouth at the same time.

* * *

Sam groaned when Dean both let go of his cock and took his titillating tongue away from his hole. Dammit. Dean was going to kill him. Still, he had just proven to Dean, to both of them, that they could have not just good sex, but great sex without ever going this route. Dean wasn't ready to try it. Hell, he didn't know if he was either. His body and carnal instincts just kept pushing though. The animal in him kept pushing and probably always would. He'd kept his animal in check all these years though, he could do so again. But the way Dean's tongue had been pushing in and out, dammit he wanted more.

He felt Dean's hands return to his hips and he did as his lover asked. Dean looked like he was going to stay on his knees. A blow job would do. It would have to even if his hole and the inside of him ached for more. Sam let Dean move him back. The look in Dean's eyes practically made his breath catch. The way Dean's hands moved over his chest, claiming him, made him smile. Yes, Dean practically owned him. Dean only had to say what he wanted and Sam would get it for him, give it to him. Anything.

Sam moaned when Dean kissed his stomach and began working his way down toward Sam's needy cock. He combed his fingers through his lover's short wet hair. When Dean took him into his mouth as he fondled his balls, he pushed forward a little. Dean kept just his sensitive crown in that velvet mouth though as his tongue played with his slit and swirled enticingly around its head. His eyes widened a little as Dean's slick finger slid up along his crack and teased closer and closer to his hole. He let his head fall back a moment, enjoying the sensations then looked down at the most beautiful damned sight he could recall seeing. The beautiful young hunter, water spray making his tanned skin glisten, kneeling before him, his cock in the young man's mouth and those green eyes looking up at him. Sam smiled adoringly at him. This was a vision he wanted burned into his memory to treasure forever.

He felt Dean's finger push inside as his cock sunk a little deeper into Dean's mouth. Sam's body quivered wanting to push back on that finger while pushing his cock forward in Dean's mouth. He groaned with pleasure.

"More," Sam said softly. "God yes."

* * *

Sam looked so fucking amazing, felt so fucking amazing, in his mouth, the heat inside of him as Dean pushed his finger in, that the young man had to remind himself to keep going and not just stare up at Sam in amazement of how beautiful he was. Sam begged him for more and Dean gave it willingly. Relaxing his mouth and throat to take his lover’s hard cock as far as he could without choking. Pushing his finger deeper, moaning softly around the thick shaft in his mouth imagining the heat and tightness that was closing around his finger closing around his cock instead.

Oh yeah. He was hard again. Dean probably never should have doubted that Sam could get him hard again without even trying. But as much as he might have wanted to, he didn’t touch himself. He wanted to concentrate fully on what he was doing to Sam, his lover’s pleasure.

He wiggled his finger deep inside Sam, sucking hard enough his cheeks hollowed, stroking his lover’s cock with his tongue as drew back. Licking around the head of Sam’s dick, playing with the crown and slit with his tongue, Dean began to gently thrust his finger in and out of Sam. Slowly fucking him with one finger until he felt the muscles relax enough to give Sam more, like Sam asked for.

Dean took the vampire’s cock deep in his throat again as he pulled his finger out and replaced it with two slick fingers. Sliding them in and out of his lover’s body as he bobbed his head, letting Sam slide between his lips like the other man was fucking his mouth.

* * *

When Dean first deep throated him, it was all Sam could do not to thrust forward more, not to start fucking that hot delicious mouth. The finger pushing deeper sent more pleasure rippling through him. Dean's finger inside him wasn't nearly what he wanted, but it was a start and the young man sucking him off, it was heavenly. He moaned with every tease Dean's mouth gave his cock. He groaned louder as Dean's finger slid in and out, a pleasured growl rumbling deep in his chest, growing louder when Dean took him all the way in again. He felt the two fingers enter him and he pushed back.

"Yes, baby, yes," Sam murmured, practically writhing as Dean's mouth fucked his dick and Dean's fingers fucked his ass. He felt Dean scissoring him open and he focused on relaxing and felt the third finger enter. He pressed back. Still not enough, though Dean was doing a fine job on his cock and every tease and lick and slide of Dean's lips made him harder and harder until it was almost hurting.

"Want you in me, Lover, God I want you in me so bad."  


* * *

Dean quickly became lost in the feeling of Sam’s cock pushing into his mouth, down his throat, how hot and tight his lover felt as pushed his fingers in and out of his lover’s body. He felt Sam relaxing for him, allowing him deeper as he spread his fingers, scissoring gently inside of him. At Sam’s encouragement he pushed a third finger deep into his lover and, fuck, it was amazing.

However Sam’s words almost made him choke on his lover’s cock.

He hadn’t even been planning on taking it this far. In spite of himself he’d been afraid every time he took Sam into his throat he’d remember how rough hands had twisted in his hair as they shoved in and out of his mouth. He’d been afraid every time he pushed his fingers into Sam that the other man was going to tense and beg him to stop instead of continue. Instead Sam was begging him to…

_Stop thinking so damned much._ Dean ordered himself. Plain and simple. Did he want this? Hell yes.

Dean let Sam’s cock slip from his mouth and pulled his fingers out of his lover’s body, panting as he stood and pressed his lips to Sam’s with a desperate moan. Grabbing the soap, he slicked his hand and then his cock. Barely able to keep himself from blowing his wad at just the thought of what he was about to do.

“Turn around.” Dean whispered again, brushing his lips over Sam’s shoulder and neck as the other man did. He pressed up against Sam’s back, positioning his dick at his lover’s entrance. “Tell me again you want this…”

* * *

Sam's growl tuned harsh when Dean's mouth slid from his cock and his fingers left his hole. Fuck maybe he was pushing again. Dean wasn't ready and he was going to have to finish himself. Then his lover's lips were on his and he felt Dean's hard cock press up against him and his growl turned soft and wanting once again.

When Dean told him to turn around he did so without hesitation. He would have almost preferred this on the bed, seeing Deans face, but it seemed they were both more…relaxed in the shower. Like it was some sort of safe haven that washed away the bad memories. A place where it was just the two of them and the rest of the world fell away to nothingness.

The whisper of Dean's lips against his skin made him groan. When he felt Dean press against him he closed his eyes with a soft purr in his throat.

Dean asked, just to make certain. There was no one in his mind but his lover, no fear, nothing but the desire for Dean to take him, to feel Dean inside, to feel it when Dean exploded inside of him.

"I want it more than almost anything," Sam breathed.

* * *

Dean caressed Sam’s hip, his cock aching a little as he nudged the head against his tight hot muscle. Rubbing the head of his dick back and forth, his tip catching a little on the rim, making Dean tremble in need at the feeling as he waited... He finally smiled against his lover’s skin hearing the other man’s whispered reply.

“Almost?” The young man purred softly, questioning and slightly teasing. But he had heard what he needed to and he certainly wasn’t going to wait any longer. Shifting his hips forward he started pushing slowly into the heat of his lover’s body.

Dean groaned into the other man’s ear as Sam’s body accepted him, relaxed and slick from his tongue and fingers, surrounding his cock in tight velvet heat. He’d never fucked another man before. Had never wanted to after what had happened to him. Before meeting Sam, never would have dreamed he wanted to. Now… his lover felt so damned perfect inside as he slowly sheathed himself into Sam’s body he never wanted to leave.

“So fucking good, Sam…” Dean panted, working himself inch by inch deeper. Though he wanted to be all the way inside his lover right the fuck now, he was so damned afraid of hurting Sam.

“Ok?” he whispered, his fingers tightening a little on his lover’s hips, and forcing himself to stop when he was only half way inside. Waiting for the other man to adjust before going any further, or to pull out if Sam told him to.

* * *

He felt Dean's cock begin to push in and relaxed, welcoming the intrusion into that intimate place. He moaned as he felt Dean's crown push past that tight ring of muscle. Dean eased in so slowly and he left his body relax more, reveling in the fullness of Dean's thick hard cock. He heard his lover's words but couldn't answer in turn. It was good. IT was damned good.

When he head Dean's slightly worried voice ask him if he was okay with Dean being inside him, Sam managed a softly purred chuckle. "Course not. You're not all the way in me yet," he managed to tease. "Fill me up, all the way, I want you in so deep your balls are pressed against my ass. I want to feel that thick hard shaft sliding in and out of me, I want to hear you moan my name, I want you to fuck my brains out Dean." Sam said, wriggling his ass and burying Dean a little deeper inside. He dropped one hand down to stroke his own hardness.

"Deeper Lover. Deeper," he said. "Give me everything. Make me yours," he finished in a whisper.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but snort softly at Sam’s reply, even as it relieved him. Though at the same time it also kind of bothered him. If Sam still had enough brain cells left to make fun of him, then Dean must not be doing a very good job of taking care of his lover.

"Your wish is my command." The young man purred into his lover’s ear, a small groan slipping from his throat when Sam moved and his cock slid a little deeper into his love. Dean’s fingers gripped the other man’s hips tighter though to still Sam, and while watching his lover playing with his own cock made him throb inside the other man’s body, he batted the vampire’s hand away from his dick.

"Uh uh, Sammy. My turn to take care of you." He whispered, licking down from the other man’s ear to his neck and nipping sharply over his lover’s pounding pulse point. He thrust forward again, still carefully, but not as slow. Filling his lover up just like Sam wanted, pushing deep until his hips rested flush against the other man’s ass. Dean groaned and rolled his hips, the exquisite feeling of Sam so hot and tight around his entire length leaving him almost breathless.

"So fucking perfect..." Dean murmured against his lover’s skin, biting again, a little harder, on Sam’s neck. Not hesitating a moment to give his lover exactly what he’d asked for. Sliding in and out of that hot tight channel. Shallow deep thrusts quickly developing into his entire length sliding in and out of Sam’s beautiful body. Dean changed the angle and sped up his thrusts. Searching, finally finding, and groaning feeling Sam tighten even more.

He finally let one of his hands slip from Sam’s hip to curl around the other man’s dripping length, stroking his lover’s cock in time to his thrusts.

* * *

Sam groaned in frustration when Dean knocked his hand away from his cock but when he almost immediately felt Dean's teeth dig into his neck, he needed his other hand to press against the wall to steady him and help keep him upright.

"Dean!" Sam cried in pure pleasure. He felt Dean push all the way in and clenched around him as if to swallow Dean's cock inside him for eternity. He relaxed and when Dean bit again he groaned, letting his head fall to the side so Dean had full access to his neck. Savoring every thrust he felt, Dean's thrusts brought deep growls from him. When Dean shifted his angle and began to hit his prostrate Sam's eyes practically rolled back in his head as he quivered.

"That's what I need, need you, Baby, need you," Sam murmured, lost in the feeling. When Dean's hand curled around his hard long shaft he bucked into that hand. Dean's heart pounded against his back as Dean moaned. Sam tightened and released with every thrust, giving Dean the best ultimate fuck as Dean did for him. There was no bloodmate inspired need; it was them, their love and only their love and it was exquisite. It was the first time that they had made love like this, as men, as lovers, as vampire and human. He could feel his balls begin to draw up. He thrust harder against Dean. When Dean bit down a third time on his neck, all but burying his teeth in his flesh, that was all it took. The come spilled forth powerfully, striking the wall and splashing back on Sam's stomach and chest and coating Dean's hand and arm.

* * *

“You have me.” Dean whispered into his lover’s ear, moaning deeply and groaning as he fucked into his lover faster and deeper. The feeling of Sam squeezing around him inside was the most fucking amazing thing he’d ever felt and it was driving him crazy. Driving him to simply lose himself in the other man’s body and forget about everything else but the smell, taste, and feel of his lover. He wasn’t thinking about not hurting Sam anymore, he was only thinking about bringing Sam the most pleasure possible.

Dean squeezed Sam’s cock and stroked his lover faster. The other man bucking into his hand and then pushing his hips back to take him deeper, so damned trusting and loving, he knew Sam was close. He bit down hard on Sam’s sensitive neck and young man practically growled when he felt the vampire immediately explode in his hand. His lover’s hot come spilling over his hand and all over Sam.

Dean wasn’t far away either, two more deep hard thrusts and his cock was pulsing as well. Filling his lover’s tight passage with thick ropes of his seed and Dean could only cling to the man he loved as he shuddered against him in pleasure. So good… so fucking good… how the hell did he ever deserve something so good?

“Sam… oh god, Sam…” The young man panted, feeling shamefully close to tears by the intensity of the emotions ripping through him, and at the same time not caring. 

* * *

Sam continued to clench around his lover's cock, trying to milk everything he could. The feel of Dean filling him up made him tremble and moan. It was amazing and more than he could have hoped for. He removed Dean's hand from his cock and placed it on his stomach, letting Dean feel the slick hot seed that the young man had pulled from him. He reached behind him and rested his hand on Dean's ass, squeezing the cheek gently as he turned his head. He looked into those precious green eyes then covered Dean's mouth with his own, driving his tongue inside Dean's mouth and slowly tangling his tongue with his lover's.

He finally broke their kiss and felt the keen loss as Dean gently pulled out of him. He wasted no time turning and wrapping his arms around the man, tugging him close and kissing him again. He rubbed his come-covered stomach against the young hunter and returned one hand to Dean's ass, pulling Dean even closer. Reluctantly he finally broke of the kiss to let Dean breathe. He ran his hand through Dean's wet hair.

"You're right. I think we always end up dirtier than we started."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but sigh and shudder a little when he felt his lover’s body tighten around his spent cock. It felt so fucking amazing, to be this close, inside… the last thing he wanted was to lose this connection. Dean let his fingers caress his lovers slick muscular stomach, sighing at the feeling of Sam’s hand on his ass, pulling him even closer if it was possible. The kiss Sam gave him was long, loving, and full of promise.

He couldn’t help but feel regret when he finally drew out of Sam’s body, but Dean knew this would be far from the last time they could be together this way… he hoped. As the vampire turned and gathered him in his arms, kissing him again deeply, Dean hoped that soon he would be able to give his lover the same precious gift that Sam had given him.

Dean laughed and gave the other man a broad pleased grin at Sam’s words.

“At least clean up is easier and there’s less come in sheets. Which, by the way, you’re changing.” The young man replied, his stomach growling again in complaint now that he was no longer distracted. He smacked the vampire playfully on the ass. “Hurry up, I’m starving. You made me work up an appetite.” 

* * *

"Much much easier cleanup. Though there is definitely something to be said for the horizontal grind. And why do I have to change the sheets?" Sam complained good naturedly. "Half of the mess is yours," he teased. He grabbed the soap and ran it over Dean's chest, appreciating every bump and groove the soap slid over, then turned Dean into the spray as he reached between Dean's legs and soaped Dean's now flaccid cock, sucking lightly on Dean's neck. He continued washing Dean, caressing Dean's body with his soapy hands. When he was done massaging the soap into Dean's muscles he smacked Dean's ass.

"Okay, go get breakfast or dinner or whatever the hell mealtime it is." He nipped Dean's neck lightly. "I had my meal, my dessert, and," he laughed, "am well sated. At least for the next hour or so."

With Dean handled, he turned to tending himself. Brushing his hands over his own body, he washed away the come both of them had spilled onto it. Dean had yet to get out of the shower. "Stop drooling. Go, eat. If your stomach growls much more, it'll start gnawing on your backbone, and any nipping and biting of your body is exclusively my right. You can admire my body later. I've still got to wash my hair. Someone slacked and never got to it. I won't mention any names." He grinned and grabbed the shampoo.

* * *

Dean was still contemplating how to answer Sam’s complaint, but his lover’s soap slick hands running over his body, not to mention the teeth nipping at his already sensitive throat, was pretty distracting. God damn, if he hadn’t already just come… Sam was going to fucking kill him. Maybe he’d find out after all if there was a thing as too much sex…

Even though there was no way he could go another round any time soon, Dean still made a small sound of complaint when the vampire smacked him on the ass and started to shoo him out of the shower. Instead of doing as Sam said though, Dean found his eyes glued on his lover’s perfect body as he watched the other man soaping himself down. Dean was about to offer to do the job for him, even if it meant they were never going to get out of the shower, when Sam ordered him to stop drooling. Dean huffed. Yeah, like _he_ was the only insatiable one.

“Fine, fine. You’re still changing the sheets though, bitch.” Dean replied, and despite Sam’s teasing he gave the vampire another long appreciative leer before he finally obeyed his grumbling stomach and got out of the shower. The young man grabbed a towel, dried himself off quickly, and pulled on the clothes that Sam had brought into the bathroom for him earlier.

As Dean headed out of the bathroom for Jacob’s kitchen to raid the fridge he hoped that their extracurricular activities hadn’t woken up the rest of the household. Dean didn’t really want to have to deal with Jacob’s teasing or Bobby’s grumbling… or maybe vice versa. It was hard to tell. He hoped Jacob’s place had better soundproofing than their last motel. 

* * *

One of the drawbacks to vampiric hearing was you couldn't always tune out the sounds. Especially when it came to Sam. Jacob remembered fondly of Jessica and how she was a screamer, though sometimes he suspected the lovers did it just to wake him up. Jacob had done it to Sam often enough those first few years Sam insisted they stay together, after he had gotten over his fear of being touched by anyone who wasn't Sam. They weren't lovers of course. Jacob had tried it and while he had to admit it wasn't bad at all, Sam was one hell of a lover, his tastes were firmly rooted in women. It was a little odd hearing a man call out Sam's name, but it didn't matter to him. It was his Sammy and if his Sammy was happy, he was happy. And he had to admit, Dean was one helluva a looker. Sure, he didn't go for guys, but damned near anyone would agree Dean was droolable if guys were your thing.

When he heard the shower going he wasn't at all surprised to hear more noise coming from the young men's rooms. He was pleased his boy finally had reached Dean and things seemed to be working out for them, at least so far. Sam would go to the ends of the Earth for that young man because when Sam fell for someone, he fell hard. It could almost be frightening and Jacob was always rather glad Sam hadn't fallen for him. He remembered one young lady Sam had fallen for. She, unfortunately, spurned his advances. Sam tried everything but the woman just wasn't interested. Sam was nearly inconsolable. Taking his anger out on the evil of the world, he hunted with a vengeance. Just like he had been doing since Jessica died. When Sam was pissed, he could be terrifying. He had finally begun to ease up these past few years, which Jacob was glad for. Sam might have stopped calling on him in recent years, but Jacob had his sources. He kept track of the wayward vampire. He loved the man like a father, a brother, a son. With Jessica gone someone had to make sure Sam's back was covered, not that Sam would ever guess some of the unexpected help was because of Jacob. At least if he had, he had never called Jacob on it.

With the shower going, he suspected Sam's new almost human lover was going to need so food, so he got dinner reheated for him. Roasted veal, buttered potatoes, and cornbread. Jacob doubted Sam would want food, but he would put together a plate for him if he wanted. He decided he probably ought to go easy on teasing Dean. The young man had been through a tremendous amount of upheaval in a short amount of time. The young man might have questions for him and Jacob didn't want Dean to think he couldn't talk to him. It wasn't like Dean had anybody else he could go to with those questions about his new state of existence.

Jacob had the table set, iced tea set out for Dean, while he drank a mug of the fresh coffee he had brewed. Odds were Sam would want some coffee when he came out even if he wasn't interested in human food. He looked up with a smile when Dean entered the kitchen.

"Thought you might be hungry since you two slept through dinner. It'll take your inner clock some time to adjust to whatever hours you decide to set for yourself. Me, I like to get up at about five or six in the morning. Sammy tends to get up about ten or eleven."  


* * *

Dean saw the light on in the kitchen and he knew it was probably too much to hope for that someone had just left it on. He was right. In the kitchen he found the table set and Jacob drinking coffee. Waiting for him. Or them. Well, could have been worse, he supposed. Could have been Jacob _and_ Bobby.

“Thanks” He said genuinely to the older man as he sat down and began digging into his dinner. It was pretty damn good. Hell, everything he’d tried that Jacob had made was pretty damn good. The older man was a really good cook.

Though Dean couldn’t help wincing a little as Jacob informed him how early he usually woke up in the morning. It was already pretty late.

“Uh… yeah… sorry about the rude awakening.” Dean offered as an apology. He did his best to brace himself for the older man’s inevitable sometimes scathing wit. 

* * *

Jacob smiled at Dean's enthusiasm over the meal. It was nice to be appreciated. Nice to know he hadn't lost his touch in the kitchen. Of course he had Sam to thank for that too. The man could be god-damned snooty when it came to a meal. And then Sam would turn around and pick up fast food and seem to enjoy it just as much as eating at a five star restaurant. After all these years that vampire could still be a puzzle to him.

Jacob shrugged at Dean's apology. "Don't worry about it. It's one of the drawbacks to vampiric hearing. Sometimes you can't shut it down, and I'm fond of Sam, I worry about him. Honestly the past few times he's visited he's had bad dreams. S'pose I'm still listening for him to need me." He gave the young man a smile. "I'm glad to know he's got someone now who can help him in ways I never could. And someone to watch his back. Besides, I don't need as much sleep as most folk. Another bonus to the virus. Improved senses, rapid healing, endurance, improved strength and speed, hell, might as well be a superhero.

"I never was much of the hero type though. Don't like spandex," he said with a wink.

He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes taking on a distant look. "Sam took me on hunts when he was helping me get over what the vampires did to me. Taking out supernatural evil, it did help heal me I think, but I didn't really want to be a hunter. I just wanted to be normal, have a wife and kids and a dog and crap. Had a wife for a few years but it didn't really work out. The virus," Jacob sighed, "it may give you lots of things, but it takes a few things too. One of them being able to have kids. Don't know, maybe with the in vitro stuff, it might be possible I suppose," he murmured almost wistfully. Refocusing on Dean he continued. "You and me, we're unique. Survived turning. I still like to believe I'm human, just some scars left over from the ordeal, scars that mark me," he gave an offhanded wave, "with those special superhero traits. But you be careful. Don't start thinking you're bulletproof or knife proof or anything like that just because Sam is. I got cocky that way on one hunt and damn near died because of it. That's when I said enough was enough and Sam and I parted ways. Least until I got sick and we discovered I needed vampire blood now and again.

"You might have questions, now or down the road. You call me, you hear? Maybe I've been there, maybe I can help. And I know Sammy inside and out. If he gets all broody or out of sorts, call me. Maybe I can help with that too." After giving Dean a smile he asked, "You got any questions for me now? Stuff you don't feel like you can ask Sam about yet?"

 

* * *

Dean gave Jacob a small nod. He was glad too that Sam had as good a friend as Jacob… even though he still didn’t like the idea of Jacob overhearing them every time he and his lover fucked. Dean made a face, definitely not appreciating the mental image of Jacob in spandex.

The young man turned his attention to his meal, not quite sure what to say to the other man. Even though Jacob was talking about his own experiences, Dean didn’t like the reminder of what had happened to him… and to Sam… when they’d been prisoners of the vampire nest. Dean certainly hadn’t felt like a ‘superhero’ then.

He knew all too well that he wasn’t invincible. The vampire bitch had cut him up good during his torture. Not nearly as bad as what she’d done to Sam, but bad enough. Then when they… raped… him one after another, it was a miracle he hadn’t bled out. Finally when she’d forced Sam to whip him within an inch of his life…

No, he didn’t need Jacob to remind him of that. Sure, he’d healed, physically anyway, from what they had done to him a lot faster than he would have without the… virus. Without it he would surely be dead or at the very least crippled for life.

When Jacob told him that he probably couldn’t have children… ok, that was a bit of a surprise. Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about that either. The idea of settling down and having a couple kids… no, it had never really crossed his mind. He couldn’t imagine himself ever settling down, give up hunting, to start a family. It just… wasn’t him. So, he supposed it didn’t really matter.

Though he couldn’t deny the more he learned about… what he was now… the less human he felt. He was different. No doubt about it. Hell, the fact that he _licked up_ blood during sex and got off on it… but that was only with Sam. If that ever changed… if he wanted other people’s blood… he wasn’t quite sure what he would do. Dean had pretty much accepted this was what he was now, not quite human, but if it turned out he could be a danger to others…

Well shit… Why did talking to Jacob always make him feel like crap? Dean was really starting to wish he’d stayed to help Sam with his shower after all. He really wasn’t liking where this conversation was going.

“No. No questions.” Dean replied all too quickly, though he gave a small nod when Jacob told him he should call if he ever had any questions… but he wasn’t sure if he would. He liked Jacob ok, most of the time, but he didn’t exactly feel comfortable talking to him. Which wasn’t really anything against Jacob since Dean never felt comfortable talking with anyone, period. If Sam needed help, yeah he would call, though Dean wished Sam’s friend had more confidence that Dean could handle Sam’s ‘moods’ himself. 

* * *

Jacob laughed softly and shook his head. "Forgive an old man, boy. I'm just protective of Sam and I'm used to him calling me on the rare occasion he's willing to let someone in on what's going on inside of him. You're kind of new to the situation. I'm not sure how to deal with you and…well, I have to admit, there's probably a little jealousy there. That he probably won't be giving me any more two am drunken phone calls. I'll miss him needing me.

"I like to embarrass the hell out of Sammy any chance I get. It's just too much fun to see him blush and squirm. Believe me, it's well earned vengeance. I don't mean to embarrass you, you're just caught in the fallout." Jacob gave Dean an understanding smile. "I've the habit of leaving my door open, being that I live alone. I'll be sure to shut my door while you're here so you won't have to worry about waking me. Just be sure to shut your door too and the sound proofing is pretty damned good. Bobby has his door shut and I couldn't even hear him snoring, thank God. That man sounds like a freight train. On steroids."

Jacob pushed himself to his feet. "I think I'm going to go catch a few more hours of sleep. Tell Sam there's a plate in there all made up for him if he wants it. And tell him not to worry about the venison if he doesn’t feel like hunting. My computer is in the office, off the living room. Sam can show you. Feel free to use it if you want to check email or whatever. As far as any research, if you plan on going after the nest, you both ought to wait and talk with Bobby. He's got a whole bunch of folk looking for that nest."

Yawning, Jacob dumped the rest of his coffee and rinsed out the cup. "Shut off the coffee maker and rinse the carafe out if you go back to bed. Bobby can probably save you some time as far as where not to look so you might want to wait and talk with him. Good night. See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Dean gave the older man a sympathetic look. Yeah, he supposed he knew a little bit of what Jacob was feeling, because he couldn’t deny feeling a little jealousy towards Jacob. But it still probably wasn’t anything close to what Jacob was feeling, considering the close relationship that that Sam obviously had with the older man for years.

Well, they were both going to just have to get over it. For Sam, they were just going to have to figure out how to deal with each other. Hell, Dean owed Jacob a whole hell of a lot too. Not only having a big hand in saving his life, the guy had helped him realize just how much Sam meant to him. For that, he owed Jacob big time.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Jacob’s comment regarding Bobby’s snoring. He’d often teased the older hunter that his snoring could wake the dead, literally.

“Thanks a lot Jake. I’ll tell him.” Dean told the other man, giving Jacob a grateful smile. “Sleep good.”

As Dean watched Jacob head back to bed, he thought about what the older man had said. Yeah, he and Sam would talk to Bobby tomorrow and start checking out Jacob’s computer for any signs of the vampires. It was time to put that bitch and her brood down for good. For what they’d done to him, to Sam, to Sam’s wife, to all the other innocents they’d killed over the years. Tomorrow…

Tonight? Dean was content to keep showing Sam just how much he meant to him, all the way to morning. 

* * *

Sam finished his shower then got the bed changed. They had made quite a mess, actually. He sat down on the edge of the bed. So many memories in this room. Staying here when Jake was married. Sam never did get what Jake saw in the woman, but he stayed out of it. Marsha did NOT like him. Not even a little bit. The feeling was mutual. If Jake hadn't married her, Sam might have broken one of his golden rules and had her for dinner one night. Of course the thought of that sort of turned his stomach. She was a bitch. He's rather have blood from just about anything else. He would be satisfied with just breaking her neck. He didn't of course. Marsha left Jake when they just couldn't have kids. He came and took Jake out and spent some time, getting him drunk, talking a lot, or rather, listening a lot more often than not. Sam didn't bring the stray girl or guy to Jake's. He had, of course, brought Jessica. They had made love more times than he could count in this bed. They came less often as Jake got older. It was just so hard to see, Jake getting old. Jake was his oldest and dearest friend. When Jake died, Sam knew he would lose a piece of himself. He'd known Jake literally half his life. He was ashamed of himself, not stopping in to see Jake more often. Since Jessica though…he had cut himself off from human contact in many ways and Jake was among those. Jake read him too well and knew exactly what he was thinking more often than not. He knew good and well that was part of the reason Jake teased him; to keep his mind off of the realities of the world. That Jake was slowly getting older, that Jessica was dead, that he hadn't found her killers.

But now he had. And he was going to rip that bitch apart.

He ran his hand across the new mattress. New memories were being built here. Memories of him and Dean. Of Dean almost turning, of almost committing suicide, of making love to him. He smiled. He liked these new memories. And he hoped to make plenty more.

The smell of coffee finally enticed him out of the bedroom. He could smell the lingering scent of Jake, but the only one in the kitchen was his lover. Walking out to the kitchen he grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. He sat down across from Dean.

"The sheets are changed, Master," Sam quipped, grinning over the brim of his mug. Dean was putting a serious dent in the food on his plate. By the time he finished stuffing himself, he was probably going to want to sleep the night away. Sam didn't really want to leave Dean sleeping alone when he went out for Jake's deer, so he would make sure Dean was awake when he went hunting. The could always do it the old fashion ways and use guns and maybe Dean would enjoy that. 

* * *

Dean had polished off a good portion of his plate by the time Sam finally emerged from their bedroom. He was actually starting to get a little full, but the young man was reluctant not to finish everything on his plate because it was so damned good. He looked up at Sam and grinned at the vampire as his lover made his way inside and straight over to the coffee machine.

For some reason Dean found that really funny. A vampire with a caffeine addiction. He grinned even more at Sam’s comment as he sat down across from him.

“You are so whipped.” Dean teased the other man playfully.

“Jacob left you a plate of food in the fridge if you want it. He also said you didn’t have to worry about getting him his venison if you didn’t feel like hunting.” Dean talked with his mouth full, shoveling in a few more bites after he swallowed.

“Oh, and apparently Bobby has some other hunters out looking for signs of the nest. We should check with him in the morning, see if he’s dug up anything.” The young man said then held out a bite of meat and potatoes to his lover. “You should definitely try this at least, it’s fucking awesome.” 

* * *

"Hah. I just figured I wore you out too much. That you didn't have the energy to change them and we can't have that," Sam said, giving Dean an appropriate lecherous leer. "I want you to save your energy for more important things."

"Mmmm, I think I'll hunt. I'm getting spoiled by the undomesticated blood. Soon I'll have to go back to cow." He made a face. "I'll take advantage of the deer while I can. Besides, then I can cook up some venison right and proper tonight." Sam accepted the offered food and nodded. "It's good but he always gets too much pepper in it for my liking," Sam said. "He ought to be a good cook. I taught him. But, he did master that which I couldn't. Desserts. Jake can make the best fucking desserts this side of the Mississippi. I suck at cakes, pies, any of that crap, though I can manage those slice and bake cookies," Sam said with a laugh. "Maybe it's a good thing. I have one helluva sweet tooth."

Sam took a long draw off of his coffee. "And he does keep good coffee in the house."

"Signs of the nest, huh?" Sam said. Fuck. Was he ready to fight her? He so did not want Dean tangling with her. Back up, taking out other vamps under her, yeah, okay. Not her. She was an old one and he really didn't know if she had any special talents. If she did, wouldn't she have revealed them? Mind control, telekinesis, any of that shit? He could move tiny items. What about her? What could she do? He could persuade people, giving enough time to do it and if it didn't go against their nature. He wasn't even two hundred yet. She was…hell who knew. A thousand years old? More? After a thousand years, he thought he would grow tired of living. Then again, in a thousand years humans ought to be colonizing space and he could explore other worlds. Maybe there would even be a cure for vampirism…but he wasn't sure he really wanted to be human again. Except for the whole damnation bit and drinking blood, and …watching everyone you knew die…yeah, maybe not all it was cracked up to be.

Sam reached over and caught Dean's hand in his own. "Hopefully they'll find something soon. But I want one thing crystal clear. You are not to go up against her. All of her minions, you can take them down, but leave her to me. You happen to have the chance to put some arrows dipped in deadman's blood in her, I'm not going to complain, but you don't fight her one-on-one or even at my side. I can't lose you, Lover. I just can't.

"I'm going to call in some back up on this one, too. My kind of back up. I know Vanessa and I will be fighting vampire to vampire and I can't risk hunters discovering I'm one of the things they hunt. I've got some vamps I know that wouldn't mind seeing her go down. You okay with that? Bobby is welcome to come if he wants to and if you want him to."

* * *

Dean raised his eyebrows and snorted softly at the thorough leer Sam gave him.

“Ok seriously, lay off the vampire Viagra dude. Unless you want to fuck me into a coma.” The young man replied with a laugh. Though he certainly wasn’t going to admit that his treacherous, suicidal, dick had perked up a little at the way his lover’s eyes had raked down his body like a caress in itself.

Damn Sam.

He nodded a little when Sam said he’d go out hunting anyway.

“Just make sure to brush your teeth before you kiss me afterwards.” Dean couldn’t help but tease. Sure, he was joking, but he was also serious. Tasting Sam’s blood while they were having sex? Ok. But there was no way in hell Dean wanted to taste cow or deer blood. Talk about gross.

Honestly Dean wasn’t too surprised when Sam said he was the one who’d taught Jake how to cook. Hell, the venison Sam had cooked for him with not much more than beer and a camp fire had been pretty damned awesome. He was looking forward to seeing what Sam could do with an actual kitchen. Though Dean couldn’t help but snort again when Sam said he couldn’t bake. That was a shame. Since Dean suddenly got a mental picture of Sam in a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, flower dabbed on his nose, and nothing else…

Damn Sam.

Dean’s amusement faded a bit and his smile slid off his face when Sam’s expression suddenly turned serious. He couldn’t help but frown a little when Sam told him not to go up against _her_. Of course he wanted to protest. He wasn’t some fucking rookie hunter, after all, no matter what recent events might imply. He could handle himself. There was no way in hell he was letting Sam go up against her all alone either. He’d promised Sam he’d follow his lead as far as the vampire nest went but…

His protests died on his lips however seeing the deep, practically gut wrenching fear, in Sam’s eyes. Dean sighed heavily and nodded. Alright, fine. He’d stay back from the vampire bitch. But if he thought for one minute that Sam was in trouble he was _not_ going to just sit back and watch. When Sam said he was going to call in some backup of his own, vampire backup, Dean’s eyebrows rose a bit. But he supposed it shouldn’t have really surprised him. Hell, Sam was a hunter after all and also a vampire. No reason there couldn’t be others.

“I’m fine with it.” Dean answered, though when Sam mentioned that Bobby was ‘welcome’ to come along, the young man couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d like to see you try to tell Bobby he can’t come along. Would be worth it to watch him kick your ass.” 

* * *

Vampire Viagra. Sam almost snorted coffee at that. He did have to remind himself though Dean was his bloodmate, Dean was human. Vampires in love, hell they could pretty much go five days without much rest. Give them food and a few naps and they were ready to go again. At the end of it, they would sleep for two days, but damn, it made for a helluva week.

The thought of kissing Dean with the taste of animal blood in his mouth wasn't any more appealing to Sam than it was to Dean. Animal blood was fucking rank. He would never ruin that sweet flavor of his lover with the god-awful taste of animal blood. "You pick out the mouthwash," Sam teased back.

He was relieved Dean was willing to 'sit this one out' figuratively. He really didn't like the idea that Dean would likely see him going full out vampire as it was. Most vampires didn't go full vampire in fights. It took time to reach that pure state, time that hunters didn’t' give vampires when they went in in the middle of the day. If the vamps knew they were coming, the hunters didn't walk away because they could achieve that state.

He gave a soft chuckle. Hell, Dean had seen the true vampire, seen the animal, in a limited fashion. Okay, so maybe Dean wouldn't freak. Reluctantly, he knew he was going to have to practice. He rarely went full vampire. It was…unnerving at some level. If he had a prayer of beating her, he feared he would need to go full vamp. Maybe…maybe it would be blade to blade. Even that he wasn't sure he could win. He supposed, with it being nightfall, he ought to start making calls. Yeah they didn't know where the nest was but he needed to give his backup some heads up that this was going down. If he knew Vanessa, her nest would sweep through towns, grabbing up strong humans, humans who knew how to fight, and turn them. She knew Sam would come after her and if he didn't, then she would come after him and his bloodmate. She wouldn't take any chances. Dean and Sam had wreaked havoc on her nest. She would buff it to the max as fast as possible. The longer Sam waited to strike, the larger her nest. Hell, she might even call in other nests. A mini vampire war. Stasi had told him of such days in the long past. Terrible days she had called them but necessary if the vegetarians were going to establish enough respect that the meat-eaters would leave them be. Well, the vegetarians had succeeded in assimilating themselves with society, and they would survive long past the time of the meat-eaters.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he gave Dean a smile. "Thank you for not fighting me on this. I …don't know if she could hold sway over you. I really don't know what an old one is capable of if they put their minds to it. We don't…it's a real effort to use some of our abilities. They aren't things you can just call up on a whim and not in the heat of battle. The abilities are hard on us and it puts the animal in a lot of control and none of us like that. If the animal gains pure dominance, the 'person' goes away. If you hadn't been my bloodmate, when the animal took over for me in that old house, that would have probably been it. Though I think vegetarians have much greater control over their animals and maybe even a better understanding. None of us push it, of course. I sometimes think our animals understand that by leaving us in control, we ensure they survive. But I'm getting philosophical.

"I kind of figured Bobby wouldn't be staying behind. I'm not sure who's going to be more uncomfortable, two human hunters fighting side-by-side with some vampires, or some vampires fighting side by side with two human hunters. I'll need to start making some calls and see who's available. Who's better with a sword, Bobby or you? I should probably practice. Vanessa is wicked with a sword."

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but frown a little when Sam said he wasn’t sure if the vampire bitch could hold ‘sway’ over him. He certainly didn’t like the sound of that. He’d never even heard of that before, well, except in horror movies which tended to get almost everything wrong about vampires in the first place. But then again, how many hunters had gone up against an ‘old one’ as Sam put it and survived to know whether it was true or not? Well… hopefully he and Bobby would be able to find out and still walk away from the encounter.

When Sam explained to him about how in using his abilities the ‘animal’… the demon… inside of Sam took over Dean really didn’t like the sound of that. Sure, he’d met the animal, as Sam called it, before and it had even taken care of him, but he’d rather not go through that again.

Dean felt a little chill crawl up his spine when Sam mentioned if he wasn’t his blood mate… what could have happened. What would happen if Bobby was there? Maybe it would be better if he could somehow convince the older hunter not to come… yeah… fat chance of that. Maybe it wouldn’t be necessary for Sam to ‘go away’ in order to defeat the bitch… especially if Sam had help from some other vampires.

He was starting to feel a little less comfortable than before with the idea of other vampires joining them on this hunt, but they probably didn’t have much choice. They couldn’t call in more hunters. Dean wouldn’t trust them around Sam. So if it had to be vampires…

“Bobby is pretty damn good with a sword. He’s been to Japan once. Studied with someone who’s ancestor was a samurai.” Dean replied, pausing before he forced himself to ask. “Bobby will be safe if he comes with us, right? If… the animal comes out… it’s not going to hurt Bobby is it?”

* * *

Sam could see the growing concern in Dean's eyes. Good. Dean had to understand this wasn't going to be a standard vampire hunt. It was far more like walking into the den of a bunch of waiting demonic animals with intelligence than walking into a nest of sleepy vampires. He saw his concern about the animal taking over and concern for Bobby's welfare.

"The animal isn't the most intelligent about a lot of things, but it now knows Bobby is its bloodmate's friend. It would never hurt Bobby. Probably protect Bobby with its life unless your life was in danger. In bloodlust…well that's a different matter. The animal would take down anything human or vampire within reach. Except for its bloodmate. Your 'animal' can reign it back. You don't actually have an animal, just the virus but the virus responds to the bloodmate and that means you have power over my animal if push comes to shove. And keep in mind, because of you, the animal wanted me back in control. It fought to 'fix' me at that old house. Once it considers you safe, I don't think there will be any trouble getting it to relinquish control. Again, because of you. In day-to-day affairs it knows it can't function discretely and that would endanger you.

"As for the others, vegetarian vampires aren't like regular vampires. They have no desire to hurt humans. They'll be leery of Bobby because he's a hunter, might even be less than friendly, but they won't hurt him unless they feel threatened by him. I'm a hunter. I've convinced other hunters to leave certain nests alone, so if I vouch for Bobby, they'll tolerate him and back him up.

"So Bobby's good with a sword? Good. I hope he's up to sparring with me tomorrow."

He shook his head at the almost clean plate in front of Dean. "Should I get the plate out that Jake fixed for me? You still hungry?"

 

* * *

Dean relaxed a little as Sam reassured him that Bobby wouldn’t be in any danger, either from Sam if the ‘animal’ came out, or the other vampires that would be fighting with them. If there was a possibility that the older man could be taken out by ‘friendly fire’ there was no way Dean would let Bobby come along, even if he had to knock the older hunter over the head and tie him up to keep make him stay put. If Sam went into bloodlust for some reason though… he could only hope that the vampire was right and that Dean would be able to control Sam. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen though and it wouldn’t be necessary to test that theory.

‘Vegetarians’ or not, he had a feeling he and Bobby would be just as leery of the other vampires as they would be of them. So if the other vampires were less than friendly he supposed it was understandable. He would talk with Bobby and try to make sure that neither of them did anything to make the other vampires feel threatened… though if the vampires did anything to threaten him or Bobby…

Yeah… Dean had a feeling this definitely wasn’t going to be a fun trip.

Dean glanced down at his plate when Sam mentioned it, but the young man shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good. You going out to hunt now?” The young man asked, pushing away the almost empty plate and giving a loud belch to relieve some of the pressure on his over full stomach.

* * *

"I think I am going to make some phone calls. It is the typical time of night for vampires to be up, though with vegetarians, you never know. Still, a vampire will almost never get pissed if you call them in the middle of the night. You never know about the middle of the day. After I make the calls, I think I'll come back to bed with you for awhile, assuming you're going back to bed. I'm going to bed at any rate, since I will be up all day tomorrow.

"I'll hunt at dawn. We can have the venison for dinner. I can do some proper marinating that way too. Oh yeah, tomorrow night's dinner is going to be magnificent. Assuming I take down a deer of course."

Sam pushed himself to his feet and refilled his coffee. "I'm going to go sit out front on the porch and make the calls. You're welcome to join me, nibble on my neck, distract me, you know, be the evil boyfriend. I just kind of want to enjoy the night. It's nice up here away from city lights and pollution. If you'd rather check email or go back to bed or whatever, instead, that's fine. I probably won't be more than an hour all said and done. Then I'll go back to bed until morning." Sam walked around to Dean's side and planted a kiss on Dean's lips.

"You are the best damned dessert in the world. Did I mention my sweet tooth?" Sam grinned.

* * *

Dean gave a nod when Sam explained he was going to go make some phone calls to his vamp buddies… or colleagues… or whatever they were. He snorted a little when Sam explained calling etiquette for vampires. He’d have to remember that… though he wasn’t sure he’d ever need to know that little bit of info you never know.

He had to admit. He couldn’t wait for dinner tomorrow.

Dean laughed again at Sam’s not so subtle invitations for him to come distract him while he made his phone calls.

“I think go back to bed and let you go make your phone calls. That way I can nibble on your neck when you’re not distracted.” Dean said as he got up and took his dishes to the sink. “Hurry up so you can come get your desert.”

* * *

Sam leered at Dean. "Mmm, I'll be quick," he promised.

Coffee in hand, the headed out to the porch. He touched base with the Network first. They had to be made aware of what had happened, and that a couple more humans were in the game. He told them only that Dean was a boyfriend and bloodmate. He wasn't ready to reveal that Dean had survived turning. They'd figure it out soon enough. Anyone that went with them, he'd tell them, but the Network, they could wait until this was all resolved. There were indeed plenty of vamps ready to help him, just as there were some that wanted to simply stay off the radar. He understood. There were times he wanted to simply stay off the radar too. Vanessa had taken that luxury away from him for the time being.

With a list of those willing to be back up on the hunt, he felt better, more secure. It was still going to be an ugly battle and he knew it. But he had done all he could until he and Dean sat down with Bobby tomorrow and figured out where Vanessa was holed up. Just as he was anxious for it to be done, he wasn't looking forward to it. He and Dean were both pretty damaged goods at the moment. He still watched the woods, still sniffed the air, still felt that bit of fear tear at him as he sat on the porch. After he had finished his phone calls he was more than ready to go in and crawl into bed beside his lover, hold him, and find comfort in his presence. A small part of him still couldn't believe Dean was really going to stay with him. But he was.

He went back inside after a final scan of the surrounding land, put his empty coffee cup in the kitchen, and then went to his bedroom, where his lover lay. He honestly didn't care if there was going to be any 'dessert.' Holding Dean in his arms was more than enough.

* * *

Dean chuckled to himself as he watched Sam head out to the front porch and shook his head. He had teased the other man about using ‘vampire Viagra’ and here he was just as bad. If he kept encouraging Sam like this he was going to end up walking funny for a long time. As he returned to their room, started stripping off the clothes he’d put on not more than a half hour ago, and slid naked into the nice clean sheets that had just been put on the bed, somehow he didn’t mind that idea so much.

Though he honestly wasn’t sure if he could go another round with the vampire tonight even if he wanted to. Not to mention the idea of sleeping in a wet spot or come crusted sheets for the rest of the night wasn’t very appealing.

Maybe they should stick to sex in the shower. Yeah they tended to get more dirty than clean but then cleanup was a hell of a lot easier. Dean snorted softly to himself and closed his eyes. He wasn’t planning on sleeping yet, just dozing. He wanted to wait for Sam to get back before he slept. Dean wasn’t even sure if he could have slept if he wanted to without Sam by his side. Though he tried not to acknowledge it he felt a nervousness creeping through his veins at the idea of Sam being out there alone…

Nothing was going to happen.

Still, Dean kept his ears open and breathed a small sigh of relief when he finally heard the front door open and close signaling Sam was returning. He opened his eyes and turned to look towards the doorway when he heard the soft creek of the floorboard just outside and gave Sam a small grin. Turning down the covers and patting the bed beside him.

* * *

Sam wasn't terribly surprised to find his lover still awake and waiting on him. He grinned back at Dean and happily slipped under the covers with him. Pulling Dean into his arms, he kissed him thoroughly.

"You didn’t need to wait up, you know," Sam said, though he figured Dean probably didn't want to go to sleep without him there. He certainly slept better with Dean beside him. He nestled up to the young hunter and breathed in the fresh scent of his lover's hair.

"You smell good," Sam said quietly. He nuzzled the young man's neck and after numbing it lightly, nipped just hard enough to draw a trickle of blood then licked it away.

"You taste good too," Sam said and sucked lightly on the wound, then licked it over until it stopped seeping. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he whispered into Dean's ear.

Giving Dean a final lingering kiss, he whispered, "Good night, sweet prince." With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes as he pulled Dean just a little closer, almost protectively, into his arms.

* * *

Dean watched with no small amount of appreciation as Sam stripped off his clothes and then slid into the bed beside him. He certainly didn’t complain when Sam pulled him close and he made a moan of appreciation at the kiss his lover gave him.

“Couldn’t miss this could I?” He replied, smiling a little as the big bad vampire hunter snuggled up against him.

He didn’t even complain about Sam treating him like a chick when the vampire began licking at his neck, nipping, and sucking. Dean let a pleased groan of pleasure slip from his throat, running his fingers gently though Sam’s hair at the base of his skull.

“Promised you desert after all.” Dean said smiling, however he had to roll his eyes a little at Sam’s overly sappy good night.

“You’re such a girl.” He said, but there was nothing but affection in his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam slept deeply and even his dreams were not the normal nightmares they had been of late. They were of him and Dean together, laughing or drinking or horsing around. Some hunts, and definitely some sex sprinkled in there. Even though he slept deeply, his inner clock told him when dawn was approaching and he opened his eyes, instantly awake. He took a moment to admire the beautiful face of his lover wrapped securely in his arms. His bloodmate. His almost vampire. Dean couldn't be more perfect. Sam didn't have to worry about Dean needing blood like a vampire did, yet, Dean could bite and drink from him, and enjoyed Sam biting and drinking from him. Certainly they had healing and hurdles to cross, but that would come with time. When each was ready. Sam was pleased and even surprised that he had been able to move forward enough to welcome Dean inside him. Given time, Dean would probably be able to do the same. He hoped so at any rate. But there was no rush and if it never happened, it didn't matter, so long as Dean was with him.

He didn't want to leave Dean alone without telling him he was off to hunt. They were both still skittish about being out of the other's sight or not knowing where the other one was. He would feel more comfortable if Dean were awake and able to defend himself while he was out hunting.

Sam gently ran his hand up and down Dean's muscular chest as he planted feather light kisses on Dean's cheek, working his way down to those precious lips. In between kisses he whispered, "Time to wake up, lover. Time for me to hunt."

* * *

The soft touches over his face coaxed him awake gently despite his internal clock telling him it was way too early to get up. Ignoring the fact he’d had more than enough sleep, sleep that was a lot more restful than he’d had in weeks, hell, maybe even months. Maybe he’d grown soft over the last few years, because getting up before the ass crack of dawn for training with his father certainly hadn’t been out of the ordinary when John Winchester was alive. At least this wakeup call was a lot more pleasant, he had to admit that.

Dean made a small appreciative sound when he felt the brush of the other man’s lips, Sam’s warm breath tickling a little as he whispered against them. The young man’s lips twitched in a smile, even though he didn’t respond right away. Pretending to be asleep for just a few more moments so the touches would continue, before he finally cupped the back of his lover’s neck and gave him a real kiss.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Dean reminded the vampire when he finally released the other man. “And be careful.”

He watched Sam leave, then laid there in the warmth of their bed for a few more minutes before he sighed, stretched, and finally pushed himself up. He wasn’t going to get any more sleep, not while Sam was gone, and he’d really had more than enough rest. So he might as well make himself useful.

Dean got up, grabbed his jeans from the floor, and put them on before he left their room. It was kind of strange, he’d spent more time here than he usually stayed in one place anywhere, except Bobby’s, and he hadn’t even really explored the house. Well, beyond the kitchen, bathroom, and guest room that he and Sam were using.

He knew one of the doors led to the adjoining bathroom, so the door next to it must be Jacob’s room. Dean made his way down the hall towards the living room area where there was another closed door. From the muffled snores coming from the other side that must be where Bobby was sleeping. Dean made his way quietly over to it and cracked open the door just to check on the older hunter. Immediately assaulted by much louder snores that made him grin a little. Bobby was fine, of course. The man could sleep anywhere. Right now he was conked out on a fold out couch bed in what looked like a den. Dean shut the door again quietly, not seeing what he’d been looking for, and actually quite glad it hadn’t been in there.

The house wasn’t all that big though so he didn’t have to search long. He found the door that led downstairs to the basement, where he assumed the laundry and everything was. The next door he opened was to a small cluttered office where he finally found the computer that Jacob mentioned earlier was. Though Dean wondered if calling it a computer was being too kind, since he would have accused the thing of being as old as Jacob himself if he didn’t know that they didn’t have computers back then. You know, back in the stone age.

Sighing softly Dean sat down in the desk chair and booted the thing up, barely managing not to groan when he tried to connect to the internet and heard the fucking dial up modem. This was going to take forever…

* * *

Sam slipped out into the night, a gun in a holster strapped to his chest and two machetes strapped on his back. He didn't plan on using the weapons to take down the deer, but he wasn't about to go off into the dawn without them. He padded silently into the woods, pausing, listening, and sniffing the air.

After about fifteen minutes he finally caught scent of his target and slowly worked his way toward the small herd. He waited downwind until they came into view. It was a small herd of just a couple, one with a fawn. He sat and waited patiently for them to grow closer. When he was confident he could take down the deer of interest he sprinted forward. The startled deer kicked and one hoof caught Sam square in the chest. Sam fell back, cussing. He regained his footing and put on another burst of speed but the deer were already scattered.

Well crap.

He wandered for a little while until he finally tracked down more deer. He was more cautious this time and had out one of his machetes. He didn't want to lose this one again. For the way his chest hurt, he was going to need the fresh blood. It was harder to be patient, but he waited and struck, being more careful to nail the deer from the side. He took down the young doe quickly. He was hungrier than he thought and feasted, savoring the taste of the wild as he drank deeply. He couldn't deny he was glad Dean wasn't around to watch. He knew it apparently didn't bother Dean, but his other lovers, except for Michael of course, had not liked watching him feed.

After drinking his fill, he dressed the deer and hauled it back to Jacob's, hanging it in a tree out of the reach of scavengers. His clothes were bloodcoated but he only stripped off his shirt. The pants weren't too bad but would need washing. He looked at his chest where he'd been kicked. One hell of an impressive bruise. Might even have a cracked rib. He shrugged mentally. It would heal soon enough. He'd wrap it after his shower.

He slipped in the back door and wasn't surprised Dean was up, obviously in Jacob's office. He shook his head and poked his head in the door. "Dude, he only uses that computer for accounting for his farm. He's got a wireless network. His laptop is ought to be in the right hand desk drawer. I'm going to go shower." He grinned. "And brush my teeth. Would you get some coffee on?"

* * *

It had been almost painfully slow going, but Dean had managed to find what he was looking for. That didn’t mean he’d liked what he found though. The vampire nest had definitely been busy, though not in the normal sense. Sure, there were the missing person reports, but there were no bodies found drained of blood. Nothing that would alert all the hunters within a hundred mile radius that it was vampires they were dealing with.

That didn’t mean there were no bodies. Of the twenty or so people that had been reported missing, six had been found across three states. The ones found were always the same… two young men… strung up like pieces of meat, their bodies tortured, ripped apart in such brutal ways they had to use DNA or dental records to identify them…

The police photos he’d managed to download after hacking into the local sheriff’s offices where the murders took place had made him sick to his stomach. They were calling it the work of a serial killer, but Dean knew better. Not when the young men’s descriptions so closely matched him and Sam… before they were ripped apart of course. Not when the coroners reports said that the men were tortured for hours… and sexually assaulted… before they finally died…

It was a clear message for him and Sam.

Two more young men had been reported missing last night, both with descriptions that matched him and Sam. Their bodies hadn’t been found… yet… were they even still alive now? Were they wishing they were dead? While he and Sam had been making love and playing around the last few days these men had been suffering every horror he and Sam had, and then some…

Dean hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone anymore and when he heard Sam’s voice he jumped practically a foot in the air, spinning around in the chair and grabbing the first thing he could use as a weapon, and old paper cutter. Of course he relaxed a little when he realized it was Sam, but he simply couldn’t return his lover’s amused grin. At least he managed a shaky nod and stood at the other man’s request. Coffee… yeah… at least he could do that.

“Yeah. Sure.” 

* * *

Sam's grin disappeared with Dean's reaction and the pallor that colored his lover's face. He tossed his bloodied shirt on the floor and strode to Dean's side, pulling Dean into an embrace. He ran his blood stained fingers through Dean's hair. The young man's scent was an almost overpowering collection of pain, disgust, horror, guilt…and more emotions he didn't care to sift through and name.

He saw the police report on the computer about two men missing. He might have thought Dean knew them but based on the scents coming from his lover, he knew the missing men had something to do with Vanessa. As he held Dean, his eyes scanned the things Dean had printed off. People missing. Bodies found of men, men basically matching the forms of the young hunter and himself. He didn't need to read the details to know what Vanessa was doing. One glance over the notes of the states and Sam knew exactly where the bitch was headed. She was going to the location of the last nest Sam had cleaned out before Jessica had been killed. It had been a large nest, well dug in, and overall a pretty nasty affair. He'd had to resort to fire to get some of them out and he had suspected a few had escaped. Making matters worse, he'd done some major demon exorcising in the area. One of them had been a pretty powerful demon, the one that had probably gotten him on the demon radar to begin with.

After holding Dean for a few moments longer he finally broke the embrace and gave Dean a light kiss on his cheek.

"She wants us to feel guilty, wants us too torn up inside to think clearly. We can't let her rush us into doing something stupid. If we don't take her down, she'll just keep killing. We might have a to pay the price of losing a few more lives now to ensure she doesn't have the rest of eternity to kill again and again. We can't afford to be victims anymore. We have to start being hunters again." Sam stared into those shaken but beautiful green eyes.

"Get the coffee going. I'll get showered. When Bobby gets up, we'll sit down and start working on a plan of action. We can spend the day training and I can confirm our backup tomorrow evening."

He gently cupped Dean's cheek with his palm. "We'll take her down, Hunter and burn that bitch into ash after we've killed her.

* * *

The embrace wasn’t all that unexpected, and Dean certainly didn’t mind it. Even though Sam smelled like blood… he didn’t care. Dean couldn’t deny he’d been shaken up by what he’d discovered. Of course he’d known that vampire bitch was twisted and evil but this… he wasn’t sure there was even a word for this.

Sam’s words though… he’d been expecting some kind of reassurance from the other man… maybe that’s even what this was meant to be… but it was anything but. The light kiss left him feeling cold and at first he could only stare at Sam in shock. But when the other man touched his face it broke his momentary paralysis and he knocked his lover’s hand away. The vampire’s touch anything but comforting right now.

“ _We_ might have to pay the price of a few more lives? We’re not paying any fucking price! They are!” Dean snapped, pointing towards the ancient computer, with the police report of the two missing men still on the screen. His voice rising with anger and his eyes narrowed as he continued.

“Those men didn’t do anything wrong, but they’re paying the price. _For us._. They’re being _tortured_ because of _us_! For no other reason because they _look_ like us! Those men could still be alive, and you want me to…”

Dean couldn’t even repeat Sam’s far too casual words regarding those men, like they meant nothing to him. Maybe they didn’t. Bobby had told him before what Sam Cristo, the hunter, was like. How he… didn’t like civilian witnesses. After everything that had happened he had almost forgotten, or maybe he just didn’t believe it anymore after everything that Sam had done for _him_. Now he was seeing Sam Cristo the hunter up close and personal. Then again, why should Sam care about those men? Or any human? He wasn’t human. They were nothing but a meal to him…

Disgusted Dean pushed past Sam and quickly walked out of the office. He didn’t want to even look at the vampire right now. The young man made his way to the den and knocked sharply on the door, not waiting for Bobby to reply before he opened it.

“Bobby, wake up. We have a problem.”

* * *

Sam was shocked by Dean's reaction, by the way Dean pushed him away. He stared after the furious young hunter baffled. Sam was definitely startled by the disgust he smelled coming from his lover. It was like a machete to the neck and stunned barely began to cover it. Didn't Dean get it? It was a trap. Was the young hunter really so impetuous and naïve? How had he survived this long? Vanessa knew Sam would do everything in his power to prevent more people from dying, but she also knew his reputation was one of caution and patience. Was she counting on sentiment and emotion driving them to rush in in an effort rescue the two men that were quite probably dead or nearly so? Had she turned the other men before killing them? Had they been beheaded? He needed a lot more information before rushing blindly in, especially if she was holing up where he suspected she was going to.

The hurt he felt was compounded by the fact that instead of standing and arguing with Sam, Dean turned to his human friend. Had he no faith in Sam as a hunter? Did he think Sam was just a cold hearted bastard? He didn't give Sam the chance to explain the ways of vampires when it came to vengeance. There was no doubt Dean was impetuous and he wondered if indeed this had contributed to the death of the young man's father.

 

He turned away from his bloodmate, wounded by Dean's anger, disgust, and lack of faith. Sam looked down at the bruise on his chest. He'd done no training since he'd rescued Dean from the nest and had suffered tremendous physical and mental damage since then. If he were going up against humans that might not concern him. Vampires? There was no room for error with them.

He picked up his bloodied shirt and went to the shower, stripping once he reached his room. Dean had agreed to let him run the show when it came to going after Vanessa. Obviously Dean's word meant jack-shit if he decided that wasn't the way he wanted to play it. Sam should remember that. Dean said he would stay with Sam, but how long that would last…just until Dean got tired of him. Or pissed at him. Fine.

Sam step under the shower spray before it had even begun to warm up.

*

Bobby grumbled at the pounding on the door. God dammit. This was only the second night he'd been able to get any real sleep, either because of worry about Dean or because of the snoring machine that was Jake, or both. Dean was safe. Bobby had his own god damned room.

He cracked open his eyes and glared at the door as if to set it on fire. Before he could even answer, the door was open and Dean stood in the hall, looking more than a bit upset. Problem?

"Yeah we got a problem. It ain't even five in the morning. What in hell is so fucking important that I couldn't sleep for another hour or two?"

* * *

Maybe under normal circumstances Dean wouldn’t have been fazed by Bobby’s angry impatient tone or the death glare the older hunter was throwing at him for waking him up in the middle of the night. Right now though, it was like salt in a wound… hell, salt? Try acid. For a moment Dean could only stare at the older man before his expression hardened.

“Forget it.” Dean replied sharply before turning and walking away from the den back to his room.

Fine.

Sam didn’t give a damned about what was happening to those men. Even Bobby wasn’t interested in hearing what he had to say, and the older man should have known he’d never have woken him up unless it was really fucking important. No one else wanted to do anything. No one else wanted to even _try_ to save those men? Dean would do it himself.

He knew he probably didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell, but what else could he do? Sit here twiddling his thumbs knowing that six people had already been literally ripped apart because of him, and two more people were going through the same right this second! Yeah, he knew it was a trap. But he couldn’t just do _nothing_!

Even if the only thing he accomplished was giving the vampire bitch someone else to flay alive rather than innocent civilians…

So he grabbed the keys to the impala off of the night stand as well as his duffel. He heard the shower going in the bathroom but he didn’t care. He threw most of his clothes in the bag, not really caring if he got everything, and stalked out to his car. 

* * *

Sam heard Dean in the other room tossing things about. Heard the rattle of car keys….and then heard the front door slam.

What the fuck?

No, Dean was not that god damned much of a fucking idiot, was he?

Sam practically fell getting out of the shower. He grabbed his blood soaked jeans and yanked them on then rushed out after Dean. Dean was at the car door of his Impala with the bitchface from hell. Sam used every bit of his vampiric abilities and jumped from the porch, hit the ground, bounded over the hood and knocked Dean away from the car door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam shouted at him, blocking the driver's side door.

* * *

Dean landed on the ground hard from the powerful shove he hadn’t been expecting, though he probably should have. Sam’s angry shout did nothing to quell the anger festering inside of him searching blindly for an outlet. Most of it certainly directed at the vampire bitch doing all of this, and a good portion of it directed at himself as well for the deaths that were already on his conscience. But there was definitely anger directed at Sam and right now the vampire standing in front of him was the only real outlet for all of that anger.

Which was why once Dean was on his feet again he didn’t really think about why he shouldn’t be striking back. Especially since Sam had struck first and made him eat dirt, it was only fair he returned the favor.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” The young man shouted back, his hands curling into fists and his body instinctively dropping into a defensive stance. He couldn’t help but recall all the times Sam had said that he was incapable of kicking the vampire’s ass if he tried. Well, if Sam didn’t move right the fuck now he was going to see just how well Dean could hand the vampire’s ass to him. 

* * *

Even if he couldn't smell it, the sheer fury in the young man was unmistakable. It was obvious from his stance that Dean fully intended to go through Sam, or at least try to, if Sam didn't get out of his way. Did Dean really think he could take a much more experienced hunter and full-blooded vampire down in hand to hand?

Under-estimating an enemy was always dangerous and while he knew Dean would never kill him, that didn't mean Dean wasn't a capable fighter. New up and comers took down the older and wiser on a regular basis. It was the way of the world. Sam fully intended to take down the vampire bitch and knew it wouldn't be so different than Dean beating him now. He had seen a badly injured Dean take down how many vampires in the nest when they made a run for the phone? Dean was fully healed, or nearly so, as was Sam. And Dean wasn't fully human. His strength and speed were an unknown, and when powered with the anger he saw in the hunter, it was a terribly dangerous combination. Sam didn't want to hurt Dean, he needed Dean at one-hundred percent if they were going in after Vanessa, and it was obvious from his past experience with the man that Dean would come, no matter what his condition. He didn't figure reasoning with Dean would gain him anything, but he had to try. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be ready for Dean coming at him anyhow. He did have a knack for pissing Dean off, after all.

"A hunter going in without intel is a dead hunter. One unprepared hunter can't take her down. Or are you going to trade yourself for the newest men she's taken? Does she turn them first so they can be tortured longer? Do you know? Then attempting to rescue them won't save them. They're already dead!" Sam yelled at him. "I know every minute we wait more people could be dying. This is vampire vengeance Dean and she's playing by a whole new set of rules. You can't tell me your father would approve of this! This won't make up for your father's death. He trained you to be a hunter. Start acting like one instead of a fucking self-sacrificing guilt ridden son. Your father didn't give his life for you to throw it away!"

* * *

If Sam was trying to piss him off... well, the vampire had already accomplished that and then some back in the house. Sam’s words now literally made him see red. Sam didn’t know a fucking thing about his father! Hell, Sam didn’t know a fucking thing about _him_ if he really thought that’s what all this was about. This had nothing to do with his father! This had to do with the innocent people _dying_ because of _them_.

The last threads of his control snapped and nothing holding back the tide of fury he felt, he launched himself at the vampire with a vicious growl. He’d hit Sam more than once before. He knew this time he didn’t have the advantage of surprise or the vampire holding himself back because he didn’t want to give away what he was.

“You know every second we waste more people are dying, and you don’t fucking care! You don’t know if they’re already dead or not but you’re not even going to _try_ to save them!” Dean yelled as he struck. Sam managed to easily dodge his first several blows of course, but Dean still managed to keep up with the vampire. Then, maybe by luck more than skill, the young man managed to land a blow to Sam’s jaw with enough force behind it to send the vampire back over the hood of his car. His knuckles throbbed painfully and he smelled blood, either his own or Sam’s, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t the least bit satisfied.

“My father taught me to _save_ people! Not sit around twiddling my thumbs while innocent people are dying! How many people have to die because of us before the price becomes worth the risk?! Eight? Ten? Twenty? Fifty?! What if it was someone you actually gave a damn about?! What if it was Jacob?! What if it was... your wife?!”

Dean had almost asked, ‘what if it was me?’ but he honestly didn’t want to know that answer. 

* * *

Sam saw immediately that he had succeeded once again in pissing Dean off but good.

"Of course I care!" Sam yelled back. "If I didn't care about people do you think I'd be eating fucking cow's blood? I sure as hell don't do it for the taste. Wake the fuck up. It doesn't matter how many she kills. She will continue to kill. Our deaths will not satisfy her. She will recreate us when ever she can and as often as she wants. Long after our deaths she'll still be killing because of us. It's the way of the vampire when war is declared. The deaths of those men is the raising of the colors. Even if we gave ourselves to her, she would continue to kill simulacrums of us. Because she can."

He wasn't at all surprised when Dean launched himself at the vampire. He was surprised by Dean's speed. The young hunter wasn't quite as fast as a vampire, but it was impressively close. Dodging and blocking the blows from the young man wasn't really a problem. Then Dean managed to slip one by him and sent him flying backwards over the car. A bit spitefully, he hoped he did some damage to that black paint job.

Rolling to his feet, Sam was seeing something like stars from the blow. That was damned impressive. Dean hadn't been that far away from actually breaking his jaw with that blow.

"You can't fucking save them if you're dead!" Sam snarled. "She did have my Jessica. How many in her nest were beautiful blonde women? Just like my Jess! It wouldn't matter to me who they had. Either the job is done right and we plan and bring in backup and do whatever it takes, even if it's a fucking nuke, to nail her ass, or we go now and spend eternity tortured by her. Watch her torture others in our stead while we recover. Everyone we know and love she'll destroy. She'll come after Bobby, she'll come after Jake. If she can track down anyone who ever gave you shelter, any woman you ever slept with, she'll kill them. Or turn them. The same with all of Jess's friends and family."

Sam launched himself at Dean surprised when the young man side stepped his attack. The two exchanged blows but most were blocked or dodged. Then Sam was done. He had had enough and made his move, getting behind Dean and putting him into arm lock, his other arm wrapped around Dean's throat. He kept Dean off balance so Dean couldn't twist free.

"Just yesterday you agreed to let me take the lead on this. Have you so little faith in the man who would die for you?" he whispered in Dean's ear then shoved Dean away violently. "No, wait. From the disgust rolling off you, I'm not a man, am I? I'm a cold-hearted half-breed demon, a vampire who doesn't give a damned about humans. They're just dinner," Sam spat.

 

* * *

Dean knew he was going to have plenty of bruises when this was all over. Just blocking some of Sam's blows hurt like a bitch as though the vampire had actually landed the hit… and he knew the vampire was pulling his punches. He was barely capable of keeping up with Sam, and he did not land any more punches after that one. Then, Sam decided to prove to him just how pathetic and helpless he really was by putting him into head lock easily. The vampire's grip like iron no matter how hard he struggled, but he couldn't break Sam's hold.

Until Sam finally shoved him away. Making his point.

He was just a useless, weak, and pathetic human. He wasn't even a hunter as far as Sam was concerned. He was nothing…

"Fine… you handle it." Dean finally spat back, turning away from Sam. Trying to ignore the emotion welling up within him making it hard to even breathe. Anger, pain, guilt, and utter helplessness…

They were just as much to blame for those men who were dying as she was. Yes, he was disgusted. As much with himself as he was at Sam. Maybe even more so.

* * *

Dean's words and tone bit hard into Sam. They had to find common ground here. They had to learn and understand how the other worked, how they approached hunting. They both knew there were going to be growing pains in their relationship, in and out of the bedroom. And this…Vanessa brought them together. Sam couldn't let her tear them apart. They would get through this. They had to.  
  
" _We'll_ handle it," Sam said emphatically. " _Together._ I **need** you with me on this. Just facing her…fuck, Dean, I'm terrified. If she had you too…I couldn't…" He swallowed hard, feeling his heart pound in his chest at just the thought.

"Dean, you took her down in that barn and allowed us to get away from her. Trust me, you have an edge on her because of that. She's going to be extra leery of you but it also means she'll want an extra pound of flesh from you.

"I'm pretty certain I know where she's going to. It's the last nest I nailed before Jessica was murdered. It's a cave, excellent defensive position, and it was a fucking bitch to clear out when they didn't know I was coming. This is going to be one ugly fight. There will be nest members on guard at all times. There won't be any go in to slice and dice. Worse, they'll have neck armor on. Leather or chain or solid metal."

Sam crossed to Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just give me today. Please. Let me practice with my machetes. She's a master with the sword. It was damned near pure luck I disarmed her that first time. We need to get prepared for this. I'll call people now instead of waiting until tonight, okay? I'll have the caves checked out, make sure she's there so we're not wasting time headed to the wrong place when we hit the road. Maybe…maybe we can be on the road by sundown. You're right, the longer we wait, the more pain and maybe even deaths we cause innocents." Sam turned Dean to face him. "Maybe sometimes I am too methodical, maybe too cautious, maybe too callus…and I lied, okay? If she had you, I wouldn't be able to hold back…Please Dean, I'm begging you. I want you as my hunting partner as much as I want you as my lover. Be my partner. Don't make me face her alone." 

* * *

Dean knew that Sam was only telling him what he thought he wanted to hear. Sam didn’t need him. Sam didn’t even _want_ his help. _We’ll handle it_ … yeah right. Sam had already told him before that he didn’t even want his help with the vampire bitch. Sam had told him to _stay away_ from her. The young man knew all too well if there was a way the vampire could force him to sit this one out entirely and Dean wouldn’t hate him forever, that Sam would love to take it.

Just an amusing fuck toy… for the man who’d raped him all those years ago, for the vampires who’d captured them, and now for Sam…

Dean knew that was unfair to Sam. He knew that Sam loved him. Maybe loved him too damned much. But Dean wasn’t feeling in a very understanding or charitable mood right now, certainly not to himself. What right did he have to feel loved and protected while there were, right now, two men in the vampire bitch’s clutches being raped and tortured to death in his place? And he was doing nothing to stop it or prevent it… had done nothing to stop or prevent the others she’d already killed…

The young man didn’t flinch or pull away from Sam when the other man laid his hand on his shoulder or when he was turned around, but he didn’t meet Sam’s eyes for a long time. When he finally did, it was only to give the other man a slight nod. What was there to say? Nothing really. Sam had made his point…

Though Dean couldn’t help but wonder if he really had been deluding himself all along that this… them… could work. He’d wanted to believe he deserved this… Sam, being loved, being happy for once in his fucking life… but life seemed determined to kick him in the nuts and remind him over and over why he didn’t deserve anything. For letting his father die… letting innocent people die… getting Sam into this whole damned mess in the first place…

It didn’t matter now. They had bigger things to worry about right now. He’d give Sam one day. He wouldn’t say anything more about the men, or try to leave without Sam. He wouldn’t do anything to make this more difficult for Sam. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let Sam go alone. But Dean couldn’t really promise Sam anything more than the day though. The guilt was already eating him alive right now.

“I need a drink.” The young man finally said with a heavy sigh, pulling away from Sam and heading slowly back into the house. 

* * *

Dean's snapped "Forget it," had Bobby out of bed and pulling on his jeans. He knew that damned tone of voice. He stepped out onto the porch at the sound of voices and the scuffle coming from outside, gun in hand. For a minute, he thought he was going to have to shoot out a tire of the Impala to keep Dean from doing something foolish.

Dean put up a good fight against the vampire, but he could see Dean didn't think he had. He could see failure and guilt written in Dean's body language. He just wanted to throttle that boy. He stepped aside and let Dean go inside.

"That drink better damned well be coffee," Bobby rumbled after him. "We're training after breakfast."

Bobby's eyes came back to rest on the vampire. Sam's pants had blood on them and he was bare chested but lightly smeared with blood as well. Guess Jake was getting his venison. When Sam slowly approached the porch, Bobby gave him something of a grimace. "I see Dean's found out about the men."

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes I knew. Got hunters checking up on the bodies, what's left of 'em. Heard back from one so far. The first two, they was lovers. Don't look like they was turned, but hard to be certain for what was left of them. Been trying to track down where the matriarch was headed. You knowing saves us some work. Was going to fill you boys in this morning."

"I don't…" Sam started. The look in Dean's eyes when Dean had finally looked at him was frightening. Dean didn't believe him, didn't believe Sam had any faith in him. Dean looked like a whipped dog. Lost. Confused. Hurt. "I don't know what to do, Bobby," Sam said softly. "Is he always like this?"

Bobby smiled a little at the vampire and patted him on the shoulder. "Self-esteem issues barely covers it. He ain't never forgiven himself, blaming himself for John's death. That has filled his young soul with pain that I ain't never been able to fix. Anyone else being hurt or killed cause of him, he don't take that well. Goes back to him feeling worthless from that son of a bitch who used raped him, to guilt over his daddy's death, to not knowing how to see beyond the next god-damned hunt. He ain't never had anyone to live for, son. He's got no faith that he's worth anything to anyone except as a target, a tool to give the supernatural evil something to focus on. I've seen him go on hunts that he right not should have survived. He didn't want to survive them. Happy ain't in his vocabulary no more and he don't feel he deserves it. Don't deserve to laugh or smile or take a moment to enjoy life. He's damaged goods, but he's a heart of gold. Damned fine hunter too."

Sam gave a silent nod. So much had happened in these past few weeks. "I'm going to shower," Sam said miserably and after retrieving his blood-soaked shirt, went into his room and stepped into the shower.

Bobby gave a sigh and returned to his room, setting the gun back beside the bed and picking up the folder of information he'd gathered. He went into the kitchen where Dean was. At least the boy had the coffee started.

"This is what I got so far," Bobby said, tossing the manila folder onto the table. "I got five of the best vampire hunters meeting up with us. Daniel Elkins, he'll be joining us here sometime today. Two others we'll pick up in Memphis. They ought to be there by nightfall. The remaining two are already hunting for a fresh scent based upon the last place the nest was. Since your boy seems to know where she's going, we'll be able to nail that nest that much faster." Bobby stared at the young man he thought of as family. "You ain't the first hunter who's had enemies hurt innocents because of 'em. Your daddy pissed off a witch once, rescuing three sisters from her, but the witch got away. That bitch took out eighteen girls 'fore your daddy caught up to her, including the three he'd rescued. That first time the girls had been meant for sacrificing. The deaths that followed, each three sisters, they was all killed ritually, died pretty terrible, and the rituals, they weren't for any actual spells. Was meant as a message for Johnny, to draw him in. That was that January your daddy dropped you off with me for a month or two when you was ten. He was terrified that witch would catch wind of him having a son and start killing young boys too. It ate him up, blaming himself for their deaths. He got damned near obsessive, making sure nothing else ever got away. Twice after that he near got himself killt going after what he was hunting when it got away. When you was eleven, that same fall, I know you remember him in the hospital 'cause he got tore up pretty bad on a hunt. It was cause he wouldn't let that wendigo get away long after he was too hurt to have any business following it. I ripped him a new asshole over that one.

"People die, son. Sometimes they die because of us and what we do. I was pretty new to hunting when I got a six year old boy killt. It ate me up, that boy dying in my arms cause I screwed up, and that after assuring that boy I'd get him home to his parents if he would just help me get out of the chain the goblin put me in. It's part of the job. Just like saving people is part of the job, sometimes people dying happens cause of us, too. No matter how good you are, Dean, it happens. I ain't met a hunter yet it ain't happened to at some point and usually, sad to say, it happens more than once."

* * *

Dean walked past the older man into the house without a word. Not bothering to even acknowledge Bobby’s remark regarding ‘training’ after breakfast. The last thing he was in the mood for right now was a fucking lecture.

He went into the kitchen anyway and started up a pot of coffee that he had no intention of drinking. Instead a little detective work found what he wanted, a bottle of high proof liquor, which Dean poured himself a generous glass and downed practically in one swallow. Let Bobby chew his ass out later, he didn’t care. He needed something to take the edge off or he was going to put his fist through a fucking wall instead.

Dean poured himself another glass and then all but collapsed into one of the chairs at the table, staring into the potent booze like it held all the answers of the universe. Hell, he wished it did. Bobby and Sam hadn’t come inside yet. He wondered what they were talking about. Him. No doubt. He wondered if Sam was trying to convince the older man to figure out a way to keep him behind. Hell, maybe Bobby was even agreeing with him. Dean was all but useless after all… well, except for getting other people killed. He was real good at that.

Sam was right about one thing though. No matter how many people he might save it would never change the fact that his father was dead, and it was his fault. Just like it didn’t change the fact that these men were being tortured and killed because of him… If he hadn’t been captured by the damned vampires in the first place, he and Sam might have never met. If he’d turned while he’d been hanging there in those chains then Sam would have simply beheaded him along with the rest of the vampires, Sam wouldn’t have tried to help him, and Sam wouldn’t have been taken by surprise by them later. Those men who had died would probably still be alive too…

Dean didn’t look up when Bobby came into the kitchen, tossing the folder down in front of it. It had in it exactly what Dean expected, much of the same information that Dean had found himself on the computer this morning. The fact that Bobby had waited until _now_ to tell him ignited another spark of anger inside of him, but it withered and died into disappointment rather quickly. That the older hunter had known and not told him… it only confirmed that not even Bobby thought he would be good for anything in this hunt.

If Bobby’s stories about himself and his father were meant to make him feel ‘better’ somehow, they did anything but. People died… right… and it was still his damned fault. Nothing Bobby said or did was going to change that fact.

And then the older man’s words about the other hunters… Elkins… finally registered and Dean finally looked up at the older hunter, worry written all over his face.

“Call Elkins. Now. Tell him not to come. Sam’s run into him before. He tried to kill Sam.” 

* * *

While Dean was flipping through the contents of the folder the coffee finished and Bobby poured them each a mug. He suspected Dean had already downed one or two tall shots of bourbon, before he had poured the one he stared into between his hands.

The truths he told Dean just weren't reaching him. Dean was too caught up in self-pity to hear him and he knew shaking the boy or yelling at him would just make Dean withdraw more, feel more worthless, feel like more of a screw-up.

When Dean told him to call Elkins and tell him not to come, that Elkins would hurt Sam, he frowned. He had simply come to accept Sam as another hunter at this point. He wanted to give Sam and Dean the best back up he could, but hell, any of the vampire hunters would potentially consider Sam a 'thing' that needed killing. Well, shit. He didn't cotton to the idea of it just being the three of them going up against a nest of a matriarch as vicious as Vanessa.

Bobby shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "Guess I just think of Sam as a hunter 'stead of a…vampire." He gave a soft huff. "Good thing one of us is thinking straight about it." He looked at Dean. "It's going to be a bitch, just the three of us, but we'll figure out a way to take them down."

* * *

Dean closed the folder in front of him and pushed it away from himself. He didn’t want to look at the pictures anymore. He felt sick enough already, and besides, the images were already burned into his memory forever. He wouldn’t be able to forget them if he tried.

When Bobby mentioned how he thought of Sam as just another hunter instead of a vampire… yeah, Dean could understand that. Sometimes Dean forgot too, and he was the one fucking Sam, so he couldn’t really blame the older man for trying to call in other hunters to help them.

Dean shook his head a little when he saw the older man’s worry about the ‘three’ of them taking care of the nest.

“Sam’s already called some other vampires for backup. They’re going to be taking down the nest.” Dean replied, picking up his glass and downing the remains of it rather than the mug of coffee Bobby had put in front of him.

Yeah, Dean knew he was risking pissing off the older hunter something good, but he didn’t care too much about that right now. He was an adult, damn it. If he wanted something to drink harder than coffee before 6am that was his choice. Besides, it wasn’t like he was drunk. Yet. 

* * *

Bobby gave a slow nod, watching Dean down his second, third, fourth, or whatever it was drink.

"They are, are they?" Bobby said. He took a drink of his coffee, letting the bitter brew roll around in his mouth a minute before swallowing it down. "All right. I'll tell Sam you aren't coming."

Bobby pushed himself to his feet and put the bottle of bourbon on the table beside Dean's glass, amber beads still scattered in the bottom of it. "When you're sober enough you don't wrap your car around a tree, you head to my place," Bobby said, disappointment clear on his face, but he was at the end of his rope. When Dean got like this, he had never been able to reach him. All he could do was make certain the man Dean cared about survived the fight. "I'll back Sammy up, make sure he gets through this alive. Just like I backed your daddy up when we killed that son of a bitch who raped you. Those bastards who touched you this time, they'll pay too. I promise you that, son." Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do to help you get through this, let me know. All I ask is this. That man in there, he loves you. When this is over, when he comes to you, don't turn away, don't run from him. Jake told me Sam…that Sam needs you." Bobby couldn't bring himself to tell Dean what Jake suspected Sam would do if he lost Dean. Dean didn't need the extra guilt. He made enough for himself without Bobby's help.

Bobby took the coffee cup Dean hadn't touched, and his own, and walked down the hall. He yelled into Sam and Dean's bedroom. "Hurry your ass up Cristo. Meet me on the porch. I got some calls to make then you and I are going discuss how the hell we're taking down this nest and do some training. Already got your coffee." 

* * *

Bobby’s words were a little bit like a slap to the face, but Dean knew he deserved them. He had just told the older hunter that Sam had called in other back up to take care of the vampires. Dean hadn’t said he wasn’t going to go with Sam.... even if he would be useless to the vampire. But apparently Bobby was taking that choice away from him now, and... he supposed he couldn’t blame the older man.

Dean looked at the bottle that Bobby set in front of him. The liquor he’d already drunk felt like acid boiling in his gut by this point. It was the first time that Bobby had actually _encouraged_ him to get fucking plastered, and how the hell was he supposed to react to that? Knowing just how low of an opinion that Bobby really had of him...

Then the older man decided to drop another bomb on him. Bobby and his father... his father had known... about the man who’d raped him. His father had actually known... One of the few comforts that Dean had taken in life was that his dad had died without knowing what a whore his son was... that his father had died maybe believing he was worth something... now...

Dean felt like the world had dropped out beneath him. He was too stunned to pull away from the hand that Bobby had rested on his shoulder at the time, but now the memory of that touch burned him. How could Bobby do this to him? Why? It made him feel sick... so damned sick... he just wanted to vomit like he had the morning after...

Go to Bobby’s place... like hell... in fact he wasn’t sure at this point if he’d ever see the older hunter again. All he ever accomplished was causing pain, disappointment, and suffering to everyone around him... including himself. Dean heard Bobby’s call to Sam, and he pushed himself slowly up from the table and headed out back. Even that a bit of a slap in the face, remembering how... nice... it had been just yesterday, eating fucking barbecue, talking about the future... happy with Sam...

Now, everything had gone to hell in a hand basket, to say the least. Now, he just wanted to be alone. It was better for everyone...

* * *

Sam stepped into the shower as soon as it warmed up enough his teeth wouldn't start chattering. Fuck. The day was just going to hell. And the sun was barely on the rise. After lathering a washcloth he began washing his skin clean of the blood, suddenly hating even the smell of the crimson liquid that was his sustenance. It had been so much easier when it had just been him and Dean alone in that rickety house. No internet. No one to tell them what Vanessa had been doing while they recuperated from the physical injuries of what she'd done to them. While they tried to deal with the mental torture she had dealt them. But it had been just the two of them. Life with Dean was turning into one hell of a roller coaster. Dean was so damned knee-jerk emotional. And obviously Sam had gained no measure of trust from the man.

That wasn't fair he supposed but it felt like the truth. Dean would start to trust him, then strike out violently against him, catching Sam off guard again and again. How many times had Sam ended up on his ass, physically and mentally, thanks to Dean? He snorted softly. Sam had lost count. He didn't suck that badly at dealing with people…did he? He sure seemed to suck when it came to dealing with Dean. Dean was an emotional powder keg. Damaged goods, Bobby had called the young man. Yeah. That was an understatement. If Dean's long time father figure hadn't been able to help him, what chance in hell did Sam have to help him? He wasn't sure his love was enough.

He didn't take long in the shower and after drying off began to brush his teeth. Dean's words came back to him and he stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell was he doing? He felt so confused and torn up inside. A part of him wanted to leave Dean. Ever since he'd come into Dean's life he felt like he had just screwed the young man up worse. If it weren't for him, Vanessa would have never come after Dean. Of course…Dean would be a vampire now. Or dead. Though, he laughed bitterly to himself, that was sort of one and the same.

He heard Bobby's call to him to hurry up. He sighed. Yeah. Training. He looked at the bruise on his chest from the deer and wondered if he was up to facing Vanessa, if he would even survive it. He wasn't sure he was ready to face her, but the thought of Dean not waiting on him, of going in by himself to try to stop her alone terrified him. Ready or not, he had promised Dean they would leave tonight. So they would. He would just have to keep the faith he was good enough and that with Dean by him, they could take her down together.

Spitting the pink tinged toothpaste froth from his mouth, he gave a final rinse then went into his room and dressed. He stepped out into the hall. He could hear Bobby on the front porch talking on his cell. He could smell liquor as well as coffee and he smelled his lover and his lover's upset. The anguish he smelled in his lover's scent shredded his soul. No this had to be fixed. Somehow, this had to be fixed.

Screw Bobby and screw training. He headed into the kitchen and followed Dean's scent out the back door. He stepped out to see Dean standing alone in the twilight of the morning. The scent of his lover in pain was like a physical blow washing over him. He wanted to approach Dean, pull Dean into his arms, but he was so afraid of a repeat performance.

He stepped up next Dean and cleared his throat. "I, uh, I brushed my teeth," Sam finally said. "Are you going to…leave me?" he asked softly, feeling the fear coil inside of him at what Dean might answer, knowing his own scent reeked of that fear. He tried to steel himself against the heartbreak that always seemed to be his destiny.

 

* * *

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing outside staring out at the dark woods around Jacob’s house. Long enough for the sky to begin to going from pitch black dotted with stars, to a slightly lighter shade of dark purple as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Not too long then, he supposed. Certainly not long enough for him to even begin to get a handle on all the fucked up issues racing around in his head.

When it rains, it fucking pours.

Just one seemed like too much to fucking deal with right now. But trying to deal with the guilt of the deaths that vampire bitch had caused because of them, things between him and Sam going to hell _again_ which was mostly his fault, Dean knew, and Bobby letting the bomb drop that his father had known about… him being raped…

Christ… he didn’t know how to deal with this. He didn’t _want_ to fucking deal with this. Not like he had much of a choice though… He couldn’t deny a part of him wanted to just run. To get in the Impala and drive without looking back, getting as far away from this place as he could, and find something evil and nasty to kill. To take out all his anger, grief, guilt, and frustration on as many evil sons of bitches he had to until he felt he could look at himself in the mirror again… or until one of the evil sons of bitches took him out instead.

He heard the back door open and even without looking knew it was Sam. He could smell him… god, it was still so fucking weird that he could recognize scents now. Like the slight mint of the toothpaste that Sam had used. The soap Sam had obviously washed with in the shower. Beneath that… fear, sadness, grief… it made it hard for him to breathe even before Sam’s whispered words practically choked him.

Dean found he couldn’t speak when he turned to look at Sam so he did the next best thing. All but throwing his arms around Sam and holding onto the man that felt like his only reason for living right now. 

* * *

When he saw Dean's face, so filled with anguish it nearly took his breath away. And then Dean was in his arms and clinging to him like he was the young man's life raft. Sam choked back a sob and gathered the hunter in his arms. His handsome young lover. The vampire hung on to Dean just as tightly as Dean held him. He never seemed to say the right thing to the young man but this time, he hoped it got it right.

"I love you," Sam whispered. "I need you beside me more than anything else in this world."

He simply held Dean for a long time, finding comfort in those strong arms. He finally pulled back enough to look into his lover's eyes. A small smile touched his lips and he kissed Dean deeply, lovingly, trying to convey in that simple gesture what Dean meant to him and how much he treasured the young man. 

* * *

Dean closed his eyes tightly against the tears that wanted to fall as Sam took him into his arms and held onto him just as tight as he held onto the other man. Even when Sam had every right to push him away. After what Dean had said to him... after what he had _done_ to the vampire... Sam still held him. Still comforted him. Still... loved... needed...

It was so damned fucked up. _He_ was so damned fucked up. Sam didn’t need this... he wanted to tell Sam that, but he just couldn’t seem to find his voice right now, so Dean simply held on. For as long as Sam would let him.

Christ... he was so damned pathetic...

When Sam started to pull away he reluctantly released his hold on the vampire and the smile Sam gave him practically broke his heart. But before he could say anything, Sam was kissing him and Dean couldn’t help but kiss back. He wanted to continue kissing Sam long after he’d run out of breath but the burning in his lungs eventually forced him to pull back. Panting heavily as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the other man’s shoulder.

“You deserve better.” Dean finally managed. 

* * *

Petting Dean's hair, the young man's words made his heart want to break. "I've had one night stands, I've had lovers, I've had wives. I'd trade them all for an eternity with you. For another night with you. For another sunrise with you. There is no one better, no one I want more than I want you."

Sam pulled Dean a little closer. "Part of me wants to beg you to just come away with me, to some secluded cabin where it's just the two of us and the rest of the world can go to hell. Part of me wants to beg you to stay here, stay safe while I go after Vanessa. And part of me can't stand the thought of you not being with me, beside me, for even an hour. I want you with me. Always."

He kissed Dean's hair. "So you have to stop thinking that you're useless, that everything is your fault and that you're unworthy. You hear me? None of it's true."

* * *

Dean closed his eyes tightly and tried to swallow back the sob that tried to escape him brought on by Sam’s words. Christ… what the hell had he done to deserve this kind of devotion? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, in his opinion, and he wasn’t sure he could do what Sam was asking. How could he stop thinking it was his fault, when it was? How could he stop thinking he was unworthy when he had only caused pain to anyone he cared for? How could he stop thinking he was useless when he truly felt that way, when everything turned to shit no matter what he did?

He couldn’t deny that Sam’s offer for them to just go, somewhere secluded where they could be alone, just the two of them, was really fucking tempting right about now. Everything seemed so much easier when it was just the two of them. Maybe… once this was all over, he’d take Sam up on that. To just go away for a while where they could forget about the rest of the fucking world for a change, Dean liked that idea very much right now.

But, not until they’d dealt with that bitch Vanessa. Together. He wasn’t going to let Sam do this alone, damn it. Dean was going to make sure that bitch regretted ever living this long.

“I think your standards are a bit low.” Dean finally muttered, taking a deep breath and letting it out before he lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder to meet the vampire’s eyes. “I’m sorry… for earlier…” 

* * *

Sam felt the tension in Dean and simply held him while he hoped his words sank in. He really couldn't explain the kinship, the connection, the love he felt for Dean. It wasn't just being bloodmates. There was something in him that wanted and needed Dean, maybe some sort of kinship only made stronger by what the two of them had endured. Yeah, he could tell he was going to want to throttle the young man time and again, but he was pretty certain that feeling would be reciprocated.

He chuckled softly at Dean's words. "I don't."

He looked down in the green eyes of his lover. He smiled at Dean's apology though some of what Dean had done and said still stung. "We're going to go through some serious growing pains. We've both been solitary a long time. We're both use to doing things our own way. We'll have to find compromises without trying to kill each other. Most importantly, we have to have faith in each other. Even if we get pissed as hell at each other, we have to have faith."

Leaning down, he covered Dean's mouth with his own and gently kissed him. When he pulled back he nudged Dean toward the house. "Now go eat a little something. Even if it's just toast. I'll get those calls made. Then I'd like you to help me train. Even if Bobby is better with the sword, you have the speed and strength of a vampire, or at least, pretty damned close. I was hard pressed to keep up with you. I need to practice against that speed. And you need to practice against me."

* * *

Growing pains… yeah… guess that was a mild way of putting it. It might go a little bit easier if Dean wasn’t flipping out on Sam all the time, or acting like a complete basket case. Dean hoped that Sam was right and they wouldn’t end up killing each other before they worked it all out. Yeah, they both had plenty of issues. Hell, Dean’s issues had issues. Dean still couldn’t help but think no matter what Sam might say that the other man would be a hell of a lot better off without him.

But he wouldn’t… couldn’t… push Sam away now. He needed Sam. Christ, needed him so damned much, and that was scary as hell on its own. That he honestly wasn’t sure what he would do without Sam now… fuck… if anything happened to Sam…

He wished he could say Sam’s kiss alone was enough to erase his doubts, fears, and guilt. Dean wasn’t sure anything could, but at least it was enough to help center him a little. Making him feel a little less lost. Reminding him he wasn’t alone… even when he was being a complete ass to the other man. Yeah, Dean knew he would have a lot to make up for when this was all over.

Still, he nodded a little when the vampire told him to go inside while Sam made his calls, even though eating was pretty much the last thing Dean wanted to do right now. He was sure anything he ate would just come right back up again. Though he frowned a little doubtfully when Sam mentioned he was almost as fast and strong as a vampire and Sam had a hard time keeping up with him. It certainly hadn’t seemed that way to Dean, but he merely nodded again, and went back inside to the kitchen.

The bottle and glass were still sitting on the table. Dean grabbed the bottle and put it away without drinking from it then put his used glass into the sink. He still didn’t feel like eating so he grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself some of the still warm coffee to drink instead. 

* * *

Sam followed Dean inside. "Toast," he scolded Dean as he headed toward their room to get his phone. "That alcohol and coffee mix will eat a hole in your gut."

If Dean wasn't going to eat that was okay, but he really thought Dean would feel better with a little something in his stomach, but he wasn't going to harass Dean any further about it. Still, Sam was the one who lived on liquids, not Dean. After grabbing his phone and machetes he headed out to the front porch.

"Yer coffee's cold," Bobby said simply.

"That's okay. I'll pretend it's iced coffee."

"Things better?" the old hunter asked quietly.

Sam gave a shrug as he sank into the chair beside Bobby. "For the moment. He's coming with us. At least I think he is. I don't suppose I could convince you to sit this one out?"

Bobby scowled. "I'm the whole reason this mess got started."

"What is it with you two? Do you carry around extra buckets to pour your guilt in to?" Sam said with exasperation. "Dean got caught…"

"'Cause I sent him to check out the nest," Bobby interrupted.

"He got caught because a bottle of deadman's blood got smashed in his trunk. They smelled it and knew he was a hunter. Just before, apparently, I started watching the nest. I went in and damned near got beheaded by Vanessa. I let her get away. Even if I'd tried to chase her down, she'd have probably gotten away. This is no one's fault or everyone's fault, okay? Shit happens. Who knows how many blonde woman she's killed because of my Jessica. Now she's killing men that look like Dean and me. She's a vicious beast and she's got to die. I'll tell you what I told Dean. They'll be expecting us…"

"Ya think?" Bobby snapped.

"You sure you two aren't blood relatives?" Sam shot back with a glare. "The vamps will be wearing neck armor. We can't just walk in and behead them. They'll lay traps, they'll have hostages, and half those hostages she'll probably turn. It's vampire war and that war will be ugly as sin with a lot of blood spilt. I don't want yours to be among them. Dean needs you."

Bobby considered long and hard. "All right, I'll stay out of the battle proper, but you're gonna need help with the hostages you do get free, and I can watch your back. I got two other hunters who aren't willing to back off of this hunt either. Barrows and Spring. They apparently know you."

Sam snorted softly. "Yeah, they know me. Let me guess, a few expletives were interspersed with Cristo's a god-damned vampire?"

Bobby nodded. "Something like that. I asked 'em why they left that detail out when I was trying to find out more about you. Never heard so much hemming and hawing in all my life."

"They both owe me. They hate it, but they owe me. Saved their asses. Twice. The second time they discovered I was a vampire. They 'let' me go. They've never outted me, though which has sort of surprised me. At least, never outted me until now."

"They knew I was going to be working with you. After they 'warned' me, I told 'em you were calling in more of your vampire friends for back up. There was some heated discussion in the background. Look, I don’t' know…"

Sam held up his hand. "Don't worry about it. They cause a problem, we'll handle it. They might not like the fact I'm something they hunt, but they're willing to accept I don't feed on people. They will surely, albeit reluctantly, accept there are others like me. We can leave a vampire with you three. They can pretty much tell right away if whatever is coming out of the cave is human or vampire, unless they haven't turned enough yet for their heart to start stuttering."

"Stuttering?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's how I can tell the vampires from the untouched. Unfortunately, all too often the people I find there are already turning. I figure most people would want to die before a demonic animal binds with their soul. If there's a heaven…I don't know. I don't know if it matters. That is why other hunters say I'm ruthless and don't like civilians. The ones turning that I kill, they don't have their fangs yet. Since they don't have their fangs, I don't have to burn their bodies and their loved ones can take them home and bury them. But hunters think they were still civilians, so I'm labeled ruthless."

Bobby gave a slow nod. "That's…good to know."

Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip. Okay, maybe he couldn't pretend it was iced coffee. He handed it to Bobby. "Would you reheat that for me?"

Bobby snorted and pushed himself to his feet. "I need a refill anyhow."

"I'm going to make some calls, then I need some practice against someone good with a sword."

Bobby gave a nod. "I'm probably the better 'twixt me and Dean but he ain't bad. I'll be back out in a few, ready to spar. Going to grab me an egg sandwich I think, give you time to make your calls. I ain't seen Jake. He's always an early riser."

"He's out in the barn staying out of the way. I'm sure he'll wander back out soon enough."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes a little behind Sam’s back at the other man’s remark as Sam walked through the kitchen.

“Nag.” He muttered under his breath, though he couldn’t stop the slight smile from curving his lips all the same. No, he definitely didn’t feel like eating, but maybe a slice of toast would help settle his stomach after all. If it would make Sam happy and stop the vampire from worrying about him, all the better. Besides, he felt like he could use a few more minutes to himself before going out to face Bobby.

So Dean began looking for the bread and threw a couple of slices into the toaster. As he waited for the toast to pop back up, Dean tried to ignore the manila folder still sitting on the table behind him. He knew if he started thinking about the men who were probably suffering horrible slow deaths right now while he was in here eating breakfast, everything in his stomach right now would come right back up again.

The bread had just popped up from the toaster and Dean was grabbing the butter out of the fridge when he heard the front door open. Dean looked up, almost expecting it to be Sam again coming to make sure he was having his damned toast, so he was a little surprised when Bobby walked into the kitchen instead.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean offered before turning his attention to his toast, grabbing a knife, and began buttering his toast. At least it gave him something to do while he considered what to say to the older

* * *

  


The boy looked better. Still upset as hell, but better. Bobby rested his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, put me in some toast. I'm going to cook up and egg or two."

Bobby pulled out an iron skillet and set it on the stove to heat with some bacon grease in it then pulled out some eggs.

"Glad to hear you're feeling up to joining us. Sammy needs you beside him on this. He don't admit it, but I think he's pretty shaken up by this whole nastiness too," Bobby said, cracking the eggs, their contents spilling into the pan with a soft hiss. He pulled out a spatula and began stirring them, the dark gold spilling in to mix with the whites of the egg . "He doesn't want me in there, said it's a whole new type of game. Gotta admit, going up against vamps that got armor on their only weak spot don't sound real appetizing. But I'm not real thrilled you'll be in there without me at your back though." Bobby paused long enough to refill his mug and stuck his and Sam's into the microwave. That was the last of the coffee, but he didn't figure they'd be wanting any more. He turned back to stirring the eggs. "So, what do you want? There'll be two other hunters joining us, plus who ever Sam calls in. You want me in there watching your back or outside watching your back? You ain't gotta answer now, son if you ain't sure. Hell, we may completely revise whatever gameplan we come up with when we see this place she's holed up to make her stand."

* * *

“Ok.” Dean replied with a nod, grabbing the bread down from the cupboard again and throwing in a couple more slices for Bobby. The way the older man squeezed his shoulder definitely wasn’t unwelcome, and Dean felt himself relaxing a bit more. Dean really didn’t deserve a friend like Bobby. The older man was always there for him, no matter what, even when he didn’t know it. Just like Bobby had always been there for Dad. Even though the older man had threatened to shoot his dad full of buckshot on more than one occasion… Dean didn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost Bobby too.

Dean ate his toast at the counter rather than at the table, watching as the older hunter cooked up his eggs in an old fashioned iron skillet. He was definitely glad that the toast seemed to be sitting well in his stomach and deciding to stay there. In fact, the smell of the bacon grease and eggs was actually starting to make Dean’s mouth water and his stomach growled traitorously. Bobby always made the best damned eggs.

When Bobby mentioned him deciding to go on the hunt, Dean nodded a little, not quite sure what to say he just knew he wanted to put the fight he and Sam had behind him. Even though Dean knew he probably still had a lot to make up for his treatment of his lover. He hadn’t been thinking much at the time how this must be affecting Sam, and that wasn’t easily forgivable. Of course Sam would be shaken up… Dean had seen first hand how the vampire was right after they’d escaped… Dean was such an idiot.

Dean had to admit he was a little surprised that Sam had asked Bobby to stay out of the hunt, well, not really stay out of it, but stay out of the main fighting. Dean couldn’t help but be a little bit relieved that Sam had asked Bobby to, and Bobby had apparently agreed. Of course Bobby was a more than capable hunter, but he was also human. Yeah Dean was ‘human’ too, for the most part, but he was also different now too. It eased his mind a little to know he wouldn’t have to worry about Bobby as much, and he could concentrate on watching Sam’s back without having to split his attention between Sam and Bobby.

“You know I always want you at my back, Bobby, but I think Sam’s right. If things go badly…” Dean shrugged. “Guess we’ll know more when we get there though.” 

* * *

Bobby heard Dean's stomach growl even over the sizzle of the eggs. The way Dean was devouring his toast, seemed like the young man had regained his appetite. This eased his mind more than a little. After seeing Dean downing the bourbon, he was more than a little afraid Dean was just going to crawl into a bottle like he had done when his father died. That he would be thanking a vampire, again, for taking care of John's boy, he would have never believed. He couldn't help but wonder what the other 'vegetarian' vampires were like. Like people he supposed. Good and bad. Thoughtful and bastards. And everything in between. John would have had a shit fit that Dean had taken up with a vampire, but this morning's events only reinforced his belief that Sam would have won the man over. Like he had won Bobby over. He had to admit, he was sort of looking forward to sparring with the vampire. It wasn't very often, okay, hell, it never happened that a man had a chance to go up against a supernatural beast—person, he amended—without worrying about the supernatural one actually out to kill him. A man as old as Sam surely knew more than a few tricks.

When the toast popped up Bobby pulled out two plates and split the eggs and toast between himself and Dean. He slid the plate in front of Dean.

"You sound half starved there. Eat up. And stop talking like things will go badly. I don't want to have to go in there and drag both your asses out of that nest. Sam said it'll get ugly. Don't you go getting all self-sacrificing. Don't let Sam neither. You hand yourself over and I will come in after you, even if I have to do it by myself. And you know I mean it."

Bobby sat down at the table and moved the manila folder aside. "Don't be looking so worried. It's going to come out okay. A man can only do what a man can do. Now eat up. We got to make sure Sam and you are up to this. And this will be the first time you two have worked together. Don't want you two falling over each other in the heat of battle."

Bobby looked over toward the door when Jacob walked in. Jacob looked over at the coffee pot and shook his head. "Don't even have a pot of coffee going for me. No breakfast either," he tsked. "You'd make a lousy wife Bobby."

"Maybe that's because I don't have pumpkins," Bobby retorted.

"It doesn't take pumpkins to cook up a breakfast," Jacob said as he started up a fresh pot of coffee. He tossed some bacon into the pan Bobby had used and cracked open a few eggs beside the slices, then dropped some bread into the toaster. "Bobby, keep an eye on that would you? I need to go get some stuff."

"If you weren't going to cook it, why'd you start it?"

"Because you're sitting here eating my eggs and toast. Least you can do is keep the food in the pan from burning."

Bobby snorted and gave a nod.

Jacob whistled as he headed down into the basement. He came up a few minutes later with a trunk which he carried out onto the back porch. He came back in, washed his hands and dished out the meal for himself. "That trunk's got some good stuff for sparring. Armor, wooden weapons, things like that."

* * *

Dean couldn’t say he was all that surprised when the older hunter pulled down two plates once the eggs were done and gave him half of them. He wasn’t going to refuse the plate that Bobby handed him though. He wasn’t starved as the older man accused him of, having had a pretty big dinner last night when he and Sam had gotten up in the middle of the night, but since his stomach was feeling better now… damn the vampire for being right… he decided a proper breakfast definitely wouldn’t hurt.

So he joined Bobby at the table and dug into his eggs, all the while ignoring the folder that the older man discretely pushed aside. He couldn’t help but smile a little as the older hunter ‘threatened’ to go into the nest and drag them both out of there if things went bad.

“Yeah, I know.” He replied. He knew Bobby would do it too, even though a part of him had hoped that Bobby wouldn’t. Live to fight another day and all that… but he knew he’d never get Bobby to agree to that. Bobby was just as stubborn as John Winchester ever was, even though the older man would probably smack him over the back of the head for that comparison.

He nodded and continued eating.

Bobby had a point. Sam had said much the same thing. That they had to learn to work together, and they didn’t have a hell of a lot of time to do it in.

When he heard the back door open, Dean turned to look as Jacob came in and then had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the exchange between the two older men. Sam was right, Bobby and Jacob really did act like an old married couple. He almost snorted eggs out of his nose when Jacob called Bobby a lousy wife.

Then the old man left and came back carrying a trunk, and he couldn’t help raising an eyebrow in surprise when Jacob explained what was in it. The man was just prepared for anything it seemed. He wondered if Jacob had a bomb shelter somewhere here too. 

* * *

"Why are you looking so surprised?" Jacob asked Dean at his questioning look. "Sam likes to train even when he's not actively hunting. And I don't like it when he's using real blades. I'm not a hunter. Even with the padding and wooden weapons he still hits hard."

"You didn't tell me you sparred with him," Bobby said.

"Course I did. When he first got me free of the nest, I wanted to learn how to fight and defend myself. Didn't know if any vampires might come after me. Got a little paranoid. I made him teach me. I can protect myself if I have to. I'm probably a lot rusty, but I can manage. I'll help out sparring if you need an extra person."

The front door opened and Sam joined them in the kitchen. "You know Bobby, it's hard to drink my coffee when it's in here."

"You just asked me to reheat it for you," Bobby said, but looked a little guilty. "Would you believe I was waiting for the next pot of coffee to brew?"

Sam laughed. "No." Opening the microwave he grabbed both their coffees, put Bobby's on the table in front of him and took a sip of his own as he leaned against the counter. "We're set up. Got us eleven willing to go in with us. When we get some more intel, a few others may join us if we need the back up. After we do some training I'll look over what you've already found, see what I can pull out of it, maybe piece together a better picture of what we might be fighting."

"I brought the trunk up," Jacob said around a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks Jake. You joining us?"

"Sparring? Sure. The hunt, no way in hell."

"I didn't figure you'd come along on the hunt," Sam said, but glad to hear it all the same.

The coffee finished its final burble and Sam poured everyone a fresh mug. "The sparring weapons are wood for the most part, though there are a couple blade too. The wood is well balanced and has the heft of metal. They're solid enough to break bones, so just keep that in mind." He looked at Dean. "This will really be the first time you've had a chance to explore your enhanced strength and abilities. Yeah, you've fought a few times, but this will give you a chance to take the time and discover what you can and can't do."

* * *

Dean shrugged when Jacob got on his case about looking surprised about the trunk of weapons and shit. So Sam and Jacob sparred and shit. How was he supposed to know? As Jake said, he wasn’t a hunter. Dean simply turned his attention back to his eggs.

When Sam came in complaining to Bobby about the older man having forgotten the vampire’s coffee, Dean couldn’t help but smile a bit. Bobby usually wasn’t so absent minded. Well, that was his fault, the older hunter looking after him as usual. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease the older man about it later on though.

Then Sam started talking about the hunt to come and Dean was definitely surprised when Sam said that there would be eleven other vampires coming with them. Possibly more if they needed _backup_? That meant that Sam thought there would be at _least_ that many in Vanessa’s nest now. Probably more… Vampires that would know they were coming, were prepared, and out for blood (no pun intended) Jesus Christ…

When Jacob said there was no way in hell he’d be coming along on the hunt, Dean certainly couldn’t blame the man. Maybe he would change his mind about Bobby coming along too. Their chances weren’t very promising to begin with, but they were starting to look even bleaker than before.

Dean looked at Sam when the vampire addressed him, testing out his ‘abilities’… right. Well, he already knew he couldn’t go up against a vampire in a head to head fight, but he nodded anyway. Dean figured it wouldn’t be so different from the training drills his father used to put him through. Probably a lot more intense, but he was ready. 

* * *

Sam stayed leaning against the counter while the men finished their breakfast. He wouldn't mind sitting down and getting a look at what Bobby had found, his specific interest being who had gone missing, but he didn't want to upset Dean. It could wait. The news wasn't going to change in three minutes or three hours from now. He suspected Vanessa would focus on taking strong fighters, soldiers, or any skilled marksman and that was something he wanted to confirm.

He needed to see just how fast and strong Dean was. There was moving like a vampire and moving like a human. He had to show Dean the difference. If Dean could even do it. He had no idea just how much vampire Dean was. They also needed to see if some of Sam's blood might boost his abilities and for how long. They had so damned much to do and so little time to do it in. He prayed Dean was a fast study.

There was some light banter between Bobby and Jacob, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. He was glad the two men seemed to hit it off. Jake didn't have that many friends anymore, most of them had passed or were just too old to visit. He thought maybe the two men might stay in touch after this, provided they survived it of course.

No, he couldn't be negative. They had enough going against them as it was.

"Okay handsome, finish up. Let's get to training. Thought we might start with a run, see how fast and hard you can run if you put everything into it."

* * *

Dean had been right. Sam’s ideas of training weren’t much different from that of his father’s, but a hell of a lot more exhausting, and that was really saying something. He wasn’t sure what Sam had been expecting of him, hell, Dean wasn’t even sure what he’d been expecting of himself, but he got the feeling he’d disappointed the vampire.

As promised, they’d ran a few laps around the house after breakfast. Dean was a pretty good runner, he’d always had been. He and his father would run practically every morning for a few miles at least and that was usually just the start to training. Being able to run fast and hard was essential for a hunter to either run down, or run away from, whatever supernatural beast you were going after. Of course Dean had been slacking off on his routine the past few weeks, for obvious reasons, but he easily fell into pace at his usual level after a brief warm up.

Of course, Sam was able to outpace him easily despite how Dean tried to push himself. It was the same with sparring. Dean had sat on the sidelines resting at first while Sam and Bobby went at it with the sparring swords and the young man was impressed as always by Bobby’s skill with a blade, but Sam of course, was even more impressive. Dean had a feeling that Sam was even slowing it down a bit for Bobby’s sake because the man would never be able to keep up with the vampire otherwise. Once Sam had worn Bobby out, it was Dean’s turn. Dean wasn’t nearly as good with a sword as Bobby and just like earlier he barely kept up with the vampire. By the time they were finished Dean was breathing so hard his chest ached, he was covered in sweat, and his arms felt ready to fall off from blocking the powerful blows of the vampire.

He didn’t move any faster, his reflexes weren’t any better, he wasn’t any stronger and he honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to be any of those things, because if he was, that made him less human didn’t it? But if he wasn’t, he was all but useless to Sam.

Dean was leaning against one of the pillars of the porch drinking a glass of ice tea that Jacob had been nice enough to bring out to them. He’d stripped his shirt off not long ago because it was kind of hot at this point and it was covered in sweat anyway. The sun was almost directly overhead by now, almost noon, and he was exhausted.

Sam didn’t say it, but Dean could tell that the vampire was frustrated by his lack of progress. Sam kept trying to push him harder, insisting that he was faster, stronger, than he was, but he wasn’t. He just wasn’t…

* * *

Sam had pushed Dean in the running and in the swordplay, but Dean wasn't tapping into his vampiric strength and speed as he had when they had fought that morning. Sam was hoping Dean could tap into it without the emotional turmoil to fuel it but if the virus didn't consider itself threatened, apparently it wasn't willing to help. Dean didn't have the demonic spirit behind it to help call it forth. He would have to learn to call it himself…assuming he could ever learn to do so. He had no idea how long it had taken Jake to master his abilities.

Bobby was good with a sword. Not as good as Sam, but good enough for Sam to get a little comfortable using his machetes against a single blade. He kept his vampiric speed and strength reigned in so as not to hurt Bobby. It allowed him to concentrate on technique which was a good thing as more than once he thought he was going to disarm Bobby only to have Bobby slip out of it, sword still in hand. That frustrated him but also told him if he couldn't disarm Bobby, disarming Vanessa was going to be freaking impossible. He should focus therefore on getting past her defenses. Not a pleasant piece of knowledge to learn but useful. It would change his fighting technique. Once he shifted his mindset, he counted coup on Bobby numerous times, but Bobby slipped through his defenses upon occasional as well, at least until Bobby was worn out.

Dean wasn't as good with a sword, but he was able to withstand some of Sam's full fledged attacks. The hinted at speed and strength seemed to be just below the surface, ready, but not willing. Dammit. Dean might do better with a pump action shot gun, following it up with a blade once he knocked the vampires back. So long as Dean could keep the others off his back, he could focus on Vanessa. He suspected if the bloodmate in Dean sensed Sam was in danger, that too could trigger Dean's abilities.

Ultimately it meant Dean would not get to practice with his talents in advance, assuming they came out, and it meant Sam wouldn't get to see just how fast or slow Dean might move. That was also unfortunate. Maybe come early evening they could go up against Bobby and Jake together. They needed to make certain they didn't fall over each other in battle. Offering Dean blood was an option but it was getting on toward lunchtime and he had pushed his lover hard. A break would be good. Besides, that sun was getting hot and intense and he hadn't put any sunblock on yet and he was beginning to feel the burn.

Walking over to the porch and the welcome shade, he followed Dean's actions and stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt. He tossed the machetes aside with a little frustration. More time dammit. They needed more time.

He took the glass of tea Jacob offered him and drank a good bit of it down. He gave Dean a smile. Damn did Dean look just delicious all sweaty and glistening.

"Good workout." He glanced a little ruefully at Bobby. "And I can tell it's not in my best interest of survival to disarm my opponent."

Nodding from his chair on the porch Bobby said, "Yeah. But I think you were trying too hard, focusing on that instead of the fight."

"Probably," Sam agreed. He gave Dean's shoulder a light squeeze. "Looks like your enhancements aren't willing to show themselves unless you're pissed. I think we ought to load you up with a shotgun in addition to a machete. That'll throw them back, maybe knock them off their feet. You can knock them back and down, giving the others the chance to attack them while they are distracted and off balance. If your enhancements don't show and you start getting low on ammo, then you'll just need to high tail it out of there and fall back to Bobby's position.

"I think we ought to knock off for awhile, cool off. You and Bobby should get a good lunch in you too, maybe catch a few hours of sleep. Then we can do some sparring against Bobby and Jake, clean up, and load up and head out. You good with that plan? Suggestions? Ideas?" Sam flicked his gaze over to Bobby to include him. If he could get Dean to sleep for a few hours, he could look at Bobby's files without upsetting the young hunter.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam came up to join them on the porch. Couldn’t help it really, especially when the other man stripped off his own shirt and stood there bare-chested looking absolutely perfect. Then Sam tossed away the machetes he’d been using and his heart sank a little realizing just how much he’d disappointed the vampire.

Yeah. He was useless. He’d already known it, but it still wasn’t pleasant to have it confirmed.

When Sam started talking about giving him a shotgun… yeah, that was about as effective as shooting a bear with a bb-gun, the only effect really making it mad. Let the others, meaning the vampires, handle it. Telling him to run once he was out of ammo. Yeah, like hell he was running. Useless or not he wasn’t going to just hightail it out of there. He might not be a vampire but he was a hunter, damn it.

Then Sam mentioned lunch and Dean merely frowned. He wasn’t the least bit hungry, but he supposed trying to get some sleep wasn’t too bad of an idea, might as well not be exhausted as well as useless.

When Sam asked for ‘suggestions’ and looked to Bobby, Dean glanced at the older hunter as well but kept his mouth shut. 

* * *

Bobby could see Dean was back in his low self-esteem pity party just from the look of defeat in his eyes and the way his shoulders sagged just a little. Dean didn't do well feeling helpless and powerless. When he killed something evil and supernatural, something that was taking the lives of innocents, that was the only time Dean seemed to be proud of himself. But then that quickly faded and he moved on to the next hunt, burning himself up with guilt and self-loathing until he found that hunt. John Winchester, damn the man, just never told Dean how proud of him he was. The hero worship the youth had for his father didn't help. They were big boots to fill, but John was no saint and sure as hell had his flaws. Not that Dean would ever believe that to be the case. Sometimes he regretted they salted and burned John or he'd call John's spirit up in a god-damned séance and make the man tell Dean the truth and try to knock some sense into that boy.

As much as it pained him, as much as he knew how dangerous it was, even if it meant he might lose Dean, Dean had to know Bobby was proud and had faith in him.

"I think you need to keep Dean at your back. He may not be vampire, but he's one of the finest hunters there is. Neck armor, trap set for you, whatever, that boy will do you more good protecting your back than being outside with me. Give him an elephant gun and I promise you, those vamps will go down, and Dean's one helluva shot. A shot planted right will rip apart any neck armor they've got. Other than that, nope, got nothing to add."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Bobby's words and glanced at his lover. He could smell Dean's disgust with himself and his frustration, but also his determination. Sam wanted to argue, he wanted to keep Dean safe, but one glance back at Bobby and then his lover once again and he gave a nod. "If you feel comfortable with that suggestion Dean, then by all means, you having my back is where I'd prefer you be." He gave a grin. "And vampires are notoriously arrogant. Odds are they'll protect their necks, but not the rest of their bodies because in a vampire showdown, the neck is the target. A 60 caliber pistol will knock an elephant on its butt. Imagine what it'll do to a vampire's face. Or a machete, swung right, can take out knees and arms and hands. They won't protect those parts of themselves…probably. And I honestly believe, when the adrenaline gets going and you're in a life or death situation, you'll find you're going to have the speed and strength you'll need. The demonic virus is programmed for one major thing. Survival. I'd just really wanted you to have a chance to train with it before we went into combat. It can throw you, put you off your game. But you've been a hunter long enough, you'll do okay, no matter what happens," Sam said confidently putting all his belief into that. If Dean was purely human, fighting as a human…he'd be hard pressed going up against a bunch of vamps. Sam would make sure one of the other vamps kept an eye on Dean just in case things went south. There were all going to have to watch each other's backs plain and simple.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower," Sam said. He stepped closer to Dean and whispered, "Room for an extra sweaty body in there with me, you know. I'll even give you a massage afterward if you want." 

* * *

Dean was surprised, pleased, and a little bit embarrassed all at once from Bobby’s praise. He had honestly expected the older hunter to agree with Sam, that he should stay outside with the rest of the humans, and let the vampires take on the vampires. Dean honestly wasn’t sure he deserved Bobby’s praise. Yeah, he was an ok hunter, if you didn’t count his stupidity for getting caught by the vampire nest in the first place, and to be honest, as much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid that he would be more of a hindrance to Sam than an asset in this fight.

But Bobby did have a point. A well placed heavy round to the neck would do the job just as good, maybe even better, than a machete. There was more than one way to behead a vampire… Dean almost smirked but didn’t. Considering Sam probably wouldn’t appreciate that remark.

He was even more surprised when Sam readily agreed with Bobby’s plan and when the vampire asked him if he did as well, Dean gave a nod. “Sounds good to me.”

When Sam went on to explain the nature of the ‘virus’ inside of him, Dean honestly wasn’t sure what he hoped for. He definitely didn’t want to be useless to Sam in a fight, but with everything else that had happened he hadn’t even had time to deal with the fact that he wasn’t completely human anymore. He didn’t know how much ‘vampire’ he really wanted to be.

Then the look in Sam’s eyes definitely changed when the other man announced he was going to grab a shower and invited him to join him. It definitely wasn’t an offer he was prepared to refuse, and Dean nodded with a slight grin.

“I’m gonna head inside too. Too damn hot out here.” Dean told the older hunter casually. Sure it wasn’t like Bobby didn’t know where he was going and what he was probably going to be up to, but he wasn’t going to broadcast it either. 

* * *

Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean. "I think I'll just sit out here. Where it's quiet," Bobby said.

Sam smirked but gave a warning glare to Jake to keep his mouth shut. Laughter danced in Jake's eyes but for once, didn't say anything.

As soon as they were out of view of the window, he turned around and faced Dean, pulling him into a kiss. He moaned as he ran his hands over Dean's bare back and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth, exploring his lover's mouth and tangling their tongues. He slowly walked backwards, toward their room, delighted Dean wanted to join him. He could already feel himself getting hard. He finally let Dean come up for air then nipped at those lips, sucking Dean's bottom lip into his mouth. As he walked backwards he reached between them and unbuttoned Dean's jeans.

"You have too many clothes on, Lover. Too hot for that," Sam murmured.

Reaching their room he turned Dean around, kicked the door shut, and guided Dean back to the bed. When he felt Dean's legs reach the back of the bed, he gently laid him back and down on to it. "Let me help you undress. For the shower," Sam said. He began kissing his way down Dean's jaw then running his tongue down Dean's neck, savoring the salty taste of Dean's sweat as he pulled open the zipper to Dean's pants.

* * *

Dean couldn’t say he was surprised when Sam all but pounced on him as soon as they were out of view of the two older men. Not that Dean was complaining. Not at all. In fact, all he could really do was groan in pleasure as Sam ravished his mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s broad shoulders letting Sam guided them down the hall to their room.

Damn. He thought he was hot before, but Sam’s hands were like fire across his skin. Sam’s kisses made him feel like he was melting and his lover’s cock a hot brand against his own. Dean didn’t even care as his lungs began to burn as well from lack of air. A sound of need and complaint breaking from his lips when the other man finally released them, but the only thought going through Dean’s brain when he felt Sam’s hand at the waistband of his jeans was ‘god, yes.’

He was a little surprised then that Sam’s teasing words actually penetrated through the haze of lust surrounding his brain, and he snorted softly. Too many clothes, like they hadn’t _just_ come in off the porch where Bobby and Jake were. No matter how hot he might be, or how hot Sam made him, he wasn’t about to go buck naked in front of the two older men. Even if it might be worth it to see the look on Sam’s face.

Dean’s amusement faded when Sam suddenly spun them around and he heard the door to their room slam closed behind them. Somehow that alone kicking up his desire another notch and he moaned again, this time a little impatiently, as Sam guided them both to the bed. Dean refusing to release the vampire as Sam laid him down, bringing the other man to the bed with him.

Even though he didn’t really want to think it, it was not lost on Dean that this might be the last time they might be together like this. That was certainly part of the fuel to his desperation as he lifted his hips impatiently when Sam eased the zipper of his jeans down a little too slowly for Dean’s liking. At the same time tilting his head back with a groan to give Sam better access, his fingers tangling in the other man’s hair, as his lover’s tongue explored his neck. 

* * *

The waves of sheer desire he smelled rolling off his lover was driving Sam crazy. He had been ready for some lovemaking but the need he sensed in Dean had his cock growing harder practically with each passing second. Under his tongue he could feel the pounding of Dean's heart, he could hear the rush of Dean's blood and the spike of pheromones were all having a definite effect. It took all Sam's control not to rip Dean's pants off, bury himself deeply in his bloodmate, and sink his teeth into his lover's neck. When Dean lifted his hips, Sam groaned. Yes, he wanted this, he wanted Dean more than anything.

He pushed Dean's pants and undershorts down, but Dean's boots kept him from pulling them all the way off. Sucking at Dean's neck his hand went to Dean's cock, it already hard and firm under his touch. A growl thrummed in chest as he stroked Dean's member. He needed to taste his lover, needed it desperately. The way Dean tilted his head back, his scent, oh god. His other hand roamed over Dean's chest, caressing, drifting over Dean's nipple, then rubbing and pinching it.

"Need you. Need you so fucking bad," Sam breathed against Dean's neck. A fresh growl spilled from his throat and he pushed Dean down as he straightened up, making Dean release him. He knelt and practically ripped Dean's shoelaces loose and yanked off Dean's boots and pulled the jeans off, then did the same with his own boots, his lust-filled eyes locked on his lover. Dropping his own pants, he kicked them aside. He went to his knees and ran his tongue from the base of Dean's cock up to the tip, licking away the precome dripping from Dean's cock with a deep groan as he fingered Dean's balls, rolling them gently in his fingers.

* * *

“Fuck, yeah…” Dean panted when Sam pushed down his jeans and underwear freeing his trapped cock. His lover’s sucking at his neck making him hard as a rock even before Sam wrapped his fingers around his throbbing length, and he groaned as he thrust up into the other man’s fist. His fingers tightening in Sam’s long sweat damp hair as his lover’s fingers caressed his chest and played with his nipple, making him arch beneath the vampire with a groan.

But when Sam suddenly pushed away from him, keeping him pinned to the bed with one hand against his chest not letting him follow, Dean couldn’t help but practically whimper with need.

“Don’t stop.” He begged. Even as he watched the other man slide down the bed and started yanking at his boots. The way Sam tugged sharply at his shoe laces made him a little worried that he might have to get new ones, but then Dean didn’t really give a shit by the time his boots hit the floor along with his jeans and undershorts. Allowing him to spread his legs wider in invitation, licking his lips as he watched Sam strip himself down just as naked.

Then suddenly Sam was there between his legs, licking up his cock and fondling his balls, and Dean’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. His fingers clenching in the sheets beneath him as he moaned, begging for more of his lover’s touch. “Want you. Need you. Sam…”

* * *

"You have me," Sam answered as he tasted and teased Dean's crown. "All of me."

His blood fairly boiled for a taste of the sweet crimson pounding in his lover's veins. He purred as he took Dean's cock deep in his throat, firmly holding the man's hips as he went down on him again and again, wrapping his tongue along the rock hard shaft, pulsing his tongue just under the notch of the crown, tasting the precome as it seeped from Dean's tip. He sucked as he pulled off then greedily swallowed Dean again but he wanted more.

He replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Dean's hard member as his mouth dove deeper, sucking on the flesh encasing Dean's balls, swiping across it with his tongue. He slowly sucked one ball in to his mouth as he stroked Dean's hard cock, giving small twists on the downstrokes and running his palm over his lover's leaking tip to lube his hand further. He toyed with Dean's ball gently then released it only to suck the other one in with a groan. The sound of his lover's heart pounded in his ears, the rush of the blood, the sounds of pleasure he was drawing from his lover mixing with it all. His body burned with need as if he already had tasting his mate's blood.

Finally releasing Dean's balls he licked his way lower, reaching that sweet puckered hole. He twirled his tongue around the edges of it, then began to tongue fuck it, pushing in deeper and harder with each flick of his tongue.

* * *

Oh fuck, he loved it when Sam did that. Dean moaned wantonly as his lover took him deep into his throat over and over. The vibrations traveling through his sensitive flesh as Sam purred around his cock would have made him buck up into the vampire’s mouth if Sam didn’t have such a firm grip on his hips.

“Oh god, yeah… fuck… Sam…” Dean gasped, his muscles tensing and trembling with every swipe of his lover’s tongue. His back arching when Sam swallowed and sucked on him so hard that Dean thought the other man was trying to suck the come right out of him. If Sam kept it up much longer he might just succeed.

He couldn’t have stopped the cry that was torn from his lips even if he wanted to when Sam’s mouth suddenly left him. The sudden cold air against his wet cock almost hurt after being incased in the warm wet heat of his lover’s mouth. But before he could even begin to beg the other man to take him in his mouth again, Sam’s fingers were wrapped around his aching flesh, stroking him while his lover’s mouth moved lower to play with his balls.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat and spread his legs wider to give the man he loved all the access he wanted to his most sensitive areas. Sam seemed to pay as much attention to his balls as he had his cock, and the combination of his lover’s hand stroking him while his mouth played with his heavy sack was amazing.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, could feel his balls tightening under Sam’s mouth. When he felt his lover’s mouth move again it left him aching in both frustration and anticipation, knowing where Sam was going. When Sam’s tongue stroked over his sensitive hole Dean gasped sharply, his whole body shuddering as his lover’s talented tongue did things to him that should be illegal. Pushing into him making his muscles flutter and clench with pleasure and then relax again begging for more.

“So good… so fucking good…” Dean panted, and then suddenly he knew… if this could be the last time they were together, he didn’t want… them… to be what he remembered. He wanted it to be his choice and he wanted it to be Sam. “Fuck me, Sam… want you in me…”

* * *

The way Dean reacted to his every touch thrilled Sam. That they could bring each other such joy after the things they had endured, it was as if they were slowly mending each other's soul with their love. Dean's reaction to Sam's tongue was rewarding and he hoped it meant Dean was getting more comfortable with being touched there. Perhaps next time…assuming there was a next time…Dean might let him use his fingers as well, to push inside and stroke that special spot and give him even more pleasure. There would simply have to be a next time because dammit, he wanted someday to be able to make love to Dean again. It wasn't at all that he wanted somewhere to stick his dick. He wanted to make love to Dean, all the way. He wanted to feel his lover wrapped around him, and to have his lover feel him. It would happen. He just had to be patient, provided Fate gave them that time.

From the sounds Dean was making, his lover was getting close and while he could certainly stretch it out, he didn't want to tease Dean too much. He was just about to work his way back up to Dean's cock with his mouth to let Dean fuck into it when he heard Dean's plea. A groan poured from his throat. Yes, oh God yes, he wanted to be in Dean so fucking badly. He felt his hard cock grow impossibly harder almost instantly. To plunge into the silken heat of his love…

"I want to be in you, too, Lover," Sam said, and using his free hand, reached over to the drawer. He pulled out the lube and the knife. Returning his mouth to Dean's hole he drove his tongue in again and this time worked a finger in beside it, pressing and pushing until he finally breached that ring of muscle. He kept up the attention with his tongue as he began to slowly finger fuck his lover. He pushed in deep enough to brush over that sensitive gland, tightening his hand around Dean's cock as Dean bucked and gasped. After a few more times he pulled his finger out and opened the lube with his teeth and thumbed a glob onto his fingers. He pushed back in with his finger as he worked his mouth back toward Dean's balls and cock. He wanted it perfect for Dean, as positively perfect as he could possibly make it.

* * *

As Dean watched as his lover pull the lube and knife from the drawer he remembered well how nervous he’d been the first time he’d seen Sam do it, fearing what was to come. He wasn’t afraid now. Yeah, he was still nervous, but he couldn’t deny the anticipation he felt as well. He had no idea if he was ready for this yet, but that didn’t matter to him right now. His need to be with Sam, to give Sam this, overrode his nervousness. His lover’s tongue quickly returning to work sinfully against his sensitive hole certainly helped to drive his need up even higher.

Dean groaned, throwing his head back as he wrapped his legs around his lover’s shoulders. Pressing against that wicked tongue, begging for more, and Sam didn’t hesitate giving it to him. When he felt the other man’s finger pressing against his entrance, Dean did his best to relax, to allow Sam inside of him. That hot slick muscle doing wonders to distract him when the finger finally breeched him, the initial burn making him clench a little in spite of his best efforts not to.

“Oh fuck!” Dean all but shouted when he felt that finger brush against his prostate and his inner muscles tightened for a different reason as he gasped in pleasure. One of his hands leaving the rumpled bedspread to thread through his lover’s hair as Dean lifted his head to watch. The sight of his lover between his legs working his finger in and out of his ass, the continued attention against that place inside of him making Dean moan and tremble. His hips moving of their own accord, bucking up to push his lover’s finger even deeper into his body and when Dean moaned again it was in complaint when that finger withdrew from him.

“Sam… god… god yeah…” He panted over and over, writhing beneath the other man. The attention to his cock, his ass, Sam’s mouth, his fingers, his hands, all working to drive him insane with pleasure. He watched Sam slick up his fingers and he spread his legs wider in invitation. The burn was more intense when two of Sam’s fingers breeched him instead of one but so was the pleasure if it were possible. Precome dripping from the tip of his rock hard cock freely.

* * *

Sam wanted to just pause and watch as his lover squirmed and writhed and moaned. He licked at the precome on Dean's cock, moaning as the liquid teased his own senses. He could taste his lover's need in the semen already. His blood, his blood was going to be sheer fire and ecstasy. Sam began scissoring his fingers, spreading Dean open wider and wider, stretching him as he pushed more and more lube inside and spread it around his hole.

He was so hard he ached. Dean was already at the point between pleasure and pain, he could see that, hear that, smell that. He pushed in a third finger, making certain Dean was as stretched as possible without actually fisting him. So tight. His lover was so fucking tight. With a final stroke over Dean's prostate, he pulled his fingers out and ran his lubed hand over his cock. His heart felt like it was going to hammer its way out of his chest. Grabbing hold of Dean's thighs he gently tugged him a little further off the bed and bent his knees up, then took hold of Dean's cock with his warm, well lubed hand while caressing the underside of Dean's thigh.

"So fucking beautiful," Sam breathed, drinking in the sight of his lover's sweat sheened skin, of his full, stiff cock, of the sheer need he saw in Dean's face. "Love you," he said as he aligned himself. Making certain Dean was ready he slowly pushed in, feeling his cock slide into that hot velvet, feeling Dean's ring of muscle reluctantly open itself enough for his crown to slide past it. Sam threw his head back and groaned with pleasure. He inched his way in, forcing himself to go slow, to let Dean adjust to him, stroking Dean's cock steadily. He was trembling by the time he finally was fully buried inside his lover.

"Oh, god, Dean," Sam whispered, his cock pulsing and throbbing. Dean's body clutched his cock tightly, wrapping it in silken muscle. He leaned over, trapping the young man's leaking cock between them and covered Dean's mouth, kissing him passionately, tangling his tongue with Dean's as they chased each other's tongue back and forth into each other's mouths. He pulled out just a little and then pressed back in, beginning a slow and gently deepening stroke in and out of Dean's ass. When the stroke grew deep enough, he angled himself to strike Dean's prostate. His moans descended into growls and purrs as he let Dean's scent envelop him and drown him. He began to kiss the side of Dean's mouth, then closer to the jaw, further and further down until he reached Dean's neck and began sucking and numbing it.

"Need you," Sam growled, beginning to move faster. "Knife, Dean. Open it," Sam begged.

He felt the blade at his throat and tilted his head. Resting his hand over Dean's he guided it in location and pressure. Feeling the blade slice his flesh he growled deep in his chest as he smelled his own blood and felt the liquid begin to stream down over his collar bone. When Dean's mouth covered the wound, Sam sank his fangs into Dean's neck and his hand went between them and he gripped Dean's cock. The taste and feel of the warm liquid in his mouth set him on fire and he could have believe it if someone said he burst into flames in that moment. The animal was with him then and each push into Dean was a shower of fireworks, each draw of blood into his mouth red heat. The sounds Dean made only drove him wilder, more desperate, almost frenzied. He was pulling all the way out and slamming back in, the sound of flesh smacking flesh lost in the growls that echoed in the room.

Sam's balls suddenly tightened and drew up and he pumped Dean's cock harder. He shoved in deep, exploding in his love so hard his eyes saw nothing but white light and screamed into Dean's neck in ecstasy. When he felt the almost simultaneous release and reaction from Dean he extracted his teeth from Dean's flesh and drank deeply.

* * *

  
Dean's eyes never left Sam as he watched his lover between his legs, licking at his cock and fucking him open with his fingers. It was amazing and he never wanted to forget this moment. Even as the burning stretching sensation inside of him intensified when Sam added a third finger into him, it was still amazing and he wanted to burn this image into his memory for the rest of his life. Sam was so fucking hot when he was like this, wild and passionate and loving all at the same time. Seeing his lover's need and complete adoration in his eyes when Sam looked up at him, giving him all the pleasure he could, it nearly took his breath away.

He gave a small cry of complaint when Sam's fingers suddenly withdrew from him leaving him feeling empty. However his heart beat even faster with anticipation when the other man tugged him closer to the edge of the bed. Dean moaned deeply when Sam's slick fingers curled around his over sensitive shaft and his cock dribbled precome over his lover's fingers as the other man stroked him. 

When he felt the head of Sam's hard cock pressing against his hole and Dean's breath hitched. He wanted this. He wanted this so fucking much. Dark memories flickered at the edges of his awareness but as long as he kept his eyes on Sam they stayed in the shadows where they belonged. Seeing the unspoken question in his lover's eyes, Dean gave a small nod, and felt Sam begin to push inside of him. 

Dean's hands flew to Sam's shoulders and he moaned, his fingers clenching a little against the other man's muscles as his lover pushed into him. It burned, it hurt, but Sam was careful, slow, and Dean knew it was for him. He knew it had to be so fucking hard for him not to simply plunge all the way in with one quick thrust and he loved Sam even more for that. Knowing that helped him remain as relaxed as he could, allowing his lover inside of him, so damned slowly it was almost a tease, and his groan of relief echoed Sam's when he finally felt the other man's hips pressing against his ass. Sam's thick hard length all the way inside of him… 

"Sam… oh fuck…" Dean gasped and then moaned when Sam pressed himself even closer, kissing him, and he clutched at his lover as his tongue danced with Sam's. Then Sam started moving inside of him and it was like sparks began shooting off behind his eyelids. It was good, so fucking good…

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, lifting himself up with every thrust to allow Sam deeper inside of him. He tightened his legs, pulled the other man closer, and gasped his name over and over once Sam allowed him time to breathe. Sam's constant stroking over his prostate making him clench around his lover's cock deep inside of him. Pushing him closer and closer to the edge. So close, he was so fucking close…

"Yes, god, yes…" Dean whispered when Sam's order registered and he forced himself to release his hold on his lover's shoulders, fumbling for the knife for a second before he managed to get it open. He let the vampire guide him even as he tilted his head to the side to give his lover better access to his throat. 

The scent of Sam's blood when he cut was almost overpowering and he heard himself echo his lover's growl of need without meaning to. He was lost, completely and utterly lost, and he didn't give a shit because he was with Sam, that's all that mattered. His tongue followed the line of blood up Sam's collar bone to his neck and he growled even louder when his mouth covered the flowing wound. Sam's blood feeling his mouth, tasting his need, his pleasure, his love and Dean thought he might just swoon from the intensity. Sam's fangs sinking into his neck making him moan again and all he could do was cling to Sam as he felt everything swept away. All doubts, all fears, nothing else mattered but this. Just this. Him and Sam, the pleasure and their love. 

He felt Sam come, spilling deeply inside of him, and it was almost an afterthought when he realized he was coming as well. The pleasure so intense it was indescribable and he held onto Sam tightly, not thinking just feeling, simply letting the tide wash over him, trusting that Sam would keep him from washing away.    


* * *

The sensations, the tastes, the smells, all of it Dean's love and pleasure rippled through him. He purred as Dean lifted again and again, clenching and milking him dry, while he did the same as he stroked Dean's cock, they each drawing out the other's pleasure for as long as possible. If Dean were a true vampire they could exchange blood, drinking from each other, sustaining each other. Though Dean was bloodmate, he was not vampire and reluctantly Sam stopped sucking at the bite and licked the wound until it the bleeding all but ceased. He stroked Dean's hair as the young man drank just a little longer from him. To have a vampire lover again, it was wonderful. Indescribable. The love in his heart for Dean swelled.

"Love you so much," Sam said.

When he felt Dean finally release his neck he nearly groaned in complaint. He pulled back and looked down at Dean, seeing his own blood smeared on his lover's lips. He ran his tongue over Dean's lips, then kissed him, pushing his tongue in between parted lips. As his tongue roved slowly in Dean's mouth the taste combination of their blood was almost enough to make Sam want to go another round. He slowly pulled out of Dean, feeling his seed spill out as he withdrew, then wrapped his arms around Dean and rolled over, so he was below Dean. He began to kiss the hunter slowly, leisurely.

"Thank you, lover," Sam breathed into his ear. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

He pulled Dean impossibly closer, holding him, slowly run his hands over Dean's body as if mapping out every valley, every scar, every muscle, conveying with his touch what was in heart. His lips brushed over Dean's cheeks, his lips, his eyebrows. He finally rolled Dean over, so he was once again on top, then smiling at Dean, began to slowly lick down Dean's chest, lapping at the smeared come coating his chest and stomach. He worked his way lower, pausing occasionally to suck gently at Dean's flesh, before moving lower still. Reaching the young man's groin he paid loving attention to Dean's cock, softly moaning as he ran his tongue over the softened cock. He didn't try to arouse, merely to caress, to pull forth small shudders of pleasure from his lover as he investigated his body with his tongue much as he had with his hands. Coaxing Dean to lay on his stomach, Sam began massaging Dean's back, leaning down and licking or sucking occasionally until he reached Dean's ass cheeks. He kneaded his fingers deeply into Dean's muscles, then pulled apart Dean's cheeks and licked from Dean's sack up to and over his hole a handful of times. Once he was satisfied, he crawled up his lover's body and nipped and nibbled at the back of his neck. Settling beside Dean, still running light loving fingers over Dean's back, he sighed contentedly.

"Ready to sleep for a bit, Aurora?" Sam asked him, referring to the name of the princess in Sleeping Beauty.  


* * *

Dean felt so high on the pleasures rippling through his whole body he honestly didn’t think he would ever come down. Sam brought him down gently of course. Slowly. Slowing his strokes along his cock. Gentling the sucking on his neck, licking the sensitive bite tenderly. The careful stroking fingers through his hair, making him feel more loved than he ever thought possible, hell, more than he deserved.

The pleasure transforming, becoming less intense and more soothing, and he never wanted it to end… Of course it had to and Dean whimpered softly when the tender sucking on his neck finally ceased. He looked up at the other man with a smile. His lips parting willingly for Sam’s kiss and moaning again at the taste of his lover’s tongue, their blood mingling in his mouth.

Fuck… if anyone would have told him a month ago he’d find the taste of blood utterly erotic… yeah, that still frightened him a little, but at the same time it seemed almost impossible to be afraid in Sam’s arms. He knew his lover would protect him from anything, even at the cost of his own life. Yeah, ok, that kind of scared Dean too, but he knew he’d do the same for Sam too.

Dean almost laughed at himself, even as he winced a little when he felt Sam pull out of him. God, he got so damned sappy after sex with Sam. He blamed it on the blood, had to be Sam’s blood, since Sam could be a real bitch sometimes.

He did laugh softly when Sam turned them around, and Dean took his time exploring his lover’s body the same way the vampire explored him. Welcoming every kiss, every touch. Thank you… he should be the one thanking Sam. For giving him this… for loving him… Then when Sam flipped them over again he snorted softly.

“Can’t make up your mind?” Dean teased, but he laid there without complaint, letting Sam touch and taste him anywhere he wanted. Christ, he was a mess. But at least Sam was cleaning up a bit of his mess. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and moaned softly when the other man reached his over sensitive spent cock.

When Sam urged him over onto his stomach Dean was already practically boneless and his lover’s fingers massaging his already loose and tingling muscles just made him melt even further into the mattress. He’d been worn out before by their workout outside, and now he was definitely exhausted by their workout in the bedroom. Though that didn’t stop the moans that spilled from his lips as Sam licked him intimately, even if Dean wasn’t sure if he could get aroused again if his life depended on it… hell, who was he kidding? Sam could probably get him aroused if he were half dead. Thankfully his lover took pity on him.

Though as tired as he was that didn’t stop Dean from reaching over to slap Sam on the ass when the cheeky vampire had the nerve to call him a Disney princess again.

“You’re the princess, Sammy.” Dean muttered sleepily, even as the gentle petting fingers along his back lulled him to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam reluctantly let his eyes drift open. One glance at the clock told him it was five but he had no idea if it was am or pm. Probably PM he guessed. The scent of his bloodmate was thick in the room, and he hugged Dean a little tighter to him, sighing softly against the back of Dean's neck. If they were spooned any closer their flesh would be one. He lay there for a little while, soaking up the heat from Dean's body, drinking in the smells of his lover, and savoring the quiet time of just holding him. If it was five, Dean probably ought to eat. Sam could make certain he had everything he needed to review and while he had intended to get in some more training, he felt the clock ticking and wanted to get on the road. Once they met up with the others, they would spend a short time training, making certain they had the feel of each other's moves, discussed tactics and developed strategies and back up plans. Dean was so impatient, he hoped he could convince Dean it would be necessary. Maybe he could corner Bobby and get Bobby to help with that. And then there were the two hunter friends of Bobby's. More unknowns. Vampiric wars were ugly and bloody and vicious and he knew in his heart they should probably take a few days to train and scout, but he also knew Dean wouldn't be able to stand that, knowing that people were being tortured or dying because of the two of them.

A part of him wanted to get up, but he was afraid Dean would have nightmares again if he left Dean's side so he lay there with his lover for a time, just listening to Dean's heart, the rush of his blood, and the sound of each drawn breath. He heard the change in Dean's breathing and felt Dean begin to stir.

"Good afternoon, Lover," Sam breathed into Dean's ear quietly. He kissed Dean's neck, nuzzling it lovingly.

* * *

Warm. Relaxed. Sore… and sticky. That seemed to be a common theme he was waking up to now a days. Not that Dean was really complaining. Well, maybe about the sore and sticky parts. But even the sore part wasn’t all that bad.

Feeling the warm muscled body pressed against his back shift and the gentle nuzzling lips along the back of his neck made him sigh pleasantly. A sleepy smile curving his lips. The soft words and kiss both pushing him more awake and making him want to slip back in that warm cocoon of sleep again if only so he didn’t have to get up and lose this feeling that felt like utter contentment wrapped around him like a blanket.

Unfortunately he knew he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. Recent memories flickering at the edge of consciousness reminding him… they’d wasted too much time already.

He sighed again, this time in regret, as he opened his eyes.

“Are you actually spooning me?” Dean mumbled in ‘complaint’ though he certainly didn’t make any move to pull out of the other man’s embrace. 

* * *

"Define 'spoon,'" Sam murmured. "Doesn't it require a hard on to officially be spooning you? Of course if you keep shifting, that answer will definitely be a 'yes.'" Sam gave a soft sigh. "We really should get up. Shower. You need to eat. I could get the car packed I guess."

He hugged Dean tightly to him a moment then nudged Dean's jaw. When Dean turned his head, Sam immediately pressed his lips to Dean's and pushed his tongue inside, moaning in approval. His tongue tangled and danced with Dean's over and over. He finally let Dean come up for air, if reluctantly.

"Damn, you are one helluva kisser, Lover. Okay, I am going to end up with a hard on if we don't get up. We can finish making out in the shower if you want," Sam said and nipped his ear before releasing Dean to get up if he wanted.

* * *

Dean snorted softly at Sam’s reply. He was beginning to think that the vampire really was insatiable. Not that Dean was complaining. Not one bit. But as much as he would have loved to go another round with his lover and let Sam fuck him into perfect exhaustion all over again… they had other things that needed to be done right now.

That sobering thought, the reminder of how much time they’d already wasted made the warm smile slip from Dean’s lips. A cold coiling snake of guilt twisting in his stomach…

But when he turned his head at Sam’s urging and his lover’s lips sealed over his own Dean couldn’t help but moan into the vampire’s mouth as their tongues tangled together. The feeling of guilt over all the deaths he’d caused not dissipating entirely but definitely being pushed aside for a moment.

“Not so bad yourself.” Dean replied to Sam’s compliment, giving the other man a cheeky grin before he sighed and reluctantly rolled away from his lover to sit up once Sam released him. A part of him really did wish he could just stay here curled up with Sam making love and forgetting about the world outside these four walls… but that just wasn’t him. He was a hunter. He had a job to do. He couldn’t just sit by while people were dying… because of him.

“Shower sounds good. A quick shower.” Dean added, a hint of regret in his voice even though he was grinning at the other man as he got up and stretched. 

* * *

"Oooo a quickie in the shower. I can do that," Sam said, winking at him, not hiding his lustful leer as he watched Dean stretch. Sam got out of the bed and wrapped Dean in his arms and walked them toward the shower. "Just think, we get the bitch handled, then I vote for a one week vacation. You and me, no research, just making love, swimming in the pool, maybe doing some training. You can moon over your baby and do the oil change and waxing and whatever. We can grill out bar-b-que and corn on the cob. One week of just you and me and no strings. Then we can figure out what comes after, but one week of no worries and nothing but each other."

Sam released Dean once they were in the bathroom and started the shower. As soon as it was hot enough he stepped in and picked up the soap. As soon as Dean joined him, he began running the soap over his lover's body. "Have I told you recently what an absolutely beautiful and perfect body you have?" He leaned in close. "And that I love you?" he whispered as he ran soapy hands down Dean's chest.

* * *

“You’ve got a one track mind.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s reply and the obvious leer the other man was giving him. Damn horny vampire was going to make it so he couldn’t sit for a week. Not that he was really complaining. Well, his ass was complaining a little bit, but he wasn’t.

But since Sam seemed like he was in such a good mood Dean didn’t even protest the chick flick moment of Sam hugging him all the way to the bathroom. Well, he might have rolled his eyes a little, but he didn’t complain.

A vacation… Sam was talking like one or both of them dying wasn’t the most likely outcome of the upcoming fight. He wondered if the vampire really was that optimistic or if he was just pretending to be for his benefit. Probably the latter.

Still, it was kind of a nice pipe dream. Even if that was all it was, Dean smiled at his lover.

“A vacation sounds… good.” Dean replied, letting Sam pull him into the shower and under the hot water. Damn, that felt good. Even though he wasn’t as sore as he’d expected himself to be. The young hunter snorted softly at Sam’s words even as a small moan escaped his throat at the feeling of his lover’s soap slick fingers moving over his body.

“Not in the last five minutes or so.” 

* * *

"Tsk, shame on me," Sam said and nuzzled Dean's neck. He caressed the young hunter's body everywhere with his soapy hands, tracing out muscles and tendons, massaging as he went. He was pleased that Dean did seem fairly relaxed. He also was very pleased Dean was up for the idea of a vacation. He didn't know if they would urvive this venture, but it certainly gave him that little extra kick to make sure they did. A week of doing nothing but spending it with Dean in the comfort of his home. Big screen TV, pool table, darts, the pool and hot tub, the big soft bed. Oh yeah. That was a definite motivator to make sure they survived this.

There was no doubt Dean's cock was perking up a little and chuckled. "I think you might be worse than me in 'I want sex' department." Turning Dean to face him, he handed Dean the bar of soap while he retrieved the shampoo and squirted a cold dollop on Dean's head.

He began washing Dean's hair. "A shampoo and make out session. Nothing better," Sam whispered in his ear then began kissing Dean, being as thorough with his tongue inside Dean's mouth as his hands had been on Dean's body.

* * *

Dean had to admit, he was really starting to enjoy showers a lot more than he used to. Not that he disliked showers or anything but he’d never really considered them a recreational activity before. He never really thought he would enjoy having someone else wash him so much either, but now he was wondering if he would ever enjoy taking a shower alone again. Yeah… he was definitely being spoiled, and he was loving every minute of it.

He raised an eyebrow at the older man when Sam chuckled and teased him about _his_ sex drive. Dean rolled his eyes impressively. The horny ass vampire had no right to talk.

“I just wanted a shower. You’re the one feeling me up.” Dean ‘complained’ though his inviting grin as he started to run his own soapy hands over his lover’s chest and shoulders probably ruined the effect. Which was just fine in Dean’s opinion.

When Sam pulled him close and kissed him, Dean parted his lips willingly for the vampire’s skilled tongue. Letting his hands slide around his lover’s sides to his back, caressing the other man from his shoulders to his ass. Squeezing the firm muscled cheeks and pulling their hips together, rubbing his hardening shaft teasingly alongside Sam’s. 

* * *

Sam would have been content with caressing his lover's body as he washed him, and kissing him, but when Dean started on his back and ending at squeezing his ass and pulling them together, he groaned in approval. The feel of Dean's cock rubbing along his own, had the blood pooling there faster than he could have imagined. Dean could practically make him come undone with just a teasing look, though he tried to keep that secret from his lover. Head over fucking heels in love, plain and simple. Dean's vampiric part was obviously giving Dean the stamina to keep up with the vampire's desires as well. That was one definite advantage to being a vampire. It didn't take long to recover and get it up again…and again…and again.

With one hand cupping the back of Dean's head the other dropped to the small of his back and he pulled Dean closer as Sam began to grind against him. The purr started in his chest as he felt Dean's member thickening. It felt so good to just stand there under the hot water, his lover in his arms, them fucking against one another. He chuckled when Dean had to come up for air, panting. "One advantage to a being a vampire. You don't need to stop kissing because you need to breathe."

Looking into his lover's eye, his own glittered with mischief. "You know, that's something I haven't done for you yet. I don't actually have to breathe when giving you a blow job. I can suck and suck and suck on your cock, with no need to pause." He plastered his mouth back over Dean's, their tongues practically battling. The fire burned so hot inside Sam it was a wonder he didn't burst into flame, water or no water. He just couldn't get enough of Dean, not enough of his taste, his feel, his smell. Nothing. He felt starved for the love he felt for the man and he wanted to devour Dean body and soul.

* * *

Dean could feel Sam’s cock pressed between their stomachs hardening with every movement they made against each other. Growing harder, hotter, and Dean returned his lover’s moan of approval when Sam tugged them even tighter against one another. The warm water that continued to cascade over them creating a delightful friction as their slick skin slid together.

Dean almost didn’t want to break their kiss when Sam finally let him up for air even though he was panting from more than just arousal by that point. Fuck, but Sam was a good kisser. Dean almost wished he _didn’t_ have to come up for air. Not that he wanted to be a vampire, but still, it would come in handy right about now.

Seeing the look in Sam’s eyes Dean wasn’t sure whether to feel worried or excited. But when the vampire announced what he could do since he didn’t have to breathe, the young man couldn’t help but groan loudly into his lover’s mouth when Sam kissed him again hard. Dean’s cock throbbing eagerly between them at just the thought…

His heavier breathing was definitely more to do with arousal when Sam finally let him come up for air a second time.

“Well, then what are you waiting for?” Dean replied, raising an eyebrow, almost a look of challenge in his eyes as he grinned at the vampire. 

* * *

Sam laughed. "I don't know, what am I waiting for?" he said, teasing the man.

He kissed Dean again, this time a long slow kiss. The kiss shifted as he sucked on Dean's bottom lip, nipping it lightly with a fang to suck free a drop or two of blood. He could taste the excitement already in the young hunter's blood, and the left over fainter tastes of their most recent sexual encounter. Working his way down, he kissed and sucked, down Dean's neck, between his collar bones, then ran his tongue around either nipple. Admittedly he wasn't used to not breathing but he focused on just giving pleasure to Dean, never letting his mouth leave Dean's skin as he went lower and lower. His fingers pressed Dean's back nearly opposite to wherever his mouth wandered, sucking and tonguing the wet skin.

Reaching Dean's erect cock he settled on his knees, leaning back to look up at Dean through the shower of water cascading around them. He played his fingers along Dean's balls, lightly kneading them, rolling them and squeezing them.

He motioned for the soap and soaped one hand by rolling the bar around and around in it until suds spilled from between his fingers. Setting it aside, he gripped Dean's hard shaft and began a smooth stroking motion as he continued to toy with Dean's sac. He ran his tongue around the very tip of Dean cock, swirling around it and tonguing the slit skillfully, making soft moans as he tasted the precome beading on the tip. Letting the water rinse away some of the soap he sucked the young man's crown into his mouth and began to lightly suck on the tip, his tongue never stopping as it pressed and circled and stroked.  


* * *

The kiss Sam gave him wiped off Dean’s cheeky grin quite effectively, and the young man couldn’t help but moan in appreciation at the slow easy way his lover explored his mouth with his tongue. Sometimes slow was good. Very good. The sharp bite of Sam’s fangs into his lip at the end of the kiss made his cock twitch. God, when had biting become such a turn on? His lover sucking on his lip seemed to go straight to his cock as well, making him so hard he nearly ached and couldn’t stop rubbing his erection against Sam’s thigh.

As Sam’s mouth moved away from his lips, along his jaw, down his neck, and chest, Dean let his head fall back to rest against the wet tile with a groan. It felt good. Damned good. But it was also… different.

As promised, Sam didn’t let up for a second. The feeling of Sam’s lips and tongue working on him, licking his skin, teasing his nipples, that was familiar. And good. So damned good. But it was also kind of weird not feeling the brush of Sam’s breath along his flesh at the same time. Not weird in a bad way, just different.

When Sam knelt down in front of him, Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful lover. Moaning softly as Sam began to play with his balls and Dean shifted his legs apart to give the other man better access. When Sam motioned for the soap, Dean grabbed it and handed it to his lover. His hands come to rest lightly on Sam’s shoulders as the other man began to stroke him slowly with his slick fingers.

“Christ that feels good.” Dean breathed, his breathing growing heavier as Sam began licking at the tip of his cock and as promised once the vampire started he didn’t stop. Playing with his slit with his tongue, sucking on his crown, all the while caressing his balls and jacking him off slowly at the same time. “Oh fuck… Sam…”

* * *

The way Dean responded to his touch made Sam's practically crazy. So damnd responsive to everything. Every bite, every lick. He began to purr deep in his chest, that faint vibration transferred to his mouth. He worked Dean's cock, sucking hard, then gently, then hard again. Letting the water wash away the soap he took Dean fully into his mouth his tongue touching and tasting that taut skin stretched over Dean's cock. He moaned in delight. This was the first time he had every actually tried giving a blow job without breathing, though Michael had done it to him. He remembered how amazing it had felt. Every time he tried he forgot himself and started breathing and it got to the point he and Michael would burst into laughter because he just couldn't convince his body he didn't need to breathe. But he wanted this perfect for Dean. The only thing he wanted was for Dean to feel the most pleasure he possibly could.

Sam bobbed his head up and down Dean's shaft, sucking the entire time, never letting up. His tongue swirled around that hard member whenever Sam pulled off enough that his tongue could. When he was fully down on Dean he pressed his tongue along the bottom of Dean's cock, pulsing it against him. Tightening his lips, he ringed Dean's cock with pressure.

He wanted to thrust his finger inside Dean and rub his prostate while blowing him, but he remembered the reaction Dean had had to that and he didn't want to bring up any long buried memories. Still, it would make the blow that much better. Easing up on Dean, bringing Dean back to a semblance of thought, he looked up into his lover's handsome face, even as he continued to suck and stroke his cock. Showing his soapy finger to Dean, he gave him a questioning look when he slid it between Dean's cheeks and brushed over that tight puckered flesh. He wouldn't push inside or even touch Dean there without his permission.

* * *

Dean started to pant when Sam began purring around his cock. Christ, he loved it when Sam did that. He was pretty sure that Sam had ruined him for getting blowjobs, just from the purring alone. But now that the other man really started getting into it, and true to his word, the vampire didn’t stop sucking on his cock even to breathe… fuck…

That didn’t mean that Sam didn’t tease him though. Expertly varying the pressure around his cock, sucking him so hard that Dean’s knees felt weak, and then so light it was hardly more than the pressure of Sam’s tongue working him. Drawing it out, making him moan loud in pleasure one second and then leaving him panting for more the next.

Fuck, it felt like it was never going to end, and Dean wasn’t sure he wanted it to. It felt like Sam could go on playing with his cock forever…

But then Dean realized that Sam had backed, barely sucking on his tip and stroking him slowly, and despite how he pushed his hips forward begging for more his lover wasn’t giving it to him. Dean forced his eyes open then, lifting his head from where it had fallen back against the wet tile and looking down at Sam so fucking beautiful on his knees in front of him.

He saw the question in his lover’s eyes, saw Sam’s slick fingers, and then felt when they slid intimately between his cheeks, circling his hole, and he knew what the vampire was asking for. Dean knew it was silly to hesitate, considering that he’d let Sam fuck him. But he did. Waiting for that familiar clenching in his gut he still felt whenever he thought about being penetrated there. He wondered if it would ever go away… Maybe not…

But though he couldn’t deny the slight nervousness he felt, and might always feel, Dean nodded. Giving Sam the permission he sought. 

* * *

Sam could feel the tension enter Dean, tension that had nothing to do with arousal but after Dean's agreement, Sam went back down on his lover, purring louder. This was going to be the best damned blow job he'd ever given, he swore to that.

He focused everything on the young hunter he knelt before. Stroking Dean's rock hard member with his hand, he shifted his attention to Dean's balls, tonguing and sucking, playing with them expertly as his fingers and hand stroked and fondled Dean's cock. With his other hand he toyed around Dean's hole, stimulating the sensitive areas, pressing and wriggling his fingers, getting Dean comfortable with his touch there. His own cock was rapidly growing hard and stiff.

Sensing Dean's need peaking, Sam returned his mouth to Dean's cock, swallowing it down as he pressed his finger inside Dean and went right to his prostate, distracting Dean from any burn. His lover's cocked left hot precome in his mouth and he moaned amid his purrs. Perfect. This was just so damned perfect. Dean was so perfect. He sucked, bobbing his head, pressing and stroking Dean's prostate the whole time, dropping his free hand to his own cock. He let Dean begin to fuck his mouth but instead of just offering Dean his mouth he kept his lips wrapped around Dean's cock and bobbed, deepthroating his every stroke. With no need to breathe he could offer Dean extra suction and each time Dean pulled out, Sam pressed in with his finger to stimulate his prostate. He purred and sucked and bobbed and pressed, loving the sounds Dean made as the man came undone.

* * *

“Oh fuck!” Dean gasped sharply, his neck and back arching as Sam took him in deep once more. Sucking him harder. Purring louder, the vibrations seeming to travel from around his cock through his whole body like every part of him had suddenly become an erogenous zone. It was probably a wonder he didn’t blow his load right then and there. But Sam kept him expertly balanced on that knife’s edge of intense pleasure without allowing him to climax.

Then the attention Sam’s mouth was paying to his cock shifted lower, while his hand took up stroking him. The pleasure different now, but no less intense, had Dean moaning even louder. Probably sounding like a bad porno but he couldn’t bring himself to quiet down even knowing the embarrassment it would cause him later if Bobby and Jacob overheard them.

Sam’s fingers playing around his hole, reminding him how good his lover’s touch could feel there, eventually had his muscles relaxing and he shifted his stance apart as far as the tub would allow to give his lover better access. Eager even for those exploring fingers to delve deeper inside of him, touching him in them most intimate ways. Ways Dean only ever wanted Sam to touch him…

When his lover’s mouth returned to his cock his hips started thrusting of their own accord, seeking out more of the tight wet heat surrounding his dick, while pressing back on the other man’s fingers as well. Until finally he felt his lover penetrate him deep, the slight burning stretch immediately erased by the intense rubbing against his sweet spot, making Dean groan and beg for more.

“Oh god, Sam… Yes… fuck yes…” Dean panted as his fingers tightened in his lover’s hair. Fucking into Sam’s mouth and back on the other man’s fingers. It was amazing. So fucking amazing. He’d never felt anything like this in his life.

Dean looked down at his beautiful lover in awe. He watched his cock sliding deep into Sam’s mouth. He saw the pleasure the vampire was obviously taking doing this for him as Sam’s as fingers moved over his own rock hard dick. That, on top of everything else, was his undoing. Dean practically shouted as he thrust deep into his lover’s mouth one final time, his vision practically going white as he came down Sam’s throat again and again. 

* * *

So much better than he could have ever imagined, was Sam's thought as he took Dean's cock in again and again. Michael had done this for him but he had never understood just how he had done it, how Michael had taken him to places his body never thought it could go.

Not breathing.

He had never really considered being a vampire a gift. It had been a means to an end. A means to survive, even if damned for eternity. A means to gain revenge for his wife and children. Then a means to protect those who still lived, who still breathed from those who would take their lives cruelly and viciously. A means to protect those who had become brothers and sisters, who chose animal blood over human. To hunt evil while fighting his own demon. Literally. But now, now he saw the true gift. He could love. He could give everything, just as if he were still human. His demon entwined soul was still a soul, a soul he gave to Dean. This wasn't just sex. This wasn't just a blow job. This was Sam giving his love to Dean, giving him pleasure as no one but he could. The thick cock filling his mouth giving him his own pleasure, driving him to his own heights as he tasted the thin trickles of cum enriched with ecstasy and love. Dean treasured him, he could taste that, he could smell that and he devoured it with every fiber in him.

He felt the tension, heard Dean's labored breathing, the sounds of their love spilling from the young man's lips. Then Dean pushed deep and Sam sealed his mouth tightly around the cock that pulsed and jerked and that sweet elixir of Dean's seed poured down his throat as he swallowed. By the time the second pulse of cum shot down his throat his own balls tightened almost painfully and his released rivaled that of his lover. His eyes practically rolled back in his head as his own hips pressed forward into his fist.

Heaven. The only heaven he might ever know, but more than he thought he would ever get. He sucked Dean hard, wanting everything the man could give him, every drop, as his own seed finally finished spilling into the shower.

When Dean had finally softened, he pulled off slowly, wrapping his tongue around and around that shaft until it finally fell from his mouth. He rose to his feet, caught the man in his arms and kissed him with all the intensity and love that swelled inside him. He pulled back, looking into the glazed eyes of his lover, licked some of his own come from his hand before he bit deeply into his own wrist and sucked in a mouthful of blood, then lifted Dean's wrist to his lips and bit deeply there. The love, the joy, the mix of cum and blood. The feelings that shot through him were near overwhelming. Pressing his lips against Dean's, sealing their mouths together, he shared the tastes, the sensations and held his lover in his arms as they kissed, as they experienced the tastes of the depth of their love for one another. Whatever might come in the battle ahead, nothing could ever touch or tarnish this moment of oneness he felt with Dean.

* * *

Sam sucked more from him than Dean would have ever thought possible. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of pleasure crashing into him making his cock pulse and throb in his lover’s mouth over and over again. The pleasure threatening to drown him as intense feelings raged through him like a storm.

Lust. Affection. Desire. Need. Love. All so intense it was almost more overwhelming than the pleasure itself and while the intense suction on his over sensitive cock almost bordered on painful after a while Dean never wanted it to end. Even as he gasped like a fish out of water and his heart felt like it just might explode in his chest it was beating so damned fast. He had also never felt so… cherished… as Sam gave him everything, asking nothing for himself.

Fuck, what had he ever done to deserve this? It seemed he asked that question over and over, and yet he still had no answer. Dean wasn’t sure he even wanted one, perhaps afraid that whatever deity or demon had given him this gift would realize its mistake and take it away from him again. Take away Sam…

Dean was honestly surprised that he was still upright, though when the other man finally released his cock a strong shudder passed through the young man’s body and he felt his knees begin to give. Sam caught him however easily and Dean could only moan into his lover’s mouth that still tasted of his own seed as the vampire kissed him hard. Then… fuck… if he didn’t think it could get any hotter he watched as Sam bit into his own wrist and then his. The ecstasy written on his lover’s face as Sam tasted his blood sending another shudder of pleasure through him even though thought he was completely spent.

When Sam kissed him again, the taste of their combined blood and Sam’s seed, exploded on his tongue and though Dean would vehemently deny swooning later that’s exactly what he did. Clinging tightly to Sam’s shoulders as he licked away every drop from his lover’s mouth, only pulling away from the other man when the need for oxygen forced him to.

“Fuck…” Dean gasped, looking up at his lover with a slightly glazed expression and a shit eating grin. “That should be illegal.”

* * *

Whatever he expected to come out of Dean's mouth, it had hardly been those words. He burst into laughter and pulled Dean close and he hugged him. "I think it is in some States," Sam said still chuckling.

He just held his lover for a few minutes under the spray, wishing this moment could last.

The hot water, however, apparently couldn't.

Sam reached back and turned off the water, looking down at his beautiful hunter. He gave him a finally long lingering kiss before stepping out and handing Dean a towel as he got one for himself.

"Watch the blood," he said, and reached for Dean's wrist. He brought it to his mouth and tickled his tongue across it, getting the blood to stop. Damn it still tasted so fine. With a final lick he smiled at Dean. "There. That's better," he said and couldn't help but run his hand through Dean's wet locks.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and after staring a moment at Dean, drinking in his water-sprinkled body, began drying himself off.

 

* * *

Sam’s laughter had Dean grinning from ear to ear and he couldn’t help but join in when the other man replied. Dean honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it were true. Actually, he wondered if having sex with a vampire fell under necrophilia? Yeah… maybe not something he wanted to think about.

Dean didn’t protest when Sam hugged him and just held him for a long time as the water cascaded over their shoulders. It was nice… No matter how girly it might be. He was kind of disappointed when the water started going from hot to lukewarm and the vampire finally reached to turn off the nozzle.

He really hoped Jacob and Bobby wouldn’t need the shower, or they were sure to get bitched out for using up all the hot water having sex.

The young man returned Sam’s long easy kiss willingly, moaning softly in appreciation, and enjoying the feel of his lover’s beautiful wet muscular body pressed up against him one last time before the older man drew away. He caught the towel Sam threw at him easily, but before he could begin drying off Sam mentioned the blood, and Dean had to admit he’d forgotten about his bitten wrist. It didn’t even sting.

Though he certainly didn’t complain when Sam brought his wrist to his mouth, licking away the lingering blood until the wound stopped bleeding. He gave the vampire a nod of thanks and couldn’t help but chuckle warmly at the way Sam was staring at him and petting him. Smitten… if he opened a dictionary it would have a picture of Sam right now next to the word.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Dean replied, grinning as he watched Sam drying off for a few moments before he did the same. Once he was done using the towel, winding it up and snapping it at his lover’s fine ass when the vampire was bending over. After all, how could he resist such a target? 

* * *

Sam yelped when he felt the sting of the towel on his ass. That little shit. Sam swung around and glared at the hunter, rubbing the spot on his ass that was surely red. The mirth in Dean's eyes made him growl. He reached out, snatching the towel from Dean's grip then promptly took his revenge. He began to tickle the daylights out of the young man.

* * *

The way Sam yelped like a girl and the indignant look on the vampire’s face when he turned around had Dean rolling even before the other man launched himself at him and began to tickle him. Maybe if he hadn’t been laughing so hard he could have avoided Sam’s ‘attack’ but instead he found himself completely at his lover’s mercy.

After a few unsuccessful escape attempts, Dean finally managed to slip free from the vampire, probably only because he was still mostly wet from the shower, and ran into the bedroom. He was ready when Sam followed him though and managed to trip up the vampire and send them both tumbling to the bed.

Then, remembering what Jacob had told him once before about Sam’s ticklish spot, Dean took his revenge by going right for Sam’s feet. 

* * *

Sam laughed when he obviously found Dean's ticklish spots and was merciless, managing to get in some good tickling before the laughing man slipped from his grasp. Sam chased after him but Dean was prepared. Sam ended up on the bed with Dean and was ready to continue the tickling revenge when he felt Dean's fingers on his feet and practically squealed.

"Not the feet! Not the feet!" he cried trying to get away from those evil fingers. He crabbed back on the bed but Dean was in pursuit. How did Dean know his feet were his most ticklish spot anyhow?

Jacob.

Sam was going to kill him.

Sam was laughing so hard his side hurt. "Let me breathe!" Sam begged, gasping for air, hoping his lover didn't point out that he didn't really need to breathe. "Uncle, uncle," Sam said finally managing to pull his feet towards him, pushed up, and tackled Dean.

"You're evil. Positively Evil," Sam declared, pinning Dean to the mattress. He swooped in and lip-locked with the man, kissing him passionately. If Dean was going to leave him breathless, then he could do the same, but taking another tactic.

* * *

Dean was laughing nearly as hard as Sam was, if anyone knew that the big bad vampire hunter Cristo squealed like a girl when his feet were tickled that would be the end of Sam’s hunting career. Period. The young hunter was laughing too hard to point out that Sam had just given him a fucking amazing blowjob without breathing, so Dean didn’t have much sympathy for the gasping vampire.

When his lover finally cried uncle however, the young man’s victory was short lived as Sam suddenly tackled him back to the bed. And if Dean was breathless before from laughter, Sam might just have to give him CPR after the brain melting kiss the other man gave him that left him gasping like a fish out of water.

“I know, but you love me anyway.” The young man replied with a smug grin when Sam finally allowed him the chance to catch his breath a little. 

* * *

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, looking down at him. "Yes. I do," he said, that love shining in his eyes. He gave Dean one final long slow kiss and then let him up with a sigh as he got to his feet.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you this time," he said as he backed into the bathroom and retrieved his clothes. He grabbed Dean's too and brought them out to him. "I still really think I should try to convince you to eat naked. Or at least without your shirt on."

Sam slid into his own clothes but his gaze was locked on his lover as he watched Dean dress. Leering at Dean he told him. "Either you need to put on some weight or I've got to convince you to buy a smaller size in t-shirts."

He shuddered a little as he put his socks and boots on. "Dammit, now my feet are going to be all tingling and itchy for the rest of the day." He gave Dean a glare. "See if you get a massage out of me tonight."

* * *

Even though Sam let him up, Dean remained laying on the bed for a little while longer, enjoying the show as he watched the vampire return to the bathroom for their clothes. Only after Sam had tossed him his stuff did Dean finally sigh and sit up so he could get dressed. Laughing and rolling his eyes a little at his lover's comment about him eating naked.

"You've got the weirdest kinks, I swear to god." Dean teased the other man as he pulled up his jeans. Smirking a little at Sam's leer as he turned around and bent down, giving the other man a nice view of his jeans clad ass, as he picked up his shirt from the bed.

Actually, he was gaining some of the weight back that he'd lost but it would probably be a few more weeks before he was back to normal. He'd have to start working out again soon to make sure that he didn't get all flabby from the extra weight. Though that might be a moot point… considering Dean wasn't sure if he was going to survive the next couple of days.

He figured getting a massage from his lover tonight was going to be the least of his worries. They'd wasted too much time already. Even though he couldn't bring himself to regret the time he'd spent with Sam, that didn't mean the guilt was any less. Knowing those men, who'd done nothing to draw the attention of that vampire bitch other than resemble them, were probably dead by now… while he had been making love to his lover.

Dean swallowed hard as he pulled on his t-shirt over his head. Time to return to the real world.

"I'm gonna go see if Jake and Bobby are around." Dean finally said as he headed for the door.

* * *

Sam sighed, seeing some of the guilt return to Dean's eyes. He stepped up to his lover and simply gave him a light kiss on the lips. Since he always seemed to say the wrong thing to Dean he figured that was the safest thing he could do. He understood how Dean felt, he really did, but he had seen such tactics used before. He didn't know if he had become hardened to it, or had learned to ignore it, or just simply buried it. He had seen so much death in his life that sometimes the death of strangers, even if it was because of him, held less meaning. If he let his emotions rule him he would just get himself killed and he feared Dean would be too emotional to fight them with a clear head. Vampires were vicious, plain and simple. He knew he could be. The demon in him, let loose, could do horrid and unimaginable things to people. Then again, the vampire in Dean did seem to show itself when Dean was pissed.

He followed Dean out and was accosted with the smells of delicious food.

"Jake wouldn't put us on the road without a good meal in us," Sam said slapping Dean on the back, inhaling the scents. Oh, Jacob had made a feast, he could already tell. Grilled venison, potato casserole, green bean casserole, fresh rolls, and cherry pie. There might be a few other scents missed in there but it all smelled heavenly. If his stomach could growl, it would have. He did find a soft purr unintentionally start in his chest.

* * *

Dean returned offered kiss and gave his lover a slight smile in return. He appreciated Sam’s attempts to cheer him up, even if he couldn’t really let the other man distract him yet again, as much as he wanted to from the hunt ahead of them. When he opened the door to their bedroom, however, the smell of food wafting down the hallway sure as hell tested his resolve against distraction. Christ that smelled good and he was starving. Sam sure knew how to work up his appetite.

When he heard Sam start to purr, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. It made him want to scratch behind the vampire’s ear or something, just to see if he could get the other man to purr louder.

“Hey Bobby. Hey Jake.” Dean greeted the two older men already in the kitchen, the table was already set with plates and food, so Dean just sat down in one of the available chairs and started dishing out food onto his plate. 

* * *

"'Bout time you two stopped shaking the rafters," Jacob teased. "Got you boys a good meal that ought to hold you for a good long ways, and I'll get you some sandwiches and leftovers packed to take with you." He looked at Sam. "You want me to throw a live rabbit in there for you?"

Sam glared at the old man and made a face. "Please, not while I'm getting ready to eat. Rodents might as well be roadkill."

Jake practically cackled at him. After pulling the pie out to cool he set down at the table. "Ah-ah. No chowing just yet he scolded the men at the table. He bowed his head. "God I ain't the praying type. You know that and I know that, but watch over these men and let 'em skewer those bastards dead and most important, let these men all come out in one piece. Thanks for the food and the new friends and all that la-de-dah crap. Just watch over 'em. Amen."

Sam stared at Jake after echoing the 'amen.'

"Shut your mouth, Sammy. I pray every now and again. This seemed like a good time to do it. You two," he waved at Dean and Sam, "found each other, and Bobby and I got us a friendship now. Don't hurt to say thank you."

Sam smiled fondly at the old man and gave a nod. "Yeah, you're right."

There was light banter back and forth between the foursome as if three of them weren't about to go out on a mission where they would be fighting for their lives. All too soon it seemed the plates were scraped clean. Dishes were gathered, dessert was had and then silence fell over them until Jake pushed himself to his feet. "All right. Let me get you boys set up with your leftovers."

As the other men rose to their feet and started to head to their rooms to gather their things, Jacob spoke up. "Dean, lemme speak to you a minute."

Sam gave Jacob a wary look but headed back toward the bedroom, while Bobby headed to his own.

When it was just Dean and Jake, Jake could see Dean was leery of whatever the man wanted to talk to him about. Jake's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "You and Sam are together now, and I wanted to ask you if it was all right if I offered some of my blood to Sam. Human blood will give him some extra strength and he won't drink from some innocent unless he don't have a choice. I'm sure the deer fed him pretty well, but a little bit of human blood I'm sure would help, and you're gonna need your strength too, so he won't want to drink from you. But it's your call. He's yours. I won't make the offer to him unless you give me the okay to."

* * *

  
Dean decided to ignore Jacob's comment about them shaking the rafters since he had a feeling any reaction to the teasing was just going to encourage the older man. Though Dean couldn't help but snort softly when Jake mentioned getting Sam a rabbit and his lover's reply. Good to know. Just as well, Dean really didn't want to watch Sam eat a rabbit anyway. 

He was about to start digging eagerly into his food when Jacob's scolding made him pause, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise when the older man bowed his head. Looking at Sam, the vampire seemed just as surprised. Dean certainly wasn't the praying type either, but he bowed his head anyway, even if he didn't echo the 'amen' at the end. 

Dean hoped at least God would be willing to listen to Jacob even if he'd never really listened to Dean. 

The meal was great, and Dean had to admit he was going to miss eating three square home cooked meals a day. He was about to follow Sam back to their bedroom to help get their things together, and was a bit surprised when Jacob asked him to stay. The wary look that Sam gave the older man almost wanted to make Dean laugh, and he probably would have if he wasn't a little worried himself. He never quite knew what Jacob might say, and his wit was sharp as hell. 

Dean gave a nod to Sam before turning back to the old man.

Jacob's offer… for a moment Dean didn't understand why the older man was asking his permission to offer Sam some of his blood. Then he realized it was because the other man thought he might be jealous… and then even more surprising Dean found out he _was_ and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Dean knew there wouldn't be anything sexual about it, not like it was between him and Sam. Dean didn't doubt Sam's devotion to him, and he also knew the two had shared blood before… and Dean wanted his lover to have every advantage. Human blood was better for him than animal. While Dean could give Sam some blood himself that might weaken him too. They both had to be strong and alert. Dean also couldn't help but wonder which side of him was jealous, the human or the not so human part?

"Ok." Dean finally agreed, despite the part of him that wanted to refuse.    


* * *

Sam was busily packing away his items; he couldn't believe what a mess he'd let things get. Dean was a definite bad influence on his compulsive neatness. He imagined their home once Dean moved in and chuckled to himself. He had a feeling clothes, magazines, and who knew what else would be strewn everywhere. Dean would probably grin and call him an old lady when Sam scolded him about it.

The sudden fear that Dean would never get to see their home swelled in him. A vampire war. Jesus. Maybe Jake was right. Sam looked up toward the ceiling. "Any help would be appreciated. Keep Dean safe especially. And Bobby. And if you don't mind a half-breed who's trying to help, me too. But Dean first. Always Dean first."

He sat down on the bed a moment and reached deep inside to his animal.

_You'll be let out you know._

The Animal stared at him through the bars of his cage. _Finally allowed to do as I want._

_Enemies only. Not the other vegetarians. Not the humans unless they've turned._

The Animal paced. _And if they are infected but have not yet turned will you kill them or save them_?

Sam was silent for a moment. _I don't know. I think Dean would prefer we tried to save them. I'll discuss it with him.  
_  
Laughing, the Animal shook its head. _Bloodmates. Why must you always find human bloodmates and not turn them? This new bloodmate, him I like except for his still too human streak. Even if he has no demon-soul to be with me._

Thinking back to Michael, his first bloodmate, he vaguely recalled their lovemaking and how the demons within them had shared as much as the men. _I'm sorry._

_He growls. He hears me. He answers me. It is odd. I do not understand. And yet, I feel as if I touch his soul._ Chuckling the animal added, _You always did like threesomes.  
_  
Sam burst into laughter and withdrew, feeling that the Animal would do as he asked because its bloodmate had the same desires as Sam. That comforted him to some degree.

He stood back up, still chuckling, and continued to pack.

* * *

Dean walked into their bedroom to find Sam chuckling to himself while he was packing, and the young man couldn’t help but grin even as he wondered what the hell was so amusing to the vampire. Since Sam hadn’t acknowledged his presence yet, Dean took the opportunity to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around Sam from behind. A small possessive growl escaped him before he could help it as he nuzzled the back of the vampire’s neck.

“You know… if you enjoy packing this much, you can do it all the time.” Dean teased as he started to suck lightly on his lover’s throat.

Ok, so he was definitely jealous about the idea of Sam feeding on someone other than him and was marking his territory a little. Sue him. At least he wasn’t pissing on Sam or anything. That thought made him chuckle a little even as he forced himself to stop what he was doing, because they didn’t have time to go another round now. Sighing softly, Dean licked the slight mark he’s made.

“Jacob has offered to feed you some of his blood, he said it would help.”

* * *

He smelled his bloodmate enter the room. He smiled when he felt Dean's arms envelop him. The purr began in his chest but he was startled when Dean growled, clearly stating Sam was his. What had brought on that? His purr shifted to a responding growl as he reassured his bloodmate.

"No, I usually keep things neat and tidy. I've decided you're a bad influence in that…" Sam's words faded from his lips as Dean began working on his neck. He arched his neck, exposing it to his lover more. Oh that felt good. He realized Dean intended to leave a mark there. His mind was confused why Dean had suddenly grown possessive while his body didn't give a flying fuck and only wanted more of the attention. When Dean stopped and chuckled, Sam tossed him a slightly disgruntled, "Tease."

He felt Dean's tongue on his neck and groaned softly. Shit. Dean made him so fucking horny. He was ready to turn and push Dean back on the bed for one last quickie before they left when Dean's words reached through the growing lust.

Ah. That explained his bloodmate's upset and possessiveness. Dean's response positively warmed his heart and soul. He turned in Dean's arms. "He's right. It will," Sam agreed.

Staring into Dean's eyes he could see the mixed emotions swirling in the green. He knew how he would feel if Dean came in and casually told Sam that he was going to take blood from someone else. Regardless if it helped, he wouldn't be happy, even if he understood the sense of it. He ran his fingers through Dean's soft hair. "He usually puts it in a glass for me," Sam told him, smiling lovingly at Dean. "He's not really comfortable with fangs biting him unless the virus in him is on the rampage. I'll numb his wrist, he'll use a knife and fill a glass, then I usually tend to the wound to make it stop bleeding. Since he'll probably give me as much as he can, I'll fill him a glass of fresh blood from me before I take his, because if he gives as much as he can, his virus will get needy. That way my blood will be pure for him and satisfy the virus much better."

He growled softly, telling his bloodmate how much he loved him, then whispered in Dean's ear, "I only have fangs for you Lover." He tongued Dean's ear then nipped his earlobe before pulling back, taking the opportunity to slide both hands down to Dean's ass cheeks and squeeze them.

* * *

Hearing his lover’s soft purrs and growls, his bloodmate’s reassurances that he was Deans and Dean’s alone, helped to ease some of the jealous possessiveness the young man had felt ever since Jacob had brought up sharing his blood with Sam. As the vampire explained how they would do it, that helped to ease it a little more. Not entirely. But enough that Dean was able to think of it more… clinically…

Sam wouldn’t be biting Jake or drinking from him directly… ok, that sounded a lot less intimate than he’d feared. Hell, it wasn’t like it was sex anyway, just… dinner… he shouldn’t be upset at all. But Dean knew it would probably be best if he stayed in here while Sam was… feeding.

Dean could tell the vampire was positively smug by his jealous girlfriend reaction though and the young hunter rolled his eyes impressively at Sam’s remark.

“Oh god, could you get any cheesier?” Dean replied, even though he was grinning and definitely enjoying the feeling of Sam’s lips against his ear and his hands on his ass.

* * *

"Mmmm, I'm almost certain of it," Sam said. As much as he was ready to take his lover then and there, he knew he shouldn't. They needed to get on the road. And not have to shower again. With a final loving growl of desire, he pulled Dean up close and decided he could at least kiss Dean breathless.

He covered those tempting lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth slowly, teasingly, exploring every inch of that wet heat. He tangled his tongue with his lover's again and again, one hand sliding up Dean's back holding him close while the the hand on Dean's ass pressed their groin's closer. As much as he wanted to grind their groins together, he held firm, just pressing, so they simply felt each other. When he knew Dean needed breath he finally broke their kiss and looked at the plump wet lips that he ran a final tongue across.

"Love you always," Sam told him, hugged him just a moment longer, then reluctantly released him. "Why don't you finish folding and packing here and I'll get the stuff out of the bathroom." He gave Dean a playful glare. "Note. I did say _fold_."

 

* * *

Dean snorted softly at his lover’s reply. He had no doubt in his mind the other man could be even cheesier if he put his mind to it. As long as it wasn’t in public, Dean didn’t mind too much though. Then the young man decided he really didn’t care so much, the way Sam kissed, he could be as cheesy as he wanted to be.

Sam’s hands were all over him, holding him so damned close, kissing him so deeply that Dean could barley breathe and all he wanted was more. He clung to the other man and moaned into Sam’s mouth, sucking on his tongue.

When his lover finally released him Dean was panting for breath but a small sound of complaint still escaped his throat. He hadn’t wanted that kiss to end.

At least Sam gave him a few moments to recover from the weak-kneed state the vampire had left him in before his lover finally let him go. When Sam told him to pack, and _fold_ his clothes, Dean merely huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you go get your dinner before I change my mind?” Dean replied as he started picking up his clothes and tossing them into his duffle, purposefully unfolded, while Sam watched. 

* * *

Sam glared at Dean. "You are one stubborn shit, you know that?" Sam said, but there was teasing laced in his words. He'd just have to work on Dean and convince him unwrinkled clothes made better impressions while on a hunt. Not that it would matter for where they were headed. He chuckled a little to himself. They were so going to butt heads again and again. But it gave him an excuse to tackle Dean to the floor and tickle him or make love to him or whatever struck his fancy. And he could probably equally annoy Dean by doing something little, like putting fingerprints all over Dean's pretty, buffed mirror bright, Impala. No harm, no damage, just finger prints. He liked that idea. He'd have to come up with other little ways to annoy the young hunter. He had no doubt there would be payback. So long as they kept boundaries of not doing something that really upset the other, it would be kinda fun. He better never let Dean find out he hated finding crumbs in bed, he mused as he headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake."

"What, you got out of there without molesting that boy of yours again?"

"I can keep it in my pants old man."

Jacob snorted. "Since when?"

Sam sobered, "Thanks for everything Jake. I owe you a lot. More than a lot."

"Just don't forget the pumpkins," Jacob said giving him a wink as he dug out a couple glasses. "And for God's sake, be careful."

Nodding, Sam gave Jacob a smile. "That's the plan. And when I send the pumpkins, don't be having a heart attack or anything."

"That would be a mighty fine way to go," he said with a lecherous grin.

Sam shook his head as he bit into his wrist and filled up a glass of blood for Jacob, then waved Jacob to give him his wrist. He sucked on Jacob's wrist, numbing it, before biting into the vein. It would heal faster and better if he bit Jacob rather than if Jacob used a knife on it. Jacob filled up one glass, then about half another glass.

"Okay, that's it I think."

Immediately Sam took Jacob's wrist and fastened on, licking over the wound until the blood stopped flowing. Jacob downed the glass of blood Sam gave him, while Sam did the same of the blood Jacob provided him. Yeah it was going to suck going back to being mostly vegetarian.

"Good?" Jacob asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep." He handed Sam a glass with a double shot of whiskey. "To help cut the flavor and scent for your boy."

Sam downed it, then followed up with a small glass of orange juice before rinsing his mouth repeatedly with water. He would have loved to have kept the flavor of human blood in his mouth, but for Dean's sake, his bloodmate's sake, he didn't want to do that. Dean may have agreed to let him drink another's blood, but the bloodmate in Dean would still be the jealous boyfriend no matter what. The alcohol and orange juice should go a long way to washing away Jacob's scent. Even so, he wouldn't be at all surprised if Dean insisted on marking him and encouraging him to drink, even if only a little from him. Bloodmates could be terribly jealous.

He gave Jacob a hand shake and hug. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Damned straight you will," Jacob said confidently. "I've about got this stuff packed. I'll bring it out to the cars in a few."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Jacob waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Go. Finish packing and get out of here."

Sam grinned at Jacob and headed back to his and Dean's room where he started gathering duffels.

* * *

Dean merely smirked at Sam's words as he kept tossing his clothes haphazardly into his duffle. He managed to keep the smile on his face until Sam was out of the room at least. It was gone the second Sam was gone however. When Dean realized he was shoving his things into his bag with a lot more force than was necessary, irritation quickly bubbled over into real anger. He tossed the bag down on the bed and rested his hands against the edge of the dresser, bowing his head.

He wasn't angry at Sam. He wasn't mad at Jacob either. The only person Dean was angry with was himself. He was _not_ going to play the jealous girlfriend here, god damn it.

He had told Jacob he was fine with it. He had told Sam the same thing. Dean understood the need. He wanted to give his lover all the edge he could in the fight to come. The vampires they were going to go up against, they lived off human blood all the time. Human blood made them stronger. Sam was only getting a friggen cup from the other man, not much of a boost, but any boost would help. Dean agreed it was necessary… so why wasn't he ok with it?

Dean forced himself to return to his packing, and he was done at least by the time Sam returned. The young man offered his lover a slight grin he hoped didn't look as strained as it felt, zipping up his duffle and hauling it over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here. I'm sure Bobby will be honking the horn to make us hurry up in a minute." Dean offered casually as he made his way past Sam out to the cars.

* * *

Sam could smell the jealousy and anger before he ever stepped into the room. He gave an inner sigh but he wasn't really surprised. Dean would smell Jacob on his breath regardless of the whiskey and juice, for at least a few hours. There was only one way to fix that. He also had to be fully prepared for his bloodmate, even though Dean was the younger and would back down from Sam, to get a little aggressive and alpha toward him. Dean would need to reclaim him and make sure Sam knew he was his. And better here than after a strained hour or two in the car when Dean had had all he could take, pulled off the side of the road, and the upset had turned into something approaching rage. It was the way of the bloodmate. It also wasn't like the bloodmate would take much. They needed to get on the road, but this too was necessary. Hopefully Dean would be satisfied with blood, but if not, if Dean needed to take him it would be fast and furious anyhow and Sam would allow him the domination this time. He pulled out his pocket knife and opened it, holding it discreetly in his hand. He walked in and saw Dean's strained smile and heard his strained words.

As Dean started past him he grabbed Dean. "Not until I taste only you again," Sam said growling possessively

With little prelude or preparation bit into Dean's neck just enough to draw blood, just enough blood to cover Jacob's scent with Dean's. He pressed the knife into Dean's hand because if the bloodmate had caught Jacob's scent on his breath, he would need to respond in kind.

* * *

Dean was more than a little shocked when Sam’s hand caught his wrist when he tried to pass the vampire. Maybe if Dean hadn’t been trying so hard _not_ to react to the obvious change in his lover’s scent, the smell of… another… on him, he would have been less surprised.

However hearing Sam’s growled words, the shock faded in an instant as all the feelings he’d been trying to ignore, deny, rose up to the surface like a tidal wave. Jealousy. Anger. Need… mostly need… the need to make Sam his once more.

The answering possessive growl reverberated from Dean’s throat even as Sam bit into it. The duffel he was carrying was instantly forgotten, dropping to the floor carelessly, as Dean clung to Sam. Pulling his lover to him tightly at first, but then pushing.

Pushing Sam up against the wall, not giving a shit about the rather loud noise they made when the vampire’s back finally hit the wall. All Dean cared about was getting closer, pressing and rubbing his body up against the other man’s like he was trying to mark him with his scent.

Dean felt the knife pressed into his hand, and he flicked it open with little thought. The quick shallow cut he made at Sam’s neck just an aid to get what he really wanted. A second later Dean sank the blunt edges of his teeth around the small wound, opening it a little wider as he drank, another loving but possessive growl vibrating through his chest. 

* * *

Sam let Dean do what he needed. If Dean smelled of another, Sam would be just as aggressive, just as needy to reclaim him. He wasn't entirely lying when he said he only wanted to taste Dean in mouth. Jacob was a dear friend and the human blood would help help him for what lay ahead, but Dean was the only one he wanted to taste.

Sam rubbed back against Dean, as readily marking his territory as Dean was. Sam felt the nick at his throat and then the human teeth biting hard, needing to taste Sam's blood. Sam growled back lovingly to his one and only as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair. When Dean's mouth finally left Sam's neck, he tilted the young hunter's face up toward his own and licked away the trickle of blood at the corner of Dean's mouth, then kissed him, letting Dean taste him and confirm that only Dean's own taste was there.

Breaking the kiss, Sam smiled at him. "Let's get going now, okay, Lover?"

Leaning over he picked up the duffel Dean had dropped and slipped his arm around Dean's waist pulling him close as they headed outside. Sam tossed a final "See ya Jake," over his shoulder and ignored the annoyed look he saw on Bobby's face. He slid into the passenger's seat with a soft contented purr in his chest. He was actually growing fond of the sound of the Impala's powerful engine, but he did reach up and turn the blaring tape down a notch, just enough not to give him a headache in a few hours. He gave Deana look almost daring him to turn it back up, ready to smack his hand away if he tried.

* * *

Sam’s growl vibrating through his chest where they were pressed together and the vampire’s soft touches eased something inside of him. Or maybe it was the taste of his lover’s blood, all passion and love, only for him. Or maybe it was even when Sam kissed him gently and all he could taste was himself in his lover’s mouth. Whatever it was, finally Dean felt the possessive jealousy start to fade from him. Leaving him feeling a little embarrassed about his actions but much more than that he felt reassured and loved.

When Sam finally broke their kiss and said they should get going, Dean nodded. He was glad that Sam wasn’t going to tease him for being all jealous girlfriend on him again. Dean was really, really, going to have to do something about that. He didn’t want to keep getting all bent out of shape just because Sam looked at a waitress’ ass or needed to _eat_ for fucks sake.

But he supposed he could deal with that later. If there was a later. There was a hell of a lot more important things to worry about right now.

Dean didn’t protest Sam holding him around the waist or carrying his stuff, though really he should have, he wasn’t the chick in this relationship damn it. But he kind of… like it… even though he’d never admit it aloud.

The young man gave Jacob a slight nod when they passed the kitchen. A part of him wished he could offer the old man a better farewell, Jake had done so damned much for him and Sam. But he supposed making sure Sam came out of this alive would mean a lot more to Jacob than any words of farewell he could offer.

Bobby looked kind of pissed for having to wait on them when they passed him outside, but Dean only offered him a grin as an apology and the older hunter rolled his eyes as he went to get in his own car. He kind of missed Sam’s arm around him when the vampire released him to get in the impala, but at the same time Dean was glad to be back in the driver’s seat of his girl.

Dean couldn’t help but grin hearing Sam’s soft purr before he turned over the engine and the impala’s growl covered it up. Even though he gave the vampire a half playful have annoyed look for touching his radio, Dean didn’t say anything. Instead he followed Bobby’s car down the driveway leading to the road and hopefully not to all their deaths.


	16. Chapter 16

The hotel was about two hours from the nest. The eleven vampires who had agreed to help were already there. Sam chuckled when he saw Barrows and Spring sitting outside in their truck.

He slammed a fist onto the driver's side window and grinned at Barrows who jumped and cursed as he opened the door.

"God-dammit Cristo!" Barrows yelled.

Sam laughed. "What, you afraid my friends are going to eat you or something? How long have you been sitting out here?"

Spring got out of the passenger's side of the blue truck and scratched at his blond beard. "Six hours and he," Spring glared at the black man across from him, "refused to get a room."

Shaking his head Sam jerked his head toward the fancy hotel as he hoisted his bag. "C'mon. Dennis Spring, Alex Barrows, this is Dean Winchester. And you know Bobby."

Sam guided them inside and got two adjoining suites beside the nest that waited for them and made Barrows use his own credit card to pay for it. Once they were away from the desk Barrows began bitching about using his credit card.

"Hey, they know Dean and me. Can't risk that they might have someone watching. Stop whining. I'll pay you back."

Barrows grumbled but stopped complaining. Mostly.

They dropped their stuff off in their rooms, though Bobby looked a little undecided and finally told the two new hunters, "I'm bunking with you."

Barrows started to protest then took another look at Sam and Dean. The look in Sam's eyes dared him to make a comment. The man decided silence was the better choice and gave Bobby a nod.

"C'mon, let's wake the neighbors," Sam said and stepped back out in the hall and knocked on the door of the suite beside their own.

A petite young woman with dark hair opened the door cautiously. Her glower turned into a brilliant smile. "Sammy!" she squealed and dragged him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You stay away too long!"

Sam laughed and hugged her back, practically carrying her into the room. "Good to see you too, Desiree." He greeted the other vampire that was awake. "Simon. Good to see you."

"I'll wake the others," Desiree said and disappeared through the doorway to an adjoining room. Those vampires sleeping in the room Sam stood in began to stir.

"You look well," Simon said, a hint of a British accent in his words. The vampire studied Dean who stood in the doorway. "Well, come on in, hunter. Any friend of Sam's and such," he said with a wave, then gave Dean a smile. "Oh, and quite a friend, I see," he said breathing in the mingled scents of the two men. He tilted his head and stared harder at Dean. "You're human but…" He shook his head.

"He survived turning. And he's my bloodmate," Sam said.

Simon stood up. "Really? I thought that was a myth." He walked closer to Dean and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Dean. I look forward to hearing the details. I've never met a survivor before."

* * *

They’d driven all night and most of the next morning to reach the town where their allies had agreed to meet up and plan their strategy before the fight ahead. It was about a two hour drive from there to the cave where Sam was certain the vampires were holed up. Far enough away they hoped they wouldn’t tip off the vampire’s radar too soon, but Dean wasn’t sure it would matter. The bastards would be ready for them no matter what.

He would have liked to stake out the cave first. Just to make sure the fuckers were actually there, but there was little doubt at this point they were. Sam had been making some calls during the drive, and if the vampires really were there in the numbers they were expecting…

Dean felt a chill crawl down his spine that he hoped his lover didn’t notice.

When Dean pulled into the four-star hotel his lover directed him to, he shook his head and gave Sam a look. Seriously? Couldn’t they stay some place a _little_ more discreet? But considering this might be their few hours on earth, might as well spend it somewhere nice instead of a flea bag motel in the middle of nowhere.

The young hunter spotted the men sitting in the truck the same time Sam did, and Dean could tell from the expression on Sam’s face that he knew them. After throwing the impala into park in a nearby space, he got out of the car and followed Sam. He couldn’t help the slight grin that quirked his lips when Sam knocked on the window and the men inside looked like they would need to be peeled off the roof. Though considering they were obviously hunters, it was probably a wonder they didn’t instinctively shoot Sam instead from that scare.

Dean gave the two older men a nod of greeting when Sam introduced them, then grabbed his duffle out of the trunk before following along as they all went into the reception area for rooms. Dean had to admit upon seeing their room that he could probably get used to this. He was still checking out the room, snatching one of the mints off the pillow on the bed and popping it into his mouth, when he heard Bobby declare he was staying with the other two hunters. Knowing why, Dean did his best not to choke on the chocolate, or blush.

Then Sam announced they should go ‘wake the neighbors’ and Dean felt something he couldn’t explain settle in his gut. At least, he couldn’t define it until they were standing outside the room with a nest of vampires just on the other side. Fear. Yeah, he knew these vampires were the ‘good guys’. Yeah, he knew they were ‘vegetarians’, like Sam, nothing like the vampires that had tortured and… raped… him.

But that didn’t stop him from breaking out in a cold sweat when the door opened to Sam’s knock. It didn’t stop his hand from twitching, like he was reaching for a weapon, and probably the only reason he didn’t draw one was because he hadn’t brought one with him in the first place. The uneasy feelings inside of him warring with what his eyes were seeing, as Sam joyfully greeted the pretty ‘young’ woman as she hugged and kissed him like a long lost brother.

Dean almost didn’t realize he was still standing outside in the hall, almost like he was rooted in place, until another vampire addressed him. The other man’s friendly smile doing little to reassure him, in fact, the way the vampire was… studying… him made his muscles ache he was so tense. He was certain every fucking vampire in the room could hear his heart beat the way it was pounding hard and fast against his chest.

When the other man stepped closer to him and held out his hand it was all Dean could do not to back away, or at least, edge closer to Sam. Dean looked down at the hand held out to him, and back to the vampire. Even at the risk of appearing ‘rude’ Dean couldn’t force himself to take the man’s hand.

“It wasn’t fun. Let’s leave it at that.” Was all Dean could manage in reply.

God damn it… he thought he could handle this. If he couldn’t even handle being in the same room as a few ‘friendly’ vampires, what the fuck was he going to do when he came face to face with the ones that had…

* * *

Sam could hear Dean's heart racing, his fear thick and tangible. He stepped back and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, pulling Dean to him reassuringly. Most of the vampires he knew and he hadn't considered how it must be for Dean. How would Sam feel walking into a bunch of hunters who knew exactly who and what he was but who were strangers, with only Dean's word they wouldn't hurt him, especially if the last group of hunters he had encountered had tortured and done the terrible things to him that Vanessa had done to them. Unnerved hardly began to cover it. For Dean these were the first vampires he had met outside of Vanessa and her nest.

Sam gave Simon a apologetic smile. "This is the first time Dean's encountered vampires who weren't out to kill him."

Sam waved in the other hunters who looked wary at the least. Simon stepped back, as cautious of the hunters as they seemed of him.

"Quite all right," Simon said. "This is a little…odd…for us as well. Hunters aren't exactly on our list of trustworthy people." He gave Dean a small bow. "Forgive me Dean. I know what Vanessa can be like, we all do. That's why we're here and willing to ally ourselves with," he shrugged, "the enemy."

He motioned the other hunters in to the table. "Please, take a seat. We'll get some coffee brewing, and food sent up." He twisted his head. "Desiree—"

"Already handled," Desiree said, practically bouncing back into the room, her smile as bright as ever. "Lots of coffee and sandwiches will be up in no time at all. I promised a major tip if they got them up here in ten minutes."

She turned to Dean and without giving him a chance to even react she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek just as she'd done with Sam. She felt his tension and stiffening under her touch. "It's so wonderful Sammy had found someone. It's nice to see the light back in his eyes."

Stepping back she gave him a broad smile even though she could see and smell how upset he was. Giving his shoulder a quick squeeze she said softly, "If you didn't know we were vampires, would you give meeting us a second thought?"

She reached up, standing on her toes and ruffled Sam's hair. "He's the dangerous one. He didn't get his reputation among hunters for being a nice guy."

Spring snorted at that. "That's for damned sure."

Sam gave him a glare before turning Dean in his arms and giving him a reassuring kiss. Whispering in his ear he said, "They're people Dean. Like you, like me, like Bobby. They have normal lives." He stared into Dean's jade eyes. "Trust me. My friends aren't like Vanessa and her nest. They care about people."

A woman waddled in from the other room, her belly distended and she was obviously pregnant. "You must be Sam," the tall brunette said as she settled herself on the bed and slapped the leg of a male vampire who slowly sat up and sleepily wrapped his arms around her.

Sam stared at her, his eyes going to her belly and back to her face again. She laughed at his wide-eyed look. "I'm Mel's wife, Stacey. Human, obviously. We decided we wanted kids so we went to a clinic." She rested her hand on her belly. "I look like I'm about to pop, don't I? I've another two months of this hell. Twins. Good grief."

"I didn't want her to come," Mel said, kissing her neck. "But she's a stubborn shit."

"And I don't want you going up against the bitch. We all have our crosses to bear. Suck it up big boy. And just remember, you get yourself killed and I'll take up with Nathan."

"Guess I better not get killed then, huh? He looks twenty years your senior!"

She made a tsking sound. "And you are three hundred years my senior. In sixty years they're going to think I'm your great-grandmother."

"Nah, just one helluva cougar."

She laughed and kissed him, then turned her attention back to Sam and Dean. She gave a smile to Dean. "Strange isn't it? V-squares are an odd lot." She saw Bobby's creased brow. "V-squared. Vegetarian vampires. I never thought I'd end up living in a commune and married to a vampire. Life is sure strange."

"Mel?" Sam asked, a plethora of questions in that simple word.

"She's army. Or was. Insisted that she wanted to be in on the planning." He shrugged. "She's more stubborn than you are. I tried to leave her behind until she pulled the tranq gun filled with deadman's blood on me. Lindsey's husband is here too. Insists on being in on the fight."

"He's human and not even a hunter!" Sam said thinking of the small man with glasses and retreating hairline. Lindsey was a blond and about as hot as they came. At first glance they seemed the most unlikely of couples.

"He's gotten to be a good shot through the years," Mel said with a shrug. "I swear, humans who take up with vamps are the most stubborn damned lot."

"Amen to that," Sam murmured aand looked down at Dean. 

* * *

Dean couldn’t decide if Sam’s arm around him was welcome or not. A part of him was grateful for it, for the support and reassurance the touch offered, even though it didn’t really help him relax. At the same time, Dean hated that he needed it. He hated how it would probably make him appear to the vampires and hunters... even Bobby... weak and helpless.

The young man only gave Simon the barest of nods, acknowledging his apology. Even though he had the sneaking suspicion that Sam thought it was Dean who should be apologizing to the other man instead.

He was able to relax... slightly... when the other vampire finally moved away from him at least. Though the tension returned, and then some, when the vampire who’d opened the door for them returned to the room and immediately came up to him, hugging and _kissing_ him of all things. It was probably only Sam’s restraining arm around his waist that had kept the young man from bolting.

Her question to him made Dean frown. Would it make a difference if he didn’t already know they were vampires? Yes, actually. Ok, so the fact that they were vampires had a lot to do with it. But that wasn’t the only reason.

Sam’s almost scolding words whispered into his ear certainly didn’t help matters any, but what could Dean really say? He certainly wasn’t going to tell them how he’d nearly broke _Bobby’s_ hand the first time the older hunter had touched him after... Fuck, Dean hadn’t even let his _father_ come near him before. Maybe Sam could get over what had happened to him in under a week, but Dean couldn’t. Fuck, it had been _years_ since the first time it had happened to Dean, and he was still messed up over it. The fact that he let Sam touch him, not to mention fuck him, was a fucking miracle.

But Dean wasn’t going to tell them that. It was none of their fucking business. And Sam... he simply didn’t want his lover to know any more about that time. Sam already knew way too fucking much about it to begin with. So, fine, let them think it was just because they were vampires. He didn’t care, and he didn’t really care what they thought about him.

Though he did care what Sam thought of him, not to mention Bobby, and his father too would probably be ashamed of him for acting like a scared puppy who’d been kicked one too many times.

_Suck it up, Dean._

Standing straighter and squaring his shoulders, Dean pulled away from Sam and headed for the table where the other hunters were already sitting.

“Let’s get this Pow-wow started then.” He said as he sat down. The sooner they got this over with and he could get out there with a machete in his hand the better Dean would feel. 

* * *

Sam was pleased when Dean seemed to gather himself and his confidence apparently returned. Bravado in many ways, Sam knew that, all the vampires would know that with one whiff, but no one would call him on it. Sam could also scent something different in Dean, a fear of some sort that didn't make sense to him. Then he remembered the restaurant and the jukebox and the panic the stranger had put Dean into. Dean was in close quarters with a bunch of strangers, most of whom were vampires, and Dean didn't want to be touched. Vampires were notoriously tactile though Dean wouldn't know that. He needed to protect his bloodmate. Dean was already shaken and if Dean went into panic mode now, he might not have the confidence to join them. While the idea was appealing in some respects, Dean needed this as much as he did. He had to admit, he was scared on too many levels to count. Scared of how Dean would react to the real Sam Cristo. Scared of going up against Vanessa. Scared of returning to her den and them maybe not winning. Scared of losing Dean. Scared if Bobby died, how Dean would react…he stopped listing them off to himself at that point. The list was far too long.

They both needed to see Vanessa dead. With that in mind, he knew he had to keep Dean from freaking and there was only one way to do it without, hopefully, embarrassing his lover. He wondered if Dean knew the demonic tongue. Bobby might, but he could only hope Dean didn't.

_"Ash dei la netre, sec wingedos soldaris tay ni tayo setra verades ber roon segla,"_ Sam said softly but he knew every vampire in the two rooms would hear him. Dean might. He wasn't sure if the humans would. Plain and simple he told them both Dean and he were jumpy about being touched unexpectedly and asked that they not do so without permission. All the vampires eyes swung to Sam and he heard softly echoed words of _'Desada.'_ They understood and would abide by his request.

The sudden attention on Sam and the answer he got didn't go unnoticed by the hunters, but Sam didn't feel inclined to explain. It dealt with his people and his lover and was no one else's business. He walked over and took the chair beside Dean. Another wooden table was brought in by a vampire from the next room and more chairs, giving at least half of them a place to sit at the table.

Maps, newspaper articles, and printouts were spread over the tables. Simon decided he would drop the bombshell from the get go. "Fifty two people have gone missing along Vanessa's trip to her current nest." Simon heard the gasps from the hunters as well as Cristo but he pushed on. "Twenty-one bodies have been recovered, eight tortured, and the others were obviously dinner and entertainment. Thirty one are unaccounted for. Based upon our recon, we think all said and done there are about thirty vampires, maybe a little less. Sam you said she probably had fifteen in her nest when they ran, so we ought to be dealing with about fifteen newly turned and fifteen kept around for food. It doesn't appear that she's called in other clans, thankfully. Good news, if you want to look at it this way, is that there are probably fifteen people we can actually rescue. With that large a nest, especially with the newly turned, they need the food more than the additional manpower." Simon turned his attention to Sam. "One more bit of bad news. Though she didn't call in any other clans, we think there's a demon in the mix. You're still on their hit list, aren't you?"

Sam winced. He realized he didn't have on his hexbag and honestly couldn't recall when he last had it on. "Yeah. Probably. No one's bothered me in awhile, but given a free shot at me? I wouldn't be surprised if one showed up."

* * *

Dean turned to look at Sam when the vampire spoke. Though he barely heard the soft words it would have been impossible to miss how every vampire suddenly turned to his lover at the same time as well. He didn’t understand what Sam had said, but apparently the vampires did because they answered Sam easily enough.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at his lover, but the other man didn’t seem inclined to elaborate what that was about. He looked to Bobby next, but the older hunter didn’t seem to understand any more than he did, and that bothered Dean a little. He saw it bothered the other human hunters as well, that something was obviously going on between the vampires that they didn’t want the humans to know about.

Not the best way to start an ‘alliance’… but there wasn’t much Dean could do about it. He hoped whatever it was didn’t jeopardize the vampires and the hunters working together effectively. There was enough distrust between them already and they needed to get over it quickly if they were going to go up against Vanessa’s nest together.

After another table was brought in, all of the vampires that had been sleeping in the other room joined them, and they got down to business quickly. Dean studied the maps of the area laid out on the table carefully, though the newspaper articles and autopsy photos were difficult to look at.

Fifty two people… twenty one of them dead… dear god… So many more than he had feared. Just the few Dean had learned of back at Jacobs had been bad enough, but thirty one… possibly even more than that, there was no telling how many people hadn’t been reported missing yet, or their bodies hadn’t been found yet. There was no telling how many of them were now vampires themselves. Even if they figured on the low end, sixteen hunters against thirty in the nest, almost two to one odds, and the Vanessa would have the advantage. She had the home court advantage, they would know they were coming and would be prepared for them, and they would have human shields to hide behind.

Fuck…

Then Simon dropped the big bomb, and Dean’s jaw dropped. Thirty vampires _and_ a fucking demon on top of it! More and more this was starting to look like a damned suicide mission. 

* * *

"There are some others we can call in," Sam said. "They said they'd come and help if we needed them."

"Luca?" Simon asked. At Sam's nod he glanced away a moment then returned his attention to Sam. "We got a call from Midge. Most of her family was taken out, including Luca. You know my entire nest came. Funny thing though. When we call our answering machine to check messages? It doesn't pick up. I called a friend. Our houses are gone. Ash." Simon sighed. "The Network has been informed. Our best guess as to why Vanessa didn't call in other clans is because she's got them hunting down vegetarians. Everyone's been put on alert though it looks like she's targeting Anastasia's descendants."

Sam stared at the maps and info spread across the table. "This is my fault," he said softly.

Mel stood up his eyes flashing angrily. "The hell it is. You're merely the excuse. She pulled this crap 250 years ago. I watched it go down and lost most my family to the bitch. She did it again about 100 years ago. She looks for a reason to declare a war to go after the kids of any Old One who went vegetarian. We've got the Network now so it'll be a helluva lot harder for her to get the drop on us since we know she's gone to war again."

Sam looked around and saw all the vampires seemed to agree with Mel and finally gave a nod of acceptance. Even if he was merely the excuse, it didn't make him feel much better. Sliding his hand under the table, he gripped Dean's hand, searching for reassurance.

"These are bad odds," Sam finally said. "The last time here, it took fire to get them out."

Stacy pulled her husband back down to sit beside her. "Guess it's a good thing I have contacts then. And am easily bored and like to play with explosives." She grinned. "Hand grenades fill with shrapnel coated in deadman's blood for one."

"We've got innocents in there," Sam pointed out.

"They're not full strength explosives. Don't want the cave coming down on top of you guys for one. Yeah, there might be a few innocents that get hurt, but it's highly unlikely it'll do them any significant damage. It's not going to kill any of the vampires in there either, but it will hurt and help distract them, slow them down some. They aren't meant to blow off limbs. We've got several high power rifles that shoot tranqs filled with blood. There's no accuracy with any distance much beyond fifty feet but they should pierce the chainmail in most cases. If it does, it should put them down within about fifteen seconds, and weaken them if not keep them down for a couple minutes."

"Neck armor?" Sam asked. "Any magic bullets for those?"

"Sort of," she answered with a nod. "Small explosives, sticky bombs, with a 5 second delay. You push the button, smack it on the armor and it'll put a hole in the metal about the size of a half dollar. You keep hold of it, you could lose a few fingers. With a hole in the armor it should weaken it enough that you can probably cut through with a strong enough blow. Nail it on the latch, and the collar will fall off. We experimented and it looks like you've got about a fifty-fifty shot of getting through the damaged armor, at least part way. Drawback is that obviously you have to get close enough to get it on the armor. We aren't sure how useful they'll be but we've got some made up. Obviously, a good headshot, pop the collar and decap is the best way. We brought armor for everyone," she turned her brown gaze on the other humans, "including for you hunters. Didn't know if you'd be going in or not and thought it best bring them in case."

"Probably best if the humans stay outside," one of the other male vampires said. "This will degrade into an animal to animal combat." He gave a mildly apologetic look to the humans. "We can't guarantee you won't take friendly fire. When the animal comes out, you're unknowns to us. We'll be focused on the other vampires, but deadman's blood will drive us to go for fresh blood if we can, to counteract the poison. If you're close, we might turn on you without meaning to."

 

* * *

When Sam suggested that maybe they call in some more help, Dean couldn’t deny right now it sounded like a pretty good idea. As much as Dean hated the idea of waiting, thinking of what might be happening to those prisoners at this very moment, the simple fact was they weren’t going to be any good to those men and women if they all died. But more than that, Dean didn’t want Sam and Bobby risking their lives on some damned suicide run. Before their chances had been ‘slim’ but now they were looking damned near impossible. If he was only risking his own life, that would be one thing, but he wasn’t going to risk their lives.

Unfortunately it looked like waiting for more back up wasn’t going to be an option. Dean wasn’t sure what to feel at the news that the vampire bitch was ordering the assassination of other ‘vegetarian’ vampires as they spoke. There wasn’t going to be any more help for them, and if they waited, pretty soon whatever vampires were out doing the hits would probably head here and only fortify Vanessa’s nest even more. The situation had just gotten shittier, if that was even possible.

If was now or never. Suicide run or not, if they didn’t hit her now, they weren’t going to be able to.

Dean looked at Sam when he heard his lover’s soft self deprecating whisper, giving the vampire’s hand that slid into his own a gentle squeeze. Not even really caring if the others noticed or not.

Sam was wrong, it wasn’t his fault, it was Dean’s. Him being sloppy and getting caught by the nest in the first place is what set off this domino effect. But Dean knew he couldn’t say those things to Sam now, at least, not in front of the other vampires. Considering they might decide he should pay for the deaths of their friends and family or something.

So all he could do was listen intently as the other vampires went on planning how to get into the nest and take out the vampires, armed with fucking armor, and without killing the civilians in the process. When one of the vampires suggested that the ‘humans’ stay outside of the cave Dean couldn’t agree more. He didn’t want Bobby going in there. He and the other hunters could help get any hostages they freed to safety. One thing was certain however.

“I’m going in.” He said firmly, giving Sam a look that said his lover better not even think of arguing. Dean was going to watch Sam’s back, plain and simple. 

* * *

Sam nodded to Dean and squeezed his hand. "I said we'd do it together. I'd rather you stay outside in relative safety but I know you need this too. How ever it comes out." Sam turned his attention back to the other vampires. "Dean has shown close to vampiric strength and speed, but it's stubborn and we're not entirely sure of the trigger. Enough anger seems to bring it out. Enough blood loss and the dormant virus inside him activates and he needs vampire blood and he may well take from whoever is closest. Until he gets that blood, his blood becomes about as poisonous as deadman's blood. In general, consider him human, but don't be shocked if he suddenly starts to show vampiric abilities."

"Ya got a demon to deal with too," Bobby said to the vampires. "Can they toss you about like they can toss humans about?"

"'Fraid so. Simon said. "The demons in us are lower demons, animalistic demons like hellhounds and can't be exorcised from us, as I'm sure you hunters probably know. When it comes to a regular demon, we're as vulnerable as anyone. We're also not particularly comfortable around exorcism rituals, especially if our animals, our demons, are in control of our bodies."

"There ain't no way to get rid of the demon problem without an exorcism," Bobby said. He glanced at the other hunters who reluctantly agreed. "Guess that means we're coming in. We can salt the entrances, you folk head on in and get the party going. We'll come in, try to exorcise the demon, and be on hand to get the prisoners out. We'll stay outta yer way and yer war. The odds are bad enough, but if that demon gets even a handful of you up against a wall where the enemy can attack you, ain't no way anybody is coming out of there. It'll be up to you folk to keep them distracted. As soon as that demon is handled, we'll head out, hopefully with the prisoners."

Simon glanced at Sam who gave a half shrug. The humans had a point and everyone knew it. For that matter, of the vampires, Sam was the only one who knew an exorcism by heart. "You can't trust the prisoners," Simon said. "Any could be infected. Best you get rid of the demon, then get out, we'll get the prisoners moving your way as soon as we can. When they come out, dart 'em with deadman's blood and make certain they're human. We can't afford to release them until we've got the upper hand. We can't risk assuming they're human, and suddenly find we've reinforced Vanessa," Simon said. His face turned grave. "You gents keep in mind if you get cut and any vampire blood gets in that wound, you'll be like us. There'll be a lot of blood flying." Simon paused. "You gents won't have ever seen anything like this before except maybe in the movies."

"You folk get hurt, you'll need blood, right?" Bobby asked, scratching absently as his beard.

"Yes, we'll likely drink from our downed enemies," Simon said with a nod.

"Iffen they have deadman's blood in them, won't it make their blood poison?"

Simon nodded. "Initially, until the vampire system has killed it. That doesn't take long usually."

"How fresh does blood have to be coming from a human for it not to be poison to you?" Bobby asked.

The vampires all looked at one another, unsure.

Sam spoke up. "Max, two hours. Min, about an hour, assuming it's refrigerated. The fresher, the better. We can drink from a dead body if it's been less than about fifteen minutes. If blood isn't refrigerated, that fifteen minute window comes into play."

"What iffen we get you fresh blood, put it on ice, and you carry it with you. If you need it, it'll give you a bit of an edge, wouldn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but how would you get it and keep it that fresh for us? We're going to head in from about a mile away."

"They're going to have guards and know we're coming," Sam pointed out. "We might as well get as close as we can."

Bobby gave a nod. "Then we rent us a van, offer up a lot of cash to the right folk, and haul them out there with us, get their blood, and you can carry a reservoir with you," Bobby said.

"Sam?" Simon asked. "You're the hunter. What do you think?"

Sam tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully. He nodded. "I think it might help tip the scales. We get hit with deadman's blood, fresh blood will get us on our feet fast. We take a bad wound, same thing. It's a good idea. If we can find humans willing to donate."

* * *

Dean returned Sam’s nod, glad that the other man wasn’t going to try to keep him out of this. Even if Sam had said otherwise, Dean would have argued, or simply just went inside along with the vampires whether or not Sam wanted him to stay out. But it was definitely better that Sam just agreed with him. The last thing they needed was strife among them when they had a nest of sadistic bastard vampires to deal with.

Though Dean wasn’t sure how to feel when Sam started telling the other vampires about how much ‘vampire’ Dean had in himself. Seriously, he thought Sam was exaggerating, for one. He didn’t have the speed or strength of a vampire so they shouldn’t expect that of him. Though the part about him needing to drink vampire blood if he lost too much blood, that much was true.

Dean remembered well what had happened to him, and how he had drank viciously from Vanessa. It had helped them escape, but Dean didn’t like remembering how inhuman he was now. Would that make the vampires more trusting of him or less, though? Would they think of him more like them? Or would they view him as an even bigger threat? Considering how humans generally thought about vampires feeding from them, Dean could only assume the latter.

As though they didn’t distrust each other enough.

When Bobby finally decided to put his own two cents into the planning, Dean definitely didn’t like the idea of Bobby coming into the nest with them to handle the Demon. If it had to be a human to perform the exorcism, then Dean could do it. He was mostly human anyway, or at least he liked to think so.

When Simon mentioned all the vampire blood that would probably be flying around, that pretty much made up Dean’s mind. Sure, Bobby probably wouldn’t like being told to stay out any more than Dean would like to hear it from Sam, but he wasn’t going to risk his oldest friend getting killed or turned. Not if there was another way.

“I can do the exorcism. I’m immune from being turned too, so it won’t be an issue. Then you can handle tagging and bagging the prisoners outside.” Dean interjected once he could finally get a word in.

Dean definitely didn’t like the idea of dragging even more human’s out there that could potentially be used as human shields by Vanessa’s nest. The fact that Bobby had even brought it up was more than a little disturbing to Dean.

“Can’t we just get the blood right before we head out there and bring it with us? I don’t like the idea of bringing civilians out there anywhere near that place. There’s going to be enough civilians out there already, assuming she left any of them unturned like you think.” 

* * *

Sam gave a slow nod. "If we put it on ice immediately, we can do that. It's not as ideal, but we can do that. And Dean's right, we don't know how many guards Vanessa might have and where they'll be. If the civvies are too close, they might be vulnerable and that's the last thing we need." Looking at Bobby Sam shook his head. "I'm going to have to agree with Dean again. The three of you," his gaze swept over the hunters, "you're vulnerable too. Vanessa would delight in trying to turn you, if given the chance. You would be a liability in that regard. I wouldn't be at all surprised for her to have given orders to go after any human hunters. She wouldn't be surprised if I called in hunters to help and if she had managed to wipe out Simon's nest, that might have been what I would have resorted to, even if it meant betraying what I am. She knows I would do that if it meant saving innocents and attempting to put her down permanently." Turning to Dean he added, "But I don't like you going up solo against a demon who isn't in a devil's trap. It's powers won't be contained."

Bobby pulled the map closer to look at it. "Then we put a devil's trap on top, over the cave. It won't be expecting that and the vamps won't be able to readily access it to break it." He pointed a finger and the map. We put one here, and it'll cover a good section of the main part of the cave. We stay away from the tunnels coming in, so Dean'll have a place to retreat to that we know is outside the trap."

"It's covered with brush and dirt," one of the vampires said. "And how could you be sure to get in in the right place?"

"Topographic map says the highest point is right over the main section of the cave where you think the vamps are. So give us one vamp, uh, vampire, to help us clear it out fast. We can use paint right on the dirt. Should last long enough even in a wind to get the job done. As you all head in, you pour salt across the doorway behind you."

Sam nodded. "Again, not ideal, but better than nothing and it might make the difference. We need all the edge we can get." Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly called up a map, then dialed a number. "Hello, this is Sam Cristo. I'm sending a friend over to pull two thousand out of my account. Yes. 978432. Morgan. Peden Castle. Anastasia. Yes. Bobby Singer. He'll have my debit card. 2918. Yes. Good. Thank you."

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed over his debit card and showed Bobby the map to get to the bank. "You just have to show your driver's license. That should give you enough money to get the donors and supplies." Looking at the other two hunters he said, "You two get a van, and the supplies for taking blood and ice chests. Meet up, get the donors here. We'll need a van to get any innocents out so if you think we need two vans, get it. And get the paint and salt. We'll finish beating out the plan of attack and get geared up."

* * *

The rest of the planning went pretty smoothly. The details were hammered out and went over twice more just to make sure everyone understood the part they had to play. One slip up could mean none of them would walk out of there alive.

Dean was glad that Sam had agreed with him regarding the human blood donors. While the blood wouldn't be as fresh and probably wouldn't heal them as fast if they became injured, it was better than giving Vanessa's nest more human shields to hide behind. Frankly Dean had been a little surprised that Sam hadn't argued about him going up against the demon alone, neither had Bobby for that matter which probably surprised Dean more. But he was glad that neither man had put up any opposition. Dean felt a lot better knowing that his old friend would be relatively safe outside the cave and he wouldn't have to watch Bobby's back as well as Sam's and his own. The devil's trap on top of the cave was a really good idea too... if it worked. If it didn't, they'll probably be screwed.

When the other hunters returned with the vans and the other supplies that Sam had sent them out to get, they packed everything up quickly and headed out. Dean really wasn't used to wearing any kind of body armor on hunts, and the vest he'd been given to wear felt a little awkward, but hopefully wouldn't hamper his movements too much. He'd almost refused to wear it, but out of everyone going into the cave he would be the most vulnerable regardless and he didn't want the other vampires, or Sam, to feel like they had to protect him. With the armor it would be less likely he'd get dismembered in one hit at least.

Dean looked over at Sam who was also decked out in armor like chain mail and a thick studded leather collar around his neck, two large swords strapped to his back. They all looked like they were going to some weird renaissance festival or something. But sometimes the old tools were the best. Though Dean remembered the explosives that he'd been given to use on the vampire's neck protection if he got the chance... he really hoped Vanessa's clan hadn't thought of something like that. The idea of seeing Sam getting his head blown off with an explosive device... yeah... not something Dean wanted to think about.

They made good time to the cave, someone had a lead foot apparently, and it was a wonder they didn't get pulled over. Though Dean had a feeling that had more to do with the blood on ice that would become poison to the vampires rather than helpful before too long. If what Sam said was right, it should be good for another half hour before it became toxic. Still Dean watched with a bit of trepidation as Sam tried a bit of the blood to make sure it would could still be ingested by his fellow vampires.

Stopping about a half mile out from the cave, Dean got out to help unload the supplies.

* * *

Sam looked around at everyone, his face grim. Twelve vampires, four humans, and one half vampire all armed with weapons and explosives going up against twice their number, an Old One, and a demon. If they got out of this alive, relatively speaking, it would be a miracle. Although they had pounded out their plans, studied the tunnels and discussed options, it was a crapshoot and the dice were loaded against them.

Plain and simple, it sucked.

The human blood was distributed with icepacks accompanying them, hopefully keeping them fresh enough that much longer. Since the humans hunters couldn't move as fast as the vampires, some vampires would scout ahead and look for and take out sentries. Those designated scouts headed out as soon as they got their bloodpacks, both of deadman's blood and the fresh blood. The deadman's blood quickly smelled once exposed to air, so they had to wait until they got closer. There probably wouldn't be any sneaking up on Vanessa's sentries, but nothing like leaving a cloud of stench to tell them for certain.

Sam had tested a small bit of deadman's blood on Dean and it had no effect. If his virus went active, that might change, but Sam didn't think so. The virus Dean had went after vampire virus so deadman's blood should still have no effect.

The group was silent as they finished getting set. Moving in chainmail wasn't a silent affair even with shirts over them to help reduce the noise. The group moved into the woods, heading out at a good clip, vampires ahead and behind, watching for snipers and sentries.

At one point the hunters making the devil's trap broke away from the group to head for the high ground. One vampire joined them to help clear the brush to let them draw their trap. Bobby and Lindsey's husband, Ken, would have salt duty with two vamps watching their backs until they were done and the humans found a concealed location to dart anything that came out. The two vamps in turn would be watching the backs of the rest going in and then follow.

Everyone knew there were two key events that had to go down. Vanessa had to die and the demon had to be exorcised. Anything else was a bonus.

Sam paused outside the cave entrance and looked at Dean. He suddenly pulled Dean to him and kissed him hard. "Don't get killed," he said, his voice rough with emotion. Sam turned then and led the group inside.  


* * *

  


As soon as they were all ready they headed off into the woods towards the cave without much talk. They all knew the parts they had to play, after all, so not much discussion was needed at this point. A few of the vampires went ahead to scout and the rest of them followed a bit more slowly behind, but Dean couldn’t help but wince a little at the noise they were making. Damned chainmail. Probably wouldn’t make much of anyway, Vanessa’s vampires were expecting them, but it still sucked. At least Dean didn’t have to worry about his hammering heartbeat giving them away, though.

When Bobby and the other hunters broke off from the group to get the Devil’s Trap set up, Dean said a small mental prayer to whatever might be listening that his friend would make it through this alive. He prayed if things went south fast… which they very well might considering the odds against them… that Bobby wouldn’t try to play hero and come after him this time. That the older hunter would just go, save whatever civilians he could, but mostly save himself.

It probably wasn’t fair to wish for something that he wouldn’t even consider doing himself, but Dean hoped for it anyway.

In the brush they passed by two beheaded vampires. Not one of their number, thankfully. The ones who’d scouted ahead must have taken them out… and no alarm bells yet. So far so good. It also meant they were getting close. No turning back now.

All too soon they reached the mouth of the cave, but instead of feeling good about the progress they were making an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Dean’s stomach. This was too damned easy. Looking around at some of the other faces in their group he could see they were thinking the same thing he was.

When Dean looked to Sam, he was a little startled but not in a bad way when his lover suddenly pulled him into a kiss in front of everyone. Maybe another time he’d have been a bit embarrassed but right now he didn’t give a fuck and kissed Sam back just as hard.

“You too.” Dean whispered back, then forced himself to let Sam go as his lover started into the cave with the first group of vampires. Dean would follow in with the next group and start the exorcism, hopefully Bobby and the others would finish with the devils trap in time… 

* * *

Sam crept slowly down the cave tunnel, watchful for traps. There were a couple entrances to the cave and tactically, it would have been wise to split their forces so they could attack from two locations. They could get pinned down in the single tunnel. Vanessa knew Sam was a good hunter and that splitting his forces would be the logical thing to do. That was why he chose not to do it. When they made their attack, Vanessa would have to split her forces, watching all the entrances. Truly he didn't expect any traps because Vanessa wanted him in the cave, in her nest. She had taken out Sam's support network and it was providence that had allowed the one nest he had with him to have escaped her plans. She would likely expect him to have brought several hunters with him and with the numbers she had, it would be a bloodbath.

He paused and listened. There was some occasional laughter, some faint sounds of sobbing, and indefinable sounds. It was daytime and he hoped many of the vampires would be sleeping, though she would probably have a least a third awake and standing guard against the attack she knew was coming. Easing forward more, he could see the light coming from the nest, battery operated lanterns. Vampires could see perfectly fine in the dark, but there had to be some small bit of light. The complete darkness inside a cave would prevent even vampires from seeing.

He hoped the devil's trap was completed.

Giving a discreet motion to those behind him, they charged into the next, keep low to protect themselves from any trap aimed at their neck, armor or no armor. Canisters of smoke flew into the cavern from Sam's team.

The cave reeked of an overwhelming scent of blood and death. Dead bodies, some still dripping blood were nailed into the stonewalls, bodies arranged almost artistically, meant to shock if they had indeed been a collection of hunters. Sam ignored the carnage. Before the smoke had spread far he identified Vanessa's location and ran for her, two other vampires at his side to run interference.

He opened the mental cage that he kept his animal in. _We work together and finish this. Finish her._

* * *

Dean mentally counted the seconds after Sam and the first group of vampires entered the nest. They were to wait five minutes and then follow. It felt like the longest five minutes of Dean’s life. Finally Dean glanced at Simon standing next to him, and exchanged nods. They went in.

It was dark in the cave, as was expected, but Dean didn’t have as much trouble as he’d feared seeing where he was supposed to go. They heard the smoke canisters, shouts of alarm from deeper into the cave and knew the fight had started. They quickened their pace, but made sure to keep a close watch in front and behind them.

Their job was to make sure that none of Vanessa’s vampires were trying to ambush Sam’s team (or their own) from behind. About half way in two of their group broke off to lay down a salt line. They’d follow when they were finished. Hopefully by now Bobby and the other hunters had finished the devil’s trap and were repositioning themselves outside the cave to catch anyone trying to run out.

Dean had thought he’d prepared himself for this. Sam had warned him, vampire wars were ugly and bloody. But nothing had quite prepared him for this.

When they finally entered the main ‘room’ of the cave the smell hit him like running into a brick wall. The smoke canisters did nothing to hide the smell or the gruesome scene, and Dean knew their hopes of getting any survivors out alive had just dwindled exponentially. It was horrifically mind numbing, but Dean refused to let himself gag, and blamed the way his eyes watered on the smoke.

He could throw up and feel guilty over the loss of civilian life later, preferably over a good stiff drink, if he even survived the next hour. Right now he had a job to do. It was up to him to get rid of the fucking demon, wherever it was, then help Sam kill every last one of Vanessa’s fucking brood. The bastards were going to pay for this. Pay for everything.

Dean took great pleasure aiming his shot gun and blowing the face off of one of the vampires he recognized that had fucked him raw while whispering filth into his ear. He didn’t think. He simply let his training, everything his father had taught him, and his new instincts take over. Dodging the blow of another vampire, using his shot gun to knock it back several feet and then finishing it off by severing its neck with his machete just above the neck armor it wore.

Through the smoke Dean caught a glimpse of Sam, and Vanessa, and a chill ran up Dean’s spine. Everything in him demanded he rush to his lover’s side and help, but he forced himself to stay back. The demon. They wouldn’t have a chance if he didn’t take out the demon. But where was the fucking bastard? What if it wasn’t here, or if it was outside the devil’s trap? Without much choice, Dean began the exorcism ritual anyway, hoping that would get the demon’s attention at least.

A sudden invisible blow, knocking the air out of him quite literally and back into one of the cave walls gave him his answer. He’d gotten its attention all right. 

* * *

Sam charged across the stone floor, sword ready. While he had his machetes with him, she would have a sword and it afforded her reach that his machetes didn't. He felt all his senses sharpen as the animal and he merged into a single being with a solitary goal. An inhuman howl left his throat as he charged, the two other vampires at his side blocking and intercepting enemies who tried to stop him. Sam leapt over obstacles, at one point planting a foot on a wall and somersaulting to reach a ledge. Vanessa was on a wide shelf overlooking the rest of the cave. Taking a final leap, he landed lightly on the stone shelf.

"It ends, Vanessa," he snarled, his hazel eyes sheened with red.

Her laugh was low and throaty. "You think you and your pathetic little troupe can kill us all?"

She held her sword in one hand, down, but was obviously ready for his attack. The fine chain she wore tinkled softly beneath her red shirt. She had on a high collar, vertical strips of metal placed every half inch or so around the leather. Tight fitting jeans were like her second skin and she wore high leather boots with straps joined by rings of metal over the black leather

"I only care about you," Sam said, his sword held in front of him.

"Oh, you care, baby. How sweet. Did you like all the presents I left for you and your bitch-boy?" she purred, laughter in her dark eyes.

The animal heard a sound and Sam shifted back suddenly as a crossbow bolt narrowly missed his chest. Showing his fangs and hissing at her he spat, "Afraid of me, Bitchnessa? Need one of your dogs to take me out because you're too impotent to do it yourself?"

"Letting your animal free," she tsked. "What makes you think you'll ever be able to put it back in its cage? Smell the human blood, hear the pounding of human hearts, the rush of blood through veins. Smell their terror. This is what it is to be a real vampire."

"No, that's what it is to be a killer. We, my animal and I, have a symbiotic relationship. I am a vampire, I am not ashamed of it, but I don’t' need to kill humans to be what I am. I don't need to smell their fear just to get off." Sam slowly circled her, watching as her stance shifted, watching how she moved and hefted her sword.

There was no feint as he suddenly closed the distance in a blur of motion, aiming his sword at her side. She jumped back, his blade cutting nothing but air. Blocking the blow she brought down toward his head, he then stabbed for the notch of her neck between her collar bones. Although he made contact the chainmail and leather both protected that area and he hadn't enough force behind the strike to break through. Her follow-up blow bit into his collar and only the metal underneath kept the blade from going through.

He danced back, unnerved by how close she came to killing him. The gleam in her eyes and her feral cold smile told him she knew that as well.

_Don't let her scare you,_ the animal crooned. _Our bloodmate, remember our bloodmate. I hear his voice._  


  
The animal was right on both counts. Dean's voice rang in the cavern. He wondered if Dean knew which body held the demon. If he didn't, Sam decided he would give Dean a bit of help in that department as he bolstered his own confidence. "I am Sam Cristo!" he roared. "And you will die by my hand!" He charged her, pulling out a machete as he did. He was a two weapon fighter and with his machete in his off hand, he knew she wouldn't get through his defenses again. He believed that. He had to if he was going to survive this battle.

* * *

Even with the body armor he was wearing, Dean knew he was going to have some spectacular bruises later. Even though he was left gasping for breath from the demon’s psychic blow, he still forced his body to move, stepping and rolling out of the way of another attacking vampire, retrieving the machete he’d dropped and stabbing upwards. The vampire howled in pain as the blade sunk deep into his groin, and Dean quickly jumped to his feet, slapping one of the explosive charges against its neck armor in the process, and diving for cover. The small explosion sent a spray of stones down on him, but it had gotten the job done. Dean quickly retrieved his machete from the fallen vampire and used it to finish off the creature gurgling out of the gaping hole in its neck.

Unfortunately Dean still had the demon to deal with, but the bastard was keeping a low profile. Dean could only watch half way across the cave as one of their companions was flung back against the wall and held there helplessly as another vampire twisted and pulled their head off. Fuck. Where was the fucker!

Then he heard Sam’s voice echoing loudly through the cave, and while part of him was relieved to hear the sound of his lover’s voice so sure and confident, another large part of him was confused. Until he saw one, rather petite looking female suddenly flinch and her eyes turn black. There. Dean didn’t hesitate then, charging into the heat of the battle, avoiding the other skirmishes going on as best as he could. He had one job. Get rid of the fucking demon and then help Sam. Sam was counting on him.

When Dean was close enough he grabbed the flask of holy water out of his pocket and threw it at the demon. The demon’s screech was ear piercing as the holy water burned its skin like acid and its black eyes turned on him in rage. He turned and ran, and the demon did exactly what he hoped it would. It ignored everyone else and came straight for him.

Dean wasn’t really surprised when he went flying again, and slammed painfully into the wall a second time, but at least he was expecting it and managed to shield his head to avoid cracking his skull open. He was still slightly dazed as he scrambled back to his feet, but then suddenly the demon stopped abruptly as though it had run straight into an invisible brick wall.

The young man grinned, even though he had to blink away the blood that dripped from his forehead into his eyes. The devil’s trap. It had actually fucking worked. Again, Dean began to speak the exorcism ritual, his voice strong and confident and no matter how the demon screamed and struggled she couldn’t stop him this time. Finally pitch black smoke poured out of the woman’s mouth, the demon sent back to hell where it belonged, and the woman’s body crumbled to the ground. Dean quickly rushed to the woman and checked her vitals but he wasn’t surprised to find none. She was dead, had probably been dead for a long time, but Dean still couldn’t help the intense flash of guilt he felt.

It didn’t matter. Sam. He had to get to Sam now. Looking up, Dean didn’t have to search long for his lover. Like some kind of epic battle people only write about Sam and Vanessa were engaged in a duel to the death on a ledge overlooking the rest of the cave. Dean realized he could hear the clashing of the swords even from where he was over the rest of the battle. Sam was holding his own for now, but for how long?

His machete in one hand, shotgun in the other, Dean didn’t hesitate charging back into the thick of the battle. Using his weapons to take out what enemy vampires he could along the way. Adrenaline pumping through his veins and while some of the vampires seemed to move in almost a blur Dean had little trouble dodging and getting past their defenses to deliver blows of his own. Dean couldn’t tell if the battle was going in their favor or not. He had only one single goal in mind. To reach Sam. Dean wasn’t even sure how the hell he was going to make it up on the ledge where Sam and Vanessa were fighting, but he’d figure that out when he got there. As it turned out, when he finally got there, all he had to do was jump. He didn’t question it, he just reacted. Landing in a crouch behind Vanessa with a growl. 

* * *

With the machete out to help block the matriarch's blow, Sam grew more confident, but not stupid. He had gotten confident with Bobby only to have Bobby disarm him time and again. His senses seemed hyper sharp and their clash of swords would probably be little more than blurs to the human eye. They seemed evenly matched. Sam pushed her back along the ledge only to have her take the offensive and push him back. He would try to draw her in only to have her stay maddeningly out of reach. He couldn't deny his wrists were beginning to ache from blocking blow after blow, or his own blows being powerfully blocked by Vanessa's sword.

Fighting against a human, holding back so as not to hurt Bobby or Dean, hadn't been a major effort, but this was different. He wasn't sure how long they'd been at it, but it felt like hours. His animal urged him on, strengthened him, and wanted Vanessa's blood like an addict needing another hit of crack. His animal growled and gnashed its teeth in frustration but but didn't push Sam, didn’t want to make him get careless. It growled threats and promises to Vanessa which she only laughed at.

"Getting tired, dear Samuel?" she taunted. "I can do this all day long. You're beginning to slow, cow's blood just doesn't give you the same kick as human blood, now does it? And I can't wait to bring you down. You'll be my toy for years to come."

"Not happening, Bitch," Sam snarled. He'd find a way to kill himself before he ever ended up in her clutches again.

He saw the movement and heard the growl of his bloodmate. Vanessa turned enough to see Dean crouched, ready to strike. Sam used her momentary distraction to start to attack. Until the arrow buried itself in his chest and he felt the toxins of deadman's blood coil through his system. He stumbled and the sword slipped from his fingers as he went down to his knees.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the movement. From a partially hidden ledge where Vanessa’s men must have been watching the fight between the bitch and Sam all along, waiting just for this moment. Ready to strike just in case Sam managed to gain the upper hand…

“Sam!” Dean shouted but the warning was already too late. The arrow buried deep into his lover’s chest and the way Sam staggered he knew it was more than just from pain or loss of blood. Dean knew the effect dead man’s blood had on vampires all too well.

Dean didn’t think about the possible consequences of facing off against Vanessa alone. He only knew he had to get to Sam. He wasn’t going to let that bitch hurt his lover when Sam was weak and defenseless.

Not again…

With a vicious growl of rage, Dean lifted his shotgun and fired several rounds at the vampire bitch, trying to drive her away from Sam. There wasn’t any blocking those with a fucking sword. She managed to dodge a few of the shots but one of them hit her in the arm and another grazed her leg. Not fatal wounds by any means but at least he had her full attention now.

Dean ducked one swing of the sword and brought the shotgun up to block the another, feeling the force of the blow ring through his entire body. But he managed to bring up his machete and slash at her across her stomach, his form quite sloppy but maybe that was an advantage since she obviously wasn’t expecting it.

As she jumped back, Dean situated himself between her and Sam in a half slide and replaced his machete for Sam’s dropped sword. At the same time he reached for and pulled the arrow out of Sam, wincing a little in sympathy that he couldn’t be more gentle about it but they didn’t have time to. In a second he was on his feet again, ready to protect his blood mate with his life. 

* * *

Sam wanted to yell at Dean to stay back, but the weakness swept through him so violently he could barely do anything. He groped for the pouch of fresh blood and managed to get it out and gulp it down. He spotted the archer and growled low in his chest. He pulled free a dagger and scratched the blade over the arrow Dean had pulled from him, getting some of the deadman's blood on it. Although his first thought was to nail the bastard who had shot him, he had a better idea. He slapped one of the explosives on the dagger, leaned out so he had a clear shot around Dean, and flicked the throwing blade high and on the inside of Vanessa's thigh. It was a solid hit. The explosion should nail her femoral artery he hoped. And maybe a bit more intimate of an area.

"Fire in the hole," Sam gasped to Dean when the blade buried itself deeply in her leg.

Dean jumped back and away from Vanessa as the small explosive went off and did some serious damage to her leg. She screeched in agony and the leg almost caved on her, between the explosion and the small quantity of deadman's blood on the blade. Blood poured from the injury on her leg. Struggling to his feet, he picked up his dropped machete and pulled his second one free of its sheath. He knew he couldn't take on Vanessa yet but he could protect himself and his lover from more arrows. The deadman's blood wouldn't hurt Dean, but the arrow itself could kill him. There was also the distinct chance someone would come to try to help Vanessa.

The archer took another shot, this time at Dean, but Sam clipped the shaft in midair, disrupting its flight path and deflecting it away. He still felt weak and nauseous, but the fresh blood in his system was definitely helping fight the poison. It was at least keeping him on his feet for the moment. "Got your back," Sam said, though his voice was weak and shaky. "Don't underestimate her," he warned.

* * *

Dean wasn’t expecting the knife thrown from behind him from Sam that embedded itself into Vanessa’s thigh, but he wisely jumped back at his lover’s gasped warning. Before the vampire bitch could pull the blade from her leg the small bomb went off, blowing a large chunk out of her thigh and Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the shrieks of pain coming from the bitch. For everything she had put Sam through, remembering well how she had carved his lover up to a nearly unrecognizable slab of meat, not to mention the countless other innocents she’d tortured and killed, that was the least she deserved.

The hunter was relieved to see Sam back on his feet, even though he could tell that Sam was still weakened by the dead man’s blood at least he was recovering quickly. Dean only needed to keep Vanessa busy until Sam was recovered enough to take care of the bitch once and for all. A few minutes? Maybe as many as five? Dean was sure he could last at least that long… if he wasn’t stupid.

“Well, come on bitch. Unless you just want to give up now. We might even make your death a quick one, even if you don’t fucking deserve it.” Dean taunted and with a growl of rage she attacked him and he barely got his blade up in time to keep her from taking off his head.

Dean had to draw on every trick, every lesson his father and Bobby had ever taught him about wielding a blade, just to keep up with her repeated attacks. They came in a flurry he could barely see, and even though she had obviously been slowed down by her wounded leg Dean received more than a few cuts where he was just a split second too late blocking her blow. At least he managed to keep her from doing more damage than shallow cuts, and even though he felt the force of every clash of their blades through his entire body she wasn’t pushing him back. He was holding his own. For now…

Dean hoped Sam was doing ok or if he was in trouble. He couldn’t even spare a brief glance to see if Sam would be able to rejoin the fight soon, one second of distraction and Vanessa would finish him off, no doubt about it.

Suddenly Dean got an idea… a risky, stupid, idea that he was sure Sam would flip out over, but if it worked it could give them the advantage they needed. If it didn’t work, well… he’d be dead and he wouldn’t have to worry about Sam yelling at him later over it. He could only pray it worked.

So, Dean purposefully dropped his guard to his left side. Not enough to be obvious, he didn’t want to flash a neon sign that said ‘hit me’ but he was sure it would be enough. At least he hoped it would be enough that she went for it… and she did. The blade hit him so hard that even with the body armor he was wearing Dean felt it bite deep into his flesh. If he hadn’t been wearing the armor… he knew it would have cut him in half.

As his knees began to buckle, he finally glanced towards Sam, seeing his lover engaged in a fight with two of Vanessa’s ‘children’ that had come to her aid, he once more prayed this worked. She went for the bait, just like he thought. Leaning in to rip out his throat and replenish the blood she’d lost, and maybe for revenge for the way Dean had fed from her. But Dean ignored the pain and weakness caused by his blood rushing out of him as he grabbed her arm to keep her close and slapped his last explosive directly to the side of her protective collar. 

* * *

Not only was Sam protecting them both from arrows, but another vampire joined them on the ledge. The vamp hissed at Sam who responded with a low threatening growl. The man wielded a single machete. Sam would have smirked if he didn't still feel so sick. One machete against his two? Against his experience? Even watching for arrows, he shifted slowly, watching his new opponent as well as listening to the fight between Dean and Vanessa. He was relieved Dean seemed to be holding his own though he could hear the rapid pounding of Dean's heart. That comforted both he and his animal. He was ready to strike when a second vampire joined the first. The second wielded a main gauche, basically a long stiletto of sorts, and saber. Well fuck.

Sam couldn't let them get around him to Dean. He moved in fast and hard, the animal forcing him to move faster than he thought he could with the poison still coursing in his system. _For our bloodmate,_ it said simply, giving Sam strength from the depths of his soul. He had to stay focused on the two he was fighting. They were surprisingly good and the one with the two weapons he suddenly recognized from the previous nest. Fury filled him once again, his blood boiling as he remembered the bastard raping him, raping Dean. The man with the single machete he focused on long enough to step in, slip past his guard, and swiped the blade at an angle, clipping him just under the chin and above the neck armor. Sam didn't quite succeed in decapitating him, but the vampire still collapsed to the stone floor, blood pouring from his sliced open throat.

With that enemy vanquished he focused on the remaining one. Their blows were fast and furious and he could tell that the vampire had definitely trained with Vanessa. His animal was growling at him. Something was wrong. He smelled his lover's scent. Pain, blood, fear…

There was no more time to waste. Something was wrong, very very wrong. He flew at the enemy, accepting the stiletto-like blade that broke through his chainmail and buried itself in his gut. He dropped his machetes and grabbed the vampire's head, twisting it violently counterclockwise, twisting it so violently, he pulled the head free of the body. As accurate as a pitcher at a ballgame, he lobbed the gory head at the archer, knocking the bow from his hands to fall to the ground below. He grabbed his machetes and turned. Dean was on the ground, blood gushing from his side, and Vanessa leaned over him, as if to tear his throat out.

"No!" he screamed, his voice filled with anguish at the thought of losing his lover now, after all of this.

Then Dean shoved Vanessa away and covered his head with his arms. Sam's eyes widened and he backpedaled. The explosion wasn't any larger than any of the others had been but somehow, it seemed to echo in Sam's ears, louder than any other noise except for his lover's labored breathing. He turned back to see the shocked face of Vanessa, her one hand trying to stave the blood pouring from her now unprotected neck. Her face twisted in rage and Sam saw her start to bury her blade in Dean's chest. He leapt at her, sweeping the blade aside with his arm, feeling the blade bury itself to the bone.

The animal took over and Sam buried his teeth in Vanessa's neck, biting, drinking, ripping, as he wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked hard, exposing more on her throat. She screeched in fury and fear until Sam's teeth crushed her trachea. Pulling back, he swung his machete with every bit of strength in him, a snarl on his bloody lips. There was nothing more precious than hearing the blade slide through flesh, through bone and then finally slice air as Vanessa's held fell away from her body, her body dropping to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

Sam immediately went to Dean's side and held his bloodied arm up to Dean's mouth, cradling him but kept a machete close, ready to protect them. "Drink lover," he said. "She's dead. You did it. We did it. Now don't you go and get any ideas of following her. Drink."

* * *

Without a doubt it was Sam’s shouted denial his lover’s voice so filled with pain that gave Dean the strength to do what he needed to. Even though the hunter felt as weak as a newborn kitten with his life literally draining out of him he managed one final act of defiance. Somehow he managed to shove away the blood hungry vampire bitch, not to mention the fangs that would have ripped out his throat and bled him dry, with all his remaining strength. As she stumbled back, thrown off balance probably more to do with her wounded leg than Dean’s strength, Dean covered his head as a feeble protection from the imminent explosion.

Sometimes … well… you got lucky.

The sound of the bomb going off and the shrieking gurgling curses of the vampire bitch was sweet music to Dean’s ears. Not to mention the spray of blood that hit him and he knew that his desperate gamble had paid off. Nothing else mattered then. Not the blade coming down at him he had no hope of deflecting. Not the blood still pouring out of him. Or the deep cold ache that had settled through his whole body that told him even if Vanessa didn’t stab him in the heart right now it wouldn’t be long…

Dean had given Sam a chance. That was all that mattered. A chance to take the bitch down for good. He just hadn’t expected to still be alive to watch it happen. It was kind of funny how a few weeks ago the sight of a vampire ripping out someone’s throat, hearing her screams, would have disgusted and horrified him, but watching Sam now do to her what she would have done to him only satisfied him. An even greater sense of satisfaction and pride in his lover filling him when Sam took off the bitch’s head.

It was over…

Dean smiled faintly up at his lover. The first thought going through his mind that Sam was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even if he was covered in blood and gore, when the vampire dropped down beside him and lifted him in his arms. He knew he could probably die happy now but of course Sam wasn’t going to allow that.

It was kind of funny how only after Sam brought his bloody arm up to his mouth Dean noticed the cold inside him had been replaced with burning. The same burning he’d felt when he’d been beaten so severely when they’d been captives. When he’d attacked Vanessa for her blood as viciously as any vampire in blood lust, practically draining her dry… the virus in him needing vampire blood to live. Sam was already injured. He was wounded and weak from the dead man’s blood.

Even as he shook his head weakly in denial, his eyes pleading with Sam not to do this, afraid that he might take too much… oh god what if he killed Sam, drained him dry… he could already feel the hunger building inside him. He wanted to stop but he couldn’t. Wanting, needing, always craving Sam’s blood even when he wasn’t so hungry. Dean grasped his lover’s arm, a small whimper which turned to a low growl escaping him even as he sealed his mouth over the bloody wound, drinking deeply. 

* * *

Sam smiled down at his lover as he felt Dean's lips seal over the wound in his arm. He had just fed from an Old One. His nausea was all but gone and certainly he had injuries, but he had the blood to spare considering how much he had taken from Vanessa and how strong that blood made him feel. Vanessa's body was still basically in reach for more blood if he needed. He looked around and saw the battle was still going on, but the loss of Vanessa and the demon had demoralized the nest and vampires were beginning to run. No one seemed to take notice of Sam and Dean up on the ledge for the moment. Shifting Dean a little higher in his arms, hearing Dean's soft growl at the threat of losing the source of blood he so desperately needed, Sam set down the machete and used his free hand to go to Dean's wounded side. Grasping Dean's shirt, he fisted in up and used it as a compress to help slow Dean's bleeding. After another minute or so, he could tell he needed to get Dean to stop drinking, at least until he got more blood into himself. His animal growled to its bloodmate to cease, that more blood would be available in just a few minutes.

Sam had to tug a little to get Dean to release him. Once Dean did, he double checked to make certain his allies were holding their own and no one was threatening him or his lover, then he turned to Vanessa and ripped the shirt she wore. Lifting Dean's chainmail, he quickly bandaged the wicked wound. The compress had seemed to help and the blood was slowing. Sam was certain the vampire virus was contributing to helping to heal Dean as well. Pulling Vanessa's body closer, Sam sank his teeth into her flesh, drinking deeply, then held his arm back out to his lover to drink from, growling lovingly to him, encouraging him to take what he needed. Until he was certain Dean was not going to die and could defend himself, he would not leave his love.

* * *

As he drank the burning pain inside of him started to ease and instead it was replaced with a slowly growing warmth that started in his stomach and spread through his entire body. A feeling of peace began to wash over him. Comfort. Safety. He knew that Sam wouldn’t let anything happen to him. To them. Even though Dean knew there was still danger all around him he started to relax in his lover’s arms as he drank. It was only when Sam started to pull away his arm that Dean tensed again and a low growl escaped him in spite of himself.

The vampire’s soft comforting growl and gentle tugging finally made him come back to himself a little and he released his lover’s arm with soft panting breaths. Without Sam’s blood to distract him Dean began to realize how much he hurt, the other man’s fingers pressing hard against the deep gash in his side far from comfortable but he knew it was necessary.

Dean shivered a little when Sam lowered him to the ground, feeling cold again, but not the same cold as before. He didn’t want Sam to let him go but his lover needed both hands to bandage his wound. It fucking hurt and Dean winced a little when he looked down at his side for the first time. It was ugly, it would surely scar, but it wasn’t bleeding as bad as before.

Once Sam was done bandaging him he watched his lover feeding from Vanessa’s decapitated corpse and rather than feeling disgusted he felt relieved. He’d been worried that he would take too much from Sam, but watching Sam feed his worry eased.

When Sam offered him his arm again, Dean shook his head again but this time his thoughts were clear enough he could actually refuse.

“I’m ok…” He reassured his lover weakly. Dean was pretty sure he was telling the truth too. He might be hurting like a bitch right now, but he didn’t think he was dying anymore. “Go help them… help Bobby…” If the vampires were running then the human hunters outside were going to be at the greatest risk now. 

* * *

Sam cupped his lover's face, then leaned downed and kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss. "Okay. I'll go."

Standing up, he looked around at the carnage. "Desiree!" he called out, seeing she had just finished off a vamp and a distraction would put her in no danger. He yanked free the blade still in his side with a soft grunt and dropped it to the floor.

Desiree glanced up at him.

"Protect Dean." He glanced down at his lover lying on the ground.

"Yes, sire," she said and ran over, leaping up to the ledge. She lightly slapped his bloodied face. Go kick ass."

"He may need more vampire blood. Vanessa has plenty to spare," he told her, flicking his gaze to the decapitated body.

"I've always wanted to taste an Old One," she murmured, "But I'll share."

Sam gave her a small smile, picked up his machetes, and then his face turned hard. With a shout, he leapt down to the cave floor. Like a whirlwind, he viciously cut down anything that got in his way. Powered with Vanessa's blood he blows were strong an able to cut through weaker armor. He left injured and dead in his wake until he found himself outside. Some vampires lay on the ground groaning, crossbow bolts sticking out of them. Looking out to the surrounding area he saw that two had gotten by the arrows and were trying to take out the hunters. One had hold of Spring, her fangs buried in his neck while Barrows was nowhere to be seen. Bobby and Ken were fighting with another vampire and seemed to be holding their own for the moment. Sam crossed the distance to Spring in a blur of motion, sinking his blade deeply into the back of the neck of the one who had hold of the hunter. The vampire released Spring and tried to turn, but with a final blow, Sam finished her off.

He placed Spring's hand against the wound on his neck. "I'll be right back," he promised the man. He saw Barrows was on the ground but hearing his heart was still beating assumed he was merely unconscious.

With another burst of speed he was running to the side of the other hunters. Sam's gut clenched as he heard Ken's cry, watching helplessly as the vampire shoved a blade through Ken's armor and into his chest. The vampire started to pull the blade out when Bobby clocked the vampire across the jaw. Sam leapt the last twenty feet. "Down," he shouted at the older hunter.

Without hesitation or thought Bobby dropped to the ground. Crossing his blades as he leapt, Sam landing behind the vampire and with every ounce of strength he had, he pulled the blades across one another, decapitating the vampire. He tossed Bobby a fallen crossbow then knelt by Ken. Ken's heart was slowing and he weakly coughed up some blood, a strangled cry escaping his lips as the coughing jostled the blade in his chest.

"Do you want turned?" Sam asked the dying man.

"Lindsey," Ken gasped, pain in his eyes. After only a moment of hesitation he gave a slight nod.

Sam wasted no time, slicing open his wrist and putting it to the man's lips. "Drink," he ordered. Lindsey and Ken could always change their mind, but not if Ken were already dead.

The man swallowed down the blood that gushed into his mouth, almost choking half a dozen times. Sam felt the man's lips finally seal around the gash and began to drink in earnest, his heart stuttering a bit but not stopping. Sam pulled his arm away. "That's enough. Lay here, don't touch that blade in your chest. You can't afford the blood loss yet."

Pulling the decapitated body of the vampire over next to Ken he told him, "If you crave more, drink from him." Looking up at the hunter Sam told him, "Stay out of his reach. No telling how fast he'll turn with this much blood loss. If he goes for the vampire's body, let me know and get the hell away from him. Don't shoot him with deadman's blood if you can avoid it. It might kill him."

"Got it," Bobby said, loading a fresh bolt into the crossbow and lifting it, ready for the next vampire to make an appearance from the cave tunnel. "A few others got by," Bobby told him grimly.

"We'll hunt them down, but some of our team might be coming out anytime so watch for friendlies." He saw the question in Bobby's eyes. He gave a nod a brief smile. "The demon's gone, Vanessa's dead, and Dean is injured but okay."

Bobby heaved a sigh of relief.

Sam returned to Spring's side, finding the pale man sitting on the ground, blood streaming from his neck from between his fingers.

"Trust me," he told the man, not really giving Spring any choice as he pulled Spring's hand away from the wound. Immediately he latched on with his own mouth working his tongue over the wound, attempting to seal it, Spring trying feebly to pull away from Sam. The blood tasted almost foul, tasting of death and fear. He finally felt the blood flow cease and with a final lick, released the man.

"It's stopped bleeding, but you've lost a lot of blood," Sam told him. "Just stay sitting, don't do anything or it might start bleeding again. My saliva stopped the blood flow, but it could easily open back up with that bad of a wound if you move much. Try to stay conscious." Looking around, Sam spotted one of the backpacks. Pawing through it he found the medical supplies in it and quickly hooked up an IV for Spring. "This should hold you until we get you to a hospital."

"Thanks," Spring rasped.

Sam checked Barrows. He was out cold, a lump on the side of his head, but seemed fine otherwise. Sam glanced back toward the cave, hoping Dean was still doing okay.

 

* * *

Sam’s kiss tasted of blood and love. A few weeks ago he would have been disgusted by the former, and maybe on some small level it still did. Only because it was Vanessa’s blood on his lover’s lips, even though he himself had nearly ripped out the bitch’s throat once, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant memory. It was only Sam’s blood Dean truly craved. But the wave of comfort and affection that filled him, giving him strength almost as much as the blood Sam had given him, more than made up for the slight unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth when their lips finally parted.

Dean wasn’t all that surprised when Sam called over one of their vampire allies to watch over him, though the young man would have liked to protest that he didn’t need babysitting he knew his lover wouldn’t leave him otherwise. He gave Sam one last reassuring smile and a nod before the vampire hunter left. At the expression on Sam’s face Dean might have felt sorry for the other vampires if he didn’t already know they fucking deserved everything coming to them and then some.

“Help yourself.” Dean told Desiree, waving half heartedly towards Vanessa’s corpse. He didn’t want to drink any of Vanessa’s blood if he could help it.

When he finally thought he could move without his guts spilling out or something, Dean started to push himself up slowly. It hurt like a bitch but with Desiree’s help he managed to sit up. The cave was nearly empty now, only the dead or dying left and the remaining sounds of battle far away. Probably either down in the tunnels or outside. With the vampire woman’s help Dean managed to get to his feet shakily and stay there with her support, despite the fact she was more than a head shorter than him.

When she started leading him to the tunnel that would take them out of the cave, Dean shook his head. As much as Dean wanted to get out of the cave away from the gory mess and stench of death, they needed to help their own. If one of their allies were injured they needed to get them blood. Also look for any humans that might have been spared.

“We need to look for survivors.”

* * *

After covering Spring with a blanket to hopefully help against shock, he headed back toward the cave. He took care of any fallen vampires still moaning from the deadman's blood. His face was hard and stoic. Two people sat against the stones, having each taken a shot in the leg and in the shoulder. Sam knelt by them.

"If you're not vampires, you'll live. You try to run, we'll take you down, regardless. We can't risk it. Stay here, stay down, and we'll get you help."

"Who are you," the young woman with long blond hair asked, her eyes pain-filled and scared.

"Most of us are vampires. We just wear the white hats," Sam answered as he stood and turned from her.

When another vampire ran out of a tunnel, Sam cut her down without even losing his stride. Two more he encountered died in the tunnel and a third he started to decapitate when the young man fell back.

"I'm not a vampire! I'm not!" he screamed, waiting for the death blow.

Though the animal told him to just kill the man, Sam stayed his hand and listened to the man's heart. It was beating so fast Sam wondered if some of the man's trembling wasn't purely from the pound of his heart. Bobby would nail him with an arrow or two and they could be sure. He waved the young man to go on down the tunnel, ignoring the sound of his cries when he heard first one bolt, then a second take the man down.

Inside he saw there was still one cage that held five people that was still locked. They locked scared out of their minds and Sam couldn't blame them. His interest was his lover at the moment. He saw Dean and Desiree helping the fallen and headed their way. Growls of the animals inside the vampires and moans of those who had taken back control echoed off the stone walls.  


* * *

  


Picking through the bodies was not an easy task. It was… a mess to say the least. He’d never seen carnage like it… and the hunter hoped he never would again.

At this point, he wasn’t sure if it was his own blood loss or the smell that was making him dizzy. It certainly didn’t help that Dean was still very unsteady on his feet even without the piles of corpses and body parts he had to carefully step over. Or how the blood and gore made the rock floor almost as slippery as ice.

Still after Desiree helped him down off the high ledge where he and Sam had taken down Vanessa, he insisted he’d be fine on his own. It was more or less true, and besides, she couldn’t help others if she had to constantly hold him up. Dean noticed she stuck pretty close to him even as they both went about looking for their fallen among the dead and dying bodies.

When Dean came across injured or dying vampires of Vanessa’s nest, he dispatched them quickly with Sam’s sword. Sometimes using it as a makeshift cane to help keep him upright when a wave of nausea or dizziness hit him unexpectedly. That was the easy part.

Of course Dean knew there’d be casualties. It was really a miracle any of them were alive at all and it looked like they’d… won… for what it was worth. That didn’t make it any easier. Already Dean had found six of their number dead, including Simon, and all Dean could think as he looked at the vampire’s decapitated body was that he’d refused to shake the man’s hand.

Under the body of two of Vanessa’s nest he found one of their comrades alive. He was missing an arm, but he was alive. Dean quickly gave the vampire a packet of blood that Dean had collected off of the other dead bodies, hoping it would help.

When he heard footsteps coming down the tunnel, Dean looked up, tense and ready for a fight if need be but when he saw it was Sam he relaxed. Well, as much as he could relax right now. Dean gave the vampire another packet of blood when he asked for it, and when the man reassured him he would be fine, Dean nodded and slowly stood. Holding his side and using the sword for support, Dean made his way over to Sam.

The hard look on Sam’s face, Dean was afraid to ask what the other man had found outside the cave. 

* * *

Sam walked up to Dean, dispatching a fallen of Vanessa's nest along the way. He gave his lover's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. "Bobby's fine. Looks like we have three humans out there, but time will tell. A couple got away that those of us who are strong enough will need to track and take down. Ken took a fatal blow, so I turned him at his request. Spring about had his throat ripped out, but I got the bleeding stopped and got an IV in him but we need to get him to a hospital ASAP. Barrows got clocked and is out cold."

Sam looked around at the carnage of the battlefield and closing his eyes, shook his head. So damned much needless death. Opening his eyes he gave Deana tender smile. "Told you you had some vampire reflexes in you."

After kissing Dean, firmly but quickly he gave a nod of his head toward one wall where there were very few bodies. "Would you head over there? We need to set up a triage for the survivors. We'll get them over to you, and you make sure they get the blood they need, help patch them up, whatever. Let us know what you need. If someone's eyes go red, get the hell away from them and give me a shout. Or throw a dead body at them. Both, preferably. We also need a place to put our fallen so we can give them a proper burial." He saw Simon's body and felt sadness well up inside him. He had been friends with Simon a very long time.

Sam looked around. "I guess we can't just bury Vanessa's nest here under rubble. There are people out there who need to know what happened to their loved ones. I guess we can contact the Network. They'll send some FBI out that know about us or are vampires themselves. They can handle that part of the ugliness."

Although Sam wanted to help Dean over to where they were going to set up triage, he knew instinctively that Dean would want to do it on his own. He really could do the most good over there because he wasn't going to be able to carry the bodies around with the way he was injured.

* * *

Dean let out a sigh of relief when Sam told him Bobby was fine. All and all it seemed the humans had fared better than the vampires… whatever the hell that meant now in the light of everything else that had happened. Though the hunter winced a little hearing that Sam had to turn Ken to save his life. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Surely Ken would become a vegetarian, like the others, but it was still not the best news. And Spring… he could still die if they didn’t get him to a hospital.

The young man merely snorted at Sam’s mention of his ‘vampire’ reflexes. Now wasn’t the time to talk about it. Especially since if he really did have reflexes like Sam he probably wouldn’t have had to be nearly cut in half to get close enough to Vanessa to plant the bomb. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Sam that though.

Dean nodded when Sam started to give him orders on how to treat the wounded vampires. What the hell did he know about vampire first aid, after all? He agreed with Sam’s assessment that they should probably try to get the bodies of the kidnapped victims, whether they’d been turned or not, back to their families. He hoped the Network Sam kept mentioning lived up to their hype.

“Who’s going to take care of Spring?” Dean asked as he worked his way as quickly as he could through the sea of bodies towards the spot Sam had pointed out. 

* * *

Sam looked around and saw Mel was still on his feet. "I'll get Mel to do it. Stacey will want to hear from him as soon as possible anyhow." He couldn't deny he was relieved Mel had survived.

After talking with Mel, Sam began helping the injured over to Dean, finding packs with bandages and blood in them. The blood was probably getting close to going bad, so he brought over some of the dead from Vanessa's nest and told Dean to open a vein in the bodies somewhere and get the blood into cups he had found and give them to the injured.

Seeing a slight look of confusion in Dean's eyes, Sam gave a soft if sad laugh. "We're just like anyone else, Lover. Bandage them just like you would if they weren't vampires. You just need to get the blood loss stopped. Get it stopped for long enough, and the virus will take care of the rest."

Sam took some of the bottles of water and protein bars over to the still locked cage. "We'll get to you in a few," Sam told them. "We don't have time to deal with you right now if you've been turned. If you haven't, we'll get you home safely."

One of the men, in his early twenties or so, looked at Sam. "They…they gave me blood. Can you…can you stop it? Can you make me stay human?"

Looking at the others, Sam asked. "What about the rest of you?"

"It was just my brother," a younger girl said, grabbing one of the waters Sam tossed in. "She," the girl looked up toward where Vanessa's body was, "wanted to watch him kill us."

Sam gave a nod. "The rest of you stay back or I will kill every last one of you," he said seriously. "You," he motioned to the young man, "let's get you in another cage for now." Glancing over at Dean he gave a small shake of his head. "I don't know if we can save you. Let me see what I can do. There are options to killing you if we can't."

Sam opened the padlock with a tug and motioned the young man out and into the cage next to it. Sam used the chain to 'lock' the cage he had just opened. It wouldn't hold a vampire, but it would hold humans. The young man he put in the cage and used another chain and bent the door frame. Newly turned, it was unlikely the man would be able to get out immediately. Certainly not without making a racket.

Sam returned to Dean's side as he helped the last one of their own over to the triage area. "How hungry are you? Are you burning for blood? There's a kid over there who hasn't turned yet."

* * *

Dean nodded at Sam’s suggestion, glad that Spring would be taken care of. He hoped the man made it. Then Sam started helping their injured comrades over to him and Dean’s confusion must have shown on his face as his lover explained how to take care of the injured vampires.

Dean nodded, feeling a little stupid, but went to work right away. His father and Bobby had drilled in him enough about basic first aid to get the job done. Using the bandages Sam brought him and making makeshift tourniquets when necessary to stop the bleeding. Bringing the injured vampires cups of blood to replenish what they’d lost wasn’t exactly part of regular first aid, but he refused to let it phase him as he filled cup after cup of blood from dead bodies.

Fuck… he’d never been squeamish about blood before but after today he really hoped he wouldn’t have to see it again for a long time.

Dean briefly looked up when he saw Sam go over to tend to the imprisoned humans but he was too busy to pay attention to what was going on. So when his lover approached him telling him about the boy and asked him how hungry he was it took him a moment to realize what Sam was asking him. If Jacob had cured him with his blood, then it was possible Dean could cure the boy. There really wasn’t any question of whether or not he would try, but he wasn’t ‘burning’ for it because of the blood Sam had given him.

“I didn’t take anything from Vanessa, but its not burning anymore.” Dean replied, looking at the boy and then looking back at Sam. With a slight shrug, Dean took the knife he’d been using to slice open the dead bodies and pressed it to his own wrist instead, the next cup he filled with his own blood as he remarked casually, “Might as well not let it go to waste?”

* * *

Sam wasn't at all surprised by his lover's actions though he wished Dean wouldn't have just jumped right in. He would have rather had time to get things set up and make sure Simon's nest, what was left of it, was tended to first. But that was Dean and he had a feeling there would be no changing that about him.

"As soon as you get any hint of hunger, stop offering it to the others. Your blood hurts like a bitch when the virus activates. But keep draining until you're burning. The stronger the virus, the better the chances I think. I'll get an IV ready to put into him and you. Once you've given all you can without passing out, then we unhook you and you can drink from me. And remember, you pass out, you can't drink, and…and not get vamp blood in you could kill you. So don't get stupid. We can get you sated, give it a few hours, and maybe try again. Maybe we've caught it early enough he kid won't go through the hours of fever," Sam said. He really didn't want to have to deal with moving a person going through the change, but they would need ice if the fever hit. While he would like to try to save the kid, his people came first. Besides, they had no idea if it would even work.

With Dean already draining himself, Sam dug out the IV supplies they would need. He headed back to the cage with the young man in it and waved him forward. "I don't make any promises, kid. This is kind of new technology. And it's probably going to hurt like a bitch. I don't have the luxury of tying you down all comfy, and being able to ice you down if the fever hits. The longer we wait, I'm afraid the less chance you have."

Sam tossed in some rope. "Tie your legs and your knees. Don't cut off the blood flow, but don't give yourself any slack." Sam glanced into the other cage and the four wide-eyed people. "Guys, gimme your shirts. I need something to cushion his head and everything out here is bloody with vampire blood." He turned to the young man. "What's your name?"

"Jason," the young man said quietly as he tied his knees and ankles. "I still feel okay. I've seen others change like in a few minutes. They fed me like, I don't know, maybe six hours ago."

"It can take up to three days," Sam said. "The longer it takes to turn, the better your chances of getting through this probably. They could have also been fucking with your head and just gave you human blood."

"No, she gave me blood. Held me down and made me drink some right from her wrist."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Old one's blood and you haven't changed yet? That is a good sign. Still no promises. Okay, put your back to the bars." Sam took the shirts and folded them up and put them as a cushion behind the man's head, then tied the man to the bars. "I'm doing this to keep you from pulling out the IV. You're probably going to thrash around and feel like you're blood's on fire. Literally."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Dean was making his way over to him. He could see it in Dean's eyes, the bloodlust was setting in. He pulled a dead vamp closer in case Dean got out of control. Quickly he got the IV in Jason's arm.

* * *

Dean nodded to Sam in understanding, remembering well the effect his blood had on Vanessa when she’d tried to feed from him, as he watched his blood drain slowly from his wrist. He had a feeling it wouldn’t take long for him to start feeling ‘hungry’ though. He hadn’t been feeling all that great to begin with, still weak and unsteady from his wound… and now he’d just opened his wrist to let himself bleed out again. He must be out of his mind.

But he couldn’t let that kid turn into a vampire if there was something he could do to stop it. Dean might have had a big change of heart regarding vampires, at least where ‘vegetarian’ vampires and their allies were concerned, but if the kid didn’t want to turn he wasn’t just going to sit and watch it happen. They had to try. He had to try.

Dean gave a couple cups of his blood to the injured vampires, watching them closely, worried in spite of himself that his blood would have a negative effect on them. But it didn’t. Not yet anyway. When Dean started feeling the now familiar burning ache inside of him he stopped giving it to the vampires and simply let his blood drain out onto the floor. It didn’t take long. Soon he felt like he was burning inside even as he felt cold. Sweat broke out on his brow and his breathing quickened as the pain quickly became worse, and his hands were shaking a little as he tied a bandage around his bloody wrist to slow the flow of blood.

He could see Desiree glancing worriedly in his direction but he shook his head slightly at her concern and motioned for her to stay away, remembering how he had attacked Vanessa. Dean stood pressing his hand against his wounded side and swaying unsteadily on his feet, but he managed to move further away from the injured vampires. He wouldn’t risk attacking them.

Dean approached Sam and the cage where the boy was in, managing not to stumble and fall on his ass along the way. But when he got there he had to lean up against the bars and then slowly slid down to sit on the floor. Dean waited for the room to stop spinning then offered his arm to his lover. 

* * *

Sam watched his lover worriedly as Dean sank down to the floor. He was already sweating. Sam could smell his bloodmate's need, but it would have to wait. Sam ran the air out of the IV then inserted it into Dean's arm and started the flow and got it connected so Dean's blood would flow into the young man. "Jason, it'll only take a few seconds. Once Dean gives all he can and I feed him, I'll knock you out."

Sam had barely finished telling Jason that when Jason let out with a howl of pain and tried to pull his arm away from the acid pouring into his veins. Jason's sister was at the bars watching her brother, tears in her eyes. Sam watched Dean carefully, ignoring the screams and curses spilling from the young man's mouth as the vampire viruses fought against one another inside him. When he saw Dean's eyes begin to drift close, he shut off the IV and sliced open his own wrist, holding it up to Dean's mouth. After the first few drops fell onto Dean's lips, Dean reacted with more strength and speed than Sam anticipated. Dammit, his lover bit hard and there was no way he was pulling his arm free of Dean's demanding mouth. Sam simply pulled the vampire body over and sank his own fangs in, replenishing his blood supply as Dean drank what he needed, growling to his bloodmate. Sam growled back reassuringly.

* * *

Dean watched as Sam slid the IV needle into his arm, seeing his blood flow into the younger man. He remembered well the pain Jacob’s blood had caused him when it had first entered his veins, like he was being burned from the inside out by acid. Thankfully he didn’t remember much after that, the memories lost in fever and pain, but watching someone else go through the same pain brought some of them back. He winced in sympathy as the young man started to cry out and thrash in agony. But he remembered what Sam had told him. It meant it was working. If the young man survived the pain, he might just survive the turning.

He could feel Sam’s eyes on him, and he knew his lover was worried. He supposed he couldn’t blame Sam. Dean felt like shit. The fire in his veins only growing worse as his blood flowed out of him into the boy, and as his pain increased so did his dizziness and it became harder and harder to think. To focus on anything other than the pain… and the burning hunger…

Dean hadn’t even realized his vision had gotten so dark until he couldn’t see when Sam held his arm up to his mouth. He could only smell the blood. Taste it. What he wanted. What he needed. With a growl Dean lunged and bit down hard on the flesh of Sam’s arm without thought. Hearing Sam’s reassuring growl, knowing his lover would take care of him, give him what he needed, Dean gentled his bite but did not release Sam’s arm.

Much like the first time he’d entered this blood lust rational thought did not begin to return until the burning inside of him began to cease. Only then did he stop drinking. Still feeling exhausted, weak, and dizzy but in control again. Dean let go of his lover’s arm, worry filling him as he saw the nasty wound his teeth had made in Sam’s arm.

“Sam?” Dean whispered worriedly. Fuck… how much had he taken from his lover? 

* * *

When he heard the concern in words probably too soft for anyone but him to hear, he pulled Dean gently into his arms. "I'm fine, I had my own supply," he said, nodding to the dead vampire by him. He gave Dean a light kiss. "Let me knock the kid out before he breaks something."

Sam wrenched open the cage and with almost frightening accuracy, punched the young man in the temple with just enough strength to knock him out, but not do any serious damaged. He gave the boy's sister a nod and a small smile. "It's a good sign. I know that was hard to watch. It's not over either. This is like…a real bad case of the flu. He might pull through it human, or he might not. My allies and I, we don't feed off of humans. If he doesn't beat the virus, we can place him with a family who will try to help him stay vegetarian, no human blood."

He gave a nod to Dean. "He just survived turning not that long ago. I know you saw him drink my blood, but that was because the vampire virus strain inside him needs vampire blood sometimes. Your brother will need it too but only once every couple years, and he can get it from an IV, he doesn't have to drink it. If he pulls through this, we'll give him some contacts for when he starts to feel the burn inside. And no, he won't be contagious.

"I need to go help my friends and we need to start getting things cleaned up. Each of you will have to be given some deadman's blood. It's poison to vampires, incapacitates them. We have to be sure you're human. You all just settle down for a little bit longer. We'll get you out of here just as soon as we can. Jason should be out for a good couple hours, but you watch him and if he starts to wake up, give a shout. Or if any of you start to have problems, speak up. My name's Sam."

With that, he left the unconscious man and returned to his lover's side. "You look like you could sleep for a week." He helped Dean get unsteadily to his feet. "It's time we started moving everyone out of here. The humans need to get to hospitals, and the vamps need to get back to the hotel to rest and heal."

Sam thought about those who escaped. If they were newly turned, they wouldn't do well at hiding, their need for blood too great. If they were experienced…then Sam was certain everyone would be in for a treat in another fifty or a hundred years. He'd put the Network on it. They could catalog the dead vampires and figure out who got away. Then they could all work on tracking the escapees down and taking them out, once and for all.

Wavering a moment as he felt his world tilt a bit, Sam shook his head as if to clear it. The dead vampires' blood was getting undrinkable and Sam had been poisoned and lost a decent amount of blood between Vanessa, other vampires, and Dean. His system was getting very unhappy with him and he knew he needed to sleep as much as the others.

"C'mon, let's get you outside," Sam said and started guiding Dean toward the tunnel.

* * *

Sam’s soft reassurance that he was fine made Dean relax, his worry bleeding away and leaving only weariness in its place. He was tired enough that he didn’t even think to protest when his lover pulled him close and kissed him despite the audience they had. In fact, he was reluctant to let Sam go, but when his lover mentioned the kid that was still screaming his head off, Dean nodded and released the vampire.

He turned his head just enough to watch the well placed blow that Sam laid on the poor kid and winced in sympathy. Well, hopefully the kid would sleep through the worst of it, just like Dean had. Now they could only wait and hoped it worked.

Dean rested his head back against the bars of the cage and closed his eyes, only half listening as Sam explained to the captive humans what to expect. Never in a million years would Dean have suspected he could sleep in a place like this, but he was definitely startled out of a light doze when Sam nudged him.

Dean snorted softly when Sam commented on how exhausted he looked. Well, it was true, he wanted to sleep for a week too, but they still had things to do. It wasn’t over yet. They had to take care of the wounded, get the civilians to safety, get rid of the dead bodies, and chase down the vampires that had escaped… Dean mentally groaned in exhaustion just thinking about it but he nodded and allowed Sam to help him back to his feet without complaint.

“Oh yeah? Well you need a shower.” Dean commented, looking up at his lover once he was standing. That was definitely true too. Sam was covered in blood from head to toe, and Dean knew he didn’t look any better. Blood bath, quite literally. But even now Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone more beautiful than Sam.

He nodded when Sam suggested they move outside, Dean wanted to see for himself too that Bobby was ok, but he stopped walking in the middle of the tunnel and turned to face his lover. Without much preamble he wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire’s neck and kissed him hard. Yeah, it was selfish, but he needed this moment, just one moment, damn it.

“Fuck… I can’t believe it… you’re alive, we’re alive…” Dean whispered when he finally allowed himself to draw a breath. 

* * *

Sam laughed at Dean saying he needed a shower. Of all the things to come up with…even if it was true. He was taken a little off guard when he sudden had an armful of Dean, Dean's lips pressed against his own. He responded to Dean's kiss instantly, wanting to just stand there and hold his lover in his arms. Dead bodies lay strewn about even where they stood, but it all melted away to just Dean and himself. He held Dean close when Dean finally broke their passionate kiss.

"And Vanessa's dead. And we probably managed to save seven people. Maybe eight." He hugged Dean to him. "A life for a life," he murmured thinking back to the dead of Simon's nest. Killing Vanessa would save uncountable lives in the long run, both human and vampire alike so it was more than just the humans in this cave that were saved this day and Sam knew it. It didn't mean it didn't hurt to lose his comrades though. How many other nests were killed by the ones Vanessa had sicced other nests on? Too much death. Always too much death.

"C'mon," he finally said and led Dean out to the sunshine, arm around Dean's waist. The bright light only made him want to sleep more. "Bobby, it's over," Sam called out.

He saw Bobby poke his head up from behind some bushes. "Casualties?"

"Too many," Sam called back. Sam felt his knees grow soft and he suddenly leaned heavily on Dean.

Dean's concern made him give him a weak smile. "It's okay. Too much different blood, deadman's blood, everything. I'm just tired. Sun kinda sucks it out of me too." He let Dean guide him over to a rock wall and sat down in some shade. Leaning his head back, he shut his eyes. The shade definitely helped.

Bobby was down from his perch quickly. "Sam?"

"Just need to sleep, that's all," he reassured him. "Gimme a few minutes to sit here. Any way to get a van down here? We're all in pretty crappy shape. The walk out is gonna be hard in the light of day. Got four more humans inside that need checked for vampirism, and one guy who's staving off turning. Dean gave him some blood, so hopefully, that'll keep the kid from going vamp. I knocked him out, but he's gonna need to be iced down soon."

Finally opening his eyes, he could see the concern in both the men's faces. "Stop worrying. The shade's helping. I'll be ready to start helping move the wounded out in ten or fifteen minutes."

* * *

Dean practically melted in Sam’s embrace when his lover pulled him close, not giving a damn about the gore covering both of them at the moment. Dean only wished he could take more comfort in Sam’s words. Yeah, they’d survived and even managed to save some innocent lives too, but so many had died too… too many… Somehow Dean had a feeling the same thoughts were going through the vampire’s head and Dean really didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Merely nodding when Sam suggested they get out of here, and Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

When they exited the cave and Dean saw Bobby alive and apparently unhurt, the young man let out a relieved sigh. He certainly wasn’t expecting Sam to suddenly stumble with weakness, and given how unsteady Dean himself was he had no idea how they didn’t end up both on the ground.

The fear in his eyes must have been obvious because Sam quickly reassured him that he was ‘fine’ even though his lover obviously wasn’t. At least Dean managed to help Sam over into the shade of some trees and sit down before they both fell down.

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little at Sam’s tough guy routine, but if the vampire was feeling well enough to play it tough then it probably wasn’t too serious. Sleep. Yeah, that sounded really damned good right now. Too bad it would have to wait.

“I can get the van.” Dean finally said with a nod. He might not be up to carrying anyone right now, but he could handle driving at least. 

* * *

Bobby damned near smacked Dean over the head with his ball cap. "You ain't up to walking any half mile, idget. I'll do it."

"Desiree, she's in about the best shape I think," Sam suggested. "She'd be up to it probably." It felt so good to just sit down for a few minutes it was all Sam could do to keep his eyes open. The animal in him reminded him Dean was injured too, that Sam needed to stay awake, get off his ass, and get them out of there. It didn't care about the others, but his bloodmate needed to be safe and it wasn't going to let its bloodmate leave.

Looking at Dean, Sam added, "And if you insist on walking to the van, I'm coming with you. My animal is not willing to let you out of our sight. And it can be very stubborn as you know."

"I'm not hurt. I can do it," Bobby said. "Besides, Ken needs some looking after. He's hungry and I'm not real comfy being too close to a newly turned vamp, no offense."

"None taken. I killed a couple vamps in the tunnel. Their blood should still be fresh enough for him. As his sire, I can keep him under control for a little while. And it's better if he doesn't get a taste of human blood right now. Cow would be preferable, but we don't have that luxury." 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes when both Bobby and Sam tried to gang up on him protesting him going for the van alone. Christ, he wasn’t some fucking toddler. He didn’t need coddling. Yeah, he was wiped, but what was he supposed to do, sit here on his ass and do nothing? It was only a half mile, he was tired sure but he was sure he could make it without much trouble.

“Look Bobby, I’m not just going to sit here on my ass. I can handle it, ok. Besides, someone needs take care of the humans when they’re bought up from down there.” Dean told the older hunter then turned to give Sam an exasperated look.

“Someone also needs to take care of the others in the cave and there’s too much vampire blood down there for Bobby to do it, so that leaves Desiree. Just rest and look after Ken. Bobby can probably bring a couple of the bodies over for him if it’s necessary, if he’s careful about the blood. I’ll be fine. Tell your ‘animal’ to behave, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

With that, and before either man could argue with him, he started walking in the direction of the vans.

* * *

A growl, both a threat and a plea to be careful, erupted from Sam's throat as the animal demanded Sam get up and go after Dean but Sam just didn't have the strength. And Dean was right, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. The terrain wasn't that rough, obviously, or the van would never make it to the cave.

He heard Bobby's frustrated curse, but noticed Bobby let him go without following him. "I'll get these three tended out here, then go in to get the others."

"You really shouldn't go in. You'd be walking through blood and gore and while you may not be injured, the humans are and it's just too easy to for blood to end up in a wound."

"Says the man covered in it. I'll be careful, and those humans need to be tested. I'd rather use a blade and pour deadman's blood on the wounds than shoot them with bolts like we did these folk. You're certain there will be an immediate reaction? Even if they haven't started to turn yet?"

Nodding, Sam said, "Yeah. Blackish lines, sudden weakness, jerking back. They'll do something to give it away. Besides, Vanessa turned one in the cage, planning on watching the one kill the others. It's a pretty good bet they're fine. You let one of the vampires deal with the one who's out cold, who's been turned. Just in case he wakes up."

"All right. You feeling better?"

Sam gave a nod. "Some. About another ten minutes and I should be ready to get up and help. My system just needs to rest and heal some, regain some balance. Even vampires have their limits."

"All right. I'll get to work then. Give me a yell iffen you need anything."

Sam gave a nod and laid his head back against the wall, telling his animal to wake him in ten minutes. He absolutely needed to shut down just for a few minutes.

* * *

Dean wasn’t up to jogging to the van like he may have liked, but he managed a fairly good pace walking to the vans at least. It probably wouldn’t take him any longer than fifteen minutes or so to reach the vans and drive back.

The sun shining brightly through the trees, leaves rustling thanks to a cool breeze blowing through them, it was almost hard to believe such carnage had taken place not far away. If he wasn’t still covered in blood, his own and others, from head to toe he might have believed it was all a bad dream. Definitely not a dream though, as his bruised and sore body decided to remind him with every step he took. Dean couldn’t wait to return to the hotel, spend about an hour in the shower, and then sleep for a week with his lover in that very inviting looking king sized bed that had been in their room.

It wasn’t long before Dean saw the vans through the trees and quickened his pace as much as he could. The sooner he got the van and got back to the cave, the sooner this would be all over.

Really, there was no excuse other than stupidity when the sudden blow from behind him sent him flying to land hard against a tree, almost cracking his skull open. Stupid. Fucking stupid to think just because they’d beaten the vampires in the cave that they would have all run scared with their tails between their legs.

Dean grabbed for his machete, trying to shake away the dizziness that almost sent him back to the ground when he tried to stand up, but he was too slow. An iron grip caught his wrist and twisted it almost to the breaking point, causing Dean to cry out in pain. At least, he would have if he wasn’t grabbed by the throat and slammed down again, knocking all of the air out of his lungs.

His vision blurred but that didn’t matter much when the big male vampire’s face was so close to his own. A face Dean instantly recognized. Vanessa’s ‘right hand’ man. Michael…

“Sam might have killed our sire, but I’m going to leave him pieces of you to find all over this fucking forest.” Michael snarled, tearing at his clothes and taking more than a few layers of Dean’s skin with them. Dean struggled, getting a few good hits in, but the hand around his throat kept tightening until darkness started to creep in the edges of his vision. Only when he started to go limp did the vampire let up.

“Oh no, you’re going to feel everything I do to you.” Michael growled and released him only long enough to flip him over and tear off the rest of his clothes. Dean began to struggle again, catching sight of the dropped machete laying in the grass and reached for it blindly. However a sharp blow to his already wounded side made cry out in pain as his vision went white and then dark.

“Go ahead, scream. I want him to hear you.” The vampire hissed in his ear, and it was pretty clear the vampire didn’t care whether or not he died as long as he took a few pounds of Dean’s flesh with him as he went. 

* * *

Sam slowly opened his eyes, but still felt like shit. He felt like he could stand and help, but he would be very glad to get back to the motel and into one of his healing sleeps. All of them would, he was certain. He looked over and saw that the three humans outside the cave had been patched up and that Barrows, now awake, was sitting with them, talking to them and reassuring them.

"Alex," Sam rasped to Barrows as he slowly straightened. He wasn't sure there wasn't a part of him that didn't ache. "Glad to see you're conscious."

"Pretty good bet I've got a concussion," the hunter replied. "I definitely wobble when I walk and it feels like my worst hangover ten times over. I didn't think anything took you down."

"Yeah, that's what I'd prefer people think. It's mostly from drinking all the vampire blood, blood that's not of my lineage. Vanessa's was invigorating, but it and the others are foreign to my own vampire virus. And I wasn't drinking to feed, I was drinking to replenish. Big difference. It just finally overwhelmed my system and I needed to catch my breath. You convinced 'em they're actually going home?"

Barrows gave a soft snort. "More or less. Though Kyle is a bit pissed you let him by you only to get shot."

"Hey, I didn't kill him and I didn't have time to check to see if he was lying. If Bobby hadn't been out here to shoot him, I probably would have killed him, not willing to risk it."

"Another reason people say you're a bastard."

"Thank you. I try," Sam replied with a weak smile. "Okay, better get off my ass and start helping. Dean should have made it to the van by about now and he'll probably be here in a few minutes. Bobby can drive the humans to the hospital and Dean can get the second van and get us vampires back to the motel."

Sam slowly pushed himself to his feet with a grunt. First thing he decided he better do was check on Ken. He went up to where he had left Ken. The man was sitting there, stripping the bark off of a twig he held in his hands.

"Ken?" Sam asked tentatively.

"She told me about it. The hunger. The sweetness of blood. The way the world is so different for a vampire and their heightened senses. I never understood. I tried to imagine it, but it's…it's more amazing than I thought. I'm hungry in a way I've never been hungry before. Thought I better stay up here, away from people until someone came to get me."

Sam was impressed with the man's calmness. "Probably wise. There are a couple vampire bodies, I can bring them up to you.

"Just one. I want…there's cow's blood back at the motel. I don't want to get a taste for anything else. But I don't want to attack someone either. The beating of the hearts of the escaped prisoners, the ones we shot, it's getting harder to sit here."

"Okay. I don't know yet if Lindsay—"

"She's fine. I heard her voice," Ken said. "Blood. Please," he said looking up at Sam.

Sam returned to the tunnel and got one of the vampire bodies and took it to Ken. He'd barely put the body on the ground before Ken attacked it, a stark contrast to the calm demeanor Ken had just a minute prior.

"I'll be back to check on you soon." Sam said and let the newly turned vampire be. With Lindsay to help him, the family would be able to keep Ken in check. Even if Ken couldn't adjust to cow's blood, they'd be able to work something out to keep him from being a threat.

Sam trod back inside the cave to see how things were going. The smell of death and blood was everywhere and was enough to make even his stomach queasy. He had been on battlefields, but usually there was a breeze or something to help ease the horrid stench. Not in the cave. It seemed stagnant and putrid.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said.

"Would you get these blasted doors open. They've all tested out good." Bobby said, fighting with the chains.

"Sure." Sam walked over and with a jerk, the chains gave. He saw each person in the cage had a wound on their arm and blood was still sliding down their forearms in fresh rivulets. "Get those covered before they head out."

"I know what I'm doing, idget," Bobby said crossly. He'd been fighting with the chains for a good minute or more and was mildly irritated that Sam opened them so easily.

Sam held up his hands in placation. "Sorry."

Bobby gave him a 'harumph' then asked, "Dean back yet?"

"Not yet and I didn't hear the van, but my hearing's not _that_ good. I won't hear the van until it's about a quarter mile out. With all the scent of the dead, I can't smell shit, either. I'm going to go help the others," Sam said and motioned to the injured vampires. "If Dean's not back by the time we get the wounded out, I'm going after him."

Sam headed over to Desiree. "How is everyone?"

"As good as can be expected," she said but accepted the hug Sam offered. "You know I'd be pissed at you for dragging us into this if I didn't know we'd all be dead from one of the bitch's hit squads if you hadn't."

Sam ran his hand over her hair. "I know, Desi. I'm sorry. For everything." He just held for a moment, recalling when he had sired the girl. He really didn't think she was going to be able to go vegetarian, she'd been a handful, but getting her placed with Simon's family had made all the difference. "Let's get everyone out of this hell pit. We need to call the Network and get people down here fast before the locals come, which they will once the humans get to the hospital."

"I already called. People are on the way," she said.

"Thanks," Sam said with a final tightening of the hug then let her go. "C'mon, let's get moving," he told her and went to the first vampire to help him out.

Admittedly the vampires preferred the dark, but the gruesome blood-soaked, body littered cavern had everyone ready to leave, even if it meant going out into the sun. Eyes were glistening with tears as Desiree and Sam helped the remains of Simon's family outside.

Sam paused after he had helped the second vampire out. Dean should have been back by now. He listened for the van but didn't hear anything. An uneasy feeling began to settle in his gut and his eyes clouded with worry. The animal began to pace in its cage, telling Sam he never should have let Dean out of their sight. Sam couldn't argue that at this point.

* * *

It was hard to shake away the darkness from his vision. His head was spinning so badly he felt like he was on a fucking merry go round from hell. He had to focus damn it. He had to… The pain of the vampires nails digging deep rents down his back from his shoulders to his buttocks helped push him back towards consciousness at least, even if it wasn’t a pleasant feeling in the least. Suddenly Dean was jerked up on all fours, Michael’s nails digging viciously into his flanks and it suddenly became very clear what the vampire had in mind. Michael wasn’t planning on just killing him after all.

No. Not again. No!

Dean tried to twist away, despite how his struggles only made the vampire’s claws dig deeper into his flesh. Michael laughed, clearly amused by his pathetic efforts, but only for a moment. Suddenly Michael’s fingers tangled into his hair, lifting him and slammed his head hard into the ground like he was a broken doll, dazing the hunter again. Not a difficult feat since Dean was already half unconscious to begin with.

“Oh yes. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll probably bleed out before I ever get my fangs in you. Then I’m going to rip you apart.” Michael chuckled darkly when Dean went limp again and the vampire released him. Dean wasn’t sure why until he heard the sound of a belt buckle.

Once more Dean tried to scramble away, but of course he wasn’t fast enough. The large vampire easily grabbed him again and pulled him up hard against his body, letting Dean feel the huge hard length of the vampire’s cock against his ass. Dean pushed down the panic that tried to fill him, once more reaching out but this time not trying for the machete, since he couldn’t reach it anyway.

His fingers curled around a large rock, probably the same one that Michael had slammed his head against, on the ground. Dean decided to return the favor, twisting and hitting the vampire as hard as he could over the head with the rock. His angle was bad and he couldn’t get the power he wanted to behind the blow, but it was enough for Michael to release him with a string of curses.

Dean didn’t waste the opportunity, crawling away from the stunned vampire and once more reaching for his machete laying in the grass. He felt Michael grab him again, dragging him back, but not before his fingers wrapped around the handle of the blade. Either Michael didn’t notice or he was too pissed off to care that Dean had his weapon back, a definite mistake on his part.

Ignoring the blood dripping into his eyes practically blinding him, Dean swung the blade and was rewarded with the feel of the sharp metal slicing through flesh and bone. Michael’s curses took on a distinct gurgling tone and Dean knew he’d at least cut open the vampire’s throat even though he hadn’t beheaded him. 

* * *

Sam finished helping to get the vampires out and then retrieved the unconscious young man who hopefully would survive the turning. He changed the way the man was bound and carried him out. The young man's sister was right there, and asked Sam to set her brother down with the humans. After a moment he did as he asked. The young man wouldn't be dangerous for a while mostly likely and he could feel the fever begin to burn in him already. That, Sam thought, was a good sign the boy might beat it.

Where the hell was Dean?

"Bobby, something's wrong. I'm going after Dean," Sam said and not giving the man a chance to answer, secured his machetes and headed off down the path at a vampire's pace. It didn't take him long to reach the vans. There was no sign of Dean though he could smell that his lover had been here. And he smelled another all too familiar scent.

Michael.

The animal was out before Sam even realized it. He scented the air, a low growl in his throat. Nothing. Dammit. The wind was coming from the west. There were no scents of another vehicle so Dean was still here. He caught a sudden strong scent of his lover and found blood on treebark.

He was going to rip out that bastard's throat. If Michael was downwind of him, then Michael would know he was there. He didn't know if Dean would be able to smell him. Reluctantly he had to resort to tracking the ground and follow lingering scents he found in the foliage and on the ground. He feared calling out, feared that Michael would kill Dean. He might anyhow, but Sam hoped that maybe he could track the two without Michael realizing it. He listened as he moved, hoping to hear something that would help guide him.

* * *

Dean blinked his eyes open slowly. He didn’t remember losing consciousness, but he couldn’t say he was all that surprised. Michael must have finally gotten tired of playing with him and knocked him out after all after he’d cut the vampire’s throat.

He realized quite suddenly that what had woken him finally was the pain caused by his injuries, aggravated from being jostled around as he was carried like a sack of potatoes. He also figured out pretty quickly that he couldn’t move, his wrists bound behind his back by some kind of thick leather, probably Michael’s belt. His mouth was also stuffed with some kind of fabric, probably the remnants of some of his own clothing.

Dean had no idea how long he’d been out, but he had a feeling it hadn’t been too long. It also wasn’t long after he woke up that he found himself dumped unceremoniously on the ground, his cry of pain muffled by the gag in his mouth. Michael stood over him, strips of cloth wrapped around his wounded neck, and a sadistic light in his eyes.

“Cristo is on his way.” The vampire said, and Dean’s eyes widened. Of course he knew that Sam would come looking for him when Dean didn’t return, but the last time Dean had seen his lover Sam had barely been able to stand, and Michael was obviously at full strength. Then Dean cried out in pain again when Michael kicked him sharply in his side and ordered. “On your knees.”

It was hard, but his own bloody machete held in Michael’s hand convinced him to obey and he struggled to get on his knees with his arms still bound behind him. Michael had promised to leave pieces of him for Sam to find… Dean wondered with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach if this was where Michael cut off the first piece.

Apparently it was. At least the bastard hadn’t been able to rape him again. Of course that was a small consolation as Dean began to scream as the machete began to saw through the meat of his thigh.

* * *

It was soft, the sound he heard, but he listened intently trying to get a bead on it. He realized that the wind had shifted and he caught the scent of his lover, his lover's pain, and his lover's blood. His eyes turned red as the fury filled him. He ran through the woods, silent as a ghost to the human ear, both his machetes out and his fangs bared. Dean had better be alive or he would do to Michael what Vanessa had promised to do to Sam. Michael would live for a very, very long time, and not one second of it would be pleasant. And that would be the only reason Sam didn’t slit his own throat to follow his lover into death. To avenge his bloodmate.

The sound of Dean's muffled screams grew in volume as did the scent of his blood. So long as Dean was screaming, he was alive. That was the only comfort Sam was able to take in the screams that tore at his heart. Sam forced himself to move even faster, determined to reach Michael before Dean's screams stopped.

He saw the figures through the trees and barreled out of the underbrush. Michael was cutting determinedly into Dean's thigh as if to saw the bone and cut off Dean's leg.

Looking up as the last moment, Michael saw Sam and dove out of the way of his vicious blades, ripping the machete free of Dean's flesh as he did so.

* * *

Dean twisted and thrashed in Michael’s grip as he screamed but he couldn’t break free of the vampire’s hold. Blood poured down his leg and despite how he fought the blade never stopped moving, digging deeper and deeper until he felt the blade scrape against bone. His screams never stopped either, every saw of the blade through his flesh drawing another ragged cry from his already raw throat.

He barely heard the vicious growl from the trees over his own screams, though he certainly felt when the blade was suddenly ripped free from his flesh. When Michael suddenly let go of him, Dean crumbled down on the grass like a puppet with its strings cut, trembling and moaning pathetically.

Dean had no idea how he remained conscious, maybe it was the knowledge that Sam was there. He could smell his lover’s fear and his love for him somehow over the scent of his own blood and pain. Dean forced his eyes open weakly when he heard Michael laugh not far enough away from him for Dean’s liking.

“Getting slow in your old age, Cristo.” Michael taunted, raising the machete to his mouth still dripping with Dean’s blood and licking it off with an appreciative moan. “I’m glad you’re here. Now I can see your face while I take this little bitch apart piece by piece. Maybe I’ll even give you another show before I’m done bleeding him out, since you enjoyed watching me pound his pretty ass so much before.”

* * *

"Not slow. Wanted to make sure you knew it was me. Wanted to make sure you saw it coming. Wanted to watch you know you were dying," Sam growled.

With no other warning, he bullrushed the other vampire, one machete coming up to block the machete aimed at his neck. He tackled the other vampire and sank his teeth into Michael's throat. He felt the machete bury itself in his side but he didn't let go. Michael struggled but Sam clamped down and ripped his enemy's throat open, then bit deep again. Michael beat at him, cutting into him with the blade. Sam tore another chunk of flesh free. He sat back, grabbing Michael's wrist and holding them in a vice like grip. The Animal spoke.

"Not our bloodmate. You will not hurt our bloodmate ever again. Go meet your mistress, your sire." He saw the fear in Michael's eyes then opened his mouth wide and bit down, feeling the crunch of bone and he crushed the vampires neck. The damage Dean had already done to the side of Michael's throat was enough and he tore through the last bit of flesh as watched as Michael's head fell from his body.

_That is how you kill someone_ , the animal told Sam with grim satisfaction.

Sam turned to Dean and ripped out the gag and undid the belt binding Dean's arms. He took the belt and wrapped it around Dean's leg above the savage wound. He could smell his lover's need and cutting his arm, offered it to his bloodmate.

* * *

Dean tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to watch what was happening, but again and again his eyes slid closed against his will. Soon he could only listen to the vicious growls of the two vampires fighting near him. He heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal. He heard sound of a blade cutting through flesh and bone, and he smelled the scent of blood. His own, Sam’s and Michael’s. He smelled Sam’s rage. He smelled Michael’s fear. Finally he heard the painful gurgling screams along with ripping and tearing sounds of flesh and muscle and he knew it was over. But he didn’t know who had won and who had lost.

He tried desperately to force his eyes open again but the pain, the fire in his leg, the fire in his blood, kept pulling him under. His breaths were weak and shallow against the gag still stuffed in his mouth, but suddenly it was ripped free. The binding around his wrists was loosened and a low moan escaped his throat when he felt the belt pulled tightly around his leg instead. Fuck that hurt…

But suddenly he could smell Sam’s blood, right under his nose. So close he could practically taste it. His lover’s fear, his love, and in spite of everything Dean smiled faintly. Sam… his lover was alive… that’s all that mattered.

Dean tasted Sam’s blood as his lover’s arm pressed against his lips, but even as the burning hunger clawed inside of him in demand he was too weak to act upon it. He felt himself slipping away, a strange numbness settling over him dulling the pain. Too much. Just too much. He was only human, after all…

* * *

Sam saw the slight smile on Dean's lips even though Dean never opened his eyes. He waited for the savage bite as Dean took the blood he needed, blood Sam wasn't sure he had enough to spare but didn't give a damned. His own blood poured from the wounds Michael had given him, his side splayed open, at least two ribs broken. His chain mail, having already been in bad shape from the big battle, Michael had ripped open and it practically off. Michael had dug his claws in, ripping at Sam's flesh along his back, at his throat, at his face.

There was no bite… Sam heard Dean's heart slowing, his breathing go from shallow to almost non-existent.

"NO!!!!" Sam screamed, the animal screamed, as his bloodmate, his lover, the other half of himself was bleeding out and dying.

Sam sucked a mouthful of his own blood into his mouth, lifted Dean into his arms and kissed him, forcing the crimson liquid into his lover's mouth. Even if the blood went into his lungs, at this point it shouldn't matter. Dean was more vampire than anything. The virus would pull it out of his lungs. But if he was vampire, then he wouldn't be dying and the smell of death lay wrapped around him like a cloak. He took more blood from his arm into his mouth and kissed his lover again and again, tears streaming down his face even as the blood dribbled out of Dean's mouth. The animal called to his blood mate not to die, not to leave him, but there was no answer.

The animal pushed Sam out of the way, took full control in a way it never had before. There were other demon spirits around. He could see them, though none attempted to enter Dean, knowing that they couldn't, that they would be ousted by the special virus in Dean's blood.

It growled to their spectral forms. "One of you must try. Not to stay, not to die, but to bring our lover back enough to drink. He is weak enough."

None made a move. "We gave one of you a home today!" it snarled at them. The animal knew it would not matter to the lower demons that several died as well. Their own welfare was all that mattered. "We will find the one who tries a vessel," it promised though Sam fought against that promise.

"We cannot enter what is filled," a hellhound finally growled back.

Sam's animal turned to Dean and saw a spirit, a light, something it had never seen before, was in Dean. It was a….holy light. The anti-virus was God's answer to the vampire virus. It glowed faintly. Sam and the Animal stared dumbfounded at this new form. Angel? Demon? Neither knew.

  
The animal was shocked silent for a moment before it spoke again. "Holy one who has given me my soldaris, do not take him away. A demon dog prays to you, begs of you, offers up its own eternal flame to given this treasured one back its own light. Give him strength to drink, to live," it prayed.

The animal saw the reaper at its loved one's side and growled threateningly. "Take me if you must take."

The reaper stayed its hand, then looked skyward. The animal did not look up but sensed the holy glow above and watched as the reaper faded away.

Dean's heart beat faintly, the sound in his lungs thick and gurgling but he took a breath all the same. Sam and the animal became one once again and Sam brought his arm to Dean's lip begging him again to drink.

* * *

Dean heard his lover’s scream of denial, but it sounded miles away instead of right next to him. He felt his body lifted up and held. It probably should have hurt, but it didn’t. He was too numb… too cold… for it to hurt anymore. Dean could taste his lover’s pain, his tears of anguish, in the blood that was forced into his mouth. He wanted to tell his lover, his mate, that it was ok, that it didn’t hurt anymore, that he wasn’t afraid… but he was too tired. It was too cold. Too dark. He couldn’t feel Sam holding him anymore. He couldn’t feel anything…

Suddenly the darkness gave away to light, so bright Dean winced against it even though it didn’t really hurt his eyes, it was mostly out of habit. He thought he heard someone calling his name, begging, but when he turned to look he could see no one.

_Sam…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, warm and… familiar. Dean turned again, tried to see who it belonged to, but the light was too bright. It was all he could see… but in the end he didn’t need to see to know.

_Dad?_ Dean whispered questioningly, hoping… There was no answer, not in words anyway, but Dean could feel warmth and comfort flowing into him from the light touch. It reminded him of things he’d almost forgotten, memories buried under guilt and pain.

When he was three years old and he sat in his father’s lap, listening to his dad reading to him, big strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe. His father standing behind him, showing him how to shoot his first gun when he was six, the older man’s laughter and pride as he clapped him on the shoulder the first time Dean hit the bulls eye. Sharing beers with his dad while they watched a football game together, forgetting for a few hours about monsters and hunting and just being father and son.

The warmth filled him up, pushing deep into him, easing pains in his heart so deep Dean never thought they would be healed. He felt the hand on his shoulder give him a gentle squeeze, and Dean wanted to turn and hug his father for the first time in years… but instead of pulling him closer the hand was pushing him away gently.

No! He didn’t want to go! But… a part of him did. Sam… he remembered his lover’s desperate pleas, begging him not to go, and when Dean felt the gentle push again, this time a little more insistent, he didn’t resist.

Suddenly the light was gone and the darkness was back. He was cold again, he was in pain again, but none of that mattered because Sam was there. Dean coughed, choking a little on the blood in his lungs, but that didn’t stop him from weakly swallowing the next mouthful, then another, and another.

* * *

"Dean, oh God, Dean," Sam whispered as Dean finally began to take Sam's life blood of his own accord. He would feed Dean as much as he wanted as much as he needed. Loss of blood wouldn't kill a vampire, after all. The animal would take over, or he might pass out while his body slowly made more blood.

Sam kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said over and over as his lips brushed Dean's flesh. "My love, my soldaris, don't leave me. Don't ever leave me," he begged.

He could hear Dean's lungs clearing out as the man took deeper breaths. The virus would focus first on Dean's leg, closing the wound and mending that leg enough for Dean to walk. The other wounds would stop bleeding soon enough. His own virus was trying to close his wounds but the wounds were deep and he was weak. Sleep, blood, he needed both. He felt the burning hunger start in his gut and spread. Bloodlust. The animal, which would normally take over and seek out that blood from whatever or whoever happened to be unfortunate enough to be near, refused to leave Dean's side, refused to set him down. Michael's body was nearby. He could drink soon enough. But not until he was sure his lover would live.

Reaching done, he undid the tourniquet on Deans' leg to make sure the virus could do its job, now that Dean seemed to be growing more stable. He felt the lightheadedness beginning to set in, something he had not felt in so long it took him a moment to even recognize it for what it was. The animal was intractable though.

<Dean needs rest and bandaged, to be safe,> Sam told the animal firmly. <We must drink or we will be out here exposed for a couple days. Do you want that for our love?>

<No,> the animal snarled and reluctantly forced itself to look over to the body that was out of reach. It did not want to release its Love, but dragging its Love along the ground would do him no good. It gently laid Dean down, growling reassurances that it would be back in just a moment to feed Dean more.

The animal refused to give up control, the blood hunger was yet too strong. It crawled over to Michael beheaded body and sank its teeth into the femoral artery, needing as much blood as quickly as possible. The animal all but drank the body dry, Sam's body so low on blood it needing everything it could take. The blood hunger sated, the animal finally released control back to Sam.

Sam really wasn't sure he wasn't going to puke. He body was processing the blood as quickly as it could, but his body was already weak and queasy. The only reason he had managed to accomplish what he had was because of the animal and their love for Dean. His energy was at its limits. He pulled off the remnants of the chain mail and ripped Michael's shirt off the dead body, tearing it into strip, bandaging his love and then himself to help stave off the loss of blood until the virus could do it properly.

Dean was naked but Sam's shirt was in tatters. After a bit of struggling, he got Michaels pants off and pulled the overly large jeans onto Dean. He knew it hurt Dean, but Dean needed warmth. He was still human, more or less. He finally reached into his back pocket for his cell phone, but what he retrieved was a smashed collection of electronics. He would have to get them back to the van. He didn't know if Dean needed more blood, but he needed what strength he had left to get them to the van. Then he could let his lover drink.

"This will hurt. I'm sorry," Sam whispered to his lover, and lifted him, hefting him face down onto his shoulder. It was the best way to carry Dean to minimize pressure on his injuries. He held Dean's legs to keep the injured one from swinging free and began to slowly walk back to the van.  


* * *

Dean could hear Sam’s soft whispered words of reassurance and love, even if he was still too tired to quite make out what his lover was saying to him yet, their meaning was still clear. They would have been even if Dean could hear nothing at all.

There was still a faint taste of fear and pain in his lover’s blood, but it was almost completely overshadowed by his mate’s overwhelming relief and equally overwhelming love. He wanted to tell Sam that it was all right, that he would be all right, that he loved him too… but the hunger prevented him from stopping now that he could drink on his own from Sam’s bloody arm, and Dean could only growl weakly, hoping that his lover understood.

He still coughed every once in a while, trying to clear the blood from his lungs, but it was getting easier and easier to breathe. His heart beating a little stronger every minute that passed, every drop of blood he took from Sam giving him a little more strength.

A small whimper of pain escaped Dean’s throat when the belt was removed from around his thigh, his blood beginning to pour freely from the wound again. Dean sucked harder on Sam’s arm to replenish it, he simply couldn’t stop himself. It was weakness more than willpower that allowed him to release his lover when Sam finally set him down. Because he just didn’t have the strength to hold onto the vampire.

Dean’s eyes slid open slowly for the first time since he’d woken, wincing at the sunlight pouring through the canopy overhead. It was not nearly as comforting as the other light had been, but it was proof enough that he was still alive. He couldn’t believe he was still alive. He thought for sure…

He knew Sam was nearby and slowly turned his head. His lover looked like shit but he was still the most wondrous thing that Dean had ever seen. Dean even managed a weary smile for his lover when Sam returned to his side, though it quickly changed to a wince of pain when Sam started bandaging his wounds. It was worse when the other man started to move his leg so he could get him dressed and Dean groaned softly in discomfort, feeling very close to passing out again. But that’s what happened when you almost got your leg fucking chopped off. He was afraid to ask Sam if he’d be able to walk again, or maybe he was just too tired to.

Sam’s soft warning and apology didn’t quite cover it, but at least Dean bit his lip hard to keep from crying out, not wanting to upset Sam, when his lover hefted him onto his shoulder. He knew Sam had done it as gently as possible, but it still hurt like a mother fucker. Dean was too fucking tired to protest being carried around like a sack of potatoes for the second time today, so he simply let his eyes drop closed to minimize the dizziness he felt from the blood rushing to his head in this position. 

* * *

Sam was getting close to the van when he smelled Desiree's scent and relief filled him.

"I'm here!" he yelled, knowing that like him, she wouldn't call out until she sorted out what was going on.

Desiree was beside him almost instantly.

"Sam, oh my God. What happened?" She took in the bloody Dean on Sam's shoulder and the bandages wrapped around Sam's waist and ribs. She could smell both their blood clearly. Neither of the men were doing well.

"Vanessa's right hand man, Michael. Nearly killed Dean. Underestimated me. He's dead, but Dean's hurt bad. I almost lost him." When the younger vampire moved to take Dean from Sam, Sam shook his head. "No, any movement hurts him. I've got him."

"You're exhausted Sam. You're ready to collapse," she scolded him, worry clear in her voice.

"I can get him to the van. He may need more of my blood too."

"Like hell. He can have some of mine," she told him firmly. "You just can't spare anymore. You're going to be sick for days as it is and you know it."

Sam gave her a weary look. "Just get us to the van," he said, not up to arguing with her. He was practically staggering at this point and he didn't fight it when she took his arm and helped guide him along the path. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the van ahead but then closed his eyes briefly. "No way. No way he can take the jostling from the van going down to get the others. Just help me set him down in the shade. I'll stay with him.

"All right," Desiree muttered unhappily. She got Dean lying as comfortable as possible and helped Sam sit beside him, giving a small smile as she saw her sire stroking the hunter's hair. Retrieving a blanket and some water out of the van, she also brought Sam over a bag of human blood from the cooler. "Let's get you off vampire blood. That much is hard on you."

Desiree leaned down to rest her hand lightly on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you hungry? Do you need more blood? Or do you want some human food? I got you some water," she told him as she covered him lightly with the blanket.

* * *

Dean was pretty sure he’d passed out again at some point along the way. Probably a blessing in disguise since being jostled around on Sam’s shoulder as the vampire carried him, no matter how careful his lover was, had not been pleasant in the least.

He started to stir however when he heard voices. Sam and someone else’s he couldn’t remember right now but that sounded familiar. Sam didn’t sound angry or fearful at hearing the other voice, so Dean remained as relaxed as he could still perched on his lover’s shoulder. It didn’t hurt quite as much that way.

It wasn’t too much longer before they got to wherever they were going, Dean couldn’t remember anymore. He thought he would have been glad to be put down, since being carried hadn’t been all that fun. But the pain in his leg and back caused by the shift in position made him groan all the same as he was settled down on the grass. At least once he was lying down and no longer moving it wasn’t so bad. Or, at least, it wasn’t as bad.

Dean’s eyes slit open when he felt the gentle fingers in his hair, of course it was Sam, but somehow it still amazed him every time his eyes fell on the vampire.

“You… look… like hell…” The young man finally managed weakly, his voice still rough from choking on blood and his own screams, giving his lover a slight smile.

When he felt the light touch to his shoulder, Dean blinked, almost surprised. Turning his head to look at the other vampire… Desiree… It took him a moment to process what she was asking him. Did he want more blood? He didn’t know. A part of him wanted it, but the mindless burning hunger wasn’t there, so maybe he didn’t need it. He had drunk a lot of vampire blood today, maybe too much, already. He wondered if it was possible to overdose on vampire blood. Though Sam’s blood had surely saved his life, more than once.

“Water.” Dean finally answered. He was still human after all and there were things his body needed other than blood. 

* * *

"I feel like hell," Sam told him, but smiled back. He took the offered human blood and bit off the cap, then began sipping on it. It was cooler than he would have liked, but his system was definitely much happier with blood it didn't have to fight with. Desiree left him a second bag of blood and brought more water and some applesauce, fruit cups, and power bars over for Dean. She also brought over medical supplies. "There's some morphine in there for Dean," she told him. "Would probably help."

"I'm going to go get the humans and hunters," Desiree told him. "I'll ride back up and take the last van down to get my family and the kid who's trying to fight off the turning. Bobby's going to have to come back from the hospital and keep the kid cool. The rest of us need sleep. Including you two."

"Yes, mother," Sam told her, and gave her a smile in response to her smirk.

Sam watched Desiree slowly guide the van toward the now decimated nest. He continued to gently stroke his lover's hair. He set the blood aside and got the water open for Dean, sliding in the straw Desiree had also brought. They hadn't known what to expect from either humans or vampires and straws made drinking so much easier. He bent the straw and put it up to Dean's mouth. "Drink slowly," he cautioned. "I've got some food here if you think you can eat it. Probably be good for you," he encouraged. "Sorry no beer marinated deer and green beans and corn on the cob," he said with a small laugh. "Though Jacob's cooking probably spoiled you to mine from here on out.

He watched Dean slowly sip at the water, seeing him shift uncomfortable and wince when he did so. "Do you want a painkiller? Got some morphine here. That'll do a long way to help you feeling better."

* * *

Dean watched with tired eyes as Sam drank the blood that Desiree brought him. A little worried at first because Sam had said the blood, even kept on ice, had a rather short shelf life. His lover was already so damned weak Dean was afraid what dead blood would do to him now.

And who’s fault was that? Because Sam had to come to his rescue yet again. Sam had to give him blood when Vanessa nearly cut him in half. Sam had to give him blood again when Dean agreed to try to save the boy from turning. Now Sam was all torn up by Michael and had to give him blood _again_ because Dean had let the bastard nearly chop him up piece by piece. He was the reason Sam was in such bad shape now, plain and simple.

Dean sighed softly and let his eyes drop closed, exhausted, but enjoying the feeling of Sam’s fingers running gently through his hair in spite of his guilt. He didn’t open his eyes even when he heard Desiree talking about going to get the hunters, though he mentally groaned. Bobby… he hoped the older man didn’t freak out too much over this.

He didn’t open his eyes until Sam nudged him a little and held the straw to his lips so he could drink. The cold water felt good to his abused throat, but the thought of eating anything right now made him cringe a little. If he tried to eat he’d probably end up wearing it two seconds later and he felt enough like shit already. Painkillers though, he definitely wasn’t going to refuse.

“Painkillers would be good.” Dean admitted with a little nod and another wince. Fuck, that bastard had fucked up his head something good too from bashing it around, he hoped he didn’t have a concussion. “Sorry… you’re back to playing nurse maid again…”

* * *

Sam was pleased to see Dean drink the water. While his blood might help sustain Dean, the man was still human enough that he certainly needed real human fluids as well. At his suggestion of food, the look on Dean's face made it clear that food was not going to be on the 'I want' list.

"Don't be sorry. Michael set a trap for who ever came up that path. And I think you just secretly like the attention from me."

He reached into the bag of supplies and pulled out the morphine. He saw it was a low dose so they wouldn't have to worry about the size of the person they could give it to. He could always give a second one in a bit if this one wasn't enough for Dean. He took out an alcohol prep pad and opened it with his teeth, and cleaned off the blood and dirt on a spot on Dean's arm.

"I'm giving you the shot now. It's a low dose of morphine. If you need more in a bit, I'll give you more, but let's start with this. You're not allergic to morphine are you?"

At Dean's slight shake of his head, Sam pushed the needle in. He could see Dean relax almost immediately and smell by his scent that the pain wasn't nearly as bad. "Don't you worry about that leg. You might limp for a month, probably less, but it'll heal up just fine. I doubt it'll even scar. You'll heal faster and better when we get you cleaned up and bandaged properly. The less the virus has to deal with, the faster you'll heal. We'll keep you on crutches for a week and see how you're doing after that. The less stress you put on it, the faster it'll heal. You'll probably be able to walk on it by tomorrow or the next day, but the virus makes sure you'll able to function, even if it isn't fully heal. Kinda acts like stitches to start off with."

Dean had stopped drinking the water but Sam could tell he wasn't quite asleep. He pulled out some towelettes and began cleaning what parts of Dean he could reach free of the blood, then turned to himself. He'd gotten as far as his own face when the van was coming back up the path. He could see Bobby was driving and saw the concerned look when Bobby got closer.

"Dean'll be fine," Sam shouted at Bobby. "We'll see you back at the hotel."

Desiree got out of the van and after a moment, Bobby gave a hesitant nod and headed off.

"You two good?" Desiree asked.

"Good enough," Sam acknowledged, picking the bag of blood back up and sipping more from it. It had warmed up some now and he was able to drink more of it. It was getting an edge to it though, so he finished it off quickly as he watched the young woman take the last van down the road. He quickly drank the second bag, then tossed the bag aside. He slowly combed his fingers through Dean's hair and shut his eyes.  


* * *

Sam’s reassurance that he shouldn’t be sorry didn’t really comfort Dean all that much. Even though he cracked a small smile at his lover’s joke about him just wanting the attention from Sam it was all for show. Nothing about what had happened was funny, not in the least.

Dean couldn’t help but wonder if Sam had come with him, if Michael would have still gotten the drop on them… Probably not. What if it had been someone else other than Dean? What if it had been Bobby? Dean felt a cold shiver of fear work up his spine just thinking about it. Michael probably would have just killed the man outright. But because it was him, Michael had seen the chance for a little extra revenge. Thinking like that wasn’t exactly pleasant, but better him than someone else, he supposed.

He shook his head slightly when Sam asked him whether or not he was allergic to morphine. Thank god he wasn’t. He barely felt the prick of the needle when it pierced his skin but the relief the shot provided was almost instant, and Dean let out a low sigh when he started to relax. The pain starting to ease up a little thanks to the drug.

Dean looked at Sam, no small amount of relief filling his tired eyes when his lover answered his unasked question regarding his leg, though a part of him wanted to ask Sam if he was sure. Sure the ‘virus’ in him seemed to act a lot like the normal vampire virus but he wasn’t a vampire. He didn’t need human blood, but he did need vampire blood when his own blood supply got too low. He could heal faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire. He had some of the reflexes and heightened senses of a vampire, but not as good as Sam’s and they seemed to come and go as they pleased. Oh, and he didn’t have fangs…

But Sam hadn’t been wrong yet. Dean had recovered quickly after their imprisonment and torture by Vanessa, he should have died _twice_ today but he was still alive. He’d just have to trust that Sam was right about this too and he wouldn’t be crippled for the rest of his life.

Dean let his eyes drop closed tiredly, exhaustion pulling at him even stronger now that he wasn’t in so much pain. When he felt Sam cleaning off his face he smiled a bit, though Dean couldn’t help but wonder how the fuck they were going to be able to go back to the hotel, a four star hotel at that, looking like ax murderers covered in blood. Guess he’d just have to trust the vampires had already thought of that too and had a plan.

He cracked his eyes open when he heard the van return, lifting his hand to give Bobby a weak wave to reassure the older man that he was fine. More or less, anyway. Soon the van was gone and Desiree had taken the other one to pick up the rest of their comrades and hopefully would return for them in a few minutes. Dean couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of here.

Dean looked at Sam and he couldn’t deny the flash of worry he felt for his lover. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Sam look so… drained. Not even after everything they’d been through the first time at Vanessa’s hands.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked softly, lifting his hand once more to press his palm against Sam’s chest over his heart. He didn’t like how slow his lover’s heart beat was or how cold Sam felt. 

* * *

Sam clasped his hand over Dean's, but kept his eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm fine Dean. At least, I will be. I basically have the vampire equivalent of the flu." He cracked open his eyes and looked down at his lover. "Most of us probably do. I'm sure a lot of us drank blood from Vanessa's nest trying to replenish ourselves. You drink enough of a different strain when you're injured and your virus treats it like any other virus. It attacks it. Unfortunately this invading virus tends to attack back. My system wants to shut down, heal, fight off the invading strain. I just need rest. Vampires don't die from the vampire flu, don't worry. It just tends to make us sick and more prone to bloodlust since human blood helps a lot. Maybe Bobby can round us up some fresh donors."

Sensing Dean's deep concern, and maybe even guilt, he added, "It's common in vampire wars. I told you. Most of us who took any sort of blood loss probably have a case of it. Nathan is probably going to be the worst because of his arm getting severed. His virus is going to have to work overtime to reconnect it and he probably drank a helluva lot of vampire blood. He'll need some major human blood and will probably be out cold most of the time."

He twined his fingers with the hand Dean had on his chest. "It's probably how the whole vampires rising from the grave lore got started. After a vampire war, bodies were found, no discernable heartbeat, no breath, cold to the touch, and the bodies were buried. After enough rest, the vampires dug their way out of the graves and were famished and in bloodlust."

After a pause, Sam asked quietly, "Michael he didn't…he didn't get a chance to do anything more than bruise you up and cut you, right?"

* * *

Dean frowned a little at Sam’s explanation. Vampire flu? Well, that was a first. Sounded more like food poisoning to him. For some reason that thought made Dean snort softly in amusement even though it wasn’t all that funny. Must be the morphine.

Dean had no idea that vampires even _could_ get sick. Sure, he knew dead man’s blood could poison them but that was different. He’d never heard of vampire blood making other vampires sick, and Dean seriously doubted any hunter had for that matter. The way Sam described it though, it did make sense, he supposed.

If Sam said he would be all right with just a little rest, he would just have to trust his lover. It wouldn’t stop Dean from worrying, however. Sam did look a little better at least as he went on into his little history lesson, not so tired. Probably just distracted. But Dean didn’t try to stop him.

His lover’s next question made Dean flinch slightly before he could help himself. It just took Dean by surprise, though really, it probably shouldn’t have.

“No.” Dean answered just as softly, shaking his head a little. Bruised up, yeah... Sure as hell felt a lot worse at the time, but Dean would take a beating over… “He tried.”

* * *

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Dean told him Michael hadn't raped him.

"I should have taken longer to kill the bastard," Sam said, but he knew he was wise not to try to toy with his opponent. Michael had been injured, Sam had smelled it on him, but not badly and certainly was in better shape than Sam had been in. Michael probably ran when Vanessa was killed, or Vanessa had told him to run if things started to go badly…no, the bitch had been too cocky for that. Must have been after he and Dean killed the bitch. If Dean wasn't his bloodmate, he wasn't at all certain he could have saved him. The Animal continued to surprise him with what it was capable of giving him in the way of strength and speed, with what it would do for their bloodmate

Sam took the hand he held and kissed it. "This is over, finally," he said. "We did it, we're alive, the bitch is dead, and so is her nest. The Network will find anyone we missed, who ran and got away. People are already on their way to tend to the headcount and figure out who's missing. Vanessa's allies are going to find they're in for a world of hurt, too. The Network doesn't approve of vampire wars. Too damned hard to cover up in this day and age."

Sam looked down at his lover unsure if he should say anything but decided Dean ought to know. "You almost died. The Animal took over, totally and completely. We could see the demonic spirits that are always around vampires. It tried to get one to take you over while you were weak enough, just long enough to get you stable. Your virus would have prevented it from staying. But none of them could because you…you do have something in you. It…glows like…like it's holy. The virus in you, it's a gift, a way to combat the vampire virus. We saw the reaper, begged it to take us instead of you. There was a light above and the reaper left and you started drinking my blood again. Do you remember anything?" Sam asked.

He remembered all the times Jessica had told him there was a god, that he just had to have faith. Her loss had practically destroyed any faith he had, but now, now he was forced to reconsider. When even his Animal showed it not only believed in but prayed to God to save their _soldaris_ , well, kind of hard to deny what that meant.

 

* * *

Dean couldn’t help giving his lover a small smile at Sam’s words. Only in their world would something like that be considered an endearment. Yeah, it was pretty fucked up, but Dean didn’t really care. Especially since Dean wished the same thing. That Vanessa and Michael _both_ could have suffered at least a fraction of the pain they had made him and Sam feel, not to mention countless others. Their deaths had been far too quick and merciful for what they deserved.

He would just have to take comfort in the fact that Sam was right. They were dead and he and Sam were still alive, a little worse for wear at the moment, but alive. They could finally get on with their lives without constantly looking over their shoulders… well… for a little while at least. A heavy price had been paid but at least the fuckers wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else anymore.

Then Sam begun talking about how he’d almost died, and Dean wasn’t sure what surprised him more. The fact that Sam wanted to talk about it at all, or what his lover told him. Of course Dean had known he’d been dying when Sam found him. He’d been bleeding out while his lover fought Michael. Dean didn’t remember much of the details, but he got the gist of it.

He didn’t understand how he was alive now. He supposed he figured Sam had just given him enough blood to save him but apparently that wasn’t the case, or not the whole case. Dean felt a cold feeling pool in his stomach when Sam mentioned the ‘animal’ trying to get a demon to enter him… he definitely didn’t like the sound of that. But apparently that hadn’t even happened, and Dean’s eyes widened a little when Sam said there was something already inside him. Something? What kind of something? Even Sam’s theories that it was something ‘holy’ didn’t really make Dean feel all that better.

When Sam asked him if he remembered anything, Dean swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted to say it aloud. It sounded crazy. He’d probably only been hallucinating or dreaming or something. He’d been _dying_ after all. But the unmistakable hope in Sam’s eyes convinced him to speak despite his doubts.

“I thought… I felt my father. I couldn’t see him, it was too bright, but… I knew it was him. I heard you… calling. But I couldn’t see you either. He helped me back, helped me find you…”

* * *

"Then I guess your dad approves of me," Sam said, giving Dean a smile, but at the same time was troubled to know just how very close he had come to losing Dean, as if the reaper wasn't proof enough. Just knowing that Dean had indeed been on his way to Heaven, a place he could probably never go even if he died, scared him. Even so, a small part of him was relieved to know that Dean being part vampire or whatever he was didn't keep him from Heaven. He hadn't damned Dean. "I'm glad he helped you find your way back. I thought…" his smile faltered then, "I thought I'd lost you."

He wanted more than anything to hold Dean in his arms, but Dean needed to stay still and rest and he didn't want to cause Dean any pain by moving him. Not to mention his own broken ribs were apparently not at the top of the list for the virus to be working on. They hurt like a bitch even when he wasn't breathing to talk. Just sitting here he was beginning to feel every ache and injury. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel, get properly bandaged, and lay down. He wasn't sure he even cared about washing all the blood off. His body would take care of it given time, but that would take a couple days. The virus was too busy with other things to worry about the blood and gore on the exterior of his body. If he felt threatened, that might change since it was a scent the enemy could potentially track, but with him sitting down and resting, the virus was busily at work trying to knit him all back together again.

"I'm looking forward to showing you the house," Sam finally said. "And once we're both back to our fully handsome selves, we need to get a couple pictures taken. And I want to paint a picture of you, too."

After a moment he grinned at Dean, "You know, you need to stay off that leg for a good week. Guess that means I'll be driving your car."

* * *

A small huff of laughter escaped Dean and he couldn't help but smile up at his lover. He hadn't thought of that… he hoped that's what it meant. Even if he wasn't sure if it had been real, but the love, comfort, acceptance, and… pride… he'd felt then when his father had touched him felt real.

It was the first time, in a long time, he'd been able to think about the older man without pain. Sam certainly seemed to think it had been real, and in spite of how much he hurt, Dean felt happy. Really fucking happy. He wanted to pull Sam down and kiss him breathless, and mentally cursed that neither of them were in shape for anything like that.

Dean squeezed his lover's hand gently instead.

"Its gonna take more than that to get rid of me." Dean told the other man, grinning smugly, and glad when his lover's fearful look faded from his eyes rather quickly.

The house… Sam's house… Dean was looking forward to it too. He was definitely ready for that vacation they'd talked about before that Dean had been doubtful they'd be able to take. But they were both alive, banged up sure, but alive, and the young man was more than ready for a break. He couldn't help but laugh a little, even though it hurt, when Sam started talking about pictures, and even _painting_ him. Was he serious?

"You gonna paint me in the nude or something?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, and then snorted softly when Sam told him _he_ would be the one driving. "In your dreams. I can stay off my leg and drive, you know. I'll be sitting down after all."

* * *

Sam could see Dean was actually pleased about going to Sam's house and he felt his heart jump a little at the the thought. He hadn't been at all sure Dean was keen on the idea and that sort of worried him. He wanted it to be _their_ home and he hoped Dean liked it. He could move one of his extra cars down to the shop so Dean could have lots of room for his Impala, and could work on it and wash it and wax it and whatever else people did to cars. He'd have to try to convince Dean to pick up some sort of hobby too that didn't involve hunting. It was good for the soul to do something completely unrelated to hunting for a few weeks now and again. Maybe Ultimate Frisbee or even golf. He didn't see Dean as doing anything that wasn't action oriented.

He wished he could go to the house first and take down some of the pictures of his previous lovers, but they were part of his history and pictures of Dean and himself would take over the prime spots soon enough. It was time to put Jessica to rest. He had mourned her far too long, but now that he knew she had been avenged, it eased an ache inside him, even knowing that she had died terribly, knowing that Vanessa had done it, and that Vanessa was dead at his and Dean's hands, yes, there was something very satisfying in that. And then of course, getting vengeance for what she had done to him and Dean. No more looking over their shoulders. That would be nice. Maybe they both wouldn’t be so uptight about the night, or strange sounds. Maybe the nightmares would ease too.

Sam chuckled at Dean's suggestion. "I could paint you in the nude if you want. I was going to paint a portrait of you, though. And just how are you going to drive your car since it's your right leg that's injured? I will be very gentle with your baby, if you let me. I promise."

* * *

Dean snorted softly and rolled his eyes. He’d been kidding about the nude thing, and he was sure Sam knew it too. He wanted to ask the vampire what was the point of getting pictures taken if Sam was just going to use paint anyway, but hell, it wasn’t like he minded the idea. Right now Dean would probably say yes to just about anything Sam asked without any complaint. Well, almost any.

“I thought you said my leg would be better in a couple of days.” Dean argued back, but it was half hearted at best. Dean huffed softly and relented, “Fine, but if you get a scratch on her your ass is mine.”

Not that Sam’s ass wasn’t his already, Dean thought, a smirk beginning to pull at the young man’s lips even though he was still annoyed he wouldn’t be able to drive his car. It was about then that Dean heard the sound of the van coming back up the hill and he was sure that his lover heard it too.

“I think our ride is here.” 

* * *

"And it will be better, but I also said you should be on crutches for a week to give it time to heal up properly. Just because you'll be able to walk on it doesn't mean you should. I told you, the virus will stitch you back together, but only enough initially to make sure you could run if you had to and to keep out infection. It'll do the fine tuning over the next week. Then you can use it, but you should still go easy on it for a week after that. Remember, I've got a pool. That'll be perfect exercise. And the house is set well away from the road. There's nothing like skinny dipping in the middle of the night."

"Not a scratch. And you can have my ass whenever you want it," Sam teased him.

He gave a nod when Dean said he heard the van. He had heard it wending its way back to them a bit ago. He was really dreading getting up, and dreading even more the pain he would cause Dean when he had to move him into the van. Once they were in the van, then the bottled water and rags would come out, cleaning off the blood so as not to freak anyone at the hotel. He had his duffle with a change of clothes in it as well as a change of clothes for Dean, but he wasn't going to attempt to change out Dean's pants. The pain would probably make his lover pass out. If moving him didn't.

The van pulled to a stop and the door slid open. Ken stepped out, looking fairly healthy, other than his neck being bandaged. Desiree put the van in park and joined Ken.

"We've got you lovely spots picked out inside for your first class ride. Dean gets the mattress what with his leg. Should make the ride a little easier on him, Nathan has the other one. But you can sit up by Dean's head. You're looking a little better."

Sam gave a nod. "Feel a little better. Feel like I got hit by a semi rather than a train. How's the kid Jason doing?"

"Bad fever. The blood's gone bad so we tossed it and are using what ice is left on him. C'mon, let's get you in first, then we'll get Dean."

"I can carry him," Sam started to protest, but saw the look in their eyes. "All right. But let me give him another shot of morphine." Digging in the bag, he pulled out a syringe and gave the shot to his lover. Once he did that, the two vampires helped get him to his feet and he hissed as his side complained. The two didn't say anything, just guided him to the back of the van and helped him in. He crawled to the top edge of the mattress and waited for Dean.

* * *

Dean knew he shouldn’t be disappointed as Sam explained to him how his leg would heal… or at least how it might heal. Hell, he was damned lucky to be alive in the first place. He was really damned lucky that he wouldn’t be crippled for the rest of his life, or lose his leg all together. But all of that still didn’t make him any happier that he wouldn’t be able to use his leg for at least a week, probably longer. He never was the ‘take it easy’ type.

Though Dean couldn’t help but chuckle softly when his lover said he could have his ass any time he wanted. Unfortunately his amusement didn’t last when he realized he probably _wouldn’t_ be able to have Sam’s ass anytime he wanted because of his damned bum leg. Yeah, this next week or so was really going to suck.

But seriously, how could he be thinking about sex at a time like this? Maybe it was the drugs. Morphine always did make him a little loopy. But at least it helped a lot with the pain. He still hurt like a bitch but at least it was bearable.

When the van pulled up beside them Dean gave the vampires who hopped out a half hearted wave. A mattress, that sounded good. Though Dean frowned a little when he heard how the kid he’d given his blood to was doing. He hoped the kid would be all right.

Then Sam was insisting on carrying him into the van, and Dean almost started to protest. Sam was in no shape for that, even Dean could see it. But thankfully he didn’t have to say anything and his lover allowed the two other vampires to help him into the van. The expression of pain and dizziness that passed over Sam’s face when he moved had Dean worrying all over again though. If Sam was actually showing his pain, something the other man hadn’t even really done when he’d been torn up by that bitch Vanessa the first time, he must be worse off than he was letting on.

At least they were on their way to the motel now where Sam would be able to rest. When it came his turn Dean tried to brace himself for it, he really did. But even with the second shot of morphine he couldn’t stop the shout of pain that left him when he was moved. Between his shredded back, sliced side, and almost severed leg Dean remembered exactly why he had been all but unconscious when Sam had first carried him here when his eyes started to roll back in his head. 

* * *

It was all Sam could do not to jump out of the van and rush to his lover's side when he heard Dean's cry of pain. By the time Ken and Desiree got Dean to the van, Dean had passed out. They gently laid him on the mattress and Sam helped pull Dean in the rest of the way. He really hoped Dean would stay out until they got to the hotel and got him inside. He looked around at the other walking wounded in the van. Nathan was asleep, his severed arm splinted to the side of his body but the shoulder was twitching practically non-stop as the virus made adjustments to reconnect everything properly. He would have grown back another arm given time, but the amount of blood he would need for that and the pain associated with it, it was much better for him for the virus to attempt to reconnect the arm. Really, it looked like it was doing okay, all things considered. Based on the coloring of the arm, it looked like at least the main vein and artery had been rejoined.

He could hear the groans and whimpers of the young man trying to survive the turning. The back doors shut and then Desiree climbed in the side and Ken returned to the driver's seat. Desiree sat with the feverish man and whispered soothing words to him. Sam could tell Desiree was somewhat attracted to the young man so if the man didn't survive the turning, he would have a home among the nest undoubtedly.

He sighed to himself, regretting how many lives of the nest had been lost. He would miss Simon. He had known Simon for over seventy years and he had stayed with the nest on and off through those years. In part it was why he had brought Desiree to them. He wondered who would take over leadership of the nest. Mel was the oldest of the nest, older even than Simon had been, but he had never wanted to lead. That might change, but he doubted it.

Lindsey was up in the passenger seat and he wondered how she felt about her lover being turned, not that there was a choice. Well, there had been a choice and Ken had chosen vampirism over death. He hoped that Ken kept his bloodlust under control and could stay vegetarian.

Refocusing on his lover, he carded his fingers through Dean's hair. They had been through so damned much but they had a life to look forward to, together, at least until Dean aged and died. Humans led such short lives. Still, Jake was still alive and healthy, so maybe Dean would be granted a longer life than most. He hoped so. He might have been able to convince Dean to become a vampire with enough time spent in each other's arms, but that was, of course, now an impossibility. Fate was cruel that way he supposed. He would accept the next sixty or seventy years he had with Dean and treasure all of them.

"Sam," one of the other vampires said. It was Rory, a dusky blond who had a faint hint of a Scottish accent. "You need to start cleaning up."

Twisting, Sam took the offered wet rag, but his breath hissed from him when his ribs stabbed sharp pain through him. "How is everyone?" Sam asked quietly.

"We'll be fine given time and blood. We all had a chance to say goodbye before the funeral pyre at least, even Nathan. I'm sure Stacey will be upset that she didn't get to to say goodbye to the family, but we didn't want the bodies disturbed by anyone or anything, so she'll understand. It's part of the way."

Sam nodded as he washed his face off. The towelettes had done a decent job of it, but the rag felt good and more thorough. He gingerly wiped at the scratches on his face and at those on his neck as he wiped down the uninjured flesh with greater pressure. He handed back the rag which Rory rinsed out and returned to him. He continued to clean what the towelettes hadn't gotten. "Knife," he asked.

Once he had it in hand he cut off his shirt. It was easier than trying to get the shredded fabric off over his head. He undid the bandage he had wrapped around his ribs and side. He'd done a piss poor job of bandaging it and flesh still hung away from muscle. The wound was damned deep. There were a few others just about as bad, but this one had nearly cut a good chunk out of him along with breaking his ribs. He could see bone and was glad Dean was unconscious. His lover would probably freak over this one. It had been worth getting it from Michael since it had allowed him to rip the evil bastard's throat out.

"Some help maybe?" he asked quietly. He could get everything in place if he were alone, Lord knew he had often enough, but if he didn't have to do it, he'd rather not. Desiree worked her way back.

"Damn, Sam," she said, seeing his side. She went to her knees and opened the medical kit. After thoroughly cleaning the wound, she set the broken ribs more or less back in place to help speed the healing, then butterflied close the wound.

Sam ground his teeth, the occasional moan of pain slipping from him. "Sonuvabitch." he muttered, feeling his fangs drop in response to the pain.

"Teeth away, Sam," Desiree growled as she continued to work on him and finished cleaning and bandaging his chest. She made him lean forward and did the same for his back. "You are cut to pieces, Mr. Bad Ass."

"No shit, Sherlock," Sam growled back.

Desiree gave a soft snort then turned to Dean.

"No, I've got him," Sam said, reaching to take the rag from her.

"Bullshit. Lean back, suck it up, and let me take care of your _soldaris._

Reluctantly, Sam did as she said since he was once again exhausted from the pain and knew Desiree would be able to do a better job than he could at the moment. He took Dean's hand and shut his eyes, more than ready to be back at the hotel where he could sleep and recuperate.


	17. Chapter 17

  
When Dean woke up the first thing he became aware of was he was lying on his stomach in a bed. It was a nice bed. Soft and warm. The sheets underneath him weren't the least bit scratchy and they were clean. The pillow resting underneath his cheek for once wasn't flat and hard. It was a nice change. 

The air smelled faintly of some kind of potpourri and while Dean normally didn't care for the shit at least it didn't smell like blood and death. That was a nice change too. He felt clean… more or less… stripped down to nothing but boxers and bandages wrapped around his back, stomach, and leg. He felt like a friggen mummy…

Slowly Dean cracked his eyes open. The room was very dark, and he couldn't tell if that was because it was night or if the thick drapes were just pulled tightly closed. He honestly didn't care. He was just glad that he wasn't hurting anymore… at least he wasn't hurting as much as he remembered before the last time he'd passed out. 

They must be back at the hotel… Dean didn't remember the trip, and that was probably a good thing. He wondered how long he'd been out. 

Sam…

He was sure his lover was close by but at the moment he was still too groggy to tell how close or how far. That might have something to do with the painkillers. Dean was pretty sure he was still on them given the distinct fuzzy feeling of his thoughts, and while he might not be an Einstein he liked to think his brain usually worked quicker than this. 

Dean debated the benefits of trying to move and find out exactly where Sam was. The last thing he remembered was that moving was bad. Maybe he should just try talking first? 

"Sam?" Wow, did he really sound that pathetic?   


* * *

Sam had been deeply asleep, but the change in his lover's breathing had the animal nudging him back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. Dean had been in and out of consciousness the past day so he was glad Dean seemed to finally be waking up. His voice was weak and little more than a croak. Sam had gotten a little water down Dean when he sort of woke up from time to time, but he'd stuck with giving Dean small doses of morphine, afraid Dean would choke on pills.

"I'm right here," Sam said sleepily reaching out and lightly stroking his shoulder. "Glad you're finally awake. You've been sort of in and out of it. Been giving you a little morphine to keep the pain down." Sam bit back his groan as he sat up enough to turn the light on low. His lover looked like hell, but he wasn't sure he looked much better. Dean's head was turned away from him, facing the edge of the bed so Sam could more easily get him to drink water.

"Jason, that guy you gave your blood to, looks like he didn't turn. He's still recovering, but we think he's going to be okay. His sister is wants to stay with him, but the nest isn't particularly safe to be around at the moment, not 24/7 anyhow. Bobby's doing a good job on keeping us supplied with blood. We're sticking to human while we heal." He had no idea if Dean was following any of what he was saying, but he figured maybe some of it would stick. He slowly climbed out of bed and got the water sitting on the table that had a straw sticking out of it and took it around to Dean.

"Here, drink some water. Are you hungry?"

* * *

Hearing his lover’s voice next to him on the bed and feeling the light touch on his shoulder, one of the only places he didn’t hurt, Dean relaxed immediately. Though he didn’t fail to notice how tired Sam’s voice sounded. Dean must have woken him up. Remembering how badly Sam had been hurt, how tired his lover had been after the fight, Dean couldn’t help feeling a flash of guilt at having woken the vampire even as glad as he was to hear Sam’s voice.

Dean started to put his arms underneath him, his intention to turn around just enough to face Sam, but he didn’t need to. The light turned on and Dean winced a little even though it wasn’t very bright. Then he felt Sam move. Noticing briefly that the mattress springs didn’t squeak when his lover got up, it was a really good bed, and Sam came around to his side. Sam looked just as tired as he sounded, but Dean couldn’t help smiling at his lover all the same.

He blinked sleepily at Sam as his lover talked. Jason? Oh, the boy. So it had worked? His blood kept the boy from turning into a vampire. That was pretty good news. That meant it wasn’t a onetime fluke, Jacob’s blood ‘curing’ him. Though Dean was beginning to wonder if needing vampire blood to live was any better than needing human blood. Then again, he thought he remembered Jacob or Sam saying something like he’d really only need it every few years… unless of course he was torn up like Dean had been. Would a regular hospital even be able to help the boy if he was badly hurt and needed vampire blood fast?

Maybe now wasn’t the best time to think about that since he could barely concentrate on what Sam was saying. Bobby making blood runs for vampires, Dean bet the older hunter never imagined he’d be doing _that_. He wondered how the other hunters were doing, and the humans they’d rescued, what had been done about cleaning up the evidence at the cave?

Instead of asking any of the questions burning in his head though when Sam held the water up for him to drink, Dean did so greedily. He was so damned thirsty. Was he hungry? Yeah, kind of. But at the same time Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to move enough to eat, since laying here like this he was semi comfortable and that was a nice change too.

After drinking about half the glass of water, thinking over whether or not he wanted to try to eat, Dean finally nodded. Letting the straw drop from his lips and giving a smile of thanks to Sam, before his lips turned down again in a frown of concern. Sam hadn’t mentioned how he was doing.

“Are you ok?” Dean managed a little easier now that his throat wasn’t so dry.

* * *

"Hey, you don't sound like a frog," Sam teased. He gently ran his hand over Dean's hair and kissed him lightly on the temple. "I'm doing okay. Not ready to run any more marathons or go into battle or anything, but I'm healing. I'm taking serious advantage of sleeping and the access to human blood since human blood really helps healing the most of any blood. With the human blood available, I've done some bloodletting to help get all the foreign blood out of me so my system isn't having to work so hard against the viruses. My system's about back to normal, so healing is beginning to speed up although I know it probably doesn't look like it." Sam had a t-shirt and sweats on because he didn't want his lover to see all the bandages on his chest and abdomen, and because healing made his body temperature drop and system slow.

Even for as beaten up and injured as his lover was, he still found Dean to be so handsome it made his heart ache. He wanted to curl up with him and caress away his injuries, to kiss him and make love to him. Soon enough he told himself. Another couple days and they'd both be up to hitting the road and soon after that, they'd be up to more strenuous activities.

"I know you probably feel like crap, but you are looking better, and you're healing up pretty well. If you feel spasms in your thigh, that's normal, as is some strange tingling. That's just the virus reconnecting things. It'll tingle more with time as severed nerves are fixed."

Sam stood up and called in the order for Italian wedding soup for Dean, along with some orange juice. After getting off the phone he went over to where their duffels were. Along side their duffels was a wedge shaped pillow.

"I'm going to pull the mattress down some," he said as he brought the foam wedge up by Dean's head. "Then we'll slide this under you so you can eat without having to sit up or anything. By tomorrow you should be able to sit up and move a little. As soon as your side and back are healed enough, we can get you on crutches. Maybe by tomorrow night. We'll see. No sense pushing it. The more you rest, the faster you'll heal."

Very slowly Sam pulled the mattress down about two or three feet, being careful not to jostle the hunter. Then he moved to Dean's head. "Okay, I'm going to start sliding the wedge under you. I'll pull out the pillow as I do. Hopefully this won't hurt too much, and by the time the soup's here, you'll be ready to eat. I also want you to drink some of my blood. That'll help. I was going to do a little more blood letting, but since you're awake, it's silly to waste it. Bobby should be here before too much longer with some fresh blood for me."

Slowly and carefully Sam slid the wedge under Dean, wincing when he heard Dean's sharp inhalation of breath. Once he had it in place, he pushed the mattress back up. After retrieving a knife he made a cut on his wrist and offered it to Dean. "Go on. It's either you or the sink that gets it," Sam said. "We'll get you some more morphine after you eat your soup," he promised.

* * *

“Ribbit.” Dean replied, grinning cheekily at his lover’s teasing. A small purring sound instead working its way out of his throat at the soft petting and kiss he received. If Sam called him a kitten next he might have to hurt the other man.

He started to relax once more when Sam reassured him he was doing well. Though he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Sam ‘bloodletting’ he figured that Sam would know best how to take care of himself. If his lover said he was healing well, then Dean would believe it.

The young man couldn’t say he was as optimistic about his own recovery, because Sam was right, he did feel like crap. But for now he’d take Sam’s word for it.

Dean’s eyes followed his lover around the room as Sam ordered room service for him (that was a fucking nice change) and got him a pillow to help him sit up a little. The hunter snorted softly in amusement. Sam was always prepared for everything it seemed. It’s what made him a great hunter, not to mention a fantastic lover.

He tried to keep that in mind as Sam helped him get the pillow under him, doing most of the work of course. Reminding himself that he was still hungry after it was all over was a bit harder however. Fuck that hurt. Could have been worse, he supposed.

When Sam offered him his blood, Dean wanted to refuse, the vampire surely needed his blood more than Dean did. But Sam cut off his protests before he could even make them, so Dean merely sighed and nodded. Pressing his mouth over the cut his lover had made for him on his wrist and sucking softly.

It did make him feel better, his head starting to clear almost instantly. He didn’t realize it before, he was too busy dying at the time, but Sam’s blood did taste different now. Better. Normal. Without the slight bitterness that Dean had barely noticed before when his lover’s blood had been ‘contaminated’. A low purr began in the young man’s throat as he drank, gently licking around the edges of the wound and biting softly because he knew Sam liked it. 

* * *

Sam smiled at Dean's purring and his animal responded in kind. Tension that had eaten at him, worrying about Dean, began to loosen in his chest. Purring wouldn't have happened if Dean was still feeling like three day roadkill. He waited as Dean hesitated then began to lick at his wound. A shudder of pleasure went through him the first time Dean bit down. Yes, much better than watching his blood drizzle into the sink. His cock whole heartedly agreed, between the feel of his lover's teeth in his flesh and the soft purring of his bloodmate.

_Down, boy,_ he told his cock firmly. Neither of them were in any shape for making love. With Dean's leg, any sort of real movement would hurt him too much, and probably wither any growing erection. He let Dean drink his fill as he stroked his hair. He knew Dean's body wouldn't take more than it needed, and he knew Dean wouldn't come close to taking enough to even begin to bother him, though he might be a little hungry until Bobby showed up. He honestly missed eating human food, but his system was in no condition to tolerate it right now. He didn't want to give his body anything that the virus had to work harder at as he was fighting off the last of the foreign blood.

As he watched his lover drink from him and felt Dean's teeth, he wanted to drink from his lover, just a bit, just to taste, to determine the condition his bloodmate was in and because his body wanted the blood of his bloodmate. Just as his blood would help Dean heal, his lover's blood would help himself heal.

He resituated himself just a little then took one of Dean's wrists. He licked at it, numbing it, and gently sank his teeth in, his animal purring louder. He could taste the pain, but he could tell also that Dean was definitely stronger. And the love. The hunter tasted of pure love and adoration. He knew his own body chemistry began to shift and knew Dean would taste the change as his own love grew and his concern lessened. They didn't need to touch each other, their spirits making their own sort of love, responding to one another as their souls seemed to merge. They were safe, they had eternity, they would always be together. At least that was the way it felt to Sam, even knowing Dean would grow old and die, they would still be the best years he would ever know. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be joined to a lover in such a way and the physical needs of his body were forgotten as the love rippled between them. He forgot the fear of almost losing his love, forgot the concern of his lover's injuries, felt his own body healing faster as their blood and spirits seemed to mix and join. He sighed and finally released Dean's wrist, licking the wound closed. The way he felt was as if they had just made love to one another for hours and then slept deeply to awaken in each others arms. He looked at his bloodmate and his heart practically burst with that love.

* * *

Dean smiled a little, even as he continued to drink, hearing his lover start to purr and tasting the difference in Sam’s blood Dean had come to recognize every time the vampire became aroused. Damn. It really was too bad that neither of them were in any real shape to enjoy it. Well, Sam probably could, but Dean couldn’t. He bit a little harder and felt the shudder pass through his lover, and Dean chuckled softly. Glancing up at the vampire with amusement and love in his eyes.

When Sam moved Dean was about to let his lover go, not wanting to risk taking too much from Sam. But Sam wasn’t pulling away, and he allowed the other man to take his wrist, a low moan escaping his throat when he felt his lover’s fangs sinking into his flesh.

Dean closed his eyes to better savor the feeling, the taste of his lover’s pleasure and Sam’s love. It was intoxicating and everything else seemed to melt away. Pain and fear forgotten. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but this. Them.

Fuck, what had he done to deserve this? How close he had come to losing it, or never experiencing this at all. He was really glad that Sam was so fucking persistent.

Dean felt Sam release his wrist, the soft licking making the young man moan softly in pleasure before he could stop himself. It was good… so good… It made Dean ache for more but at the same time he felt completely satisfied. It was a strange feeling. Strange but good. Almost reluctantly Dean released Sam’s wrist as well, running his tongue one last time over the cut that was already healing and his own teeth marks in his lover’s flesh before pulling away.

Looking up at Sam with a smile that was probably too damned pleased for his own good.

“That was nice.” Dean remarked and then chuckled softly at the look Sam was giving him. “Jake was right, you look like a love sick teenager.” 

* * *

Sam blinked at Dean's accusation. "I do not!" Sam protested. "This is Sam Cristo, Bad-Ass Vampire Hunter here…who is totally and completely in love with one Dean Winchester, Kick-Ass Hunter. You haven't quite earned the 'bad-ass' yet," Sam teased. "But then I've got a lot of years on you."

Stroking Dean's face, he said, "You know, I'm really looking forward to a nice long vacation with you, and then going on a couple hunts that have abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with vampires. And sight-seeing in between jobs. And going to rock concerts with you." Leaning in, he kissed Dean on the lips, tasting a bit of his own blood on Dean's lips. "And making love to you every night."

The knock at the door brought a light look of annoyance to Sam's face. "Damn, I was going to steal another couple kisses."

Climbing to his feet he opened the door and the waiter brought in the tray with orange juice, water, and soup. There were some crackers as well as a couple slices of warm bread.

Sam picked his wallet up off the bureau and pulled out a ten. "Thanks," he said, handing it to the waiter.

The waiter smiled and nodded. "Hope all you guys stay awhile," he said, giving Sam a wink. He had made more money in tips from this bunch of people than he made in two weeks from his regular pay.

"A couple more days for us," Sam said, smiling back at the guy, amused.

After the waiter left, he brought the tray over to Dean and stripped the saran wrap from the glasses of juice and water. "If you've never had wedding soup, I think you'll find it to your liking." He got some straws to put in each of the glasses for Dean.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at just how offended Sam seemed and his protests that he really was bad ass. He wondered who Sam was really trying to convince. Then again, maybe he was the one who should be offended when Sam claimed Dean wasn’t quite as bad ass as he was.

He settled on giving his lover a playful glare that pretty much melted away when Sam started touching and kissing him again. Then came the knock on the door and Dean snorted softly in amusement at Sam’s complaints even though he was kind of annoyed to.

Dean had figured it would be Bobby with Sam’s food at the door, instead it was the room service with Dean’s. He’d almost forgotten Sam had ordered him food and stuff. Dean chuckled softly at the waiter’s comments when Sam tipped the guy. Yeah, Sam was bad ass all right… he was also a giant push over.

While Sam brought over the tray, Dean tried to make himself more comfortable on the wedge pillow so he could eat, and eyed the food on the tray a little suspiciously.

“Who’s wedding?” 

* * *

"Ours of course. You'll look positively darling in the white wedding gown," Sam teased. "It's a mistranslation. The soup. It means married-soup, as in the ingredients go well together, not people getting married or anything. The meatballs in it are usually awesome."

Sam pulled over a chair by the bed. He watched Dean sample the soup and was pleased when Dean apparently approved and began eating with something approaching gusto. At least as much as you could with soup. He chuckled as he watched his lover pretty much dig out all the meatballs first.

"But that does kinda bring up a question. Do you want—"

The knock on the door interrupted Sam and he almost ignored it, but listening, recognized Bobby's heartbeat. He got up and went to the door.

"Breakfast. Or lunch, or whatever," Bobby said, stepping in when Sam stepped back. Sam took the bag of blood Bobby handed to him and went over to get a glass. Bobby already had an IV tubing set up in it so all Sam had to do was turn the dial to open and he filled the glass.

"Jake is pissed you didn't call him, by the way," Bobby told Sam and saw him wince. "Yeah, I'm the one who got the earful. So call him before I get another irritated call." Turning to Dean he took the chair Sam had vacated. "You're looking better. How you feelin'?"

* * *

Dean merely rolled his eyes at Sam’s teasing about him in a wedding dress. Yeah right, he wasn’t the damned girl in this relationship with a fetish for Disney movies. Once he was feeling better he was going to bend Sam over the nearest sturdy surface and make sure his lover never forgot it.

He was already grinning at that mental image when Sam said the soup had meatballs in it, and Dena decided it couldn’t be that bad then. As it turned out, the soup was actually pretty good, and once he’d taken a few bites he realized just how hungry he really was. Since he hadn’t eaten for a few days it was understandable. Though he might have preferred a cheeseburger with extra onions the soup would do for now.

The knock interrupted whatever Sam had been about to ask him, and Dean figured the vampire would bring it up later if it was important. As much as he liked his alone time with his lover Dean was happy to see Bobby. He felt even better seeing that his friend had apparently come through the whole fight without a scratch on him.

Well, he had told Sam once that Bobby was tougher to kill than a New York cockroach on steroids. Dean was glad his friend had lived up to that reputation.

“Hey Bobby, still kind of feel like crap, but at least I don’t feel like road kill anymore.” Dean answered honestly. “Sam says I should be up and around in a couple of days.”

* * *

"Yeah, you don't look quite like road kill anymore either. Well maybe fresh road kill but not three day old road kill. Was pretty damned worried about that leg a yours, but I've helped your boy change out the bandages and rinse it out a couple times. Looks clean, no infection and I can't believe how fast it's healing. Nathan, he got his arm severed and already he can move his fingers." Bobby shook his head. "Ken, he's having a rough go of it. They don’t want him tasting human blood until he's had a chance to adjust, so I'm having to bring him cow's blood and they're keeping him in restraints, just in case. He can drink vampire blood okay I guess, but most of the family don't really have it to spare. A couple other vamps from this network Sammy's talked about have dropped by." He gave a small shudder. "Don't think they was particularly keen that I know about 'em."

"Don't worry," Sam reassured as he drank from the glass he'd put some of the blood into. "They aren't happy when any human finds out about them, but they won't do anything so long as you keep your mouth shut, and that includes not writing it down in any journal. The whole family vouched for you, and me, too of course. The only thing that's going to come of it is you're going to be considered a safe house," Sam said with a smirk. "Vegetarian vamps might show up on your doorstep in need of help. You'll be given a password that changes frequently so you know not to let in somebody that's not vegetarian."

"Oh, well ain't that just peachy," Bobby muttered.

Sam smirked. "Part of the price you pay for that knowledge. Don't worry, doesn't happen very often. If you've got a barn or big garage or anything, that's where you can send them. You'll be considered totally off limits. And as a bonus, if you get your ass in a crack, you've got help you can call in."

"No offense, but I hope I don't ever get myself in that kinda bind," Bobby said, pulling off his ball cap and running his hand through his hair. "I'm still getting used to this whole vampires ain't necessarily the bad guys, y'know?"

Sam poured more blood into his glass. "I know. You're handling it all better than I expected, especially given Dean and I are together."

Softly snorting, Bobby shook his head. "I ain't never seen that boy look at anyone the way he looks at you. I don't care who he takes up with so long as he's happy." He turned back to Dean and gave him a smile. "Cause that's all that matters. Safe and happy. Still hafta say I'm glad this mess is over. I guess the last couple vamps that got away have been nailed by other vamps. Everythin' should be free and clear for you two boys now." He glanced back at Sam. "That's the case, right? You boys are safe?"

Sam grinned. "Should be. Demon after my ass is gone, Vanessa is dead. There might be some of her children who might take exception to it, they might take a shot at us, but it's unlikely. Once you leave your sire's nest, a lot of times there isn't a lot of…loyalty, I guess you might call it. If Anastasia had survived and were alive today and someone took her out, I might hunt them down, depending on if I'd stayed close with her. Years change you though. She died while I was still close to her, so I did strike out. Generally, you just consider it part of the hazards of the lives we lead. If we don't keep a low profile in the human world, we kind of deserve to get killed in everyone's opinion. After the crap Vanessa pulled, I don't think even the meat-eaters are going to think she didn't deserve it. And the hit squads she sent after other families are going to be in for a world of hurt. They won't be visiting us. They'll be too busy being on the run from the Network."  


* * *

Dean gave Bobby a good natured glare when the older man compared him to fresh road kill. Well, he couldn't quite argue with that. He probably still looked like shit, and since he still felt like shit it was a pretty accurate description. Dean felt a spasm in his leg and frowned a little. Sam had said to expect it but it still didn't feel all that great. Could be worse. Could definitely be worse.

He was glad to hear the family was doing ok for the most part. Dean hoped Ken would be all right. He wondered what would happen if he couldn't go 'vegetarian' like the others? Not something he really wanted to think about.

When Bobby mentioned that some vampires from the Network had come by Dean couldn't deny he was curious, but he was also kind of glad he'd been out of it for that little visit. Except for Sam and what was left of Simon's family Dean had just about had enough of vampires for the time being.

He almost snorted soup out his nose when Sam explained to Bobby that his home would now be considered a 'safe house' to vegetarian vamps on the run. Poor Bobby. But he agreed with Sam, the older hunter was handling it pretty damned well all things considered. Though he didn't quite enjoy how Bobby talked about him, like he wasn't even in the room. God, could Bobby make him sound any more like he was some kind of love sick puppy or something?

Still, Dean couldn't deny he was relieved that Sam really thought they were in the clear. That the mysterious Network would take care of any leftover rogue vampire hit squads was a good thing to hear too. Maybe one day Dean would be able to stop constantly looking over his shoulder, but he kind of doubted that would happen any time soon. Still, he felt more safe now than he had in a long time.

Another leg spasm and Dean winced slightly, deciding he was done with his soup and pushed it away.

"When were you going to head out Bobby?" Dean asked. Figuring now that it was all over his friend would be returning home pretty soon. Knowing hunters Spring and Borrows had probably already shipped out.

* * *

"Somebody's gotta stay around and keep the blood coming a few more days. Right now looks like Lindsey is taking over leading the nest, but she told me she's going to hand it off to Nathan as soon as he's up to it. She wants to focus on Ken. Anyhow, they'll be leaving in three days. I'm gonna wait and see you two boys off. I figure that's probably when you'll be up to leaving too." He glanced over at Sam who gave a nod.

"I ought to be pretty well healed up by then," Sam agreed. "The human blood is really making all the difference. If I was drinking animal blood it would probably be another week. And you keeping us well fed, too, that's been a blessing. We can keep all our energy focused on healing. Of course, going back to animal blood is going to suck out loud."

Concerned crossed Bobby's face. "It's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Sam sort of wrinkled his nose. "If you'd been eating filet mignon for a couple weeks running then had to go back to the cheapest grade of burger that had all sorts of unsavory fillers in it, you're going to want and dream of the filet mignon. It'll just take a little getting used to again, that's all. Most vegetarians have human associates who will give up a little blood for them. You mix in a little fresh human blood with the animal blood and it takes away the bite, no pun intended. Within a few weeks, you're back to drinking animal blood without an issue. Going straight from human to animal blood is brutal. It's one reason they won't let Ken get a taste of human blood. It's too damned hard to get that out of your head unless you have a very strong and determined sire. I'm his sire but won't be there to keep him in line if there's any problem. Desiree should be able to though since she's also one of my children. She's got a couple years on him and should be able to back him down if push came to shove and Lindsey has problems. It's hard going vegetarian when you first turn. Until you get the animal under control, it's very hard."

"That don't really instill the best of confidences in me," Bobby grumbled.

Sam chuckled but winced at the pain in his gut when he did. "We've all been vegetarians a long time. And none of us want to take human lives, so don't worry. It'll be fine. Just have some grumpy vampires for a few weeks."

"Grumpy vampires." Bobby sighed. "There's more to vampires than I'd have ever guessed."

Sam grinned and took another long drink of the blood. He needed to finish it before it started going bad. He saw Dean wince. "Leg hurting?" he asked his lover.

 

* * *

Dean nodded when Bobby confirmed that he would be sticking around until he and Sam took off. He was glad to hear it. Dean had to admit, it was nice to see Bobby on a regular basis again, even if the circumstances were less than ideal. Even though he’d stayed in touch with Bobby over the years after his father died he was going to have to make sure to visit the old hunter more often when it wasn’t a matter of life and death. He owed Bobby that.

As he listened to Bobby and Sam talk about vampire diets he had to admit he agreed with Bobby, it didn’t sound too comforting when Sam talked about how difficult it would be for them to go back to straight animal blood. Especially Ken… He didn’t really want to think about what it might mean if Ken couldn’t go vegetarian, or if the others had trouble switching back to animal blood.

If someone was killed… a hunter would surely come for them. Maybe even Dean would have to. What if one day Sam decided he didn’t want to be a ‘vegetarian’ anymore? What if Sam killed people? What would Dean do?

The very idea sent a cold chill down his spine.

Dean really hoped that Sam was right, and the only consequence of this whole mess would be a few ‘grumpy’ vampires for a while. There had already been too much death, too much blood on his hands, from this whole mess. Dean didn’t want any more. He… didn’t think he could handle it.

It took a moment for him to realize that Sam had asked him a question, and he blinked and shook his head. Purposefully forcing away the direction his thoughts had taken.

“A little. Not really. Just feels weird.” Dean replied. He really hoped Sam didn’t ask what he’d been thinking about. 

* * *

Sam smelled the concern and even guilt coming from Dean as he had been talking to Bobby about it all. He gave Dean a smile. "Don't worry. Vegetarians very rarely go rogue, and if they do, it's usually for a very good reason. Even if a vegetarian did go after a human, unless they're in bloodlust or out for vengeance, they aren't going to kill a human though they might take some blood. Killing people…it just isn't part of who we are.

"The family will keep a close eye on Ken for the next year, get him some human blood down the road and make sure he can stay vegetarian. He's got a strong support system. I'm sure he'll get through it just fine. Honestly, it generally depends on your sire and your nest. What they do is what you do. So both of you," and here he gave Bobby a hard look too, "stop your worrying."

Sam finished off his blood and moved over to Dean's side. Very gently he began massaging his lover's upper thigh, making sure not to pull the healing wound. "This should help. I can't do anything for your lower leg yet. Massaging it would only make it worse."

Glancing up at Bobby he said, "Why don't you come back for dinner? Bring Dean a burger maybe, or pizza, but call and make sure he's up to it. I think both Dean and I need some more sleep right now, but we could use the company later. We can watch a movie or tell tales or something. Maybe bring some beer?"

Bobby stood up, seeing the tiredness in Sam's eyes and he could tell Dean was looking a little sleepy too. "Sounds good." 

* * *

Dean could tell they’d upset Sam by their ‘concerns’ but what the hell did his lover really expect? They were hunters, and the ‘good guys’ or not Sam and the others would always be vampires. Humans were a vampire’s natural food, plain and simple. Sure, they might choose not to hurt humans but there were plenty of other vampires that didn’t and considering Sam hunted his own kind he couldn’t really blame them for being worried.

Sam surprised him however when the other man started massaging his leg above the wound, practically near his groin. Considering he was naked under the sheets and Bobby was there, Dean couldn’t help the slight flush that rushed to his cheeks. Even if it was innocent, mostly, it was like being groped by your lover when your father was in the room and Dean couldn’t help but suspect Sam had done it on purpose just to embarrass him.

“See you later, Bobby.” Dean replied, trying hard not to sound self conscious. When the door closed behind the older man, however, he reached back to smack Sam.

“Did you have to do that while he was still here?” Dean muttered but he didn’t ask Sam to stop, since it did feel kind of nice. He remembered well the first time Sam had given him a massage when his lover first rescued him from the vampire’s nest. Even then he couldn’t deny Sam had talented hands. Maybe he could convince Sam to do it again when he wasn’t laid up and he could really enjoy it.

“And you need to lay off Bobby. He’s a hunter. I’m a hunter. And so are you for that matter. He’s not looking to go beheading your friends, but you can’t blame him for being cautious. If I’d turned and hurt someone, I’d expect him to take off my head. I’d expect you to too.” Dean said, turning to look at Sam. But even as he said the words he couldn’t deny if Sam ever went ‘rogue’ Dean wasn’t sure if he could pull a machete on Sam. 

* * *

Sam chuckled when Dean smacked him in the arm. "Of course I did. I like to see you blush. Haven't you figured that out by now? Be glad I didn't reach down to massage something else," he said grabbing Dean's hand and kissing it. "If you were up to it, I would have."

Sam continued the massage, knowing how it felt when nerves were healing in such a severe wound. The real bitch was a spasm that made muscles jerk and pull on the wound. That sucked massively and he didn't want Dean to experience that 'joy.'

"Sorry," Sam said softly. "I'm not used to having other people to talk to about all this and it's nice, and I talk too much, and then I worry I say too much. I see the two of you worrying that Simon's family won't be able to go back to animal blood and you're worrying because I talked too much, telling you how much it sucks. It upsets me that I've upset you, when all I'm really doing is bellyaching. There are so many things about the vampire culture and world-view you need to learn, some of which will probably take some time for you to get used to, but I don't want to overwhelm you or concern you, and, going back to that 'I talk too much' concept, I'm afraid I will. Or I'll only explain part of it, like the whole, it's a bitch going from human blood to animal blood and then I have to remember to tell you that it isn't so hard if we can mix in a little human blood for those first few weeks, get the system used to it again. I didn't mean to antagonize either of you but just like vampires can be killers, a lot of hunters just see 'vampire' and it's machete time. It's not true of you or Bobby, I know that, but it doesn't change the knee jerk reaction I have. Too many years of bad experiences. Forgive me?"

Looking at Dean hopefully, he dreaded the day he would have to tell certain things to Dean that he knew Dean wouldn't like. Like the fact vampires accepted a newly turned might kill a person or two, but that didn't make them irredeemable. It was a much less common happening now that so much more was understood about how to be vegetarian. With modern technology, nests could talk to one another, help one another. There were guidelines now about newly turned. For instance Ken would not be permitted to be around humans without an escort for a year or two. Would Ken slip? Might he kill someone? Yes, it was possible. Would he be killed? Unlikely, even if he asked to die. A newly turned was forgiven an error or two, even if those errors were deadly. If control could not be attained, then yes, the vampire would be killed. He hoped nothing ever came up so that he would have to tell Dean the darker aspects of the life of a vampire.

* * *

Sam’s teasing about his blushing made him want to smack the vampire again. Dean probably would have if Sam didn’t grab his hand and kiss it before he could. That’s probably why the vampire did it.

The ass.

So instead Dean merely grumbled under his breath and relaxed against the pillow as Sam continued to massage his thigh and upper leg. It really did feel pretty good, so he’d let Sam off the hook for now and kick his lover’s ass later. Or fuck him. Dean was kind of leaning towards the latter at this point.

Then Sam was apologizing to him and Dean kind of felt bad for bringing it up in the first place. He couldn’t exactly blame Sam for wanting to be cautious around hunters, even them. Sam was right; most hunters would just make a grab for the machete without question. Dean had been one of them. So it was perfectly reasonable for Sam to get nervous or even defensive when there was even a hint of the idea of beheading in the air. He shouldn’t be giving Sam shit over it.

Just like Sam hadn’t given him shit the way he had behaved to Simon and his family when they first met. He hadn’t even shook Simon’s hand and had acted like they jump him any second, pin him down and…

Yeah. Just like Sam couldn’t help his knee jerk reaction to hunters, Dean wondered if he would ever get over his of vampires. Maybe. Maybe not. Beating themselves up over it wasn’t going to make it better, though.

“Well, you’re right about one thing. You talk too much.” Dean teased the other man, trying to lighten the mood before his tone turned a little serious again. “It’s ok, Sam. I get it. Don’t sweat it.”

After enjoying a few more minutes of Sam’s hands massaging his leg, Dean yawned and looked back at his lover.

“Hey, come back to bed. You look beat.” He said, patting the area on the bed next to him. 

* * *

"Yes, I always talk too much," Sam said even as silence fell between them. Dean said he got it and he probably did or close enough anyhow. He continued to massage Dean's leg which would potentially speed up the process of healing. The more relaxed, the faster one healed. Of course the alternate was true to a point. The more the adrenaline, the faster the virus would work to stitch things together, but that wasn't really proper healing. That was merely functioning for survival's sake.

At Dean's encouragement Sam stopped the massage and settled down beside his lover. Kissing the back of his neck, he took Dean's hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Yeah, I am tired. I don't want to do that again anytime soon."

Sam debated about asking Dean what he had started to ask him before Bobby interrupted, but the timing didn't feel right. Asking Dean to marry him….they really hardly knew each other even though he felt closer to Dean that he had to anyone in so very long. Probably only Anastasia and his first male lover Michael had he ever felt this close to. Even so, this felt different. Maybe it was because Dean was human still. Human like a part of Sam wished he was. And really, he knew he had only a few years with his lover. If Dean wasn't killed on a hunt, then Dean might live to be a hundred and still as spry as Jacob, but who knew. Yeah that was a ways off, but knowing he had eternity to look forward too and most of it without Dean, it made it feel like it would pass so very quickly and he was sure it would.

"Love you," Sam said softly and shut his eyes to let the vampire sleep take him.

 

* * *

Dean was glad that Sam took his suggestion to get some rest because the other man did look exhausted. He couldn’t help feeling a little guilty because the young man knew it was in part because Sam was once more taking care of him even though Sam was still recovering himself. He enjoyed the soft kiss Sam pressed to the back of his neck but when the other man said he didn’t want to do _that_ again anytime soon, Dean’s eyebrows rose.

What did Sam mean by that? He didn’t want to have to give him another massage anytime soon? Surely Sam didn’t mean that, did he? What if he did?

Dean opened his mouth to ask but shut it again without saying a word as he watched Sam settle next to him and fall asleep almost immediately. His guilt redoubled. Maybe that was exactly what Sam had meant and he was just too tired right now to sugar coat it. Sam was always taking care of him, and what did Dean give him in return? Just more trouble…

He looked down at their twined fingers and carefully extracted his hand from Sam’s. It was way past time that Dean started taking care of himself again. He wasn’t going to be some kind of user.

It took a little creative maneuvering but Dean finally managed to get the wedge shaped pillow that had been propping him up out from underneath him. He tossed it aside not really caring where it landed so he could lay down properly again. By then he was more than ready to lay down too but despite how tired he was sleep didn’t come easy. 

* * *

Sam slowly opened his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover. He wanted to curl up next to him and pull him close, but the animal stopped him. Their lover was still too hurt for that. Sam threw back the covers. He needed a shower and needed to change out his bandages, see how he was healing. Dean would probably want the same. He hated the idea, but depending on how his back was doing, he would probably need to have some of the wounds re-bandaged, mostly to keep the material from rubbing over the wounds. Maybe he was healed up enough he could go shirtless and let his wounds breathe some. Actually, that would probably be good for Dean as well, except for his thigh.

He started to reach in to turn on the shower then realized if Dean was up to a shower, he probably couldn't stand that long without help. He would need help washing his back and honestly Sam wouldn't mind having Dean wash his. Sure he could do it without too much trouble, but it would be nice to be in the shower with Dean.

Carefully he pulled off his t-shirt and began unwrapping the the bandages. His injuries were healing up pretty well though he might actually get some scars from a few of them, at least for a few years. Just like Dean's leg might scar for a few years before the scar faded. It was hard telling. With all the human blood and rest, there might not be any scarring at all.

Although his deeper wounds weren't as healed up as Sam might have liked, it was time to stop treating Dean with kid gloves or worse, like a child. Dean was a big boy and he could handle it. They were both hunters and injuries were part of the gig. Sam only really hurt if he twisted; he had taken a couple blades to his gut and the broken ribs were still healing. The deep cut in his arm had been stitched together by the virus to function since he had needed it for fighting, but it was still healing and he felt the twinges and spasms, though they had lessened a great deal. It ached but it was feeling more and more normal every time he woke up. The other injuries were inconsequentially as far as he was concerned. Dean might not think so, but they were.

Sam pitched all the bandages; there were only a few places that he had even bled onto them. He left the bathroom and started the coffee machine. Sitting down by Dean, he gently massaging his leg.

* * *

Once Dean finally fell asleep, he slept like the dead. Not surprising he supposed since he’d been mostly unconscious for the last few days, according to Sam, and he still felt like shit for the most part. He slept deeply enough that he didn’t dream, and Dean was grateful for that too. Considering everything he didn’t think he was going to be having any good dreams for a while and he’d rather avoid any thrashing around a nightmare might cause given the amount of pain he knew that would cause his leg.

In fact, he had a feeling he was going to be needing some more painkillers sooner rather than later, but that’s not what woke him up. He wasn’t sure which he became aware of first, the smell of the coffee or the warm strong hand massaging his thigh. Then he supposed it didn’t matter as long as he could have some coffee and the hand didn’t stop.

Dean blinked open his eyes slowly, and he turned his head towards Sam, giving his lover a lazy smile. Then it was kind of like a bucket of ice water was thrown on him. He got a good look at Sam. A really good look, no shirt or bandages covering the savage wounds the other man had. That combined with the memory of what Sam had said to him before he’d fallen asleep, Dean sucked in a sharp breath.

“Jesus Christ, Sam…” Dean breathed, his eyes moving over Sam’s body and an ill feeling settling in his stomach. Sam had said he was doing ok, but just looking at him… Of course he’d seen Sam look worse. Much worse. But that didn’t make it any easier to see. And Sam had been taking care of him…

Sam was right. The other man shouldn’t be worried about playing nurse maid to him when Sam was still healing himself from such injuries. Dean’s hand reached down and caught Sam’s.

“You don’t have to…” He wasn’t sure what else to say. Other than… “You look like hell.”

* * *

Sam chuckled. "And good morning to you, too," he said as he pulled the hand Dean had used to stop the massage and brought it to his lips. "Let me get us some coffee. My virus doesn't like it, tough shit. I want some."

Sam got up and got each of them a cup. Turning back around, he saw Dean staring at him, his eyes painfilled, but not for himself. He knew it was because of the wounds he saw on Sam's back in addition to the ones on his front side. "I'm doing fine, I promise. It's only if I twist suddenly that it hurts. Stretching hurts, but I have to do that to help it heal. And massaging your leg? It's doing wonders to get rid of all the twinges in my arm, so you're definitely getting more massaging later. I think it's helping it heal faster, actually. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow we ought to have you start doing some leg and ankle exercises and see if it helps you."

Setting the coffee on the table beside Dean he picked up the wedge and set it on the bed beside Dean. "Let's get you sitting up so you can drink your coffee. And yeah, it's probably gonna hurt like a bitch. Let me brace, then grab my hand with both of your hands and pull yourself up. You stay sitting up and I'll throw a few pillows down and then the wedge." He saw Dean stubbornly start to push himself up. "Stop it. We're getting a shower this morning and that means you're gonna be on that leg. I don't want you pulling anything trying to sit up without help or you might not be up to walking to the bathroom."

He got the glare from hell, but Dean listened. Either that, or even with just the little pushing up he hurt enough he paused. It didn't matter to Sam so long as he stopped. Sam placed himself next to the bed, bent his knees a little then held his hand out to Dean. "Okay, I'm ready. Use my arm, climb up it to pull yourself up. If the pain's too much, we can try again tonight." 

* * *

How the hell could Sam be laughing and talking so causal about this? Like the fact that Sam was practically… shredded… meant nothing. Dean could only stare, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes filled with pain when the other man got up to get them both some coffee, showing him his back. Dean felt his own back, the gashes that Michael had left him with, begin to ache with sympathetic pain but those were barely scratches compared to what had been done to Sam.

Because of him… always because of him. Sam had been tortured by that fucking bitch Vanessa and raped by those fucking vampires because of him. Sam had been almost gutted by Michael because of him. Sam had almost been killed because of him. Just like his father had been killed trying to protect him.

Sam’s reassurances were far from reassuring and the vampire’s insistence that he was getting more massages later on certainly didn’t help. Sam shouldn’t be taking care of him, god damn it! It was because Dean had been stupid, careless, and couldn’t hold his own against Michael that Sam was like this. Guilt and anger at himself twisted inside of him and he had no way to let it out.

Sam should have let him die. Every time Sam tried to help him, from the very beginning, it only caused the other man pain. So much pain… and Sam was worried about coffee. Of all things… Dean didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Maybe both.

Dean didn’t really want coffee right now. He felt sick to his stomach with self loathing, but he couldn’t think of any reason to refuse. At least not one that wouldn’t have Sam asking him what was wrong and there was no way he could talk to the other man about this. Maybe a little pain would be good for him anyway. He certainly deserved it.

He got his hands underneath him and started to push himself up without Sam’s offered help, and yeah it fucking hurt. Sam’s order for him to stop, like he was some kind of disobedient child, made him glare at the other man. If his arms weren’t already shaking from the strain and pain that had flared across his back and leg when he moved he probably would have ignored the vampire.

His glare didn’t fade when Sam held out his hand to help him but he reached out to take the vampire’s hand anyway after a moment. He only let Sam help him a little as he pulled himself up the rest of the way and ignored the intense pain the movement produced. He didn’t care how much it hurt. The physical pain was better than the guilt.

“I can take care of myself.” Dean finally stated after Sam had gotten the pillows into place to keep him sitting up on his own. Ignoring the way he was breathing hard and sweating even from that small effort.

* * *

"I know you can, and it's time I started letting you. I'll admit it, I'm over protective. I like taking care of the person I love no matter how capable they are. Sometimes you just have to remind me to back-off. It's not because I don't think you can do something, it's because I want to try to keep you safe and protected, because I'm selfish that way."

Sam could smell the guilt and anger coming off Dean in waves and was at a loss. He knew Dean had a lot of baggage and he reminded himself he had to give Dean time and space, but he didn't want to screw this up.

"I don't understand," Sam said frankly and picked up Dean's coffee cup, holding on to it until Dean was ready for it as he settled down beside Dean on the bed. "I can tell you're angry and you're feeling guilty. Why? I made mistakes. You made mistakes. Sometimes we made mistakes together. I saved your life. You've saved my life. We both took some wicked damage. Though you're part vampire, you don't heal as fast as I do, and you feel more pain when healing than I probably do. If you're upset that I'm 'taking care of you,' you shouldn't be. If our situations were reversed, wouldn't you do the same for me? That's what people do who love each other. Am I…doing something wrong? I can't stop doing it if I don't know where I'm messing up."

* * *

Dean was glad that Sam didn’t help him get situated on the pillows at least. Though he found himself gritting his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he knew he’d regret when Sam talked about wanting to protect him and keep him safe. That was the whole fucking problem. Dean did something stupid, Sam tried to save him, and ended up almost getting killed in the process.

He took the offered coffee, glad to have something to do and an excuse not to look at Sam. Though when Sam claimed that they _both_ made mistakes and that _Dean_ had saved _Sam’s_ life his gaze shot to the other man and his eyes narrowed.

When the _fuck_ had that ever happened? When had Dean _not_ been in the wrong through this whole fucking mess? When had it _not_ been his fault in some way, shape, or form that had led to Sam almost being hurt or killed?

If their positions were reversed… yeah… he’d want to protect Sam, he’d do anything to save him even if it meant his own death, he’d want to take care of Sam… But Dean was a walking jinx. One of these days Sam was going to try to save him and…

Dean looked away, staring down into his untouched coffee like it offered the answers to the universe.

“I don’t want you to end up like my father.” He finally said almost too softly for himself to hear. 

* * *

He'd seen the way Dean reacted when he said Dean had saved his life. Dean couldn't see past his own guilt and Sam wanted to practically strangle the man, or slap the hell out of him and tell him to wake the fuck up. When Dean finally admitted what the real problem was, any angry protest welling up inside Sam were immediately squelched.

Sam cupped the side of Dean's face and made Dean look at him. "Your father gave up his life to save his son. If the situation had been reversed, if you saw your father's gun had jammed or something, and you saw the creature charging your father, ready to kill him, you would have done the exact same thing. I can't promise you I won't jump in front of some creature ready to rip your heart out, just like you can't promise me the same."

He stared into those pain-filled jade eyes. "You have no idea what you've done for me, how you've saved me, how you given me peace. If you hadn't been in the nest where I first found you, I would have pursued Vanessa and likely gotten killed. If you hadn't started to turn, I wouldn't have called Jake and renewed a friendship that I had avoided renewing. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, I would still be out there hunting, cold, uncaring, lost in myself and ready to off myself because I just really didn't want to go on anymore.

"Vanessa, once she knew who I was, would have tracked me no matter where I went, whether you were with me or not. I would still be in her chains, to protect Jessica's family. You have no idea what it means to me to have learned who killed Jessica. I spent years trying to find her killer. If I hadn't loved you, I wouldn't have escaped Vanessa. The animal wouldn't have been able to fix me by itself once we did escape. _You_ drew me back out of where I was lost inside myself. _You_ exorcised the demon that would have meant the death of so many more of Simon's family, and possibly myself. _You_ jumped up on that ledge when I fell, when I was unable to fight, and even knowing she was an Old One, very powerful, very skilled, you went up against her all alone, protecting me. You took a sword to your gut that nearly killed you so you could nail her armor, so that I could take her down. If Michael had taken me instead of you, would you have hesitated going after him? No."

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder. "We're not in a safe business. Friends and loved ones die. I will tell you again, it's very very hard to kill a vampire in the normal course of things. Yes, we feel pain, but the virus keeps that pain reduced, blocks a lot of the pain from ever reaching my brain, especially if the virus is strong, like it is now.

"It is far more likely that I will lose you and that terrifies me. We've sixty or seventy years together and then you'll be gone." Sam felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I can't even turn you to keep you with me forever. Though Michael, _my_ Michael, that didn't save him. It didn't save Anastasia either. My lovers die. They always die, and usually because of me, because I failed them. I understand why you're afraid I'll die like your father. I am just as scared you'll die like those I have loved. But I would rather risk that, pray I don't fail you, that you don't die because of me, than lose you now _because_ I'm afraid. I want every moment possible with you. Please Dean, forgive yourself and I will try to forgive myself. Please don't let your fear cause a rift between us. Yell at me, scream at me, call me an idiot, but don't leave me, don't stop loving me."

* * *

Dean had little choice but to meet Sam’s eyes when the other man turned his face towards him. Seeing the sadness and understanding in his lover’s eyes it was just as hard to hold Sam’s gaze as he expected. Hearing his lover’s words… and unable to argue with them… was even harder.

It was that Dean would have done the exact same thing to save his father if he could have, but he still felt he had failed his dad. He was the one that screwed up. It should have been him. He should have died, not his father.

Just the thought of Sam doing the same thing… stepping in front of some beast, being ripped apart, trying to save him… it made Dean’s throat close up in fear making it difficult for him to breathe. He would do the same for Sam. Dean would do that and more to save his lover’s life. Losing his father had nearly killed him. If something happened to Sam… Dean wouldn’t waste time getting drunk and wrapping his car around a tree, he’d take a gun and put it in his mouth…

So yeah, Dean knew exactly what Sam was feeling… or maybe he didn’t, because for Sam it was different. Dean’s death was certain, one way or another. Either from old age or being ripped apart one day Dean was going to die, no question about it. Sam on the other hand…

He felt very unmanly tears filling his eyes despite how he tried to blink them away as Sam went on to list what Dean had done for him. Even though he couldn’t argue with most of it, he wanted to. He just couldn’t forget all the pain Sam had suffered because of him. How his lover had been tortured… rape… nearly died and whether or not it was Dean’s fault he couldn’t stop blaming himself. He wasn’t sure he could ever forgive himself, just like he’d never been able to forgive himself for his father’s death… But he would try. For Sam, for them, he would try.

Had it all been worth it? For what they had now? For what they could have? Dean didn’t know. Even as he reached up to wipe away his lover’s tears, he didn’t know. Maybe one day he would know. Maybe one day they would both forgive themselves for the past. For now, they had each other, and Dean wasn’t going to waste one precious moment of the time they had.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Dean ordered, his fingers sliding behind his lover’s neck and tugging Sam closer for emphasis. 

* * *

Sam watched Dean closely, inhaling his scents, trying to see if anything he said was reaching his lover. He didn't know what he would do if Dean found he couldn't take the risk after all. Vanessa was dead now and that threat to them was gone. They hadn't had a moment in their relationship when something wasn't hanging over their heads, not really. Though they were bloodmates, they were also people and no matter how much love they might have for one another, it didn't mean that in the day to day affairs of the world they would get along. The first hurdle was convincing Dean that just because Sam loved him, that Sam wasn't going to forever be in danger of being hurt or killed.

He saw the glittering of Dean's eyes, the sparkle of tears, as his own tears spilled down his cheeks. Dean had to believe him, he just had to. Dean had saved him in so very many ways.

Dean's fingers were warm as they brushed away Sam's tears. Then Dean told him to kiss him and he let Dean pull him close. Their lips touched and Sam's hands clasped either side of Dean's face. He wanted to pull Dean into an embrace but with Dean's still healing injuries, he didn't dare. Sam's tongue slid into Dean's warm mouth, tangling immediately with his lover's tongue. He felt more tears slide down his face. Dean was going to risk it, he was willing to have faith.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he devoured Dean. He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, tell him everything he felt but he wasn't willing to break their kiss. His groan turned into a growl, letting the bloodmate in him speak to his love. Together, for as long as their forever might be. That was his one wish.

* * *

The low growl that Sam made as his lover kissed him made Dean’s heart swell and ache at the same time. It spoke of love and possession, love Dean still had a difficult time imagining he deserved, and he answered back with a low purr of his own, kissing Sam just as desperately.

He wished he could do more. God, he wished he could do more. Sam deserved so much. He still believed Sam deserved more than him, but he was too selfish to give his lover up. He couldn’t live without Sam now… no… he didn’t want to live without him.

As much as he didn’t want the kiss to end he knew the other man deserved more than this and Dean pulled back. He broke their kiss and looked at his lover. He stroked Sam’s face and resisted the urge to simply lean in and kiss him again, at least not until he said what he needed to.

“I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. As much as the thought of losing Sam scared him the other man was right. Dean could either let the fear of losing Sam drive them apart, or they could make the most of the time they had together.

Finally Dean grinned, deciding they’d both had damn well enough tears.

“Now, how about that shower? You’re a little bit rank, baby.”

* * *

Sam chuckled softly. "You too, lover. Everyone will be calling us the stinky twins. Let me get everything in there for us."

After pressing his lips to Dean's one more time, he stood up and rummaged through the drawers he had put their clothes in. He selected a fresh sets of clothes for them both, had the towels on the rack, opened the soap and put out Dean's shaving kit and toothbrush in the event Dean felt up to it.

"We're set," he said coming back out. His eyes raked over Dean's face and muscular chest. Soon, he told himself. Soon Dean would be healed up enough. He probably needed another day or so himself, though he was as loathe to admit to that as Dean was loathe to admit how much he was still hurting.

Pulling back the bed covers Sam told him, "Let me get you turned so I can help you up." Without waiting, Sam put his arm under Dean's knees and carefully resituated him, slowly lowering Dean's feet to the floor. Straightening, Sam stood in front of Dean and held his hands out. "Take my hands and I'll pull you to your feet. From there, we'll see how much help you need. Don't give me that look. I'm not coddling. This is the best way."

* * *

Dean decided there was nothing better than hearing Sam laugh. Well, almost nothing. The way Sam moaned his name while they were making love was definitely up there too. But since there wasn’t going to be any of that any time soon, he supposed he’d just have to settle with making his lover laugh. Sam deserved to be happy.

He kissed the vampire back, a little disappointed it was over so quickly, but a shower really was appealing right now. As much as he’d like to protest Sam’s assessment of his smell, he knew he honestly couldn’t. In fact most of the ‘rankness’ Dean had accused Sam of was probably coming from himself. Dean might not be covered in blood anymore but sponge baths could only do so much. Dean was looking forward to being clean again, in more ways than one.

As much as he might not want to admit it Michael’s last attack on him had left Dean shaken up more than a little. The bastard had tried to rape him again, might have even succeeded if Sam hadn’t come after him when he had. Still the bastard had threatened to rip him apart, literally, and had made a good effort doing just that. Dean wasn’t all that certain if water alone would be enough to erase the feeling the bastard’s hands on him, raking rents down his back, and trying to saw off his leg, but it was a start.

Dean waited till Sam returned before he tried to move again, knowing it was going to be difficult enough with the other man’s help. He wasn’t quite expecting Sam to do most of the work for him however when the other man sat him up and got his feet on the floor. He should probably be grateful for the help though he didn’t want to admit to needing it. Since just sitting here like this was already putting uncomfortable pressure on his thigh and Dean barely kept from wincing.

It was easier to disguise his discomfort as annoyance when Sam offered him his hands and Dean only hesitated a moment before he took them, letting the vampire pull him to his feet. Dean tried to put all of his weight on his good leg but even that didn’t help all that much. Just the feeling of the previously severed leg muscles pulling as he stood up was enough to make him grunt in pain and he hadn’t even tried putting any weight on it yet. 

* * *

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, seeing the look of pain on Dean's face, "but it will feel better as you use it more."

Moving to Dean's side, he pulled Dean's arm over his shoulder. "Put what weight on it you can. Don't try to walk yet. I've got you if it starts to give or anything. See how it feels."

He watched as Dean slowly straightened his knee and shifted. He could tell it didn't hurt as much as Dean expected it to, though it was obvious it still hurt. "Okay, you lean on me as much or as little as you need to and take it as slow as you want. Let's get you to the shower, Mr. Stinkyboy."

He chuckled at the look he got from Dean as they slowly made their way into the bathroom. He settled Dean on the toilet after he put the lid down. "Why don't we start you with a bath?" Sam suggested. "Then once you're cleaned up," his voice grew husky and seductive, "I'll join you in the shower. You know, to make sure you get all your parts nice and clean."

Sam got the tub filling and turned back to Dean, stripping down in front of him. 

* * *

Dean sighed heavily and nodded at Sam’s reassurances, hoping that the vampire was right and it would feel better once he started using his leg again. A voice in his head, that sounded a lot like his father, told him to _suck it up_ and Dean had to agree with it. He was being a baby. It could be a hell of a lot worse, after all. Given the damage that had been done to his leg he should feel lucky to be able to use it at all. If not for the vampire like healing he definitely would have been crippled for the rest of his life… no, actually he’d be dead. So he needed to stop whining about a little pain.

So Dean did as Sam told him to, letting the other man support his weight while he straightened his leg and put weight on it for the first time. Yes it hurt like a bitch, but it was bearable. He could use it, and he could probably even walk on his own if he really put his mind to it.

But despite that, and Sam’s ‘Stinky boy’ comment which Dean threw the vampire a glare for, he didn’t shrug off the other man when they started to move to the bathroom. He didn’t lean all his weight on Sam either, walking mostly on his own, though at times he did need to hold onto the other man a bit tighter to keep his balance.

It was much slower going than he wanted it to be but at least he’d made it, and he kept his pain to himself. Dean was secretly grateful for the seat however when they finally made it to the bathroom.

“Sure.” Dean replied, smirking a little at the change in the vampire’s tone when Sam talked about sharing the shower. While the young man wasn’t sure how much fun they could really have, given they both still kind of looked like the walking wounded, he was certainly willing to try.

Seeing the damage done to his lover’s body when Sam started stripping off his clothes still made Dean wince a little. It made him want to run his hands all over the other man’s body and take away any lingering pain there might be. In fact one of his hands reached out almost of its own accord to run down the edge of one of the worst of the healing marks on Sam’s back. Dean almost wished that bastard Michael was still alive so Dean could gut him himself.

Grabbing onto the edge of the sink to give him leverage, Dean pushed himself to his feet again and wrapped his arms around his lover. Holding Sam as tightly as he dared and pressing a kiss to the other man’s bare shoulder.

“I think the bath might be big enough for the both of us.” Dean offered.

* * *

Sam gave a soft sigh at Dean's light touch to his injured back. "That feel's nice," he murmured, loving the gentle touch. He smiled when he felt his lover's arms encircle him. Laughing softly, he shook his head. "I somehow doubt that. Though my bath at home is big enough for two. Let's get you in and see if there's room for me."

Sam ran his hands over the arms around him, simply savoring Dean's presence and touch. He twisted his head. "Kiss me," he said.

Capturing Dean's mouth, he moaned, sliding his tongue in and claiming every inch of it. When Dean finally had to break off for a breath Sam smiled. "I'll never get enough of that. Of you. Your taste, your touch, everything."

Turning in Dean's arms, he gently caressed Dean's back. "Let's get you in the tub, Lover." He stared into the jade of Dean's eyes. So close. He had come so close to losing Dean so many times in their roller-coaster of a relationship. Even though he told Dean he was going to help get him in the tub, he just stood there a minute, soaking up Dean's warmth, staring into his eyes, basking in his presence. He finally blinked and cleared his throat.

"Tub. Yeah. Maybe there is enough room for two."

After helping Dean finish disrobing, he shut down the water then stepped into the tub and helped Dean in. Settling his lover down into the water, there wasn't room for him to sit down and he sighed, stepping out, grabbing a rag and soap. Getting the rag thoroughly soapy, he began to wash Dean's chest slowly, following every curve with his eyes as his hand with the washcloth inched its way over lightly-tanned skin. 

* * *

The young man would deny vehemently that he pouted, but that’s exactly what he was doing when Sam said there probably wouldn’t be room for both of them in the tub. Though his lover distracted him from his disappointment pretty well with a kiss that had him moaning into the other man’s mouth and left his knees feeling a little weak for an entirely different reason. He hated for that kiss to end and almost cursed his need to breathe when they finally parted, Dean panting a little as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

He smiled when Sam turned and wrapped his arms around him. That smile turning into a smirk of amusement when his lover seemed to get lost for a moment staring at him. Not that Dean was any better at the moment, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit anything so girly aloud.

Dean chuckled softly when Sam changed his mind and decided to try to get in the tub with him after all. He really hoped they both could fit…

As it turned out they couldn’t, and though Dean was disappointed he was resigned to it. Maybe they _could_ have squeezed in if they both weren’t still so torn up. It would have been tight but bearable. But it was obvious if they tried now it would only cause them both some serious pain.

But in spite of that disappointment Dean couldn’t deny how good it felt to relax back in the warm water. The tub actually was pretty big for one person, long enough for him to stretch out completely and deep enough for the water to completely cover him. While the hot water initially stung against his still healing wounds the discomfort faded quickly and soon he was relaxing with a pleasant sigh. The heat of the water seeming to seep deep into his muscles and slowly unknot them, relaxing him in places he hadn’t even realized were tense.

Dean watched his lover through half lidded eyes as Sam took up a wash rag and soap, a smile curving his lips as the other man began to wash him. His mind couldn’t help but flash back on how many other times had Sam done this for him. In the motel room when Sam had first saved him from the nest, at Jacob’s before they’d had sex for the first time… had Sam always looked at him with such complete devotion? How could he have ever missed it?

For a little while Dean just leaned back and enjoyed the attention, but then his fingers found the hand that was washing him. Ghosting along the back of Sam’s fingers and hand before traveling up the length of his arm. Dean watched the beads of water that glistened along Sam’s flesh and muscles with something akin to awe as his fingers continued to move up, over his lover’s shoulder, to the other man’s neck.

Grinning a little Dean tugged the other man down, leaning up at the same time to meet his lover’s lips half way. 

* * *

Dean was like a child. He just couldn't sit still. He chuckled when Dean's hand began inching its way up his arm. Thoughts of of him and Dean having a bubble bath at home flashed into his mind. He'd bet his last dollar Dean would say it was too girly, then end up having a blast, blowing bubbles around and getting into bubble fights. Bubbles would end up everywhere in the room, of that, he was certain.

Sam grinned back as he let Dean pull him down into a kiss. He pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth as his hand with the washcloth began to wander lower. He ran the cloth over Dean's lower abs, then Dean's upper thighs, staying carefully above the healing wound. Dipping the cloth in, he ran it slowly up and down Dean's inner thighs, letting it flutter lightly over Dean's cock and balls.

The immediate response he got from Dean had him smiling as he finally broke the kiss off to let Dean breathe. He began kissing and sucking his way down Dean's jaw to his neck. Letting the cloth go, he wrapped his hand around Dean's half-hard cock. Slowly jacking his lover with his hand, he continued kissing Dean's fleshing, moving further down his chest until he reached a nipple where he began so focus some serious attention.

* * *

Dean’s lips parted eagerly for his lover’s tongue and he moaned into the other man’s mouth. He decided he definitely liked Sam’s idea of baths as the soapy rag continued down his body, playing over his skin that seemed all the more sensitive as his arousal slowly built.

He groaned softly when the rag played between his legs over his most sensitive areas, his hips rising unconsciously seeking much more than a brief touch. Though the flash of pain through his thigh reminded him he really shouldn’t be moving right now the slight discomfort was immediately chased away by the feeling of his lover’s fingers curling around his stiffening flesh.

Dean gasped softly when his lips were released. A louder moan spilling from his lips as his head fell back against the side of the tub, allowing his lover even greater access to his neck. His fingers moved from Sam’s neck to the other man’s long hair, twining in the soft strands and tightening a little when those talented lips focused on his nipples.

“Fuck, Sam…” He practically purred, his cock filling in his lover’s hand quicker than he would have thought. But then again, his body had always craved Sam even when his mind fought against it, why should it be any different now? His kisses, his touch, his lips on his skin, his cock fucking him…

“You have no idea how much I wish you could fuck me right now.” Dean admitted softly even though he knew it was an impossible wish. Neither of them was in any condition… but that didn’t make his desire any less. 

* * *

"Yeah I do," Sam murmured, sucking at Dean's nipple for a moment then licking across it before speaking again. "Because I'm right there with you. A couple more days and you should be up to it." He lifted his head and looked into Dean's face, then his eyes raked down Dean's body.

"You're too damned gorgeous for words," he breathed. The way the water lapped at his body, the droplets of water and white ribbons of soap bubbles clinging to his skin, his skin wet and glistening… Sam felt the purr in his chest begin. He watched his hand slide up and down Dean's cock, slipping in and out of the water, generating small ripples.

Sam leaned back in, moving his mouth down Dean's chest, his face slipping under the water. He licked and sucked at abs, the soapy taste of the water quickly erased by the taste of Dean's skin. He scraped his teeth along muscle, avoiding any still healing wounds, all the while continuing his slow jacking off of his lover.

Pulling his head out of the water, he twisted his neck to look at Dean, seeing the raw lust in his eyes. Grabbing a towel, he put it on the edge of the tub to cushion his chest against the hard side. Leaning back in one more, he ran his tongue over the tip of Dean's cock, using his hand still wrapped around Dean's dick to keep Dean from trying to push up.

"You let me do all the work," Sam said. Moaning softly he licked off a droplet of precum then sucked lightly on the tip. He slowly sheathed Dean's cock in his mouth, letting it sink deeper and deeper until he felt it bottom out in the back of his throat and his face was once again submerged in the water. He blew out bubbles of air hard enough to tickle Dean's balls, loving the response he got from Dean. He pressed down on Dean's stomach to hold him in place as he pulled off his cock.

"Like that did you?" Sam chuckled and took in a deep breath before going back down on Dean's cock. He began to hum a sailing ditty as he blew air out again, teasing Dean's cock with his tongue at the same time.

* * *

Dean smiled at Sam’s words even as he mentally groaned. A couple more days, god it was going to feel like an eternity. He wanted his lover now, in every way. It was more than just wanting sex. It was wanting to be with him fully. Connected. That bitch Vanessa and that damned vampire nest had put them through hell, had almost killed both of them so many times… he just wanted, _needed_ , his lover, his mate, in ways Dean didn’t think he would ever fully understand. But that just wasn’t possible right now and it frustrated him to no end.

Not that what Sam was doing to him wasn’t good. It was. Very good. But it wasn’t what he really wanted, it wasn’t what they both really wanted, but it would have to do.

The young man chuckled softly when Sam called him gorgeous. Dean knew he still looked little better than road kill. Maybe one day road kill instead of three day road kill but still road kill. Then again, Sam wasn’t much better and Dean still thought his lover was the most beautiful thing in the world. Maybe love really was blind.

Then Dean decided to just stop thinking and enjoy the other man’s attentions. His eyes almost sliding closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s lips traveling down his flesh, but he didn’t close them completely. Wanting to watch Sam. His breath quickened as Sam moved lower and a soft gasp left his lips at the feel of his lover’s teeth against his skin. He almost bucked up against Sam’s mouth when that soft tongue ran over the tip of his cock but his lover’s hands kept him immobile.

Fuck… this was hot. It was even hotter when Sam started to take him into his mouth under the water. If the water had been warm his lover’s mouth was practically molten. Taking him in so deep he could feel the head of his cock nudging against the back of the other man’s throat and it pulled a needy groan from the young man he didn’t even try to silence. The fact that his vampire lover didn’t really need to breath and could stay under the water sucking his cock as long as he wanted just made the whole thing even hotter.

At least until he felt the blowing bubbles against his balls, making Dean jerk in surprise before he laughed and moaned at the same time. It didn’t help that when Sam emerged from the water he looked a little bit like a wet sheep dog with his bangs stuck to his face and it only made Dean laugh harder. He knew he really shouldn’t be laughing through his blowjob, not if he wanted to have it continue at least, but he couldn’t help himself.

Dean was a little out of breath for several reasons when his lover went back under the water. The bubbles and hearing, not to mention feeling, his lover’s humming making the young man moan and laugh again at the same time.

“This has to be one of the weirdest blowjobs I’ve ever gotten.” The young man almost giggled between making some serious happy noises. 

* * *

Sam would have chuckled at Dean's words if his mouth wasn't full of Dean's cock. He was glad he could surprise his lover, glad he could make him laugh after everything they had been through, and the moans his lover made had his own cock growing hard. He resituated himself a little then tugged the towel out letting his chest press against tub, knowing the purr in his chest would send soft vibrations through the whole tub.

Sam switched hands on Dean's cock, resting his elbow on Dean's abs while gripping the base of Dean's cock. His other hand was now free to slide between Dean's legs and fondle his balls while he continued to bob up and down on Dean's cock. The sailing ditty faded while his purr and his humming grew in volume as he focused all his attention on Dean's hard and dripping dick.

He tongued Dean's slit, then painted each side of Dean's cock with his tongue before sucking it back in his mouth. After a bit more teasing bobs he pulled off and dove a little deeper, sucking Dean's balls into his mouth while jacking his with his hand. The other hand dove deeper as well, finding and circling Dean's puckered flesh. He knew that would be too hard on Dean's healing body yet so he did nothing more than tease Dean's hole with future promise.

The sounds of Dean's increasing need had him returning his mouth to Dean's cock and his hand to his balls, eagerly licking off the steady stream of pre-cum.

* * *

Dean could feel the vibrations of his lover’s laughter through his dick and damn if that didn’t just make him moan louder. It was silly, it was dirty, and it was so fucking hot all at the same time. The young man’s amusement faded rather quickly however when Sam started to purr deeply and the vibrations through his sensitive flesh seemed to turn his whole body into one giant nerve of pleasure.

He gasped sharply and probably would have bucked up into this lover’s mouth if it weren’t for the elbow digging into his abdomen. Not the most comfortable feeling considering his various bruises but probably a lot less painful than thrusting would have been. Even that slight discomfort was soon eclipsed by the way Sam started fondling his balls and really working on his cock.

Every swipe of his lover’s talented tongue along his thick length pulled a sound of pleasure from him. Whether it was a moan, gasp, or whimper they spilled from his lips louder and louder. His fingers were once more wound tight in the other man’s hair, not trying to guide his lover’s movements, just trying to hold on. Trying not to blow his load so soon because he didn’t want this to be over.

But it seemed his body, and Sam, had other ideas. Between his lover’s tongue playing with the head of his cock and the way those warm callused fingers fluttered over his clenching hole, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. God, those feather light touches were almost torture, making him ache inside to be filled with his lover’s hot thick flesh. Soon. Sam promised. Soon. His balls grew heavier, drawing up in his lover’s palm.

“Sam… Fuck… I’m going to…” Dean started to gasp but he didn’t even get to finish before he was groaning obscenely as his orgasm ripped through him. Shooting thick streams of come into Sam’s waiting mouth while his body shuddered in ecstasy. 

* * *

He loved that he was able to please Dean so readily, that even as injured as Dean was, he was healing fast enough for some mild exertion. He worked Dean harder and harder until he felt the skin of Dean's balls tighten. Dean gave him as much warning as he could, and it was enough, Sam sucking hard as Dean released into his mouth.

He swallowed rapidly, trying to ensure not a drop ended up in the bathwater and succeeded. He lovingly worked Dean's cock more, sucking and milking everything out of him until he felt Dean's cock finally begin to soften. He sat back, licking his lips, Dean's cock sliding with a small splash back into the warm bathwater.

"Mmm, crème de la Dean. Tasty," Sam said, leaning in and kissing Dean hard. His own hand dropped to his cock and began working it as he kissed Dean, giving Dean only short enough breaks to draw in a breath. He finally sat back and positioned himself so Dean could see him jacking himself off.

"Tell me what you want me to do, how you want me to jack myself off," Sam groaned. "Make it good and dirty."

* * *

Dean moaned obscenely as Sam continued to suck him through his orgasm. The rippling aftershocks of pleasure making him feel quite boneless by the time his lover finally let his flesh slip free from his lips. Dean counted himself lucky that Sam still had his hands on him or he might just slip under the water and drown himself, and that would really kill the mood.

The young man snorted softly and made a face at his lover’s teasing, like his cock was some kind of desert. The mental pictures it gave him were actually kind of… gross.

“I’ll stick with pie.” Dean remarked with a slight smirk that his lover completely erased when Sam kissed him hard. Leaving him even more breathless when the vampire finally let him up for air. He knew he should probably be a little worried that Sam could render him speechless so easily, but right now he didn’t really care.

What he did care about was how his lover was blatantly showing off his gorgeous body. Sam was so hot, touching himself, inviting Dean to look. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any hotter the young man’s eyes practically fell out of his head however at Sam’s command.

“You kinky bastard.” Dean remarked, grinning again and meeting Sam’s eyes full of mischief before they raked lower and clouded with lust once more.

“Slower, I want you to tease yourself. Just barely touching with your fingertips. I want to see just how hard you can get. Want to see you needy. Begging.” Dean said, feeling a rush of warmth go through him despite his recent release. He licked his lips in anticipation. “Pinch your nipples. Make them hard.”

* * *

Sam slowed down his strokes along his cock, then released it with a groan. "I'm not the only one who's kinky if you like the idea," Sam pointed out with a smirk. He ran his fingertips caressingly along the velvet skin, moaning as he felt precum dribble out and down the crown, running along the shaft where his fingers ran through it. He brought those fingers to his lips and sucked on them for a moment, moaning as if it were Dean's cock he was sucking on. He returned to teasing his cock as Dean had told him.

"All I have to do is think of you and I turn to a solid rod of titanium. These are your fingers running over my cock, whispering like a hot breath." Dragging his thumb up the bottom side of his shaft, his balls grew heavier.

He brought his other fingers up to his right nipple and pinched it, giving it a twist, a small gasp slipping from between his lips. He rubbed around it and then pinched it again, the nipple tightening into a tight nub of sensitivity that he toyed with as he danced the fingers of his other hand over his cock. He switched to the other nipple, licking his fingers slowly first, then began rubbing it, bringing it as hard as the first.

Stroking from his face down, his fingers drifted past his lips, then down to his jaw, along his neck and on down, pausing at his nipples to play with them before rubbing lower. "Let me touch my balls," Sam begged his fingers playing at the edges of his curls, waiting to see what Dean wanted from him next.

* * *

Dean grinned at Sam’s words and smirk. He couldn’t really deny that. He didn’t even want to deny it. He was too busy watching the way Sam’s fingers ghosted lightly over the taunt sensitive skin of his shaft. Dean knew from experience it would be velvety soft and hard as steel at the same time. Hot like a fever even when Sam’s skin elsewhere was cool. He watched the bead of pearly precum drip from the slit, watched as his lover’s fingers caught it, and watched as those moist fingers disappeared into the other man’s mouth. Dean licked his own lips in response.

Yup, fucking hot.

The young man groaned softly as Sam’s words worked over him like a full body caress. He wished it was his fingers, his mouth, moving across his lover’s skin. He really wanted to touch Sam, but at the same time he wanted to just watch his beautiful lover pleasuring himself a few more minutes.

He moaned again watching as Sam obeyed him, playing with his nipples just like Dean had told him to. Watching the sensitive nubs tighten and darken. Christ… Sam could _so_ get him off just from this, without ever touching him. Sam begging him to let him play with his balls definitely made his own balls ache, wanting the same attention.

“Go ahead, baby. Cup yourself. Give um a good squeeze. You look so full, I bet you’re going to cum like a fucking fountain, aren’t you. I wish I could fuck you right now. Wish I could spread you open and lick till you’re all wet and ready for me. You want to do that for me now? Get your fingers all wet and pretend its my tongue fucking you open?” 

* * *

With Dean's permission granted, Sam slid his hands down to his balls, fondling them and cupping them. "They're full, begging for release," Sam said. "Wanting to fountain into that tight hole of yours."

He squeezed his balls and moaned, a purr in his chest. "You are fucking me right now, even if you aren't touching me. This is you doing this to me, turning me on, making me so fucking hot."

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, then reached past his cock and balls, finding his hole. He leaned back more so Dean had a clear view as he toyed and played with his own hole, stroking along it like it was Dean's tongue licking over it. He wriggled his middle finger just at the entrance, then began lightly thrusting into it, just as if it were Dean's tongue pulsing there, playing with him and working up to wriggling inside.

Wetting his fingers again, he pulled them free of his mouth with a pop, then returned to his hole. He slowly worked his middle finger in, groaning at the feel. He slid the finger in and out. "I'm clenching, feeling your tongue inside me, feeling its wet heat work me and relax me. Sliding a second finger in, he began to scissor himself open, stretching his hole and reveling at the feel and the images in his mind.

"What now, baby? What do you want to do to me now?"

* * *

Dean’s hand drifted down to his crotch, palming his cock that was already half hard again just from watching Sam. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of his gorgeous lover’s long fingers fondling his own balls and pressing back into his hole. It was so fucking hot watching as Sam fingered himself, teasing, barely breeching his entrance before pushing one long finger deep inside himself. One quickly became two and the groan that left his lover went straight through Dean, his cock throbbing almost in time to the slow thrusting of Sam’s fingers inside himself.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned when Sam asked him what to do next. Ironically the curse was both a betrayal of just how turned on he was and exactly what he wanted Sam to do. Dean licked his lips and tried to force his upstairs brain to function, which was surprisingly difficult considering all of his blood had rushed southward.

“Use three fingers inside yourself, imagine it’s my cock opening you up, fucking you, tell me what it feels like.” The young man finally managed to pant out, stroking his now rock hard cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer, that’s how turned on he was. “Can you come from just that, baby? Just my cock working inside you, teasing your sweet spot?” 

* * *

"Need my whole hand to imagine it's your cock," Sam said watching Dean through half-lidded eyes. He loved seeing the need in Dean, seeing just how much this was turning him on. He could See Dean's arm moving in time to the finger fucking and licked his lips imagining sucking Dean's cock down his throat again. He could smell Dean's arousal, the pre-cum beading and dripping, mingling with the water.

"Three fingers," Sam said and added the third, pushing it in beside the others. "Your cock is hard as steel, pulsing as it slides slowly in and out of my hole." Curling his fingers, Sam drew in a sharp breath. "Your wet crown brushes over my sweet spot, sending tendrils of pleasure through every part of me. With a roll of your hips," and Sam began to wiggle the fingers still deep inside him, "You open me up more. Your sweet tip spills droplets of pre-cum inside me as it rolls over my prostate, each time," Sam panted and squeezed his eyes shut as he shuddered, "more pleasurable than the last…I clench on your cock," He groaned as he tightened his muscles, imagining it was Dean filling him, "and urge you to fuck into me harder and faster."

With a decided increase in rhythm, Sam began to finger fuck himself harder, imagining it was Dean doing it as he thrust back against his fingers. "You're pulsing more now, the channel slick with your fluids. Each stroke in, each stroke out, you touch me there. I feel your hard balls press up against me when you shove all the way in. Nghhh…I clench hard when you do, giving you pressure, coaxing you."

Sam road his fingers faster, tossing his head back and moaning. "Your…cock…it's ready…I know it." He purred and growled, calling to his bloodmate. "Now…Now!" Sam begged, and pressing his fingers against his prostate, jerked and moaned as his cum spewed forth, coating his stomach with it's milky-white liquid.

* * *

When Sam compared the size of Dean’s cock to his fist, the young man couldn’t help but grin in amusement despite how turned on he was. Sure, he knew Sam was exaggerating just a little, but it was a nice boost to his ego too. Then Dean’s humor was replaced with lust as he watched his lover push a third finger into his body and fuck himself in earnest.

The words spilling from Sam’s mouth were both filthy and poetic at the same time. If Dean closed his eyes he could imagine doing exactly what Sam described. He swore he could almost feel it. Pushing his cock deep into his lover, feeling how hot and tight he was. Feeling Sam tighten even more around him as his lover shuddered in pleasure every time Dean hit his sweet spot.

“Sam… fuck… Sam…” Dean panted, his breaths coming quicker, mirroring his lover’s. He tightened his grip around his cock, stroking himself in time with the movement of Sam’s fingers pushing in and out of his hole. His balls drawing up. He was close. He was so damned ready.

“I’m ready, come for me, baby…” He breathed, and he wasn’t even sure if Sam heard him or not. But then his lover was coming, Sam’s body arching beautifully as steam after stream of cum spilled from his pulsing cock. Watching his lover shudder and moan in pleasure Dean couldn’t help but follow him. His eyes fluttering closed as his hips jerked uncontrollably, his second orgasm even stronger than his first.

“Sam… god… Sam…” Dean moaned his lover’s name over and over like a prayer. When his muscles finally stopped trembling with the aftershocks, he forced his eyes open again. Feeling utterly spent, exhausted, and more than a little sore but it was so damned worth it. “Christ, that was hot, Sam.”

* * *

Sam lay on the bathroom floor, recovering from the hard ejaculation. "It's easy to be hot when I've got a lover like you to imagine bringing me off," Sam finally said, panting. He slowly sat up and looked at Dean, who looked completely exhausted, and chuckled. "You know what? I think I'm going to put in a larger hot water heater at our house, since we always seem to need to bathe twice. There's just something about you being all wet and the shower. Or the bath." Sam thought of the pool. "I got a feeling the pool is going to get a lot of use. The hot tub too."

Sam reached into the tub and opened the drain, then turned the water on. "You just lay there. I'm going to step in and rinse myself off, then rinse you off, then put my handsome lover back to bed. After a good sleep on both our parts, I'll get a wheel chair and what say you and I get out of this room and go eat at the hotel restaurant. A change of scenery will do us both some good." With a smirk he added, "You know, since you're not stinky boy anymore."

Sam stepped into the tub between Dean's legs and soaped up a rag, quickly washing himself down, and then washing and rinsing his hair. Turning around, he looked down at his lover. "God, you are gorgeous just laying there. If you weren't so tired looking…" he shook his head and licked his lips. He did like seeing Dean with water droplets on his skin, seeing his naked body glistening in the light. "Okay, shut your eyes. I'm stepping out and you're going to get a face full of water as I help you up and get you rinsed off."

Seeing Dean do as he asked, Sam stepped out as promised and watched the water cascading over Dean, rivulets of water running over his muscles making him groan with approval. He leaned in and ran his hand over that tempting body, making sure he was thoroughly rinsed. Grabbing the shampoo, he poured it into Dean's hair and massaged the lather deeply, then helped Dean sit up so the shower water could rinse away the suds.

Helping Dean to his feet, he quickly washed Dean's back side and turned him around to rinse off, then helped him out of the tub and moved him to sit on the toilet. Handing Dean a towel, he reached in and shut off the water, then began drying himself, looking forward to curling up with Dean in the bed.

* * *

Dean turned tired but very happy and sated eyes towards his beautiful lover when Sam finally sat up to look at him over the edge of the tub. Hell, he was a bit surprised Sam could even _move_ after all that. Dean certainly felt fucked out like a melted puddle of jello right now. He was about to tell the other man that he better be careful boosting his ego like that or soon Dean might not be able to live up to his own reputation. But then Sam mentioned ‘our’ home and Dean’s throat tightened a little.

Their home. It was really Sam’s home. It had been Sam’s and his wife’s home. Dean wasn’t really sure how to think of that. But the fact that his lover kept referring to it as their home... yeah, he liked it. He hadn't even seen the place and he liked it. Hell, it could be a broken down old shed and he’d probably love it, but he knew that from Sam’s tastes it was probably everything Dean imagined and more.

Honestly, Dean was wondering how the hell he was going to fit in, in such a place. It was probably like a palace compared to the places Dean was used to crashing in. Hell, this hotel room was already way out of his league. _Sam_ was way out of his league in every way. He wasn’t afraid that Sam would leave him, not anymore, but… sometimes he couldn’t help being afraid he wouldn’t quite live up to Sam’s expectations. What if Sam got bored with him? What if they found out they didn’t have that much in common outside of the bedroom and hunting?

No, damn it. He was not going to start getting all broody again. Especially not when he had a very spectacular view of his lover’s god given gifts from this position as Sam started rinsing off in the shower. Oh yeah, if he wasn’t so tired, he could think of a lot of things he would be doing right now that had nothing to do with getting clean.

When Sam told him to Dean shut his eyes, a soft sigh when he felt his lover’s hands caressing over his skin morphing into a deeper moan when Sam started shampooing his hair. A purr began working its way out of his chest before he could stop himself. He was a bit disappointed when Sam finally helped him stand up so he could finish washing off. Standing up still wasn’t any fun, even as relaxed and feel good as he was a few minutes ago. But at least his lover was quick and soon the shower was finished and Dean took the offered towel to start wiping himself down.

“Alright. Home, James.” Dean said cheekily, tossing his wet towel aside once he was mostly dry. Waiting for Sam to lead him back to bed. 

* * *

"Hey!" Sam complained, "Who's this James guy you're talking about? You're mine and I'm not sharing you with _anyone._ Just so we're perfectly clear about that." With a mischievous grin, Sam swept Dean up in his arms. Before Dean could protest, he was kissing him, slowly walking into the main room. When he reached the bed, he finally let Dean come up for air. Wrinkling his nose he shook his head slightly. "I'm not putting my fresh and delicious smelling lover back in those dirty sheets." Going around to the other side, he set Dean down on top of the bedspread.

Sliding in behind him, he pulled the bedspread over them both and dug out the more buried, hence fresher, of the pillows. "We'll just have to keep each other warm," Sam whispered in his ear, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and spooning up to him. "I think after we eat out, we'll see how you feel having sat up for a few hours. If you're feeling okay, maybe come morning it'll be time to blow this popsicle stand and head out. We're not in any rush. If you start getting achy from sitting too long, we'll just find another hotel to hole up at for a day. Besides, I need to stop drinking all that fresh blood Bobby keeps getting for us. My body is healed enough, cow blood will take care of the rest, and it is going to be putrid getting back on it anyhow. Least I have you for dessert." He nipped Dean's ear, then nuzzled his neck. "Get some sleep, Prince Charming."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, as Sam promised, they decided to head out.

Dean had been feeling rather good actually after bathtub sex and snuggle-fest the night before. Good enough that after the two lovers woke up from their nap they agreed to have a late dinner in one of the restaurants down on the main floor of the hotel. Since they’d promised earlier to have dinner with Bobby they called the man to have him meet them downstairs. As long as Sam was paying, the older hunter wasn’t about to say no to that.

Sure walking and taking the elevator down there had tired Dean out but the surf and turf he’d ordered had been well worth it. Really, five star hotels were the bomb. It had been nice to sit and relax with his oldest friend and his lover, just shooting the breeze, drinking, and laughing just a little too loud, without the threat of Vanessa breathing down their necks.

Dean had reluctantly agreed it was time to head back upstairs only when he nearly fell asleep in his mashed potatoes and gravy. The two older men had to help him a little more since his leg was throbbing pretty damned uncomfortably even with the drinks he’d had for dinner. But it still wasn’t hurting as bad as Dean would have expected considering it had nearly been cut off only a few days ago.

The hotel staff had come in and cleaned and changed the bed sheets and everything while they were gone. Even leaving some of those little mints on the pillows, which of course Dean stole before Sam could get one. Five star hotels really were the bomb.

Dean could tell Bobby was surprised by their decision to leave so soon but the older hunter didn’t protest. Dean was a bit surprised as well that Bobby was going to stay on for an extra few days until the nest was ready to ship out before heading out too. He wondered how much that had to do with a hunter’s instinct to keep an eye on a potential threat or a change in Bobby’s opinion of vampires in general. Well, he was sure the remains of Simon’s nest would appreciate it. Or at least appreciate the blood Bobby was getting for them. And if they didn’t they damn well should.

Good byes were fairly brief but heartfelt. He accepted a hug from Bobby and handshakes from Desire and some of the other vampires. Dean couldn’t help but grin when the older hunter clapped Sam on the back like an old friend, though he also thought he heard something muttered between the two of them like ‘take care of that boy or I’ll hunt you down’.

Dean had insisted on driving first. Yeah he knew it would be tough and he probably wouldn’t manage for long but he insisted his baby would be jealous if he didn’t get behind the wheel first. He was annoying enough that Sam finally relented with an exasperated sigh and Dean managed to drive for about an hour and a half with the windows down, the radio blaring, and singing at the top of his lungs before they switched places.

He promptly fell asleep in the passenger seat after that. Dean didn’t know how long he was out but the next time he woke up it was to Sam shaking him gently telling him they were home.

* * *

Sam had been surprised Dean slept the entire way home, after the hour and a half of torture Sam endured of Dean's loud music and singing. At the same time, it had amused him, that Dean felt happy enough to be singing at the top of his lungs. Apparently he was either going to have to bring an MP3 player with him and have it blasting, or try ear plugs, or just simply accept Dean's loud music and less than musical talent when it came to singing. Sam was certain he would have habits that irritated Dean too. They'd work it out and a little headache occasionally was well worth it to have Dean with him for the rest of Dean's life.

When he pulled onto the drive of his house, something inside him finally seemed to let go and relax. He'd already had two of his cars moved down to storage, giving Dean two full garage bays for his baby. He pulled the car into one of the empty bays, glancing over at his Jeep that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Since Dean was still out cold, he did a quick walk through of the house. He had a maid come in periodically and dust and sweep, so he'd asked her to clear the bedroom of Jessica's pictures, and take down the large one of him and Jessica over the fireplace. He would replace it with a picture of him and Dean. There were pictures of he and his various lovers along the stairwell, but those he would keep there unless they bothered Dean. The fridge was well stocked with both blood for him and food for Dean. As always, Merri did a suberb job. He'd had her clear out Jessica's 'personal space' room, and have it repainted a simple tan and had a recliner and TV put in the room. Dean could decorate it however he wanted.

Returning to the garage, he opened the door of the Impala and gently shook Dean's shoulder. "Hey, sleeping beauty, we're home."

He helped Dean to his feet. "I'll get our stuff in a minute. Let's get you inside."

Sam mostly just stood close to Dean to be there for him if he needed the support. The walked through the glassed in hallway that looked out over the expansive back yard.

"Kitchen is to the right, living room is to the left. Sitting room is through the kitchen. The master bedroom is upstairs, but there's a guest bedroom we can sleep in for now a bit beyond the sitting room. Also upstairs is your personal room to decorate and do with whatever you want. Jessica and I found it was nice to have our own space."

Sam led Dean through the kitchen and to the large sitting that overlooked the backyard, the pool and hot tub clearly visible from there, and had a flat screen TV on the wall. The furniture was obviously high quality, but not new and fairly simple. "We can sit out on the porch if you want. You want a beer or something to eat? We can have something delivered or I can throw something in the oven." 

* * *

Dean yawned and stretched as much as he was able to in the somewhat cramped confines of the front seat, even though he gave the other man a somewhat dirty look for the ‘sleeping beauty’ comment. Not that Dean would have minded being woken up by a kiss, but it was the principal of the thing. He didn’t protest however when Sam proceeded to help him out of the car. Even though he’d often been able to sleep better in the Impala than a motel room bed when he’d been a kid he was a lot bigger now and his leg was sore from being stuck sitting up for so long. Once Dean was done blinking the sleep out of his eyes they widened getting his first good look at where they were.

The garage was friggen huge. When Sam had said he collected classic cars he wasn’t sure if he’d quite believed it. Part of him was itching to go take a look at what Sam had, especially the really old models, but the more sensible part reminded him that could probably wait till morning when he was feeling less stiff and sore.

Then Sam was leading him into the house and if Dean’s eyes got any wider they probably would have fallen out of his head. The living room alone was bigger than most places he’d stayed in his life. The TV in the living room could put most movie theaters to shame. The back yard looked like a friggen park. A park with a pool. Everything looked expensive and spotless. Again, he knew Sam was rich, but goddamn. Knowing and seeing were two different things. Suddenly Dean felt very out of place and that maybe he should take a shower or something before he sat on anything.

His own space? Well, he could understand why Sam wouldn’t want him messing up the rest of the house. He was a slob. Still it was weird thinking of having a room. Dean was still staring at the huge pool and hot tub outside when he realized Sam was actually asking him a question.

“Uh, yeah that’s cool. Pizza and beer sounds good.” Dean replied.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Dean take in the house. He knew the life of most hunters. Always on the road, small dirty motel rooms, nothing much in the way of personal property. Then there were those with houses. They were usually fairly simple, though often nice because after all those years on the road, they wanted something better than they'd ever had. They often were set out and away from suburbia, just as his house was.

"Pizza it is," Sam said and walked to the phone. He looked over the numbers posted by the phone and dialed one. He put in an order for two large deluxe and asked for them to be delivered. He chuckled when the woman said they didn't deliver. "Tell Mario it's for Sam."

He heard the woman call out to the manager, who answered her in Italian. "Right, delivered. He said twenty minutes to make, fifteen to deliver."

"That's fine. Oh, add some tiramasu to that, two pieces." After she confirmed his order, he hung up the phone and grabbed some beer out of the fridge. He found Dean was still staring out the window. He opened the door. "Come on, let's sit outside. Pizza will be here in thirty or forty minutes."

Heading outside, he set the beer on the table then picked up his bottle and opened it, settling into a lounger. "God, it's nice to be home. So what do you think of the place? Speak up if you want to make any changes. Furniture, paint, whatever. The place hasn't been painted in a while, so we can maybe pick out some new colors for the walls. Your room's been repainted because I didn't think you'd want rose colored walls. If you don't like tan, we can change it. I just went with something neutral until you had a chance to decide." He smiled at Dean. "I know it sounds trivial, maybe even stupid, but think about it Dean. It's _your_ room. You can paint it any way you want it. A different color on every wall if you want. Or put up cork on a wall for a dart board. Anything." 

* * *

Sam left to order them pizza and Dean stayed where he was, still trying to take everything in. He remembered how Sam talked about this place. His home. _Their_ home. Words just didn’t seem to do it justice and if it had been almost overwhelming to think of him having a home with Sam before… he wasn’t sure what he was feeling now.

The only other place he could have ever called home before was Bobby’s place and not to knock Bobby’s home or anything but it sure as hell was nothing like this. Bobby’s ‘back yard’ was full of old wrecked cars and scrap metal, not pools and hot tubs. Inside the wallpaper was discolored and peeling. The couch had holes in it, stuffing spilling out where Bobby’s dog had chewed and squeaky springs that dug into your back when you tried to catch a nap on it during the football game. While it was more or less clean every surface was almost always so cluttered with books you had to watch your step or risk knocking over some old dusty tome that was worth more than your life. It might not be the Ritz but Dean had always felt comfortable there.

This place? He loved Sam, he really did, but Dean just couldn’t see himself fitting in here. He felt as out of place in this house as Bobby’s old chewed up couch would look sitting in the living room.

Ok, so maybe he was jumping to conclusions. He’d only just walked through the friggen door after all. Maybe he just needed to get used to it all…

Dean jumped a little when Sam returned and the hunter mentally cursed his distraction. He followed Sam outside without comment however and took his own beer after Sam set it down. He opened it and took a long pull. He could tell right away that it, like everything else, was expensive. When Sam asked him if he’d like to make any changes to his house the mental image of him and Sam looking at paint swatches and curtains and shit made Dean choke a little on his next drink.

The young man shook his head, coughing a little to clear his airway.

“Dude, you don’t have to redecorate your house for me.” Dean said when he could finally breathe again. 

* * *

"Not my house. Our house." He turned his head and looked toward the door. "That, inside, that's not you. If you like it, that's fine. Or if you think you'll like it once you get used to it, that's okay too, but I want you happy here. I want you comfortable and I want you to feel that it's as much your place as it is mine. The kitchen is mine, you don't get to touch that, but otherwise," Sam gave a small shrug, "I'm not attached to keeping the house the way it is. If you want to pull down the art and put up posters of cars or sports teams or movie posters, the compromise is, that I want them framed. There are a couple small trinkets here and there that I would like to keep out, but most can go. If you want big overstuffed furniture, that's fine, I just want it to be new. See? I'm easy." Sam took a long drink of the beer and looked out over the yard, then smiled at Dean.

"I bet you'll like the basement. The basement has a pool table and small bar. There are weapons, a place to work out, the equipment for loading shells and making silver bullets, and lots of research books and a computer."

Sam reached over and took Dean's hand in his own. "I hate to dust and sweep, so I have a maid come in and do that periodically. I'll pick up, do the dishes and things, if you'll do the laundry. I hate doing laundry. I generally just take it all to the cleaners because I hate to do laundry and fold and hang stuff. If you hate doing laundry too, then both our clothes go to the cleaners," Sam said, chuckling. "When I'm on a hunt, I'm meticulous about being able to bolt with a moment's notice. There are a few things around here I am meticulous about, but I'm much less the neat freak at home. I already know you aren't a neat freak, so we'll come to certain compromises, I'm sure. This is a great big change for you, I get that. When you're feeling better, there will come a time you're probably going to need to get out and away. I understand that." He squeezed Dean's hand. "Just talk to me and tell me, don't let it eat you up because you think I'll be upset. Settling down after years on the road," he shook his head, "you aren't going to get the road out of your blood. That's part of you. The only difference is, now you have a place to come home to and if you aren't happy and comfortable here, you will be reluctant to." Leaning over, he kissed Dean. "So don't be stubborn. Help me make this place our place." 

* * *

Dean wanted to protest again that Sam didn’t need to change anything about the house but instead for once he kept his mouth shut and let his lover say his peace. He appreciated that Sam wanted him to feel comfortable here and he was willing to make changes in the house to make that happen.

The thing was, Dean never had a place, and nowhere he’d ever stayed more than a couple months at a time, not even Bobby’s. He just didn’t know what would make him feel ‘at home’ and he couldn’t help feeling it would be a big waste of time and money to change things.

Dean couldn’t help but smile though when Sam said he wouldn’t let him change the kitchen. Not that Dean knew how to cook anything that didn’t go in the microwave and have instructions printed on the side anyway. Hell, maybe he would get used to the current décor and everything. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, after all.

Sam was right though. The basement did seem like a little more his ‘style’. He almost suggested they go take a look, but Sam wasn’t finished.

Well, he supposed he could do the laundry. Dean had never really enjoyed the task but he was used to doing it for himself, and his father when the other man was still alive, so that wasn’t a big issue. Then Sam went on to talk about letting him know when he needed to get away… and maybe his lover really did understand him better than Dean thought. This was obviously really important to Sam so when he finally raised his eyes to meet the other man’s Dean nodded.

Deciding talking paint samples and furniture selection could probably wait for another day Dean glanced away towards the yard before meeting Sam’s eyes again, but this time he was grinning.

“We got time to try out the hot tub?” 

* * *

Sam laughed at the mischievous glint in Dean's eyes when he suggested the hot tub. "Sure. Let me put money out for the delivery in case we get preoccupied." He gave Dean a lecherous grin. "There aren't any neighbors to see, so I usually use it in the buff."

Quickly Sam went to the front door, grabbing an envelope and pen on the way. He stuffed money into the envelope and wrote "Ring Bell and leave it" and clipped it to the door knocker. He picked up a couple towels and some more beer then headed out to back where he saw Dean was already settled into the hot tub and that he had turned on the jets. Water bubbled along the now almost roiling surface and they look on Dean's face was one of contentment.

Setting the towels and beer within reach of Dean, Sam leaned in and stole a kiss, then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly aside. He slipped off his shoes the stepped out of his pants and underwear and pulled off his sock. He jumped from where he stood, straight into the air and splashed into the hot tub. Moving to between Dean's legs, Sam bracketed Dean's body with his arms.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe you're really staying with me. Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and you won't be anything more than a wonderful dream I had. Then I look at you, I touch you," he ran one hand lightly along Dean's chest, "and I find you're real. And then I know I'm the luckiest vamp in the world."

Leaning in he captured Dean's mouth, slowly kissing him, their tongues tangling.

* * *

Preoccupied huh? Was that what they were calling it now? Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s not so subtle hint that he should get naked. Well, since he didn’t have any swim trunks anyway…

Dean got up as Sam went inside and stripped off his shirt on his way to the hot tub, letting it fall wherever. Belt, jeans, shoes, socks and underwear came next, leaving a trail to the pool and hot tub area. It _was_ kinda weird being butt naked out in the open like this and he hoped Sam was telling the truth and there weren’t any peeping tom neighbors nearby.

He climbed inside the deep tub, unable to contain a pleasant sigh as the warm water enveloped him. Dean wondered if Sam had asked his maid, or whoever was taking care of the house, to get the water ready and everything before they got here. Not that Dean was complaining, since it felt great.

It took Dean a couple minutes to figure out how to work the jets and he quickly relaxed against one of the ‘seats’ in the tub. His tired muscles quickly starting to unknot themselves thanks to the hot water and massaging jets, even his sore leg started to feel better. Ok, so he really liked the hot tub, they could keep that.

Dean opened his eyes, not even remembering when he’d closed them, when he heard Sam return. He smiled at the kiss he was given and watched with undisguised eagerness as Sam stripped down.

He certainly wasn’t expecting Sam to _jump_ into the tub, and Dean yelped loudly as a wave of water effectively soaked him. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or bitch at Sam for that as he shook his wet hair like a dog. But then Sam was leaning in close so hot, sexy, and saying all kinds of sappy shit that Dean could only grin instead.

“Wow… you are such a girl.” Dean teased, but then Sam was kissing him and the young man could only moan in approval as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, holding him close. 

* * *

"Charming," Sam said as he let Dean take a breath. "Prince Charming." He ran his hands slowly over Dean's skin, enjoying being able to touch it, to feel his fingers slide along it, carefully avoiding any still healing wounds. "You're the girl," he said as he kissed his way down to Dean's neck. The animal inside was stirring, and he growled softly, lovingly, to his bloodmate.

_Yours. Forever yours. Mine. Forever mine._ he growled. _Perfect. So perfect. You are so perfect. Love. Forever love._

Sam's hand drifted down to Dean's cock, brushing lightly over it, toying with it as the water jets made it wave a bit in the water. He ran his fingers along the shaft then guided it toward a stream of bubbles as he thumbed its slit. His other hand continued to caress Dean, rubbing around and around a nipple, feeling it harden under his touch.

Sucking Dean's flesh into his mouth he could feel Dean's pulse under his tongue, feel it pounding as the blood raced through his lovers veins. He exposed his teeth, but only scraped them along Dean's flesh, teasing them both.

* * *

Dean groaned softly and it wasn’t all in pleasure this time. He knew he was probably going to forever regret ever calling Sam ‘sleeping beauty’ that one time. Apparently the other man was never going to let go of his fairy tale fetish now. He gave his lover a glare when Sam called _him_ a girl, that was completely ruined when the vampire started caressing his chest and working his lips down his neck.

“I’m… not the one… spouting poetry… oh Christ…” Dean moaned, tilting his head back to give his lover better access. His fingers tightening on the other man’s back as Sam started playing with his cock. The feeling of the bubbles caressing his hardening and sensitized skin a little weird but making a shiver of pleasure run up his spine all the same.

His hands moved down Sam’s back, caressing while being careful of anywhere his lover was still healing. When he felt Sam’s sharp teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his throat he groaned again as he cupped his lover’s ass, pulling Sam closer to him. He wanted to feel their bodies pressed together everywhere.

Dean’s lips brushed the shell of Sam’s ear, a low purr beginning to work its way out of his throat.

“I want you to fuck me, lover…” Dean whispered, considered his words for a moment, then added. “Any cracks about this making me the girl and you’re never getting my ass again.” 

* * *

"Poetry doesn't make you a girl," Sam said, licking and sucking along Dean's neck. He chuckled then. "And it's Christo, not Christ, but you can just call me Sam."

Sam sunk his teeth lightly into Dean's flesh, not enough to draw blood, just enough to put pressure on his teeth, making him groan in response. He rolled his shoulders as he felt Dean's hands on his back. "Mmm," he growled, liking the way Dean was touching him and when he gripped Sam's ass and pulled him close, Sam felt is cock harden in practically an instant.

The soft purr in his ear started him purring back, deep in his chest, but Dean's comment made him burst into laughter. "Lover, any time you want my ass, it's yours," Sam assured him. "And I most definitely wouldn't really want you to be a girl. I like your parts just the way they are," he said, taking Dean's cock more firmly in his hand. "Yes, I definitely like your parts." He pressed his lips to Dean's even as he pressed his body against him. "Mmm, I want to fuck you more than you can know," Sam purred, then slid his tongue inside Dean's mouth as he retracted his fangs. He battled with Dean's tongue as he stroked Dean's cock, then he began to explore Dean's mouth as if it were the very first time.

Pulling Dean even closer to him, he shifted Dean, holding him up in the water a little, situating him so one of the gentler jets caressed Dean's ass. When Dean's arms shifted to wrapped around his neck, Sam's free hand slid down to Dean's ass, his fingers working along Dean's crack until he found that sensitive puckered flesh.

"God, I want you so bad, I just want to take you, thrust into you, sink my teeth into your neck, and fuck your brains out," Sam panted into Dean's ear.

* * *

“Glad to hear it.” Dean replied, smiling at Sam’s laughter. Was it wrong that he thought his lover’s laugh was extremely sexy? Then again everything about Sam was extremely sexy so maybe not. He might have said more regarding his ‘parts’ but his words were lost in a moan as Sam began to firmly stroke his previously mentioned parts. His cock growing thick and hard in his lover’s grasp and his next moan was lost against Sam’s lips practically crushing his own.

When Sam lifted him up a little he gasped softly at the feeling of the gets teasing him intimately. It felt nice, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his lover’s strong fingers working over his sensitive hole.

“What the hell are you waiting for then?” Dean whispered back before he sank his own teeth in his lover’s neck much like Sam had done to him. Yeah, he knew they should probably be taking it a bit slower right now. They were both still recovering after all… but fuck that.

He wanted Sam to fuck him senseless and he wanted his lover to do it right now. 

* * *

"I refuse to take you without preparing…" the rest of Sam's words trailed off as Dean bit into his flesh. He groaned loudly, his hips thrusting once of their own accord. "Oh fuck…" Sam whispered, tilting his head to give Dean more access. "Now…you've…done it," Sam gasped as Dean went to work on his throat. Sam's finger rubbed over Dean's hole then he slowly pushed it inside, working Dean's cock as he did.

When he penetrated Dean with his finger, Dean bit harder and Sam's eyes practically rolled back in his head. "Need you, want you, love you," tumbled out of Sam's mouth as he pumped his finger in and out of Dean, moaning more as Dean clenched around it. He wanted his cock inside Dean right the hell now, but forced himself to stay in control. Even so, he wasted no time in sliding a second finger in and made certain to brush over Dean's prostate as he began to stretch Dean. The way Dean was working on his neck, he was rapidly losing his battle against his lust.

Pulling Dean forward as he leaned back, he slid his cock between Dean's legs, rubbing over Dean's balls as he did. He worked in a third finger as he lightly thrust between Dean's legs.

"Tell me…when you…can take me…in you," Sam panted, imagining thrusting his cock deep in Dean's waiting heat and Dean riding him hard.

* * *

If Dean wasn’t so horny he probably would have laughed as how easily his eloquent poetry-spouting lover was reduced to gasping, moaning, and cursing just from a simple love bite. But it certainly had the desired effect, much to Dean’s pleasure and he purred again. His teeth sinking a little deeper as he sucked harder on the sensitive flesh of his lover’s throat feeling Sam’s finger probing against his hole, and finally, sink into him.

It burned. Nothing but water to ease the way, but it felt so damned good at the same time. Sam’s finger working in an out of him. He worked at Sam’s neck even harder, knowing how much Sam loved it. He loved it too, knowing his efforts would leave a mark, his mark, claiming his lover. Just as Sam was claiming him.

He could feel how hard Sam was, he could smell how aroused his lover was, but even as Sam quickly added another finger inside of him he trusted him. He knew Sam wouldn’t lose control. He knew Sam wouldn’t take him before he was ready. Even if Dean asked him to.

“Fuck, yeah… More…” Dean groaned, releasing Sam’s neck to run his tongue up, along his lover’s jaw, to his lips once more when the other man shifted under him. He pushed against Sam’s shoulders, forcing his lover back against the other side of the hot tub, and straddled his lap. He moaned again feeling his lover’s hard cock so close to where he wanted it.

“Now. Fuck me now.” He replied, pushing back and squeezing around the fingers invading him for emphasis. Dean wasn’t sure if he was really ready but he didn’t care, he wanted Sam now and he trusted Sam. It had been too damned long since they’d truly been joined. 

* * *

Sam groaned at Dean's demands. He would have to go slowly, he told himself. Let Dean get used to him. "Yes," Sam growled. "Yes, want you." He extracted his fingers from inside his lover.

Gripping Dean's hips, he lifted Dean up and as he brought Dean back down, positioned the head of his cock at Dean's hole. He thrust gently, his cock nudging repeatedly at Dean's hole, feeling Dean's muscle begin to relax. He pulled back his own hips as he lifted Dean's, and then brought Dean down on him forcing his crown past the tight sphincter of muscle with a groan of pleasure and pain. He held Dean there, letting Dean get used to the stretch, sliding one hand up to behind Dean's head and pulling him close for a kiss. The purr in his chest had grown in volume and his animal made loving, comforting sounds to its bloodmate.

Kissing Dean more intensely, Sam slowly bounced Dean on his cock, slipping in a little deeper each time, certain to give Dean the time to adjust before sinking deeper, stroking his cock periodically to help further distract his lover. Soon he felt Dean's ass fully pressed against his groin and groaned with satisfaction.

"Been too long," Sam said, nipping along Dean's jaw, then sucking briefly on the flesh there. "Your leg is okay?" Sam asked pulling back to gaze into his lover's eyes. He wanted to just start fucking Dean, but he had to make certain Dean was still up for it, that the strain on his injured leg was not getting to be too much. 

* * *

Dean was glad that Sam wasn’t in the mood for a long foreplay this time. Not that Dean didn’t like long foreplay sometimes, ok most times, but now wasn’t one of those times.

His lover still seemed intent on setting the pace though, so Dean gave up trying to hurry his lover. Letting the other man position him however he wanted. His fingers tightening a little on his lover’s shoulders when he felt the other man’s cock pressing against his hole. But he didn’t try to force himself down on Sam as much as he wanted the other man to be inside him right the fuck now.

Dean moaned loudly when the head of his lover’s thick cock breached him, his head falling back and his eyes practically rolling in his head. When Sam guided him in for a kiss and he moaned again into his lover’s mouth. His hands moving slowly down Sam’s chest, feeling as well as hearing the comforting purring. It felt so good. So right. So perfect.

Then Sam was guiding him with little movements down onto his hard flesh, and Dean was sure he moaned louder every inch of his lover’ hard cock he took into himself. Sam’s fingers on his own sensitive flesh keeping him hard until finally Sam was all the way inside him.

“Yes…” Dean confirmed, tilting his head to give the other man better access to his neck. Yeah, his leg hurt a bit, but not any more than it had sitting in the car for ten hours. He wanted this, he wanted Sam, now.

“Fuck me, Sam. Need it, need you.”

* * *

With Dean's confirmation he was okay, Sam smiled, then went back to work on Dean's neck. Rolling his hips he also began a slight, slow thrusting, adjusting to the buoyancy the water gave Dean's body. He felt his cock brush over Dean's prostate as he rolled it around and around, feeling Dean clench and hearing him moan each time.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam whispered. "So beautiful. And mine, all mine. Always mine," he finished with a growl of possession. His hands went to Dean's waist and he held Dean in place as he began to thrust more than roll, pulling part way out and snapping his hips forward to push back inside, the water splashing around them. His whole body reverberated with pleasure, being inside his lover, hearing his purr and his moans. His body craved one more thing though. His mate's blood.

He licked Dean's neck, then sucked on it, his tongue dancing on flesh as he worked to anesthetize it. He extended his fangs and made sure Dean felt them, knew it was coming. He began thrusting harder, holding Dean in place his hands on Dean's hip. Sam suddenly bit into Dean's neck and tasted the beads of blood, their spice setting him on fire. He groaned, biting down harder as he thrust faster, making sure to catch Dean's hard cock between their bodies and rub along it, giving it pressure. He pulled his fangs out to get a bit more blood then sank them back in, letting the blood roll around in his mouth and further inflame his passion for the man in his arms.

* * *

Dean groaned softly when Sam’s lips went back to work on his neck sending shivers of pleasure down his spine to combine with the delicious pressure of his lover’s cock inside him. Sam’s shallow, rolling, thrusts rubbing against that place inside of him over and over setting his nerve endings on fire.

His body shivered. His muscles clenched. His breath caught in his throat, gasps and moans spilling from his lips with every rub of Sam’s hard dick inside of him, every hard suck at his throat. Dean’s fingers moved from his lover’s shoulder up the back of Sam’s neck to tangle in his hair. His moans increasing in volume with Sam’s words and possessive growl.

“Yours… always… Sam…” Dean panted, his eyes rolling closed with pleasure when Sam started to fuck him more earnestly. Giving him exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he needed.

“God, yes…” He moaned when he felt Sam’s fangs against his already hyper sensitive skin. Sam biting him the exact moment he started to fuck him harder, deeper, making him cry out his lover’s name loud and unrestrained. He was really glad Sam didn’t have any neighbors to complain, though the pizza dude might get an earful. Did he give a shit? Nope.

He wanted to meet Sam’s thrusts, fucking himself on his lover’s cock, but the other man held him so tightly all he could do was take whatever Sam gave him. His hard cock rubbed against the firm planes of his lover’s stomach, only adding to his pleasure, and pushing him closer and closer to the edge almost faster than he wanted to.

“Love you… Sam!” Dean shouted, spilling his seed across his lover’s stomach and chest. 

* * *

Sam felt the warmth spread up the front of his body even as it was almost as quickly washed away by the water in the hot tub. Dean's cry, combined with the heat, sent Sam careening over the precipice.

He bit harder, fucking Dean faster and faster, chasing his release with abandon. The taste of Dean's passion-filled blood brought explosions of pleasure in every part of his body and suddenly he was there, filling his lover up with his come. He extracted his fangs from Dean long enough to pierce his own lip and suck some of his own blood into his mouth, then licked over the seeping wound he'd left on Dean's neck. Capturing Dean's lips he shared the exotic taste of both of them at their height of orgasm with his lover, tangling his tongue with Dean, his whole mouth tingling with the mix of blood.

When Dean broke off the kiss to breathe, he felt Dean's tongue dance along his lips, licking at the blood, then Dean began to suck on his wounded lip, drawing blood from it. He moaned softly as Dean's teeth dug into his flesh, and rolled his hips, his cock still buried deeply in his lover. Between Dean's determined attention to his lip, the taste of his lover's blood still in his mouth, and the smell of Dean's cum, he felt his cock beginning to harden all over again.

* * *

Dean clung to his lover as Sam continued to move inside him, faster and harder, drawing out his orgasm to intense heights as Sam’s cock continued to thrust against that tight bundle of nerves inside of him. He could feel his lover’s cock thicken, knew that Sam was close. The stronger bite to his neck making Dean groan and jerk in the other man’s arms, his cock pulsing again and again, as pleasure ran through every nerve in his body like an electric current.

“Oh, yeah. Come inside me, baby. Want to feel you…” Dean all but purred and as always his lover gave him his wish. The young man groaning again as he felt the warm rush of the other man’s seed filling him up. So hot…

Then Sam was kissing him and Dean moaned in abandonment into his lover’s mouth. The taste of Sam’s blood mingled with his own, the taste of his lover’s pleasure on his tongue, it was like molten fire being poured into him heating him up from the inside out. Setting him on fire.

Perfect. Utterly perfect. He never wanted it to end.

Stars danced in front of his eyes when Sam finally allowed him to breathe, but Dean didn’t allow his lover to go far. Tightening his arms around the other man’s neck, Dean licked and sucked at the other man’s lips. Lapping at the blood still flavoring Sam’s mouth and gently biting at the small wound for more.

He felt Sam still moving inside of him. His lover’s thick flesh stirring once more, hardening inside of him and Dean moaned in delight at the feeling. Tightening his muscles around Sam’s cock, encouraging it to harden fully again.

“Don’t stop.” Dean whispered against his lover’s kiss and bite swollen lips. 

* * *

Dean's words and the way he clenched around Sam's cock had Sam moaning, his thrusting more erratic, mimicking the wash of pleasure that shook him.

"Keep it up and I won't," Sam said, grinning at his play on words. "Damn I wish we'd brought a blade out here for you. We're going to have to put knives in all sorts of interesting locations in the house."

He lifted his left wrist to his mouth and bit down, drawing blood. Turning it toward Dean, he put the back side against his own lips, exposing the wound so Dean would only have to lean in as if he were kissing Sam to get to the blood.

"Drink from me, bring me to completion," Sam whispered, rolling his hips, moving his semi-hard cock inside his lover.

When Dean's mouth closed over the wound, the groan from Sam was almost obscene, though he wished Dean's mouth were at his throat instead. But as Dean clenched and sucked at his wrist, Sam's head fell back and he felt his hips begin to move again.

"God yes. Perfect. So fucking perfect," he whispered.

* * *

Dean couldn’t help the breathless laugh that escaped him at his lover’s grin and words.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He replied, squeezing around the other man’s flesh again for emphasis. Dean watched as Sam brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation before leaning forward and closing his mouth around the wound with a moan of pleasure.

There was simply nothing like it. The taste of Sam’s blood. Sam’s pleasure. Sam’s love for him. He could taste it all. It filled him up. Mingled with his own. Until he couldn’t tell where his feelings ended and Sam’s began.

Dean purred deep in his chest when he felt Sam starting to move inside him again. He continued to clench around his lover as he drank from Sam’s wrist, starting to ride his lover’s cock, fucking himself on the other man’s thickening flesh inside him.

His lips were bloody when he finally released Sam’s wrist. Feeling sated and hungry at the same time as he stared down at his lover beneath him, so beautiful and perfect. Dean leaned in to lick from the hollow of the other man’s throat up his exposed neck. He bit down sharply, taking Sam deep, and squeezing tightly around him.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, licking away the trail of blood his lips had left on Sam’s skin before biting again and sucking hard. 

* * *

The purr in his lover's chest caused his own purr to grow louder. Even as he purred he moaned and groaned as Dean worked his cock and drank from him. As he grew rock hard inside his lover he made sure to angle his hips so every time his cock push inside, it brushed over Dean's prostate.

A small gasp escaped him as Dean bit his throat. He thrust harder only to have Dean take him deep and clench around him with exquisite timing. He heard Dean's soft words but before he could say anything, Dean was biting him again, sending Sam practically spinning out of control. Louder and louder he grunted and moaned.

"Unh…love you…love you…unh…always…forever… _soldaris_ …my bloodmate…my soulmate…unnghhh." Every time Dean sucked on his throat he thrust harder and harder. "Deannnn," Sam cried out as he felt himself explode inside his lover. He thrust over and over as Dean milked him dry until he finally collapsed back into the water.

Pulling Dean up against him he kissed him hard, tasting his own blood in Dean's mouth and their tongues danced and tangled with each other.

"I love you so damned much," Sam said when he finally let Dean breathe. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair then cupped the side of Dean's face with his palm. "You make me feel like…like I'm alive like I've never been. Like my heart found the piece it was always missing and I never even knew it until you."

* * *

Dean smiled against his lover’s throat. Sam really did get incredibly sappy when he was close to orgasm. He’d probably never admit aloud that he really liked hearing Sam talk to him that way. Even though Sam showed him in every way how much he loved him, it was… nice… that his big bad lover wasn’t afraid to say it too.

So instead of teasing the vampire the young man merely bit his lover’s neck harder. Groaning as Sam’s cock rubbed hard over his prostate with every deep thrust, pushing him closer and closer to release. He rode Sam’s cock hard, rubbing his weeping erection against the firm muscles of the other man’s stomach, and Dean knew he wouldn’t even need to be touched to come again.

Soon his lover was crying out and Dean groaned low in his throat feeling Sam release inside of him again. It only took a few more deep thrusts before he was coming again as well. His whole body practically shaking as he rode out the aftershocks until Sam began to soften inside of him again and Dean finally collapses spent and panting against his lover.

He moaned softly as Sam pulled him up from where he was panting against the other man’s neck for a kiss. The hard and passionate tangling of their tongues gradually shifting to something more relaxed and soothing.

Dean was out of breath for several reasons when his lover finally let him up for air. Sam’s words and the gentle touch to his face made him smile and his throat close up a little so instead of answering the other man Dean merely kissed him again. Yeah. He knew exactly what Sam meant.


End file.
